Bittersweet Tragedy
by Roussette
Summary: Le procès du siècle a lieu et entre les serres des juges et des journalistes en manque de coupable, il y a les Potter. Trois enfants perdus qui vont déterrer de vieux démons que tous les sorciers pensaient morts à jamais. Mais cela n'est jamais aussi simple. L'encre va couler, c'est quasi-certain, mais ce qui est sûr, c'est que personne n'en sortira indemne. Personne.
1. The Jugdment

**H** ello à toutes et à tous. Je suis toujours un peu nerveuse à chaque nouvelle histoire. Celle-ci à la base ne devait pas être publiée, je l'ai écrit pour faire plaisir à ma soeur, puis quelques amis ayant trouvé mes idées intéressantes. Mais je saute le pas, car il faut toujours le faire, n'est-ce pas ? J'avais prévenu les lecteurs de mes autres fictions que quelque chose arrivait, et voilà finalement.

 **J** 'espère que ce prologue vous plaira et que vous prendrez autant de plaisir à sa lecture que j'en ai eu à l'écrire !

 **Genre** : Drame/Horror

 **Rating** : T/M, certaines scènes pourront choquer à l'avenir, morts violentes, tortures, langage grossier, etc.

 **Pairing** : approfondis plus tard, mais mention de relations homosexuelles.

 **Disclaimer** : JK Rowling a tout.

* * *

 **Bittersweet Tragedy**

* * *

 _On est les enfants oubliés de l'Histoire, pas de but, pas de guerre…_

-FIGHT CLUB

* * *

 **I** l était vrai que si l'on s'intéressait à la vie de Rita Skeeter, l'on pouvait sans doute dire qu'elle n'avait jamais rien accompli de grandiose. Six BUSEs, cinq ASPICs dont un Optimal en métamorphose : elle n'avait pas été une sorcière très douée, ni très admirée. Et encore moins très aimée.

Rita Skeeter s'était toujours prise d'affection pour les petits ragots et les potins juteux. Dès son adolescence ce qui croustillait sous sa dent, avait attisé sa curiosité et la méfiance puis la haine de ses amis, voir de ses confrères lorsqu'elle s'était lancée dans le journalisme.

Pour autant Rita s'en était moquée. Elle avait traversé la vie avec la vitesse d'une étoile filante en semant des petits racontars que savouraient des potiches au foyer.

Alors oui elle avait été seule. Elle n'avait jamais eu d'enfant, mais qui voulait d'un chiard braillard et baveux ? Pas elle, les papiers qu'elle avait écrits, les ragots qu'elle avait balancés étaient devenus ses enfants. Ses enfants de papiers, oui elle les avait aimé passionnément.

Lorsqu'elle avait donné naissance à la biographie de Dumbledore durant la Guerre près de vingt-cinq ans auparavant cependant, les retours avaient été sévères.

Procès, condamnation, amende, humiliation. Ainsi avait été assassiné l'enfant adoré de Skeeter.

Et il n'y avait qu'un nom à tout cela.

Harry Potter.

Le Grand Harry Potter avait défendu avec tant d'hardiesse son héros. Il l'avait descendue avec tellement d'ardeur, l'avait fait condamner si injustement que la blonde s'était jurée de se venger.

Et aujourd'hui, la vengeance arrivait enfin. Elle se saisit de son calepin. Une plume à papote défraichie sauta aussitôt dans son sac de croco usé et dans un même temps, elle admira la mise en place de sa permanente blanchie. Elle sourit de ses dents pointues.

Oui, la vengeance arrivait plus de vingt cinq ans après, sous la forme d'un procès auquel avait été conviée comme tant d'autres à suivre. Et pas n'importe lequel.

Celui des trois enfants Potter.

 **oOo**

La salle d'audience n'avait jamais été aussi pleine et pourtant dans ses jeunes années, Skeeter avait suivi des procès de mangemorts.

Il semblait cependant que les trois rejetons du héros national déplaçassent plus les foules que des meurtriers et des criminels.

Mais ceux-là étaient des criminels n'est-ce pas ?

Rita s'assit sur les larges bancs mit à disposition et placés en estrade tandis qu'à ses côtés l'on s'agitait encore et encore. Des journalistes, tout comme elle, mais certainement moins doués, allaient chacun de leurs petits commentaires.

L'ancienne rédactrice les écoutait, tout en sortant son matériel. Nul ne savait exactement ce qu'il s'était passé, trois semaines plus tôt à Poudlard, mais tout accusait les gamins. On parlait volontiers dans la salle de ce qui avait amené ces enfants pourtant si irréprochables aux yeux de tous à commettre un acte aussi impensable. Encore fallait-il pouvoir deviner ce qu'il s'était passé.

Rita vit ensuite La Haute Cour du Mangenmagot arriver dans la salle d'audience et commencer à s'installer. Ils étaient tous là, nota-t-elle comme une évidence. Évidemment. S'il n'y avait pas eu les sorciers les plus importants pour juger ce procès, elle aurait été déçue. Le Ministre Bittersweet prit place à son tour et observa un instant, toutes les personnes présentes d'un œil froid et implacable avant de plonger dans ses papiers.

Il ne daigna même pas s'intéresser à deux silhouettes bien reconnaissables qui franchissaient la foule compacte pour s'installer sur les bancs.

Ce fut à cet instant que Rita frémit. Harry Potter et sa femme Ginevra Potter fendaient la foule la tête baissée pour éviter toute photo, serrés l'un contre l'autre comme pour se donner le courage de continuer à avancer. Ils semblaient si pitoyables tous les deux qu'une bouffée de plaisir envahit la vieille chroniqueuse. Des cernes maculaient le visage du Survivant, et il semblait avoir vieilli prématurément depuis l'arrestation de ses propres enfants. Ainsi courbé, Rita lui aurait facilement donné quinze ans de plus. Hermione Granger, son époux, et quelques autres rouquins Weasley tracèrent à leur tour la foule pour apporter leur soutien aux deux éplorés en s'asseyant près d'eux. Ils n'échangeaient rien, mais toute la sollicitude présente dans leur regard fit grimacer la femme de dégoût.

Le héros national fusilla du regard le Ministre de la Magie lorsqu'il se mit à tousser légèrement annonçant le début des _festivités,_ puis enfin sembla la remarquer. Rita avait attendu ce moment avec tant d'impatience depuis des années, qu'elle composa en une seconde le visage qu'elle avait tant espéré arborer à cet instant.

Un air de victoire.

—Faites entrer les accusés, énonça la voix hachée du Sous Secrétaire d'État, Percy Weasley lui-même.

Le procès n'avait pas encore commencé, que Rita Skeeter l'aimait déjà. Le silence se fit soudainement, la tension était à son comble.

Les portes par lesquelles tout ce beau monde était rentré, s'ouvrirent à nouveau pour laisser passer trois silhouettes encadrées par deux aurors et deux Magicogardes. Rita se surprit à tendre le cou pour mieux les observer. Le premier à arriver et le seul à qui l'on avait mit des chaines aux poignets, était l'aîné Potter.

James Sirius Potter dans son état, n'avait rien à envier avec cette dégaine, aux Mangemorts dont jadis Rita avait couvert les procès. Grand, beaucoup plus que son père, il était si maigre, que l'on pouvait deviner chaque muscle suinter sous son sweet-shirt. Skeeter nota cela avec attention. S'il n'avait pas été si maigre, s'il n'avait eut le visage effeuillé de sa barbe comme un oiseau à moitié déplumé et l'air si fatigué il aurait été beau garçon, se dit-elle. Ses cheveux noirs et sa peau translucide marquée de cernes laissaient voir des yeux bleus et hagards comme s'il ne savait pas exactement pourquoi il était là. Il ressemblait avec cet air vide et fantomatique aux photos de mangemorts placardées partout durant la première guerre.

Une autre petite silhouette se tenait près de lui arborant la même expression sur le visage. Lily Luna Potter levait ses petits yeux marron en observant les environs d'un air étonnement fade. Son visage si constellé de tâches de sons qu'on aurait dit qu'elle avait regardé le soleil au travers d'une passoire, encadrés de cheveux roux presque blonds, trahissait la plus grande neutralité. N'eût-elle pas eu ce nez trop retroussé, cette bouche trop pleine et ce petit air de constante apathie, que Rita aurait pu la trouver elle aussi mignonne.

Finissait enfin le trio, le cadet des Potter. Albus Severus Potter. Ce qui frappa la chroniqueuse fut la ressemblance frappante entre fils et père. Ils auraient pu être jumeaux à quelques années et quelques tâches de rousseurs près. Les yeux verts du jeune homme n'étaient pas neutres comme ceux de son frère et sa sœur, mais bels et bien furieux. Rita, au fil du temps avait appris à discerner dans ce type de comportement, une peur animale sous jacente. Lorsque le brun posa les yeux sur elle, un rictus de haine circula si violemment à son attention, que la vieille femme se surprit à se demander en quelle occasion elle avait rencontré ce garçon.

La réponse était simple. Jamais. Elle n'avait jamais rencontré ces jeunes gens. Rita en fut légèrement troublée, mais le jeune homme était déjà passé à autre chose. Les trois enfants prirent soin de ne pas regarder leur famille.

On les fit s'asseoir dans le plus grand silence et Bittersweet annonça :

—En ce jour, du 20 décembre 2024, l'Audience des trois prévenus Lily Potter, James Potter et Albus Potter peut commencer sous le jugement solennel de la Haute Cour du Magenmagot.

Percy Weasley, commença alors d'une voix tremblante à énumérer les faits que tous attendaient et redoutaient.

—Lily Luna Potter, fille d'Harry James Potter et de Ginevra Molly Potter née Weasley, née le 13 mai 2008. Vous avez été vue par plusieurs témoins oculaires aux côtés d'une forme fantomatique portant les traits de l'ancien ennemi numéro 1, anciennement connu sous le patronyme du _Seigneur des Ténèbres_ , le 13 novembre 2024. Lequel, décédé depuis vingt-six ans a pourtant attaqué plusieurs élèves et tué un professeur. Vous paraissez ici pour acte de Magie Noire, ayant eut pour objectif la résurrection d'un criminel de guerre et pour complicité dans la mort d'un de vos professeurs et la mutilation de vos camarades de classes… Que plaidez-vous ?

— _Non coupable_.

À l'énoncé des faits, la salle s'emplit d'une clameur épouvantée et horrifiée. La plume à Papote de Rita s'agita fébrilement sur son calepin attendant un ordre qui ne vint pas. Rita gardait la bouche ouverte, comme nombre de personnes dans la salle, si ce n'était qu'elle, elle ne gâchait pas sa salive en vaines paroles. Lord Voldemort était-il vraiment de retour ? L'information n'était pas pour l'instant qu'une mauvaise rumeur ? Comment pouvait-on annoncer une telle chose au cours d'une audience ? Tout cela n'était qu'une mauvaise rumeur qui circulait depuis quelques semaines comment pouvait-on porter crédit à cela ? s'offusquait la foule, prise d'un mouvement de panique. Quelques uns se levaient et hurlaient au mensonge en plein déni, mais il ne fallut qu'un regard vers l'Élu, pour savoir que tout cela était… indubitablement vrai.

Harry Potter n'osait même pas regarder sa propre fille.

N'avait-on pas entendu parler d'attaque ces dernières semaines après tout ? De gens disparus, que la Gazette du Sorcier ne mentionnait qu'à moitié ? Les blessés, les témoins, et le mort de Poudlard avaient été tus. Sous la direction de McGonagall, aucune information n'avait pu filtrer. On entendait jusqu'à présent que des rumeurs que le Gouvernement venait de créditer.

Il fallait se leurrer pour imaginer que tout allait bien et Rita ne faisait pas parti des gens utopistes. Si le retour de Celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom était réel, la panique allait véritablement prendre le pays. Si la poignée de mangemort acquittée se retrouvait, les choses pouvaient bien empirer. Oui, les choses pouvaient être largement pires.

Devait-elle avoir peur en ce cas ? Non. Rita avait survécu à deux guerres. Elle pourrait bien survivre à une troisième. Dans la salle, l'on continuait de hurler à l'infamie, à la traîtrise en hurlant sur la petite rousse assise sur sa chaise trop grande pour elle.

—Je réclame le silence dans la salle ou bien celle-ci sera évacuée, trancha le Ministre Bittersweet en frappant son marteau contre le socle de bois dans un bruit bien maigre comparé au brouhaha. La situation est actuellement sous contrôle. Je répète, la situation est actuellement sous contrôle. Le gouvernement travaille actuellement activement à la poursuite du criminel susnommé. Les conditions sont différentes qu'il y a des années. Nous sommes en mesure d'endiguer rapidement le problème. Il n'a pas la puissance d'autrefois, il n'est juste qu'un esprit frappeur et à peine plus consistant. Il est possible de l'arrêter, je répète, il est possible de l'arrêter. Il existe des sorts contre ce genre de créatures. Nous avons déjà considérablement avancé depuis ces quelques semaines. Je demande donc à l'assistance de se rasseoir et de conserver le plus grand calme et de coopérer dans l'application la plus juste possible de la loi. Un communiqué de prévention sera effectué à la fin de l'audience pour tous les foyers d'Angleterre. La situation est en ordre. Reprenez Sous-Secrétaire d'État Weasley.

Il fallut encore une minute pour que les paroles du ministre puissent avoir le moindre effet, trois personnes déjà voulaient quitter la salle pour annoncer l'horrible nouvelle au monde, mais ils furent dans l'obligation de retourner à leur siège.

—James Sirius Potter, frère aîné de la prévenue Lily Potter, né le 28 septembre 2004. Vous comparaissez devant ce tribunal pour complicité active dans l'utilisation de Magie Noire, ayant entraîné le retour _d'une substance_ de Vous-Savez-Qui. À l'arrestation de la prévenue susnommée à Poudlard, vous avez attaqué de sang froid deux Aurors dans l'exercice de leurs fonctions pour tenter de la faire évader. Que plaidez-vous ?

Le jeune Potter regardait sa sœur d'un air indéchiffrable, tandis que celle-ci semblait contempler ses genoux avec la plus grande satisfaction. Weasley toussota et le jeune homme tourna sa face cadavérique vers lui.

— _Coupable_.

Un léger gémissement retentit, celui de la mère éplorée, Ginny Potter dont le fils venait de sceller son destin. La chevelue Granger-Weasley posa une main tendre et attristée sur l'épaule de son amie pour l'aider, en vain. Celle-ci pleurait déjà à chaudes larmes contre l'épaule de son mari. Percy Weasley aurait sans doute préféré se trouver en enfer plutôt qu'ici à participer au jugement de ses neveux.

—Albus Severus Potter, frère des deux prévenus, né le 9 Mars 2006. Vous comparaissez devant ce tribunal pour complicité active dans l'utilisation de Magie Noire, ayant entraîné le retour _d'une substance_ de Vous-Savez-Qui. À l'arrestation de votre sœur, vous avez attaqué un auror et un de vos anciens professeurs dans le but d'aider la fuite de votre frère et votre sœur. Que plaidez-vous ?

— _Coupable_.

Un nouveau sanglot retentit, accompagné cette fois de celui de Granger-Weasley.

Percy Weasley semblait si attristé par ce constat qu'il dû remettre par deux fois la monture d'écaille de ses lunettes pour annoncer la suite.

—Vous avez été tout trois enfermés jusqu'au début du procès dans une maison d'arrêt dont l'emplacement reste à ce jour tenu secret. Vous risquez pour vos exactions, une graduation de peine, allant d'une peine de douze ans, d'un enfermement à vie dans la prison d'Azkaban au baiser du Détraqueur. Vous n'avez pas souhaité prendre de Juriste Sorcier pour vous défendre, nota le Sous-Secrétaire la gorge sèche.

Les trois gamins cillèrent enfin, quand la lourdeur de la peine leur fut jetée au visage. Ils se regardèrent liés par quelque chose d'indescriptible et la rousse hocha la tête.

—Nous n'avons pas besoin d'un Juriste pour défendre notre cause, articula James Potter.

—Vous avez plaidé coupable au nom de quoi, votre défense n'en sera que réduite à une demande de réduction de peine, nota une femme dans le Mangenmagot, Susan Bones, la reconnut Rita. Seule votre sœur peut encore plaider à l'innocence malgré les charges pesant contre elle.

—Mon frère et moi… ne nions pas l'utilisation de Magie Noire, ni l'attaque d'Aurors au sein de Poudlard, fit le plus âgé de la fratrie un air de défi sur le visage. Nous sommes tous les deux coupables de ça. Mais Lily n'a rien fait. Elle n'a pas commis d'actes de Magie Noire. Seuls Albus et moi en avons usé.

—Êtes-vous en train d'avouer avoir seulement à deux, ressuscité une part de Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom ? demanda Bittersweet.

—Non. C'était contre notre volonté. C'est plus compliqué que ça, répondit Albus Potter. Cela n'a jamais été dans nos plans. Nous n'avons jamais voulu faire revenir Voldemort. Nous n'avons jamais eue cette ambition. C'est _compliqué_ … Tout ceci est une lourde erreur de notre part, ma sœur a été manipulée. Il y a des circonstances atténuantes.

—Lesquelles je vous prie ? questionna un vieillard.

—Légitime défense, s'accordèrent d'une même voix, les trois enfants Potter.

La plume à Papote de Rita écrivait si vite, qu'elle en écorchait le calepin et les yeux de la chroniqueuse ne savaient plus exactement où donner. Entre l'expression bouleversée du Survivant, le Magenmagot inquisiteur et les trois jeunes gens qui affrontaient cela avec une résolution alarmante, il y avait déjà là plus de trois pages entières d'informations croustillantes.

—Je ne comprends pas, nota Bittersweet. Vous parlez de manipulation, puis ensuite de légitime défense et de circonstances atténuantes. Arriverez-vous à produire une défense cohérente où dois-je commettre d'office un Juriste Sorcier à votre sœur ?

—Non ! C'est une histoire compliquée, vous n'y croiriez pas, se déconfit le cadet.

—Avez-vous des témoins oculaires pouvant corroborer vos affabulations ?

—Ce ne sont pas des affabulations, protesta James Potter qui ne tarda pas à se déconfire à son tour. Non… on ne peut pas produire de témoins.

—Vous avez donc des circonstances atténuantes, connues de vous trois seuls qui peuvent selon vous remettre en cause votre jugement ?

—Oui, fit la petite voix de Lily Luna Potter.

—Vous nous faites perdre notre temps, cingla une sorcière d'âge mûr, outrée. Vous êtes indubitablement coupables et vous tentez de gagner quelques jours à raconter des sornettes.

—Non, cracha l'aîné Potter en se levant subitement.

—Accusé Potter, vous êtes prié de vous calmer ou votre non-coopération sera retenue contre vous dans la suite du procès.

— _Je coopè_ re !

—Baissez d'un ton, tempéra Percy Weasley.

James Potter fut forcé de se rasseoir sur son siège, mais cette fois, des chaînes ondulèrent sur son corps pour le ceinturer fermement au dossier. La scène parut tellement insoutenable à son père, qu'il ferma un instant les yeux, remarqua Rita. James Potter fusilla du regard son oncle qui replongea dans le dossier comme pour échapper au pire.

—Je reprends donc, énonça calmement le Ministre de la Magie. Vous n'avez ni témoin, ni faits pouvant démontrer une circonstance atténuante et vous souhaitez que cela soit pris en compte dans votre procès ?

—Oui… les choses ont _changé_ on ne peut rien montrer à cause de ça.

—Je n'apprécie pas vos formules sibyllines, soyez clairs.

— _Je le suis_. Si l'on vous dit ce qu'il s'est passé, vous ne nous croiriez pas. Pourtant, je _vous supplie_ de nous croire.

—J'espère que vous ne vous moquez pas de nous. Compte tenu du procès verbal établi par votre entourage et vos professeurs, je vous laisse une seule chance de nous expliquer vos exactions. _Une seule_. Il nous faudrait donc pouvoir voir vos souvenirs, pour vérifier la véracité de vos dires. Il est impossible de modifier ses souvenirs, aucun mensonge ne saura passer.

Les jeunes gens hésitèrent et pour la première fois une vraie émotion marqua le visage de Lily Potter. L'horreur. Si elle avait pu disparaître dans son siège d'accusé, elle l'aurait volontiers fait. Une certaine agitation se propagea dans la salle. La peur primale avait laissé place à la curiosité.

Fallait-il être désespéré ou bien avoir un certain sacré culot pour fonder l'innocence de certains crimes uniquement sur son propre témoignage ? Rita se le demandait sérieusement.

—Veuillez faire apporter la pensine.

Un homme quitta la salle pour y revenir quelques instants plus tard en portant la bassine de pierre qu'il déposa sur une table.

—J'ose imaginer que vous n'ignorez pas le procédé de la pensine, fit Bittersweet. Il serait cependant déraisonnable de vous laisser choisir les souvenirs qui seront étudiés. Cela vous les ôterait partiellement par ailleurs. Un Auror procédera à une épreuve de légilimencie sur l'un d'entre vous. Le souvenir extrait pour sa pertinence sera aussitôt vu par la pensine par l'assemblée présente.

Les deux garçons Potter déglutirent en se regardant longuement. L'un semblait, selon Skeeter, appeler l'autre à trouver une autre option. Mais il n'y en avait pas. La dernière, Lily Luna, secoua la tête.

—Je refuse !

— _C'est la seule solution Li'_. Je n'en vois pas d'autre.

Le Ministre semblait se moquer éperdument des démêlés entre les deux adolescents.

—Par qui procédons-nous en premier ? La principale accusée ?

James Potter semblait aussi horrifié pour sa sœur que cette dernière pour elle même. Qu'avaient ces _trois gosses_ à cacher qui soit pis encore qu'être à l'origine du probable retour du Seigneur des Ténèbres ?

Skeeter vit Harry Potter et sa femme joindre ensembles leurs mains dans une prière commune : que leurs enfants chéris acceptent de voir leur tête trifouillée pour prouver qu'ils n'étaient pas de dangereux sociopathes. La plume s'empressa de coucher sur le papier la formulation. Oh nul doute qu'Harry Potter n'aimait pas cette idée, qui aimerait voir l'intimité de son enfant violée ? Pour autant, selon les sources de Rita, il apparaissait que l'Élu avait fait de son mieux pour que le procès ait lieu, car beaucoup de membres du ministère comptaient les enfermer d'office. Enfants de héros, ou pas enfants de héros.

—Lily… c'est toi qui a vu le mieux ce qu'il s'est passé ce jour là. Le jour où tout a commencé… montre-leur. C'est le point de départ de tout…

—Je-je ne peux pas. _Pas encore_ …

Elle se mordit si férocement la lèvre que du sang coula. Skeeter vit ses poings fermement fermés blanchir au niveau de l'os. Elle en blêmit et n'y eût-il eut des taches de sons sur son visage qu'elle aurait eut le teint aussi cadavérique que James Potter. Albus monopolisa l'attention de la rousse en lui intimant de le regarder.

—Lily… la cave, rappelle-toi de la cave… J'étais là. Regarde-moi… C'est fini Lily. Tout est fini. Si on arrive à témoigner comme ça, on peut s'en sortir… _Tu_ dois t'en sortir. Tu risques trop gros. Quand ce sera trop dur il jettera le sort sur moi, okay ?

Personne ne comprit de quoi il était question exactement. Rita plissa les yeux. La jeune fille déglutit. Enfin, elle regarda ses parents et y vit toute les supplications du monde. Elle ferma un instant les yeux, respira bruyamment et autorisa un auror d'une soixantaine d'année à s'approcher d'elle. Il pointa sa baguette vers la pensine :

— _Amplificatum_.

L'étrange nuage transparent à la surface de la pensine vint s'apposer au plafond puis l'auror se lia à la pensine.

—Cela sera vu de tout le monde ? questionna le cadet Potter en tournant sa tête vers tout l'assistance présente.

—Oui… Ce procès est public, toutes les preuves et témoignages le sont aussi. Je ne pense pas que vous êtes encore en mesure d'apposer vos conditions, fit remarquer un gros sorcier les mains coincées sous son gras menton.

L'auror jeta le sort tant attendu sur la rouquine qui déglutit une dernière fois. Elle implora ses frères du regard, mais ceux-ci ne pouvaient rien faire de plus. Une expression de défaite prit place sur son visage.

— _Legilimens._

 **oOo**

* * *

 **J'** espère que ce début vous aura plu.

Si vous avez des remarques ou des questions, elles sont les bienvenues :))) ! Évidemment tout sera éclairci par la suite.

Love,

Hugs,

La chauve souris requin transgénique.


	2. Degree of pain

_**B** onjour à tous, je suis contente de vous retrouver pour ce nouveau chapitre ! Vraiment merci de toutes vos reviews :) _

_Merci aussi aux anonymes : **Guest** , **Everfew** , et _**_lilie._**

 _Aujourd'hui, un nouveau chapitre très sombre. Encore une fois je le répète, cette fanfic est de rating T/M, les propos seront violents, dans ce chapitre particulièrement et dans les autres aussi._

 _Je tiens à remercier particulièrement Peacecraft31, ma bêta reader qui m'a encouragée à continuer cette histoire ! Tu gères._

 _ **Disclaimer** : JK Rowling possède son histoire, je n'ai pas de droit sur ses personnages._

 _Bonne lecture !_

* * *

 _Tu sais, parfois ce sont les personnes que l'on imagine capables de rien qui font des choses que personne n'aurait pu imaginer._

-IMITATION GAME

* * *

 _Tout sembla tournoyer pendant quelques minutes. Plusieurs scènes passèrent, fondirent, se fragmentèrent puis enfin l'une d'entre elle se stabilisa sous leurs yeux._

L'été commençait. Il faisait chaud. Cela se voyait à la figure rougie de Lily Potter qui assise sur un fauteuil s'éventait avec des parchemins. C'était une Lily Potter avec une vraie expression sur le visage. L'étincelle de vie ne l'avait pas encore désertée.

L'on était en juillet d'après le calendrier posé sur une étagère. En pleines vacances d'été, la jeune fille s'échinait en transpirant, à faire ses devoirs. Activité de n'importe quelle adolescente en cette période de l'année.

Le 12 square Grimmauld semblait transpirer autant que la petite rousse et il semblait que la matinée n'avait pas encore été complètement entamée. La jeune fille referma d'un coup sec le livre dont elle était en train de noter les références et recommença à s'éventer.

— _Li_ ? Tu as fini ta valise ?

—Oui m'man.

Ginny Potter sourit à sa fille, puis avisa le livre juste refermé.

—Tu avais promis de finir ton devoir de métamorphose avant notre départ…

—Je sais m'man. J'ai pris un peu de retard. Je finirais ça quand on reviendra de chez Onc' Charlie.

—J'espère bien. Maintenant excuse-moi, ma chérie, je vais aller un peu secouer Al' et ton père. Boucler deux valises n'est pas si sorcier ! Tu sais que je déteste arriver en retard.

—Il semble qu'avec P'pa et Al, la ponctualité et l'organisation ne soient pas toujours de mise, fit la jeune fille en s'étirant.

Sa mère quitta la bibliothèque et la rousse quitta son fauteuil et se rendit dans sa chambre pour récupérer sa valise posée sur le lit fait. Elle la redescendit à la cuisine, en faisant butter sur chaque marche de l'escalier son chargement. À tout juste seize ans, utiliser la magie en dehors de Poudlard était exclu. Dommage semblait-elle songer, en transpirant encore plus à cause de cet effort.

En haut la voix reconnaissable de son père et d'Albus _encouragés_ à aller plus vite, par Ginny se faisait entendre. Et ce que l'on ne manquait pas de noter était l'aspect tout à fait particulier que prenaient les encouragements de Ginny Potter. Lily sauta sur un tabouret de la cuisine et se servit un verre d'eau fraiche qu'elle engloutit avant de se resservir.

Ils allaient passer le mois chez l'Oncle Charlie en Roumanie. Un mois entier chez l'oncle favori de la jeune fille. Elle tremblait d'excitation. Bien sûr Albus et son père ne comptaient pas rester durant tout un mois avec eux, mais cela était déjà prévu. Harry ne pouvait décemment pas quitter son poste de Chef de la Brigade d'Auror pendant un temps aussi long. Quant à Albus, il comptait voyager, ses études désormais finies, pour découvrir un peu plus le monde sorcier avant de chercher un emploi.

La rousse avisa les notes d' ASPICs de son grand frère posées sur le comptoir. Elle déplia le papier. Une ribambelle d'Optimal et d'Efforts Exceptionnels se suivaient et différaient bien de ses propres notes de BUSEs.

Lily était une élève moyenne. Albus était un génie d'après beaucoup de personnes à Poudlard, comme s'il avait hérité des capacités exceptionnelles de celui dont il tenait le nom. Elle, elle n'était que moyenne. Quant à James…

Non, il ne valait mieux pas penser à James.

—Maman ? Vous avez fini avec les valises ?

—Demande donc à ton frère. Albus ! N'espère pas t'échapper ! Qu'est-ce que tu as l'intention d'emmener dans ce sac ?

Lily sourit légèrement en se contentant d'écouter sa mère incriminer son frère.

—Mais quel âge as-tu Albus Severus Potter pour que je sois toujours en train de repasser derrière toi ?

Le bruit caractéristique du transplanage de l'elfe de maison se fit entendre derrière Lily qui n'y prit pas garde. Loodo partait toujours chercher le lait à cette heure. Il irait pendant les vacances chez Tante Hermione et Onc' Ron.

Seulement ce n'était pas plus le bruit de Loodo en train de s'agiter qu'elle entendait, mais le bruit de pas sur le parquet usé. Des bruits de pas indubitablement humain.

Elle se retourna.

—Bonjour Lily.

Devant elle, se dressaient désormais les silhouettes de deux grands hommes taciturnes et surtout celle d'une vieille femme que la rousse connaissait bien. Petite et dodue, la petite vieille femme arborait sous un collier de rides un rictus qu'elle n'avait jamais vu.

—P-professeur Gutters ? Que faites-vous ici ?

Les deux hommes tenaient l'elfe par le bras et Lily comprit en voyant le regard étrange de son professeur que quelque chose clochait. Les deux hommes souriaient de cette façon bizarroïde et inquiétante qu'avaient les criminels sur les avis de recherche. Oui… quelque chose n'allait pas.

—Tu aimerais le savoir n'est-ce pas mon enfant ? Ma tendre enfant… _Avada Kedavra_.

Cela avait été chuchoté, et l'elfe tomba mort à leurs pieds. Les entrailles de la jeune fille se glacèrent.

Lily sauta sur ses pieds et commença à reculer. Le Professeur Gutters avançait avec une vitalité insoupçonnée sur ses petites jambes de vieillarde cachées par un jupon noir. Bientôt la rousse fut coincée contre la cage d'escalier, incapable de parler.

—Lily à qui parles-tu ?

Ginny sortait la tête de l'étage d'au-dessus. Elle écarquilla les yeux, surprise en constatant la présence de la vieille femme et des deux autres hommes.

—Qu'est-ce que…

—Incarcerem ! lança aussitôt l'un d'eux.

La femme vit le sort venir et se baissa juste à temps tandis que le trait de lumière fusa pour s'éclater derrière elle contre le mur. Elle roula dans l'escalier en se saisissant de sa baguette. Alors que Lily saisissait sa baguette dans sa poche, le coup de poing violent d'un des intrus la fit basculer plus loin, elle se cogna la tête contre le coin du mur et se sentit partir.

—Lily va te cacher !

Mais elle ne put rien faire. Sa vision se troubla au point que ce fut de manière floue qu'elle vit sa mère commencer à échanger des sorts de plus en plus rapides contre Gutters et ses acolytes. Enfin son père descendit à son tour suivit d'Albus, baguette sortie.

Harry Potter resta une longue, seconde figé en reconnaissant la respectable professeure Gutters, qui si douce, montrait un visage déformé par une joie meurtrière. Il la visa tandis qu'Albus fut tout simplement bloqué.

—P-professeur Gutters, arrêtez !

—Surprit le rejeton Potter ? Si tu savais depuis combien de temps j'attend ce moment.

—Papa ! Elle est ensorcelée !

—Non ! C'était un piège ! Elle t'a manipulé Al ! hurla Ginny à son fils. Elle s'est infiltrée ici pour nous faire du mal ! _Chauve-Furie_!

Il tomba sur le côté en hurlant quand un sort lui toucha l'épaule. À l'autre bout de la cuisine la porte explosa comme si la situation ne pouvait pas être pire, et plusieurs autres hommes habillés de noirs pénétrèrent dans l'habitacle en enjambant le corps de l'elfe de maison.

—J'ignore quel est exactement votre but Gutters ! Mais vous ne toucherez pas à ma famille !

Un puissant sort de sa part projeta quatre sorciers contre la table du salon qui explosa, pourtant déjà plusieurs se relevaient baguette brandie et le court avantage qu'ils avaient obtenus se contrebalança malgré les efforts conjugués d'Albus et leur mère complètement survoltés.

—C'est la fin _Potter_ , éclata de rire la vieillarde en faisant flamber un mur d'un jet puissant. J'ai attendu trop d'années pour te voir mourir !

Leur père qui semblait avoir été déstabilisé quelques minuscules instants, vit son regard changer, comme si toutes ses années de la Grande Guerre, et celles à travailler au bureau des Aurors l'avaient forgé pour cet instant précis.

—Gin' envoie un patronus aux autres ! Albus, je vais te créer une ouverture… quelques secondes, dépêche-toi va chercher ta sœur et courrez dans la cave vous abriter !

—P'pa !

—Fais-ce que je te dis ! _Protego_ ! Stupefix !

Albus se releva en tenant son bras et sauta par dessus la balustrade de l'escalier pour atterrir non loin de Lily toujours à moitié dans les vapes. La scène était si trouble pour elle ! Pourtant, elle se souviendrait toute sa vie des minutes suivantes.

Alors qu'il commençait à la remettre sur pied en expulsant un de leurs assaillants, sa mère échangeait et repoussait plusieurs sorts offensifs en tentant de créer un patronus. La protection qu'offrait Harry était largement suffisante pour lui permettre d'arriver à faire apparaître le cheval argenté qui la caractérisait. Elle repoussa une autre attaque qui la fit rouler un peu plus loin et leva alors sa baguette prestement. Seulement, elle n'avait pas remarqué qu'elle était sortie de la protection de son mari.

— _Avada Kedavra_! hurla Gutters aussitôt.

Lily, Albus et Harry virent le rayon vert atteindre Ginny violemment en plein dans la poitrine. Ce fut avec une lenteur insolente qu'elle retomba au sol comme une poupée désarticulée, le visage marqué par une expression d'intense surprise.

…

…

Tout sembla se suspendre.

…

Elle était morte. La froideur de la vérité vint embrasser de plein fouet Lily qui hurla.

— _Mamaaaan_!

Les oreilles de Lily se mirent à bourdonner pour nier ce que ses yeux lui montraient, les yeux vides et marrons de Ginny Potter la fixant. Que s'était-il passé ? Comment cela avait-il commencé ? Elle ne savait pas. Albus la laissa sur le côté, empli de haine et d'adrénaline. Quelque chose sembla se briser en Lily, là où surgit une incommensurable colère chez Albus et Harry. La rage. La haine, elle assaillit père et fils d'un coup d'un seul. Le plus jeune fonça, les yeux baignés de larmes. Sa mère était morte. Morte. Et il ne laisserait pas ça impuni.

— _Reducto ! Reducto_! hurla-t-il par deux fois sur deux assaillants qui tombèrent à leur tour _. JE VOUS HAIS_!

—Albus ne t'en mêle pas tu m'entends ?! Fuyez maintenant ! Il faut protéger ta sœur ! Protego ! Expelliarmus !

—P-Pas question ! _Locomotor Mortis_! _Vous allez payer, je le jure_!

—Vous n'avez pas bientôt fini ? grimaça l'un des hommes. Dégage moucheron ! Seul ton père nous intéresse ! Repulso ! cria-t-il vers Albus.

—Non ! Ne touche pas aux morveux pour le moment ! Ils ne servent à rien ! hurla Gutters.

—Fuyez ! Lily je t'ordonne de fuir ! _Tu m'entends_! Emmène ton frère ! l'apostropha leur père en déviant plusieurs sorts et assommant leurs expéditeurs.

Sa façon de graduellement descendre les marches de l'escalier témoignait d'une volonté de se rapprocher d'eux, pour les protéger, comme il n'avait pu le faire pour Ginny. La colère était bien là, la rage et l'impuissance de n'avoir pu protéger sa femme. Il sauverait ses enfants. Un jais fusa de sa baguette et assomma violemment trois hommes alors qu'il en évitait deux autres. Dans ses yeux verts, brillait une ténacité féroce. Mais cela était vain, leurs assaillants ne s'intéressaient qu'à peine à Albus et Lily, seul leur père retenait leur attention.

L'un d'entre eux lança un sortilège d'Entrave sur Albus pour la forme, puis le catapulta plus loin et ne prit même pas la peine de regarder Lily absolument figée. Ils allaient le tuer, se dit-elle. Ils devaient être à dix contre un… Ils allaient le tuer. Comme ils avaient tué leur mère, puis ensuite, ils les tueraient tous les deux.

Mais elle n'arrivait à rien faire.

D'un sort, l'escalier explosa et leur père fut éjecté. La scène qui suivit se déroula épouvantablement vite. Un trait de lumière atteint Harry à l'épaule et le fit s'écraser contre les débris de l'escalier à l'avant dernière marche. Et là, il ne bougea plus.

Lily mit quelques secondes à voir le sang qui s'écoulait en bas des marches. Elle mit plus de temps à comprendre qu'un long morceau de bois dépassait de l'estomac de leur père et qu'il avait été tout simplement empalé par sa chute. La jeune fille ouvrit la bouche pour dire quelque chose, mais la nausée lui vint à la place. La vieille Gutters et leurs assaillants semblèrent pour la première fois, figés, choqués. N'était-ce pas ce qu'ils voulaient ?

À ses côtés, Albus était pris de tremblements sans que ce ne soit dû à un sortilège. Pourquoi étaient-ils figés ? Pourquoi n'arrivaient-ils plus à bouger ?

—Récupérez vite le sang ! Faites bouillir une marmite, dépêchez-vous ! Pour le sort, il nous faut son sang alors qu'il est encore vivant ! Sinon l'incantation ne pourra fonctionner !

Plusieurs hommes semblèrent quitter leur hébétude.

—F-fuyez… la cave… restez-y…

Harry Potter essaya de se relever, il lutta contre la douleur, contre la mort en tremblant. Pour ses enfants. Pour leur vie. Car c'était ce qu'il lui restait. Mais il retomba dans un bruit poisseux et abominable. Ainsi mourut le héros d'une génération. Baignant dans son sang.

Albus réagit comme ils auraient dû le faire depuis le début, il saisit violemment la main de sa sœur et la tira derrière lui.

—Le sang des gosses ! Ils portent son sang ! Attrapez les gosses ! Ça peut peut-être fonctionner ! éclata Gutters.

Un sort fusa proche de l'oreille de la rousse alors que son grand frère courait avec elle, vers le refuge indiqué. La cheminée ? Impossible. La porte ? Inapprochable. Seule la cave pouvait encore les sauver. Le couloir sombre, sinueux et étroit leur permit d'échapper à plusieurs sorts qui firent exploser des débris de murs. Ils s'engouffrèrent dans la salle et fermèrent derrière eux.

—On… on est en sécurité… Papa, Maman et Tante Mione ont mit des sorts des tonnes de sorts… Au cas où… On ne risque plus rien.

Il avait l'air de se persuader lui même. Lily vomit. Une bile sèche prit sa gorge et elle tomba à genoux en tremblant.

—Ne parle pas. Ne parle pas !

—Sortez de là les gosses ! hurlait une voix grave. On va faire péter la porte, sortez maintenant. On a juste besoin d'un peu du sang de votre putain de père. Tendez le bras et ce sera fini.

Un bruit d'explosion les fit tout deux sursauter, puis un autre, puis encore un autre. Une dizaine d'explosions se firent entendre, mais la porte de la cave ne céda pas. Albus s'approcha de sa sœur et la ramena près de lui, dans un coin sombre. Ils étaient provisoirement sains et saufs. Pour combien de temps, ils n'auraient su le dire. Allaient-ils s'en sortir ? Ils en doutaient aussi.

Et une longue attente commença.

…

La chaleur écrasa rapidement les deux adolescents. La chaufferie magique ronronnait toute l'année pour fournir l'énergie d'alimenter la maisonnée, et la mince cloison entre cave et la salle de la chaufferie avait été depuis des années abattue. L'été qui faisait suinter les murs n'aidant pas Lily avait chaud, horriblement chaud, Albus aussi. Ils transpiraient et une reconnaissable sueur froide de peur se mêlait au reste. La porte ne cessait de recevoir de multiples sorts et à chaque coup, leurs entrailles se glaçaient pour contrarier le reste de leur corps bouillant. Une odeur de vomi traînait dans l'air, le rendant insupportable pourtant ni Albus, ni Lily ne voulaient bouger.

Ils ne le pouvaient pas à cet instant précis. Lily colla sa tête trempée contre le torse de son frère, totalement désorientée. Depuis combien de temps étaient-ils là ? Des heures sans doute. Leur langue était si sèche que respirer devenait désormais aussi douloureux que nauséabond. Ce qui s'était brisé chez Lily ne s'était pas réparé. Le silence qu'elle supportait depuis des heures semblait-il, avait creusé de profonds sillons en elle et elle aurait été pratiquement incapable de dire son prénom.

—On va m-m-mourir… On va t-t-tous les d-d-deux mourir. Mourir !

—Quelqu'un va forcément venir, tenta-t-il de se persuader.

—N-N-Non ! On est censé être absents pour un mois ! Il f-f-faudra au moins deux semaines… deux longues semaines pour q-que l'absence de Papa soit remarquée à son bureau… Elle ét-t-ait au courant… T-t-tu as d-dit à cette m-m-malade q-qu'on partait, n'est-ce p—pas ? P-P-Personne ne viendra. _Personne_. On va mourir ici. Tués, ou morts de soif, de faim ou que sais-je encore ? On va mourir ! Je ne veux pas mourir !

Elle s'agrippa fermement à la chemise de son frère en menaçant de sombrer. Ses yeux roulèrent dans leurs orbites comme fous. Albus ne semblait savoir que faire face à cette détresse quand la sienne était déjà si grande. Il ne pouvait pas lâcher maintenant.

—Calme-toi Li' !

—Que… Que je me calme ? Notre ancienne prof d'Enchantements vient de tuer Maman et Papa. Ils veulent faire quelque chose avec son sang, notre sang. De la Magie Noire ? hurla-t-elle totalement hystérique. On va mourir ! On va mourir ! Mourir !

Lily commença à frapper le torse de son frère, en hurlant aussi fort que les hommes à l'extérieur de la cave.

—Lily calme-toi, tu fais une crise de panique ! _Calme-toi_! Je t'en supplie calme-toi.

—Non ! Je ne veux pas mourir… maman… papa… ils sont morts… Il y a que James qui va survivre à tout ça… et le pire que c'est parce qu'il ne voulait plus faire partie de la famille ! sanglota-t-elle. Je ne veux pas mourir !

Albus saisit ses mains pour l'empêcher de continuer, puis la gifla.

—Arrête ! Regarde-moi ! fit le brun en saisissant son visage. Est-ce que tu me regardes ? Est-ce que tu me vois ? … Papa et Maman viennent de mourir devant nous. C'est un fait. On va peut-être mourir, voir sûrement à notre tour. Je suis là pour l'instant, j'ai été là avant pour toi et je serais là pour toi si l'on s'en sort. Je t'aime Lily, t'es ma sœur. On peut s'en sortir, mais pour ça et ne pas se faire tuer par ces tarés, j'ai _besoin_ de toi.

Dehors, après des heures d'explosions, on leur offrit enfin un répit. Des bruits de pas s'éloignant se firent entendre.

—Tu comprends ce que je te dis ?

—…

Lily s'était tue et respirait à grande goulée les yeux fixés sur son frère dans une expression étonnée, comme si elle venait de le rencontrer.

—On va s'en sortir. Tu m'entends ?! fit-il en lui caressant sa tête trempée de sueur. J'ai besoin de toi. J'ai peut-être un plan, mais il me faut ton aide. Ne reste plus figée. Prends ta baguette et bats-toi. Tu m'entends ? Bats-toi cette fois au moins dans ta vie ! On doit s'en sortir !

—Un… un plan ?

—Ils sont partis. Ils veulent qu'on sorte, c'est évident. Et on va sortir. Il faut que tu sortes la première pour les attirer. Je vais me désillusionner et les prendre par surprise.

—Je ne peux pas ! Il y a les corps de P'pa et M'man !

—Il ne faut pas que tu regardes, trembla Albus. Ne regarde pas. Je ferais pareil. Attire-les c'est tout ce que je te demande. Je suis là Li'.

—Toujours là ?

Il lui embrassa le haut du crâne et l'incita à se lever. Il fallut s'y prendre à deux fois, mais une fois debout, il esquissa ce qu'il y avait de plus proche du sourire :

— _Toujours_.

Lily déglutit. Elle ne voulait pas. Elle ne voulait pas mourir. Albus, se désillusionna, serra sa main poisseuse de transpiration puis entrouvrit la porte de la cave très doucement. Le couloir était sombre. Lily mourrait de peur. Elle ne voulait pas avancer, pas se jeter dans la gueule du loup. Les jambes tremblantes, la petite rousse dut s'y reprendre à deux fois pour monter les marches menant au corridor et commencer à longer les murs, baguette tendue. Bats-toi ou meurs. Oui c'était leur seule issue désormais.

Précautionneusement Lily avança sur les lattes branlantes. À chaque craquement, elle se sentit proche de mourir. Il y avait du bruit de cassure à l'étage. Nul doute qu'en guise de défouloir ils devaient « s'amuser » à détruire ce qui leur passait sous la main. Ces gens que Lily ne connaissait pas, l'horrifiaient. Les muscles tremblants, elle continua d'avancer sans rencontrer personne en sentant la présence rassurante d'Al' derrière elle.

…

— _Je te vois_ , susurra une voix à son oreille.

Gutters.

Une nouvelle nausée prit Lily.

— _EXPELLIARMUS_ ! hurla aussitôt Albus.

—Trop lent ! Je pensais t'avoir mieux formé, mollusque ! Tu mérites à peine un Acceptable pour ce sortilège de désillusion ! Où est donc le génie que tous ventaient ?

Elle projeta le brun contre le lustre du salon et saisit Lily par le bras. Le bruit attira l'attention des hommes qui revinrent. Le brun se mit à hurler en engageant un combat violent et désespéré.

—Bien, ma mignonne. À nous deux. Tu vas faire revenir le Seigneur des Ténèbres, soit immensément fière de cet honneur. Expelliarmus ! dit-elle ensuite pour la forme en avisant la baguette de la rousse.

Dans la cuisine bouillonnait un chaudron énorme. Gutters projeta Lily contre le plan de travail et elle s'écroula.

—Lily ! Bats-toi ! hurla son frère dans le salon.

Gutters lâcha un os dans la marmite.

— _Que les ossements du père, donnés en toute ignorance, fassent renaître son fils_ !

Elle se coupa ensuite trois doigts et se mit à gémir. Lily écarquilla les yeux, horrifiée. Ses jambes tremblaient tellement qu'elle ne pouvait esquisser un geste devant ce carnage.

—Que… _la …chair, du serviteur donnée volontairement fasse_ …

La porte qui n'avait pas été suffisamment défoncée explosa à nouveau et ce fut le faciès émacié de James que Lily reconnut à l'entrée. Une bouffée de joie l'envahit soudainement. Quand bien même fut-il blessé lui aussi, maigre, torse nu et choqué par ce qu'il voyait devant lui. Lily n'en avait cure. James était là. James allait les sauver.

—James !

—Toi ici ? Occupez-vous du dernier garçon ! Je dois finir le rituel !

Des larmes coulaient sur le visage d'Albus, James et Lily. Il n'y avait pas eu besoin de plus entre eux trois. Pas besoin de voir le sang, ou les corps. L'aîné aboya rudement avant de se transformer en imposant loup brun et il fonça vengeur vers les assassins de leurs parents, suivit d'Albus.

—Maintenant à nous deux, fit Gutters sanguinolente, écoeurante, persuadée de sa victoire en se penchant vers Lily une lame à la main.

—Lily bats-toi ! implora l'adolescent ! Bats-toi pour moi, pour Papa et Maman ! Ne la laisse pas finir ce sortilège ! J'ignore en quoi il consiste, mais il ne faut pas qu'elle l'achève !

James évitait les sorts et fonçait vers la gorge des cinq hommes qui restaient désormais encore debout.

 _Bats-toi._

Lily se mit à respirer bruyamment. Ce qui s'était brisé en elle, réagit et la brûla à un degré insoupçonné de douleur et même sans baguette elle se rua vers la vieille femme et son chaudron bouillonnant. Gutters fut si surprise de ce retournement qu'elle n'eut pas le temps de jeter un sortilège et que déjà les deux femmes s'effondraient en luttant l'une contre l'autre. La baguette roula entre elle et la pointe du couteau vint entailler le coude de Lily qui s'en moquait. Alors que le sang coulait contre sa peau, (le sien ou celui de Gutters ?) elle sut qu'il fallait qu'elle lutte, il fallait qu'elle gagne. Et elle vivrait. Sur le sol de la cuisine la rousse laboura de coups la sorcière en cherchant à lui faire lâcher le couteau. Dans toute cette violence, un médaillon s'arracha et resta entre les mains de Lily. La vieille s'égosilla. Sa jeunesse jouait en son avantage, mais abrutie de folie, l'autre n'avait pas dit son dernier mot.

—Dégage !

Un violent coup de poing à la mâchoire la repoussa et Gutters commençait à ramper vers le chaudron et elle s'y agrippa comme rescapée d'un naufrage.

—Le sang… de l'ennemi… prit de force…

Lily la vit tendre le couteau au dessus du chaudron et fonça à nouveau vers elle, et fit basculer la vieille femme et le contenu du récipient qui se déversa sur le sol de la cuisine du 12 Square Grimmauld.

—Noooooon, s'égosilla la vieillarde dans un cri larmoyant et guttural. Non ! IL doit revenir ! Il l'avait promis !

La pointe du couteau manqua d'éborgner Lily. Gutters avait dans le regard une aura tellement mauvaise qu'elle sut que son ambition était désormais de la tuer.

—Il reste ton mollusque de frère et le clébard ! Tu ne manqueras à personne petite garce !

— _Sectusempra_ !

Gutters s'effondra. Lily s'empressa de se dégager et vit Albus les yeux larmoyants entre tristesse et haine pure, la baguette encore tendue vers son ancien professeur préféré. La sorcière se couvrait de sang. Son amati de rides s'était figé en une expression de douleur. Elle vit James Sirius Potter l'observer défiguré par la colère et la haine, Lily Luna vidée, Albus Severus Potter horrifié, puis ses acolytes au sol, et il transparut une étincelle dans son regard que les trois jeunes gens n'oublièrent jamais : la défaite.

Puis il y eut le silence.

Et enfin au bout de quelques secondes, un léger crépitement.

—Loodo ? Tout va bien ? Tu devais venir à la maison tu te souv…

Hermione Granger-Weasley se gela en découvrant un corps, puis celui de l'elfe de maison, puis un autre, puis celui de Ginny, puis celui d'Harry… et au milieu de ce carnage, couverts de sang, Lily, Albus et James se tenant par la main.

 **oOo**

* * *

 **Hum,** oui je conçois donc que cette entrée en scène est vraiment horrible. Plusieurs personnages mourront dans cette fanfiction.

Merci de votre lecture, j'ai vraiment hâte de vos retours !

Oh et j'aurais besoin de votre aide amis lecteurs :

 **ATTENTION** : Dans le cadre d'un projet Théâtral n'ayant rien à voir avec la fanfiction, je cherche différentes versions du mythe de Peter Pan afin de l'adapter sur scène. Si vous connaissez quelques versions, suites, livres audio, pdf autre que la version Disney, je serais vraiment contente que vous me les fassiez partager par message privé. C'est un projet que mon groupe et moi avons très à coeur et je prends beaucoup sur moi, comme mes camarades pour que ce projet soit le plus réussi possible dans le peu de temps à notre disposition.

Alors si vous avez des informations, des propositions de pièces déjà jouées, des réécritures que vous avez lues, partagez les moi ce serait vraiment une grande aide !/

Love,

Hugs,

Reviews ?

La chauve souris requin transgénique


	3. Sound of Silence

**B** onjour à tous, j'espère que vous allez tous bien. Compte tenus des sombres évènements ayant secoué la France ces dernières heures. Toutes mes pensées vont aux familles des victimes. Je suis moi même choquée de ce qu'il s'est passé.

Une collecte urgente de sang a lieu dans Paris, restez chez vous dans la mesure du possible, mais si vous habitez près d'un hôpital, ce petit geste pourra préserver des vies.

Prenez soin de vous.

Playlist : **RHODES** :Your soul - **Lucia** : Silence - **Dillon** : Thirteen Thirtyfive -

Love & Peace

* * *

Ce que j'ai subi a fait de moi ce que je suis.

 _V pour Vendetta_

* * *

 **oOo**

Lorsque le souvenir se termina, l'intense confusion qui avait prit place dans la salle, se transforma en stupéfaction. Puis, lentement, insidieusement, l'effroi prit place dans les pensées des sorciers présents, observa Rita en agitant sa plume à papote. Il eut été totalement hypocrite de dire que la plume verte ne s'était pas arrêtée. Oui, la plume qu'elle tenait sous son emprise avait vu un moment sa maîtresse les yeux fixés sur le plafond sans mot dire, la bouche ouverte en un ovale parfait. Ce qui était sans nul doute le cas de toutes les personnes présentes. Deux sorcières bien mises aux côtés de la chroniqueuse avaient tourné de l'œil et quelques membres du magenmagot sur leur estrade n'avaient pu rester insensibles. Certains pleuraient sans comprendre ce qu'ils avaient vu.

Ils étaient bouleversés, choqués, effrayés.

Et au milieu de cet effroi, il y avait la petite silhouette de Lily Luna Potter en train de sangloter et l'auror legilimens qui s'était assis à même le sol, comme traumatisé. Le silence était si lourd que chaque respiration des sorciers présents relevait d'un insoutenable effort.

…

—C'est un mensonge éhonté, éclata une des mages. Ces gamins nous mentent. Ils ont modifiés leurs souvenirs !

—Leurs parents sont bels et bien vivants, nous en avons la preuve !

Le petit sorcier grassouillet qui s'accordait aux dires de sa comparse montrait en évidence le couple Potter. Et nul n'aurait su dire qui entre Ginny et l'Élu était le plus défiguré par l'horreur.

Peut-être n'étaient-ils pas morts, mais leur visage exprimaient tout l'effroi à se projeter dans cette idée. Les Weasley à leurs côtés, pleuraient, et une grande incompréhension se trahissait dans les traits de Granger-Weasley. Elle ne se souvenait évidemment pas de ça.

—On ne ment pas ! éructa l'aîné des Potter.

Oh oui. Car s'ils mentaient, et s'ils étaient de dangereux fous comme le Magenmagot les accusait, leur folie les avait tous les trois menés bien loin pour imaginer un souvenir aussi tordu et pervers. Rita sourit et fit écrire une formule dans ce sens sur son calepin.

—Calmez-vous Potter ! tempéra Percy Weasley la gorge nouée. Il faudra faire noter que vous êtes Animagus non déclaré, pour la suite du procès.

—En effet…Les souvenirs ne peuvent être modifiés. Toute modification même accomplie par un brillant sorcier est visible, jugea bon de rappeler Bittersweet. Pour autant, comme l'a mit en évidence, le mage McFleetwood vos parents sont bels et biens vivants.

Le visage ridé du Ministre de la Magie se plissait par toute cette contrariété. Rita n'avait jamais trouvé chez le grand et vieil homme les qualités pour gouverner. Mais son avis, comme tant d'autres ne comptait pas. Elle attendait juste qu'un jour le temps l'emporte pour écrire un livre sirupeux sur sa vie, que les mêmes femmes au foyer qui lisaient ses articles, achèteraient avidement pour garnir leur collection.

Albus Severus Potter qui jusque là avait eu le regard fixé sur sa sœur, leva les yeux vers le Ministre. Les mêmes yeux verts que son père, à ceci près que tous l'avaient vu tuer de sang froid la « meurtrière de ses parents ». Qui avouerait sciemment cet acte, uniquement pour se défendre de complicité de Magie Noire quand le sort en lui même était de la Magie Noire ? se demanda Skeeter sceptique.

—C'est ce qu'il s'est passé le 8 juillet 2024.

—Pourtant, vos parents m'ont l'air des plus vivants presque six mois après ! s'agaça une grande et large sorcière.

L'adjectif n'aurait pas pu sonner plus faux. Harry Potter et sa femme avaient l'air mort de l'intérieur, comme si l'idée d'avoir vu leurs enfants adorés souffrir comme eux n'avaient pas eu le temps de souffrir dans un souvenir était la chose la plus atroce qui fut. Skeeter pensa que les papiers ne souffraient pas. Elle ne souffrirait jamais en ce cas.

—Je sais. Mais on a… changé les choses, bégaya le cadet. C'est ce qu'il s'est passé, mais vous ne le savez pas…

Son père le fixait, et s'il semblait s'en rendre compte, pour rien au monde il ne voulut croiser son regard. Il fit comme sa sœur et observa ses genoux, car c'était ce qu'il y avait de mieux à faire. Seul l'aîné Potter arrivait encore à garder un air d'éternel défi gravé sur ses traits maigres.

—Mais, protesta le Sous secrétaire Weasley. Le sort qui a été vu dans ce souvenir, existe pourtant…

—Ils ont fait revenir Vous-Savez-Qui de cette façon, c'est évident.

—Non ! Ce n'est que le début ! cracha James Potter.

—Calmez-vous, fit le rouquin. Là où je veux en venir, c'est que ce sortilège a été répertorié par nos soins en juin 1996 après l'audition d'Albus Dumbledore lors de l'incident du département des Mystères. C'est grâce à ce sortilège que le Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom est revenu à la vie la première fois en 1995 et peu de personnes sont au courant de la véritable formule. Ils n'ont pas pu l'inventer. Je ne parle pas de modification de souvenirs et suppose la moindre accréditation aux dires des accusés. Harry James Potter, je vous le demande : avez-vous parlé de cet événement à l'un de vos enfants ?

L'Élu se leva car on attendait cela de lui et l'on chuchota. Il échangea un regard avec son beau-frère avant d'annoncer la couleur :

— _Jamais_. Je ne leur… ai que peu parlé de la Guerre.

—Je vois, fit noter Bittersweet en remerciant le héros national d'un geste. Après ce que nous avons vu, je vous laisse le loisir de vous expliquer jeunes gens. En admettant qu'il est impossible de modifier ses souvenirs, le Magenmagot tiendra compte de ce que vous direz par la suite. Je ne comprends pas le lien avec Vous-Savez-Qui qui a été vu près de _vous à Poudlard_ et non chez vous et cette Gutters ? Qui est-elle ?

—C'est la première fois que j'entends ce nom. Ces gamins sont fous, chuchota un sorcier non loin de Rita.

La plume à Papote trépigna en demandant si elle devait marquer le commentaire et la vieille femme lui retourna un regard indigné.

Bien sûr qu'elle devait le noter !

—Al' c'est à ton tour, interpella James Potter.

De toute façon, ce n'était pas comme si Lily Luna Potter le pouvait à cet instant, pensa la chroniqueuse en voyant la jeune fille en train de pleurer.

—Elle n'existe… pas. Mais je peux vous le montrer.

—Comment ça elle n'existe pas ?

—C'est…

—Compliqué, oui nous sommes au courant, fit le Ministre en enlevant ses lunettes pour se pincer l'arête du nez, las. Procédez à l'exercice du sortilège de Legilimanciie.

L'auror aurait voulu être n'importe où sauf ici à cet instant, comme beaucoup de personnes dans cette salle depuis le début du procès de toute façon. Il s'approcha de l'adolescent et planta des yeux fatigués dans ceux verts émeraude du garçon. Il semblait réellement se demander si ce qu'il allait voir était pire que ce qu'il avait trouvé précédemment.

—Gutters donc… fit-il pour mémoriser le nom recherché. _Legilimens_ !

 **oOo**

 _Le nuage de brume au dessus de leur tête sembla virevolté, survolté, assaillit par plusieurs dizaines de pensées à la fois que l'Auror legilimens semblait avoir du mal à sélectionner. Les brumes grandissaient et ondulaient comme des vagues fantomatiques emplies d'images psychédéliques et enfin une scène se stabilisa_.

Albus Severus Potter à onze ans, marchait dans les couloirs de Poudlard les bras chargés de lourds volumes. Avec son air sérieux, ses cheveux noirs si en bataille qu'on aurait cru qu'il avait croisé un scrout à pétard au détour d'un couloir, formaient un curieux contraste. Il avançait concentré pour ne pas faire tomber le moindre volume en marmonnant à voix haute plusieurs notes de cours qui dépassaient des imposants ouvrages. Chacune de ses tâches de rousseurs semblaient se plisser de concert avec sa concentration.

Ce fut sans doute pour cela qu'il ne remarqua pas tout de suite qu'on l'appelait.

—Hey Al' !

Son frère sortait la tête d'une tapisserie avec une tête blonde aux grands yeux noirs que Albus connaissait bien. Johann Klein, l'acolyte de James en toute situation. La frimousse pointue de Johann exprimait autant de facétie que celle de James, mais ça, Albus ne le remarqua pas.

—Salut James.

—Tu ne t'ennuis pas trop mon serpent favori ? questionna son aîné en faisant référence à la couleur de sa robe.

—Je travaille beaucoup.

—Je vois ça. Tu veux qu'on t'montre un truc ? Un secret ?

—C'est presque l'heure de diner je comptais aller ranger mes livres…

—Oh allez, rapidement !

Albus ne put résister à sa curiosité et suivit son frère et son meilleur ami dans les couloirs de Poudlard, jusqu'à ce que les deux garnements n'échangent un coup d'œil complice… et ne le poussent dans une minuscule pièce noire.

—Hey !

La porte se referma brusquement sur lui et Albus comprit qu'il se trouvait bloqué. Un placard à balais comprit-il. Il les entendit mettre quelque chose devant la poignée, une chaise ? Un vieux balai ?

—Le prends pas personnellement Al', mais c'est juste trop amusant de faire tourner en bourrique les Serpentards !

—Même pas une semaine ici et te vas te faire prendre par Rusard ? Vas-tu battre notre record ? ricana Johann.

—Laissez-moi sortir !

—Tu parles, au bout de deux jours Rusard avait établi qu'il voulait nous tuer, rétorqua James. Rusard ne devrait plus tarder d'ailleurs. Quand il t'aura mit une retenue, dépêche-toi d'aller dîner, il paraît qu'il y a de la tarte au potiron ce soir !

—Ce n'est pas drôle, arrête !

Les deux s'en allèrent tandis qu'Albus tambourinait à la porte en essayant les maigres sortilèges qu'il connaissait déjà. « Ce n'est pas drôle, du tout » songea-t-il désespéré. Pourquoi était-il si naïf ? Il se faisait avoir à la maison, pourquoi cela changerait ici ? Pourquoi son frère le tyrannisait-il avec autant de délectation ?

—Allons bon, que se passe-t-il ici ?

On retira ce qui bloquait la porte et Albus tomba nez à nez avec une petite vieille femme, toute ridée, habillée d'une robe de sorcière colorée accordée à son chapeau. Ses petits yeux gris-noirs s'étaient écarquillés de surprise à le voir tomber à la renverse devant elle. Albus la reconnut aussitôt.

—Professeur Gutters ?

—Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici mon garçon ?

—Rien…

Il ne se plaindrait jamais de James. Ses parents n'avaient pas besoin de savoir. La professeure Gutters sembla douter de ses paroles en le regardant se lever et récupérer ses livres éparpillés.

—Viens donc boire une tasse de thé avec moi mon garçon. Le concierge aurait pu arriver et tu aurais passé un très mauvais quart d'heure, mon garçon. J'ai à te parler de ton devoir de sortilège.

—Il… il n'est pas bon ?

—Oh, si, il est excellent. Allez, viens donc mon garçon.

…

…

…

Un autre souvenir prit la place du précédent.

Albus avait treize ans. Au fil du temps, à se rapprocher de sa cousine Rose à Serdaigle, il avait fini sans s'en rendre compte à traîner avec Scorpius Malefoy. Le garçon à qui il n'avait jamais porté grande attention était un élève très doué, bien qu'il démontrât souvent une grande jalousie à voir le brun le surpasser dans plusieurs matières. Albus ne faisait pas exprès. Il engloutissait les livres, il en lisait tout le temps. Et les recrachait aussitôt.

Un peu comme Lily, qui avait été répartie à Poufsouffle cette année, bien que celle-ci semblât largement préférer les romans. Parfois Scorpius criait à l'injustice quand le professeur Gutters le récompensait de points pour ses exploits. Albus ne comprenait pas exactement pourquoi, puisqu'il en recevait autant.

De toute façon si favoritisme il y avait eut, personne ne pouvait en vouloir à la respectable professeure, tant ses mimiques étaient douces et gentilles.

Albus ne pouvait cependant pas nier que la vieille femme prenait de son temps un soir par semaine pour aller plus loin avec lui dans l'application de certains sortilèges. Elle voyait en lui un grand potentiel.

Albus espéra qu'elle avait raison. Il n'était pas très populaire, -oh il avait bien quelques amis, tant que Johann l'ami de James ne venait pas joyeusement mettre la zizanie-, mais plutôt studieux, et curieux. Il fallait bien que tôt ou tard, ces capacités donnent quelque chose.

Il était vraiment reconnaissant au professeur Gutters de prendre du temps ainsi et lui porter de l'attention. Dans cette réflexion il ne vit pas le maléfice cuisant de James l'atteindre en plein à la tête et le catapulter dans l'herbe du parc, sous les rires des deux acolytes démoniaques.

…

…

Albus avait quinze ans. Le pire était arrivé. Lil' avait finalement écrit une lettre aux parents pour parler de la dernière trouvaille de James et Johann. Le jeter dans le lac, saucissonné, frissonna-t-il en repensant à ce cuisant souvenir qui datait d'Octobre dernier. Il avait eu beau crier sur sa sœur, et lui dire qu'il se moquait des brimades de son aîné, elle ne voyait pas ça d'un bon œil. James avait reçu une effroyable beuglante de leur mère et quelques mots secs de leur père. Albus savait que ce qui avait fait le plus mal c'était la maigre remarque de leur père à James. Ce dernier était vexé. Depuis quelques semaines, il filait un mauvais coton.

Plus mauvais que d'habitude. Albus n'avait plus été enfermé dans un placard depuis longtemps, de toute façon, il explosait les portes. Cependant, le petit brun se doutait que le calme froid que lui imposait son aîné ne saurait perdurer. Il craignait au fond de lui le retour de manivelle.

—Albus ? Puis-je te parler ?

Gutters avait attendu la sonnerie pour l'intercepter alors que Scorpius et Rose quittaient la salle en lui indiquant qu'ils lui garderaient une place à la table des Serdaigles. Elle lui montra le visage soucieux, un devoir. T. Albus blêmit.

—Tes résultats sont en baisse, mon garçon. Que se passe-t-il ?

—Rien.

—Tu me dis un peu trop rien, si je puis me permettre. Chez toi, cela semble aller, d'après ce que tu m'as déjà raconté, mon garçon. Que se passe-t-il ?

—Ce n'est rien je vous dis. Rien qui puisse vous intéresser.

—Je t'ai déjà dit que tu avais un grand potentiel mon garçon. Le gâcher pour des futilités serait contre-productif.

Albus se mordit la lèvre. Il se sentait désespérément seul, éloigné de ses parents, de toute sa famille. Les ambitions que ses professeurs mettaient tous en lui, l'empêchaient de respirer certains soirs, tant la crainte de l'échec était présente. Lil' ne le comprenait pas. James était un con. Rose filait le parfait amour avec Scorpius depuis quelques mois, son père n'était jamais là, sa mère ne comprendrait probablement pas, ni aucuns de ses oncles et tantes. Il avait pensé à en parler à Louis et Dominique, à Beauxbâtons, eux n'étaient en rien liés à ce problème puisqu'ils ne le connaissaient que peu, ils avaient la réponse, peut-être ? Mais pourquoi les embêter ? Et il y avait Mrs Gutters qui était là pour lui depuis le début.

Il ouvrit la bouche et se mit à parler.

…

…

Il s'était battu avec James. En plein dans la Grande Salle. Gutters lui avait dit de rendre les coups et la dernière brimade de James avait fait déborder le vase. Il avait été le premier à jeter un sort. La tête de James ressemblait à une pastèque et Johann qui avait tenté d'intervenir n'était guère mieux. Fred et Roxane lui étaient littéralement sautés dessus pour empêcher le pire. Il avait reçu une Beuglante des parents, une retenue jusqu'à la fin de l'année et un regard noir de Lily avant qu'elle ne se replonge dans son livre.

Sa retenue de ce soir était avec Gutters, alors il s'en fichait. La vieille femme allait le féliciter pour ne pas s'être laissé faire. Ce fut là qu'il le vit. Une silhouette noire passant d'un portrait à l'autre qui l'interpella.

—Potter ?

Un homme d'une quarantaine d'année, au nez crochu et aux cheveux gras le regardait étrangement, ses yeux noirs plissés vers lui. Puis il secoua la tête avant de se préparer à glisser comme une ombre dans un autre tableau telle une chauve souris particulièrement grande.

—Hey, qui êtes-vous ?

—Un ancien Directeur. Rien qui ne vous concerne.

—Vous êtes Severus Rogue, n'est-ce pas ? Mon père m'a parlé de vous.

—Potter ? questionna Rogue.

—Je m'appelle Albus Severus… Mon père vous admirait beaucoup.

Une vraie palette d'émotion marqua le visage de la chauve souris. La surprise, l'interrogation puis enfin quelque chose d'indescriptible de ce visage gâble qui plût à Albus. Ce devait être ce qu'il y avait de plus proche de la joie sur cette longue face disgracieuse.

—Je vois…

Il semblait pressé de s'en aller comme si la situation le gênait horriblement. Déjà il cherchait à disparaître pour rendre sa place à son occupant.

—Attendez ! Je sais que vous étiez un puissant sorcier… aidez-moi, s'il vous plait. De quel sort useriez-vous, contre un ennemi ?

Rogue le jaugea du regard et marmonna :

— _Sectusempra_.

Et il disparut. Albus en chemin vers le bureau de Gutters se répéta le sort une centaine de fois. S'il devait, un jour, il utiliserait ce sort sur James.

…

…

James avait raté ses ASPICs. Et il avait fugué après s'être violemment disputé avec Papa. Jamais Albus n'avait vu une telle violence de la part de leur père. Il était furieux, perdu. Leurs parents se disputaient sans cesse. Le brun s'endormait depuis ces vacances fatidiques avec leurs cris contrariés. Albus se sentait terriblement seul. Ce fut pourquoi l'hiver des dix-sept ans d'Albus, Gutters qui avait écouté avec sa bonhommie de vieille femme, proposa d'aller parler à leurs parents pour tenter d'arranger la situation.

—James est un garçon intelligent. Il saura rebondir. Je vais m'enquérir auprès de quelques amis en Irlande pour voir s'il n'a pas quitté le pays. Tout va bien se passer, assurait la vieille femme par des paroles rassurantes dans le salon des Potter.

Harry et Ginny l'écoutaient inquiets. Ils n'avaient plus de nouvelles de James depuis six mois. Et lorsque l'on était parents, les mois d'absences semblaient s'étirer en siècles. Des cheveux blancs marquaient les tempes de leur père désormais et leur mère avait perdu beaucoup de poids.

L'elfe de maison apportait du thé et la vieille femme pleine de fossette s'en saisit. Albus se dit qu'elle était ce qu'il y avait de plus proche pour lui d'une deuxième Grand-Mère. Non pas qu'il n'ait que faire de Grand-Mère Molly, oh non. Mrs Gutters offrait un réconfort incroyable à l'adolescent qui s'apprêtait à entrer dans la vie d'adulte.

La seule qui ne voyait pas cela d'un bon œil était Lily. Elle était dans l'escalier et grimaçait à l'approche d'Albus.

Lorsqu'il s'assit près d'elle sur les marches tapissées de moquette brune, elle le fusilla du regard.

—Je ne l'aime pas. Pourquoi est-elle ici ?

—Elle est très gentille. Même Papa qui avait des réserves l'aime bien. La situation peut s'arranger avec James. Elle peut nous aider.

—James a besoin de nous, pas _d'elle._

—Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça ? Tu l'as vu ?! questionna précipitamment Albus en dardant le salon de petits coups d'œil.

—Non…

Elle s'en alla. Albus se redemanda comment sa sœur chérie avait pu devenir en quelques années une totale inconnue, son frère adoré un ennemi et ses parents aimés et aimants des êtres totalement perdus devant la fougue de leur adolescence.

…

…

 **oOo**

 _La scène se finit ainsi, sur le sourire doux de la vieille femme, qui se transforma en une figure atroce et démoniaque couverte du sang. Le sien ou celui des Potter ?_

—Cette femme s'est servie de moi. Elle s'est servie de moi pour passer les barrières de notre famille, pour localiser la maison et percer nos défenses, lâcha Albus Potter tremblant.

L'auror légilimens qui avait été bouleversé par le souvenir de la jeune Potter, semblait se reprendre avec ceux un peu plus agréables du garçon. Il n'en respira cependant que mieux, lorsqu'il rompit le contact avec la brume au plafond.

—Et cette femme n'existe pas ? Elle semble étonnement réelle pour être le fruit de votre imagination.

—Évidemment, j'aurais des difficultés à inventer sept années de ma vie !

—Vous comprendriez mieux si vous continuiez à suivre nos souvenirs, éclata James Potter.

—Dois-je comprendre que vous désirez être le prochain ? questionna Bittersweet totalement perdu comme bon nombre de personnes présentes.

—Ouais.

—J'imagine que ce qu'il y avait de plus choquant a été déjà vu, fit une jeune mage du Magenmagot à l'air tout aussi précieux que sa toilette.

—Si vous parlez du meurtre de nos parents, non. On ne les a perdu qu'une fois, c'est suffisant, vous ne pensez pas ?

Harry Potter regarda son fils comme s'il n'était pas le sien. Et pour cause, de ce que Rita avait fouiné par le passé, cette échasse maigre et cernée, avait été un garçon turbulent, et farceur mais gentil comme tout, dixit le métis semi géant, à qui elle avait servi un bon demi tonneau d'Hydromel dissimulée sous une cape avant l'ouverture du procès. La langue pâteuse de Rubeus Hagrid n'avait jamais parlé d'une petite terreur, mais ce n'était qu'un vieil ivrogne de toute façon. Quant à cette histoire d'Aspics, elle était aussi incompréhensible que cette Gutters ou ce double meurtre. La plume à Papote ne savait plus où donner de la tête.

L'auror s'avança de nouveau, vers James Potter, en plantant ses yeux dans ceux bleus translucides et déterminés de l'aîné de la fratrie démoniaque. L'assistance réagit et commença à s'agiter, anxieuse, horrifiée, voire curieux de ce qu'ils allaient découvrir.

—Legilimens !

 **oOo**

 _Les pensées de James Potter semblaient largement plus chaotiques, désordonnées et brutales. Un animal n'aurait pas eu des pensées plus excitées et nerveuses. Tout se bousculaient et quelque fois, de violents murs venaient s'écraser pour empêcher l'accès à certains endroits. Un souvenir après de multiples pérégrinations vint prendre place._

Il y avait deux tombes. Deux tombes et des milliers de personnes.

 _Connards_ , pensa James Sirius Potter férocement.

C-o-n-n-a-r-d-s, s-d-r-a-n-n-o-c. Huit lettres, un mot, et du venin.

Habillé de noir, comme son frère, sa sœur et les milliers de sorciers présents, il ne dépariait pas. Ou presque. Parce que ni, James, ni Lily, ni Albus ne pleuraient. Ils ne le pouvaient pas. Ils n'y arrivaient pas, même en se forçant.

Alors que s'amoncelaient les larmes des personnes venues rendre hommage à leur héros, James n'avait que cette idée en tête. « Connards ». Huit lettres qui leur correspondait tous très bien. Connards pour arriver à montrer plus de sentiment qu'eux trois réunis, connards pour ces mines entre pitié et commisération à leur attention, connards pour les murmures qu'il y avait sur leur passage et connards pour être là alors que James aurait donné tout l'or de leur coffre à Gringott pour que tous fichent le camp. Il aurait semé l'or aux quatre vents, pour qu'il ne reste plus qu'eux, les tombes blanches de leurs parents et leur famille à Godric's Hollow. De toute façon, James, sa famille, il n'arrivait pas à la regarder en face.

Pourtant tous étaient là. De la tante Fleur, à l'Oncle Charlie, en passant par la cousine Molly et même la Grande Tante Muriel dans un fauteuil roulant.

Ils étaient tous là, mais James ne voulait en voir aucun. Il regardait les tombes blanches où était marqué fermement la fin de tout. Le 8 juillet 2024. La fin de Harry et Ginny Potter, les symboles d'une génération. Des guides, des icones assassinés dans la plus grande sauvagerie. Aujourd'hui était un jour de deuil national.

D-e-u-i-l n-a-t-i-o-n-a-l. l-a-n-o-i-t-a-n l-i-u-e-D. Deux mots, treize lettres et une formule incompréhensible pour le brun. C'était eux qui avaient perdu leurs parents, que fichaient ces inconnus dans le cimetière ?

Tante Hermione ne se remettait pas de ce qu'elle avait vu. Eux, ne se remettaient pas de ce qu'ils avaient fait. James ne cessait de se dire que s'il était arrivé plus tôt, les choses auraient pu être différentes.

Son psychomage spécialisé en traumatisme sévère lui avait dit qu'il n'y était pour rien. James l'avait envoyé se faire foutre avec le patient blond, de la chambre voisine qui souhaitait tout le temps signer des autographes. Il avait à peu près eu la même réaction avec les aurors venus l'interroger, sauf qu'eux, lui avaient fait sentir que traumatisme ou non, ils ne partiraient pas sans une putain de réponse, _fin de citation_.

Les gens continuaient à pleurer. Quand son parrain Ron tenta de lui toucher l'épaule, il se dégagea fermement en fermant ses poings. L'une de ses mains, la droite, lui fit si mal qu'il se força à continuer pour que pointent à la bordure de ses cils les larmes tant attendues.

Peut-être que l'on attendait qu'ils disent quelque chose, mais ni lui, ni Lily, ni Al ne purent rien ajouter. La petite main de Lily se glissa dans la sienne, la main douloureuse, et de l'autre elle prit celle d'Albus, comme pour former un lien sacré pour faire péricliter la rancœur entre eux.

Rancœur. R-a-n-c-o-e-u-r. r-u-e-o-c-n-a-R.

Les gens commençaient à partir en déposant tant de fleurs et de bougies que les tombes furent envahies. James mourrait d'envie d'y foutre des coups de pieds pour noyer cette colère sans fin qui grandissait en lui.

Les trois Potter se désolidarisèrent du cercle familial pour rejoindre les bords du cimetière. En chemin, ils croisèrent Scorpius Malefoy et son père restés à l'écart. Si le fils adressa une tape de réconfort sur l'épaule de son ami, le père observait de loin la scène avec une expression indéchiffrable. James songea que c'était de la tristesse, ou ce qu'il y avait de plus proche pour un vieil ennemi. Le jeune animagus, se dit qu'il était stupide de garder cette distance froide, la tombe de leur père était _déjà_ froide.

Une vieille femme à la mâchoire carrée, à la permanente blanchie glissa entre les éplorés pour venir à leur rencontre en saisissant le bras d'Albus entre ses ongles mauves semblables à des serres.

—Mes pauvres… pauvres chéris.

—Pardon, s'excusa poliment Albus. J'ignore si vous connaissiez notre père, mais nous aimerions être seuls.

Un affreux sourire prit place sur le visage de la femme alors qu'elle ne lâchait pas Albus, comme un charognard devant une proie affaiblie et particulièrement goûtue.

—J'ai très, très bien connu votre père. Je suis même une grande amie à lui. Rita Skeeter, chroniqueuse indépendante, se présenta-t-elle alors qu'une plume criarde et vieillotte sautait dans sa main.

—Pas de déclaration, fit James sèchement.

—Oooh, feignit-elle de compatir. Je comprends… ce doit être difficile de parler après tout cela. Mais savez-vous que parler est ce qu'il y a de mieux en ces _tragiques_ , oui tragiques circonstances ? Dites-moi donc qui est mort le premier ? Votre mère ? Hum ? Votre père ? Ensembles liés par l'amour qui vous a conçus ?

— _Taisez-vous_!

La chroniqueuse se tourna vers James et leva un sourcil parfaitement épilé en accent circonflexe. Elle lui tapota la joue.

—Mmh, un si beau garçon… est-il vrai ce que l'on raconte à votre propos ? Que lorsqu'on vous a vu vous étiez errant à demi nu dans les rues de Londres ce terrible jour ? Que faisiez-vous ce jour là ? Vous devez vous sentir triste d'être si pathétique, mon garçon, non ?

C'en fut trop pour James. Il la repoussa de toutes ses forces et ne se fut-elle tenue à Albus puis retenue à une tombe qu'elle serait bien tombée. Albus n'eut pas cette chance, il s'écrasa les quatre fers en l'air au sol.

—Ne me touchez pas, _salope_ !

—James ! hurla Lily. Ne fais pas de scandales et allons nous en.

—Partez, intervint Malefoy père qui avait assisté à la scène. Vous n'êtes pas la bienvenue.

—Et vous oui ? Hum ?

—Allons-nous en !

—Laissez-nous, cracha Albus. LAISSEZ-NOUS ! Approchez-vous de mon frère, de ma sœur ou de n'importe quel membre de ma famille encore une fois et vous le regretterez.

Lily saisit à nouveau leur bras et les tira avec elle, de toute ses forces de jeune fille, alors qu'accouraient furieux l'Oncle Ron et la tante Hermione.

—Je n'arrive pas à croire que cette vieille vipère ait osé se montrer ! siffla leur tante. Vous allez bien ? Ne croyez pas une seule de ses paroles. _Oooh mes chéris_. Rentrons à la maison.

Leur maison ? Pleine de sang. Non merci.

— Oncle Ron, on peut prendre ta voiture pour rentrer ? On a besoin d'un peu de temps, fit Lily.

L'oncle hésita, mais consentit à donner ses clefs à James. Ils s'éloignaient de leurs oncles et tantes, de leur grand-mère, de leurs cousins, de ces gens inconnus, de ces hypocrites.

Ils s'éloignaient de tout.

…

Lily avait prit en main la voiture de l'Oncle Ron. Et le moins que l'on puisse dire, c'était qu'elle ne savait pas conduire. Dommage. James ne savait pas non plus. Ce fut par un miracle qu'elle avait réussi à prendre l'autoroute moldue et à les amener dans une ville inconnue sans les tuer. Elle se gara extrêmement mal sur un trottoir et frères et sœur entrèrent dans le premier café moldu qu'ils trouvèrent.

Lily commanda un café bouillant et vu la chaleur extérieure, elle obtint un regard curieux de ses deux frères.

—Je meurs de froid. C'est tout.

Ils se regardèrent ensuite en chien de faïence pendant plusieurs minutes. Lily dont la tête reposait sur la vitre chaude à cette heure de la matinée, les observait du coin de l'œil chacun leur tour. Ils étaient des étrangers, pensa James désolé.

Ils étaient nés dans le sang, tous les trois. Nés dans le sang de leur parents et de leurs ennemis. Plus rien ne serait jamais pareil. Ils avaient été liés ensembles par la volonté de survivre pour autant la situation ne semblait pas s'améliorer.

La rousse jouait dans la lumière du soleil avec un pendentif d'argent. La rose finement ciselée pendait au bout d'une chaine brisée tâchée de noir.

—C'est le pendentif de Gutters, explicita sèchement Albus à son attention.

James ne songea même pas à demander ce que sa sœur faisait avec. Tout le monde a ses blessures, se dit-il amer.

—Le noir, c'est là où la potion l'a touché quand nous sommes tombées… marmonna Lily d'une voix monocorde.

—Elle n'aurait pas fonctionné. La potion n'aurait jamais fonctionné de ce qu'a dit Tante Hermione. Il fallait l'âme de Voldemort. Ça n'aurait jamais fonctionné, fit son cadet.

Ils restèrent silencieux.

—C'est un tel gâchis, rajouta-Lily ensuite. Cette femme était devenue folle. Elle nous a manipulés pendant des années pour _ça_? J'aurais presque préféré qu'elle le fasse revenir, que la mort de nos parents ait un sens. Que nous ayons quelque chose à combattre. Un but. Je ne peux pas accepter de me retrouver comme ça… avec nos parents morts et nos ennemis aussi.

—Tu recherches la vengeance Li ? questionna James.

V-e-n-g-e-a-n-c-e. e-c-n-a-e-g-n-e-V. Ça rimait avec chance, et cela paraissait être aussi doux que du Felix Felicis.

Sa sœur porta à ses lèvres sa tasse de café bouillant, si bouillant qu'il laissait une trace rouge à la surface de ses lèvres pulpeuses. Ce petit rituel masochiste effectué, elle les regarda tous les deux.

— _Oui_.

—Ce n'est pas une bonne idée. Il n'y a rien contre lequel se venger. Ils sont tous morts.

LA M-o-r-t. t-r-o-M. Un mot court qu'il connaissait trop bien.

—Non, lâcha James abruptement. Il y a encore quelques personnes à retrouver.

—Comment tu le sais ? questionnèrent Lily et Albus en le toisant.

Alors que James se mordait l'intérieur de la joue, un serveur boutonneux vint s'enquérir de la moindre demande de leur part. Lily le chassa sèchement comme s'il s'était agi d'un moucheron et le boutonneux reparti, de son comptoir ne manqua pas de lui faire un geste obscène.

—Peu importe comment je le sais. Il y a d'autres personnes, encore vivantes, liées à Gutters. Elles ont aidé à la mort de M'man et P'pa. Si vous voulez la vengeance, on peut les retrouver.

—Et ensuite quoi ? On les tue ? s'exaspéra Albus en chuchotant.

—Tu l'as déjà fait de toute façon, nota James. On peut les capturer, _ensembles_. On peut rendre justice ensembles. Ce n'est pas comme si le Gouvernement allait faire quelque chose. Ils passeront les prochaines semaines, plus à dire à quel point Papa était un chic type plutôt qu'à faire la moindre chose concrète. Notre famille ? Laissez tomber. Ils sont traumatisés et bouleversés. Nous, nous pouvons faire quelque chose. Je veux dormir le soir en me disant qu'ils ne reviendront pas vous tuer. _Parce qu'ils reviendront._ Et ils recommenceront encore et encore jusqu'à tous nous avoir saignés. C'est nous trois qu'ils veulent, et personne d'autres. C'est _notre_ sang. Personne d'autre n'a à être mêlé à ça. Alors ?

—Je te suis, prononça Lily le visage marqué par le vide qui la caractérisait depuis des jours.

Où était passé sa si jolie petite sœur ? Elle saisit sa main et la serra de nouveau.

Albus sembla hésiter. Il croisa ses doigts sous son menton et parut réfléchir. James se dit, qu'il devait songer à toute la rancœur qu'ils avaient emmagasinée au cours de leur adolescence, et peser le pour ou le contre d'une alliance ou d'un permanent danger. Enfin, il soupira, et une main, peu confiante, se glissa contre celle de Lily et la sienne.

…

…

…

Albus, Lily et lui avaient procédé de façon méthodique. Une façon de travailler utilisée par Albus durant des années. Ce dernier et lui même effectuaient des recherches pour localiser les acolytes restant de Gutters en s'éparpillant sur le plancher, le lit et les murs. Rose avait cédé sa chambre à la fratrie et elle dormait désormais avec Hugo. Quand bien même la situation l'eût-elle dérangée, elle ne dirait jamais rien. Aux yeux de toute la famille, ils étaient des pauvres choses. Ainsi, on les laissait en paix, par pitié. James avait donc tout le loisir de réfléchir aux coudes à coudes avec son frère. Après plusieurs jours à s'échiner, les résultats n'étaient que peu probants.

Lily avait profité de la naïveté de l'oncle Ron pour l'accompagner au bureau des aurors et fouiller les dossiers de leur père. Et le moins que l'on pouvait dire, c'était que Gutters avait été très douée… et très discrète. Seuls quelques papiers mentionnaient des activités suspectes mais semblaient avoir volontairement périclité pour se soustraire à l'attention des aurors. Personne, oui personne n'aurait pu imaginer que cette si gentille professeure se trouvait derrière un si gros complot. La rage le prenait à chaque fois qu'il y pensait. Ses mains farfouillèrent sèchement dans la poche de son vieux pantalon déchiré et il prit une pastille bleue qu'il avala goulument.

—Il nous faut inventer un sort pour les retrouver tous. On n'y arrivera jamais à moins de jouer les appâts ce qui est complètement impensable, finit par lâcher James non sans avoir mâchonné son _bonbon_.

B-o-n-b-o-n. n-o-b-n-o-b. Ça se disait avec facilité pour ce que c'était.

Le petit brun essuya l'encre qui avait coulé sur son nez et mordit dans sa plume pour réfléchir. Lily sur le lit de Rose épluchait des vieux journaux trouvés chez leur grand-mère par dizaine en tentant de trouver le moindre nom ou lieu pouvant les alerter. Ils avaient travaillé ainsi durant deux semaines sans grand résultat. Seul constat ? Hugo, Rose et leur Oncle et Tante paraissaient infiniment inquiets et demandaient sans cesse ce qu'ils fabriquaient durant toutes leurs journées, à chaque repas avec cette voix compréhensive qu'il méprisait.

James ne mangeait pratiquement plus pour éviter la redoutable question. Ce fut pourquoi il ne voyait que l'invention d'un sort pour retrouver ces gens. Et vite. La paranoïa le prenait désormais, ils étaient en danger. Tant que subsistait encore un acolyte de cette vieille peau, il y avait un danger de mort, pensa-t-il en frémissant.

James était adulte, et tuer ceux qu'il savait encore là, à le guetter relevait d'une redoutable nécessité pour préserver son frère et sa sœur. Cependant, il était bien incapable de savoir comment procéder pour créer un sort.

—Ça je sais. C'est la meilleure option que nous avons. Je te fais confiance quand tu dis qu'il y en a d'autres. Le problème c'est qu'ils peuvent être n'importe où ! Un sort est la solution la plus envisageable, mais il faut un _vincule_ , fit Albus.

—Un _vincule_ ?

—Un lien. C'est du latin, clarifia le plus jeune. Il faut une base au sortilège lors de sa création pour pouvoir le lancer. De plus, un sortilège comme ça appelle à une cible bien précise. Il ne peut pas s'appliquer dans la vie courante et ne pourra sans doute être utilisé qu'une fois vu que notre puissance magique n'est pas tout à fait stabilisée. On est encore jeunes, même si nous sommes deux à être majeurs. Il sera donc extrêmement fragile et dur à réaliser.

—Tu n'es pas un génie ? aboya sèchement James. Fais-le et c'est tout.

—La ferme. Ce sont des règles de base d'Études de Runes, de Sortilège et d'Arithmancie.

—Ce serait comme le sortilège… de résurrection de… ? questionna Lily légèrement tremblotante.

—Oui. Il y avait plusieurs vincule à la fois. Chaudron, os, chair et sang. Liés ensembles, c'est le mythe de la création de Mordred par Morgana pour combattre Merlin. C'est de la magie noire, horriblement noire. Il a été ensuite adapté. Si le sortilège pour faire revenir Voldemort avait fonctionné, il aurait essentiellement reposé sur l'adaptation des vincules présents.

—Je ne vais pas demander comment tu sais ça n'est-ce pas ? Je me demande quel genre de livre tu as été voler dans la Réserve à Poudlard…

—Tais-toi !

—Calmez-vous, temporisa immédiatement Lily. Comme vincule, on a ça.

Elle jeta le collier de Gutters à James qui avec tous ses réflexes de gardien l'eut au vol. Les yeux d'Albus brillèrent d'une lueur mauvaise, comme à chaque fois que quelque chose se rapprochait de près ou de loin de la sorcière.

—Oui, ce…serait bien comme lien. Il ne reste plus qu'à trouver une formule à appliquer.

—Tante Hermione a des livres sur ça, dans sa bibliothèque, signala Lily.

Le frère et la sœur se regardèrent puis hochèrent de la tête. Elle allait distraire leur famille, pendant qu'Albus filait immédiatement fouiner dans la bibliothèque susmentionnée. Et James en les voyant partir resta là, assit contre la commode vert pomme de sa cousine, une cigarette au bec, l'air lointain.

…

…

…

Albus et Lily avaient pu finalement récupérer quelques ouvrages dans la bibliothèque de leur tante. Le contenu se révéla peu fructueux, mais aucun des trois Potter ne sembla prêt à abandonner. Maintenant qu'ils avaient une idée pour retrouver les assassins de leurs parents, celle-ci était profondément gravée dans leur esprit. Albus marmonnait toute la journée des sorts et des incantations runiques de plus en plus complexes, en indiquant à Lily et lui même la marche à suivre. Lily avait été prendre au cours de la nuit un pot en laiton dans lequel marinait le collier argenté avec de la sauge.

James ne savait pas exactement ce qu'il ferait lorsqu'il tomberait sur les acolytes de Gutters, mais ça n'avait pas d'importance. Sa baguette était prête et sa gorge toute entière n'appelait qu'à une chose. Du sang. Il ne laisserait personne s'en tirer.

—Je pense avoir presque fini, lâcha un soir son cadet. Le vincule est stabilisé par la sauge et le laiton. Je me suis appuyé sur la base d'un Portoloin. Ce qu'il faut espérer, c'est que nous ayons à trois la puissance pour le jeter. J'ignore absolument la distance à laquelle se trouvent les personnes qu'on recherche, ni encore s'ils sont réunis. J'ai adapté la formule pour que nous ne soyons pas séparés, même s'ils sont à plusieurs endroits à la fois.

—Quand la teste-t-on ? demanda Lily fébrilement.

James et Albus se regardèrent puis lorgnèrent leur sœur. Pouvait-elle combattre ? Elle qui était restée si longtemps bloquée contre la dizaine de sorciers et la vieillarde, pouvait-elle se jeter avec eux dans un combat ? La lueur dans ses yeux marron leur signifiait que oui. Quelque chose s'était brisé en eux un 8 juillet, et près d'un mois de travail allait le restaurer par la vengeance. Tout était prêt, même eux.

—Ce soir.

…

…

Les muscles de James étaient crispés comme jamais. Sa baguette était prête, et sa rage à l'image d'une flamme ardente, promettait mille brûlures. Ils avaient quitté l'appartement de leur oncle et leur tante, au beau milieu de la nuit. Ils étaient seuls avec quelques potions explosives et quelques sorts cuisants bien entendu. Ils avaient de quoi parer à l'ennemi. Ils avaient de quoi venger leurs parents.

Ils se retrouvaient alors au milieu de la campagne anglaise, en attendant tous les trois dans le plus grand silence, l'aube.

Quand la pointe jaune tira le bout de son nez, Albus sortit le pendentif brisé et glissa sa main sur celle de James, complétée par Lily. Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, l'appréhension saisit James à la gorge. Sa rage et sa colère ronronnaient désormais, satisfaits d'anticipation. Tout trois sortirent ensuite leur baguette et commencèrent à réciter :

 _« Que l'argent qui a été souillé, amène les martyrs à l'Ennemi._

 _Que l'espace et le temps se rappellent des profanations._

 _Qu'ils nous guident conjointement à notre destination._

 _Pour répondre ensemble au coût de deux vies._ »

Quelque chose d'étrange se passa alors. La terre sembla se fissurer au milieu des trois jeune gens et le temps sembla s'arrêter autour d'eux. Une lumière intense fusa d'entre leurs mains jointent et manqua d'aveugler James. Ensuite, une douleur atroce les saisit à la main, là où ils tenaient le pendentif. James hurla et Lily se mit à paniquer.

—Ne lâchez pas le pendentif ! Ne le lâchez pas ! beuglait Albus.

—Ça brûle !

—Ne lâche pas le collier tu m'entends Lily ? Ne le lâche surtout pas !

La lumière devint bleue tout à coup et la sensation familière d'être tiré par le nombril vint surprendre James et il ferma les yeux. Ses oreilles se mirent à siffler, puis à bourdonner. Il eut l'impression de subir la pression de plusieurs centaines de litres d'eau sur lui. Jamais prendre un portoloin n'avait été aussi douloureux. Il avait l'impression de ne plus être en mesure de respirer, il suffoquait. Et battre des jambes et de son bras valide lui semblait aussi vain que se débattre dans une mer déchaînée. Et sa main le brûlait tellement ! La tête lui tournait.

Enfin, la pression qui avait menacé de le rendre sourd diminua, sa main qui le brûlait cessa subitement de lui faire mal. Puis d'un coup, James rencontra le sol. Puis Albus rencontra son dos et Lily sa tête.

A-ï-e. e-ï-A. Trois lettres, deux douleurs mais un seul corps pour la sentir.

Ce fut sonné et désorienté, qu'il se saisit vivement de sa baguette et relevant son frère et sa sœur. Où étaient les sorciers affolés de les voir débarquer ? Où étaient du moins les rires gras, se moquant de leur arrivée si ratée ?

James regardait autour de lui, mais il n'y avait personne. Ils se trouvaient dans une ruelle. Peut-être que l'effet de surprise était encore pour eux. D'un geste de sa part, Lily et Albus obtempérèrent et sortirent leur baguette pour le suivre à l'ouverture de la ruelle. Alors que la tension était montée prodigieusement en quelques minuscules secondes, celle-ci tomba brusquement quand James se rendit compte que la ruelle débouchait sur Pré-au-lard et qu'ils semblaient être en beau milieu de la journée et non plus à l'aurore. Que…

—Tu nous as emmené à Pré-au-lard pauvre crétin ! hurla-t-il en frappant le crâne de son cadet, furieux.

C-r-é-t-i-n. n-i-t-é-r-C.

—Mais non !

Mais si, les boutiques étaient là, du Trois Balais, à Honeydukes en passant par la Boutique de Farces et attrapes d'Oncle Georges et Tante Angie… Non. Non, elle, n'était pas là.

James Sirius Potter ébahi, baissa sa baguette et toute la concentration qu'il avait acquise en prévision d'un combat retomba d'un coup. La boutique n'était pas là. À l'endroit où devait se trouver la boutique de leur oncle, une petite bijouterie miteuse se tenait. À l'endroit où se trouvait le Commémoratif de la Victoire de la Grande Guerre, il n'y avait rien. Là où il y aurait dû y avoir le Trois Balais, l'enseigne affichait seulement Deux Balais…

—Tu crois que c'est une illusion ?

James Potter avança vers la bijouterie et bouscula un gamin d'un coup d'épaule. Non. Il serait passé à travers l'adolescent si c'était une illusion. Le gamin, un adolescent brun, élancé et plutôt grand le fusilla du regard, outré. Mais James Potter s'en fichait. Il pénétra dans la boutique suivit de sa sœur, et d'Al sous les yeux noirs du garçon.

La boutique semblait là depuis longtemps… et ce n'était pas une illusion. C'était à ne rien y comprendre ! Al se pencha avec Lily vers le comptoir. Une femme d'âge mûr tenta de leur vendre une de ses vieilleries, mais là encore ils semblaient s'en moquer.

—J-James… v-viens… v-voir…

James sortit de ses pensées et regarda ce que son frère et sa sœur miraient depuis un moment. Il blêmit. Un calendrier affichait une date impossible. Impensable. Et pourtant…

—6 mai… 1941…

Ils étaient exactement quatre-vingt-trois ans dans le passé. Horrifiés, ils ne virent ni le garçon rudoyé s'en aller en sifflant, ni, à l'endroit où il se trouvait, dans la vitrine, briller une rose en argent exactement pareille, à quelques tâches près, à celle que Lily tenait entre ses doigts brûlés.

…

 **oOo**

 _Aussi violemment qu'ils avaient été projeté dans le souvenir, ils en furent tous éjectés._ James Sirius Potter ne voulait plus personne dans sa tête. L'auror tituba. Il dût s'asseoir à la demande expresse de son collègue.

Un murmure parcourut longtemps l'assistance et le Magenmagot eut bien du mal à faire revenir le calme dans la salle. Les trois gamins n'avaient pas bougé et si deux regardaient encore leurs genoux, seul James Potter parvenait à garder une figure encore fière.

Rita ne pensa même pas à s'offusquer d'avoir été traitée de noms d'oiseaux par ce joli garçon. On lui avait balancé bien pire. Ce gamin avait juste été mal élevé, et toute éducation se ressentait tôt ou tard, fit-elle marquer à sa plume. Il semblait cependant, qu'enfin un détail de cette curieuse histoire ne s'explique.

—Vous êtes retournés dans le passé ? lâcha une des Mage, incrédule.

— _Oui_.

Les frères et la sœur, ouvrirent chacun une main. Ils avaient la paume brûlée, comme s'ils avaient saisit du fer chauffé à blanc.

Un nouveau grondement emplit la salle.

—Vous êtes en train de nous dire que trois jeunes sorciers, de dix-neuf, dix-huit et tout juste seize ans ont réussi l'exploit en lequel consiste un voyage temporel ? questionna le même gros mage qui semblait les avoir prit en horreur depuis le début du procès.

—Oui. Il a résulté d'une erreur, mais il s'est produit. On ne ment pas ! Tout ce que l'on vous a montré, s'est réellement produit, dans un autre espace-temps. On a modifié le cours des choses !

Skeeter coula un regard en coin à la famille Potter-Weasley-Granger. Elle eut la satisfaction de voir que l'incompréhension du départ avait laissé place à toute l'horreur possible et inimaginable après le témoignage de chacun des Potter. Ils étaient épouvantés, au delà du supportable, pensa la chroniqueuse amusée. Oh, la première scène qu'elle avait vue, ne lui avait pas plu, loin de là, mais elle avait surmonté, comme beaucoup n'arrivaient pas à le faire dans cette salle.

D'ailleurs Bittersweet semblait parlementer avec ses conseiller. Le brouhaha infernal s'amplifia du côté de l'assistance, faisant monter un début de migraine chez Rita. Les mages sorciers hésitaient de toute part, entre l'incrédulité et une certaine admiration. Oh, ils étaient encore des criminels aux yeux de tous. (Ne recherchaient-ils pas la vengeance ? Une vengeance sanglante avant de jeter ce sortilège raté ?) Mais ils étaient à côté, des gamins éplorés, perdus et martyrs qui avaient sut montrer une très grande habilité, ironisait la chroniqueuse. Lorsqu'elle regarda sa montre en écailles de strangulot, elle eut cependant la surprise de voir s'afficher 18h. Le procès avait débuté à 13h. Nul doute que le Magenmagot pensait ajourner ce cas plus rapidement. Rita n'avait pas vu le temps passer. Elle s'extasia du divertissement sans fin qu'allait produire ce procès.

Il fut enfin convenu d'ajourner l'audience et la remettre à demain. Les rejetons Potter avaient, semblait-il, encore de quoi assurer plusieurs jours d'audiences. Elle aurait de quoi écrire un livre, sous peu. Quand l'auror legimens réduisit l'écume de la pensine encore au plafond, il parut ne pas être en reste. Ce fut titubant et fatigué qu'il s'approcha des gamins en enlevant les chaînes, du plus âgé ficelé à son dossier. Aucun ne réagit. Tels des inferis ils se levèrent silencieusement et s'en allèrent tous sans se retourner.

Tous ? Albus Severus Potter s'était un minuscule instant retourné, avait regardé sa famille avec la figure la plus désolée qui fut avant de suivre son frère la mine basse. Quand la lourde porte se referma derrière eux, le silence glaça les sorciers présents.

La majorité levèrent la tête en chien de faïence vers le Ministre Bittersweet. Ils semblaient se rendre compte après tout ce temps, qu'il y avait en dehors de cette salle un vrai danger, qui n'était pas les rejetons Potter. Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom.

Ou une _substance_ , comme l'avait signalé Percy Weasley. Et là, la peur, la peur qu'ils avaient quelques années, puis quelques heures oubliée, revint.

 **oOo**

* * *

 **U** n grand merci pour vos lectures et vos reviews. L'allure des personnages a été posté sur mon blog (oui ça existe toujours les gens avec un Skyblog en 2015, c'est hipster c'est cool) le lien de mon profil ne fonctionne plus : **roussettejolie** (point) **skyrock** (point) **com**

Merci de vos lectures, de vos reviews. Prenez soin de vous, c'est le plus important.

Love,

Hugs,

Reviews ?

La chauve souris requin transgénique


	4. That Goddamn Fear

**H** ello bambinos ! Ici le 4e chapitre de Bittersweet Tragedy, un peu plus court que le précédent.

J'espère qu'il vous plaira. N'hésitez vraiment pas à le faire savoir, si l'histoire vous plait. J'ai vu que le site a enregistré près de 500 vues ces deux dernières semaines et peu de reviews. Je ne mords pas o/

Disclaimer : JK a tout.

Playlist : **Soley** : Pretty Face - **Darker Than Black Track 6** : Was - C **omité de Reprises** : ( **The Do :** , Despair, hangover & Ecstasy)

* * *

Sait-on quelque chose des gens, même ceux avec lesquels on vit chaque jour ?

 _Mrs Dalloway,_ Virginia Woolf

* * *

 **oOo**

Ce fut entourés de leur famille, de leur clan, que Ginny et Harry rentrèrent au Terrier. Harry ne savait pas exactement à quel moment il avait considéré les Weasley comme sa famille, bien avant son mariage avec Gin' sûrement. Mais pourtant, jamais le mot famille n'avait été si sensé qu'à cet instant. Auraient-ils été seuls, qu'ils se seraient effondrés. Les bras, les mots des Weasley les aidaient tous les deux à ne pas sombrer de plus, rentrer au 12 Square Grimmauld ce soir là était exclu.

Depuis déjà des semaines la famille Weasley était un pilier d'une force insoupçonnable, pour les empêcher de s'écrouler comme les fondations d'un château de cartes. L'ouverture du procès les avait tous tellement bouleversés au point qu'ils fussent aussi silencieux que des tombes. Et la comparaison bien que morbide paraissait si proche de la vérité. Mais quelle vérité ? Harry était perdu. Il fallut qu'Audrey ne rompe le silence en se mordant la lèvre, de cette façon gênée qui lui était coutumière pour murmurer :

—Je suis… désolée pour Percy. Il aurait bien voulu venir… mais avec le procès…

—J-je sais. Ne t'en fais pas, répondit Ginny.

Elle tremblait. Harry posa sa main sur la sienne pour lui prodiguer toute la chaleur qui restait encore dans son corps. Ils échangèrent un regard, puis détournèrent la tête.

—Je suis heureuse que Rose ne soit pas venue. Elle y tenait absolument. Scorpius a bien fait de l'emmener au Manoir Malefoy pour quelques jours. Elle est si fragile…

Comme eux tous l'étaient.

—Pour une fois que ce petit con, sert à quelque chose, grinça Ron comme pour dégeler l'ambiance.

Il ne reçut qu'une œillade torve de son épouse et de sa mère.

Le roux rosit jusqu'à ses tempes dégarnies. Une chose banale comme la relation entre le fils Malefoy et Rosie, les ramenait durement à une autre réalité. Une réalité où une certaine Gutters avait existé.

Harry se surprit à tâter son ventre à l'endroit où il s'était vu lui même empalé, puis à saisir plus fermement la main de Ginny comme pour s'assurer de son pouls. Sa femme posa une main molle sur sa joue et Hermione s'effondra en sanglotant :

—Oh mon dieu ! Je n'ose pas imaginer ce que ce doit être pour vous deux. Je vous parle de ma fille, mais vous… vous… Vos enfants… Al, Lily, James… Ce qu'ils ont subis. Oh mon dieu ! Je suis désolée ! Avec ce procès public… Et leurs souvenirs… C'est horrible… S'ils ont changé le passé, si vous êtes là… ils sont tellement courageux. Si courageux…

Oui, songea Harry. Si courageux.

Hermione s'effondra dans les bras de Ron et Fleur tentait de son mieux de l'apaiser par des paroles rassurantes. Molly se moucha bruyamment. Les bras d'Arthur mort deux ans plus tôt lui manquaient. Elle fut bientôt rejointe par Angelina. George, grimaçait étrangement. Cette expression rappela à Harry, celle qu'il avait porté pour le deuil de son jumeau, Fred. Il fut horrifié de leur causer tant de peines à tous.

Mais ce n'était pas de sa faute, n'est-ce pas ?

Bill sembla lire sa détresse sur son visage et lui fit signe que non. Non il n'était responsable de rien. Pour autant, la boule de culpabilité ne voulait pas péricliter. Il se rassura en pensant qu'aucun de ses neveux et nièces n'assistaient à cela car ils étaient encore à Poudlard pour la plupart. Il y avait seulement ses propres enfants dans la salle d'audience, et eux étaient les acteurs, les coupables. Albus avait avoué avec tué quelqu'un et avoir usé de Magie Noire, comme James ! Les circonstances parlaient pour eux, mais était-ce suffisant ? Pour la première fois depuis des années, Harry eut envie de pleurer de désespoir. Mais il ne pouvait pas se le permettre. Pour Ginny et sa famille, il ne pouvait pas se montrer plus faible à cet instant. Il fit un sourire rassurant à Hermione, puis au reste de sa famille, pourtant ses tripes étaient glacées.

Audrey alluma un feu, puis la radio sorcière qui semblait diffuser le même message depuis des heures.

« … _Un substrat de Vous-Savez-Qui a été ressuscité. Le Ministère de la Magie en appelle à la plus grande vigilance de la part de la population. La situation est sous contrôle. Je vous le répète, dans ma position de Ministre de la Magie. La situation est actuellement sous contrôle. Nous demandons à notre estimé population de ne surtout pas céder à la panique. Le substitut peut être appréhendé. Une description de l'aspect de substitut sera affichée demain dans toutes les institutions magiques. Une fréquence spéciale de la RITM va être mise à disposition pour répondre à vos inquiétudes…._ »

—Éteins-moi ça Audrey. Je ne peux plus supporter d'entendre sa voix, fit Molly en se mouchant.

—Une description du substitut ? reprit sèchement Ginny. C'est simple. C'est Jedusor adolescent.

—Personne pratiquement ne connaît son visage adolescent, fit remarquer Angelina. Seule McGonagall et Slughorn ont pu l'identifier quand il a attaqué Poudlard en faisant accuser Lily.

—Oh si… vous l'avez vu. Vous avez vu son visage.

…

—Le garçon que James a poussé, qui regardait la vitrine du magasin, Gin' et moi l'avons reconnu. Il était plus jeune que celui que nous avons vu elle et moi. Mais ce visage je ne l'oublierai jamais. _C'était Tom Jedusor_.

 **oOo**

 _21 Décembre 2024_ **:**

Rita qui avait cru que la salle aurait désemplie le lendemain, s'était lourdement trompée. Il paraissait y avoir encore plus de sorciers. La nouvelle du retour, d'un _substrat_ de Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom avait emplie de fébrilité et de crainte les sorciers, quand bien même la règle principale du message radio eût été de ne pas céder à la panique.

Pourtant, Skeeter ne reconnaissait que peu de trognes de la veille. Elle en vint à la conclusion que beaucoup ne remettraient plus les pieds ici tandis que d'autres prenaient leur place pour assister au _spectacle_.

Car c'était un spectacle. Un spectacle morbide, visible par le tout venant. Si certains savaient à quoi s'attendre, d'autres frémissaient d'impatience. La matinée était à peine entamée, -puisque l'heure du procès s'était vue avancée- et pourtant la Haute Salle était déjà remplie.

—Nous, nous en étions arrêté dans votre récit à votre _retour dans le passé_ , résuma Bittersweet.

Un nouveau murmure parcourut l'assistance, Skeeter ne put s'empêcher de lever les yeux au ciel. Les journaux faisaient déjà la promotion de ce qu'ils avaient vu dans ce procès à grands cris. Pourquoi jouer les étonnés ? Percy Weasley se leva ensuite, faisant claquer sa robe de sorcier rouge sur sa silhouette dégingandée. De là, il remit ses lunettes sur le bout de son nez puis lut une note.

—Après inspection auprès du Département des Mystères, il a été accordé qu'il était tout-à-fait possible de retourner dans le passé. Jamais l'expérience n'a été poussée à une amplitude de plus de quatre-vingt années, mais cela semble tout-à-fait vraisemblable. Il est donc convenu de poursuivre l'utilisation de séquences mémorielles pour la suite du procès, dit le rouquin en obtenant l'assentiment du Ministre de la Magie. Par qui procédons-nous ?

—Moi.

Albus Potter levait la tête vers son oncle et le Ministre.

Un auror qui n'était pas le même que la veille semblait hésiter entre fils et père. Entrer dans les pensées du jeune homme paraissait relever d'une trahison auprès du père. Il fallut que le ministre toussote pour l'amener à se présenter devant le cadet de la fratrie et qu'il ne jette le sortilège. Le visage pâle de l'auor perdit encore plus de couleur lorsqu'il jeta le sort sa la pensine, puis sur le garçon.

 **oOo**

Albus courrait dans les rues de Pré-au-lard. Et James le poursuivait. Ils bousculaient à peu près toutes les personnes sur leur passage. Parmi eux, de nombreux élèves de Poudlard. Parmi eux, aucune connaissance d'Albus, car ils se trouvaient quatre vingt ans dans le passé.

—Reviens espèce de scrout stupide !

Le petit brun accéléra furieusement en espérant qu'il avait distancé son aîné. C'était mal connaître James, qui après des années en tant que Capitaine de l'Équipe de Quidditch des Griffondors possédait une forme et une force redoutable. Un sort le fit tomber, et à peine une seconde plus tard, la distance qu'il avait prise en s'enfuyant par surprise fut réduite par la main furieuse de James l'attrapant par le col. Son frère le projeta contre un bâtiment.

—Qu'est-ce que t'as fichu Al ? _Qu'est-ce que t'as fichu_?

—J'ai fait une erreur !

—Je vois ça, crétin !

—Calmez-vous tous les deux ! intervint Lily qui les avait rattrapé. Ce n'est pas le moment de se battre. On attire l'attention !

En effet, plusieurs sorciers, les regardait interloqués, voire méfiants. Albus se dit que la situation ne pouvait pas être pire.

—Je vais le dégommer !

Ah si.

—Ça suffit ! Je t'interdis de le toucher !

Lily s'agrippa à deux mains au bras musclé de James qui était si grand qu'elle touchait à peine le sol. Elle l'amena comme elle seule savait le faire, à se calmer et à le relâcher. Albus se massa la gorge. James était hyperactif depuis toujours, mais aussi un sacré connard. Les deux frères se fusillèrent et la rousse les saisit par le bras pour les éloigner de la rue principale où ils avaient fait scandale.

—Au moins il y est déjà… c'est plus discret que le Trois… ou Deux Balais. Oh je ne sais plus !

Lily parlait de _La Tête de Sanglier_. Albus s'engouffra dans le bar miteux suivit de James et de leur sœur. Ils s'attablèrent en plissant le nez. Le barman, un vieillard vint prendre leur commande et il s'en alla laissant une odeur de bouc derrière lui, parfaitement écoeurante.

—Je récapitule, chuchota la rousse. On est retourné dans le passé, grâce à un sortilège qu'Al a mit au point.

—C'est de sa faute ! grinça James.

—La ferme !

—Comment le sort a pu aussi mal tourner ? reprit Lily. Il devait nous emmener là où nos ennemis étaient… pas dans le passé !

Albus se pinça l'arête du nez, en ôtant temporairement ses petites lunettes carrées et réfléchit, alors qu'arrivaient leurs consommations à l'air aussi sales que le reste de l'établissement.

—J'ai été vague dans la formulation, parce que l'emplacement était tout aussi vague. C'est pour ça qu'on a inventé un sortilège, parce que les alliés de Gutters étaient introuvables ! C'était trop vague… oh bon sang, bon sang, ce n'est pas bon… Voyager dans le temps est l'une des choses les plus dangereuses en magie.

—Pourquoi as-tu parlé de temps dans ta formule, pauvre buse ? grogna son aîné.

Les yeux bleus de James étaient furieux et rageurs. Il voulait sa vengeance et semblait terriblement frustré de ne pas l'obtenir par cette erreur. Albus se mordit la lèvre inférieure.

—Parce que, encore une fois, on ne savait pas _où_ on allait atterrir. Et comme je l'ai aussi dit, notre magie n'est pas stabilisée, on aurait pu rester des heures ou mêmes des semaines bloqués dans un autre espace, le temps d'arriver à une destination. Il fallait prendre en compte cette donnée.

—Génial ! Génial, vraiment génial !

James jeta son verre de bierraubeure au sol. Lily s'empressa de réparer les éclats d'un sortilège, puis de frapper son frère.

—Je t'ai dit d'arrêter, _J'_. Il y a forcément une raison pour laquelle le sortilège nous a amené ici.

—J'essaye de comprendre. Le _vincule_ est le médaillon de Gutters… Ce doit être lié à elle…

—Nous sommes quatre-vingt ans dans le passé. As-tu une idée de son âge, Al ?

—Tu veux dire…

—Mais oui, putain, lâcha James. C'est grâce à ce collier qu'on est arrivés ici et il appartenait à Gutters.

Lily décrispa sa main brûlée et sortit le collier. D'un même mouvement, James et Albus grimacèrent en songeant à la leur. L'excitation et le vertige de l'arrivé leur avait fait oublier leur blessure. Ils se mordirent la langue, tandis que la rousse examinait doucement le bijou.

—Ça ressemble à un collier de naissance, non ? À mieux y regarder, on dirait ce que les petits sorciers portent quand ils sont nourrissons. Rose et Hugo avaient la même chose quand on était enfants. Si ça se trouve, Gutters est née au moment où on est arrivés.

…

—Oui, balbutia Albus. Ça se tient. Le vincule est basé sur elle. Au lieu de nous envoyer vers ses ennemis… On est arrivé vers elle.

Tous trois frissonnèrent.

—Alors on fait quoi ? questionna James, fébrile. On cherche le premier nourrisson venu qui porte son nom et on le zigouille ?

—Tsss, on avisera en temps voulu. Elle n'est pas forcément un nourrisson, ce n'est qu'une supposition. Pourquoi est-ce qu'on est arrivé à Pré-au-lard et pas juste devant elle ? Il y a trop de zones troubles pour l'instant. Le mieux serait déjà de la retrouver et d'aviser après, fit Lily. Il faudrait déjà savoir son nom… À part Gutters, tu connais son prénom toi ?

Albus rougit.

—N-non…

—Pardon ? réagirent son frère et sa sœur automatiquement.

—Elle ne m'a pas dit son nom. Je sais juste qu'elle a été élève à Poudlard. Mais sinon elle ne me l'a jamais dit.

—Tu t'es confié pendant des années à une femme dont tu ignorais le prénom ? enragea James.

Oui. Parce qu'il avait été _seul_. Parce qu'il avait eu besoin d'attention.

—Mais… mais, les aurors ont forcément dû nous le dire ! Ils ont dû nous dire le nom de la femme qui a tué Papa et Maman, éclata Lily.

Ils se regardèrent. Les aurors qui les avaient interrogé à St Mangouste avaient peut-être dit quelque chose, mais ils n'avaient pas écouté. Ils n'avaient rien voulu entendre. Un nom ? Ils ne le connaissaient pas. Ils ne l'avaient pas lu dans les journaux car seul Gutters était prononcé, seul ce nom avait été écrit comme si cette femme n'avait eu d'existence que par son nom de famille. Ils avaient recherché les alliés de Gutters, pas la femme en elle même ! Ils étaient seuls et ignoraient bien ce qu'ils allaient faire.

…

…

…

.

.

—Ah… À notre époque, les barricades étaient défoncées. M'enfin, Al, viens m'aider à enlever ça.

Albus grogna mais s'exécuta en aidant son frère à arracher les panneaux de bois de la Cabane Hurlante. Ils avaient fini par quitter le bar miteux sous le regard étonnement curieux du vieux tenancier. La vieille masure excentrée du village, allait se révéler parfaite pour la suite. Mais quelle suite ? Les deux jeunes hommes s'échinèrent à arracher avec des sortilèges les panneaux de bois condamnant l'entrée de la Cabane « hantée ». Ils pénétrèrent à l'intérieur et Lily portant la main à son nez pour ne pas respirer la poussière, jeta un _Recurvite_ dans tous les coins. Ensuite, le plus naturellement du monde, James vint se lover dans le miteux lit baldaquin. La pénombre et la touffeur de ce mois de mai, vinrent mettre de la buée sur les lunettes du brun qui les essuya et plissa les yeux et cherchant un endroit où s'asseoir dans cet cabanon misérable. Si Lily sauta sur le lit auprès de James, lui poussa un siège recouvert d'œufs de Doxys pour se rapprocher d'eux.

—Tu es déjà venu ici n'est-ce pas ? constata-t-il.

—Quand j'ai fugué. C'est là que j'étais.

Le jeune homme posa ses yeux verts sur Lily qui rougit légèrement. Oui. Elle l'avait su.

—Bref. Que faisons-nous maintenant ? questionna le plus âgé. Si nous sommes bien revenus dans une époque qui a un quelconque rapport avec Gutters, comment la trouver, que faire d'elle et surtout comment repartir chez nous ?

—Voilà les bases du problème.

—À qui la faute du problème ?

—Stop, les arrêta tout de suite leur sœur. Il doit y avoir une raison à notre voyage ici. Cependant, Albus a raison. Un voyage dans le temps est très dangereux. Nos principales occupations devraient être de savoir comment repartir chez nous et la raison de ce voyage.

—La raison est simple, tuer Gutters avant qu'elle ne nous nuise ! éructa James en balançant ses pieds sur le lit. On voulait se débarrasser de nos ennemis. On peut se débarrasser d'elle, avant qu'elle ne nous en créé. Avant qu'elle ne devienne une fanatique de Voldemort au point de le ressusciter, avant qu'elle ne tue nos parents et ne détruise nos vies.

La pensée d'agir ainsi remplit le jeune sorcier d'espoir. Ils pouvaient récupérer leurs parents. Retrouver les bras de leur mère, l'odeur de leur père, retrouver intact ce qui avait été massacré. Il se rendit compte que ce voyage pouvait leur offrir un immense espoir de changer les choses. Oui, s'ils étaient liés à Gutters par cette maladresse, ils pouvaient en finir avec elle, aussitôt pour corriger cette maladresse et tout le reste. Il dût réfréner son envie d'assassiner un nourrisson en raisonnant par tout ce qu'impliquait ce geste et l'époque dans laquelle ils étaient. Soudain un détail, fit tiquer Albus qui blêmit.

—Je n'ai pas envie de ramener ma fraise, mais nous sommes en 1941.

—Et alors ?

—Alors, chez les moldus c'est la Seconde Guerre mondiale, nous sommes en plein dans l'ère de Grindelwald, et peut-être que Voldemort est _déjà_ en activité dehors.

Ce fut au tour de Lily et James de blêmir.

—Putain.

—James…

—Putain. Putain. Putain. _Putain_ ! ragea leur aîné en se mettant à frapper un édredon plein de poussière. C'est pas vrai… Bon sang. Est-ce qu'on pouvait plus mal tomber ?

Probablement pas, songea Albus. La peur le saisit. C'était encore plus fort qu'avec Gutters. Gutters avait assassiné leurs parents, mais avait été vaincue. Imaginer quelqu'un de plus fort que Gutters, bel et bien vivant et en pleine ascension était ce qu'il y avait de plus terrifiant. Car eux, savaient de quoi il était capable.

—Pour les prochains jours, restons ici, le temps de trouver quoi faire et comment le faire, finit par opter Albus. Il nous faut des livres pour nous documenter, de quoi nous nourrir, de quoi nous protéger. Bref tout. Lily, vérifie combien d'argent chacun de nous a dans ses poches. James, va jeter des sorts de protection autour de la Cabane. Tu vas y arriver ?

—Connard à lunette.

C'était mesquin, pourtant le brun ne put s'empêcher d'éprouver un certain plaisir à le voir rougir de colère. Il sortit ensuite de son sac le fin et doux tissu de la cape d'invisibilité, la seule chose qu'il avait demandé à l'oncle Bill de récupérer au 12 Square Grimmauld. Il n'avait pas voulu de la maison, ni de l'argent de leurs parents en legs. Le seul héritage qu'il avait voulu était cette vieille cape.

Et c'était cette vieille cape qui restait quatre-vingt ans plus tôt.

Ses tripes se tordirent d'appréhension.

…

…

.

.

La situation n'avait que peu évoluée ces dernières semaines. Albus avait transplané au Chemin de Traverse pour rechercher en vain tous les livres possibles et inimaginables sur les voyages dans le temps et James avait recherché hargneusement le nom Gutters chez Gringott sans que les aigris Gobelins ne lui donnent la moindre réponse. Lily avait dû tirer son frère par le bras, pour qu'il ne tente pas de jeter un sort. Sur cette double défaite, Albus et Lily étaient rentrés à la Cabane tandis que James s'en était allé traîner dans l'Allée des Embrumes.

Dehors, il faisait toujours aussi chaud. Poudlard ayant été déserté, la crainte de voir un élève en sortie à Pré-au-lard s'aventurer par ici s'était amenuisée. De nombreux sortilèges d'illusions protégeaient pourtant la bâtisse. Albus, ayant eut la satisfaction de voir les sortilèges de son frère efficaces, avait même de nouveau condamné les fenêtres pour plus de sécurité. Lorsque la chaleur était trop étouffante, comme ce matin là, Lily et lui s'allongeaient sur la terre craquelée, cachés dans la végétation sèche et épaisse pour regarder les nuages. Car c'était une de leurs seules occupations. Soudain, une ombre vint ôter à ses yeux vers le plaisir de la contemplation.

—Aimez-moi les gars.

James. Il était parti depuis une semaine. Un certain soulagement étreignit la gorge d'Albus en même temps que remontait la tension. Son frère qui pliait la cape d'invisibilité, lui jeta un morceau de papier, et à Lily aussi.

Il le déplia. Un papier d'identité sorcier.

—Tu as été fabriquer des faux papiers ?

—Nous avons besoin d'une nouvelle identité Al. J'y ai réfléchi. On ne sait pas combien de temps on va rester ici et on ne peut décemment par porter le nom de Potter, ni être anglais. Personne ne nous connaît, et on débarque de nulle part. Dis donc bonjour aux Pieters !

Albus dût convenir que son frère avait pour une fois raison et lut son papier en plissant le nez.

—Ally ? Ally Pieters ? Tu m'as donné un nom de fille ?

—Lina Pieters ? On est Hollandais ? lut Lily.

—J'ai pris le moins de risque possible. Tu portes un nom célèbre Al. Albus Dumbledore est vivant à cette époque. On peut pas se le permettre. Quant à toi Li' je sais que tu n'aimes pas ton nom, comme moi. _Li_ ly-Lu _na,_ ravi de te rencontrer, Jamesie Pieters.

Un faible sourire prit place sur le visage d'Albus, Jamesie était le nom que Lily et lui-même donnaient à leur frère étant petits. Avant que tout cela ne débute.

La colère et la haine.

—Peu importe ! Ally ? Tu n'avais pas mieux ? Et puis, comment tu t'es procuré ces papiers ?

—Laisse tomber, trancha James. Tu ne veux pas savoir.

—Oh, je crois que nous sommes au contraire très curieux, Mr _Pieters_.

D'un même geste, Lily, James et Albus bondirent et sortirent leur baguette. Devant eux se dressait un vieil homme, barbu qui avait été roux, jadis mais dont l'essentiel de la longue chevelure s'était blanchie. Il portait une robe de sorcier d'un jaune lumineux, si lumineux qu'Albus se demanda comment ils avaient fait pour ne pas le voir arriver. Ses rides n'exprimaient à l'instar de ses yeux bleus électriques, aucune surprise à les voir réagir aussi brusquement. Pourtant, même s'il se sentit momentanément piégé, le brun, contrairement à son aîné et à sa sœur n'était pas terrifié. Il avait reconnu ce visage que son père lui avait montré plusieurs fois.

—Albus Dumbledore, chuchota-t-il.

Le vieil homme leva un sourcil tandis que Lily et James abaissaient légèrement leur baguette.

—Je vois que je n'ai pas à me présenter. Et si nous entrions boire une tasse de thé ? proposa le mage jovialement en dépassant James comme si de rien était pour pénétrer dans la Cabane.

Ce dernier parut hésiter entre jeter un sort au vieillard et le suivre. Il choisit de faire comme Lily et Albus. À l'intérieur, le vieux sorcier inspectait l'endroit d'un air très intéressé.

—Je me suis toujours demandé à quoi ressemblait cette cabane vue de l'intérieur. Je suis un peu déçu, je m'attendais à plus de mystère. Vous aurez pu au moins répondre à l'une de mes interrogations.

D'un geste, Albus Dumbledore fit apparaître chaises et table, puis d'un mouvement gracieux, il invoqua un service à thé et des biscuits. Leur ventre à eux trois gronda. Ils n'avaient pas mangé hier. Les quelques mornilles et quelques noises qu'ils avaient eues dans les poches avaient été depuis longtemps consommées. Ce fut Lily qui piocha en premier sous l'œillade furieuse de James.

—Depuis combien de temps nous espionniez-vous ? cracha ce dernier.

—Depuis que vous êtes arrivés ici, mon garçon. Le barman de _La Tête de Sanglier_ est une vieille _connaissance._ Il se trouve que par le plus grand des hasards, il a entendu quelques bribes d'une curieuse conversation et a tenu à m'en tenir informé. Néanmoins, je vous avais jusqu'alors observé de loin. Bien que vos activités à vous trois fussent un peu suspectes, je vous ai laissé libres d'agir jusqu'ici. Toutefois la situation a changé.

—En quoi ?! l'interrompit James sèchement.

Albus Dumbledore lui adressa une œillade à la fois douce et ferme, pour l'inciter au respect. Ils se tinrent en joue ainsi quelques secondes, bleu électrique, contre bleu céruléen, songea Al.

—Eh bien, depuis qu'en ma qualité de Sous-Directeur de l'École de Sorcellerie Poudlard, un nom se soit ajouté à la liste des nouveaux élèves. Une certaine Lily Luna Potter, or le seul élève portant ce nom, Charlus Potter, n'a ni sœur, ni cousine pourtant ce nom. J'en ai déduis que ce devait être lié à vous jeunes gens, et à votre arrivée soudaine. Et je pense qu'à voir vos expressions, mes déductions sont fondées. Quoi qu'on puisse en penser, je pense avoir fait une bonne analyse. Je vous laisse donc vous expliquer.

Leur arrière grand-père. Lily se mordit la lèvre et Albus soupira. Elle était encore sous la Trace, et qui plus est encore scolarisée. Évidemment… il aurait dû s'en douter. Ils étaient liés, temps ou non au monde de la Magie. Elle les rappelait à elle, notamment Lily. Devaient-ils alors parler à Albus Dumbledore, le mentor tant venté par leur père ? Devaient-ils se confier à une version plus jeune que celle que leur père avait connu ? Il pouvait sûrement comprendre. Il pouvait les aider à trouver un moyen de retourner dans leur époque et qui plus est, il pouvait être un allié si le danger les cernait dans cette époque inconnue. S'ils avaient une base pour s'en sortir tout n'était pas si désespéré. Oui, tout raconter était la meilleure solution. Le brun s'apprêta à ouvrir la bouche :

—N'y pense même pas Al !

—La ferme James ! sifflèrent Albus et Lily d'une même voix.

Et ils racontèrent tout.

.

.

 **oOo**

* * *

Eeeet voilà.

Albus est dans la place, Dumby aussi, et Jedusor a fait un caméo, uh uh. Donc vous l'aurez comprit, l'essentiel de l'histoire sera entre souvenirs et intrigue " au temps présent". Tous les éléments (glauques, uh uh mais on se refait pas) ont bien été mis en place, et donc, tout commence vraiment ici.

J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu, n'hésitez pas à envoyer un petit mot, je n'ai pas tout le temps de répondre, jonglant en ce moment avec fac, cours du soir, plus petit boulot, mais sachez que ça me fait vraiment, vraiment plaisir.

N'hésitez pas à aller voir mon blog, j'y mets des dessins des personnages (c'était l'époque où j'avais le temps et une vie) ainsi que des gifs (tumblr c'est ma deuxième maison) = : roussettejolie (point) skyrock (point) com.

Love,

Hugs,

Reviews ?

La chauve souris requin transgénique.


	5. I saw a monster

**H** ello bambinos ! Je suis très heureuse de vous retrouver pour le chapitre 5 de Bittersweet Tragedy. Je vous prie de me pardonner pour ce retard, je m'éparpille un peu en ce moment. Je suis néanmoins vraiment heureuse de votre intérêt à tous pour mon histoire, les choses sérieuses commencent ici : alors n'hésitez pas à reviewez, suivre et mettre en favoris cette histoire !

Disclaimer : JK possède son oeuvre. Je n'ai rien sinon mon histoire, qui est lue à l'avance par la gentille _Peace_ ;)

Playlist : **Of Monsters And Men** : Thousand Eyes - **Wolf Larsen** : If I Be Wrong -

Bonne Lecture, on se retrouve en bas !

* * *

 _Ce n'est pas facile d'accepter que quelqu'un qui ne vous veut pas du bien puisse vous comprendre._

 _C'est triste. Plus vous vous montrez hostile, plus on l'est envers vous. C'est un cercle vicieux._

Le Silence des Agneaux, Thomas HARRIS

* * *

 _"Oui, tout raconter était la meilleure solution. Le brun s'apprêta à ouvrir la bouche :_

— _N'y pense même pas Al !_

— _La ferme James ! sifflèrent Albus et Lily d'une même voix._

 _Et ils racontèrent tout."_

.

.

 **oOo**

— _Ce souvenir n'était pas très pertinent, nota une sorcière d'âge mûr, une fois que l'auror eut mit fin au sortilège_.

—Il l'est pourtant, réagit Albus Potter. Vous nous laissez le loisir de nous expliquer. Nous, nous expliquons avec le plus de détail possible pour que vous compreniez en quoi tout est lié.

—Le truc compliqué qu'on se tue à vous expliquer est à peine effleuré, rajouta James Potter sèchement.

Et tous deux jetaient de petits coups d'œil à leur sœur, discrètement. L'action n'échappa à Rita qui sourit. Allons bon. Qu'avait à cacher la plus jeune de la fratrie pour que les yeux de ses frères semblassent emplis de la commisération qu'ils honnissaient ?

—Continuons, lâcha Bittersweet en se redressant sur son siège dans un long couinement strident.

Et c'était le seul son que l'on entendait dans cette froide salle d'audience. Les sorciers présents arboraient le visage confus de celui qui a manqué un wagon du Poudlard Express, tandis que la si parfaite famille Weasley-Potter-Granger n'en menait pas large. Ils devaient détester être dans cette salle autant que Skeeter aimait y siéger.

—Lil, tu peux leur montrer la suite ? hésita l'aîné en la mirant comme un bijou fragile.

La petite rousse hocha de la tête, et ses cheveux fins parurent dégouliner le long de son visage moucheté. Et la comparaison n'aurait pu être plus imagée. Lily Luna Potter avait l'air de sortir la tête de l'eau, comme si l'examen de son frère l'avait plongé dans un océan d'indifférence.

L'auror parut hésiter encore plus longuement sur la jeune fille. Était-ce parce qu'elle était censée être la plus dangereuse des trois ? Pourtant, seul James Potter, comme un animal était ligoté au dossier de sa chaise de fer.

—Legilimens, prononça-t-il enfin.

 **oOo**

 _Les pensées de Lily Luna Potter qui avaient déjà été visitée, étaient bien moins chaotiques que la première fois. Tout paraissait y être consciencieusement rangé, mais des tiroirs de pensées fragmentées plus éparses nuançaient cette organisation. Il était toujours plus agréable que l'esprit presque fou de James Potter, car il était difficile de faire pire. Lentement, docilement, un souvenir se détacha d'un autre comme relié aux maillons d'une chaine pour se matérialiser._

Lily Luna Potter, ou Lina Pieters désormais, traînait une grosse valise derrière elle en tremblant. Elle avait froid. Elle mourrait de froid. Elle mourrait de froid depuis plusieurs mois. Plusieurs mois que ses parents avaient été assassinés et qu'ils étaient dans cette maudite époque. Le 1e Septembre était arrivé avec lenteur et pourtant cela n'avait pas empêché la jeune fille de se retrouver là à mourir de froid sur la voie 9 3/4 attendant le Poudlard Express.

Elle se souvenait bien avoir violemment protesté contre sa réintégration à Poudlard, pourtant ce fut en vain. Quand bien même eussent-ils vécu un autre 13 mai, la Trace ne la considérait pas comme majeure. James était selon la Magie elle même le chef de famille. Elle était donc ici, furieuse.

Et Albus (Ally) qui avait transplané avec elle, et James (Jamesie) Pieters aidaient Dumbledore.

Le vénérable vieil homme avait été très intrigué par leur histoire mais les quelques mots réconfortants adressés avaient fait dresser les cheveux sur la tête de leur aîné. Bien sûr, l'ambition de base de James de tuer Gutters n'avait pas été mentionnée, au risque de voir la faible confiance que leur accordait le vieil homme décliner, tout était déjà si précaire. Et comme si rien ne pouvait être pire, Albus Dumbledore, grand sorcier venté par leur père comme un génie ayant la solution à tout, n'avait _jamais_ entendu parler d'un voyage dans le temps d'une telle ampleur. Il restait donc à les intégrer à cette époque. En rayant Lily Luna Potter du registre et en donnant à la Magie la satisfaction de voir Lina Pieters apparaître à la place. Et pendant ce temps, Jamesie et Ally allaient travailler conjointement aux côtés de Dumbledore pour trouver un moyen de retourner dans leur époque.

Bien que James semblât préférer rechercher un potentiel nourrisson tueur. Quand bien même, Lily avait été dégoûtée d'être ainsi rejetée. _Abandonnée_ , sifflait son esprit. Albus et James partaient le matin même pour le Pays de Galles effectuer des recherches sur un site inconnu, la laissant sur ce quai.

En bougonnant, la rousse traîna sa valise, achetée comme tout le reste par une bourse accordée par Dumbledore, et commença à la faire monter à bord du wagon qui à l'instar du quai était vide. Aller à l'école, non mais quelle idée stupide ! Et quelle idée stupide de l'emmener faire un voyage de huit heures alors qu'ils habitaient à quelques centaines de mètres à peine de Poudlard !

« Tu ne vas pas te traîner le soir de la répartition avec ta valise dans Pré-au-lard » entendait-elle encore ses frères ricaner. Les lâcheurs.

Et elle avait tellement froid.

Elle finit par trouver un wagon pour s'y lover. La longue jupe qu'elle portait n'était pas suffisante pour l'empêcher de trembler. Elle replia ses cuisses sous ses jupons pour essayer de trouver ainsi le plus de chaleur possible. De là, elle se mit à tripoter le pendentif de Gutters qui prenait par endroit, parfaitement la forme de la brûlure de sa main. Elle ne savait pas exactement pourquoi elle le gardait, peut-être qu'elle aimait admirer cette relique ? Combien de temps resta-t-elle comme ça ? Lily n'en avait aucune idée. Les élèves envahissaient le wagon et les cris des enfants et des parents firent monter quelque chose d'encore plus froid en Lily.

Pourquoi à sa cinquième année avait-elle refusé que ses parents l'accompagnent ? Pour rencontrer dans le métro moldu James, qui fuyait encore la maison ? Ce motif était tellement sot. Elle avait choisi James ce jour là, mais plus jamais ses parents ne l'accompagneraient à sa rentrée.

—Hey !

Lily émergea en constatant que plusieurs adolescents la regardaient, ennuyés voir agacés. La jeune fille estima qu'ils ne devaient tous pas avoir plus de quinze ans, certains moins. Ils étaient tous des garçons.

—C'est notre compartiment.

—Il n'y a de nom nulle part.

—Peu importe. Tu n'as pas l'air d'ici et encore moins au courant. C'est celui que nous occupons depuis plusieurs années, fit remarquer un des adolescents au nez pointu. Pas vrai Avery ?

Le dénommé Avery, un garçon rougeaud, à la face étalée, opina derechef. Un autre petit blond, qui ne devait pas avoir plus de treize ans, regardait la scène d'un air blasé tout-à-fait Malfoyien que Lily reconnut. Il était de toute évidence apparenté à Scorpius. La rousse sentit qu'elle n'aurait rien à gagner à poursuivre cette conversation stérile et traîna sa valise dehors, en réjouissant la demi douzaine de garçon, sans doute des Serpentards. L'école ne lui avait vraiment pas manqué. Même près d'un siècle plus tôt, les garçons étaient toujours aussi stupides.

En sortant du compartiment, Lily heurta légèrement la vitre et la chaine de Gutters lui échappa aussitôt des mains, mais fut rattrapée par les réflexes d'un des garçons. Une main froide, glacée se referma sur l'objet pendant une dizaine de seconde puis lui rendit son bien.

—Tiens.

—Merci.

Lily s'empressa de ranger le bijou dans la poche de sa veste, puis enfin leva les yeux froidement, car c'était là tout ce qu'elle savait faire, vers le garçon qui lui avait rendu son bien. Elle plissa le nez en se disant que ce visage lui disait quelque chose. L'adolescent était grand et élancé. Ses longues mains fines, et ses cheveux aussi noirs que ses yeux lui conféraient une élégance mystérieuse. S'il avait fallut le décrire en un seul mot, beau serait ressorti pour Lily. Il paraissait au milieu de cette bande d'adolescent, bien plus vieux que les autres. Il la regarda un instant désarçonné puis lui rendit un regard aussi froid que le sien avant de se détourner et de l'ignorer.

La rousse ne tarda pas à faire de même.

…

…

.

.

Lily avait découvert par la suite qu'elle n'était pas la seule « _étrangère_ » arrivée à Poudlard en cours de cycle. Grindelwald avait fait beaucoup de dégâts à l'est du continent et expliquaient l'arrivée de six autres adolescents d'un âge variant de onze à dix-sept ans, fuyant les persécutions. En conséquence de quoi, Dumbledore s'était présenté pour les escorter à l'écart des autres élèves. Et heureusement, Lily aurait été encore plus agacée de devoir suivre le chemin des premières années.

Alors qu'arrivaient des jeunes sorciers dans le hall, la rousse et les autres adolescents étaient déjà là à attendre non loin de Dumbledore. Ce dernier lui adressa un coup d'œil empli de compréhension. Mais quelle compréhension ? Elle voulait ses frères, elle voulait rester près d'eux.

En ruminant, elle ne prit pas la peine d'écouter ce que disait le Sous-Directeur aux nouveaux élèves. Lorsque les portes s'ouvrirent enfin sur la Grande Salle, elle soupira d'aise en se joignant au mouvement des premières années. Ceux-ci arboraient un visage émerveillé. Lily se souvint d'avoir eu le même à une période où ses frères ne se détestaient pas encore suffisamment pour qu'elle puisse profiter de la magie de l'endroit. Une époque où Poudlard était encore synonyme de bonheur.

À l'autre bout de la salle, il y avait le Choixpeau magique. Moins rapiécé que dans ses souvenirs et surtout pas brûlé, il restait tout de même impressionnant. La chanson de l'artefact fut entonnée tellement rapidement que Lily n'eut pas le temps d'en comprendre le sens. Elle comprit alors, qu'elle était stressée. Stressée de repasser sous le Choixpeau. Pourtant déjà les élèves défilaient.

—Andrews John ! appelait en effet Dumbledore.

Aussitôt le garçonnet fut réparti à Serdaigle, comme le garçon suivant et leur nouvelle maison laissa éclater leur joie. Une fillette fut envoyée d'office à Griffondor, puis un garçon à Poufsouffle.

—Iov Tove, continuait à appeler le sorcier alors que les maisons s'échauffaient et s'enhardissaient de leur arrivage.

Que fichait-elle ici ? se demanda Lily pour la énième fois tandis que Tove, un des adolescents avec qui elle avait fait le trajet s'en allait à Serpentard. Elle n'avait rien à faire ici, elle n'avait rien à faire sous ce chapeau. Un jeune sorcier polonais, Pavlovski Constantin, ne tarda pas à finir à Poufsouffle à son tour. Puis enfin…

—Pieters Lina.

Dumbledore l'encouragea du regard et pourtant il apparut qu'elle aurait préféré être n'importe où sauf ici à cet instant. Oh, il n'y avait pas eu, les exclamations habituelles lorsque son nom était prononcé, pour autant, cela ne la rassurait pas. Ses jambes flageolèrent lorsqu'elle s'avança vers le Choixpeau. Lors de sa répartition, Lily avait été envoyée très rapidement à Poufsouffle. Il n'y avait pas eu d'hésitation puisque c'était ce qui la correspondait à cette époque. La fillette, sage, fidèle et innocente qui pensait que Poudlard allait être encore plus magique avec ses frères avait été tuée. Il n'y avait plus que Lina.

—Tiens donc, mais que voilà ? constata le Choixpeau à voix basse à peine eût-il effleuré sa tête. Voilà une exilée qui revient de plus loin que les autres. Que c'est intrigant… Où vais-je donc te placer ? Le choix est plus difficile qu'il ne le sera, ou qu'il ne l'a été n'est-ce pas ?

Oui. Car Lily avait changé, elle le savait.

—Oh… Poufsouffle te correspondrait encore quelques peu… tu es douce, compréhensive et fidèle… tu es une sorcière intéressante, dis moi. Tu manques un peu de courage pour une Griffondor mais tu as une grande volonté. Pour autant il y a quelque chose de noir que tu caches au fond de toi. Tu te sens différente n'est-ce pas ? La douceur ne sera pas suffisante pour atteindre ton but. Ni _l'amour_. Non, décidément Poufsouffle serait une hérésie. SERPENTARD !

Lily accusa le coup. Elle se releva en tremblant et n'y eût-il eut le bras de Dumbledore pour la rattraper qu'elle serait tombée à la renverse. La mine basse, et sous quelques chuchotements elle regagna sa nouvelle tablée. Oui, elle avait changé, indubitablement changé en quelques mois. Mais à quel point depuis le meurtre cruel de ses parents ? Et est-ce qu'une simple répartition pouvait déterminer tout ce qu'elle était désormais ? Albus était allé à Serpentard, et James à Griffondor, pour autant, le plus dangereux de ses frères n'était pas celui qui portait le vert. Et elle le savait. Elle s'assit et écouta le reste.

—Roothless Kurt, continua Dumbledore le plus normalement possible, mais Lily devina que son regard était porté sur elle.

Elle recommença sous la table à jouer avec la médaille.

Sans qu'elle ne la remarque réellement, une fillette vint s'asseoir à la table des Serpentard, elle était aussi une étrangère du lot. Ullah Sevisky comme l'avait nommée le Sous-Directeur, lui sourit, mais Lily ne lui répondit rien. La répartition se termina sur elle.

Par la suite, un vieil homme, celui qui devait être le directeur, Dippet, souffla un élève à ses côtés, se leva en tremblotant. Il semblait si chétif et ratatiné sur lui-même que la rousse se demanda réellement comment il tenait encore debout.

—Très chers élèves, j'ai l'immense plaisir de vous accueillir pour une nouvelle année scolaire à l'école de Sorcellerie Poudlard. Une année de joie, de labeur et de persévérance, car là sont les clefs du succès. Comme vous aurez pu le constater nous accueillons en notre sein beaucoup d'élèves d'âges et d'origines différentes. Je ne saurais vous rappeler les terribles évènements que nos voisins sorciers subissent non loin de nous. Je vous demande d'accueillir le plus chaleureusement possible ces jeunes gens, dans l'amitié qui symbolise Poudlard.

Alors que montait dans un grondement le nom de Grindelwald, le vieil homme fit péricliter le brouhaha sinistre d'un claquement de doigt qui remplit les plats à portée. Et ce fut une cacophonie nettement plus joyeuse qui remplaça l'appréhension. Lily les envia. Elle aurait aimé pouvoir sourire juste à la vue d'un repas. Et même si son estomac grogna, elle n'en fut pas mieux lotie.

—Tu es une Chapeaufloue ?

—Pardon ?

Une jeune fille de son âge s'était levée de sa place, pour s'installer près d'elle. Un peu dodue, l'adolescente força le passage avec son assiette et s'assit dans un mouvement néanmoins gracieux. Elle tendit ensuite sa tête brune vers elle.

—Une Chapeaufloue, le Choixpeau a hésité longuement avec toi. Ça n'arrive pas souvent pour notre maison. Avec quelle maison a-t-il hésité ?

—Poufsouffle.

La fille grimaça comme si cela avait été une blague particulièrement mauvaise, puis elle reprit sur un ton plus froid :

—Et bien je pense qu'il a prit la meilleure décision pour toi. Les poufsouffles ne sont que des mollassons ou des idiots naïfs. Walburga Black, bienvenue. Tu es en quelle année ?

—Lina. Lina Pieters. Sixième année, marmonna Lily peut-être plus sèchement qu'elle ne l'aurait voulu.

Les poufsouffles n'étaient pas forcément des mollassons, ni encore des naïfs. Peut-être avait-elle changé comme l'avait si bien dit le Choixpeau, mais elle ne se retrouvait certainement pas dans cette description auparavant. Lily serra la main tendue par la jeune Black.

—Je serais alors dans ton dortoir de toute évidence, avec Tabatha Crabbe qui est là-bas et Cordelia Bulstrode, qui est à côté d'Avery, le garçon qui a le visage un peu rouge.

La jeune fille lui indiqua les deux filles susmentionnées qui bavardaient sans se soucier d'elles, puis l'invita à manger.

—Tu es étrangère. D'où viens-tu ?

—Hollande.

—Je pensais que c'était Beauxbâtons qui vous accueillait d'habitude. Enfin, ne soliloquons pas. Ton anglais est excellent. J'imagine que tu dois te poser beaucoup de questions sur la vie à Poudlard. Je peux t'aiguiller si tu le désires.

—Comme tu veux, lâcha mollement la rousse.

Walburga Black ne sembla pas prendre ombrage de son ton elle se fit même un devoir d'indiquer à quel point elle avait bien fait d'atterrir dans cette maison et oh combien les autres ne tenaient pas la comparaison. Lily l'écouta le plus poliment possible en ne cessant de se demander ce que faisaient ses frères à cet instant. Peut-être étaient-ils en danger ? Dumbledore leur avait assuré que ce site était sans danger, mais le risque zéro n'existait pas, aussi ne cessait-elle d'y penser.

—Pieters ? Le repas est fini. Viens, je vais te montrer la salle commune.

Walburga d'un coup d'épaule l'invita à se lever et la jeune sorcière obtempéra et suivit sa _camarade_ dans les escaliers menant aux cachots des Serpentards. Une bande de garçons, la même que dans le wagon leur passèrent devant. Walburga les stoppa.

—Nott, Orion, fit-elle derechef en s'adressant à deux garçons d'environ quatorze et treize ans, je vous présente la nouvelle, Lina Pieters. J'ose imaginer que vous saurez lui faire un bon accueil.

—Bienvenue, énonça sobrement un garçon, petit et brun ressemblant légèrement à Walburga. Orion Black.

Lily trouva qu'il avait une curieuse ressemblance par ses yeux clairs avec Sirius Black, le parrain de leur père dont la photo trônait dans la bibliothèque familiale. L'autre garçon s'avança pour se présenter. C'était l'adolescent au nez pointu qui l'avait apostrophée dans le Poudlard Express.

—Tsss… Anthony Nott.

—Ravie de te rencontrer, fit Lily qui n'en pensait pas un mot.

Elle les regarda, ennuyée en se demandant combien de temps allait durer cet échange. Elle n'avait qu'une seule envie désormais, dormir pour être à la première heure à la bibliothèque le lendemain.

—Eh bien, Avery, Jedusor, Lestrange, Malefoy, on oublie la politesse ? nota sèchement Walburga.

Tabatha Crabbe leva les yeux au ciel en entendant son amie interagir de la sorte avec eux. S'ils étaient en froid, ce n'était pas nouveau, pensa Lily.

Les adolescents qui s'apprêtaient à partir, hésitèrent face à la jeune fille plus âgée qu'eux, et lui rendirent la politesse.

—Abraxas Malefoy, se présenta le blond qui comme une évidence était bien un Malefoy.

—Nestor Avery.

—Rolf Lestrange

—Tom Jedusor, finit par se présenter calmement le dernier garçon qui lui avait rendu le médaillon de Gutters.

Il flottait sur ses lèvres pâles un léger sourire, comme si voir ses amis se soumettre à l'autorité de la Serpentard était quelque chose de très amusant. Il lui tendit la main, la même qu'elle avait effleurée quelques heures plus tôt et la serra. Ses mains étaient toujours aussi glacées comme si elles avaient appartenu à celles d'un mort. L'image de ses parents passa brièvement dans la tête de Lily et elle sursauta légèrement.

—Tu dois avoir de la fièvre, nota-t-il en baissant ses yeux vers elle. À la répartition tu ne semblais pas dans ton assiette et ta main est brûlante.

—Non. Je vais bien. Je te remercie de cette sollicitude.

Et sur cela, Lily tourna les talons pour suivre les trois filles serpentards.

—Ils sont presque tous en quatrième année, fit Cordelia Bulstrode, non sans s'être présentée correctement au préalable. Tu verras qu'étonnement ils sont très appréciés dans cette maison et à Poudlard en général, surtout par les professeurs. Nott est un gentil sot, mais du reste, ce sont d'excellents éléments à Serpentard.

—Et encore, Dolohov est pour l'instant alité chez lui pour une éruption d'éclabouille, avec Rosier et Yaxley que tu as dû entrapercevoir au banquet, ils sont au complet, compléta Tabatha Crabbe.

—Chez les élèves plus vieux, on appelle leur petit rassemblement, le _Gang de Jedusor_ bien que techniquement, Malefoy et Orion n'y soient pas de réels membres. Tu verras bientôt que c'est toujours utile de les avoir sous la main en cas de souci, ajouta Walburga en l'emmenant devant le passage de la salle commune des Serpentard. _Noblesse Oblige_. C'est le mot de passe, toutes les maisons en ont un, Pieters, mais ne t'avise pas d'aller trafiquer dans les autres où il pourrait t'en cuire. Slughorn, notre directeur de maison n'apprécierait pas.

—Je vois.

—Viens, je vais te montrer notre dortoir.

Il apparut à Lily, lorsque les filles Black, Crabbe et Bulstrode lui prirent le bras, qu'elle était tombée dans une fosse aux serpents.

 **oOo**

 _La séquence se finit ainsi_.

Rita remit ses lunettes et fit noter sa fidèle plume. Quel souvenir mollasson. La seule chose intéressante qu'il y avait à tirer de cela était que la jolie petite Potter avait changé. Aussi la journaliste le fit-elle écrire. À la voir ainsi pâle et prostrée sur son siège, oui elle avait changé. Mais à quel point ? Comment une adolescente renfermée et choquée avait pu ensuite devenir cette petite chose dans un siège trop grand, et des vêtements trop larges, comme si toute son essence avait été aspirée ?

Rita frémissait de le découvrir.

—Jedusor, tiqua un sorcier. Jedusor…

—C'est le véritable nom de Vous-Savez-Qui, répondit Percy Weasley.

L'effroi parcourut la salle de même que l'incompréhension. Impossible. Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom n'avait pas pu être ce garçon, ce beau garçon à l'air aimable. Il n'avait pu être qu'un monstre.

—Vous ne saviez pas qui il était au moment où vous l'avez rencontré ? questionna Bittersweet brusquement si brusquement qu'il parut avoir aboyé.

—Non, rétorqua sèchement James Potter. Les livres ne l'ont jamais cité sous ce nom et son ancien visage non plus !

—Taisez-vous Potter ! Vous avez un peu trop de présomption à interrompre systématiquement le bon déroulement de ce procès. Je parle à l'accusée Lily Luna Potter.

James Potter accusa la brimade d'un regard noir. Les yeux marron de la jeune sorcière se levèrent ensuite vers l'homme en une expression presque hébétée. Comme si elle avait été ailleurs dès lors que l'auror l'avait sortie de son emprise.

—Non. Je l'ignorais. Comment vouliez-vous que nous le sachions ?

—Vos parents ne vous ont rien dit ?

Des regards accusateurs se tournèrent un unanime mouvement vers le clan Potter-Weasley. Ginny Potter parut comme sa fille, éberluée que l'on s'adressât à elle. Son époux ne lui laissa pas l'heur de répondre, car l'on pouvait fortement douter de sa capacité à le faire et il se leva.

—Non. Je ne leur ai que peu parlé de la guerre, comme je l'ai déjà dit. C'était ma façon de les protéger.

Ses chaussures avaient l'air magnifiques pour qu'il préférât les regarder plutôt que le Ministre. Comme s'il était un piteux enfant prit en faute, le compara Rita. Hermione Granger posa sa main sur son épaule alors qu'il se rasseyait.

—Je vois, constata le Ministre de la Magie en se pinçant l'arête du nez. Vous demanderez au Département des Mystères d'extraire l'image du garçon des souvenirs et de la présenter aux témoins Horace Slughorn et Minerva McGonagall pour obtenir assurance auprès d'eux. De là après vérification, ce sera ce visage qui sera affiché au lieu d'une description physique.

L'assistance éclata en un murmure choqué. Comment un garçon aussi beau que ce Tom Jedusor, dont la plupart apprenaient l'identité pouvait-il devenir le plus puissant mage noir du siècle précédent ? C'était impossible et impensable. Rita savait par expérience que l'apparence ne faisait jamais le sorcier, mais qu'il était toutefois nettement plus amusant de pointer l'apparence pour juger que juger au delà des apparences. James Sirius Potter était assurément un très beau garçon par exemple, et il apparaissait indubitable à Skeeter qu'il était le plus déstabilisé des trois Potter.

—Cette rencontre est de toute évidence liée à la résurrection de Lord Voldemort, fit éclater un sorcier.

—Merci Mage Poccup pour cette interruption. Comme vous le voyez jeunes gens, nous vous laissons tout le temps de vous expliquer. Des circonstances vous sont en effet favorables dans cette histoire abracadabrante et j'espère que pour la suite de ce procès vous coopérerez de la même façon. C'est dans votre intérêt. L'audience est levée et sera reprise demain.

Rita regarda sa montre. Les souvenirs avaient été moins violents, mais nettement plus longs. Les heures s'étaient égrainées à une vitesse folle. Quelques personnes s'attendirent à ce que le Ministre les rassure encore à propos de la menace de Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-le-Nom qui avait désormais un visage, mais ce fut une vaine requête. Le vieil homme se détourna de son siège et quitta la salle avant même les accusés.

 **oOo**

Ce fut comme un pantin qu'Harry sortit de la salle d'audience. Toutes les figures qu'il vit ensuite entre le deuxième étage et le quatrième où se trouvait le quartier général des aurors parurent lui adresser des regards oscillant entre commisération et fureur. La plupart avaient peur, comprit-il. Qu'attendaient-ils de lui en ce cas ? Qu'il trouve Voldemort et lui règle son compte comme vingt-six ans plus tôt ? Pouvaient-ils comprendre que sa famille, sa famille complètement déchirée du jour au lendemain passait avant ? Non bien sûr. Ils ne comprendraient pas. Et si Harry ne leur demandait pas leur avis au fond, ces regards firent monter une puissante colère chez lui.

Oh, Ginny lui avait bien demandé, voir presque supplié de ne pas retourner maintenant au travail, mais il avait tenu quelques instants à retourner à son office. Son bureau maintenant et ensuite, il se consacrerait entièrement à sa famille. Il avait besoin d'une minute une seule s'éloigner de l'atmosphère pesante qui entourait sa famille depuis des mois. Peut-être qu'il fuyait, mais il lui fallait une seconde, ne serait-ce qu'une seconde échapper à cette atmosphère dont il prenait toute la responsabilité.

Lorsqu'il ouvrit d'un coup sec la porte du bureau des aurors, tous le regardèrent éberlués et pis encore incertains. Ce même genre de regard qu'on lui décochait l'année de ses quinze ans, en le prenant pour un fou. Ici c'était sa progéniture, sa chair que l'on prenait pour folle. Il ne leur adressa qu'un coup d'œil avant de s'enfermer dans son bureau.

Ensuite, il se laissa retomber contre la porte. Ainsi assit, à même le sol, sa robe de sorcier prune étalée autour de lui, il avait l'air bien pathétique. Mais c'était ce qu'il était car une douleur insoutenable le prenait à chaque seconde désormais. Imaginer la douleur, la solitude de ses propres enfants, une douleur qu'il ne pouvait qu'à peine effleurée avait quelque chose d'intolérable et d'abominable. Il aurait dû être là. Il aurait dû veiller sur eux. Il avait tant désiré les protéger. Il avait tant voulu garder leur innocence d'enfant intacte, loin de ce que lui avait vu et subi. Comment avait-il pu rater ?

Qu'avait subi James pour être autant plein de haine, une haine allant au delà du deuil ? Pourquoi Albus s'était senti si seul alors qu'il était là pour l'écouter ? Pourquoi s'était-il confié à une inconnue qui l'avait utilisé ? Et Lily qui avait rencontré Voldemort. Que lui avait-il fait pour qu'il arrive dans cette époque ? Car tout était étroitement lié et le découvrir, emplissait Harry de terreur.

 **oOo**

 _23 Décembre 2024_

— _Legilimens_!

 **oOo**

Lily mourrait toujours de froid. Sa plus chaude robe de sorcière n'était à l'instar du soleil sur sa peau pas suffisante encore une fois. La bibliothèque offrait ces derniers jours un havre reposant et plus chaud que les autres salles de Poudlard. Elle ne pouvait pas supporter les courants d'airs froids des cachots des Serpentards, raison pour laquelle elle n'avait jamais mit les pieds en cours de potion. Ni dans d'autres cours sans que le froid ne soit la véritable raison. Elle se moquait des cours. Cette époque n'était pas la sienne. Elle ne pouvait aller bien que dans un endroit où ses frères seraient avec elle. Et elle n'avait reçu aucune nouvelle d'eux. Les cours étaient donc loin dans ses priorités.

Le nez plongé dans ses livres, elle trouvait une alternative à ses inquiétudes en recherchant de son côté tout ce qu'elle pourrait bien trouver dans la bibliothèque. _Le Temps et ses Intrigues_ , de Demotheus Lovegood, côtoyait, _l'Exil des heures_ de Bartolomeo Cubano et _L'Horloge infinie_ de Emena Aladanse. Tous des livres que Lily avait pensé pertinents, se révélaient au bout de plusieurs heures, terriblement décevants. La bibliothécaire, une vieille pie usée jusqu'à la corde ne lui avait pas donné satisfaction. Elle se leva dans un léger raclement de chaise et se dirigea vers une étagère en cherchant n'importe quel livre parlant de près ou de loin d'un sujet qui pouvait l'aider. Lily avait toujours passé beaucoup de temps à la bibliothèque sans être une excellente élève. Elle appréciait tout comme Rose et Albus le doux silence de l'endroit et l'odeur de vieux parchemins qui y trainait depuis des siècles. À cette époque, en 1941, la bibliothèque possédait les mêmes facultés attirantes.

Au bout de sans doute une heure à fouiner entre les étagères à voir tant de titres de livres qu'ils s'embrouillaient dans son esprit, elle se mit réellement à flâner en retrouvant une sérénité oubliée depuis des décennies semblait-il. La couverture d'un livre sur une étagère en hauteur attira son attention. Un roman, depuis combien de temps n'en avait-elle pas lu ? se demanda-t-elle vaguement nostalgique. Elle tendit son bras puis claqua sa langue sur son palais.

Elle était trop petite pour l'atteindre et il n'y avait pas d'escabeau à portée. Lily atteignait à peine le mètre cinquante, et l'étagère était bien trop haute pour elle. Peut-être qu'en grimpant sur l'étagère. Elle commença à escalader.

—Tu ne veux pas d'aide ?

Lily baissa les yeux. Jedusor. Le visage du brun exprimait au delà de sa façade froide un certain amusement à la voir dans une position aussi incongrue. Elle grimaça.

—Non merci. Tu peux t'en aller.

La rousse se rendit compte en parlant ainsi que ce qu'avait dit le Choixpeau s'affirmait ici. Oui elle avait changé. En mal. Quelques mois plus tôt, elle aurait repoussé le plus gentiment possible l'adolescent et n'aurait pas été aussi froide. Elle tenta donc d'arrondir les angles, malgré le flegme évident avec lequel il avait prit sa réponse.

—Je veux dire, je peux me débrouiller seule.

À peine eût-elle attrapé l'ouvrage désiré qu'elle glissa contre le bois laqué. Elle eut juste le temps d'invoquer un coussin au sol avant de s'écraser dans un bruit mât.

—Je vois que tu te débrouilles parfaitement. Je vois aussi au moins que tu sais utiliser ta baguette. J'avais quelques doutes.

Un accio. Il sous entendait qu'elle aurait dû utiliser un sortilège d'attraction. Elle le faisait d'habitude, mais ces derniers mois avaient _changé_ , ses habitudes. La rousse se traita mentalement de sotte mais drapée dans la dignité qui lui restait, elle se leva.

—Je ne suis pas une cracmole si c'est ce que tu insinues.

Comment ce garçon plus jeune qu'elle pouvait se montrer aussi insolent ? Nul doute qu'à cette époque où la suprématie du sang existait encore fortement, cette remarque devait être insultante. Lily n'avait giflé que deux garçons dans sa vie, ses frères mais elle trouva à Jedusor un toupet digne d'être claqué. Elle fit disparaître le coussin et quitta ensuite le rayonnage en reprenant un masque d'indifférence. Derrière elle, un froissement de robe, lui indiqua que le garçon l'avait suivie.

—Te blesser n'était pas dans mes intentions. La fille Black a laissé sous entendre que tu séchais beaucoup de cours. Ce sont là ses affabulations et celles de Tabatha Crabbe.

—Et bien elle se trompe. De toute façon pourquoi parles-tu à Walburga ? Elle ne t'aime pas.

La franchise ne sembla pas déstabiliser le Serpentard.

—Disons qu'elle est parfois obligée de mettre quelques fois du jus de citrouille dans son hydromel. Orion Black et elle sont fiancés, elle passe donc tu temps avec lui pour cette raison, et Black passe du temps avec moi…

—Parce que c'est ton ami.

L'idée sembla si pitoyablement amusante qu'un sourire d'où jaillissait toute la consternation du monde naquit.

Lily leva un sourcil, puis se dirigea vers la bibliothécaire pour emprunter le roman. Elle jeta ensuite un sortilège pour ranger les autres livres avant qu'il ne puisse en lire les titres. Ensuite, quand elle se retourna, Jedusor n'était plus là.

…

…

.

.

Un mois s'était écoulé avec une vitesse étonnante. Octobre s'était imposé, en surplombant un mois de septembre insatisfaisant. Lily n'avait rien trouvé de plus dans les livres de la bibliothèque et les quelques cours auxquels elle avait assisté lui avaient donné l'impression de perdre son temps. Elle rongeait, d'autant plus son frein, qu'aucune nouvelle de ses frères ne lui étaient parvenues. Leurs recherches n'auraient pas dû durer aussi longtemps ! Elle dormait mal en ne cessant de se demander ce que pouvaient bien faire Al et James. Elle devait être avec eux. Elle devait les aider. Elle ne supportait pas de rester ici, impuissante, sans savoir de but.

—Hey Pieters ! Bouge-toi et avance.

Tabatha la poussa d'un coup d'épaule alors qu'elle bouchait l'entrée de la salle commune. Lily ne prit pas la peine de répondre toujours plongée dans ses pensées, le visage tiré par un pli de concentration entre ses deux sourcils. Ses trois camarades de dortoir ne la voyaient plus d'un bon œil désormais. Le fait qu'elle séchât obstinément les cours, ne paraissait pas leur plaire du tout, ni le fait que la sociabilité parût lui être inconnue. Lily s'en fichait totalement.

Aussi ne remarqua-t-elle qu'à peine la silhouette fine de la jeune Crabbe qui passait devant elle, ni celle un peu plus épaisse de la jeune Black. Lily était fatiguée. Elle ne désirait que dormir. Elle se décida enfin à rentrer dans la glaciale salle commune. La rousse jeta son sac de toute façon vide sur un fauteuil et s'approcha du feu pour se réchauffer. Comment pouvait-il faire si froid dans cette salle ?

Elle soupira d'aise en sentant ses doigts gelés recouvrer une circulation sanguine normale. Elle se remit à rêvasser.

Un cri surprit rompit soudain toutes ses pensées et Lily se retourna vivement. Un petit Serpentard qui venait de passer par le trou de la salle commune, avait vu s'introduire un petit origami volant qui se dirigea aussitôt vers Lily.

Elle s'en saisit, excitée. James aimait s'amuser au pliage étant enfants, et la seule raison qui justifiait qu'un origami ensorcelé passe les protections de Poudlard était que le sort avait été jeté dans Poudlard. James était ici.

Et Albus aussi. Lorsqu'elle eût déplié le papier, les mots « _On est dans le paysage_ » griffonnés par James l'emplirent de joie. N'y eût-il eu d'autres personnes qu'elle aurait sauté sur place. Elle allait les revoir. Lily déchira aussitôt le mot et le fit brûler. Un léger sourire flottait sur ses lèvres alors qu'elle le regardait brûler, et la jeune sorcière se rendit compte que beaucoup dans la salle commune l'observaient étrangement.

Elle se hâta de monter son sac dans son dortoir et rapetissa son coupe-vent pour finalement quitter l'endroit en récoltant quelques regards suspicieux de plus. Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle s'en fichait ! Elle allait retrouver ses frères. Toute son anxiété disparut. Lily monta quatre à quatre les escaliers fous vers le septième étage et la salle sur demande. Une fois qu'elle eut pénétré dans la pièce magique, un passage apparut et elle enfila son manteau. De là, elle se glissa dans le minuscule conduit rectangulaire et poussiéreux qui la mena derrière le portrait de la fillette blonde, de _La Tête de Sanglier_.

Le vieil homme ne parut pas surprit de la voir débarquer au milieu de ses clients, et sur un léger grognement elle se mit à courir comme une dératée vers la Cabane Hurlante. Un grognement l'accueillit. James sous sa forme de loup, il paraissait encore plus maigre de la sorte.

Lily tomba à genoux dans les broussailles pour que l'animagus lui lèche joyeusement le visage. Ils rentèrent ensuite tout deux à l'intérieur de l'illusion qui protégeait la Cabane et se fut à Al de serrer sa sœur dans ses bras.

—Vous allez bien ? Un mois sans la moindre nouvelle. J'étais morte d'inquiétude, et Dumbledore qui ne me disait rien ! pesta-t-elle.

—Du calme Li', fit James qui avait reprit forme humaine. Il on a eu quelques contre-temps.

—Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

—Le site que nous recherchions, nous l'avons trouvé. C'était assez décevant, cela ne parlait que peu du Temps et ça ne répondait pas à notre problème. Le Temps est une magie complexe mais surtout puissante. Et celle qui nous a amené ici était la force combinée de nos pouvoirs. James a proposé Stonehenge, ensuite. C'était assez bien vu, c'est l'un des vincules les plus puissants de la Magie où se pratiquaient les sortilèges les plus symboliques. On s'est dit que si les rituels les plus puissants avaient été effectués là-bas, quelques uns en rapport avec le Temps pourraient être ressentis par nous. On s'est dit que ce qui était intéressant, comme nous ne savions pas comment l'on était arrivé ici, de rechercher les sources de la magie elle-même. Ça nous a ensuite aiguillé sur un autre site un peu plus pertinent en Bavière, expliqua Albus.

—Vous êtes allés jusqu'en Bavière ? s'indigna Lily.

—Dumbledore nous l'a refusé. C'est une région contrôlée par Grindelwald. Mais James ne l'a pas écouté. On est parti le soir même de son interdiction, en cheminé, puis en train moldu. On recherchait un Meibaum.

—Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça encore ?

—Un arbre magique millénaire, grogna James. Al s'est senti obligé de m'expliquer que les moldus vénèrent plusieurs arbres tous les ans, mais que chez les sorciers, il n'y a qu'un seule Meibaum. Je m'en fichais carrément.

Les deux frères se fusillèrent du regard. Lily claqua sa langue sur son palais, agacée. Pourquoi coopérer était-ce si difficile ?

—Tsss. Comme je le disais, on est tombé sur le Meibaum plus facilement qu'on ne le pensait. Son écorce est millénaire, et se reconstitue tous les ans, le premier mai, tu imagines bien la puissance d'un tel artéfact. En, en retirant un peu, on aurait pu avoir un vincule en rapport avec le Temps lui même. Pour nos recherches ça aurait été fantastique. Mais avant que j'ai pu retirer l'écorce pour l'étudier, des sorciers ont débarqué. On a filé sous la cape d'invisibilité, mais l'un d'entre eux nous a vu. Je pense qu'ils surveillaient l'arbre avec des sorts.

—Et en conclusion, ils nous ont pourchassés pendant plusieurs jours. Manifestement, l'arbre était leur propriété et on ne le savait pas. On a mit un temps fous à les semer. On était jusqu'alors trop surveillés pour retourner aux abords de Poudlard. J'ai vraiment hésité à te faire parvenir un message. Étudier le Meibaum est abandonné c'est trop dangereux.

Lily se mit à trembler. Ils s'étaient déjà fait remarquer ? Les ennuis arrivaient déjà ?

—Vous avez été inconscients ! siffla-t-elle.

—N'importe quoi, répondit sèchement leur aîné en s'allongeant sur le lit usé, avec une étrange bouteille. On les a semés.

 _Du narghilé_ , des cigarettes, et de petites pilules étaient jetés sur le matelas.

—Et tu en as profité pour faire tes petites courses au passage ?

—Ce n'est pas ton problème Li.

Les yeux bleus de son frère n'admettaient pas le moindre commentaire. Albus ne s'y était même pas essayé. Lily ferma les yeux et s'installa sur le sol, tandis que James commençait à utiliser son nouveau jouet. Elle échangea un regard avec son plus jeune frère.

—De mon côté, j'ai fait des recherches. Ça n'a pas été très fructueux. Les livres de la bibliothèque ne parlent pas de voyages temporels. Ce n'est qu'à peine évoqué.

—Lily, j'aimerais que tu évites de t'en mêler, nota James. C'est dangereux.

—Tu te moques de moi j'espère ? On est tous les trois dans la même galère. Vous m'avez laissée à Poudlard et je vais aider à mon échelle. On ne sait pas si l'on peut repartir, comment, ou que sais-je encore. Tu crois que je dors sereinement comme ça ? Non, J. Si ça se trouve on peut disparaître dans une autre époque, ou rester bloqués ici à jamais !

—Lily n'a pas tort, James. Poudlard est une mine de renseignements. On recherche de notre côté, si elle veut aider à son niveau… Après tout ce serait idiot d'aller chercher loin ce que l'on peut trouver à côté.

—On aurait peut-être dû commencer par là, alors ?! Tu ne penses pas le génie ? Mmf. De toute façon elle n'a rien trouvé.

Les deux bruns se fusillèrent du regard, puis le plus jeune se tourna vers sa sœur.

—Je pense que c'est normal qu'elle n'ait rien trouvé, Dumbledore ne nous aurait pas envoyé au Pays de Galles, si un livre pouvait apporter nos réponses. Li, tu as aussi consulté les registres de la Réserve ? Dumbledore ne les connaît peut-être pas tous, j'ai cru comprendre qu'il répugnait à lire certains. Je crois me souvenir qu'ils étaient plutôt chargés à notre époque.

—Euh… Non.

Elle n'y avait pas pensé, elle ne l'avait jamais fait auparavant. La rousse se sentit stupide de n'y avoir jamais accédé, ni même songé à y accéder. D'ordinaire, les livres de la bibliothèque répondaient parfaitement à chacun de ses besoins.

—Comment on accède à la Réserve ? demanda Lily en se trouvant particulièrement ingénue.

—La porte du fond, grogna James allongé sur le lit miteux. Tu montres un mot signé par un professeur à la bibliothécaire et le tour est joué. Du moins, si ça fonctionne toujours comme ça ici.

—Bien sûr que ça fonctionne comme ça, s'exaspéra Albus. Le professeur Dumbledore va forcément te signer ça. Ou nous donner les ouvrages que l'on désire quand nous le verrons demain, il sait bien qu'on en a besoin.

Justement, Lily tout comme James détestait devoir dépendre de ce sorcier. Quand bien même lui fût-elle quelque part reconnaissante de les avoir aiguillés et aidés, il l'avait ramenée de force en quelques sortes à Poudlard. Elle avait envie de hurler à chaque fois qu'elle y pensait. Elle poireautait en ne faisant que lire quelques ouvrages peu intéressants au lieu d'aider ses frères, au lieu de les empêcher de se déchirer un peu plus. La tension était montée d'un cran en un mois.

—Je… je vais faire ça.

Elle passerait au peigne fin toute la réserve si cela pouvait empêcher ses frères de se lorgner de façon aussi mauvaise. Elle se coucha sur le sol de la Cabane, le visage posé contre un tapis élimé qui avait vu un cycle sédimentaire de poussière s'effectuer entre ses poils et observa ses frères une nouvelle fois. James fumait, Albus suçotait une plume de sucre de chez Honeydukes. Tous les deux semblaient pensifs.

—C'est bien, approuva Albus. Comment se passe Poudlard ?

— _Bien_.

Pourquoi posait-il la question ? Comment est-ce qu'elle pouvait aller bien loin d'eux ?

—Tu portes le vert des Serpentards ? constata James.

—Oui.

Elle avait envie d'exploser. James parut comme à son habitude deviner ses états d'âmes et sauta du lit pour venir poser sa main sur sa tête.

—Hey. C'est rien Li. J'ai dit de la merde sur cette maison, mais parce qu'il y a Albus dedans. Si tu y es allée dans cette époque c'est qu'elle doit te convenir, okay ?

Leur cadet fulminait pour l'insulte gratuite et à peine dissimulée, mais Lily coupa la mandragore sous son pied en l'attirant contre lui, et contre James. Tous les trois étaient enlacés au sol.

—Ma maison, je m'en fiche tant que vous êtes là. S'il-vous-plait. Restez comme ça un peu, juste un peu pour moi.

Elle avait juste envie de sentir leur chaleur contre son corps qu'elle ne parvenait pas à réchauffer, entendre leur respiration, et les battements de leurs cœurs. Était-ce sot de vouloir les rapprocher par juste une accolade ? Sans doute. Mais après un mois de solitude totale, c'était tout ce dont elle avait besoin. Oui elle avait changé, et sûrement pour le pire, en étant désespérément froide avec autrui, mais elle ne laisserait pas ses frères changer à leur tour. Pires, ils ne pouvaient l'être. Où elle ne pourrait plus les retenir.

Quand elle retourna à Poudlard, plus tard, beaucoup plus tard, ce fut comme un pantin chancelant. Elle rejoignit le trou de La Tête de Sanglier sans mot dire, puis silencieusement, elle évita le concierge puis retrouva _sa_ salle commune. Il n'y avait plus personne dans la salle des verts et argents, hormis une silhouette en train de lire dans un confortable fauteuil.

Tom Jedusor. Elle ne lui avait qu'à peine adressé la parole depuis leur maigre discussion de la bibliothèque, et elle ne s'en portait pas plus mal. Les civilités qu'ils s'étaient adressé jusqu'alors avait été aussi pauvres que l'intelligence d'un véracrasse, car Lily n'était en aucun cas encline à cela, et encore moins l'adolescent. Il leva les yeux vers elle, une seconde, puis replongea dans son ouvrage.

—Tu ne devrais pas veiller aussi tard, se surprit à dire Lily en prenant les escaliers vers son dortoir. Tu as cours demain.

Était-ce gratuit de l'infantiliser ainsi ? Mais était-ce prémédité de la part de Jedusor de l'attendre ici ? Elle se faisait des films.

—Et pas toi ? répondit le garçon d'une voix atone sans daigner lever les yeux de son livre.

—Peut-être… qui sait ?

Oh oui, il y avait bien un cours où elle serait obligée d'aller si elle voulait voir le professeur de métamorphose.

…

…

.

.

—Bonjour.

Walburga, Cordelia et Tabatha se regardèrent perplexes au moment où Lily s'installa le plus normalement possible près d'elles à la table des Serpentards, un sac plein de livres à la main. Elle se servit de café et de petits pains, en tentant de rester indifférente aux étranges regards que lui jetaient les trois filles. Elle aurait eut de quoi leur rendre la pareille, n'avaient-elles pas sous entendu au cours du mois qu'elle était cracmole ? Elle se mordit l'intérieur de la joue et se tourna vers ses camarades de dortoir. Il était peut-être temps de rectifier le tir.

—Je… Je pense qu'on est vraiment parties sur le mauvais pied…Je n'ai pas été très sympathique…

—Continue Pieters, fit lentement Walburga incertaine.

—Je tenais à m'excuser. J'avais quelques soucis… et ils sont en passe d'être réglés.

Pas exactement, mais mieux valait couler en ce sens.

—Et donc tu te décides enfin à étudier ? questionna Tabatha Crabbe mollement.

—C'est à peu près ça. Je suis désolée. J'aurais dû vous témoigner plus de gentillesse.

Lily plongea dans son café, laissant les trois jeunes filles décider de son sort. La rousse avait peu d'amies à son époque. Christina Davis et Hope Meyer, entre autres. Deux filles de sa maison et de sa promotion. Leur amitié était venue si naturellement, que bien que Lily n'eût pas voulu réellement se faire des Serpentard des amies, elle éprouvait les plus grandes difficultés à juste s'excuser. Finalement Cordelia Bulstrode lâcha un toussotement qui laissait entendre son assentiment, puis Walburga sourit légèrement, et Tabatha hocha la tête.

—Tout n'est pas réglé. Mais on passe l'éponge sur la majeure partie de ton attitude avant ce retournement, j'imagine que c'est en rapport avec le message et ton escapade d'hier ?

Lily haussa les épaules, puis lui sourit en ce sens. Elles n'avaient pas réellement besoin d'en savoir plus, et la rousse se mit à bénir les mœurs de cette époque. Les jeunes serpentards, particulièrement n'insistaient pas. Leur attention fut en tout cas détournée, quand un élève pénétra dans la Grande Salle, une valise sous le bras.

—Tiens, Antonin est de retour.

Dolohov pensa Lily en regardant le garçon blond, qui aurait été beau garçon s'il n'avait arboré sur son visage un clavier complexe de boutons et de cicatrices. Il était atteint jusque là d'une fulgurante éclabouille. Il était apparemment guéri. Nott et Rosier foncèrent vers lui, avec une insouciance rafraîchissante, tandis que restait seul membre du Gang de Jedusor, Jedusor lui même, daignant à peine jeter un coup d'œil à son « ami ». Lily trouvait définitivement quelque chose de bizarre chez ce garçon, mais elle ne put se questionner d'avantage puisque les jeunes filles déjà la tiraient à nouveaux avec elle, comme le soir de son arrivée, et l'horrible sentiment d'être prise dans un piège ne la quitta pas, même lorsqu'elles pénétrèrent dans la salle de métamorphose.

Dumbledore parut légèrement surprit de la voir, mais n'en commença pas moins son cours dans une bonne humeur désarmante. Lily pour la première fois tâcha d'écouter le cours auquel elle assistait, assise à côté de Cordelia, tandis que Mulciber et Yaxley, deux serpentards de son âge singeaient à l'extrême le vieil homme en offusquant les autres élèves, des poufsouffles pour la plupart.

Lorsque la sonnerie retentit, elle fut surprise de constater que les deux heures étaient passées rapidement. Oh, elle n'avait pas réussi à changer le raton-laveur confié en chaudron, mais il eût été impensable qu'elle réussisse après le retard accumulé. Elle délaissa ensuite ses « camarades » pour se diriger vers le professeur de métamorphose, occupé à consulter l'un de ses ouvrages pour préparer le cours suivant. Il lui tourna le dos pour faire marquer les prochaines instructions sur le tableau noir et Lily s'éclaircit la gorge pour signaler sa présence.

—Professeur Dumbledore ?

Et là enfin il se retourna, et posa ses yeux bleus électriques sur elle, en notant sa présence comme si cela était une évidence. Il savait qu'elle viendrait finalement. Il n'était sans doute pas sûr qu'elle assisterait au cours.

—Que puis-je faire pour vous Miss Pieters ?

—J'aimerais… emprunter des livres dans la Réserve. Je les ai trouvés sur le registre ce matin avant d'aller à votre cours.

— _Mystères et incompréhension de la Magie contemporaine, Magie des siècles obscurs_? lut le vieil homme. C'est cela qui vous intéresse ?

—Oui.

—Oui monsieur, la reprit-il gentiment, mais son ton durcit. Votre curiosité est toute à votre honneur. Cependant, en raison de votre comportement ce dernier mois, je ne peux pas vous autoriser à prendre ces ouvrages.

—Pardon ? Mais quel est le rapport entre le problème dans lequel nous sommes mes frères et moi, et mon comportement, _professeur_ ? Je ne peux pas assister sagement à mes cours alors que…

—Alors que vos frères cherchent ? Ils sont adultes, mademoiselle _Pieters_ , pas vous. Je ne peux que comprendre votre inquiétude, mais il n'est pas raisonnable de continuer ainsi, vous attirez l'attention sur vous. Et il me semble que c'est la dernière chose que nous voulons. Horace Slughorn est horrifié d'un tel manquement d'un élève de sa maison et je n'ai de cesse de tenter de vous protéger auprès du Directeur. Continuez ainsi et vous serez renvoyée avant la fin du trimestre.

—Mais… vous ne comprenez pas ! Vous m'avez forcée à aller ici, je n'ai pas dit que j'étudierais !

Dumbledore la regarda, le bleu de ses yeux, n'aurait pu être plus dur. Où était le doux vieillard que leur père avait venté tant de fois ? Pas assez vieux pour être doux ou pas assez fou ?

—Ayant rencontré vos frères ce matin, j'ai été heureux de constater que mes préoccupations à votre propos ne sont pas tombées dans l'oreille d'un sourd.

—Vous avez parlé de ma scolarité à mes frères ? s'affola Lily.

—Oui miss Pieters. Et il nous a semblé, ma foi, juste que vous continuiez les cours avec une assiduité renforcée. Comprenez bien que je n'aime pas avoir ce rôle, cependant les choses ne peuvent continuer en ce sens. Peu de livres de la Réserve mentionnent votre _problème_ , chuchota Dumbledore. J'ai prit le soin avant d'envoyer vos frères rechercher ailleurs, de rechercher par moi-même dans ces dits livres. Peu abordent votre cas, qui est ma foi unique en son genre. Il est de votre droit de vouloir vous documenter, cependant, la magie que vous avez utilisée pour arriver ici, est une forme frontière, ni blanche, ni noire. Elle peut être les deux. Et je crains que vous ne soyez en empruntant ces livres, en train de choisir une forme obscure de celle-ci.

—Alors dites-moi quels livres vous avez consulté si je me suis trompée dans mes choix ! Je peux approfondir vos recherches ! Vous devez m'aider, je refuse de ne rien faire ! Mes frères n'ont pas à encaisser seuls ! Ce sont nos erreurs à tous les trois, et pas seulement les leurs !

—Hum.

Nott, Avery et Dolohov venaient de rentrer dans la salle, manifestement surprit de voir leur professeur en prise avec la jeune fille. D'autres élèves, des quatrièmes années, qui rentraient dans la salle, eurent la même mine interloquée.

Car Lily tremblait de rage et cela se voyait. Dumbledore se détourna d'elle et leur sourit bienveillant. N'eût-elle été aussi furieuse, peut-être qu'elle aurait vu que quelque part ce sourire lui était aussi adressé.

—Mr Dolohov, vous nous rejoignez après un mois d'absence. J'ose espérer que vous allez mieux.

—Oui, je vous remercie, lâcha le garçon, avec ce timbre de voix qu'ont les garçons en pleine puberté.

—Tant mieux mon garçon, vous allez avoir du travail à rattraper. Je ne saurais trop vous conseiller de commencer dès ce soir. Le professeur Slughorn va s'en aucun doute vous faire parvenir vos travaux en retard sur les différentes matières dans les plus brefs délais.

L'adolescent blond grimaça. Ses petits yeux bleus, se plissèrent de mécontentement.

—Mais rassurez-vous, vous ne serez pas seul. Miss Pieters ici présente aura elle aussi du travail à rattraper.

 _Vieux fou_ ! pensa Lily qui rougit de colère. Elle le fusilla du regard, mais de guerre lasse, se dépêcha d'aller à son prochain cours, puisque c'était ce que l'on attendait d'elle.

Ce que ses frères attendaient d'elle. Ne pouvaient-ils pas l'abandonner en bonne et due forme ?

Elle quitta la salle en lâchant un glacial « Bonne journée », et plusieurs élèves la regardèrent interloqués. La silhouette reconnaissable de Tom Jedusor se déplaça même pour la laisser passer, et elle ne sut dire ce qui l'agaçait le plus, dans cette humiliation : le regard de Dumbledore, ou l'intérêt curieux de Jedusor face à sa colère ?

Ses plans en tout cas étaient fichus.

Lily se mordit la lèvre désespérée. Elle pouvait bien se faire renvoyer, elle s'en moquait. Pour autant, elle n'arrivait pas à nier que ce qu'avait dit Dumbledore l'avait plus perturbée qu'elle ne l'avait de prime abord pensé. Ses frères lui demandaient de rester ici. Ils lui ordonnaient de rester ici. Elle doutait horriblement qu'ils n'eussent pas besoin de son aide, mais que faire maintenant ?

La rousse se mordit la lèvre, puis soupira. Elle était seule et furieuse. Ses frères en entendraient parler, encore, sans pour autant abonder en son sens. En tremblant, elle rejoignit les cachots pour suivre son deuxième cours de la matinée, potion.

Elle avait déjà froid. Et il sembla qu'elle pouvait se sentir encore plus gelée en entrant dans les cachots. Le regard interloqué de Slughorn, un Slughorn plus jeune que dans ses souvenirs, mit un instant un terme au froid qui la saisissait.

—Puis-je vous aider Miss ?

—Pieters. Je suis en retard, veuillez m'excuser.

Un murmure général suivit ses paroles. Lily grimaça, tandis que le visage du vieil homme se déformait en une figure largement agacée.

—Je vois qu'après un mois de vagabondage vous vous décidez enfin à suivre une scolarité normale, Pieters. Regrettable, vraiment regrettable, dit-il avec une sècheresse que Lily ne connaissait pas chez le sorcier. J'ai plusieurs fois manqué de vous convoquer dans mon bureau, en dépit des conseils de mon estimé collègue Dumbledore. Vous viendrez me voir après le cours, et j'attends pour la continuité de cette année la plus grande assiduité de votre part. Allez vous asseoir.

—Je… je n'ai pas de livre, ni de chaudron.

D'un geste, le sorcier lui indiqua de s'asseoir à côté d'un élève solitaire et reprit son cours tandis qu'un grondement d'injustice montait de la part des élèves des autres maisons. Lily devait avouer qu'elle avait pensé subir plus de foudres de la part du vieil homme, à commencer par un retrait de points. Mais Slughorn à l'image de tout directeur de Serpentard, tendait à toujours favoriser sa maison.

Lily adressa un regard désolé aux filles de Serpentard et s'assit près du garçon susmentionné en baissant la tête, piteuse. Le cours reprit, comme si l'interruption n'avait pas eu lieu ensuite. La jeune sorcière tenta de regarder Slughorn fixement pendant tout le temps, en se concentrant, en ignorant le regard interloqué de son voisin de paillasse. C'était un Griffondor, petit, brun et rondouillard, aux yeux noirs, Lily ne cessait de se dire qu'il lui rappelait vaguement quelqu'un.

—Peux-tu me passer la rosée du matin ? demanda le garçon d'un ton mou en pointant l'élixir de beauté fortifié qu'ils devaient préparer comme une raison à sa prise de parole.

La rousse s'exécuta maladroitement en observant le jeune homme ajouter la rosée précautionneusement à la mixture remuer dix fois dans le sens inverse des aiguilles d'une montre. Muettement, le Griffondor lui demanda de vérifier la température pour faire chauffer la mixture à feu vif pendant plusieurs secondes et elle s'exécuta ravie de pouvoir recouvrer un peu de chaleur. Ils laissèrent infuser silencieusement, mais bientôt, ce silence la rendit mal-à-l'aise.

—Je m'appelle Lina. Lina Pieters, dit-elle en tendant sa main au garçon.

—Charlus Potter, répondit le garçon, austère, en lui rendant sa poignée.

Lily en respira de travers. Ce garçon était … son arrière grand-père ! Aussitôt qu'il lui eût touché la main, elle la retira mortifiée à l'idée qu'il puisse reconnaître ne serait-ce qu'un trait en elle. Le garçon sembla mal le prendre et se rebiffa.

—Tu n'es pas une serpentard pour rien à ce que je vois.

—Je suis désolée, ce n'était pas… voulu. Ce n'est pas toi.

Charlus Potter haussa des épaules de cette façon que pouvait avoir Harry leur père, lorsqu'il ignorait quelque chose, puis se replongea dans la potion. Il rajouta l'alchémille, puis le crin de licorne et les pétales de roses. La couleur praline de la potion était bien plus foncée que la couleur presque blanche indiquée dans le livre, mais Charlus Potter parut s'en satisfaire. Lily baissait la tête à chaque fois que le garçon la regardait et lorsque la sonnerie retentit elle soupira d'aise. Le petit brun partit non sans l'avoir lorgnée étrangement, et aussi sec Walburga, Cordelia et Tabatha surgirent pour l'intercepter.

—Je suis heureuse de voir que tu suis ce cours comme tu vas suivre les autres j'espère. Par contre ne parle pas à Potter, c'est un tordu et un Griffondor, il n'est pas du tout fréquentable, lui adressa la fille Crabbe dont le doigt imitait le son d'un marteau sur son crâne.

—Il est bizarre, mais ça ne fait pas forcément de lui un tordu, répondit Lily légèrement froissée que ces filles se permettent ces commentaires sur son aïeul.

—Tu parles, cet été il va se marier avec ma cousine pour leurs dix-sept ans, et il montre un tel désintérêt pour ce mariage que j'ai vraiment de la peine pour cette pauvre Dorea.

—Oui pauvre Dorea, approuva Bulstrode. Il paraît qu'il aime bien les moldus en plus.

Les trois serpentards éclatèrent de rire comme si imaginer que ce fade garçon ne fut pas méprisant envers les moldus était la chose la plus désopilante qui fut. Lily grimaça légèrement, elle n'appréciait pas ces filles, mais peut-être qu'il valait mieux leur compagnie qu'être seule comme elle l'avait été depuis des semaines. Elle avait réussi en quelques minutes à se faire détester de son propre ancêtre après tout. Alors oui, peut-être qu'il valait mieux rester avec ces filles tant que ses frères se feraient aussi discrets. Les trois jeunes filles la quittèrent sur ces entrefaites pressées d'aller déjeuner, laissant seule la rousse avec son directeur de maison.

Slughorn en la remarquant sembla se rappeler de la raison pour laquelle il l'avait fait rester plus tard. Le désintérêt qui avait caractérisé leur premier contact, n'en fut que plus fort et il jeta un sort. Du bout de sa baguette émergea une pile monumentale de livres et de parchemins.

—Voici le travail en retard que mes collègues m'ont fait parvenir. Il serait mieux pour vous de vous y mettre dès ce soir. Je ne doute pas que vous devez être une élève prometteuse, ne me décevez plus en salissant le nom de ma maison par vos extravagances où je serais intransigeant. Une élève manquant un mois de cours en flânerie, a-t-on déjà vu ça ?

Lily plissa le nez, il y aurait eut tellement de choses qu'elle aurait aimé dire à cet instant, mais elle se tût, et abdiqua comme la poufsouffle qu'elle avait été.

—Je suis désolée… je vais m'y mettre.

—Et vous aurez à me rendre pour demain deux rouleaux de parchemins sur les potionnistes Sacharissa Tugwood et Zigmunt Budge ainsi que les effets pervers de la potion de beauté. Une telle attitude est inqualifiable.

Lui aussi l'âge avait dû l'arranger, songea-t-elle en s'en allant, croulant sur le poids de ses livres.

…

…

.

.

* * *

Me revoilà, j'espère que cette introduction en bonne et due forme de Jedusor vous aura plu. Je tiens à préciser que je ne compte pas mettre énormément de romance (il y en aura, dont une homosexuelle je le rappelle au cas où) dans cette histoire car ce n'est pas les bases que je veux poser, mais ce qu'ont traversé les personnages et en quoi cela les a forgé. Je le dis honnêtement, mon passage préféré du chapitre est celui avec Harry. Mon pauvre petit sorcier. ._.

Albus et James auront leur propre développement, n'ayez crainte, maintenant et pour une bonne partie de l'histoire, place à Lily.

Love,

Hugs,

Reviews ? J'y répondrais avec plaisir !

La chauve souris requin transgénique.


	6. A syrupy Christmas

Bonjour, Bonsoir à toutes et à tous ! Je vous retrouve pour le 6e chapitre de Bittersweet Tragedy. On a presque atteint les 2000 vues, et 200 vues sur le dernier chapitre, merci ! N'hésitez pas à commenter, je trouve ça un peu dommage de ne pas avoir vos retours ! Critique ou non, c'est toujours cool, les enfants.

Merci à ceux qui reviews cette histoire, la suive ou l'ont mise en favoris ! On se retrouve en bas !

Disclaimer : JK possède Harry Potter.

Playlist : **Zedd** : True Colors - **SOKO** : We Might Be Dead By Tomorrow -

Je tiens à m'excuser de mon retard de publication, voici donc un petit récapitulatif :

 _En voulant venger la mort de leurs parents, Lily, James et Albus retournent sans le vouloir plus de 80 ans dans le passé. Avec l'aide de Dumbledore, James et Albus recherchent un moyen de retourner dans leur époque en mettant délibérément Lily, restée à Poudlard, à l'écart. Furieuse et seule, elle se rapproche tant bien que mal des serpentards de sa promotion, après plusieurs jours à sécher les cours._

* * *

" Can a man still be brave when he is afraid? "

GAME OF THRONES

* * *

.

.

—Attend je vais t'aider.

Antonin Dolohov, saisit une pile de livre pour l'aider à la porter vers une table, celle qui lui-même avait envahie de manuscrits. L'on était le soir, et plus personne ne persistait dans la bibliothèque à cette heure là. La vieille bibliothécaire somnolait dans un coin ses rides éclairées comme une peinture terrifiante par un rayon de lune faiblard.

—Ça ne te dérange pas de travailler avec moi Pieters ? questionna le garçon aussitôt. Si ta famille ne veut pas que tu restes avec des garçons je peux le comprendre. Une fille de ma classe de sortilège Augusta Flint est interdite de contact avec les garçons tant qu'elle ne sera pas fiancée avec un Gryffondor de septième année, Londubat.

—Euh …non. Non, c'est bon.

Cette époque était d'un bizarre, des adolescents étaient fiancés contre leur gré, des filles interdites de contacts avec les hommes, les moldus méprisés au delà du raisonnable. La jeune fille ne cessait d'être horrifiée de voir combien le changement de la société sorcière était récent, elle ne s'y habituerait jamais. Dolohov avec ses cicatrices de boutons, parut à cet instant si incertain face à sa réponse, qu'elle s'assit aussitôt et prit un livre pour mettre fin à cette gêne. L'adolescent sourit gracieusement et l'on entendit bientôt plus que le grattement de papier.

Lily était d'autant plus en rage contre Dumbledore que son travail à rattraper était incommensurable et surtout que la Réserve se trouvait proche. Il avait lu les livres parlant de voyage dans le temps, et n'avait rien tiré disait-il, en envoyant ses frères courir milles dangers en oubliant que le principal danger était l'animosité qui les liait. Mais Lily pouvait les lire à son tour pour se faire son propre avis, au lieu d'être cloitrée ici. Il était bien sûr très orgueilleux de se croire plus fine chercheuse que l'un des mages les plus intelligent du siècle, mais l'orgueil était tout ce qui lui restait.

La jeune fille remit une mèche de ses cheveux derrière son oreille, en expliquant ô combien la potion de beauté était dangereuse en ayant permit à la harpie Maladora Grym de séduire et épouser un roi, puis Antonin releva la tête.

—En fait, je ne connais même pas ton prénom. Les gars te nomment toujours par ton nom de famille.

—Li…na… Qui parle de moi ?

—Antonin, répondit l'autre mal assuré. Oh… et bien dans le dortoir des quatrièmes années tu n'es… pas très appréciée. Nott, Avery et Lestrange te trouvent bizarre. Quand je suis revenu ce matin, après ta dispute avec le professeur Dumbledore c'est la première chose qu'ils m'ont dit une fois que tu es partie.

—Je vois…

—Mais ne le prend pas mal, ils doivent se méprendre, j'en suis sûr, tenta d'arrondir les angles Antonin. Tu sais, ils jugent rapidement, mais ils sont sympas dans leur genre. Regarde, Jedusor, tu dois savoir qui c'est, il paraît que Black t'a fait les présentations, bref, lui te trouve distrayante.

—Voyez vous ça. Je suis ravie d'être la distraction de Mr Jedusor, murmura Lily sur un ton plus cassant qu'elle ne l'aurait voulu.

Dolohov rougit légèrement.

—Non, ce n'est pas comme ça que je voulais le dire. Tu l'intrigues juste.

Il se dépêcha de replonger dans ses bouquins et Lily ne tarda pas à en faire de même en attaquant la monstrueuse pile de devoirs en métamorphose qu'elle n'avait pas accomplit. A côté trônaient six dissertations à faire en botanique, deux dessins à réaliser en Soins aux Créatures magiques et trois prédictions lunaires à réaliser en Divination. Lily n'aimait pas particulièrement cette dernière matière, elle la trouvait juste d'une facilité déconcertante, même si le professeur Galacteros semblait légèrement plus terre à terre que Trelawney. C'était d'ailleurs l'une des seules matières où Lily s'était rendue depuis le début de l'année, tant par la chaleur de la salle, que par la douceur qui entourait ce cours.

—Moi je ne te trouve pas bizarre.

—Je… je te remercie.

Il pouvait pourtant, la vie de Lily Luna avait été basée sur les mensonges qu'elle avait laissés s'accumuler dans sa famille, et celle de Lina Pieters sur le cadavre encore chaud de ses parents assassinés par les secrets qu'elle avait tenté de sauvegarder. Son menton trembla légèrement. Elle n'avait plus pleuré depuis la cave, elle ne pleurerait plus. Elle était trop gelée pour cela. Alors pourquoi ces simples mots adressés par le jeune serpentard firent monter quelque chose de chaud en elle ?

—C'est vraiment très gentil ce que tu m'as dit.

—Pas… pas de quoi. Tu as l'air d'être une chic fille.

Le blond sourit dévoilant une dent légèrement tordue et Lily se dit qu'elle s'était peut-être fait un ami ici.

 **oOo**

—Antonin Dolohov est devenu par la suite l'un des mangemorts le plus proches de Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom, crut bon d'informer un mage. On lui attribue pas moins de dix meurtres et la torture de plusieurs agents du ministère durant la première Guerre sorcière.

L'effroi saisit la salle de nouveau, comme si le joli minois un peu boutonneux de cet adolescent était incompatible avec ses crimes. La vieille société sorcière semblait presque oublier le traumatisme de la première guerre, comme si elle avait tenté d'y réchapper. C'était non sans une certaine horreur que ces vieillards se replongeaient dans une horreur que leur sénilité n'avait que trop ôté. Le premier aspect n'était jamais ce que l'on croyait.

—Vous avez été en contact avec des mangemorts, nota Bittersweet.

—Oui…mais je n'en avais aucune idée, balbutia Lily Potter. Ils n'avaient que quatorze ans… Quatorze ans ! C'était des enfants.

Elle parut pour la première fois désespérée, comme si elle se rendait compte au bout de trois jours de procès de la gravité de sa faute. Quelques photographes s'empressèrent de capturer sa détresse comme un précieux joyaux, preuve qu'elle pouvait ressentir encore quelque chose.

—Je vois.

—Tout cela est très intéressant, Mr le Ministre, mais il se trouve qu'Horace Slughorn que cette demoiselle prétend avoir rencontré, n'a aucun souvenir d'elle, fit McFleetwood.

—Il y a une raison à ça ! grogna James Potter. Du moins c'est ce que nous avons déduit.

—James Sirius Potter, rappelez-moi ce qui a été dit précédemment à propos de vos interruptions intempestives ?

—Que …je devais la boucler.

—Continuez ainsi, rétorqua aussi sec le vieil homme. Néanmoins le Mage McFleetwood a posé un problème intéressant dans votre récit, vous avez été témoin du meurtre de vos parents par une sorcière qui n'existe pas dans nos registres et qui plus est, quatre vingt ans dans le passé, un des seuls sorciers à même de se souvenir de vous, ne se rappelle aucunement de votre existence.

—On le sait… fit lentement Albus Potter. Mais laissez-nous tout vous expliquer. Vous avez dit que vous nous écouterez jusqu'au bout, et ça se fera. Tout, pas à pas, il faut que vous compreniez…

—Nous y consentons depuis plusieurs jours, Mr Potter.

—Alors je vous en prie, laissez-nous continuer.

Le silence s'imposa dans la salle alors que le vieux Ministre de la Magie réfléchissait. Il finit par baisser son crâne chauve en signe d'abnégation.

—Soit. Il est trop tard pour continuer, le visionnage de séquences mémorielles et je pense que ni votre sœur ni l'auror Douglass ne sont en mesure de continuer. La suite du procès s'effectuera le 26 décembre.

Un soupir de soulagement suivit l'annonce du Ministre de la Magie, Lily Luna Potter était pâle comme la mort. Le vieux sorcier quitta sa place en chancelant, suivit des membres du Magenmagot, qui tout en discutant de l'unicité de ce cas, se demandaient ce qu'ils allaient manger ce soir. Des activités peu folichonnes pour des sorciers peu folichons. Le rideau se baissait signalant l'entracte, et tous rentraient à leur vie bien rangée.

Tous ? Non, pas Harry Potter et sa triste clique. Eux avaient la mort dans le regard.

 **oOo**

 _24 Décembre 2024_

Il ronflait dans l'appartement de Ron et Hermione un feu intense ce soir là. Hermione préparait du thé, et Ron n'était pas encore rentré du bureau des aurors, tandis qu'au milieu de salon, Harry et Ginny observaient sans mot dire la danse des flammes dans l'âtre.

Il fallut qu'Hermione glisse entre les mains de son meilleur ami et de sa belle-sœur les tasses de thé pour qu'ils réagissent. Le contemplation des flammes les absorbait-ils à ce point ? Harry aurait répondu que oui, les flammes qui brûlaient à petit feu sa rétine tant elles étaient vives, l'empêchaient de penser à sa famille. Molly n'avait pas pu venir à l'audience, cela avait été au dessus de ses forces et Fleur était restée s'occuper d'elle. Le matin même, Hugo, Roxane, Freddy et Lucy étaient rentrés de Poudlard, bouleversés par ce qui se racontait à Poudlard. Teddy et Victoire avaient aussitôt prit le relais en les accueillant chez eux. La culpabilité étreignait la gorge d'Harry chaque fois qu'il pensait à combien sa famille devait souffrir de cette situation. L'on était le réveillon de Noël, et pourtant, il sembla au sorcier, que même durant son enfance dans le placard sous l'escalier du 4 Privet Drive, l'ambiance avait été plus festive à cette date.

Hermione touillait délicatement sa propre tasse de thé les yeux fixés dans le vide, un coup d'œil indiqua à Harry que Ginny en était là aussi.

Elle ne décampait du canapé de Ron et Hermione où ils étaient assis que pour assister à la suite du procès et ensuite, elle y retournait pour admirer les flammes. Ils dormaient dessus, retourner au Square Grimmauld avait été impossible. Harry ne pouvait s'empêcher de se demander à quoi sa femme pouvait bien penser dans ces longues heures de silence. Ils étaient mariés depuis plus de vingt ans et toute la complicité bâtie par les années paraissait avoir été détruite par un boulet de démolition.

—Il fait froid, tenta de meubler Hermione. Une bûche en plus sur le feu ne serait pas de trop.

Harry acquiesça vaguement. Dehors, la neige virevoltait et s'écrasait dans une chuintement contre les carreaux du 102 Rue Faussard, du Chemin de Traverse. Les vitres autrefois impeccables s'étaient non seulement embuées mais salies depuis l'arrestation de Lily, James et Albus, et cela était plus ou moins à l'image du reste de l'appartement. Mione et Ron avaient arrêté de vivre au moment ou Gin et lui avaient vu leurs enfants se faire emprisonner. Tous les Weasley d'une certaine façon s'étaient soudés de la même façon pour protester contre cette arrestation incompréhensible, et Harry avait bataillé pour annuler ce procès sans queue ni tête car ses enfants _n'étaient pas_ capables et coupables de ce dont on les accusait.

N'est-ce pas ? Aujourd'hui, l'opinion d'Harry était beaucoup plus nuancée, à son grand effarement. La cheminée crépita et aussitôt Ron encore vêtu de sa tenue d'Auror et Percy apparurent à quelques secondes d'intervalles.

—Harry, Gin on a pas beaucoup de temps. Enfilez vite une robe de sorcier et suivez-nous, ordonna frénétiquement Ron. C'est très important.

—Que…

—Je n'en reviens pas d'avoir été mêlé à ça, fit sèchement Percy. Dépêchez-vous.

—Mais qu'est-ce qu'il se passe Ron ? s'inquiéta Hermione.

—Rien, viens aussi, mais si nous nous faisons prendre, tu n'imagines pas les ennuis auxquels on s'expose.

Loin de rassurer sa femme, l'explication fit bondir sur leurs pieds Ginny et Harry qui invoquèrent un pardessus. Des flammes, avait émergé quelque chose en plus de ses beaux-frères, qu'il ne voulait pas voir s'échapper. Hermione finit par comprendre que raisonner son mari était chose vaine elle se mit à soupirer et les suivre. Harry ne savait pas ce qu'il se passait, il était perdu, perdu depuis des mois. Il sembla que les directives de Ron et Percy pour la première fois, lui donnaient quelque chose à espérer, il ne savait pas quoi, mais il s'en contenterait.

Son meilleur ami le poussa vers la cheminée, et lui indiqua de se rendre au ministère où une liaison exceptionnelle avait été effectuée. Il s'y dirigea et lorsqu'il émergea, la main douce de Gin' saisit la sienne plus pour se rassurer elle-même. Elle le regarda en se mordant la lèvre, -cette habitude qu'elle avait prise dès que la situation était incompréhensible. Le ministère était vidé en période de fête. Depuis qu'il travaillait ici, Harry ne se souvenait pas de l'avoir vu aussi vide. Cette atmosphère glaciale du Ministère de la Magie se rapportait beaucoup plus à la mort de son parrain à cet instant. Il frissonna. L'endroit était sombre et délaissé.

Hermione n'en menait pas large non plus, Ron serra sa taille et les incita à marcher.

—Mais… mais qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? murmura Ginny. Pourquoi est-ce qu'on est là Ron, je veux rentrer…

… _À la maison_ ? Non, au 102 Rue Faussard. Ils ne pourraient pas retourner au Square Grimmauld. Pas déjà.

—Chut, rétorqua Percy aussi sec, la sécurité est désactivée pour la nuit, George a endormi le veilleur, allons rejoindre les autres.

Les autres ? Quels autres ? Hermione et Ginny parurent se demander la même chose. Ron ne les laissa pas se questionner d'avantage et les fit prendre l'ascenseur pour les emmener au second étage. La gorge d'Harry se noua et sa femme lui jeta un coup d'œil anxieux. Sa prise sur sa main se raffermit comme une habitude.

Ils ne prirent pas le chemin désormais rôdé de la salle d'Audience, Harry ne l'aurait pas supporté, à la place ils convergèrent vers un petit corridor, qu'il reconnut. Celui où l'on faisait attendre les prévenus avant leur procès. Combien de petits vandales et de criminels avait-il emmené jusqu'ici ? Le couloir sembla s'éclaircir au bout puisque la chevelure flamboyante des Weasley s'y trouvait. Tout les Weasley, de Grand mère Molly, en passant par Charlie, aux plus jeunes cousins Louis et Dominique rentrés de France. Ils étaient tous là, Harry s'arrêta ainsi que Ginny.

—Que se passe-t-il à la fin ? s'exclama la jeune Lucy âgée de douze ans. Pourquoi Tonton George est venu nous chercher en plein réveillon ? Papa qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

Percy ne répondit pas, tandis que sa cadette la petite Molly, de trois ans de moins que son aînée, serrait la main de son père, terrifiée dans ce couloir sombre.

—Ron, George, Bill et moi nous sommes arrangés avec le bureau des aurors. Ce que vous allez voir devra rester strictement confidentiel. Je n'ai pas envie de vous effrayer, mais si cela vient à s'apprendre nous risquons tous de gros ennuis, et particulièrement les aurors qui auront permit cette rencontre.

Les jumeaux Freddy et Roxane se lorgnèrent, si l'idée d'une blague leur était venue à l'idée, la tension présente avait ravalée toutes leurs ambitions. La porte s'ouvrit sur deux aurors que Harry connaissait bien. Douglass et Arterton, les deux spécialistes legilimens qui avaient travaillé conjointement durant le procès pour lire l'esprit de ses enfants.

—Chef, marmonna le plus âgé des deux en le saluant respectueusement.

Harry lui rendit son salut, tandis que la main de Ginny semblait profondément enracinée contre la sienne. Percy s'éclaircit la gorge, rendant la situation encore plus insupportable, tandis que George avec une sévérité surprenante gardait la porte.

—Je suis désolé de vous faire venir ce soir particulièrement, j'imagine que Mère et Audrey se sont activées aux fourneaux, mais c'était l'unique chance que nous avions vu que le ministère est vidé pour le réveillon.

Ensuite, il ouvrit la porte et Harry pénétra dans les premiers, tombant nez à nez avec ses enfants. Le brun resta muet de surprise, ainsi que ces derniers.

—Oh mes chéris, mes pauvres chéris ! le devança Ginny en se jetant contre les barreaux magiques qui les séparaient du reste de la salle.

—Mes petits, poursuivit Grand mère Molly sur la même lancée.

Harry avait les mains moites, les deux femmes pleuraient, ainsi qu'Hermione et il se sentit proche de faire de même. Ses enfants étaient là, séparés de lui uniquement par de fins barreaux.

—Je n'approuve pas vraiment ça, se justifia Percy alors même qu'il se tournait vers lui. Mais je n'approuve pas non plus la façon dont se déroule le procès. Il est évident que ce que vivent… ce qu'ont vécu tes enfants est compliqué. Je…

—Je n'approuve pas non plus d'avoir à faire ça, Chef. Ça n'a jamais été fait de façon aussi poussée auparavant et ça n'aurait jamais dû se faire, murmura Arterton troublé.

L'autre auror acquiesça, tandis que se ruaient dans la pièce, encore quelques Weasley, qui cherchaient à s'abreuver de la présence de Lily, James et Albus.

—On sait à quoi on s'expose en faisant ça. On connaît les risques. Notre droit de retrait, il est trop tard pour l'utiliser. Je me doute que vous vous fichez un peu de notre opinion, Chef, mais on tenait à faire ça pour vous… et pour votre petite famille. Je crois qu'elle a besoin de ça.

—M-m-merci.

—On ne quittera pas la pièce et on ne les lâchera pas de l'œil comme s'ils étaient encore en résidence surveillée, mais en tout cas, Joyeux Noël.

Harry en avait la gorge nouée. N'y tenant plus, il adressa un regard reconnaissant aux deux hommes, puis à Percy et joua des coudes auprès de son épouse pour s'approcher des barreaux.

—Mes chéris, ajouta-t-il ensuite, tremblant entre excitation, joie et désespoir profond. Je suis désolé, désolé, désolé. Ce procès… je suis désolé !

—Ne le sois pas, P'pa, murmura James en le regardant dans les yeux. Ne le sois pas.

Dans les yeux bleus si beaux de James, il ne semblait plus y avoir la moindre lueur, il fronçait ses sourcils fournis depuis si longtemps semblait-il, qu'une longue ride d'expression avait marqué son visage. Ne pas se sentir responsable ? Harry en était incapable, voir sa femme en larme, sa famille désespérée, ses enfants derrière des barreaux était au delà du soutenable. Il avait crut pendant des années avoir un certain pouvoir au Ministère, un potentiel qu'il n'avait jamais exploité, car ses intérêts n'étaient pas en politique et autres billevesées. Il était le héros national et ce dit statut n'avait aidé sa famille uniquement qu'en l'application d'un procès. Une autre personne aurait été emprisonnée sans le moindre jugement sans doute.

Car, aussi horrible que la situation avait été avec Fudge, des années auparavant, elle était en train de s'aggraver sous la direction de Bittersweet.

Lorsque trois ans plus tôt, le parti conservateur de Jebediah Bittersweet était passé avec l'appui féroce d'anciens serpentards que l'on avait cru sur le déclin, le monde sorcier s'était effaré. Les réformes des mandats successifs de Shacklebolt puis d'une Marchebank qui avait fait son temps avaient été menacées, puis remises en question. Hermione s'était si violemment opposée contre le pouvoir de Bittersweet par des pétitions et des meetings que, le Ministre avait amoindri ses actions, notamment contre les créatures magiques, dont Hermione administrait le bureau. Jusqu'à présent, le gouvernement se tenait tranquille, et peut-être aurait-il dû continuer ainsi. Voldemort était revenu entre temps, bouleversant un ordre déjà précaire. La claque n'en était que plus belle pour Percy que s'étant présenté contre Bittersweet sous la houlette du Parti Progressiste Sorcier, (PPS), avait été battu à quelques dixièmes de points seulement. Pis encore, tentant soit d'être fair-play, soit humiliant envers son ancien adversaire politique, Jebediah lui avait laissé une place de choix dans son ministère. Il avait fallu l'effort conjoint de Molly Weasley et d'Audrey pour l'amener à prendre ce poste qu'il chipotait par fierté.

Harry comprenait quelque part, ce qui avait amené le si raisonnable Percy à agir ainsi en sa faveur, n'y eût-il eut que le dévouement des aurors et l'amitié de Ron, sans doute cette rencontre inestimable n'aurait pas eu lieu, mais il y avait la haine de Percy et sa fierté bafouée par un ministre qu'il exécrait.

Il devait cette rencontre quelque part à la haine de son beau-frère, et c'était avec amour et incompréhension qu'il regardait ses propres enfants.

Si James était de loin le plus maigre, au point que voir ses os percer au travers de son vieux sweet-shirt était insoutenable, Albus avait aussi maigri. Des cernes marquaient son visage, ainsi que celui de son frère et de sa sœur. Harry avait porté des marques semblables, après le traumatisme de la guerre, combien de fois s'était-il réveillé en sueur ou n'avait-il pas été capable de s'endormir ? Rien que ces cernes et cette attitude craintive face à aux membres de leur propre famille, démontra à Harry combien son cadet lui ressemblait.

—Al ! James ! Li, émergea la tête bouclée de Rose, qui poussa sans ménagement, sa tante Angelina pour s'approcher des barreaux trainant derrière elle un Scorpius Malefoy a l'air mal dégrossi. Oh Merlin, j'étais tellement inquiète, Maman a refusé que je vienne, et Scorp m'a tenue éloignée ! Vous n'aviez pas le droit ! Vous allez bien ? Oh par le caleçon de Merlin tu as une tête terrible Al.

—Rose ! la sermonna sa mère.

—Mais… vous n'aviez pas le droit de m'empêcher d'assister à ça ! Je ne crois pas une des bêtises que raconte la Gazette des Sorciers, vous allez être innocentés, j'en suis sûre, rajouta la rouquine avec sa naïveté de jeune fille.

—Alors peut-être que tu devrais plus écouter ce que dis la Gazette, grogna James d'un timbre si sec qu'il aurait pu lui hurler dessus que le résultat n'aurait pas été aussi violent. Tu changerais peut-être d'opinion.

—James Sirius ! reprit ensuite Molly Weasley, entre outrage et peur.

Mais Rose ne sembla pas se démoraliser pour si peu, car en plus de l'intelligence de sa mère, elle avait sa pugnacité.

—Nicole est dans tous ses états elle aussi depuis qu'elle a appris ton arrestation Al ! Vous n'avez pas pu ressusciter Voldemort !

—Ni-nicole ? baragouina Albus.

Nicole Flanders, une jolie serdaigle de dix-sept ans était la petite amie d'Albus, aux dernières nouvelles. Mais ça, comprît Harry ce n'était pas quelque chose qu'il avait vécu. C'était une autre réalité, bien plus joyeuse que n'avait pas connu son fils maigrichon et perdu devant lui. S'il avait eu une petite amie dans ce que lui avait vécu, il n'aurait pas été si seul, et peut-être que les choses auraient été différentes. Cette pensée déchirait son cœur de père.

Et il y avait dans son coin, Lily, qui n'avait pas bougé, en regardant ses pieds. Si ses frères ne s'étaient pas non plus approchés des barreaux, comme s'ils les avaient craints, et cette pensée était insupportable à Harry, elle était la seule à ne pas avoir bronché devant tant d'effusion. Était-elle encore gelée comme ses pensées ne cessaient de le montrer ?

—Lily, tenta doucement Fleur, là où sa mère n'obtenait qu'un silence gêné. Tu ne veux pas nous regarder mon Ange ?

Dans un geste protecteur, James la ramena vers son épaule et les chaines que lui seul avait aux poignets tintèrent. Lily se laissa faire. Que lui était-il arrivé ? Ginny empoigna à nouveau sa main sans chaleur, sans tendresse en voyant leur fille si docile. Elle avait besoin de réconfort. Mais qui lui en apporterait à lui qui était par trop dépassé par les évènements ?

Ron lui tapa juste dans le dos de cette façon un peu pataude qu'il avait prise depuis l'arrestation de James, Al et Lily. Hugo à ses basques semblait hésiter à s'approcher de la cage comme si des fauves y avaient été, et Percy de son côté annonçait la couleur, en empêchant Molly et Lucy d'avancer sous le regard peiné de son épouse. Harry pinça les lèvres en se reportant vers ses enfants.

—Est-ce que vous allez… bien ? finit-il par dire en se sentant stupide.

Et le regard furieux de James doubla cette impression. Comment ce regard bleu qui quelques mois plus tôt était débordant de joie et d'assurance dans sa vie future, pouvait se convertir à ce point en haine ?

—On tient le coup, tempéra Albus.

—Je suis là mes bébés, assura Ginny qui séchait ses larmes pour en accueillir de nouvelles. Tout va bien se passer, je vais rester près de vous mes chats.

—Sois forte M'man, lui répondit son cadet.

—Tiens le coup vieux, rajouta ensuite maladroitement le jeune Malefoy qui semblait se demander ce qu'il faisait ici.

—Vous avez faim ? questionna aussitôt Molly car pour elle, la nourriture était solution à tout. J'ai pris de quoi manger, à la demande expresse de George.

Leur oncle sur cette remarque leur fit un clin d'œil qui parvint à peine à alléger l'atmosphère. Les ventres de Roxane, Freddy et Lucy grognèrent dans un bel ensemble et leurs parents respectifs sourirent tendrement, là où les propres enfants de Harry ne semblaient pas capables de discerner en quoi cela était mignon. N'avaient-ils pas fait la même chose, plus jeunes ?

Lily releva la tête, et Harry vit qu'elle pleurait.

—Lilypad… murmura-t-il la gorge serrée par un trémolo douloureux.

—Je suis tellement désolée, M'man, P'pa…

—Ne le sois pas mon chat, répondit automatiquement Ginny. Mon pauvre petit chat.

Les yeux bruns de Lily allaient et venaient sans cesse entre les membres de sa famille, regardant avec étonnement ceux qui étaient hors de la cage, et avec tendresse ceux dans la cage. Les prunelles s'arrêtaient en effet vers James à qui Molly Weasley tendait une assiette, puis vers Albus dont la présence de Rose et Scorpius parvenait à peine à arracher un grognement de temps à autres. Enfin, elle le regarda lui, le brun docile vers ses yeux verts, entre perdition et joie.

—M'man... P'pa… vous… pouvez me serrer dans vos bras ?

— _Oui_.

D'une même voix et d'un même élan, Harry et Ginny avaient répondu. Leur complicité avait été détériorée, mais leurs intérêts, à commencer par ceux de leurs enfants étaient bels et bien communs. Lily se jeta contre les barreaux glacés pour se rapprocher plus d'eux et Harry ferma ses bras autour de son cou, tandis que sa femme parachevait l'étreinte. Le poids d'Albus se fit sentir sur ses épaules et il l'entraîna dans l'étreinte. Depuis combien de temps n'avait-il pas serré ses enfants comme ça contre lui ? Les larmes dévalaient toutes seules ses joues, là ou personne ne pouvait les voir. Seul James qu'il avait en face de lui, hésitant et méfiant, pouvait encore peut-être prétendre à voir les gouttes ruisseler sur sa peau.

—James, viens par là mon cœur, quémanda Ginny.

Ses hésitations tombèrent comme tombe un masque de fer et brusquement, dans un tintement de chaîne, James se joignit à eux. Le cœur lourd d'Harry s'emplit d'allégresse pour la première fois depuis longtemps. Il voulut rester ainsi des heures durant, avec la chaleur des bras d'Al, les cheveux fins de Lily chatouillant son nez, la respiration mesurée de James, la douceur de la peau de Ginny. Peu importe que sa famille, que ses collègues le vissent, rien n'avait plus d'importance que l'étreinte de ses enfants et de sa femme.

—Je suis tellement désolée de ce qu'on vous fait voir, pleura sa fille contre lui.

—Non Lilypad. J'ignore ce que vous avez fait, mais si nous sommes là c'est grâce à vous. _Nous_ n'avons pas été assez forts pour vous protéger.

Ils étaient morts. Morts. La vérité frappait chaque fois de plein fouet Harry et une douleur fantôme se réveillait dans son estomac.

—Non. Ce n'est pas de _votre_ faute, rétorqua James aussi sec, en s'éloignant comme électrocuté. Ça n'a jamais été votre faute.

—Oh James ! s'égosilla sa grand mère alors qu'il retombait dans le silence.

Et Albus ne tarda pas à le rejoindre, puis ce fut Lily, comme si quelque part ils ne se permettaient pas de recevoir autant. Hermione entoura d'affections Ginny qui comme Harry avait été sevrée trop tôt de ce contact désiré depuis des mois. D'un geste, ce dernier sécha ses larmes.

—Que s'est-il passé ? demanda finalement Louis d'une petite voix. Même à Beauxbâtons on parle de vous. Tout le monde parle de vous.

L'adolescent blond de seize ans posait là, la grande question.

—Suis le procès jusqu'au bout et tu sauras. Tout le monde saura, dit James avec dédain.

Lily trembla et saisit la main de son frère. Harry aurait aimé la réconforter ainsi, mais elle s'était éloignée larmoyante des barreaux froids, si loin qu'il ne pouvait l'atteindre. Bientôt, elle reprit un visage neutre, celui qu'elle portait depuis des jours.

—Je ne veux pas qu'ils voient ça, P'pa. Ne les laisse pas voir P'pa. Fais ce que tu peux pour qu'ils ne voient pas le reste. Je t'en prie.

—Vous devez vous innocenter, plaida finalement Victoire. Lily ma puce, c'est horrible, mais c'est votre seule chance.

—Je ne veux plus qu'ils rentrent dans ma tête, répondit la petite rousse en pointant Douglass et Arterton coincés dans un coin. Je vais devenir folle… Et quand vous saurez le reste, ça vous détruira. Je suis tellement désolée !

—Ne dis pas de bêtises, l'interrompirent Bill puis Charlie. Tu veux vraiment t'infliger la prison, alors que vous avez accepté de coopérer ? Rendez-vous compte, vous avez réussi à convaincre la majorité des sorciers de votre histoire. Vous êtes revenus dans le passé c'est incroyable, n'abandonnez pas maintenant. Vous risquez trop gros.

—Je… je pensais que ça serait facile, mais c'est trop dur… La mort de maman et papa, le retour dans le temps… et tout ce qui vient ensuite. C'est trop dur.

—Il y a pire ? questionna Percy en posant la redoutable question qui fit blêmir les deux aurors.

Trois paires d'yeux, bleus, verts et marrons se levèrent dans un macabre ensemble.

— _Oui_. Oui, il y a pire.

—S'ils veulent essayer de comprendre, ils devront _tout_ voir, reprit James la voix aussi sèche que du sable. Et je crois que personne en ce monde n'a envie de voir ni de savoir ce que nous avons vécu, croyez-moi.

Les mains de ses enfants se joignirent dans l'appréhension, tandis que les Weasley se regardaient effarés. Il y avait pire ? Pire ? Était-ce encore envisageable ?

Le regard de ses enfants, lui signifia ô combien ils n'en avaient aucune idée. Harry se sentit tomber plus bas que terre.

 **oOo**

 _25 Décembre 2024_ :

En ce jour de fête, le temps était exceptionnellement clément, comme pour soulager les pensées ombragées de la population sorcière en entier. Car le retour impensable de Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom, avait été relayé outre-manche, puis par delà les terres et toute l'Europe ne jasait que de cela. _La Gazette du Sorcier_ avait vu pour la première fois depuis sa création un nombre exponentiel de tirage s'effectuer sur une très courte période. Tout le monde voulait avoir son exemplaire, on se bousculait au kiosque chaque matin pour ne point manquer les authentiques pépites qui étaient rapportées de l'audience des Potter. À l'intérieur de la salle d'audience, le procès était d'une difficulté sans cesse renouvelée, mais à l'extérieur, les souvenirs avaient prit un tournant délicieusement tragique-comique où chaque sorcier se bousculait dans une course à l'authenticité.

Rita adorait cela. Les sorciers étaient humains, et comme chaque humain, ils oubliaient leurs erreurs pour les reproduire. Ce qu'ils avaient fait avec Harry Potter, ils le refaisaient avec les enfants de ce dernier. Il était moins sûr que les gamins s'en sortent, toutefois, quand bien même eussent-ils vécu le pire comme le montraient leurs souvenirs, ils avaient l'air désormais trop perturbés.

La chroniqueuse mit sa cigarette entre ses lèvres pourpres et ses longs ongles, d'un vert sapin pour l'occasion commencèrent à taper sur une antique machine à écrire magique. Les mots s'alignaient, sur le papier qui s'enroulait sur lui même à mesure qu'elle avançait dans sa rédaction. Ses longs ongles faisaient des _tics-tics_ sur chaque bouton produisant un _tac-tac,_ quand la ligne se terminait, un _cling,_ l'emmenait à la ligne suivante, et un _shlaaak_ la faisait changer de papier. Entre tous ces petits bruits qui rythmaient sa vie, s'ajoutait le plus suave bruit de grésillement de cendre qui se consume dans un cendrier. Tout cela rythmait la rédaction et l'existence de Skeeter.

Ainsi que le flop et le flap de boules de neiges s'écrasant contre ses vitres, à chaque hiver.

Sales gamins ! pensa-t-elle en se levant de son trépied pour ouvrir sa fenêtre.

—Allez jouer ailleurs que sous mes fenêtres, petits morveux ! incendia-t-elle la progéniture braillarde de ses voisins.

Trois petits sorciers, allant de six à douze ans, préparaient déjà une seconde salve en chantonnant une petite comptine qui n'avait pas pu être de leur cru vu l'élaboration des vers.

— _« Mrs Skeeter, aime que ses articles,_

 _C'est une vieille sorcière gâtée._

 _Elle nous coupe toujours la chique,_

 _Avec ses faux papiers !_

 _Mrs Skeeter est toute seule,_

 _De Janvier à décembre,_

 _Et elle dit y' nous semble,_

 _Que ce que les autres veulent' entendr'_ »

Non loin de là, les parents des petits morveux feignaient de s'offusquer des grossièretés de la chair de leur chair, et parée dans sa fierté, Rita ne leur adressa pas une parole avant de refermer sa fenêtre. Elle jeta un sortilège sur ses carreaux pour repousser la neige. Sa fierté ressortit victorieuse, quand la cadette de la famille, une fillette boulotte pataugea dans la bouillasse glacée et s'écrasa sur le sol en pleurant. Bientôt, les cris se turent, les enfants étaient rentré chez eux profiter sans doute d'un bon chocolat chaud, loin de la « vieille Skeeter » et la _si mal nommée_ , retourna à ses écrits. Elle saisit un exemplaire de la Gazette et la parcourut, en fumant, les pieds sur son bureau.

 **LE TRIO MAUDIT :**

Par Veronica Madone, chroniqueuse.

 _« Le Trio d'Or qui vingt-six ans plus tôt, incarnait résistance et gloire en les personnes d'Hermione Granger, Ron Weasley et Harry Potter se voit désormais supplanté et comme le signala mon estimé collègue Carter Bamber dans l'édition spéciale de la nuit dernière, ce n'est pas pour les meilleures raisons._

 _L'Angleterre semble désormais pendue aux lèvres, ou aux yeux, puisque l'utilisation extraordinaire d'une pensine pour ce procès a été autorisée, (voir l'annexe p5 avec l'explication de Bubuty Charmain, es spécialiste en légilimancie) des trois enfants Potter._

 _Le récit de leurs exploits, incluant voyage dans le temps d'exactement quatre-vingt-trois années, rencontre avec le très estimé Dumbledore et rapprochement avec des mangemorts notoires et de Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-le-Nom adolescent de la part de la dernière née de cette famille ne fait qu'amplifier la méfiance et la défiance._

'' _Non content d'avoir vu leurs parents mourir dans des conditions atroces tués par une personne n'ayant pas d'existence certifiée, ces jeunes gens se sont acoquinés pour le pire,'' nous glisse un témoin à la sortie du procès dont l'identité est tenue secrète par nos soins. ''Ils sont déséquilibrés'' …_

Rita n'avait pas besoin de tourner la page pour lire la suite. Veronica Madone n'était qu'une pitoyable petite chroniqueuse à peine bonne à écrire la rubrique du chien écrasé. Quand elle était en manque d'inspiration, elle faisait de ses articles de véritables romans photos. Skeeter honnissait ce genre de travail. Sur cet article, d'immenses photos du procès avaient capturé les passages de la pensine les plus dignes d'intéresser les lecteurs avides. On voyait en première page, Lily Potter travestie sous l'identité de Lina Pieters sourire légèrement à un Dolohov plus humain que tout ce qui avait été donné de voir.

La photo était largement assez grande pour attirer l'attention de lecteurs qui en tous les cas, achèteraient ce journal. Travail de sagouin, pensa la chroniqueuse indépendante dégoûtée.

Elle écrasa sa cigarette dans son cendrier et se remit à écrire. Bientôt, elle prendrait sa revanche sur ce journal qui n'avait plus voulu de ses articles du jour au lendemain. Elle changea de page satisfaite. Une fois qu'elle aurait fini ce livre, l'argent viendrait et la vengeance bien plus suave, ensuite.

 **oOo**

* * *

 **H** ey o/ J'espère que ça vous a plu, l'intrigue commence à lentement se dessiner des "deux côtés de la pensine"

Note : Dans ma fic Charlus et Dorea Potter sont les grands parents de Harry, donc les arrières grands parents de J, Al et Lily, même si dans la réalité, il s'agit de Fleamont et Euphemia Potter. J'avais cependant écris ces passages avant que JK ne nous l'apprenne. Donc voilà, voilà. J'ai hésité à le modifier, mais chronologiquement Charlus fait mieux correspondre ce que j'ai en tête !

Note 2° : Mon blog est mis à jour, les design des personnages seront eux aussi ajoutés, notamment pour les Serpentards que côtoie Lily et d'autres, mwahahaha = roussette-jolie (point) skyrock (point) com.

Note 3° : Merci à Pri et Peacecraft pour leur enthousiasme !

Love,

Hugs,

Reviews ?

La chauve souris requin transgénique !


	7. A seeking Self-Understanding

_Hello bambinos !_ Je tiens à m'excuser pour cette longue absence. Comme certains le savent déjà, j'ai eu quelques problèmes de santé, et quelques problèmes administratifs liés à ça, qui m'ont fait perdre un temps considérable et éloignée de la fanfiction. Mais me revoilà.

On se retrouve avec un chapitre un peu lent, essentiellement centré sur le point de vue de Lily à Poudlard, mais qui amorce les aventures de James et Al. Et peu importe le côté où ils sont, ils n'ont pas fini de souffrir avec moi. J'espère que vous apprécierez ce chapitre. N'hésitez pas à commenter. C'est important pour l'auteur, ça permet de s'améliorer ;)

Disclaimer : JK I love u. Tu as Harry Potter et son monde merveilleux.

Playlist : **AURORA** : Winter Bird - **M83** : Holes in the Sky

Bonne lecture

* * *

Dans le monde il n'y a pas d'un côté le bien et le mal, il y a une part de lumière et d'ombre en chacun de nous. Ce qui compte c'est celle que l'on choisit de montrer dans nos actes, ça c'est ce que l'on est vraiment.

 _Harry Potter et L'ordre du Phoenix_ , Sirius Black.

* * *

 _26 Décembre 2024 :_

La salle frémissait à nouveau d'excitation. Trois jours et deux nuits, cela semblait être bien trop de temps à attendre pour les sorciers qui étaient rentré dans la longue pièce comme l'on rentre pour voir une exposition attendue et plébiscité. Parce que c'était exactement ce que ce procès était devenu. On frémissait d'appréhension, et de joie à l'idée de voir trois petits fauves jetés au milieu d'une arène. La comparaison fut si réelle que la Plume à Papote jugea bon de ne pas l'écrire et Rita lui donna raison. Les garnements sous ses fenêtres avaient quelque part raison. Elle n'écrirait que ce que les gens voulaient entendre. Parce que cela payait, parce que le métier de journaliste était devenu ainsi avec le temps.

Au milieu de l'arène, il y avait les trois enfants Potter aussi impuissants que leur père. La dernière née ne cessait de jeter des regards vers son géniteur dans l'espoir de recevoir une aide qui ne vint pas. Il était impuissant, et exténué comme le poisson qui nage à contre courant.

Elle ne pourrait pas venir. Bittersweet tenait les rennes du ministère si fermement que s'y opposer était folie.

Hélas, personne ne semblait s'en rendre compte. Un petit sorcier ventru devant Skeeter frappait son ventre en se gaussant de la situation, le procès était médiatisé au delà de la recherche du substitut de Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom. Rita ne voyait hélas pas ce qu'il y avait d'amusant. Ce même petit homme replet qui se moquait de ce procès en sous entendant que quelque part, Voldemort n'était pas une menace parce que l'on entendait pas parler de lui pour l'instant, craignait de prononcer le nom de celui-ci. Là où la sorcière aurait pu pointer l'ironie, c'était qu'en effet ces gamins étaient médiatisés, au delà de toute attente et leur père qui avait vécu cela et avait tenté de les protéger, était impuissant.

 _Sorcière Hebdo, Sorcier Viril, La Gazette, L'étoile Filante, Le Sang-tier Sorcier_ , tant de journaux de bords différents, de lecteurs et d'ambitions divergents, s'acharnaient sur les mêmes personnages. Seul le Chicaneur tenu par le vieux Lovegood tentait encore quelque part de conserver sa pointe de folie dans l'affaire en imputant tout cela au Ronflak Cornu. Sottises.

Bittersweet, de sa démarche de vieillard branlant, monta l'estrade pour y siéger. Rita ne se trompait-elle pas en remarquant qu'il avait l'air plus fatigué que d'habitude ? Son air d'aigle fondant sur sa proie s'était amoindri. Peut-être que Granger-Weasley durant les congés du réveillon en avait profité pour assaillir le vieux sorcier de nouveaux dossiers sur les Elfes ?

La chroniqueuse leva les yeux au plafond qui était fort sombre et fort morne, rappelant déjà la prison, puis se concentra sur le rappel des procédures déjà effectuées.

—James Sirius Potter, Albus Severus Potter, Lily Luna Potter, vous comparaissez de nouveau devant ce tribunal pour poursuivre l'utilisation de séquences mémorielles dans le but de comprendre votre liaison avec le retour d'une substance portant les traits de Tom Jedusor, anciennement connu sous le titre de Lord Voldemort.

La salle frémit légèrement à la mention du nom tant redouté. C'était la première fois que le Ministre prononçait le nom maudit quand bien même vingt-six années fussent-elles passé. Il parut s'en mordre les doigts puisqu'en se rendant compte de sa méprise, il s'affala un peu plus profondément dans son fauteuil.

—Quoi qu'il en soit, reprit Percy Weasley en lorgnant le ministre du coin de l'œil. L'utilisation de ces séquences nécessaires sera par l'accord de nos aurors experts en légilimencie, plus codifié tant que nous aurons votre entière participation jeunes gens.

—Ce qui veut dire ? demanda froidement James Potter à son oncle.

—Cela signifie, qu'après _concertation_ , votre audition sera plus… _humanisée_. Vous aurez le droit d'interrompre le sortilège de légilimencie, si vous jugez que les aurors vont trop loin. Vous avez su nous persuader, et nous amener jusqu'ici. Afin de vous préserver et ainsi continuer ce procès dans les meilleures conditions possibles.

—C'est trop aimable, grinça l'aîné.

Quelque chose avait changé, songea Rita en regardant les acteurs de cette pièce tragique. Oui, la façon du Sous-Secrétaire d'État de regarder ses neveux, ainsi que ces derniers regardant, père et mère avec quelque chose de nouveau au fond de leurs prunelles. Quelque-chose s'était produit.

Lily Luna Potter en tous les cas commença à trembler, son visage qu'elle voulait tant garder impassible se tordit d'anxiété.

—Lily, tu dois continuer, lui ordonna presque son frère. Ils veulent savoir, donne-leur satisfaction.

James Potter grinçait tant que cela en devenait délicieusement insupportable.

La jeune fille finit par hocher doucement de la tête, et l'auror s'approcha d'elle. La petite rousse avala sa salive de travers.

— _Legilimens_.

 **oOo**

—La Hollande te manque ? demanda un soir Antonin.

Lily arrêta de gratter le papier un instant en levant les yeux vers le garçon. Ils étaient pratiquement seuls dans la bibliothèque. Celle-ci commençait à se vider doucement et avec cette même lenteur, la jeune fille menaçait de s'endormir. Un étouffant devoir de sortilège dont elle n'arrivait pas à se dépêtrer l'emplissant d'un ennui profond et le manque de nouvelles de ses frères produisant en elle un stress intense, étaient un cocktail assez détonant dans sa capacité à se concentrer.

Al et James étaient partis le matin même de leur entrevue avec Dumbledore. Ça, elle l'avait appris lorsqu'elle était venue leur hurler dessus pour leur trahison et avait trouvé la cabane vide. Le vieux professeur de métamorphose avait confirmé ce constat par la suite, en l'invitant à continuer sa vie scolaire sans se soucier du reste.

Elle se retrouvait donc là, ce soir comme tant d'autres depuis déjà deux semaines à travailler conjointement avec Dolohov. Le garçon s'était légèrement rapproché d'elle au bout de ces longues soirées de rattrapage. La jeune fille n'aurait sut dire si elle était gênée de cela, ou au contraire flattée. Flattée que ce garçon un peu timide mais attachant ait du plaisir à discuter et s'asseoir avec elle après les cours. Elle avait même été surprise de le voir un jour s'asseoir expressément en face d'elle dans la Grande Salle en souriant sous ses petites cicatrices de boutons. Cette habitude s'était par la suite poursuivie, et la rousse éprouvait un attachement certain envers ce garçon.

Et comme toujours, la curiosité d'Antonin l'emportait sur sa timidité.

—Si… la Hollande me manque ? répéta-t-elle. Non. Elle ne me manque pas.

—Parce que tu te sens bien ici ?

—Pas vraiment, mais… ce que j'ai quitté, je ne sais pas si j'ai envie de le retrouver.

—Je vois, soupira l'adolescent.

—Et toi ? Tu es bien ici ? demanda Lily tant pour détourner la conversation que par intérêt.

Poudlard lui rappelait de mauvaises choses. Elle ne pouvait pas entrer dans un cours de sortilège sans être prise de sueur, et plus ironique encore, elle éprouvait de grandes difficultés à réaliser ses devoirs en retard dans cette matière, comme ce soir. Gutters avait semblait-il été un professeur remarquable dont Lily aurait bien eu besoin des explications.

—Moi, je n'ai pas envie de quitter ce qu'il y a ici. J'adore Poudlard. C'est puéril mais dans trois ans, je serais adulte, j'aurais la fortune de mes ancêtres à gérer, leurs affaires, une femme à épouser, un foyer à fonder. C'est effrayant tu ne trouves pas ?

—Oui. Très. Mais la majorité ne signifie pas pour autant que tu seras adulte, tu sais.

Rien qu'à voir James, des chiffres ne façonnaient pas un homme, pensa-t-elle, déçue.

—C'est ce qu'Anthony ne cesse de me dire, fit Antonin songeur. Les gars tentent de ne pas y penser pour la plupart. Mais il n'empêche que dès que nous aurons mit le pied hors de Poudlard, nous serons happés avant même de nous être rendus compte de ce qu'il se passe.

Anthony Nott, cousin au troisième degré d'Antonin, était proche de lui depuis l'enfance. Ils étaient nés à deux jours d'intervalle, et quand il avait fallut leur donner un nom ce fut naturellement que les mères se tournèrent vers un ancêtre commun pour les nommer ainsi. Proches jusqu'au nom, et aussi sot que pouvait bien être Nott par ses remarques acerbes, il semblait prendre soin de son cousin en le rassurant.

Elle se rendit compte que quelque part, Antonin lui faisait de la peine. Ses préoccupations telles que fonder un foyer, subvenir au besoin d'une famille, étaient bien lourdes à penser à quatorze ans. Mais, à seize ans, Lily se retrouvait dans ces soucis-là. Son foyer lui avait été arraché, mais elle tentait d'aider sa famille, enfin celle qui lui restait, en les personnes de ses égoïstes aînés.

—C'est très personnel comme conversation, se rendit compte Lily.

Il lui confiait ses craintes alors qu'ils ne se connaissaient que depuis quelques semaines et tentait de lui poser des questions sur elle au passage. Sa curiosité et son ouverture étaient plutôt déstabilisantes.

—Je sais. Mais tu es de sang mêlé, alors j'imagine que tu peux écouter sans juger. Un peu comme Tom.

Lily se rebiffa en replongeant son nez dans son livre de sortilège. Parler d'ouverture était encore un peu prémédité. En apprenant qu'elle était sang mêlé, le blond lui avait maladroitement laissé entendre qu'il était un peu plus élevé qu'elle. La rousse n'était pas sûre qu'il comprisse lui même la porté et la dureté de ses paroles tant il semblait naïf. Cette hiérarchie, il n'essayait jamais de lui imposer autrement que par une ou deux remarques pataudes qu'elle ne relevait pas, néanmoins vexée.

—Tu peux m'aider avec cet exercice de sortilège, Pieters ? quémanda ensuite Antonin en se reconcentrant sur son livre qui était le même que Lily à deux années de différence.

—Je suis _très_ nulle en sortilège.

—Raaah, le professeur Nell pose les pires exercices qui soient.

—Dumbledore n'est pas mal non plus, remarqua la rousse avec une pointe de cynisme.

—Tu l'as dit. Aaaaah Tom, on parlait de toi il n'y a pas deux minutes ! Je t'en supplie aide-moi pour ce devoir, je dois le rendre demain.

Lily tourna la tête, Tom Jedusor semblait se dissimuler dans l'obscurité d'un rayonnage, un sac vide en bandoulière contre sa robe de sorcier. Lorsqu'il s'aperçut qu'on le voyait, ses yeux exprimèrent le plus grand agacement et il feignit de ne rien avoir entendu.

—Tom ! Je t'en prie ! T'es de loin le plus fort de notre promotion !

—Demande à Pieters, je suis occupé, répondit le brun calmement mais l'on pouvait voir que discuter à cet instant l'ennuyait.

—Elle est nulle en sortilège !

Les yeux noirs de Jedusor tombèrent sur elle comme une cascade glaciale et Lily fronça les sourcils en tentant de soutenir ce regard étonnement agressif. Elle n'y parvint que quelques secondes avant de devoir abandonner.

—Je suis… _occupé. Pas maintenant_.

Ou il semblait attendre que chose, en disparaissant à nouveau dans l'obscurité d'un étalage. Lily vit un instant le regard de l'adolescent se porter vers la bibliothécaire tandis que Dolohov chuchotait à qui mieux-mieux son désespoir. Il observait la bibliothécaire qui rangeait des livres et se dirigeait vers la réserve clef en main.

Un énorme fracas retentit alors à l'autre bout de la bibliothèque. D'un coup d'un seul plusieurs étagères se fracassèrent ensevelissant sous une avalanche de livre deux élèves encore présents à travailler. Effarée, la vieillarde trottina pour rejoindre les lieux du crime, car c'était un crime. Peeves l'esprit frappeur, une calotte ridicule sur sa tête de gnome, s'échappait en ricanant pour se joindre à la confusion qu'il avait créée.

—Par Merlin ! Ne bougez pas, ces livres sont plus précieux que vous, s'exclama la vieille femme aux élèves ensevelis qui gémissaient.

Et là, Lily se rendit compte que la bibliothécaire avait laissé la grille de la Réserve ouverte. C'était trop tentant. Ce qu'on lui avait interdit d'accès était désormais à portée.

—Je reviens, marmonna-t-elle à Antonin avant de se glisser entre deux rayons pour se faufiler jusqu'à l'entrée de la réserve.

Elle franchit la grille sombre entrouverte, et d'un lumos faiblard éclaira les livres mis à sa disposition. C'était une chance qu'elle ne pourrait jamais ressaisir, et Lily le savait.

—Tu ne perds rien pour attendre Peeves ! s'offusquait la vieillarde. Le Directeur va en entendre parler ! Et Apollon Pickett aussi !

Sur ces entrefaites, Lily s'enfonça plus profondément dans l'immense couloir tenant lieu de Réserve, l'endroit était si sombre et les étagères pleines de livres si hautes qu'elle se sentit oppressée, en sachant que le probable retour de la bibliothécaire incessamment sous peu n'aidait pas. Elle murmura un sort d'attraction sur la couverture d'un livre prometteur et le glissa dans sa robe de sorcier, puis un autre. La rousse ne savait pas exactement ce qu'elle prenait, dès que magie étrange, puisque son retour dans le temps était étrange, et temps étaient mentionnés, elle s'empressait de les prendre. Bientôt trois livres vinrent bomber sa robe et elle les réduisit à la taille de calepin. Alors que la jeune fille allait sortir satisfaite de son vol, elle buta contre une forme sombre. La bibliothécaire ? Que nenni, elle criait encore contre l'esprit frappeur gloussant qui continuait à envoyer moults livres sur les infortunés élèves.

—Bon sang, siffla une voix que Lily reconnut.

Un lumos de la part de l'autre lui confirma qu'il s'agissait de Jedusor. L'agacement prit place sur ses traits juvéniles lorsqu'il la reconnut, puis la surprise en constatant ses vols. Les mains du serpentard étaient elles-mêmes pleins d'ouvrages poussiéreux. Ils se dévisagèrent une seconde sans mot dire, puis mût par le même pressentiment, ils ressortirent sans mot dire de la Réserve. Avec raison, la vieille bibliothécaire, une minute à peine plus tard, referma la grille d'un coup sec, les étagères réparées, et Peeves chassé. Elle ne se rendit absolument pas compte qu'il manquait des ouvrages dans ce lieu qu'elle gardait jalousement.

Tom Jedusor eut juste le temps de glisser son méfait dans son sac en bandoulière, au moment où Antonin arrivait.

—Mais vous étiez passé où tous les deux ? J'ai besoin d'aide, je t'en prie Tom. Je peux même t'aider à mon tour si tu es occupé !

—Non. C'est bon. Je vais t'aider rapidement.

Parce que ce pourquoi il était occupé s'était effectué dans les règles de l'art. Jedusor avait demandé à Peeves et Merlin savait comment il avait accepté de distraire la vieille pie, le temps qu'il dérobe des ouvrages. Il ne s'était pas attendu à ce que Lily soit sur son chemin et ne cessait de lui jeter des regards en coin. Ce vol pourrait leur coûter cher à l'un et à l'autre et à sa manière de pincer les lèvres et Lily de bouillonner, ils le savaient pertinemment tout les deux.

Sans se rendre compte du malaise, Antonin enjoignit son camarade de s'asseoir près de lui, afin de se faire expliquer la notion mal comprise. Lily se glissa vers son propre sac et dissimula ses vols avant de feindre de continuer son propre exercice de sortilège.

Ce n'était pas probant en tout les cas, elle observa Jedusor et Dolohov. Ce dernier, avait sous entendu que Jedusor était sang mêlé, pourtant, c'était avec une sorte de déférence qu'il traitait le brun. Beaucoup de personnes le traitaient ainsi de toute façon, Tom Jedusor était un sorcier excellent en tous point et lui seul semblait capable de passer au delà de cette hiérarchie de sang, avec un sourire insolent. Lily lui trouvait un air intimidant. A quatorze ans, il imposait un certain respect, rien qu'à sa façon d'être. Néanmoins, ce fut légèrement méfiant qu'il se rendit compte que la rousse l'observait lui et Antonin sans mot dire depuis plusieurs minutes.

—Un problème Pieters ? Désires-tu aussi de l'aide pour ton devoir toi aussi ?

—Non, s'offusqua-t-elle. C'est gentil de ta part Jedusor, mais sans façon.

Elle lui sourit légèrement, et il lui rendit la mimique avec une politesse froide. Si froide qu'elle en frissonna.

—Tu appliques mal cette formule, reprit calmement l'adolescent à son comparse. Le mouvement du poignet pour le sortilège d'attraction est plus souple. C'est l'explication qu'attendait Nell concernant cette question.

—Merci. Je te revaudrais ça, je te le jure.

Tom sourit, manifestement cet accord était entendu en ce sens.

—Lorsque tu m'as interpellé, tu disais parler de moi avec Pieters. En quels termes était-ce ?

—En des termes amicaux, répondit Lily aussi sec alors que Dolohov rougissait mal à l'aise. Mais je crois que tu n'es pas le seul dont l'on parle dès lors que l'intéressé a le dos tourné. N'est-ce pas ?

Antonin rougit encore plus. Extrêmement mal à l'aise. Il n'avait pas voulu que ce qu'il avait confié à Lily ne sorte, mais c'était trop tard. Lily n'avait pas pu se retenir. Le blond grimaça, gêné de se retrouver entre deux feux et au lieu de s'énerver comme elle s'y attendait, Jedusor sourit légèrement.

—Oui, je te trouve plutôt intéressante, j'ai parlé de toi à Dolohov ici présent, Dolohov te parlait de moi, ma foi, voilà une bonne chose de faite.

Ils se sourirent à nouveau d'une façon horriblement fausse que Lily exécrait, et quelque part Antonin dû y voir une certaine tension puisqu'il rangea rapidement ses affaires.

—Je te vois demain au petit déjeuner Pieters. Bonne soirée Tom, chuchota-t-il encore très mal à l'aise.

Lily le salua de la main, préférant le silence aux récriminations tempétueuses de la bibliothécaire, puis reporta son attention sur Jedusor. Ses longs doigts finement croisés sous son menton semblaient agités de tics. Dans ses deux orbes noires, la rousse parvenait à peine à lire ses émotions tant, il était froid, mais néanmoins, la méfiance et l'intérêt parurent se disputer une étincelle. Il se leva brusquement, et Lily ne tarda pas à faire de même, leur sac respectif anormalement gonflé alors qu'ils quittaient la bibliothèque. Le couvre feu était pour bientôt, la nuit était sombre et au milieu de ce mois d'octobre, Lily avait encore plus froid. Les couloirs étaient déserts et Jedusor ralentit le pas pour marcher à son niveau.

—Quels livres as-tu prit ?

—Je pourrais te poser la même question, Jedusor. C'est à toi que l'on doit cette bévue impromptue de Peeves, n'est-ce pas ? Que lui as-tu proposé pour qu'il accepte et ne te dénonce pas ?

— _Je_ pose les questions.

—Et j'attends pour ma part des réponses.

—Tu es agaçante, tu en as conscience ?

—Cela nous fait au moins une chose en commun. Jedusor.

Lily le sentit s'agacer encore plus. Son but n'était pas de le provoquer, elle avait bien mieux à faire, et n'éprouvait aucun plaisir à cela, mais l'attitude de l'adolescent la troublait quelque part.

—J'ai pris des livres dont j'avais besoin.

Du moins, l'espérait-elle, car elle avait prit ceux qu'elle avait pu sur le moment.

—J'imagine donc que c'est aussi ton cas.

Elle vit la mâchoire du brun se serrer brusquement. Cette conversation lui déplaisait. Un instant il posa les yeux sur elle et un courant glacé la traversa avec l'impression que toute son âme était à fleur de peau. Lily prit peur et recula pour se retrouver acculée à un mur de ce petit couloir sombre. L'expression froide de Jedusor s'était muée en quelque chose de bien plus féroce, à mesure qu'il avançait vers elle. Submergé par l'agacement puis par la méfiance, il avait laissé un instant un autre visage suppléer le sien si calme. Et ce visage là, Lily en eût peur.

—Mr Jedusor ? Miss Pieters ? Que faîtes-vous ici à cette heure, par cette froide soirée ?

Il reprit contenance, en observant Lily apeurée puis en remarquant la présence de Dumbledore, habillé d'une robe d'un bleu limpide à la lumière de la lune.

—Nous rentrions de la bibliothèque Professeur, répondit-il aussitôt.

Dumbledore ne fut absolument pas convaincu.

—Il est presque l'heure du couvre-feu jeunes gens. Je ne saurais que trop vous conseiller de retourner dans votre salle commune dans les plus brefs délais car Mr Pickett n'est pas loin.

—Nous-Nous y allons, bégaya Lily. Bonne soirée professeur.

Elle emboita à quelques mètres de distance, le pas de Jedusor en sentant le regard bleu du professeur de métamorphose tracer une cible parfaite entre ses omoplates. Elle se sentit prise en sandwich entre les deux sorciers, ne sachant lequel des deux la dérangeait le plus.

Néanmoins, le respect que Jedusor imposait naturellement avait désormais une sombre explication. Il était un sorcier doué, oui, un peu étrange aussi, mais surtout il possédait la capacité de lire dans les esprits. Et cette dernière la fit frissonner. Elle ne s'était jamais sentie aussi vulnérable qu'à cet instant, en dépit du fait qu'il ne s'était pas aventuré loin.

—J'espère que tu auras l'intelligence de rester discrète à propos de la bibliothèque, reprit-il sur un ton volontiers plus doucereux. J'imagine que ni toi ni moi ne voudrions que cela ne se sache… n'est-ce pas ?

—...Tout-à-fait.

Ses frères auraient dû être là, ou elle aurait dû être avec ses frères. Ils auraient su quoi faire, car Lily avait vu sa peur momentanée se trouver suppléer par un regain d'intérêt envers le jeune homme qui marchait devant elle manifestement satisfait de la pression qu'il lui avait mise. Quelque chose d'indescriptible lui noua les tripes.

…

…

.

.

—Hey Pieters.

Dolohov frappa ses deux mains ensembles pour que Lily émerge de sa transe. Elle qui jouait négligemment avec ses œufs au bacon dans son assiette vit le blond s'asseoir à côté d'elle.

—Tu devrais dormir, remarqua-t-il ensuite, tu as une tête de déterrée.

Et il n'avait pas tort. Forte de ses nouvelles acquisitions, Lily avait passé une nuit blanche à consulter les ouvrages volés à la lueur de sa baguette. Et un coup d'œil à Jedusor aussi cerné qu'elle, lui indiqua qu'elle n'avait pas été la seule à ne pas trouver le sommeil. Antonin suivit son regard et lâcha finalement :

—Ce n'était pas très subtil de ta part ce que tu as dit hier soir. Tom n'aime pas que l'on parle de son sang, mais il aime que l'on _parle de lui_. Simplement, ce qu'il se passe dans notre dortoir reste à la limite du privé. Je t'en ai parlé parce que j'avais confiance en toi.

—Je suis désolée. C'est sorti plus vite que je ne l'escomptais. Je ne voulais pas te mettre dans une situation délicate. Est-ce que tu as peur de Jedusor ?

—Non ! se rebiffa automatiquement Dolohov. Je… je le respecte. C'est mon ami, il me confie des choses comme je t'en confie à toi.

—Tu me considères comme une amie ?

Le blond rougit quelque peu.

—J'imagine. Comme je te l'ai dit, d'habitude les filles sont distantes avec les garçons. Alors ça change un peu, et tu es sympathique pour une sang mêlée.

 _Arg_.

—Enfin, reprit calmement Dolohov en prenant tranquillement le toast parfaitement beurré que Lily allait entamer. Je ne peux pas dire que les filles de ton année, soient froides avec les garçons, rien qu'à voir Bulstrode, Crabbe et Black…

Il frissonna.

—Tu as peur de Walburga ? se surprit à se moquer Lily.

—Je n'ai peur de personne !

—Tu devrais, susurra une voix derrière son oreille.

Walburga qui avait semblé transplaner à leur côté au moment où son nom avait été prononcé, s'était glissée entre eux, autant que la largeur de ses hanches de femme bien faite le lui permettait pour souffler dans l'oreille de l'adolescent. Le blond blêmit, tandis que Nott, lui aussi amusé s'asseyait en face de Lily.

—Tu devrais me craindre mon petit Antonin. Anthony et moi nous amusions bien à te poursuivre avec des œufs de crapauds quand nous étions enfants. N'oublie jamais que je lance les œufs encore mieux que cette bécasse de McGonagall.

Lily avait été tout simplement de choquée de savoir celle qui serait la directrice de Poudlard un jour, jeune et surtout poursuiveuse de Griffondor. Si elle n'avait pas porté le prénom Minerva, la rousse n'aurait probablement jamais fait le lien. Walburga ricanait en engloutissant son porridge, amusée de sa propre taquinerie. Enfants, il semblait qu'Orion, Walburga, Anthony et Antonin aient joué ensembles au profit des amitiés de leurs parents respectifs. Et sur ces souvenirs, une innocence nouvelle gravait leurs traits que la jeune Potter trouvait si durs.

—Peuh, grogna Antonin. Tu n'oserais pas, tu es une grande fille.

—Je peux bien tirer les oreilles d'Orion, alors t'embêter ne me poserait aucun souci. Je te l'ai déjà dit ce matin Lina, mais tu as une tête _affreuse_. Autant il y a un mois tu ne travaillais pas assez, autant maintenant tu t'éreintes.

Lily leva le nez de ses œufs massacrés. Walburga et les autres se montraient bien plus amicales depuis qu'elle avait tenté de mettre les choses au point. Et si au fond elle ne désirait pas leur amitié car cette époque n'était pas la sienne, elle trouvait cela très réconfortant.

—Je te remercie de cette sollicitude. Mais je vais bien, je me rattraperais en sommeil ce soir.

—J'espère bien. Slughorn t'a à l'œil.

Oh oui. Et Charlus Potter aussi. Son arrière grand père ne semblait pas trop savoir s'il devait lui montrer du mépris ou de l'indifférence. Il hésitait quelque part entre les deux, mais quelque part dans le mépris, se trouve l'attention et les cours de potions étaient devenus insupportables.

Ses pensées furent interrompues lorsque une nuée d'oiseaux de toute sortes pénétrèrent subitement dans la Grande Salle apportant paquets ou lettres aux élèves présents. Lily eut la surprise de voir deux lettres tomber dans son jus de citrouille, apportées par une chouette harfang au regard impérieux. Elle se saisit de la première. James, elle reconnut l'écriture incisive et tranchante de son aîné.

 _« Salut. On est en France._

 _J'ai mangé des cuisses de grenouilles et des escargots. Devine quoi ? Ça craint._

 _Prend soin de toi_.

J »

C'était tout ? Tout ce que James après un départ précipité et deux semaines de silence pouvait écrire ? Trois lignes à peine ? Lily eut une furieuse envie de hurler et si le parchemin ne lui avait pas été retiré in extremis, elle y aurait sans doute mit le feu.

—Rend moi ça s'il te plait, demanda-t-elle à Walburga qui avait saisit le papier.

—De qui ça vient ? questionna Dolohov en tendant le cou tant pour intriguer auprès de Black que pour tenter d'apercevoir la seconde lettre.

—Ça vient de mes frères. Donne.

—Tu ne m'as pas dit que tu étais sans famille ? l'interrogea la brune avec une indélicatesse que la rousse ne lui connaissait pas.

…

—Mes parents sont morts, pas eux. Rend-moi cette lettre _maintenant_.

Walburga grimaça mais consentit à lui rendre son bien. Elle se leva, vexée sous le regard moqueur de Nott. Ah, si lui pouvait partir dans un même temps, Lily n'aurait pas dit non. À la place, elle se mordit la langue. Elle n'avait pas voulu la vexer. Mais pourquoi les sentiments de ces gens qui étaient dans l'époque de ses ancêtres, l'intéressaient-ils ?

—Je suis désolée, dit-elle et Walburga lui adressa un signe froid avant de s'attabler avec une cinquième année, Sally Parkinson.

—Quel talent Pieters, applaudit Nott. Wally risque de t'en vouloir pour toute la journée.

—Oh toi, tais-toi donc, rétorqua aussi sec Dolohov.

Le rougeaud plissa les yeux, lui donnant un air étonnement porcin.

—Ah c'est comme ça Antonin ? Une sang mêlée ? Tu me déçois.

Et il ne tarda pas à quitter la table, une tranche de pain entre les lèvres, pour son prochain cours. Rosier et Mulciber qui à quelques mètres de là avaient assisté à la scène, se gaussaient grassement. Lily ne leur prêta aucune attention. Elle avait eu ses parents, ils étaient morts, ses frères, ils étaient partis, et les maigres relations qu'elle nouait, tantôt se désagrégeaient en lui donnant l'impression horrible de barboter dans de l'écume. Et il y avait Jedusor qui ne prononçait pas un mot en observant _sa petite cour_ se chamailler.

—Je suis désolée. Tu n'as pas à me défendre ni à choisir entre moi et tes amis.

—Je sais, haussa des épaules l'adolescent. Ils n'ont qu'à pas me faire choisir. Mais tu as intérêt à faire plus attention à l'avenir. _Il pourrait t'en cuire,_ Pieters.

L'affaire semblait entendue. Lily lui sourit et quitta la table. Elle finit par trouver un escalier libre pour déplier la seconde lettre d'Albus. Son excitation retomba lorsqu'elle se rendit compte que son frère avait codé ses mots. Il lui fallut, à bout de patience trouver le sort dissimulé dans la tranche du papier pour pouvoir en lire le contenu. Ingénieux, si elle avait lu cette lettre en premier, personne ne l'aurait comprit, quand bien même lui eût-t-on volée.

 _« Li_

 _Je te fais parvenir une lettre rapidement car je sais que le crétin_ (James, comprit Lily _) est en train d'en rédiger une à côté de moi en vomissant tripes et boyaux. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il a prit, mais dans le doute je jetterais un sortilège de nettoyage à sa lettre._

 _Nous sommes actuellement en France, dans un petit village au nom imprononçable, je te l'écris donc Carcassonne. Au delà du nom, il se trouve que le fort de ce village moldu détient l'une des bibliothèques sorcières les mieux fournies qui soient. Dumbledore ne nous a pas vraiment aiguillé sur ça, il nous a chaudement ou froidement tout dépend de la façon dont l'on prend son ton, enjoint de ne pas quitter le pays. Dommage, l'abruti_ (toujours James, s'exaspéra Lily) _s'est souvenu de discussions avec la tante Fleur et m'a jeté avec lui dans la première cheminée venue. Je n'ai jamais autant crié sur lui, je crois. Enfin, il est trop tard pour retourner sur nos pas. Nous cherchons à entrer dans le château et trouver la bibliothèque cachée, des moldus allemands en gardent l'entrée et si tu voyais leur tête tu te dirais qu'il ne faut pas les contrarier._

 _Je pense que nous sommes en bonne voie. Dumbledore nous a contacté par miroir l'autre soir, il est satisfait de toi et nous ordonne en demi teinte de revenir rapidement au pays. Apparemment la Réserve ne pouvait pas convenir à nos attentes n'est-ce pas ?_

 _Prend soin de toi._

 _Je m'occupe de l'abruti._

 _Al_. »

Lily rangea la lettre dans sa robe et se hâta le cœur un peu lourd vers son cours de Botanique. Peu de serpentards y assistaient et majoritairement des filles. Cordelia et Walburga par exemple. Une poufsouffle Pomona Chourave attendait religieusement le début du cours que le professeur Orcheus Bouturet préparait en faisant léviter au dessus de lui des plantes dangereuses pour les placer correctement.

Lily se mit en face du tréteau de bois, en face de Walburga qui ne lui adressa pas un regard hostile, mais non plus amical, juste largement agacé. Elle avait le chic pour agacer les serpentards, songea-t-elle en se rappelant de Tom Jedusor, frissonnante. L'idée qu'il fut en mesure de lire son esprit depuis le début était à la fois terrorisante mais fascinante. Avait-il appris quelque chose ? Savait-elle qu'elle venait du futur ? Il était fort et intelligent bien que froid et manipulateur. À sa façon, il lui rappelait ses deux frères. Fort et puissant comme James et subtil et rusé comme Albus. Sur cette pensée, elle tendit le pot contenant de l'engrais à Walburga qui peinait à se dépêtrer d'un filet du diable particulièrement excité.

—Saleté, je déteste ces choses-là, grogna la jeune Bulstrode. Mère m'avait prévenue, cette matière est inutile après les BUSEs.

Ce à quoi la jeune Chourave répondit d'un regard outré pour que l'on insultât ce qui semblait être sa matière de prédilection. Bouturet ne sembla pas se rendre compte et poursuivit ses explications. Walburga elle préféra en finir avec l'atroce plante grimpante qui lui enserrait le bras depuis quelques minutes en se dégageant sèchement. Ou du moins ce fut ce qu'elle tenta de faire puisqu'ayant une proie à porté, le filet ne sembla pas prêt à la lâcher et plus elle se débattait, plus l'emprise dans la plante se resserrait. Bientôt elle fut littéralement happée, et une serdaigle Betty Flibus se mit à hurler. Lily s'empressa de retirer le parasoleil protégeant l'arbuste qui sembla pousser un cri en libérant la jeune Black de son emprise.

Lorsque Walburga émergea, sa coiffure n'avait rien à envier au filet qu'elle venait de quitter. Elle rougit de honte.

—Bons réflexes Pieters, bons réflexes, fit morne, le professeur de Botanique. Vingt points pour Serpentard. Maintenant remettez le parasoleil avant que mes filets ne soient réduits en poussière. Plus de vigilance Black.

Walburga regarda Lily qui lui souriait conciliante, et arrangea sa coiffe désormais ridicule sans prononcer de merci.

—Tu sais, parfois je n'arrive pas à te comprendre Lina.

—Moi non plus je n'arrive pas à me comprendre, tu sais ?

Ni comprendre ses frères, ni tant d'autres choses.

Walburga leva les yeux au ciel. Cordelia, indifférente, attendit la sonnerie pour tirer avec elle Lily.

—Allons bon, ce n'est pas tout ça, et si nous allions en divination très chère ? J'ai _absolument_ de tes lumières pour bidouiller une lecture de thé à peu près potable.

Lily ne pensait pas que la situation était vraiment réglée avec la jeune fille, alors que Bulstrode la tirait avec elle, mais pour autant, la situation ne serait arrangée que lorsqu'ils rentreraient chez eux à leur époque.

Si ses frères étaient proches de trouver quelque chose, elle aussi, de son côté pouvait mieux aiguiller ses recherches.

…

…

.

.

* * *

J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plus.

N'hésitez pas à commenter, critiquer. Merci pour vos lectures elles me font très plaisir.

Hugs,

Love,

Reviews ?

La chauve souris requin transgénique


	8. Trust in me

Hello bambinos ! Me revoici pour le 8e chapitre de cette fic. Merci beaucoup pour toutes vos reviews, elles me font très plaisir !

Pour répondre à une personne, cette histoire a vocation d'être updaté environ tous les mois, j'ai déjà plusieurs chapitres d'avance, et parfois quelques passages à blanc, donc je ne garantis pas une ponctualité exemplaire, mais je ferais de mon mieux ;) La fin du moi de mai risque d'être compliquée, Partiel oblige, mais ah ah, je saurais trouver un moment.

Playlist : **Of Monsters And Men** : Dirty Paws - **The Acid** : Basic Instinct - **Scarlett Johansson** : Trust in Me

Bonne lecture !

 _Résumé des chapitres précédents : Coincée à Poudlard, loin de ses frères, Lily se rapproche de plus en plus des Serpentards, tout en continuant ses recherches pour retourner dans leur époque sous l'oeil actif mais patient de Jedusor. Pendant ce temps, J' et Al sont partis en France trouver des réponses à leurs questions._

* * *

C _hez les gens on ne voit que deux choses : ce qu'on veut y voir et ce qu'ils veulent bien nous montrer_.

DEXTER, Harry

* * *

.

Lily ce soir là, relut plusieurs passages des livres empruntés. Tous fourmillaient d'ondes tellement négatives que quelque part elle répugnait à les tenir en main longtemps.

Ironie du sort, pour les cacher ce fut sous son oreiller qu'elle les avait dissimulés. Cordelia, Tabatha et Walburga discutaient couchées sur le lit de cette dernière, et quelques fois des gloussements s'échappaient venant troubler la concentration de la rousse.

La magie particulière que décrivait l'un des livres était toujours trouble quant à l'utilisation de magie temporelle. Évidemment, Lily connaissait la règle de base du Temps pour avoir entendu une fois sa tante Hermione en parler. Ne rien altérer, jamais, sous aucun prétexte car le Temps rattrapait ceux qui abusaient des bienfaits de ce dernier. L'un de ces ouvrages mentionnait en ce cas, le respect de cette règle en la personne de Merlin lui-même. Il n'avait rien altéré, citait vaguement l'une des pages, en entrant en contact avec les peuples celtes. Or, lorsque l'on datait l'épopée d'Albion, les peuples celtes étaient presque tous disparus depuis des siècles. Avait-il été en contact avec eux en s'adaptant à leur culture, à leurs mœurs et vies pour ne pas modifier les évènements ? Il aurait eut la possibilité en ce cas de sauver Arthur en revenant avant la tragique bataille de Camlann, non ? supposa aussitôt Lily. Ces suppositions sur un absolu du temps étaient-elles réellement imposées pour que l'on rapportât la soumission de l'Enfant de la Magie lui-même à celles-ci ?

En ce cas, James qui désirait tuer un bébé Gutters, ne risquait-il pas de tout modifier ? Il n'y avait donc pas d'espoir de sauver leurs parents par ce biais ? Et de rentrer ? Lily se mit à fouiller dans la poche de son pyjama pour sortir la chaîne de leur vieille ennemie. Elle trembla et le métal glacé lui donna encore plus froid. James lui avait fait miroiter cette possible vengeance et réparation, et tout comme Albus son cœur encore à vif y avait cru de toutes ses forces. Mais cela s'avérait plus compliqué que prévu. Elle se mordit la lèvre en refermant l'ouvrage.

Elle avisa les trois jeunes sorcières couchées sur un même lit à bavasser, puis l'ouvrage. Elle l'avait parcourut comme les deux autres. Elle les rangerait discrètement ensuite, sur le chariot de rangement et personne ne saurait que c'était elle qui avait volé les livres. Oh, on s'inquiéterait bien de voir ces ouvrages surgir de nulle part, mais qui pouvait l'accuser ? Jedusor ? Lily sortit de son lit, en songeant de nouveau à l'adolescent ténébreux et s'assit en face des trois jeunes filles. Merlin, le temps, Arthur et tant d'autres choses l'emplissaient d'angoisse. Juste un instant, elle voulut s'échapper de ses sombres pensées au profit d'une conversation ave ces filles qu'elle avait toujours plus ou moins rejetée. Ces filles d'une autre époque à laquelle elle ne voulait surtout pas appartenir.

—Je… je peux me joindre à vous ? demanda-t-elle avec cette même hésitation face aux jeunes filles.

Encore vaguement vexée, Walburga haussa les épaules, mais la blonde Tabatha sourit.

—De quoi parliez-vous ?

—De mon frère, Alphard, s'exaspéra la jeune Black. Il a cinq ans. Mère m'a fait parvenir une lettre. Il a osé demander à son précepteur pourquoi il ne pouvait pas avoir d'amis moldus.

Les deux autres soufflèrent, suffoquées, marquant l'affliction envers cette situation par des sourires compréhensifs. Lily tenta d'en faire de même. Elle ne pourrait jamais les comprendre totalement.

—Des moldus, quelle idée. Il est probablement né stupide. Les frères sont une plaie, abonda Tabatha. Le mien n'a que six ans et je n'ai jamais vu quelqu'un d'aussi sot.

—Mais tu imagines ? Cygnus a failli avoir une syncope en apprenant ça.

—Tu as un autre frère ? questionna Lily.

—Oui, Cygnus, il a deux ans de plus que moi. Il est fiancé avec Druella, la petite sœur de Lawrence, jugea bon d'expliciter la brune en reprenant encore plus outragée. J'espère que Père a donné à Alphard une paire de claque pour qu'il n'ait plus ce genre d'idée.

—Et tes frères Lina ? demanda finalement Cordelia qui feuilletait machinalement dans un vieil exemplaire de _Sorcière Hebdo_ « la meilleure coiffure pour une jeune fille de bonne famille ». Walburga m'a dit que tu en avais deux.

Alors là, Lily se rendit compte qu'elle s'était engagée sur un terrain très glissant. Elle s'était intéressée à cette discussion et après son éclat du matin difficile de se retirer. Et peut-être qu'aborder ce sujet si tabou auquel elle tentait d'éviter, mais ne cessait de penser, serait bénéfique. Après tout, Al et James cherchaient comme elle à rejoindre une époque, où la relation qui les unissait était tout ce qu'il leur restait, comme ici.

—Oui… J'ai deux frères. Ja…mesie et _Ally_. Ils sont plus vieux que moi de trois et deux ans.

—Et que font-ils ? reprit Black intriguée qu'elle choisisse de parler d'elle.

—Ils inventent des sortilèges et voyagent beaucoup.

Et c'était ce qu'il y avait de plus proche de la vérité quelque part.

—Tu sembles bien les aimer, à la façon dont tu parles d'eux, se risqua Cordelia en levant le nez de son magazine.

—Oui.

Mais eux ne se supportaient pas et, se méfiaient l'un de l'autre à un degré que Lily n'osait qu'à peine effleurer. Sept années de rancœur doublées de coups bas et de coups tout courts étaient ce qu'il y avait de pire entre deux frères. Chaque fois qu'elle y pensait, elle devenait terriblement nerveuse.

—Cygnus et Alphard se détestent, enchaîna Walburga comme si elle avait lu dans ses pensées. J'espère bien que ce goût des moldus lui passera.

—J'espère aussi, répondit machinalement Lily.

—Ça lui passera, dès lors qu'il sera en mesure de voir à quel point ces vermines nous pourrissent la vie, il se rangera à une opinion plus raisonnable, lança Tabatha.

—Les moldus et les nés moldus sont une plaie pour nous tous. Salazar Serpentard l'a dit en voulant protéger la société sorcière. Et heureusement, de nos jours, des personnes comme le Gang de Jedusor le soutiennent, enchaîna Cordelia.

—Jedusor est sang mêlé pourtant, remarqua lugubrement Lily.

Les trois filles la regardèrent, puis sourirent légèrement, comme le ferait un tuteur face à un bébé particulièrement retardé.

—Lina, ma pauvre, ma pauvre Lina.

—Ne répète jamais ça devant Tom.

—Vous avez tous peur de lui ou bien ?

Les trois serpentard se sourirent de nouveau.

—Non, nous savons simplement comment assurer nos arrières. Antonin te l'a dit ce matin il me semble. Tu devrais faire plus attention à toi, c'est tout.

—Ce n'est qu'un gosse prétentieux, tenta-t-elle.

Et intimidant, effrayant qui semblait éprouver autant d'agacement que d'intérêt dans sa présence.

—C'est le conseil que nous t'avons donné quand tu es arrivée ici Pieters, repense-y et ne le néglige pas. Jedusor est un allié de choix.

Lily frissonna, la conversation embraya ensuite sur un sujet plus léger qu'elle s'empressa de suivre. Les jeunes filles bavassèrent ainsi avec innocence, et malgré cela, malgré cette volonté de se changer les idées, l'ombre de Tom Jedusor se mêlait aux soucis de la jeune fille.

…

…

.

.

La bibliothèque en ce début de novembre avait vu ses effectifs augmenter de façon exponentielle. De puissants vents venaient balayer le parc du château décourageant les plus hardis de s'aventurer dehors, et Lily durant son cours de Soins aux Créatures Magiques avaient manqué plusieurs fois le malaise tant elle gelait. Le professeur Brûlopot s'était inquiété ainsi que Walburga de ces crises répétés mais un passage chez l'infirmière et plusieurs litres de Pimentines n'avaient eu d'autres effets que de faire siffler les oreilles de la rousse de fumée, lui donnant l'air incandescent pendant plusieurs jours. La bibliothèque restait donc bel et bien l'un des seuls endroits supportables pour la jeune fille et pour bien d'autres élèves.

Et si ses rattrapages étaient désormais terminés Antonin restait avec elle plus que de mesure dans l'habitacle surpeuplé. Elle en souriait parfois, et il parvenait même une ou deux fois à lui décrocher quelques gloussements avec ses maladresses évidentes. Elle se laissait aller à l'oubli en sa présence et en oubliait le plus souvent ses soucis. Cependant ces sourires étaient souvent de courtes durées quand le sujet Jedusor ou celui du sang venait sur le tapis. Et ils venaient invariablement. Aussi sûr que ses frères étaient injoignables et qu'elle ne cessait de s'inquiéter pour eux, la mentalité des Serpentards ne changeait pas. Et il y avait Jedusor.

Jedusor qui surveillait sa petite clique de loin, sans se joindre à eux. Walburga qui passait un peu plus de temps avec Lily ne pouvait s'empêcher de montrer une certaine réserve envers lui, tout en le brossant dans le sens du poil. Et cette attitude exaspérait la rousse. Ils l'adulaient tous, lui l'adolescent faussement poli, mais surtout effrayant qui tenait à lui seul élèves et professeurs dans un nœud coulant. Lily avait l'impression que si elle tentait de se dérober, le nœud se refermerait sur elle.

Ce fut pourquoi elle se mordit la langue, un soir en pleine confusion. Un livre à la main, elle choisit de s'asseoir en face de la silhouette de Jedusor. Les avertissements et les conseils de ses camarades bien en tête. Et pour cause, ces conseils ne lui indiquaient-ils pas de se remettre sur les rails avec le garçon ? Des conseils qu'elle avait négligés mais qui s'avérait à terme de plus en plus pressants. Cette intuition se renforça alors lorsque Tom Jedusor hocha légèrement de la tête d'un air entendu en la voyant s'installer à la place libre.

Sa table n'était de toute façon que peu emplie paradoxalement au reste de l'habitacle plutôt surpeuplé. Deux Serdaigles de septièmes années révisaient non loin de lui en tentant d'éviter le moindre contact, tandis qu'à une autre table, trois filles lui jetaient des coups d'œil équivoques, du moins ceux-ci se ternirent à l'arrivée de Lily à sa tablée.

—Bonsoir, la salua-t-il avec une chaleur tout-à-fait feinte qu'elle ne remarqua qu'à peine. Antonin n'est pas avec toi ?

—Non, lui répondit-elle. Mais il s'est au cours de ces derniers jours assuré que je n'ai pas de mauvais sentiments à ton égard. Tout comme pratiquement tout les Serpentards auxquels j'adresse la parole. C'est donc de ton fait tout cela ?

Les deux serdaigles ne semblèrent pas se formaliser de l'échange si ce n'est en redoublant de concentration sur leurs parchemins, et Tom ne leva le nez de son épais manuscrit que pour hausser les épaules feignant l'innocence. Lily se mordit la lèvre ce silence la rebutait. Elle hésita à partir, sous le regard courroucé des trois filles de la table voisine, puis se ravisa. Il serait idiot d'abandonner si tôt. Tom l'avait poussée sommes toute à venir jusqu'ici, en face de lui, et si elle répugnait à agir selon ses souhaits, autant écouter ce qu'il attendait d'elle.

Ensuite, elle pourrait retourner à son petit quotidien morne d'inquiétude.

Au bout d'un moment, les deux comparses de Serdaigles, rangèrent leurs parchemins satisfaits de leur travail commun et s'en allèrent. Lily les regarda s'en aller un instant, ainsi que quelques autres élèves, puis se tourna vers Jedusor.

Ce dernier sourit aimablement.

—Je pense que nous ne sommes pas partis sur un bon pied, dit-il doucement.

Elle fut offusquée de le voir réutiliser à quelques semaines près ses propres termes envers les filles de Serpentard. Nul doute qu'il les utilisait en toute conscience de cause et ce n'était pas par délicatesse qu'il les utilisait ainsi mais sans doute pour signifier qu'il était au courant de ça aussi. Était-il au courant de tout ?

—C'est peu de le dire. Je ne comprends pas ce que tu me veux à la fin. Si c'est au sujet de la dernière fois dans la bib-

—Ne parlons pas de ce sujet veux-tu.

—Moi il m'intéresse. Alors vas-tu de nouveau entrer dans mes pensées ? murmura-t-elle à brûle-pourpoint.

Le beau visage de Jedusor prit une expression troublée, puis sans se démonter, comme s'il s'y était finalement légèrement attendu, il fronça légèrement les sourcils. Il se pencha légèrement pour chuchoter, un air un peu moins amical sur le visage.

—Justement, tu n'aurais rien dû sentir ce soir là et je me suis heurté à un mur dès lors que je me suis immiscé trop profondément. C'est troublant.

…

Lily ne savait pas à cet instant comment elle avait été protégée, mais elle bénit ce fait. Qu'aurait-il fait s'il avait appris qu'elle venait du futur ?

—Tu ne songes pas à t'excuser de ce que tu as fait ?

—Et en quel honneur le devrais-je ? Je n'ai rien vu qui puisse t'être gênant, et je n'ai pas à m'excuser de mes aptitudes. Blâme-t-on l'oiseau de savoir voler ? Non.

—Je vois.

—Tu pratiques donc l'occlumancie ? Je suis impressionné.

—P-pas du tout, répondit automatiquement Lily sans chercher le moins du monde à mentir au garçon.

Et ce dernier leva un sourcil, cherchant à deviner si elle mentait ou non. Il abdiqua.

—Tu es décidément pleine de surprises.

Forte de savoir son esprit protégé de quelques intrusions, elle réprima un frisson et embraya :

—Je ne pense pas être pleine de surprise ni digne de ton intérêt.

—Oh détrompe-toi. Tu es digne d'intérêt depuis plusieurs mois déjà.

—Pardon ?

—J'ai été étonné de te retrouver dans le Poudlard Express après ton arrivée à Pré-au-Lard pour le moins détonante. Tes comparses qui ont fait scandale sont les frères dont tu fais peu mention, n'est-ce pas ?

Lily blêmit en entendant le brun. Leur arrivée à Pré-au-Lard en mai n'avait pas été discrète, oh non, puisque James et Al s'étaient ensuite battus en vue et sus de tous, mais elle n'aurait jamais imaginé qu'on la reconnaîtrait. Oh non. Elle se mordit la langue en regardant Jedusor et un éclair de compréhension passa.

—Ça y est ! Tu es le garçon de la bijouterie ! Mon frère t'a poussé l'autre fois, ton visage m'était familier !

Sur cette exclamation, la bibliothécaire qui passait non loin d'eux les bras chargés d'ouvrage, dévia son chemin et asséna un coup puissant de _l'Histoire de Poudlard_ sur le crâne de Lily pour l'inciter au silence, elle souffla de douleur.

—Je vois que cette discussion t'aura au moins rafraichie la mémoire, continua Jedusor sur un ton plus suave et parfaitement dosé. Et tu comprends donc la raison de mon intérêt envers toi. Je suis quelqu'un de pragmatique je ne m'intéresse pas à l'inutile. Et je doute que tu pardonneras ma curiosité, mais pourquoi étais-tu terrorisée en débarquant à Pré-au-lard ? Que fuyais-tu ?

Elle ne fuyait rien, elle recherchait des gens en fuite dans une époque lointaine.

—Cette conversation était censée être amicale, j'ai l'impression de subir un interrogatoire, l'interrompit Lily doucement, car la gêne ne faisait que renforcer la main mise de Jedusor sur la conversation.

—Alors pardonne-moi.

—T-T-Tom ! T-Tu v-v-v-v-vas bien ?

L'une des filles de la table derrière Lily s'était levée en catimini mais pleine de hardiesse pour approcher le garçon qu'elle avait si longtemps lorgné. Ses deux comparses gloussantes ne purent qu'approuver son courage de loin. Lily la dévisagea sans ménagement, c'était une gryffondor plutôt jolie, qui souriait naïvement de la folie qui l'avait amenée jusqu'ici. La rouquine se dit qu'elle même si elle n'avait jamais trouvé grand intérêt à la plupart des garçons, il était indéniable que Tom fût séduisant. Assez séduisant pour s'afficher de la sorte ? Lily l'ignorait. Néanmoins, l'autre visage qu'elle avait vu sur la face pâle de Jedusor était beaucoup plus réel que ce sourire de convenance. La Gryffondor de treize ans, sans doute, tentait sa chance face à celui-ci.

—M-ma s-sœur est dans t-ta classe, à Serdaigle… Je…je n'avais pas vu que tu étais… avec quelqu'un, continua la jeune fille sur sa lancée bien moins assurée.

—Je vois ça, répondit le brun avec un sourire froid et poli qui n'admettait nullement d'être dérangé plus longtemps.

—Je m'ap-pelle… Sue Edgecombe et…

La petite Gryffondor rougit violemment, elle voulut ajouter quelque chose, mais à la place jeta un coup d'œil à Lily, cherchant à l'évincer du regard de toute évidence. Cette dernière, le soutint et elle changea aussitôt de cible pour aller vers ses amies qui lui rendirent une mine désolée de l'indifférence du Serpentard. Elle détala suivie des deux autres dans un raclement de chaises bruyant.

—Après cet intermède pour le moins détonant, je te propose de revenir à notre sujet de conversation initial, reprit Tom d'un air dégoûté.

Lily regarda l'endroit où avait disparu la fille, un jour, même si les garçons n'avaient jamais été ses priorités, elle avait été aussi mal qu'elle à cet instant. Elle n'éprouvait pas grand chose, mais ce souvenir lui remua les trippes. Elle reporta son regard vers le brun.

—Tu as été cruel avec cette fille.

—Ce ne sont que de petites dindes. Leur plus grande occupation est d'essayer d'attirer l'attention de garçons, c'est un passe-temps pathétique. Elles s'en remettront et tu t'en moques.

—Oui.

Elle ne chercha pas à feinter, ni à mentir, peut-être ne pouvait-il lire dans son esprit, mais tout du moins, il n'était pas difficile de voir ses propres sentiments à propos de la petite Edgecombe. Inexistants.

—Voilà ce qui fait la différence entre toi et les autres. Tu es indifférente, déconnectée de la réalité en toute occasion. Tu ne sembles pas à ta place ici, ni nulle part ailleurs, devina-t-il avec le même ton de voix doucereux.

Lily avala difficilement. Comment cet adolescent de même pas quinze ans pouvait-il imposer par son attitude un tel respect ? Il était impressionnant et intimidant quand bien même fut-il par la même occasion un prétentieux.

—Tu arrives à voir ça ?

Jedusor lui sourit naturellement.

—Je suis observateur, et tu es trop distraite pour le remarquer.

La rousse se mordit la langue et concentra son regard sur ses mains. Ses ongles étaient rongés, leurs embouts abîmés et rougis par le froid. Elle frissonna.

—Walburga et Cordelia ont omit de dire que tu es trop curieux pour ton propre bien.

—Je ne considère pas cela comme un défaut. Tu es difficile à cerner sur certains aspects, mais bien simple sur d'autres. Tu passes ton temps avec Black et Dolohov, sans pour autant leur accorder plus d'importance que cela. Je souhaite juste te dire, que si d'aventure, tu ne sais plus où en tu en es et je pense que ce moment viendra bientôt… je serais disposé à t'écouter. Je pense sans prétention être une oreille attentive. Réfléchis à cela.

Et sans lui laisser le temps de répondre, Tom Jedusor reprit son livre qu'il glissa dans sa robe de sorcier et s'en alla d'une démarche élégante, un sourire satisfait au visage. Lily se laisser glisser contre le dossier de sa chaise, troublée.

* * *

 _Hey !_

Encore un chapitre un peu court, mais le prochain sera plus long avec deux personnages qui manquent à l'appel depuis un bail et avec BEAUCOUP d'action, ah ah !

Love,

Hugs,

Reviews ?

La chauve souris requin transgénique !


	9. Fast bind, fast find

Hello à toutes et à tous, voici le nouveau chapitre ! Veuillez me pardonner ce petit retard dû à mes examens, en contrepartie ce chapitre est plutôt long et avec beaucoup d'action -essentielles pour la suite de l'histoire-.

Playlist : **Ed Sheeran** (Kygo Remix) : I See Fire - **Gnarls Barkley** (TEEMID  & Joie Tan Cover) : Crazy - **Thousand Foot Krutch** : A Different Kind Of Dynamite

 _Résumé des chapitres précédents : James et Albus cherchent toujours un moyen de retourner dans leur époque, et vont chercher réponse à Carcassonne petit village français et moldu contre les ordres de Dumbledore._

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Ce qui caractérise l'enfer, c'est qu'on y distingue tout, jusqu'à la moindre chose, avec la dernière netteté, et ce, au milieu d'une nuit d'encre.

Yukio Mishima, _Le Pavillon d'Or_

* * *

 **oOo**

Ils émergèrent tard. La pensine frémissait encore que sonnait dans les couloirs glacés du Département de la Justice Magique, vingt-et-une heure.

Les neuf coups retentirent comme un glas pour les personnes présentes. Il y eut un unanime mouvement agité. La session avait duré encore très longtemps et l'audition, -si l'on pouvait encore parler selon ces termes puisque la vision et les souvenirs étaient largement plus requis- avait été éprouvante. Pour Lily Luna Potter du moins, nota Rita en voyant la petite rousse baisser la tête et respirer avec difficulté comme honteuse.

Mais celui qui aurait dû être honteux, n'était-ce pas aussi Jebediah Bittersweet qui somnolait sur son large fauteuil à la fin de la séquence ? Le Juge d'Honneur se reprit peut-être une seconde trop tard, car ce n'est ni plus ni moins que le regard furieux de James Potter et celui surpris de l'auditoire qu'il perçut. Il parut se reprendre en se relevant de son dossier. Skeeter pouvait presque entendre sa vieille ossature craquer par ce mouvement. Elle grimaça. Oui, le Ministre de la Magie était bien las, ces derniers temps.

À ce comportement, Percy Weasley pinça les lèvres. Bittersweet s'avança et fit claquer son maillet :

—Il est trop tard pour continuer l'utilisation de séquence. L'audience est levée et sera reprise demain à neuf heures.

Dans un soupir unanime, les sorciers se levèrent. Rita observa un instant Harry Potter et son épouse, ils étaient aussi blêmes que leurs enfants. Ce simple fait suffit à la faire sourire. Et sur cette pensée, elle saisit son sac en croco élimé et quitta la lugubre salle d'audience avant même que les jeunes Potter encore attachés à leur siège n'aient amorcé un geste. Il n'y avait rien à dire de plus.

 **oOo**

 _27 Décembre 2024_ ,

—Continuons je vous prie, prononça lentement Bittersweet d'une voix lasse.

—Oui, obtempéra lentement Percy Weasley. Nous en étions restés lors de votre audition de la veille en Novembre 1941.

Le roux baissa les yeux vers sa nièce et ses rides s'accentuèrent lorsqu'il attendit l'assentiment de celle-ci. Elle bougea à peine sa tête, son regard posé sur ses genoux, dissimulés sous sa jupe mauve. Aucun son ni aucun bruit ne vint de la jeune fille qui parut encore plus petite devant l'attente de tout ces gens. Tout ceux là, voulaient anticipaient la suite, comme l'on dévorait ardemment un bon polar. Dehors, il faisait froid, le temps n'était pas à l'amusement. Ici ? Le temps, puisque c'était bien le mot, était suspendu. Suspendu aux prunelles de ces trois jeunes gens.

—Elle ne peut pas parler ça se voit non ? cracha James Potter.

—Il n'est aucunement requis de parler en utilisant la légilimencie, rétorqua aussitôt McFleetwood.

—Elle ne peut pas ! Elle est épuisée ! Vous avez utilisé ses souvenirs pendant des heures hier. Vos aurors se relayent, laissez-nous faire de même ! Vous deviez humaniser notre procès. C'était du vent ? Ce que nous avons vécu est aussi relié aux évènements qu'a vécu Lily. Tout est relié, poursuivit Albus Potter désespéré.

— Je n'apprécie pas votre ton, n'oubliez pas dans quelle position vous êtes prestement, aucun chef d'accusation n'a été à ce jour retiré et d'autres sont en épée de Damoclès au dessus de vos têtes à tous les trois. Et bien soit, procédons sur vous en ce cas, reprit sèchement Bittersweet qui semblait en avoir assez de cette discussion. Auror Arterton c'est cela ? Vous pouvez procéder à l'exercice du Sortilège de Légilimencie. Avançons voulez-vous ?

Le jeune Auror avala sa salive et se présenta devant Albus Severus Potter si semblable à son père, le bras tendu, la baguette prête.

 **oOo**

Albus se réveilla en sueur. Il avait chaud. Tout son corps suintait, chacun des pores de sa peau lui hurlait de bouger, de faire quelque chose plutôt que rester là, dans le noir. Ses mains ses crispèrent sans qu'il ne puisse les voir. Il se releva en glissant sur son matelas défoncé en évitant de réveiller James ronflant à l'autre bout de la pièce. Il s'approcha précautionneusement du sac de voyage de son aîné et farfouilla jusqu'à obtenir ce qu'il désirait.

Un briquet. Il retourna à sa couche en l'allumant. La flamme rose vacilla et il la regarda, crispé.

« Si en le rallumant, la flamme est bleue, je peux me rendormir sans soucis »

Ce fut ce qu'il se dit en fermant le clapet du petit appareil magique. Il le rouvrit, une flamme verte apparut, éclairant l'habitacle d'une lueur des plus serpentardes. Il recommença et ce fut une flamme jaune qui le nargua. Le souffle erratique, il n'en fut que plus dépité, pour actionner à nouveau le silex. Une flamme rose. Puis une flamme verte. Puis une blanche. Puis une rouge. Puis une jaune.

Pas la moindre petite flamme bleue. Pas le moindre signe qu'il pouvait se rendormir. Le silex avait beau rouler sous la pulpe de ses doigts, le petit appareil magique ne voulut pas lui donner satisfaction. Il songea à le jeter à travers la chambre étroite, mais se retint, non pas par égard pour James, mais pour les autres clients dormant à l'étage au dessus du grenier qu'ils avaient squatté.

 _La Chaussette Perdue_ , était une auberge sorcière en plein cœur du village fortifié moldu de Carcassonne. La bibliothèque du fort et tout juste quelques rues étroites appartenaient au monde sorcier, le reste avait été laissé aux non sorciers. Ils l'avaient découvert, James et lui en arrivant par cheminée dans l'Auberge. Une sorcière française, l'aubergiste les avait accueillis assez interloquée de voir des sorciers anglais débarquer aussi prestement chez elle, avec une seule ambition, entrer dans le château.

James avait baragouiné quelques mots de français avec un sourire voulument charmeur, qui avait fait son effet. Al l'avait regardé surprit. Depuis combien de temps James savait parler le français ? Son aîné avait embrayé aussitôt dans une diatribe avec l'autre femme.

—Aller dans le fort ? La bibliothèque n'est plus accessible depuis un moment, il faut protéger les ouvrages vous savez. Il y'a des moldus allemands partout. Ce sont des militaires, une espèce d'Auror je crois. Ils ont une sorte longue baguette bizarre à l'épaule et fouillent partout à la recherche de choses à voler. Évitez d'attirer l'attention. Le Ministère Français veut déplacer les ouvrages pour les mettre à l'abri au cas où, maintenant que nous ne parvenons plus à communiquer avec le président des moldus. Imaginez que ces moldus décident de détruire le château ? Vous aurez du mal à les consulter.

Voilà, ce fut à peu près ce que la femme leur avait dit avant de leur tourner le dos et de s'occuper d'autres clients.

James avait donc usé des quelques mornilles qui leur restait encore, pour louer une chambre en face du château fortifié. La plus petite et la plus branlante sans doute. La charpente était craquante comme le plancher, il soufflait en ce mois de novembre un vent glacial dans les trous d'ardoise, mais Albus s'en fichait. Lui, contrairement à Lily n'avait pas froid, il aurait même été incapable de dire le temps qu'il faisait. Ses yeux étaient concentrés sur la flamme du briquet, jaune, puis rouge.

Cette flamme qui dansait verte désormais, entre ses doigts comme un démon tentant. Il était devenu fasciné par ce bout incandescent et souriait béatement à le voir onduler dans une odeur de poudre de dragon. Il la respira à plein poumon. Le feu. C'était chaud, la seule lueur dans cette obscurité qui oppressait Albus de toute part. Avec ce briquet le noir n'existait plus, le feu c'était le tout, il brûlait tout, même le passé.

Même Gutters. Une fois, une fois seulement lorsqu'un de ses sorts avait raté et qu'une étagère était partie en fumée, Gutters avait montré des sentiments qui après coups n'étaient sûrement pas factices. Elle avait eu peur du feu, comme tout humain sommes toute, mais elle, elle, avait été terrorisée.

S'il y avait pensé quand la haine l'avait ravagé lorsque sa mère était tombée morte devant lui, il aurait pu réagir. Il aurait pu sauver leur père. S'il l'avait fait plus tôt, il aurait pu les sauver tous les deux. Si des flammes elle avait été terrorisée, il l'aurait faite flamber, se dit-il rongé par l'amertume. Était-il monstrueux de vouloir tuer encore et encore cette femme ? Il le referait encore et encore et cette pensée le terrifiait.

Albus glissa la pulpe de son pouce contre la pointe de la flamme, il entendit le grésillement de sa peau contre la chaleur et la retira au dernier moment satisfait. Il réitéra plusieurs fois l'expérience jusqu'à ce que la douleur se face enfin sentir et qu'une cloque n'apparaisse tout contre son ongle. Il se lécha le doigt du bout de la langue et éteignit le briquet, puis le ralluma.

Enfin une flamme bleue. Il pouvait se rendormir sereinement.

—Arrête de jouer avec ça, grogna la voix ensommeillée de James qui récupéra son bien sèchement.

Alors Albus resta sot, son pouce encore douloureux et ses doigts encore crispés autour d'un briquet qu'usait déjà son aîné pour s'allumer une cigarette. Il mit un certain temps avant de lever les yeux vers ceux bleus de James. L'aube était là. Pas étonnant qu'il soit debout.

James se levait toujours avec l'aube. Quand bien même eût-il ingurgité quelques substances et été en mauvais état la veille, il se lèverait toujours à l'aube. Et Albus ne pourrait pas se rendormir. Il rongea son pouce boursoufflé et se glissa sur la pointe des pieds vers la lucarne. Il pointait dans le ciel encore sombre un rai de lumière aussi fin qu'une baguette ou le fil d'une épée. Et aussi sûr que l'épée et la baguette étaient dévastatrices, elles étaient infiniment rassurantes car synonyme par cette métaphore de soleil, de lumière.

Loin de l'obscurité dans laquelle Lily, James et lui pataugeaient.

—On a bien dormi, maintenant prend la cape, on y va maintenant. J'en rien à foutre de ces moldus. Allons voir cette bibliothèque.

…

…

.

.

C'est idiot d'aller voler de jour non ? Pourtant c'était ce qu'il y avait de plus logique. On attend les voleurs le soir, la journée source de lumière n'admet aucune activité illicite. Ils n'allaient théoriquement pas voler, mais plutôt entrer par effraction. Avec la seconde guerre mondiale, des soldats allemands avaient envahis la France moldue et encerclaient le pays de sa moitié aux côtes ne laissant qu'un rond de terre encore libre. Il n'était pas étonnant que l'on retrouvât des moldus allemands ici en ce cas. Mais Albus s'en fichait, sous la cape d'invisibilité avec James il esquivait ces drôles de gens en se dirigeant vers le château et la bibliothèque.

Qui laisserait une telle mine d'information sorcière à portée de moldus ? Une bibliothèque sorcière cachée chez les moldus. Albus était atterré de ce gaspillage. James était loin de ces considérations et passa le pont levis avec autant de panache dans sa démarche chaloupée que s'il allait acheter des bottes en cuir de dragon, songea le cadet dépité.

—Où tu cacherais une immense bibliothèque toi ? questionna James. Félicia n'a pas été très claire, je pense qu'elle se doute de quelque chose.

—Non tu crois ? répondit-il acerbe en pensant à la moue de l'aubergiste. Ça dépend des sortilèges utilisés pour la protéger, un sortilège repousse-moldus en hauteur diffuserait à toute la structure du bâtiment et des moldus viennent quant à un sortilège d'extensibilité…

—La cave, décida aussitôt le brun en partant derechef vers la destination qu'il s'était choisis, faisant glisser la cape sur ses mollets.

James était si grand que l'on voyait sans peine ceux-ci dépassant de l'artéfact au grand damne d'Albus qui grogna. Ils descendirent, croisant un moldu allemand à l'air perdu devant un mur et recherchèrent les caves du fort.

…

Et ils en revinrent dépités. James n'en fut que plus frustré alors qu'ils remontaient le dos courbés en croisant toujours le moldu figé devant un mur. Albus eut l'illumination. Il assomma le moldu trop curieux.

—Un sortilège de Confusion et un repousse moldu ! L'entrée est là.

—Quel est l'intérêt ? grogna James qui sortit de la cape.

Il se mit à traîner le corps de l'évanoui plus loin.

—Le repousse moldu est bien dans sa vocation de protéger l'endroit, mais… quelqu'un a jeté un sortilège sur la porte pour empêcher _les sorciers_ de rentrer. Ce moldu savait qu'il n'avait rien à faire là, mais il était trop confus pour bouger… Quelqu'un ne veut pas être dérangé.

—Sont-ils vraiment en train de déplacer les livres pour mettre ce genre de sort ?

Albus haussa les épaules, il n'en savait rien. James prit les devants et se mit à tapoter du bout de la baguette les pierres pour désamorcer les sortilèges posés sur le mur. Un escalier minuscule apparut dans un craquement semblable à celui du vent sur les feuilles et les deux frères se regardèrent une seconde avant de s'enfoncer dans les entrailles du fort de Carcassonne.

Le jeune sorcier ne s'était en tout cas pas attendu à cela, à peine eurent-ils quitté les escaliers sinueux qu'ils débouchèrent sur un long corridor et plusieurs lampes à huile s'allumèrent dans un bel ensemble. De là, ce couloir les menait vers une des plus grande réserve de livres qu'ils n'aient jamais eu l'occasion de voir de leur vie.

Une bibliothèque ? Le nom était impropre à dénommer cela, il y avait des livres du sol au plafond qui était si haut que lever la tête pour l'apercevoir lui faisait mal, des piles entières étaient entassées dans des coins, et d'autres ouvrages étaient aussi grands et large que des gobelins. Des tables anciennes étaient posées sur un dallage à l'air aussi vieux et imposant que le château, des colonnes de pierre montaient au plafond est l'inscription latine _« Le savoir est l'espoir_ ». Oui ils n'avaient plus qu'à espérer après tant de pérégrination.

Il n'y avait personne.

Albus se racla la gorge. Aucun autre son que celui de l'écho de sa gorge contre le plafond. Il fronça les sourcils en songeant au moldu dehors. Ce n'était pas normal. Il ressortit de la cape et jeta un sort. Personne, réellement personne à l'horizon.

—Jolie collection. Si on ne trouve pas, où est-ce qu'on le pourra ?

Combien d'années allaient-ils mettre pour tout lire ? Al n'avait jamais fini la bibliothèque de Poudlard et celle-ci représentait sans doute le double en contenance.

—Dumbledore était-il au courant de cette bibliothèque ? demanda Albus plus pour lui même que pour son idiot de frère.

—Vu sa motivation à nous faire rester en Angleterre j'ai l'intuition que oui. Allez, maintenant au boulot. On regarde, quadrille le terrain, on commence par ces étagères là, je fais le haut, toi le bas. Dès que le titre est intéressant on l'amène sur une table. Au bout d'une heure de sélection on commence à lire ? Putain ça va prendre des années !

Albus grimaça désabusé, et jeta un sort sur la table susmentionnée.

—Ouvre les livres sur la tranche, simplement, j'ai ensorcelé la table pour qu'elle aille à l'essentiel par mot clef. Ce sera plus pratique.

Il ne s'attendait pas à être félicité, mais le « petit singe savant » que grogna son aîné ne lui plut pas plus. Ils se mirent en branle, saisissant les ouvrages, en jetant d'autres sur la table, surexcités survoltés. Albus voyait grâce à son sortilège, les mots importants sortir des livres d'autres passaient devant ses yeux concentrés. Il avait inventé ce sort, mais il requérait une concentration importante qu'il n'était pas sûr de tenir sur la longueur. À chaque fois que le sortilège signalait ce qui était le plus intéressant, il sélectionnait mentalement l'information et la triait pour plus tard. Encore heureux que beaucoup de livres fussent en latin et en runes, Al aurait été incapable de traduire le français. James métamorphosa un parchemin pour en faire un skateboard et après s'être mit dessus le fit léviter fier de sa réussite, pour atteindre les livres au plafond. Il en jeta une demi douzaine avant de passer à une autre étagère.

Au bout d'une heure Albus se pencha sur les ouvrages déjà pré-sélectionnés, et James se pencha vers les ouvrages en français. Alors qu'il jetait un nouveau sort pour intégrer les informations des pages comme on presse le jus des fruits, il leva le nez vers son frère.

—Depuis combien de temps tu parles français toi ?

Devant ce ton, James lui fit un geste obscène et adoucit le tout d'un tirage de langue avant de poursuivre en piochant un livre dont il recopia la substance avec un sort.

—Presque un an… quand je me suis tiré…

—Tu étais dans la Cabane Hurlante, _quand tu as fugué_ …

—Roooh joue pas sur les mots. Ça t'intéresse ou pas ? Bref, j'ai squatté le métro moldu pendant un moment, je me suis dit que c'était un des derniers endroits où vous iriez me chercher. J'ai croisé des centaines de touristes sous terre, ils m'ont donné la piécette pour que je leur indique le chemin, du coup j'ai appris sur le tas avec les bases que nous a donné Tata Fleur. Les français craignent en anglais, dit son aîné sur le ton de la plaisanterie.

—Tu as fait la manche ? siffla Albus dégoûté. Et Li' le savait ?

—Bien sûr, pauvre type. Et tu veux savoir ce que j'ai découvert ?

—Quoi ? demanda-t-il naïvement.

— _Les allemandes adorent les anglais_. Ça pourra te servir un jour pour te déniaiser.

Pour toute réponse, rouge de colère, il envoya son livre consulté en plein dans le visage de James qui partit en arrière, fier de sa pique.

Ce qu'il était stupide. Son aîné se remit à l'ouvrage et il en fit de même en se reconcentrant pour attirer les informations à lui en puisant dans tous les livres. Il en eut mal à la tête, lorsque James repartit chercher des livres, il eut le tournis, mais usa de toute sa volonté pour ingérer les informations ondulant devant lui comme des flammes. Il ne sut pas exactement combien de temps il bombarda les livres pour récolter les informations, mais son cerveau demanda grâce.

Il s'arrêta, il avait faim. Ils devaient peut-être être là depuis quatre, cinq, six heures ? Il tituba à la manière d'un soûl. Personne n'était là. Même pas James. Où était-il foutrement passé ? Il l'appela, un grognement sourd lui répondit et il mit plusieurs minutes à en localiser la source. À l'autre bout de l'immense réserve de livres, James regardait une grande arche gigantesque menant vers l'obscurité, les bras chargés d'ouvrages.

—C'est le signe de Beauxbâtons, constata Albus en montrant les baguettes croisées gravées dans le marbre blanc de l'arche gigantesque. C'est un passage qui doit mener à l'école. Je comprends mieux la raison d'une telle réserve et l'inquiétude des sorciers… Impressionnant.

—Qu'est-ce qui est impressionnant ?

—Beauxbâtons est bâtie avec le bois et les pierres de la forêt de Brocéliande, si ce lieu est relié à Beauxbâtons c'est un artéfact magique impressionnant. La Tante Fleur a bien fait de nous parler de ça, et tu as bien fait de l'écouter. Tu sais te rendre utile.

—Roh la ferme.

—Je comprends mieux cette collection. On doit être dans une immense réserve de Beauxbâtons, et Brocéliande(1) avant de disparaître a accueilli les sorciers de tous les horizons, des chamans aux sourciers romains. C'est l'endroit le plus complet que l'on pouvait trouver, s'extasia le brun excité à cette perspective.

—Tu as une manie d'enfoncer les portes des fois, génie. Mange ça et on se remet au travail.

James lui tendit un chocogrenouille, en ayant entendu son estomac gronder et s'en retourna vers leur table où les sortilèges toujours actifs les attendaient.

Albus grogna, et recommença, le ventre à peine rempli, mais avaient-ils réellement mangé ces derniers jours ? Il envia Lily protégée à Poudlard, il l'espéra sereine, mais il en doutait. Lily avait la manie de se tracasser pour des choses futiles et de ne s'intéresser qu'aux cas désespérés. Du moins, elle avait été comme ça, peut-être appréhendait-elle les choses avec un peu plus d'indifférence ? La même que James ? Lui était rongé de culpabilité et de remords qui l'empêchaient de respirer. Il fallait retourner dans leur époque et vite, du moins s'ils le pouvaient. La gorge d'Albus se serra de nouveau.

On n'entendit bientôt durant les heures suivantes que le froufrou délicat des parchemins élimés, celui plus secs des feuilles consultées qui s'envolaient et le doux velours des lettres trébuchantes volant devant les yeux du brun. Il aurait besoin d'un peu de temps pour remettre ses apprentissages en ordre, mais se félicita de l'invention d'une telle méthode. Il aurait gagné beaucoup plus de temps à Poudlard. Le goût fut un peu amer lorsqu'il se rappela que c'était Gutters qui l'avait aidé à mettre au point ce sort à la fin de sa septième année. Elle avait joué son rôle jusqu'au bout. Elle l'avait aidé en sachant que deux mois plus tard, elle avait l'ambition de se baigner dans leur sang.

Il frissonna de dégoût et de désespoir, puis lentement, au fil des heures il se mit à somnoler alors que les mots continuaient de se bousculer dans son esprit.

Ce fut James qui le réveilla d'un coup sec sur le bras. Ses yeux bleus étaient rivés vers un point à l'autre bout de la Réserve, là où se trouvait l'arche de Beauxbâtons.

—File sous le cape.

—Quelqu'un arrive ?

—File sous cette putain de cape et ferme là par Merlin !

Il n'aimait pas ce ton, mais il n'aimait pas l'inquiétude qu'il y avait dans les yeux de James, il obtempéra, et son frère ne tarda pas à le rejoindre. Albus arrêta ses sorts sur les livres et tous deux pointèrent leur baguette vers l'arche.

Il y eut un grognement.

Et ce ne fut pas James. Al avala sa salive et plissa les yeux, concentré. Une sorte de lévrier famélique aussi grand qu'un poney jaillit de l'arche sombre et ses yeux jaunes se posèrent immédiatement sur eux dissimulés sous la cape. Pouvait-il les voir ? Le chien si l'on pouvait encore appeler ça un chien se mit à renifler férocement le sol en le grattant de ses pattes aussi larges que des assiettes. Ses babines se retroussèrent, prêt à attaquer. Al eut le reflexe de reculer, mais James l'en empêcha en serra sa main sur son poignet. Leurs regards se croisèrent.

Et Albus vit que James n'aimait, pas mais alors pas du tout ce qui se présentait devant eux.

Et ce fut pire lorsqu'émergea une silhouette de l'obscurité. Grand, un peu clopinant, l'individu avait de longs cheveux d'un blond sale, filasses et gras sur son visage creusé et aussi famélique que le chien qui grognait à ses côtés. Sous sa barbe mal rasée, il sourit de toutes ses dents taillées en pointes.

—Eh bien Blutbad(2), tu es bien agitée. Renifle ma toute belle, qu'y-a-t-il ? demanda l'homme d'une voix caverneuse dans un dialecte que l'ancien Serpentard ne comprit que plus tard.

L'énorme lévrier se mit s'approcher en bavant vers eux. James ne bougea pas, le chien les contourna se mit à renifler autour d'eux comme s'il voulait les localiser. La chienne les recherchait, elle allait bien finir par alerter son maître. Albus réagit finalement en lançant un sort informulé de saucisson sur l'animal.

Le sort n'eut aucun effet.

Et sur un autre sort du blond filasse, la cape tomba. James fusilla son cadet du regard et dans un même mouvement les deux frères pointèrent respectivement leur baguette sur l'inconnu et l'énorme chien. Si le second retroussa ses babines pleines de bave et frappa ses griffes contre le sol de pierre, le premier releva le bord de son chapeau noir et miteux laissant apparaître un œil jaune. Il grogna quelque chose dans un dialecte étrange, qu'aucun des frères ne purent comprendre. Le blond sortit en retour de ce silence, sa baguette dans un geste lent et ils se tendirent comme la corde d'un arc.

Était-ce une sorte de gardien pour Beauxbâtons ? Dans ce cas, il était horriblement sinistre avec son chien à peine un mètre d'eux qui les reniflait avec un air de gourmandise presque humain.

—Doucement, interpella Albus. On ne veut pas de problème. Pas-de-problème, articula-t-il lentement.

—Vous n'aurrrrrrriez pas dû êtrrrre là. Je pensais avoirrrr tué tous les sorrrrrcierrrrs prrrrésents en ces lieux, fit l'homme dans un grondement aussi grave qu'une tempête dans un anglais primaire.

Rien qu'à cette intonation, Albus sut que cela ne servait à rien de se dédouaner. L'homme n'était pas un gardien, il était là aussi illégalement qu'eux. Il blêmit. Combien de personnes avait-il tué ? Et pourquoi ?

—Ça a dû être la fête, dites-moi. Je regrette d'avoir manqué ça. Si vous parlez de l'entrée, un moldu est resté coincé juste devant grâce à votre sort de confusion, pratique de tuer tout le monde mais de se faire avoir par ça.

—James, la ferme !

—Tu aurais dû rester sous la cape et la boucler ! beugla derechef son aîné en lui tordant le bras.

Al gémit de douleur, furieux, tendu et sans doute apeuré par l'individu malfaisant face à eux. Il avança d'un pas un seul, et si James ne recula pas, le petit brun le fit.

—Petits anglais, vous êtes un peu trrrrrop loin de vos terrrrrres. Que ce ça ? Qui êtes-vous ?

L'inconnu montra la cape d'invisibilité au sol, puis les pointa de la baguette.

Devaient-ils répondre après son aveux de meurtre sans le moindre remord ? Son frère parut trouver la chose assez digne d'intérêt pour s'intéresser à l'homme en le menaçant lui et le chien de la baguette.

—Des voyageurs. Une cape de voyage. Point. Qui êtes-vous, vous ?

—Intérrrrrresssante cape de voyage, n'est-ce pas ? Mon nom ne vous interrrrressa sans doute pas. Il n'est pas utile à connaîtrrrrrre.

Albus baissa les yeux vers la main gauche de l'homme, à qui il manquait deux phalanges au majeur. Il tapotait du reste de ses doigts sur la couverture d'un livre, patiemment, très patiemment. Le chien commença à entamer une ronde autour d'eux et l'homme ne tarda pas à suivre l'énorme animal en traçant dans le sens inverse. James se colla au dos d'Albus, assurant leurs arrières de la sorte, la baguette tendue, prête. Mais qui était ce type ? Il allait les attaquer. Dès qu'il les avait vu, il l'avait décidé. Restait à être plus rapide que lui, et son espèce d'ours de chien.

—J'aime bien cette cape. Ma prrrrincesse ne vous a pas rrrremarrrrquée sous elle, ce doit êtrrre une puissante cape. Je la veux.

—Allez crever.

Il sourit légèrement et enfin, de la façon la plus sinistre qui fut, claqua des doigts.

— _Bon appétit_ Blutbad. Attaque.

—INCENDIO ! hurla Albus.

Et les flammes crépitèrent de toute part.

…

…

.

.

—COURS AL ! Cours par Merlin ! REDUCTO !

Il ne fallait jamais enfoncer les portes disait James, mais lui en enfonçait une les deux pieds joint. Pas besoin de lui dire de courir. Al le faisait déjà, alors qu'il jetait des rafales de flammes envers et contre tout, mais surtout contre l'énorme chien qui les avait pris en chasse.

L'énorme molosse leur courait toujours après, James fit éclater une étagère, manquant de peu un sortilège noir du sorcier qui fit exploser le mur. Un autre sort coupa légèrement l'oreille d'Albus et à leurs trousses la bête grogna, et il sentit un croc lui effleurer le pantalon.

—Ton skate James ! Ton skate !

—Quoi ?

—Prend ton skate ensorcelé, tu l'as sous le bras triple buse !

James, Merlin merci comprit enfin et se jeta sur le skate improvisé plus tôt en se baissant pour éviter un éclat au plafond. James se mit à monter haut vers les colonnades pour maîtriser l'incendie et mieux viser l'homme qui les avait définitivement pris en chasse. La cape entre les bras d'Albus semblait frémir comme si de multiples sorts d'attractions l'appelaient, il en redoubla de détermination et continua à courir, désespéré. Il sentait le chien juste derrière ses mollets.

Aucun de ses sorts ne fonctionnait contre la bête qui allait le rattraper et le bouffer. La peur ne paralysait plus Albus, elle lui en hurlait en toutes les langues et les nuances de s'enfuir pour sauver sa peau. Il eut juste le temps de se jeter dans l'escalier qui les avait emmené et de fermer le panneau de pierre que le chien s'écrasa dessus dans un bruit sourd.

Et James était encore coincé avec le chien et le maître. Merde.

—JAMES !

Il entendait des éboulis, des grognements, des fracas de sortilèges, et sentait le feu à l'intérieur. Il allait se retrouver asphyxié. L'animal grattait férocement contre la mince paroi du mur, la situation était devenue catastrophique en quelques minutes à peine. Réellement, ils allaient mourir tués au mieux, ou déchiquetés par cet énorme molosse dans le pire des cas. Albus ressentit à nouveau l'impuissance qui l'avait pétrifié le jour de la mort de ses parents. Il mourrait de trouille.

—JAMES ! hurla-t-il à nouveau.

—J'ME DÉBROUILLE ! CASSE-TOI !

—PAS QUESTION.

Puis le panneau de pierre céda sous le chien et Albus reconsidéra ses options. Et se remit à courir, la bête aux trousses. Il l'entendit grogner mais se résolut à ne pas regarder en arrière en accélérant dans l'escalier étroit, trop étroit pour permettre au fauve de lui sauter dessus. La mâchoire claqua contre sa jambe, il donna aussitôt un coup de pied dans le vide pour prendre de l'élan sur l'animal, totalement désespéré. Pas question de mourir après tout ce qu'il avait vu ici, pas question de laisser Lily.

Il déboucha dans le couloir d'où ils étaient arrivés et remit d'un coup de baguette le nouveau panneau. Cela ne retiendrait l'animal que quelques secondes, mais quoi de mieux ? Il se retourna et tomba sur trois moldus, bouche bée. Des allemands vue leur tenue kakis.

L'un d'entre eux était celui qu'ils avaient assommé.

Merde.

—Allez-vous-en… murmura-t-il en constatant le regard éberlué des trois hommes sur sa baguette.

Le mur se mit à trembler. Le chien allait-il attaquer ces moldus ? Oui.

—English ? Da ?

Ils sortirent leurs armes et au pire moment qui fut, alors que son frère qu'il ne supportait pas était peut-être proche de la mort à cause d'un tueur, qu'il avait un ours-chien aux trousses et tant d'autres chose, qu'il se rappela d'une chose.

Si James disait que les allemandes aimaient bien les anglais, les allemands moldus tout du moins, de cette époque n'appréciaient pas du tout, mais alors pas du tout les anglais.

Ils le visèrent, prêt à le descendre.

 _Merde_.

Et le mur de nouveau céda et le monstre jaillit toutes griffes et pattes dehors, puis James couché sur son engin volant, et enfin leur désormais ennemi, toute baguette dehors dans une explosion horrible qui mit Albus à terre. Sa tête ricocha violemment contre le sol et il en gémit de douleur.

Sonné, ses oreilles sifflaient, et il mit ce qui lui parut être un temps fou à sortir de son état second. Sa baguette avait roulé, les moldus étaient à terre, sans doute vivants et James plus loin, à l'autre bout du couloir sombre affrontait l'homme à coups de sortilèges hautement offensifs. Et le vert de la mort semblait apparaître trop souvent malgré la capacité indéniable de son aîné à les éviter.

Et là, le chien lui saisit la jambe entre ses crocs. Les dents de l'animal se plantèrent profondément dans sa chair, si profondément que dans l'état de demi conscience duquel il venait d'émerger, il fut surpris de ne pas en perdre tout bonnement le membre. Il n'y avait pas de cadavre dans la salle, les hommes que l'étrange blond avait tué avait bien finit quelque part, non ?

Et le molosse était une explication horriblement plausible. Malgré la douleur, Albus se mit à se tortiller, cherchant à agripper quelque chose pour ne pas être tiré plus loin par le monstre. Il chercha à tâtons quelque chose à se raccrocher, à se raccrocher à la vie. Il ne pouvait pas mourir comme ça.

Il leva les yeux vers James, plus loin. Il ne lui demanderait pas de l'aide. Jamais. Il ravala sa fierté et donna de nouveau un coup de botte dans la mâchoire de l'animal, sans effet, puis sur l'occiput où il était le plus sensible. Furieuse, la bête bondit vers lui. Vers sa gorge, précisément. Albus, éreinté, sanguinolent, attrapa la première chose pour se protéger, un livre réchappé du carnage au sous sol. Ou plutôt l'épais ouvrage qu'avait tenu à un moment le mage noir qu'affrontait James et qui avait été projeté par l'explosion. Les crocs jaunes, aussi jaunes que les yeux de l'animal s'enfoncèrent dans l'ouvrage comme dans du beurre. Albus le regarda saccager l'ouvrage, désespéré, tenant à bout de bras le seul rempart pour sa vie. L'haleine et la puissance du monstre le tétanisèrent et il lutta pour ne pas s'évanouir de terreur.

—Blutbad ! _Angriff (3)_ ! _Scheiße (_ 4) ! N'abîme pas ça, petit merrrrdeux.

L'animal cessa aussitôt, recracha l'ouvrage et recula pour mieux charger. Albus roula sur le côté. Le chien d'un geste étonnement intelligent repoussa de sa patte énorme l'ouvrage bien abîmé pour ne plus être accessible et le toisa.

—J'admets que tu te défends bien, petit anglais, articula doucereusement l'homme. Mais pas assez pour surrrrrvivrrrre. Ton frrèrrre à l'airrr d'êtrrre au goût de ma Blutbad. Elle n'en laisserrra rrrien.

—Roooh ta gueule. On t'aurait jamais fait d'ennuis. Outre la cape, j'en ai rien à foutre des gens que tu tues. Tu serais reparti de l'endroit d'où tu viens, et on aurait continué nos petites vies. Bordel !

Albus roula à nouveau de côté et enfin eût le bonheur d'atteindre sa baguette et de se lancer un charme de bouclier où se plantèrent de nouveau les dents de la bête. Combien de temps allait-il tenir avec l'énergie du désespoir ? L'étranger, parut apprécier la répartie et redressa son chapeau avant d'envoyer une salve d'ombres vers James. Il sourit de toutes ses dents pointues, aussi pointues et jaunes que celles du cabot, elles luisirent dans le noir d'une lueur mauvaise.

—J'ai rrrreçu des instrrrrructions clairrrrres. Pas de témoins. Des morrrts ne sont pas des témoins.

—Dur, dur d'avoir comme job d'aller récupérer un misérable livre.

James… James. Pourquoi le provoquer ? Un sort jeta son aîné contre un mur et il peina à se relever. Le bruit de leur altercation, sembla avoir attiré du monde, l'on entendait le grondement de plus en plus rapproché de pas. L'individu s'en rendit compte et ne manqua pas de redoubler de contentement.

—Je ne juge pas mon employeurrrr, il me paye rrrrréellement bien. Il semble que des aurrrrors sont en rrrroute, il serrrrait dommage de m'occuper d'autrrrres témoins, non ? Adieu.

Un sort envoya James non loin d'Albus, il rebondit sur les corps assommés des moldus. Et Albus saisit la main de son frère sonné et aussi mal en point que lui. Il fit la seule chose à faire pour survivre. Ils avaient quitté la barrière magique. Il mit fin au bouclier qui maintenait le chien et il transplana au moment où les crocs allaient s'enfoncer dans sa gorge.

…

…

.

.

 _« Registre de l'Académie Magique de Beauxbâtons »_ voilà ce qu'il y avait écrit sur le livre que l'homme avait volé en tentant de les tuer ensuite.

James lui avait traduit du bout des lèvres lorsqu'il lui avait demandé. Depuis ils ne se parlaient plus. Son aîné fusillait le mur en vis-à-vis et lui, lui il observait sa jambe encore sanguinolente. Elle avait prit un aspect violacé et écoeurant, là où les crocs de la bête s'étaient plantés et son transplanage ne l'avait pas arrangée.

Albus n'était pas sûr, mais il pensa qu'il s'était désartibulé. Pour autant, impossible de vérifier tant il était difficile de faire le tri dans cette masse de chair.

—Qui transplane plus de milles bornes, qui ? Qui est assez fichuement idiot pour faire ça ? J'aimerais bien le savoir ! Je pensais à ta tête de premier de la classe que tu avais un peu plus que de la semoule en guise de cerveau mon garçon.

Une claque sur l'arrière de sa tête le ramena à une plus douloureuse réalité, celle où sa jambe pissait le sang. Le vieux tenancier de la _Tête du Sanglier,_ et par la même occasion, _l'ami de Dumbledore_ se baissa pour commencer à soigner sa blessure. Avec de l'alcool pur.

Al jura.

—Vous êtes sûr que nettoyer ma plaie avec de… aaahaaarg, du whisky pur feu c'est une bonne idée ?

Le vieil homme chevelu et à l'air sale releva un œil bleu vers lui.

—Ne te sens pas bouffi d'importance petit gars, je n'userais pas de mes réserves de whisky pur feu parce que vous avez décidé toi et ton grand dadais de frère de jouer foutrement les cambrioleurs dans toute l'Europe ! C'est d'la pisse d'âne ça, mais ça va te décaper suffisamment pour que je te donne d'autres potions.

Lorsque désespéré, Albus avait prit la décisions de transplaner, il n'avait pas su exactement où ils allaient atterrir. Ils s'étaient retrouvés assommés dans une ruelle, qu'ils identifièrent plus tard comme le dépôt de la Tête du Sanglier, notamment par la présence du vieil homme qui leur avait hurlé dessus pour avoir fait fuir ses clients à cause du sang qui s'écoulait devant chez lui.

Il avait été cependant leur seule alternative, songea-t-il en se mordant la lèvre sous la douleur. Le bar miteux qui les avait accueilli à leur arrivée dans cette époque était vidé de ses maigres occupants, et le sol en plus d'être sale était désormais tâché de son sang. À la lueur d'une seule chandelle, tout cela n'aurait pu être plus glauque. Le vieillard sembla délibérément appuyer sur sa blessure et il frappa quelque chose, une chaise pour se soulager.

—Fais attention petit gars avec mes chaises, bon sang, on a jamais vu des gosses aussi mal élevés. C'est quoi qui t'a mordu bon sang !? Un ours ? Un lion ?

—Un traceur d'Albanie, grogna James sortant de son mutisme furieux.

—Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça encore ? grogna le vieil homme en se relevant dans un craquement de vertèbres.

—Une énorme, énorme créature magique. C'est le croisement magique d'un cerbère et d'un chien normal. Ce croisement ne devrait même pas exister tellement il est malsain. C'est un acte ignoble et contre nature que de permettre ça. Il condamne la bête trop grande pour son corps à une vie de douleur et de soumission à un sorcier qui peut par sa magie lui empêcher l'horreur. C'est une vie d'esclave, ou l'affliction de l'errance et de la douleur. Il est capable de communiquer sa douleur et sa folie avec d'autres créatures magiques s'il les approche, seul le sorcier qui l'a crée peut lui épargner la solitude en l'enfonçant un peu plus dans la folie.

Albus sentit ses entrailles se geler devant le résumé morne de son frère. James n'avait eut que deux matières de prédilections, les métamorphoses et l'Étude de Soins aux Créatures Magique, le voir devenir animagus n'était donc pas étonnant. Pour autant, il avait poussé aussi loin ses recherches envers les créatures magiques ? Le cadet se mit à repenser au monstre qui l'avait attaqué, en cherchant à se remémorer les dernières heures où il avait vu cette horreur. Non, aucun chien n'aurait agis comme ça. C'était un monstre.

—Et tu sais ce qu'il y a de pire ? C'est que ces monstres esclaves, sont des chasseurs Al. Ils veulent au prix de leur vie épargner leur peine, alors ils chassent et courent pour leur vie vers leur proie. Si tu es mordu, tu es foutu. Où que tu sois la bête te retrouvera.

James éclata de rire, d'un rire lugubre et fou et Al blêmit. Il ne plaisantait pas. Ses entrailles qui étaient déjà gelées manquèrent de se briser comme du verre en lui alors qu'il avalait sa salive. La bête le retrouverait.

Et le maître aussi par la même occasion.

Le barman bandages en main sembla lui aussi assimiler l'information et décida qu'un peu d'alcool à ingurgiter était mieux pour digérer l'information qu'une pisse d'âne sur la jambe. Albus lui en fut gré et il avala d'un trait l'alcool sombre qu'il lui versa.

—Tu… tu le savais ? Tu savais ce qu'était ce chien… Tu le savais Jamesie ? Pourquoi ne me l'as-tu pas dit ?

—Pourquoi ne m'as-tu pas laissé finir mon combat pauvre crétin ? éclata finalement son aîné en renversant sa chaise d'un bond. Maintenant il a toutes les raisons du monde d'être à nos trousses. Es-tu foutrement idiot ou bien le rat de bibliothèque que tout le monde ventait ?!

—Génial, génial c'est de ma faute maintenant ? Je t'ai sauvé la peau, abruti ! Tu allais te faire tuer. Quand bien même la situation aurait été différente et tu aurais eu l'avantage, tu l'aurais tué ce type ? Tu aurais été capable de le tuer ?

James n'avait qu'assommé les assassins de leurs parents, il les avait blessés, mais ils étaient vivants ou du moins proches de l'être lorsque tout avait prit fin. Seul lui avait tué, il avait tué Gutters. Son frère se resservit d'alcool et l'engloutit aussitôt pour pratiquement jeter le verre sur une table.

—Je l'aurais tué oui. Ils nous a attaqué, je sauve notre peau comme ça, et pas en fuyant comme une mauviette. C'est ça ta fierté ? Tu veux que je te dise merci ? Non, par ta faute les choses sont pires encore ! Alors bravo le singe savant ! Applaudissez le génie qui vient de tout foirer.

James se mit à rire à gorge déployée de la façon la plus mauvaise qui fut, en applaudissant entre ses larges mains comme un gamin apprenant la coordination. Al saisit sa baguette dans sa poche et songea une brève seconde à l'utiliser sur son frère.

—La ferme !

—Un peu de calme, messieurs.

Les trois protagonistes tournèrent la tête vers Dumbledore à l'entrée du bar, sa barbe rousse et blanche luisant à l'instar de sa robe rouge à la lumière de l'unique chandelle. Il s'avança dans la pièce de sa démarche calme et mesurée qu'il ne lâchait en aucune circonstance et salua d'un hochement de tête le barman. Ce dernier leva les yeux au ciel avant de cracher sa chique.

Sur le pied d'Al.

—Vous venez quand même pas de me cracher dessus, hein ?

—Si princesse, maintenant tu vas boire cette potion, et me laisser mettre un cataplasme sur ta jambe si tu veux remarcher un jour !

Le jeune sorcier grimaça et se laissa faire, le regard posé sur le vieil homme à la barbe auburn au milieu de la pièce misérable. Alors qu'après avoir bu la potion désignée il s'apprêtait à parler, Dumbledore lui coupa l'herbe sous le pied.

—J'ai appris ce qu'il s'est passé, Mr Potter, je n'ai pas besoin qu'on me le répète.

Albus se tût aussitôt et regarda sa jambe sanguinolente, honteux. Le barman le regarda sardonique, il était au courant de tout puisqu'il avait dû l'avertir. Le sous-directeur de Poudlard se mit à faire les cent pas dans le petit habitacle sombre au milieu de la nuit.

—Vous avez délibérément désobéis à mes recommandations, avez utilisés illégalement une cheminée, vous êtes introduits dans une des plus grandes bibliothèques d'Europe, semé une pagaille effroyable, brûlé des livres et mis en danger des moldus.

—Techniquement, les moldus en question n'étaient pas des chics types, se défendit sèchement James.

—Mais ce sont des vies et j'attendais plus de respect envers ce fait de votre part qui êtes un ancien gryffondor. Et plus de respect et de considération pour le travail que je tente depuis plusieurs mois d'effectuer auprès de vous, messieurs Potter. J'ai bien conscience que la situation est difficile cependant ce qu'il s'est produit aujourd'hui est inqualifiable, en plus de vos vies c'est votre secret qui a bien failli finir.

—Que voulez-vous dire ? grogna son frère.

—En supposant le fait que vous n'ayez pas été tué, vous avez failli être capturés par des aurors et selon vous, combien de temps des sorciers entraînés à la fraude et à l'usage de faux mettraient-ils à comprendre que vous n'avez d'existence que par des faux papiers grossièrement fabriqués ?

—Hey, ils m'ont coûté une fortune à l'Allée des Embrumes !

Albus eut envie de frapper son frère et son sens défectueux des priorités. Dumbledore lui conserva un calme olympien d'où perçait sans doute une sourde colère qu'il ne laisserait jamais entendre ni voir.

—Ce que j'essaie de vous expliquer, monsieur Potter, c'est que vous avez de la chance d'être en vie et libre et j'ose penser que vous mesurez votre chance et avez conscience que je suis un allié, et non un ennemi comme vos regards peu chaleureux me le laissent sous entendre. Vous ne connaissez pas cette époque et vous entendez ne pas faire de grabuge. J'aimerais être prévenu à l'avenir et avoir droit de véto sur ce que vous entreprenez.

—Oui, oui…

—Mr Potter ?

Albus leva la tête car on s'adressait à lui, il croisa le regard bleu de son interlocuteur et sa félicita infiniment d'avoir jeté discrètement sur son frère, sa sœur et lui un sort d'occlumancie pour ses protéger, sinon il n'aurait pas su protéger ses pensées tourmentées du vieux et vénérable sorcier.

—J'ose penser que dans les jours à venir votre jambe va se rétablir et que vous mettrez ce temps de convalescence à profit pour mettre en ordre ce que vous aurez appris. N'hésitez pas à m'envoyer un hibou.

Et sur ce, Dumbledore s'en retourna après un clin d'œil en guise de drapeau blanc à son attention. La porte claqua. Al écarquilla les yeux. James grogna :

—C'est bon, c'est décidé, j'le déteste. Il se prend pour qui le Dictateur-Sous-Directeur ?

—Toi j't'aime bien petit gars, un bougre d'imbécile certes, mais pas assez idiot pour boire les paroles de Mr Perfection. On va bien s'entendre, baragouina soudain le vieil homme bourru. J't'offre un verre, qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

—Un whisky et une cigarette, _Abelforth_.

Le vieillard écarquilla les yeux à son tour et bourra une tape amicale dans le dos de James et les deux nouveaux compères partirent d'un éclat de rire.

* * *

 _(1) Brocéliande est une forêt mythique reliée aux légendes Arthuriennes. C'est un lieu complexe du point de vue mythologique car lié à Merlin et aux fées Viviane et Morgane. Elle serait le lieu de retraite et de mort de Merlin. La localisation de cette forêt est assez imprécise, mais beaucoup de gens la situent en France, en Normandie particulièrement. Si le sujet vous intéresse en fic, vianaha développe bien l'histoire de la forêt de Brocéliande dans sa fic _Mélusine _sur le fandom de_ Merlin _la série._

 _(2) Blutbad : Carnage en allemand_

 _(3) Angriff : Attaque, même langue_

 _(4) Scheiße : Petits cons, idem_

 _Et... voilà. Un chapitre, un. Les ennemis commencent à apparaître autant dans Poudlard qu'en dehors. J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu, on se retrouve très bientôt pour le prochain ! :)_

 _Passez voir mon blog : roussettejolie (point) skyrock (point) com pour voir des mémos sur les personnages les plus importants de l'intrigue._

 _Love_

 _Hugs,_

 _La chauve souris requin transgénique !_


	10. The viper harassment

_H_ ello à toutes et à tous, voici un nouveau long chapitre. J'espère qu'il vous plaira. N'hésitez pas à reviewer, enfin en vacances, j'y répondrais cette fois ;)

Playlist : **Skylar Grey** : Word - **Stephen** : Outro - J **oe Hisaishi** : Fragile Dream

 _Résumé des chapitres précédents : Albus et James se sont rendus en France pour obtenir des réponses dans la légendaire bibliothèque de Carcassonne, cependant, ils sont interrompu par un étrange homme et son chien, tout deux prêts à les tuer. Al et J blessés, prennent la fuite, bien conscients que l'histoire ne s'en arrêtera pas là. Lily, elle, continue d'essayer de se fondre dans la masse des serpentards en se trouvant de plus en plus à la merci de certains d'entre eux._

* * *

 _Il était le dernier d'une espèce : trop bizarre pour vivre mais trop rare pour mourir_

Las Vegas Parano

* * *

Il faisait froid de l'avis de James. Albus s'en fichait. Il réécrivait comme un forcené toutes les formules qu'il avait apprises quelques jours plus tôt. Pour ne pas les oublier et surtout les comprendre.

Tout était allé si vite et tout était si confus, il avait du mal à retenir autre chose de son passage de la bibliothèque que les yeux jaunes et fous de l'énorme chien. Il en rêvait la nuit, quand il arrivait à s'endormir. Les flammes étaient devenues son seul refuge. Il allumait toujours la cheminée et regardait danser les braises contre l'âtre défraichi de la cabane avec fascination, protégé par leur clarté indolente.

C'était beau.

Loin de la terreur qui l'habitait désormais.

Il s'était mit à neiger.

Dehors, James vérifiait les protections de la cabane et devait sûrement sous sa forme de loup gambader joyeusement dans les bois alentour. Al se réconfortait ainsi, si James pouvait se transformer en loup, il en avait l'odorat, et assurément pourrait détecter tout danger potentiel.

Un chien de la taille d'un poney par exemple. Il enleva ses lunettes et approcha d'aussi près que sa myopie sévère le lui permettait son nez du parchemin qu'il recouvrait d'inscriptions aussi petites que des pattes de mouches. Une fois son raisonnement mit à plat avec ce qu'il avait appris, il essayait de donner un sens à ces informations et à celles que James avait traduit. Ensuite, il irait voir Dumbledore. Al se sentait intimidé en la personne du vieil homme, il lui semblait ne pas être à la hauteur de la tâche qui lui avait été incombée. Celle de retourner dans leur époque en faisant le moins de dégâts possible. Il était dur d'être à la hauteur d'un génie.

Al posa sa plume lorsque dehors James jappa. Il sortit sa baguette avant de précautionneusement regarder par les carreaux crasseux. Le loup filait vers Pré-au-lard comme un dératé.

Le cadet sortit à son tour, plus étonné qu'effrayé, James n'aurait pas foncé aussi spontanément si un danger avait été là. Il le regarda descendre la colline tapissée d'une fine poudreuse vers le village qui pointait en contrebas. Le village était plein d'élèves de Poudlard. Et dans la mêlée, Albus y reconnut la chevelure blond-roux de Lily. Accompagnée d'un garçon blond qu'il ne put identifier, sa sœur sursauta quand la forme gigantesque et famélique de J' fonça vers elle. Excentrés du village, un peu loin des autres élèves, le blond s'agita devant l'animagus. Effaré que son frère attire ainsi l'attention sur eux, Al jeta un sort pour entendre ce qu'il se disait, préparé à intervenir.

—Oh bon sang Pieters barre toi, t'as vu ce loup !? Rep-

Lily tint le bras du blond pour l'empêcher de jeter un sort sur James. Dommage, songea Al.

— Ne l'attaque pas ! Ce n'est rien, il ne me fera pas de mal Antonin. Je dois m'absenter. Je te rejoins plus tard chez Honeydukes, okay ?

—Tu-tu es sûre ?

—Oui, oui, oups !

Manifestement James en avait eu assez de l'attendre avait tiré entre ses babines la robe de sorcière amidonnée de sa petite sœur, qu'il emmena à sa suite sous le couvert des arbres le temps que l'attention du jeune sorcier blond se détourne, chose qui prit un certain temps, pour remonter vers les protections de la cabane. À peine tout deux eurent-ils passés le dôme que James se retransforma et serra violemment sa sœur contre lui.

—Tu m'as tellement manquée ! Oh Merlin, vous allez bien ?

Lily se détacha de son aîné et tourna la tête vers lui, puis regarda sa jambe en atèle. Elle ouvrit la bouche, choquée.

—C'est pas grave ! C'est rien, répondit aussitôt Albus en abandonnant l'idée de s'expliquer sur ce fait. Je te jure.

Il mit ses mains devant lui en guise de protection, puis s'arrêta en voyant son petit menton trembler. Bon sang. Il passa sa main sur son visage en vint serrer en boitillant sa sœur contre lui. James en voyant ça, se rebiffa et rentra dans la cabane puis sauta sur le lit d'où il s'enroula dans les draps à la manière d'un burrito. Gamin.

Lily loin de ces considérations, tendit son épaule pour l'aider à retourner à sa place, le fauteuil plein d'œufs de doxys. Elle s'assit par terre et releva aussitôt un morceau de l'atèle.

—C'est une morsure, mais c'est pas James, la rassura-t-il aussitôt. Et encore moins un loup garou !

L'intéressé grogna depuis son domaine de burrito, de vieux mégots et de flasques vides.

—Je ne peux pas vous laisser seule, ce, ce n'est pas possible… C'est horrible !

—Non Li. Tout va bien. Je t'en prie. Les choses se sont compliquées, c'est tout, mais rien de grave.

Il se persuadait à nouveau lui même tant la possibilité d'un danger lui serrait la gorge. Lily parut le croire en se mordant les lèvres. Elle lui saisit la main en insufflant entre ses doigts brûlants un peu de chaleur à son aîné.

—Tu n'aurais pas dû sortir, tu es brûlante.

—J'en avais besoin, j'arrête pas de penser à vous, ça me rend folle d'inquiétude et au fond c'est fondé, dit-elle accusatrice.

—On a déjà eu cette discussion Li, fit James aussitôt.

—Je sais, murmura-t-elle d'une petite voix. Je sais… Pourquoi est-ce que vous ne m'avez pas prévenue de votre retour ?

—On était occupés…

Ce n'était certainement pas une excuse. Mais Lily ne sembla pas s'en soucier. En soufflant sur ses mains gantées pour se donner un peu de chaleur, elle observa le reste de l'habitacle moisi et usé, du feu de cheminé ronflant doucement dans l'âtre, à James fumant dans son coin, aux feuilles de travail éparpillées partout par terre. Elle en ramassa une, en tentant de décrypter ses pattes de mouches.

—Vous-vous… avez appris des choses intéressantes ? Je ne vois aucun livre, juste tes notes…

Li' détestait autant qu'eux cette époque, elle bouillait de ne rien savoir et de ne pouvoir aider dans leur entreprise. Mais au fond de lui Albus se demandait s'il était réellement possible de trouver quelque chose dans ce fourbi.

—Plus ou moins, je suis en train de mettre en ordre ce qu'on a appris. C'est plutôt dense. J'imagine qu'il va me falloir ensuite pas mal d'ouvrage d'arithmancie pour arriver à un résultat…

—Je les emprunterais pour toi ! bondit aussitôt sa sœur en lui serrant encore plus la main.

Devant ses grands yeux couleur miel, Albus abdiqua. Et rassembla les papiers entre les mains de sa sœur pour leur donner une forme en tassant la liasse sur ses genoux.

—De quoi ça parle ?

—De Caligula(1). Un empereur romain.

—Caligula ? Quel est le rapport avec un voyage dans le temps ?

—C'est assez évasif, Caligula a été un empereur atteint de folie, cruel, capable de tuer sa mère, et nombre de ses sujets sur une très courte période avant d'être lui même tué. Il a déclaré la guerre aux différents dieux moldus en s'enfonçant un peu plus dans une folie dévastatrice. Pourtant, Suétone(2), un historien romain affirme avec aplomb qu'il aurait pu gouverner différemment.

—Et alors ?

—Le problème est que Suétone est né plus de trente ans après la mort de Caligula. Dans le livre que j'ai trouvé, les paroles de Suétone sont affirmées clairement sans qu'il ne soit un admirateur de ce Caligula ou un fou. Il semblait étonnement proche de ce Caligula dans ses récits, alors qu'il ne pouvait pas le connaître. C'est alors qu'intervient une des théories les plus intéressantes de Chronus Pocus, un des sorciers les plus érudits de la fin de l'ère romain, tué par les persécutions chrétiennes. Il met en avant l'hypothèse que ce Suétone était un sorcier et a bien rencontré Caligula dans le but de l'empêcher de devenir fou et l'aider à régner. Il avait en sa possession trop d'informations que quelqu'un né trente ans après un dictateur, ne pouvait posséder.

—Mais ça n'a pas fonctionné, contra Lily puisque toi même tu rappelles qu'il a été un fou cruel.

—Justement, Pocus, explique alors ça comme le Complexe de Cassandre. Tu sais qui est Cassandre ?

—Non, fit Lily en jetant un coup d'œil en coin à James faisant semblant de dormir sur le lit.

—Cassandre était la fille d'un roi Troyen. On raconte que charmé par sa beauté, le dieu Apollon lui offrit le don de voyance en échange d'une nuit avec elle. Elle accepta le don, mais se refusa à lui. Pour se venger, Apollon lui cracha au fond de la gorge en la maudissant. Cassandre fut capable de voir le futur et toutes les choses à venir, mais personne ne voulut la croire. Elle fut le témoin impuissant de la célèbre guerre de Troie avant de finalement être tuée par une femme jalouse en ayant prédit sa mort à l'avance.

—Joyeux, commenta finalement James.

—Pocus pense que Suétone est parvenu à revenir dans le passé, mais est retourné finalement dans son époque car la mission qu'il s'était donné n'a pas fonctionné. Suétone aurait été en mesure de prédire le destin funeste de Caligula, sans se faire croire. Il l'aurait approché, et aurait voulu l'aider en vain. Le temps ne se manipule pas à tout va. C'est quelque chose de dangereux. Pocus montre qu'il y a différents dangers à voyager dans le temps, et plus particulièrement, retourner dans le passé, le Complexe de Cassandre, ou le Complexe de Cassandre inversé, c'est-à-dire être cru, et utilisé à des fins malveillantes pour maîtriser le temps. Ou, si l'on sait que quelqu'un va mourir à tel moment, on est tenté de lui dire pour qu'il fasse en sorte de ne pas être à l'endroit de sa mort au jour de celle-ci, et ce minuscule détail, peut tout changer. Non seulement, cela crée une distorsion, mais en plus, on ne serait peut-être plus à même de reconnaître l'époque qu'on a quitté.

—Alors tuer une petite Gutters… commença James en sortant des draps d'un coup.

—Oui, il y a une possibilité que cela nous fasse plus de mal que de bien. Qu'on soit bouleversés si jamais on rentre dans notre époque. Ce n'est qu'une hypothèse avancée par ce sorcier, mais elle est plausible. On peut disparaître. On peut être utilisés, aussi, d'où l'utilité de faire confiance à Dumbledore.

Lily et James grimacèrent. Albus lui, se demanda s'ils avaient envisagé sérieusement de tuer un bébé pour sauver leur vie. Il pouvait se venger de la vieille femme, mais un enfant ?

—Je sais que vous n'aimez pas Dumbledore. Mais il peut nous aider.

—Et qui te dit qu'il ne nous utilise pas ? grogna James. Il aurait toutes les raisons de le faire après tout. S'il est le génie que papa ventait, il pourrait utiliser ce savoir !

—Il est le génie que papa ventait, et il sait bien qu'il ne vaut mieux pas savoir le futur. On ne gagne rien si ce n'est en folie à le connaître. Seuls des êtres dénués de morale sont intéressés par la maîtrise du temps ! Le temps ne peut se maîtriser et on en est de foutus exemple.

—Que veux-tu raconter encore ?

—Rien.

James plissa les yeux puis contracta sa mâchoire. L'idée de devoir abandonner sa vengeance sur une personne qui n'existait peut-être pas encore l'horrifiait semblait-il. Ils étaient perdus. Perdus depuis tellement de temps, que Lily elle-même en sécurité dans le château était la seule à encore prétendre à sortir la tête de l'eau. Il tritura les draps miteux entre ses longs doigts et releva la tête violemment.

—On s'en fiche, on ne sait même pas comment revenir chez nous de toute façon.

Le cœur d'Albus manqua un battement, il raffermit sa prise sur la main de sa sœur qui ne dit rien.

—Je-je-vais continuer à y travailler. La solution est quelque part.

—J'espère bien, grogna son aîné, furieusement.

Albus décida d'abandonner et s'intéressa à sa petite sœur qui se mordait les lèvres.

—Et toi, comment vas-tu ? Qui c'était ce type avec toi ?

—Bien, murmura-t-elle du bout des lèvres. Je vais en cours et travaille correctement si ça t'intéresse, et ce garçon c'est un ami.

Elle avait été un peu sèche et parut s'en rendre compte en adoucissant le tout d'une petite moue à son intention.

—Je sais que la situation… n'est pas facile. Je sais tout ça, on fait de notre mieux. Fais de ton mieux de ton côté. Intègre-toi. Essaye de ne pas trop penser à nous, on se débrouille okay ?

—Vous vous moquez de moi ? C'est mon rôle de m'inquiéter pour vous.

—Lily ça suffit.

L'éclat de James ferma la bouche de la rousse qui fusilla le plancher dégoûtant. Leur aîné, ensuite retourna dans la neige, les laissant tous les deux, seuls dans la cabane de cette façon bipolaire qui le caractérisait depuis quelques temps.

—Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ça ne s'arrange pas entre vous ? Vous, vous entraidez, vous passez vos journées ensembles. Pourquoi vous ne pouvez pas être comme n'importe quels frères ?

—Je ne sais pas…

Quelque chose, de la colère, de la haine ou un autre sentiment qu'il ne voulait pas découvrir était enfoui si profondément entre eux que l'arracher paraissait aussi invraisemblable qu'impossible. Ils ne se supportaient pas, et s'adressaient la parole le moins possible durant ces moments qu'ils partageaient. Ils étaient comme des inconnus, des étrangers, coincés dans le compartiment d'un train de façon prolongé. Une barrière comme celle du langage les bloquait. Ils n'étaient jamais parvenus à communiquer plus de quelques minutes ces sept dernières années et avançaient maintenant sur des chardons ardents.

—J'ai peur Al ! Combien de temps la situation va perdurer comme ça ? Vous vous faites du mal…

—Je sais. Ne t'inquiète pas Li. Ne t'inquiète pas. Ça va s'arranger.

Il n'y croyait pas une seconde. Sa sœur s'était levée dans son éclat de colère, éparpillant de nouvelles feuilles dans sa rebuffade. Malgré sa douleur à la jambe, Al se força à se lever pour poser sa main sur sa tête dans un geste conciliant. Ils restèrent ainsi, les yeux fermés, dans le silence, comme pour méditer. Lily et lui n'avaient pas besoin de parler. Ils se comprenaient naturellement dans le silence et dans la douceur qui les caractérisait tous les deux. James, il y avait encore quelques mois était un beau parleur, et n'avait certainement pas sa langue dans sa poche, qui était pour ainsi dire sa meilleure alliée. Il pouvait tenir des heures, des discussions exaltées aux plus grandes bêtises. Le silence était quelque chose qu'ils maîtrisaient plutôt bien tous les trois, désormais.

Et ils auraient pu tenir des heures ainsi dans ce silence maintenant infiniment réconfortant, si Al n'avait pas senti quelque chose d'étrange autour de Lily. Les protections d'occlumancie qu'il lui avait appliqué avant de partir avaient été endommagées, comme si quelqu'un avait essayé de pénétrer dans sa tête. Or, il ne connaissait qu'un spécialiste legilimens à Poudlard, à savoir Dumbledore. Il chassa cette idée aussi vite qu'elle était apparue. Non, l'explication était autre part.

—Tu es sûre que tout va bien à Poudlard, Li ?

—Oui, oui…

—Tu n'as rencontré personne d'étrange, ou trop curieux, n'est-ce pas ?

—Non, non…

Au ton qu'elle avait prit dans ses deux réponses, Al sût que la situation était plus complexe qu'elle y paraissait, mais comme toujours et comme c'était ce qu'il faisait de mieux, il n'insista pas.

—Et vous, vous n'avez pas trop froid ? Je peux vous trouver des couvertures en plus de livres d'arithmancie.

—On se débrouille Li.

—Laissez-moi au moins faire ça pour vous, s'il vous plait.

Al abdiqua en souriant. Il la serra de nouveau dans ses bras et la regarda sortir accompagner James dans la construction d'un bonhomme de neige.

…

…

…

.

.

Voir Lily ensuite retourner à Poudlard fut quelque chose d'étrange. Il ne savait pas exactement quand il la reverrait, quand il en aurait à nouveau l'occasion et cette sensation lui procura un étrange sentiment de malaise. Il ne sut expliquer pourquoi ni comment il eut un mauvais pressentiment.

Il regarda alors le petit point roux et noir de sa sœur s'éloigner dans la colline, rejoindre tant de petits points noirs d'élèves insouciants avec un pincement au cœur.

James ne tarda pas à rentrer dans la cabane, en s'ébrouant à la manière des chiens, et de là, il fonça vers lui.

—Arrête de raconter toutes nos recherches à Lily.

—Pourquoi ? Jusqu'à preuve du contraire, si on repart dans notre époque, elle repartira avec nous. Elle a le droit de savoir.

—Ça l'inquiète inutilement.

—Je sais mais… comment ne pas être inquiet ? Je suis inquiet, tu es inquiet, on est tous inquiets ou terrifiés. Et c'est normal ! Elle a le droit de l'être !

—On a assez impliqué Lily dans nos problèmes. _Je_ l'ai assez impliquée. Laisse-là souffler, vivre normalement pendant un temps. Laisse-là être normale. C'est ce à quoi elle a droit.

Albus resta sot devant la tirade de son frère. Il ouvrit la bouche pour protester, mais ne trouva rien à répondre. Ils avaient ces dernières années oppressé Li avec leurs histoires, leurs problèmes et la haine qu'ils se vouaient l'un à l'autre. Vouloir laisser Lily était normal. Loin de leurs nouveaux ennuis, elle méritait un peu de repos.

—Je suis d'accord pour laisser Lily loin de tout ça, mais elle continuera à s'inquiéter quoi qu'on fasse, continua Al méfiant envers son frère ennemi.

—Je sais, soupira son frère en se détournant de lui d'un coup.

L'ancien serpentard le vit ensuite faire les cent pas devant l'âtre, soucieux. Il se mordit la langue pour chercher quoi dire, car il devait dire quelque chose. Après ce que Lily avait dit, il y avait forcément quelque chose à dire entre eux. Il se força tellement à faire le premier pas que dès que les mots eurent franchis la barrière de ses lèvres, il se gifla mentalement.

—Okay, laissons Lily tranquille, mais je t'en prie, je t'en supplie, ne refaisons plus les erreurs qu'on a fait en France.

—C'est-à-dire ?

Être soudé et d'autres conneries du même ordre ? Non merci.

—C'est-à-dire, mettons au point nos règles. Des règles qui nous serons nécessaires pour survivre et pour ne pas altérer plus que ça le temps par notre passage.

—Voilà qu'il s'met à parler comme un politicien, je t'en prie Onc'Percy, vas-y.

Albus laissa en plan la moquerie et leva les yeux vers les deux prunelles bleues glacées de James. Il fallait tenir bon.

—Laisser Lily en dehors de ça, ne pas impliquer de moldus comme on l'a fait en France, ne pas impliquer plus de sorciers qu'il n'en faut pour les raisons que j'ai expliqué, faire confiance à Dumbledore…

—Je ne supporte pas ce vieil homme !

—Je sais, mais c'est lui qui nous a donné la bourse de Lily, qui nous a permit de survivre, nous a aiguillé et nous protège désormais. Tu peux lui en vouloir pour n'importe quelle raison si ça te chante, mais ne viens pas me dire que tu ne lui fais pas confiance après tout ce qu'il a fait !

—Je la bouclerais, finit par obtempérer lentement son aîné et c'était déjà une grande victoire.

—OK, et autre chose…

—Quoi _encore_ ?

—Aide moi à devenir animagus.

James écarquilla les yeux comme si c'était la chose la plus absurde qu'on ait jamais pu lui dire.

—Tu n'es pas sérieux ?

—Bien sûr que si. Si on est à nouveau en danger, je veux être capable de me protéger autrement qu'avec des sorts.

Et son frère repartit dans un grand éclat de rire. Déçu, Al n'abandonnerait pas pour autant. Les yeux jaunes du chien noir, insensible à tous ses sortilèges le hanteraient encore des nuits et des nuits…

 **oOo**

 _28 Décembre 2024_ ,

—Legilimens !

Et ce legilimens sonna comme un Avada Kedavra sur la pauvre petite Lily Potter.

 **oOo**

—Hey Pieters, où tu étais passée avec cette bestiole !? Je me suis inquiété.

Dolohov sortait d'Honeydukes les mains chargées de confiseries comme s'il l'avait guettée à la fenêtre du magasin pendant longtemps. Lily sur le moment ne trouva rien à lui dire. Elle était gelée, comme toujours et le froid engourdissait son esprit sans lui permettre de dire quelque chose. Son esprit gercé était de toute façon quelque part perdu dans les brumes glacées de la conversation qu'elle avait eut avec ses frères.

Il fallut encore une fois que l'on interrompe sa rêverie, d'une main sur l'épaule. Dolohov lui adressa une moue amicale.

—Prend une plume en sucre, tu es livide. Tu es sûre que ça va ?

Pas vraiment, mais elle prit la friandise.

—Je vais te rembourser.

—Non tu n'es pas obligée, Pieters, répondit aussitôt le blond en mettant ses mains devant lui comme pour se protéger des deux noises qu'elle allait lui tendre.

Lily hocha la tête et remisa les pièces dans sa robe de sorcière. Elle jeta ensuite un autre coup d'œil vers la cabane hurlante qui pointait au loin aussi sinistre que si elle était inoccupée. Ses frères étaient là. Elle aurait voulu passer des heures avec eux, mais la sortie s'achevait sur un goût de trop peu, et les incitations d'Antonin à se dépêcher pour ne pas être sujet aux récriminations d'Apollon Pickett, le concierge.

Pour autant, Lily s'estimait heureuse de les avoir vu, quand bien même eût-elle été sevrée trop tôt. Elle ne s'était pas attendue à tomber sur eux. La rousse ignorait à vrai dire pourquoi elle avait accepté d'accompagner Antonin à Pré-au-lard. Se changer les idées ? Maintenant ses idées étaient encore plus confuses, comme à chaque fois qu'elle voyait ses frères. Il lui avait demandé si elle pouvait venir, avec des yeux de chiens battus auxquels elle n'avait pas été capable de résister. Puis elle l'avait abandonné.

La jeune fille au moment où ils franchirent le Grand Hall, se dit qu'elle devait vraiment faire amende honorable.

—Je suis désolée de t'avoir laissé. Ce n'était pas très sympa de ma part. Mais je… devais y aller. C'était une… vieille connaissance et j'avais vraiment besoin de la voir.

—Non pas très. Je ne commenterais pas le fait que tu parles avec un loup, hein ? Mais bon, j'ai rejoint Anthony et les autres ensuite, on s'est bien amusés quand même.

—Jedusor était là aussi ? demanda Lily en empruntant l'escalier menant vers les cachots un peu surprise que le terme amusement soit assimilé avec une personne aussi étrange que Tom.

Dolohov vérifia qu'aucune oreille indiscrète pouvant trahir sa future révélation, ne trainait dans le couloir. S'il cherchait Jedusor et les autres ceux-ci étaient retournés directement dans leur dortoir. Lily les avait vu disparaître devant eux plusieurs minutes plus tôt.

—Oui. Normalement il n'a pas le droit d'aller à Pré-au-lard, son orphelinat moldu ne lui en donne pas l'autorisation, mais va savoir comment il se débrouille, il vient toujours. Je suis admiratif. Une autre plume en sucre ?

—Non merci, c'est gentil. Tu es souvent admiratif de lui.

—Il faut bien, c'est une, voir la personne la plus intelligente que je connaisse et j'aime beaucoup ses idées sur les moldus. C'est un renouveau.

—Comment ça ?

Antonin l'attira à l'écart, dans un couloir sombre contre la statue de Gunildha de Gorsemoor et commença à chuchoter survolté. Tout ce qu'il avait à déblatérer, semblait être quelque chose auquel il réfléchissait depuis des semaines, une équation à laquelle il venait enfin d'ôter les inconnues pour approcher le résultat. Devant tant d'excitation, la suçacide qu'il avait encore en bouche tremblait à la manière d'une gelée de groseille contre ses lèvres fines.

—Les vieilles familles Sang Pur se sont empâtées. Elles n'ont plus de quoi être fières, et beaucoup de notre génération pensent ça. Nos parents chérissent plus leur or que des gobelins, ils s'arrangent pour nous marier le plus tôt possible pour avoir la main mise sur nous pendant le plus de temps possible. Tu savais par exemple que le père de Wally l'a eut à quinze ans à peine ? C'est triste, on vit dans une sorte de prison, d'héritage dilapidé. Nous ne pouvons plus prétendre à occuper des postes que notre statut de sang nous donne, car d'autres les briguent à notre place. Nous sommes les premiers sorciers, nos ancêtres ont crée notre société et ses lois. C'est notre héritage et des nés moldus et des sang mêlés, ne le prend pas personnellement nous le volent. Les moldus nous ont persécutés, ont tués des nôtres, nous ont forcé à vivre dans l'ombre et on devrait s'ouvrir à eux ? Non, c'est injuste. Ce n'est pas pour ça qu'on est nés, pas pour ça qu'on va à Poudlard.

—Mais non… tu confonds tout…

—Non ? Tu ne comprends pas. Tom propose de nous libérer. Il nous traite comme des personnes et pas comme les possesseurs d'un héritage. Il voit du potentiel en chacun de nous. C'est fantastique !

—Antonin, tu es un garçon génial, tu n'as pas besoin de Tom pour t'en rendre compte.

Le blond rougit.

—Son avis compte, c'était _mon ami_ , avant que je ne le sois avec toi. Il s'intéresse à tout le monde mais ne fréquente que ceux qu'il trouve réellement biens. C'est un chic type et je fais parti de ceux qui le connaissent le mieux.

Lily se mordit la langue. Entre ses frères et ce garçon gentil mais naïf, elle était bien marrie. Tom Jedusor avait peut-être effectivement vu en ces personnes un potentiel, mais ne pouvaient-ils pas le développer eux-mêmes ? Étaient-ils trop effrayés par leur avenir pour ça ?

— Quand bien même, je ne vous comprends pas. Je ne le comprends pas. C'est un sang mêlé. Ses idées sont contradictoires.

—Je t'ai déjà dit qu'il vaut mieux avoir Tom comme ami.

—Je m'entends mieux avec lui.

—Tant mieux, je n'ai pas envie d'avoir un autre Xavier Plutarque sur les bras.

—Qui ça ?

Antonin jeta de nouveau un coup d'œil dans le couloir. Deux élèves passèrent les mains chargées de friandises et de bierraubeurres. Lily se calla contre la Sorcière Borgne, les bras en croix contre sa poitrine pour écouter son camarade. Le blond shoota dans un cailloux invisible en s'agitant encore.

—Quand on était en première année, Tom n'était pas aimé des Serpentards comme il l'est maintenant. C'était un garçon tout maigre, pauvre, portant un nom moldu, et venant de chez les moldus. Ni Anthony, ni Rolf, ni Avery ni moi ne lui parlions beaucoup. On était indifférents. Un troisième année, Xavier Plutarque s'était donné comme mission de lui en faire baver le plus possible, car il était relié au monde moldu. Ce qu'il a fait, pendant un temps sans que Tom ne bronche. Jusqu'au jour où il s'est réellement moqué de son sang et de son ascendance. C'était la chose à ne pas faire. Dès lors qu'il est arrivé à Poudlard, Tom est devenu obsédé par son ascendance. Ce qu'il recherche à la bibliothèque c'est la moitié du temps des livres de généalogie. Se moquer de son sang c'était se mettre à mort. Du jour au lendemain, tous les Serpentards ont vu Plutarque devenir… bizarre. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il s'est passé, ni comment l'expliquer, mais Tom lui a fait quelque chose. C'était flippant et fascinant. En une quinzaine de jour, Plutarque n'était plus que l'ombre de lui même et il n'a plus jamais adressé la parole à Tom. Personne n'a su ce qu'il lui a fait, et donc personne n'a pu l'accuser. Il ne l'a jamais touché. C'est le garçon blême, toujours au fond de la salle dans tes cours de Potions et Métamorphose. Tu es plus intelligente que Plutarque, hein Pieters ? Si Tom te laisse montrer ton potentiel, ne gâche pas tout. C'est une des meilleures personnes que tu pourras rencontrer mais n'oublie pas de quoi il est capable, car il n'a jamais été pris pour ce qu'il a fait à Plutarque.

Lily accusa le coup. Elle se mit à imaginer un Tom Jedusor encore plus jeune, capable de pousser dans ses ultimes retranchements un élève plus âgé que lui. La rousse avait déjà croisé ce Plutarque, réflexion faite. Il semblait encore plus blême qu'elle et ce, en chaque occasion. Pour autant, à s'imaginer Jedusor enfant, elle eût un pincement au cœur. Était-il comme ça parce que ce Plutarque ne lui avait pas donné le choix ? Regrettait-il son geste ? Elle ne parvenait pas à comprendre ce garçon, encore moins qu'Antonin. Et tout ce monde qu'il brassait autour de lui, il les dirigeait… Pour le meilleur ou pour le pire ? S'il était capable d'aider autant de personnes à se sentir mieux comme Dolohov l'affirmait, peut-être qu'il avait une solution nuancée à ses problèmes ?

Elle souffla un bon coup et sourit à son ami, alors qu'ils sortaient de leur cachette. Antonin lui proposa de nouvelles friandises qu'elle refusa. Ils retournèrent dans leur salle commune dans un silence concentré, puis arrivé devant le mur d'entrée, le garçon souffla le mot de passe, _Aconit_ , et Lily se tourna vers lui. James et Albus allaient avoir besoin d'elle quoi qu'ils puissent en penser.

—Sinon, tu ne saurais pas où trouver des couvertures ?

Antonin la regarda de nouveau très étrangement et Lily fit quelque chose de plus étrange encore, elle éclata de rire. Elle continuait de rire alors qu'elle dépassait Tom Jedusor pour retourner vers son dortoir.

…

…

…

.

.

Les jours passant Lily eut bien du mal à se concentrer. En cours de métamorphose par exemple, elle pouvait passer l'heure les yeux rivés sur la large fenêtre donnant sur Pré-au-lard comme si cela pouvait la rapprocher de ses frères. À cela, elle avait écopé d'un triste Désolant quand le professeur Dumbledore lui avait demandé de transformer son tabouret en chaton. Walburga lui avait fait la tête toute la journée pour cet échec et la perte de dix points qu'avait occasionné son manque d'attention. Difficile de lui en vouloir.

Le problème résidait dans le fait que ses frères avaient changé de stratégie ces derniers temps. Ils ne répondaient à ses lettres que par des banalités. Plusieurs fois, Lily avait songé à rejoindre la cabane sans en avoir encore eut l'occasion. Elle bouillait encore plus d'avoir à tester ce nouveau comportement. James et sa fichue manie d'être trop protecteur, et Albus trop distrait !

Elle quitta la salle de sortilège avec des devoirs supplémentaires du professeur Nell pour à peu près les mêmes raisons que le D de Dumbledore et se mit en route vers les potions, Tabatha Crabbe sur les talons. Cette dernière plaisanta.

—Ce que tu peux être distraite parfois Lina. Ne t'inquiète pas, ne j'ai rien de prévu ce soir et Cordelia non plus. On va t'aider.

—Hey, ne me mêle pas à ça. Je suis en cours, moi, gémit la jeune Bulstrode.

Walburga se contenta de rigoler en attrapant la blonde par l'épaule.

—Tu n'avais pas l'intention de régler son compte à Sally Parkinson aux échecs ce soir, Tabatha ?

—Mais oui ! Je vais recadrer cette pimbêche. Dès que j'en ai fini avec Miss Prétention, je t'aide, okay Lina ?

—Tu-t-tu n'es pas obligée.

Tabatha lui décocha une œillade noire. Quoi que l'on semblât en penser, les Serpentards entre eux étaient soudés, ils ne supportaient pas l'échec de l'un d'entre eux et le poussaient quoi que cela puisse coûter, à remonter la pente. Les Poufsouffles de son époque étaient beaucoup moins liés par ce sentiment de réussite. La discussion qu'elle avait eut avec Antonin lui revint en mémoire. Réussir à l'école, ensemble était-ce un moyen de se libérer pour ces sang purs et ces héritiers de la tâche qui leur incomberait dès lors qu'ils seraient adultes ? Peut-être bien.

Ou bien était-elle enfin intégrée.

Et dès qu'elle parvint à ce raisonnement, elle tomba nez à nez avec la petite clique de Jedusor discutant avec Slughorn à la sortie de leur propre cours de potion. Avery en tête de peloton et pressé de partir, manqua de peu de lui rentrer dedans. En la reconnaissant, il grogna et se décala pour la lorgner une dernière fois, avant de partir dans le couloir.

L'animosité d'Avery et de Nott envers elle n'avait pas faibli, et tantôt elle était sujet de moquerie, tantôt quelqu'un à éviter le plus possible. Walburga se contenta à nouveau de ricaner et lui flanqua une droite dans le dos pour lui signifier de ne pas s'en faire. Tom Jedusor lui adressa une drôle d'œillade, et la rousse s'intéressa à Dolohov, dans un coin dans l'ombre de ses « amis ».

—Ah mesdemoiselles, nous n'allons pas retarder plus longtemps le bonheur que vous éprouvez à l'apprentissage des potions. Vous avez un devoir à me rendre, miss Black, non ? Encore excellent, je parie malgré le petit retard occasionné. Ne vous en faites donc pas, j'ai été jeune moi aussi, je connais les affres de l'adolescence et je comprends ce petit oubli. J'étais justement en train de féliciter ces jeunes gens pour l'excellence dont ils font preuve en toute occasion. De tels talents devraient être exploités vous ne pensez pas mesdemoiselles ? J'étais en train de les inviter à une petite soirée qui se tiendra dans mes appartements le Soir de Noël. Quelques connaissances et quelques amis devraient passer pour partager leur expérience avec ces jeunes talents. Vous serez des nôtres Miss Black ?

—J'en serais honorée, minauda Walburga.

Nott ricana, conscient de l'hypocrisie de son amie, Lestrange le suivit, et même derrière Lily, Tabatha et Cordelia suivirent le mouvement. Slughorn lui sourit naïvement, persuadé d'avoir amené la bonne humeur par son invitation au sein du petit groupe. Le vieil homme frappa dans ses mains et sa moustache de morse frémit, les garçons commencèrent à prendre congé.

—Oh, parfait, parfait, je compte sur vous jeunes gens. Oh, et messieurs, venez accompagnés d'une cavalière. Vous aussi Miss Black.

Le visage des garçons se figea. Lily eut la surprise de voir même le visage de Jedusor se contracter, contrarié au plus au point. La nouvelle ne parut pas leur plaire. Aussitôt, Antonin embraya avec ce même air de chien battu qui l'avait convaincue de venir avec lui à Pré-au-lard.

—P-P-Pieters, t-t-tu veux y aller avec moi ?

Lily rougit et derrière elle, Cordelia se mit à glousser vers Tabatha en disant quelque chose du genre « on aurait dû le parier ». La jeune fille acquiesça vaguement. Elle n'aurait pas sut dire quelque chose d'autre tellement elle était prise de court. C'était gênant au possible. Avant qu'il n'ait pu se passer autre chose, Antonin avait déjà quitté la salle, le rouge aux oreilles, moqués par ses amis, Jedusor fermant le peloton.

Et aussitôt Charlus Potter entra rapidement en déballant ses affaires, insouciant de ces petites réunions. Il n'entendit pas plus que Lily le commentaire en aparté sur la jeunesse que Slughorn proféra à Tabatha et Walburga.

La jeune fille alla à sa place, alors que les autres élèves arrivaient, et quelques uns d'entre eux furent pris à partis pour être à leur tour invités. À sa paillasse Charlus Potter rigolait.

—Qu'est-ce qui te fait rire comme ça ? demanda-t-elle doucement.

Le jeune homme la regarda comme si elle était particulièrement stupide.

—Rien, je trouve juste ça hilarant que vous soyez prêt à sacrifier votre réveillon pour ce vieux croulant.

… Le…

Le réveillon.

Le 24 décembre. Elle aurait pu le passer avec Al et James. Ils n'auraient pas pu l'éloigner ce soir là ! Elle se traita d'imbécile.

…

…

…

.

.

.

Les vacances de noël sonnèrent comme un glas pas seulement pour Lily, mais aussi pour de nombreux sorciers. Les festivités avaient en effet été ternies outre manche par une attaque de moldus massive en Allemagne. Et cette tuerie portait l'emblème de Grindelwald.

—Lina viens voir ça, l'interpella Walburga à peine eût-elle mit un pied dans la Grande Salle, mal réveillée.

Elle se servit d'un verre de jus de citrouille et parcourut l'article en écarquillant un peu plus les yeux.

—Merlin…

—Il se rapproche, c'est ce qui ressort de tout ça. Grindelwald a quitté Nurmengard et s'est rapproché de la frontière française pour cette attaque. Tu penses qu'on devrait s'inquiéter ?

—Aucune idée.

—Il a attaqué des moldus après tout. Nous, nous sommes sorciers comme lui, il n'a aucune raison de nous attaquer.

—Tu oublies que c'est un fou dangereux. Que l'on soit sorcier ou non n'a aucune espèce d'importance, tu es sur son chemin, tu es mort, Wally, grogna Cordelia d'un ton aigre.

—Tu es de bon poil ce matin.

—Oh je t'en prie. Je n'ai aucune raison de sourire. Mulciber m'a invitée à la soirée de Slughorn hier soir en me coinçant dans un couloir empli de monde. Je voulais tellement y échapper ! C'est pas vrai !

—Et tu as pensé… à lui dire, non ?

—Bien sûr que j'y ai pensé, mais ça ne se fait pas en public ! Me voilà donc coincée à jouer les godiches auprès de cet idiot. Bon sang, bon sang, bon sang. Si mes parents me choisissent Mulciber comme fiancé, je m'enfuis avec un moldu.

La blonde secoua ses boucles comme si l'idée était aussi tordue qu'amusante et elle s'assit auprès d'elles et se saisit du journal à son tour pour le feuilleter.

—Bref, revenons à Grindelwald. C'est toujours plus joyeux que m'imaginer finir mes jours avec Mulciber. Le ministre Parkinson assure que tout va bien, mais il y a une possibilité pour qu'il finisse pas s'attaquer à l'Angleterre.

—Mais il ne craint pas Dumbledore ? questionna Lily.

Les trois jeunes filles regardèrent à la table des professeurs le Directeur de Griffondor discuter avec le professeur Galacteros d'un air contrarié. Pour l'occasion, la Grande Salle avait été décorée de nombreux sapins et guirlandes, mais les rares élèves présents dans le château en cette période de l'année, étaient bien trop survoltés par ce qu'ils lisaient dans la gazette pour faire mine d'allégresse. Dippet faisait tâche en cette occasion par un air excessivement joyeux sur ses traits usés.

—S'il s'aventure de plus en plus à l'ouest de l'Europe c'est qu'il est devenu plus fort. J'imagine qu'à un moment il faudra bien le rejoindre… ou mourir.

Walburga grimaça.

—Je préfère me dire qu'il n'est pas là tout compte fait, et qu'il ne viendra pas jusqu'à nous. Il a d'autres choses à conquérir avant l'Angleterre. Concentrons-nous sur des choses un peu plus joyeuses, comme la soirée de Slughorn.

Lily et Cordelia grognèrent de concert. La première aurait largement préféré passer ce jour là avec ses frères qui ne lui avaient plus envoyé une lettre, et l'autre n'importe où sauf avec le dénommé Mulciber.

—Comme Orion m'accompagne, je lui ai demandé de commander trois robes différentes que je choisisse ma préférée parmi elles, une sorte de test en gros. Si tu te questionnais sur quoi mettre Lina, j'ai la réponse.

—Euh merci. C'est… gentil.

Était-elle une horrible égoïste pour ne pas vouloir passer cette soirée avec Antonin ? Il était tellement gentil avec elle depuis le début, l'avait aidé à s'intégrer, était patient, et ne se fâchait pas de ses comportements bizarres. Elle ne comprenait pas d'où venait une telle compréhension de la part de son ami, mais lui en était reconnaissante quelque part. Car si cette époque n'était pas la sienne et elle n'aspirait qu'à retourner dans la sienne, il adoucissait son quotidien. La période de Noël lui rappelait qu'elle n'avait plus que deux personnes avec qui le fêter. Ses parents étaient morts et tous les noël qu'elle avait passé à Poudlard sonnaient désormais comme un terrible gâchis. Ce qu'elle voulait étaient ses frères. Seulement eux. Pourtant, ils ne répondaient pas à ses lettres et Antonin était là lui.

Elle décida d'essayer de les voir ce soir après la soirée de Slughorn, avec des couvertures.

Lily suivit ses camarades en pliant le journal. Et pourtant, même plié, les yeux fous de Grindelwald sur son avis de recherche international continuaient à donner des frissons à la rousse.

…

…

.

.

Lily fut rejointe à l'entrée de la salle commune des Serpentards par Antonin, habillé d'une robe de soirée couleur prune. Ce dernier regarda sa robe rose pâle descendant jusqu'aux mollets en un ourlet blanc et classique avec un rougissement aux joues que la jeune fille ne remarqua qu'à peine. Il lui tendit son bras qu'elle saisit délicatement. Walburga drapée dans une robe de soirée complexe et bleue faisait fière allure, éclipsant juste par sa présence son fiancé et cavalier, Orion. Plus loin, Cordelia dans un fourreau noir, faisait grise mine au bras musclé de Mulciber. Le petit groupe se mit en marche dans un silence plutôt inconfortable.

Personne n'avait vraiment envie de se retrouver chez Slughorn ce soir. Lily se surprit à surveiller le cadran de la montre de Dolohov pour voir quelle heure il était. Ça promettait.

Arrivés devant le bureau de Slughorn ils eurent cependant la surprise de voir tous les élèves invités patienter devant. De Jedusor, manifestement seul, à Yaxley accompagné d'une belle brune pulpeuse, à Avery discutant avec Sally Parkinson, une fille de cinquième année, en passant par Nott et Rosier préférant discuter entre eux plutôt que s'intéresser aux jeunes filles qu'ils avaient ramenés. Joyeux rassemblement.

—Jedusor ? On n'entre pas ? demanda Mulciber.

—Aucune idée, quand je toque, personne ne répond, répondit lentement Jedusor en adressant un sourire aimable à Lily.

Elle baissa les yeux.

—Professeur Slughorn ? Vous êtes là ? toqua doucement Antonin à la porte.

—Vous croyez qu'il a un problème ? demanda Lily à Walburga et Orion.

Le plus jeune haussa les épaules. Un bruit se fit cependant entendre à l'intérieur du bureau et la voix reconnaissable de Slughorn se fit entendre.

—Euh… Il n'y a personne, je ne suis pas là.

Un sourire discret fit son apparition sur les lèvres de Lily et celles de Cordelia, alléchées à l'idée de finir cette soirée plus tôt que prévu. Avec l'attaque de Grindelwald peut-être qu'aucuns sorciers n'avaient eu envie de venir qui sait ?

—Nous sommes tous là professeur, fit remarquer Silas Yaxley. Ce serait triste de ne pas passer la soirée comme nous l'avions prévu.

Les deux jeunes filles lui jetèrent un discret regard outré, et elles eurent la surprise de voir la cavalière de ce dernier lui jeter à peu près la même mine. En se rendant compte de ça, la blonde, la rousse et la brune échangèrent un clin d'œil complice. La soirée n'avait d'intérêt que si elle permettait de créer des réseaux auprès des sorciers prévus ce soir là, du moins cela semblait être l'opinion de bon nombre de jeunes sorciers devant la porte. La porte finit par s'ouvrir sur un Slughorn un peu échevelé, en habit de soirée. Il avait bu, remarqua la jeune sorcière. Il les regarda tous un par un, comme s'il ne s'attendait pas à ce que l'on insistât pour passer la soirée avec lui, et cela flatta son orgueil. Il sourit de toutes ses dents, étirant sa moustache de morse comme un trapéziste particulièrement poilu en plein effort.

—Dumbledore a convaincu le Directeur de fermer le château aux étrangers ce soir. Tout ça à cause d'un fou à plusieurs centaines de kilomètres de notre paisible pays. Aucun de mes invités n'a pu entrer, se dédouana-t-il aussitôt avant de reprendre sur un ton voulu plus assuré. Mais peut-être êtes vous tous déçus comme Mr Yaxley ? Oooooh tant pis, ce sera pour une prochaine fois. Venez mesdemoiselles et messieurs. Entrez, je vais sommer des elfes pour qu'ils apportent le repas.

Lily cacha sa déception quand Antonin la poussa à l'intérieur. Ils s'installèrent autour d'une large table ronde. Pour l'occasion, certes manquée, le bureau avait été réaménagé en une sorte de tente dans un enchevêtrement de tenture vert sombre. Une nappe couleur olive venait d'apparaître sur la table avec des couverts délicatement ouvragés. Lily regarda tour à tour les gens attablés autour d'elle, à sa gauche Antonin, à sa droite Nott et sa compagne, en face d'elle Avery qui lui fit l'air le plus hautain possible. Yaxley se mit à table en discutant avec Jedusor à sa droite, délaissant la belle brune qui l'accompagnait. Mulciber en fit de même essayant lui de capturer l'attention de Cordelia qui préférait discuter avec Walburga. Ses deux camarades étaient cependant trop loin pour créer le moindre contact. Lily soupira, ainsi coincée, seul Antonin pourrait un peu égayer la soirée.

—Eh bien mon cher Tom, vous êtes tout seul ? Aucune jeune demoiselle n'a répondu à votre invitation ?

—En effet professeur, fit Tom Jedusor avec une moue charmeuse et faussement contrariée.

Lily doutait qu'il ait juste fait la démarche d'inviter quelqu'un. Vu comment il était solitaire, il n'avait sûrement rien fait pour être accompagné, voir peut-être refusé quelques demandes. Elle trouva cette éventualité très triste.

—Alors ces jeunes filles ne savent pas ce qu'elles ratent, asséna le vieux professeur. J'ai toujours pensé que vous irez loin Tom. Vous atteindrez des sommets, avec votre talent.

Le jeune garçon hocha la tête remerciant par ce geste le compliment. Slughorn passa ensuite aussitôt à Yaxley faisant un tour de table en ventant leur qualité, autant que sa langue un peu pâteuse d'alcool le lui permettait.

Lily en triturant ses côtelettes de porc du bout de la fourchette se mit à espérer qu'il l'oublierait au moment où il passerait sur elle, comme il avait pratiquement oublié son existence dans son époque tant elle n'attirait pas l'attention. Et ses prières furent comblées, puisqu'aussitôt après avoir parlé des affaires familiales d'Antonin il s'intéressa à Nott.

—Professeur, vous avez oublié Pieters ? feignit de s'étonner Nott à ce propos.

—Oh oui, bien sûr, ou avais-je la tête ? Je suis sûre que vous devez avoir des choses merveilleusement intéressantes à nous raconter, se reprit aussitôt le vieux professeur.

La rousse fusilla Anthony du regard, elle vit ensuite aux côtés d'Orion, Walburga se pincer discrètement l'arête du nez, désabusée par l'idiotie de son camarade. Avery, lui eut un énorme sourire qu'il ne dissimula même pas. Jedusor leva le nez de son assiette, un sourcil levé d'intérêt. Lily ouvrit la bouche, gênée.

—Oh, il n'y a pas grand chose à dire sur moi, vous savez professeur.

—Je suis sûr que Pieters est trop modeste, reprit aussitôt Nott. Antonin ne tarit pas d'éloge à son propos.

L'intéressé rougit autant que Lily en regardant tout comme elle ses genoux. Elle sentit le vieux professeur s'agiter de sa chaise. Il devait chercher quelque chose à dire à son propos puisqu'elle ne brillait pas par ses notes. Elle ferma les yeux comme une condamnée en savant ce qui allait atterrir sur le tapis.

—J'ai appris par Albus que vous êtes orpheline chère enfant. Mes condoléances. Que faisaient vos parents en Hollande ?

—Mon père était auror, et ma mère journaliste.

—Je vois. Une sombre époque pour être auror. Où vivez-vous en dehors de Poudlard ?

—Avec mes frères, à Pré-au-lard. Ils sont chercheurs en sortilèges, rajouta-t-elle aussitôt en sachant que la question allait évidemment venir.

Walburga lui adressa un regard compatissant. Elle savait qu'elle n'aimait pas parler de sa famille pour en avoir fait les frais. Nott et Avery interceptèrent l'échange et sourirent de concert.

—Comment sont morts tes parents Pieters ?

Et là, la situation dérapa et Slughorn s'en rendit compte trop tard.

—Ça ne se demande pas, 'Tony, claqua Walburga.

—J'ai le droit de poser la question, elle se la joue mystérieuse depuis le début et ne se mêle pas à nous.

—Anthony arrête, ordonna Antonin sèchement.

Lily serra ses poings sous la table et se mordit la lèvre inférieure, les yeux dissimulés sous sa frange.

—C'est juste de la curiosité, enfin Antonin, reprit Avery d'une voix doucereuse et Parkinson gloussa. On s'intéresse juste à notre camarade tout comme toi.

—Ton intérêt est déplacé, Nott, toi aussi Avery, murmura la rousse. Arrêtez s'il-vous-plait.

Les deux compères ricanèrent et dès le moment où Slughorn voulut reprendre le contrôle de la conversation, Nott enchaîna sardonique :

—Je dis juste Pieters que tu es étrangement distante, tu reçois des lettres bizarres de tes frères, et dès que le sujet vient sur la table tu te rétractes. Excuse donc notre curiosité.

—Et ça te fait rire ? demanda Lily en relevant la tête avec une expression froide vers son voisin de table. Je suis un sujet de curiosité pour toi et tes petits camarades ? Je t'amuse ? Tu veux savoir comment mes parents sont morts ? Ça t'avancera à quoi de le savoir ? Tu veux que je te le dise ? Mes parents ont été assassinés sauvagement par une personne qui en voulait à mon père. Ils ont disparu comme ça d'un coup, ça te fait peut-être rire, mais tu n'oses même pas imaginer ce que c'est de voir sa mère tomber d'un coup. D'un rayon elle passe de la vie à la mort, mon père s'est vidé de son sang devant moi sans que je puisse rien faire. Je me suis réfugiée dans une cave avec un de mes frères couverte du sang de mon père pendant toute une journée à pleurer pour mon existence que des gens voulaient me ravir. Puis je suis ressortie pour me battre, pour ma vie alors que les cadavres de mes parents étaient encore chauds.

Durant sa tirade Lily, avait agrippé la nappe verte si fort qu'à sa place elle ne ressemblait plus à rien. Nott s'était tut, son sourire avait déserté son visage pour être remplacé par une grimace. La rousse ferma la bouche en tremblant. Les jeunes gens la regardaient avec de gros yeux entre horreur et stupéfaction. Avery était l'un des seuls à garder un air serein sur le visage, sans doute persuadé qu'elle mentait. Slughorn n'en menait pas large de son côté, son verre de liqueur d'ananas s'était renversé sous le choc. Lily croisa ensuite le regard noir de Tom, calme comme s'il avait eu la réponse à ses questions. La jeune fille se dit qu'il ne risquerait plus de l'embêter à l'avenir. Antonin posa sa main sur son poignet. Elle eut envie de pleurer.

Non, il ne fallait pas pleurer.

—Surmonter un deuil est la chose la plus difficile qui soit. Je parle en connaissance de cause. Le tien doit être récent.

Lily releva la tête vers la belle brune accompagnant Yaxley. Ses boucles sombres se balancèrent en même temps que son visage exprimant une douce compassion. Elle avait parlé avec un accent que Lily ne connaissait pas, et la jeune fille se souvint qu'elle faisait parti des élèves transférés à Poudlard en cours de cycle.

—Ma famille est une famille de peintre à Florence, c'est une vocation de père en fils. Malheureusement, avec l'arrivée des fidèles de Grindelwald, il semble que pratiquer ce métier d'expression ne soit plus en vogue. J'ai vu aussi mon père et ma mère mourir devant moi, je te comprends. Et beaucoup des étrangers ont vécu la même chose. La petite Ullah Sevisky qui est à Serpentard a vécu la même chose que toi. N'hésite pas à aller la voir. _On_ te comprend.

—M-M-Merci.

Les yeux verts de la jeune fille papillonnèrent vers elle.

—Morgini Véronèse, enchantée.

—L-L-Li…na P-P-Pieters.

—Bien ! reprit aussitôt Slughorn très mal-à-l'aise. Restons sur des choses joyeuses voulez-vous. Nous sommes le soir de Noël ! Le soir de Noël restons concentrés sur le _po-si-tif_. Vous prendrez bien un peu de bûche Miss Parkinson, Miss Bulstrode, Miss McNair et Miss Rodriguez ? Les bûches de Poudlard sont les meilleures que l'on puisse manger, j'en parlais justement avec le rédacteur en chef de la Gazette du Sorcier, Barnabeus Squib pas plus tard que le mois dernier...

Mais Slughorn avait déjà perdu la plupart de ses élèves. Lily était déjà replongé dans son assiette en cherchant à disparaître derrière sa frange. Elle ne vit pas les regards que les garçons s'échangeaient entre eux, ni non plus celui malsain de Jedusor braqué sur elle depuis la fin de sa tirade.

…

…

.

.

—Quel talent Pieters, je suis foudroyé par ta capacité à ruiner une fête, lâcha Avery aussitôt après que la porte du bureau ait claqué.

Slughorn avait, suite à son éclat but plus que de raison, là où il en était déjà à plusieurs grammes d'alcool dans le sang. À la fin de la soirée, ses propos étaient devenus tellement incohérents que Walburga avait proposé d'un commun accord que tous se retirent pour ne pas assister plus longtemps à la déchéance de leur professeur. Si les propos avaient été dits en ces termes, Lily doutait cependant beaucoup que le Maître des Potions s'en souvienne le lendemain.

—Laisse-moi.

—Oui laisse-là Avery, t'as assez fait de conneries pour ce soir, fit Antonin en se mettant entre Lily et le serpentard.

—Qu'est-ce que tu es galant ! Tu ne vois pas que cette fille n'en vaut pas la peine, Antonin ? Tu perds ton temps, d'ici un ou deux ans tu seras fiancé, ce que tu es en train de faire c'est gaspiller ton temps.

—Laisse-moi ! Et laisse-là aussi, je fais ce que je veux ! grogna le blond.

—Oh arrêtez, si Picott ou un professeur passe, murmura Parkinson approuvée par Ramona Rodriguez.

—La ferme Parkinson, vous aussi McNair et Rodriguez, fit sèchement Nott. Retournez dans vos dortoirs.

Les filles l'insultèrent copieusement, suivies de Cordelia.

—Vous êtes ridicules. Tu savais que Lina n'aime pas parler de sa famille. Ça t'a fait plaisir de la pousser comme ça ?

Cachée derrière sa frange, Lily ne vit pas Nott échanger un coup d'œil vers Jedusor mais Walburga le remarqua et se rapprocha de son amie dans un geste protecteur. Morgini Véronèse haussa un sourcil parfaitement épilé et Cordelia soupira. Mulciber, Yaxley et Rosier les mains dans les poches de leur robe de soirée observaient l'affrontement avec une petite moue de satisfaction comme si cela apportait une touche agréable à cette fin de soirée.

—Oh ça va, elle va s'en remettre.

—T'es qu'un con, cracha Antonin à son ami d'enfance.

—Non ! Il a raison, je vais m'en remettre. Mais, si je vois l'un de vous deux s'approcher de moi ou m'adresser la parole durant les prochaines semaines, je vous jure que je vous noie dans le lac, dit-elle d'un ton féroce.

Sur ce commentaire, elle se détourna rapidement.

—Pieters la salle commune n'est pas dans ce sens ! l'apostropha Ramona Rodriguez.

Mais Lily commençait déjà à s'éloigner le cœur lourd et les mains tremblantes, stupéfiée par son audace et par la colère qui l'avait submergée. Elle contrôlait d'habitude sa colère en toute occasion, toujours, tout le temps.

Elle élevait un peu la voix, mais ne se permettait jamais d'être aussi mordante et mauvaise. On l'avait déjà provoquée par le passé, mais elle s'était toujours retenue. Était-ce parler de la mort de ses parents ou bien le fait qu'elle ait changé comme le Choixpeau le prédisait qui l'avait conduite à se lâcher comme ça ? Au lieu de sentir mieux, Lily était dévastée. Elle dévala l'escalier en tremblant, de peur, de honte, et surtout de froid vers les cuisines.

Il lui fallait retrouver ses frères, sinon elle allait s'effondrer en larme. Ses mauvais pressentiments quant à cette soirée avaient été fondés. Elle se gifla mentalement d'avoir été aussi odieuse, d'avoir embarrassé Antonin.

Surtout que les insinuations des amis du blond envers elle, avaient dévoilé une affection que Lily avaient préféré taire de la part de Dolohov.

Elle se dépêcha dans les cuisines et demanda des couvertures et des restes de dîner aux elfes de maison avant de monter quatre à quatre les escaliers vers le septième étage.

La rousse se faufila dans la Salle sur Demande puis dans le passage secret de déboucha toute tremblante dans La Tête de Sanglier. Le vieux Barman grogna en le voyant passer. Elle bouscula deux ivrognes avant de se jeter comme une folle vers la cabane hurlante dans les courants glacés de Décembre.

Et il faisait tellement froid. La claque fut si brutale que la jeune fille en resta sonnée. Lily claqua des dents et serrant les couvertures contre elle. Les restes de gâteaux se balançaient au rythme de sa démarche pressée. Elle passa les protections de la cabane sans encombre, mais en pénétrant dans l'habitacle, elle fut surprise de le trouver vide.

James et Albus n'avaient rien dit à propos d'un voyage. Elle laissa tomber son chargement et lança un lumos. Un pot d'encre avait été renversé, des feuillets éparpillés, un reste de ragoût du _Deux Balais_ à peine entamé. Ses frères étaient partis… précipitamment. S'étaient-ils battus ? La gorge de Lily se serra en pensant à cette éventualité.

—James ? Al ?

Évidemment personne ne lui répondit. Elle laissa en plan son chargement et fit demi tour à reculons, frigorifiée et horrifiée rien qu'à imaginer ses frères se battre. Elle se força à rebrousser chemin, les bras autour de sa poitrine pour se protéger. Au moment où elle quitta la barrière magique deux ombres s'avancèrent vers elle.

—Jamesie ? Al ?

—Alors ma jolie, on vient s'encanailler à la Cabane Hurlante ?

Quelque chose d'encore plus froid lui gela l'estomac et tomba comme un poids mort dans son corps. C'était les deux ivrognes qu'elle avait bousculé en sortant du bar. Ils avançaient vers elle en puant la vinasse malgré le vent fort de ce soir là.

Et à part eux il n'y avait personne dans les rues de Pré-au-lard. À minuit, les rues étaient aussi sinistres que désertes. Elle fit un pas sur le côté pour les éviter.

—Laissez-moi. Je dois retourner à l'école.

—Allons pitchoune, viens boire un coup avec nous.

Les deux types se jetèrent un coup d'œil avant d'avancer vers elle clopin-clopant d'un air torve qui lui donna des frissons. Les intentions de ces types n'étaient en aucun cas bonnes. Pas besoin d'être un génie pour le deviner. Lily sortit sa baguette et marcha à reculons en les contournant le bras tendu, la bouche prête à dire un sort.

—Dégagez. Repulso ! dit-elle au moment où les deux hommes sortirent leur baguette.

Le premier bondit en l'air pour atterrir plus loin. Et l'autre lui jeta un sort qu'elle esquiva avec de bons réflexes.

Pas question que ces types ne l'approchent.

Jamais.

La rousse esquiva un autre sort et répondit d'un autre en cherchant à rejoindre la rue principale. De là, elle pourrait peut-être alerter les habitants en criant. Elle se décala sur le côté, retrouvant des réflexes de cours qu'elle n'avait pas eu…

Qu'elle n'avait pas eu le jour de l'assassinat de ses parents. Aussitôt la pensée arrivée à son terme elle se figea.

Son assaillant en profita et lui envoya un maléfice cuisant qui la projeta contre un tronc d'arbre. Elle fut sonnée, transie, mouillée par le froid et la sueur glacée et connue de la peur. Ses mains ne répondaient plus à ses ordres. Le visage enfoncé dans la neige et la boue glaciale, elle sentit une main se poser sur sa jambe et ouvrit les yeux avant de bourrer l'ivrogne de coups de pieds mue par une volonté folle.

—Dégage ! Dégage ! Dégage ! hurla-t-elle hystérique en cherchant sa baguette à tâtons dans la neige.

—Mais tu t'défends Tigresse !

L'un des sorciers lui saisit les bras la tirant en arrière. Lily hoqueta de douleur, effrayée, terrorisée, elle ne pouvait plus bouger. Non. Non, pas ça. Elle voulut hurler, cependant aucun sort ne voulut sortir de sa gorge, comme s'ils étaient bloqués à la barrière de ses lèvres exsangues et gelées. Les tremblements de son corps ne voulaient pas s'arrêter tant elle avait peur, alors que les deux hommes ricanaient fiers de leur prise.

Au moment où elle pensa sa situation totalement désespérée et que des ivrognes lui posait la main sur la poitrine, un sortilège rouge atteint celui qui la tenait de plein fouet.

Elle asséna aussitôt un nouveau coup de pied à son agresseur qui partit en arrière déchirant un morceau de sa robe.

Il fut aussitôt atteint d'un maléfice qui l'empêcha de bouger. Lily tomba dans la neige glacée, le souffle erratique, les yeux rivés vers ses assaillants désormais battus. Elle serra ses bras contre son corps en cherchant à toucher le plus possible le tissu froid et humide de sa robe.

Ne l'aurait-elle senti elle aurait été persuadée d'avoir été nue tant elle était transie de froid et de peur, les yeux écarquillés et le visage tiré en une expression d'horreur pure.

La jeune fille récupéra sa baguette et osa regarder la personne qui l'avait sauvée. Jedusor.

—Tu vas bien ? demanda-t-il en se baissant vers elle.

—T-t-t-tu m'as suivie ? murmura-t-elle d'une toute petite voix après qu'il l'ait libérée du sort de mutisme.

—Oui.

La jeune fille refusa sa main et prit de l'élan dans la neige pour se remettre debout. Il lui fallut s'y reprendre à deux fois, car ses jambes refusèrent momentanément de la porter. Elle s'épousseta et s'essuya le visage, trempée et transie de froid. Elle plongea ses yeux marrons dans ceux noirs du brun, honteuse. Elle ne lisait rien sur son visage d'albâtre et c'était bien ça le plus troublant. Aucune sollicitude, aucune joie à l'idée de l'avoir sauvée d'un mauvais pas. Rien. Elle rassembla le tissu de sa robe déchirée pour l'essorer et à peine eût-elle amorcé ce mouvement sous les prunelles sombres du garçon, qu'elle ne tint plus et éclata en sanglots contre lui en l'entraînant dans sa chute. Il se figea nettement, pourtant la jeune fille était tellement perturbée qu'elle n'en tint pas compte en se cramponnant à lui, éreintée.

—Oh Merlin ! Merlin, q-q-q-qu'est-ce qui ne tourne p-p-p-pas rond chez moi ? Je suis d-d-désolée de tout ce que j'ai dit… Nott et Avery m'ont tellement mise en colère… Je suis désolée, désolée. Je ne voulais pas p-p-parler c-comme ça. Antonin doit être mortifié, t-t-tout est d-d-de ma faute… t-t-tu m'as sauvée, merci… Merci. Merci. Merci.

—C'est normal. Qu'est-ce que tu faisais ici ce soir ?

Lily ne songea pas une seconde à mentir, elle était tellement affaiblie, tellement désespérée, qu'il fallait qu'elle se confie. Les attaques de Nott et Avery l'avaient dévastée encore plus qu'elle ne le pensait et Tom se trouvait là, en épaule bienveillante comme il l'avait promis des jours plus tôt.

—Je voulais rejoindre mes frères. On habite dans la c-c-cabane hurlante p-parce qu'on a nulle p-p-part où aller. Mais ils ont d-d-d-disparus, chuchota-elle transie de froid. Je suis terrifiée à l'idée qu'il leur soit arrivé quelque chose… ou qu'ils se soient battus.

—Il fait froid, tu es trempée. Tu peux te lever ? demanda calmement le brun. Pourquoi tes frères se battraient ?

—Oui… Ils se d-d-détestent d-d-depuis des années.

Tom sembla analyser l'information dans un très léger sourire que Lily ne remarqua pas encore une fois trop occupée à sangloter contre lui. Elle était peut-être pathétique, mais elle avait trop mal. Tellement mal, elle voulait hurler le nom de ses parents comme pour se soulager, refermer l'abcès ouvert par les deux Serpentards.

Elle ne vit même pas qu'ils étaient de nouveau entrés dans le bar et qu'ils avaient prit le passage secret pour déboucher dans la salle sur demande.

—Quel est cet endroit ? demanda le brun aussitôt qu'ils eurent mit un pied dans la salle.

—La salle sur d-d-d-d-demande. Ou la salle v-v-v-va et v-v-vient. Elle ap-p-pparait quand on a vraiment b-b-b-b-besoin de q-q-q-quelque chose.

À peine la phrase eut-elle été formulée qu'un pull apparut. Elle se dit qu'elle aurait dû chercher les couvertures ici directement au lieu de demander aux Elfes. La rousse lâcha Jedusor d'un coup comme s'il l'avait électrocutée et enfila ce pull toujours suivie par le regard du jeune sorcier. Elle s'assit sur un pouf avec l'intention d'y disparaître tandis que Tom laissa un fauteuil de velours sombre apparaître pour y siéger aussi fier que s'il y régnait.

—M-merci v-v-vraiment merci pour ce que tu as fait.

—Je t'ai dit que c'était normal.

—J-je sais… Mais j'ai été méfiante envers toi, alors que t-t-t-tu ne m'as jamais attaquée c-c-c-comme l'ont fait Nott et Avery. T-t-tu es un peu trop curieux certes, mais tu n'es p-p-pas comme eux.

—En effet.

Lily se balança d'avant en arrière concentrée sur lui et sur ce qu'elle cherchait à lui dire. Jedusor choisit ce moment pour sourire ce qui la mit doucement en confiance. La rousse lui sourit de gratitude.

—Antonin et toi êtes différents de ces crétins. Comment peuvent-ils être vos amis ?

—C'est ainsi, dit-il avec un sarcasme imperceptible pour la jeune fille.

Ils restèrent ainsi silencieux, Lily les yeux fixés sur les flammes qu'elle avait fait apparaître dans l'âtre d'une cheminée et Jedusor regardant soit elle, soit la pièce d'un air intrigué. Elle frissonna et serra le pull contre elle en se levant.

—Merci.

—Tu l'as déjà dit.

—Non, merci de m'avoir écoutée, tu n'étais pas obligé. Mais tu as raison, tu es une oreille attentive et quand tu ne cherches pas à être curieux ou intrusif… tu es étrangement apaisant. Je ne comprends pas ce que vous trouvez à Nott et Avery, Antonin et toi, mais je sais ce qu'ils te trouvent. Tu sais écouter les gens. Merci. Est-ce… que tu voudras encore me parler même en ayant trouvé satisfaction à ta curiosité à cause de tes amis ?

Jedusor se releva, les mains coincées dans les poches de son habit de soirée et lui sourit.

—Il n'y a pas de raison, bonne nuit Pieters.

Lily le laissa prendre de l'avance, le cœur un peu moins lourd. Pourtant, aucun des deux sorciers n'avaient vu près de la Cabane Hurlante qu'ils avaient quitté deux formes sombres présages de malheur. Des dents et des yeux jaunes luisant dans la nuit glacée de Noël.

 **oOo**

* * *

(1) Caligula régna du 16 mars 37 au 24 janvier 41, il mourut à 28 ans, assassiné. Il est connu à ce jour pour faire parti des pires Empereur que l'histoire romaine ait compté. (l'anecdote qui tue : sur la majorité des bustes le représentant, il ressemble beaucoup à Jack Glesson, l'acteur qui joue Jeoffrey Baratheon dans _Game of Thrones_ , ah, ah... comment ça c'est pas drôle ?)

(2) Suétone est né en 70 et mort vers 122, parmi le peu d'oeuvres conservées de ce biographe latin, on note _La Vie des Douze Césars_ qui retrace la vie des premiers empereurs. Il s'intéressera peu à la politique de ces hommes pour rechercher des informations sur leur personnalités et leurs caractéristiques. Il fera un portrait particulièrement repoussant de Caligula dans le chapitre qui lui est consacré, et s'attardera beaucoup sur sa folie.

Voilà, voilà, j'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plu :) On se retrouve le mois prochain pour le chapitre suivant.

Les reviews sont mon petit salaire à moi ._.

Love,

Hugs,

La chauve souris requin transgénique.


	11. Drowned in the Dark

Hello bambino. Heureuse de vous retrouver un peu plus tôt pour ce nouveau chapitre.

Merci pour vos nombreuses reviews, elles m'ont fait vraiment plaisir. On essaye de passer la barre des cents reviews ? Ah ah.

Bonne lecture :)

Disclaimer : JK possède son oeuvre. Mes quelques OCs sont de mon cru dans le but de respecter l'oeuvre originale.

Playlist : **Of Monsters And Men** : Yellow Light - **Ben Cocks** : So Cold - **Patrick Doyle (Harry Potter et la Coupe de Feu) :** The Black Lake - **Journey Soundtrack :** Fourth Confluence

* * *

Vous pouvez me couvrir d'injures, menacer de faire évacuer la salle –tant que je ne serai pas étranglé par vos baillons, je crierai ma pauvre vérité.

 _Lolita_ , Vladimir Nabokov (1955)

* * *

.

Lily Luna Potter repoussa en tremblant le sortilège de legilimencie, le visage couvert de larmes.

—S'il vous plait, une pause. Je suis prête à continuer aujourd'hui, mais je vous en supplie, une pause.

Elle se mit à trembler et couvrant son visage de ses mains elles mêmes recouvertes par les coins de son pull gris et informe.

Ginny Potter accompagnait sa fille dans les pleurs. La veille, elle avait vu ses fils adorés attaqués, poussés au bord de la mort, par un sorcier et sa bête, puis aujourd'hui elle voyait sa précieuse fille, toute délicate réchapper de peu à une agression. Pour être sauvée par une version encore jeune du Mage Noir le plus sinistre de tous les temps. Quelques sorcières aux côtés de Rita peinaient malgré les informations de plus en plus complètes que l'on apprenait à son propos, à croire que ce beau garçon certes sombre était le Lord Noir.

Cela semblait aussi impensable que de se dire qu'il était de retour. La presse avait beau l'avoir annoncé, le ministère aussi, c'était encore un concept. Les attaques dont on entendait parler n'avaient pas encore été signée de la main du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Cette menace faisait peur, mais n'était pas réellement perceptible puisqu'encore intangible. Aucune action n'avait été faite directement contre le Ministère. Cela rassurait les sorciers, songeait Rita. Ils portaient alors bien plus crédit aux dires de Bittersweet persuadés qu'il empêchait par ses mesures la « menace » de Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom d'agir.

La chroniqueuse ricana intérieurement.

—Une pause, s'il-vous plait, plaida James Potter. Vous allez en faire une pour le déjeuner dans une heure. Laissez-là respirer juste un peu plus.

Harry Potter, Ron Weasley et Miss Parfaite Hermione Granger, approuvèrent violemment l'idée, blêmes comme toujours. Le père semblait dévasté, attristé, par ce que sa fille avait vécu, et l'on voyait dans ses yeux verts toute l'affection qu'il lui exprimait sans qu'elle ne la visse, le visage ravagé par les larmes. Hermione Granger leva un nez impérieux vers le Ministre de la Magie, exprimant clairement qu'il ne pouvait leur refuser ça.

Elle ne perdait pas le nord la Miss Perfection, songea Rita. Le visage de plus en plus tiré de Bittersweet s'affaissa soudainement et ses petites pupilles tressautèrent vers l'assemblée et les accusés. Il finit par acquiescer mollement à cette demande.

…

….

Lily Potter n'avait semblait-il pas bougé durant la pause qui lui avait été accordée. Seules ses larmes avaient séché. Un gardien repartait avec des encas à peine entamés par les trois jeunes Potter lorsque Rita entra dans les premiers dans la salle d'audience. Elle avait été la plus rapide, pour récupérer ce qu'il lui venait de droit, une place en première loge pour la suite. James Potter assit à sa place la remarqua et serra les dents et sa sœur blêmit. Rita fut enchantée d'ainsi toucher ces gamins. Les gamins _Potter_. Albus Potter qui avait semblait-il déjeuné en face de sa petite sœur, se releva en s'époussetant. Il lui embrassa le crâne avant d'à contre-cœur retourner s'asseoir sous le regard méfiant de l'assistance.

Bittersweet arriva en dernier de cette démarche chancelante qu'il avait depuis quelques temps. La sorcière Susan Bones lui apporta ses notes avec une moue soucieuse puis alla s'asseoir à sa propre place. Le vieil homme remit ses lunettes sur le bout de son nez et se pencha vers les accusés.

—Poursuivons, Miss. Dans vos souvenirs vous nous avez montré avoir reçu de l'aide de Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-le-Nom.

—Il m'a m-m-manipulée ! bafouilla-t-elle comme si elle venait de se rendre compte de ce fait. Il m'a affaiblie pour que je me livre à lui. C'est lui qui a demandé à Nott et Avery de m'agresser pour m'atteindre. Je suis désolée, je ne voulais pas.

—Il est trop tard pour regretter ou pleurnicher, fit Bittersweet d'une voix désabusée. Continuons.

 **oOo**

Lily ne sut pas à quelle heure elle s'endormit, sûrement tard. Car ce fut à moitié comateuse, la visage bouffi et cerné qu'elle se réveilla le lendemain. Ni Walburga, ni Cordelia n'étaient là, ce qui confirma son intuition pâteuse du matin. Tabatha ayant préféré rentrer chez elles pour fêter dignement Noël en famille, la rousse se surprit à l'envier terriblement. Et son cœur se serra de nouveau en pensant à ses frères.

Elle farfouilla aussitôt sous son lit à la recherche d'une plume et d'un parchemin puis elle griffonna quelques mots d'où suintait une inquiétude habituelle qui n'alarmeraient sans doute pas plus ses aînés que ça.

Seulement c'était sans doute la chose la plus raisonnable à faire, songea-t-elle en pliant le papier pour se rendre à la volière. Elle n'aurait pas dû pleurer dans les bras de Jedusor. Elle ne le connaissait pas. Pourtant, elle ne regrettait pas réellement ce qu'il s'était passé. En quelques minutes elle avait pu vider son sac contre ce garçon, en se fichant d'être comprise ou non. Elle voulait être entendue, et Jedusor l'avait très bien fait.

Antonin c'était plus compliqué.

—Pieters ! Tu vas bien ? Je t'ai attendu un bon bout de temps hier soir devant la salle commune. Tu es encore plus blême que d'habitude.

Justement, il l'attendait de pied ferme au pied de l'escalier, d'une façon si spontanée que la jeune fille eût à l'idée qu'il l'avait attendue toute la matinée ainsi.

—Oui je vais bien, merci. Ne t'inquiète pas. Je tenais à m'excuser pour mon éclat d'hier. C'était embarrassant. J'ai mal réagi à leurs idioties, je devrais être plus mature qu'eux. Je vais à la volière.

—Tu n'as pas du tout à t'excuser. J'aurais mal réagi moi aussi si… enfin bref. Changeons de sujet. Joyeux Noël. J'imagine qu'on va se rejoindre avec les autres aujourd'hui, enfin en excluant Nott et Avery. En attendant je t'accompagne à la volière, fit aussitôt le blond en s'élançant à sa suite.

La jeune fille lui sourit maladroitement. Elle aurait préféré être seule. Pour autant, elle ne lui montra rien et s'en alla poster sa courte missive. En chemin, ils croisèrent Avery, occupé à martyriser deux gryffondors de premières années et ce dernier adressa à ses camarades de Serpentard un geste obscène avant de retourner à ses « occupations ».

—Où étais-tu passée hier ? Je me suis drôlement inquiété, fit remarquer le blond à bout de souffle alors qu'ils montaient les hauts escaliers de la volière.

—Je-je suis allée me promener dans le parc. J'avais besoin de respirer, tu comprends ?

Lily arriva à la volière essoufflée. Elle s'approcha d'une chouette harfang et attacha son mot à la patte de l'oiseau. Elle frissonna de froid en regardant l'oiseau partir. Ce matin d'hiver était exceptionnellement doux après l'horreur glacée de la veille. Mais elle avait toujours froid. Antonin lui donna aussitôt son écharpe. La jeune fille eut un infime mouvement de recul.

—Euh oui, je comprends. Je suis un peu soulagé. Évite d'en parler, mais j'ai entendu le professeur Dumbledore en parler avec le professeur Dippet ce matin au petit déjeuner. On a trouvé deux ivrognes sauvagement assassinés et lacérés à Pré-au-lard, pas loin de la Cabane Hurlante. Ils parlent d'un animal. J'ai pensé au loup qui est venu te voir l'autre fois. C'est un animagus ce loup, hein ? Tu crois qu'il…

—Non !

À nouveau Lily fut gelée. Ces types qui l'avaient agressés la veille… Se pourraient-ils que ce soit les mêmes ? À peine l'éventualité fut-elle évoquée dans sa tête qu'elle devint plus qu'une supposition, une certitude. Ses mains tremblèrent.

Des lacérations. Et si justement comme le supposait maladroitement Antonin, James avait quelque chose à voir avec ça ? S'il avait vu de loin la scène et n'avait pas eu le temps d'intervenir face à Jedusor, aurait-il attaqué ces hommes à mort ? La part raisonnable de Lily ne voulut pas le croire. Pourtant, James avait changé tout comme elle ces derniers mois. Elle nia tout en bloc.

—Non, il n'est pas coupable, je le sais. Il n'était pas là hier. Je lui fais confiance. Je suis… désolée pour ces types, mais le loup que tu as rencontré ne serait pas capable de faire ça.

—Oh. Pardon.

Ils regardèrent tous les deux leurs pieds, puis préférèrent abréger ce silence gênant en retournant vers le Grand Hall.

À peine Lily eût-elle mit un pied dans le Hall qu'aussitôt, elle fut happée par les bras de Cordelia et Walburga.

—Toi ! Ooh toi, tu disparais la moitié de la nuit et tu oses ensuite faire la grasse matinée ? Non très chère.

—Je-je…

—Taratata. Nous avons bien saisis que tu es désolée. Une fois n'est pas coutume écoutons cette bonne vieille limace qu'est Slug, et essayons de profiter ensembles de cette journée. N'est-ce pas ? fit la brune doucement. Tiens, Orion, Abraxas, vous tombez bien. Allez chercher dans la Grande Salle des pétards et des dragées surprises de Bertie Crochue. Si Lawrence veut se joindre à nous avec Mulciber et Yaxley ça ne me pose pas de soucis tant qu'ils arrivent à se tenir. On se retrouve près du lac.

Lily hocha la tête timidement.

Elle suivit ses camarades vers le parc dans un silence religieux et confortable pour elle. La rousse se laissa à nouveau porter comme à son habitude par les rires des autres, le visage à moitié dissimulé dans l'épaisse écharpe d'Antonin et les mains couvertes de son pull trop grand pour elle. Ils s'assirent contre un tronc d'arbre et Cordelia actionna un feu magique pour les réchauffer. Les garçons arrivèrent ensuite, les mains chargées de friandises chapardées, un grand sourire aux lèvres. Orion sourit timidement à sa fiancée, ravi d'avoir réussi la mission qui lui avait été confiée. Lestrange avait préféré la compagnie de Nott et Avery en ce jour, son absence s'expliquait ainsi. Decimus Mulciber qui était grand et costaud avait amené nombre de pétards à faire exploser pour l'occasion, et Lawrence Rosier l'accompagna dès lors dans un jeu de celui qui le ferait éclater le plus fort.

Et Cordelia applaudissait en encourageant Rosier tout particulièrement. De son côté, Orion discutait calmement avec Abraxas en commentant de temps en temps leurs exploits. Walburga elle, siégeait en reine contre le chêne où ils se trouvaient en regardant d'un air impérieux la petite bande, satisfaite de son idée. Elle tournait tour à tour sa tête vers ses deux camarades de dortoir les prenant à parti pour commenter la bêtise des garçons et Antonin approuvait amusé.

Un peu réchauffée par le feu magique, enveloppée dans son énorme pull, Lily se sentait bien, et une fois n'est pas coutume elle abandonna quelques instants ses inquiétudes en se laissant bercer par les exclamations des autres.

Même si garçons et filles étaient plutôt distants et ce, dû aux mœurs de cette époque, Lily apprécia ces instants d'innocence où elle n'avait besoin de penser à rien. Elle ne riait pas avec eux, mais souriait doucement. Lawrence Rosier fit éclater un dernier pétard dans un bruit tonitruant qui fit vibrer la cime des arbres alentours et tous convinrent qu'il avait gagné à leur petite joute.

Ils s'empiffrèrent de sucreries jusqu'au crépuscule, où le temps commença à tourner à l'orage. La pointe des arbres se tordait sous le vent, et d'un commun accord, les jeunes gens grelottants prirent la décision de rentrer au château se mettre à l'abri. Pendant qu'ils ramassaient leurs affaires, Lily remarqua que Jedusor sortait de la forêt interdite le plus naturellement du monde.

La jeune fille se demanda un instant ce qu'il faisait là-bas, alors qu'elle le suivait du regard longer le lac l'air concentré. Ensuite, quand elle porta de nouveau son regard vers le lac gelé, elle vit une forme sombre au milieu de celui-ci.

Un loup.

James.

—Lina qu'est-ce que tu fais encore ?

—Pieters, le château n'est pas dans cette direction, pointa Mulciber dans un gloussement rauque.

La rousse se désolidarisa de ses comparses et se mit à s'avancer par automatisme vers le lac, le cœur battant. Avait-il déjà reçu son mot ? Dans ce cas là, il lui expliquerait la raison de leur disparition hier soir. Elle avança un pied sur la glace, puis un autre. La glace craqua doucement sous son poids, mais le loup ne bougea pas. Elle mit un autre pied devant l'autre et elle entendit derrière elle, Walburga et Dolohov dévaler à leur tour la pente vers le lac pour la rejoindre. Pourtant, elle continua d'avancer.

—Reviens Lina ! C'est dangereux !

L'animal se mit à bouger vers elle et dès qu'il se fut un peu rapproché, Lily comprit que ce n'était pas James. Ce n'était pas un loup, mais un énorme chien noir aux crocs jaunes luisants de bave. Dès lors que le molosse commença à marcher vers elle comme un prédateur, une autre forme sombre se désillusionna. Un sorcier habillé de guenilles de cuir noir, portant un chapeau melon cabossé sombre leva sa tête hirsute vers elle, dévoilant un regard noir et des cheveux blonds et sales. Ce qui attira aussi l'attention de Lily était les cicatrices fraiches que l'homme portait du nez au cou, comme s'il avait reçu de multiples sorts.

—Tu devrrrrrais les écouter petite sorrrcièrrrre.

Et il sourit doucement. À nouveau Lily fut prise de tremblements. Les types de la veille l'avaient effrayé parce qu'elle savait bien ce qu'ils voulaient lui faire, mais ce type… qui était-il avec son accent et son air étranger ?

Elle commença à reculer, sous les exclamations des autres derrière elle. Mais, soudain, la glace craqua et une main visqueuse et froide jaillit et lui saisit la jambe. Un être de l'eau.

Oh, Merlin !

—LINA !

—Oh bon sang, allez chercher Dumbledore !

Une décharge envoya les jeunes gens au sol. Il n'avait pas sorti sa baguette, songea-t-elle choquée. La sueur dévala à nouveau son dos. Elle regarda à gauche, à droite, voir si ses camarades bougeaient. Ils semblaient respirer. _En vie, ils sont en vie_ , se rassura-t-elle désespérée. Mais que lui voulait ce type, pourquoi l'agressait-il ?

L'homme sortit quelque chose de sa robe. Lily se dit qu'il allait sortir sa baguette cette fois, mais non. Un morceau de tissu un peu taché d'un liquide sombre, du sang. Ce morceau… était le bout de robe arraché par ses agresseurs, hier. Le blond porta le tissu à son nez et le sentit.

—Tu sens comme eux, petite sorrrcièrrrre.

—Comme les ivrognes, hier ? balbutia la jeune fille.

—Petite _hexe(1)_ ne me prrrrrend pas pourrr un idiot. Ces êtrrre là, je les ai tué dès l'instant où ils ont rrrrrefusé de me donner ce qu'ils t'avaient arrrrraché. Je voulais êtrrrre charrrritable en pérrrrrriode de fête. Dommage, _her_. Te trrrrouver a été facile dès l'instant où j'ai eu ton odeurrrr, vous avez fait tellement de brrrruit toi et tes petits camarrrrrades que je ne pouvais pas passer à côté. Où sont les garrrrçons de la cabane délabrrrée ? Ils ont fuit en me sentant. Tu sens comme eux, tu es allée les voirrrr. OÙ SONT-ILS ?

Une deuxième main visqueuse jaillit des profondeurs glacées du lac et lui saisit l'autre jambe et elle glissa face contre la glace, durement. Lily sentit sa lèvre éclater et sa baguette glisser de sa poche, elle releva la tête le visage en sang, en tremblant. Le sorcier s'était rapproché d'elle. Il sortit de sa large robe de sorcier un sabre qu'il pointa vers elle. Entre les mains agrippées à ses jambes si forts qu'elles la griffaient et ce sabre, la rousse n'arrivait plus à dire ce qui était le pire. Elle hurla dans sa tête le nom de ses frères, le hurla si fort que c'était son seul rempart contre la terreur qui la saisissait pour la deuxième fois en deux jours.

—Parrrrle petite sorrrrcièrrrre si tu tiens à ta vie de pacotille.

—Je ne sais pas où ils sont ! Je le jure ! Je ne sais pas !

Le sorcier cracha sur la glace non loin de Lily et se recula.

—Alorrrs tu m'es inutile. Je vais effacer la mémoirrrrre de tes petits amis, un tel carrrrnage serrrait mal vu au sein d'une école, nein Blutbad ?

Le chien grogna.

Il se recula et une autre main fracassa la glace pour saisir le poignet de la jeune sorcière. Et la glace céda.

Et Lily fut emportée dans le lac. Un cri résonna juste avant qu'elle ne découvre l'horreur glacée, le nom de ses frères. Et puis, ce fut une douleur, une douleur fulgurante que jamais Ô grand jamais Lily n'aurait cru sentir. Le lac était si froid, si glacé qu'elle pensa que sa peau se consumait comme si elle était entrée dans un bassin de lave en fusion. La pression lui donna l'impression d'imploser. Elle ouvrit à nouveau la bouche pour crier et son souffle s'échappa de sa gorge dans un geyser de bulles brûlantes. Elle avait tellement mal. Autour d'elle des strangulots et des êtres de l'eau nageaient de façon désorganisée, complètement folle en hurlant. Plus elle s'enfonçait dans l'obscurité glacée du lac, plus ce ballet devenait effrayant et fou. Elle avait beau se débattre comme une diablesse rien ne semblait desserrer la prise des êtres de l'eau qui hurlaient contre ses oreilles, contre les strangulot dans un mouvement effroyable.

Lily battit des bras comme une folle les yeux fixés sur la glace au dessus d'elle, en hurlant à son tour. Une ombre s'approchait dans un craquement effroyable, puis d'autres ombres de celle du sorcier et de son chien. Elle parvint à se défaire de la prise d'une des créatures pour être à nouveau happée dans l'obscurité effroyable. Elle ne parvint bientôt plus à bouger, gelée. Elle allait mourir, pensa-t-elle en sombrant dans l'inconscience.

Elle allait mourir. _Mourir_ !

Pourtant, une main lui saisit violemment le poignet, puis un sort la frôla venant atteindre sirènes et strangulots qui la lâchèrent dans un couinement. Lily émergea réellement au moment où on l'a sortie hors de l'eau. Elle hoqueta à nouveau frappée avec violence par le vent, la vision troublée, gelée, figée. Elle cracha de l'eau et se tourna vers le bruit de combat. Al et James étaient en train de se battre. Ils étaient là ! Oh Merlin, merci ! James contre le sorcier. Al contre l'énorme molosse. Ils étaient là, songea-t-elle à demi consciente. Elle regarda la berge, ses compagnons avaient disparu, étaient allés chercher de l'aide. Alors elle posa les yeux vers son sauveur.

Jedusor encore. Il la hissa plus long sur la glace pour échapper à la prise démoniaque des créatures. Lily lui afficha une figure reconnaissante dont il ne se soucia pas. Aussi frigorifié qu'elle, blanc comme un linge, les lèvres bleuies par le froid, il regardait le combat avec un intérêt tout particulier.

—Encore toi ? grogna James à l'intention de l'homme blond. Tu ne t'es pas remis de notre petite virée française ? Tu viens pleurnicher ?

—J', arrête de le provoquer !

—La ferme Al, occupe-toi du poilu !

Et aussitôt Albus fit fondre la glace sous les pattes énormes du chien, alors l'animal coula dans un glapissement. Tandis que non loin de là, James échangeait de multiples sorts contre le sorcier qui ricanait comme un dément. C'était tellement violent, songea Lily horrifiée. Jedusor continua de la tirer en arrière et elle vit que son visage exprimait une étrange fascination. Pourtant, malgré sa peur, le froid, elle ne voulait pas reculer, elle ne voulait pas abandonner ses frères.

Ce type les connaissait et voulait quelque chose d'eux. La façon dont il s'y prenait laissait entendre qu'il voulait trouver satisfaction. Ce type était un fou.

Un maléfice atteint James à l'épaule, ce dernier gémit de douleur. Alors aussitôt, il s'approcha de James, son sabre brandit sur sa gorge et sa baguette vers son estomac.

—Sales gamins. Tu sais peut-êtrrrrrre te battrrrre garrrrçon, mais je serrrrrrrais toujourrrrrs meilleurrrr. Vous m'avez échappé la derrrrrrnièrrrrre fois et mon patrrrrrrrron n'a pas apprrrrécié que je laisse échapper ce que vous possédez.

James ! s'horrifia Lily dans sa tête, sans être capable de dire le moindre mot, gelée contre la glace. Jedusor s'était relevé ses vêtements collés contre sa peau et son visage blême, trempé.

Le chien jaillit d'une crevasse emmenant avec lui des êtres de l'eau rampant contre la glace et la rousse se demanda effrayée quelle était cette vision d'enfer pur. On entendait les gémissements des créatures, les grognements de la bête, les sortilèges d'Al et les hurlements de James quand un sort l'atteint à l'estomac. Lily avisa sa baguette restée non loin de là, elle voulut ramper, mais Tom la retint.

—Ne bouge pas, idiote.

La glace comprit-elle. La glace se fendait de partout. Et des centaines de mains avides la frappaient par en dessous.

—Ton boss ? grogna James. On s'est fait rudoyer par son méchant patron ? T'avais déjà une sale gueule, mais alors là.

— _Endolorrrrrris_ !

—J' ! hurla Lily horrifiée.

James partit en arrière en hurlant, hurlant, encore plus fort, toujours plus fort. C'était insupportable. Quand le sort cessa, son frère eut un gargouillis de douleur avant de lâcher quelque chose d'incompréhensible. Lily voulait bouger, arrêter cette horreur, mais son corps était prostré, gelé, comme toujours. Comme toujours spectatrice. Comme Tom qui la faisait reculer, lentement, très lentement en tenant en joue deux êtres de l'eau qui rampaient en gémissant des choses inintelligibles.

—Je ne le rrrrrépéterrrrrais qu'une seule fois. Donnez-la moi. Maintenant ! Sinon je tue ton frrrrèrrrrre et la petite sorrrrrcièrrrre.

Mus pas un ordre muet, les créatures visqueuses jaillirent ou rampèrent vers Lily qui se protégea puérile, derrière Jedusor en reculant. Il ne parut pas apprécier, mais sur le moment, Lily s'en ficha éperdument, les yeux fixés sur son aîné qui semblait tellement mal en point.

…

—Ne lui donne que dalle Jamesie, tu m'entends ? QUE DALLE ! hurla Albus cerné par des êtres des eaux et par l'énorme molosse.

—Ta gueule Al et toi, va te faire foutre !

James roula contre la glace en évitant de peu le sabre et repoussa le sorcier. Il ricana.

—Dommage petits garrrrrçons !

Al ricana à son tour et jeta un sort à ses pieds. Et la glace se fendit enfin réellement dans un craquement horrible. Jedusor lui attrapa le bras et ils coururent alors que fusaient des sorts de Al dans tous les sens. Ils sautèrent sur la berge pour tomber nez à nez avec un visage bien connu.

—Je me sens obligé d'intervenir dans la mesure où mes élèves sont menacés par vos soins. Je vous invite à vous rendre dans les plus brefs délais ou à quitter ce château.

Dumbledore.

Lily pleura de joie. Albus saisit James par le bras pour le faire monter sur le morceau de glace où il tenait en équilibre précaire, pendant que le sorcier blond feignait de remarquer le Sous-Directeur. L'énorme chien surnageait lui aussi dans le ballet d'êtres d l'eau totalement fous. Derrière le Directeur des Gryffondor, Antonin et Orion rouges d'avoir couru, et plus loin Walburga, Cordelia et le reste de la petite bande.

—Dégage vieillarrrrrd. J'ai une mission à accomplirrrr.

—Et je me doute que votre patron n'appréciera pas que vous échouiez de nouveau. Pas après avoir lâché sa rage sur d'innocents moldus voilà quelques jours. Grindelwald apprécie peu l'échec il est vrai, commenta Dumbledore d'un ton amical.

 _Grindelwald_?

—Tu ignorrrrres de quoi tu parrrrrles vieux sénile !

Dumbledore sourit et dressa sa baguette vers le ciel. Une vague énorme se mit à gonfler, enfler et rejoindre le point dans le ciel indiqué par la baguette. Ce fut une gigantesque colonne d'eau qui se dressa sous les yeux de Lily, Al, James et Jedusor. Ses frères eurent juste le temps de sauter sur la berge à leur tour avant que le vieil homme ne lâche le pilier d'eau droit sur le sorcier.

Puis Lily, rassurée de voir ses frères près d'elle, s'évanouit.

…

…

.

.

—Dis tu crois qu'elle va bien, Black ?

—Elle a été menacée par un malade puis coulée dans le lac par des êtres de l'eau en plein hiver. À sa place personne n'irait bien, Mulciber, répondit la voix exaspérée de Cordelia.

—Je posais juste une question. Jedusor l'a aidée et il s'en sort bien.

—C'est pas comparable. Elle est tellement petite, tellement fragile qu'on dirait qu'elle va disparaître d'un moment à l'autre.

—On a compris Dolohov.

Lily papillonna des yeux en émergeant lentement. Il faisait moins froid, elle n'avait pas chaud, mais parvenait à respirer, ses organes n'étaient plus gelés. En bougeant légèrement la tête, elle fut surprise de s'enfoncer agréablement dans quelque chose de tiède et doux. Des oreillers, un lit. Elle était dans l'infirmerie.

Et vivante. Merlin merci. Alors elle ouvrit définitivement les yeux. Wally, et Cordelia étaient assise au bord de son lit, Antonin sur un autre avec Orion et Abraxas. Mulciber et Lawrence échangeaient des regards entre eux. Jedusor dans un coin semblait ruminer. Tous étaient enroulés dans d'épaisses couvertures et l'infirmière, une petite vieille femme passait entre eux avec un pli soucieux sur le visage.

—Lina ! Tu es réveillée, Morgane soit louée, s'écria Antonin en la voyant alerte.

Il se rapprocha d'elle en venant lui saisir les mains, une expression infiniment soulagée sur ses traits doux.

—Ouch, dit-elle en voulant répondre quelque chose d'autre.

Elle s'en abstint avec sa lèvre éclatée. Un pansement collait sa lèvre inférieure à son menton.

—Ne bougez pas mademoiselle, fit doucement l'infirmière. Je vais sur le champ prévenir le Directeur et le professeur Dumbledore. Ils sont infiniment inquiets.

Avant qu'elle n'ait pu protester, la vieille femme s'était déjà retirée. Elle accusa le coup, en cherchant dans la pièce deux formes familières. Mais non, ni Al, ni James ne se trouvaient là.

—Mais tu ne vas pas bien, Lina, finit par dire Walburga en prenant tout le monde à témoin. Tu as failli te faire tuer !

—Je-je sais, bégaya-t-elle douloureusement.

—On a tous failli se faire tuer, grogna Cordelia en quittant le lit les bras serrés autour de sa couverture. Est-ce que ça craint tant que ça d'être tes amis, Lina ? Dis-le honnêtement.

—Je ne sais pas ! Je ne comprends même pas ce qu'il s'est passé !

—Tu ne connais pas ce type ? semblèrent se rassurer tant Antonin que Lawrence.

—Bien sûr que non… je ne l'avais jamais vu de ma vie ! Je ne sais même pas son nom.

—Tu veux un nom ? Gurt Krauss.

Lily tourna violemment la tête vers la porte. Albus. En compagnie de Dumbledore et de Dippet, Al et James sous forme de loup avançaient vers le petit groupe de Serpentard. Le loup devança les sorciers et bondit sur Lily en renversant Walburga dans un mouvement de pattes sans doute parfaitement orchestré. Aussitôt après, il se retransforma en humain pour serrer sa petite sœur contre lui.

—Jamesie, oh tu vas bien ? Tu as subi le Doloris !

—Pas grave, marmonna-t-il. En animal je ressens moins la douleur. C'est fini, tu comprends, Li ? On va s'en charger.

Lily répondit à son étreinte et Al vint la compléter avec un peu plus de retenue. Il lui frotta le haut du crâne, doucement.

—Navré d'interrompre vos retrouvailles mais je dois comprendre ce qu'il s'est passé, fit la voix chevrotante de Dippet.

Le petit sorcier, aussi ridé qu'un pruneau semblait avoir du mal à analyser ou comprendre la situation. Qu'un sorcier ait pu pénétrer dans son école et agresser des élèves semblait être la dernière chose à laquelle il s'était préparé. Sa robe bleue glacée tremblait en même temps que son petit corps.

—Je vous l'ai dit mon ami, dit doucement Dumbledore. Je vous l'ai déjà dit, un sorcier de sinistre réputation s'est intéressé à Miss Pieters ici présente dans le but d'atteindre ses frères qui vous ont déjà donné leur version des faits. Je me suis chargé personnellement de le renvoyer d'où il venait. J'attends donc vos recommandations quant aux mesures de sécurités à prendre pour renforcer l'école.

—Aucun sorcier ne peut pénétrer dans l'école, nous avions déjà renforcé nos structures la veille sur vos indications, Albus.

—Il est passé par le lac, avec l'aide des êtres de l'eau. Le roi Triton nous a fait parvenir un message pour excuser cette folie.

—Allons bon, Albus, êtes vous sérieux ? Des êtres de l'eau devenus fous ? Si ce sorcier est entré, il devait avoir un complice autre que nos alliés tritons. S'il a attaqué cette jeune fille c'est qu'il devait la connaître.

—Vous allez arrêtez vos insinuations, _maintenant_. Ce sorcier avait un Traceur d'Albanie, cracha James.

Le vieil homme chevrotant se tût un instant et le laissa continuer intrigué ou perplexe, mais ce fut Al qui reprit le flambeau.

—C'est une créature de magie noire aliénée. Elle l'est assez pour atteindre d'autres créatures et les contaminer. Imaginez le lac comme un énorme aquarium dans lequel on verse un poison violent. Ils ont été touchés dès lors que le maître a demandé au chien de les rendre fous à leur tour. La preuve, maintenant qu'ils sont partis, les sirènes et strangulots ont repris leurs esprits !

—C'est insensé. Personne n'a attaqué personne.

—Armando, s'il-vous-plait, prenez conscience du danger. C'est un envoyé de Grindelwald, il se rapproche de nous tous, comme je vous le dis depuis des mois.

Les serpentards présents échangèrent un regard, puis le portèrent sur James, Lily et Al. Effrayés, inquiets, horrifiés ou fascinés qu'ils aient pu attirer un tel danger. La jeune fille se mordit la langue en comprenant à son tour le danger. Elle, était horrifiée. Le professeur Dippet secoua vigoureusement la tête.

—Tout cela est un regrettable accident. Monsieur Jedusor a bien réagi en aidant sa camarade qui se noyait, tout simplement. Continuez ainsi mon garçon, ce fut un comportement remarquable.

Le vieil homme adressa un regard indulgent à Tom mais il suintait derrière ses prunelles blanchies par l'âge la lueur reconnaissable de la peur. Il était terrifié, comme eux tous, mais n'accepterait aucune autre version que celle que son cerveau trouvait la plus confortable.

—Je compte sur vous jeunes gens pour ne pas ébruiter cet _incident_. Albus, dès lors que ces deux garçons (il pointa Al et James) seront partis, je vous laisse carte blanche pour protéger ce château selon votre fantaisie puisque vous ne me laissez pas en paix.

Le directeur ensuite se retourna en appuyant sur sa canne où une perruche était ouvragée pour repartir d'une démarche branlante et tremblante. On aurait dit un rafiot en pleine tempête. Peut-être que la peur était sa propre tempête, songea Lily dévastée.

—Et c'est tout ? s'éberlua Mulciber une fois que la porte se fut refermée le visage pointé sur Lily. Un malade a réussi à rentrer, et c'est tout ? Nos vies sont aussi en danger maintenant que ce cinglé nous a vu en sa compagnie !

—Tu vas te calmer tout de suite, okay Mr Muscles ? Sinon je te jure que le psychopathe ne sera pas ton seul souci, lui retourna James d'un ton acide.

—J, tiens-toi, sale cabot.

Mulciber derrière ses muscles et sa carrure carrée, jaugea James, aussi baraqué que lui et maigre et pâle comme la mort. Sa robe de sorcier était pratiquement aussi miteuse que celle du sorcier blond et derrière une barrière de cheveux hirsutes ses yeux bleus flamboyaient.

—Un peu de tenue, recommanda Dumbledore. Je sais que cette expérience a été éprouvante pour vous tous. Cependant, comme l'a souligné le Professeur Dippet, cet incident est révolu. Vous avez tous prit une potion fortifiante pour vous remettre. Je souhaite voir donc Miss Black, Bulstrode, Mr Dolohov, Rosier, Mulciber, Black, Jedusor et Malefoy rentrer dans leur dortoir respectif. L'heure du couvre feu a déjà été dépassée. Miss Pieters va rester ce soir en convalescence.

Les serpentards restèrent bouche bée. Pourtant, le regard bleu électrique de Dumbledore n'admettait pas une amorce de contestation. Les couvertures tombèrent et petit à petit les jeunes gens quittèrent l'infirmerie. Walburga et Antonin adressèrent à Lily un regard compatissant. Elle reçut quelques regards méfiants, mais ce fut tout. Jedusor fut le dernier à quitter l'habitacle, il lui sourit froidement et le cœur de Lily se serra. Combien de fois allait-elle lui être redevable ?

La porte grinça une ultime fois et Al, James et Lily reportèrent leur attention sur Dumbledore.

—Et maintenant on fait quoi ? demanda Albus.

Là était bien la redoutable question, songea Lily perdue.

—Quel nom as-tu donné pour ce… sorcier ? Vous le connaissez donc si bien ? Pourquoi Gindelwald est mêlé à ça ? Qu'avez-vous fait ? Vous êtes fous ! Vous allez tous nous tuer, oh par le caleçon de Merlin !

La jeune fille s'était redressée sur ses coussins et ne savait pas si elle devait fusiller ses aînés ou son professeur du regard. Les premiers pour leur inconscience, le second pour cet air absolument indéchiffrable qu'il avait sur le visage.

—Du calme, Li, une chose à la fois.

—Non, non, non… souffla-t-elle comme une litanie.

—Doucement, lui répondit James en lui caressant la tête dans un geste doux.

—On ne connaît pas ce sorcier, on l'a croisé c'est tout. C'est lui qui nous a attaqué et c'est à lui et à sa bestiole que je dois ma blessure.

—Son nom, Gurt Krauss, déballa ensuite lentement Dumbledore en glissant un avis de recherche sous le nez de Lily avant que James ne s'en empare violemment. D'origine allemande, il est ce qu'on appelle chez les sorciers anglais, un Hunter. Un mercenaire, dont la vie est dédiée à l'argent, aux missions et aux meurtres. Si Grindelwald a décidé de faire appel à ce genre de personnage, la situation est plus grave que je ne le craignais.

—Mais pourquoi il en a après vous, je ne comprends pas !

—Nous étions au mauvais endroit, au mauvais moment, clarifia James avant que Al ne parle.

—Et ça seulement suffit à intéresser suffisamment Grindelwald qu'il l'a dépêché pour vous retrouver ? Ne vous moquez pas de moi. Ce sorcier parlait de quelque chose que vous possédiez… Lui avez-vous volé quelque chose, bon sang ?

—Non ! s'exclama Al. Il en a après-

Mais il ne put finir car déjà James mettait sa main sur sa bouche pour l'empêcher de parler en foudroyant Dumbledore. Al ne l'entendit pas de cette oreille et lui mordit férocement les doigts pour continuer.

—Grindelwald veut un objet que nous avons. Une cape d'invisibilité.

Les yeux de Dumbledore s'écarquillèrent très légèrement, mais cette fine expression fut assez perceptible pour que les trois Potter la remarquent. Il se mit à faire les cent pas alors que James se retenait de hurler contre son cadet en pinçant ses doigts douloureux entre ses lèvres. Lily glissa ses pieds hors du lit et les observa inquiète.

—D'où tenez-vous cette… cape ? L'avez-vous, vous même ensorcelée ?

—Non, elle appartenait à notre père, qui le tenait de son père et de son père avant lui. Elle est dans la famille depuis longtemps.

—Gurt Krauss vous a vu utiliser cette cape… Quelqu'un d'autre vous a vu l'utiliser durant vos expéditions ?

Albus fit mine de réfléchir, puis hocha la tête.

—Oui, près du Meibaum en Bavière. Plusieurs sorciers nous ont encerclés, on s'en est sorti comme ça.

—Et ils ne vous ont pas détecté ?

—Non, le chien du Hunter non plus. Il a comprit que nous étions là quand nous sommes sortis de la cape.

Le directeur des Gryffondors expira comme s'il venait par cette réponse d'approcher d'une réponse cruciale à une équation d'arithmancie particulièrement ardue.

—Pourrais-je… étudier cette cape ?

—NON ! cracha aussi sec James. Vous n'y toucherez pas.

—James !

Le vieux professeur de métamorphose eut l'air fatigué et las. Il cessa de faire les cents pas et frôla du bout de sa longue main ridée le dossier de la chaise où James s'était assis en essayant de lui communiquer semblait-il de bonnes intentions. Mais il battit en retraite avec discrétion. Lily avait vraiment cru que la situation allait exploser. James releva la tête et le regard bleu céruléen affronta légèrement plus calme le regard bleu électrique du vieil homme.

—C'est la seule chose qu'il nous reste de notre père. Je suis l'aîné, c'est à moi de la protéger et je ne veux pas que vous la laisser. Notre seul héritage est sous ma seule responsabilité.

—Ça reste à prouver que cette cape te revienne, James. Li et moi avons autant de droits dessus.

—Je m'en fiche de cette cape, gémit Lily. Le plus important c'est Grindelwald bon sang ! Vous avez ameuté un mage noir et un tueur à vos trousses et vous vous battez pour une cape ? Vous avez perdu l'esprit depuis combien de temps ? Toujours ou il a fallu ce voyage dans le temps pour que vous dérailliez ?

Dumbledore apaisa la rousse d'une main ferme sur l'épaule. Elle était tellement désespérée qu'elle ne songea pas à s'en défaire. Bon sang, comment la situation pourrait-elle être pire ?

—On doit fuir Al.

Comme ça.

—Non !

—Il le faut Li, fit James froidement. On est recherchés désormais. On ne peut plus rester indéfiniment au même endroit. Il nous faut bouger.

—Alors je viens avec vous ! Je ne suis pas plus en sécurité ici après tout.

Al sembla approuver et manqua pour cette trahison un énième geste violent de James à son encontre. Les frères se toisèrent.

—Messieurs Potter la situation n'est pas encore aussi catastrophique. Il existe d'autres moyens pour vous protéger.

—Alors lesquels ? On s'est foutus dans la merde, c'est à nous de gérer. Non, Lily. Tu n'as pas à être mêlée encore plus à ça. Dumbledore et je compte bien vous faire confiance pour ça vieil homme, va protéger le château. Tu vas être en sécurité pour de bon. C'est nous deux qu'ils vont chercher, pas toi. Manquer de te faire noyer ne t'a pas suffi ?

—Alors vous allez fuir ? Et comment on fait pour retourner chez nous si vous fuyez sans cesse comme des…des criminels ?

—On se retrouvera, finit par dire Albus. On va se débrouiller pour communiquer.

Non pas lui aussi. Il la trahissait. Elle implora Dumbledore du regard, qu'il lui vienne en aide, lui !

—Grindelwald et ses alliés ne sont pas à sous-estimer jeunes gens. Vous risquez plus que vos vies désormais, votre secret aussi est menacé. Laissez-moi vous offrir à mon tour des lieux de villégiatures sûrs pour quelques jours et des moyens de communications. Je suis en mesure de vous mettre en relation avec un réseau de gens fiables qui pourront vous aider. Le fidelitas est l'alternative la plus sûre. Nous changerions d'endroit toutes les semaines au début puis tous les trois jours ensuite, pour faire perdre la piste au Traceur. Miss Potter serait votre gardien du secret, mais vous seriez en mesure d'être encore libres de vos mouvements. Il n'est pas question de vous enfermer mais question de trouver vite un moyen de vous faire retourner dans votre époque avant que Grindelwald ne s'aperçoive de votre statut.

—Merci, fit Albus quelque part soulagé.

James grogna et le cœur de Lily cogna fort contre sa poitrine.

—On accepte votre aide, mais pas question de mêler d'autres personnes, oubliez votre réseau.

La jeune fille se releva pour braver l'idiotie de ses aînés. Pourtant, déjà ils l'embrassaient en lui conjurant d'être courageuse, de faire attention, prêts à suivre le vieil homme.

—Non ! Non je vous l'interdit ! Non ne me laissez pas ! J' ! Al ! Arrêtez !

À force de crier, elle vit Al fléchir. Son frère si doux ne pouvait pas la laisser comme ça, inutile spectatrice. James se retourna et saisit une potion de sommeil sans rêve dont il imbiba sa taie d'oreiller.

—Je suis désolé ma Li. Tu vas faire un petit somme. Et quand nous serons partis tes ennuis le seront aussi.

Alors il lui appuya la tête contre le coussin.

Et ce fut le noir à nouveau.

…

…

.

.

* * *

(1) Hexe : sorcière en allemand

Note :

# Ma fic est répertoriée via Skyrock chez Sassy-repertiore, (écrivez cette typo) allez y jeter un coup d'œil.

##Je voulais savoir si le rythme de parution vous convenait toujours, ayant quelques chapitres d'avances, je peux pendant quelques temps passer à un chapitre toutes les trois semaines, ou deux semaines, surtout durant les vacances. Dites par reviews ce que vous en pensez. Pour votre confort... et le mien ;)

Merci aux revieweurs Anonymes, merci à **Netflix is Life** , (les personnages seront plus développés ensuite) merci à **Chamax** , (justement j'essaie d'améliorer mon temps de parution, j'ai moi aussi horreur des fics qui trainent trop :) merci de tes encouragements) **Draymione** et aussi **LM !**

Love,

Hugs,

Reviews ?

La chauve souris requin transgénique.


	12. Boorish Poltergeist

_Hello bambino ! Je poste ce petit chapitre un peu plus tôt, profitant du reste de mes vacances. Merci pour toutes vos reviews ! N'hésitez pas à commenter, on se voit en bas devant le petit carré blanc ;)_

 _Bonne lecture !_

 _Playlist : **Joe Hisaishi** : Pure White - **Amber Run** : Shiver - **Birdy** : Beautiful Lies - **Nicolas Hooper (Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix)** : Loved Ones  & Leaving -_

 _Résumé des chapitres précédents : Albus et James sont revenus au pays emmenant derrière eux un nouvel ennemi. Un chasseur aux ordres de Grindelwald à la recherche de leur cape d'invisibilité. Les frères sont en fuites, et Lily restée une fois de plus derrière est très redevable à Jedusor._

* * *

 _But she knows she has a curse on her,_

 _a curse she cannot win_

 _For if someone gets_

 _too close to her._

 _La triste fin du petit Enfant Huître et autres histoires,_ Tim Burton.

* * *

Les jours suivants lui donnèrent chaque matin l'impression de s'éveiller du coma.

Lily aurait préféré que ce fut le cas.

Les jours suivants furent meilleurs et pires. Meilleurs parce qu'on la laissait enfin tranquille : les rares serpentards encore présents à Noël ne savaient pas ce qu'il s'était passé le jour de Noël, mais savaient que plusieurs élèves avaient été envoyés à l'infirmerie et ce, par sa faute.

Lily goûtait alors à un calme relatif avec pour seule compagnie Walburga et le plus souvent Antonin. Mais elle savait hélas que cela ne durerait pas.

Pires parce qu'elle n'avait encore une fois aucune nouvelle de ses frères. Pires parce qu'elle essayait de parler à Jedusor en vain depuis plusieurs jours. Elle ne savait pas comment, mais Walburga anticipait toujours le moment où le jeune serpentard arrivait dans la salle commune et la trainait avec elle et une Cordelia beaucoup plus réservée dans une activité loufoque, sans doute inventée pile à ce moment là.

Voilà ce qu'était devenus le reste de ses vacances d'hiver. Un coma la nuit, d'où elle se surprenait d'émerger chaque matin. Peut-être que si elle prolongeait ce coma, les jours avanceraient plus vite ?

Elle n'en savait rien.

Le 31 Décembre était encore une de ces soirées où Lily désirait ardemment retourner dans son serein coma. En vain, le nouvel an se fêtait dignement chez les Serpentards et Walburga lui avait enjoint de se joindre à eux. Quand bien même était-elle dans la salle commune, personne ne lui adressait la parole. L'humeur était meilleure, la menace de Grindelwald avait été vite oubliée. C'était totalement sot, suintait Mulciber dans son coin en compagnie de Nott, Lestrange et Avery. Les élèves réagissaient comme Dippet et le gouvernement en occultant.

Ils étaient des autruches.

Loin de ces considérations révolutionnaires, Lily regardait les flammes danser dans l'âtre. Elle ne savait pas à quoi elle s'attendait exactement. Que le visage d'Al ou James apparaisse contre les cendres brûlantes parce qu'ils auraient enfin trouvé le moyen de la contacter ?

C'était tellement sot, qu'elle se surprit à avoir un petit rire qui passa heureusement inaperçu dans la salle commune des verts et argents emplie de gloussements. Elle se retourna du canapé où elle s'était assise pour regarder Walburga parler bruyamment avec Ramona Rodriguez et Rosier, Antonin discuter doucement mais exalté avec Orion et Abraxas. Cordelia fusillait Parkinson, attirant à elle, un beau garçon de septième année dont Lily ignorait le nom tandis que le camarade de ce dernier se gaussait de la situation.

C'était une soirée normale, en somme. Elle en avait passé des semblables chez ses cousins. À rigoler avec Rose, pincer les joues d'Hugo, fuir les bêtises de Roxane et Fred, essayer de parler français sous les pouffements de rire de Dominique et Louis et ce, autour de jus de citrouilles et de tartes à la mélasse. Le bon vieux temps, n'est-ce pas ? songea-t-elle mélancolique.

—Je peux m'asseoir ?

Une fillette cherchait un endroit où s'asseoir et tous les autres sièges étaient occupés. Elle devait avoir douze ans, onze peut-être tellement elle était petite. Ses courts cheveux bruns encadraient ses grands yeux noirs et un visage très rond. Lily fut tellement surprise de cette interruption dans ses pensées qu'elle resta la bouche grande ouverte. La fillette voulut aussitôt partir à reculons.

—Non, c'est bon, tu peux t'asseoir.

—Merci.

La fillette ensuite, observa la salle commune avec une petite moue sur son visage pâle. Lily la regarda inspecter les autres du coin de l'œil les mains penchées vers le feu qui même ici suintait d'une couleur émeraude. Cette fillette faisait parti du détachement d'élèves étrangers.

—Tu es Ullah Sevisky c'est ça ?

—O-oui. Tu es arrivée… comme moi, non ?

—Oui, Lina Pieters. Morgini m'a parlé de toi récemment.

—Oh c'est gentil d'elle, Miss Véronèse est très gentille pour moi, dit-elle dans un accent polonais qui ne facilita pas la compréhension de Lily.

Mais en retour, la petite brune lui sourit, de ce sourire adorable qu'ont les enfants.

Lily se souvint à la voir ainsi près d'elle qu'elle était souvent toute seule. La petite Sevisky regarda à nouveau autour d'elle.

—Tu es fâchée avec tes amis ? demanda-t-elle timidement. Je te voyais avec eux souvent, maintenant moins.

La petite voûta timidement sa tête dans ses épaules comme si elle craignait d'être rudoyée pour cette indiscrétion. La rousse, elle répondit par une banalité qui sonnait pourtant juste à ce moment là.

—Disons que c'est compliqué. Les amis c'est compliqué, je n'en ai pas eu beaucoup, comme la famille, la famille aussi c'est compliqué. Tu n'as jamais eut l'impression de n'être à ta place nulle part ?

Ullah fronça ses épais sourcils puis pinça les lèvres. Soit cherchait-elle une réponse satisfaisante, soit essayait-elle de traduire ses mots.

—Euh… je crois comprendre ce que tu veux dire. C'est dur ici. Je me perds dans le château et les gens… se moquent de mon accent. Les personnes sont compliquées c'est mon wujek qui m'a dit ça un jour. Mon wujek aussi était compliqué.

—Wujek ?

—Mon oncle, traduisit maladroitement la petite fille. Il est mort.

Lily se tût. Les mots de Morgini Véronèse lui revinrent en mémoire. Non, elle n'était pas la seule à avoir perdu beaucoup. Non elle n'était pas à la seule à craindre cette époque. Elle, elle avait peur de ce temps parce qu'elle ne le connaissait pas, ces enfants parce qu'ils avaient sûrement fuit de nombreux danger pour arriver ici. Pleurnicher ne servait à rien dans la mesure où James et Al n'agissaient pas en conséquences de ses larmes et de ses inquiétudes. Ils n'en faisaient qu'à leur tête.

Alors que sonnait minuit, elle prit la résolution d'arrêter de pleurnicher. D'être plus forte, car c'était désormais ce qu'il lui restait à faire. James et Al n'étaient pas assez forts à deux. Il fallait qu'ils le soient ensembles. Alors oui elle avait peur, elle était terrifiée à l'idée que ses frères soient en danger, qu'elle le soit aussi, car sommes toute la peur de mourir la paralysait d'angoisse, mais il était trop tard pour pleurnicher. La peur était le meilleur des stimulants.

Loin de ses considérations, Ullah piocha dans ses poches et lui offrit un bonbon timidement en lui souhaitant une bonne année 1942. Ses petits doigts rencontrèrent ceux de Lily au moment même où elle raffermit cette résolution. Et elle lui sourit. La fillette en était inconsciente, mais elle l'avait aidée. Quand elle lui en fit part après que Walburga et Antonin ne soient passé pour souhaiter un nouvel an en bonne et due forme, la petite rosit en cherchant à comprendre ce qu'elle avait fait, mais ne trouvant pas, elle haussa timidement les épaules.

—Tu es gentille, dit-elle simplement. Pas beaucoup sont gentils à serpentard je trouve. Morgini a griffondor est gentille comme toi.

—Je ne pense pas qu'il faille juger les Serpentard. Ils ne sont pas tous méchants mais…

—Compliqués.

Les deux filles sourirent d'une drôle de complicité.

Le temps passant, les élèves commencèrent peu à peu à subir les effets de la fatigue et ce fut en baillant mais encore excités comme des enfants qu'ils quittèrent la salle commune. Lily les yeux fixés sur les flammes comme sa camarade, restait silencieuse et ne remarqua qu'à peine la diminution de la nuisance sonore. Walburga lui proposa de monter, chose qu'elle refusa pour le moment. Pour autant, la petite Ullah toute jeune qu'elle était finit aussi par être vaincue par la fatigue, alors la rousse la regarda disparaître dans un escalier dérobé.

Enroulée dans un plaid près du feu de cheminée, la rousse savoura enfin le silence, fière de ses résolutions.

Puis comme chaque moment de perfection ne devait durer qu'un instant pour être appelé perfection, elle entendit quelqu'un descendre du dortoir. Jedusor.

Lily resta bouche bée en le voyant s'asseoir sur un fauteuil face à elle, un livre à la main. Il n'avait pas passé la soirée dans la salle commune et ne venait que maintenant. L'occasion était trop belle. La jeune sorcière qui s'était lovée contre le plaid en velours noir se redressa subitement pour l'avoir correctement en visu.

—Bonne année, dit-elle en se sentant stupide.

—Merci, répondit-il distraitement ses yeux noirs, braqués sur elle.

Elle se sentit tellement perturbée par ce regard noir qu'elle baissa les yeux. Comment l'adolescent dont elle n'avait que faire il y avait encore quelques mois et dont elle s'était méfiée pouvait autant la perturber désormais ? Ce garçon semblait tellement loin que son cerveau l'avait progressivement oublié, ne laissant que le jeune homme charmeur en face de lui. C'était étrange.

—Oh et joyeux anniversaire, aussi, murmura-t-elle d'une petite voix. Il paraît que c'est aujourd'hui. Tu as quinze ans maintenant, non ?

—En effet.

Lily regarda ses genoux recouverts par le plaid. Ils s'agitaient nerveusement. Personne ne viendrait ce soir. Il était trop tard et elle était seule, seule avec Jedusor. Walburga ne viendrait pas les interrompre. Il prit quelque chose dans sa poche et le lui jeta. Elle l'attrapa maladroitement. Le collier de Gutters. Il avait disparu sans qu'elle ne s'en rende compte. Elle ouvrit la bouche à nouveau, stupéfaite. Le contact du métal froid et noirci par la magie noire lui fut si familier qu'elle eût un soupir de soulagement.

—Je l'ai trouvé dans la glace. Il est tombé en même temps que ta baguette. Tu tiens tant à cette relique abîmée ? Quelque chose me chiffonne avec cette vieillerie, remarqua-t-il en la voyant serrer le médaillon dans sa main brûlée.

Lily l'inspecta à son tour maladroitement, non elle n'y tenait pas, mais le bijou brillait d'un éclat noir entre ses doigts. Sans qu'elle ne comprenne pourquoi, sous le regard de Jedusor, elle enroula la chaine sombre autour de son cou, reliant par un nœud de fortune les maillons brisés.

—Oui. C'est très personnel. Hum… Je-je… Je voulais te parler depuis plusieurs jours, prononça-t-elle lentement comme une sentence. Merci de m'avoir sauvée. Encore. Je te dois énormément…

Le brun leva un sourcil, légèrement intrigué.

—Je t'en prie, continue.

—Tu m'as sauvée, j-j-allais me faire tuer ou noyer. Tu m'as réconfortée… même après ce qu'on dit sur toi, je ne pense pas que tu sois quelqu'un de méchant Tom.

—Que dit-on sur moi ? questionna l'adolescent charmeur.

—P-pleins de choses. Mais tu n'es pas comme ça, je le pense, et tu me l'as prouvé.

—J'espère bien, fit-il lentement. Si tu as entendu des choses sur moi, peut-être devrais-je te confier ce que j'ai entendu sur toi Pieters ? Ces derniers temps les serpentards ne sont pas tendres avec toi…

—Je ne peux pas leur en vouloir… Même moi ça me terrifie.

—Ma question est néanmoins la suivante, j'espère que tu pardonneras ma curiosité. Que te veut Grindelwald à toi et à tes frères ?

Elle ne perdait rien à répondre. Lily sur ses résolutions d'être plus forte, affronta le regard du brun.

—Je ne comprends pas moi même si tu tiens tant que ça à le savoir…

—Oh… je suis déçu.

—Déçu ?

—Oui, déçu. Vois-tu Pieters, je t'ai dit que tu peux avoir confiance en moi. Me dis-tu tout ? Je peux t'aider. Quel intérêt pourrait avoir Grindelwald de toi et tes frères s'il n'avait pas conscience de votre existence depuis un moment déjà ?

—Je t'arrête tout de suite, le coupa la jeune fille en se mordant la lèvre inférieure de nervosité. Ce n'est pas Grindelwald qui a tué mes parents. Grindelwald veut apparemment quelque chose que mes frères ont en leur possession et je ne comprends pas comment il a pu être au courant de ça… Mais il n'a pas tué mes parents… la personne qui les a tué, je lui souhaite à elle, mille morts.

Lily se leva prise par sa colère pour se calmer avant même que le plaid n'ait touché le sol. Elle se reprit et se rassit. Jedusor lui se leva et s'approcha doucement d'elle, un sourire compréhensif sur le visage. Il était juste en face d'elle avec ses yeux de velours noirs, son visage d'albâtre intimidant, ses pommettes creusées. Tout son corps élancé était penché vers elle. Il paraissait tellement mature et tranquille à l'écouter. Beaucoup plus vieux que quinze ans. Dans un moment de désespoir il avait été là, et elle s'était laissée aller, depuis cette vision ne la quittait plus.

Et il était là, alors qu'elle voulait être plus forte, là pour s'intéresser à ses ambitions.

—L'assassin de tes parents est donc encore en vie. C'est donc ça que je perçois ? Cette nuance sombre chez toi, tu veux sa mort ?

—Oui… Non… je ne sais pas. Si je me trouvais face à cette personne à cet instant où toute autre personne qui a causé la mort de mes parents j'ignore comment je réagirais. Mes frères sont en fuite pour échapper à Grindelwald alors je me dis que penser à ça est futile.

—Et toi tu es ici, en sécurité.

—Oui… _pour ma protection_. Je dois être égoïste, mais ma propre mort me terrifie plus que celle de mes frères. Ils se haïssent, se battent et sont malgré tout ce qu'ils ont traversé, encore là. Je n'ai pas subi la moitié et je suis tétanisée, Tom. Est-ce que je peux utiliser ton prénom ? Je ne sais pas si nous sommes amis. J'ai une dette immense envers toi pour m'avoir sauvé, alors je crois que tu l'es. Je ne sais pas comment rembourser ce que je te dois.

—Tu estimes donc avoir une dette envers moi ? reprit doucement Tom en se penchant vers elle. N'utilise pas des mots que tu pourrais regretter. Je n'aime pas que l'on prenne un engagement envers moi par pure fantaisie.

Lily soutint le regard de Tom. Il y avait quelque chose, oui quelque chose dans ce regard noir une étincelle qu'il n'y avait jamais eue durant tous les mois où elle l'avait côtoyé. Le masque qu'il s'était créé et qui ne s'était fissuré qu'une fois par inadvertance, sembla à nouveau craqueler légèrement. Et cette métaphore se voyait uniquement dans ses deux orbes sombres.

—Ce n'est pas une fantaisie ou une plaisanterie, je suis sérieuse. Je suis prête à t'aider pour tout ce que tu demanderas. Toi même tu veux m'aider. Je te dois ça. Antonin m'a dit que tu recherchais ta famille, je peux t'aider !

—Antonin devrait apprendre à se taire ! Tu n'as pas à te mêler de ce qui ne te regarde pas ! Qu'ai-je à fiche de ton aide ? Comment peux-tu m'aider ?

La rousse retomba sur le canapé, surprise par son éclat. Un morceau du masque s'était détaché mais fut recollé aussitôt. Lily ne perçut ce changement qu'à demi teinte, mais fut assez saisie pour choisir de se taire, le temps que l'adolescent reprenne ses esprits.

Quand il se rassit, noble, altier et impérieux, il la toisa. La jeune sorcière s'empourpra. Dès lors qu'elle se rendit compte de sa réaction instinctive, elle se reprit. Elle devait être forte. Même si ce garçon l'intimidait désormais tellement, qu'elle ne parvenait plus à formuler une phrase concrète en sa présence. Il planait désormais autour d'eux quelque chose de sombre et oppressant.

—Je t'offre mon aide… je t'offre mon aide parce que je te dois ça… parce que je sais que tu as du mal à trouver tes réponses. Moi aussi j'ai des questions auxquelles je n'ai aucune réponse. Je suis prête à payer ce que je te dois de la façon qui te plaira.

Soudain la pression qu'elle ressentait s'interrompit et le regard de Jedusor s'adoucit. Il était à nouveau élégant, beau et charmeur.

—Je vois…Quelle est la valeur de ta vie et de ton innocence à tes yeux, Pieters ? J'ai sauvé les deux.

—Inestimable.

—En ce cas, dès lors tu ne reviendras plus sur ta parole et tu ne parleras jamais de ce que tu me dois à qui que ce soit. Nous allons devenir de bons amis. De très bons amis. Et les amis s'entraident entre eux, n'est-ce pas ?

Lily, ne put refuser cette poigne glacée tendue. Le cœur battant, elle serra cette main, sous le regard charmeur, doucereux et satisfait de Jedusor.

Elle ne s'en rendait pas compte à cet instant, évidemment, mais il avait eu par patience ce qu'il recherchait chez elle. Qu'elle se confie petit à petit, comme tant d'autres avant elle, pour avoir un simulacre d'ami. Elle continuerait, en s'enfonçant un peu plus chaque jour dans son emprise. Un parfait petit pion.

Un pion docile qui répondrait à toutes ses attentes pour espérer devenir plus fort.

 **oOo**

 _29 Décembre 2024_

Lily Luna Potter se recroquevilla comme une enfant que l'on punirait pour une bêtise. Et sa bêtise semblait bien être sa naïveté. Car personne, personne dans cette salle, hormis peut-être sa plus proche famille ne paraissait comprendre qu'elle se soit laissée manipuler ainsi.

Mais jusqu'où avait-elle été manipulée ?

Un legilimens les approcherait de la réponse.

 **oOo**

Lily allait mieux. Elle ne savait pas exactement ce qu'il s'était produit, mais elle se sentait bien. Aucune nouvelle de ses frères ? Tant pis. Elle travaillait de son mieux, en étudiant et faisant des recherches de son côté pour combler ses lacunes.

C'était ce qu'elle se disait, et même s'il pointait un soupçon de remords, elle se sentait mieux ainsi. On entendait plus parler de Grindelwald, ni encore de Voldemort, celui-ci n'ayant jamais été mentionné dans la presse. Lily se rassurait en se disant que ce dernier, bien qu'en Angleterre ne devait pas être encore assez puissant. Il ne pouvait pas l'atteindre.

En arrivant à cette pensée, elle saisit un livre sur une étagère de la bibliothèque et retourna s'asseoir auprès d'Antonin. Le blond travaillait dans un des coins les plus reculés de la bibliothèque sur un devoir de sortilège de toute évidence très ardu. Sa concentration était telle qu'il sortait sa petite dent tordue du coin de sa bouche plissée en moue. Elle se rassit en silence en commençant à feuilleter un livre de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal Avancé, pour en noter les sorts. Elle les inscrivait sur son calepin, en puisant chaque fois à nouveau entre les pages des sorts intéressants.

Au bout d'une heure satisfaite, elle referma le livre et son cahier et elle s'aperçut qu'Antonin la regardait. Elle baissa les yeux, mais lui sourit de gêne.

—Ça va ? Tu as l'air dans la lune.

—Oh, je réfléchissais. Je me disais que tu avais meilleure mine ces derniers jours.

—C'est vrai.

—Tu as l'air… plus heureuse. Tu souris plus, ça te va beaucoup mieux les sourires.

Lily rougit en le remerciant d'une petite voix. Peut-être que décider d'être forte, et d'arrêter de supplier en vain était bien sa meilleure décision depuis longtemps. Car aussitôt cette décision prise, les contacts qu'elle avait avec les serpentards s'étaient facilités. Oh bien sûr, il persistait une certaine méfiance, mais Cordelia s'était radoucie, la menace éloignée pour le moment, et Tabatha qui n'avait pas été témoin des évènements des vacances de Noël ne semblait pas trop s'en soucier. Tant qu'elle trouvait quelqu'un prêt à l'écouter dire du mal de Sally Parkinson, elle était disposée à tout accepter. Dès lors qu'elle les avait accepté, en ne sachant pas quand elle allait repartir, et dans l'intention de profiter de la compagnie de ces gens, tout était devenu nettement plus clair. Elle croisa ses mains sur la table et presque aussitôt, doucement, celles d'Antonin vinrent couvrir les siennes. La jeune fille ouvrit la bouche.

C'était doux, chaud et agréable, mais elle n'en voulait pas. Non, c'était horrible de se dire ça, et avec tous les sentiments amicaux qu'elle avait pour le serpentards elle ne désirait surtout pas le froisser. Délicatement, elle sortit ses mains de l'emprise de l'adolescent qui se rembrunit légèrement.

—Je suis désolée.

—Ne le sois pas, finit par soupirer Antonin. Je vois bien que ça te gêne. Je tenais à te dire que tu es une fille jolie et sympa… et que je suis prêt à t'attendre Lina. Tu es peut-être de sang mêlé, orpheline, avec des ennemis, mais je suis prêt à t'attendre, et à t'aider. Quand j'hériterais, j'aurais de l'argent pour t'aider, pour te cacher s'il le faut.

Oh Merlin. Pourquoi s'était-il mêlé à ses soucis au moment où elle les avait repoussé loin d'elle ? Voilà qu'il s'ajoutait comme une nouvelle préoccupation. Lily observa le jeune Dolohov. Ses cicatrices commençaient à disparaître et son visage désormais beaucoup plus avenant exprimait une amère déception. Ses yeux eux, pétillaient à contrario du reste, d'espoir.

—L'argent ne peut pas résoudre mes problèmes, s'esquiva-t-elle. Je suis désolée, Antonin. Peux-t-on… rester amis ?

Le blond eut un faible sourire.

—Je t'attendrais, Lina. Je peux rester ton ami aussi longtemps que tu le désireras.

Et il se leva, pour après un dernier sourire très gêné, retourner à sa salle commune. Lily resta bouche bée, sans trop savoir quoi faire, puis ramassa ses affaires. Elle remit son calepin dans son sac, en poussant ses autres affaires. Ses doigts tombèrent sur le médaillon glacé de Gutters, elle le sortit pour l'observer à la lueur des lampes à gaz de la bibliothèque. La chaine teinta entre ses doigts rougis par le froid, puis brilla.

« C'est de ta faute si je suis là » pensa-t-elle en accusant la chainette.

Pourtant, elle n'y croyait qu'à moitié. Elle remit le pendentif au fond de son sac et se leva à son tour. La bibliothèque était vide. Le dîner était servi dans la Grande Salle, plus personne en ce début de janvier n'aurait l'idée de venir passer ses soirées ici. La jeune fille rajusta son écharpe et recouvrit ses mains des longues manches de son pull pour rejoindre ses camarades de promotion à table.

Tabatha et Cordelia discutaient alors entre elles, tandis que Walburga feignait de s'intéresser aux racontars d'Orion. Non loin, Druella Rosier en troisième année, assommait son frère de ragots en tout genre. Lily se plaça à côté de Cordelia, qui tourna la tête, circonspecte à son approche.

—Salut toi, tu arrives encore en retard… Tiens Dolohov n'est pas avec toi ?

—Non, il est retourné dans la salle commune.

—Sans manger ? reprit Tabatha. Ça ne lui ressemble pas trop.

Les deux compères mirèrent Lily puis ouvrirent grand les yeux. Quelque chose devait la trahir, son air désolé, sa lèvre inférieure tremblante, ou que savait-elle encore, mais en tout cas, Cordelia et Tabatha sourirent de concert.

—Ooooh ne me dis pas que…

—Il l'aurait fait ? Je suis impressionnée.

—Dolohov monte dans mon estime.

Les deux blondes ricanèrent et la jeune Bulstrode interpella Walburga d'un coup de coude pour l'inviter à participer à l'inquisition envers Lily.

—Je n'ai pas dit oui.

—On s'en doute, sinon j'imagine qu'il serait collé à toi. Le petit Dolohov a bien grandi et subit actuellement sa première déception amoureuse.

Sur cette remarque de Cordelia, Tabatha soupira en tapant le dos de Lily. Tabatha était pour tout dire une très belle jeune fille, à la mâchoire certes un peu trop carrée, mais au corps fin et musclé et aux longs cheveux blonds cendrés joliment ondulés. Il y avait dans son regard assuré, une certitude pour Lily qu'elle avait déjà été dans sa situation.

—Je ne voulais pas le blesser.

—On se doutait tous qu'il t'aimait bien, mais crois-moi c'est la meilleure chose à faire. Nott et Avery finiront bien par se calmer s'ils se rendent compte que tu ne leur voles pas leur ami. Ils ont des idées bien arrêtées.

—Je-je n'ai pas dit non plus non… Il a dit qu'il m'attendrait…

Les deux blondes soufflèrent face à la rousse.

—Il est plus décent que tu ne le fasses pas trop espérer, finit par lâcher Walburga. Il va devoir se marier bientôt, et prendre en charge sa famille et les affaires ancestrales. Nous t'apprécions bien pour la plupart Lina, mais il faut que tu comprennes que nous ne… pouvons pas compromettre notre héritage pour une sang mêlée. Ne le prend pas personnellement.

Elles disaient ça tellement naturellement. Un pic atteignit un point de son cœur qu'elle enfonça aussitôt pour arrêter d'y penser. Après tout, occulter ou faire semblant que tout allait bien était un exercice dans lequel elle commençait à exceller après des années de pratique.

—Il est jeune, et rêveur, Lina. Il est évident que si Antonin a l'impression qu'il peut construire quelque chose avec toi, c'est toi qu'il voudra, et ça va jaser, chuchota Tabatha en jetant de fréquents coups d'œil autour d'elle.

—Oui, honnêtement, tu es une jolie fille, c'est vrai et surtout une gentille fille. Hormis quelques incidents disparates, il n'y a pas de raison de se plaindre de toi, chez les serpentards, dit Cordelia. Si Nott apprend que Dolohov s'est déclaré les problèmes vont te tomber dessus avant que tu n'ais eu le temps de dire scrout. Jusqu'à présent, il s'était contenté de te faire gentiment la cour comme un sorcier en bas-âge, maintenant les choses ont changé.

Une gentille fille, oui. Et elle n'avait vu qu'au dernier moment les choses se profiler sous son nez. La tension qu'elle avait repoussé loin d'elle, refit surface et Lily tritura ses haricots verts et sa cuisse de poulet du bout de la fourchette.

—Je sais, je lui parlerai.

Mais déjà par pure lâcheté, Lily se dit qu'elle repousserait ce moment le plus longtemps possible.

—Tant mieux. Ne laisse pas les choses se gâter, Lina. Tu prends un peu de gelée à la rhubarbe, Cordi ? demanda Walburga. Oh, et as-tu fini ton devoir de Défenses contre les forces du mal Tabatha ?

—Pas encore. Et on le rend demain ! Têtenjoy m'énerve avec ses questions idiotes, geignit la blonde en menaçant ses camarades d'une religieuse au café particulièrement crémeuse. Au point que Druella Rosier en reçut sur la tête sans s'en rendre compte tant elle était absorbée dans ses radotages auprès de son frère. Et si elle ne s'en aperçut pas, les quatre filles et Lawrence si, et soudain, les incriminations prirent un tournant bien plus comique.

—Je te dis que Sue Edgecombe n'est qu'une gourgandine sang mêlée, il faut que tu le fasses passer aux autres serpentards, ils ne m'écoutent pas autant que toi qui traine avec Jedusor.

—Je vais y penser, ma si douce sœur, pouffa Rosier en voyant la crème commencer à dégouliner entre les cheveux de sa cadette.

—J'ai fini mon devoir si tu veux, proposa doucement Lily alors que ses camarades gloussaient. Je vais te le chercher pour que tu le recopies.

—Merci, tu es un Sainte Mangouste en personne ! Attention à ne pas croiser Antonin, j'ose imaginer que vous avez besoin de temps tous les deux pour réfléchir.

Lily se leva au moment où Druella se rendit compte qu'elle était le dindon d'une farce particulièrement crémeuse. La jeune fille quitta la salle commune alors que la demoiselle Rosier hurlait à la trahison d'une voix hystérique sous l'œil navré de son aîné.

La rousse se dirigea ensuite vers les cachots en rasant les murs pour se faufiler dans l'ombre. Tabatha avait raison, elle n'avait aucune envie de se confronter à Antonin après ça, tant elle était troublée. Troublée, et déçue que son sang posât somme toute le véritable problème et pas ses sentiments. Lily ne ressentait plus grand chose il était vrai : espérer plus qu'une douce affection pour le blond était donc déraisonnable. Pourtant, les remarques pointées comme une évidence de la part des jeunes filles furent plus dures à encaisser que ce à quoi elle s'attendait.

Antonin aussi parlait comme ça mine de rien. Dès qu'ils quitteraient Poudlard ils s'enfonceraient dans leurs résolutions, songea-t-elle tristement. Alors qu'elle allait entrer dans la salle commune, le mur pivota et aussitôt, mue par un pressentiment elle recula et fut aussitôt happée dans l'obscurité d'un passage secret couvert par une vieille tapisserie.

Jedusor. Elle s'apprêta à reculer, avant de voir Antonin la mine soucieuse sortir par le trou du mur. Il s'arrêta en l'entendant souffler, mais ne s'approcha pas plus, sans doute inconscient de sa présence. Le voir s'en aller ainsi, la mine basse, probablement voler quelque chose en cuisines par sa faute fit rougir de honte Lily.

Elle resta un moment figé, assez longtemps pour être sûre que le blond n'aurait pas l'idée de retourner sur ses pas.

—Tu… voulais me parler ? demanda-t-elle en se tournant ensuite vers Jedusor.

Le jeune homme sourit légèrement. Dans l'obscurité, la commissure de ses lèvres un peu humide brilla légèrement, comme brillait le pendentif de Gutters, se dit-elle en glissant sa main dans son sac pour tenir l'objet.

—Tu es fâchée avec Antonin ?

—Pas vraiment… Mais c'est personnel. Désolée.

Encore une fois, elle eut l'impression de subir une légère pression de la part du Serpentard. Et pourtant il ne la touchait pas, il la regardait simplement avec ses yeux noirs, terriblement noirs accompagnés d'une moue séductrice.

—Je vois. Tu sais décidément attirer à toi pleins de problèmes et d'autres choses. Essayons de voir si cette capacité à attirer de drôles d'évènements peut s'avérer utile, n'est-ce pas ?

—Quoi ?

—J'ai beaucoup réfléchi à ta proposition d'aide. Et il semble que je sois tout disposé à l'accepter.

—Oh.

Lily ne sut pas vraiment ce qui domina en elle à cet instant précis où Jedusor finit de parler, la joie de se savoir utile, -enfin !- pour quelqu'un ou une certaine réserve face à ce qu'il allait lui demander. Quoi qu'il en fut, si jamais la réserve avait un instant gagné du terrain, elle la chassa aussitôt.

—Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? De l'aide pour ton travail scolaire ?

—Tu es désopilante. J'apprécie ce trait d'humour sporadique, mais il me semble peu probable que j'aie besoin de ton aide sur ce plan là à l'avenir. Non, il s'agit après mûre réflexion de quelque chose que tu dois m'apporter et dont j'ai expressément besoin. Tu sauras bien te l'approprier.

—Ah bon ?

—J'ai besoin de finesse et de discrétion pour cette petite mission. Et je suis sûre que tu n'en manques pas, ainsi qu'un peu de culot, dont tu es bien dotée il me semble aussi. J'ai besoin que tu m'apportes le Registre des Élèves de Poudlard.

—Oh, oui je peux le faire… Je crois… Il est dans la Réserve ? questionna-t-elle en se demandant déjà comment convaincre Peeves d'accepter de l'aider comme l'avait fait Tom.

Mais non… S'il avait besoin de son aide, et pas celle de l'esprit frappeur, il était évident que qu'il n'était pas dans la Réserve.

—Non, il est dans le bureau de Dippet.

…

Oh.

…

 **oOo**

 _30 Décembre 2024_

Lily Luna Potter blêmit.

Harry Potter, abattu, s'assit.

Rita Skeeter sourit.

Elle avait attendu quelque chose comme ce procès toute sa vie.

 **oOo**

Comment pénétrer dans le bureau de Dippet sans se faire attraper ? Lily avait beau tourner le problème dans tous les sens, impossible d'arriver à un plan correct.

Elle n'était pas roublarde, quand bien même était-elle allée à Serpentard dans cette époque ! Elle ne se reconnaissait déjà dans aucun trait de ses comparses et elle manquait cruellement de stratégie et de ruse pour échafauder un plan. Tout était si risqué.

Elle se mordait les lèvres chaque fois qu'elle croisait le regard de Jedusor. Au fond, elle avait l'impression d'être testée. Il lui semblait que chaque fois que ses yeux entraient en contact avec ceux sombres du serpentard qu'il attendait le moment où elle abandonnerait. Et cet air qu'il avait dans ses moments là n'acceptait pas de reddition.

Elle le savait bien. La jeune sorcière sortit de son cours de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal en prenant la copie que lui tendait, Galatea Têtenjoy, une petite sorcière replète à la peau aussi sombre que ses cheveux.

Un Effort Exceptionnel. Ses efforts de ces derniers jours, payaient au moins. Walburga jeta un coup d'œil par dessus son épaule pour vérifier ses notes et sembla satisfaite d'elle. La brune la devança ensuite pour rejoindre Tabatha occupée à se disputer avec la Serdaigle Hécate McNair et Lily cessa rapidement de suivre ses comparses.

Peeves.

Elle tourna à l'angle d'un couloir en suivant l'esprit frappeur qui gloussait en secouant sa large tête surmontée d'un bonnet volé à un élève. Il avait l'air ainsi encore plus ridicule et exaspérant que d'habitude. Soudain, comme s'il avait deviné qu'elle le suivait, il se retourna en allant coller sa tête semi transparente contre celle de Lily d'un air mesquin.

—Boooooonjour petite sorcière. Qu'est-ce qu'une troisième année comme toi bricole à me suivre comme ça ?

—J'ai seize ans.

—Oh, oh, on s'en fiche, tu as une taille de Botruc. Qu'est-ce que tu bricoles petite serpentarde ?

—J'ai… j'ai besoin de ton aide.

—Mais ce bon vieux Peeves n'a aucune envie de t'aider en quoi que ce soit. Je ne suis pas au service de sales gosses.

—Tu as aidé Tom Jedusor dans la même maison que moi !

—Peeves aime bien Jeu du Sort, il peut se moquer quand il veut de son nom, fufufu. Et puis Jeu du Sort a déjà indiqué à ce bon vieux Peeves quelques premiers années à chahuter. C'est un échange de bon procédé. Toi, tu n'as rien à m'apporter. Peeves a entendu beaucoup de choses sur toi de la part des serpentards, il paraît que tu sais t'attirer des ennuis encore mieux qu'un lutin de Cornouaille. Remarque tu ressembles suffisamment à un lutin comme ça. Pieters c'est ton nom, non ? Pity comme pitoyable ça te va bien.

La jeune fille se mordit la langue face à la provocation. Il fallait agir intelligemment.

—Je ne commenterais pas. Salut.

Alors qu'elle retournait sur ses pas, Peeves dans un bruit comique bondit devant elle, horrifié qu'elle ne le gratifiât pas d'un peu plus d'intérêt.

—Tu n'as pas dit que t'avais besoin de moi, Pity ?

—Insister est apparemment inutile. Je m'en vais, dit-elle sèchement.

Lily qui s'attendait à ce que l'esprit frappeur, blessé dans sa fierté, accepte sans condition de l'aider, il se passa autre chose. Peeves plissa sa tête de gnome et sans se départir d'un mauvais sourire, farfouilla dans ses poches avant de lui jeter des petits bouts de craies sur la tête.

—T'aurais pas dû faire appel à ce bon vieux Peeves pour ensuite l'envoyer balader. Maint'nant je sais que tu prépares un mauvais coup. Je t'ai à l'œil Pity Pieters ! Ah ah ah !

Il éclata de rire avant de passer au travers du tableau de Paracelse l'alchimiste, qui poussa un hoquet horrifié.

Lily se mordit de nouveau la langue. Voilà qu'elle s'était fait un ennemi de Peeves. Joie. Elle s'apprêta à aller manger pour oublier cet incident, mais à peine à mi chemin, elle vit Antonin, Orion et Abraxas rejoindre la Grande Salle sans la voir. Encore mal à l'aise de leur dernier échange, elle rebroussa chemin et alla chercher de quoi se sustenter dans les cuisines. Une ribambelle d'Elfes de Maisons s'abattit sur elle, désireux de satisfaire ses moindres caprices. Elle demanda un sandwich rapide, et au moment de s'asseoir, libérée des petits serviteurs, elle remarqua que Jedusor se trouvait là.

Joie.

Il était occupé à manger le nez dans un livre à la couverture aussi noire que du charbon. Mais elle sut sans qu'il ne lève un œil vers elle, qu'il l'avait vu. Reculer était cette fois impossible, et fatiguée de sa lâcheté, la jeune fille décida de s'asseoir en face de lui.

—Tu as trouvé ce que je t'ai demandé ? demanda-t-il distraitement sans même daigner lui accorder un soupçon d'intérêt.

Lily fut piquée au vif.

—Non, pas encore. Je m'organise.

—Tu… t'organises ?

Tom eut l'air de trouver cette réponse très amusante puisqu'un demi sourire naquit sur ses lèvres, la rousse elle, mordit les siennes, contrariée.

—Oui. Tu peux avoir confiance en moi. Je saurais trouver ce que tu demandes. Il me faut juste un peu de temps, dit-elle en chipotant la croûte de son sandwich. Après tout… je me doute que si tu me demandes quelque chose d'aussi risqué… c'est parce que tu as bien conscience du danger et que toi même tu ne désires pas te mouiller.

Enfin, Jedusor se désintéressa de son ouvrage, qu'il ferma et rangea avant qu'elle n'ait pu en lire le titre. Un léger sourire flottait sur son visage, ce qui l'incita à continuer à parler alors qu'une part de son cerveau, la plus raisonnable sans doute lui disait que ce comportement était stupide.

—Tu n'as besoin de l'aide de personne. Sauf pour ce qui est de prendre des risques. Je le comprends. Je t'apporterai ce registre car c'est pour payer la dette que j'ai envers toi. Je le ferais car apparemment il faut que je te prouve ma reconnaissance comme ça, en prenant des risques.

—Tu as une plutôt bonne analyse, finit par dire Tom. Tu ne parles pas beaucoup et j'apprécie que tu utilises ta tête correctement. Des qualités sommes toutes très appréciables… De toute façon je ne t'aurais pas demandé ça autrement. J'attendrais donc. Tu sais au moins où se trouve le bureau de Dippet, n'est-ce pas ?

—Oui ce n'est pas le problème. Je saurais me débrouiller. Dans peu de temps tu auras ton livre.

—J'entends bien.

Ils replongèrent tout deux dans leurs pensées. Lily regarda autour d'elle, des quatre tables où s'empilait de la nourriture, du ballet frénétique des elfes, au lustre en fer forgé qui brinquebalait d'une façon étrange au dessus de leur tête. Ils levèrent tous deux le nez, intrigué par cet étrange et anormal balancement du plafonnier.

—Tu ne vas pas manger dans la Grande Salle, finit-elle par murmurer.

—Toi non plus. Les gens m'ennuient avec leurs jacassements.

L'ennuyait-elle à cet instant ? Jedusor avait dit une fois la trouver agaçante, puis intéressante, et chaque fois qu'elle tentait de démêler tout cela, la rousse se sentait de plus en plus perdue. Il n'était pas intimidant durant ce court moment, juste distrait comme si elle avait surprit dans cette cuisine une courte et minuscule minute de délassement. À quoi cela servait-il d'être charmeur et d'avoir tant de camarades et de professeurs à ses pieds pour au final ne vouloir rien d'eux que le minimum ?

—C'est compliqué. Oh, je ne sais pas réellement moi même.

—Ma remarque n'était pourtant pas très compliquée.

—Mais toi tu l'es. Je ne sais jamais quoi répondre avec toi. Tu m'intimides… me charmes pour ensuite me laisser totalement perdue et perplexe…Je ne sais pas pourquoi tu agis ainsi. Tu es la personne la plus compliquée qu'il m'ait été donné de rencontrer Tom Jedusor.

Lily ne sut pas si ce qu'elle lui avait dit, lui fit plaisir ou non, car elle prit le reste de son sandwich et son sac avant de rejoindre son dortoir.

Elle n'aurait pas l'audace de se présenter devant lui avant un bout de temps après ça. Après Antonin, voilà qu'elle craignait désormais de croiser Jedusor. Il valait mieux trouver au plus vite ce fichu registre.

…

…

.

.

Lorsque Lily retourna à son dortoir, ce fut en baissant la tête et en évitant Antonin, tant fut si bien qu'elle manqua de peu de tomber dans l'escalier devant pas moins de la moitié de la salle commune et ce, en se tordant le pied. Tabatha gloussa avant de la saisir par l'épaule pour la remettre sur pieds. Honteuse, la rousse suivit en boitillant, ensuite sa camarade dans leur dortoir.

—Ça c'est ce qui s'appelle de la maladresse.

—Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? demanda Cordelia enroulée dans une serviette, sortant des douches.

—Lina a failli tomber dans l'escalier.

—Tu voulais encore éviter Antonin ? questionna Walburga. Quand vas-tu aller lui parler ? Vous vous faites du mal à tous les deux.

—J'ai besoin d'encore un peu de temps.

—À repousser éternellement les choses ne vont certainement pas s'arranger d'elles-mêmes.

Quelque part Lily espérait le contraire. Elle s'étendit de tout son long dans son lit, lasse et vannée. Elle roula ensuite sur le côté alors que Walburga tressait ses cheveux pour la nuit. La brune lui adressa un regard impérieux, lui incitant à régler cette affaire au plus vite. Mais cette affaire une fois réglée, risquait bel et bien de rompre tous les liens qu'elle avait avec Antonin. Comment pourrait-il bien prendre son refus et en outre continuer à être son ami s'il était attiré par elle ?

Ou pire, réellement amoureux.

—Walburga ? Tu es amoureuse d'Orion ?

…

—Je ne crois pas en l'amour, prononça sérieusement la jeune fille en finissant d'attacher ses cheveux. Je suis fiancée à Orion depuis mon enfance, j'ai une profonde affection pour lui, mais je ne l'aime pas. Lui non plus.

—L'amour c'est un terrible conte de fée, approuva Cordelia. Chacune d'entre nous Sangs Pures sommes prédestinées à un riche sorcier, qui est de notre âge si nous sommes chanceuses, ou un vieux veuf si le sort se moque de nous. Ne te fais pas d'illusion. Antonin se leurre.

—Je vous trouve dures. J'ai ressenti de belles choses encore toute petite, je me rappelle du cœur qui bat fort et les papillons dans le ventre, rouspéta Tabatha. L'amour ne s'exprime pas de la même façon pour tous. Ton fiancé t'offrirait la lune, Walburga.

—Justement parce qu'il est honteux de ne rien ressentir. Il m'a offert trois robes à Noël parce qu'il est incapable de choisir, incapable de décider et incapable de m'aimer. Je l'accepte tel qu'il est, prononça-t-elle avec un fatalisme affolant pour une jeune fille.

Ces filles la déprimaient sur des sujets aussi simples et beaux que l'amour. Lily avait été sans doute très proche d'être amoureuse à une époque, et elle avait ressenti dans une moindre mesure ce que Tabatha décrivait. Tabatha et Cordelia avaient eu des petits amis, sous la discrétion de quelques connaissances et avec l'assurance que leurs parents ne seraient jamais au courant, pourtant la seconde était tellement pessimiste. La rousse se redressa de son lit, en songeant à Jedusor. Ce pessimisme sur les relations humaines lui irait comme un gant.

Peut-être était-ce là, un véritable adage de serpentard. Elle se remit à penser à ce que le Choixpeau lui avait dit. L'amour ne la sauverait pas. L'amour qu'elle portait à ses frères ou dans une moindre mesure l'affection qu'elle portait à Antonin ?

Cette époque lui donnait des migraines. Elle se laissa glisser contre sa commode en cherchant son pyjama entre ses affaires. Elle tâta le tissu doux et rose de la robe qu'elle avait porté chez Slug.

—En fait Walburga, tu veux récupérer ta robe ?

—Non merci, garde là donc, en plus elle est déchirée de ce que tu m'as dit.

—Oui, désolée.

—Ne t'en fais donc pas.

La rousse regarda de plus près la robe incriminée en tentant de chasser les mauvais souvenirs qui y étaient liés : oui cela paraissait indécent de rendre une robe aussi déchirée et… couverte de poils ?

Elle avait été lavée, non ?

Pourquoi y avait-il des poils sur cette robe ? Assaillie d'un drôle de pressentiment, elle déplia le vêtement et un papier tomba à ses pieds ainsi qu'une masse fine et sombre. Elle s'en saisit.

 _« Li,_

 _Tu es la seule à qui je pouvais confier la cape. Al serait tenté de l'abandonner dès que j'aurais le dos tourné. C'est la seule chose qu'il nous reste de Papa. Il faut honorer ça, après tout ce que j'ai détruit. Je sais qu'ils n'iront jamais la chercher auprès de toi. Tu es en sécurité même si je me doute que tu me détestes pour t'avoir encore laisser tomber._

 _Fais-en bon usage,_

 _J »_

Lily se baissa, et se dépêcha de glisser l'étoffe soyeuse entre ses draps pour la dissimuler de la vue de ses camarades. Elle avait la cape d'invisibilité. James lui avait confié leur seul héritage. Ils en auraient eu largement besoin, alors en fuite en Angleterre, mais non, _elle_ avait la cape.

Et elle savait d'ores et déjà quoi en faire.

…

…

.

.

Lily vit Dippet quitter son bureau à vingt-deux heures tapantes. Le vieil homme au moins était d'une régularité farouche dès qu'il s'agissait de manger ou d'aller dormir. Comme n'importe quelle personne âgée en somme. Au moment où la gargouille coulissa pour le laisser passer, Lily dissimulée sous la cape s'engouffra dans le trou sans qu'il ne la remarque.

Après tout, un chien magique n'avait pas senti James et Al sous cette cape, alors un vieil homme à moitié aveugle ne devrait pas être un souci. Dippet disparut au détour d'un couloir au moment où les ailes de la gargouille roulèrent sur elle même pour l'enfermer dans le passage.

Elle était rentrée ! s'enthousiasma-t-elle le cœur battant et les mains toutes tremblantes d'allégresse. Ce qu'elle pensait être d'une horrible difficulté avait soudain été facilité par un coup de pouce du destin et de James. Elle tritura le tissu soyeux de l'artefact. Elle était utile certes, mais si Grindelwald ne désirait que ça d'eux, autant la lui donner maintenant et en finir. Albus semblait penser la même chose, et si James la lui avait confié, c'était bien parce que quelque part, il pressentait qu'elle n'oserait pas s'en débarrasser.

Mais de là à l'utiliser ! Lily n'avait pratiquement jamais usé cet objet. Elle n'en avait jamais vu l'intérêt. Comme l'avait signalé Jedusor c'était bien de l'audace qui l'avait amenée à agir ce soir et ce, en se glissant hors de son dortoir discrètement. Dippet ne risquait pas de revenir, mais Apollon Picott au moindre bruit pouvait bien rappliquer et lui faire subir des punitions dont lui seul avait le secret. Elle secoua la tête, si elle se faisait prendre ici, c'était le renvoi à coup sûr. Dippet n'hésiterait pas une seconde et même Dumbledore n'y pourrait rien. Quelques semaines plus tôt, elle s'en serait moquée, mais désormais, avec la menace de Grindelwald et de son allié Hunter au dessus de sa tête, ce n'était pas envisageable. Oui, elle serait avec ses frères, mais en fuite.

Et l'éventualité d'un danger la terrifia sur le coup.

Maintenant qu'elle était là cependant, autant ne pas s'arrêter en si bon chemin. Elle inspecta timidement la pièce circulaire, sombre, emplie du sol au plafond d'ouvrages en tout genre et là où il n'y avait pas de livres, les tableaux des anciens directeurs et directrices de Poudlard se chevauchaient l'un l'autre comme pour revendiquer le peu de place restante sur les murs. Ces derniers cependant, dormaient déjà. Elle ôta la cape de sa tête et en couvrit ses épaules avant d'avancer vers les étagères de bois sombres derrières un bureau et un large fauteuil en chintz. D'un lumos elle éclaira faiblement la pièce sans que ne mouftent les tableaux profondément assoupis.

Où pouvait bien être ce registre ? se maudit-elle. En guettant le moindre bruit extérieur, il n'y avait que le ronflement des toiles.

—Accio Registre de Poudlard, murmura-t-elle.

Aussitôt, le livre fila entre ses mains, et elle le réceptionna dans un bruit mât. Aucun directeur ne sembla bouger, la jeune fille poussa un soupir extatique et rassuré. Elle avait le registre ! Ce maudit registre qui lui embrumait l'esprit depuis près de deux semaines. Les choses s'étaient exceptionnellement bien goupillées, pensa-t-elle soulagée. En glissant le livre dans sa robe de sorcière, elle s'apprêta à remettre sa cape silencieusement, mais elle s'arrêta en voyant quelque chose sur une étagère. Le Choixpeau Magique.

Sa discussion précédente avec Walburga, Cordelia et Tabatha lui revint en mémoire. L'amour. Elle saisit le vieux bout de tissu délicatement, de crainte de réveiller l'un des directeurs endormis, et en abaissant sa baguette, posa le chapeau sur sa tête.

—Tiens donc, grogna la voix rauque du Choixpeau. Qu'est-ce que tu me veux petite baroudeuse des temps ? Serpentard te convient toujours aussi bien. Tu resteras calme et loyale, presque pour toujours, je te le prédis, mais tu comprends maintenant qu'un instinct de préservation va beaucoup mieux à la maison de Salazar, n'est-ce pas ?

Presque toujours loyale et calme ?

—J'ai bien compris. Que… que vouliez-vous dire par l'amour ne pourra pas m'aider ? J'aime mes frères, je ne les abandonnerais jamais, alors pourquoi dites-vous que je serais loyale et calme presque toujours ? C'est stupide. Je ne comprends rien à vos énigmes, souffla-t-elle doucement, mais son timbre un peu plus aigu trahissait sa nervosité.

—Si tu comprends les choses ainsi, je t'invite à te questionner plus sérieusement, douce enfant.

Dépitée et amère, Lily s'apprêta à jeter le choixpeau sur l'armoire d'où elle l'avait dégagé, mais deux petites mains glacées lui ôtèrent le bout pointu des mains.

—Tu préparais vraiment un sale coup Pity, éclata la voix stridente de Peeves juste au dessus d'elle.

Et merde !

—Chut, tais-toi je t'en supplie !

—Dommage, ce bon vieux Peeves n'est pas disposé à t'être agréable Pity Pieters. Tu n'avais qu'à pas être incorrecte avec moi.

En éclatant d'un rire ravi, l'esprit frappeur tentant entre ses mains le Choixpeau malmené, s'envola vers le lustre qui brinquebala. Le lustre, comprit-elle.

—Tu m'as espionné dans la cuisine !

—Bien sûr, tu ne pensais pas aussi bien t'en tirer après m'avoir insulté. Je suis rancunier tu sais ? Jeu du Sort et Pity préparent un mauvais coup, c'était l'occasion ou jamais d'en savoir plus, ah ah. Tu vas le payer ! ALERTE ÉLÈVE HORS DES DORTOIRS !

Avant qu'elle n'ait eut le temps de supplier une seconde fois l'esprit frappeur, celui-ci, tenant toujours en otage le chapeau commença à dévisser le lustre de cristal sous les yeux horrifiés de Lily. Elle n'eut que le temps de plonger sous la cape avant qu'il ne s'écrase dans un bruit effroyable, abominable de verre et de cristal brisé. Elle avait manqué de quelques centimètres d'être écrasée. Peeves dès lors, s'enfuît avec le Choixpeau, et son rire se perdit entre les murs alors que toute la pièce tremblait encore du choc et que les tableaux commençaient à se réveiller, outragés ou confus. Ce fut alors que Lily se remettait debout pour s'enfuir que la gargouille coulissa et que le concierge se présenta, furieux, armé d'une grossière baguette.

Apollon Picott était un petit sorcier, borgne de l'œil gauche, aux visage couturé de cicatrices et à la chevelure blonde filasse et rare. Les élèves ignoraient tout de cet individu, si ce n'était que l'on racontait qu'il n'était pas un très bon sorcier et qu'en conséquence de cela, il comblait cette défaillance par une exceptionnelle cruauté. Et à voir son visage furieux et presque fou, Lily se dit qu'affronter Grindelwald semblait presque plus réjouissant. Prostrée sous la cape, tremblante de peur, absolument tétanisée, elle regarda impuissante le concierge s'avancer vers l'endroit où elle se trouvait, son seul œil valide, roulant de façon apocalyptique.

Sa main chercha à tâtons le Chapeau de Gryffondor sur l'étagère sans le trouver et son coude était tellement proche du visage de Lily qu'elle se retint de respirer.

—Élèves hors du dortoir, élèves hors du dortoir… Qui a crié ?... Le lustre, le Choixpeau… Le bureau du Directeur sans dessus dessous… PEEVES ! TU VAS LE PAYER !

Aussitôt, le concierge tourna les talons, laissant Lily terrorisée et stupéfaite. Elle se releva, marchant sur la pointe des pieds sur le verre brisé en tremblant. Le concierge dehors ne l'avait toujours pas remarquée, trop occupé à incriminer Peeves que l'on entendait ricaner entre les murs. Et une fois dehors, alors qu'arrivaient le professeur Galacteros et le professeur Têtenjoy, ainsi que Cherry Belby la préfète des Poufsouffles, elle s'esquiva toujours sous la cape, le cœur battant.

 **oOo**

* * *

 **Voilà !** J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu, n'hésitez pas à commenter, je serais heureuse de vous répondre ;)

Vous pouvez aussi passer jeter un oeil à mon blog : **roussettejolie** (point) **skyrock** (point) **com.** J'y poste quelques dessins et deux trois idioties de temps en temps.

Love,

Hugs,

Reviews ?

La chauve souris requin transgénique.


	13. Bear, and forbear

**H** ello bambino ! Voici le 13e chapitre de Bittersweet Tragedy.

Merci de toutes vos lectures et de vos reviews. N'hésitez pas à commenter car je remarque depuis quelques temps et pas seulement sur mes fictions mais aussi bien celles des autres, que les revieweurs sont de plus en plus discrets. Vous êtes notre raison d'être à nous les auteurs de fanfiction :)

Bonne lecture :)

Playlist : **Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince** : Dumbledore's Foreboding - **Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban** : A Window to the Past - **Dísa** : Sun - **Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets** : Meeting Tom Riddle - **Imagine Dragon** : Smoke And Mirror.

 _Résumé_ : _Lily redevable à Jedusor est contrainte par ce dernier de récupérer le registre d'élèves de Poudlard dans le bureau du Directeur. Peeves, au courant de ce plan, vient semer la zizanie et vole le Choixpeau. Le château est en émois, alors que dans le temps présent, les sorciers sont perplexes_.

* * *

 _Si vous regardez le diable d'un peu trop près, le diable ne restera jamais loin derrière vous_.

Sister Jude, AHS.

* * *

 **oOo**

—Ce fut, intéressant, concéda Bittersweet d'une voix qui semblait trahir tout le contraire.

Il semblait mourir d'ennui, ou de fatigue. Ses paupières déjà tombantes au dessus de ses yeux de rapace paraissaient tellement lourdes qu'une charrue d'hypogriffes avaient l'air de les tirer pour les fermer. La métaphore pensée, la plume à Papote s'empressa de la coucher sur le papier, à un endroit où il restait encore un peu de place, tant le parchemin était griffonné.

La pauvre plume avait écrit toute la journée. Elle sauta dans la main de la chroniqueuse, avec un air humain, cet air qu'ont les enfants lorsqu'ils sont fatigués de faire bonne figure à une soirée. Pour avoir vu ce genre de comportements dans tous les évènements où elle avait été conviée, Rita sermonna l'objet qui transpirait un résidu d'encre délavée entre ses longs doigts. Elle frotta ensuite l'embout pour lui insuffler du courage. Il était tard, la séance serait bientôt ajournée.

—Vous avez obéit aveuglément à ce Tom Jedusor, constata l'un des mages, l'œil méprisant.

—Je me sentais seule… et faible ! J'ai essayé de devenir plus forte et l'écoutant. J'ai agi comme tous les gens qui l'admiraient à l'époque, dit-elle avec un soupçon de regret.

Néanmoins il y avait là un tel jugement dans le regard de l'assemblée, qu'elle ne put pas soutenir le regard du sorcier qui l'avait apostrophé plus longtemps. Elle courba l'échine sur sa chaise trop grande pour son petit corps tremblant. James Sirius Potter dardait d'un regard mauvais l'assemblée et particulièrement les journalistes comme si à les avadakeriser des yeux, il pouvait empêcher les éléments de ce procès de sortir de cette salle. En vain.

Albus Potter afficha une mine désolée à sa petite sœur, aussi désolée que celle que portait sur son visage blême, Harry Potter. Il manquait en ce jour dans la famille Potter/Weasley, Miss Parfaite Weasley-Granger, ainsi que quelques autres rouquins qui ne comptaient pas tant ils étaient déjà indénombrables. Les parents avaient l'allure aussi fragile et lasse que leur progéniture. Percy Weasley de son estrade observait cela, et Rita devinait que derrière le masque neutre de son visage, il devait tergiverser entre sa loyauté au ministère qu'il avait toujours défendu et sa famille.

Quel sujet intéressant, songea-t-elle alors qu'une grosse sorcière à ses cotés bougeait comme pour se masser les fesses après avoir été longtemps assise sur ce banc. Autant ne pas venir. Deux rangs plus bas, Rita reconnut la chevelure blonde et lisse de Veronica Madone, la nouvelle chroniqueuse vedette de la Gazette, qui gazouillait heureuse de la tournure des évènements. Skeeter mâchonna sa lippe.

—Nous en avons appris beaucoup, mesura doucement Susan Bones. Ces jeunes gens s'efforcent de nous expliquer ce qu'ils ont traversé. Messieurs et Miss Potter sont certes acteurs, mais tout autant victimes de ce que nous avons vu ces derniers jours et verrons par la suite. Ministre Bittersweet, cette jeune fille et nous mêmes commençons sûrement à fatiguer, peut-être devrions-nous ajourner ce procès ?

—Ne me donnez pas d'ordre !

Susan Bones fut si stupéfaite de cette rebuffade de la part de son supérieur qu'elle écarquilla les yeux. Jebediah parut aussi se mortifier de son geste car il esquissa un geste vers la femme comme pour s'excuser. Geste qu'il interrompit à peu fut-il à peu près clair. Sous l'assistance perplexe, il remit en place sa robe de sorcier rouge vif, puis baissa les yeux vers ses notes. Les yeux d'insecte de Skeeter purent remarquer qu'il tremblait légèrement.

—Ce… procès est ajourné, il sera repris le 2 Janvier 2025 à 9h30.

Il se leva précipitamment, laissant une Susan Bones sonnée, et les jeunes Potter comme le reste de l'assistance stupéfaits.

…

…

.

.

 _31 Décembre 2024_

—Vous êtes sûrs que… vous voulez rentrer chez vous ? demanda encore une fois Hermione d'un ton doux.

Encore échevelée d'avoir couru à faire Merlin savait quoi toute la journée, elle enlevait son épaisse robe de sorcier, et les dardait de son regard noisette comme pour les empêcher de faire une bêtise irréparable.

Et Harry et Ginny se seraient bien passés de ce regard là. Ron de son côté, avachi sur son canapé faisait grise mine. « Il est doué ce con » répétait-il à grand renfort de whisky pur feu. Nul doute qu'il parlait de la version jeune de Voldemort qu'ils contemplaient dans les souvenirs de Lily à longueur de journée, et pour l'avoir brièvement rencontré dans le médaillon de Serpentard vingt six ans auparavant, il devait reconnaître parfaitement sa façon d'agir. Cette façon de manipuler, stressante et machiavélique. Lily avait-elle été brisée par ça ? songeait-il horrifié.

Rose qui avait pourtant été invitée à passer la nouvelle année au manoir Malefoy, préférait se pelotonner sur une chaise, avec Hugo en caressant d'un geste peu naturel Moustique, leur hibou Petit-Duc.

Et cette scène ne devait pas être gênante que au 102 rue Faussard, mais chez tous Weasley confondus, ou même chez leurs amis. Neville s'était timidement proposé pour qu'ils passent un peu de temps ensemble avec sa femme, Hannah, mais cette dernière, comme leur fille Olive, devaient préférer un peu de calme. Pourtant il suffisait de jeter un coup d'œil aux carreaux de l'appartement pour se rendre compte que ce n'était pas le cas partout. Moldus comme Sorciers aspiraient encore à faire la fête ce soir.

Et si ni Ginny, ni lui n'avaient évidemment l'envie de se distraire ce soir, ils ne pouvaient plus rester dans cet appartement à dormir sur le canapé du salon. Ils avaient besoin de se retrouver dans leur solitude.

—Oui, ça va aller. On est des adultes tu sais Mione, fit Gin' avec un ton horriblement faux aux oreilles d'Harry.

—On ne peut pas vous laisser ce soir, particulièrement ce soir, tenta Rose et Hugo approuva. Enfin, Tante Gin, Onc' Harry, vous ne nous gênez pas, hein M'man ?

—Non, vous ne nous gênez pas, Hugo donne moi ce journal maintenant !

D'un geste sec, Hermione arracha des mains de son fils, de seize ans et pourtant bien bâti, l'édition de la veille de la gazette des sorciers qu'il avait plié entre ses genoux de façon à ne pas être vu.

—Je ne veux pas que vous lisiez ça !

—On ne peut pas assister au procès, on ne peut pas savoir ce qu'il s'est passé, ce sont nos cousins, maman ! lâcha soudain Hugo en sautant sur ses pieds. Ça ne sert à rien de nous protéger comme ça ! Lucy, Molly, Fred et Roxane et moi on est bien d'accord là dessus. Poudlard et l'Angleterre entière en parlent ! Merde ! Il y a eu un mort. On a le droit de savoir ce qu'il s'est produit !

—Hugo ! Langage ! Vous êtes trop jeunes…

—Lily a l'âge d'Hugo et Al mon âge, reprit Rose. Et pourtant, ils sont sur le banc des accusés. On veut les soutenir, et vous soutenir aussi, mais comment faire si vous nous empêchez de savoir à notre tour ce qu'il s'est passé ? Tante Gin, je t'en prie, tu ne prononces pratiquement plus un mot depuis que ce procès a commencé. Ça me fait mal de voir ma marraine dans cet état.

—Je te remercie de t'inquiéter pour nous, Rosie. Mais ça va aller. Je crois que Harry et moi avons juste besoin d'être un peu… seuls. N'est-ce pas Harry ?

—Hum ? Oui… répondit ce dernier avec un temps de retard que Ron comme Hermione remarquèrent.

Pourtant Ron ne bougea pas de son canapé, préférant observer les nuances abstraites de son whisky pur feu au fond du verre. Rose et Hugo se levèrent, mal à l'aise et s'approchèrent de leur mère, ainsi que d'Harry et Ginny, comme si la séparation était insupportable ou qu'ils n'étaient pas sûrs de les revoir le lendemain s'ils ne les avaient pas à l'œil cette nuit.

—Alors… prenez soin de vous ? se risqua Hermione.

—Promis, marmonna machinalement Harry, avant d'enlacer sa meilleure amie rapidement, ainsi que son neveu et sa nièce, de faire un signe à Ron pour sauter dans la cheminée à la suite de Gin.

Et quand ils émergèrent de l'âtre verdi par la poudre cheminette, le sentiment qu'il n'était pas à sa place au 12 Square Grimmauld non plus, assaillit Harry. Ginny le regarda, et sans un mot, s'assit sur le canapé le plus proche, les yeux vides, le visage détendu et le reste du corps mou comme une poupée de chiffon. Elle inspira et respira bruyamment. Harry le regarda faire, silencieux et fatigué. Aussi fatigué qu'elle devait l'être.

—Allons nous coucher, proposa-t-il au bout de plusieurs minutes.

Lentement sa femme acquiesça, elle refusa la main qu'il lui tendait pour se lever, et le devança pour se rendre au plus vite vers leur chambre. Mais à peine le chemin eût-il été emprunté, qu'ils s'heurtèrent à un mur. Ou ce qui s'apparentait le plus à un mur, la cage d'escalier. Il fallait que Ginny monte trois marches de l'escalier pour se trouver à l'endroit même où elle était morte dans la vision de ses enfants. Il suffisait à Harry de s'approcher légèrement pour s'imaginer mourir empalé. Il fut tellement horrifié par cette vision qu'il se surprit à inspecter le parquet ciré à la recherche d'éclaboussures de sang, son sang.

—Mr Harry et Mrs Ginny sont de retour ! Loodo est tellement heureux, bégaya soudain la voix du petit elfe de maison.

Le voir vivant lui aussi fit un choc aux deux sorciers. Mais il était aussi vivant que l'on pouvait l'être, avec ses grandes oreilles, ses grands yeux verts de la taille d'une balle de tennis qui parfois rappelaient à Harry, Dobby et son tablier blanc et propret signe distinctif des elfes de maisons libérés.

—Loodo a bien pris soin de la maison des Potter pendant leur absence. Mais, où sont les petits Mr James, Albus Severus et Miss Lily ? Loodo ne veut pas croire ce que l'on raconte dans la Gazette, ils ne sont pas méchants. Mr James est en gentil garçon, et Mr Albus et Miss Lily sont doux et bons !

—C'est compliqué Loodo, marmonna Ginny d'une voix lasse. Tu peux retourner te coucher, mon petit. Et si… tu veux aller dehors à l'avenir… fais attention à toi.

Loodo hésita, ses grandes oreilles s'abaissèrent à la façon d'un chiot penaud. Il devait sentir la douleur de ses employeurs, mais sans doute trouvait-il plus délicat de les laisser. D'un petit craquement, il disparut. Harry soupira et se tourna vers Ginny pour l'arracher à la contemplation de la morbide cage d'escalier.

—Dormons sur le canapé ce soir.

Ginny ne se fit pas prier.

…

…

.

.

 _1_ _e_ _Janvier 2025_

Ce qui réveilla Harry de son demi sommeil, ce fut tout d'abord le bruit tonitruant des feux d'artifices dans la rue Square Grimmauld, puis les cris de bonne année 2025 qui jaillirent de toutes parts. Il prit à tâtons ses lunettes dans l'obscurité et se les mit sur le nez. Il n'avait dû dormir que deux heures, mais ce n'est pas cela qui l'alerta. Ce fut l'absence de Ginny à ses côtés. Il eut beau la chercher sur le canapé magiquement agrandi, elle n'était pas là. La sueur dévala son échine. Il se leva d'un bond, alors que ses fenêtres s'illuminaient de nuances colorées, de feux d'artifices dantesques et de flocons de neiges merveilleux. Lui, marchait dans l'obscurité à la recherche de son épouse, une obscurité qui l'assaillait de toute part depuis des semaines.

Il finit par la trouver dans la cuisine, et il ne s'attendait pas à voir autour d'elle, un ballet de balais et de chiffons en train de récurer le sol, tout comme elle. Harry se rendit compte qu'elle récurait un endroit tout particulier près du comptoir où avait été posé dans les souvenirs de Lily le chaudron de résurrection de cette Gutters pour Voldemort. Un frisson le parcourut par automatisme. Ginny frottait le sol en forcenée comme pour effacer des traces qui n'avaient jamais existé dans cet espace temps.

—Je pense que Loodo s'inquiétait un peu trop pour nous ces derniers jours… tu ne trouves pas que le sol est sale, Harry ? Aide moi à le nettoyer.

Elle releva la tête et son expression figée lui fendit le cœur. Harry se baissa et lui saisit les mains, ses mains normalement douces et chaudes, mais ce soir gelée et abîmées d'avoir frotté pendant peut-être des heures. Il lui ôta sa baguette, puis l'éponge qu'elle tenait, et lui sécha les mains.

—Gin'…

—Laisse-moi finir, Harry… regarde comme le sol est sale !

—Non, il est propre, Ginny, il est impeccable, on pourrait manger par terre. Calme-toi.

La rousse baissa ses beaux yeux bruns sur le seau d'eau et les ustensiles de ménage tombés au sol. Elle rappela dans cette attitude stressée, un instant Petunia Dursley à Harry. Lorsqu'elle n'allait pas bien, il fallait que sa tante brique sa cuisine. Ginny n'avait jamais été une pro du ménage, et était même plutôt quelqu'un de très désordonné. Pour qu'elle change ainsi ses habitudes, la situation devait être insurmontable.

Et sa femme sembla elle même s'en rendre compte, car de nouveau son corps mollit et elle courba l'échine.

—Je… je vais démissionner de la Gazette du Sorcier.

—Oh…

—J'en ai assez Harry. Toutes ces choses que je lis, je suis fatiguée. Bientôt on attendra de moi que j'aille travailler, que je rende des articles et c'est au dessus de mes forces, tu comprends ? Ce sont nos enfants, nos enfants en pâture… Jugés, je ne le supporte plus. Au fond de moi je me dis que c'est de la lâcheté… Mais aussi de la fierté. J'estime ne pas avoir à les affronter. Ce sont nos enfants… je ne peux pas avoir honte d'eux.

—Ginny…

—Mes bébés sont cernés dans une arène et je ne joindrais pas mes forces aux fauves qui se font une joie de les persécuter. J'ai trop de fierté pour les entendre médire sur notre famille, ils le font déjà si bien dans la presse.

—Je te comprends…

—Non, j'ai l'impression que tu ne comprends pas… Nous sommes retournés chez nous, pour laisser Mione et Ronald recouvrer un peu de tranquillité, ensuite on nous demande de retourner travailler. On nous demande de reprendre nos vies en nous habituant au fait que nos enfants sont emprisonnés loin de nous. Tu vas retourner au bureau des aurors bientôt, et je vais devenir folle. Nos enfants ont besoin de nous.

—Mais que veux-tu que je fasse ? Que veux-tu que je fasse, Ginny ? Le Ministère a choisi nos enfants comme boucs émissaires, soit, mais dehors, dehors Voldemort est là. Il est de retour, _encore_ et il se renforce. Et s'il a pu faire du mal à James, Al ou Li, tu crois que je vais le laisser recommencer ? C'est quand il agira de visu que Bittersweet se rappellera de son existence. Les aurors peuvent m'aider à l'arrêter avant qu'il ne soit trop fort, ou rejoint par ses anciens adeptes. On attend de moi ça, pas seulement le monde sorcier, car je m'en moque bien, mais nos amis, et notre famille. Au fond de moi je sais qu'ils veulent que j'agisse, et ne me le diront jamais en face. Je ne sais même pas quoi faire exactement… Alors c'est maintenant que je dois essayer d'agir peu importe la façon.

Ginny d'un coup se releva, son pantalon trempé et tâché par le savon et elle retourna au salon. Perplexe, en se demandant ce qu'il avait pu dire, Harry la suivit. Sur le manteau de cheminée, elle saisit des cadres et s'assit par terre. Le brun la suivit, observant le parcours des doigts de sa femme sur les cadres vieillots et le verre glacé protégeant des photos. James, âgé de dix-sept ans, beau, des fossettes aux joues et ses yeux bleus rieurs. Sur un autre, James et Albus, âgés de quinze et quatorze ans, sur une plage du sud de la France, le teint hâlé, souriaient et se mouvaient l'air taquin en direction de leur petite sœur pour la bombarder d'algues. Et la scène se répétait en boucle dans le cadre, alors que Lily furieuse leur rendait bien le cota d'algues par des boules de sables. Une autre photo montrait Lily lors de sa rentrée, dans son fier uniforme d'école, sur une autre, Albus et Rose descendaient du Poudlard express, le Noël de leur première année, le sourire aux lèvres. Ils étaient beaux, parfaits ainsi à demi figés dans ces cadres. Ils étaient encore innocents, et pas à demi détruits.

—Que leur a-t-il fait Harry ? Qu'est-ce que Jedusor leur a fait ? Combien de temps sont-ils restés dans les années 40 ? Alors qu'il n'était qu'un adolescent, il a atteint notre petite fille. Il a dû tous les atteindre. Il s'est passé l'inimaginable dans ce qu'ils ont vécu. Al et James se haïssent, Lily semble sur le point de craquer d'une minute à l'autre… _Il faut être là pour les aider_.

—On ne peut rien faire de plus Gin. C'est inacceptable et je me répugne de ne pouvoir rien faire, mais Bittersweet ne m'a jamais permis une entrevue, ni à moi, ni à personne. Je suis les mains liées, nous le sommes tous. L'étreinte que j'ai échangé avec nos enfants au travers des barreaux d'une cage est la pire chose qu'il me soit jamais arrivée je crois. C'est horrible… Je redoute autant que toi de savoir ce qu'il s'est passé et ça me mortifie de savoir que ce qu'ont vécu nos enfants est _passé_. Nous ne pouvions pas être là pour les aider. Nous avons été… absents.

Absents, ce mot resta en travers de la gorge d'Harry qui n'ajouta à cet instant rien de plus. Il voulut de nouveau saisir la main fraiche de Ginny, la serrer fort contre la sienne, mais elle l'esquiva.

—En effet, nous avons été absents, mais ce procès tu t'en rends bien compte est déshumanisant ! On fouille leur mémoire, on leur enlève leur intimité, leurs souvenirs, tout est fouillé par tes propres collègues, Harry. Nos enfants, on leur enlève leur identité. Et tout ça pour qu'ils soient jugés. Et pas jugés au sens de la loi, mais au sens de la morale. Tous ces gens les jugent tout le temps, et c'est un divertissement pour eux parce qu'ils sont persuadés que quoi qu'Al, James et Li aient réellement fait, ils sont forcément coupables… Tu sais pourquoi ma mère ne vient plus au procès ?

—Non…

—Parce que ce gentil garçon ami de Lily dans ses souvenirs, celui qui deviendra par la suite un des mangemorts les plus fidèles de Tu-Sais-Qui, a tué de la plus sauvage des façons Gideon et Fabian Prewett, les grands frères de Maman. Elle n'est plus capable de voir ce visage, aussi innocent soit-il en 1941. Beaucoup sont dans ce cas. Je n'en veux pas à ma mère, toi même tu es incapable de ne pas juger Jedusor pour ce qu'il n'a pas encore fait, mais peu de juges ou de personnes se mettent à la place de Lily, Al ou James. Ils ne savaient pas qui étaient ces gens… Ils ne savaient pas. Violer leur mémoire comme ça est horrible et inutile. Ils ne comprennent pas. Ils ne veulent pas comprendre. Nos enfants n'étaient au courant de rien.

—Parce que nous en avons pas parlé avec eux.

—Parce que tu les as laissé découvrir leur héritage, celui de porter ton nom en rentrant à Poudlard, Harry ! Ils ont découvert Poudlard, en même temps que la lourdeur d'un passé dont personne n'est encore capable de parler. Vingt-six années se sont écoulées et le monde sorcier a fermé les yeux. Voldemort et ses partisans ne devaient plus exister… Il fallait que tu leur en parles, je te l'avais dit il y a des années !

—Ne mélange pas tout Gin ! Tu me reproches de ne pas avoir préparé nos enfants à l 'horreur qu'ils ont vécue ? C'est stupide. Les situations sont différentes, je te rappelle que nous parlons d'un espace temps où nos enfants ont été manipulés par une folle. Ici, elle n'existe pas, et nos enfants sont heureux.

—Qu'en sais-tu ?

…

L'aplomb qu'avait eu Harry se fana face aux yeux bruns de sa femme. Sa lèvre inférieure trembla sans qu'il ne puisse l'arrêter, et dès lors il quitta la pièce pour rejoindre son bureau au rez-de-chaussée.

—Je crois que nous n'avons plus rien à nous dire ce soir…

Harry claqua la porte violemment au moment même où un pétard explosait dans la rue adjacente explosait. Il s'accroupit contre la porte et mit sa tête entre ses mains, découragé. Presque cent ans plus tôt, naissait Tom Elvis Jedusor, à l'origine de tous ses maux. Il avait pensé en avoir fini avec Jedusor des années auparavant, mais Jedusor n'en avait pas fini avec lui.

Et si son foyer était effectivement en train d'imploser emmenant avec lui tout son courage et sa volonté, il fallait rassembler ce qu'il restait pour affronter une bonne fois pour toute Voldemort.

Le dénicher, et en finir à nouveau.

…

…

.

.

 _2 Janvier 2025_

Ginny et lui ne s'étaient plus parlé depuis cette nuit du premier janvier. Au premier jour de l'année, la tension qu'ils avaient retenu depuis l'ouverture du procès avait fini par éclater. À moitié du moins, car Harry pressentait que s'il disait tout ce qu'il avait sur le cœur à son épouse, plus rien n'irait. Mais quelque chose allait encore bien dans son univers dévasté ? Il en doutait. À la voir marcher devant lui, dans sa robe de sorcière bleue nuit, ses longs cheveux roux flamboyant retenus en une longue natte se balançant dans son dos courbé par la fatigue, Harry pensa avec amertume qu'il s'éloignait de plus en plus de sa femme. En transplanant, il avait tenté de lui prendre délicatement la main, mais à nouveau elle s'était défaite.

Il marchait donc derrière elle, la tête baissée, évitant les regards des gens alentours dans le Hall du Ministère de la Magie. Sa nuque le piquait, comme si tous ces regards perçants étaient des milliers de petites aiguilles. Ces petites aiguilles s'enfonçaient encore plus profondément dans son cou, en sachant pertinemment qu'il devrait une fois pour toute rejoindre son travail le soir même. Et pourtant, travailler était la seule chose qu'Harry pouvait encore faire, car en rentrant dans la salle d'Audience, affreusement familière après toutes ces heures, il sentit à nouveau un poids immense s'abattre sur son cou, enfonçant les aiguilles dans son échine, et paralyser le reste de son dos. Il s'assit, ainsi courbé, laissant ses enfants, si proches et si loin, arriver encadrés par des Magicogardes. James –encore plus, si c'était possible- amaigri, affrontait la salle d'audience d'un regard neuf.

Albus, cerné, frappait le sol de son pied stressé, et si l'on remarquait bien la jambe sollicitée dans ce mouvement était plus maigre que l'autre, celle que le chien avait mordue. Comment n'avait-il pas pu le voir ? se demandait Harry. Quand leurs enfants avaient été de retour de leur voyage ? Quand leur comportement avait-il changé pour qu'ils ne le remarquent qu'à peine ? Harry en était perplexe et horrifié. Il croisa ensuite le regard brun de Lily : ses yeux couleur miel, si doux mais si désespérés hurlaient une seule chose et il le savait, que ce procès se finisse.

Mais maintenant, la machine, l'horrible machinerie judiciaire avait été emballée par leurs révélations et il était trop tard !

Alors Lily accusa le coup et baissa la tête et ses doux cheveux blonds-roux décoiffés autour de son visage amaigri tombèrent devant ses yeux. Harry sentit son cœur éclater.

Étrangement, alors que le Magenmagot prenait place sur l'estrade et que Ginny s'agitait à ses côtés, Harry ne vit pas Bittersweet arriver. Percy fermait en effet la procession, le nez plissé. Au moment où il crut que personne ne le voyait, le roux esquissa un léger sourire satisfait.

—Le Ministre ne pourra pas présider la cour d'Honneur aujourd'hui. Il a tenu cependant à ce que ce procès continue dans les meilleures conditions possibles.

Le timbre de sa voix mourut. Il n'était pas satisfait de se retrouver là, mais satisfait de voir pour une fois le Ministre qu'il détestait, absent, comprit Harry.

—Êtes-vous prête à continuer mademoiselle ? demanda lentement Susan Bones à Lily, incertaine de la conduite à tenir sans le ministre.

Lily fit un signe de tête mi figue mi raisin, plusieurs juges du Magenmagot grognèrent, et elle éclaircit impuissante sa pensée.

—Oui.

—Courage Li, souffla James en frôlant sa main.

Harry eût envie d'insuffler du courage à sa fille, mais il était là, impuissant dans son box, loin du siège de ses enfants. Ginny étouffa un sanglot.

 **oOo**

Lorsque Lily vint prendre le petit déjeuner le lendemain matin, tout Poudlard ne parlait plus que de l'effraction qui avait eu lieu dans le bureau du directeur. Peeves était officiellement porté disparu avec le Choixpeau, Apollon Picott menaçait chaque élève qu'il croisait au détour d'un couloir pour les inciter à révéler ce qu'ils savaient, et évidemment, alors que la rousse entra dans la Grande Salle Armando Dippet la mine grave était en train de récapituler les évènements de la veille. Il conseillait par la même occasion à chaque élève possédant la moindre information sur Peeves ou le Choixpeau de venir immédiatement voir un professeur tant l'affaire était grave. Lily rougit de gêne et de honte en s'asseyant aux côtés de Walburga toute occupée sur sa biscotte. Le registre au fond de son sac lui pesait une tonne. Qu'arriverait-il si on le découvrait ? Lily n'osait pas imaginer. Déjà elle cherchait du regard Jedusor pour lui refiler ce fardeau bien consciente qu'il avait déjà relié l'agitation d'aujourd'hui avec son larcin.

—Si Peeves ne réapparaît pas et ne rend pas le choixpeau d'ici demain, il sera officiellement renvoyé de Poudlard avec des sortilèges pour l'empêcher de revenir et tout élève en contact avec lui aussi, répéta Tabatha qui avait croisé Picott annonçant cette sanction dans les couloirs. Ça ne rigole pas.

Il fallait se débarrasser au plus vite de ce bouquin.

—Je me demande ce qu'il lui a pris, commenta Walburga. Il était jusqu'à présent plutôt calme.

—Moi non plus, répondit Lily mal à l'aise au possible. Hum, vous avez-vu Jedusor ce matin ?

Cordelia plissa les yeux, incertaine.

—Aucune idée. Qu'est-ce que tu lui veux ?

—Je veux juste lui parler.

—Il n'est pas venu manger ce matin, fit pensivement Tabatha. Nott, tu l'as vu ?

—Nope. Antonin tu l'as vu, toi ?

Le blond leva la tête de son porridge et en croisant le regard de Lily il rougit légèrement. La jeune fille détourna la tête.

—Je l'ai vu partir à la bibliothèque ce matin, il avait un livre à rendre, marmonna-t-il.

—Merci.

Lily lui sourit, et s'enfuît avant que la situation ne devienne plus gênante. Le cœur battant, elle trembla quand Picott la lorgna d'un air soupçonneux lorsqu'elle passa devant lui. Et si Peeves réapparaissait pour la dénoncer ? Que faisait-il avec ce maudit choixpeau ? Lily avisa ensuite la silhouette haute et élégante de Jedusor sortant de la bibliothèque. Sans réfléchir plus que de raison, la jeune fille l'intercepta en le saisissant par le poignet et l'emmena dans un placard à balais. Il se retourna vers elle, ses yeux luisant dans l'obscurité.

—Qu'est-ce que tu me veux ? demanda sèchement le brun.

La rousse lui tendit aussitôt le registre.

—Je l'ai. J'ai ce que tu m'as demandé.

—Je m'en étais douté vu le désordre que tu as causé. Du désordre était bien la dernière chose dont j'avais besoin.

Lily ne broncha pas à cette réprimande, elle baissa les yeux, puis lâcha finalement d'une petite voix.

—Peut-être, mais tout le monde est à la recherche de Peeves et du Choixpeau, personne ne remarquera qu'il manque ce livre avant un moment. J'ai fait ce que tu m'as demandé et si je ne l'ai pas fait aussi bien que tu le voulais, je l'ai fait de mon mieux.

—Eh bien ce n'est pas suffisant, je vais devoir redoubler de prudence par tes maladresses, répondit Tom froidement en s'emparant du registre.

Elle accusa le coup encore une fois. Il avait perdu son sourire charmeur et la jeune fille déglutit. Il commença à la feuilleter avidement à la lueur d'un Lumos et Lily le regarda faire sans piper mot. Pas un merci ?

Soudain, il releva la tête et dit sèchement :

—Tu vas rester plantée ici encore longtemps ?

—Oh… non… excuse-moi.

La rousse ouvrit la porte gênée et honteuse, avant de jeter un coup d'œil au brun et de déguerpir rapidement. Elle avait déçu Tom pour la première mission qu'il lui avait confiée, songeait-elle attristée. S'il lui accordait sa confiance de nouveau, elle devrait redoubler d'effort. Oui il était un garçon bizarre et changeait de visage tellement rapidement que Lily parfois ne savait plus où donner de la tête, mais cela n'empêchait pas qu'il était le premier à l'avoir considérée comme utile depuis la mort de ses parents. Et la jeune fille n'aspirait qu'à pouvoir faire quelque chose pour ne plus ruminer en silence. Elle parvint à repérer les boucles sombres de Walburga se rendant en cours de soins aux créatures magiques. Cette dernière se retourna vers elle :

—Ah tu es là toi ? Tu as réussi à retrouver Jedusor ?

—Oui, pas de nouvelles de Peeves ou du Choixpeau ?

—Nick Quasi-Sans-Tête a dit l'avoir vu près des cachots. J'espère qu'ils finiront par lui mettre la main dessus.

Les deux jeunes filles se turent ensuite en sortant dans le parc gelé pour se rendre en cours. Discrètement Walburga jeta un sort de chauffage à Lily, pour ne pas la voir en plus mauvais été et ensuite se plaça devant le professeur Brûlopot pour suivre le cours de soins qui ce jour là portait sur les sombrals.

Lily se surprit à observer ces animaux pour la première fois. Et pour cause, jusqu'à ce jour où elle avait tout perdu, la mort n'était qu'une notion abstraite. En regardant les créatures squelettiques et sombres devant elle, la rousse réprima un frisson, tandis que Walburga plissait les yeux en demandant au professeur ce qu'elle devait voir et donc nourrir.

Et comme bon nombre d'élèves de la classe, Walburga n'arrivant pas à les voir, abandonna toute assiduité, et le cour se termina ainsi sur cette note un peu désintéressée et tous retournèrent rapidement vers le château heureux de pouvoir se réchauffer. Et Lily suivit le mouvement, remontant vers les cachots, pour être cependant bloquée à mi chemin aux côtés de Walburga, par une troupe d'élève. La jeune fille grogna.

—Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe encore ? apostropha-t-elle une fillette de serdaigle toute terrorisée qui ne lui répondit pas.

Une petite main froide vint serrer celle de Lily, Ullah Sevisky la jolie petite serpentarde du nouvel an à qui elle n'avait que peu parlé ces derniers temps, lui souffla :

—Peeves est réapparu, mais il a caché le Choixpeau. Je l'ai vu tout-à-l 'heure et le Gryffondor devant l'a dit.

Oh.

Prise d'un mauvais pressentiment, Lily se faufila entre les élèves, Walburga et Ullah à sa suite, intriguées par son intérêt brûlant, car oui intérêt il y avait. Peeves était de retour et parlementait avec les professeurs, y avait-il une chance pour qu'il ne la dénonce pas ? Elle le vit, malgré les élèves obstruant sa vision, flottant à deux mètres au dessus du sol, un sourire mauvais aux lèvres alors que l'on entendait la voix furieuse de Dippet suinter dans tout le Hall. Le vieil homme était aussi rouge qu'un scrout à pétard, aussi Dumbledore jugea utile d'intervenir.

—Nous vous le demandons une dernière fois Peeves, où avez-vous mis le Choixpeau ?

—Oh et Peeves répondrait toujours qu'il peut être partout. Mais vous devriez cesser de vous inquiéter pour ce vieux bout de tissu sénile, et plus vous interroger sur les activités douteuses de vos élèves, ah ah !

—Que voulez-vous dire ? Votre petit jeu a assez duré.

—Peeves vient de vous aider à vous de faire le reste.

Et sur un tirage de langue et un geste particulièrement obscène l'esprit frappeur s'en alla avant que le Baron Sanglant appelé à la rescousse ne puisse intervenir. Les professeurs, comme les élèves restèrent sots une demi minute avant qu'un nouveau concert de chuchotis ne s'entende dans tout le Hall.

—Les dortoirs d'élèves vont être fouillés, annonça subitement Dippet.

Lily fut prise à nouveau d'un très mauvais pressentiment.

…

…

.

.

Lily était gelée. Apollon Picott était monté dans leur dortoir avec le professeur Têtenjoy avant même qu'elle n'ait pu sécuriser les environs. De toute façon, les élèves étaient si étroitement surveillés qu'elle n'aurait pas pu faire grand chose. Pourtant Lily se doutait que Peeves avait agit en sorte de l'accuser.

Alors pourtant, quand Picott redescendit déçu, du dortoir des filles de sixième année, la jeune fille ne comprit rien. Une fois leur chambrée libérée, elle monta les escaliers à quatre à quatre pour vérifier son lit, sa valise, encore et encore en pensant que l'unique œil du concierge avait été abusé. Mais elle dû se rendre à l'évidence, le Choixpeau n'était pas là.

—Tu sais je ne pense pas que le concierge t'aurait volé des affaires Lina, arrête de farfouiller comme ça, glissa Cordelia qui arrivait à son tour pour évaluer l'ampleur des dégats.

—Oh, je sais… Désolée.

Mais qu'avait voulu dire Peeves ce matin en ce cas ? Il devait forcément avoir à l'idée de l'accuser sinon pourquoi pister les professeurs sur les dortoirs des élèves ?

—Je trouve ça vraiment injuste qu'on ai comme par hasard fouillé les dortoirs des Serpentards en premier, vociféra ensuite Tabatha en s'avachissant sur son lit. Ce sont forcément les Gryffondors qui ont fait le coup, Charlus Potter serait bien assez taré pour le faire. Tous les Potter ont un pète au casque. Je plains ta cousine, Wally.

Lily rumina l'insulte alors que Walburga la regardait suspicieusement. Oui sans doute son comportement de tout à l'heure avait été étrange et elle avait toutes les raisons du monde d'être soupçonneuse. La rousse pourtant, n'aurait pas su lui montrer un autre visage que celui figé de surprise qu'elle arborait depuis que Picott était parti.

Où était ce stupide Choixpeau ?

—Dorea n'y est pour rien, elle est aussi victime dans l'histoire, défendit Walburga avant de se tourner vers la jeune Potter. Lina, il n'y a rien dont tu n'aies besoin de me parler ?

—Non rien. Je redescends voir Ullah à la bibliothèque.

Mais elle ne la trouva jamais car à peine eût-elle quitté la salle commune que des mains la tirèrent dans l'obscurité. « Encore ? » songea-t-elle désespérée. Et quand elle vit le visage furieux de Tom Jedusor, elle se dit qu'elle aurait préféré mille fois se retrouver confrontée à Antonin, et qu'elle voyait trop le brun ces derniers jours pour son propre bien.

—Tu es donc incapable de faire les choses correctement ?

—Mais que se passe-t-il encore ?

—J'ai été associé à tes idioties, voilà ce qui arrive.

Aussitôt, il ouvrit son sac où reposait le tissu rapiécé du vieux chapeau, Lily ouvrit la bouche de confusion.

—Mais qu'est-ce que… Oh par Merlin, je suis désolée. J'ai mal parlé à Peeves et il s'est vengé de nous deux…

—Je me fiche de ce que tu as fait. J'ai du lancer un sortilège de confusion à Picott avant qu'il ne le trouve dans mes affaires. Tu avais une seule chose à faire, et tu as mit l'école en branle et m'a attiré encore plus de problèmes.

Il était vraiment furieux, ses sourcils plissaient violemment le haut de son visage en une ligne ombrageuse. Lily, honteuse se dit qu'il allait l'insulter. Elle était à la fois honteuse et furieuse qu'il lui parle ainsi, et pourtant elle ne parvenait pas à se révolter. Elle ne le faisait pas contre ses frères, pourquoi contre lui ? Mais non, après lui avoir craché ses quatre vérités et que Picott se fut éloigné insatisfait de n'avoir rien trouvé, il s'en alla à son tour bien décidé à se débarrasser de l'objet le plus discrètement possible. La rousse le suivit aussitôt.

—Alors laisse-moi réparer.

—Retourne donc te coucher.

—Non, aie confiance en moi sur ce coup. Je t'en prie.

Mais il continuait à avancer, personne n'était dans les couloirs à cette heure là pour possiblement le retarder, il traçait avec la ferme intention de jeter le Choixpeau dans un coin pour qu'on le retrouve.

—Je peux t'aider à rentrer dans le bureau de Dippet. S'il n'est pas remit dans le bureau de Dippet, Peeves trouvera sûrement le Choixpeau et le ramènera auprès l'un de nous, si son désir est vraiment de nous ennuyer !

Aucune réaction, si ce n'était :

—S'il m'approche encore avec _cette chose_ , grogna le brun en désignant le vieux chapeau, alors je risque de devenir pour lui un bien plus gros souci que Dippet et Dumbledore réunis.

Il continua à marcher, arrivés dans le grand Hall, entre les tableaux endormis, la jeune fille dû se résoudre à se dire qu'il ne s'arrêterait pas. Elle aurait sans doute dû n'en avoir rien à faire de son entêtement et de sa fureur, après tout il allait se débarrasser du Choixpeau dans une pièce abandonnée emportant avec lui leur problème, mais pour autant, la rousse lui devait la vie. Et elle se refusait à ne pas rembourser cette dette. En tremblant, Lily sortit de sa poche la cape d'invisibilité et de son autre main saisit le poignet du jeune sorcier.

—Fait moi confiance, Tom. Sur ce coup là, s'il te plait.

Enfin, il se retourna, et sa baguette qu'il avait levé pour la menacer se baissa en voyant l'artefact qu'elle avait en main. Avant qu'il n'ait pu esquisser un geste et prise d'une volonté soudaine de faire à nouveau ses preuves, Lily lui passa la cape au dessus de la tête et au dessus de la sienne.

—Je vais te faire entrer dans le bureau de Dippet pour y déposer le Choixpeau. Il réapparaîtra comme par enchantement et tout accusera Peeves qui aura finalement prit peur plutôt qu'un élève puisque nous ne sommes pas censés être capable de pénétrer dans son bureau. Je te demande juste de me faire confiance.

Tom resta silencieux peut-être une demi minute, et seul le bruit de sa respiration se fit entendre. Lily jeta un coup d'œil à la montre cabossée au poignet du brun. Ils avaient une dizaine de minutes avant que Dippet ne quitte son bureau.

—Soit.

Alors ils se mirent en marche silencieusement. Il ne fallut que quelques minutes pour arriver face à la gargouille, et malgré la cape, le chemin ne fut pas aisé. Les préfets patrouillaient farouchement dans les couloirs, de même que les fantômes et les tableaux. Sir Nick-Quasi-Sans-Tête en effet, rivalisait de hardiesse pour faire fuir un ennemi invisible, non loin de là, avec le tableau du Chevalier du Catogan. Dippet finit par sortir la mine soucieuse, se doutait-il de ce qu'il se tramait ? Pour être directeur de Poudlard, il n'était certainement pas aussi médiocre que Lily pouvait le penser, et pourtant Jedusor ne sembla pas plu alarmé que ça. Et en effet, le vieillard finit par s'éloigner leur laissant le temps de se glisser entre les ailes de la gargouille.

Et dans le bureau, si la dernière fois les tableaux dormaient, cette fois ci, ceux-ci avaient déserté leur cadre à la recherche du Choixpeau.

—Pratique ce petit objet, chuchota finalement Jedusor en se découvrant.

Lily sourit vaguement mal à l'aise, peut-être n'aurait-elle pas dû montrer cet artefact à ce garçon, mais pourtant il lui semblait que Jedusor lui avait pardonné ses erreurs. Elle le vit jeter négligemment le Choixpeau sur l'étagère, celui-ci ne moufta pas. Il semblait totalement endormi depuis son enlèvement, et là encore le brun ne s'en préoccupa pas plus puisqu'il replaça aussitôt le registre de Poudlard dans son sac à l'endroit qui semblait être sa place. Au regard surprit de Lily, il leva un sourcil :

—J'ai fait une copie, je ne peux décemment pas garder ce livre en ma possession plus longtemps. On finira par s'apercevoir de son absence, surtout vu que cette loque est de retour, dit-il en lorgnant d'un œil dégoûté le choixpeau toujours endormi.

D'une pierre deux coups, pensa la rousse. Il lui aurait donc demandé rapidement de rapporter l'ouvrage en son lieu et place. Elle hocha la tête, et avant qu'elle n'ait pu faire quoi que soit d'autre il remit la cape et l'incita à avancer. Il n'y avait rien à dire de plus sur ce sujet. Ils sortirent sans qu'un tableau ne soit revenu, et sans que la gargouille déjà endormie ne moufte davantage. Le retour fut silencieux. Chacun à une distance raisonnable pour ne pas se heurter, et pour rester absolument invisibles. Arrivés finalement devant la salle commune, il retira la cape très satisfait.

—Cette idiotie m'aura prit finalement moins de temps que prévu. Tu as su agir finalement. Je me rappellerai de ton aide, sois-en certaine.

—J'étais testée ?

—Toujours. J'ai pu voir ta volonté et jusqu'où pouvait aller ta loyauté. Ironiquement, Peeves m'aura aidé plus qu'il ne m'aura embarrassé finalement.

—Je n'avais pas à être testée, fit Lily vexée. C'est exactement le genre d'attitude que je te reprochais l'autre jour. J'ignore sur quel pied danser avec toi. Je n'ai pas de parole en l'air, je suis loyale. Je t'ai apporté ce que tu m'as demandé, et t'ai aidé à te couvrir. Tu n'as pas besoin de faire ça. Après tout ce temps, je suis ton amie, Tom.

L'autre sourit légèrement en prononçant le mot de passe et s'engouffrant dans la salle commune. Elle attendit quelques secondes pour le suivre, mais cette précaution s'avéra inutile, le passage de Picott avait rendu les quelques élèves présents si survoltés qu'ils ne prirent pas la peine de remarquer les nouveaux venus tout occupés à parler de l'affaire Peeves. Jedusor s'assit sur son fauteuil fétiche celui en velours noir dissimulé des torches et toisa Lily qui s'éloignait.

—Je te remercie de cette considération, lança le brun avec une ironie qu'elle ne nota pas tout le comme le regard en biais qu'il jeta à la cape qu'elle avait rangé dans sa robe de sorcière.

La jeune fille soupira et le salua d'un geste. Il fonctionnait ainsi, il fallait croire, c'était troublant et désespérant. Mais pourtant, Lily n'attendait pas plus de lui.

Walburga était sur son lit à gribouiller un devoir de métamorphose, lorsqu'elle monta vers son dortoir. Cordelia et Tabatha manifestement dans leur bain si l'on se référait aux gloussement que l'on entendait à l'autre bout de la chambrée. Lily s'avachit, bientôt rejointe par sa camarade qui tomba comme une masse non loin d'elle.

—Tu n'as rien à voir avec le Choixpeau, n'est-ce pas ?

—Absolument rien.

Les deux jeunes filles se sourirent, puis en croisant le regard de l'une et l'autre elles explosèrent en un gloussement incompréhensible.

—Par Salazar, tu es décidément bizarre Lina, fit la brune en se redressant, séchant une larme de rire. Mais t'imaginer aider Peeves à voler le Choixpeau ? J'ai du mal à y croire, ça a du te tomber dessus sans que tu comprennes rien …mais en tout cas j'ose espérer que c'est réglé, imagine que pour se venger il nous rerépartisse à Poufsouffle !

—L'histoire est trop longue pour t'en parler. Ne t'inquiète pas, ricana Lily. Tout est terminé.

—Chut je ne veux rien savoir ! Je ne dirais rien à Cordelia. La solidarité féminine à ses limites.

Ce fut toujours en gloussant que la jeune Black roula sur le flanc, laissant apparaître un petit origami de papier, que Lily ouvrit une fois qu'elle eut fermé les rideaux. Walburga gloussait encore et Cordelia sortait des douches. Avec une sorte de code difficile à déchiffrer, la jeune fille mit assez de temps pour que Tabatha la plus lente aux bains sorte à son tour.

« _RDV. 19 février. 22h. Salle sur demande. J sera là pour t'emmener »._

 _Al_. »

Dans quatre jours.

 **oOo**

—Qui est le suivant ? demanda McFleetwood.

—Moi, murmura lentement Albus Severus Potter en lorgnant son frère.

—Legilimens.

 **oOo**

« Première leçon pour devenir un Animagus, trouve ton animal totem... C'est l'incarnation la plus forte de ce que tu peux être. Le sorcier ne choisit pas l'animal qu'il devient, il est en lui, comme une partie intégrante de son être. Ton caractère, ton passé, tes ambitions sont l'essence de ton animalité latente. Si tu as déjà réussi un Patronus corporel alors tu as déjà expérimenté une part de cette animalité en matérialisant un souvenir heureux. »

James avait expliqué cela, avant de l'envoyer se faire voir. Al trouvait cette explication logique et regretta de ne pas y avoir pensé avant. Les animaux projetaient si simplement leurs émotions que Patronus et Anigamus étaient forcément liées. Il se souvenait bien de Milo, le corbeau albinos que Lily et lui s'étaient partagé pendant plusieurs années, il savait très bien faire savoir son mécontentement ou sa joie lorsqu'ils le gâtaient de graines de tournesol.

Et si le principe était logique et implacable pour Albus, la pratique l'était moins. Assit à une table à manger branlante, Al s'efforçait de rester éveillé pour réfléchir à son totem et pour monter la garde. James était parti chercher Lily, et la maison qu'ils squattaient depuis la veille avait besoin d'être surveillée. Oh, ils avaient beau être en bordure de Londres dans une maison désertée de ses occupants par la guerre, le danger n'était jamais loin. Deux jours plus tôt, à Bath, en pleine nuit, James l'avait fait transplaner, prit d'un mauvais pressentiment, une semaine plus tôt, à Glasgow chose semblable s'était produite. Al était fatigué, et las de cette longue fuite, et James devait l'être aussi pour avoir cédé à demi mots à ses suppliques pour devenir Animagus.

Il semblait déraisonnable vu leur fatigue évidente de faire venir Lily, mais Al avait insisté et étrangement James avait cédé. Il fallait faire le point selon ses dires. Informer vaguement Lily sur ce qu'ils avaient appris pour l'éloigner un peu plus. Elle allait rester quoi ? En tout et pour tout une heure, et ce, au nez et à la barbe fort rousse de Dumbledore. De quoi la satisfaire elle, et lui. James était pragmatique.

Le brun s'affala sur sa chaise, il avala d'un trait sa tasse de thé vert en levant le nez vers son parchemin en notant toutes les informations lui permettant de découvrir qui il était. Sa date de naissance, son signe astral, son poids, mais rien ne venait. Ses cheveux bouclés tombèrent devant ses yeux, et Al les écarta. Ils avaient poussés. Ce constat lui gela les entrailles.

Il avait voulu devenir de plus en plus intelligent pour trouver un but à sa vie, pour savoir qui il était. Il avait utilisé ses facultés mentales pour surpasser l'image de son père, pour se créer une existence et ce, grâce à Gutters.

Et si sans celle qu'il pensait être son amie, il n'était bon à rien ? L'idée le paralysa sur place. Il n'avait jamais réussi à faire apparaître un Patronus corporel, car elle ne l'avait pas poussé à le faire, et si tout ce qu'il avait entreprit jusqu'alors n'avait fonctionné que par le concourt de cette sorcière ?

Qu'avait-il fait de bien depuis qu'il avait tué Gutters ?

Rien.

Il ne servait à rien.

Furieux, il envoya voler son parchemin ainsi que sa tasse, qui fut rattrapée aussitôt par les mains habiles de James.

Et derrière lui, la frimousse de Lily. Elle avait l'air changée. Il n'aurait pas su dire en quoi mais son visage exprimait un peu moins d'apathie pour une pincette d'assurance, et si elle ne souriait toujours pas vraiment, ce constat emplit Albus d'un peu de joie. Pour James, le bilan était le même, blême, maigre, émacié et effeuillé, mais il restait toujours plus utile que lui avec sa jambe blessée.

Lily inspecta le pavillon pour s'asseoir devant le feu de cheminée et son aîné défroissa son parchemin et le lut de travers :

—Devenir Animagus nécessite de l'instinct, un instinct animal pauvre tâche. Tes calculs ne serviront à rien, _essaye encore_.

Albus crispa les poings, alors que satisfait, James s'affalait sur un canapé défoncé. Soit les gens qui avaient fuit cette maison n'étaient pas très soigneux, soit ils n'étaient pas les seuls squatteurs ayant passé quelques nuit dans cette maison.

Mais Al préférait ne pas y penser, après tout la maison était bien protégée et tomber sur un moldu était le cadet de leurs soucis. Il se tourna vers Lily observant les flammes.

—Ça m'a surprise que vous me fassiez venir. Je pensais que nous n'avions plus rien à nous dire.

Elle toisa James sèchement.

—Tu voulais me parler de quoi Al ?

Le brun déglutit en regardant son frère et sa sœur. Il était temps de le dire. Il était temps, alors pourquoi repousser ? Il avait envoyé une lettre à sa cadette en étant bien conscient du danger, mais ne valait-il mieux pas dire ce genre de choses en face ?

Lily voyant qu'il hésitait choisit de meubler la conversation en sortant de son sac la cape d'invisibilité. Alors Al écarquilla les yeux pendant tout ce temps elle l'avait eue ?

—Je n'en veux pas. Récupère la, elle doit porter malheur, je n'ai que des problèmes depuis qu'elle est en ma possession.

—Garde là pour le moment. Et ne la sors pas si elle t'attire autant de soucis. L'essentiel est de la protéger de Grindelwald et de son sbire.

—On ne sait même pas ce qu'il compte en faire.

—J'aurais ma petite idée, avança Albus.

—C'est pour ça que tu nous as rassemblé ? grogna James de son canapé.

… …

Par Merlin.

Il perdit courage…

—Ouais…. Je pense… que ce n'est pas le seul objet que Grindelwald recherche. Pourquoi une cape ? Même si elle est puissante… ça n'a aucun sens. À elle seule elle n'a pas le pouvoir de faire grand mal. Si Grindelwald se renforce, il recherche un vincule. Une cape ne suffit pas, mais l'association d'objets magiques formeraient d'eux même un vincule puissant.

—Un vincule puissant comme celui qui nous a amené dans cette époque ?

Al blêmit :

—Ouais… ouais… c'est ça.

Lily hocha la tête. Elle parut réfléchir à tout ce que cela impliquait et elle n'aimait pas ça. James de son côté paraissait totalement détaché de la réalité, ses yeux légèrement rougis et ses gestes fébriles en étaient la preuve et pourtant au moindre danger il serait prêt. Comment pouvait-il se mettre dans cet état sans cesse et être plus réactif que lui, songea le cadet des Potter en se détestant d'être aussi inutile.

Sa sœur saisit une note qui trainait là, puis le journal moldu qu'il avait trouvé sur un banc durant leur fuite la veille. Les nouvelles du côté moldu étaient aussi sombres que du côté sorcier. Elle le parcourut, ainsi que la gazette du sorcier tandis que James finissait une cigarette.

—Voldemort ne se manifeste pas. Les serpentard n'ont pas l'air au courant qu'un mage noir est Angleterre. C'est étrange. Il ne vous a pas approchés, hein ?

—Non. Notre seul problème est Grindelwald. Lui ne s'est jamais manifesté. Et tant mieux.

Ils frissonnèrent de concert. Imaginer Voldemort les emplissait d'une terreur encore plus grande que Grindelwald, était-ce à cause de leur père qui n'avait que peu parlé du mage noir ? Difficile à dire.

—En histoire de la Magie, Binns ne nous parlait pas de lui… Mais je me souviens qu'il avait évoqué en sixième année, la thèse de Tourdesac. Chaque siècle ou demi siècle, un mage noir apparaît avec à peu près la même ambition, puis laisse sa place à un autre. À la fin du XIXe siècle, c'était Belladona Flamina qui terrorisait l'Espagne et le Portugal. Puis elle a été battue par Ernesto Decoreus, et à peu près au même moment Grindelwald a dû se renforcer.

—Ce que tu suggères avec ce résumé d'un cours d'histoire de la magie que je n'ai jamais suivi, c'est que Voldemort n'a pas encore émergé en tant que mage noir ?

—Va te faire foutre, mais ouais. C'est ce que je pense. Ça serait logique.

Au moins ses connaissances étaient utiles.

—Génial. Franchement génial. Grindelwald et son toutou ne sont finalement que notre seul problème. Ça sera la bonne nouvelle du mois.

—Je te sens ironique, fit Li en levant un sourcil.

—Même pas. Je vais retrouver Gurt Krauss et en finir une bonne fois pour toute avec lui.

—Tu n'es pas obligé de le tuer.

—Il nous met en danger, et je ferais de même avec toute personne qui se mettra en travers de notre chemin. C'est comme ça que je vous protège.

—On a pas besoin de protection, pas de la tienne en tout cas ! Pas comme ça, explosa Albus. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi tu parles toujours de tuer ? On peut continuer à fuir, trouver des alliés plutôt que nous résoudre à le tuer. Il est le mal ce type, mais je ne t'aiderais pas à faire ça. C'est au dessus de mes forces ! Je ne dors pas en pensant que j'ai tué quelqu'un aussi horrible que Gutters. Je me déteste de l'avoir fait, c'est mal, J. Je me réveille la nuit, ou passe des nuits blanches à me demander comment passer au dessus de ça. Mais on avait pas le choix. Ici il y a une alternative bon sang ! Pourquoi tu réagis comme ça ?

…

—…

—Est-ce que par hasard, hormis les hommes qui ont tué Papa et Maman… Tu aurais… déjà… tué quelqu'un ?

Lily eut un hoquet horrifié, et quand Albus la regarda, il vit qu'elle savait. Un coup d'œil à James suffit à lui donner la réponse :

—Oui.

* * *

Eeeeet voilà, je vous laisse sur cette phrase, ah ah, elle amorcera tout un passage important pour James par la suite.

Encore une fois, merci de vos reviews, j'adore les lire, même si malheureusement je n'ai pas toujours le temps d'y répondre. _Vous êtes géniaux, tous_.

Note (1) : Des dessins ont été ajoutés sur mon blog, allez à **roussettejolie** (point) **skyrock** (point) **com**

Note (2) : Je me suis mise à Wattpad récemment, ça craint. N'y allez pas.

Note (3) Bonne rentrée !

Love,

Hugs,

Reviews ?

La chauve souris requin transgénique.


	14. The runaway brat

Hello bambino ! Je vous retrouve après trois semaines pour ce nouveau chapitre, exclusivement centré sur James ! Vous l'attendiez tous. Et bien pour les trois chapitres à venir vous n'aurez que lui. (J'entends les gens se réjouir, ma soeur l'adore, ah ah)

Je vous conseille de regarder Kill Your Darlings, pour bien visualiser le James que j'ai eu envie de faire ;). C'est un film génial, et il y a Daniel dedans !

Attention : 1) les chapitres à venir seront violents. 2) L'histoire racontée par James est une rupture dans ce qui est raconté par Al et Lily.

JK a tous les droits sur son oeuvre.

Playlist : **No Sanctuary** : Reunion - **David Bowie** : Let's Dance - **Twenty One Pilots** : Ride - **Halestorm** : Amen - **Melanie Martinez** : Birthing Addicts - **Eminem** : Lose Yourself - **D12 :** Purple Pills

Bonne Lecture !

 _Résumé des chapitres précédents : Lily et Albus en apprennent plus sur James. Il avoue froidement, avoir tué quelqu'un. Mais qui ?_

* * *

" _Je veux pas être celui qu'ils veulent, je veux être moi!"_

 _Kill Your Darlings_ , John Krokidas

* * *

 **oOo**

La salle bourdonnait à nouveau. Et ce bourdonnement si puissant donnait la migraine à Harry.

Tous regardaient désormais James, tous ou presque, car Harry voyait lui, Albus désolé de l'attention qui se portait sur son aîné. Il courbait l'échine en voulant disparaître, mais il n'avait sans doute pas besoin de ça, les sorciers avides nuançaient à peine le jugement dans leur regard en le dardant sur J comme pour le brûler.

Lui, en tant que père, avait la nausée, la nausée de voir son fils, blêmir encore plus.

—Qui avez-vous tué Mr Potter ? demanda subitement une grosse sorcière.

—Ça ne vous regarde pas !

—Pardon ? s'offusqua McFleetwood. Vous comparaissez ici pour les crimes que vous avez commis. Un meurtre en fait de raison, partie.

—Je… Je ne l'ai pas tué.

À nouveau la nausée saisit Harry, et Ginny se penchait en avant pour soutenir son fils par sa proximité. Les mains fraiches d'Hermione, derrière lui, vinrent se poser sur ses épaules. James tremblait, et l'on murmurait sur cette soudaine faiblesse, de lui semblant si infaillible et impétueux depuis l'ouverture du procès. La fin du souvenir de son frère, venait en rappeler un qu'il préférerait sans doute oublier.

—Qui n'avez-vous pas tué ? fit doucement Susan Bones en essayant de comprendre.

Lily et Al soutinrent derechef leur aîné dans son mutisme. Quelque chose, cette fois les liait. Pourtant, Harry crut reconnaître dans le regard de son fils désormais si étranger une sorte de confusion de sentiment, allant de la honte, à la douleur. Le brun se sentit si impuissant sur le banc du public. Il voulut un instant enjamber cette barrière pour aider son fils, lui qui avait subi un procès bien moindre lors de ses quinze ans. Mais pourtant, il se retint.

—Personne.

Un nouveau murmure parcourut l'assemblée, cette fois-ci nettement plus agacé, et Harry les haïs tous d'être aussi détachés, de voir la détresse de son fils comme une distraction, lui qui ne parvenait plus à soutenir le mal être de ses enfants. Ginny à ses côtés se tendit.

Et James baissa la tête en crispant tout son corps maigre contre les chaines magiques qui le maintenaient. Arterton attendait l'ordre de Percy pour lancer un sort dans sa direction, puisqu'il refusait de parler.

—Je… pense que Mr Potter a besoin d'une nuit de repos avant de nous livrer son témoignage, murmura Percy.

—Je vais vous livrer que dalle ! hurla James en se débattant de tout son corps. Vous aurez rien… rien !

—James. Je t'en prie calme-toi, fit lentement Lily à son frère. Calme-toi je t'en supplie.

Les reniflements de Ginny à ses côtés indiquèrent à Harry que sa femme psalmodiait à peu près la même chose. Ils n'intervenaient pas dans ce procès car ils n'en avaient pas le droit, ils priaient à demi silencieux pour que l'issue ne soit pas horrible. Mais cela semblait trop tard maintenant, trop tard.

—Je crois que nous en avons assez entendu. La séance est levée. Aurors Douglass et Arterton, veuillez calmez Mr Potter avant de le confier aux Magicogardes qui prendront soin des accusés jusqu'à demain.

Lily se leva la première, puis Al, et James entouré des deux Aurors. Il parut se moquer de ce « privilège » ses yeux étaient braqués sur le sol, et Harry comprit qu'il avait peur. Qu'avait-il vu… qu'avait-il fait ou ne pas fait ? Harry se souvint du moment déjà si lointain où il avait serré ses enfants contre lui, l'horreur avait-elle été crescendo pour eux ? Oh Merlin. Il tremblait, tétanisé de rage, ou de peur il ne sût le dire pour ses enfants qui disparaissaient à nouveau loin de lui et de son épouse et dans la salle les journalistes eux frémissaient encore d'excitation. Cafards. L'une d'entre elle se leva, ainsi que son photographe, et le brun put reconnaître Veronica Madone, une blonde et pâle copie de Skeeter qui la lorgnait du haut des gradins :

—Une question, Sous-Secrétaire d'État Weasley. Où est le Ministre ?

—Pourquoi n'a-t-il pas assisté à cette session ? reprit un autre.

—Le Ministre est occupé.

—Des mesures pour empêcher un réel retour de Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom ont enfin été prises ? Parlez, la communauté sorcière veut savoir !

—Prenez rendez-vous avec ma secrétaire pour toute question concernant les affaires d'État, du reste nous joignons nos forces au Service des Aurors et aux Brigadiers Magiques afin d'empêcher tout recouvrement de puissance de la part de la substance de Vous-Savez-Qui. Maintenant, veuillez évacuer cette salle, d'autres affaires m'attendent, ainsi que mes honorables collègues.

Il fallut que Percy se lève et commence à sortir de la salle d'Audience l'échine courbée pour que les journalistes émergent de leur léthargie frémissante, et se jettent à sa poursuite, ainsi qu'à celle d'autres membres du Magenmagot. Ils dévalèrent les gradins dans un brouhaha infernal, bien vite suivit du public à peine rassasié.

Audrey et Fleur venues assister au procès se glissèrent au milieu de l'Atrium glacé pour les rejoindre en tremblant. Elles n'avaient même pas osé regarder le siège qu'avait quitté James plus tôt en se levant des gradins.

Ginny elle, n'arrivait pas à le lâcher du regard, elle encourageait son fils, leur fils à tout avouer en sachant que le pire allait arriver, quoi que James ait fait. Il avait avoué dans le souvenir d'Albus un meurtre de sang froid. Était-ce pour cette raison qu'il était si glacial ? Si malmené désormais ? Harry quitta sa femme, suivit de Ron, hébété dans son horreur en avançant jusqu'au bureau des Aurors.

—Quoi qu'il ait fait mon pote, il reste ton fils. Et il a dû avoir de bonnes raisons de le faire, souffla le roux en écartant d'un geste quelques nuisibles curieux.

—J'espère que tu as raison.

Ils arrivèrent devant la porte du bureau des Aurors et Ron se plaça devant, avec beaucoup d'inquiétude dans ses yeux bleus. Nul doute qu'Hermione auparavant lui avait fait un topo sur ce qu'il ferait mieux de dire.

—Après cette nouvelle bombe, tu es sûr que c'est une bonne idée de retourner au travail maintenant ?

—Oui, je dois faire quelque chose maintenant.

—Alors… allons-y ?

Oui, et il poussa la porte. Il ne savait pas trop à quoi s'attendre, en entrant de la large salle en mezzanine de bois, mais il fut déçu. L'odeur de cigarette froide et de café renversé lui assaillit les narines et vint rappeler à son mauvais souvenir la nausée qui ne l'avait pas tout à fait quittée. On voyait des aurors assis, les pieds sur le bureau, à lire des journaux, ou des magazines ou papoter à voix basse dans un coin.

—Oh ! Mais par le caleçon de Merlin ! C'est quoi ce bordel ? beugla Ron interrompant tout d'un coup. Harry est absent quelques jours et j'vous laisse seuls et vous vous comportez comme des morveux de Poudlard en train de sécher les cours ?

De stupeur, plusieurs sorciers pourtant bien entraînés sursautèrent et en un élan presque comique, minaudèrent le travail en espérant ne pas avoir été vu en pleine fainéantise. Parmi ce lot se trouvait Teddy Lupin, avec son pli soucieux au front et ses cheveux presque blancs comme à chaque fois qu'il réfléchissait à toute vitesse, accompagné de William Stratford(1). Le vieil auror qui avait été son instructeur des années plus tôt, fumait sa pipe coincée à la commissure de ses lèvres, inquiet. Harry ne se sentit pas d'humeur à rassurer l'un et l'autre, voir même toutes les paires d'yeux désormais braquées sur lui.

Ron, après cette entrée en scène, lui laissa le loisir de s'exprimer, alors il inspira longuement, puis expira.

—Bien… j'espère que vous êtes tous prêts… Nous avons du pain sur la planche.

À ce moment là entrèrent les Aurors Douglass et Arterton l'expression penaude, et légèrement honteuse d'être ainsi confrontés à leur chef, mais Harry ne cilla pas. Il lui semblait être totalement détaché de la réalité, comme si un voile opaque l'empêchait de connecter ses synapses complètement entre elles.

—Quelles sont les activités méritant d'être mentionnées de ces derniers jours ? Je veux un rapport complet des activités des anciens mangemorts rétablis, des allées et venues dans l'allée des embrumes…

—…

—À vrai dire, Boss, plaida Teddy en rosissant sous la gêne. Tu as laissé le QG à Ron et…

—Et je leur ai pas donné ces consignes. La majorité d'entre eux, je les aies envoyé à Poudlard pour protéger les élèves.

Le regard que l'assemblée de sorciers et sorcières présent lui jetèrent acheva de lui jeter un coup au moral.

—Ron ?

—Ouais ?

—Dans mon bureau, maintenant, fit Harry avec le même timbre déconnecté.

Lorsqu'il referma la porte de son office derrière son meilleur ami, ce dernier s'expliqua :

—Je n'avais pas le choix, Harry ! Le ministère suite aux plaintes des parents m'a mit la pression, il fallait rassurer tout le monde, la bataille de Poudlard ça a été un tel traumatisme pour tout le monde… Hermione voulait y mettre son véto, mais personne n'a pu rien faire, je leur ait fait quadriller Poudlard en ton absence, et c'est à peine si je pouvais dégager une escouade par jour pour passer Londres à la brosse.

—Vous n'avez pas avancé du tout alors ?

Le roux rougit jusqu'aux oreilles, mal-à-l'aise et honteux à l'idée de le décevoir. Il passa sa large main sur ses tempes dégarnies.

—J'ai fait de mon mieux, vieux. Mais pas la moindre trace de face de serpent. Il a disparu… si des dizaines de personnes ne l'avaient pas vu à Poudlard, j'aurais du mal à croire à son retour… Pourtant j'ai vraiment l'impression que quelque chose se prépare, mais impossible à savoir quoi.

—Et Azkaban ? demanda Harry sans vraiment se soucier des explications de son meilleur ami.

—Ça chauffe un peu, l'information leur est parvenue. Les brigadiers magiques sont sur le terrain et trois volontaires en formation se relayent pour surveiller les environs. Il paraît que Bittersweet veut faire revenir les Détraqueurs pour les tenir. Hermione bosse contre ça aussi. La situation est déjà assez chaotique comme ça.

Harry frissonna en pensant aux Détraqueurs mis eux même en détention sur une île au large de la Grande Bretagne, aujourd'hui ils ne servaient plus qu'à la peine capitale, rétablie par le gouvernement de Bittersweet, et il pensa au sort qui attendait ses enfants si quelque chose, un miracle ne les aidait pas. Il tomba sur son siège, les bras ballants. Ron s'assit à moitié contre le coin de son bureau en secouant la tête.

—Je suis désolé… j'aurais vraiment préféré gérer mieux le QG en ton absence. Tu me l'as confié et j'ai vraiment foiré.

—Non… Tu étais poings liés. On l'est tous Ron. Je ne t'en veux pas. Il faut que j'essaye de reprendre tout ça, de retrouver Voldemort même si je ne pense pas y arriver mieux que toi.

—Hermione s'inquiète pour vous deux, reprit Ron sans bouger. Gin et toi vous ne vous regardez pratiquement plus.

—… Les choses sont difficiles pour elle et pour moi, c'est pour ça que je dois tout faire pour arranger les choses.

Il ne restait plus que ça à tenter.

 **oOo**

 _3 Janvier 2025_

Bittersweet n'était toujours pas là, et de l'avis de Skeeter c'était mieux ainsi. Elle pouvait apprécier le désarroi de Percy Weasley face à son neveu et au reste de sa famille. Car, en effet, plusieurs têtes rousses suites aux révélations de la veille joignaient leur courage au couple Potter.

Et Morgane était témoin de l'état de fatigue d'Harry Potter et son épouse, mais sans doute cela n'était rien en comparaison de l'air harassé de James Potter.

Lui, semblait ne pas avoir dormi depuis des mois, il paraissait grelotter sur son siège, ses cheveux tombant hirsutes sur son visage blême. À ses côtés, son frère et sa sœur faisaient aussi grise mine, comme pour soutenir cette pâle figure et lorsque Percy Weasley s'assit, leur peur fut palpable.

—Nous en étions resté… à l'aveu de votre frère dans son souvenir.

—Qui avez-vous tué ? demanda aussitôt une grosse sorcière qui les avait prit en cible depuis le début du procès.

—…

James Potter s'enferma dans un silence religieux. On entendait plus que le bruissement des plumes magiques dans la salle d'audience. Puis le dédain évident de plusieurs membres du ministère, éclata lentement :

—Avec un manque aussi évident de collaboration, il est inutile de continuer, Sous secrétaire d'État.

—Non. Je suis prêt à coopérer… mais ne me demandez pas ça… il n'y a rien eu…

—Vous avez avoué un meurtre !

—Mais il n'a pas eu lieu !

Skeeter leva un sourcil. Elle avait fini de douter de la santé mentale de ce garçon depuis un moment, mais il lui réservait toujours bien des surprises.

—Alors, permettez nous de le vérifier.

—Non ! non, vous ne fouillerez pas ma tête !

—Vous avez permis que la procédure se passe ainsi auparavant, nota maladroitement Percy Weasley.

—J'ai changé d'avis !

—Peu importe, votre parole ne peut compter dans la mesure où vous avez vous même avoué avoir changé le court des choses… Par conséquent, là est notre seule solution. Auror Arterton veuillez procéder.

—Non !

Le cri du jeune Potter déchira la salle d'audience de stupeur. L'auror hésita, alors que le brun se débattait comme un forcené contre ses chaines et que son cadet et sa sœur tremblaient silencieusement. Ils avaient peur, peur de quoi ?

Il ressemblait à un animal blessé, à se débattre ainsi dans ce grelot de chaines sinistre, à arquer le cou pour éviter le sort fatal :

—Legilimens !

 **oOo**

 _Tout fut si confus pendant plusieurs minutes… James Potter luttait, et il luttait avec férocité, en repoussant les images qui venaient, donnant la nausée à tous. Il menait une danse effroyable, sauvage contre l'auror en ne maîtrisant pourtant déjà plus ses pensées malmenées. Puis enfin, une image brouillonne se stabilisa :_

« ET GRYFFONDOR GAGNE LE MATCH CONTRE SERDAIGLE ! C'EST INCROYABLE MESDAMES ET MESSIEURS, GRYFFONDOR VIENT DE GAGNER LA COUPE POUR LA TROISIÈME ANNÉE CONSÉCUTIVE !»

La clameur résonnait, alors que James atterrissait le visage rougi par l'effort et l'excitation. Victor Munch, l'attrapeur des rouges et or brandissait dans sa direction le vif d'or et en retour le brun leva les poings, alors qu'ils s'écrasaient l'un contre l'autre, bien vites étouffés par le poids de toute l'équipe.

Ils avaient gagné. Gagné pour la troisième fois, trois fois depuis qu'il avait pris son poste de capitaine. Auréolé de succès, le jeune Potter transpirant fut porté du même qu'un Munch bien sonné par tous les cris autour de lui, par ses coéquipiers, et d'autres élèves fous de joie par cette victoire flamboyante.

—210 à 50, Johann ! 210 à 50 ! Tu m'en dois une, mec ! hurla James à l'intention de son meilleur ami descendant de son balai.

Le blond encore plus essoufflé et transpirant que lui, s'ébroua puis acquiesça. Il avait perdu, et lui gagné, de Lion à Aigle, c'était la loi, leur loi. Et déjà on emmenait James, on le portait en triomphe alors que lui, riait, riait de bonheur et de joie. Il y avait au loin le sourire timide de Lily, leur mère dans les gradins, le sourire d'extase de ses comparses, l'admiration de tous.

Tout était bien.

…

…

.

.

Dans la salle commune la fête était à son apogée. Des basses ensorcelées jouaient le dernier air de Bizzar'Sister se disputant la vedette avec un autre groupe en vogue et tous dansaient, hurlaient à en perdre la voix, heureux de cette victoire. James passait de bras en bras, comme ses coéquipiers, pour être félicité chaleureusement, se voir offrir un verre ou des friandises chapardées en cuisines.

Des filles gloussaient sur son passage, et Melinda Caffey, en cinquième année tentait toujours sa chance en se frottant contre lui au son de la musique. Il s'en détacha, légèrement ivre de joie et de whisky pur feu, pour sauter pieds joints sur un fauteuil pourpre.

—Je ne veux personne couché avant demain, okay les gars ?

Un unanime cri d'euphorie lui répondit et James se laissa envahir par cette joie fulgurante. Il retomba entre les bras de ses amis, une bouteille à la main, le visage rougi d'extase, embrassant sur les joues toutes les personnes passant à portée, dansant sur les tables avec un élève de troisième année. Des produits Weasley éclataient de toute part, des feux d'artifices aux pétards magiques. Il parvenait même à dévergonder quelques préfets qui abandonnaient l'idée d'être raisonnables ce soir et le rejoignaient pour s'amuser. James ricanait, il racontait fièrement pour la quinzième fois comment il avait arrêté les buts des serdaigles, puisque Victor Munch lui était bien trop occupé à embrasser Jessica Chester pour faire prévaloir ses exploits. Il faisait une chaleur torride en ce mois de mai dans la salle commune des Gryffondors.

Bien vite, le brun fut rassasié de gloire. Ivre, une bouteille à la main, son skateboard dans l'autre, il se glissa loin de ses camarades pour profiter de la fraicheur du couloir du septième étage. La grosse dame avait abandonné l'espoir de dormir cette nuit, et chouinait contre l'épaule de son amie Violette et non loin de là, Johann attendait accoudé à l'escalier fou.

Lorsqu'ils se virent ils sourirent et sans un mot, partir l'un à côté de l'autre pour une longue balade dans les couloirs. James d'un pas mal assuré sauta sur son skate, et une fois à peu près stabilisé, commença à rouler, son meilleur ami le suivant légèrement inquiet :

—Alors quel est mon gage ?

—Pour cette cuisante défaite des Serdaigle, commenta James en imitant la voix de Marc Thomas le commentateur privilégié des matchs, je pense que le batteur Johann Klein doit beaucoup au gardien James Potter pour sa présomption ?

—Allez accouche.

James fit une figure avec son skate, et posant son derrière sur celui-ci il se propulsa légèrement avant de répondre, malicieux :

—Tu te souviens de notre dernier combat ? Comment j'ai dû rester attaché toute la nuit à un arbre de la forêt interdite ?

Johann gloussa, incertain. Ils avaient commencé leurs petites joutes à l'âge de treize ans environs, passant de gentils coups de pieds, à vrais combats de lutte où ils finissaient le visage bien amoché les lendemains. Et comme chacun avaient la rage de gagner, tant au Quidditch qu'à la lutte, il avait rapidement fallut pimenter leurs jeux.

—J'ai décidé… de te le faire payer, baragouina James, la langue pâteuse par l'alcool.

Pour se donner du courage, le blond lui prit aussitôt la bouteille et en but une bonne rasade. Ils se cachèrent à temps derrière une tapisserie alors que Rusard passait dans les couloirs avec son nouvel animal Miss Tique et cela renforça la malice de James.

—Tu vas aller dire bonjour à ce bon vieux Rusard…

—Pas très original, se moqua son meilleur ami.

—…À poil.

Johann écarquilla les yeux, désormais totalement perplexe. Il douta vraiment de ce que demandait le brun, puis vit dans son regard bleu, cette flamme de défi, qu'il décida de saisir. Il but à nouveau une gorgée, puis une fois qu'il se décida à son tour fin saoul, il commença à se déshabiller. Puis, une fois, la chose faite, sous le regard ahuri de James, il sortit de leur cache et fonça vers le vieux concierge.

—Salut vieille branche ! hurla Johann en courant face au vieil homme.

Ce dernier, horrifié par la vue qui se présenta à lui se figea de stupeur, puis se mit à courir sur ses vieilles guiboles à la suite de l'exhibitionniste.

—Par Morgane ! Reviens ici tout de suite sale gamin !

—Cours toujours et admire la vue !

Hilare à souhait, James suivit la scène de loin, et prit les affaires de son ami avant de courir dans la direction opposée à celle qu'il avait prit, le concierge à ses trousses. James monta quatre à quatre les escaliers de la tour d'Astronomie, en gloussant toujours. Ce fou rire ne le quitta pas alors qu'il s'accouda contre la rambarde et redoubla même lorsque Johann franchit quelques poignées de minutes plus tard, les escaliers de la tour. Il était dénudé et rouge de honte ou dû à l'effort peut-être.

—Tu en as mit du temps à le semer, ricana le brun.

—T'es con, grinça l'autre en enfilant aussitôt son pantalon et en lui volant la bouteille de whisky.

Il en but une bonne rasade et tomba essoufflé, contre James. Les deux amis se frappèrent la main, en gloussant et ricanant. Ils formaient un fin duo depuis toutes ces années, et rien pas même les menaces et les punitions n'avaient réussi à calmer leurs marauderies. Johann avait beau avoir été nommé Préfet sans doute dans le but de lui inculquer des responsabilités, c'était un effort vain. Sinistra l'avait souvent menacé de le destituer, hélas ça non plus, ça ne fonctionnait pas.

—Tu as fait un beau match J, tu t'es bien débrouillé, fit finalement le blond.

—Merci, toi aussi tu étais génial, J.

Ils gloussèrent encore, en tombant l'un contre l'autre, le corps fouetté par le vent qui s'engouffrait dans la tour d'Astronomie. Johann passa la bouteille à James qui se servit largement.

—Les ASPICs sont pour bientôt, constata le blond la voix légèrement éraillée.

—Ouais.

—Sept ans ça passe à une vitesse. J'arrive pas à le croire.

—Idem. Sept années de marauderies incessantes. Je vais pas devenir nostalgique comme un vieux. Je n'ai absolument pas l'intention d'arrêter tout ça après Poudlard.

James leva sa bouteille à cette exclamation renversant encore un peu d'alcool sur lui, et il s'ébroua alors que Johann restait silencieux.

—Il va pourtant falloir, J. On est adultes. Les conneries… c'est fini. On va devoir se trouver un travail, être sérieux. À Poudlard t'es le mec cool adulé, dehors t'es le fils Potter qui doit bien se tenir.

Johann venait de mettre le doigt sur quelque chose que le brun aurait préféré omettre. Voir son meilleur ami allumer sa cigarette entre ses longs doigts lui donna l'envie de se servir de ça aussi.

—Fais chier. J'ai envie de m'éclater ce soir, pas de déprimer.

—Alors retourne voir tes groupies.

—Nope.

Car James préférait être avec Johann. Il était puéril de dire ça, mais cette amitié fusionnelle qu'il entretenait avec lui depuis des années, sept ans, était bien plus épanouissante que celle qu'il avait avec d'autres. Johann, avec ses cheveux blonds, sa barbe naissante, ses oreilles percées, ses bagues et ses tatouages aux doigts qui tenaient une cigarette allumée, était parfait à sa façon.

Le brun prit un carnet dans la poche arrière de son jean, qu'il ouvrit avant de noter quelques phrases comme elles lui venaient.

—C'est pas à broder tes petites phrases toutes faites que tu vas oublier les aspics, grogna Johann en lorgnant des bouts de mots sous les doigts de James.

—Oh, je ne m'inquiète pas pour ça. Et arrête de parler des examens !

Le blond fuma, et se renfrogna. James se mordit l'intérieur de la joue. Voir Johann bouder était comique vu qu'il pouvait tenir des heures avec cet air buté, mais pour autant, le brun décida de couper court.

—Désolé.

—Désolé qui ?

—Johann le meilleur batteur que Serdaigle ait jamais eu ?

Le blond, sourit. Il écrasa sa clope avec la fierté qu'ont les vainqueurs des joutes verbales, puis se pencha vers James, les yeux brumeux d'alcool. Puis, sans prévenir il embrassa son meilleur ami.

Jamais le jeune homme n'avait été surprit qu'à cet instant. Johann, sa bouche contre la sienne était quelque chose de si inattendu que les yeux de James ne remarquèrent pas la main du blond glisser quelque chose dans le restant de bouteille de whisky. Puis soudain, Johann s'écarta, incertain.

—Désolé… c'est con. J'suis bourré et je fais de la merde… je…

Mais James ne le laissa pas finir et emprisonna ses lèvres dans un long baiser auquel son meilleur ami répondit. Le brun ne sut pas combien de temps dura cette étreinte, mais il en ressortit éreinté, rougit et heureux comme jamais il ne l'avait été. Ils se regardèrent, puis éclatèrent de rire de la même façon hystérique qu'ils avaient depuis que leur consommation d'alcool avait commencée. Et à cette pensée, James finit la bouteille cul sec sous le regard brûlant de Johann.

—Quoi t'en veux encore ?

Et le blond l'embrassa furieusement.

La suite fut étrangement lointaine à James. Il ne se souvint pas de grand chose en nuances abstraites et colorées, les lèvres, les mains de Johann contre lui, son souffle, ses grognements taquins, son corps moite. Puis il eut l'impression d'approcher d'une réalité nouvelle. Son corps parut s'être déconnecté sous les mains de Johann pour se réveiller une nouvelle fois comme s'il n'avait jamais été réveillé auparavant et tout ce qu'il voyait était plus beau, tant cela était imprécis, tant cela était intimidant et désespérant.

…

Chaud, ce fut ce qu'il ressentit ensuite. Il avait chaud. Quand il ouvrit les yeux, le soleil qui lui chauffait le corps l'aveugla. Il devait bien être midi, l'on était dimanche, il n'avait rien manqué. Il roula sur le flanc à la recherche de Johann, en vain. Il était seul, à moitié nu au sommet de la tour d'Astronomie, une bouteille vide pour seule consolation. Il grogna. Cette nuit était passée trop vite et trop lentement à la fois. Ce qu'il avait vu… ce qu'il avait fait… N'avait rien eu de comparable auparavant. Il eut l'impression de n'avoir jamais rien connu de tel auparavant. Toutes les sensations détachées qu'il avait ressentie l'avaient fait s'envoler à un point qui lui semblait de non retour. Il avait l'esprit brumeux et groggy, les yeux hagards, et pourtant, il voulait encore de ce nirvana, aussi agréable que les caresses de Johann. Il voulait retrouver cet instant de paradis.

Il renifla la bouteille. Non, ce n'était pas ça qui l'avait amené à cette osmose parfaite.

Il se releva en tremblant, en se promettant de retrouver cette sensation.

…

…

.

.

Les jours qui suivirent furent douloureux pour James. Il aurait été incapable d'avoir une notion du temps tant son esprit était obnubilé par le fait d'à nouveau être bien. C'était ridicule, soufflait la part la plus rationnelle de son esprit, mais en bon Gryffondor qu'il était, cette petite part de raison s'étouffait lentement devant l'ardeur qu'il mettait à trouver le nirvana. Et donc c'était sans raison, et sans discernement aucun qu'il déambulait dans le château, quand il n'assistait pas l'esprit ailleurs à ses derniers cours de l'année. Il évitait de son mieux Lily qui regardait ses cernes suspicieusement, ainsi que Rose, toujours à fouiner dans ce qui ne la regardait pas. Ses amis pensaient qu'il s'inquiétait pour ses ASPICs et le laissaient en pensant qu'il révisait. Albus ? James n'avait même plus goût à lui faire subir quelques sorts. Quand ils se croisaient, ils s'insultaient vaguement, puis retournaient chacun raser les murs, l'un par sa timidité maladive, l'autre par son envie maladive « de se réveiller » à nouveau.

Il était devenu plus important que n'importe quoi d'à nouveau « être bien ». Comme s'il ne l'avait jamais été auparavant, ce qui était fondamentalement très con. James était en bonne santé, fumait et buvait de temps en temps, mais n'avait jamais été vraiment mal outre quelques cuites. Or, ça avait été un soir de cuite qu'il avait trouvé un sentiment de plénitude dont il n'imaginait même pas l'existence. Alors pour à nouveau trouver cette sensation, il avait bu. Volé dans les réserves de la cuisine et s'était enfermé dans les toilettes pour boire, seul, mélanger les alcools en espérant trouver la recette de l'oasis. En vain. Et outre Lily, il y avait aussi Johann qui observait son changement d'attitude avec un pli inquiet au front.

James ne lui avait plus parlé depuis ce soir. Et le brun préférait, sans doute lâchement, l'éviter avant de se confronter à lui. Parce que de loin, Johann savait que quelque chose clochait, alors quand il lui parlerait, quand déduirait-il ?

Le Gryffondor allumait sa cigarette assit contre le lavabo des toilettes, en ruminant. C'était déjà assez triste d'en être arrivé là, autant ne pas se confronter tout de suite au blond. Mais il fallait croire que Merlin avait commencé à le détester. Le Serdaigle entra à peine cinq secondes plus tard dans les toilettes. Après avoir vérifié que personne d'autre n'était là, il verrouilla la porte d'un sort rapide puis fonça vers James et l'embrassa violemment en éjectant la cigarette.

Et James y répondit maladroitement emplit de l'odeur délicieuse de tabac du blond, de sa peau douce, ses lèvres sèches mais chaudes. Cela complétait le nirvana qu'il recherchait depuis presque quinze jours. Lorsque Johann s'écarta, James ne parvint pas soutenir son regard.

Il se traita mentalement d'idiot, il n'était pas une vierge effarouchée. Il avait connu déjà quelques demoiselles, sans s'interroger plus que ça sur son homosexualité. Johann c'était différent, le désir qu'il éprouvait pour son meilleur ami le rendait encore plus confus qu'il n'était déjà. Tout était si brumeux, qu'il ne voulut pas aller plus loin dans cette réflexion car un mal de crâne fulgurant menaçait de prendre place. Il ne parvenait même plus à réfléchir concrètement. Il captura à nouveau ses lèvres, timidement, puis brutalement, cherchant un peu de chaleur. Il avait besoin de l'embrasser, juste pour ressentir à nouveau quelque chose. Pour se prouver qu'il n'était pas dans un rêve éveillé. Ses mains glissèrent ensuite sur sa peau, chaude, hérissée de frissons et le brun poussa un râle de bonheur, interrompu lorsque Johann se détacha de lui, soucieux.

—Tu as une sale tronche, J. Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Tu tires la même tête depuis des jours. Est-ce que c'est à cause de… si tu veux on arrête…

—Non. C'est pas tes affaires, vieux. Je gère.

—Que dalle. Depuis l'autre soir t'es bizarre. T'es blême, viens on va voir Pomfresh, t'es sûrement malade. Si ça se trouve tu m'as filé ta saloperie.

James aurait aimé l'être, une potion et il aurait été mieux. Mais il avait déjà, honteux été voler dans les réserves de l'infirmière afin d'essayer de se contenter. Il refusa donc tout net. Il fallait qu'il trouve quelque chose. Il se pencha vers sa cigarette qui se consumait au sol, mais ne put s'en saisir car le blond enferma sa main dans la sienne.

—Bon sang Jamesie, je peux pas te laisser dans cet état. Qu'est-ce que t'as foutu ? Tu t'es drogué ? Tes yeux hagards, ta tête de déterré… Par Rowena Serdaigle. Qu'est-ce que tu as pris ?

…

Là était bien la question, il n'en avait aucune idée.

—Aucune idée, mais je m'en fous, J. Je ne regrette pas. Tu peux pas imaginer ce que j'ai pu me sentir bien. J'ai dû prendre quelque chose dans la salle commune pendant la fête, mais c'était génial, fantastique, j'ai eu l'impression d'être… vivant. Il faut que je retrouve cette chose à nouveau, c'est pas un caprice à la con, j'en ai _besoin_. S'il y a quelque chose qui circule dans Poudlard, il faut que je l'ai, je te jure, vieux, si tu veux être mêlé à ça… aide-moi à mettre la main dessus, juste une fois. Une seule fois pour comprendre ce que j'ai vu…

Les yeux sombres de Johann étincelèrent et James le vit faire les cent pas devant les miroirs des toilettes de hommes. Difficile de dire, ce à quoi il pensait.

—Par les feux de Morgane… James… James…Je peux pas te laisser comme ça, mais si on t'emmène à l'infirmerie tu risques le renvoi… J'arrive pas à croire que je vais faire ça… je crois que je sais de quoi tu parles… J'ai entendu Carter et Goyle en parler à des gosses de deuxième année. Ils leur vendait quelque chose en leur promettant la lune, ces idiots. Je leur ai confisqué ce qu'ils essayaient de refourguer…

—Donne-le moi.

Il sembla hésiter en voyant son état, puis sortit un sachet rempli de sortes de bonbons bleus électriques. James manqua de se ruer vers le sac pour en prendre tout le contenu. Si ces bonbons étaient la clé de ces jours d'errances alors il était prêt à s'emparer de chaque pastille. Était-il devenu fou ? Probablement.

—Si ça se trouve c'est dangereux. Tu y as pensé J ? Putain je peux pas te laisser faire ça.

—Alors surveille-moi. Il faut que je réessaye, juste une fois ! Juste une. Je t'en prie.

Le blond soupira.

—Je vais rester près de toi, J. Après ça, c'est fini.

Pourtant ils savaient bien tous les deux que ce n'était que le début.

…

..

.

.

Le monde avait prit d'autres nuances et d'autres couleurs. Dans le monde que James découvrait du moins. Il lui semblait n'avoir jamais été plus éveillé qu'à ces instants, chaque respiration était une découverte délicieuse, chaque voyage l'emmenait dans une nouvelle perception de sons, et de voix. Il ne se passait pas une seule minute sans qu'il ne voit une chose qu'il pensait acquise, devenir encore plus belle sous ses yeux émerveillés. Chaque minute avait sa propre relativité et pouvait durer des mois ou bien une seconde selon l'état de flottement où il en était, et chaque minute était parfaite, dans ce monde où James était un explorateur transi de joie.

Et chaque réveil devenait plus douloureux. Il redécouvrait à chaque rechute des douleurs tapies dans ses muscles relâchés dont il ignorait l'existence, des sons désagréables qu'il avait pourtant entendus toute sa vie, et les nuances trop vives du soleil dans ses yeux. Sortir de son lit était une torture qui lui arrachait des grincements de douleur. Une fois cela avait été si violent, qu'il était resté en position fœtale dans son lit en se retenant de pleurer. Alors il reprenait un bonbon dans le sac, que Johann avait fini par lui abandonner de très mauvaise grâce. Le blond venait quand il pouvait, se faufilait dans les dortoirs, quand les gryffondors ne s'y trouvaient pas, et le sortait bras dessus- bras dessous pour que les autres ne s'inquiètent pas pour lui, du moins ce devait être Johann, estimait la vision brouillée de James. Qui d'autre était au courant ? Personne. Lily avait vu qu'il avait maigri, et le brun en cachant ses tremblements lui avait juste ébouriffé le crâne en lui disant de ne pas s'en faire.

Il ne s'inquiétait plus de rien, quand il repartait dans son monde de perfection. Et pourtant, il y aurait eut tellement matière à s'inquiéter comme le soulignait Johann, en voyant vomir dans les toilettes.

Un mois plus tard, il s'était endormi durant ses épreuves d'ASPICS, une à unes ratées. Et ces échecs égrainés ne l'avaient que vaguement touché tant le bonheur de retrouver le soir son monde de nuances glorifiantes était important.

Et quand il vit ses résultats dans la cuisine du 12 Square Grimmauld, quelques jours après son arrivée, peu réveillé de ses nuits étranges il resta silencieux. Était-ce le regard déçu de son père ou celui furibond de sa mère qui le rendit muet comme cela ? Difficile à dire. Il jeta un coup d'œil à ses notes. Il n'avait validé qu'une seule matière, métamorphose avec un petit A de misère, du reste, il n'était admis nulle part.

Il se mordit l'intérieur de la joue ne sachant pas très bien ce qu'il devait dire ou faire devant cet échec. Car encore une fois, il lui sembla voir les choses à travers une brume comme s'il était dans un rêve éveillé. Dépité et hagard, il décida que le mieux était de retourner dans sa chambre pour le moment. Manque de chance, Albus bloquait l'escalier avec un sourire… satisfait.

Satisfait de le voir échouer. Peut-être que plus à même de réfléchir et avec du recul, James se serait dit qu'il l'avait bien cherché à martyriser son cadet depuis des années, mais sur le moment il voulut juste oublier.

—Ne pense même pas à monter dans ta chambre, James Sirius Potter ! hurla soudain leur mère en le voyant tourner les talons ne sachant où aller. Nous voulons une explication à cette… cette horreur.

—Ses notes quoi, grinça Al. Il aura fallut les Aspics pour que tu comprennes que c'est un crétin m'man ?

—Ne t'en mêle pas Al, lança leur père aussitôt d'une voix atone. Va chez Scorpius, ou chez Rose avec Li, j'aimerais que tu nous laisses seuls avec ton frère.

Pourtant son frère ne bougea pas d'un cil.

—Alors ? James Sirius Potter tu vas me faire le plaisir de m'expliquer ce carnage. Que s'est-il passé bon sang !? Tu nous disais que tu te sentais prêt il y a trois mois.

—Explique nous ce qu'il s'est passé J.

—J'en… sais… rien. Je sais… pas. Aucune idée.

Articulée lentement cette phrase devait être la plus longue qu'il avait adressé à ses parents depuis le début de l'été, en prétextant toujours quelque chose d'urgent pour s'enfuir et qu'ils ne remarquent pas son état, ou que Lily ne lui tombe pas dessus.

Et en parlant d'elle, sa petite sœur, regardait silencieuse, depuis le salon l'échange en n'osant pas s'approcher.

James tremblait. Tout ce qu'il voulait c'était retourner dans sa chambre, gribouiller quelques mots à Johann ou aller le voir tout simplement, passer l'après midi dans la grange des Klein avec lui enlevé de tous ces tourments par les quelques bonbons qui lui restait.

—Il doit bien y avoir une session de rattrapage en septembre, reprit leur père. Tu vas la passer… c'est sûrement un accident, n'est-ce pas James ?

Al ricana comme si un accident était tout simplement impossible et le brun serra les poings.

—Ton père t'a posé une question James, répond-lui maintenant.

Le ton que sa mère prenait était des plus effrayant. Ce n'était plus la colère violente qu'elle avait déjà déchainée contre lui en hurlant, mais un ton sec et froid qui laissait présager le pire tant ce changement était nouveau. James avala maladroitement sa salive en pensant qu'il n'avait certainement pas envie d'affronter tout ça. Sa fatigue, et … le manque sans doute créaient une lâcheté qui ferait verdir d'envie certains Serpentard.

—Je… sais pas. Je… vais m'débrouiller, baragouina-t-il en serrant les poings pour se concentrer.

—Tu vas te débrouiller ? Non, ça ne marche pas comme ça, repasser tes ASPICs en septembre, un point c'est tout.

... Qu'ils se taisent.

—Tu vas faire ça.

—S'il ne veut pas les repasser, c'est qu'il n'en est pas capable, il ne veut pas d'un deuxième échec. Il est pathétique, cracha soudainement Albus derrière lui.

Alors en une seconde tout bascula. James se retourna sans réfléchir colla un uppercut pour faire taire son cadet. Il y avait trop de voix, trop de voix. Beaucoup trop de voix lui parlant en même temps, alors qu'il peinait à se concentrer sur une seule.

—Tais-toi ! TAISEZ-VOUS !

Albus tomba dans un bruit mat et Lily hurla, comme pour signaler sa présence avant de se ruer vers leur frère.

—James ! Albus ça va ?

—Qu'est-ce que tu viens de faire, James ?! Qu'est-ce que tu viens de faire ? s'insurgea leur père horrifié alors que leur mère aidait Lily à relever Al.

Justement, il ne savait pas ce qu'il venait de faire. La nausée lui vint et son corps se crispa, comme à chaque fois qu'il était en manque. Il voulut prendre la fuite en contournant le comptoir de la cuisine, mais la main furieuse de son géniteur s'abattit sur son épaule. Un courant glacé s'empara de lui tant la douleur qui le traversa fut subite. Il avait mal, tellement mal, plus personne ne le touchait depuis des jours tant _ses retours_ l'avaient rendu sensible. À la manière d'un fauve blessé, il s'ébroua puis bouscula son père pour qu'il le lâche.

—Ne me touche pas ! Ne me touchez pas ! Ne me parlez pas !

—Par Merlin, mais qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive James ? Excuse-toi auprès de ton frère, je ne te donne même pas le droit de nous parler mal comme ça ! vociféra leur mère en se relevant, aussi rouge que ses cheveux.

—Il n'est pas dans son état normal, tenta la petite voix de Lily réfugiée derrière Al.

Ce dernier saignait abondamment de la bouche, cela ne semblait pas s'arrêter comme les cris de ses parents, pensa-t-il horrifié, tétanisé.

Et après tout ça, il était certain qu'il ne s'en tirerait pas aussi facilement face à sa famille, son père et sa mère le fusillaient du regard, quelque part aussi incertains de ce qu'ils devaient faire face à lui, que furieux. Mais s'en tirer pourquoi ? Même ça, ça n'avait plus d'importance. Ce stress soudain le fit éclater de rire et c'en fut trop pour leur mère qui se leva et cassa brutalement une assiette contre le comptoir faisant sursauter Lily de frayeur.

—Ça suffit !

…

—Ce n'est plus acceptable, James ! reprit leur mère avec l'assentiment silencieux de Al. Tes gamineries, tes marauderies et que sais-je encore ? Tu es allé trop loin cette fois ! Ton père avait raison, tu deviens un petit crétin. Moi vivante tu ne deviendras pas ça ! Que se passe-t-il par Merlin ? Parle bon sang !

James suivit le mouvement, soudainement trop heureux de pouvoir se déchaîner. Impossible à éviter, donc tellement facile de dire la vérité avec cet état de manque qui faisait trembler son corps d'une rage anormale.

—Ah, ah… non, je ne crois pas… Je ne repasserais pas mes ASPICs c'est caduc. C'est ma vie… C'est comme ça. Je n'ai rien à vous prouver. Je ne suis pas votre fils parfait. Votre fils parfait il a la bouche en sang, grandiose, non ? Ah, ah ! Dommage n'est-ce pas ? Alors quoi vous ne pourrez plus parader avec notre famille parfaite où tout va pour le mieux ? Qu'est-ce qu'elle a de parfaite notre famille ? Que dalle, mais vous êtes infoutus de le voir !Vous ne voulez pas le voir, pas voir que Lily et moi on déteste jusqu'à nos prénoms pour un héritage trop lourd à porter, qu'Albus est un mage noir en puissance et j'en passe ! Ah ouais tout va super bien, mes aspics sont en effet votre seule priorité ? Me faites pas rire. Tu déconnes maman, Papa n'a rien vu, ou alors si justement moi parce que je suis dans son viseur à cause du nom de merde que vous m'avez donné. Le grand Harry Potter a battu le plus grand mage noir de tous les temps mais est incapable de voir que toute sa famille n'est qu'une mascarade merdique !

SBAF.

Il aurait dû la voir venir. Et pourtant la gifle sèche que son père lui administra le surprit.

—Va-t'en, murmura Harry calmement d'une façon horrible qui tordit les tripes de James.

Comment pouvait-on être aussi calme en prononçant de tels mots ? L'esprit dérangé du jeune homme, n'en avait aucune idée. Il tâta sa joue en pensant, confus qu'il devait l'avoir quelque part mérité. Tout s'était figé.

—Tu m'as entendu James Sirius Potter ? Je ne te veux plus sous ce toit. Pas tant que tu renieras tout ce que ta mère et moi avons tenté de t'apporter. Réfléchis et grandis, j'ai essayé, j'abandonne. Va-t'en.

James entendit un sanglot derrière lui. Sa sœur.

Le brun poussa sèchement son père, et partit dans le living room chercher son skate, il mit son sweet à capuche et ne prit même pas la peine de prendre ses clefs : tout ce dont il avait besoin était dans sa poche. Ses cachets. Et une fois n'est pas coutume, il se maudit.

Avant qu'il n'ait pu avancer Lily vint l'attraper par le bras, le tirant vers elle, inconsciente de sa douleur en sanglotant :

—James ! Excuse toi ! je t'en supplie ! je t'en supplie ! Ne pars pas !

James la fit lâcher prise alors que sa mère se ruait vers leur père.

—Harry ! Ne le laisse pas partir, on peut arranger les choses ! Il faut l'encadrer, il n'est pas trop tard, on doit pouvoir l'aider, on pourrait l'envoyer chez Charlie quelque temps, ou chez les Delacour. Harry !

—M'aider pour quoi putain ? Je suis _parfait_ , prononça-t-il puérilement, comme pour se rassurer, en écho avec ce que lui soufflait Johann à l'oreille.

—Qui es-tu ? murmura alors leur père à défaut de répondre à leur mère, le timbre de sa voix semblait si étonné et désespéré qu'on aurait cru qu'il venait de rencontrer un être horrible pour la toute première fois.

—Si t'avais fait plus attention à moi, tu l'aurais su, répondit James d'un ton sec en s'enfuyant.

Il se retourna en remarquant Al devant la porte. Sa bouche avait cessé de saigner, et ses grands yeux verts le toisaient. James s'en foutait.

—T'en redemandes ? grogna-t-il

Et il sortit.

SBAF. En pleurs, Lily avait frappé Albus avant de se mettre à la poursuite de leur ainé en hurlant dans la rue Square Grimmauld, bousculant les passants flânant sous ce ciel d'été.

—JAMES ! James reviens ! Ne nous quitte pas, ne t'en va pas, je t'en supplie !

—Laisse-moi !

— _J'ai besoin de toi_!

James hésita une seconde, une seconde où sa sœur tenta de s'emparer de sa main. Il ne pouvait pas, il tremblait encore de rage et de manque et son seul objectif était désormais de trouver un endroit où pouvoir à nouveau décoller. Passée cette seconde, il s'enfuît, honteux en transplanant avec ses maigres forces restantes.

…

…

.

.

Sa première destination avait été la ferme des Klein, mais il avait bien dû constater qu'il n'y avait personne. Mera Klein, la mère de Johann, en leur absence avait fermé la ferme, ainsi que la grange mitoyenne où habitait son fils.

James s'était assis pendant peut-être une heure, sur la souche bordant la grange rouge avant de se décider sur un endroit où transplaner. Pré-au-lard. Il eût honte d'avoir voulu demander l'aide de son ami, il l'avait assez embêté, il ne pouvait décemment pas le revoir comme si de rien était alors qu'il avait été mis à la porte de chez lui… ou qu'il avait fugué la terminologie était aussi confuse que son esprit. Il avait ainsi erré plusieurs minutes dans le village quasi désert, avant de se coincer dans une ruelle étroite. De là, il avait passé une des petites pastilles bleues sous sa langue et avait attendu.

Ce fut après une durée de temps inestimable à sa vision confuse qu'un seau d'eau l'éclaboussa. Un vieillard derrière le seau, baragouinait dans sa barbe longue et crasseuse autant que James pouvait lui même le faire à cet instant, mécontent d'être interrompu en plein délire. Il faisait nuit, et la pénombre environnante n'aidait absolument pas à discerner plus d'information sur le bonhomme. Aucun réflexe ne vint rappeler à James de récupérer sa baguette pour se protéger, il était trop loin de ces considérations.

—Ah non, pas de loque dans ma cour, pas question d'avoir un cadavre à signaler aux Aurors demain !

—J… suis pas mort… pas encore, grogna James d'une voix tellement éraillée qu'elle lui arracha la gorge.

—J'm'en peins allègrement les noix avec le pinceau de l'indifférence. Va-t'en gamin, retourne chez tes parents avant qu'ils viennent chercher ta carcasse par ici.

James à défaut de se lever se traîna pour sortir de la ruelle. Il n'irait pas loin ainsi, juste dans la ruelle d'à côté. Puis comme une des lanternes à la bordure de la grande rue, éclaira son visage, le vioque remarqua son visage.

—Par Salazar, t'es l'mioche Potter ! Rentre chez toi avant qu'ton père et ta rouquine de mère s'inquiètent et viennent m'emmerder !

Le brun reprit ses esprits en pensant que ses parents devaient, en les connaissant désormais s'inquiéter pour lui. Par un mélange de fierté et de honte, il ne dit rien en plissant les yeux pour se concentrer. Le vieil homme l'interpella une seconde fois toujours aussi bougon et abrupte et voyant ce mutisme se continuer, vint soudainement lui saisir l'oreille et le traîner brusquement et horriblement douloureusement sur le trottoir à l'intérieur de son bar miteux. James se replia contre lui même en grognant, tout puait le bouc ici, et pas un client ici ne venait égayer un peu l'ambiance ou lui porter assistance. Qui était ce vieillard ? James aurait été bien incapable de se défendre.

—Ça va pas d'me tirer comme ça, ça fait mal ! Vous êtes un malade !

—Mais moi au moins je suis pas un petit fugueur drogué de mes deux.

Touché.

James se remit à ramper vers la sortie de façon pathétique pour en finir avec cette conversation. Mais ce processus fut de toute évidence tellement long que le vieux eut le temps de partir dans sa réserve et revenir avec une bouteille avant de le traîner sur une chaise.

—J'arrive pas à croire que je sois en train de faire ça, sale mioche. C'est quoi ton nom déjà ? J'arrive pas à m'souvenir du patronyme qu'ton gryffon d'père t'a refilé.

—James, cracha le dénommé, après quelques instants de dure concentration. Et vous ?

Le vieux alluma l'habitacle d'un lumos puis lui tendit une bouteille de bierraubeurre étrangement collante avant de relever la tête. Ses yeux bleus cachés sous un entremêlement de nœud de chevelure et barbe poivre et sel, semblaient vaguement agacés.

—Abelforth.

Ce nom disait vaguement quelque chose à James. Il lui fallut à nouveau un interminable effort de concentration pour parvenir à cibler.

—Ça… ressemble à Albus… Dumbledore.

Pathétique. Incapable de sortir plus cohérent.

—J'suis le frère de la Diva, en effet.

—Ah.

Faute de mieux, son cerveau avait au moins sorti ça rapidement. Il but une gorgée de sa boisson et l'espace d'un instant la bouteille heurta une de ses dents et James manqua de hurler face à la douleur.

—Toi tu vas pas bien.

—Ah ben ça c'est de la r'marque, lâcha James en se sentant nauséeux. Bon sang.

—Vomis là d'dans mon gars, fit le vieux en faisant apparaître un baquet. J'suppose que j'ai pas à d'mander ce que le gosse Potter fait dans une ruelle crasseuse en pleine nuit et drogué à souhait ?

James vomit.

—Si votre ruelle est crasseuse c'est pas d'ma faute.

Il vomit encore alors qu'Abelforth ricanait.

—Tu as dû le pousser vraiment à bout, ton paternel et même ta furie de mère.

—D'où est-ce que vous me jugez ou que vous prétendez connaître ma famille le vioc ? grogna lentement le jeune homme en serrant fiévreusement sa bassine contre son torse. Z'êtes peut-être le frère de Dumbledore, mais ça vous laisse pas le droit d'me juger comme ça.

Il reçut une tape sur le crâne et se courba renversant le contenu du baquet. C'était crade, il s'en foutait.

—Je me permettrais pas de juger tes parents si je les connaissais pas réellement, petit con. Maintenant dis-moi ce que tu fiches ici avant que je n'envoie un patronus à ton père pour qu'il vienne te chercher par la peau des fesses.

—Aïe. Je me suis tiré, c'est tout. Et j'suis arrivé ici, c'est tout.

—Ça fait beaucoup de c'est tout. Maintenant dis-moi avec quoi tu tournes, mon gars, tu m'as l'air totalement mou mais tu trembles comme une vélane dans l'grand nord.

—J'sais même pas trop… J'ai pas besoin d'mes vieux. Y vont m'juger comme vous.

—J'vais pas te juger tant que tu me salopes pas mon plancher avec tes dégueulis mon gars. C'que c'est compliqué les gosses. Tu peux continuer ton petit manège d'autodestruction sois sûr que je n'interviendrais pas. T'as fugué, t'as la consistance d'un véracrasse et tu comptes faire quoi à part essayer de crever devant chez moi ?

James baissa la tête en jugeant que le parquet avait vécu pire qu'un peu de vomis, puis se mit à réfléchir en sentant de nouveau son cervelet souffrir de cet exercice désormais périlleux. Il ne lui fallait qu'une prise de ses pastilles, mais pour autant, un endroit où rester aurait été bienvenu. Avec un aplomb surprenant, le brun releva la tête :

—Je peux rester ici et vous aider.

Abelforth resta sot une seconde, sa bouche emplie de dents jaunâtres, béat de surprise.

—Ah ben mon gars. T'en as du culot. J'ai pas besoin d'une limace dans mes pattes, encore plus si elle m'attire des ennuis ! J'aurais dû te traîner devant la boutique de Piédodu, j'en étais sûr !

—Je peux vous aider avec votre bar, vous êtes vieux.

—Merci de soulever cette évidence mon garçon, la drogue qui fait vriller tes pupilles ne t'aura pas rendu aveugle.

—Non, j'veux dire… J'peux porter des trucs… ou servir les tables, il y a des fois où je suis en meilleur état que ça… J'vais pas poser de soucis, c'est juste le temps de quelques jours…

Le vieil homme frappa sa paume contre son front en bougonnant.

—Franchement, un cadavre devant chez Piédodu m'aurait vraiment arrangé. À la première embrouille tu disparais.

James sourit soulagé.

…

…

.

.

Les jours qui suivirent passèrent de façon anarchique, tantôts lents, tantôt rapides, selon le degré de « survol » de James. Quand il se sentait bien, il parvenait à aider un peu. Il avait eu raison dans son culot. Abelforth à son âge avancé, quoi qu'il fut difficile d'estimer son âge, était lent, cette aide quoique non désirée intervenait au bon moment. James dans ses moments de lucidité félicitait sa bonne fortune. Le soir ensuite, il baragouinait quelques mots avec le vieil homme, avant d'aller se mettre dans un sac de couchage de fortune et une pastille dans la bouche. Au delà de ses moments de rêveries, le brun avait découvert en le frère de Dumbledore quelqu'un qui le comprenait. Les Albus semblaient maudits aux yeux de leur frère, car le premier du nom inspirait autant l'animosité qu'inspirait la haine le second à James. Et c'était bien sur ces points communs que reposait leur fragile relation, outre quelques blagues vaseuses et quelques pourboires rapportés grâce aux bonnes grâces de sorcières lubriques pour son corps de jeune homme.

James aimait ces jours de bonheur relatif. Il apprenait à « vivre » si le terme était encore adéquat vu son état, en découvrant de nouvelles choses, loin de ses parents. La vie qu'il menait sans trop savoir de quoi le lendemain serait fait, le satisfaisait pleinement. Une cigarette, ces étranges pastilles et dormir dans un coin suffisaient à le rendre heureux. Il lui fallait éviter de réfléchir pour cela, car quelques fois penser à Lily lui était trop douloureux. Li c'était une des personnes les plus proches de lui, la seule à laquelle il pouvait parfois se confier, car la figure de leur père et de leur mère avait tôt fait de l'exaspérer. Dès qu'il était entré à Poudlard, ses parents, si intouchables dans leurs exploits et leur perfection stupide l'avaient agacé, puis enragé, et la suite on la connaissait.

Il ne savait pas trop s'il avait honte ou non de son comportement envers ses parents, peut-être méritait-il d'être dans ce bar crasseux, mais il ne voyait pas ça comme une punition. James apprenait à vivre loin du poids qu'il supportait depuis des années celui de son nom. James. Sirius. Potter. Il était né avec le mauvais nom, il en était persuadé, sinon comment expliquer ce rejet de chaque patronyme qui lui avait été donné ? Ces noms là, il n'en avait jamais voulu, et tous étaient tellement symboliques qu'ils étaient effrayants.

Dans ce bar, il était juste le petit mignon à l'air fatigué, comme disaient les vieilles greluches. Pour Abelforth par contre, il était juste un petit con dans ses pattes.

Depuis quelques jours, le vieil homme ruminait plus bougon –c'était possible- que d'habitude. James savait qu'il en était la cause. En échangeant une cigarette une fois, la vision brouillée de James s'était attardée sur le portrait d'une jeune fille au dessus de la hotte de la cheminée. Naïvement, il avait donc demandé :

—Une ancienne petite copine ?

Oui cela avait été idiot, sachant que si ce portrait était animé, la demoiselle en question était morte, et Abelforth le lui fit bien sentir en le jetant avec ses maigres bras contre son sac de couchage pour clore la discussion. Bon. Peut-être que le vieux n'était pas aussi mal en point que ça et n'avait peut-être pas tant besoin d'aide que de compagnie. En tout cas, James faisait profil bas depuis plusieurs jours.

Avec la tête lui tournant légèrement et une nausée tenace, il vint encaisser un client à l'air très véreux. Il ne se sentait vraiment pas bien et n'aspirait qu'à aller se cacher dans la réserve. Chose qu'il fit après qu'on lui ait réclamé un verre de whisky, en laissant la salle aux bons soins du vieux sorcier.

Il se calla sur une barrique d'hydromel de mauvaise qualité, puis alluma une cigarette en se massant les tempes de ses longs doigts fins, trop fins. Il avait encore maigri. Ce constat ne le toucha pas plus que ça. La porte du troquet tinta sèchement, alors que James écrasait contre ses baskets abîmées son mégot.

—Bonjour Abelforth.

James se figea. C'était la voix de son père. Par un réflexe douteux et déraisonnable, il sortit sa baguette de sa poche en tremblant. Non, là maintenant il ne pouvait prendre ses cachets de rêve car un cauchemar se trouvait à proximité. S'il était rattrapé comme un gosse en fuite, quelle honte ce serait. Il ne trouvait pas de raison valable à sa fugue mais en voyait mille pour ne pas revenir, comme se confronter à ses parents, sa sœur, son putain de frère ou pire qu'ils voient l'état misérable dans lequel il était et qu'il n'était pas prêt à quitter.

Abelforth qui après un grognement, feignit d'aller chercher quelque chose dans la réserve, croisa son regard, dissimulé derrière la vieille porte et l'intima au silence. Ils étaient clairs, aucun des deux ne voulaient d'ennuis.

—Quel bon vent t'amène, toi Mr le Chef du Quartier Général des Aurors ? questionna le vieil homme bourru, en revenant en salle.

—Je passais par là… je me suis arrangé pour passer te voir.

—Ah bon ?

—À vrai dire j'aimerais savoir comme tu sors souvent le soir, si tu n'avais pas vu un garçon brun de dix-huit ans traîner dans le coin.

James se retint de soupirer. Finalement ils étaient bien à sa recherche et ce fait lui procura à la fois de l'anxiété et un plaisir étrangement malsain. Ainsi on s'intéressait à lui ? Discrètement, il posa son œil contre le trou de la serrure pour observer la scène. Son père avait vieilli, ses tempes s'étaient blanchies et des cernes alourdissaient son regard vert presque éteint. Il s'était pourtant passé peu de temps depuis son départ, allez quoi, un mois et demi ? Deux mois ? Il avait l'air d'avoir pris des années.

—Non, non pas de garçon dans le coin. A moins que tu parles du garnement du rouquin Weasley qui vient toujours vendre sa camelote près de chez moi, pas vu.

—Si tu parles de Freddie, il a douze ans, révise un peu ta vue Abelforth. Je suis à la recherche de mon fils, James, murmura-t-il plus doucement. Il est parti. Je me suis dis qu'il se serait peut-être arrêté par ton bar, je pense que ses fréquentations… ne sont pas terribles.

—Et il insulterait presque mon bar le Héros national ! Pas vu si ça t'intéresse.

Alors Harry s'effondra tête contre paume sur le comptoir en soupirant, surprenant autant le vieux barman que James qui restèrent à leur place respective bouche bée. Il n'y avait plus personne à cette heure de l'après midi pour assister à pareille preuve de faiblesse.

—Tu étais mon dernier espoir. Je ne vois pas où il a pu disparaître.

—Allons bon, grogna le vieux sorcier très mal à l'aise. Je dois avoir de quoi te requinquer.

Il fila vers la réserve, explosant le nez de James avec la poignée pour prendre une nouvelle bouteille plus forte vue la situation délicate.

« Petit con, bougonna-t-il en chuchotant. Triple petit con pour me foutre dans vos histoires de famille. »

James le nez endolori n'eut qu'à approuver alors que la porte se refermait.

—Mon garçon, je t'ai vu partir combattre Tu-Sais-Qui frai comme un gardon, et vingt ans plus tard tu t'effondres parce que ton gamin a fait une fugue ? Bois moi ça et en avant Guingamp !

Il but une rasade d'alcool avant de vider progressivement son sac devant un barman à demi désabusé derrière sa barbe crasseuse.

—Arrête de me traiter en enfant Abelforth, je sais que cela fait des années que je ne t'ai pas vu. C'est mon fils l'enfant. Ce n'est qu'un gosse qui ne va pas bien, il n'allait pas bien et je ne m'en suis pas rendu compte. Je sais qu'il est débrouillard d'ordinaire, mais il était furieux et perdu. Il a besoin de mon aide. Ginny ne dort et ne mange plus, Lily non plus, il n'y a qu'Albus qui semble trouver la situation correcte. Je dois le retrouver.

—Albus, hein, j'avais oublié, coupa le vieillard avant de le laisser continuer.

—J'ai arpenté toutes les rues du Chemin de Traverse, le Magicobus de fond en comble et même ici. J'ai l'impression de tourner en rond.

…

—Je ne suis pas très doué en encouragement. Je suis sûr qu'aussi con que soit ton rejeton, il r'montrera sa bouille bientôt. Vous d'vez pas être horribles comme parents sinon cette feuille de chou de Sorcière Hebdo m'en aurait averti.

Harry rit jaune dans son verre d'alcool tandis que James transpirait de plus en plus mal à l'aise raccroché à la porte.

—J'aime à me dire ça… mais ça n'est pas aussi simple n'est-ce pas ? Il n'est qu'un gosse justement. Et s'il est en sécurité, ce que j'espère par Merlin et en disposition de revenir, je sais qu'il ne le fera pas tout de suite. Il est trop fier. Sa mère ou moi allons bien finir par mettre la main dessus.

Le bruit de la poignée interrompit l'échange. James serrait si fortement cette dernière qu'elle finit par crisser, puis tout simplement exploser entre ses doigts en millions d'échardes. Il n'en fallut pas plus pour qu'Abelforth écrase sa main contre son visage et que son père ne se lève baguette tendue. James figé, eut alors deux options, se laisser trouver, pâle, maigre et misérable dans un bar qui l'était tout autant que lui, ou fuir.

Il choisit le plus aisé et le plus regrettable. Il transplana.

Ce fut la dernière fois qu'il vit son père vivant.

…

…

.

.

En ouvrant les yeux, James vit un bus à impérial lui foncer dessus. Il eut juste le temps de se jeter contre le trottoir pour éviter l'accident. Transpirant et tremblant de tous ses muscles, le brun ne trouva pas le courage de se lever. Il reconnut avec peine la rue dans laquelle il se trouvait. Non loin de King Cross, cette petite rue était celle où Johann et lui allaient chaque fin d'année admirer les technologies moldues en devanture si d'aventures ils en avaient le temps avant de se séparer pour l'été en se promettant des dizaines de rencontres et de plans foireux. James remit ses cheveux sales en arrière et écrasa sa main sur son visage. Encore une fois qu'avait-il fait sinon tout gâcher ? Abelforth ne lui permettrait jamais de revenir.

Il rangea maladroitement sa baguette dans la poche de son pantalon usé, puis se traina vers un banc. Il était assuré de ne pas être ennuyé pour le moment, à part peut-être par le regard peu amène que quelques moldus lui jetaient : alors que faire ? Il n'avait pas repris contact avec Johann et se trouvait loin du monde sorcier avec une terrible envie d'oublier ce qu'il avait entendu de son père dans la drogue.

Les pastilles semblaient brûler sa jambe de pantalon. Il fallait en endroit sûr, ou personne n'irait le trouver et son cerveau agité le fit regarder vers une bouche de métro qui laissait passer un monde faramineux. Un monde qui couvrirait sa trace afin qu'il soit pour de bon tranquille.

— _Je veux faire une pause_.

 **oOo**

—Je veux faire une pause, souffla James Potter éreinté.

Rita leva un sourcil en sourit d'un air carnassier. Le jeune homme n'était clairement pas dans son assiette et semblait se morigéner intérieurement d'avoir arrêté la séquence mémorielle là où son frère et sa sœur avaient tenu bon. Était-il plus faible, ou plus détruit, difficile à dire dans ces circonstances. Après avoir reprit son souffle plusieurs fois sous le regard scrutateur de la salle, et celui horrifié et plein d'incompréhension de sa famille, il releva la tête.

—C'est bon. Vous pouvez continuer.

 **oOo**

* * *

 **E** eeet voilà. Un début d'explication. Pour les gens qui me connaissent, vous SAVEZ qu'au final l'explication est toujours là. Elle met juste du temps à arriver, uh uh.

Parce que les détails c'est la vie.

(1) William Stratford m'a gentiment été prêté par la merveilleuse Alixe. Je réédite ce chapitre pour vous le noter. Mr Stratford vient donc de la fiction : _Mon Sorcier Bien Aimé,_ que je vous conseille ardemment ! j'ai trouvé judicieux de placer une figure de tuteur aussi sympathique pour Harry qui en a bien besoin avec moi ;)

Sinon, on a atteint les 100 reviews ! Merci les gars ! Un grand, grand merci :)

Eeeet, j'ai partagé ma fic avec un pote de fac, alors si tu passes par là Vince my patchouli, me juge pas ._.

Love,

Hugs,

Reviews ?

La chauve souris requin transgénique !


	15. Ulalume

_Hello !_ C'est devant une rediffusion de stream de BenzaieLive d'Harry Potter sur PS1 que je vous poste ce nouveau chapitre. Avec encore du James, toujours du James. Et un tout petit peu des autres. Mais j'adore écrire sur James.

Playlist : **Moriarty** : Jimmy - **Vangelis** : Ask the Mountains - **Johnny Cash** : God's Gonna cut you down - **Eminem** : STAN - **Lana Del Rey** : Gods and Monsters

 _Résumé des chapitres précédents : James a avoué un meurtre. Les juges décident de remonter dans les souvenir liés à Gutters de ce dernier pour trouver de qui il s'agit. On le découvre sous un jour nouveau, beaucoup plus ténébreux et torturé..._

 _Bonne lecture ! Encore une fois milles merci pour toutes vos reviews, vos hypothèses, vos mises en favoris et vos follows. Je suis vraiment heureuse que cette fic vous plaise._

* * *

 _P_ _our tout oublier, chaque soir au moment de s'endormir, il faut savoir que demain à coup sûr on ne trouvera pas la force de rien changer._

Et cette faiblesse est vicieuse.

Rodrigo Garcia, _Cendre_ , Volume **I**

* * *

 **oOo**

Dans le métro moldu, James découvrait un univers tout particulier et exaltant. Même s'il prenait ses drôles de cachets devenus atrocement nécessaires pour lui, il observait ces nuances rapides, trop rapides pour ses yeux fatigués et ces odeurs trop fortes pour son nez avec délectation. Il y avait tellement à dire sur le métro londonien qu'il parcourait de long en large en se baladant entre les rames et en fraudant les contrôles. De ces gens drapés dans de précieuses étoffes, à vivre à cent à l'heure du bout de leurs chaussures vernies qui ne faisaient que frôler le linot salit tant ils allaient vite à ces gens de l'âge de James qui croquaient dans la vie. Lui ne croquait dans plus grand chose, mais acceptait ça, avec fatalisme.

Il y avait des gens plus misérables que lui, autant qu'il puisse en juger avec sa vision fatiguée, et pourtant, James les trouvait fascinant. De toute origines, de tout horizon les abords du métro de Londres, étaient un regroupement hétéroclite de pauvreté, d'impuissance, mais surtout de vies, qui ne demandaient qu'un peu d'aide pour être vécue. Il n'y avait pas vraiment de misères dans le regard de la plupart de ces personnes hautement intrigantes, juste un besoin d'attention d'une seconde à peine, que bien peu leur accordait. James leur aurait accordé des heures. Il s'arrêtait parfois, caresser le chien de l'un d'entre eux, échanger, car il n'avait rien à donner. Cela pouvait durer des heures ou bien quelques secondes qu'importe ! James parfois se trainait les yeux errants dans la foule, mal en point, et il se rappelait du bonheur de ces découvertes, de ces discussions qu'il n'aurait jamais pu avoir s'il était resté car sa famille risquait de lui tomber dessus tout le temps. Ici, il n'était personne, juste âme de plus coincée entre les murs bouillonnant de ces tunnels. Et il était foutrement bien.

De découvertes en découvertes, James reprit goût avec un cerveau plus ralentit et exalté de choses banales, certes, à la lecture. Et à la poésie, chose qu'il avait presque oubliée ces derniers mois, malgré son carnet coincé dans la poche de son jean. Dans le métro, on abandonnait tout et n'importe quoi, car on se fichait de qui arrivait ensuite, la plupart de temps, et on abandonnait des livres que James enfournait dans la poche de son sweet après les avoir préalablement réduit. _Cendres_ , de Rodrigo Garcia était une découverte irrévérencieuse qui lui plaisait, la poésie de ses mots virulents et agressifs sautait à la gorge dès que l'on posait un œil dessus, au contraire de la tourmentée Virginia Woolf qui garnissait sa bibliothèque de sweet-shirt.

 _« Tu vois la misère de la nature chez les autres et tu ris de l'avoir échappé belle._

 _Mais il y en a toujours un derrière toi, pour qui tu représentes la misère de la nature._

 _Tu l'as échappé belle mon cul. »_ Ce genre de phrase étaient devenues son mantra, dans une existence assez chaotique désormais mais foutrement délicieuse.

Manger se révélait être comme beaucoup de ces comparses d'infortunes, un bien plus délicat exercice, car on laissait rarement de la nourriture. James comme toujours avait attendu que le problème de la faim soit trop important pour y remédier, et la plus simple des façons était toujours la meilleure. En se trainant de rames en rames, de lignes en lignes, il se faisait passer tantôt pour un orphelin, tantôt pour un fugueur en repentir, avec une verbe non dissimulée pour être entendu. Car de ces découvertes du métro, il avait bien appris une chose, c'est à celui qui criera le plus fort que reviendra le pactole. Car les gens ne veulent pas s'intéresser à vous. Ils vous paient pour la boucler le temps de quelques stations.

De manière générale. Quelques uns triés sur le volet, ont encore cette commisération de jeter un coup d'œil sur l'autre sans jugement. Comme Lily. James savait que la rentrée était proche quand il prit la décision de contacter sa petite sœur pour la rassurer sur son sort en l'accompagnant vers le Poudlard Express. En arrachant une feuille de son carnet, il gribouilla depuis une rame vide, quelques mots avec un point de rencontre, qu'il ensorcela pour arriver jusqu'à sa sœur. Une fois sa besogne finie, et comme à chaque fois qu'il pensait à sa famille, il éprouva une confusion de sentiments violents et contradictoires. Il ravala une pastille et se laissa bercer par le ronflement électrique du wagonnet.

Le 1e septembre, arriva de façon assez incertaine pour James qui n'était même pas sûr d'être le bon jour, tant son détachement pouvait rendre les choses abstraites. Il se rendit en métro, évitant un contrôle assidu ce jour là, jusqu'au lieu de rendez vous. Lily aurait pu le vendre et son père aurait pu être là à sa place, mais elle était là. Son petit mètre cinquante et sa silhouette avec encore quelques rondeurs enfantine se découpait avec force entre les silhouettes brumeuses des autres passagers de la station. En l'apercevant, elle lâcha sa valise et se jeta contre lui. James accusa le coup en serrant violemment sa taille.

—Par Helga Poufsouffle. Tu es vivant… Merci.

—Je vais bien.

Elle se détacha de lui, en le toisant désespéré, un instant James crut y voir sa mère. Elle fit une moue sèche :

—Bien ? Tu t'es vu dernièrement ? Tu as dû perdre une dizaine de kilos, tu es sale, tu as l'air malade. J'étais si inquiète pendant deux mois pas de nouvelles !

—Je m'en sors, Li. Tu n'as rien dit aux parents j'espère ? demanda-t-il à brûle-pourpoint presque paranoïaque en regardant tour à tour à gauche et à droite comme pour s'assurer qu'entre les passagers moldus, un sorcier ne jaillirait pas toute baguette dehors.

Il se saisit de la valise de la rousse, pressé de rentrer dans la rame, Lily secoua la tête et l'apaisa d'un geste.

—Non. Je leur ai dit que j'ai rendez-vous avec un garçon pour qu'il m'accompagne. Du coup, ils tiennent absolument à le rencontrer, gémit-elle.

James gloussa vaguement.

—Comment vont-ils ? fit-il finalement.

—Mal. Papa s'enferme dans son travail, mais d'après Oncle Ron il passe plus de temps à te chercher qu'à diriger les Aurors. Maman pleure dès qu'elle est seule, puis essaye de ne rien nous montrer comme si nous étions des gosses. Je passe mon temps avec Rose et Roxane pour ne pas l'embêter. Albus est le seul à pouvoir gérer la situation. On t'aime James, reviens à la maison. Tu nous manques, ils ne sont plus en colère contre toi tu sais. Tant que tu reviens en vie, ils te pardonneront tout.

Il soupira. Cela semblait si simple, il lui suffisait juste d'accompagner sa sœur jusqu'à la voie 9 ¾ et de là, retrouver ses parents et sa famille inquiète. Mais, se confronter à eux était trop dur, il s'agissait d'avouer son état, sa faiblesse apparente, et renoncer à cette liberté absolue qu'il avait en étant seul, heureux avec ses petits cachets. Son addiction dut prendre le pas sur sa raison :

—Pas tout de suite, prononça-t-il fatigué.

—Mais qu'est-ce qui t'empêches de rentrer, enfin ? Papa, Maman et moi on n'en dort plus.

—Écoute, les choses se sont compliquées.

Il toussota, gêné, les choses ne se passaient pas vraiment comme il le désirait, dans la rame de métro, on les regardait, torve, mais Lily semblait ne pas s'en apercevoir. La jeune fille secoua sa chevelure roux-blond de mécontentement.

—Je ne te comprends pas James. Tu as besoin d'aide. Tu es malade, c'est évident. Il faut que tu reviennes vers nous, on t'aidera à te sortir de ça…

—Je ne suis pas malade, Li !

…

—Alors tu te drogues, pointa-t-elle accusatrice. Ce teint, ta peau, ton visage, tout ton corps. Oh bon sang.

—Ne me juge pas ! C'est mon choix et je suis parfaitement consentant ! claqua-t-il brutalement, si brutalement que sa sœur frémit et que quelques passagers lui jetèrent un regard encore plus féroce.

—…

—Désolé.

Ils se turent pendant presque dix minutes, chacun regardant leurs pieds, silencieux et gênés.

—…Il faut faire quelque chose.

—Je m'en occupe.

—James, tu n'es pas en mesure d'être concret sur ça, ce serait dangereux de te laisser seul, tu n'as nulle part où aller, nulle part où manger… Si tu veux je peux m'arranger avec Tante Luna pour qu'elle t'accueille, elle prendra soin de toi. Tu la connais, elle ne le dira jamais aux parents.

—Laisse tomber. On arrive. Concentre toi sur tes études. Ça ne te ferait pas de mal. Je me débrouille.

—Non ! Tu es ridicule avec ta fierté. C'est pour ça que tu as raté tes examens, hein ? Qu'est-ce que tu prends ? Il doit y avoir des potions de sevrage, chuchota-t-elle alarmée.

—Peut-être bien, mais je suis majeur et vacciné, tu connaissais cette expression moldue Li ? Je m'en sors bien et non tu ne sauras pas. Je ne reviendrais pas sur les choix que j'ai fait. J'ignore à quel point ils sont mauvais, mais jusqu'à présent, pour moi, ils sont bons. Il faut que les parents l'acceptent, c'est tout. Je ne veux pas rentrer, pas tout de suite. Je suis heureux comme ça. Ici je n'ai pas d'existence, je ne suis pas James Putain de Sirius Potter, je suis juste moi. Je n'ai d'ordre de personne, de pression sur rien, et je suis content ! Sache que je vais bien, alors je te demande d'aller bien à ton tour, ne te tourmente pas pour moi et n'en parle pas aux parents.

—C'est égoïste ce que tu me demandes enfin, James. Les parents souffrent, et moi aussi.

—Garde ça pour toi encore un peu, juste encore un peu. S'il-te-plait. Je vais me débrouiller seul. Je reviens après, je te le promets.

—Mais après quoi bon sang ?

James n'en était même pas certain. Lâchement, il savait qu'il n'était pas prêt. Il lui fallait encore du temps, encore à découvrir avant de retourner chez ses parents, s'excuser, et… reprendre sa vie en main ? Cette perspective l'effrayait.

Lily ne comprit pas son silence et arrivés à la station, récupéra sèchement sa valise. James lui vola un baiser sur le front, qu'elle répondit d'une grimace :

—S'il t'arrivait quelque chose je ne me le pardonnerais jamais J.

—Rien ne m'arrivera, souffla-t-il alors qu'elle se faufilait entre les passagers pressés de la rame.

Mais il se trompait.

…

..

.

.

Dans le métro londonien, James avait trouvé assez peu d'endroits libres pour dormir. Des rames abandonnées aux bancs usés jusqu'au plastique, la plupart de ces endroits se voyaient chaque soir pris d'assaut. Une fois encore, une solution s'était vite imposée en regardant quelques graffeurs occasionnels. James contre quelques livres sterlings avait proposé de permettre leur petit ouvrage nocturne en faisant le guet, et en dormant pendant la journée en faisant le terminus d'une ligne. Tout en bénéfice. Quelques fois on lui laissait ces étranges bombes colorées entre les mains et il ne se privait pas de marquer quelques phrases de Jane Austen, de Barrow Isaac ou Poe sur les murs déjà bien souillés.

Ce fut en lisant un livre de celui-ci, qu'il fut un jour mit à l'évidence qu'il devait partir. Septembre venait de se terminer, et James, l'ouvrage juste trouvé à la main somnolait sur un strapontin usé quand une grosse voix prononça :

—Harry ?

Aussitôt il ouvrit les yeux. Devant lui, un grand dadais blond à la corpulence forte et aux yeux bleus se tenait l'air soudainement gêné. Il ne pointait pas de baguette vers lui, mais tenait entre ses deux pognes un attaché-case et un journal tout ce qu'il y avait de plus normal.

—Pardon, baragouina-t-il en plissant les yeux, je vous ais pris pour un autre.

Et il s'assit sur la banquette en face, suivi d'une vieille femme squelettique bon chic bon genre, et d'une adolescente en uniforme. Autant la première le lorgna d'une façon mauvaise, autant la seconde rougit. Et ça, c'était plaisant, agacer une vieille et titiller une ado de quinze piges ! Aussi, il décida de s'intéresser aux trois, car l'homme avait bien dit Harry, non ?

Il était bien réveillé cette fois, assez pour se rendre compte que le nom de son père avait été prononcé dans cette rame vide à cette heure de l'après midi. Par un moldu. Un moldu tout ce qu'il y avait de plus normal si ce n'était le regard furieux qu'adressait la vioque tantôt au blond, tantôt à lui, comme si elle l'accusait de cette méprise. C'était une famille, à en juger par de légers traits de ressemblance. Alors, James ferma Edgar Allan Poe, en marquant la page de son pouce et se pencha vers ses voisins de siège :

—Pas d'mal à ça. Vous connaissez un type qui m'ressemble ?

—Oh, il y a longtemps, marmonna le type. Un type vraiment bien.

—J'vois.

Tout à fait la description qu'on pouvait donner de son père. Le brun se rembrunit légèrement en accusant la coïncidence, comme si tous les Harry du monde sorcier ou non se devaient d'être des types « biens ».

—Dudley, l'interrompit la vieille. Ne t'embête pas à te justifier à cette graine de voyou. Regarde-le. Il est du même genre que ceux qui taguent nos rues.

James gloussa, il plaidait coupable.

—Regarde-le Dudley. Il ne manquerait plus que Madeline le prenne pour exemple ! Asseyons-nous ailleurs, continua-t-elle d'un air dégoûté en le toisant, lui cerné, sentant nicotine et autres odeurs exotiques.

—Eh bien moi je suis très bien là, fit la gamine.

La vioque insista auprès de celui qui était de toute évidence son fils, puis ne voyant pas de réaction, tourna sa mâchoire chevaline vers la vitre taguée du métro, outrée. La gamine elle, sourit à James d'un air équivoque avant de replonger dans son petit téléphone portable.

Mmh. D'accord. James se gratta la tête, en cherchant une cigarette à se mettre sous la lèvre.

—C'est interdit ici, interpella le blond. Range-ça petit.

Le jeune sorcier grimaça en la rangeant, sous le regard un poil mollasson du grand type et de la blondinette.

—J'suis pas spécialement petit.

—Non, mais j'ai une fille de ton âge environ, et une ex-femme qui fume, je pense que c'est suffisant comme toxine dans les poumons.

—Alors si c'est pour votre fille, j'abdique, répondit le brun légèrement cynique.

—Merci bien. Tes parents m'en remercieraient aussi, je suis sûr p'tit gars.

—C'est Dudley votre nom, Mister ?

—Oui pourquoi ?

—Eh bien merci Dudley de vouloir me sauver la vie.

—Il est ironique, expliqua la dénommée Madeline à son géniteur lent à la détente qui se rembrunit.

Ils se turent tous. James savoura un instant le silence légèrement offusqué de son toupet, en ouvrant une page au hasard de son livre, prenant une citation pour acquise qu'il relut pour la mémoriser.

Une fois son petit manège terminé sous le regard du père et de la fille, il s'autorisa à sourire de voir ces moldus à l'air si… normaux gênés de ses manières qui n'étaient même pas sorcières.

—Allez, sans rancune. J'aime pas qu'on me dise ce que je dois faire, c'est tout.

—Lui aussi.

—Lui quoi ?

—Cet homme avec qui je vous ai confondu, n'aimait pas non plus recevoir d'ordre, soupira le blond qui sous ses manières un peu gauches semblait avoir un brin de nostalgie.

—Vous parlez de lui au passé, est-il mort ce type ?

Peut-être que tous les types biens ne finissaient pas bien, songea-t-il ironique.

—Non. Je l'ai perdu de vue, il y a bien des années de ça, petit, répondit l'homme en regardant rêveusement les stations défiler devant son nez aquilin.

Alors ce drôle de moldu renferma sa veste de cuir sur son corps un peu dodu. La vieille plissa son long nez comme si une odeur particulièrement désagréable lui chatouillait les narines et la fille en uniforme continua à tapoter sur son appareil à côté de James.

—Tu parles de ton cousin Harry, Papa ?

Le blond hocha la tête, et James vit la vieille femme frissonner à l'évocation de ce nom en serrant son châle autour d'elle. Pauvre vioque. Le brun ne savait pas exactement pourquoi il continuait à suivre cette conversation, le nez caché par Poe, puisqu'il écoutait quelque chose qui ne le concernait absolument pas. La vieille peau le toisait et le grand dadais semblait perdu que dire de mieux de la fille un peu boulotte ? Jolie triade.

—Tu en parles souvent de lui, fit la blonde un poil désabusée derrière son téléphone qui projetait une myriade de lumière sur ses petits yeux.

—Trop souvent, bondit la vieille comme si à regarder la vitre crasseuse, elle avait attendu ce moment pour décharger son dégoût.

—Grand-Mère !

—J'espère encore pouvoir le retrouver. Même s'il a prit ses distances avec notre famille, j'ai des tas de choses à lui dire.

—Tu n'as pas fait grand chose pour le retrouver, non plus Duddy, grinça la vieille satisfaite de ce fait.

—Les choses se sont mal goupillées en ce moment, le divorce, Jessie qui m'harcèle pour la pension de Madeline, le boulot, tout un tas de trucs, bougonna le dénommé « Duddy » comme un gamin prit en faute. Mais je retrouverais un jour Harry. S'excuser c'est déjà faire un grand pas, et je pense qu'il serait capable de nous pardonner à tous les deux.

—Grand bien t'en fasse, juge toi même de ses anormalités. Oh ton pauvre père s'en retournerait…

—Maman stop !

James pesa le pour ou le contre pour s'en aller, face à ces énergumènes qui faisaient monter en lui une migraine tenace. Il n'eut pas la motivation de se lever, et se contenta d'apprécier l'air outré des rares passagers de la rame dérangés par la dispute des deux. La gamine elle, haussa les épaules, les yeux fixés sur son téléphone, zappant entre d'étranges lumières du bout du pouce, comme si elle faisait de la magie sur son petit écran rectangulaire. Voyant le conflit monter entre les deux adultes, elle grinça :

—Si vous voulez je le cherche sur facebook ou twitter et je lui envois un message, comme ça l'affaire est close. Désolée, du dérangement, ils ne sont pas… aussi bizarres d'habitude, continua-t-elle pour le brun visiblement gênée de passer pour anormale face à un garçon qu'elle trouvait mignon.

C'était quoi ça encore facetweetbook, une maladie ? James en avait vraiment mal à la tête.

—Non, ce n'est pas le genre de personne à utiliser des réseaux sociaux, ma championne.

Ah. James ne comprenait toujours pas vraiment de quoi ils parlaient à part qu'il fallait retrouver un cousin Harry. C'était trop confus et migraineux pour lui.

—Ça ne coûte rien d'essayer, alors c'est quoi son nom de famille ?

—…Potter. Harry Potter.

Le corps entier de James se figea, à l'entente de ce nom. Il déglutit très fort. Au même moment, et comme si les choses n'étaient pas déjà suffisamment compliquées, un pan de sa veste bougea, laissant apparaître dans la poche intérieure, entre l'ouvrage de Garcia et Woolf, sa baguette en bois de frêne. La vieille blêmit horriblement, avant de frapper le bras musclé de son fils pour lui indiquer où regarder. Deux paires d'yeux transis, passèrent de sa baguette à son visage, une fois, deux fois.

Avant que les choses n'empirent, James choisit de courir. Il sauta sur ses pieds, poussant la gamine et ouvrant le battant de la porte alors que le train n'était pas tout à fait arrêté. Il courut.

Courut encore, renversant les usagers de la ligne, sauta les tourniquets de sécurité avec ses baskets abîmées puis une fois à l'abri et transpirant de tout ses membres, il éclata de rire en tombant à genoux. C'était ridicule. Ridicule de se dire que ces moldus, ces gens étranges pouvaient être proches de lui. Ridicule de se dire qu'il avait rencontré des membres de sa famille, alors que son père lui avait certifié qu'ils étaient tous morts. Il n'admettait déjà pas d'être proches de la plupart des membres de sa famille, alors ces énergumènes ? Il en ricanait encore lorsqu'il pensa souhaitable d'arroser la coïncidence d'un cachet. En piochant dans sa poche, cependant, il ne rencontra que du vide, et il déglutit.

Il n'avait plus rien. Ça, ce n'était évidemment pas prévu. James n'avait pas la force physique de survivre à un sevrage forcé, et il se rendait bien compte, en ayant le tournis d'avoir trop courut. Il fallait donc se refournir au plus vite. Il ne pouvait plus rester ici. Il fallait trouver la drogue à la source. Mais quelle était-elle ?

…

..

.

Non, James n'avait pas la force physique pour résister à un sevrage. Son retour dans le monde sorcier pour se refournir, se passa mal. Son transplanage se passa mal, mais comment aurait-il pu en être autrement alors qu'il souffrait tantôt de faim, de déshydratation ou de vertiges tout simplement ? Ce fut cependant en un morceau, qu'il prit conscience que son retour dans le monde sorcier risquait de ne pas être tout-à-fait incognito. Son visage était sur les murs, beaucoup de murs. Des affichettes neuves remplaçaient celles de petits voleurs ou délinquants en fuite avec la mention, personne disparue. On était en novembre, ce n'était pas étonnant qu'après tout ce temps, ses parents agissent différemment. Comme le soulignaient les affichettes, la moindre information permettant de remonter jusqu'à lui James Potter était bienvenue, et James n'allait donc pas laisser fuiter une information en prenant bien soin de couvrir son visage de sa capuche.

Les jours suivant furent particulièrement horribles. Après avoir vidé ses poches, James dû se rendre à la terrible évidence, il n'avait en tout et pour tout que douze livres sterling glanés en mendiant, un livre de Garcia, de Woolf, de Poe, et dernièrement Thomas Harris (1). Mais pas de quoi manger, ni de quoi contenter son corps qui criait le manque. Il s'était même trainé honteux jusqu'à la ferme de Klein. Il avait esquivé Mera Klein occupée depuis la fenêtre de sa cuisine et s'était glissé jusqu'à la chambre de son meilleur ami. Désespérément vide. Il lui avait laissé un message, reflétant plus ou moins l'état dans lequel il se trouvait, car la peur commençait à vraiment prendre le dessus.

Il esquivait la douleur depuis tellement de temps à reprendre prise sur prise que l'idée de retomber lui était insupportable. Et il sentait bien qu'il retombait, les choses étaient plus claires et plus douloureuses, le bruit du vent qu'il entendit depuis la chambre de Johann lui fit siffler abominablement les oreilles.

Son mot laissé, il avait transplané jusqu'aux ruelles mal famées des Pré-au-lard occupées par plusieurs aurors. Son dépit n'en fut que plus grand à l'instar de sa détresse. Ce fut à reculons que le lendemain, après avoir dormi dans un arbre non loin de là et s'être débarbouillé qu'il choisit d'aller en tremblant à l'endroit qu'il voulait éviter à tout prix. L'Allée des Embrumes.

James était curieux de nature, et sa nature curieuse l'avait déjà emmené plus jeune dans ces recoins sombres et il devait avouer qu'après des années ce n'était pas une expérience qu'il aurait aimé retenter. Mais le besoin était trop pressant. Ce jour-là, la ruelle sombre de l'Allée des Embrumes était son seul moyen. Son corps, le tiraillait comme s'il avait été désartibulé, sa tête semblait emplie d'épines, il ne parvenait plus à voir tant sa vision le faisait souffrir, ni à parler, ni à respirer correctement. Il n'avait pas mangé un vrai repas depuis des lustres, son ventre criait sa faim et son corps tout son manque. Se procurer une nouvelle dose était une question de vie ou de mort.

En pénétrant dans la ruelle, ce fut cette idée à peu près cohérente qu'il formula. Il avait froid, son sweet ne le couvrait que peu, mais l'idée de chasser cette douleur mobilisait tout son corps tant fut si bien qu'il ne ressentait pratiquement rien en s'enfonçant dans la ruelle sale. La tête baissée, le cœur battant à cent à l'heure, et les membres tremblants de manque, James ne savait pas trop où aller, ni comment procéder. Jusqu'à présent il tenait sur ses réserves. Tomber à court n'avait pas été un fait auquel il avait pensé. Comme beaucoup de choses, il s'était efforcé d'oublier et en payait avec douleur le prix. Un moment, le brun fut prit de nausée, et dû longer un mur avant de s'avachir pour essayer de vomir. En vain. Il n'y avait plus rien dans son estomac.

—Ça a pas l'air d'aller mon joli.

La vision troublée de James dessina dans la semi obscurité, un sorcier barbu à l'air encore plus crasseux que lui à en juger par sa robe de sorcier sale qui perçait en avant à cause d'un ventre surdimensionné.

—Non c'est bon.

—On est perdu _chaton_ ?

 _Oh pitié_. James n'était pas d'humeur. Il se releva et chercha à contourner le bonhomme fortement désagréable. Durant l'opération cependant, il fut prit de convulsion et dut se raccrocher aux pierres usées du bâtiment, en grognant sous les moqueries du gros sorcier.

—Je connais ces symptômes, mon minet. Et je sais exactement de quoi tu vas raffoler.

Sous l'œil errant de James, le sorcier vérifia une fois à sa gauche, puis à sa droite, s'assurant que la ruelle aussi sinistre soit-elle était bien vide, et sortit un sac transparent. Le brun reconnut immédiatement les pilules, tout son corps vrilla, appela à la consommation d'une façon si forte qu'il ne put se retenir de tendre le bras vers les maudits cachets que son interlocuteur hautement satisfait lui ravit au dernier moment. James retomba contre le mur, en tremblant encore plus, son cerveau s'agitait et semblait le brûler, comme s'il recommençait à carburer après tout ces mois de silence. Il lui hurlait : _prend-le, prend-le_. Que les voix se taisent ! Il se frappa la tête de sa paume et hurla quand la douleur se répercuta dans tout son être.

Le jeune sorcier farfouilla en grelottant, dans ses poches et sortit les quelques livres sterling qu'il montra au sorcier. Ce dernier s'esclaffa avant de jeter les pièces au sol.

—Tu veux m'payer comme un moldu ? Et avec si peu en plus, ai un peu d'respect pour la marchandise. C'est de la bonne qualité, des granules toutes fraiches arrivées hier sur le marché, lapin. Aucun respect avec de la bonne marchandise, ces gosses.

James désespéré, regarda les pièces rouler au sol avant de disparaître dans le salpêtre ambiant, ne sachant quoi faire.

—Il … m'en faut… j'vais claquer si j'en prends pas… J'en ai besoin…J'ai pas de quoi payer.

Une main énorme s'abattit près de sa tête et James avala sa salive de travers. De nouveau son cœur se mit à battre la chamade le prévenant d'un danger imminent.

—On peut s'arranger.

Le gros type remua encore le contenu de son sac sous le nez du jeune Potter avant de coller son corps gras contre le sien et gloussant. Si James avait encore quelque chose à vomir, il l'aurait régurgité. Ses yeux pourtant étaient fixés sur les petits comprimés bleus sombres dans la semi obscurité.

—Je pense que tu es un minet intelligent, mmh ? Tu vois que récupérer ta p'tite dose de bonheur n'est pas bien compliqué, tu m'en offres une p'tite dose à moi, et le tiers du sachet à toi. C'est un langage que tu dois comprendre.

Oh oui James comprenait, mais le soucis dans l'équation était que James ne voulait pas. Pourtant, il ne parvenait pas à s'échapper. Regarder ces pastilles si proches de lui et si nécessaires à sa santé mentale et physique, et ce sans pouvoir les toucher était insupportable.

—Enlève-moi cette capuche qu'j'te vois qu'la marchandise soit aussi clean que ce que j'te propose, grogna le sorcier en faisant profiter le brun de son haleine putride.

Avant que James n'ait pu l'en empêcher le bout de tissus tomba sur ses épaules et d'un lumos, il lui éblouit la face. Tenant la baguette, le sorcier sourit lubrique et torve au possible. James tenta de se défaire de l'étreinte du sale type, en battant des jambes, mais il était trop fort pour lui, la peur se déclara au même moment que le désespoir, car il avait tellement besoin de sentir bien. Mais s'il se laissait faire, acceptait de se donner à ce type, pourrait-il aller bien de nouveau dans sa tête ?

—Ça fait un moment que je vois ton visage sur les murs du Ch'min d'Traverse p'tit Potter. T'es moins bandant qu'sur les images, mais j'saurais m'en contenter en imaginant Saint Potter apprendre qu'son rejeton est une p'tite soumise.

—JAMES !

D'un coup émergea des ténèbres une silhouette. Surmonté d'une chevelure rouge pétard comme à chaque fois qu'il était en colère, _Teddy_. Le jeune auror qui était en planque, d'un sort envoya le sorcier tomber à l'autre bout de la ruelle. James se retourna vers son ami d'enfance qui frémissait encore de rage et de stupeur.

—T'es tellement maigre… Oh James… Par Merlin…Qu'est-ce que tu allais faire ? Qu'est-ce que tu allais faire bon sang ?! Viens par là.

D'un coup sec il l'attrapa par le coude en vérifiant que le dealer ne bougeait pas, puis lui hurla proprement dessus.

—Je te bouclerais moi même dans une cellule de dégrisement à Saint Mangouste s'il le faut pour que tout ça ne soit qu'un mauvais souvenir ! Tu as pensé à tes parents en allant ici ? À toi ? Je te ramène au Square Grimmauld maintenant !

Pourtant à peine se fut-il retourné qu'un sort l'atteignit en pleine tête. Teddy tomba stupéfixié sous le maléfice de... Johann.

—Je crois que j'arrive au bon moment, non ?

—… Ouais…

—Okay, maintenant cours ! fit le blond en l'attrapant alors que des renforts aurors arrivaient.

…

.

.

James n'avait pas vraiment su courir. Mais Johann avait su magistralement transplaner. C'était du moins les souvenirs qu'il avait, car le reste était très confus et sombre, et pour cause, le manque avait eu raison de ses réserves et il s'était senti partir. Le brun se réveilla cependant groggy et perdu sur un lit usé. Puis une éponge entrava sa vision et s'écrasa trempée et froide contre sa joue.

—Ah…

—Réveillé, la loque ? Je t'ai porté sur la moitié du chemin.

—Ah… où… on est ?

—Dans la Cabane Hurlante. Je me suis dit qu'on serait tranquilles un petit moment. Bon. Au moins tu as l'air en mesure de parler. J'ai bien fait de te filer de la bierraubeure tout à l'heure, même si t'en a gerbé la moitié, t'es mieux que quand j't'ai récupéré.

James plissa les yeux pour se concentrer. La vision de Johann aussi blond que les blés, penché sur lui pour le nettoyer l'éblouit. C'était la plus belle chose qu'il ait vu depuis des mois, et il sourit béatement. Johann lui rendit la mimique un poil plus cynique.

—Je suis tellement content de t'avoir retrouvé vieux. T'es qu'un sale con pour avoir disparu pendant tout ce temps, t'as pensé à moi qui m'morfondais dans ma cambrousse à penser qu'on allait te retrouver mort dans un égout un matin ? Puis tu reviens en cadavre ambulant et tu me laisses un mot dans mon pieu comme si j'étais une foutue princesse, pauvre type !

—J'suis… pas mort.

—C'est tout comme, grinça le jeune sorcier en passant l'éponge sur son torse, de sa gorge à ses abdos.

—Hey !

Après avoir abandonné l'éponge dans un seau, Johann sauta sur ses pieds et traversa l'habitacle jusqu'à un sac en bandoulière caché entre deux poufs poussiéreux. Il sortit d'une poche un sac semblable à celui que le porc de la ruelle lui avait proposé, et pour cause, la contenance était la même. Les pilules. James se releva brutalement puis hurla d'avoir sollicité ses muscles.

—T'es devenu complètement accro, pauvre type.

—J'sais, file m'en une et engueule moi après. J'en ai besoin.

En le voyant tremblant et fiévreux, Johann soupira, puis abdiqua en posant sur sa langue le petit rond bleu de bonheur qui fondit rapidement.

James se retint de beugler de joie en sentant la douleur de chacun de ses muscles s'atténuer, pour devenir infime jusqu'à ne plus sentir son corps, ou du moins, ressentir mieux ce qui l'entourait pour oublier son corps maigre et usé. Cependant, il sentit les bras de Johann entourer son torse et ses lèvres se poser sur sa clavicule. James inspira puis lentement referma ses mains sur les avants bras du blond pour les sentir, cela faisait tellement longtemps qu'on ne l'avait pas touché de cette façon.

—Lupin m'a vu. Il a déjà fouillé ma piaule pour te retrouver, cette fois c'est sûr, je ne peux pas rentrer chez moi. Ma mère va m'tuer.

…

—Il a été stupéfixié, mais il a vu que je suis parti avec toi librement et en toute connaissance de cause, baragouina James. Je suis majeur et tu ne m'as pas enlevé, t'as rien à t'reprocher.

—S'il passe à mon job pour me questionner, Malefoy va me virer c'est sûr, grogna Johann en s'enfonçant avec James dans les oreillers miteux.

—Tu bosses _pour Les Potionneries Malefoy(2)_?

—Avec un optimal en potion et en botanique et une recommandation de Londubat, ça reste le seul travail que j'ai pu décrocher. Mais bizarrement, il m'aime pas trop, le Malefoy. J'ai un peu trop tendance à péter des fioles et arriver à la bourre.

James gloussa sans arriver à dire pourquoi. Johann restait encore Johann même si lui s'était rangé, et avait finalement un travail alors que lui restait une loque. C'était idiot, mais tellement rassurant alors que les bras de Johann se serraient un peu plus sur son torse.

—Ce que tu prends, ça s'est diffusé partout. T'es plus le seul dans ce cas là, vieux. On va pouvoir trouver une solution.

James ne l'espérait pas trop. Mais petit à petit, il se laissa bercer par les bras de Johann et le murmure lent d'une chanson qu'il n'avait jamais entendu mais qu'il voulait entendre pour l'éternité.

…

…

.

.

Il s'avéra que Johann fut en effet rapidement aussi recherché que James. Le blond, lui raconta qu'en arrivant encore une fois en retard aux _Potionneries Malefoy_ , Teddy et Onc' Ron lui tombèrent dessus pour l'interroger. Mais le jeune homme en passant outre ses tatouages et ses piercings partout sur le corps aurait pu commencer une carrière de Langue de Plomb, car il ne dévoila rien. Et mieux encore, il s'en tira en homme libre car ils n'avaient rien pour le garder. James plus en forme, fêta son retour avec joie. Et s'il était suivi, on ne les retrouva pas, car ils passèrent une merveilleuse nuit, et le lendemain le fut aussi, malgré une rechute un peu raide.

Par cette fin de novembre, James lové dans les bras de Johann, utilisait son maigre français appris à la dure dans le métro pour déchiffrer une écriture quasi incompréhensible. À se torturer doucement les méninges avec l'odeur du blond derrière lui pour emplir son nez, il n'y avait rien de mieux. Si ce n'était la cigarette qui passait de la bouche de Johann pour terminer dans la sienne.

—Qu'est-ce que tu lis encore ? C'est pas vrai hein ? Tu passes la moitié de ton temps défoncé et l'autre à lire des trucs bizarres. Tu vas pas être très sain à force, déjà qu'à Poudlard ça craignait un peu…

—La ferme l'blond. C'est ça qui est bien, j'apprécie les mots.

—Les mots ?

James usa de ses forces à peu près retrouvées pour rouler sur le flanc emportant son comparse dans sa chute sur le matelas à peu près nettoyé. Après lui avoir taquiné la lèvre, Johann en profita pour lui donner un coup en traite dans l'épaule auquel le brun répondit en grognant et en luttant quelques instants contre lui. Abdiquant à demi, il prit son bouquin :

—J'ai trouvé ça dans une poubelle. C'est du français. Baudelaire… _Les Fleurs du Mal_.

—Tu parles français toi maintenant ?

—Pas vraiment. Je comprends deux trois trucs. Mais c'est les mots que j'aime, même si je comprend pas tout. Les mots c'est génial.

—Fantastique, tu divagues.

—Mais non pauvre type ! Regarde ce que ce type a fait, tu comprends pas mais je vais te le dire, ce type, c'est un génie. Il a fait de la poésie sur une charogne.

—C'est glauque.

—Mais non… C'est le vocabulaire de ce type qui est incroyable, il y a tellement de nuances, de mots, de synonyme pour la mort… C'est fascinant.

—T'as des fascinations pour les trucs glauques, c'est tout. Comment expliquer sinon comment tu te mets dans des situations invraisemblables, fais des trucs idiots, ou que sais-je encore ?

—Le talent.

Johann attrapa un oreiller en menaçant de lui écraser sur le visage, mais James s'esquiva au dernier moment en gloussant.

—Tes réflexes sont bien meilleurs dis moi. Te faire manger un peu n't'aura pas fait de mal.

—C'est vrai. Il faudra que tu remercies Mera pour le coli de nourriture. Elle ne t'a pas envoyé de beuglante au passage pour ta disparition ?

…

—Ma mère me comprend, se borna pudiquement à répondre Johann. Ce qui n'est pas le cas de tout le monde. Malefoy m'a congédié pour les prochaines semaines, histoire que je cite : « ne perturbe pas ses préparations par mes enfantillages ». Donc en résumé, pour les prochaines semaines… je suis au chômage.

—Merde.

Johann retomba sur le lit, et s'alluma une clope qu'il passa à James.

—J'dois aider ma mère à faire tourner la ferme, il faut que je me trouve un autre travail en attendant. On m'a proposé quelque chose. Ça pourrait te convenir J. T'aime te battre et tu as repris du poil de la bête, non ?

—Euh ouais…

—Bah figure toi que le Malefoy a pour clients des Loups Garous, et que la plupart sont encore plus ou moins maltraités… Alors trouver du fric pour ses potions à la con ça devient dur. Une fois quand je fournissais un client, -car Thomas le vendeur était parti glousser avec une des préparatrices- j'ai entendu parler d'un bar. _Le Tondu_. Y paraît qu'il y a moyen d'avoir de la thune facile.

—En se battant ?

—Ouaip, tu sais mieux te battre avec tes mots et tes belles phrases. Tu es un animagus J', t'as réussi à être ça, mets ça à profit. Ça reste le moyen le plus clean que j'ai trouvé. Toujours mieux que trouver un mac dans _l'Allée des Embrumes_ , n'est-ce pas ?

James furieux fusilla Johann du regard puis à la manière d'un gosse se retourna. Johann derrière lui parut se rendre compte de son lapsus car il s'affala sur lui puis lui lécha proprement et simplement la joue.

—T'es dégueulasse !

—Et toi un gosse Potter. On s'pardonne. Pour le plan du bar, tu marches ?

—Je marche.

…

…

.

.

Miteux et rouge. Des mots assez simples pour un bar qui l'était tout autant. L'habitacle était pauvre, et peint d'un pourpre angoissant. Carré et centré autour d'une fosse ronde, le bar aussi miteux était-il, fourmillait d'activité et de sorciers à l'air patibulaire, à la lumière rougeâtre diffusée par le crépuscule. L'ensemble fit penser à James à un cœur frétillant et saignant perdu dans la campagne anglaise.

Le brun avisa le bandeau rouge enroulé autour de son bras et de trouille en reprit un cachet. Il en avait déjà pris deux, ce n'était pas très sain d'agir de la sorte avec son corps qui souffrait déjà tellement mais la peur lui remuait les tripes. La lune allait bientôt se lever, et avec lui les loups garous.

Johann l'avait présenté au gérant du bar, Ed' un bougre immense et aussi poilu qu'un singe comme s'il y avait une ironie mordante entre le nom de son bar et le tenancier lui même.

La règle était simple au Tondu, consommait et se battait qui voulait, si l'on était désigné comme favori les paris allaient bon train et l'argent aussi. « Combat normal ou combat de bête ? » avait ensuite claironné Ed'.

—Bête, avait répondu Johann à la place de James.

Face à un loup garou avait-il compris ensuite, en voyant les griffures sur le visage de certains d'entre eux qui le plus naturellement du monde se rangèrent dans des cages individuelles autour de la fosse.

« Voilà le topo mon joli. Tu affrontes le loup en ayant pris ta potion tue loup, et tu lui règles son compte. Le premier de vous deux qui se fait prendre son bandeau, perd. »

—Tu vas me faire affronter un loup garou espèce de malade ? avait ensuite gueulé James en prenant Johann à parti.

—En animal tu ne risques rien. Écoute, ce ne sont pas des loups garous sauvages, ils prennent un traitement, ils sont parfaitement conscients au moment de se battre et peuvent arrêter avant qu'il y ait des blessés.

—Alors pourquoi font-ils ça ?

—Parce que c'est parfois leur seule chance de gagner du fric, J. La vie reste dure pour les lycans, malgré les lois. Tu ne risques rien, je garde tes arrières, alors saute moi dans ce fossé et prend son putain de ruban à cette peluche !

James après la réponse de son meilleur ami le vit se fondre dans la foule et disparaître tout simplement le laissant seul, en premier à passer. Peut-être que s'il n'avait pas été complètement à l'ouest, le regard vague et l'esprit en vrac il se serait rendu compte du danger, du fait qu'il était en train de sauter dans une fosse où un homme contusionné de cicatrices l'attendait.

Du fait qu'il pouvait risquer de se faire mordre, se faire griffer voir même pire. Mais son esprit ne voulait pas se rendre compte de ce fait, alors quand la lune vola sa place au soleil, un cri retentit suivit du gloussement d'une bonne trentaine de types qui s'étaient rués autour de la fosse hérissées de pointes. Dans un même mouvement lunaire d'autres loups docilement rangés dans leur cage hurlèrent leur soif de sang, suivis des clients du bar, et toute cette cacophonie appelait à une chose : la violence à s'en briser la gorge et les pieds qui frappaient le sol. L'homme un mastodonte de deux mètres, à moitié transformé se rua vers James. Au dernier moment, le jeune sorcier recula et se cogna contre la barrière. Une force mystérieuse, le poussa à sauter sur le côté, puis à gauche pour éviter un coup de dent. Mais encore une fois le loup chargea, James se dépêcha d'esquiver. Autour de lui, les hommes criaient, gloussaient lui hurlaient de continuer le combat, le traitant de fiotte, alors que sa tête avait déjà suffisamment de mal à se concentrer.

Il tomba sur le côté, et roula sur le flanc pour échapper à la patte griffue qui voulait lui labourer le torse.

—James ! Transforme-toi ! hurla la voix lointaine de Johann alors que le loup garou prenait dans sa bouche son pantalon pour l'envoyer valser.

Quand il heurta rudement la barrière, l'appel lui parvint et puisant encore une fois plus profond en lui, James se changea. Un loup brun prit sa place, ses membres s'allongèrent se durcirent, son ossature craqua, et son visage s'allongea pour une gueule garnie de crocs et en quelques ébrouements, il était là, loup, prêt. Et il fonça après un grognement.

Le reste fut encore une fois très trouble, pour James, mais très rouge. Il émergea de ce rêve brutal avec dans sa gueule le bandeau de son adversaire, qui lui était au sol.

Après s'être retransformé, il tomba au sol, surprit. Aussi surprit que pouvaient l'être les hommes autour de lui qui s'étaient tus. Pas même un grognement de loup ne se faisait entendre.

Soudain, Johann perça la foule et atterrit dans le sable légèrement rouge de l'arène et lui saisit le bras pour le lever, montrant son visage à tout le monde.

—Potter ! Potter ! Potter !

Et après un tonitruant bruit de pied et de verres qui s'entrechoquent pour une nouvelle tournée, on répondit dans une clameur immense :

—Potter ! Potter !

Alors James, heureux, leva le bandeau de son adversaire et se laissa bercer, par cette gloire qui lui avait tant manqué, encore mieux que le Quidditch, encore mieux que ses cachets : l'admiration, l'attention, et cette drogue il n'en serait jamais sevré.

…

…

.

.

James prit l'habitude de cet engouement, et le savoura après chaque victoire. Cette bataille qu'il menait contre sa résistance physique prenait enfin un tour avantageux. Il ressortait à demi évanoui de ses combats et le corps usé et l'esprit troublé, mais cela restait odieusement plaisant. L'argent qu'il gagnait n'était pas beaucoup mais suffisant pour vivre avec Johann qui n'avait pas recouvré son poste. La vie dans la Cabane Hurlante n'était pas des plus reluisantes, mais au moins plus agréables que le banc en caoutchouc du métro londonien. Par ce mois de décembre, il y faisait froid, cependant et James attendait le retour de Johann pelotonné contre une couverture miteuse.

Ses journées ne se résumaient pas à grand chose, comme le reste, mais cela faisait un bail qu'il avait arrêté de se poser la question. Thomas Harris dépassait de la couverture et le brun se mit à réfléchir intensément au fait de finir ou non _Le Silence des Agneaux_ maintenant ou le garder pour ce soir. Il coupa la poire en deux et finit son chapitre pour saliver encore plus pour le dernier. À peine eut-il reposé l'ouvrage qu'un cri retentit :

—Laisse-moi passer Johann Klein !

—Et toi arrête de me suivre la naine ! Je t'ai dit que j'vais visiter la Cabane Hurlante pour faire flipper les minettes avec mes histoires, tu veux venir flipper avec moi ?

Lily. C'était Lily criant sur Johann à l'extérieur du cabanon.

—C'est ça, et pourquoi tu as été acheté des confiseries sur le chemin du retour ?

—C'est qu'elle m'espionnerait la Potter. T'as jamais faim quand t'as la trouille ? Eeeeh non j't'interdis d'entrer là-dedans. Retourne avec les autres à ta sortie.

Trop tard, la porte s'ouvrit en grand, et Lily vêtue d'une cape jaune poussin entra. Leur regard se croisèrent et la jeune fille fonça vers lui et se saisit d'un cousin prête à l'abattre sur James.

—Toi ? Par Merlin !

—S-S-Surprise.

—Je sais même pas ce qui me retient d'envoyer une lettre à Papa et Maman pour qu'ils viennent te chercher sale idiot ! Tu ne pouvais pas m'envoyer un mot ? Non c'était trop dur ? Sans nouvelle pendant tout ce temps… Qu'est-ce que tu fais avec lui ? demanda-t-elle ensuite furieuse en pointant Johann.

—Je suis son pote.

—Et moi sa sœur. Qu'est-ce qui t'est arrivé James ? Tu as des bleus et des blessures partout.

—Mauvaise rencontre, se borna à répondre le brun en mirant le coussin encore au dessus de sa tête en épée de Damoclès.

Finalement la jeune fille déposa son arme de fortune sous les gloussements de Johann avant de serrer James dans ses bras. Le brun s'abandonna un instant à cette étreinte douce, aux petits bras de sa sœur serrés contre lui. Les petites mains blanches virevoltèrent ensuite autour de son visage pour l'examiner comme si elle craignait de le toucher, et derrière elle, Johann observait la scène d'un œil noir.

—Je ne peux pas te laisser dans cet état, ne me force pas à ne rien dire, tu es tellement… pâle, mince… Jamesie !

—S'il n'a pas envie de retourner chez ses parents c'est son problème, pas le tien, claqua Johann, soudainement.

—Jo', fit James en intimant son amant au silence alors que Lily se mordait les lèvres entre fureur et contrariété.

—Quoi ?Comme si tes parents t'avaient déjà aidé, ton père t'a foutu à la porte vieux.

—Et il regrette, il te recherche en ce moment même. On va t'aider J.

—Je suis bien Li ! Enfin, ce n'est pas dur à comprendre.

—Je comprends très bien, mais je t'ai suffisamment entendu déblatérer les mêmes sornettes pour ne pas continuer à t'écouter. Laisse moi au moins aller chercher des soins décents dans l'infirmerie de Poudlard. Tu es à quelques centaines de mètres de Poudlard, n'espère pas être débarrassé de moi. Si tu renies notre famille, je t'interdis de me renier moi. Je n'ai rien fais pour mériter ça et je veux rester près de toi.

…

…

.

.

Lily tint bon car les jours suivants, malgré le fait qu'aucune sortie à Pré-au-lard n'était prévue, elle revint. Avec toujours cette même cape jaune poussin peu discrète dans la neige, la rousse lui rapporta de quoi se soigner. Elle avait demandé à Freddie et Roxane de chaparder dans le placard de l'infirmière de quoi soigner un homme à demi mort, songea James alors qu'elle lui bandait le corps. La nuit dernière avait été la pleine lune, il était retourné au Tondu après avoir raflé deux prix, il s'était évanoui. À son réveil, cependant, si Johann n'était pas là, Li oui.

—Tu me juges ? grogna-t-il à sa sœur penchée vers lui, alors qu'il se retenait de vomir.

—Non. J'ai arrêté de faire ça, murmura-t-elle après s'être mordu la lèvre.

—Pourquoi ?

—Parce que tu es mon frère James. Je ne peux pas te donner de leçon de morales. Al est déjà bien assez parfait pour trois. Je serais incapable de te juger alors que je ne maîtrise moi même, même pas ma vie.

—Comment ça ?

James poussa sur ses bras pour rouler sur sa hanche et regarder Lily qui semblait perdue dans ses pensées.

—J'ai parfois l'impression d'être un peu ballotée sans avoir mon mot à dire. Je dois continuer pour faire plaisir, alors je le fais. J'en ai parlé avec Hugo, l'autre fois et il ressent à peu près la même chose.

—Tu me comprends. On est oppressés. Voilà le problème de porter de tels noms. Ce sont des fardeaux. Potter, Weasley, Lily, James Sirius, même Albus Severus. Comment peux-tu vivre avec l'image d'autres sur toi ? Je déteste les parents de nous avoir nommé comme ça, de nous avoir légué tout ça, je n'en veux pas.

—Ce n'est pas leur faute, plaida Lily comme pour le convaincre par la discussion de retourner au bercail. Ils pensaient à bien en nous appelant comme ça, et puis nos parents, et nos oncles et tantes ont sauvé des gens. On leur doit ça, ainsi que la vie. Ils nous aiment, nous ont élevés et nous ont tout apporté. Tu ne peux pas renier ça J.

Doucement la jeune fille caressa le front moite de son frère, qui fut prit de convulsion. Il atteint juste à temps une bassine pour vomir. Et une fois rendu tout ce qu'il avait ingurgité, il s'alluma une cigarette en tremblant.

—P…P-p-peut-être. On ne sait rien de ce Voldemort et de ses mangemorts sinon qu'ils étaient « méchants » mais qui a demandé à nos parents de s'en mêler, hein ? Ils pouvaient l'éviter. Et nous voilà maintenant avec cette étiquette sur le front comme une cicatrice en forme d'éclair stupide ?

—Et c'est pour ça que tu fuis ? Pour une étiquette ? Tu as su la retirer à Poudlard, pourquoi pas en dehors ?

—Je ne sais pas…

—Je vais te dire pourquoi, intervint la voix de Johann tout juste rentré dans le cabanon. Parce qu'en dehors, les gens veulent oublier la guerre mais eux l'ont vécu, pas comme nous qui sommes des gosses. Ils veulent à tout prix oublier quelque chose qui les a dépassé et un nom comme Potter, Weasley, Londubat ou même Malefoy est synonyme à la fois de joie et de crainte. Car vous leur rappelez ce que votre sang a vécu, et ce qu'ils veulent effacer.

—Déjà rentré ? fit Lily légèrement froide en regardant le blond d'un air faussement neutre.

Lily n'avait pas l'air d'aimer Johann et réciproquement le blond ne paraissait pas enclin à la voir près de son meilleur ami. James était déjà assez assommé pour ne pas se préoccuper de ça.

—J'habite ici. Pas toi. Je me demande ce que Rusard penserait de ça.

La jeune fille blêmit.

—J'allais y aller de toute façon, fit-elle en remettant sa cape jaune sur ses épaules pour ensuite se tourner vers James. Ne pars pas James. Tu as encore à récupérer, et on a encore à discuter, Papa et Maman t'aiment, comme toute notre famille, J, moi aussi. Alors reste ici. Promis ?

—Promis.

—Je reviens un peu avant les vacances, Al et Rose me surveillent beaucoup ces temps-ci.

—C'est ça, bye mon cœur, cingla Johann, alors que Lily rosissait de gêne avant de s'enfuir.

—T'es irrécupérable, toi, grinça James en retombant sur son lit.

…

…

.

.

James vomit encore. Il tomba en tremblant sur un des vieux poufs de la cabane alors que Johann soucieux lui passait une éponge sur le front en nettoyant la bassine.

—Tes rechutes sont de pire en pire. Tu arrives à peine à tenir debout.

—La ferme !

Et le brun se courba encore pour vomir, terrassé par de nouvelles convulsions. Il n'y pouvait plus grand chose après tout. Il refusait d'écouter son corps depuis si longtemps que celui-ci déchargeait hors de lui toute son anxiété à l'idée d'être nouveau altéré et malmené. Il ne pouvait pas vraiment maigrir, ni pâlir plus, mais il pouvait encore avoir plus de vertiges, de visions floues et de contusions sur ce qui lui restait de peau. James lâcha la bassine pour tenir ses tempes bourdonnantes, en grelottant. Il avait froid, chaud, faim, et la nausée à la fois.

Il remit ses cheveux en arrière et retomba sur son pouf. Après avoir manipulé un petit instant le mécanisme d'ouverture d'une cannette de bière moldue, il l'ouvrit, et but quelques gorgées.

—Désolé.

—Je sais. Mais ton caractère commence vraiment à m'gaver. Je vais pisser, salut.

Johann après avoir écrasé sa clope parmi tous les mégots usés sortit dans le froid de Décembre en claquant la porte.

Alors James écrasa sa main contre son visage en se maudissant une nouvelle fois. Il ne manquerait plus qu'à force, il perde Johann. Il ne lui restait pratiquement plus que lui, et l'imaginer disparaître hantait ses pires cauchemars lorsqu'il parvenait à rêver. Il y avait les combats pour lui procurer l'attention qu'il voulait, mais s'il n'avait pas les yeux de Johann sur lui à quoi cela servait-il ? Depuis plus de sept ans les yeux noirs du blond approuvaient ou critiquaient ses faits et gestes, mais surtout l'emplissaient de certitude. Sans lui, il aurait eu du mal à savoir quoi faire, surtout maintenant vu son état.

Et il vomit encore en tombant avec sa bassine contre le sol.

Ça non, il ne s'arrangeait pas, comme le soulignait si justement Johann.

—Eeh ! fit d'ailleurs soudainement la voix de celui-ci à l'extérieur de la cabane.

James, aussitôt leva la tête provoquant un frémissement douloureux de son cerveau, puis se força à se lever baguette tendue et aussi tremblotante que le reste de son corps. Après une hésitation, il ouvrit la porte :

Pour tomber nez à nez avec Lily en train d'embrasser Johann.

De stupeur, James béat de surprise, alors que le blond repoussait la rousse.

—Qu'est-ce que… commença alors Lily, stupéfaite.

—T'es cintrée, la coupa Johann en s'écartant. J, c'est pas du tout ce que tu crois. Je blaguais quand j'ai dit mon cœur l'autre fois… C'était une vanne, la naine.

—J'ai bien vu, ce que j'ai vu ? baragouina alors le brun brisé.

Là, une puissance intérieure disait de frapper quelque chose, quelqu'un, pour calmer les pulsations effrénées de son sang qui paraissaient vouloir sortir de lui même pour tout inonder. Cette pulsion si violente qu'il dût la réfréner en frappant la porte en bois qui se brisa, car il aurait forcément dirigé cette colère vers Johann, ou Lily.

Et cette dernière semblait proprement et simplement perdue. En s'essuyant la bouche, elle s'approcha de James :

—J… je ne comprends pas ce qu'il s'est passé… j'ai vu Klein et…

—Va-t'en.

—J… je n'ai rien fait… Crois-moi, je ne comprends pas ce qu'il s'est passé… je n'ai pas voulu faire ça… James !

—Dégage !

Alors qu'elle allait poser sa main sur sa joue, il la repoussa sèchement, écœuré, dégoûté. Lily éclata en sanglot, son visage déformé par l'horreur.

—Je t'ai dit de me foutre la paix. Je n'ai pas besoin de toi ! Je n'ai jamais eu besoin de toi ! Tu veux te rendre utile ? Retourne à Poudlard et laisse-moi. Avec tes belles paroles à la con, sur les valeurs de la famille, tu t'es bien foutue de moi, hein ?

—Non !

—Eh bien, eh bien, qu'avons nous là ?

Sortie de nulle part, du moins comme semblait en juger l'œil peu vif de James, le professeur Gutters. Enroulée dans une cape rouge pratiquement aussi vive que le manteau jaune de Lily, elle paraissait assez surprise. Du moins c'était l'expression visible sur son visage ridé comme un pruneau.

—Une élève hors de Poudlard hors des sorties autorisées, c'est regrettable Potter. J'enlève vingt points à Poufsouffle, maintenant venez par ici avant que ne soit envoyée une lettre à vos parents concernant vos fréquentations douteuses.

Lily sembla réellement hésiter, en tremblant, voulant encore rejoindre James, mais la poigne de la petite vieille se referma sur sa main. Elle redoubla de pleurs, sous le regard glacial de son aîné.

—Jamesie ! Tu m'as promis… Tu m'as promis de ne plus me laisser ! Ne m'abandonne pas. J'ai besoin de toi !

—Dégage.

SBAF.

Une seconde de distraction au Professeur Gutters suffit pour que Lily se jette sur lui et le frappe de toutes ses forces, la force du désespoir comprit-il après coup.

—J-J-J'espère que tu finiras seul, J. C'est tout ce qu'un égoïste comme toi mérite.

Puis elle hurla de douleur.

Et, aussi tremblant que sa sœur sans doute, il retourna dans la cabane alors que le cri déchirant de la rousse se répercutait dans toute la vallée. Quand finalement le son se tût, le brun tomba au sol prostré en se tenant sa joue chauffant du coup qu'il avait reçu.

—Je suis désolée J. Je savais pas qu'elle allait faire ça, même moi ça m'a surprit, commença Johann.

—Pas grave…

La main tatouée du jeune homme releva James, et le força à le regarder. Il lui embrassa le front.

—C'est pas grave J. Moi j'suis là, vieux.

Le constat l'assaillit aussi brutalement qu'une nouvelle envie de vomir. À part Johann, il n'avait plus personne. Il avait rejeté en bloc toute sa famille jusqu'à même Lily qui aurait sacrifié beaucoup de choses pour lui s'il le lui avait demandé. Il se trouvait alors au plus mal, livré entre les mains de Johann.

Pourtant, James lui faisait confiance.

…

…

.

.

Quelques mois plus tôt, James avait été adulé, aimé. Quelques mois plus tôt, James était l'impétueux et beau capitaine de l'équipe de Quidditch. Les filles tombaient en pamoison devant lui et ses yeux d'un bleu limpide ourlés de cils sombres, les garçons étaient impressionnés par ses capacités sportives et mêmes les profs sous un air sérieux devaient apprécier sa fougue. James avait eu beaucoup de choses à sa disposition, en étant bien évidemment au courant de tout cela.

Et pourtant plus vite qu'un rêve, James Sirius Potter les avait rejetées.

Et il ne restait plus grand chose de cet ancien James. Sur un visage creusé et sous des cernes violacées, ses yeux bleus ne pétillaient plus, ses muscles sollicités lors de ses combats tendaient sa peau ramollie et blanchie, et sa fougue s'était muée en la violence que pouvait démontrer un animal blessé.

James certains jours, n'aurait même pas sut dire ce qu'il pensait de sa vie.

Pourtant des fois, lors de prises de consciences douteuses, il s'arrachait des bras de Johann et transplanait maladroitement dans le chemin de Traverse pour les voir. Sa famille. Dissimulé dans l'ombre de ruelles, il voyait Tante Fleur aller travailler à la Gringott accompagnée une fois de la cousine Victoire. Ou encore leur oncle George avec Angie ouvrant la boutique de Sorciers Facétieux de bon matin. Parfois et c'était là le plus douloureux, il y avait sa mère accrochant des affichettes à son effigie dans la rue, accompagnée tantôt de Tante Hermione, d' Oncle Ron, ou de leur Grand Mère. Cette vision ne lui procurait plus aucun plaisir à l'idée d'être recherché. En fait, cela ne lui procurait plus grand chose.

Comme pratiquement tout depuis sa dispute avec Lily.

Il avait renié tout les liens avec sa foutue famille. Alors pourquoi soliloquer ? Même la lecture ne parvenait plus à l'apaiser. Une nouvelle prise le pouvait.

Et ensuite il retournait se coucher.

Pourtant, James entre deux prises, imaginait quelques fois de nouvelles libertés que même les nuances merveilleuses offertes par ces pilules bleues ne pouvaient lui offrir. Il se disait qu'il pouvait difficilement continuer de la sorte, ou du moins continuer, mais autrement. Par un début d'avril pluvieux, James juste après être arrivé à la Cabane Hurlante, annonça au blond de but en blanc en s'affalant sur le lit.

—Je pars pour le Cambodge.

—Pardon ?

—J'avais trouvé un vieil exemplaire de la Gazette à propos d'un job de surveillant dans un parc Zoologique magique à Phnom Penh. J'ai retrouvé les annonceurs et je leur ai dit que j'étais animagus. Ce sont des étrangers, aucun risque qu'ils me reconnaissent ou qu'ils sachent la liste des sorciers enregistrés comme animagi. Je pars dans deux semaines pour une période d'essai d'un mois.

James ne prenait pas vraiment sa vie en mains, il s'éloignait pour éviter d'y penser, et pourtant c'était déjà là une grande avancée.

Cependant sans qu'il ne le remarque, à ses côtés Johann se figea.

—Mais tu vas être en manque rapidement, non ?

—J'ai entendu dire qu'ils ont des plantes semblables du côté moldu, je leur laisse une chance.

—Tu n'es pas en état de travailler à nouveau, enfin.

—Ça, c'est à moi de le voir. J'ai repris du poids. Pourquoi est-ce que tu ne m'encourages pas par Godric Gryffondor ?

—Tu vas t'tirer et encore m'laisser après ce que j'ai sacrifié pour tes beaux yeux, sale con ?

—Eh bien… Tu peux partir avec moi.

Johann le regarda incertain. Il y avait au fond de ses orbes noirs quelque chose de difficile à cerner comme si la question de partir ne se posait pas.

—Le Cambodge, hein ?

—Ça s'est présenté comme ça. Je crois que j'ai besoin de plus d'espace pour voir les choses… plus clairement. Peut-être que ça m'aidera à réfléchir plus à propos de ma famille.

—Encore eux ? Ne t'ont-ils pas fait assez de mal ?

Puis voyant que James ne répondait rien, Johann soupira.

—Tu as encore des engagements à tenir avec Ed et au Tondu. Il te reste des combats, t'es le champion en titre quand même.

—Je sais, et c'est une de mes résolutions. Je ne sais pas si je veux arrêter mes consommations, je me sens à la fois bien et mal, alors peut-être diminuer ? Si je pars c'est pour m'éloigner, mais j'ai besoin de thunes. On aura besoin de thunes, se reprit-il.

Johann sourit.

James mordilla sa main. Peut-être arrivait-il enfin à construire quelque chose après tant de mois à tout détruire ?

…

 **oOo**

—Assez pour aujourd'hui, prononça Percy troublé.

—Nous ne savons toujours pas qui vous avez assassiné, cracha l'un des mages à James. Je pense que nous surestimons la capacité de nos aurors en légilimancie.

—Si vous croyez que c'est si simple, grinça alors Arterton. Je n'ai jamais vu un esprit comme celui de ce garçon… Vous l'avez vu vous même enfin, je n'arrive pas à comprendre la masse de choses qui m'arrivent dessus et celles qu'il veut me cacher en frappant mon propre esprit. Ce n'est pas l'esprit de quelqu'un de… sain d'esprit.

Arterton avait parlé tant en évitant le regard de James que celui d'Harry. Ce dernier, désespéré ne savait plus trop à quoi penser. Avoir vu son fils, son aîné, dans une telle misère, dans un tel état de mal être, et de déperdition l'assommait et lui donnait une furieuse envie de pleurer d'incompréhension et de désespoir.

James, lui ne bougeait pas, alors que progressivement la salle d'audience se vidait.

Pour autant, Harry se posait une horrible question en regardant son fils. La même que le Harry de son souvenir se posa :

—Qui es-tu ? chuchota-t-il pour lui même.

 **oOo**

Rose Hermione Weasley était à bien des égards une forte et belle jeune femme en devenir. Elle possédait outre une chevelure de flamme, une peau de lait et des yeux bleus comme l'eau, un caractère bien trempé. Rose était certainement la plus intelligente de ses cousines, comme le montraient si brillamment ses ASPICs qui avaient fait rugir son père de fierté. Et pourtant en dépit de ces qualités dont elle était pourvue et tout autant consciente, elle ne parvenait pas à raisonner son frère et ses cousins qui avaient envahi sa chambre.

Désespéré, elle envoya valser quelques feuillets de son CV sur le pauvre Scorpius qui n'avait rien demandé.

—Qu'est-ce que la Gazette va encore inventer cette fois maintenant que c'est James qui passe à la casserole ? siffla Hugo.

—Je ne préfère pas y penser, fit calmement Rose en tentant de couler un regard indulgent à son cadet malgré l'agacement qui faisait froncer ses sourcils.

En vain, l'adolescent de seize ans, sauta sur ses pieds, pour lire à voix haute des passages de l'édition du soir clamant la folie de James Sirius Potter. Assis au pied du lit, Roxane et Fred ponctuaient chaque qualificatif fallacieux d'un commentaire aussi terrible sur les journalistes rédacteurs du « torche-fesse ».

—Notre cousin n'est pas comme ça. Lily et Albus ne sont pas comme ça. On a été élevés ensembles, on serait les premiers au courant s'ils étaient de dangereux psychopathes !

—Je sais Hugo… Même moi j'ai du mal à comprendre. Ils sont allés dans le passé puis en sont revenus, et quoi qu'il y aient trafiqué… Ils ont changé quelque chose. Maman en est persuadée. S'ils sont originaires d'une faille spatiotemporelle, si ça se trouve ce qu'ils sont est normal.

Après les rudes paroles de James, Rose s'était posée et avait cherché par elle même les significations d'un voyage dans le temps, et elle ne voyait que ça. L'empressement qu'elle avait eut à voir ce procès avait alors bien faibli.

—Tu sous entends que cette Veronica Madone dit la vérité ? s'exclama Roxane perdue.

—Bien sûr que non. Juste que les James, Li et Al qu'on connaît depuis notre enfance ne sont pas les mêmes que ceux qui se font juger. À un moment, ils ont pris la place de ceux que nous connaissons car il ne peut y avoir qu'une version d'eux mêmes dans un espace temps. Je ne peux pas dire si c'est bien ou mal.

—Eh bien tu sais quoi ? Moi j'ai bien envie de voir moi même ce qu'ils ont vécu autrement que par ces tissus de bêtises. Demain c'est samedi, c'est ma dernière chance d'assister au procès avant de retourner à Poudlard.

À cette idée, les jumeaux s'agitèrent. Et il n'y avait bien qu'eux et Hugo pour avoir l'air aussi content à cette drôle d'invention du roux, car déjà les autres cousins n'étaient pas là, mais les enfants d'Angie rivalisaient surtout de facéties et de curiosité parfois… malsaine.

—Tu es glauque, commenta Scorpius. Pourquoi tu tiens absolument à voir ça ?

—Qu'est-ce qu'il me veut le premier de la classe ? Je tolère déjà à moitié que tu bécotes ma sœur, t'impose pas trop.

Alors comme pour se venger, le blond saisit sa dulcinée par la taille pour lui embrasser le cou sous le regard médusé d'Hugo. La jeune femme rougit oscillant entre fureur et gêne.

—Si je te racontais ce qu'on a déjà fait, tu verrais qu'en dépit de tes charmantes paroles de Lion, je me suis _déjà imposé_.

—Scorp' !

—Mes oreilles ! Mes chastes oreilles ! Elles n'étaient pas prêtes à ça.

En voyant son petit ami ricaner, la jeune rousse lui asséna une virulente claque sur le crâne pour faire cesser ses taquineries. Elle s'écarta ensuite, retrouvant sa place initiale contre son oreiller. Cependant, si Hugo, était encore rouge de cette vision, il s'en remit vite car aussitôt il reprit :

—Bref, maintenant que cet intermède est passé, z'êtes gentils on revient au sujet initial. Je compte aller voir de quoi il en retourne pour me faire ma propre idée. Les parents nous traitent comme des enfants. Je veux dire, tu es adulte Rose, toi aussi carpette blonde, et j'aurais dix-sept ans le mois prochain. Je dis que j'en ai marre. Je veux voir ce dont on accuse des personnes que je considère comme mes frères et sœurs plutôt que gentiment me tourner les pouces à attendre Papa et Maman.

—Je suis partant, dirent en même temps Fred et Rox.

—Et moi plus du tout, s'insurgea la rousse. Je n'ai plus envie de voir quelque chose qui est indubitablement choquant. Tu te rends compte que pour une raison que je n'arrive pas à comprendre vu qu'Onc' Harry et Tante Gin sont en vie, ils ont vu leurs parents se faire assassiner ? Tu veux voir quelque chose comme ça ?

Quelque part, la volonté de Fred et Roxane vacilla, mais Hugo n'avait pas dit son dernier mot et c'était bien là le souci de Rose.

—Et tu n'as pas envie de comprendre comment ils ont fait ? Enfin quoi, je te demande pas d'aller voir la télévision chez Grand mère et Grand père Granger comme quand on étaient petits, mais de comprendre.

—La téléquoi ? répéta Scorpius.

—Je t'expliquerai.

—Je marche toujours, répétèrent alors avec fougue, les jumeaux pourtant âgés de treize ans tout juste.

Rose se mordit alors la lèvre, sentant que de toute façon les raisonner était un exercice tout à fait vain. Le crépitement d'une cheminée leur indiqua que leurs parents rentraient du procès finalement.

—… Si on se fait attraper vous savez qu'on risque une beuglante en direct ? chuchota-t-elle.

—YES !

 **oOo**

* * *

(1) Je pars du principe que toutes les citations en début de chapitre, que ce soit des films ou des livres sont celles lues ou entendues par James.

(2) Les Potionneries Malefoy, beaucoup d'auteurs parlent du fait qu'après la guerre Draco se soit racheté en commercialisant des Potions tue-loup pour les Loups Garous. J'aime beaucoup ce concept qui a été utilisé par Alixe dans sa saga « Les survivants ». Je rappelle encore une fois que le personnage du chapitre précédent, W. Stratford, n'est pas de moi, mais un emprunt à Alixe, de Mon sorcier bien aimé, qui a eu la gentillesse de me le prêter.

J'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plus !

On se revoit bientôt pour le dénouement des souvenirs de James, avec Hugo, Rose, Roxane, Fred et Scorpius qui s'en mêlent, mouhahahaha !

Love,

Hugs,

Reviews ?

La chauve souris requin transgénique.


	16. Even a worm will turn

Et voici le 16e chapitre ! Je tiens encore à vous remercier infiniment pour toutes vos reviews, merci aux anonymes qui laissent un petit mot, je les lis avec attention. Cette partie sera la fin des souvenirs de James, on reprendra le fil de l'histoire ensuite avec Jedusor et les autres !

 **Warning !** :  Chapitre violent. Lecteurs soyez avertis. ( **Rating T** )

Playlist : **Lana Del Rey** : Gods and Monsters - **Jessica Lange** : Gods and Monsters - **Starset** : My Demons - **Alexandre Desplat** : Godric's Hollow Graveyard- **Snow Patrol** : Run

 _Résumé des chapitres précédents : James drogué, fuit sa famille et se réfugie auprès de son meilleur ami Johann. Cependant, lassé de sa dépendance, le jeune Potter, cherche un moyen de s'en sortir._

* * *

Et alors il s'est passé quelque chose, je me suis laissé aller, dans un total oubli de moi même envahi par la nuit le silence et la plénitude. J'avais trouvé la liberté. Perdre tout espoir, c'était cela la liberté.

 _-FIGHT CLUB_

* * *

 **oOo**

 _Au Tondu_ la pleine lune suivante, le bar était rempli de clients et de spectateurs que James avait déjà maintes fois vu. À son arrivée, les consommateurs levèrent leur verre.

—Potter !

—J'ai préparé une petite sauterie pour toi, et notre départ, se justifia Johann en posant sa main sur sa hanche, taquin. Tu m'en veux pas j'espère ?

—C'est foutrement bienvenu, gloussa le brun en mettant son bandeau autour de son bras.

Ensuite, Ed' lui servit une longue rasade d'alcool qu'il se dépêcha d'ingurgiter en même temps qu'un cachet. Une dose plus petite que d'habitude, pensa-t-il ravi d'être capable de rester sur ses résolutions. On le frappa dans le dos pour l'encourager, encore et encore, puis Johann après un dernier gloussement disparut dans la foule.

James reçut une dernière salve d'encouragement, puis satisfait, il sauta dans la fosse, confiant. Il n'avait qu'à remporter cette manche, gagner à nouveau du fric, repartir plus fier qu'il n'y était entré, et ensuite il quitterait ce pays pour un petit bout de temps. Assez pour prendre un véritable recul sans doute. Ça il l'espérait, alors qu'il sentait le bonbon fondre sur sa langue pour annihiler la douleur des futurs coups.

Alors que le soleil se couchait, un autre homme, un loup garou fut catapulté à son tour dans la fosse et se mangea le sable. Cela fit rire le brun qui se demanda ce que ce dégonflé venait faire ici, lui même à sa première fois avait été plus courageux. Puis le loup garou se mit à piailler de peur en cherchant à sortir de la fosse.

—Aidez-moi ! Aidez-moi !

James s'arrêta de ricaner. Le loup garou, un homme petit et faiblard, semblait terrifié.

—Je n'ai pas ma potion ! Je ne veux pas participer à çaaaaaaa.

Puis son corps s'arqua aux premières lueurs de la lune et une longue plainte d'agonie pure en sortit et James comprit avec peut-être un instant de trop de retard que l'animal qu'on voulait qu'il affronte était un vrai monstre qui ne se contrôlait absolument pas.

—Il n'a pas prit sa potion Tue-Loup ! Il est dangereux !

Mais on ne l'écoutait pas, ou si, et on se moquait de la peur apparente sur ses traits, en le poussant vers l'avant alors que la bête achevait sa transformation. En un ultime craquement. Et après un hurlement de loup entre douleur et folie, la bête chargea.

Plus vite qu'un véritable loup, James tomba sur le côté en cherchant à s'échapper de cette folie. Il roula sur le côté en évitant une patte griffue, puis une autre. La gueule terrifiante de ce monstre écumait et ses yeux jaunes étaient posés sur lui, sa proie. Il ne pouvait pas échapper au combat, pas contre ce monstre se dit-il en retombant sur le flanc alors qu'une de ces pattes monstrueuses avait menacé de l'égorger. Pourtant, il ne pouvait pas finir le combat en arrachant un ruban, celui-ci n'en avait clairement pas. Il devait le mettre hors d'état de nuire, songea-t-il horrifié.

Alors qu'il arrivait, douloureusement à ce constat, une patte griffue tomba contre son torse. Et la bête en enfonçant ces dagues grogna, en cherchant à lui mordre le visage. James battit des pieds, en hurlant à son tour, en se débattant comme un forcené, en se battant pour sa vie, qu'il voyait horriblement en danger. Il appela à l'aide, Johann, mais rien, on le laissait seul, en agonie avec une bête qui menaçait de le mordre d'un moment à l'autre et de faire de lui un loup garou. Alors désespéré, il se transforma.

Et se mit à mordre, et se battre furieusement. Le goût du sang emplit sa gueule, alors qu'il fonçait vers la bête, vers cette créature qui ne lui laissait plus le moindre choix. C'était ça, ou être massacré. Son poitrail de loup était déjà sanglant, et cette douleur éveillait en son esprit la violence, trop de violence pour qu'il se contienne. Car comme l'animal blessé et effrayé qu'il incarnait, il repartit à l'assaut, échangeant pattes, et coups de crocs, morsures et griffures, grognements de douleurs et hurlement. Il fallait qu'il gagne.

Quand il émergea, le sang avait emplit toute sa bouche. Il n'avait plus que ce goût, en se retransforma, il cracha et s'ébroua. Puis en suivant les tâches de sang qui disparaissaient lentement dans le sable rougit, cela le conduisit à une forme allongée à l'autre bout de la fosse sans bouger. Il ne bougeait, ni ne respirait plus. Merde.

Merde.

—Merde ! Encore debout toi ?

Et avant qu'il n'ait pu identifier l'auteur de cette voix, on l'assomma. La dernière chose qu'il vit fut le sable rougit par ces soins. Il avait tué quelqu'un.

 _« James Potter tenta ensuite erratique de repousser l'auror, en essayant d'envoyer d'autres images à l'homme de justice. Cependant l'auror disposait d'une endurance que n'avait plus le jeune homme à la vision de ces images. Et après une bataille de pensées et d'images confuses et violentes, l'homme perça une défense, puis une autre. Et une autre scène se dessina hors de la tête dérangée du Potter. »_

Un seau d'eau glacée aspergea James en guise de réveil. Et il avait mal pour ne rien arranger. Ses muscles étaient étrangement tendus vers l'arrière. Entre ses mèches de cheveux humides et désormais glacées, il distinguait à peine ce qui l'entourait. C'était si confus et brouillon. Il avait faim, mal et froid. En bougeant, il s'aperçut qu'un de ses bras le retenait en arrière par sa main, entravée dans les fers d'une chaine noire. Que se passait-il ?

—Enfin debout Potter ?

Il plissa les yeux lorsque son regard tomba sur des baskets, en remontant il finit nez à nez avec Johann.

—Oh… merde… Le Loup garou… Il est mort… j'ai tué quelqu'un, M-merlin…Qu'est-ce qu'il s'passe ? Johann détache-moi !

Le blond se pencha alors, un drôle de sourire aux lèvres.

—Tu me fais confiance ?

—…Ouais… répondit-il malgré la situation absurde dans laquelle il se trouvait.

Et comme en réponse à cette incohérence un coup de pied lui éclata violemment le nez et il tomba au sol en hurlant.

—Alors tu es vraiment stupide Potter.

Alors Johann éclata de rire alors que James gémissait et autour de lui il entendait les gloussements d'autres personnes, des rires gras semblables à ceux qu'il entendait au Tondu.

James qui continuait de gémir de douleur, en se tenant l'appendice blessé eut un sursaut de conscience derrière la douleur et attrapa le pied du blond :

—Qu'est-ce qu'il s'passe ? Qu'est-ce que j't'ai fais pour que tu me fasses ça ? Je l'ai pas mérité, aarg.

Un coup dans le ventre. James hurla de nouveau et le pied de Johann lui écrasa la main faisant redoubler les cris à en faire trembler les murs noirs et crasseux alentours.

—Tu l'as mérité en naissant Potter. T'as tout mérité, connard.

—D-d-de quoi tu parles ?

—Tu n'as encore rien compris ? Il va falloir que j'explique tout à l'imbécile que tu es ? T'es foutu. Toi, et toute ta famille êtes finis. _Endoloris_.

Le sort l'atteignit de plein fouet et chacune des syllabes de ce sort lui insuffla un peu plus de douleur. James s'arqua en arrière, en bandant les muscles, les yeux révulsés ayant l'impression que ses os se liquéfiaient, que sa peau s'enflammait. Il eut l'impression d'exploser un million de fois en quelque secondes insupportables et monstrueuses. Quand la baguette du blond s'abaissa, James retomba comme une chiffe molle, le cœur battant à tout rompre et le corps vidé. Il eut envie de donner son âme pour que jamais cette douleur ne lui soit imposée, pire encore que ses rechutes, que les coups. Ce niveau de souffrance était inhumain et impossible à appréhender.

—Aaaah que c'est jouissif de te voir te rouler comme ça au sol, Potter. Tu méritais que ça pour tout le temps que tu m'as fait perdre. Pour tous tes caprices ridicules, tout le temps où j'ai dû me taire pour faire semblant de t'écouter…

—Arg.

Johann était devenu fou, c'était la seule option. Il venait de lui lancer un impardonnable. Ses yeux noirs dans la semi obscurité brillaient pourtant d'une lueur malsaine, effrayante que James n'avait jamais remarquée chez lui. Mais pourquoi ces silhouettes rigolaient et encourageaient la folie de son ami ? Ça c'était incompréhensible, pourquoi ne réagissait-on pas alors que de multiples coups de pieds venaient s'écraser contre ses côtes le faisant hurler à l'agonie la plus totale ? De l'aide, il fallait que quelqu'un vienne.

Un bruit venant de l'étage au dessus attira alors son attention au delà de la douleur, quelqu'un descendait un escalier et se rendait vers le lieu de son supplice. Pour arrêter Johann ? Ôter le sortilège, ou la potion qui le rendait ainsi fou et dangereux ? James l'espérait.

Pourtant ce fut une petite silhouette drapée de noir qui vint. Gutters. James resta stupéfait, mais aussitôt tenta sa chance :

—A-a-aidez-moi…

—Encore vivant malgré le loup garou ? Il faut croire que ton maudit sang est résistant.

Et avant qu'il n'ait pu ajouter autre chose un impardonnable lui fut jeté et de nouveau James, se cabra de douleur, désespéré, entre agonie et horreur alors que l'on riait de voir son corps bouger dans tous les sens, ses bras taper le sol et ses pieds griffer les murs comme pour propager la douleur ailleurs. James hurlait, hurlait si fort, ses propres oreilles ne pouvaient plus supporter un tel son, une telle horreur aussi puissamment tirée de ses entrailles à coups de sorts à l'effet de fer chauffé à blanc. James ruisselait, et hoquetait lorsque le sort cessa, et de sa vision troublée, il vit Gutters sourire de nouveau et son accablement et son désespoir produisirent quelque chose d'indescriptible en James. Une sorte de certitude malsaine, celle qu'il ne ressortirait pas de cet endroit vivant.

—Envoyer un loup garou en pleine possession de ses moyens n'aura même pas suffit. Je suis presque déçue Johann.

—J'ai envoyé quelqu'un remettre son corps dans son appartement, et y mettre le feu. Pas de trace. Tu me connais assez bien Grand mère.

Grand mère ?

James impuissant, le corps prostré, maigre, douloureux et épuisé, vit le blond poser une main douce sur l'épaule de la vieille femme et celle-ci lui répondit d'une petite tape sur la joue. Il y avait là une étrange et malsaine douceur alors que leur regard en revenant vers lui était tout simplement fou.

Les mêmes yeux noirs, brillants et fous. Peut-être aurait-il dû le voir avant, songea-t-il alors qu'un coup de poing s'écrasait froidement contre son visage s'ajoutant à la douleur déjà présente.

—Dois-je le tuer ? demanda Johann d'une voix horriblement froide.

Pour parler d'une telle façon était-il vraiment fou ? Qui prononçait le trépas imminent de quelqu'un d'une telle manière ? Le blond saisit ses cheveux par la racine le força à se mettre à genoux, une baguette le tenant en joue. James crut cauchemarder, mais cette douleur là, était tellement réelle qu'il dût se rendre à la cruelle évidence que ce qu'il vivait avait bien lieu. Et que Johann et son ancien professeur de sortilège pour une raison impensable voulaient sa mort… et celle de sa famille. Un poids lourd et glacé vint briser ses entrailles.

—Laisse-le en vie. Laissez-le en vie. Quand notre Seigneur reviendra, peut-être trouvera-t-il juste d'en finir lui même avec sa misérable existence. Par contre, continua la vieille femme d'un air gourmand… Vous pouvez vous amuser avec lui jusqu'à ce que nous ayons les autres.

Alors sur ces simples mots, elle se retourna et remonta l'escalier. James eut la nausée, le corps convulsé d'une peur primale. Qu'est-ce que cette vieille folle venait de signer si ce n'était encore de la douleur, une incommensurable douleur en perspective ? Il se débattit frappa son poignet enchaîné, à s'en briser les os, et hurla :

—M'approchez pas putain ! M'approchez pas ! Johann reprend tes esprits !

—Mais il veut pas comprendre, hein ? Quelle partie de la phrase je « je me suis foutu de toi depuis le début » tu piges pas ? Je croyais que t'aimais les mots ! gueula le blond et lui saisissant de nouveau les cheveux pour tirer son visage en arrière.

James gémit de douleur. Foutu de sa gueule ? Non, il n'arrivait pas à le concevoir. Oui, Gutters lui avait jeté un sort… Il n'avait jamais aimé cette vieille pie… Et pourtant, il avait semblé face à elle parfaitement normal. Comme le serait un petit fils face à sa grand mère. C'était horrible et inconcevable. Non.

—Toi et tes poésies merdiques que j'ai dû me taper. T'es à cours de mots, hein Potter ? C'est ça qui est drôle. Tu vas nous rappeler à quel point les mots sont ton dada. Je te le jure. Les gars.

Aussitôt, les hommes de l'ombre sortirent dévoilant leur visage que James connaissait plus ou moins. Son dépit augmenta. Des gens qu'il avait croisé au _Tondu_ , dont Ed', des anciens élèves de Poudlard à qui il n'avait jamais parlé, voir même deux trois personnes à qui il avait servi une bierraubeurre à _La Tête du Sanglier_ … Tous arboraient un air mauvais, et sadique, alors James se débattit encore plus en vain.

Et les sorts fusèrent.

…

..

.

.

Johann avait comble de l'horreur utilisé sa passion des mots contre lui. Chaque sort qu'il recevait se devait d'être appelé à voix haute, puis dans l'ordre inverse.

James, si fatigué, au bord d'un précipice de folie avait comprit après coup que c'était justement pour qu'il ne franchisse pas ce précipice que le blond lui avait ordonné ça. Quel était l'intérêt de torturer sadiquement un fou, quelqu'un qui risquait de ne rien ressentir alors que justement c'était la souffrance d'autrui qui faisait jouir le sadique ?

E-N-D-O-L-O-R-I-S. S-I-R-O-L-O-D-N-E.

Ce sort avait été prononcé tellement de fois, un nombre tellement infect de fois sur son corps qu'il pouvait l'épeler dans tous les sens avant même que l'incantation ne soit finie.

« Tu connais les parents de Londubat Potter ? … Tu sais ce qui arrive quand on subit trop de fois ce sort ? On devient un légume. Voilà ce que sont devenus les parents de notre prof de Botanique. Des légumes. L'ironie de la vie me surprend en chaque instant. Je ne te laisserais pas devenir un légume, tu souffriras chaque sort. Endoloris » avait murmuré Johann.

E-n-d-o-l-o-r-i-s.

S-i-r-o-l-o-d-n-e.

La douleur.

D-i-f-f-i-n-d-o.

O-d-n-i-f-f-i-d.

L'angoisse de la suivante.

I-n-c-e-n-d-i-o.

O-i-d-n-e-c-n-i.

Puis les brûlures que l'on soignait vaguement sur son torse. Et quand on voyait qu'il était sur le point de flancher, on lançait un _revigor_ sur lui, pour repartir avec une ardeur nouvelle à la découverte des limites de son corps que James pensait déjà dépassées. C'était chose vaine. Les secondes étaient des siècles d'interminable supplice et tout son corps en martyr n'appelait qu'à une chose.

La mort.

Avada Kedavra. Il connaissait le sortilège.

Et il aurait béni chacune des lettres de l'impardonnable si enfin il lui avait été lancé. Mais la douleur impitoyable continuait, sans cesse, de jour, comme de nuit, comme distraction, comme exutoire, comme passe-temps. James n'était devenu qu'un objet sur lequel on se défoulait. Et quand il ne parvenait plus à encaisser les sorts, c'était des coups qu'il recevait, de nombreux coups. Il se sentait horriblement mal, souillé au delà du concevable et quand il ne chérissait pas la mort, il se demandait sans cesse pourquoi. Pourquoi subissait-il ça ?

Alors un nouvel Endoloris ne répondait certainement pas à ses questionnements

d'agonie pure, mais y coupait court. Pourquoi ce traitement ? Qui était ce seigneur ?

Entre ces séances de tortures, venait le manque, la rechute semblait avoir été totalement inaperçue entre ces cruautés innommables, car quand son propre corps menaçait d'exploser intérieurement mille fois, est-ce qu'une rechute pouvait se faire sentir ? James ne savait plus rien. Il n'arrivait plus à réfléchir à rien. Chaque syllabe de sort prononcé était une torture infligée à sa langue sèche, mais si d'aventure il n'allait pas au bout de son inventaire, les sorts redoublaient d'ardeur et on le laissait sans manger.

Et la maigre pitance qu'on lui donnait devait contenir de potions pour le maintenir en vie. Comment expliquer qu'il vive encore autrement ?

Pourquoi ? Cette question qu'il parvenait encore quelque fois à se poser était son point d'ancrage pour savoir du jour ou de la nuit, des tortures ou de la réalité, ce qu'il pouvait encore ressentir ou non. Puis les sortilèges s'abattaient sur lui de nouveau sans qu'il ne pose la question, et il épelait comme toujours sa gorge à feu et à sang, l'horreur qu'il subissait face à ses bourreaux. Johann semblait au delà du supportable éprouver plus de plaisir que les autres à ravager le corps qu'il avait autrefois embrassé avec tant d'ardeur. Et s'il commençait toujours les séances, il les finissait aussi, encore plus excité par ces longs sévices, avec l'assiduité d'un bon élève. E-n-d-o-l-o-r-i-s. S-i-r-o-l-o-d-n-e. James savait quand c'était le blond qui lançait le sort, il exultait des tréfonds de sa gorge une sorte de joie tellement obscure que le brun avait retenu chacune des pointes du sort pour tenter de les comprendre.

Et par un de ces soirs de martyr extrême, Johann finissait seul les sévices, car certains de ses bourreaux avaient eut tôt fait de se lasser de ses cris de plus en plus faibles.

—Tu perds en vigueur ! Alors du nerf !

James ne pouvait plus répondre, l'envie de mourir parcourait chacune des synapses chaotiques de son cerveau au bord de l'implosion.

Sa main droite enchainée, retombait mollement contre le mur, comme détachée de son corps, et vu la douleur qui s'en réchappait ce n'était pas incertain qu'elle fût complètement déboitée. Aussi suant que lui, le blond s'approcha, constata les faits et lui remit en place sans un mot, là où James gémit.

—Je préfèrerais la déboiter moi même demain. M'man. J'ai faim !

Et presque instantanément, James reconnut Mera Klein, avec ses courts cheveux blonds et ses yeux noirs, apporter docilement à son fils un plateau repas. En croisant le regard de James, supplicié au possible, elle ne dit rien. Et elle se retourna et disparut.

Le blond suivit son regard, et rit, totalement fou avant d'enfourner une grande bouchée de son repas faisant rugir son estomac.

—Tu attendais qu'elle t'aide ? Elle m'a toujours couvert, et aidé ta disparition, elle ne fera jamais volte face triple idiot.

—P-…Pourquoi ?

Le tatoué eut une seconde d'arrêt en entendant son filet de voix. Il rangea sa baguette dans sa poche arrière, délaissa son assiette dans un coin du donjon et lui souffla :

—Si je te torture… c'est parce que ça m'éclate.

…

—J'attendais ça depuis le jour où je t'ai rencontré. Tu étais un tel crétin. Un sale gosse, protégé par ton père.

…

Non il ne comprenait toujours rien, quel était le rapport avec sa famille ?

—T'es perdu, hein ? Ah non t'évanouis pas, je ne m'embêterais pas à tout répéter, car il faut que je garde le plaisir de te voir souffrir.

Le blond lui saisit violemment les cheveux pour le tirer vers l'arrière puis enfonça ses doigts tatoués jusqu'aux ongles contre ses joues pour le forcer à ouvrir la bouche. James voulut reculer, mais il n'en eut pas la force, à la place il tenta de mordre l'autre main qui cassait une pilule… une pilule bleue en deux.

—Si tu avais été plus intelligent t'aurais diminué les doses comme ça, mais non. Je vais te garder à peu près frais pour tout ce que je vais te dire, et tu y repenseras demain quand je recommencerai à te frapper. C'est quoi cet air surprit Potter ? C'est moi qui ai inventé ces pilules !

…

Johann avait toujours été doué en potion et en botanique. Le blond éclata à nouveau de rire.

—Eh oui. Tu m'as servi de cobaye Potter. Avale !

Il le frappa et sous le choc, le bonbon finit quelque part dans sa gorge en feu, provoquant une crise de toux. Doucement, le bonbon fit effet au fond de son œsophage, apaisant légèrement son corps livré à des flammes de supplice.

—Je suis sûr que tu es persuadé que je vais redevenir gentil, c'est tout les gryffondors ça. Mais non. Celui que tu as rencontré, ton « pote » n'était qu'un leurre. Alors écoute-moi bien, Potty, car j'ai attendu ce moment-là depuis mes huit ans.

…

Arg. Depuis ses huit ans ? Mais il l'avait rencontré à onze…

—Vois-tu ma Grand mère, a été proche du Seigneur des Ténèbres il y a des années et des années de cela. Je pense sans conteste qu'elle se considère encore comme l'une de ses plus proches fidèles, ses idéaux, ses ambitions ont toujours été ceux de ma grand mère. En dépit de cela, mon grand père a forcé ma grand mère à déménager vers les États Unis, où elle a toujours œuvré pour son maître. Elle a formé des sorciers américains et trouvé quelques fidèles dignes de suivre le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Alors vois-tu quand il été défait par un bébé… ton propre père, ma grand mère a dû cesser ses activités, entraînant sa fille, ma mère, à prendre sa relève. Puis il est revenu, et elle a donc repris la mission qu'il lui avait confiée avec une ardeur renouvelée. Et alors qu'elle avait enfin convainc mon grand père à rejoindre le seigneur et l'aider à régner… Le Lord Noir a été tué. PAR TON PÈRE… encore… Et la correspondance qu'elle avait entretenue avec le Lord a été retrouvée au manoir Malefoy et il a fallut des années pour que des aurors américains les retrouvent. Et tu imagines bien Potter que ma famille s'est défendue. J'ai perdu mon grand père, mon père et mon grand frère Brian.

…

Johann laissa James assimiler l'information.

—Il avait que dix-sept ans. Et moi huit. Ma grand mère, apprit que c'était ton père qui avait demandé vérification des aurors sur notre existence. Alors des aurors capturés, elle leur effaça totalement la mémoire et effaça notre existence totalement des États Unis. Nous n'existions plus. J'avais perdu famille et patrie par l'unique faute de ton géniteur. Puis ma mère alla en Angleterre la première et se fit engager sous le nom de Klein, celui de mon père, comme secrétaire au département de la justice magique. Et elle trouva les dossiers Gutters et en modifia simplement l'orthographe. Guters. Les deux écritures étant courantes, une lettre, comme celles que tu chéris, nous fit passer de la clandestinité à une identité viable. Une simple lettre modifiée par un simple sort qui repoussait tous les questionnements. Et nous pouvions préparer notre vengeance. J'ai perdu tout ce qui comptait le plus pour moi, par l'unique faute de ton père, ma grand mère a perdu son maître. Il fallait lui faire payer.

…

—Elle est devenue professeur à Poudlard, en prenant la place de Flitwick, et s'est aperçue en regardant les listes que tout comme moi tu allais bientôt rentrer à Poudlard. Alors, elle m'a demandé de devenir ami avec toi.

…

—Tu imagines ? J'avais envie de tous vous tuer un par un, et j'ai dû faire semblant pendant des années d'être ton ami. Ne te méprends pas, ça aurait pu être toi, comme tes cousins, il fallait se rapprocher de ta famille, pour le tuer lui. Puis ma mère a découvert une ancienne formule répertoriée dans les archives du Département de la Justice magique. Une formule qui la première fois avait fait revenir le Seigneur des Ténèbres… Et pour ça, il fallait un ingrédient tout particulier qui a changé nos plans de meurtre. Le sang de l'ennemi. Le sang de ton père. Ma mère s'est fait prendre à consulter des dossiers interdits et a perdu son travail, puis Harry Potter a eu quelques doutes sur ma famille sans qu'il ne relie les Klein et les Gutters ensembles… Mais à ton avis pourquoi n'ai-je jamais pu aller chez-toi et toi en mentant ? Parce que mine de rien, il s'est méfié… Oh je pense que Granger ne doit pas être innocente dans l'affaire. Elle aussi elle mourra. Bref. Toute ta famille mourra, mais avançons dans l'histoire au lieu de rester sur des évidences. Le sang de l'ennemi… Comment l'obtenir ? Nous n'étions pas sûr que ton sang, celui du Potter que nous avions sous la main soit suffisant. Sinon crois moi je t'aurais égorgé si cela avait pu faire revenir le Lord noir… car comment mieux se venger qu'en faisant revenir un allié contre ton maudit géniteur ? Il fallait se rapprocher encore de ta famille. Et là, Albus est rentré à Poudlard.

….

—Et il n'a pas fallu grand chose pour que tu le brimes. Il était plus brillant que toi, plus sage, ou peut-être ressemblait-il plus à ton père ? Tu l'as détesté avec quelques mots de ma part, et je ne t'ais que plus haïs. Tu as choisis de perdre un frère car tu es con, James et que tu ne supportais pas une rivalité que tu as toi même mise en place ! oh je hais autant ton frère, Monsieur Je Sais Tout m'a renvoyé ces dernières années quelques maléfices, mais plus jeune, seul par nos soins, il était tellement fragile, que ma grand mère l'a cueilli aisément. Et il lui a raconté tous vos pires secrets, car il était seul le pauvre chéri. J'ai réussi en quelques semaines à vous faire vous haïr, et je ne pense pas être particulièrement doué, vous êtes juste tous trop stupides dans votre famille pour savoir ce que sont les vrais liens de sang, unis par la vengeance par exemple. En dépit de ta sœur qui t'a toujours plus ou moins tourné autour, tu étais à ma merci. Mais il fallait toucher ta famille plus profondément, en les brisant. Il fallait briser Harry Potter et sa petite famille. Je t'ai facilement rendu dépendant à des chimères… mais si je m'étais attendu à ce que tu te tires ! Pour que le plan fonctionne, il fallait que je te retrouve avant ton père, ou des années de travail auraient été gommées. Alors je t'ai recherché tout en commercialisant au nez et à la barbe de Malefoy les cachets que j'avais testé sur toi, pour les filer à des loups garous en mal de sensation. Il fallait de l'argent pour ce qui est envisagé en ce moment. Ensuite, quand je t'ai retrouvé dans cette ruelle… avec ce proxo… je me suis vraiment demandé si j'allais pas te laisser faire. Tu allais vraiment te donner pour mes pilules ? Pitoyable. Puis l'auror est arrivé, et j'ai dû te récupérer. Et là, c'est ta sœur qui a débarqué. Sale emmerdeuse sainte nitouche.

Le blond se rassit et recommença à manger, provoquant une douleur horrible dans l'estomac de James mit à l'épreuve.

—Comment la virer alors que tu avais commencé à bosser pour nous ? Oh oui, le Tondu nous appartient, les clients sont nos associés, car vois-tu il y a tellement de monde qui souhaite le retour de Tu-Sais-Qui et la mort de ta famille que les rassembler n'a été qu'une question de mois. Et ils nous aideront. Revenons à Lily. Elle, elle s'est accrochée comme un oursin à un rocher, puis j'ai compris. Si l'on mettait ton attachement à moi à l'épreuve avec celui pour ta sœur… qui gagnerait ? C'était un pari risqué sommes toutes, mais jouissif. Ma grand mère a dû suivre ta sœur pour la forcer à me sauter dessus. Tu as encore fait le mauvais choix, enfin, le bon pour moi, ah ah ! Et après tout ça, tu as encore voulu te tirer ? jusqu'au Cambodge ? Rien que ça. Me fais pas rire.

…

—Tu piges Potter ? Tu t'es toi même isolé. Pathétique. Tu as craché, pour notre plus grand plaisir sur tout ce qui comptait pour toi, ou ceux qui s'inquiétaient pour toi. Et maintenant Grand'ma a enfin atteint ton père, sa fin est proche. Votre fin à tous est proche. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres reviendra et il nous aidera à nous venger des Weasley et des Potter, et nous retrouverons l'estime que l'exil nous a fait perdre. Si tu n'avais pas été un tel con, les choses n'auraient jamais été aussi faciles. Tu hais ton frère pour ressembler tant à ton père et incarner ce que tu ne seras jamais, tu en veux à ton père pour l'exemple qu'il te montre irréalisable, tu es en colère contre ta sœur pour les sermons qu'elle n'ose plus te donner, comme ta mère. Contre qui n'as-tu aucun grief ? Moi qui t'ai toujours utilisé ?

Quelque chose dans la gorge de James resta coincé. La douleur n'en fut que plus redoutable.

—Nous sommes puissants, organisés, vous avez perdu dès l'instant où Al, grâce à toi s'est confié à ma Grand mère. Tu vas tous les tuer par ta connerie. Merci. Je veux que tu souffres autant que ma famille a souffert, que ton maudit père voit sa famille se déchirer, ses enfants se détester. Si j'avais pu atteindre Rose Weasley, Roxane, Lucy, cet idiot d'Hugo pour les monter les uns contre les autres, je l'aurais fait.

Un coup de poing vint frapper ses côtes déjà tellement abîmées et la chose dans sa gorge sembla avancer vers la sortie.

—Satisfait ? L'attaque est prévue pour Juillet. Vous mourrez tous… grâce à toi James Sirius Potter.

Et ce qui était coincé au fond de sa gorge explosa en un hurlement guttural, un hurlement long d'agonie tellement inhumain à ses propres oreilles que James se demanda une seconde comment un tel son pouvait ainsi jaillir de ses entrailles. Le hurlement se répertoria dans l'habitacle comme les prélats d'une souffrance qu'il avait jusqu'à présent cachée au fond de lui et qui explosait comme l'horreur qu'il avait causé. Il continua de hurler, avec des consonances de beuglement sourd, ou presque comme un hurlement de loup blessé. La chaine à son poignet tintait en même temps que son corps tremblait et respirait le martyr le plus profond.

Toute sa vie, toute son existence de sorcier n'avait été qu'une manipulation insupportable. La seule personne en qui il avait réellement confiance désirait sa mort depuis le premier regard et il n'avait rien vu. Il avait laissé derrière tous les autres, les autres qui allaient mourir par sa faute. Sa vue s'obscurcit, marbrée de taches rouges sombres, comme du sang. C'était comme s'il avait le sang de sa famille sur ses mains.

Ils allaient mourir.

Et il s'évanouit.

Les jours, les semaines ( ?) suivantes ne furent pas différents, et il semblât à James qu'il s'enfonçait petit à petit dans quelque chose de profond et d'horrible, la folie du désespoir. Les sortilèges cuisants avaient eu raison de ses défenses qu'il avait totalement abandonnées, au plus profond du mal être où il se trouvait. Il était seul, glacé, affamé, désespéré, perdu dans un précipice d'horreur, l'horreur qu'il avait aidé sans le vouloir à accomplir. Sa famille n'était pas encore morte, il l'aurait sans doute sût et Voldemort s'il était de retour l'aurait déjà achevé, non ? Il n'en savait rien. Couvert d'une couche de saleté et de sueur, il n'avait plus grand chose à perdre.

Les sorts fusaient toujours, les coups aussi, et il y avait l'horrible rire de Johann à ses oreilles, toujours ce rire de joie, de folie, qui se nourrissait d'une souffrance qu'il avait cultivé avec assiduité.

James l'honnissait ce rire, tout avait été détruit en lui. Il ne resterait bientôt plus rien.

Plus rien.

Seul.

Froid.

Faim.

Douleur.

Ce fut les bruits de pas précipités qui le sortirent un matin de sa transe. Ses bourreaux. La peur refit à nouveau surface, comme à chaque fois que la douleur menaçait, comme un enfant il se recroquevilla. Ils ne s'arrêtèrent pas, cependant devant sa cage, mais passèrent d'un pas précipité vers la sortie, suivit de Gutters. Elle, s'arrêta une seconde en croisant son regard. Elle sourit doucement et disparut.

James comprit. _C'était le jour_.

Alors quelque part au fond de lui, le désespoir qui avait englouti toute notion concrète et tout aspect de lui, lui insuffla une contradiction. Le courage. L'énergie. L'énergie du désespoir. Une puissance au delà du supplice l'envahit alors.

Il fallait qu'il agisse, qu'il tente quelque chose au prix de sa vie qui ne résumait déjà plus à rien.

Alors il frappa de nouveau son poignet lié dans l'espoir de faire céder la chaine, encore, encore, encore, encore, encore et encore. Il agissait comme un forcené, dans l'unique but d'arriver à temps. Il tirait, frappait, en s'esbignant. Puis la réalité le frappa. Il ne pouvait pas s'enfuir d'ici ainsi. Il était bloqué par sa main. Son corps se contracta. James vérifia à l'extérieur de sa cellule si quelqu'un arrivait. Alors il se rapprocha de la chaine le cœur battant et saisit sa main entravée, déjà gonflée d'avoir été remise en place. Ses dents saisirent un lambeau de son t-shirt et lentement, ses doigts tremblants déboitèrent sa main. Une longue plainte menaça, mais il continua à bouger muscles et os pour faire passer sa main au travers. Ça faisait mal ! Mais l'énergie ne le lâcha pas, il continua en transpirant à grosses gouttes, jusqu'à enfin se libérer et il en gémit.

Un bruit dans l'escalier indiqua alors au jeune sorcier que quelqu'un descendait jusqu'à son trou. Il tira la chaine et sa main blessée vers l'arrière en les dissimulant dans l'obscurité. Le cœur battant à tout rompre, la douleur explosant ses tempes, il vit Johann arriver, satisfait.

—Ça commence. Ils sont en chemin pour se rendre chez toi. Grand Mère a pu enlever les sortilèges autour de votre baraque maintenant qu'elle a pu s'infiltrer. Le Maître reviendra, et la vengeance de ma famille aura enfin son apothéose.

Et il le frappa de nouveau et éclata de nouveau de rire en rejetant sa tête en arrière. Il dévoila alors sur sa gorge un nouveau tatouage à sa collection, une tête de loup mort, semblable à l'animagus de James. Horrible. Le brun serra sa main blessée derrière son dos.

—Te frapper est insuffisant, tu n'oses pas imaginer ce que j'ai prévu pour la suite si le Maître m'en laisse le loisir. Des sorts d'un raffinement de cruauté pour ton frère, des jeux délicieux pour tes cousins, des sorts à t'en rendre maboul… quant à ta sœur, j'ai bien envie de découvrir ce qu'il y a caché sous ses vêtements trop grands… Tu savais que sous Impérium elle _embrasse bien la catin_ ?

…

—Oh ne fais pas cette tête, voyons Potter. Toi aussi tu m'as fait passer de bons moments mine de rien. C'était amusant mais maintenant que tu es à ta place, à mes pieds, je dois allez _dresser_ d'autres membres de ta famille.

…

…

Stop…

—Ne t'inquiète donc pas, si ça se trouve le Maître me demandera de la tuer, à la place. Dommage, mais je le ferais avec quand même un certain plaisir.

—LA FERME !

Et James lui sauta dessus. Désarçonné, Johann n'eut pas le temps de brandir sa baguette que déjà celle-ci roulait dans la cellule crasseuse. Avec cette énergie mystique et insoupçonnable, le brun enchaina les coups de poings sur le visage du tatoué.

—Je. Ne. Te. Laisserai. Pas. La. Toucher !

À chaque mot un coup de poings d'une violence extrême à s'en briser les phalanges déjà si peu protégées d'une peau flasque et blanche. Sa peau, qui rougissait en explosant le visage de Johann. Derrière ce sang cependant, le sourire du blond n'en fut que plus grand et avant qu'il n'ait pu faire quoi que ce soit, la situation s'inversa.

Johann lui saisit les poings brutalement et les claqua violemment vers l'arrière, arrachant un hurlement à James. Il le fit basculer et frappa l'estomac du brun :

—Tu veux d'jà me fausser compagnie ? Même pas en rêve.

Un nouveau coup de poing juste au dessus du ventre fit James cracher du sang. En tremblant, s'appuyant sur sa main blessée, et son corps faible et engourdi de douleur, il voulut se remettre debout, avant qu'une basket noire ne lui écrase le visage au sol. Encore une fois. Il saisit la cheville, la tira vers lui, mordit la main qui voulut lui exploser la pommette et se mit à marteler de nouveau le blond, avec folie.

Plus rien ne pouvait l'arrêter, ni la douleur ni rien. James se mit à hurler en frappant, encore, encore et encore. Il fallait toujours frapper, quand bien même un genou le rejeta contre un mur, il fonça de nouveau pour cogner son ancien meilleur ami. Il fallait survivre. Ou se venger. James ne savait plus exactement. Il mordit de nouveau, en hurlant encore plus fort, alors qu'à côté, les coups pleuvaient sur sa peau, les ongles du blond se plantaient dans son dos laissant des sillons rougeoyant et douloureux et qu'à côté il lui explosait la lèvre.

—Tu crois qu'tu vas survivre ? T'fous pas d'ma gueule Potter !

James reçut un uppercut. En encaissant la violence du coup, le brun resta une seconde scié, sentant le sang envahir sa gorge et une de ses dents bouger. Le temps suffisant pour que Johann se relève un mauvais souvenir aux lèvres se relève et l'attrape comme une vieille habitude par les cheveux et le projette de nouveau contre un mur. James brutalement, sanguinolent au possible, se décolla de la pierre, et puisa tout ce qu'il pouvait ou du moins ce qu'il restait en lui pour se relever, et éviter un énième coup de poing, suivit d'un coup de pied. Il roula sur le flanc, et attrapa le pied du blond, et en tirant sur ses muscles, s'arrachant un grognement sourd, il le repoussa.

Johann alla se réceptionner plus loin, alors James profita de cette ouverture pour tenter d'ouvrir la grille et s'enfuir. Quand bien même agonisait-il de douleur, que le bruit de leur combat ait peut-être alerté des dizaines de personnes, sa volonté ne pouvait plus vaciller. Il n'avait plus rien à perdre, après avoir tout perdu, jusqu'à lui même.

Mais les choses n'allèrent pas en ce sens, car Johann revint à la charge, lui fit une clé de bras et l'explosa contre le sol, avant de ricaner. James sentit tout son corps faiblir, des étoiles danser la sarabande devant ses yeux, tant la douleur était grande.

—Tu veux que je te montre un truc marrant ? Crois-moi tu vas pas en revenir.

Alors le blond éclata de rire, un rire guttural et terrifiant, horrible, insupportable qui se changea en grognement. Le crème de sa peau se couvrit de poils, du même jaune que ses cheveux, et sous le regard impuissant du brun, un puma apparut.

Ses notes pour devenir animagus. Johann lui avait volé jusqu'à ça. Dans les pupilles du fauve, il y avait tout le sadisme du monde à le voir comprendre ce fait. Et il lui sauta dessus.

James dut mettre à l'épreuve une nouvelle fois son corps pour se balancer sur le côté, tandis que l'animal atterrissait plus loin dans l'espace exigu de la cellule. Le fauve se retourna ensuite, avant que James n'ait pu s'en remettre, et la gueule béante, revint à la charge. Le jeune sorcier, se propulsa avec ses pieds pour l'éviter, et se remit debout, en tremblant.

Ce fut sans compter un coup de griffe qui s'enfonça suffisamment dans sa chair pour le faire tomber, puis la gueule béante du fauve sur lui. De nouveau électrocuté par un courant mystérieux, James, sentit son corps réagir au danger imminent et sans l'écouter, se couvrit de poils bruns alors que sa gueule s'allongeait.

Et un loup brun expulsa le puma de son dos d'un coup de dent. James sous sa forme animagus vit que toute l'énergie et les réserves du loup n'étaient pas épuisées contrairement aux siennes, et se cabra en hurlant avant de rencontrer en un puissant impact le fauve. Le loup contre le puma. Violents comme jamais, ils grognaient, mordaient griffaient et bondissaient : le sang emplissait la gueule de James comme celle de Johann.

Il n'y avait plus rien si ce n'était un instinct sanguinaire, il fallait combattre, et combattre pour gagner. James l'avait bien comprit. La gueule béante du fauve s'attarda sur son poitrail avant que le loup ne griffe la truffe de l'animal de long en large, le forçant à reculer. L'instinct avait pris une telle part dans ce combat que James ne contrôlait pratiquement plus ses gestes, aussi ne se vit-il que, plonger crocs sortit vers la gorge de son adversaire pour l'immobiliser.

Ses crocs s'enfonçaient dans la chair, et l'animal cessa de bouger. James s'en écarta en s'ébroua horriblement couvert de sang. Puis il le puma laissa la place à Johann, ou du moins la moitié de celui-ci. Si sa tête et son tronc étaient humains, le reste était tordu d'une étrange façon et à moitié couvert d'un poil ras, avec des pieds en forme de pattes, comme s'il avait raté sa transformation. En beuglant, le blond saisit pourtant sa baguette tombée à côté de lui, et la pointa sur James.

—ENDOLORIS !

Le loup se cabra et ses yeux se révulsèrent. La puissance, la haine décuplée par la douleur de Johann fut telle, que l'animagus ne put à son tour pas y résister et James reprit sa forme humaine en hurlant, le corps secoué de spasmes d'agonie.

—Arg. Sale chien. Je vais te tuer. Le Maître me pardonnera, mais je vais te tuer comme le chien que tu es.

En boitant, et grognant sur son corps déformé affreusement, le blond, saisit les cheveux de James, avant de le coller contre une sorte de butte jouxtant le mur.

—T'sais… j'ai eu un cabot quand j'étais gamin. Un jour il a essayé de me mordre, alors mon frère m'a bien montré comment on se débarrasse des cabots désobéissants.

Une sueur froide dévala le dos de James, rapidement.

—Ouvre la bouche et mets tes dents là dessus.

Mettre les dents sur la butte. James comprit. Il allait lui écraser le crâne. La peur lui tordit si violemment les trippes qu'il cracha quelque chose, de la bile ? …

—Ouvre la bouche ou j'te force Potter !

Non. Non. NON.

—IMPER-

Puis la porte s'ouvrit dévoilant Mera Gutters-Klein.

Alors James saisit cette chance, en faisant basculer le blond vers l'arrière, l'impardonnable ricocha contre le mur et fit exploser une partie des fondations, explosant une canalisation qui déversa une eau glacée sur eux. Mera était tombée sur le côté. Le brun, se retourna sur le blond au sol, et asséna coups de poings sur coups de poings. Encore un coup. Toujours. Violent. Le sang.

Coup.

Sang.

Coup.

Sang.

Beaucoup de sang.

Petit à petit, sans que James ne le remarque les bras se Johann tentant de l'attraper, se firent plus mous. Et retombèrent sur le sol trempé.

Et James remarqua le sang sur le visage ravagé de son ancien meilleur ami, qui s'écoulait jusqu'à son tatouage de loup sur son cou, comme si le loup souffrait lui aussi. Ce fut après coup que James comprit que Johann ne bougeait plus.

Plus du tout…

Il était mort.

M-o-r-t. t-r-o-m.

Tout simplement mort par ses soins. Le brun retomba vers l'arrière dans un bruit d'eau, les mains couvertes de sang, le corps tremblant et irradiant de douleur… puis après coup d'horreur.

—NOOOOON !

Mera Klein, couverte de poussière, rampait dans l'eau, les larmes aux yeux. Et sans jeter un regard au jeune Potter, elle s'approcha du corps de son fils, avec des gémissements d'animal blessé. Elle s'en saisit sous les yeux du brun et une plainte, lente et douloureuse en sortit, alors que la tête de son enfant partait vers l'arrière, de même que son corps désarticulé par la mort.

—Mon bébé, mon beau bébé… Maman est là… Maman reste avec toi. Ne me laisse pas seule… Mon bébé.

James observait cela, la bouche ouverte. Incapable de réagir autrement que par le silence, il n'osait même pas bouger. La blonde tenait contre sa robe de sorcier verte, Johann en salissant ses effets de son sang, puis de ses propres larmes. L'eau s'écoulait de ses joues, tâchant le visage de son fils qu'elle s'empressait de nettoyer, même s'il n'y avait plus grand chose à en conserver.

—Papa, ton père… Brie… et toi… _Naaaaaaooooooooon_ … mon bébé…

…

James se releva alors, attirant le regard de la femme qui se crispa, en cherchant sa baguette. Le brun saisit son bras avant qu'elle n'atteigne son but. N'osant pas jeter un regard vers le blond, il s'adressa à la sorcière :

—Donnez-moi… ma baguette.

—… Nous l'avons brisée. Mon bébé, mon pauvre petit…

En déglutissant et tenant toujours la femme par le bras, il prit la baguette de Johann reposant sur le sol, immergée entre l'eau et le sang. Il s'écarta d'elle, la contourna, baguette tendue.

—Il y a-t-il d'autres personnes en haut ?

…

—Non… Ils sont presque tous… chez vos… parents. _Joe, mon bébé. Mon joli garçon_ …

—Partez.

— _Quoi_ ? gémit la mère d'une voix atrocement faible.

 _Pouvait-on prévoir tant de mal et rester une mère_?

—Allez l'enterrer. Partez.

Les yeux rougis, la femme les posa une dernière fois sur James, et saisit sa baguette avant de disparaître.

Et dans un sursaut de conscience, James ne tarda pas à faire de même. Il lui fallait encore aider sa famille.

…

…

.

.

Il transplana. Mal.

Comme si la baguette de Joha… Comme si cette baguette lui en voulait personnellement. James se retrouva blessé et trempé dans les rues de Londres moldu. Entouré de badauds inquiets de son arrivée soudaine. Il se releva en tremblant, avec la furieuse envie de vomir, et écarta tout ceux qui se trouvaient autour de lui, à commencer par des Policemen. Très désorienté par le bruit et les couleurs soudaines qui avaient envahi tous ses sens, il parvint à trouver un endroit où disparaître.

Jusqu'au Square Grimmauld.

Arrivé dans la rue, il vit avec effarement la porte défoncée. Alors il fonça, baguette en main.

Pour découvrir un carnage. Des sorts avaient ravagé le living-room, du sang éclaboussaient les murs, des sorciers combattaient Al, marchant sur le corps de leur elfe de maison, et plus loin sur l'escalier il y avait les corps de leurs parents. Morts. Trop tard. Trop tard. Le cri de Lily attira son attention. Elle était coincée contre le plan de travail par Gutters.

Il sut qu'il fallait agir.

Et en oubliant encore une nouvelle fois les appels de son corps, il se transforma.

Et il vit de nouveau rouge, tellement, tellement, tellement rouge.

Quand il émergea réellement, tous étaient au sol.

Morts ou vaincus.

V-a-i-n-c-u-s. s-u-c-n-i-a-v. Ce qu'ils n'avaient pas réussi à faire avec lui.

James les yeux fixés sur le corps de Gutters, entendit à peine sa tante arriver. Et lorsqu'elle cria, ce fut ce moment que choisit Lily pour s'effondrer dans ses bras. Le brun la rattrapa, lorgnant à peine son frère.

—Harry ! Ginny… oh mon dieu… oh mon dieu ! Nooooon !

Albus éclaboussé de sang, voulut s'approcher de sa tante, qui jeta de la poudre de cheminette dans l'âtre à demi brisé, appelant son époux en renfort entre deux sanglots. En même temps que pouvait-elle faire d'autre ? Al ne pleurait pas, Lily serrée contre lui non plus. Quant à James… était-il utile de se poser la question ? Ils venaient de perdre leurs parents. Et il n'y avait que tante Hermione à sangloter en attendant qu'Onc' Ron débarque en n'osant pas toucher à ses meilleurs amis, ni aux enfants de ceux-ci. Elle les regardait effarée cherchant à rassembler les informations pour savoir s'ils avaient participé, ou s'étaient défendus… À voir leur visage figé, la vérité était difficile à obtenir de cette façon.

Lorsque Ron pénétra dans le living, Hermione, toute tremblante l'arrêta d'un geste.

—H-H-Harry… G-G-Gin-n-n-n-ny… ils… _Oh Roooooon_.

Alors il vit le sang, les gens au sol, et il suivit son regard et comprit en se précipitant à travers la pièce en hurlant comme un fou, tellement fort, quand seul le silence les avait étreint jusqu'à présent. C'était tellement fort, tellement fort, comme le cri de Mera Klein en trouvant son fils mort de sa main. C'était un cri d'amour brisé.

Un cri horrible. James en frémit.

Oncle Ron devant la cage d'escalier tenait la main ramollie de leur père en touchant le visage glacée de leur mère, en marmonnant une sorte de plainte de mots confus et incompréhensibles tordus par la douleur. C'était horrible, affreux, après tout ce que James avait subit, il aurait cru ne rien ressentir devant ça, mais non, c'était comme si son cœur après avoir été mis à l'épreuve pendant des mois venait phagocyter tout son être. Leur oncle, revint aussi rouge que ses cheveux, le visage mouillé, et la verbe vacillante comme celle d'un nouveau né. En croisant son regard aussi bleu que le sien, James sut qu'il l'accusait de tout ça, de tout ce carnage. Hermione pleurait, Ron aussi, et Al, Li et lui étaient silencieux, couverts de sang, donc monstrueux. Lui était un monstre parmi les monstres. Avant la moindre protestation, le brun colla sa petite sœur entre les bras de son oncle et se dirigea vers ses parents en tremblant. Chaque pas était plus épouvantable, alors qu'il entendait encore des sanglots derrière, des murmures d'Hermione vers eux, des suppliques de Ron pour comprendre la situation…

Il s'arrêta devant ces deux corps. Tout le monde mourrait de la même façon, c'est ce qui le frappa. Le corps mou et avec des regrets marqué sur le visage.

Délicatement, de sa main valide, James ferma les yeux de sa mère, et lui baisa le front déjà glacé, puis se pencha vers son père :

—P-p-pardon…

Plus jamais il ne l'entendrait.

—James ! Où étais-tu passé ? explosa finalement Onc Ron avec cette rage que l'on a dans les entrailles en subissant l'horreur.

La même que Jo… qu'il avait refoulée pour sa vengeance.

—Où étais-tu ?! Ton père ! Ta mère ! Ils avaient besoin de toi ! De nous tous, surtout de toi ! Tu n'étais pas là ! Tu… tu n'étais… pas là !

Il avait été absent. Et sur ce constat, il s'évanouit.

…

…

.

.

—Où étiez-vous Mr Potter lorsque vos parents…

Même l'auror n'arrivait pas à le dire. Ses deux collègues taciturnes n'avaient eux non plus pas le courage de finir la phrase fatale. L'un d'entre eux, une jeune femme était aussi blême que les carreaux blancs qui tapissaient les murs de Sainte Mangouste.

Blême.

B-l-ê-m-e. e-m-ê-l-b. Lui aussi l'avait été en plusieurs instants.

—…Ont été tués, répondit Albus à sa place d'une voix glaciale de son propre lit.

Le brun lui jeta un regard furieux, en croisant ses bras maigres et abîmés sur sa chemise de malade, vert pomme.

—Je vous l'ai dit. J'étais _ailleurs_.

—Mais où ? enchaîna l'autre auror, un homme bourru et sec en notant sur son carnet quelque chose.

—Ailleurs. Dans Londres, cracha James.

—Tu disparais une année entière après t'être violemment disputé avec Harry et tu reviens le jour de son assassinat avec Ginny ? claqua soudain Teddy en arrivant dans la pièce suivit d'Oncle Ron.

Tous deux arboraient un air si furieux, envers lui, qu'ils ne prirent pas la peine de regarder Al et Lily pelotonnés dans leur lit, eux les victimes. Lui le coupable. Teddy avait pleuré, constata James. Comme tout le monde pleurait depuis deux jours. Sauf Lily, sauf Al, sauf lui même.

—Qu'est-ce que tu as foutu James ? J'attends une réponse.

—T'auras que dalle, je suis pas mêlé à ça ! Tu crois que j'aurais tué mon père et ma mère ? Tu m'prends pour un taré, mais de nous deux c'est toi le plus cintré Ted !

—James par Merlin tais-toi ! Ici c'est les aurors qui posent les questions ! claqua sèchement le jeune homme bouleversé. Où est passé Johann Klein qui était avec toi ? On a des questions à lui poser à lui aussi.

…

—Allez vous faire foutre. Vous savez quoi ? Allez clairement vous faire foutre avec le patient Gilderoy d'à côté là…

—Jamesie, plaida la voix lointaine de Lily.

Teddy ne l'entendit pas de cette oreille, son visage déjà rougis par d'anciens pleurs, prit une tournure encore plus cramoisie en s'accordant à ses cheveux semblables à des flammes, faisant reculer les aurors et hésiter l'oncle Ron.

—Non, tu sais quoi James ? Toi vas te faire foutre, il y a peu de choses que tes parents ont raté, ils ont sauvé bien des gens, m'ont élevé et aidé quand j'avais besoin d'assistance, réussi leur vie, élevé ton frère et ta sœur… mais toi… _toi tu es leur pire erreur_.

James accusa le coup sans rien dire.

—Ted ! Va-t'en maintenant ! Je vais ignorer ce que tu as dit, mais je te jure que si je te revoies encore dans cette salle pendant l'interrogatoire, je te colle un blâme ! rugit l'oncle Ron en écartant le métamorphomage de son filleul, violemment.

Lily et Al ne disaient plus rien, et les aurors avaient cessé de noter. De son côté, Teddy drapé dans sa dignité, quitta la pièce d'un pas vif.

—Où étais-tu James ? Cette simple question tu peux y répondre ?

—J… J'en sais rien… Je ne sais pas… Je ne sais pas où j'étais quand P'pa et M'man ont été tués.

—Je vois, déglutirent les aurors.

—Essayez d'y réfléchir. Votre oncle nous a donné la permission de revenir vous interroger par la suite. Nous n'arrêterons pas sans une réponse, c'est clair ?

—C'est ça.

Les aurors lui jetèrent un regard sombre, mais James s'en fichait. Il les regarda partir, soulagé, avant de grimacer à l'approche de ses cousins et de ses oncles et tantes en pleurs. Bon sang, non. Pas maintenant. Il n'en avait pas le courage. Derrière, Mamie Molly avançait presque portée par Bill et Charlie, anéantie, détruite. Mais qui n'avait pas cet air là ? Qui n'était pas détruit ? Tout le monde pleurait.

Stop.

S-t-o-p. p-o-t-s.

Il se leva, contournant sans un mot sa famille. Il croisa le regard de Lily et Albus, Ron, Hermione, ou encore Fleur, Roxane et Angie… qui ne le lorgnait pas étrangement ? Pourtant à peine levé, une soigneuse l'arrêta horrifiée :

—Non ! Je veux dire… où allez-vous ?

—Pisser. J'ai l'droit ou vous voulez me la tenir ?

Son affront choqua, il s'en foutait. Il partit en claquant la porte, se dirigeant vers les toilettes. Il avait entendu les guérisseurs entre eux, tous incapables d'expliquer son corps faible et torturé. Ils devaient être persuadés qu'il pouvait trépasser d'un moment à l'autre.

En entrant dans les WC, le brun pensa que crever juste pour réaliser leurs craintes serait ce qu'il pouvait trouver de plus amusant. Qu'importe. Il s'aspergea d'eau le visage et se frotta les yeux, avant d'oser lever ceux-ci vers la glace :

Ce qu'il vit le rebuta. Il était maigre, maigre comme jamais, d'une pâleur de mort, avec ses yeux cernés de violets et de cils sombres et ses yeux bleus ayant perdu tout leur éclat. Mais en fait c'était son reflet, c'était lui. Ce qui le dégoûtait à vomir… c'était lui même.

Il enfourna une moitié de pilule dans la bouche avec regret… et pourtant il avait tellement besoin de ça. Ne s'était-il pas enfuis hier durant la nuit pour se procurer ces drogues après avoir volé de l'argent dans le sac d'Hermione ?

Il se replongea dans son propre regard, redécouvrant tellement de choses insupportables en lui même qu'à nouveau un grondement féroce jaillit de sa gorge. Ses yeux bleus il les explosa à travers la glace avec son poing. Les morceaux restèrent accrochés à sa main, qui saigna encore un peu plus. Il s'ébroua violemment pour les éjecter, et frappa encore en hurlant pour déloger ce qui restait sur le mur. Aussi puissant que la volonté de s'en sortir, James sentit quelque chose sortir de ses tripes, la rage.

A deux mains il saisit le lavabos en céramique et fermement l'explosa à son tour, toujours en criant, en hurlant d'avoir été impuissant, d'avoir été aveugle, d'avoir été souillé, torturé, trompé pendant des années. Il n'avait été rien pendant toute son existence, car il avait confié son existence à un être qui n'aspirait qu'à sa ruine !

Et aujourd'hui il était mort.

Alors James quelque part l'était aussi.

Arg ! Raaaaaaaah ! Les cris étaient insuffisants car ils enflammaient sa gorge et ne faisaient qu'engloutir un peu plus l'agonie et le désespoir au fond de lui, alors il frappait.

A-G-O-N-I-E. E-I-N-O-G-A.

D-É-S-E-S-P-O-I-R. R-I-O-P-S-E-S-É-D.

Il frappait les murs, les bidets des chiottes, en laissant des traces de sang morbides sur le carrelage.

—James…

Le brun s'arrêta.

—Ta tête est tellement embrumée de Nargoles…

Luna Lovegood à l'entrée des toilettes s'approchait de lui de façon aérienne. Délicatement elle posa ses petites mains fraiches sur ses joues, en le regardant de son regard étrangement fixe et emprunt de folie douce. Alors James s'apaisa. Derrière la femme, deux têtes blondes, Lorcan et Lysander, âgés de quatorze ans, observaient la scène avec le même regard fixe.

—Allez répandre un peu de joie, fit la blonde à ses jumeaux. Je me charge des nargoles de James.

Alors en fermant la porte ils disparurent. Puis la femme sourit doucement et lui saisit les mains, descendant jusqu'à ses doigts couverts de sang et crispés.

—Laisse-toi allez, James. Tout va bien se passer.

Les petits bras de la blonde se serrèrent autour de ses épaules, réchauffant son corps glacé. James explosa en sanglots contre la marraine de sa sœur. Sans plus se retenir, il tomba littéralement contre elle, secoué d'une violente crise de larme, s'agrippant à son gilet en peau de lapin. James ne parvenait pas à respirer correctement, en pleurant, encore et toujours, le visage rouge et contracté, couvert de larme et de morve. Il relâchait contre la femme tout ce qu'il avait gardé en lui : la douleur, l'horreur, la honte, la peur, la rage, et tous ses regrets.

—J-J-j'ai t-t-t-tout perdu Luna… T-t-t-t-tout. Ils sont morts… MORTS PAR MA FAUTE…

—Chut…

Même hurler était faire preuve de trop d'éloquence pour ses lèvres mouillées par les larmes. Ses mains tentaient d'écarter l'eau, couvrant alors son visage de sang, et en constatant ce fait, ses pleurs redoublèrent. Il était tellement dégoûté de ce qu'il avait fait, de ce qu'il était devenu, ou ce qu'il était tout simplement.

—Luna…j'aurais dû être là… j'ai leur sang sur les mains…

—Non, fit la femme doucement, en mouillant le haut de son crâne.

James devina que c'était les propres larmes de Luna, elle pleurait sans mot dire d'avoir perdu sa meilleure amie et son ami. Elle se montrait tellement forte et tellement douce, en frottant ses cheveux comme l'aurait fait sa mère si elle était encore en vie. James hoqueta. La blonde contre son oreille, chantonna une étrange mélodie dans une langue inconnue tout en brossant ses cheveux qu'elle mouillait tantôt de larmes. Le brun se laissa faire, en s'apaisant légèrement contre le giron de Luna, toujours calme. Au bout de plusieurs minutes, on entendait que leurs deux respirations et le bruit d'eau que déversait le robinet cassé par ses soins.

James n'osait plus bouger, le corps encore agité de tremblements, comme s'il craignait de tâcher encore plus de sang l'amie de ses parents. Elle, semblait s'en moquer, après avoir peigné ses cheveux, elle lui embrassa le front.

—Sois fort, Jamesie. Sois fort. Ne laisse pas les nargoles t'embrumer.

Oui, il fallait qu'il soit fort, fort pour son frère et sa sœur à qui il avait tout pris, jusqu'à leur innocence. Même s'il détestait encore son cadet et évitait la dernière de leur fratrie, il fallait être fort pour eux, car il ne pouvait plus l'être pour lui même.

Il fallait se remettre et vite, réalisa-t-il après coup. Car parmi toutes ses erreurs, dans son pire moment de faiblesse il en avait peut-être commis une dernière. Il avait laissé Mrs Klein enterrer son fils… Et qu'est-ce qui l'assurerait qu'elle ne rassemblerait par les gens n'ayant pas participé à l'attaque pour un ultime assaut ? Elle était seule, désespérée, et donc aussi dangereuse que lui l'avait été dans son trou.

Il fallait être fort car il y avait encore à faire. Il pointa la baguette de Johann, en bois d'Érable et crin de licorne, sur ses vêtements pour les nettoyer. Elle frémit de mécontentement, mais l'écouta après une bataille de volonté. Il se releva. Oui, il fallait être fort.

 _« Maintenant DÉGAGE !_ » hurla James Sirius Potter à l'auror.

 **oOo**

—Maintenant DÉGAGE !

Violemment l'auror tomba en arrière, sa tête rencontra le linot noir et glacé et les images changèrent.

L'auror Arterton mis à la porte par une femme à la peau sombre tenant un bébé sous le bras. La femme lui hurlait de ne plus jamais remettre les pieds à la maison et de ne plus essayer de les approcher, et elle jeta des papiers de divorce au visage du jeune homme.

De ce souvenir, prit par la force des défenses du jeune Potter, émergea Arterton en tremblant. Il était rouge et honteux d'avoir vu un souvenir manifestement récent, étalé à la curiosité publique. Son collègue le retint par le bras pour l'empêcher un geste malencontreux vers l'accusé qui souriait :

—Alors ? Le spectacle vous a plu ? C'est la fête putain !

James Sirius Potter était secoué de spasmes et de larmes de honte ou de peur ? Rita n'aurait pas trop sût le dire, mais son visage était blême comme celui des gens présents. Peut-être pas aussi blême et mouillé que celui de ses parents, cependant. Harry et Ginny Potter avaient crié, tôt durant le procès, devant la vision de leur fils torturé. Ils avaient hurlé pour que l'on arrête ce supplice oculaire, que l'on soustrait à leur vue ce massacre ! Ils n'avaient pas été écoutée, leur voix désormais brisée, devina Rita, avaient été couverte par les cris de leur fils qui ricanait désormais seul et bien fou.

—Calmez-vous Mr Potter, tempéra aussitôt Percy Weasley, que James Potter n'écoutait pas du tout.

—Il est malade ! voilà ce qu'est ce gosse ! cracha soudainement Arterton furieux d'avoir été frappé mentalement. Je ne veux plus avoir affaire à lui !

—Je vous en supplie, essayez de comprendre ! fit Albus Potter en prenant la défense de son aîné. Vous le devez !

Lily Luna Potter, elle, restait silencieuse et mortifiée, comme bon nombre de personnes dans la salle d'audience. Le choc, l'horreur avait figé les gens.

—Silence ! Je pense que nous sommes tous bien trop sur les nerfs pour produire quoi que ce soit de productif aujourd'hui. Le procès reprendra lundi 6 à 9h30. Ramenez ces jeunes gens sous bonne garde maintenant, fit le Sous secrétaire d'une voix brisée et lassée.

Aussitôt, alors que l'on se levait, d'autres petites silhouettes se levèrent, en se glissant dans l'ombre le capuchon de leur robe de sorcier relevée sur leur visage. Ils étaient presqu'à la moitié de la salle qu'en se levant Lily Potter les interpella mollement :

—Rosie ? Roxie ?

Puis la rousse-blonde fut tirée vers l'arrière par les aurors et les magicogardes clairement mécontents, loin de ses parents horrifiés et de ces petites silhouettes qui après coup devaient être familières.

—Comment ça Rose ? Roxane ? éclata la voix de George Weasley plus loin, suivie de celle d'Hermione Weasley.

Puis celle qui devait être Roxane vomit d'un coup d'un seul, sur un autre que Rita reconnut des souvenirs des Potter : Hugo Weasley. Puis avant qu'il n'ait pu s'échapper dans la foule, George Weasley récupéra son fils, un gamin métis aux yeux clairs, en poussant plusieurs sorciers. Plus loin, Scorpius Malefoy faisait profil bas.

—Qu'avez-vous fait ? Pourquoi ?!

—O-o-o-on… v-v-v-v-v-voulait savoir, débita la voix de Rose Weasley, masquée par le bruit de la foule, si bien que Skeeter dut se rapprocher mine de rien.

À voir le visage blême et défiguré de la rousse Weasley, sa curiosité avait été satisfaite par les souvenirs de son cousin. La curiosité était un vilain défaut.

Et ce n'étaient pas Harry et Ginny Potter mortifiés à jamais qui diraient le contraire.

 **oOo**

* * *

Eeeeet voilà. Ce sera l'un des plus sombres chapitres de cette fic, ne vous inquiétez pas. J'ai pas envie de traumatiser mes lecteurs... ni me traumatiser moi même. Mais bizarrement j'ai adoré l'écrire.

Ehem. Mais je ne fais pas de la violence pour la violence, enfin je crois (hum), il y a un but à toute cette histoire :)

Sinon, j'ai fait un petit dessin de la relation de Johann (mon chouchou!) et James, vous pouvez le voir sur **Roussettejolie** (point) **skyrock** (point) **com.**

PS : Vous avez vu que la photo de couverture de la fic a changé, et ce, grâce à la magnifique **Noxentra** qui m'a fait ce montage, n'hésitez pas à aller voir sa page Facebook.

J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu ! On se retrouve dans trois semaines pour le prochain !

Love,

Hugs,

Reviews ?

La chauve souris requin transgénique


	17. Hedgehog protector

_Hello !_ Ravie de vous retrouver pour ce nouveau chapitre. Cette fic est publiée depuis plus d'un an maintenant, merci pour vos reviews, vos lectures ( plus de 8000 !) et vos favorites et follows.

Voici un petit chapitre qui j'espère vous plaira, bonne lecture :)

Disclaimer : JK possède son oeuvre, je ne fais que l'utiliser sans but lucratif !

Playlist : **Ludovico Einaudi** : Elegy for the Arctic - **Patrick Doyle** : Rita Skeeter - **Son Lux** : No fate awaits me -

* * *

 _Un grillon chante dans le foyer ; un jouet d'enfant brisé gît sur le sol, et rien de plus._

 _Contes de Noël (1843),_ Le grillon du foyer _\- Charles Dickens_

* * *

 **oOo**

Harry assit sur un tabouret jouxtant le plan de travail de leur cuisine n'osait rien toucher. Ces images sanglantes qui ne le quittaient plus, avaient été rafraichies par les souvenirs de James.

Jamesie. Son fils, la chair de sa chair, son propre sang, avait été mutilé, torturé, avait subi tellement d'horreurs et de sévices… En père qu'il était, il aurait pu lui aussi prononcer tout les sortilèges qu'avait reçu son enfant tant le fait qu'on s'attaquât à lui était insoutenable. Chaque sort que James avait reçu, c'était comme s'il les avait pris à sa place, et subi.

Pourtant son fils, lui avait bien montré que vouloir récupérer la douleur à partir d'un souvenir était vain et masochiste. James avait vécu tout ça, survécu à tout ça… Car il n'était plus que l'ombre de lui même. Le brun retira ses lunettes et ses massa l'arête du nez, descendant jusqu'au bord de son œil dont il retira l'eau bordant ses cils. Il avait tellement mal, tellement honte de ne pas avoir été là, d'avoir jeté dans une autre réalité son fils de leur foyer. Toutes ses émotions se disputaient entre elles, pour avoir l'apanage de le faire souffrir le plus.

Et Ginny n'était pas mieux. Dans son fauteuil en chintz, typiquement Weasley, cadeau pour leur mariage, elle était pelotonnée et ne bougeait pas. Harry s'approcha de son épouse et posa ses mains sur le dossier mou du fauteuil avant de toucher du bout de pouces le cou de la rousse pour lui prodiguer du réconfort. La voir elle aussi comme ça, était au delà du supportable. Elle ne manifesta cependant pas grand chose à sa tentative et lui saisit les mains pour les placer sur ses épaules. Là, ce n'était pas trop intime vis à vis de leur désespoir certain.

Ils regardèrent sans mot dire les cendres encore rougeoyantes dans l'âtre, puis Loodo leur apporta des bols de soupe.

—Mr Harry et Mrs Ginny vont bien ? couina la petite créature en baissant ses immenses oreilles de contrariété. Loodo s'inquiète beaucoup, il ne les a jamais vu dans cet état… Doit-il envoyer un hibou à Mr Ron ?

—Arrête de te tracasser. Hermione et Ron sont déjà bien assez occupés à vociférer contre leurs enfants un peu trop curieux pour leur propre bien. Va donc te coucher. Il est tard.

Cette suggestion ressemblait plus à un ordre, au goût d'Harry et Loodo le prit aussi pour dit et disparut de mauvaise grâce. Sa femme ne voulait pas s'embarrasser à parler, pourtant il le fallait.

—Tu… savais que… James était homosexuel ?

La tête rousse de Ginny pivota vers lui et le vrilla du regard. Comment aborder ce qu'ils avaient vu entre hier et aujourd'hui ? Il fallait bien un angle, quelque chose ! Quoi que ce soit pour essayer de surmonter ces visions sanguinolentes et violentes qui dansaient dans les yeux verts d'Harry. Ginny refusait l'aide et le réconfort de quiconque, préférant le silence, mais à cet instant il fallait qu'ils parlent. Qu'ils essayent de comprendre l'incompréhensible après avoir tant hurlé durant ce procès. Harry aurait donné chaque pièce dans son coffre de Gringott pour serrer son grand dadais de fils d'un mètre quatre vingt-dix et lui assurer que tout irait mieux, comme pour Al et Lily. Mais il ne pouvait pas acheter le réconfort, il devait le trouver auprès de son épouse. Ou du moins le tenter.

—Oui, je savais.

…

—Je l'ai deviné, puis je l'ai pris à parti une fois et on en a parlé. Il ne te l'a jamais dit, il attendait que tu devines.

Du moins le James qu'ils avaient tous les deux connus. Cette différence ne rassura pas Harry pour autant, il se sentit mis à l'écart dans ses devoirs de père.

—Je…

—Il t'a laissé plusieurs pistes tu sais, fit son épouses d'une voix déconnectée. Tu penses que Everett, ce garçon qui a passé l'hiver dernier à la maison alors qu'on n'avait jamais entendu parler de lui, c'était qui ?

—Un… ami ?

Puis il se rendit compte de l'idiotie de sa réponse quand se femme se leva d'un coup d'un seul pour monter l'escalier jusqu'au deuxième étage, il la suivit, pour la voir campée dans la chambre de James. Les murs bordeaux et dorés avaient perdu de leur éclat sans la présence de James entre eux, cependant ce n'était pas ça qui intéressait la rousse. Elle saisit à pleines mains plusieurs ouvrages dans la bibliothèque branlante et les balança sur le parquet. De la poésie mélancolique, des pièces de théâtres compliquées, des romans étranges tombaient sur le sol comme la pluie d'été.

—Tu étais au courant que James lisait tout ça ? Hein ? Dis moi Harry ? Sais-tu les livres qu'aime ton fils, les goûts de ton fils en dehors du quidditch ? Son auteur préféré, son plat préféré ? Réponds !

James lui avait dit une fois son plat préféré, la tourte aux champignons de Grand Mère Molly. Ils en avaient parlé, un jour. Mais, réalisa Harry, il ne connaissait de son fils ce qu'il avait bien voulu lui dire. Il savait plus de choses d'Albus et Lily avec qui il se sentait un peu plus proche, mais son aîné restait une énigme pour lui. Il ne le connaissait pas. Ce constat l'empala mieux encore que la rambarde de l'escalier brisée dans le souvenir de ses enfants.

Il tomba en arrière contre le pouf brun d'où roula un vieux Souaffle usé. Harry prit le temps d'assimiler l'information aussi glaçante soit-elle avant de lever les yeux vers sa femme.

—Voilà ce que je te reproche. Tu ne connais pas ton fils… et peu nos enfants. Tu as toujours été si réservé… J'ai bien conscience de ce que tu as vécu Harry, mais tu ne partages rien. Ils avaient besoin de nous deux donc de toi aussi ! Ils ont besoin de nous là maintenant. James, oh James… Tout ce qu'il a fait… tout ce qu'il a subi… Tu l'aurais viré de la maison s'il t'avait tenu ces propos ? Réponds.

Le discours de Ginny n'était même plus vraiment cohérent pourtant Harry sut qu'elle s'adressait à lui.

—Je n'en ai pas la moindre idée… Je… s'il m'avait parlé comme ça, peut-être… mais j'aurais vite déchanté et serait parti à sa poursuite. Les erreurs que j'ai faites, que nous avons faites dans les souvenirs de J, sont les mêmes que nous sommes capables de faire. Ça ne sert à rien de me dire ça !

—Je pensais que tu voulais parler. Nous parlons.

—Tu m'incrimines ! cria soudain Harry en sentant sa voix se briser. Penses-tu honnêtement que je suis responsable de tout ce qui arrive ? De tout ce qu'il s'est passé ?

—… Je… ne sais pas.

Pourquoi n'avait-elle pas répondu « non » ? À nouveau ses entrailles se tordirent en lui. Il pouvait tout perdre, il s'en moquait, mais il lui fallait le soutien de Gin, pour une fois. Rien que pour une fois…

—Peut-être aurions-nous dut réellement parler de Voldemort à nos enfants, prononça-t-elle en frissonnant alors que son ton durcissait dangereusement. Mais c'est trop tard, n'est-ce-pas ? Sur ce, je te souhaite de bien dormir où que tu ailles dans cette maison.

Harry comprit que le canapé allait cette fois l'accueillir. Lorsque sa femme disparut en claquant la porte, il l'entendit gémir derrière le battant de bois. Le brun resta figé, désespéré, avec l'envie furieuse de la prendre dans ses bras, embrasser ses cheveux de flammes pour s'excuser de tous les maux dont elle l'accusait. Pourtant, les gémissements et leurs pleurs de son épouse petit à petit ne furent plus qu'un léger bruit qui s'amenuisait à mesure qu'il entendait le craquement de l'escalier, signe qu'elle allait dans leur chambre s'enfermer.

Le sorcier resta lui, dans la chambre de son fils, de ce fils inconnu et torturé qu'il voyait sous ses yeux tous les jours durant le procès.

 **oOo**

 _6 Janvier 2025_

Rita farfouillait dans son sac à la recherche de sa vieille plume. La bougresse se cachait entre ses parchemins et son nécessaire à maquillage. Elle ne voulait pas travailler aujourd'hui. Elle avait trop écrit deux jours plus tôt durant l'audition du jeune Potter. Allons bon, si elle se mettait en grève, où irait-on ? La femme parvint à la récupérer alors qu'elle se glissait entre ses fards et son flacon de parfum. Elle lui pinça la pointe du bout des ongles, faisant frémir l'impertinente, et après une retouche de parfum, elle s'estima parfaite pour rentrer dans la salle où déjà Lily Luna et Albus Severus étaient assis.

James Sirius Potter n'était pas là, cependant, tout comme le ministre. Sans doute l'un avait été forcé à rester enfermé et l'autre avait mieux à faire… Quoi que, vu l'état du ministère en ce moment, on pouvait en douter.

La femme remit du bout des doigts une boucle rebelle et pinça ses lèvres mauves en ce jour, en attendant que Percy Weasley classe ses derniers feuillets.

Après cet ajustement, et le trépignement d'impatience de quelques membres du Magenmagot, le rouquin jeta un coup d'œil gêné à l'endroit où se trouvait sa famille.

Famille dont les rangs dégrossissaient à vue d'œil et dont l'énergie baissait tout autant.

Après cet échange rapide et silencieux, Weasley prit la parole.

—Nous… avons donc eu réponse à notre question concernant… le meurtre commis par votre frère.

—Cependant, il aurait mieux valut pour lui qu'il dise la vérité. Mr Potter a tué quelqu'un, mentir durant son procès ne risquerait que d'aggraver sa peine, fit remarquer Susan Bones d'un ton doux.

—Vous n'avez trouvé aucun Johann Klein, balança aussi sec Albus Severus avec assurance. Alors laissez-nous continuer à vous prouver notre bonne fois.

—Nous n'attendons que ça Mr Potter, répondit Weasley avec un timbre presque brisé. Devons-nous revenir dans vos souvenirs des années 40 pour comprendre les choses ?

—Oui…

—Dans la mesure où votre frère n'est pas en mesure de suivre à nouveau l'expérience de légilimencie, l'un de vous souhaite-t-il porter son témoignage ?

Le regard du cadet des Potter dévia vers sa sœur, qui rentra par réflexe sa tête dans ses épaules. Après une à deux secondes de cette mascarade, son masque d'indifférence masqua ses traits mous, et d'une voix atone elle se porta volontaire.

—Legilimens, jeta ensuite l'auror.

 **oOo**

Lily ne savait pas exactement comment elle était rentrée à Poudlard. Sans doute après lui avoir raconté son histoire du bout des lèvres, James l'avait pudiquement fait transplaner devant La tête du Sanglier. Elle n'en avait aucune idée, tout cela était tellement confus et sombre. James avait tué Johann. James avait été torturé. James avait souffert. Tellement souffert.

Et elle n'avait pas été là. Il l'avait repoussé, et elle était partie. Tout simplement.

C'était comme si elle n'avait jamais été là pour lui. Et James l'avait encore éloignée pour la ramener à Poudlard. Albus lui, comme à son habitude n'avait rien dit comme elle n'avait rien fait.

Et c'était cela le plus navrant. Rien. Toujours rien pour se rapprocher de ses aînés si désespérément perdus et froids.

Leur situation n'avançait pas, comme eux même n'évoluaient pas. Ils restaient figés entre deux extrêmes. Lily les détestait ces extrêmes.

C'était ce qu'elle songeait en suivant machinalement Morgini Véronèse et Ullah Sevisky à la bibliothèque. Elles faisaient parti des seules personnes de son entourage à s'être rendues compte que ça n'allait pas. Walburga ? Elle n'y avait pas prêté attention, Cordelia, allons bon, Tabatha ? Peut-être trop discrète pour oser faire quoi que ce soit. Quant à Antonin, il l'évitait toujours autant. Alors la Gryffondor de cinquième année et sa comparse de première année de Serpentard s'étaient mis en tête de lui changer les idées l'espace d'un samedi après midi. La démarche était un peu brusque, surtout que Lily ne se sentait pas proche de ces jeunes filles, mais elle était cependant infiniment agréable. Après une bataille de bavboules dans la Grande Salle, Lily avait fait un détour par la bibliothèque et ses deux compagnes l'avaient aussitôt devancées avec bonne humeur.

—Tu as un devoir à faire, Lina ?

—Non j'aime bien être là.

Albus aurait sans doute payé pour passer ses journées comme elle le faisait ici. Le silence et les quelques gens qu'elle avait croisé ici avaient été son seul environnement.

—Le Quidditch est meilleur, protesta en chuchotant Morgini.

La brune soupira en voyant le manque de répondant des deux autres, puis partit s'avachir sur une chaise à une table libre. Lily échangea un coup d'œil avec Ullah puis en fit de même en sortant sur la table en bois verni un livre caché dans les poches de sa robe de sorcière. Elle n'en connaissait même pas le titre et encore moins le contenu. Elle s'échinait à comprendre les caractères sous ses yeux bruns en toute perte.

Car vouloir avancer et cesser de se lamenter sur son sort comme la rousse se l'était promis était une chose, y arriver en était une autre. Les choses n'avançaient pas, pas comme elle le voulait, et plus le temps passait et plus elle s'intégrait à cette époque. Elle s'était fait des camarades et des amis. Du moins l'espérait-elle.

Tom qui venait vers elles, une expression indéchiffrable sur le visage, se considérait-il comme son ami ? Lily le supposait.

—Bonsoir.

Et sans une parole de plus, il s'assit.

Morgini et Ullah se regardèrent sans un mot. La première haussa un sourcil, l'autre rougit avant que d'un commun accord silencieux, elles ne tournent leur regard vers Lily. La rousse fronça les sourcils. Il ne lui avait pas adressé la parole depuis des jours, et revenait d'un coup le plus naturellement du monde avec un sourire néanmoins crispé.

—Bon, eh bien bonne soirée Li. Ramène-toi Ul.

La brune saisit le coude de sa camarade et la traina dehors non sans assurer d'un coup d'œil à Lily qu'elle voudrait en savoir plus. Et sur ses paroles le serpentard releva la tête, un air satisfait sur son visage gracieux, ses longs doigts fins et blancs croisés devant lui.

—Bien. Je me demandais quand elles allaient partir.

…

—… Tu as trouvé ce que tu cherchais ? Je veux dire dans le Reg-

—Non, la coupa le brun. Justement non.

—Le nom de ton père ne figure nulle part ?

Cette question évidente et bien que chuchotée, figea Tom Jedusor d'une colère glacée. Lily se fustigea intérieurement. Elle referma son livre en trouvant soudainement ses cuticules très intéressantes.

—Je suis désolée, c'est sot comme question.

—Peu importe, j'aimerais te demander quelque chose. J'ai pris contact avec un professeur particulier qui a enseigné à plusieurs générations de sang pur. Lui saura me renseigner. Mon géniteur n'est pas obligatoirement passé par Poudlard. Il m'attend dans un pub à Pré-au-lard. Je veux emprunter le chemin que tu as pris à Noël mais le vieux tenancier a l'air prompte à cafarder. Bref, pour sortir il me faut ta cape.

—Pardon ?

—Depuis que l'allié de Grindelwald est venu, les sécurités dans le château ont été toutes renforcées. Je n'ai que peu de chances de sortir sans me faire repérer. J'ai besoin de ta cape d'invisibilité pour y arriver, chuchota Tom.

—Dans ce cas je viens avec toi.

—Pas question ! Ça ne te regarde pas.

—Cette cape appartient à ma famille. Mon frère me l'a confiée pour que j'en prenne soin, malgré ce que j'en pense.

—Tes frères qui se moquent de toi sans cesse et t'utilisent ?

—Car ce n'est pas ce que tu fais quand ça te chante ? demanda Lily d'une voix douce en tentant de réprimer un début de colère au fond de sa voix.

Sur le coup l'adolescent resta pour la première fois surprit de sa répartie. Il accusa le coup puis se recomposa rapidement.

—J'ai… un intérêt certain pour cet objet que tu possèdes et pour ton histoire. Mais tu peux avoir confiance en moi.

Il secoua la tête comme pour dédaigner toute répartie de la part de la rousse-blonde et cette dernière remarqua quelque chose dans les boucles sombres de Jedusor.

—Attend.

Lily se pencha au dessus de la table et pinça entre ses ongles, la feuille verte coincée sur une mèche de cheveux du brun qui se figea. Elle l'amena à son visage l'air circonspect.

—Ça vient de la forêt interdite, non ? Tu y étais aussi le lendemain de Noël. Que cherches-tu dedans ?

—Un passage, se borna-t-il à répondre en cernant du coin de l'œil la bibliothécaire passant à leurs côtés.

Elle disparut dans un rayonnage.

—Pour sortir de l'école ?

—Non, pour quelque chose à _l'intérieur_ de l'école.

Tom eut un sourire et Lily se rassit, feuille en main. Le brun relevait un sourcil peut-être d'impatience à obtenir ce qu'il désirait ou bien de curiosité. Il semblait légèrement plus enclin à répondre à la question qui lui brûlait les lèvres désormais.

—Quand… tu auras trouvé tes parents… et s'ils sont en vie… Que feras-tu ?

—Je… ne sais pas vraiment. Je chercherais des réponses.

Oui, des réponses. Ils en cherchaient tous.

—Même si les réponses ne peuvent pas te plaire ? demanda-t-elle en ayant l'impression de marcher sur des œufs.

—Oui. Cela vaut mieux que de ne rien savoir. Je pense que tu dois savoir ce que c'est. Après tout, tu ne sais absolument pas ce que veut Grindelwald à ta famille, les raisons de la mort de tes parents, alors j'imagine que tu souhaites des réponses au prix que cela peut coûter… N'est-ce pas ?

Peut-être.

—Pour l'instant, je n'ai qu'un désir, rentrer chez moi.

—En Hollande ?

—Oui.

Il ne la crut pas. Cela se voyait à son expression.

Bon gré malgré la jeune fille ouvrit l'intérieur de sa robe de sorcière, d'où elle sortit la cape qu'elle lui tendit.

—Rends-là moi après, je serais dans la salle commune. Je te souhaite bon courage.

—Je te remercie.

Il se leva leste, et disparut aussi vite qu'un courant d'air. Lily se pinça le nez en fermant les yeux. Après quelques secondes, elle se leva, rangea ses affaires et retourna dans sa salle commune.

…

…

.

.

En attendant le retour de Tom, Lily veilla auprès du feu verdâtre. Il fallait qu'elle lui fasse vraiment confiance pour lui confier cette cape auquel elle ne tenait pas vraiment ? Lily se le demandait. En fait, plus la jeune fille y réfléchissait, et Merlin savait qu'elle avait eut le temps, plus elle appréciait ce garçon de presque deux ans son cadet, intelligent, charmant, intimidant et manipulateur à la fois. Chaque confrontation était différente et la laissait avec le goût de ne pas avoir fait suffisamment. Elle n'avait rien à prouver à Tom, mais il lui imposait toujours quelques limites désarmantes qu'il ôtait selon son bon vouloir. Dolohov et les autres devaient être dans le même cas.

Les jambes repliées sous elle, Lily se lova un peu plus contre les coussins de soie noirs et bruns quand elle entendit prononcer le mot de passe « Aristoi ataraxia » de l'autre côté du mur. Tom, échevelé, trempé par la pluie qui s'abattait sur Poudlard depuis des jours, pénétra dans la salle commune.

—Tom ? Tu vas bien ?

Le brun lui jeta sa cape trempée à la figure et marcha rapidement vers l'escalier menant aux dortoirs sans rien ajouter de plus. La jeune fille s'élança et se jeta devant la première marche avant qu'il ne l'atteigne, bloquant Tom face à elle.

—Pousse toi.

—Que s'est-il passé Tom ? Tu as rencontré le professeur particulier ?

—Je t'ai dit de dégager !

—Non !

Là, elle la vit. De nouveau cette lueur dans son regard noir. Cette étincelle rapide et sauvage qui l'intimait de prendre ses jambes à son cou. Peut-être l'aurait-il frappé si elle n'avait pas tenu bon, campée sur ses pieds. Oui, à la moindre faiblesse il en aurait profité. Et pourtant, le cœur de Lily battait à tout rompre contre sa poitrine. Elle jeta un coup d'œil au poing trempé et serré de son opposant, allait-il user de la force ?

À la place, et avec un grognement féroce, il se détourna pour se placer au chaud devant la cheminée d'où avec sa baguette il puisa la chaleur pour sécher ses vêtements.

—Tu as eu ta cape maintenant va t'en, se borna-t-il à grogner sèchement entre ses dents.

Il n'avait rien trouvé. Rien, et en était furieux. Il tremblait en plantant ses ongles dans ses paumes si fort que ses mains étaient d'une blancheur de craie. Lily déglutit en s'approchant à pas lent, comme on le ferait avec un animal. À minuit, la salle commune était vide, il pouvait laisser éclater cette colère, car c'était sans doute ce dont il avait besoin, présumait-elle.

—Va te coucher, ou Morgane sait quoi mais laisse moi tranquille !

—Ça… ça ne veut rien dire, fit la jeune fille en serrant la cape contre elle. Tu es tombé sur une personne qui n'a pas pu t'aider, c'est…

—C'était un ivrogne ! Entre deux hoquets il a été à peine capable de me dire si mon nom lui était connu. Il m'a fait perdre mon temps. Tu es au courant, maintenant laisse moi.

—Non !

La jeune fille tomba en arrière sur un fauteuil quand le regard de l'adolescent l'avadakerisa presque.

—Va t'en ! Fais ce qu'on te dit, pour une fois dans ton existence. J'ai envie d'être seul sans que tu-

—Tu n'as pas eu ce que tu voulais, mais ne perds pas espoir, Tom, le coupa Lily Tu es tellement sombre !

Il ricana.

—… Il n'existe aucun Jedusor dans le monde sorcier anglais, comment veux-tu que je sois ?

…

—Si… si tu es effectivement sang mêlé, tu as pensé à l'éventualité que ce soit ta mère la sorcière ?

—Dolohov devrait vraiment apprendre à la boucler, claqua subitement Tom. Ne parle plus de mon sang, tu n'en portes pas un plus fier. Et ma mère ne pouvait pas être sorcière.

Alors qu'il avait semblé s'être calmé, le brun se releva en frappant de son poing le manteau de cheminée, la faisant sursauter.

—Mais comment tu le sais ? fit la jeune sorcière d'un filet de voix quasi inaudible.

Il y eut le silence, avec juste le crépitement des flammes vertes, jusqu'à ce Jedusor ne crache :

—Parce que ma mère est morte en me mettant au monde. Si elle avait été sorcière elle aurait utilisé sa magie pour se sauver.

Lily qui avait retenu sa respiration sentit quelque chose se craqueler en elle. C'était tellement horrible. Grandir avec la responsabilité de la mort de sa propre mère. Cela devait expliquer tant de choses. Tant de froideur, tant de désir à retrouver ses racines. La rousse ne pouvait supputer que ça, vis à vis de ce garçon désormais devant elle, avec un rictus sombre.

—Je… Je suis désolée…

Tom eut un ricanement.

—Pourquoi le serais-tu ? Elle était moldue. Faible. Pathétique. Si mon géniteur n'était pas à ses côtés et l'a laissé mourir c'était certainement pour cette raison.

—Alors c'est pour cette raison que tu détestes tant les moldus ? fit Lily en serrant un peu plus la cape contre son corps, gelée rien qu'à ses supputations.

—Ai-je une seule raison de les aimer ? Ils sont faibles. La plupart des sangs purs ici les jugent sans en avoir vu un seul, moi je sais. Je sais ce qu'ils sont, des êtres pathétiques, tout comme ma mère.

—Ne dis pas ça. Ne dis pas ça. Tu t'empoisonnes l'esprit Tom.

La main compatissante de la rousse effleura à peine le poing fermé du brun qu'il la repoussa. Il était glacé, comme elle, avait toujours froid. Jedusor ferma les yeux une seconde en inspirant, puis lâcha :

—Dolohov sors de là.

Le son feutré des pas sur la pierre froide se fit entendre, Lily se retourna pour voir Antonin, ses cheveux blonds cendrés en épis sur son crâne et en chemise de nuit, une expression triste sur son visage. La rousse hoqueta de surprise.

—J'allais aux toilettes, puis j'ai entendu des voix, et tu as dit mon nom… J'ai interrompu quelque chose ?

—À toi de me dire, tu es là depuis longtemps ? questionna Tom avec un ton tranchant.

—N-non. Je n'ai rien entendu… que je ne sache déjà.

—Dans ce cas, vous comprendrez que ni toi ni elle n'avez intérêt à en parler de nouveau.

—Tu as ma promesse, fit l'adolescent blond d'un air solennel, aussi solennel qu'on pouvait l'être en chemise de nuit, du moins.

Et le regard qu'il appuya envers Lily, signifiait qu'elle ferait mieux d'en faire de même. Jedusor se leva, et après un hochement de tête, disparut enfin légèrement plus calme qu'il n'était entré dans la salle commune. La jeune sorcière retomba mollement contre le dossier de son fauteuil, tandis qu'Antonin venait vers elle, clairement incertain.

—Tu… vas… bien ?

Non. Ses frères étaient en fuite, James avait été torturé à l'agonie et si elle s'en était doutée elle n'avait rien dit, et désormais Jedusor, par sa simple présence amenait vers elle, plus de tracas qu'elle ne pouvait encore en supporter. Non, ça n'allait pas. Mais comme toujours, Lily répondit :

—Oui, ça va. Bonne nuit.

…

..

.

Le temps semblait s'être arrêté sur Poudlard, abreuvant le parc d'une brume épaisse typique du début du printemps. C'était comme être dans un cocon blanc qui coupait du monde tous les habitants du château. Et les élèves de sixième année avaient bien besoin de cette coupure en planchant sur un devoir de métamorphose particulièrement ardu sous l'œil vigilent du professeur Dumbledore.

Le front presque collé contre sa feuille, Lily écrivait, pressant sa plume abîmée entre ses doigts.

—Il ne vous reste qu'une minute, prononça le vieil homme comme un glas.

La rousse eut juste le temps de finir sa phrase sur la loi de Gamp, avant que les parchemins sur lesquels elle avait planché ne s'envolent comme ceux de ses camarades.

—J'imagine qu'après ce dur labeur vous êtes impatients de partir en pause. Sachez que cet examen était un peu difficile. Et ce, pour vous habituer à l'année prochaine où vous passerez enfin vos ASPICs…

Avant qu'il n'ait eut le temps de finir sa phrase, plusieurs élèves s'étaient déjà rués hors de la salle, pressés d'oublier cette affreuse épreuve. Leur professeur leur décocha une œillade bienveillante et amusée. En soupirant Lily craqua ses doigts les uns contre les autres, attendant Walburga, qui fourrait ses effets dans son sac.

—Miss Pieters ? Puis-je m'entretenir avec vous ?

Quoi encore ? pensa Lily désespérée. Même sa comparse semblait désabusée. Walburga lui jeta une œillade compatissante tout en se mêlant à la masse des autres élèves. La rousse se tourna alors vers le vieil homme.

—Que se passe-t-il, monsieur ? Des nouvelles de mes frères ?!

—Malheureusement peu. J'aimerais parler un peu de vous Miss. J'ai cru remarquer que ces derniers temps vous passiez beaucoup de temps avec Mr Jedusor. Horace m'a dit vous voir souvent discuter entre les cours.

—Souvent est un bien grand mot, monsieur. Nous avons une entente cordiale. C'est tout.

Qu'est-ce que Slughorn s'était imaginé ? Cette époque ne pouvait vraiment pas concevoir un homme et une femme parler en égaux ?

—Et bien j'aimerais que vous limitiez vos rapports avec ce garçon, ou que du moins vous fassiez attention à vous… et à votre secret. Je suppose que Tom vous a déjà questionné sur vos origines, n'est-ce pas ?

—C'est exact.

—Je n'ai pas besoin de vous dire qu'il ne faut en aucun cas envisageable qu'un de vos camarades aient connaissance de vos origines, n'est-ce pas ? Mr Jedusor a toujours été très curieux, et je pense que vous l'avez bien remarqué, il a la fâcheuse habitude de toujours vouloir des réponses peu importe le moyen. Faites attention à vous.

Le vieil homme sourit.

—Tom, est dangereux, monsieur ?

Il hésita.

—Je ne pense… pas. Mais prenez soin de vous, miss.

—Entendu, hésita-t-elle à son tour. Je peux m'en aller monsieur ?

—Ah, où avais-je la tête ? Patientez une seconde, j'aimerais que vous portiez quelque chose à Mr Jedusor. Je pense que cela égayera ses soirées qui me semblent bien agitées.

Dumbledore lui fit un clin d'œil. Il savait.

—Où l'ai-je mit ? Hum, non… Pas là… Ah oui !

Lily reçut entre les mains _David Copperfield_ , de Charles Dickens.

—Vous pourriez lui offrir à votre prochain cours, non, monsieur ?

—Hélas, j'ai totalement oublié ce matin, et je n'ai pas cours avec Tom avant jeudi soir, dit le vieux sorcier d'un air ennuyé et fataliste.

Lily comprit, elle hocha vaguement de la tête, et s'en alla, en pestant contre cette mission stupide.

Dehors Walburga n'était plus là. Cordelia avait dû la trainer avec elle. La rousse se traina dans la cour est, vers laquelle donnait l'aile de métamorphose. Elle s'assit sur une des rambardes de pierre bordant la cour, puis elle resserra son écharpe autour de son cou en laissant ses jambes pendre dans le vide.

Avec ce ciel d'un blanc opalin, tout dans Poudlard paraissait prendre une teinte monochrome. Les robes noires des élèves autour d'elle, avaient une allure grise. Comme celles de Tabatha et Druella Rosier face à Sally Parkinson qui rivalisaient d'insultes à l'encontre de chacune. Plus loin, il y avait un ballet de capes grises conduites par Yaxley, Mulciber et Rosier. La rousse fronça les sourcils en entendant leurs ricanements qui attiraient de plus en plus de monde.

—Alors Potter on s'défend pas ?

Eh mer…credi.

Au milieu du groupe de sixième et quatrième années de serpentard, son arrière grand père se faisait ballotter comme un fétu de paille entre leurs mains en manque de distraction.

—Lâchez moi !

—Ah ah, non pas tout de suite ! sifflota Rosier. Après tout si un gryffon comme toi se marrie avec une chic fille comme Dorea Black, tu permettras qu'on te teste, n'est-ce pas ? Tu te joins à nous Orion ?

Orion Black en retrait avec Malefoy n'esquissa pas un geste pour les aider, ni même pour intervenir. Il retourna simplement à sa conversation, alors que Charlus Potter était de nouveau attiré dans le cercle de ses bourreaux qui gloussaient de plus en plus rameutant plusieurs élèves.

—Tu sors pas ta baguette ? Allez du nerf lionceau de pacotille.

Charlus n'avait décidément pas envie d'intervenir, ou peut-être ne le voulait-il pas. Il se refusait à sortir sa baguette alors qu'il passait de bras en bras pour être poussé encore plus fort.

—Laissez le tranquille !

—Pieters ! Ça faisait longtemps dis donc, grinça Silas Yaxley en la voyant s'approcher.

—Pas assez à mon goût, rétorqua Nott qui arrivait attiré par l'effervescence.

—Qu'est-ce qu'il vous a fait ? demanda Lily en ignorant la remarque.

—Rien. Et c'est ça qui est marrant.

Ils poussèrent de nouveau Charlus en avant, puis en arrière, manquant à chaque instant de l'écraser sur le sol boueux et noirâtre sous le ciel blanc. Lily saisit le bras de son aïeul et le tira sur le côté, avec toute la force qu'elle possédait.

—Ne fais pas ta rabat-joie et occupe toi de tes affaires Pieters ! Reste avec Sevisky et Veronese et les autres étrangers. C'est Poudlard, c'est nos règles et nos affaires.

—Rien ne justifie que vous humiliez ce garçon devant tout le monde !

—Il est faible, et il paraît, amoureux des moldus. T'es comme ça toi aussi ?

Une main la poussa.

—Au pire ça ne vous concerne pas ! Laissez-le !

—Pathétique Potter, recevoir l'aide d'une naine ! Votre famille est tombée bien bas.

Soudain, l'adolescent sembla exploser, il saisit sa baguette et un éclair blanc, plus blanc que le ciel, les inonda.

—Ne parle pas des miens pauvre débile. Spero Patronum !

Un hérisson blanc explosa du bout de la baguette de Charlus Potter, faisant tomber Mulciber et Yaxley sur les fesses et reculer violemment Lily. Le patronus fit le tour des étudiants présents, les obligeant à s'écarter par crainte d'être touchés par les piquants argentés et scintillants de l'animal. L'espace d'hébétude passé, Lily cligna des yeux. L'hérisson disparaissait tandis que Charlus s'éloignait. Il contourna le professeur Dumbledore et le professeur Têtenjoy qui lui jetèrent un regard intrigué. La professeure de Défense contre les Forces du Mal, traversa la cour, et vint saisir d'une poigne de fer Yaxley, et Mulciber à peine remis, tandis que déjà s'enfuyaient dans la masse, Nott et Rosier.

—J'avais justement besoin de quelqu'un pour nettoyer mon bocal à strangulot. Messieurs Mulciber et Yaxley durant leurs heures de retenue feront parfaitement l'affaire, et ce jusqu'à la fin de la semaine ! Miss Pieters, je vous retrouve dans une heure avec quelques uns de ces trublions pour mon cours, qui sera je pense un peu différent que ce que j'avais prévu. En avant mauvaise troupe !

Après un clin d'œil, la femme tira les deux serpentards derrière elle et s'en alla.

Lily rangea Charles Dickens dans son sac, n'ayant pas trouvé Jedusor sur le moment, et suivit Tabatha qui se dirigeait vers leur cours de Botanique, sans faire de remarque sur ce qu'elle avait fait.

Le professeur Bouturet les accueillis avec des Mumbilius Betonium encore à l'état de pousses, qu'il fallait changer de pot, arroser et mettre en boutures. Lily se mit au travail avec Walburga sans un mot. L'exercice était difficile et périlleux, à chaque mauvais mouvement la plante en forme de petit cactus pouvait les recouvrir d'un jais de pus odorant, dont une poufsouffle et un gryffondor avaient fait les frais. En copiant la technique utilisée par Chourave à côté d'elle, les deux sorcières parvinrent à éviter cette menace. Quand la cloche sonna, cependant, elles avaient de la terre jusqu'aux coudes. D'un coup de baguette, elles s'époussetèrent et se dirigèrent vers leur cours de Défense contre les forces du mal se trouvant dans la tour la plus à l'est du château.

Les lumières de la salle avaient été éteinte, et les rideaux fermés. En cette fin d'après midi, il ne restait comme lumière que le vidéo projecteur antique qui formait un rayon rectangulaire sur le tableau. Têtenjoy les attendait, assise sur son bureau. Lorsqu'ils s'assirent, elle frappa dans ses mains.

—Bien ! J'ai quelque peu changé mon programme aujourd'hui et ce, par la petite démonstration que m'a faite un de vos camarades plus tôt.

Un léger vrombissement emplit la salle, et quelques paires d'yeux coulèrent vers Potter.

—De quoi elle parle ? chuchota Walburga.

—Tu vas voir, répondit Lily.

—Un peu de silence ! Bien, bien. J'aurais dû vous en parler l'année prochaine c'est un acquis important pour vos ASPICs, mais je pense que les temps troublés dans lesquels nous sommes jouant un peu, il nous faut innover.

Moins discrets cette fois, des commentaires garnirent le silence devenu inconfortable.

—J'aimerais savoir qui parmi vous savent ce que sont les détraqueurs ? Levez la main, ne soyez pas timides.

Quelques mains se levèrent.

—Charlus ?

—Ce sont les gardiens de la prison d'Azkaban. Ce sont des créatures qui ne sont pas humaines et à peine vivantes.

—Oui, on pourrait résumer ça comme ça. Cinq points pour Gryffondor. Votre père est sous directeur de la prison il me semble ? Hum, ceci explique donc cela.

La femme projeta avec l'appareil, l'image d'une créature emmitouflée d'une cape noire, à la maigreur cadavérique et à la peau sombre. On ne voyait pas son visage, mais cette simple image était suffisante pour donner des frissons à Lily.

—Les Détraqueurs, sont ce qu'il y a de plus maléfique et répugnant. Les Détraqueurs se nourrissent de la joie humaine, et provoquent par la même occasion du désespoir et de la tristesse sur quiconque se trouve à proximité. Ils sont aussi capables d'aspirer l'âme d'une personne, laissant leur victime dans un état végétatif irréversible. Maintenant j'espère que cette joyeuse description aura mis à certain d'entre vous assez de plomb dans la tête pour ne pas finir entre les murs d'Azkaban, car comme l'a signifié monsieur Potter, ils en sont effectivement les gardiens.

Elle décocha un coup d'œil à Yaxley feignant l'ennuis à l'autre bout de la salle, tandis qu'un murmure vaguement mal à l'aise passait entre les rangs. Têtenjoy projeta une nouvelle série d'images sur le tableau.

—Maintenant vous devez vous demander pourquoi je vous parle de ces créatures pourtant censément à notre service. La première est que vous ne pouvez absolument pas croire un Détraqueur. Ils sont vils au possible et en mesure d'utiliser la moindre faiblesse pour vous faire du mal. La seconde, est qu'au delà de nos vertes contrées, un sorcier du nom de Grindelwald, tend à utiliser ses créatures de plus en plus souvent. Et comme je n'ai nul envie qu'en partant vous balader, l'un d'entre vous fasse une mauvaise rencontre qui lui serait potentiellement létale, il me semble justifié de vous apprendre le sortilège adéquat. Le Patronus. Le Patronus représente une force positive, une projection de tout ce qui sert de nourriture aux Détraqueurs - l'espoir, le bonheur, le désir de vivre - mais, à l'inverse des humains, le Patronus ne peut pas ressentir de désespoir et le Détraqueur ne peut donc pas lui faire de mal. Il vous faut vous concentrer sur le souvenir le plus positif qui soit avec cette formule Spero Patronum. Pour les plus habiles d'entre vous, votre Patronus prendra la forme d'un animal qui vous est proche, votre totem. Mais ne vous attendez pas à un tel résultat en une session de travail. Si vous arriviez à cracher plus qu'un mince filet argenté, au bout d'une heure ce serait un acte de magie redoutable.

Elle éteignit son appareil et jeta un sort aux tables devant les élèves qui se repoussèrent contre le mur.

—Mais en vous exerçant, avec le maître mot, positivité, vous y arriverez. Bien. Sortez vos baguettes. Commençons.

…

…

Les élèves au bout de l'heure étaient suants et fatigués. Aucun n'avaient réussis l'exploit de Charlus, et pour une fois, Lily fut fière. Quoi qu'on puisse penser de son aïeul, qui ne parlait pas beaucoup et n'était pas très sympathique, personne ne pouvait nier qu'il était un brillant et puissant sorcier. Et ça, les serpentards le respectaient. Walburga ne pipait plus mot à l'attention du garçon.

—Il est toujours bizarre, mais moins, se borna à murmurer la brune.

—De toute façon, ce n'est pas toi qui vas vivre avec lui au final, c'est Dorea, glissa Cordelia.

—Exactement. Dommage qu'elle n'ait pas vu le petit exploit de son fiancé.

—C'est vrai, où est-elle ? Vous parlez d'elle, mais je ne l'ai pratiquement jamais vue, réalisa Lily.

—À l'infirmerie. Elle ne vient quasiment jamais en cours. Depuis que nous sommes enfants Dorea a une santé extrêmement fragile. J'étais persuadée que cette année elle resterait chez elle à prendre des cours auprès d'un précepteur. Mais il faut croire qu'elle est têtue. C'est Potter qui est chargé de lui apporter les cours et de l'aider à rattraper. Il faut croire que là dessus, elle est bien tombée.

Lily hocha de la tête.

—Néanmoins je pense que Dippet et Brutus Malefoy qui a en charge le conseil d'administration ne vont pas apprécier que Têtenjoy nous ait parlé de Grindelwald, pensa à voix haute Tabatha en secouant sa crinière bouclée. Il est devenu totalement tabou ici.

—Et pourtant, on aurait toutes les raisons du monde d'avoir peur, fit Cordelia. Après tout, on raconte qu'un de ses membres a pénétré dans Beauxbâtons. Venir ici n'est pas transcendant.

Cordelia et Walburga observèrent Lily qui ne réagit pratiquement pas. L'officier de Grindelwald n'avait pas réapparu pour son plus grand soulagement, et il n'avait pas attaqué ses frères aux dernières nouvelles. Et cela devait continuer, tant qu'ils étaient alliés à Dumbledore, car il avait promis leur sécurité.

—C'est vrai que ce doit être facile pour lui, mais si personne n'est revenu, chuchota-t-elle en bifurquant vers la Grande Salle, c'est qu'il a d'autres projets.

Cela ne rassura pas ses camarades pour autant.

—Les aurors finiront bien par lui mettre la main dessus. Mon père dit toujours que cette histoire se règlera entre Dumbledore et Grindelwald.

—On sait tous qu'Olaf Bulstrode sait toujours tout avant tout le monde.

Cordelia tira discrètement la langue à sa camarade en gloussant.

—Pourquoi entre Dumbledore et Grindelwald de toute façon ?

—Tu n'es pas au courant Tabatha ? Mais enfin-

La jeune fille s'arrêta une seconde d'écouter leur conversation en cherchant son écharpe dans son sac, elle la tira et un livre en tomba. _David Copperfield._

Elle en avait presque oublié ça. En entrant dans la Grande Salle, délaissant ses camarades qui discutaient de Dumbledore et Grindelwald à mi voix sans plus se soucier d'elle, elle trouva Jedusor seul en bout de table pour une fois. Il lisait quelque chose dans un épais volume tout en mangeant du bout des lèvres un peu de son ragoût. En s'approchant, à quelques mètres de distance, Yaxley, Nott, Rosier et Mulciber lui firent un geste obscène pour la décourager. La rousse les ignora et présenta l'ouvrage au garçon.

—Dumbledore m'a demandé de te donner ça, dit-elle lorsqu'il leva la tête, surprit. Il dit que ça… t'intéresserait.

L'adolescent s'en saisit, manifestement perplexe, lisant le titre en lettres dorées sur la couverture de cuir bleue ciel. Quand un élève à sa droite eut un regard un peu trop curieux sur le présent, il le foudroya ce qui eut pour effet de calmer l'intérêt du gamin. Tom grimaça.

—Pourquoi il m'offre le livre de ce moldu ?

—Tu ne l'as jamais lu ? J'aurais pensé qu'à ton orphe-

—Non, répondit l'adolescent avec raideur. Je n'aime pas les romans. J'en ai lu enfant, c'est tout. C'est une perte de temps. Toi oui ?

—Oui. Mon frère James…ie me l'a offert pour mes treize ans.

—Donc tu dois savoir ce qu'il contient, j'imagine, dit Tom en délaissant l'autre livre, un gros manuscrit de sortilèges à la reliure sombre pour vaguement feuilleter Dickens.

—Plus ou moins. C'est un livre d'apprentissage autour d'un personnage auquel on peut s'identifier. Il a une enfance compliquée, a beaucoup connu la mort de ses proches, et rêve d'une vie meilleure et de trouver un membre de sa famille. Mais son parcours est semé d'embuches et il faut que David tire des leçons…

Oui ce livre avait bien été offert pour une raison. Car Tom ressemblait en certains points au David de Dickens. Le brun leva le nez vers Dumbledore tranquillement assis à sa table qui leva son verre à leur attention. Le serpentard serra la mâchoire.

—Et comment cette histoire finit ?

…

—Et bien… je te laisse le découvrir par toi même…

L'adolescent leva les yeux au ciel, avec un demi sourire, comme s'il n'avait pas que ça à faire. Néanmoins, il ouvrit l'ouvrage et lut à voix haute la première phrase :

—« Serais-je le héros de ma propre histoire…

—…Ou quelque autre y prendra-t-il cette place ? » finit Lily.

La rousse se releva et lui sourit, un sourire qui se fana légèrement quand elle remarqua l'œillade noire d'Antonin et du groupe de serpentards.

 **oOo**

* * *

Et coupé.

On se retrouve dans quelques toutes petites semaines pour le prochain chapitre (avant les vacances de Noël, ce sera mon petit cadeau ;) )

À bientôt !

Love,

Hugs,

Reviews ?

La chauve souris requin transgénique


	18. The horrible face of truth

Hello ! Nous voici de retour dans ce nouveau chapitre ! Un gros pour les fêtes !

Je voudrais profiter de cette petite note pour répondre au commentaire de **Julie** en anonyme : Je te remercie de ta review qui me touche beaucoup, en effet l'histoire est jusqu'à présent très noire, je voulais absolument m'essayer à ça et tenter de dépeindre la même atmosphère que dans le dernier livre Harry Potter, mais le côté magique d'Harry Potter que j'adore absolument, j'essaie de le faire ressortir dans les chapitres suivants, avec toujours des périodes sombres, mais des moments qui j'espère te plairont. **Quant à la parution des chapitres, dès que la fic sera terminée en terme d'écriture je compte passer à un chapitre toutes les deux semaines.** Au plaisir de se retrouver :)

Bonne lecture !

Playlist : **Tamer** : Beautiful Crime - **Lauren O'Connell** : House Of The Rising Sun - **Nicholas Hooper** : Dumbledore's Farewell - **Fleurie** : Breath - **Hidden Citizens** : Silent Running

* * *

 _Nous vivons dans une solitude habitée_ \- Olivier Assayas

* * *

—Je pense que nous en avons assez vu pour aujourd'hui, souffla un membre du Magenmagot. Vous êtes catégorique, vous ne nous faites pas perdre notre temps ?

—Peut-être que ça ne semble pas important, mais vous pensez vraiment que j'aime voir ma mémoire être retournée ? Mes souvenirs arrachés et à la vue de tous ? demanda Lily d'une voix éteinte. Non. Non je déteste ça, mais c'est le seul moyen que vous m'avez donné pour ne pas subir le baiser du détraqueur.

Lily retint un bruit qui ressemblait à quelque chose de plus douloureux qu'un sanglot et plus indistinct encore. Harry se sentait horriblement mal depuis sa place. Il avait l'impression de s'enfoncer un peu plus à chaque nouvelle image violée dans l'esprit de ses enfants. Ginny n'était pas à ses côtés aujourd'hui, elle n'avait pas pu se lever. En partant au Ministère avec le poids du monde sur les épaules, Harry avait appelé Molly pour qu'elle s'occupe d'elle. Ce n'était pas faute d'avoir essayé de dialoguer d'abord avec son épouse. Dès qu'il s'était montré trop insistant, derrière la porte menant à leur chambre, elle avait brisé quelque chose, signifiant son refus de continuer le dialogue.

Il n'y avait pas non plus Hermione. Seulement Ron. Et plus loin, Teddy chargé de surveiller le procès.

—Vous… avez été proche de Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom dans ses jeunes années, constata enfin Percy. Il s'est confié à vous.

—Il n'a été proche de personne, jamais, croassa difficilement Li. Croyez moi là dessus. Au moins là dessus.

Elle se mit à trembler et Harry serra la rambarde, fort, si fort qu'il dut serrer les dents pour éloigner la douleur. Ron le remarqua, mais cette fois n'osa rien faire.

—Vous avez quelque chose à dire Monsieur Potter ?

Harry crut que Susan Bones s'adressait à lui, mais non, elle regardait Albus. Son cadet hocha la tête.

—Combien de temps notre frère restera-t-il en isolement ?

—Il a attaqué un membre du gouvernement, répondit McFleetwood. Cela mériterait de le faire condamner d'office.

—Il a réagi par instinct ! Vous allez avoir besoin de lui bientôt de toute façon ! S'il vous plait faites le sortir et laissez le avec Lily et moi. Vous ne pensez pas qu'il a été déjà suffisamment enfermé ?

L'argument fit mouche, et gela les tripes d'Harry et Ron. Arterton et Douglass grimacèrent et des journalistes frémirent. Percy n'en menait pas large.

—Je vais le négocier avec le Ministre. La séance est levée jusqu'à demain. L'heure de reprise sera affichée très prochainement dans le hall du département.

Lily se leva suivie d'Albus. Elle remarqua l'absence de leur mère sur le banc et son regard brun vacilla. Elle interrogea en silence son père sur cette absence, qu'elle dut interpréter mal, car sa bouche pulpeuse se tordit en une fine ligne blanche et désolée. Malheureux, Harry la vit encadrée de deux aurors saisir la main d'Albus et disparaître.

—On y va ? demanda enfin Ron avec maladresse, incertain de ce qu'il devait vraiment faire.

—Oui.

—Si tu as besoin d'être un peu seul je comprendrais. De ce que j'ai cru comprendre, Gin et toi traversez une mauvaise passe.

Il se releva, prenant bien soin de contourner Skeeter, Ron à ses trousses.

—Non. Non je n'ai pas envie d'être seul. Je suis un peu perturbé, par ce que je vois en ce moment.

—Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

Le brun s'arrêta et essuya ses lunettes pour laisser passer le plus de sorciers possibles et rester seul avec son meilleur ami. Voyant que cela prenait trop de temps, il choisit de tirer le roux vers une alcôve pour murmurer avec un certain désarroi :

—Parce que ça me coûte de le dire, mais le Jedusor que j'ai sous les yeux, est encore très humain. Il n'a rien à voir avec celui des derniers souvenirs de la pensine de Dumbledore. Je n'aime pas le voir comme ça. Je me rappelle qu'il a été un enfant… qu'il a eut des sentiments, quoi qu'on puisse en penser. Je déteste imaginer ça.

—Tu as peur qu'il ait pu te ressembler ?

—Non. Lui et moi avons pris des chemins drastiquement différents. Il a choisi l'égoïsme, la haine et le mal, et cela, relativement tôt. J'ai choisi ce qui me semblait juste. J'ai dépassé ces craintes depuis longtemps. Ce dont j'ai peur, c'est jusqu'à quel point ce garçon d'à peine quinze ans et encore innocent a pu toucher ma fille et a pu l'entraîner avec lui vers ce chemin qu'il s'est choisi. J'ai peur de le découvrir.

Ron resta bouche bée, comme si dans cette petite alcôve sombre du ministère il prenait pour la première fois conscience de ça. Il avait vu sa nièce, sa nièce toute petite et discrète être manipulée entre des mains expertes, mais il n'avait jamais supputé que les dites mains puissent avoir entraîné Lily sur des chemins tortueux. Et si Lily avait ensuite entraînée à sa suite ses frères ?

Tout cela horrifiait Harry.

—Hum, euh… je sais pas trop quoi dire là… Essaye de pas y penser pour l'instant, essaye de penser à autre chose. Non, désolé, je me sens stupide à te dire ça… je vois pas quoi proposer d'autre.

—Rien.

Ron vit son visage défait, plus défait que chacun des membres de la famille.

—Tu veux que j'essaye de parler à ma sœur ou tu veux dormir à la maison ce soir ?

—Non merci. C'est sympa, mais je vais me débrouiller.

Il le fallait bien.

 **oOo**

 _7 Janvier 2025_

Bittersweet était là. Avec l'air d'avoir encaissé dix années en quelques semaines. Il avait maigri et marchait avec difficulté. Il s'était pratiquement affalé sur son siège. Ginny était venue aujourd'hui, les yeux rougis et avait fusillé le vieil homme les dents serrées sans rien ajouter. Harry avait tenté quelque chose, mais elle l'avait regardé. Regardé avec ses yeux bruns qui pouvaient faire pâlir un épouvantard et était retournée à la contemplation des chaises des accusés.

—Après discussion avec mon Sous secrétaire, il a été convenu que Mr James Sirius Potter réintégrerait sa place dans ce procès. Sa mise en isolement est une décision qui ne m'a pas été communiquée et dont le Magenmagot n'avait pas voix.

Harry entendit quelques voix grogner quelque chose contre cette décision, mais le vieil homme ne les écouta pas. Il plissa ses yeux de chaque côté de son nez cassé lui donnant un air de rapace dégarni et décharné sur le point de fondre sur sa proie.

Dissimulé par la silhouette osseuse du vieil homme, McFleetwood rouspéta silencieusement pour son comparse du Magenmagot, faisant plisser le front couvert de tâche de sons, de Susan Bones. Après un instant, Percy fit entrer les enfants.

James en tête de peloton, était tellement maigre, tellement pâle, tellement à la fois hagard et hystérique d'être à nouveau le cible de tout les regards. Il paraissait prêt à ressortir n'importe quelle vanne de mauvais goût pour qu'on le regard autrement qu'avec cet air, cette pitié dans les yeux, la même qu'il y avait dans les yeux d'Harry. Ce dernier le réalisa, et observa ses mains. James préférait être détesté que sujet de compassion son fils lui ressemblait étrangement. Albus derrière, marchait en tenant l'épaule de sa sœur, les yeux baissés et l'échine courbée. Ils pliaient tout deux sous un poids invisible mais qu'Harry pouvait ressentir tandis que James levait le nez avec une fierté insolente, un sourire sur ses lèvres tordues autrefois pleines de vies, de joies et d'amour. Son fils avait été détruit, détruit, ravagé et consumé en le revoyant ce constat lui poignarda le cœur.

—Bien, fit le Ministre. Je vois sur les rapports de ce qui a été effectué que nous en étions restés à vos souvenirs Miss Potter. Avez-vous encore quelque chose à nous montrer ?

James gloussa légèrement, Harry sentit près de lui, Ginny se tendre.

—O-oui, j'ai d'autres choses à… m-montrer.

Bittersweet toisa sa fille de son siège un court instant avec d'hocher la tête.

—Alors faites jeune fille.

 **oOo**

Mai était là. Doux et discret. Et ainsi si la température du mois de mai pouvait changer graduellement, l'humeur de Lily en faisait autant. Et comment son humeur ne pouvait pas vaciller quand elle voyait le calendrier de la salle commune des serpentards afficher une date : 6 Mai 1942. Cela faisait un an qu'elle était ici, et rien ne s'était arrangé, au contraire la situation ne cessait de se détériorer.

Lily ne recevait que quelques rares nouvelles de ses aînés, peu intéressantes et encore moins rassurantes. Un an pouvait passer avec une monotonie tellement déconcertante quand elle y pensait. Elle n'avait rien accomplit, n'avait été qu'un témoin à demi silencieux d'un tas de choses et n'avait pratiquement jamais agi. À quoi bon ? En ayant agi spontanément pour Charlus Potter, ce dernier la regardait et la soupçonnait encore plus, et c'était en somme la dernière chose qui lui fallait. Morgini et Ullah soupçonnaient quelque chose à son air morne et venaient entre les cours la chercher, pour la présenter à d'autres élèves, notamment d'autres étrangers comme elle. « Perdu comme toi, » disait Morgini avec compassion. D'autre fois c'était Walburga et Tabatha qui prenaient le relais, surtout si d'aventure Antonin passait trop près.

Mais aujourd'hui, Antonin n'était pas là. Il n'y avait pratiquement personne dans la salle commune. Tout le monde était venu assister au match Gryffondor-Poufsouffle qui clorait la saison de Quidditch. Les serpentards suivaient de près cet affrontement car à quelques points de la coupe comme les rouges et ors, ils avaient choisis de favoriser à tout pris les blaireaux par des cris de guerre enragés pour déstabiliser les gryffons. Lily ne les entendait pas au moins. Elle n'en avait aucune envie.

La jeune sorcière préférait se concentrer sur la lettre d'Albus datant de quelques jours.

 _« Salut Li,_

 _L'andouille_ (une amélioration, c'était une amélioration de l'appeler andouille, pensait Lily) _et moi ne cessons de changer de lieu. Nous avons été en Irlande ces derniers jours, puis au pays de Galle, puis en Écosse. L'andouille veut nous emmener en France mais Dumbledore refuse, il craint que le nord de la France ne soit soumit au regard de Grindelwald. Les deux me donnent des migraines. Je te l'ai déjà dit, le chien m'a mordu, il a mon odeur, c'est moi qu'il poursuit. On lui échappera. On y arrivera, je commence à m'améliorer avec mon animagus, et j'ai beaucoup réfléchi sur un moyen de changer mon odeur. Avec l'andouille on a commencé à parler de toi pour cet été. Dumbledore a proposé de te placer dans un foyer pour sorcier, mais on arrivera à te garder en sécurité._

 _J'ai beaucoup avancé sur notre problème. Il faut absolument que je te parle. Que je vous parle à tous les deux._

 _Prend soin de toi. »_

—Quel problème ?

Lily sursauta en entendant la voix de Tom derrière elle. Il s'était approché discrètement pour lire par dessus son épaule. En la voyant se retourner, il se composa une moue :

—Tu avais l'air très concentrée, j'étais curieux.

—Dumbledore a raison, tu es parfois trop curieux pour ton propre bien.

Ou le sien. Le jeune homme sourit, moqueur.

—Le vieil homme doit avoir raison.

Le brun contourna le bras du canapé et s'assit à côté de Lily, en observant l'âtre de la cheminée vidé de ses flammes et bûches un demi sourire aux lèvres.

—Ton frère semble très soucieux même s'il tente de te prouver le contraire.

—Oui…

—Et c'est amusant de voir qu'aucun de vous ne parlez hollandais entre vous, mais au contraire un anglais parfait, n'est-ce pas ?

Lily se glaça. Instinctivement elle chercha une issue vers le trou du couloir ou vers son dortoir, puis croisa le regard du Serpentard. Il pouvait aisément la rattraper, et de toute façon son commentaire était certainement quelque chose que d'autres avaient remarqué comme lui. Sa couverture craquelait étrangement, mais elle avait toujours été très fragile de toute façon et elle n'avait en aucun cas aidé à la sauvegarder.

—Tu ressembles à une biche prise dans un piège. Allons, je t'ai dit que tu pouvais avoir confiance en moi. Peut-être pourrais-je vous aider avec _votre problème_?

La jeune fille tenta de déceler dans les yeux sombres de son vis à vis la moindre lueur dangereuse, en vain, elle se détendit quelque peu. De toute façon que pouvait-il bien faire ?

—Malheureusement tu pourrais faire tout ce que tu peux, ça ne servirait pas à grand chose. Même Dumbledore est impuissant.

—Car tu fais encore confiance à ce vieil homme fou ? Il n'en vaut certainement pas la peine.

—Je ne sais pas. Il tente depuis longtemps de nous aider. Et je pense qu'il l'a fait quelques fois. Mon frère Al lui fait confiance même si je ne tiens pas cet homme dans mon cœur.

—Et tu as bien raison. Il n'est pas aussi blanc qu'il veut bien le faire paraître, autant pour Grindelwald que pour bien d'autres choses.

—Il n'est pas le seul dans ce cas là, contra Lily. Je veux dire, malgré ce que j'ai contre lui, une erreur ne fait pas un homme. Quand je regarde mes frères, je sais qu'ils se sont trompés, mais moi aussi ça m'est arrivé. Tout comme toi.

Tom ricana faisant soupirer Lily. Elle se redressa sur le canapé et après avoir remis en place sa robe de sorcière sur ses jambes repliées, se tourna vers le garçon. Une fossette creusait sa joue soulevée par l'ironie.

—Tu parles comme une gryffondor ou une poufsouffle, parfois. C'est… distrayant.

La rousse se rebiffa en levant un sourcil.

—Je ne te comprends pas. Que recherches-tu au final ? Ni gloire tu n'as rien fait pour, ni argent Dolohov te tendait les bras. Son père gère la plus grande agence de transport sorcier d'Angleterre, tu aurais eu l'argent, pas la vengeance pour le meurtre de tes parents…

Lily ouvrit la bouche choquée.

—Je n'aime pas vraiment ce que tu insinues. Je recherche la paix Tom.

—Ça n'a pas de sens, fit le brun légèrement incrédule.

—Bien sûr que si. Je veux que ma famille soit heureuse et en sécurité, même si ça semble difficile. La plupart des gens fonctionnent comme ça.

Il haussa les épaules. Puis le jeune homme fouilla dans ses poches et sortit l'exemplaire de _David Copperfield_. Lily le saisit, l'ouvrage avait été corné en de nombreux passages, il avait donc été lu. Cela ne la concernait pas vraiment, mais elle fut contente.

—Je ne suis pas tout le monde en ce cas.

—C'est clair que tu es différent. Le livre t'a plu ?

—Pas vraiment. La fin est stupide… Après tout ce que le personnage a accompli, il rend en fin de l'histoire non pas hommage à ses exploits, mais à « l'amour » qu'il éprouve pour une fille quelconque. C'est ridicule. Dickens détruit tout le potentiel du personnage avec des déclarations sur « l'amour » ou sur l'amitié.

—Il faut savoir apprécier chaque rencontre, les défauts et les compétences de chacun. C'est ce que Dickens raconte, expliqua doucement Lily un peu désabusée. Il faut savoir les aimer quand ils sont près de nous, c'est ce que Dumbledore voulait dire.

—Que m'importe Dumbledore et ses morales douteuses ! L'amour ? Pitié.

Lily n'acquiesça, ni ne dénia son commentaire. La morale de ce livre la touchait après coup. Il fallait profiter tout comme Tom de ce qu'il y avait ici, ses frères ne l'abandonnaient-ils pas ? Les rustres. Dumbledore avait bien visé, il avait comprit que Lily ne prendrait ses avertissements qu'en demi teintes et avait voulu leur donner une leçon à tous les deux d'une façon certes délicate, mais détournée. Vieux renard.

—L'amour existe Tom, forcément. Sous plusieurs formes, celle d'un couple, de frères et sœurs, de parents et leurs enfants…

—Alors tu viens encore plus me conforter dans l'idée que l'amour est un rêve de fillettes. Tes frères se moquent cruellement de toi… Un couple ? Je suis la preuve vivante de cette ineptie. Tu te berces d'illusion si tu y crois.

—Tu es cruel toi aussi. Peut être que tu juges tes parents très durement. Si ton père est encore en vie, peut être qu'il te faudrait essayer d'avoir ses explications avant de l'accuser.

Le jeune homme serra la mâchoire puis son poing. Lily sentit un courant froid émaner de lui, une borne avait été visiblement franchie et elle devait le comprendre sans un mot. La rousse fronça les sourcils mais resta muette.

—C'est ce que je compte faire. Et une fois que j'aurais mes réponses…

La réponse ne venait pas, Elle le voyait crisper ses mains l'une contre l'autre. Alors elle comprit. Si d'aventure Tom rencontrait un des membres de sa famille, cela ne se passerait _pas_ bien. La colère ou le rejet était normal, et humain et ce n'était pas James et ce qui restait de leur famille qui diraient le contraire. La tension lentement baissa d'un cran. Le brun s'était levé pour parcourir d'une main distraite une étagère pleine de cadres photos d'anciennes promotions, ajout de Slughorn. Cherchait-il encore ses parents dans ces visages inconnus ?

—Essaie de les comprendre, tenta-t-elle. Essaie. Peut être ton père est-il un moldu ou bien un sorcier, mais ce n'est pas ça l'important. L'important, c'est de ne pas tourner le dos aux autres, je m'en rends compte Tom, tu es seul. Tout le temps. Plus que moi. Ne tourne pas le dos aux personnes qui s'inquiètent pour toi, tu y perdrais beaucoup. Ne fais pas ça pour Dumbledore, ni pour moi, mais pour toi.

—Parce que tu t'inquiètes pour moi ?

—Bien sûr que oui.

Il sourit. Il ne la croyait pas.

Un brouhaha envahit lentement la pièce vide qui ne le fut pas longtemps, car des serpentards portant en ricanant les bannières de Poufsouffles déboulèrent en hurlant leur joie. Poufsouffle avait gagné, Gryffondor avait été rétamé et leur meilleure joueuse Minerva McGonagall était salement blessée. Ce qui signifiait au delà de cette blessure, que serpentard était finalement second au classement, un bon score, à faire sourire plus d'un.

Sauf Tom, qui se composa un masque pour suivre l'allégresse générale, tout en se drapant dans un hameau de solitude. Encore une fois, Lily fut prise de beaucoup de pitié.

 **oOo**

—Je veux prendre le relais.

—Procédez.

—Legilimens !

 **oOo**

Danger.

Il y avait danger.

Il fallait courir, s'enfuir, faire quelque chose. S'enfuir. Albus le savait. Sa baguette cramponnée dans sa main lâchant de petites étincelles d'énergie vibrante et survoltée de trouille le lui hurlait. Les bois étaient sombres et le grondement furieux d'une bête, LA bête était audible. Elle était là, son souffle, son râle glaçait petit à petit ses entrailles. Il allait être attaqué, tué, mangé, dans l'obscurité de la nuit, dans un petit bois lugubre. Comment se défendre contre un monstre ?

Albus sentit un courant glacé parcourir son échine et il déglutit le plus discrètement qu'il put quand il entendit le craquement d'un branchage. Puis un autre.

Ça se rapprochait.

La bête se rapprochait avec son maître, le Hunter que Grindelwald avait mit à leurs trousses. La bête, et son râle étaient là, dans l'obscurité totale, loin des habitations. Ses crocs, la douleur, la mort. Des flashs de l'attaque de la créature en France le réveillèrent de sa transe. Il se mit à courir. Et la traque fut lancée. Albus jeta un sortilège à l'aveuglette derrière lui, qui explosa un tronc d'arbre, il bondit dans un fossé évitant le monstre qui s'était jeté à sa suite, il se laissa glisser, puis se réceptionna -mal- dans la boue épaisse. Embourbé, la douleur subite de sa jambe blessée se réveilla. La peur était là, la douleur aussi. Albus sentait ses tempes bourdonner, son sang battre à mille à l'heure dans son corps frigorifié par l'horreur et la boue froide. Il s'en extirpa avec un grognement et jeta un sort vers la forme devant lui, pour l'embourber elle aussi. Il pataugea pour se défaire quand soudain une main le saisit.

—T'es mort.

James. Cette voix dédaigneuse, de petit con prétentieux. James à n'en point douter. Les yeux bleus glacés de son aîné ennemi brillaient d'une joie mauvaise à le voir embourbé. Plus de monstre, seulement lui. Il le relâcha, s'ébroua et sortit de la boue.

—Si tu veux survivre, tu ferais mieux de suivre mon entraînement, ou tu crèveras.

—Car tu appelles ça un entraînement ? J'ai failli me blesser en t'échappant pauvre malade ! hurla soudain Albus rompant le calme de la nuit.

—Parfait, comme ça tu apprendras.

Sur cette ultime phrase, James se releva les mains dans la poche arrière de son pantalon usé, il s'en alla d'une démarche chaloupée. Al l'avisa de dos, puis sa baguette crépitant comme lui de rage, d'une rage folle et destructrice. Depuis des jours, James devenait totalement parano, le réveillant en pleine nuit, pour fuir, l'empêchant de sortir par des sorts d'autres fois, et maintenant le poursuivait clairement menaçant pour l'entraîner ? Non. James y prenait trop de plaisir, s'il ne devenait pas totalement fou, ça le faisait bander de le faire chier. Albus gratta la boue sur son visage et partit dans le sens inverse de son frère. Il retrouva ce qu'il était venu chercher dans cette forêt. _Un cortinaire des vallées_. Les collines alentours l'avaient mis sur la bonne voie. Le champignon était létal, et à la disposition du tout venant, moldu ou sorcier aux pieds des arbres et entre deux cailloux. Mais lui, à la différence des moldus, savait quoi faire de cette petite chose orange tordue entre ses doigts.

Al allait la laisser derrière eux. Si le chien et son maître Gurt Krauss le Hunter les suivaient encore, pourquoi ne pas en finir avec le monstre une bonne fois pour toute ?

Le champignon enroulé dans quelques habits laissés derrière lui, tuerait sans doute le pisteur qu'il ne pouvait pas achever d'un sort. Et fini le chien.

Il n'était pas à Serpentard pour rien. Al baissa ensuite les yeux vers une forme qu'il n'avait pas remarqué avant que James ne le poursuive. Un cadavre de chèvre au pied d'un champignon à moitié mangé. Dommage. Une idée germa dans la tête du brun. Il lança un diffindo dans l'estomac de l'animal et récupéra quelque chose d'encore plus précieux que du poison. Un bézoard.

Il rangea tout cela dans sa sacoche et prit le chemin de leur refuge à reculons. Le baraquement, car c'était ce que c'était, avait dû servir à stocker des armes moldues un temps. Al avait entendu parler des gens du village parler d'une usine d'armement à Great Hangleton quand il était parti acheter deux trois bricoles. Si des armes avaient été stockées là, elles avaient été emmenées, sans doute utilisées dans la guerre bizarre des moldus et les habitants de Little Hangleton, comme J' et Al ne s'en portaient que mieux.

Le brun sortit de la forêt, de la colline, il voyait le village et au bout un vieux manoir. Tout cela, dans le noir était d'un glauque absolu. Ce village n'avait pas besoin de ça pour être glauque, il l'était naturellement. Al, utilisa un lumos en grimaçant. Rassuré par la lueur au bout de sa baguette, il s'en abreuva avant de rentrer. James dormait sur un canapé invoqué.

Lui, ne pouvait plus vraiment dormir depuis un bail. Il fallait qu'il leur dise. La peur lui sciait les entrailles, et Al n'en fut que plus mortifié. Il n'était qu'un trouillard, qu'un lâche… Comment pouvait-il s'appeler Potter s'il refusait juste de dire la vérité par peur ? Albus refoula le début d'une sorte de sanglot –encore plus pathétique, songea-t-il malheureux-.

—Hey…

—Quoi ? aboya son aîné méchamment.

—Va chercher Lily demain. Il faut absolument qu'on lui parle.

—Pas question.

—C'est à propos de notre retour. Je lui ai envoyé un message il y a quelques jours. _Il faut qu'on parle_.

Al se demanda si James n'allait pas le frapper. Sa baguette crépitait, prêt à se défendre. À la place il grogna.

—Ça a intérêt à être urgent, putain.

Puis il se transforma en loup en coinça sa tête dans son flan. Alors Al' veillerait.

Il allait se faire tuer par James, et peut être, peut être que cette fois Lily l'aiderait à l'achever.

…

…

.

.

Al avait tout préparé en attendant que James arrive avec Li. Mais tout préparer ne signifiait pas grand chose. C'était à lui de se préparer à annoncer ça. À lui de se calmer. En vain.

Il lisait un journal moldu trouvé dans la benne le matin même en ne parvenant même pas à en lire le titre. Son esprit s'égarait de scénario catastrophique en scénario catastrophique. Il ne parvenait pas à en trouver un de correct.

Alors quand il entendit dehors le bruit caractéristique du transplanage, il sursauta. Un coup d'œil lui assura que c'était bien James et Lily, et c'était ça le pire, à ses yeux, il y avait là un danger. Quand sa petite sœur ouvrit la porte de la remise en bois, un léger sourire aux lèvres, Albus soupira.

Il se leva, puis grimaça avec sa jambe blessée, pour aller embrasser la jeune fille.

—Vous allez bien ? Tu as l'air sale Al… Prenez soin de vous, Douce Helga Poufsouffle.

Son ton, comme son sourire avait changé, Li avait grandi. Ses cheveux avaient poussés autour de son visage rond et doux, mais dans ses prunelles brunes il y avait une lueur indubitablement plus mature. Ce n'était plus ce vide froid qui l'avait habité pendant des mois, car une étincelle de joie le nuançait. Poudlard avait enfin su faire son effet, il l'avait éloigné des soucis qu'eux connaissaient.

Tout comme James et lui, elle s'assit par terre un air curieux inscrit désormais dans ses traits. Albus tritura nerveusement une mèche hirsute et bouclée, alors que Lily feuilletait machinalement le journal moldu.

—Tu peux le garder si tu veux, fit le brun, ne sachant comment amorcer les choses. On est le 13 mai, non ? C'est ton anniversaire.

—Euh… merci.

James le regarda comme s'il était complètement demeuré et Albus fut à peu près certain de l'être à dire des choses tellement absurdes. Il se gifla mentalement. « Un journal, Potter, tu n'offres pas à ta sœur un journal, tais-toi ! »

—Bon, et si tu nous disais enfin ce que tu voulais nous dire ? cracha James.

Albus déglutit, il s'empara d'une liasse de feuillets, les doigts tremblants, tandis que Lily rangeait le journal dans son sac en tissu. Le Serpentard inspira encore une fois pour se donner du courage :

—J'aimerais qu'on parle du sortilège qui nous a amenés ici. J'ai fini mes calculs avec tout ce qu'on a trouvé en France et ailleurs.

Voilà c'était lâché. James sauta sur ses pieds et l'intérêt de Lily n'en fut que plus ravivé.

—Alors ?! On peut partir ? On peut relancer un sort qui nous vengera de Gutters ? Réponds par Morgane le Fey !

Il s'était attendu à cette réaction de James. Il replaça donc sa monture d'écaille en tremblant de peur et de honte, alors que James lui frétillait d'excitation.

—Laisse-moi finir… s'il te plait… Lily, s'adressa-t-il ensuite à la plus jeune, comme je te l'ai dit notre démarche de départ était de repartir chez nous en utilisant un autre vincule tu t'en souviens ? J'avais pensé à des liens en rapport avec la Magie et le Temps, car ce sont des entités à part entière. Magie et Temps restaurent ce qui doit être restauré, et j'ai pensé qu'en appeler à elles étaient nous garantir un retour dans notre époque. Cependant, comme ce n'était pas concluant, je me suis intéressé à la formule qui nous a amenés ici. Car quand nous avons travaillé tous les trois, ensembles sur cette formule, nous n'avons pas crée un sortilège, mais une incantation.

—Quelle est la différence ? demanda Lily.

—Le sortilège se soumet à l'action du sorcier, l'incantation c'est l'inverse. Par exemple, en lançant un Wingardium Leviosa, tu feras voler quelque chose, une incantation pourra un court instant te faire voler. C'est plus puissant car ça soumet le lanceur et c'est exactement ce qui nous est arrivé. Je me suis donc demandé comment on pouvait annuler cette incantation. J'ai donc revu ce qu'on a récité ensembles.

Albus saisit le papier où étaient encore marqués les mots qui les avaient tous les trois conduits dans cette époque dangereuse à leur grand malheur.

—« _Que l'argent qui a été souillé, amène les martyrs à l'ennemi, Que l'espace et le temps se rappellent des profanations. Qu'ils nous guident conjointement à notre destination, Pour répondre ensembles au coût de deux vies_. » C'était sensé être un sortilège, mais nous nous sommes soumis à lui, créant une incantation. Dans ce que nous avons prononcé, nous avons appelé le Temps, l'Espace et la Magie. Je n'arrive pas à expliquer pourquoi nous nous sommes retrouvés sur le Chemin de Traverse, mais je crois savoir pourquoi nous sommes dans les années 40. Laissez moi finir. Ce qui compte dans un sortilège mais surtout dans une incantation c'est l'intention. L'intention fait 50% du travail, or, en voulant nous venger, nos intentions n'étaient pas claires. Ce sont nos intentions qui nous ont menés ici. Nous sommes là par punition.

—Clarifie, le génie.

—Ce que j'essaie de dire c'est que nous sommes punis James ! C'est notre haine ! La haine que tu nous as insufflé en nous promettant une vengeance qui nous a menés ici ! Et le pire, c'est que nous sommes coincés !

—Pardon ?

—Regarde tes cheveux Li. Ils ont poussés. Les miens et ceux de J aussi. Nous ne sommes pas sensés évoluer dans une espace temps qui n'est pas le notre, c'est ce que je n'ai cessé de lire partout, et que Tante Hermione disait de son Retourneur de Temps. Mais nous évoluons, car nous sommes intégrés à cette époque. Le Temps nous punit pour avoir voulu commettre un meurtre en l'appelant. Personne n'a jamais réussi un tel voyage, et personne ne réussira théoriquement car, tout ça n'est qu'une punition. Nous sommes condamnés à rester ici.

Albus ferma la bouche, stupéfait de son éclat. Lily, et James, eux, l'ouvrirent en un O parfait d'horreur. Cet échange silencieux dura presqu'une minute, une longue minute de terreur pour Al qui avouait enfin le résultat d'un an de recherches infructueuses.

—C'est impossible, finit par dire Lily. Enfin… nous ne l'avons pas fait exprès… j'ai lu quelque part que Merlin était retourné…

—Merlin est le fils de la Magie. Nous, nous ne sommes personne. Comme la Magie, nous avons essayé de bafouer le Temps, nos sommes châtiés, pour respecter un équilibre. Si ça se trouve, d'un moment à l'autre, nous pouvons… disparaître. Disparaître car le Temps voudra rétablir un équilibre en effaçant nos existences. Si nous essayons de modifier les choses, peut-être qu'Il nous rayera.

—Depuis combien de temps tu sais tout ça ?

Al inspira.

—Quelques mois…deux ou trois semaines après notre retour de France, environ…

—Et tu ne le dis que maintenant ?

VLAN ! Avant qu'il n'ait pu comprendre ce qu'il se passait, Albus se retrouva avec le poing de James s'écrasant contre sa pommette. Il retomba en arrière, endoloris, et sonné avec le hurlement de Lily.

—James ! Ne le touche pas !

Un nouveau coup de poing percuta le nez d'Al qui gémit, ses lunettes volèrent, et dans un même mouvement, c'est le deuxième poing de son aîné qui repartit en finir avec son visage.

—Arrête ! Tu lui fais mal ! Arrête !

—Tu. Savais. Ça. Depuis. Des. Mois. Enfoiré. Trouillard !

Ça faisait mal ! Mal ! Le brun avala le sang dégoulinant sur son visage, furieux, honteux et endoloris.

—Je savais que tu réagirais comme ça ! bégaya Albus entre deux hoquets de douleur.

Un moment la main du brun fut suspendue en l'air car Lily l'avait attrapée au vol, Al en profita pour cracher le sang qui envahissait sa bouche, mais cela ne dura que quelques instants avant que James n'éjecte la rousse et reparte à l'assaut de son visage.

Lily roula à l'autre bout de la remise, tandis qu'Al protégeait sa figure avec ses bras contre les coups de son aîné.

—Arrête ! Lâche-moi par Salazar !

—Ah ah… non. Sale petit serpent ! Comment veux-tu que je réagisse ? Nous sommes coincés ici ! Tu es inutile ! Où est le génie que tout le monde ventait ?

La remarque fit mille fois plus mal que n'importe quel coup et maléfice cuisant. Pire encore dans la bouche de son frère que dans la bouche de Gutters. Deux mains virent saisir ses épaules pour le tirer vers l'arrière et lui remettre prestement ses binocles tordues le long du nez.

—Ça suffit ! Ça suffit ! plaidait Lily avec des trémolos douloureux dans la voix. Calmez-vous tous les deux.

À moitié affalée entre eux, elle empêchait Al de répondre quoi que ce soit et repoussait les assauts violents de James avec ses pieds dans une position ridicule et désespérée.

—Nous sommes coincés ici, loin de tout, sans attache, et ce, de _façon permanente_. Grindelwald est à notre recherche, Dumbledore nous espionne, nous n'avons pas d'identité, pas de travail, à peine de quoi manger… COMMENT LA SITUATION POURRAIT ÊTRE PIRE ?

Il lui jeta quelque chose à la figure, un vêtement sale. Albus explosa à son tour :

—POURQUOI TU HURLES ? C'EST MA FAUTE PEUT ÊTRE ?

—Oui…. Oui, c'est ta faute Al ! Tout est de ta faute ! Tu es un incapable, voilà ce que tu es ! Tu nous as piégés ici, c'est la preuve de ton incapacité, tu ne crois pas ? C'est ton incantation qui nous a foutus ici ! _Parce que t'es qu'une merde_ et il y avait que moi pour le voir avant ! C'était plus simple de me les briser à moi ! Nous sommes en 1942 de façon permanente, sans pouvoir nous venger. Je n'ai pas pu me venger !

Albus regarda son frère, puis sa sœur qui ne disait rien. Elle essayait de minimiser la casse entre eux. Ses yeux bruns étaient pourtant emplis de tourmente. Combien de fois avait-il voulu leur dire ? Il s'était à chaque fois retenu à temps, car il voyait aujourd'hui le désastreux résultat. James sous acides, turbulent et prêt à le tuer, et Lily horrifiée et sans doute derrière cela, furieuse. Furieuse contre lui ? Il était honteux de cet échec, mais tout n'était pas à mettre sur son dos. Il perdait autant qu'eux à rester ici. Ce n'était pas _sa faute,_ n'est-ce pas ?

D'un coup il recula et se releva, Lily s'écrasa contre le sol dans un bruit sourd, alors que James fonçait vers lui.

— Hey, qu'est-ce que tu fous ?

Albus sans l'écouter, prit deux trois feuillets au sol, et se dirigea ensuite vers son sac à bandoulière usé. Il y mit ses notes, prit un morceau de pain, qu'il fourra dans sa robe de sorcier.

—Je te parle Al !

—Al, qu'est-ce que tu fais ? demanda Lily au bord de l'implosion.

—Je m'en vais. Pas question de me faire traiter encore une fois d'incapable. Je t'ai traîné pendant une année entière derrière moi, tu me l'as répété un millier de fois. Cette fois c'est celle de trop. Salut.

—Nooon ! Tu ne vas pas fuguer toi aussi !

—Même pas t'y crois. Je suis l'aîné. _Je décide, et tu restes_.

Vlan. Une gifle, et pour une fois c'était lui qui l'administrait à son aîné. Et par Merlin ce que ça faisait du bien. Al se surprit à apprécier la douleur qui parcourait sa main d'avoir frappé si fort. C'était… bien fait. Il autorisa ses zygomatiques à se soulever de contentement.

James s'ébroua, surprit. Il recula, Lily elle, se plaça devant l'entrée.

—Vous avez quel âge ? Tu as dix-neuf ans, Al, tu ne vas quand même pas fuguer ?

—Tout est mieux que rester avec cet imbécile.

—Et bien casse toi ! Casse toi putain ! Démerde toi tout seul, sale serpent de merde ! Casse toi !

—J'irais te chercher si tu veux Lily. Cet énergumène est plus dangereux que ceux qui sont à nos trousses. Pour lui même, mais surtout pour toi.

La rousse ouvrit la bouche, mais il n'attendit pas sa réponse, sur ses mots, et avant qu'un énième coup de poing ne vienne lui écraser le nez, Albus transplana et disparut.

 **oOo**

 **oOo**

—Ça suffit, souffla Albus Potter.

Rita fit noter les évènements à sa plume à Papote, un pli de contrariété entre ses sourcils parfaitement épilés. Elle n'aimait pas ce garçon. Elle l'avait très tôt décidé. Il était ennuyeux. Peut-être était-ce parce qu'il réagissait plus normalement que son frère trop fougueux et sa sœur trop douce, qu'il l'agaçait ainsi ? Sans doute. Il n'y avait rien à en tirer, tout à extrapoler. Et bien qu'elle excellât dans ce domaine, Rita ce soir ne se sentait pas d'humeur à trouver de quoi extrapoler, alors qu'elle rangeait ses affaires.

Car l'audience se terminait pour ce soir, sous le grattement agité de plumes de journalistes, des greffiers, voir de quelques membres du Magenmagot.

Bittersweet lui paraissait réfléchir en se grattant un poil de barbe ayant esquivé le rasoir entre les lignes sinueuses de ses rides.

—Vous avez avancé des choses très justes à propos du Temps monsieur Potter et chose rare de ma part, je me dois de louer votre intelligence et vos connaissances pour un sorcier d'un si jeune âge, débuta une sorcière grande et rachitique dans l'assemblée. Cependant, si vous dites qu'effectivement le Temps et la Magie vous ont punis, comment est-il possible que vous soyez ici jugés par nos effectifs ? Encore une fois c'est une question qui restera sans réponse jusqu'à ce que vous daignez nous la donner n'est-ce pas ?

—Ouais, croassa James Potter tandis que son frère préférait un mutisme buté.

Ce garçon là, Rita l'aimait. L'encre coulait facilement. Il détonnait comme de la bile de tatou dans une potion de jeunesse. Son effronterie n'avait pas de limite comme les commentaires que la chroniqueuse pouvait faire sur lui.

Bittersweet ne goûtait pas à la farce. Il toussa sèchement, emplissant la salle d'un écho lugubre avant de frapper son maillet :

—Nous reprendrons demain, et nous continuerons avec vous jeune demoiselle.

Elle, Rita était mitigée, un peu trop gentille pour être potable en tant que sujet. Pourtant, Rita frémissait de savoir ce qu'elle pouvait encore dire derrière ses allures de petite sainte nitouche, car des choses elle en avait à dire. Oui, après coup, Rita Skeeter aimait bien Lily Potter.

 **oOo**

James tremblait de rage, et Lily le regardait en sentant sa colère à elle, monter lentement, lentement. Elle ferma ses poings en regardant le sol. Cela dura… peut être une minute pendant lesquelles James explosa une vitre, la porte et une étagère vide, puis elle épousseta sa robe aussi pleine de poussière qu'elle même en était de désillusions.

—Sur ce, je retourne à Poudlard.

—Je te raccompagne.

—Non. J'ai passé mon permis de transplanage il y a quelques jours, c'est bon. _Je me débrouille seule_.

James s'arrêta, il venait de réaliser qu'elle était majeure. Les drogues lui avaient-elles cramé le cerveau à ce point ?

—Concernant cet été pour ta sécurité…

—On en reparlera plus tard. Je vais rentrer à Poudlard… _pour ma sécurité_.

Avec une sècheresse tout à fait étrangère, Lily salua son aîné, et disparut à son tour pour atterrir dans Pré-au-Lard.

À peine James eut-il cependant disparut de sa vision, qu'elle sentit la peur, l'horreur et la honte broyer sa poitrine et ses organes. Elle ne pouvait pas y penser. Il fallait qu'elle retourne à son dortoir. Pas question de montrer quoi que ce soit.

Pas question d'y penser maintenant. Elle s'engagea comme un automate dans _La Tête du Sanglier_ , puis dans la Salle sur Demande, le couloir du septième étage, l'escalier fou. Ne penser à rien, surtout.

Lily tremblait. Ça c'était presque à chaque fois qu'elle allait voir ses frères de toute façon. Avaient-ils apporté une seule bonne nouvelle quand elle les avait vus ? Car ce devait être comme ça en dehors de Poudlard, réalisa-t-elle. Et elle était coincée ici. Ici, dans ce monde empli de préjugés, en pleine guerre sorcière avec une autre à venir. Ils étaient loin de leur famille, loin de leurs parents, qui n'étaient même pas encore nés pour pouvoir faire leur deuil proprement. Un cauchemar.

Non, il ne fallait pas y penser. Elle descendit le Grand Hall, regardant à peine les grands sabliers emplis de joyaux penchant cette année dangereusement pour les Poufsouffles. Dans une autre époque, ce fait l'aurait réjoui, mais tout cela n'avait plus d'importance désormais. Il fallait qu'elle atteigne sa chambre pour ne pas s'effondrer en chemin à trop cogiter.

Elle prit la direction des cachots en descendant les sombres escaliers de pierres. Soudain, une main l'attrapa pour la traîner dans une alcôve du couloir.

—Pieters ! Tu es exactement la petite sang mêlée qu'on cherchait, viens pas là.

La petite tête de fouine de Nott surgit devant Lily alors qu'arrivaient à leur tour, Rolf Lestrange et Nestor Avery les mains dans les poches avec une lueur étrange dans le regard.

—Ce n'est pas le moment. Laissez-moi passer.

—Oh mais tu es cruelle ! J'essayais de me réconcilier avec toi.

Avery gloussa, Lestrange soupira alors que Nott continuait d'avancer vers elle, un sourire des plus étranges barrant son visage pointu.

—Laisse-moi passer. J'aimerais aller dans mon dortoir.

—Et tu iras, Pieters, tu iras. Il faut juste que nous _discutions_.

—Et je n'ai aucune envie de te parler. De vous parler. Au revoir.

Elle se dégagea sèchement du garçon, en sentant les choses se gâter sérieusement. Cependant à peine eut-elle amorcé un pas qu'elle se retrouva plaquée de dos contre le buste énorme d'Avery qui la tenait par les épaules. Lily déglutit douloureusement alors que Nott les mains dans les poches, la nonchalance incarnée souriait. Il n'y avait personne pour passer dans le couloir ? Vraiment personne ? Elle n'était pas d'humeur à répondre, ni à se battre. Journée, foutue, parents tués, vie foutue, elle ne pouvait pas aller dignement dans sa chambre se morfondre ?

—Maintenant tu écoutes sale sang mêlée. Je t'interdis de crier. Je n'ai aucune raison de te faire du mal. Je suis venu te proposer un marché. Tu es disposée à écouter ?

…

Lily le toisa.

—Je vais prendre ça pour un oui. Vois-tu Antonin est comme un frère pour moi et j'ai toujours veillé à ce qu'il aille bien. C'est ce qu'on fait entre _frères,_ je pense que ce concept ne doit pas t'être inconnu. Bref, mon problème est le suivant, très chère Pieters, pour une raison qui m'est totalement étrangère, Antonin s'est entiché de toi. Il a changé depuis que tu es là, c'est une loque qui passe son temps à rêvasser ou à bouder dès que tu t'approches de quelqu'un d'autre, dont Jedusor.

À la mention du brun, Lestrange et Avery tiquèrent.

—Ça va les gars, on se calme. Tom n'a pas à être au courant de ça. Il est dans le dortoir et pas capable prestement, _d'agir._ À faire tout le temps ses petites balades dans la Forêt Interdite, on a ce qu'on mérite. S'il a envie d'avoir cette _méduse_ collée à lui, grand bien lui fasse, Antonin est trop naïf pour se défendre. Bref, et malgré tes petites tentatives pour décourager ce bon vieux Antonin, je crois que tu n'as pas été assez… claire, tu vois ?

Lily plissa les yeux. Elle n'aimait pas du tout la tournure que prenaient les choses. Pas du tout.

—Oui… je vois.

—Donc à moins que tu prennes du plaisir à cette situation, je propose, car je sais être sympathique moi aussi, que tu prennes une décision une bonne fois pour toute Pieters. Tu n'approches plus Antonin… ou au contraire tu lui donnes ce qu'il attend.

—Pardon ?

—Ne fais pas ton offusquée, c'est comme _ça_ que sont les filles de sang-mêlés…

—Je suis sûr qu'une fois qu'il aura trempé son biscuit il se calmera et te lâchera les basques, il n'est pas niais à ce point, grinça Lestrange.

—Je te promets un joli sac de gallions pour signer ce petit contrat entre nous, continua Nott sans se soucier de la remarque de son compagnon.

Avec dégoût et colère, la rousse repoussa le quatrième année. Elle saisit sa baguette dans sa poche et la pointa sur le petit chef de bande, la voix déformée par un relent de bile écoeurée.

—Je ne vais même pas répondre.

Et ce n'était pas l'envie qui manquait. Lily serra les poings, en remuant des épaules pour tenter de se défaire de la poigne d'Avery.

—Maintenant laissez-moi tranquille.

Une bête étrange grondait dans ses entrailles, la brûlait, la brûlait si fort que cela devenait difficile de respirer. À côté l'expression de Nott s'était faite beaucoup amicale d'un coup, ses petits yeux luisaient en leurs extrémités, sous ses cheveux tombants sur son visage. D'une main distraite, il remit ceux-ci vers l'arrière en ricanant :

—Tu vas le regretter. Si je ne peux pas mettre Antonin loin de toi, je m'assurerais que tu ne viennes plus jamais vers lui sale sang mêlée stupide et dégoûtante ! Tu es tellement conne, c'est à gerber.

La bête à l'intérieur de Lily ouvrit la bouche pour hurler et jaillir une bonne fois pour toute.

—Petrificu-

—Protego !

—Diffindo !

Lily eut juste le temps de se défaire de la prise d'Avery pour éviter le maléfice de Lestrange, elle se retourna vers Nestor Avery pour constater qu'il était déjà en prise avec Charlus Potter. Il jetait des sortilèges sur le garçon à faire trembler les murs, ou à les exploser. Comment était-il arrivé sans qu'ils ne le voient ? Lily supposait la réponse. Mais elle n'eut pas le temps de cogiter car un maléfice de Nott l'accrocha au mur comme gluée dans une toile invisible.

—Arrête de faire ton offusquée. Tu as provoquée la situation ! Maintenant tu vas perdre ce petit air ridicule.

—Tu es pathétique !

Nott ricana, et fit léviter une pierre du mur prêt à la viser avec. Lily déglutit, cherchant n'importe quel sort pour se sortir de cette situation. Elle se mit à transpirer, si vite et si fort, tout était trouble, la peur encore une fois la saisit et la bête qui avait rugi, hurlait de faire quelque chose. D'agir, d'attaquer. Enfin ! Non. Il fallait faire taire cette voix. La pierre d'un coup se rapprocha de son visage, elle poussa un cri et ferma les yeux.

Puis rien.

La pierre tomba entre ses pieds.

—Hey ! Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ici ? Orion ! Antonin dépêchez-vous !

Walburga d'un geste leste de baguette fit tomber Nott, qui lâcha sa baguette. Orion, resta, un instant bloqué ainsi qu'Antonin avant de pointer leur baguette vers Avery et Lestrange, hésitant à choisir Potter comme cible.

Lily se libéra du sortilège d'un coup, furieuse et tremblante.

—Vous êtes devenus complètement tarés ma parole !

—Ça ne te concerne pas Wally, tu n'es pas préfète à ce que je sache.

—Et alors ? Vous vous entretuez dans les couloirs, dans un couloir où je passe, c'est mon affaire, en plus qu'est-ce que fait Potter ici ? Si cette pauvre Dorea apprend ça, elle sera encore plus malade.

—Et elle n'en saura rien. J'allais rendre une punition à Slughorn, j'ai entendu du bruit, je suis venu, comme vous. Fin de l'histoire.

Alors, sur ces paroles, et après avoir jeté un coup d'œil à Lily, le brun tourna les talons sans qu'elle n'ait pu le remercier. Antonin commença à s'avancer en plissant les yeux.

—On a fait ça pour toi Tonin'…

—Vous n'êtes pas biens par Circée ! Pieters. Tu vas bien ?

—Ne me touche pas ! Ne m'approche plus !

—Mais que…

Lily s'écarta violemment. Ses yeux bougeaient trop vite, son sang battait trop fort dans ses tempes. Antonin avait beau s'approcher, essayer de la calmer avec des yeux remplis de désolation, rien n'y faisait. Pas même la main de Walburga sur son bras comme un protection contre Nott.

—Demande leur à ces… à ces… _crétins_ … S'ils te collent aux basques, je ne veux plus jamais les avoir aux miennes ! Je _t'interdis_ de m'approcher de nouveau !

Le blond bégaya, alors que Nott, Lestrange et Avery explosaient franchement de rire. Humiliée, rouge de rage, comme l'avait été James plus tôt, Lily voulut tourner les talons mais encore une fois, Antonin l'arrêta.

—Va-t-en ! Tu me dégoûtes ! Vous me dégoûtez !

La colère qu'elle avait contenu depuis l'altercation entre J' et Al, se souleva d'un coup, elle repoussa violemment le blond, et même avec son mètre cinquante manqué et ses petits bras, elle l'ébranla suffisamment pour que son visage se ferme encore plus. Nott avait gagné, l'amitié d'Antonin ne valait pas la peine de se battre puisque lui même ne voulait pas de son amitié. Tant pis.

—Maintenant dégagez ! siffla Walburga, Picott ou Slughorn peuvent arriver d'un moment à l'autre ! Pas question de perdre encore des points, on est juste derrière Poufsouffle ! Retournez dans vos dortoirs vous préparer pour le dîner de Slug et stoppez vos gamineries ! Orion tu les accompagnes, commanda-t-elle à son fiancé.

Gamineries ? Car c'était ça pour Walburga ? Être traité comme une fille de joie ? Lily avait envie de hurler.

Orion tendit à la jeune Black une robe fraichement lavée et s'en alla avec la bande, et seulement Nott prit la peine de se retourner pour lui afficher une mine entre victoire et reconnaissance un « _sale méduse molle et dégoûtante_ » à peine audible résonnant dans le couloir.

Walburga attendit quelques minutes qu'ils aient pris de l'avance, prit le sac de Lily et la soutint comme si elle craignait qu'elle ne flanche.

—Tu as de la chance que je sois passée avec Orion et… hum, par la buanderie. Les elfes ont oublié de nous rendre nos tenues pour la soirée de Slug ! Ah ceux là, Dippet accepte n'importe qui dans ses cuisines, ma mère leur aurait coupé la tête depuis belle lurette…

Lily n'écoutait plus, elle se mordait la lèvre, l'intérieur de la joue, la langue pour s'empêcher de pleurer, pour calmer cette chose grandissante en elle, ruminant de colère et de déception. Elle déglutit, serra les poings, en se laissant trainer. Retourner au dortoir fut un parcourt du combattant, encore plus long que la rousse ne l'avait de prime abord escompté. Chaque pas était douloureux, elle voulait juste s'enfermer dans les tentures vertes sombres de son lit pour ne plus penser à rien. Elle monta avec Walburga vers leur dortoir, retrouvant Cordelia et Tabatha. Les filles durent s'échanger un regard, car elles ne dirent rien, devant elle du moins, mais Walburga emmena Cordelia à sa suite pour se changer.

Lily resta prostrée dans son lit en tenant son sac en tissu contre elle pour s'empêcher de trembler.

Tabatha, déjà habillée d'une robe couleur pêche, vint la voir compatissante.

—Tu n'es vraiment pas dans ton assiette très chère. Et en plus c'est ton anniversaire ! Écoute, que dirais-tu de nous attendre le temps que nous rentrions de la soirée de Slughorn ? Je ferais un détour par les cuisines pour nous trouver une petite douceur à nous mettre sous la dent ensuite. Hmm ? Je crois me souvenir que les crumbles aux fruits rouges t'ont toujours fait envie…

—C'est une bonne idée, approuva Walburga des toilettes. Essaye de ne pas penser à ce qu'il s'est passé. Repose toi, et oublie Antonin et cette histoire avec Antony. Nous fêterons plus dignement ta majorité ensuite.

…

—Je vais essayer.

—Ça s'est mal terminé, rajouta Cordelia d'une voix étrangement plate, Dolohov est sang pur, cela n'aurait jamais été accepté, Antony a cru faire ce qu'il lui semblait le plus juste même si c'est évidemment la mauvaise chose à faire vis à vis de toi. Wally ira sûrement lui remettre les idées en place.

—On t'a déjà expliqué ça Lina, le sang est très important pour beaucoup de sorcier, en partageant le dortoir de quelqu'un comme Jedusor qui prône cela absolument ils ont voulu passer à l'action ces idiots.

Jedusor, oui Jedusor… Jedusor était lié de près ou de loin à tout ça. À professer auprès de tous, ses idées contradictoires, les idiots lui servant d'entourage réagissaient. Lily se sentait désemparée et furieuse à la fois.

—J'irais lui en parler à lui aussi tout à l'heure. Les Serpentards doivent rester soudés, pas question que ce genre d'incident se répète. Tu es intégrée désormais. Ils n'ont pas à te cibler, qu'ils se chargent des Poufsouffles ou des Gryffondors !

—Tu vas avoir du mal, nota la blonde Crabbe. Apparemment, il est malade. Il a prévenu Slug' qu'il ne viendrait pas.

—Alors plus tard, jugea Walburga.

Lily retomba en arrière dans son lit. Ses camarades finirent de se préparer, et après quelques instants à se satisfaire de leur tenue respective, elles prirent la décision de partir. La brune, se retourna vers la jeune Potter, une moue compatissante.

—On revient vite, Lina. Juste le temps de ne pas vexer ce vieux Sluggy.

—Pas de soucis.

Mais sa voix était bien trop enrouée pour paraître naturelle. Les trois jeunes filles disparurent. Bien sûr qu'il y avait un souci ! Mais se plaindre ne lui apporterait sans doute que des regards outrés de ses _amies_. Elles se souciaient d'elle, mais pas assez pour arrêter leurs activités pour elle. Pour Walburga, Cordelia, et Tabatha l'affaire était réglée, et elle devait l'être définitivement. Lily se devait donc… d'oublier une telle humiliation, des mots aussi blessants, car en tant que Sang mêlée, elle se devait de ravaler sa fierté. Et elle était bloquée ici. Ici, cette époque où elle n'avait pas son mot à dire. Elle ne pouvait rien dire de plus car elle devait s'habituer à l'idée de vivre ici de façon permanente dans cette époque incompréhensible et désespérante.

C'était rageant. La rousse se recroquevilla dans son lit, cherchant le silence.

Ce fut sans compter le ricanement joyeux et mesquin qui retentit au dessus de sa tête.

—Alors Pity Pieters ? On boude ? Encore ?

—Va-t-en Peeves !

L'esprit frappeur semblait hautement amusé de sa déconfiture, ses zygomatiques spectraux se soulevaient en même temps que ses gloussements retentissaient. Il fondit vers elle pour coller sa trogne glaciale contre celle de Lily.

—Et qu'est-ce que tu vas faire ? Hein ? Joli coup le Choixpeau Jeu du Sort et Pity ont su s'en sortir ! Mais aujourd'hui la vilaine Pity est toute seule, il y a plus Buburga ou Jeu du Sort pour la protéger… pas même cet avorton de Dolohov. Pathétique !

—Tais-toi !

Soudain, Peeves prit son sac entre ses mains, la forçant à lâcher prise, et en reversa le contenu sur sa tête. Lily tomba sur le sol dans un bruit sourd en manquant de s'éclater le menton sur le sol.

—Personne n'aime Pity ! Pity est toute seule pour son anniversaire ! Ses amies préfèrent aller faire la fête sans elle !

—Je vais appeler le Baron Sanglant ! Tu n'as rien à faire là !

—Encore faudrait-il qu'il porte crédit à ce que dit une Sang mêlée comme toi ! Ah ah ! À la revoyure, Hi, hi, hi !

Lily se mordit férocement la lèvre en lançant son édredon vers l'endroit où Peeves avait disparu. Somme toute, en vain, l'esprit frappeur était hors de portée et ses rires s'étaient tus. La jeune fille se releva et alla chercher ses affaires éparpillées autour de son lit, de la pomme qu'elle n'avait pas eu le temps de manger, aux romans et encriers respectivement tachés et brisés. Elle nettoya le carnage d'un coup de baguette les dents si fermement serrées sur ses lèvres pulpeuses que du sang coulait sur la pointe de son menton. Elle se saisit du journal qu'Albus lui avait laissé. De dépit, elle pensa à y mettre feu. Ses frères, elle ne voulait pas y penser ! Il fallait ne penser à rien, ce soir, et pour les jours à venir.

Pourtant, alors qu'elle pointait sa baguette sur le quotidien, un visage familier se présenta entre les pages déchirées et froissées et elle stoppa son geste. Le _Daily Hangleton_. Sur le journal moldu, un homme, un bel homme de haute stature, brun et élégant à la trentaine à peine écoulée souriait d'un air altier.

Tom Jedusor.

Ou du moins c'était ce que le journal clamait dans l'article accompagnant la photo figée, typique des moldus.

«… _un don exceptionnel du châtelain local à l'usine d'armement de_ Beeker's & Son Industry _, clame Edward Abbey notre bien aimé maire de_ Great Hangleton. _Le comté se réjouit d'un tel acte de générosité de la part de la famille Jedusor._

 _Tom Jedusor Jr, agissant en tant que porte parole auprès de ses parents, fait savoir aux bonnes gens de_ Great _et_ Little Hangleton _, que ce don d'une valeur de vingt cinq milles livres sterling est à l'entière disposition d'Herbert Beeker et de son fils Maxwell afin d'assurer la pérennité des missiles anglais dans la guerre opposant nos vertes contrées à la barbarie nazie. Mr Jedusor avait l'année dernière offert une somme semblable à l'intention des orphelinats du comté et_ … »

Lily ne jugea pas utile de lire la fin de l'article. Le nom, le visage de cet homme, si proche de celui du vrai Tom… C'était lui. Définitivement un moldu.

La colère s'empara de la jeune fille. Elle avait la preuve entre les mains que Jedusor était tout à fait sang mêlé. Ce qu'il avait cherché à cacher, à faire occulter à d'autres en se cachant derrière son racisme contradictoire était désormais affirmé par un simple bout de papier entre ses mains. Comme une automate, animée par la colère, la rousse s'épousseta et quitta sa chambre les yeux humides pour descendre deux étages et se diriger vers le dortoir des garçons, des garçons de quatrième années.

Tous étaient à la fête de Slughorn, sauf Tom car il était apparemment malade.

Sans frapper, elle entra, tremblante, furieuse, dégoûtée. À nouveau, tous les sentiments qu'elle avait eut au fond d'elle depuis son altercation avec ses frères, les insultes de Nott, le rejet envers Antonin et l'attitude minimisante de ses camarades refirent surface.

Tom était là, sur son lit, occupé à lire. En pyjama sombre, une veste et un pantalon assortis. Et peut être effectivement fiévreux à en juger par quelques mèches tombant sur son front moite.

Quand il leva les yeux à son entrée ce fut pour la foudroyer et ensuite lancer d'une voix rauque :

—Qu'est-ce. Que. Tu. Fais. Ici ?

—J'ai croisé Nott, Avery et Lestrange tout à l'heure et-

—Qu'est-ce que ça peut bien me faire ? Tu n'as rien à faire ici…

—Laisse moi finir ! _Pour une fois dans ta vie Tom Jedusor écoute-moi_ !

Étrangement Tom se tut. Alors qu'il s'était levé de son lit il ne bougeait plus. Il se tenait au montant en bois de son lit à baldaquin un sourcil levé. Lily s'avança, esquivant des affaires appartenant aux garçons de quatrième années de la chaussette aux livres de cours en passant par un cognard qui roulait au rythme de ses pas sur le plancher.

—Je peux accepter beaucoup de choses… des insultes, des remarques… j'ai fait le dos rond dans peut être soixante pour cent des cas. Et tes petits camarades l'ont bien compris. J'ignore à quel point ça les amuse, ça les amuse que je sois sang mêlée, que je ne réponde pas à leurs idioties… Mais Nott et ses deux sbires aujourd'hui… m'ont proposé de l'argent pour que je me laisse…Ah ! Comme si j'étais une vulgaire prostituée !

Les mots avaient du mal à sortir de sa gorge, certaines phrases n'étaient pas finies car trop dures à prononcer tellement le dégoût lui tenaillait les entrailles.

—Oh je me doute bien que tu n'as jamais dit à tes « amis » de me toucher ou de me proposer ça, car ils ne semblaient pas à l'aise avec le fait que je pouvais cafarder auprès de toi… Mais tu vois je ne suis même pas venue cafarder. Je suis venue te dire que j'en ai assez. Je suis sang mêlée, et j'en suis fière. Mes deux parents étaient sorciers, ma mère sang pur et mon père sang mêlé. Je n'ai pas à avoir honte de mes ancêtres, la pureté de leur sang est insignifiante comparée à leurs actions. Ils ont de quoi me rendre fière. Tu te laisses obscurcir par la haine et la colère et tu diffuses cette haine à d'autres plus faibles et naïfs que toi. Je ne suis pas en colère autant contre Nott et sa bande que contre toi. Car c'est _ton groupe_ , mais eux sont idiots comparés à toi… et pourtant tu hais les moldus alors que tu sais pertinemment que tu portes leur sang !

Tom serra la mâchoire :

—Tais-toi !

—Pas question ! répondit aussi sec Lily en laissant échapper le cri furieux de la bête qu'elle avait contenu en elle.

La bête lassée de s'être tût, rugissait, autant que pouvait porter la voix de la rousse face au Serpentard. Elle déplia le journal moldu et le lança au brun. Tom le réceptionna et ses yeux fiévreux et sombres lâchèrent une Lily au bord des larmes pour se poser sur le papier noirci.

—Tu cherchais ton père… le voilà !

Puis la jeune Potter se laissa retomber contre le mur après un cri de douleur qui outrepassait la douleur physique. Tous ces mois à être traitée comme une moins que rien, à être ignorée par ses frères, et subir le caractère de Jedusor avec pour réconfort que la présence de quelques personnes, c'en était trop. Toutes ses forces s'étaient échappées de son corps d'un coup. Elle releva la tête.

— _Assurdiato_.

Une bulle entoura le dortoir des serpentards, pour empêcher le moindre son de filtrer. Lily se figea soudainement silencieuse, comme si on lui avait lancé un stupefix.

Tom tenait encore le journal d'une main et avait sa baguette dressée de l'autre. La main tenant le quotidien tremblait. Tremblait du contenu que les yeux du brun avaient parcouru. La colère, la rage de la rousse étaient retombées. Elle était contre le mur, vidée contrairement au brun qui se tenait debout au milieu du dortoir.

Il mit feu au journal.

Puis envoya valser d'un revers de poignet plusieurs objets à travers la chambrée, des vêtements sales, un miroir, des chaussures, des livres, tout voltigeait, s'écrabouillait. Les choses s'emmêlaient s'entrechoquaient, se déchiraient au gré de la fureur de Jedusor, qui enflammait certaines choses en lacéraient d'autres.

Les tentures des lits ne ressemblaient plus à rien, les oreillers étaient explosés et des draps brûlaient. Toute cette rage…

Par cette simple révélation, en partie par sa faute…

—Tom ! Arrête !

Il se retourna d'un coup vers elle, en s'approchant dangereusement, Lily recula jusqu'à se retrouver coincée entre le mur et lui. Ses yeux étaient rouges. Et ce n'était pas à cause de la fièvre, ils étaient littéralement rouges, comme si une magie destructrice, la même qui animait ses mains avides de carnage- voilait son regard. Quand il les baissa sur Lily, ce fut pour pousser un grognement de fureur.

Entre les plumes des édredons, le feu, le carnage de la chambrée, Lily se sentait à la fois impuissante et cruelle. Il s'approchait de plus en plus sans qu'elle n'agisse.

—Toi !

—Je suis désolée ! Par Helga Poufsouffle je t'en prie ! Arrête !

Le poing du garçon vint s'abattre à quelques centimètres de son oreille, violemment, et plusieurs fois. Essayait-il de se le briser, ou de la terrifier par ces sons ? Les deux étaient sans doute réussis. Elle avait peur, très peur, il lui suffisait d'un geste ou d'un sort pour la neutraliser.

—Je t'en prie… je t'en prie arrête… Tu me fais peur.

Elle avait laissé exploser sa colère, et s'était attaquée à Tom. Oh, il était loin d'être un garçon inoffensif, rien qu'à regarder l'état de la chambre. Mais pourtant au delà de la peur qu'elle ressentait vis à vis du serpentard, il y avait… de la douleur dans son regard rageur et rouge.

—Tom… tes yeux…

Plus de douleur et d'humanité dans ce regard là que Lily n'en avait jamais vu chez lui. Jusqu'à présent, il s'était toujours, pratiquement toujours contenu, avait montré un masque de contrôle imperméable à bien des aléas, pour toujours être maître de la situation. Après coup, elle comprit qu'elle avait recherché durant chacune de leurs rares entrevues le moment où ce masque enfin tomberait. Aujourd'hui précisément. Logique. Il découvrait le visage de son géniteur, si semblable au sien, et la rousse était persuadée que le problème n'était pas tellement qu'il soit moldu… non c'était qu'il ait l'air si noble… si aisé. Au premier regard, et à la lecture de cet article désormais en cendre, cet homme aurait pu aisément accueillir un enfant et une femme. Tom avait donc été réellement _abandonné,_ devina la jeune Potter.

Les deux mains du brun frappèrent une ultime fois le mur avant de saisir violemment les épaules de Lily, elle poussa un cri, interrompu. Interrompu car Tom s'effondra contre elle dans un grognement sourd. La rousse glissa le long du mur avec le poids de l'adolescent sur ses épaules. Elle suffoquait et lui ne bougeait plus. Une main sur le front du garçon lui apprit que sa fièvre s'était faite sûrement trop dure, avec le contrecoup de toute cette magie et cette rage combinée. Tom devait être trop embrumé pour parler. Sa tête reposait sur les épaules et Lily et ses mains s'étaient légèrement défaites. Cependant, elle ne pouvait pas toujours pas bouger, elle était figée, stupéfaite au milieu du chaos de la chambrée. Plus rien ne tenait debout, pas même eux.

Alors enfin, enfin tout ce qu'elle avait contenu en elle, explosa. Elle éclata en sanglots silencieux et désordonnés. Elle était coincée ici, se sentant plus seule et désespérée que jamais, envahie de doute et de craintes, loin de ses parents morts… Morts, oui morts. Loin de ses frères, dont elle ne voulait plus entendre parler avant un bon moment… et voilà qu'elle poussait à bout Jedusor. Elle n'avait plus grand chose à quoi se raccrocher, pas même sa fierté qui dégoulinait au rythme de ses larmes. Pas grand chose à part ce garçon, brûlant de fièvre, qui respirait lentement, contre elle, les yeux mis clos. Réfléchissait-il ou était-il trop embrumé pour cela ? Les mains de Lily remontèrent vers les mèches brunes et moites encore électrisées de magie instinctive et violente.

Sans donner de raison à ces gestes, et toujours en sanglotant, la rousse lissa ces pointes douces du bout des doigts, de peur de rompre cet instant de quiétude. Dans l'habitacle les dernières plumes retombaient, un feu isolé s'éteignait de lui même. La rousse retira un mouton envolé de la chevelure du brun.

—J-je s-s-suis d-d-d-désolée… Je n'aurais p-p-p-pas d-d-d-du te montrer cet-t-t-t article dans ces circ-c-c-c-onstances. C'était mesquin.

C'était une vengeance. Et Lily l'avait regretté rapidement. La puissance qu'avait dégagé Tom l'avait terrassée et l'avait surprit lui aussi.

D'un coup, il frémit à son contact. Le brun releva la tête, ses yeux avaient perdu leur lueur rouge pour être remplacée par une autre beaucoup plus sombre et dangereuse. Il la toisa une seconde avant de saisir son visage en coupe entre ses mains en sang. Lily sursauta et cessa de respirer, son front était brûlant, mais ses mains étaient froides, terriblement froides et couvertes d'hémoglobine. Comment des mains pouvaient être glacées comme ça ? Elle frissonna. Le brun s'écarta violemment, il avait repris son air glacial, voir plus glacial que d'habitude.

La rousse amorça un mouvement vers lui, avant qu'il ne raffermisse sa prise autour de sa mâchoire la forçant à abandonner.

—Si tu parles de quoi que ce soit, ce qu'il s'est passé ici, ce que tu as découvert, ou ces cinq dernières minutes… _je te tue_.

Puis il la relâcha, Lily retomba face contre terre, gelée.

—Maintenant, va-t'en.

Elle se releva maladroitement, puis battit retraite dans le couloir vide sans un regard en arrière. Elle retomba contre les marches de pierre devant son dortoir, s'essuya le visage de ses larmes et du sang. Elle avait agi comme une idiote, comme une idiote pleine de rancœur. Un Tom furieux avait en sa possession des informations sur son père, et la lueur qu'elle avait vu dans son regard lui confirmait une chose. Il allait chercher à le retrouver.

Et commettre quelque chose de terrible.

…

…

.

.

* * *

Eeeet voilà ! On se retrouve l'année bientôt pour la suite !

Love,

Hugs,

Bonnes fêtes, amour et cadeaux,

La chauve souris requin transgénique


	19. The Maid does not protect herself

Eeeet me revoilà pour un nouveau chapitre pour cette nouvelle année. Je vous souhaite tout le bonheur du monde pour 2017.

En route pour la suite, et merci à toutes et à tous pour vos reviews.

 _Résumé des chapitres précédents : Lily, James et Albus ont appris qu'ils ne pourraient jamais retourner dans leur époque. Furieuse, Lily se bat avec des Serpentards et dans un même temps révèle ses origines à Jedusor. La jeune fille regrette bien vite son geste car elle comprends que le brun va chercher à se venger._

Playlist : **Nicholas Hooper** : Slughorn's Confession - **Nicholas Hooper** : Malfoy's Mission

* * *

Quand vous mettez le pied sur un nid de serpents, que vous importe qui mord le premier ?

George R. R. Martin. _Le trône de Fer Int. II : A Clash of Kings_

* * *

Lily ne tendait plus vraiment l'oreille vers le dortoir des quatrièmes années de Serpentard, mais il lui sembla pourtant que dans les jours qui suivirent nul ne mentionna le carnage commis dans leur chambrée. Soit Tom ou les elfes de Poudlard avaient réparés les dommages, soit les adolescents n'osaient rien dire de peur de contrarier leur chef.

Chef, ça lui allait bien décidément. Car il était définitivement capable de se faire obéir de son petit groupe, puisque s'il avait décidé d'éviter Lily, il en avait aussi donné l'ordre à ses camarades.

Elle avait vu pour la première fois au détour d'un couloir Nott qui au lieu de lui adresser des gestes obscènes s'était littéralement carapaté. Pareil pour Antonin même si les raisons étaient plus évidentes. Lily avait un léger pincement au cœur chaque fois qu'elle y pensait, mais autant Walburga que Tabatha s'arrangeaient pour qu'elle évite de trop s'y pencher. Après le fiasco de son anniversaire, les deux jeunes filles la lâchaient rarement, et essayer d'intercepter un Tom très fuyant était d'une grande difficulté.

Même le lundi après midi en métamorphose où le cours des sixièmes années précédait celui des quatrièmes années, elle ne parvenait pas à approcher Jedusor. Lily avait encore la sensation de ses mains autour de son visage et les mots qu'il lui avait adressé. Si elle parlait, il la tuerait.

Et bizarrement, Lily n'en doutait pas. Pourtant, il fallait qu'elle lui parle car ce n'était pas de ses mots dont elle avait peur, c'était de la lueur dangereuse dans ses yeux noirs.

Elle le voyait de loin, l'expression sérieuse et concentrée, le regard dur et à chaque fois, la jeune fille avait l'intime et l'horrible conviction qu'il n'allait pas se contenter de savoir le nom de son père et ses origines. Il allait agir.

Les examens de fin d'années auraient dû la déconcentrer de Tom, c'était peine perdue. Elle répondit distraitement aux questions de son examen de divination en voulant finir au plus vite et attraper Jedusor qui avait examen à l'étage en dessous.

Force était de constater que tout cela était d'autant plus vain, car en sortant de son contrôle de sortilège et en la voyant arriver vers lui, il disparut à la dérobée si bien qu'elle pensa qu'il lui avait volé sa cape d'invisibilité.

La fin d'année arriva alors, sans qu'elle n'ait pu tenté ne serait-ce que lui adresser un mot. Même au banquet de fin d'année le serpentard était encadré de ses comparses et il semblait déraisonné de l'approcher. Les verts et argents regardaient d'un mauvais œil le blaireau et l'or et le noir colorant la Grande Salle pour la victoire des Poufsouffles.

Le lendemain dans le Poudlard Express, Lily avait l'impression de suffoquer. Elle n'en pouvait plus. Il fallait qu'elle lui parle ou bien il serait introuvable pendant deux mois. Et peut être à même de faire quelque chose qu'il regretterait par la suite, se dit-elle. Elle titillait la chaine de Gutters entre ses doigts. Tantôt elle regardait le paysage, tantôt elle suivait la logorrhée verbale de Cordelia. Et cette fois, Cordelia avait trouvé de quoi parler, puisqu'Ullah soucieuse de l'état de Lily depuis quelques jours était entrée dans le compartiment des serpentardes et se trouvait désormais coincée entre Tabatha et Lily harcelée de questions par la jeune Bulstrode.

—…et rassure moi tu étais à Dumstrang quand tu habitais en Pologne, hum ?

—Euh… no, je avoir que onze ans… balbutiait la fillette avec toujours le même fort accent.

—Dommage, j'imagine que tu aurais pu nous dire des choses sur l'école sinon…

—Oh mais regarde là Cordi, elle rougit, tu lui fais peur !

—Wally, tu ne crois quand même pas que je fais peur aux enfants, hum ? Tu me verrais avec mes petits cousins Flint. Ils sont bien éduqués certes, mais je ne leur fais pas peur. Tiens… Sevisky c'est noble comme nom ça ?

—Ja, je être de sang pur.

Voilà de quoi les ravir, pensa sombrement Lily. Et en effet les jeunes filles soufflèrent.

—Mais c'est fantastique ! s'extasia Cordelia. Lina tu ne nous avais pas dit ça ! Où cachais-tu cette petite là ? Oooh regardez moi ces petites joues roses ! Rien à voir avec les premières années de Gryffondor ou Poufsouffle, elle est déjà toute mignonne. Mais dis-moi Ullah, hum ? Pourquoi as-tu quitté ton pays ? Tu es de sang pur tu ne risques rien face à Grindelwald.

—Cordi ! rouspéta Walburga.

—Bah quoi ?

—Tu es pire que Nott des fois !

…

—Tué mon oncle… ses partisans ont tué mon _wujek_. Le sang peu important, coupa la fillette d'une voix étrangement aigüe. Désolée mais…

—Nous n'en parlerons plus, fit derechef Tabatha.

Lily souffla. La fillette n'osait pas bouger, ni montrer sa tristesse de peur de vexer les serpentardes. Aussi comprit-elle, elle voulait se faire accepter dans ce pays et quoi de mieux que s'entendre avec des futures septièmes années ? Cordelia, Walburga et Tabatha la voyaient comme une petite poupée à coiffer qui serait amusante à dorloter pendant quelques temps, mais Ullah semblait prête à endosser ce rôle. Les filles firent l'aller retour entre elle et la fillette comme si elles cherchaient un lien entre les deux, autre que Grindelwald qui avait attaqué leurs proches.

—Walburga donne à Ullah des chocogrenouilles. Pauvre petite.

—Je les ais mangés.

—Tous ?! mais il en restait une dizaine !

—J'avais faim !

—Je vais aller en racheter, se proposa d'un coup Lily. Vous voulez quelque chose ?

—Rapporte moi des suçacides, commanda la brune en lui tendant une bourse pleine de gallions.

—Mais tu as encore faim ?! Tu es impossible depuis quelques jo-

La rousse referma la porte du compartiment et se dirigea non pas vers la vieille femme aux confiseries mais vers le fond du train. Là où elle s'était assise au tout début de l'année, le compartiment où se trouvaient Tom et ses sbires.

Elle le trouva tranquillement assis en train de lire, entouré de Lestrange et d'Avery disputant une partie d'échec alors que Nott et Dolohov discutaient. À peine fut-elle visible que Nott cracha :

—Va-t'en.

—J'aimerais parler à Tom.

—Je pense que la sang mêlé doit avoir le cerveau qui marche au ralenti, pas vrai Antonin ?

Antonin détourna le regard. Lily en fait de même en posant ses yeux sur le brun.

—Tom, je sais ce que tu prévois… ne fais pas ça…

—Je n'ai pas envie de te parler. Je te serais gré de… t'en aller.

—Tu as compris ? Maintenant dégage !

Sans plus de cérémonie Nott lui empoigna le bras et la jeta contre la paroi boisée du train. Lily s'y heurta violemment, alors que l'autre ricanait. Sans un regard en arrière, elle fit demi tour, furieuse.

À l'arrêt du train, Lily descendit avec Walburga, suivant le nouveau trio Cordelia, Ullah, et Tabatha. La rousse vit de loin Morgini faire grise mine de cet assemblage, elle lui adressa un vague regard désolé, alors que Walburga continuait :

—Mais sinon, tes frères ne sont plus en Angleterre… Où vas-tu aller ?

Lily n'en avait pas la moindre idée. Elle avait refusé d'ouvrir toutes les lettres d'Albus et de James. Et elle n'avait pas beaucoup d'argent en poche.

—Je vais sans doute prendre une chambre et travailler…

La perspective l'ennuyait déjà.

Walburga acquiesça cependant et la serra dans ses bras en lui souhaitant de bonnes vacances ainsi qu'à ses amies avant de rejoindre son père un petit homme à l'air très jeune et renfrogné. Ils transplanèrent tout comme Cordelia, Tabatha et Ullah qui rejoignit une femme sévère et ronde.

Lily tira sa valise en cherchant des yeux une silhouette bien connue. Celle de Tom, elle le trouva en train de retourner du côté moldu de King's Cross. Elle se mit à sa poursuite, en slalomant entre les chariots, les élèves, et les parents. Elle manqua d'écraser un chat échappé de son panier dans sa course, évita une ribambelle d'enfants et enfin traversa le portail.

Tom quittait les quais. Il fallait qu'elle lui parle. Qu'elle l'empêche de faire une bêtise.

—Enfin te voilà !

Une main saisit le poignet de la jeune fille, elle se glaça. C'était James. Toujours plus maigre, plus sale, habillé de loque, seuls ses yeux bleus glacés coloraient ce visage horriblement pâle et cadavérique.

—Ce n'est pas le moment James.

—Je t'emmène avec moi. Dépêche toi avant que l'autre idiot ne rapplique.

—Je vois que tu n'es toujours pas en bon terme avec Al, envoie moi un hibou quand ça ce sera arrangé, siffla la rousse en cherchant à se défaire de la poigne de son aîné.

Elle jetait des coups d'œil vers Tom qui disparaissait dans la foule petit à petit.

—Tu feras de l'humour plus tard. Tu es en danger Li. Grindelwald et ses sbires…

—Ils te recherchent. Ils vous recherchent tous les deux. Je n'ai rien à voir avec vous.

—Mais si ! Lily enfin tu ne peux pas te débrouiller seule…

—Bien sûr que si. Je fais ça depuis un an je te signale, maintenant lâche-moi !

Elle profita d'un instant de déconcentration pour filer, elle glissa avec sa petite taille entre des couples, des enfants, des valises, des vendeurs de journaux pour arriver dans le hall de King Cross où elle retrouva enfin Jedusor parlant avec une vieille femme habillée d'un uniforme gris. James la tira soudain violemment en arrière.

—Tu viens avec moi ! Je te répète que tu es en danger Li !

—Je t'ordonne de me lâcher !

Tom jeta un regard en arrière, il croisa le regard de Lily… et sourit. Visiblement satisfait. Ensuite, il se détourna et suivit la vieille femme. La rousse se débattait dans les bras de James en soufflant sous l'effort jusqu'à ce qu'une idée ne germe dans sa tête.

—Monsieur l'agent ! cria-t-elle à un policier moldu qui passait. Aidez moi s'il vous plait ! Ce garçon m'importune…

—Ne vous en mêlez pas, je suis son frère !

Le policeman suspicieux s'approcha, sa matraque brandie. Il jaugea leur duo d'une drôle d'œillade.

—C'est faux, plaida Lily. Je ne le connais pas ! S'il vous plait ! Aidez-moi !

—Mais qu'est-ce que tu fous ?

Le moldu, toisa Lily, puis James qui arborait son air des plus mauvais jours.

—Je crois que j'en ai assez entendu, suivez moi jeune homme.

D'une bousculade, la rousse se déroba de l'emprise de son aîné, mis en joue par le policier, et après avoir chuchoté un petit « désolée » elle s'enfuît. Sur le parvis devant la gare cependant, Tom n'était nulle part.

Elle poussa un grognement de frustration.

 **oOo**

 _8 Janvier 2025_

Lily retomba en arrière sur son dossier de chaise, exténuée. Elle avait les yeux rouges, constata Harry désespéré, elle avait pleuré pendant que l'on triturait ses souvenirs, mais cela avait duré si longtemps que ses larmes avaient séchés formant des sillons légèrement humides sur ses joues rondes.

Elle baissa les yeux devant Bittersweet.

James lui mâchonnait sa lippe, et Albus jouait avec ses doigts, ses fils semblaient connaître parfaitement le déroulement de ces scènes et ne voulaient surtout plus les voir, comme un film vu à répétition. Harry se souvenait parfaitement de ce genre de sentiment quand encore enfant, enfermé dans son placard chez les Dursley, il entendait Dudley torturer le magnétoscope de sa télécommande pour revoir pour la vingtième fois consécutive son passage préféré dans son film d'action favori. Un supplice.

Là, il n'avait pas fallut une fois pour que ce soit intolérable pour Harry. Voir Jedusor et ses sbires, toucher sa fille, lui faire du mal était insupportable. Savoir ses enfants si désemparés était inimaginable. Ginny n'était pas à côté de lui, elle voyait ça aux côtés de Ron, en ayant échangé sa place avec Hermione. La brune lui avait attrapé le bras pendant tout ce temps. Harry se rendait compte après coup qu'il ne sentait désormais plus son membre tellement elle le serrait fort. Il s'en dégagea doucement.

—C'est tout ce que j'ai à montrer… pour l'instant.

—Bien… allez vous reposer jeune fille, fit Percy après avoir interrogé Jebediah Bittersweet du regard.

Le ministre donna son assentiment. Quand bien même eut-il rechigné, Lily ne tenait plus debout… et étonnement Albus tremblait. Ils durent être tous les deux être soutenus, l'une par James que l'on jaugea suspicieusement, l'autre par un magicogarde.

C'en fut trop. Harry se leva. Derrière lui, il entendit le raclement du banc, Ginny avait suivi son instinct et le soutenait au moins dans ça.

—Un problème Mr Potter ?

—Je demande le droit de voir mes enfants en privé.

—Refusé.

Albus, Lily et James à moitié évacués lui jetèrent un regard triste, et Gin' dut s'emplir de ça pour compléter dans ses revendications :

—Ce n'est pas humain ! Ce procès dure depuis trop de temps déjà nous réclamons le droit de voir nos enfants en cession privée. Vous permettez ce droit aux familles de condamnés et même pas à nos enfants qui n'ont pas encore prouvé leur culpabilité ?!

Les photographes mitraillaient. Une fois n'était pas coutume c'était eux que l'on voulait. Qu'ils se servent. Oh oui qu'ils se servent, pensa Harry avec cynisme. Il n'était plus un adolescent renfermé, il était un père voulant protéger sa progéniture et l'aider. S'il ne pouvait arrêter la Machine Infernale il se devait de ralentir ses rouages.

—J'ai assisté à la torture de mon fils… à tellement de choses depuis le début de ce procès, j'ai hurlé personne ne m'entends ! Je vous le demande maintenant, laissez-nous ma femme et moi avoir une entrevue avec nos enfants !

Humainement, Bittersweet ne pouvait pas refuser, même Rita Skeeter faisait une moue perplexe à ses mots comme si elle trifouillait dans la figue noircie de son cœur pour y rechercher les sentiments adéquats… Pourtant :

—C'est toujours refusé, monsieur Potter. Je pense que vous avez _assez vu_ vos enfants.

Le ministre coula un regard à Percy. Il savait. Qui avait craché le morceau ? Difficile à dire, mais il savait. Le vieil homme s'en alla et James, Lily et Al aussi.

 **oOo**

Les questions des photographes qui s'étaient rués sur Ginny, Hermione, Ron et lui résonnaient encore dans les oreilles d'Harry. C'était comme si on se rappelait leur présence, qu'ils étaient vivants. Ginny, sans un mot de plus envers son mari s'était rapidement éclipsée.

Hermione avait hésité à la suivre, mais avait demandé à lui parler. Encore plus déprimé, Harry l'avait conduite, avec Ron vers son bureau dans le quartier général des aurors. Il était dix-neuf heure, et le QG était loin d'être vidé, c'était rassurant et navrant à la fois, car les aurors lui sautèrent dessus réclamant des directives qu'il donna d'une voix machinale et lasse. Il se demandait comment il tenait à diriger ces aurors compétents et à gérer sa famille brisée à côté… Il était devenu un robot.

En rentrant dans son bureau, Hermione laissa échapper un soupir.

—Ne t'inquiète pas pour Ginny, j'irais lui parler.

Sa vie de famille, sa vie de couple était un capharnaüm monstrueux, se concentrer sur son travail semblait être une bonne alternative. Il jeta un coup d'œil au planning de patrouille de ses aurors, autour de Poudlard, de Pré-au-lard, du Chemin de Traverse, puis vérifia vaguement les nouvelles. Il n'y avait rien.

—Non. Ne le fais pas Mione. Je me débrouille. Tu voulais me parler il me semble.

—Oh, oui. Je ne mets pas en doute ce que disent Li, Al et J' ne t'inquiète pas… mais depuis le début du procès il y a quelque chose qui me chiffonne, et ça m'a repris aujourd'hui. Tu m'as bien dit que Jedusor avait tué son père l'été de ses seize ans… or, Lily on l'a vu l'a averti alors qu'il avait quinze ans. Donc à moins qu'il n'ait attendu un an avant de s'attaquer à lui ça n'a pas sens… On l'a vu il semblait prêt à attaquer Tom Jedusor Sr.

—Tu suggères que Lily a changé le cours du Temps ? Pourquoi dans ce cas je me souviendrais que c'est à seize ans qu'il a tué son père s'il l'a fait plus tôt ?

—Ça paraît étrange, car d'autres évènements que Lily, James et Al ont vécu s'ancrent parfaitement. Je suis allée vérifier, l'incendie de la bibliothèque de Carcassonne, la folie des strangulots dans _l'Histoire de Poudlard_ -sans que Grindelwald ne soit mentionné, bien sûr-, et même des petits évènements par-ci par-là que Lily entendait de ses amies sangs purs et que je suis allé vérifier dans des catalogues d'anciens sangs purs. On dirait qu'ils se sont parfaitement intégrés à cette époque, pourtant, j'ai vérifié… il n'y a pas la moindre trace d'eux. Lily n'est même pas dans les archives de Poudlard. Ils ont changé le Temps d'une quelconque manière, et ont pourtant été… effacés…

—À quoi penses-tu ? demanda Ron.

—Je ne sais pas trop. Il y a tellement de mystères, c'est comme leur arrivée. Pourquoi 1941 ? Pourquoi devant une bijouterie ? Quel est le rapport avec cette femme, cette Gutters ? Je dois faire des recherches. Je dois revoir ces images. Il faut que tu me signes en tant que chef de ton département, un laisser passer pour enquêter sur les souvenirs laissés dans la pensine.

Harry ne se fit pas prier, dans coup de plume, il signa et tendit le papier. Il admonesta sa meilleure amie :

—Rapporte moi tes recherches quand tu auras fini, rapporte les nous.

 **oOo**

 _9 Janvier 2025_

Lily, encore Lily.

Toujours Lily.

 **oOo**

Il faisait sombre et Lily transpirait. L'endroit était noir, comme un four… comme _la cave_.

La jeune fille frissonna et ouvrit les yeux. Elle se dépêcha d'allumer la seule lampe de l'habitacle qui s'illumina à peine. Mais c'était mieux que rien. Elle souffla sur ses doigts dans le but vain de les réchauffer, puis essuya la transpiration sur son front moite. Elle se doutait qu'il faisait chaud dehors, mais le froid la saisissait toujours.

Pourtant, on était en pleines vacances. La jeune fille s'étira et bâilla. Le petit sous sol ressemblait toujours un peu à la cave, mais à la lumière elle pouvait les distinguer. L'endroit était propre, par ses soins, il y avait un lit, certes petit, mais moelleux, il n'y avait pas Al, ni James et surtout, il y avait du _travail_.

—Lila ?! Tu es levée ? J'espère que oui et que le linge est lavé ! Je te veux dans la cuisine, Madame est levée et de mauvaise humeur.

—J'arrive Miss Violet !

Lily d'un geste de la main arrangea ses cheveux, lissa un peu sa frange et se mit au travail. Elle leva sa baguette sur le linge salle qui reposait non loin d'une cuve, la cuve où elle était censée trimer et d'un sort de nettoyage fit léviter linge, couettes et draps pour que dans une danse énergique ils se mettent d'eux même à l'ouvrage. Les chemises, les robes venaient à la rencontre de la brosse à récurer, se rinçaient contre le lavabo, puis allaient se pendre d'eux mêmes sur la ficelle.

Satisfaite, la rousse abaissa sa baguette, mit son tablier et remonta vers la cuisine où s'affairait Miss Violet Watson.

La trentaine, des cheveux blonds tenus par une coque au dessus de la tête, un visage bouffi par les soucis et un ventre proéminent de femme enceinte faisaient de Violet une femme peu commode et qu'il ne valait mieux pas déranger, à moins de vouloir entendre sa complainte des heures durant. La femme disposait des œufs et du bacon sur une assiette de porcelaine, ainsi que des scones.

Habituée, Lily sortit des pots de marmelades, qu'elle disposa sur un plateau avec le reste et une théière brûlante. Le tout était lourd pour ses petits bras, mais impossible à transporter pour Violet, qui finit par se rassoir fatiguée de cet effort.

Alors Lily franchit la porte battante son fardeau entre ses mains pour la salle à manger. Très concentrée, elle ne regarda pas les occupants de la tablée, préférant disposer correctement les assiettes devant chacun.

—Et ce thé ? Faut-il attendre la fin de cette fichue guerre pour que vous daignez me le donner ?

—Je vous l'apporte tout de suite Madame Jedusor.

Mary Jedusor étouffa un grognement. Lily se précipita pour lui servir le plus gracieusement qu'elle put, un thé avec un nuage de lait et deux sucres blancs, pas de sucre et pas de lait pour Thomas Jedusor à cause de son diabète, et un sucre seulement pour Tom Jedusor. En servant ce dernier, la rousse lui jeta un petit regard en coin qu'il ne remarqua pas, occupé à lire un journal.

—Merci, hum… Lila, c'est ça ?

—Oui Monsieur.

Lily s'inclina et se mit dans l'ombre de la pièce laissant la famille Jedusor discuter et manger tranquillement, indifférents à la guerre qui menaçait dehors, et indifférents aux inquiétudes de la jeune sorcière qu'ils avaient embauchée. Il n'avait pas été très difficile de retrouver Little Hangleton, ayant transplané à Great Hangleton, pour suivre ensuite la route jusqu'au Manoir des Jedusor où elle s'était présentée avec pour seul bagage sa valise abîmée. Elle s'était présentée comme une orpheline (ce qui était vrai) à la recherche d'un travail (aussi), ne sachant pas où aller (idem) et sous le nom de Lila. Elle demandait juste le gîte et le couvert en échange de son travail et si les Jedusor avaient hésité au début, ils avaient sauté sur cette occasion d'avoir une domestique à moindre frais. D'autant plus que leur unique bonne Miss Violet, allait bientôt accoucher les laissant perdus, oui perdus ! sans n'avoir plus personne pour leur apporter leur petit déjeuner.

Cette pensée était peut être mesquine, mais ni Mrs, ni Mr Jedusor, ni Tom père Jedusor ne méritaient beaucoup de gentillesses. Ils étaient irrespectueux et malpolis. Et pourtant, Lily se sentait investie du devoir de les protéger, notamment Tom Jedusor, et ce, de son propre fils. Cette ressemblance était frappante, maintenant qu'elle avait le père en face d'elle. Même dans sa façon de prendre sa tasse entre ses longs doigts, il y avait cette noblesse propre au Tom qu'elle connaissait.

Si ce n'était que le père était un peu moins gracieux et charmant que son fils, songeait-elle concentrée. Aussi quand Mrs Jedusor claqua des doigts pour être débarrassée, Lily ne réagit pas immédiatement.

—Cessez de rêvasser, et débarrassez moi ça. Ensuite allez changer nos draps, je vais inspecter votre ouvrage.

—Bien Madame.

La rousse se dépêcha de débarrasser, et fila dans la cuisine, se retenant de pester contre le vieille femme aussi exécrable qu'un Scrout à pétard énervé. Miss Violet fumait en épluchant un légume, Lily fit rapidement la vaisselle à la moldue sous son regard intransigeant avant de filer dans la cave saisir les draps et remonter les disposer dans le lit conjugal au troisième étage du manoir.

Là, ce fut Mrs Jedusor qui la toisa, à s'échiner à mettre correctement les bords du dessous de drap sur le sommier. Les traits tombants de la femme d'une petite soixantaine se plissaient devant son effort.

—Alors ? Vous ne savez même pas faire un lit ? On se dépêche Lily.

—Lila, Madame.

—Oh ! C'est pareil !

Oui, c'était pareil… Mais Lily Luna Potter était le vestige d'une autre époque qui n'existait pas encore et qui ne reviendrait jamais, alors seules persistaient Lila et Lina Pieters, et c'était peut être mieux ?

Elle finit son ouvrage, la vieille femme inspecta la propreté des draps d'un œil sévère avant de la laisser partir. « Vieille toupie » !

Si elle devait rester là tout l'été pour les protéger elle le ferait, mais être traitée ainsi l'agaçait au plus au point.

…

…

.

.

—Monsieur Jedusor demande si tu as lavé sa chemise verte en lin, fit sèchement Miss Violet encore la clope au bec.

Lily leva la tête des légumes qu'elle découpait et s'essuya le front.

—Le père ou le fils ?

—Tom Jedusor, répondit aussi sec la femme avec dédain, enfin c'est évident, jamais Mr Jedusor Sr ne mettrait une chemise en lin.

—Je lui apporte tout à l'heure, elle sèche. Il l'a déjà mise hier et c'est la troisième fois que je dois changer ses draps dans la semaine. Combien de fois change-t-il de vêtements par jours ? Je ne peux pas suivre, chuchota la rousse.

Elle aida Miss Watson qui peinait à s'asseoir, puis fut sèchement remisée auprès de ses légumes. La blonde qui séparait blancs et jaunes d'une main sa cigarette dans l'autre répondit :

—Mr Jedusor a un problème avec l'hygiène. Il se douche deux fois par jour, se lave les mains une vingtaine de fois, et change de vêtements au moindre plis ou tâches. C'est comme ça, tu as de la chance il fait beau, en hiver je suis obligée de chauffer ses habits près du poêle avec un brin de lavande et des clous de girofle pour que ça sèche sans odeurs…

—Mais à quoi est-ce dû ? Mr et Mrs Jedusor Sr n'ont pas ce problème là.

Lily vit Violet crisper légèrement la mâchoire. La rousse lâcha ses légumes pour observer sa supérieure. La femme écrasa une cigarette, puis en reprit une en la toisant méchamment derrière la barrière de ses doigts usés par le labeur tenant le bâtonnet de nicotine.

—J'étais encore une jeunette… mais j'ai entendu des choses, un scandale… je suis pas du coin moi, je viens d'une petite bourgade à une vingtaine de lieux d'ici… c'est pourquoi ils m'ont engagés, ils veulent pratiquement personne du coin depuis… _ça_.

Lily se tendit et la femme se rapprocha du mieux que son ventre proéminent le lui permettait.

—Du jour au lendemain, le jeune maître a disparu… avec une fille du patelin. Une pauvresse, y paraît que dans le village c'était la folie on parlait d'amour maudit, pourtant moins d'un an plus tard le jeune maître est réapparu en disant qu'il avait été ensorcelé par une sorcière.

Elle secoua la tête et Lily frissonna.

—Et vous y croyez miss Violet ?

—Qui sait ? Peut être que la pauvresse est bien allée chez les forains demander à une gitane de lui faire un grigri ? Quoi qu'il en soit, il est revenu, dégoûté des femmes et de la souillure laissée par ses sortilèges et la question n'est pas de savoir si oui ou non j'y crois mais plutôt si je peux te faire confiance. Tu le lorgnes bizarrement depuis que tu es arrivée. T'imagines pas qu'il t'épousera et que tu vivras dans le confort ma p'tite. T'as des jolis yeux, des jolis formes mais tu pourras agiter ça sous son nez pendant des semaines qu'il remarquera rien.

Elle eut un reniflement dédaigneux alors qu'elle battait les blancs en neige dans un bol, et Lily se dit que Miss Violet avait dû essayer avant de se fiancer.

—Maintenant va prendre cette fichue chemise, secoue là dehors, fais quelque chose, et surtout tais-toi sur c'que je t'ai dit ma p'tite.

Lily ne tarda pas à le faire.

…

…

.

.

La rousse fut un matin réveillée par la voix tonitruante de Violet Watson. Elle émergea difficilement, s'habilla et se rua vers la cuisine. La femme de chambre était trempée de sueur et le bas de sa robe aussi.

—Je perds les eaux ! Par la Vierge, les Mrs et Mr Jedusor ne sont pas là pour me conduire à l'hôpital… Aide-moi. Appelle ma sœur que son fils vienne me chercher !

Lily se dépêcha de le faire, elle composa maladroitement le numéro sur le combiné archaïque, chose qu'elle n'avait jamais fait de sa vie, les doigts tremblants alors que Miss Violet hurlait à son oreille. Quelques minutes plus tard, un jeune homme d'environ quinze ans au volant d'une vieille Chevrolet rouge vint chercher la femme qui hurlait.

—Mr et Mrs Jedusor reviendront dans deux jours de Londres, il y a encore du ragoût dans le garde manger pour toi, et prépare le gigot d'agneau que j'ai laissé dans la cuisine pour Mr Jedusor Jr ! Aïe ! Will démarre je veux accoucher aujourd'hui pas demain parce que tu rêvasses au volant !

Lily regarda la voiture disparaître au loin dans le domaine, contrariée. Elle souffla sur une mèche rebelle lui collant au visage avant de rebrousser chemin. Quand Tom Jedusor descendit l'escalier il parut de méchante humeur. Alors quand il s'asseyait à table et qu'il prenait une tasse de thé, il demanda :

—Pourquoi Violet beuglait ainsi, Lila ?

—Elle va accoucher, elle est partie.

—Simplement ? Elle m'a réveillé à geindre.

Lily resta stupéfaite de tant d'insolence et du peu de considération pour la femme qui les servait depuis des années, mais il n'en avait pas fini.

—Je ne veux pas d'œufs au plat, allez me les brouiller avec de la muscade, tout ceci est insipide.

La jeune fille serra les dents et les poings avant de se saisir de l'assiette, outrée et repartir dans la cuisine. Quel rustre ! Quel ingrat. Lily ne l'aimait vraiment pas du tout. D'un coup de baguette elle brouilla d'autres œufs et retourna les donner sans un mot ni d'elle, ni de lui pour la remercier. Elle s'installa ensuite silencieuse sur le comptoir de la cuisine pour manger les œufs au plat qu'il n'avait pas touché. Une pleine cuillerée d'œufs en bouche, ses yeux s'attardèrent sur le calendrier accroché près de l'horloge et elle se figea. On était le 8 juillet 1942. La date anniversaire de la mort de ses parents.

Même si cela faisait plus d'un an qu'ils étaient décédés, la date inscrite lui remua les tripes. Elle repoussa l'assiette avec le pressant besoin de sortir. Ce qu'elle fit en traçant le chemin de la cuisine et de la salle à manger vers le hall.

—Où vas-tu ? demanda Jedusor sans quitter son journal des yeux.

—J'ai besoin de sortir.

—Dans une heure je te veux de retour. Je veux que tu m'accompagnes chercher mes actions à Great Hangleton.

—Mr Bryce pourrait s'en charger.

—Ne conteste pas mes ordres. Frank fait mauvais genre, et il faudra bien quelqu'un pour surveiller ma voiture.

Lily hocha vaguement de la tête, elle continua son chemin pour atteindre le parc des Jedusor. Là, elle s'assit sur un banc, complètement découragée. Le jardinier Frank Bryce, un homme de la vingtaine boitillant et revêche s'occupait d'un massif de rosier au loin, la laissant seule à l'ombre d'un chêne avec son désespoir.

Le 8 juillet c'était une date anniversaire, plus d'un an s'était écoulé, mais il aurait pu s'en passer dix. Albus et James étaient Merlin savait où, l'un plus probablement avec Dumbledore, l'autre drogué dans une rue quelconque, et elle était ici. Elle toucha le collier brisé de Gutters à son cou, il était vilain et maléfique.

Elle l'enleva et s'assit sur le sol herbeux en regardant le bijou abîmé entre ses doigts. Elle récolta quelques pierres dans l'herbe et les disposa pour dessiner le crayonné d'une tombe.

—M'man, P'pa… je ne sais pas trop pourquoi je vous parle maintenant… Je ne sais même pas si vous m'entendez. Tante Hermione dit- disait que ses parents l'entendaient quand elle leur parlait des fois… J'aurais dû faire ça il y a des mois… mais, vous me manquez. Énormément. Je suis perdue sans vous. Je ne sais pas comment faire sans vous, je ne peux pas m'occuper d'Al, ou de James, j'avais besoin de distance… mais je regrette un peu maintenant. J'ai tellement honte de ce qu'il vous est arrivé, et de ce qui est arrivé à notre famille. J'aimerais pouvoir les protéger tout les deux pour vous. Et puis il y a ce garçon…

Lily inscrivit sur le sol la date de mort de ses parents. 8/7/24. Au milieu de ce grand jardin moldu, sous un grand chêne, entre deux bosquets d'azalées roses vifs, il y avait une tombe que la rousse prenait pour la première fois la peine de considérer.

—Il y a Tom, Tom Jedusor que j'ai envie d'aider. Je pense que tu aurais bien aimé ce garçon Maman, toi aussi Papa, vous m'auriez aidée à l'aider. Je dois tenir cette gentillesse et cette naïveté de gryffondor de vous. Il en a besoin. J'aiderai J et Al ensuite, promis.

De la main qui n'était pas couverte de terre elle s'essuya une unique larme perlant le long de son œil. Ensuite, elle mit le collier entour de son poignet avant de se détourner et retourner au manoir le cœur lourd.

Elle ne savait pas si c'était de la tristesse, mais tout lui semblait désormais peser une tonne sur sa conscience. La jeune fille leva les yeux vers l'imposante demeure des Jedusor, certes bien entretenue mais terriblement glaciale. Frank Bryce retournait dans sa chaumière, laissant l'immense jardin désormais terriblement vide. Ou pas.

Au loin une fine silhouette venait de descendre le grillage en fer forgé au fond du jardin derrière le mur nord du manoir. La jeune fille écarquilla les yeux, elle vit cette silhouette se précipiter vers la maison. Trop fine pour être celle de Mr Jedusor, mais en même temps trop semblable.

Tom.

La rousse se mit à son tour à courir à toute vitesse baguette sortie vers la demeure. Elle dévala la pente herbeuse, manquant de s'étaler deux fois, sauta les margelles du perron et contourna la bâtisse pour entrer par l'entrée principale pour contrecarrer l'avancée du brun.

Il était là.

Oui, il était là, et ce spectacle édifiant lui sauta aux yeux en entrant dans le salon principal du manoir baguette brandie et le cœur battant la chamade. Tom à l'autre bout de la pièce sous l'arcane de bois menant au corridor secondaire, bloquait l'entrée sa propre baguette tendue sur son géniteur, figé. L'expression de Tom était glaciale, celle de son père livide. À son arrivée dans la pièce, père et fils tournèrent la tête de concert vers elle. Elle croisa les yeux noirs du brun, surprit de son interruption, pour la première fois réellement surprit. Il ouvrit la bouche de stupeur et cette minuscule seconde fut décisive :

—Expelliarmus !

La baguette du jeune homme fila dans les airs, évita le lustre de cristal pendouillant au plafond avant d'atterrir dans la main de Lily. Les trois protagonistes restèrent sots chacun leur tour surprit de ce revirement, puis la rousse ferma sa main sur le bout de bois, et se mit à reculer.

—N'y pense même pas ! siffla le serpentard en la voyant faire.

Il avança d'un pas et là, les choses se passèrent très vite, Tom Jedusor Sr, se leva d'un bond, renversa son fauteuil, toisa un millième de seconde les deux sorciers bien conscients de son désavantage… et prit la fuite.

—Et merde !

—Je suis désolée.

À son regard brûlant comme jamais de rage elle sut que s'il l'attrapait, à cet instant, il l'étranglerait. Mais avec sa baguette entre ses mains, il ne pouvait pas nuire à son géniteur. Alors la jeune fille lui montra son bien, puis se mit à courir hors de la maison horriblement consciente d'être suivie.

Elle avait encore agi comme une gryffondor stupide !

…

…

.

.

.

Lily n'aurait pas su dire depuis combien de temps elle courait. Trop lui hurlait son souffle erratique. Pas assez semblait lui signaler les mouvements derrière elle de plus en plus proche tant était si bien qu'elle n'osait même pas se retourner. Elle dévalait la colline, mettant le plus de distance possible entre le Manoir, Little Hangleton et elle. Car Tom allait forcément la rattraper d'un instant à l'autre et il fallait protéger ces gens de sa colère.

Une main s'abattit sur son épaule violemment la faisant se retourner. La rousse vit le visage défiguré par la haine du brun, elle hoqueta de frayeur. Elle perdit l'équilibre, entraînant Tom avec elle, au pied de la colline, à l'orée du bois. Ce fut douloureusement, et de façon erratique, qu'elle tenta de se relever en vain.

—Espèce. De. Sale. _Idiote_!

Le brun lui arracha sa baguette des mains, puis la sienne avant de pointer les deux sur elle. Lily déglutit, horrifiée. De toute sa hauteur le brun la toisa, elle tenta de se relever en battant des bras contre l'herbe, comme pour l'empêcher debout, de lui jeter le moindre sortilège. Cependant, à peine eut-elle amorcé un mouvement qu'il la plaqua au sol, avant de tomber à son tour. D'autres sorciers à en juger par leur robe sombre et leur baguette tendue venaient d'arriver et les pointaient vers eux, menaçant. Des membres du ministère ? Non, ils n'avaient pas l'air du coin.

Un frémissement du brun lui indiqua qu'il avait remarqué quelque chose chez ces trois nouveaux venus. Un petit symbole triangulaire et doré sur leur robe. La marque de Grindelwald. Si Lily était déjà effrayée et horrifiée, elle fut tout simplement gelée. Aucun organe ne semblait vouloir répondre à ses besoins, ni son cerveau, ni son cœur qui semblait avoir cessé de battre et encore moins ses jambes tremblotantes. Ce n'était pas possible, non. Impossible. Que venaient-il faire ici au milieu de ces moldus ? Le hasard était impensable. Ils venaient pour quelqu'un ?

Elle, elle, elle, hurlait son esprit à ses muscles pour les faire bouger. C'était impossible, ces gens voulaient, Al, James, mais certainement pas elle. Elle n'avait rien à voir avec tout cela, et pourtant… C'était bien vers elle et le serpentard que les baguettes étaient tendues.

Tom, lui, se releva lentement les mains en évidence, empoignant douloureusement Lily d'une et sa baguette de l'autre. Il semblait avoir peur, la colère n'était certainement pas retombée, mais il avait clairement conscience de la situation là o de la jaeaurépondre à ses besoi mais il avait clairement conscience de la situation là oe semblait vouloir répondre à ses besoiù le cerveau de la jeune fille était totalement pétrifié de terreur. Même avec sa baguette en main, elle n'aurait jamais eut le dessus contre ces trois adultes à l'air patibulaire.

Pourtant, bien que clairement à l'avantage, les trois inconnus d'un même mouvement les visèrent, puis jetèrent un sort, et Lily sombra dans l'inconscience.

…

…

.

.

Lily avait du mal à respirer, et ce fut sans doute ça, qui la réveilla lentement et douloureusement. Sa respiration bloquée dans sa cage thoracique trouvait son origine dans les liens qui l'enserraient. Quand elle en prit conscience, elle ouvrit les yeux d'un coup et grand la bouche pour inspirer à grandes goulées douloureuses de l'air si nécessaire et là les derniers évènements lui revinrent. Tom Jedusor Sr, Tom, les hommes en noir, et puis un sortilège. Elle voulut bouger la tête, mais l'arrière de son crâne cogna contre un autre, celui de Tom. Ils étaient attachés dos à dos, dans l'obscurité d'une forêt, elle entendait le bruissement d'une conversation derrière elle au loin. Où étaient leurs ravisseurs ?

—Tom ?

Il ne répondait rien. Était-il inconscient ? Lily entendait sa respiration régulière. La jeune fille tenta de tourner la tête pour le jeter un coup d'œil. En vain, elle sentait son dos froid dans le sien, qui se contractait à chaque respiration douloureuse, aussi douloureuse pour lui que pour elle, tellement les liens les enserraient.

Lily déglutit de travers.

—Tom ?

—Ah, on se réveille, petite garce ?

L'un des hommes, au fort accent irlandais contournait Tom pour se poster devant elle, une bouteille de whisky pur feu entre ses doigts sales. Il avait le visage marqué, et souriait de ses dents, dont trois d'entre elles étaient en or et luisaient dans l'obscurité.

—J'ai déjà expliqué la situation à ton frère derrière toi, et il ne s'est pas montré des plus réceptif…

Son frère ? Tom ? Dans une autre situation elle en aurait rit.

—Tu as été dure à trouver, p'tite garce. Mais le maître sera content. Ça fait un moment qu'il vous veut tes frangins en toi. Alors tu vas promettre d'êt' sage, et de ne pas tenter d' t'enfuir… ou j'pense que t'imagines bien que tu ne vas pas aimer c'qu'on pourrait te faire. Sur ce, z'avez intérêt à dormir, car d'main on a un p'tit bout d'chemin à faire. Nurmengard, c'est pas la porte à côté.

Ensuite, l'homme, indifférent de leur sort, retourna à ses comparses occupés à boire près d'un feu, laissant Lily et Tom dans le noir. La rousse assimila l'information aussi douloureusement qu'elle respirait. Nurmengard. Ils allaient à Nurmengard. À cause de James et Albus. Et ils allaient certainement mourir.

Lily se souvenait vaguement de ses cours d'Histoire de la Magie, pour avoir feuilleté quelques pages de ses livres, pratiquement personne ne revenait de Nurmengard lorsque Grindelwald la contrôlait. Le froid noua ses tripes, et ses jambes se liquéfièrent. Ils n'avaient pas leur baguette, personne pour les aider. Elle allait probablement mourir, sans pouvoir alerter ses frères, ni même Dumbledore. Elle avait pensé mourir de la main de Gutters, ce jour là dans la cave, mais certainement pas à Nurmengard quatre vingt ans plus tôt. Elle était condamnée, et Tom aussi !

—Tom ? souffla-t-elle presque en suffoquant.

Il ne répondait rien, elle n'entendait que le ricanement à quelques mètres de là de leurs ravisseurs. Elle avait besoin de l'entendre. Ses cris de colère ou de dégoût valaient presque mieux que son silence.

—Je s-suis t-t-tellement désolée. Désolée de tout ça… vraiment, vraiment désolée… t-t-t-tout est de ma faute. Je t-t-t-t'ai entraîné dans t-t-t-tout ça, en voulant t-t-t'aider. Je voulais vraiment t'aider, t'empêcher de faire une erreur, chuchota-t-elle la voix hachée. Et je t'ai condamné, je s-s-suis si désolée. On va mourir…

Les larmes roulaient sur ces joues toutes seules et ce fut ce qui sortit le jeune homme de son mutisme.

—Par Salazar Serpentard la ferme. _La ferme_! Oui c'est ta faute, mais juste, ferme là ! cracha-t-il, venimeux.

—Tom, fit-elle en secouant sa tête pour chasser ses larmes, je suis navrée…

—Arrête d'être désolée ou je te tue avant Grindelwald ! siffla l'autre en lui saisissant durement le poignet d'une main.

—Mais vous allez la boucler tous les deux ? Vous voulez qu'j'vous matte à coups de Doloris ? cria l'un des types en noir plus loin.

La rousse se mordit la lèvre pour réprimer un glapissement de douleur avec son poignet tordu en arrière par la main du brun, qui reprit dans un chuchotement glacé :

—C'est bon, tu es calmée ? _Bien_. J'essaie de réfléchir.

—Il y a un moyen… de nous enfuir ? Sais-tu où sont nos baguettes ?

—Ces types sont bêtes comme leurs pieds, il faut croire que Grindelwald n'a trouvé qu'eux pour le rejoindre en Grand Bretagne… Ils sont en train de s'enivrer à leur campement. Dès qu'ils dormiront, j'aurais besoin de toi pour te lever et m'aider. Il y a une roche qui pourrait couper la corde à quelques mètres, ensuite il faudra essayer de rechercher dans leurs affaires nos baguettes.

—D-D'accord.

La poigne de Tom se desserra légèrement, permettant à la jeune fille de souffler, sa peau à cet endroit la picotait légèrement, mais ce n'était rien en comparaison de l'inconfort avec lequel ils étaient ligotés tous les deux. Lily tourna la tête pour tenter d'apercevoir le serpentard.

Ils avaient fait une trêve, une trêve pour tenter de survivre quand leur situation était mal engagée. Ils restèrent quelques minutes silencieux tout les deux.

—Pour ton père…

—Nous règlerons ça, plus tard, coupa-t-il violemment, son ton raisonnable envolé. Là, je veux survivre. _Je m'occuperai de toi ensuite_ , maintenant tais-toi, l'un d'entre eux vient.

En effet, Lily entendit les pas dans l'herbe derrière eux. L'un des hommes les contourna, pour se poster face à une souche. Il s'y affala, les regarda l'œil torve, avant de boire une potion que la rousse reconnut pour avoir vu James l'utiliser des dizaines de fois.

—Une potion de dilution d'ivresse, chuchota-t-elle.

Son ravisseur leur sourit. Il décuvait grâce à ça. Il allait les surveiller toute la nuit.

La poigne de Tom sur son poignet se fit plus forte, entre rage et désespoir.

…

…

.

.

* * *

Eeeet voilà. J'espère que vous avez tous passé de bonnes fêtes ! À bientôt pour la suite :) (priez pour moi, _Partiels are coming!)_

 _Love, Hugs, Reviews ?!_

La chauve souris requin transgénique ?


	20. The fortress of despair

_Bonsoir à tous pour un nouveau chapitre de Bittersweet Tragedy, (pourquoi ce nom au passage ? vous le saurez à la fin, eh eh, mais c'est intimement lié à la chanson du même nom de Mélanie Martinez que je vous invite à écouter :) )_

Et c'est parti !

Disclaimer : Harry Potter est à J.K. Je ne fais qu'utiliser ses merveilleux personnages.

Playlist : **Fever Ray** : If I had a heart - **Fever Ray** : 'Keep The Streets Empty For Me - **Wardruna** : Völuspà

 _Résumé des chapitres précédents : Dans la pensine, en voulant sauver Tom, Lily et lui sont capturés par des sbires de Grindelwald à la recherche de ses frères, tandis qu'Harry tente tant bien que mal de concilier avec une Ginny de plus en plus distante._

* * *

 _À défaut de nos actions, ce sont nos frayeurs qui font de nous des traitres_

W. Shakespeare, _Macbeth_

* * *

.

.

Chaque pas avait été plus difficile, plus horrifiant, et plus douloureux. Chaque pas lui aurait arraché des larmes si elle n'avait pas planté fermement ses ongles dans la paume de sa main pour se donner un tant sois peu de courage. Tenus en joue, ligotés pour diminuer leur marge de manœuvre, ils n'avaient pas d'autres alternatives que de suivre leurs ravisseurs.

Vers midi, alors qu'ils avaient tenté de retarder l'inévitable, un passeur créa un portoloin international. D'un coup Lily ne vit plus rien, elle devina qu'on leur avait obscurci la vision pour encore plus limiter leur marge de manœuvre, et ce constat lui glaça encore plus le sang. Leurs ravisseurs leur collèrent de force la main sur l'objet, et impuissants, Tom et Lily se sentirent aspirés par le nombril par un crochet invisible.

Elle allait mourir, hurlait son esprit alors que son corps était attiré vers sa destination contre sa volonté. Rien ne pouvait empêcher ça.

Ils retombèrent violemment, puis furent emmenés à travers des marches ? Une pente ? Lily n'avait pas la moindre idée de ce qu'elle traversait, ne voyant strictement rien pour ajouter à l'horreur. Tout son corps tremblait, ses mains étaient moites, de la sueur froide de peur trempait son cou. Cela faisait un bon moment que son cerveau s'empêchait de réfléchir à tout ce qu'impliquait chaque nouveau pas dans l'obscurité sous la menace des hommes. Plusieurs fois elle trébucha, et manqua de tomber, mais fut toujours rattrapée, violemment pour être remise dans le droit chemin. Celui de la mort, la mort, la mort, la mort. Cet endroit où on les conduisait était la mort, elle entendait des hurlements, des plaintes de douleur si aigües qu'elles n'étaient plus humaines, les hurlements étaient partout, comme les courants d'air glacés apportant avec eux, une effluve de saleté mélangée à une autre plus horrible encore. Une odeur métallique que Lily avait déjà sentie, celle du sang. La mort de son père lui revint en pleine face, elle eut envie de vomir, une bile froide au bord des lèvres, elle se força à faire abstraction.

Violemment, aussi violemment qu'ils étaient arrivés dans cet endroit, on leur rendit la vue. Une lueur rouge l'aveugla, puis elle sentit du mouvement autour d'eux. Ses yeux, peu à peu s'acclimatèrent à la lueur, celle d'une flamme dans un brasero au milieu d'une pièce aux murs rougis. À cause du sang. Ils étaient définitivement à Nurmengard, la nausée la reprit encore, ainsi que les larmes.

Sblaf.

—Pleurrrrrer, tu le ferrrrras après.

Sa joue endolorie lui remit à peine les idées en place. Elle leva les yeux vers celui qui l'avait frappée. Gurt Krauss.

Le chasseur de Grindelwald.

Face à cet air famélique, la jeune fille voulut reculer, mais leste, il lui empoigna les cheveux pour regarder son visage sous toutes les coutures. Sous la douleur Lily gémit.

—Oui, ya, c'est bien toi, la fille du lac, siffla-t-il dans un fort accent.

D'un coup il la relâcha. La jeune fille tenta de contenir ses tremblements. Il la poussa sèchement, pour s'approcher des hommes tenant Tom, et Lily put voir à sa ceinture le sabre qu'il avait utilisé la dernière fois. Elle en trembla plus fort.

—Et lui, qui est-ce ? demanda-t-il à l'irlandais.

—Bah son frère. Vous avez dit qu'elle serait accompagnée d'un grand brun pâle, c'est lui !

Ses comparses, tous désireux de faire leurs preuves à l'allemand, opinèrent, Tom lui se tendit à l'extrême, les pupilles dilatées de rage et peut être bien de peur. Et il eut bien raison, car Krauss ne voulut pas en entendre d'avantage, il asséna un violent coup de poing sur le visage de l'irlandais. Du sang gicla et autant elle que Tom en reçurent sur eux. Les dents en or que Lily avait remarqué la veille, elles, sautèrent tout simplement. La jeune fille hoqueta, paniquée et horrifiée au possible. L'homme blond ne prit même pas la peine de s'intéresser à elle, il injuria l'irlandais :

—Imbécile ! Tu me rrramènes un gamin inutile ! _Endolorrrrris._

Il pointa sa baguette sur son subordonné qui cria, hurla, à l'agonie la plus totale, joignant ses cris à ceux raisonnant dans les couloirs de Nurmengard. Lily avait envie de vomir face à ce spectacle, ses jambes tremblaient, son cœur battait follement et Tom ne semblait guère être très mieux, ses yeux fixaient le corps tordu devant lui entre horreur et… fascination ?

À côté, d'autres hommes gloussaient, dissimulés dans l'ombre et ce fut lorsque leurs rires se firent trop important, qu'il cessa son sort et se tourna vers elle.

—J'en ai que deux sur trrrrois, vous êtes bien trrrrois c'est ça ?

Lily resta stupéfaite. Deux ? Qui avaient-ils capturés ?

— _Rrrréponds_ !

Il la gifla de nouveau. Ses yeux noirs, dangereux, cette mine grabelée et sale, n'admettait aucune contestation. Grindelwald bien qu'elle ne l'ai jamais vu, paraissait presque plus engageant que cet homme.

—Oui… On est trois, lâcha-t-elle en réfrénant un sanglot paniqué.

L'homme grogna quelque chose en bulgare et deux hommes filèrent aussitôt dans un mouvement de cape noire, contournant leur comparse qui ne s'était pas remis de l'impardonnable. Ils revinrent amenant avec eux une forme ensanglantée, que la rousse, horrifiée, eut beaucoup de mal à reconnaître.

—Albus ! Al !

Ses lunettes étaient aussi brisées que son nez d'où suintait du sang séché, son visage avait été martyrisé, et l'un de ses yeux était gonflé. Par Merlin.

—Lily… je suis déso-

Il n'eut pas le loisir de lui répondre d'avantage, il fut aussitôt trainé hors de la pièce sous les gémissements quasiment silencieux de la dernière des Potter. Depuis combien de temps était-il là ? Il avait maigri. On l'avait torturé c'était évident et affreux, la peur gelait les entrailles de Lily. Ce sort là, l'attendait pour une raison qu'elle ignorait.

—Où est l'autrrrre. Le grrrrand ? Celui à la langue bien pendue.

—Je ne sais pas ! je le jure ! Nous nous sommes séparés il y a des semaines !

Une nouvelle gifle fit couler du sang dans sa bouche, elle recracha, désespérée, cherchant de l'aide chez Tom, tenu en joue par les sorciers, ou vers la porte par laquelle Al avait été emmené, et d'où l'on entendait des cris horrifiés. Le sorcier allemand saisit à nouveau son visage pour redemander sèchement :

—Où est ton frrrrère !?

—Je ne sais pas ! Il peut être Merlin sait où !

—Idioten !

—Boss, on fait quoi de celui là du coup ? questionna l'un des comparses de l'irlandais en tenant Tom par les cheveux dévoilant sa gorge sur laquelle il pointait sa baguette.

—Il est inutile. Tuez-le.

—NON ! Hurla Lily d'un bond manquant presque d'échapper au sorcier qui la tenait.

—Vas-tu te tairrrrre ?

—Je vous en supplie, épargnez-le ! il n'a rien à voir là dedans ! tenta-t-elle de se faire comprendre, alors qu'un bulgare deux fois grand comme elle s'approchait poignard en main de la gorge blanche et déployée de Tom. _Je vous en prie !_

Lily impuissante, le cœur au bord des lèvres, croisa le regard du brun, tétanisé de peur et à la fois de rage, ses lèvres étaient serrées en une fine ligne et seuls ses narines inspirant et expirant à toute vitesse et ses pupilles dilatées montraient quelque chose.

— _Spirane_ !

Un sorcier apparut. Grindelwald ? Non. Il était trop vieux et trop petit pour ça,

L'homme se mit à parlementer en bulgare avec l'allemand, pointant Jedusor du doigt. En quelques secondes, l'affaire fut entendue.

—Une telle haine dans le rrrrregard, constata le bulgare envers Tom en anglais. Un tel niveau de magie, contenue, c'est intrrrigant. Tu vas livrrrrer tes secrrrrets, garrrçon.

Le vieil homme gronda à nouveau quelque chose en bulgare et les trois hommes dans l'obscurité se chargèrent de Tom. Ce dernier se retourna, croisa le regard de Lily, la faisant frissonner et en cinq petites secondes, il avait disparu de la pièce. Ses yeux. Ses yeux étaient rouges. Rouges comme les flammes dans le brasero, ou comme ce soir là dans le dortoir. Ils brillaient de la rage de survivre.

Lily ne put tergiverser plus, Gurt Krauss la saisit à la gorge brutalement, si bien qu'elle ne touchait plus le sol. Elle battit des jambes dans le vide en vain, la respiration peu à peu bloquée sous les yeux noirs et dangereux de l'homme.

—Le maîtrrrre ne devrait pas tarrrrder. Il va sans doute s'occuper de ton frrrrère avant toi. Mais lui faciliter le trrravail serait apprrrréciable tu ne crrrois pas ? Je connais un moyen de te débloquer la langue _fillette_.

Sans ménagement, il ouvrit la porte d'un cachot et la jeta dedans. Lily roula visage contre le sol de pierre. Lentement, elle se releva. Il n'y avait personne d'autre dans ce cachot vaguement éclairé à par elle, et une tâche sombre. Lily s'en approcha en tremblant, souhaitant de tout son cœur avoir sa baguette avec elle. Mais c'était l'irlandais qui l'avait avec lui. Petit à petit, elle s'habitua à la lumière et remarqua que la forme était humaine et avait les cheveux roux, des cheveux bien plus roux que les siens, elle était plus grande qu'elle.

Sa mère.

Non.

Le cadavre de sa mère. Lily se mit à hurler.

 **oOo**

—Vous avez été à Nurmengard ? fit McFleetwood d'un ton d'où suintait tout le scepticisme du monde.

—Oui.

—Enfermés ?

—Non on y était en vacances, les détraqueurs sont magnifiques en cette saison, cracha James au gros sorcier.

Pour un peu Harry en aurait sourit. James avait ce ton mordant digne de Ginny dans ses meilleurs jours. Hélas, lui comme Ginny et leurs enfants faisaient grise mine. Aussi gris qu'on pouvait l'être en venant tout juste de voir à nouveau le cadavre de sa mère ou de son épouse, ou pire de soi même. Et puis…Nurmengard. Harry ne pouvait envisager un endroit plus terrible qu'Azkaban, il n'avait connue la prison de Grindelwald que par les visions de Voldemort durant l'hiver 1997.

Si ses enfants étaient là, ils avaient survécu à Nurmengard. Et Harry ne voyait absolument pas comment.

—Vos plaisanteries n'amusent que vous Mr Potter, grinça Bittersweet. Et comment avez-vous été capturé, vous ?

Le vieil homme toisa Albus, qui frémit.

—Je… je ne suis pas prêt à vous le montrer. Pas aujourd'hui, ce ne sont pas des souvenirs… agréables, pas du tout.

—De toute façon, il est trop tard pour cela, et je crains que nos aurors ne soient pas en état, fit le Ministre d'un ton mordant. Sur ce, la séance est terminée et reprendra demain. Nous commencerons pas vous mon garçon.

Harry vit le ministre se lever, suivit par une vague de journalistes désireux de lui poser des questions sur sa politique de plus en plus discrète, Percy suivait l'air outré, et après leur passage, ses enfants furent emmenés sous ses yeux. Albus et Lily tremblaient, seul James gardait la même nonchalance presque détachée, comme si cela ne le concernait pas. Ce qui était peut être le cas, peut être que seuls Lily et Al avaient été enfermés à Nurmengard ? Mais comment par le caleçon de Merlin s'en étaient-ils sortis vivants avec Jedusor ?

Jedusor et Grindelwald.

—Ron, fit- il en se levant du banc des spectateur.

Le roux leva la tête pour signaler son attention, Ginny en fit morne, de même. Ils évitèrent Skeeter, et d'autres curieux pour se mettre dans une alcôve discrète.

—Quand… je rêvais de Voldemort, cette année là où on recherchait les horcruxes, je l'ai vu tuer Grindelwald.

—Ça, on le sait Harry, répondit sa femme du même air apathique.

—Non, tu ne comprends pas. Tom et Grindelwald, avaient l'air de se connaître, plutôt bien même. Comme s'ils se connaissaient depuis longtemps. Et je me demandais si justement, leur première rencontre ne date pas de ce qu'on voit dans la pensine. Que justement comme Hermione le dit, les choses se lient entre elles. Que Grindelwald a rencontré Jedusor parce qu'il recherchait Lily, James et Al.

Harry retint un frisson. Chaque information venue de cette pensine était un peu plus dure à encaisser, avec ses enfants livrés à une arène de jugement et de juges mesquins ou indifférents, leurs souvenirs un peu plus violents, leurs bourreaux de plus en plus intangibles pour tenter de les en protéger, il _devait_ rester fort.

—Tu voudrais que j'en parle à Hermione ? Voir ce qu'elle en pense ?

—Oui.

—Bah dès qu'elle rentrera, elle finit encore plus tard que moi ces derniers temps, lâcha Ron, ennuyé. Elle fait de plus en plus de zèle.

—Au moins, elle, elle fait quelque chose.

Ginny sur ces mots, foudroya son frère et son mari du regard avant de tourner dignement les talons pour prendre un ascenseur vers le hall du ministère. Elle venait de voir à nouveau son cadavre dans les souvenirs de sa fille, comment lui en vouloir d'avoir à cogiter ?

—Je déteste quand elle est comme ça, geint Ron. Comment tu arrives à la supporter ?

—En ce moment j'avoue que j'ai du mal… Je fais de mon mieux, est-ce qu'elle peut le comprendre ?

Les mains dans les poches de sa robe de sorcier noire, Harry prit le chemin de son bureau, complètement abattu.

—Pas si sûr vieux, dit Ron en le suivant. D'après Maman, elle passe son temps dans son ancienne chambre, quand t'es pas là. Elle l'entend jeter des sortilèges, ou faire des recherches. Je crois… qu'elle se prépare pour un combat. Ma mère s'inquiète.

—Quelque chose se prépare c'est évident. Ce qui m'inquiète c'est la forme que cette chose prendra. Voldemort est de retour, c'est aussi terrifiant qu'indéniable, mais les choses se passent vraiment différemment de la dernière fois, pensa à voix haute Harry en rentrant dans le bureau des aurors. Nous n'avons aucune nouvelle de ses agissements, il est venu d'un coup devant des dizaines de témoins, puis a simplement disparu. Et _lui_ n'a rien fait, des sorciers louches bougent, mais nos pisteurs ne trouvent rien. Teddy, au rapport.

—J'ai les derniers comptes rendus de ma patrouille postée entre Poudlard et Pré-au-lard, il n'y a l'air de ne rien avoir d'inquiétant. Les élèves sont assez agités, Selena Candle a trouvé deux élèves en train de quitter l'école par un passage secret chez Honeydukes, on l'a bouché, celui de la Tête du Sanglier, Abelforth le surveille comme la prunelle de ses yeux. Rien d'alarmant.

—Okay, continue. Envois aux autres la consigne de ne pas faire baisser leur vigilance. Vigilance constante.

Harry vit de son bureau, William Stratford sourire d'un air vaguement nostalgique. Ils s'échangèrent rapidement un regard, puis le brun s'intéressa à ses envoyés en planque Bella Whistley et Rajesh Ramayad qui patientaient près de lui :

—On a fait en long et en large l'allée des embrumes, commença le jeune auror. Vous Savez-Qui s'est pas pointé, M'sieur Potter. En même temps c'était évident. Mais je crois que sa résurrection ça a lui a attiré des fans, il y a beaucoup de gens, de jeunes gens qui veulent le rejoindre. On en a mit une demi douzaine en garde à vue pour la forme, mais ça tiendra ce que ça tiendra.

—« S'il a vaincu la mort par deux fois, lut Miss Whistley sur son rapport avec une certaine hésitation, c'est qu'il est invincible ».

Quelques aurors frémirent.

—Il n'est pas invincible. Voldemort, appelez le par le nom idiot qu'il s'est donné, ou Tom Jedusor est possible à vaincre. Il suffit de le débusquer et trouver ce qui l'a ramené à son… état. C'est clair ?

Les deux apprentis hochèrent la tête et s'en allèrent, Harry les regarda quitter le QG main dans la main. Une image nostalgique s'imposa un bref instant à lui. Il avait été comme ça, plein de fougue, d'amour et d'envie de justice et de combattre. Ce jeune couple n'était pas différent de Ginny et lui.

Ron sur ses indications se mit à retravailler sur les rapports en attente, ne concernant pas l'enquête sur Voldemort, enjoignant un jeune auror et un plus chevronné à le suivre. Harry, une fois que tout le monde fut mis au travail se permit un soupir.

—Et toi ? Comment vas-tu ?

William Stratford vint se poser contre le mur où il était appuyé et d'où il observait le ballet de sorcier en pleine activité, soucieux de mettre Voldemort et tout mage noir hors d'état de nuire.

—Je vais bien.

—Tu me prends vraiment pour le dernier des idiots pour croire une bêtise pareille, Potter. Tu ne vas _pas_ bien. Tu as une mine de putois déterré.

—J'ai beaucoup à gérer.

—Ça j'imagine. Apparemment Bittersweet a pas l'intention de te laisser voir tes gosses ? Comment ils encaissent ? Mal j'imagine, fit son ancien instructeur d'une voix désolée mais un soupçon fataliste.

—Ils ne sont pas au mieux, se borna à répondre Harry pour couper court au léger tremblement dans sa voix qui reprit une tournure plus tranchante. Tu n'es même pas venu voir le procès ? Tout le QG est venu au moins une fois.

—J'ai mieux à faire, Potter. Des criminels à attraper, ce que les gens ici devraient réellement commencer à faire au lieu d'attendre toujours des directives. Ils sont navrants tout ces gamins à peine sortis de l'école d'auror qui veulent bien faire mais te regardent comme des chiots attendant la baballe.

—Ils sont jeunes, ils n'ont pas connus la guerre.

—Et ceux de la vieille école, hein ? Les vieux comme moi qui te regardent en chien de faïence comme si t'allait sortir V-Voldemort de ton chapeau de sorcier pour le finir à nouveau, c'est quoi leur excuse ? Tu n'y peux rien. Fais pas attention à ce qu'ils te montrent, ils sont terrifiés, c'est tout.

—Et Voldemort ne s'est même pas encore montré. Qu'est-ce que ça sera quand il passera vraiment à l'action ? Car depuis l'ouverture du procès, il est silencieux comme une tombe et il rassemble lentement ses forces.

—Ça l'arrange bien, c'est sûr le V-v-v-Voldemort, fit Stratford avec toujours cette petite hésitation à prononcer le nom du mage noir. Il s'est débrouillé pour te coincer, a fait de tes enfants des coupables idéaux et t'éloigne de ta famille. Oui, il a drôlement bien calculé son coup. C'est pour ça que je te demande si ça va, car je sais que tu as besoin de la cracher ta valda.

Harry sourit à l'homme. Sa coupe en brosse avait blanchie, sa mâchoire carrée s'était un peu affaissée sous un pli serré de peau dû à l'âge, mais il restait égal à lui même. Bourru, sévère, mais peu désireux de le voir dans une position de faiblesse. Alors selon la logique du sorcier, il valait mieux qu'ils discutent tous les deux plutôt qu'il reste dans son coin avec ses sombres pensées.

—Une prochaine fois c'est promis. Là, je ne peux pas. Une prochaine fois…

Sa voix mourut dans sa gorge en même temps que son mensonge, mais il ne laissa pas à Stratford le loisir de le réprimander, autrement que par un « Vigilance constante, Potter, vigilance constante » lâché dans son dos. Il partit dans son bureau, ferma la porte et s'enferma la tête dans des rapports, des avis de recherches et des documents où le nom Tom Jedusor inscrit partout l'enfermait plus sûrement que n'importe quelle chaine.

Si seulement Voldemort était resté à Nurmengard, mais Harry se doutait bien que s'il s'en était échappé, c'était soit que ses enfants l'y avait aidé, soit qu'il les avait aidé.

Et s'imaginer avoir de la gratitude pour Jedusor l'emplissait de nausées.

 **oOo**

 _10 Janvier 2025_

Une tempête de neige s'était abattue sur Londres pendant la nuit, derrière les carreaux du Square Grimmauld, Harry pouvait voir les flocons tomber violemment sur l'asphalte recouverte d'un manteau glacial et blanc. Sa tasse de café à la main, des papiers dans l'autre, le brun regardait distraitement la neige, peu à peu à mesure que les passants allaient et venaient dans la rue, devenir de plus en plus sale. Il ne restait au bout de quelques minutes pas grand chose de ce manteau glacial devenu boueux sous les pieds des enfants et de leurs parents. Mais comme un cycle infini, la neige recouvrait à nouveau ce manteau sale, pour être salie par la suite.

Harry avait l'impression d'être coincé dans une boucle infinie depuis quelques jours. Voir le procès de ses enfants, tenter de s'expliquer avec sa femme de plus en plus fuyante, puis tenter d'empêcher Voldemort de s'imposer, pour qu'au final, il ne puisse rien faire dans tous les cas. Il passait ses nuits à travailler et ses journées à garder ses pensées pour lui en se promettant de ne pas craquer pour protéger sa famille.

Le sorcier rangea dans sa mallette ses papiers, et donna sa tasse de café à Loodo dont les oreilles étaient baissées de tristesse et de désarrois, puis prit la cheminée pour la ministère. Ginny était restée dormir chez sa mère la veille. Elle avait une idée derrière la tête, et sans doute celle-ci était déraisonnée et volcanique comme elle même savait l'être. Il avait donc à suivre cette boucle immuable depuis quelques jours à tenter de voir sa femme pour la dissuader de faire quelque chose de stupide.

Elle entrait devant lui, dans la salle d'audience, pressée de voir leurs enfants. Harry était aussi pressé, il voulait les soutenir dans cette épreuve abominablement longue. Arterton et Douglass ne semblaient pas être au mieux de leur forme quand il passa devant eux. De même qu'Albus qui tremblait comme jamais en toisant le sol damé sous ses pieds.

—Il faut qu'on parle, souffla Harry à Ginny.

La rousse leva la tête vers lui, une mèche de cheveux dégoulina le long de son visage plissé et inquisiteur.

—Ça peut attendre non ?

—Pouvons-nous procéder ? demanda doucement Susan à son fils les interrompant tous les deux. Vous avez le droit d'interrompre si vous jugez cela trop dur. Votre frère aussi le pouvait. Avançons ensembles dans ce procès, s'il vous plait.

La femme regardait James comme pour s'excuser de ce qu'ils lui avaient fait revivre, mais son aîné paraissait s'en moquer ouvertement. Albus lui, hocha vaguement la tête, laissant l'auror s'approcher maladroitement de lui. Lily souffla et l'auditoire se tendit à l'extrême. Grindelwald, Nurmengard et Voldemort, tant de choses pour attiser la curiosité malsaine des gens. Les gradins du ministère de la magie étaient au complet, plus aucun sorcier ne pouvait espérer rentrer. Ce spectacle rongeait et désolait Harry. Il aurait tellement aimé empêcher ces sorciers de se rapprocher de son cadet. James avait prouvé par ses souvenirs qu'il y avait des choses à ne pas voir. Pourquoi pousser cette curiosité morbide à ce stade ? Qui voulait ça ? Bittersweet glacial de son piédestal ou bien le public toujours plus nombreux et excité ?

—A-allons-y, lâcha Al après avoir regardé Bittersweet.

—Bien. Legilimens…

 **oOo**

 _Les souvenirs défilaient en un flot interrompu et violent. C'était surprenant de la part d'Al qui avait toujours été le plus raisonné des trois. Entre elles les images n'avaient plus grand sens tant tout s'embrouillait en un méli mélo confus. Une image se stabilisa quelques instants pour s'effacer, et laisser place à une autre, puis à encore une autre. L'auror peinait à sélectionner le souvenir. Au bout de plusieurs minutes enfin une image arriva._

Albus Severus Potter ou Ally Pieters comme le proclamaient ses papiers d'identité était au sommet d'une pile de livres carbonisés.

Il était retourné à Carcassonne et contemplait ce gâchis devant ses yeux et de son fait et celui de son frère. Beaucoup de livres étaient protégés de sortilèges, mais les plus anciens et les plus précieux étaient partis dans l'incendie qui avait ravagé la bibliothèque six mois plus tôt. Les sorciers français ne savaient pas trop ce qu'il s'était produit, mais préféraient remettre en état la bibliothèque et déplacer le plus de livre possible comme originellement prévu pour les protéger.

Le brun ne savait pas se faire comprendre de ces français pompeux qui le jaugeaient méfiants, mais il avait envie d'aider comme pour réparer ses bêtises et celle de son idiot de frangin. Alors chaque jour, il passait des heures entières à ramasser les ouvrages, puis remettait en état ceux encore viable par des sorts de restauration qu'il était un des seuls à connaître à cette époque car à peine inventés. Oh, on se méfiait toujours de lui, mais il travaillait bien et il faisait quelque chose d'utile. Alors on le remerciait.

Et c'était mille fois mieux qu'avec James et Li. Avec James chaque phrase lui assurait une brimade, chaque geste un ricanement et s'il ne faisait rien, c'était des insultes. Ici, il était enfin libre, et goûtait d'une façon un peu douce amère à cette liberté. Il faudrait bien qu'un jour ou l'autre, il les recontacte tous les deux. En attendant, il préférait correspondre avec Dumbledore. Il n'avait pas dit au vieil homme qu'il était retourné en France, mais sans doute s'en doutait-il car il lui enjoignait de rapidement changer d'endroit.

Ce qu'Al ferait dès demain. Quoi que James puisse en penser il n'était pas assez idiot pour rester plus de quelques jours au même endroit en se sachant traqué. Al apprenait vite à se débrouiller. Il n'avait besoin de personne. James s'était toujours assuré qu'il n'ait personne autour de lui, alors pourquoi avait-il même imaginé qu'en partant tout seul, Albus se trouverait démuni ?

Sans lui, il vivait mieux. Al au bout de plusieurs semaines d'efforts était même parvenu à un autre exploit. Il s'était changé en animagus. L'exploit était récent, datant de quatre jours, à Bath. Il avait réussi une métamorphose complète.

Albus nettoya d'un coup de baguette les débris d'une grande bibliothèque carbonisée pour escalader les éboulis d'une colonne. Il ôta les restes calcinés de livres coincés au dessus de la trompe à demi brisée d'une arche, puis il s'accrocha à un écoinçon pour s'élever encore plus haut et se caler à l'intérieur du pendentif creux soutenant une coupole, non sans mal à cause de sa jambe encore douloureuse. Là, pourtant, à des dizaines de mètres du sol, il était bien. Al aimait grimper. Il pouvait escalader des façades et des arbres parce qu'il aimait la hauteur.

Il se souvenait encore de la tête de sa mère et de sa grand mère en ayant escaladé à ses sept ans le tilleul au fond du Terrier. Les deux femmes étaient persuadées qu'il avait usé de magie, mais non, pas cette fois, il avait voulu juste prendre un peu de hauteur sur les choses. À Poudlard, ses parents l'avaient enjoint à jouer au Quidditch pour satisfaire ce besoin de vertige, mais le sport était trop bruyant pour lui. Durant les matchs où on applaudissait son frère, Al était penché à la balustrade de la tour d'Astronomie, un ouvrage entre les mains, et l'esprit ailleurs.

Pas étonnant que son animagus soit un chat. Non, pas tout à fait un chat, en fait, un serval. Une sorte de chat plus grand que la moyenne, avec de grandes oreilles, les mêmes que les siennes typiquement Weasley, et un air ahuri et sérieux à la fois. Inutile pour se battre et pas très flatteur pour lui. Il entendait déjà James se moquer de lui. « Un chat, t'es un matou, mec, la honte, enfin même en matou t'as choisi un truc compliqué, tu pouvais pas être un chat normal, il fallait que tu sois une espèce bizarre en prime. »

À peu de choses près, c'était ce que James dirait. Al détestait son frère, mais le connaissait assez pour connaître chacune de ses vannes, chacune de ses réparties douteuses et douloureuses. Le brun vit les sorciers commencer à sortir, il devait être tard. Le brun ne tarda pas à descendre de son perchoir avec précaution pour les suivre. En remettant pied à terre pourtant, sa jambe l'élança douloureusement, il s'arrêta tout net, puis souleva le pan de son pantalon pour vérifier l'état de celle-ci. Elle ne guérissait pas vraiment, la blessure était toujours là, visible et douloureuse.

…

…

.

.

Sa jambe à nouveau se rappela à lui, un jour après avoir quitté Carcassonne, alors qu'il traversait les Pyrénées Françaises pour se rendre à un relais sorcier et prendre un portoloin international. Et horriblement douloureusement. Albus en resta scié de douleur. Aussi impensable que cela pouvait paraître la douleur s'intensifia sur son membre, et il dut abandonner sa monté du flanc de montagne pour se réfugier à l'abri, pratiquement en rampant pour tenter de palier à la douleur. Dans une crevasse, le jeune homme releva son pantalon pour voir que sa jambe semblait s'être rouverte, et recommençait à saigner.

Albus gémit. Il n'y avait personne dans cette vallée pour l'aider, le relais était trop loin. Le brun avait à se débrouiller tout seul. Il immobilisa sa jambe d'un sort, alors qu'elle continuait à saigner, puis commença à chercher dans sa besace de quoi arrêter l'hémorragie. Il avait des herbes, utiles, il le savait, pourtant le cataplasme mit ne faisait aucun effet, son sang continuait de couler. Jeter des sorts était aussi inutile que le reste. Alors, là, Al se permit de paniquer.

Quand sa jambe douloureuse à l'extrême commença à le brûler et qu'il fut prit de fièvres et de tremblements, Al comprit que quelque chose de noir et puissant émanait de sa jambe… Et qu'il devait bouger absolument. Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à transplaner à Carcassonne pour quérir de l'aide, il entendit un son.

—Expelliarrrrmus !

Sa baguette lui échappa des mains pour rouler au fond de la grotte et il reconnut sans mal et avec horreur. Le Hunter.

Gurt Krauss.

Al roula sur le côté oubliant sa jambe pour rechercher dans l'obscurité sa baguette pour se défendre, mais à peine eut-il commencé son geste que la forme sombre du chien ours de l'homme lui sauta dessus ses crocs immenses et jaunes à deux centimètres de sa gorge. Le corps de la créature contre le sien fut la révélation, il avait plus mal que jamais. La douleur était insoutenable et sa jambe brûlait et luisait comme un feu de détresse.

Ou de signalisation.

—À ta tête, je crrrrois que tu as comprrris. Ma Blutbad marrrrque ceux qu'elle morrrd et ensuite, eh bien… tu le vois parrrr toi même. Tu as été parrrticulièrrrement durrr à trrrrouver. Où est l'autrrre ? Ton frèrrrre ?

—Paslamoindreidée, lâcha Albus d'une voix blanche en sentant l'haleine putride de la créature sur lui et la bave couler contre son torse.

Il retint un haut le cœur, la bouche béante de l'animal sentait le sang et la mort. Il allait être mangé, et cet homme aux yeux noirs émacié comme un cadavre allait prononcer les mots, « attaque » à l'animal incessamment sous peu.

—Tu vas devoirrrr parrrrler un peu plus si tu tiens à ta misérrrrable vie, asticot.

L'homme le tira par les cheveux éjectant le Traceur, le projeta contre la paroi de la grotte où son visage s'écrasa, sa jambe elle suivit le mouvement au ralenti et la douleur n'en fut que plus terrible.

Ses lunettes tombèrent de son nez pour se perdre comme sa baguette dans l'obscurité, il tâtonna douloureusement dans le vide, mais la main du mage noir saisit la sienne pour la tordre dans son dos. Les larmes aux yeux, Al lâcha dans un râle :

—Je ne sais rien ! je vous le jure !

—Ça ce n'est pas à moi d'en juger. Mais à Grrrrrindelwald.

Al ne paniquait plus, il avait dépassé ce stade, il se savait perdu.

…

…

.

.

Il était à Nurmengard.

 _Il était à Nurmengard_. Albus en avait la nausée. Il se trouvait dans un petit donjon sale et sombre, les mains attachées vers le plafond et ses jambes pendant mollement dans le vide. Celle mordue par le chien saignait abondamment, malgré des soins précaires, et le brûlait horriblement. Car le chien était là. Dans la même pièce que lui, couché dans la paille, à guetter. Le moment où il mourrait ? Albus l'ignorait.

Krauss ne venait peu, ou pas assez pour estimer clairement le temps qu'il avait passé à Nurmengard. Il nourrissait le chien, lui donnait à boire et lui enfournait à manger dans la gorge avant de le laisser. Et quand il avait demandé où était Grindelwald, pour l'interroger. Il l'avait bastonné encore plus fort avant de lui souffler, mauvais : « Quand mon maîtrrrre serrra là, crrrois moi, tu le saurrrras ».

Bizarrement, Albus lui faisait confiance là dessus. Il avait tellement mal. Il lui arrivait de comater pendant une durée de temps indéfinissable et se réveiller complètement désorienté et désespéré. Ils avaient bien faits de se séparer, James, Li et lui, au moins, ils ne les retrouveraient pas. Lily avait dû partir avec James de toute façon, il était passé à la gare et il ne l'avait pas vue là bas. Il en avait déduis ça. James et Li avaient toujours été très proches, parfois fusionnels, et ils s'en sortiraient sans lui. L'amertume et la peur lui nouèrent l'estomac. Non, ils n'avaient pas besoin de lui. Mais lui aurait donné cher pour les voir tous les deux, embrasser sa sœur et se moquer de son aîné une dernière fois avant qu'on ne le tue.

Ce vœu dut lui être à moitié accordé, car un homme ouvrit sa cellule alors qu'il était en pleine lamentation, dévoilant un sorcier bulgare qu'il n'avait jamais vu. L'homme s'approcha de lui, esquivant le chien qui grogna. Il marmonna quelques mots à l'animal et il retourna se coucher. Ensuite, il saisit Al par les cheveux, lui remit ses lunettes brisées sur le nez et le sortit péniblement de son cachot avec un autre sorcier. Il ne pouvait plus marcher, on ne faisait que le traîner.

Et là, il vit rassemblés plusieurs sorciers de Grindelwald, au milieu d'eux le hunter et… Lily.

Ainsi qu'un autre garçon qu'il n'identifia pas.

—Albus ! Al !

C'était définitivement sa sœur aussi bien en vie et terrorisée qu'on pouvait l'être. Ils l'avaient capturée elle aussi. Elle était condamnée avec lui. Et James était là aussi ? Non. Il était le prochain, on les voulait tous les trois. Pourquoi ? Ça n'avait pas de sens.

—Lily ? Je suis déso-

Mais il fut tiré en arrière avant de finir sa phrase. Albus horrifié commença à se débattre entre les bras de ses geôliers, cherchant à rejoindre sa petite sœur de tous les moyens possibles. On voulait le torturer mentalement, c'était ça, on voulait le faire craquer avant même que Grindelwald ne se montre alors on lui avait montré sa sœur. On lui montrerait aussi son frère s'il était capturé à son tour.

—Laissez-moi ! Lâchez-moi par Salazar ! Lâchez-moi ! Lily ! Lily je viens t'aider je te le promets ! LILY !

Sa situation était déjà désespérée, et pourtant il ne pouvait accepter de laisser sa sœur ici ! Après tout ce qu'ils avaient vécu, si quelqu'un méritait bien de vivre libre, c'était bien elle.

Les deux hommes las de ses cris, l'éjectèrent après un ricanement commun dans sa geôle contre laquelle il s'écrasa dans un gémissement de douleur. Il se releva à genoux pour tomber nez à nez avec le chien qui n'avait pas quitté la pièce. Al ravala sa salive. Il n'avait pas de baguette et pas assez de force pour se battre contre cette bête, qui dévoilait des crocs luisants et jaunes.

Et pourtant.

La magie crépitait au bout de ses doigts, animée par un mélange détonnant de peur, douleur et de volonté de sauver sa petite sœur.

—Assez !

Albus leva le nez. Il tomba sur deux pieds chaussés de bottes noires, pour remonter avec lenteur vers le long corps devant lui à demi caché par l'obscurité de la cellule pour enfin deviner une barbe scintillante blanche et dorée tressée avec soin jusqu'à un visage trop connu.

Grindelwald.

…

…

…

.

.

Tout chez Grindelwald signalait une apparence soignée et étudiée. C'était la première constatation qu'Al se faisait à son propos. Ses cheveux comme sa barbe étaient finement tressés par dessus une robe de sorcier noire garnie d'or. Les gants sombres du mage noir caressaient son menton d'un air intéressé, celui d'un rapace prêt à fondre sur sa proie. Car tout chez cet homme évoquait le vieux faucon en chasse, ses yeux jaunes s'ouvraient devant lui comme s'il était la chose la plus appétissante qui fut.

Al déglutit. Grindelwald ne parlait pas, il émanait de lui une telle force, une prestance si écrasante qu'il comprenait ce que le Hunter avait dit, lorsqu'il le verrait, il le saurait. Le mage noir fit un pas en avant, et d'un mouvement de baguette téléporta le chien autre part.

Alors un certain danger écarté contre un autre mille fois plus redoutable, Al, lentement se releva. Le vieil homme lui tendit une main, qu'il refusa plus par peur que par bravoure.

—Tu es bien blessé petit. Ce sale cabot t'a amoché. Je pars quelques jours faire campagne en Norvège et quand je reviens, je vois mes directives bafouées. T-t-t-t, c'est regrettable ce que font mes petits soldats quand je ne joue pas avec eux.

Sa voix résonnait dans la petite cellule comme un cognard sur du métal. Encore une fois, Al déglutit douloureusement, cherchant à se tenir à un anneau en fer encastré dans le mur pour s'éviter de tomber.

—Je pense… qu'il est inutile de me présenter n'est-ce pas ? Nous savons tous les deux qui je suis, et ce dont je suis capable. Non, ce qui m'intéresse… C'est toi, petit. Toi et ton étrange petite famille.

Grindelwald sourit, dévoilant des dents jaunies par l'âge.

— _Qui es-tu_?

—Ally Pieters, lâcha Al après une respiration douloureuse.

—Impero ! Mets… un doigt dans ta plaie.

Totalement surprit, et soumit à l'impardonnable, Al n'eut pas le réflexe de réfuter l'ordre. Il enfonça son index dans les lèvres ouvertes de sa plaie, et tomba à genoux, foudroyé de douleur, en gémissant.

Son vis à vis sourit.

—Recommençons. _Qui es-tu_?

…

…

…

.

.

* * *

Eeeet voilà !

Note : W. Stratford n'est toujours pas à moi, c'est un emprunt à Alixe dans _Mon Sorcier Bien Aimé_

Note avec **Spoiler FBAWTFT** (je considère que vous avez vu le film si vous lisez cette note) Je ne me suis pas inspirée du charadesign du Grindelwald du film pour ce Grindelwald, mais il est possible que je récupère quelques détails par ci par là du film.

On se retrouve bientôt pour la suite !

Love,

Hugs,

Reviews, la chauve souris requin transgénique !


	21. The poisoned brand

Hello ! Et c'est reparti pour un nouveau chapitre avec beaucoup, beaucoup de choses ;) et encore plus d'action dans le prochain !

Ehem. Merci à tous et à toutes de mettre cette fic en favoris, de la commenter, de la suivre. Je lis précieusement chacun de vos petits mots.

Disclaimer : JK possède Harry Potter. J'utilise son oeuvre à des fins non commerciales.

Attention, chapitre un peu violent.

Résumé des chapitres précédents : _Tom, Lily et Albus sont enlevés par Grindelwald. Mais pourquoi ?_

Playlist : **Wardruna** : Blood Eagle - **Nicholas Hooper** : Dementors In the Underpass - **Nicholas Hooper** : The Hall of Prophecies - **Gabrielle Aplin** : Start of Time

* * *

" _Les souvenirs oubliés ne sont pas perdus_."

Sigmund Freud

* * *

.

.

—Alors… Albus ? Tu n'as pas de nom de famille ?

Au sol, haletant, et désorienté par la douleur, Albus n'en menait pas large. Ses mains étaient couvertes de son propre sang, pour s'être mutilé tout seul sous l'ordre du mage noir. Derrière la sueur froide ruisselant contre ses paupières, se mêlaient des larmes de douleur. Il avait hurlé, crié, bloqué son esprit contre celui du sorcier, mais se sentait faiblir.

Le vieil homme appuyé sur une canne en tête de paon se penchait vers lui, un sourire satisfait aux lèvres. Il avait « amorcé » la discussion semblait-il, et maintenant, il attendait de lui qu'il la continue. Albus n'était même pas certain de pouvoir parler. Il était prostré au sol, à retenir son envie de vomir.

—Tu es un ami de ce cher Dumbledore n'est-ce pas ? continua le sorcier.

—Mon… père l _'était_.

—Et il est de toute évidence mort. C'est ce qui arrive aux sots. Et il devait être bien sot pour t'avoir donné ce nom là, petit.

Albus ne dit rien, se contentant de respirer avec difficulté, en position fœtale devant le sorcier. Son père, comme sa mère n'étaient pas sots. Ils étaient des gens biens. Des bonnes personnes qu'il avait conduites à la mort en faisant confiance à Gutters.

—Mais vois-tu petit _Albus_ … Puis-je t'appeler par ton prénom ? Voilà bien longtemps que je n'ai plus entendu ce nom là petit Albus… Presque aussi longtemps que mon utilisation de l'anglais. Mais certaines choses restent, j'imagine. Vois-tu, je ne pense pas que ce cher Dumbledore vous protège, ton frère, ta sœur et toi par pure gentillesse. Les œuvres de charité n'ont jamais été sa passion. Oh non… Quand Albus Dumbledore fait quelque chose, il a toujours une idée derrière la tête et tu m'as l'air assez intelligent pour le deviner toi même.

Oui.

—Tu dois certainement savoir ce que tu fais ici, et mon collaborateur, ce cher Krauss n'a fait aucun secret de mon désir pour ce que tu possèdes. Je suis très intéressé par votre petite cape à tous les trois.

—Ce n'est qu'un héritage de famille ! Nous n'en avons pas besoin ! Prenez là ! Mais laissez partir ma sœur !

Une étincelle passa dans le regard du vieil homme, et Al sut qu'il avait gaffé, il devait agir avec plus de ruse, malgré sa situation mal engagée pour espérer survivre et mieux encore venir en aide à Lily. Il ravala sa bile, puis reprit :

—Nous pouvons vous la donner. Si c'est ce que vous désirez.

—Alors dis moi où elle se trouve.

Mais là, était le hic. En partant, qui avait eut le cape le dernier ? James ou Lily ? Qui l'avait gardée ? Mentir semblait inenvisageable face à cet homme.

—Je… l'ignore.

—Devrais-je aller interroger ta sœur ? J'ai cru entendre dans les couloirs qu'elle paraissait charmante-

—NON ! le coupa Al horrifié et blême.

Le sourire de Grindelwald s'agrandit encore, cette vision rappela à Albus un livre qu'il lisait enfant avec Lily, cadeau de Tante Mione, _Alice au Pays des Merveilles_. Il était au pays des horreurs, face au chat du Cheshire. Malheureusement, il ne pouvait pas se réveiller de cet enfer.

—Auquel cas nous sommes sur la même longueur d'onde magique toi et moi. Je crois… jeune Albus que tu n'as pas _conscience_ de ce qu'est cette cape et que Dumbledore n'a pas jugé utile de vous prévenir.

—C'est juste une vieille cape ! lâcha Al, en tentant de se relever, mais le menace de la baguette de l'homme entre les deux yeux acheva cette velléité.

—T-t-t-tsss, reste couché, tu vas avoir besoin de rester frais pour ce que j'ai prévu. Cette vieille cape, a été capable de berner des hommes à moi quand ton aîné et toi avez tracé sur _mes_ terres en Bavière. J'ai d'abord cru avoir affaire à des incapables, puis en France, Gurt m'a raconté que son chien s'est laissé abuser.

Le vieil homme laissa planer un instant de suspense presque théâtral avant de continuer :

—Or, quand je m'entoure en général j'aime choisir des gens compétents et au prix que je paie ce chasseur, il l'est je peux te l'assurer jeune Albus, et son chien le Traceur l'est tout autant. Ces créatures sont nées pour dénicher et servir, qu'elle ne vous ait pas trouvé était mes yeux _invraisemblable_. Ta cape vous a protégés.

—Et alors ? Elle est puissante, mais vous n'avez pas besoin de ça, ça n'a pas de sens de nous poursuivre dans toute l'Europe pour ça…

La baguette de Grindelwald lui fit lever son bras à peine eut-il finit sa phrase et dans un murmure maléfique l'obligea à serrer son cou. Lentement la pression autour de sa gorge se fit de plus en plus forte et plus puissante et au fur et à mesure, à la grande horreur d'Al il pouvait de moins en moins respirer. Ce fut lorsqu'il fut proche de l'asphyxie, la langue sortie et exsangue qu'il le relâcha. Il cracha et le mage noir continua :

—Je ne te permets pas de juger mes décisions, jeune Albus. Tu ne sais donc rien ? Navrant.

Le vieillard sortit de sa barbe un pendentif qu'il lui ajouta sous le nez, Al se contorsionna de la position prostrée et douloureuse où il était pour l'apercevoir. Un triangle, un rond et un cercle. Il l'avait déjà vu…

— _Le conte des trois frères_? De Beedle le Barde ? _Les Reliques de la Mort_? Vous prenez ça au sérieux ? Vous recherchez les reliques ?

—Oh que oui petit ignorant. Les reliques de la mort existent. La pierre de résurrection, la baguette de sureau et la cape d'invisibilité, trois entités données par la Mort elle même. Tu as vu toi même les pouvoirs de ta cape, tu serais un fou de ne pas y croire.

Albus s'apprêta vainement à rétorquer puis il se stoppa une seconde. Il était vrai que son père comme souvent avait été très mystérieux avec l'histoire de cette cape. Il lui avait conseillé de ne en parler qu'à ses plus proches amis, chose qu'il n'avait même pas. Puis il lia cela au fait que sa mère étant enfants ne leur lisait que peu ce conte là alors qu'elle n'avait aucun état d'âme à leur raconter l'histoire du _Sorcier au cœur velu_ pour les calmer le soir. Et il se mit à douter, et cela se voyait car Grindelwald enchaîna victorieusement.

—Oui, jeune Albus, tu commences à comprendre. Celui qui rassemble les reliques devient Maître de la Mort à quelques détails près, mais ne nous épanchons pas là dessus. J'ai la baguette de sureau, durement acquise. Mais toi… comment as-tu obtenu un tel artefact si tu ignores sa puissance ?

Le jeune sorcier ne dit rien, gardant le silence, en tentant de rassembler ses jambes vers lui. Le sourire de Grindelwald s'étirait d'une oreille à l'autre soulevant sa barbe peignée comme un rideau étrange. Ses yeux jaunes brillèrent dangereusement.

—Tu l'as obtenu de ton père, et lui de son père c'est ça ? Si tu connais le conte, tu sais ce que cela implique… je te crois assez intelligent pour ça.

Non. Non. Nooon.

—On ne peut pas être les héritiers de Peverell c'est impossible ! C'est un conte ! Ça n'a pas de sens !

—Ne mens pas ! Endoloris !

Le sortilège le percuta de plein fouet. Al retomba en arrière en hurlant, avec l'impression de se consumer de l'intérieur. Chacun de ses muscles le brûlait atrocement comme si on l'avait chauffé à blanc puis découpé des milliers de fois. Il hurla tellement fort qu'il sentait ses cordes vocales se briser en même temps que son corps était torturé. D'un coup Grindelwald releva sa baguette. Le brun aspira à grande goulée de l'air.

—C'est forcément vous. Je vous ais tellement cherchés partout pendant des années… tout comme les détenteurs de la pierre de résurrection. Et vous étiez là, entre les mains de Dumbledore. Avez-vous la pierre ? Endoloriiis !

—Arg ! Non !

—Où est la cape ?

—Je l'ignore ! Ce doit être James ! Mon frère ! C'est lui qui la possède ! Je peux vous mener à lui. Je peux- arg !

—ENDOLORIS ! Je pensais que tu tenais plus à la vie de ta sœur que ça.

Le mage noir se détourna pour s'apprêter à sortir après l'avoir libéré de l'Impardonnable. Al écarquilla les yeux en voyant le sourire mauvais dessiné sur les lèvres de l'homme et son air d'un raffinement de sadisme étendu à tout son être. Le brun se mit à ramper, oubliant la douleur et rassemblant le plus de courage qu'il lui restait pour tenter d'atteindre son opposant et l'empêcher de sortir. Al ignorait ce que l'on faisait à Lily en ce moment même, mais s'il pouvait retenir Grindelwald, juste quelques instants de plus, ce serait toujours ça d'épargné à sa sœur. Une flamme de défi brilla dans ses yeux verts.

Des étincelles vertes d'eau jaillirent du bout de ses doigts alors qu'il s'apprêtait à atteindre la botte du sorcier. Et là, le vieillard explosa en un gloussement vertigineux, vicieux et dangereux. Il écarta sa botte, puis cria quelque chose en bulgare et on lui jeta un bout de bois par une sorte de chatière. Qu'il lui jeta à son tour. Sa baguette, inchangée 31,8 centimètres en bois de houx et ventricule de dragon.

—Impero.

« Lève-toi » lui intima la voix grave de Grindelwald et malgré la douleur, et sa volonté de ne pas plier, il se retrouva à moitié debout en gémissant, les mains accrochées contre le fond du donjon, et la bile au bord des lèvres.

—J'ai remarqué ton aura dès que je suis rentré à Nurmengard. À la fois puissante et dissimulée comme si tu ne voulais surtout pas être remarqué. Il n'est pas dit que ta sœur me soit utile tout comme ton frère… mais toi. Toi, tu m'intéresses jeune Albus. Tu es intelligent, puissant et héritier d'une relique. Il n'est pas question de te laisser filer pour que tu retournes dans le giron de Dumbledore ou de te mettre obligatoirement six pieds sous terre pour servir mes desseins. _Montres moi ce que tu vaux. Montre moi la puissance d'un héritier de Peverell face à la baguette de Sureau_ !

Al croyait rêver, ou cauchemarder. Grindelwald avait envie de se battre ? À quoi bon ? Il n'était même pas en état ! Voulait-il le tuer au combat ? Cela n'avait aucun sens.

—Allez ! Je te déconseille de me laisser commencer. Je ne suis pas un grand pratiquant des Impardonnables. Oh non, je connais d'autres sorts pour torturer et tuer venus de pays lointains qui te feraient pisser froid de peur, jeune Albus. Les anglais avec leur pudeur et leur maudit thé m'ont toujours dégoûté, vous ne connaissez pas _les vrais arts noirs_.

—RICTUSEMPRA !

—Stupéfix. _Du nerf ou je t'éventre vif_!

—Protégo ! Expelliarmus !

Al lança le sort vers le plafond pour exploser quelques pierres et en profiter pour tenter d'avancer. Il se baissa pour éviter un maléfice noir qui s'écrasa contre le mur. Le brun hurla ensuite :

—Incendio !

Des flammes vertes d'eau jaillirent de sa baguette pour se diriger dans un virevoltement brûlant vers Grindelwald qui les écarta d'un geste de la main. Pourtant, Al les dirigea pour qu'elles rebroussent chemin et reviennent à la charge, en encerclant l'homme. La paille et les souillures présentent dans la donjon prirent feu à leur tour, laissant une minuscule marge de manœuvre au jeune sorcier, mais force était de constater que le feu… était une chose qu'il maîtrisait plutôt bien. D'un mouvement de la main, il magnait ces tentacules brulantes et vertes pour s'attaquer dans les ouvertures laissées par le mage noir.

Al se releva douloureusement pour accompagner le mouvement des flammes de sa main. Il ne voyait plus Grindelwald derrière ce rideau brûlant et vert.

—Ah ah ah ! Joli ! Je n'avais pas vu un sortilège d'embrasement aussi puissant depuis des années !

D'un geste de la main Grindelwald écarta le rideau de flammes pour les compacter d'un mouvement de poignet et les envoyer vers lui. Al invoqua un bouclier au dernier moment puis roula sur le côté. La boule de flamme elle, s'écrasa dans le mur le détruisant en partie.

—Tu es décidément puissant. Fantastique !

Entre les gravas et la fumée encore présente due au flammes on ne voyait pas à un mètre, Al plissa les yeux pour tenter de voir quelque chose. Il toussa puis jeta un sort de localisation. Il esquiva un sort noir puis une nuée d'insecte grouillant le manqua de peu. Puis il roula, en occultant du mieux qu'il pouvait sa jambe, la douleur et la peur, tentant d'apercevoir quelque chose dans le brouillard compact.

Un craquement se fit soudain entendre, Al leva la tête, la baguette de sureau pointée entre ses deux yeux. Grindelwald gloussait animé d'une folie mauvaise.

—Vais-je te tuer ? Vais-je te faire rejoindre mes rangs ? Tic-tac-tic-tac. C'est le son de ta vie qui file devant tes yeux, pauvre chose. J'imagine ce que ce doit être d'attendre que je prenne cette cruelle, mais cruciale décision. Mais avant ça… Locomotor Mortis.

Les jambes d'Al d'un coup claquèrent l'une contre l'autre reliée par un fil invisible, il hurla de douleur. Il prit de plein fouet un sortilège violet dans sa jambe et se remit à hurler à s'en arracher la gorge, du sang paraissait s'en écouler tellement il hurlait, sans s'arrêter. Il avait l'impression d'être disséqué de l'intérieur, qu'on lui introduisait dans le corps toutes sortes d'horreur, de l'acide sulfurique dans les veines et du feu dans le cerveau. Il se mit à paniquer, à tenter de s'enfuir en s'agrippant aux pierres et aux éboulis pour s'y réfugier.

Mais un autre maléfice cuisant l'atteignit. Puis un autre. Les sorts l'atteignaient de plein fouet. Ce n'était pas des sorts qu'il connaissait, des sorts noirs, trop noirs pour être même posés dans un livre, son corps l'incendiait, le tiraillait comme jamais. Le Doloris semblait être une sinécure réjouissante à côté, car ces sortilèges là, n'étaient pas des illusions, ils étaient indubitablement gravés dans sa chair, mais tous ces maléfices étaient si puissants qu'ils pouvaient l'être dans son âme. Il hurlait, criait de douleur, à l'agonie pure, puis enfin… supplia. Il supplia pour que ça s'arrête.

Mais cela ne s'arrêta pas.

Au contraire.

…

…

.

.

 _« La vision de la pensine fut de plus en plus chaotique et troublée, les images filèrent et se disloquèrent comme aspirées dans un trou noir, puis une autre plus sanglante mais floue comme du brouillard prit place. »_

Des larmes coulaient le long de ses joues, Al ne sentait plus ses muscles, on lui avait arraché trois ongles et une dent, il perdait beaucoup de sang. Dans sa bouche le goût d'hémoglobine l'emplissait et il s'étouffait à moitié. S'il baissait les yeux vers sa jambe, sans doute verrait-il l'os pointer. Les maléfices avaient rouverts ses blessures qui suppuraient au bout de ce supplice. À bout de souffle après une infinité de temps à l'agonie, Al lâcha complètement.

Il ferma les yeux quelques instants. Qu'on en finisse vite. Alors il sentit que son opposant se baissait vers lui. On lui saisit violemment le visage, il ouvrit à peine ses yeux, mais cela suffit pour Grindelwald dont la barbe trempait dans son sang.

—Ça y est. Tu es à point. Je peux enfin totalement te découvrir jeune Albus. Tes barrières mentales sont fragiles comme jamais. _Légilimens_.

Son regard jaune tomba sur lui puis écrasa ses barrières comme un flan.

Il se mit de nouveau à hurler, beugler à l'agonie, tout défilait devant ses yeux, de son enfance, sa moindre bêtise à la mort de ses parents, leur retour dans le temps, James, Lily, la peur, l'horreur, ses recherches sur le Temps, ses découvertes, ses craintes, jusqu'au plus profond de lui même.

D'un coup Grindelwald le relâcha l'arrière de son crâne s'écrasa contre le sol, et éclata de rire, un rire fou et guttural.

Puis ce fut le noir.

 **oOo**

—ALBUS !

Harry sauta la barrière le premier, mais Ginny suivait à une seconde d'intervalle, et son interruption ne fut même pas arrêtée car les sorciers n'étaient pas en état de le faire, ils se levaient tous catastrophés en regardant vers le centre de la salle où se trouvait Al, au sol.

Il ne bougeait plus.

En quelques pas pratiquement survolés, Harry avait contourné les aurors et prit son fils dans ses bras. Ginny lui prit le pouls d'un geste rapide. Il respirait, lentement, mais son souffle était là. À côté d'eux Lily s'était baissée vers son frère en pleurant, James attaché à sa chaise n'en menait pas large.

—Al tu m'entends ? C'est fini mon chat, tenta Ginny en prenant le visage de leur fils entre ses mains. Harry, il ne répond pas. Pourquoi il ne répond pas ? Al ! Al !

Harry ne pensait pas qu'une vision pouvait être plus horrible que toutes celles qu'il avait vue, mais celle-ci l'était. Il avait son fils entre ses mains au milieu du tribunal, et il ne pouvait rien faire pour l'aider. Il ne répondait à rien, il était totalement absent, les yeux clos et la bouche à demi ouverte, ses lunettes de travers le long de son visage.

—Organisez un transfert ! hurla son épouse au Ministre. Faites appelez des médicomages pour l'emmener à Ste Mangouste !

—Je suis le Ministre, rétorqua aussi sec Bittersweet. Vous n'avez pas d'ordre à me donner _Potter_ !

Il s'arrêta, regarda Al, puis hoqueta en même temps que tous les sorciers quand entre les bras d'Harry, le jeune sorcier fut prit de convulsion. Ses mains, ses jambes tremblaient fort comme jamais, entre ses bras à lui, il ne remarqua qu'à peine le Patronus d'un colibri survoler la salle.

—Ça recommence P'pa, hurla Lily à son tour. Il lui faut des soins très vite ! Il est en danger ! Maman ! _Il risque de mourir_! Maman !

 _Ça recommence ?_

—Ne vous approchez pas ! tenta un magicogarde en retenant Lily par l'épaule.

—Mon frère va mourir espèce de demeuré ! _S'il_ _meurt je vous tue_!

D'un coup Al se mit à cracher du sang, Harry en fut aspergé, il recula par réflexe, puis l'allongea correctement sur le sol. Hermione se fraya un chemin entre les magicogardes. Elle tenta de l'examiner du bout des doigts, jeta un sort pour calmer les tremblements mais à son air, il comprit qu'elle ne savait faire plus. Cela les dépassait tous. Les gens criaient, appelaient à l'aide, cherchaient à faire quelque chose ou restaient plantés autour d'eux.

—Des médicomages vont arriver dans la minute, fit soudain Susan Bones.

—Fais quelque chose Mione ! Fais quelque chose ! s'écriait Ginny en tentant de mettre en pratique ses connaissances en premiers secours.

—J'ai trop peur de le blesser, je ne comprends pas ce qu'il se passe !

—Al !

Harry entendait des cris, des hurlements tumultueux autour de lui, des exclamations aigües, puis des bruits de pas précipités de gens s'enfuyant, ou essayant d'apercevoir quelque chose, mais lui n'avait d'yeux que pour son fils à qui il tenait la main comme l'on tenait une bouée de naufrage. Tout son être impuissant était braqué vers son cadet.

Quelqu'un le poussa, et Harry comprit plus tard qu'il s'agissait d'un groupe de médicomage. On le força à lâcher la main d'Al de même que Ginny. L'un d'eux jeta un sort pour désobstruer les voies respiratoires, puis on le fit léviter pour l'emmener par Portoloin-médicalisé.

—Il va s'en sortir Mr Potter, fit une jeune médicomage d'un ton conciliant. Venez. Il va s'en sortir.

 **oOo**

 _11 Janvier 2025_

—C'était des souvenirs ! Comment a-t-il pu être blessé par ses propres souvenirs ? J'exige de savoir et laissez moi voir mon fils ! cracha Ginny sauvagement au Médicomage en chef.

Ce dernier recula face à la sorcière, manifestement bien au courant du caractère héréditaire des Weasley et de l'aptitude de cette dernière à jeter quelques Chauve Furies bien placés.

—C'est le choc. Je ne vois que ça. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il a revu dans cette pensine, je ne lis pas la presse, mais il a des séquelles de sorts noirs, de beaucoup de sorts noirs et une cicatrice énorme à la jambe. Votre fils est boiteux. Je l'ai constaté après avoir enlevé un puissant sort d'illusion cachant ses blessures. Mes élèves soigneurs ont failli s'y laisser prendre.

Cela ne calma pas Ginny le moins du monde. Elle toisait la porte derrière laquelle se trouvait Albus en soins intensifs, mais aussi Lily et James. Bittersweet avait ordonné qu'ils soient mis ensembles en isolement sous sécurité maximale, préférant ne pas se faire plus mauvaise presse après le fiasco de la veille. Il était une heure du matin, mais les gens dans les couloirs laissaient penser à une pleine journée. Une partie de l'étage avait été sécurisé, et seuls, une demi douzaine de magicogardes et eux avaient accès à cet espace.

—Non ! Revenez par là !

C'était la voix de Victoire, qui courait derrière Hugo en tête de liste, Rose, Scorpius, Freddy et Roxane. Manifestement la notion de sécurité était encore relative.

—Qu'est-ce que vous faites là, encore ?! Vous vous êtes enfuis de Poudlard ? souffla Ron. Ta mère va te tuer Hugo… Rose, tu ne pouvais pas empêcher ton frère de faire ce genre de choses ?

—Albus est en soins intensif et tu voulais que je reste à la maison à envoyer des CV ? Ça pas question, répondit Rose avec une fougue qui aurait fait rougir sa mère si elle était là.

Mais Hermione était restée après de nombreuses excuses au Ministère farfouiller quelque chose, et Mrs Weasley, Fleur, Bill et George avaient prit le relais pour les soutenir.

Inutile de dire qu'en voyant leurs enfants arriver vers eux, ces derniers tirèrent une drôle de tête, dont Harry se serait bien passé, avec une seule envie celle de défoncer la porte devant lui.

Pendant que Rose, Hugo, Roxane et Fred étaient sermonnés par leurs parents, Harry se reporta vers le médicomage.

—Il a caché ses blessures ?

—Oui. Votre fils est doué Monsieur Potter, j'ai rarement vu d'illusion aussi parfaite, vous n'auriez rien pu voir, le consola-t-il presque, mais il est entre de bonnes mains désormais. Nous allons lui prodiguer tous les soins nécessaires. Cependant, je m'inquiète de deux choses.

—Et lesquelles ? fit Mrs Weasley en s'approchant.

—Eh bien la première, c'est de l'effet de l'association de légilimentie et de la pensine sur le long terme autant pour vos enfants que sur les aurors. Mr Arterton a demandé à être hospitalisé après tout ce qu'il a vu depuis le début. C'est très intense, les souvenirs sont chez l'esprit humain l'une des choses les plus denses et les plus personnelles, les arracher de force peut être dangereux. Je connais les compétences de Mrs Granger Weasley et je pense qu'elle vous en a parlé, n'importe qui vous en parlerait. Je compte envoyer un rapport pour faire cesser cette pratique barbare.

Pour un peu, Harry et Ginny auraient pris dans les bras ce soigneur. Après tous ces gens odieux, ces sorciers qui se permettaient de juger leur famille, cet homme montrait de la compassion et une volonté d'aider leurs enfants.

—Pouvons nous aller voir Al ? demanda Hugo soudainement. On a demandé une permission pour sortir de l'école pour le week end. Il faut qu'on s'assure que notre cousin va bien.

Roxane et Freddie opinèrent derechef. Derrière, George hésitait entre soupirer et frotter la tête de ses enfants d'un geste amical. Le médicomage, Daniel Zamora, clamait son badge à la poitrine, lui, hésita.

—Le jeune Mr Potter est encore alité et nous lui donnons des potions calmantes. Les magicogardes ne laisseront pas tous ces gens entrer. Cela ne dépend malheureusement pas de moi, mais de la décision du Magenmagot.

—C'est ça, lâcha Ginny. Ça a assez duré, personne ne m'empêchera de voir mes enfants plus longtemps.

Elle ouvrit la porte sèchement et s'y engouffra, et Harry la suivit, complètement las de suivre ce qu'on lui disait. Il remercia rapidement le médicomage Zamora puis pénétra dans la chambre.

—Vous ne pouvez pas être là-

—Envoyez un hibou à la Haute Juge Susan Bones qu'on voit si je ne peux pas voir mes enfants ! cria Ginny.

—Mr Potter ! Votre femme nous menace ?! cracha avec dédain et incrédulité le Magicogarde en Chef.

—Ce n'est pas une menace, c'est un fait. Le jour où il me viendra avec ma femme l'envie de menacer des gardes, vous serez le premier à le savoir ! Maintenant allez réglez ces détails avec Susan, vous êtes déjà suffisamment dans cette chambre autour de trois adolescents.

L'homme le toisa un instant, puis jugea qu'il avait raison et laissa ses subordonnés dans la pièce. La chambre d'hôpital avait vu ses fenêtres être condamnées pour plus de sécurité, un globe lumineux et magique éclairait la pièce d'une lueur bleuâtre qui se réverbérait sur les trois lits. L'un était occupé par Al. Harry y accourut pour saisir la main de son fils, un bruissement de chaine cependant lui fit lever les yeux.

De l'autre côté du lit, il y avait James et Lily les mains liées. Ils échangèrent un regard étrange, mêlé de joie, de tristesse, et d'impuissance.

—Comme je vous l'ai dit, son état est stable pour l'instant, fit Zamora en parlant d'Albus. On en saura plus par la suite, mais il a échappé au pire.

—Oh Al, souffla Rose sans oser s'approcher, en serrant la main de Scorpius.

Ron posa ses mains sur son épaule et Fleur en fit de même pour Hugo comme pour le protéger. Victoire hésitait à raccompagner Fred et Roxane en se mordant la lèvre mais George ne disait rien, alors la blonde abdiqua et observa, silencieuse. Cette vision était dure, Al était étendu dans le lit sous la lumière bleue, un tube dans la bouche, ses lunettes à côté de son oreiller et ses mains attachées le long de son corps. Harry ne put se retenir de lui embrasser le front pour lui donner du courage en espérant qu'il l'entendrait.

—Tu ne pouvais rien faire P'pa.

James semblait désolé de ce constat. Ginny embrassa la joue de leur aîné en se mettant sur la pointe des pieds. Elle fit un geste vers Lily qui n'osa pas bouger, bloquée sur sa chaise. Un magicogarde qui patrouillait autour du lit, acquiesça comme si c'était là une attitude raisonnable. James se décolla de sa mère ensuite, faisant tinter les chaines à ses poignets. James se mordait la lèvre inférieure, ses sourcils épais étaient froncés dissimulés par quelques mèches brunes et hirsutes. Il paraissait se demander pourquoi son frère se trouvait dans ce lit, au lieu de lui alors qu'il avait été aussi torturé dans leurs souvenirs. Lui était peut être plus fort mentalement ? Ou justement un peu plus dérangé, comme le signalaient les gens dans le dos d'Harry en parlant de son aîné.

—Mais quelle est l'autre crainte dont vous nous parliez, reprit doucement Mrs Weasley à Zamora.

—Oh… et bien, comme vous avez vu votre fils a utilisé de nombreux sorts pour dissimuler son état, mais j'aimerais quand même examiner votre fils James et votre fille Lily, pour leur propre bien. Nous ignorons totalement les séquelles qu'ils ont gardé de leur… aventure. Je n'en sais pas beaucoup comme je vous l'ai dit. S'ils sont aussi sous la protection d'une illusion ils doivent être soignés. Seulement ils ne veulent pas.

—Pas question, tranchèrent tant James que Li.

Le frère et la sœur se regardèrent, prêts à faire front ensembles, à côté d'Albus.

—James a été torturé, il a besoin d'être soigné, fit remarquer aussitôt Roxane à laquelle tous les adultes donnèrent raison. Onc Harry et Tata Ginny ont raison.

—Ça t'concerne pas Roxie.

—Mais ça me concerne moi Jamesie ! Je suis ta mère ! rétorqua Ginny aussi sec en s'approchant.

—Vous n'avez pas le droit d'approcher ! Madame ne me forcez pas, j'essaie de faire mon travail !

Un garde voulut faire rempart pour éviter le contact.

—Oh vous allez vous calmer vous ! Grâce à vos collègues mes deux enfants sont attachés et un autre est alité, vous autres en avez assez fait !

—Ce qu'essaie de dire ma belle sœur, commença Fleur plus conciliante, c'est qu'ils s'inquiètent pour leurs enfants…

Le garde hésita. Harry lui se ré intéressa à ses enfants, dissimulés derrière l'homme.

—Écoutez, vous avez de toute évidence chacun besoin de soins… Ce médicomage veut vous aider, on veut tous vous aider.

—Non ! fit Lily. P'pa, Maman, vous devez arrêter le procès ! Arrêtez-le ! Je vous en supplie arrêtez ce procès ! Il fait du mal à tout le monde et va en faire encore plus !

—Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes Lily ? rétorqua Hugo aussi sec. Vous iriez en prison après tout ça ? C'est débile !

—Tais-toi ! Tu ne sais rien !

—James, Lily, Hugo calmez-vous, s'élancèrent ensuite Victoire et Rose.

—Je veux juste que ce procès se termine avant que notre famille soit détruite.

—Notre famille ne sera pas détruite quoi qu'il arrive, c'est maman qui l'a toujours dit, pas vrai Roxie ?

—Ce n'est pas là le problème, vous n'avez pas idée.

—Ne joue pas à celui qui sait tout, ça ne te va pas du tout, Potter.

—La ferme Malefoy !

—Les enfants, vous n'avez pas à vous mêlez de ça. Ça vaut pour toi aussi Victoire.

—Mais Maman ! Je suis adulte depuis longtemps !

—STOP !

Tous se turent. Mrs Weasley souffla un bon coup.

—Ça fait du bien. Parfois, il faut employer de la fermeté.

Même Georges eut le bon goût de se faire discret.

—Reprenons, si je dois utiliser la force pour vous mettre tous les deux dans un lit, pour être soignés, je le ferais. Je m'en fiche de ce procès, ce qui importe c'est vous trois, en bonne santé. Biens portants.

—Tu nous forcerais, hein ? lâcha soudain James sur un ton de défi.

Père et fils se toisèrent.

—Si ça peut vous assurer la santé, oui. À moins que vous n'ayez de très bonnes raisons…

Harry coula un regard à sa petite dernière espérant qu'elle pourrait leur expliquer ce qu'ils tenaient tant à cacher. Ils se retrouvaient là, en famille après ces jours interminables, pourquoi tenaient-ils tant à leurs secrets qui allaient de toute façon être divulgués ?

—Je ne peux pas le dire… C'est trop dur. Je ne peux pas.

—Mon bébé je t'en supplie, laissez-vous être examinés. Ce que vous avez vécu est terminé, vous devez en finir physiquement et mentalement avec ça, dit Gin d'une voix à la fois excédée et désespérée.

Elle s'assit contre le lit d'Al, tenant sa main dans la sienne et cherchant celle de Lily.

—En finir ? Ça ne fait que commencer Maman ! Tout ça ne fait que commencer. Et vous le savez très bien tous, répondit leur fille fataliste en cherchant à s'esquiver.

Elle repoussa du mieux qu'elle put le magicogarde pour se coller contre le mur et s'y laisser glisser.

—Laisse-toi soigner enfin ! Laissez-vous soigner, ce Zamora à l'air digne de confiance, rajouta Ron.

Le dénommé ne put qu'opiner, mal à l'aise.

—Vous savez, si c'est une question de pudeur, il doit être possible de faire venir des médicomages femmes pour vous jeune fille, et de nous arranger avec vos gardes…

—Là n'est pas la foutue question !

—James ! Ne parle pas comme ça, rétorqua Harry.

—Ne me donne pas d'ordre ! Vous croyez tous, tout savoir mieux que tout le monde, vous me les brisez tous ! Tous ! On a voulu vous protéger. Tout ce qu'on a toujours fait c'était pour vous ! Pour vous protéger, tous !

D'un geste James, arracha soudainement sa chemise, dévoilant son torse couturé de cicatrices.

Un tronc pâle comme la mort, brûlé par endroits, presque déformé de maigreur et dont les côtes semblaient avoir été déplacées. Harry se retint de trembler. Le spectacle fut si effrayant que Ginny, la plus proche de lui vint pour le serrer dans ses bras.

Mais il s'esquiva puis se dirigea vers sa sœur.

—James ! Non !

—Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Arrête !

D'un coup de main, leur aîné arracha le pull noir de sa sœur qui poussa un cri, jointe par leurs cousins. Il n'en fallut pas plus pour Harry, Ron et le magicogarde qui le ceinturèrent, après avoir contourné le lit d'Albus d'un bond. La panique s'était emparée de la salle, alors que James gloussait complètement désespéré.

—Calme-toi !

—Non, P'pa ! Voilà ce que tu voulais voir ! Retourne toi Li ! Montre lui ! _Retourne toi_ ! RETOURNE TOI !

Lily figée avait les lambeaux de son pull contre elle. Sa fille reculait, en cachant sa pudeur, en sous vêtements, alors que se dessinait sur sa poitrine un tatouage complexe et coloré à moitié caché par sa brassière. Depuis quand Lily était-elle tatouée ? Cela expliquait sa passion pour les cols roulés, le dessin faisait semblait-il toute sa poitrine, couvrant sa peau jusqu'à ses clavicules d'un motif compliqué et en arabesque. Mais ce n'était pas ça qui intéressait James. Car derrière Lily, Zamora hoqueta et recula en voyant son dos.

La voix de leur fille se brisa dans un couinement aigu.

—Papa, maman, je suis désolée. Je n'ai jamais touché à la magie noire. Je vous le promets. Je vous le jure. Jamais. Pas une s-s-s-seule fois. C'est lui… _C'est lui_ …

—Arry…

Fleur et Rose avaient été les premières à atteindre la jeune fille. La première avait ses mains devant sa bouche en regardant le dos de Lily comme si elle avait la mort en face, l'autre fronçait les sourcils d'incompréhension... et de surprise.

Lentement la Française posa ses mains sur les épaules de Lily et la fit se retourner avec délicatesse, alors que des larmes tombaient lentement sur ses joues rondes.

Dans le dos de Lily, s'ancrait dans sa chair un autre tatouage bien plus grand et noir, un tatouage qu'Harry connaissait mais n'aurait jamais pensé voir sur sa fille. La Marque des Ténèbres.

— _Il_ m'a marquée… M'man, P'pa… Je suis tellement désolée.

James avait cessé de rire, il pointait au coin de ses yeux bleus, tellement de détresse et de désespoir, de voir leur stupeur et leur horreur qu'Harry ne sut quoi faire.

 **oOo**

—Mais c'est quoi la Marque des Ténèbres ? demanda Freddie. Binns esquive toutes les questions sur la Seconde Guerre. Vous nous parliez jamais de la guerre et là on vous entends parler de la Marque des Ténèbres ? Pourquoi Lily porte ça ?

—Chut ! Pas dans le couloir, on en parle à la maison. J'ai envoyé un message à votre mère, elle vous attend.

George adressa un regard compatissant à Harry avant de saisir ses jumeaux et les entraîner hors de l'étage.

Voldemort avait marqué sa fille comme du bétail. C'était inconcevable. Harry brûlait de rage et Ginny n'était pas mieux. De la porte du couloir, par le hublot, elle regardait le lit d'Albus et celui de James et Lily, alternant entre fureur, désespoir et tendresse. James, Al et Li étaient au plus mal quand on les avaient évacué de la salle. Il voyait encore le torse maigrissime de son fils, les tatouages noirs de sa fille et le corps allongé de son cadet.

Mrs Weasley posa une main sur l'épaule de sa fille.

—Vous ne devriez pas rester ici, retournons à la maison, je vais nous faire une tarte à la mélasse et un bon thé, je pense que nous en avons tous besoin. Ginny-chérie, ils dorment tous les trois, ils ont tous prit des calmants. Ils sont en sécurité ici.

—Tu sais bien que je ne bougerais pas, Maman.

—Moi non plus, fit Harry. Je me sens plus utile ici.

—Nous aussi, clamèrent Hugo et Rose.

—Ah non. Je suis tenté de te renvoyer à Poudlard à coup de pieds aux fesses. McGonagall est devenue gâteuse pour être aussi sympathique et vous laisser faire ce que vous voulez. Lucy n'est pas venue elle !

Ron se tût. Dominique et Louis étaient à Beauxbâtons ce qui rendait impossible leur transfert, mais Lucy comme Molly avaient certainement reçu l'ordre de leur père de ne pas se mêler de ça, et elles l'avaient suivis. L'aînée était donc restée à Poudlard suivre les cours, et sa petite sœur avec sa mère. Percy était aussi coincé qu'Harry par cette situation.

—Bref, reprit le rouquin. Scorpius si tu veux un jour être de la famille empêche ma fille de se mêler de ça. On essaye de vous protéger. Malefoy père a dû t'en parler toi aussi.

—Oui Mr Weasley, mais nous sommes adultes. Nous n'avons pas connus cette guerre, personne ne nous en a parlé, mais il faut se rendre à l'évidence. Elle est en train de repartir. Nous avons besoin d'être informés.

Ron resta muet de stupeur, lui qui avait toujours critiqué l'intelligence du petit ami de sa fille, voyait enfin l'intellect de ce dernier étalé devant lui. Scorpius disait quelque chose de sensé.

—Je pense que le jeune Scorpius a raison. En vue des circonstances nous devons leur en parler, ajouta Fleur.

—Nous règlerons ça après, trancha Ginny.

Rose et Hugo échangèrent un regard victorieux avec Victoire qui pourtant ne s'intéressait que peu à eux. Elle fixait un point dans le couloir.

—Teddy qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? dit cette dernière soudainement.

Le jeune métamorphage arrivait vers eux la mine basse. Il n'alla même pas embrasser sa fiancée, et se planta devant Harry, ses traits doux tirés et ses cheveux d'une couleur grise terne.

—Le QG a besoin de toi.

—Ce n'est pas exactement le moment. Est-ce que ça peut attendre ? demanda le brun en sentant que la réponse serait négative.

—Le manoir du Ministre a été attaqué. Sa femme est entre la vie et la mort, il te demande d'urgence.

 **oOo**

Si Harry avait eu un doute sur l'auteur de l'attaque, il n'en avait désormais plus aucun.

Au dessus de l'immense manoir Bittersweet, effleurant presque les toits de tuile dans une nuée verdâtre, la Marque des Ténèbres. Le serpent ondulait hors de la bouche de la tête de mort avec lenteur comme il l'avait fait sur le dos de Lily.

Harry remit sa cape correctement sur ses épaules pour se protéger du froid et avança dans la neige vers le manoir.

—Demande à faire enlever cette marque. Je ne veux pas la voir en première page de la Gazette demain, dit-il à Teddy.

Le métamorphage rejoignit un sorcier à l'extérieur. Harry marcha sur quelque chose de craquant. Dans la neige, il discerna du verre, la porte d'entrée en verre et fer forgé avait été brisée dans un grand fracas qui semblait après coup avoir été rocambolesque.

« De l'intérieur, il était à l'intérieur quand il a fait sauter la porte. Toujours ce petit souci du détail… »

Harry entra dans le Hall emplit de sorciers à la mine plus sombre les uns que les autres. C'est en suivant leur regard qu'il prit la direction du salon. Ce qu'il vit le fit frémir. Le salon de Jebediah Bittersweet était une immense pièce où jadis de grandes bibliothèques avaient dû tapisser les hauts murs jusqu'au plafond donnant par une mezzanine sur un étage supérieur. Mais il ne restait plus rien de tout ça, tout avait été saccagé, les étagères étaient brisées au sol, comme si on y avait envoyé un boulet de canon à pleine puissance, l'escalier attenant à la mezzanine gisait au milieu de la pièce en plusieurs morceaux. Ce qui alerta surtout Harry dans ce luxe apparent et détruit, ce fut le rouge. Du sang maculait les tapis orientaux et couteux, avait atteint les murs et même le lustre en fer forgé au plafond. Comment pouvait-on perdre autant de sang ?

Au milieu de la pièce une toute petite chose chétive était prostrée au milieu des aurors silencieux. Harry pensa à Mrs Bittersweet, mais il se trompait. En s'approchant, il constata que c'était le Ministre tenant dans ses mains quelque chose de rouge et ensanglanté, une espèce d'écharpe. Il leva les yeux vers lui et jamais un homme malgré tout l'inimité qu'il avait pour lui, ne lui avait parut dans une telle détresse.

Ses yeux gris étaient gonflés et rougis, sa bouche ouverte béante, il bavait presque ne contenant plus son horreur et sa terreur. Tout ce grand corps s'était envolé. Le ministre froid et autoritaire n'existait plus devant lui. Il y avait juste cette petite chose maigre dans une robe de sorcier luxueuse et tâchée qui tremblait sans parler, en position fœtale contre un fauteuil.

—Mr le Ministre. C'est le Chef de la Brigade des Aurors, Harry Potter, est-ce que vous me situez ?

Quand il s'adressa à lui, le Ministre sursauta comme un enfant. Harry trouva ce spectacle horrible. Il était en état de choc, comme si l'univers entier venait de s'effondrer devant lui.

—O-oui.

—Est-ce que Voldemort est venu ici ? Est-ce qu'il vous a attaqué ?

—N-non pas moi… Pas moi. Annick. Annick. Annick va-t-elle bien ? Laissez-moi la voir !

—Annick est la femme du Ministre, lui souffla Selena Candle devant son air perdu. Elle est à St Mangouste, Mr le Ministre. Les guérisseurs se chargent d'elle.

—Je veux la voir, demanda Bittersweet d'une voix brisée, presque mourante au fond de sa gorge.

—Vous pourrez voir votre épouse, lui promit Harry. Nous avons nous besoin de savoir ce qu'il s'est passé. Voldemort était là ? Dans votre salon ?

—O-oui… Il… je travaillais dans mon office lorsque j'ai entendu un chuchotement. J'ai descendu la mezzanine, je n'y voyais rien, les bougies étaient éteintes et je… je _l'ai_ vu. Ma femme gisait au sol, et _lui_ il était là. Cet être est le mal. Il a un visage humain de jeune homme mais ce qu'il a fait… à mon Annick, _mon Annick_ … Va-t-elle s'en sortir ?

—Les guérisseurs font tous leur possible, promit Teddy qui venait d'arriver.

Le jeune métamorphage et Harry d'un commun accord se penchèrent vers lui pour l'aider à se relever. Cependant, à peine eut-il amorcé un mouvement vers lui qu'il s'écria brutalement :

—Ne me touchez pas, vous !

Harry se recula, brusquement le Ministre se détourna, alors il continua :

—Soit… Comment est-il entré ? Était-il accompagné ? Aurait-il une raison particulière de s'en prendre à vous ?

Attaquer directement le ministre n'avait jamais été le _modus operandi_ de Voldemort, bien trop direct. Cela ne lui ressemblait pas. S'il devait poursuivre un homme qui agissait totalement différemment de ce dont il avait l'habitude les choses allaient être encore plus compliquées que prévu.

—Je-je-je ne sais p-pas comment il est arrivé. Je vous ai dit, je travaillais. Et il est arrivé, seul, a massacré mon Annick… puis est parti par la porte d'entrée. Il a dû jeter le Mosmordre à ce moment là, je suis resté avec ma femme et ai envoyé un patronus pour chercher des secours.

—Comment savez-vous que la marque est là si vous n'êtes pas sorti ? questionna Harry.

L'homme le regarda dans le blanc des yeux, livide.

—J'ai vu vos regards, vous qui avez vécu la guerre, la marque se reflète dedans plus sûrement que dans aucun miroir. Vous en parliez tous. Pendant les deux guerres j'ai vu ces yeux chez les gens, et j'ai prié pour que jamais elle n'apparaisse au dessus de mes quartiers.

Bittersweet retomba ensuite dans sa léthargie, basculant d'avant en arrière, ses bras maigres autour de son corps, serrant l'écharpe, sans doute celle de son épouse dans ses mains tachées de sang. Harry fronça les sourcils, puis jugea qu'il lui en avait assez demandé, il n'était pas certain que l'homme puisse en supporter d'avantage. Lui même ne pouvait certainement pas entendre une révélation de plus pour la journée. Le soleil pointait dans un rais de lumière aussi minime que son envie d'être ici. Le brun se détourna du ministre suivit de Teddy et de Candle.

—Avez-vous soumit la baguette du Ministre au prior incantato ?

—Oui, regardez.

La jeune femme et un autre auror plus chevronné, lui en firent la démonstration. Le dernier sort était un patronus, le fantôme d'un héron argenté sortit de la baguette en bois de noyer du ministre, puis avant un sortilège de soin. La version du Ministre concordait.

—Hey, fit Ron en arrivant. Ouh, ce n'est pas beau du tout.

—Non…

Le roux tendit à Teddy son appareil photo.

—Désolé du retard vieux. Je suis passé coucher Hugo, il était prêt à passer la nuit à l'hôpital, puis Victoire m'a demandé de l'accompagner à votre appartement. T'avais oublié ça Ted.

—Oh merci !

—Tu fais des photos des scènes de crimes ?

—Depuis quelques temps, s'excusa presque le jeune homme, sa chevelure virant au violet gêné. J'ai vu ça dans un livre moldu qu'Hermione m'a offert, ça m'aide à prendre du recul sur ce que j'ai vu. Tu me laisses ?

—À ta guise. Candle, peux-tu aider Bittersweet à se lever pour laisser à Teddy le champ libre ? Monsieur ne veut pas que je le touche.

L'auror opina puis se chargea du vieil homme avec un autre auror. Harry renifla en s'écartant pour prendre l'ampleur du carnage. Il avait l'impression d'être au cœur d'une fournaise, ou de l'enfer avec ce sang catapulté partout.

—Bittersweet ne veut pas que tu le touches ? Tu ne trouves pas ça bizarre ? Ça ressemble pas mal à-

—J'y ai pensé, mais c'est bien lui. Il parle de son épouse avec trop de tendresse et est trop choqué pour que ce soit Tom ou un autre qui joue sous son masque et ne peut pas être sous Imperium, il n'aurait pas réussi un Patronus sous ce sort. J'ai regardé dans ses yeux, même si je ne l'aime pas du tout, ça ne semblait pas être le regard d'un coupable. Les jours suivants diront si je me suis trompé ou non.

Ron soupira, puis inspecta la pièce qui semblait avoir été bombardée.

—Et elle est en vie ? Je crois que la dernière fois que j'ai vu autant de sang c'était à Poudlard.

À la Bataille de Poudlard. Ils se comprirent. Harry posa sa main sur l'épaule de son beau frère.

—Que faisons-nous ensuite ?

—Voldemort est déjà loin. Les aurors vont récolter tous les indices possibles et essayer de voir s'il y a un elfe de maison dans ce manoir pour le questionner. Ensuite on va voir les blessures de Mrs Bittersweet. Et puis je vais voir mes enfants.

 **oOo**

Au Quatrième étage, au _Service de pathologie des Sortilèges et Blessures Magiques_ , à l'exact opposé de l'aile où se trouvaient ses enfants était soignée Mrs Bittersweet. Des guérisseurs, derrière le hublot de la porte, s'activaient autour de la vieille femme et Harry, Ron et Mrs Weasley restaient silencieux.

—Je connais Annick depuis Poudlard. À l'époque elle était Selwyn. Elle avait deux ans de plus que moi et était à Serdaigle, mais elle était à l'époque vraiment gentille. Je ne l'ai plus revu depuis l'école, je ne voulais pas la revoir dans de telles conditions. J'ai l'impression de revivre la guerre. Ces gens que nous avons connu qui sont sacrifiés, c'est insupportable. Elle ne méritait pas une telle chose. Personne ne mérite pareil traitement.

Vu le nombre de guérisseurs près d'elle, non, personne sur terre ne méritait un tel châtiment. Molly dut s'asseoir pour encaisser, Harry et Ron l'aidèrent pour éviter qu'elle ne se blesse. La rage du brun après avoir vu le dos de sa fille l'avait quitté, tout comme le désespoir face à la névrose de son fils. Il était juste très fatigué, comme un vieil homme, ou comme pouvait l'être Mrs Weasley. Soudain, celle-ci sembla se demander quelque chose.

—Et le Ministre lui ne vient pas ?

—J'ai ordonné qu'il reste chez lui sous bonne garde. Il est encore en état de choc. Si elle se réveille nous devrons de toute façon l'interroger avant qu'il ne lui parle, pour garantir la plus grande transparence dans l'affaire.

—Cela ne doit pas lui plaire. Je me souviens de Jebediah. Il est resté juste un an à Poudlard le temps que je finisse ma première année. Ils étaient promis l'un à l'autre, mais s'aimaient beaucoup. Si leurs sentiments n'ont pas changés, l'attaquer elle, c'est sûrement pire que l'attaquer lui.

—Ce que je ne comprends pas, c'est comment Voldemort a fait pour rentrer dans son Manoir. Un manoir sorcier est de base très bien protégé, alors celui d'un Ministre ? Leur maison doit être plus protégée que Gringott. Je crois que ce n'est jamais arrivé dans l'histoire qu'un attentat contre le Ministre de la Magie ait lieu _chez lui._

—En fait pas tout à fait non, en 1748, la Ministre Ebella Brûlopot, son mari et leur treize enfants ont été tous entièrement décimés dans un incendie. La source de l'incendie a été déclarée comme criminelle mais il s'avérerait peut être selon un ouvrage récent que la mauvaise habitude d'Ebella Brûlopot à fumer une pipe bourrée à la poudre de dragon près de la cheminée ne soit pas innocente. Nul ne saura sans doute jamais si c'était un attentat ou un accident, parfois l'ignorance est mieux. Quant à Gringott, nous avons réussi à y pénétrer.

—Bonjour Mione.

La femme, échevelée comme jamais, sa robe mise à la va vite leur sourit l'air aussi fatiguée qu'eux. Elle jeta un rapide coup d'œil au hublot, puis grimaça désolée.

—Pauvre Mrs Bittersweet, je me souviens qu'elle m'a accueillie une fois où je devais m'entretenir avec son mari. Elle est une bonne personne.

—Si tu le dis, répondit son mari. Où sont Rose et Hugo ?

—Ils dorment avec Scorpius tous les trois sur le canapé. Hugo a essayé de se carapater, mais Rose l'en a empêché, je pense qu'ils sont tous tombés de fatigue. Ensuite, j'ai laissé un mot à Astoria pour qu'elle puisse les accueillir quelques heures chez eux. Ils ont besoin de faire le point. J'ai envoyé un message à Angelina, elle s'occupe de Fred et Roxane à la boutique, puis Audrey devrait passer ce soir avec Molly. Je ne voulais pas avoir à faire ça… Mais s'il faut leur parler de la guerre, autant leur dire à tous. Surtout maintenant qu'Hugo a quitté Poudlard semi légalement, n'est-ce pas Ronald ?

—Mais… je n'allais pas le renvoyer ? McGonagall nous l'a envoyé, et puis parlons de toi. Tu carbures tellement que ça me fait peur.

—Tsss. Et encore. Je suis passée au Square Grimmauld, vérifier les protections du manoir et récupérer ça.

Elle saisit quelque chose dans sa robe de sorcier et lui tendit sa cape d'invisibilité. Harry resta stupéfait, puis lentement la fatigue laissa place aux souvenirs de la veille. Quand bien même y aurait-il pensé, il n'aurait sans doute pas été la chercher. Une vieille cape contre la santé de son fils ? Non merci.

—Je ne comprends pas, fit Mrs Weasley.

—Hier soir, Harry a été officiellement désigné comme l'héritier de Peverell. Je me suis dit que vu que l'information venait de faire le tour de l'Angleterre, plusieurs sorciers allaient tenter de s'emparer dans la cape. J'ai eu raison, j'ai senti que quelqu'un s'était heurté aux défenses de la maison, mais je comprends parfaitement que tu aies eu autre chose à penser que la cape. Comment va Al ?

—Il est en réanimation. Le guérisseur a dit qu'il se réveillerait bientôt. J et Li dorment…

—Gin' est dans le couloir si tu veux lui parler, commenta Mrs Weasley. Ces pauvres petits ont tellement besoin de repos. J'aimerais tellement les serrer dans mes bras.

—Vous les serrerez dans vos bras, Molly, promirent Hermione et Harry.

La vieille femme, avec l'aide de son gendre, sa bru et son fils se releva difficilement. Elle les embrassa, puis prit congé d'eux.

Hermione s'affala brutalement, rattrapée par ses nuits blanches.

—Si même ta maison n'a pas été violée, comment le Manoir Bittersweet a pu l'être ?

—Si c'est Voldemort, les choses sont différentes car les sorts et la puissance utilisée pour tenter de pénétrer chez moi et chez lui sont totalement différents. Ensuite, ce qui m'inquiète c'est que je pense que Voldemort s'est fait des alliés beaucoup plus vites que nous l'escomptions. Tu as entendu ta mère Ron, toucher Mrs Bittersweet était le coup de grâce pour Jebediah Bittersweet, il fallait bien connaître le couple pour le savoir, comme pour pénétrer le protections du manoir. Voldemort a transplané à l'intérieur de la bâtisse, puis est sorti ensuite, il avait donc le lieu exact du manoir et enlevé les protections au préalable grâce à un allié. Quelqu'un a sûrement trahi le ministère, et quelqu'un de proche du ministre.

 **oOo**

Au cinquième étage de St Mangouste, à 9h54 au cadran, il n'y avait pas grand monde dans le salon de thé de l'Hôpital. Il y faisait froid, et peu de sorcier par ce mois de janvier glacial avaient eut l'envie de rendre visite à leurs proches.

Cela arrangeait bien Harry qui somnolait contre le dossier d'une chaise en patchwork, les yeux clos, le menton baissé contre sa poitrine, le revers de sa cape lui cachant à moitié le visage.

Sur la table adjacente, ses lunettes trônaient avec une tasse de thé finie, un rapport à peine entamé, et un prospectus oublié jaune fluo qui clamait « _Mentholett_ _e, la boisson d'après jour de fête, anti gueule de bois assurée, mentholette vous rembourse deux fois la différence si vous trouvez moins cher et mieux ailleurs !_ »

Harry tiqua quand il sentit un corps près de lui. La serveuse du salon de thé, lui resservait une portion de thé avec une moue compatissante derrière la bulle de son gros chewing gum rouge vif qui gonflait et s'éclatait au rythme de sa mastication effrénée.

—Laissez, c'est pour moi Mr Potter. Prenez soin de vous.

Sans un mot de plus, la serveuse reprit sa théière vide et d'une démarche peu gracieuse retourna à son comptoir. Harry remit ses lunettes sur ses yeux verts émeraudes en soupirant. Il n'avait pas le moins du monde envie d'être sujet à compassion. L'attention était là, mais presque écoeurante. Il en avait trop fait les frais durant sa jeunesse, il ne voulait plus vivre ça à présent. Cette commisération dans le regard d'autrui était insupportable. Il chiffonna le prospectus jaune, dégoûté avant de le balancer depuis sa chaise vers la poubelle.

—Et Potter marque ! Je te savais attrapeur, mais poursuiveur ? Tu nous montrerais un nouveau talent chaque jour ?

William Stratford, toujours fidèle à lui même. Il tira à lui un siège en chintz du salon de thé et s'y affala lourdement.

—Et si nous discutions ?

—Comme tu veux. Je n'ai même plus la force de t'esquiver. Comment m'as-tu trouvé ?

—Je vois ça, je vois ça. L'opération de Bittersweet femme s'est terminée. Elle n'est toujours pas stabilisée, mais j'ai accompagné Lupin prendre des photos des blessures et en chemin j'ai vu ta femme dormir sur les fauteuils du couloir. J'ai vaguement vu tes gosses endormis, et j'en ai déduis que tu ne devais pas être bien loin.

—Je loue ton sens de la déduction…

—C'est que tout ça le rendrait presque piquant le Saint Potter ! s'esclaffa son ancien instructeur d'un ton bourru en regardant à droite à gauche voir si le salon de thé s'était rempli, ce qui n'était pas le cas. Alors si tu m'expliquais ton problème Potter ? Ta femme t'engueule pour ce qui arrive à tes mouflets ?

Harry soupira.

—Pire, elle ne me parle presque plus.

—Et quelle en est la raison ? Je saurais me montrer d'une oreille très attentive. Les problèmes de femmes, et de famille c'était un peu mon lot à moi fut un temps.

Le brun chercha quelque chose à dire. Stratford semblait disposé à l'écouter, mais il ne se savait même pas en état de dialoguer. Même parler était dur, ses idées étaient embrouillées, et emmêlées il lui fallait un fil conducteur.

—Ginny… Ginny m'en veut pour ne pas avoir parlé à nos enfants de la guerre, pour ne pas avoir été assez présent, pour ne pas pouvoir les aider plus maintenant, pour ne pas avoir encore réussi à attraper Voldemort. J'ai vu mes enfants être emprisonnés devant moi, on leur extrait leurs souvenirs, leur intimité pour satisfaire des juges malsains et des photographes stupides. Et si ce n'était que ça, car leurs souvenirs pour une raison que je ne comprends pas, ne sont pas les mêmes que ceux que j'ai avec mes enfants, j'ai l'impression d'avoir été encore moins là. J'ai vu mon aîné être torturé tout comme mon cadet, je me suis vu mourir avec ma femme dans un souvenir, je vois ma fille être malmenée par un Voldemort et des mangemorts en puissance. Ma famille par alliance se sent dépassée et coupable et j'ai l'impression d'en être la cause depuis des mois. Et pour clore le tout, le monde sorcier me tombe dessus pour que je fasse mon boulot d'auror, de _Survivant_ , au lieu d'être juste un père, un père complètement perdu, débita-t-il.

—Oui… vu comme ça, la coupe d'Helga Poufsouffle est pleine. Miss, auriez-vous quelque chose de plus fort que du thé ? apostropha-t-il la serveuse qui lui fit non de la tête. Bon, tant pis. Tu subis évidemment beaucoup de pressions, mais peut-être te mets-tu toi même une pression inutile. Tu ne peux pas tout faire, Potter.

—Je refuse de ne rien faire, je préfère me sentir dépassé par la situation comme maintenant que de ne pas être à mille pour cent pour protéger les miens.

—Toujours ce courage de Gryffondor, fit Stratford cynique.

Le vieil auror se tut quelques instants pour réfléchir, alors qu'entrait dans la salle de thé et s'attablait au loin, un couple avec deux enfants. Si la fillette du couple méritait toutes les attentions avec une corne de licorne coincée au milieu du front, les parents jetèrent à Harry un regard éloquent et chuchotèrent entre eux. Stratford se reporta à son ancien partenaire :

—Ce que je veux dire, encore une fois c'est prendre du recul. Ce dont tu te reproches à propos de ton passé, est passé. Tu ne peux plus revenir en arrière. J'ai parlé de la guerre à mon fils, mais chaque personne est différente, tu n'as certainement pas le même passif vis à vis de celle-ci que la majorité des gens. Toi et tes Weasley avez plus vu durant la seconde guerre que beaucoup, vous n'appréhendez pas cela de la même manière, raconter la guerre est d'autant plus difficile.

—Ginny voulait que nous en parlions.

—Chaque personne est différente je viens de te le dire, et les points de vue sur l'éducation divergent dans un couple. Christina voulait que mon moufflet fasse du Rugby, il a fait du Quidditch car c'est clairement moins dangereux, c'est comme ça.

Harry tiqua un instant sur la notion de danger chez Stratford, car le rugby moldu pouvait parfois sembler totalement paisible face aux plus endiablées des parties de Quidditch.

—Bref, ce qui est passé est passé. Tu as voulu les protéger, ce genre de discussions c'est à toi de les avoir avec ta femme. Et à moins qu'une crinière rousse et des tâches de rousseurs ne me soient apparues en quelques minutes, je ne suis pas Ginevra Potter.

Le brun laissa un sourire lui échapper. Le couple à sa table continuait à leur jeter de fréquents regards comme pour s'assurer qu'aucun Mage Noir ne déboulerait dans le salon de thé de l'hôpital. Le cadet du couple, lui s'esquiva vers la boutique de l'hôpital quelques mornilles en main pour revenir vers sa grande sœur unicornue et lui tendre une peluche licorne. La gamine explosa en sanglots honteux dans tout le salon.

—Ginny refuse la discussion.

—Ça je ne sais pas comment fonctionne ta femme. Mais elle a sans doute la trouille, il me semble que ce n'est pas courant pour les Weasley de se retrouver impuissants. Tout comme toi, elle ne sait pas trop quoi faire pour aider vos gosses, alors elle doit accumuler. Christina fait comme ça, quand quelque chose la contrarie. Je ne suis pas expert des femmes, mais ce genre de comportement m'est familier.

—Je sais, je suis habitué au caractère de Ginny, mais j'ai l'impression de ne plus rien maîtriser. J'essaie d'être sur tous les fronts…

—Tu ne viens pas de donner le nœud du problème, le Gryffondor niais ? Tu ne peux pas être sur tous les fronts. J'ignore si une nouvelle guerre est en train de se préparer, mais à mes yeux nous plongeons droit dedans, en dépit de ce que les journaux racontent. Comment faisais-tu, toi pendant la seconde guerre, monsieur le Survivant ? Nous n'en avons jamais parlé…

—Je luttais contre Voldemort à ma façon avec Ron et Hermione.

—Et tes proches ? Ta femme ? Tu étais déjà plus ou moins avec elle à l'époque. La famille de ta femme ?

—Je ne pouvais pas… les aider.

—Justement. Ils se sont débrouillés tout seuls et ont presque tous survécus. Ils sont aussi adultes qu'ils l'étaient à l'époque tes proches. Ils savent se gérer, et vu la mentalité de Gryffondor des Weasley, ils se sentiraient encore plus coupables si tu allais mal à ton tour en tentant de tous les protéger. C'est foutument vicieux. Tu ne peux pas protéger ni gérer tous le monde. Ce n'est pas ton rôle à toi. Occupe toi de tes enfants, c'est largement suffisant compte tenu de la situation. Entoure ta famille d'amour, et pourtant je serais bien le dernier à dire quelque chose d'aussi cul béni, mais reste auprès d'eux, ne te culpabilise pas. Quant à V-v-voldemort… il est là. C'est un fait.

—Ça me terrifie. J'ai l'impression d'être de nouveau un gamin.

—Tu aurais prit la grosse tête si tu n'étais pas terrifié, Potter. Depuis que ces maudites feuilles de choux clament le retour de Tu-Sais-Qui, je dors baguette sous l'oreiller à côté de ma femme. Il m'arrive de me réveiller dès que j'entends quelque chose dans la cheminée, alors que ce sont souvent de vieilles cendres qui craquent. Si les purges qu'avait entreprise Tu-Sais-Qui reprennent, je serais un des premiers à y passer, après toi.

La serveuse à la demande de Stratford vint lui servir un café, et il lorgna sa boisson sombre d'un œil bien fatigué lui aussi. William Stratford, peu après la guerre, malgré ses origines purement Serpentardes avait épousé une moldue, Christina Fallen. Si les Sang Purs ne clamaient plus leurs idées avec autant de vigueur, il était évident qu'à leurs yeux, il était bien un Traitre à son sang.

—Christina appréhende la situation ?

—Je dois t'avouer que je ne lui en parle pas beaucoup. Elle lit la Gazette de temps en temps, mais comme tes mouflets sont toujours en première page il n'y a pas grand chose à se mettre sous la dent. Elle t'envoie ses vœux et te dit de rester courageux d'ailleurs. Je ne lui dirai pas tout de suite que la femme du Ministre a été attaquée. Elle pourrait paniquer.

—Je le conçois. Je ne laisserai pas Voldemort ou ses sbires vous faire du mal.

—Mais tu ne comprends donc rien, Potter ? Je me débrouille, tu as déjà assez –trop- à gérer. Tu-Sais-Qui on s'en chargera ensemble. Tous. Tu as bien élevé tes gosses, ce sont des bonnes personnes du peu que j'en sache, assure-toi quoi qu'on te force à voir dans leur tête, qu'ils le restent. Les gens s'intéressent à ce qu'ont vécu tes enfants, pour avoir un divertissement et ne pas céder à la panique. Bittersweet essaie de gérer les choses comme ça. C'est cruel, dégueulasse et vicieux, mais force est de constater que ça marche.

Harry ne répondit rien. Il finit son thé, le cœur presque moins lourd, et sa fatigue légèrement diminuée, comme dissimulée derrière les effets de la théine.

—Alors voilà ce que tu vas faire, c'est un conseil, mais prend le comme un ordre d'une vieille branche comme moi. Rentre chez toi, va prendre une douche, rase moi cette barbe de trois jours, essaie de dormir deux heures, au bureau on t'enverra un message au moindre problème, Bittersweet homme et surveillé et la femme ne s'est pas réveillée. Une fois que tu te sentiras plus frais, cause à ta femme.

William Stratford, bourru, se releva brusquement. Lui sourit relevant ses rides dans un plissement disharmonieux et étrangement sévère, puis paya sa consommation, le salua et partit.

Harry lui, posa quand même les deux mornilles et sept noises que valait son thé sur la table, puis ne tarda pas à faire de même, alors que la fillette à la corne de licorne à l'autre bout de la pièce continuait de pleurer, et ses parents ne cessaient pas de réprimander son petit frère pour sa maladresse. La peluche licorne gisait sur le sol, comme une pestiférée.

Cette scène l'amusa assez pour rester à demi souriant lorsqu'il transplana.

 **oOo**

* * *

Eeeet, un chapitre qui se conclut avec une note un peu positive cette fois. Harry reprend du poil de la bête, malgré tout, malgré Al et le vilain secret de Lily.

W. Stratford est toujours emprunté à Alixe dans sa fic _Mon Sorcier Bien Aimé_.

J'espère que ça vous a plu, on se retrouve d'ici deux à trois semaines pour le prochain chapitre. Avec... de l'action, oh oui.

Love,

Hugs,

Reviews ?

La chauve souris requin transgénique


	22. Passion

_Et me revoilà !_

Ce chapitre abordera des choses un peu violentes mais sera le dernier avant trèèèès longtemps. Mon but est de vous faire passer un -bon- moment avec moi dans cette histoire pas vous faire peur, ah ah.

Passion est donc le mot d'ordre pour ce chapitre.

Disclaimer : Les personnages appartiennent à JK Rowling(c).

Playlist : **AuDe** n : Pour Mieux S'Unir - **Elle King** : Ex's  & Oh's - **Eminem** : Kings Never Die - **Karliene** : Become The Beast

* * *

 _L'humanité est faite de passions. La médecine, le droit, le commerce sont nécessaires pour assurer la vie, mais la poésie, la beauté, la romance, l'amour, c'est pour ça qu'on vit._

 _Peter WEIR, Le Cercle des Poètes disparus_

* * *

Les calmants administrés pour James et Lily avaient cessés de faire effet, mais on ne les laissait pas les voir. Albus, lui, continuait d'être traité, tout comme Annick Bittersweet à l'autre bout du couloir tout aussi bien gardée qu'eux.

La situation à la fin de la journée ressemblait beaucoup à celle du début de journée. Harry avait réussi à dormir une heure, l'esprit à peine plus léger. Il avait ensuite finit de rédiger son compte rendu sur le rapport Bittersweet, et l'avait envoyé. Ensuite, Ron l'avait contacté par cheminée pour lui dire que Ginny était au Terrier.

Il avait donc sauté dans la cheminée peu après, appréhendant comme jamais cette conversation qui devait absolument avoir lieu.

Les cousins étaient là, près de la cheminée, de Rose à Victoire, même Teddy était dans un coin, avec Hugo. Roxane et Freddy, entamaient une partie de bav'boule explosive sous l'œil intrigué de Molly Jr. Près du comptoir, les « adultes » si ce terme était encore adéquat pour séparer les groupes, observaient la scène, indéchiffrables.

—Oh, bienvenue Arry. Je crois que tout le monde est là, dit-elle d'une voix hésitante. J'ai envoyé une lettre à Louis et Dominique pour les informer, comme ils ne peuvent pas être là.

—Pareil pour Lucy, ajouta Audrey. Si sa petite sœur est au courant, elle doit l'être aussi. J'ai hésité pour Molly, elle est peut être trop jeune, mais Hermione a raison. Si nous sommes là pour leur expliquer, tout sera plus simple. Percy s'excuse pour son absence.

—Quant à Scorpius, Astoria m'a promit qu'elle lui en parlerait plus clairement avec Drago, fit Hermione. Harry… si tu cherches Ginny, elle est dehors près du tilleul au fond du jardin. On peut leur dire sans toi.

Harry hocha la tête, et après s'être vaguement excusé, il quitta la maison pour le froid de l'hiver. C'était toujours mieux que ce cérémonial un peu pesant que ses beaux frères et belles sœurs faisaient flotter dans l'air. Il retrouva son épouse là où Hermione le lui avait indiqué, comme si elle n'avait pas bougé. Le Terrier à l'autre bout du jardin n'était qu'un petit point lumineux, ce qui faisait qu'il ne voyait plus grand chose dans l'obscurité, mais il l'aurait reconnue entre mille.

—On peut l'avoir enfin cette discussion ?

La rousse se retourna, hocha vaguement la tête, du moins le devina-t-il. Elle s'éloigna un peu plus, et s'accouda au vieux tilleul.

—Quand James, Albus et Lily sont nés, je me suis promis de les protéger plus que ma propre vie, car je me suis rendue compte en les voyant chacun leur tour, posés sur mon ventre qu'ils étaient ma vie. Ils étaient mon essence même, un peu comme ma magie, je ne pourrais pas vivre sans elle, comme je ne pourrais pas imaginer vivre sans eux. Tu te souviens de Lily il y a seize ans ? Elle était minuscule, un tout petit bébé, on pouvait la tenir d'une main, Al n'était pas beaucoup plus grand…

—James, débuta Harry heureux de voir la conversation s'amorcer plus calmement que ce qu'il craignait, pour lui ton accouchement a été très long.

Il se posa à côté d'elle contre le tilleul dans la neige, leur cape sur leurs épaules. Ils ne se regardaient pas, ils fixaient la colline d'en face, où de petites formes, sans doute des gnomes de jardins déambulaient entre deux bosquets givrés.

—Oui. Ça a été long et douloureux, je m'en souviens bien, mais ce n'était pas étonnant, j'étais très musclée à l'époque à cause du Quidditch, ça n'a pas dû aider. Quand j'ai vu ses grands yeux bleus devant moi pourtant, je me suis dit que toute cette douleur en valait la peine. Pareil devant les yeux verts d'Al ou ceux ambrés de Li. Toute cette douleur pour ces petites créatures vivantes contre moi, pour qu'elles vivent, qu'elles soient heureuses au prix de mon existence s'il le fallait.

Elle fit une pause avant d'enchaîner :

—C'est tellement dur Harry. Je me sens tellement dépassée. Je ne peux pas empêcher la souffrance de mes enfants, car elle a déjà eut lieu, et ils la revivent car personne ne veut nous entendre ou n'a l'air de se rendre compte qu'ils souffrent.

Harry tenta de poser sa main sur son épaule, mais elle s'écarta. Le brun fut vexé, mais il commençait presque à en prendre l'habitude.

—Je déteste Bittersweet, tu sais que quand j'ai appris pour sa femme, une partie de moi s'est dit : « bien fait, pour qu'il comprenne la souffrance que c'est de voir un proche torturé » ? Je m'en suis voulue toute la journée aujourd'hui, mais cette voix dans ma tête prend une ampleur qui me dépasse.

—Tu es en colère, et tu as peur, c'est… normal compte tenu de la situation.

—Garde ta psychomagie de comptoir, veux-tu. Oui, je suis en colère, oui j'ai peur, mais c'est mieux que toi qui ne dis rien !

—Mais que veux-tu que je dise ? Tu ne crois pas que ça ne me fait pas mal ? Que je ne me mords pas les doigts devant chaque scène de cette fichue pensine ? Que je n'ai pas des sueurs à chaque fois que je vois la une, car j'ai toujours peur de voir le visage de Voldemort en première page et que ce sont les déboires de nos enfants à la place ? J'ai l'impression d'avoir été jeté dans un filet du diable et d'y être empêtré depuis des mois sans en voir le bout ! J'ai toujours voulu protéger notre famille !

—Alors arrête ce procès, cette espèce de mascarade qui torture nos enfants ! Concentrons-nous sur autre chose ! Luttons contre Voldemort !

—Et tu crois que ce n'est pas ce que j'ai essayé de faire ? J'ai essayé Ginny, avant même que le jugement ne débute, j'ai passé plus de temps au Ministère que nulle part ailleurs pour tenter de l'empêcher alors que je ne savais même pas en quoi il allait consister. J'ai essayé d'user de mon influence, ça n'a servi à rien. Bittersweet, les Hauts Juges n'ont pas daignés nous entendre. Je me mords les doigts chaque jour de ne pas avoir parlé de Voldemort à nos enfants, nous avons tous les deux évités le sujet, et eux n'ont pas voulu en savoir plus. Poudlard avait prévenu que les évènements de la Bataille de Poudlard étaient trop récents pour être abordés à l'école et que c'était à nous parents de nous en charger. J'ai repoussé la date butoir, je sais ! Je sais tout ça !

Ginny fut si surprise de son éclat qu'elle leva les sourcils dans la nuit glacée, un râle chaud sortit de sa bouche légèrement entrouverte.

—Non, laisse-moi finir, Gin ! Je suis mortifié. Je suis mortifié pour nos enfants, qui ne sont certainement pas coupables et sur les bancs des accusés à la place d'autres. J'ai l'impression d'être presque trente ans en arrière, cette guerre repart car Voldemort est revenu, c'est désormais certain ! Il est revenu alors que personne n'est censé vaincre la mort. J'ignore comment il est parvenu à revenir, comment peut-on revenir d'entre les morts après vingt-six ans de mort !? C'est inconcevable, c'est un véritable cauchemar et je ne sais pas comment l'arrêter. À quoi ont servi tous ces morts ? Ton frère ? Remus ? Tonks ? Si Voldemort est là, à quoi leur sacrifice a-t-il servi ? Est-ce que je l'ai bien tué ? Je me pose cette question. Est-ce qu'une parcelle de l'âme de Voldemort est resté en moi ? Comment est-ce possible ? J'ai parlé à William Stratford tout à l'heure, il m'a dit à juste titre qu'il était après notre famille sûrement dans les seconds à passer à la purge, s'il devient plus puissant. Notre famille est en danger et j'ai l'impression que c'est ma faute. Je suis mortifié car à mes yeux tout ça est de ma faute. Les enfants ont été attaqués dans leurs souvenirs pour m'atteindre moi, j'ai l'impression de vous savoir condamnés près de moi. Tu veux que je te dise ce que je pense ? Voilà c'est dit, je me sens coupable, je suis effrayé, car tu connais la prophétie qui me lie à lui « _aucun autre ne peut vivre tant que l'autre survit_ »… Peut être que pour le tuer vraiment, je dois mourir à mon tour !? Le combattre à nouveau !? Soit. Je serais prêt à l'affronter mille fois si ça doit libérer nos enfants. Si ça peut vous mettre hors de danger tous. Je suis prêt à le faire !

Harry renifla. La fatigue accumulée depuis des mois, tout ce qu'il avait vu depuis le début du procès, Voldemort, la torture de ses enfants, le sang de Mrs Bittersweet encore frais dans son esprit, les regards de sa famille, eurent raison de ses défenses. Des larmes de rage, glaciales descendaient le long de ses joues. Il frappa violemment le tronc du tilleul pour expulser tout ce qu'il ressentait.

Ses cris, trop loin du Terrier n'avaient pas atteints les oreilles des autres. Ils avaient le loisir de crier de tout leur saoul dans la campagne anglaise.

—Voilà, tu sais tout, alors n'essaies même pas de suggérer que je ne me soucie pas du sort de notre famille !

—Mais pourquoi n'en as-tu pas parlé ? J'ai essayé de te parler pendant des semaines, tu t'esquivais. Pourquoi n'as-tu rien dit ? Comment t'es-tu une idée aussi stupide en tête ? Je t'interdis de mourir pour nous ! Tu as intérêt à vivre, sinon je te tue !

Les deux se regardèrent les sourcils froncés, le corps tendu, et les poings serrés.

—Tu as tout gardé dans ton coin, quand j'avais besoin de toi Harry ! J'avais besoin de ton soutien et tu paraissais hébété en toutes circonstances. J'avais besoin de mon mari, du père de mes enfants par le caleçon de Merlin !

—Mais il était là, il a toujours été là, il a toujours fait de son mieux. J'ai toujours voulu être un bon père, un bon mari ! Tout le monde m'appelle le Survivant, mais qu'est-ce que je m'en moque ! Tu sais ce que je me suis dit moi quand les enfants sont nés ? Qu'avec toi, ils étaient moi. Je n'existais plus vraiment après tout ce que j'ai vu. J'ai réappris à vivre après la guerre grâce à vous quatre et grâce à Ron, grâce à Hermione ! Si tu t'éloignes de moi, là, maintenant, alors que nos enfants sont pris en otage, on ne vous aura pas prit à moi. _On m'aura prit_. Car je ne peux pas non plus exister sans vous quatre !

Harry cessa de crier. Il s'était totalement vidé les poumons, le froid glacial de la nuit s'infiltrait dans sa gorge comme le râle d'un Détraqueur. Il s'était mit à neiger, le brun crut voir les yeux de son épouse briller.

—Alors, j'ignore ce que tu fabriques dans mon dos et celui de ta mère. Mais cesse, ne pars pas en guerre toute seule. Je te perdrais et une part de moi même avec, Gin. Aide moi ! Aide moi, j'ai besoin de toi.

La main chaude de Ginny attira délicatement son visage à elle. Ils se fixèrent dans le noir, presque calmés.

—Tu vas beaucoup mieux. Paradoxalement cela faisait des années que je ne t'avais pas vu dans cet état. Je remercierai Stratford de t'avoir remit en selle, je pense.

—…

Elle posa ses lèvres sur son front, délicatement. C'était plus chaud et doux que tout ce qu'il avait ressentit en presque trois mois. Harry posa ses mains en coupe autour du visage de sa femme, admirant au toucher chaque détail de sa peau, de la courbure de ses lèvres, au braille complexe formé par ses tâches de sons et ses grains de beautés.

—Que comptes-tu faire ?

—Me battre, dit-il dans un mélange las et déterminé donnant à sa voix un timbre mi figue mi raisin.

—Comptes-tu reformer l'Ordre du Phénix ? Hermione, Ron et Maman en parlaient.

—Pas comme il existait, les façons de faire de Voldemort sont différentes, il faut appréhender la menace différemment, mais oui, j'y avais déjà pensé.

—Soit. Car Neville, Luna et les autres, se sentent prêts.

Sa femme, se releva, enleva la neige sur sa cape, puis l'invita à le suivre vers la bâtisse biscornue. Elle lui prit la main. Cela faisait pour Harry une éternité, qu'il ne s'était pas senti entouré comme cela. Ses problèmes pour la soirée semblaient moins lourds. Il eut une pensée pour ses enfants, et se promit qu'il serait là pour eux dès qu'on les laisserait les voir.

Dans le salon du Terrier, l'ambiance était bien moins soulagée. Hermione qui semblait avoir prit les devants des explications, avait fini depuis quelques minutes. Les cousins ne parlaient plus, se regardaient en chien de faïence.

—Voilà pourquoi le sujet n'a que peu été abordé, fit Bill. Vous aviez à grandir sans ce savoir sur vos épaules. C'était une époque terrible.

—Nous avons tous d'un commun accord décidé d'attendre que vous soyez adultes pour le savoir, mais certains d'entre vous sont plus que grands, il était grand temps, constata Mrs Weasley.

Victoire, assise sur les genoux de Teddy, et ce dernier hochèrent la tête de concert. Teddy avait déjà posé ces questions, Harry lui avait brièvement répondu, mais l'immensité de l'horreur lui avait été épargnée. Quelque chose de plus mature brillait dans leur regard à tous, Harry n'aurait pas su dire si c'était en bien ou en mal. La petite Molly en le voyant entrer l'observa lui, d'un œil neuf, comme si son père absent comme toujours, ne lui avait rien dit et qu'elle découvrait un nouveau sujet d'attention en la personne de son oncle.

—J'avoue que je ne me suis pas intéressée à la guerre, admit Victoire d'un air gêné. Pour moi c'était terminé, alors ressasser le passé ça ne servait pas à grand chose…

—Mais s'il est de retour Voldemort, c'est que les évènements vont repartir ? conclut Rose comme un exercice d'arithmancie mais à son ton cela sonnait comme une question, comme si elle ne voulait pas savoir la réponse à cette énigme.

—C'est bien possible, oui, répondit Harry en s'avançant dans la pièce. Mais ne laissez pas la peur vous atteindre. Ce qui compte le plus-

—C'est de faire de son mieux pour rester soudés, termina Ginny.

 **oOo**

 _19 Janvier 2025_

Enfin le procès reprenait. Après une semaine d'émeute suite à l'hospitalisation d'urgence de Mrs Bittersweet et des Potter, les sorciers retournaient dans le moule familier du jugement des Potter.

Rita n'avait pas chômé durant ces jours là, retapant plusieurs passages de son livre avec sa machine à écrire, dont l'encre semblait avoir été diluée dans du vitriol. Après des heures de travail, elle était passée prendre du bon temps à l'Allée des Embrumes avec un bel éphèbe qui lui avait coûté certes fort cher, mais qui avait largement valut ses gallions.

De toute façon, bientôt, elle ne manquerait plus d'argent. La femme mit l'une de ses robes favorites pour être d'aussi bonne humeur, sa vieille orange dont le col était en peau de renard. Elle se mira sans se voir, occultant tous les défauts dont l'avait parée peu à peu la vieillesse, mit un rouge à lèvre rouge sombre et s'arrêta devant l'exemplaire de la Gazette des sorciers le plus récent.

L'incident de Mrs Bittersweet faisait toujours la une, il était temps de laisser place à quelque chose de bien plus croustillant, et accessible. Elle regarda la griffe de l'article. Peu d'information sur l'attaquant, des photos du manoir Bittersweet, de sois disant témoins racontant avoir vu la marque des ténèbres, un seul nom à ça :Veronica Madone.

« Pauvre Veronica, tu ne sauras jamais écrire un article avec style, se dit-elle ». Et cette réflexion augmenta sa joie.

Elle arriva au Ministère et se fraya un chemin dans la foule venue pour le procès. Par chance, elle parvint à en chiper une au premier rang, Là, elle aurait la nuque de ses petits accusés en face de son viseur pointu et acéré. Harry Potter l'ignora superbement en passant avec sa femme qui lui tenait la main, et elle grogna. Elle les préférait quand il y avait de l'eau dans le gaz, eux. Puis, ce fut au tour de Percy Weasley de s'installer à la place du Ministre. Le sourire de Rita s'agrandit. Bittersweet n'avait sans doute même pas pu se lever.

On racontait que depuis que Mrs Bittersweet était à St Mangouste, il était complètement toc toc. Déjà qu'il ne semblait pas aller bien, mais là, les choses prenaient un triste, mais délectable tournant. Le roux fit entrer les accusés. Il manquait Albus Severus Potter. Lily Luna et James Sirius, ne paraissaient pas au mieux. La plus petite jetait des regards venimeux vers son aîné que Rita nota. La plume commença déjà à raconter une histoire abracadabrante sur son parchemin.

—James Sirius Potter et Lily Luna Potter, vous avez été transférés de votre isolement à St Mangouste pour continuer l'utilisation de séquences mémorielles afin de vous disculper ou non dans l'affaire vous liant à la résurrection de Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom. Votre frère Albus Severus, en raison du risque pour sa santé, restera en soins intensifs pour une durée indéterminée, tout comme l'auror Arterton pour les mêmes raisons.

Ni Lily Luna, ni James Sirius ne mouftèrent. Percy Weasley remit correctement ses lunettes et enchaîna :

—En raison de la difficulté des souvenirs utilisés, et par la lettre ouverte du guérisseur Zamora dans la _Gazette des sorciers_ , des pauses seront plus souvent accordées aux détenus et à l'auror légilimens, pour garantir sécurité et santé durant l'exécution de ce procès.

Le roux pinça les lèvres. Selon Rita, il n'aurait même pas laissé ce procès se continuer, tout comme Harry Potter. Mais ça, il n'en avait pas le pouvoir. Cela faisait sourire Rita.

—Par qui commençons-nous ? questionna pompeusement McFleetwood.

—Moi, lâcha sobrement James Sirius Potter. Promis je ne vous attaquerai pas.

Oh oui. Voir son petit préféré passer devant les juges la fit ronronner de plaisir.

 **oOo**

La musique bourdonnait comme un essaim d'abeilles furieuses déchainées dans un lieu clos. Rien ne pouvait être plus clos que ce lieu là, la boîte.

B.o.i.t.e. e.t.i.o.b. Quelque chose de fermé, sale, où le genre humain entier se confondait. Il les voyait, il les sentait, ces humains à la vivacité et à l'exubérance exacerbée par des drogues douçâtres qui dansaient dans une musique étrange et envoûtante. Au port sorcier de Hambourg, au _Kaiser der Begierde_ , ou l'Empereur du Désir, la population sorcière venait vider ses poches et remplir son cerveau de rêveries.

Les sorcières avaient la robe mise en vrac, le chapeau sur leur tête de travers, certains sorciers mâles à cause de la chaleur ambiante étaient à moitié dévêtus. Il filtrait dans l'air une fumée si opaque due aux narghilés, cigarettes et autres douceurs qu'ils auraient pu être tout aussi bien nus sans que ce ne soit gênant. Parfois, James avait l'impression de voir des femmes en tenue d'Eve danser près d'un bassiste sorcier à l'air dégénéré.

Drogués, ils l'étaient tous. Vivants, un peu plus et à la fois un peu moins. C'était ce qui était paradoxal. Comme cela semblait totalement paradoxal de voir cette population sorcière grisée et éclectique s'amuser dans un territoire occupé clairement par Grindelwald. Est-ce que c'était ça la guerre ? se demandait James entre deux purges ou cuites. Est-ce que les gens occultaient en s'enivrant ? Avec Voldemort avaient-ils fait pareil ou feraient-ils pareils justement ?

James n'aurait pas su le dire. Mais des fois se poser des questions était de trop. Il rejoignit le barman, coincés entre des bouteilles vides, des verres sales et des clients à peine en état de marcher. Il poussa négligemment une blonde prête à vomir du siège qu'il lorgnait et s'y installa.

Dans un allemand rudimentaire, il salua le barman qui le lui retourna, enjoué.

—Tu n'es pas de service ce soir, _junge (garçon)_ ? Servir des tables toute la semaine ne te suffit pas, tu reviens même me voir en congé ? _Ich mag es_! J'aime ça !

—Très drôle, Handel, tu sais ce que je veux…

Le barman regarda à droite à gauche, comme pour s'assurer qu'aucun auror de la brigade des mœurs ne pointerait le bout de son nez, et déplia un tapis de velours derrière un couple occupé à faire les préliminaires à moitié sur le bar. Enroulé en boudin à la manière des médecins, le tapis dévoilait un attirail complet.

—De la drogue, hein ? Arzneimittel, mein junge. Que veux-tu ? J'ai de la moldue, de la sorcière, Glover m'a ramené une petite douceur du Sénégal dont tu me diras des nouvelles.

—Va pour ça.

Aussitôt l'homme mixa une drôle d'herbe violette ressemblant à du corail à un verre de liqueur qu'il lui tendit en disant de boire cul sec. Ce qu'il fit, le liquide coula dans sa gorge comme de la lave liquide et se coinça dans l'œsophage pour revitaliser tout son être. Il s'ébroua comme un chien, soudainement bien mieux.

—Le voilà en bon état mein junge, rit Handel en rangeant son matériel.

James ne répondit pas, il repartir à l'assaut de la piste de danse d'une démarche chaloupée pour se mouvoir avec cette masse de corps hébétés qui se bougeait dans ce décors sombre. Il danserait ainsi pour toute la nuit sans doute, car il n'avait pas grand chose à faire depuis quelques semaines déjà. Al s'était tiré, Lily aussi.

Grand bien leur fasse. Ils reviendraient tous les deux de toute façon, se disait-il presque pour se rassurer. James continuait à danser, entraînant à sa suite, une jeune sorcière à la robe rouge en peau de lézard dévoilant un plantureux décolleté qu'il ne regarda pas une seconde. Si Al et Lily ne voulaient plus de lui, une voix douçâtre lui soufflait que c'était bien fait, et qu'il était seul, comme il l'avait toujours mérité. Après avoir maltraité tous ses proches, c'était une punition à la hauteur de sa faute.

Le brun tomba sur un fauteuil, poussant un groupe de sorcier éméché. Il avait envie de vomir. Quoi qu'Handel lui ait donné, cela était très fort, trop fort peut être pour lui. Il se droguait pour oublier et non pas pour sombrer dans la mélancolie.

—Non, ça ne marche pas comme ça Potter. Tu ne t'es pas drogué pour oublier. Oublier quoi ? Ta vie de fils gâté, riche, dans une fichue famille aimante ? Oublier tes examens ?

James fit un bond. _Johann_ , au milieu de ce bar dans les années quarante, se trouvait là le plus naturellement du monde. Il était horriblement semblable à la dernière fois qu'il l'avait vu, tatoué, couvert de cicatrices de son fait, ses jambes remplacées par des pattes de puma de son animagus.

—Nonobstant le fait que je t'ai rendu accro à une drogue de ma fabrication, tu n'avais pas besoin de ça pour te murger sévèrement et fumer comme un pompier moldu. Au fond, tu le sais bien, tu te droguais par ce que tu te _faisais chier_.

Le jeune homme quitta le fantôme de son ancien amant pour courir aux chiottes. Il fourra deux doigts dans sa gorge pour se faire vomir. Il recracha toute la boisson dans un beuglement long et dégoûtant. Recroquevillé contre le bidet sale, il se mit à trembler. Non, c'était impossible.

I-m-p-o-s-s-i-b-l-e. e-l-b-i-s-s-o-p-m-I. Ça devait l'être.

—Que je sois là ? Impossible n'est qu'un mot, Potter.

—Je t'ai tué ! Dégage !

James se releva, tomba dans sa crasse, puis se leva à nouveau pour chasser à coup de poing Johann. Il disparaissait au moment où sa main devait atteindre sa peau, comme s'il n'avait aucune consistance. Il paraissait être un fantôme, à l'air parfaitement dense, et surtout… vivant. Il tira sa baguette de sa poche pour la pointer vers lui. Le blond éclata de rire.

—Tu oserais me menacer avec ma propre baguette Potter ? Tu es d'un culot rare. Je n'arrive pas à croire que tu m'ais tué.

—Si je t'ai tué, dégage ! Laisse-moi ! Laisse-moi ! Ne m'approche pas ! Je t'ai vaincu j'ai gagné le droit que tu me laisses tranquille ! Va-t'en !

—Hey tout va bien ? demanda quelqu'un dehors. _Atchgeben, jun_ ge ! (attention à toi, garçon)

—Laisse-moi, laisse-moi, laisse-moi ! beugla James avec toute son âme.

Après avoir crié aussi longtemps, sa voix ne fut plus qu'un filet à peine audible. Il continua à se cramponner au bidet secoué de spasmes. Qu'il s'en aille, qu'il le laisse tranquille ! Quand il rouvrit les yeux, James, vit que Johann avait disparu. Il regarda partout dans les chiottes, il n'y avait personne.

P-e-r-s-o-n-n-e-. e-n-n-o-s-r-e-P.

James nettoya d'un coup de baguette le bidet, passa son visage à l'eau, essayant de retrouver à peu près visage humain, le cœur battant la chamade, les paumes moites et un tambour infernal dans le crâne. Ce qu'il vit dans la glace ébréchée et couverte d'insanités des toilettes lui fit regretter de ne serait-ce qu'un moment miré. Il avait l'air du spectre de la mort. Ses yeux n'étaient que de grandes orbes vides et assombries par les cernes, ses pommettes blanches comme l'écume brisaient sa peau comme le faisaient les vagues sur une falaise. Il se trouva répugnant. Mort.

C'était sans doute pour ça qu'il voyait Johann. Il était en train de mourir. M-o-u-r-i-r. r-i-r-u-o-M. Ce qu'il ne s'était pas permis de faire dans l'espoir de sauver sa famille, en vain. Il n'avait plus rien, tout perdu. La rage lui prit les tripes violemment. Cette rage qui l'habitait, tapissée au fond de lui et qui voulait absolument faire parler d'elle.

—C'est de la merde ton truc, glissa James à Handel en revenant à son tabouret.

—Comme tout ce que tu consommes mein junge.

—Redonne m'en, je l'ai dégobillée.

James inspecta la salle, désemparé comme jamais, pas la moindre touffe blonde de Johann, et pas non plus ce qu'il cherchait ici bas. Il se demanda alors ce qu'il faisait encore ici.

Ce qu'il faisait en vie.

Vie. V-i-e. e-i-V.

…

.

.

Nabokov dirait en 1955, dans son ouvrage phare, _Lolita_ , que les passions destructrices sont les plus délicieuses. Mais en 1942, ce livre n'existait pas encore, ou du moins entre Paris et sa Russie natale, l'auteur devait à peine en poser les premiers mots.

James n'aimait pas Nabokov, il l'avait trouvé comme tant d'autres livres moldu dans les poubelles, et sa façon de voir les choses lui donnait envie de gerber.

Dégueuler. Dégobiller. Rendre. _Vomir_.

Les passions les plus destructrices sont tout simplement les pires, pour l'avoir testé, c'était indéniable. Ce qui nous détruit, nous détruit tout simplement. Si on doit trouver un plaisir dans cette destruction, c'est qu'indubitablement quelque chose ne tourne pas rond chez nous.

Peut-être que Nabokov avait comprit James avant même qu'il ne se comprît lui même.

Accoudé au bar du club, servi de temps à autres par Handel pour qu'il aille servir d'autres clients amorphes dans l'obscurité, James cherchait plusieurs choses.

Johann tout d'abord. Avec autant de dégoût que d'espoir, dans un méli mélo contradictoire de sentiments violents qui lui donnaient la nausée.

Puis d'autres personnes à même de lui sortir la tête de cette tourbière de _mercur_ e.

Le mercure (1) est une particule alchimique très intrigante. Albus en avait écrit deux rouleaux de parchemins entiers quand il ''s'ennuyait''. Pauvre type. Le mercure, outre sa densité, et sa composition dangereuse pour l'homme, pouvait en grande quantité être un instrument de réflexion des plus intéressants. On pouvait dans une bassine de mercure, se voir dedans. James s'était mis à craindre le mercure. Il en était venu à craindre l'image qu'il renvoyait.

Car il en était rendu à attendre le fantôme de son ex-ami-petit-ami dans un bouge sordide au milieu de nulle part, dans un territoire contrôlé par Grindelwald depuis plusieurs jours.

—Tu es pathétique. Enfile-toi du mercure dans les veines qu'on en parle plus, grinça cette voix à la fois redoutable et désirable

Une bouteille à la main, le plus tranquillement du monde à côté d'Handel qui ne le voyait pas, Johann paraissait faire office d'aide barmen.

—Tu es pathétique, c'est un fait. Accepte le. Arrête de te cacher derrière ta sois disant mission, continua le blond en se servant un verre dans ce même sourire qu'il avait toujours cru vrai.

À lui et à sa désutopie, James but.

—Je t'ai tué, j'ai gagné le droit que tu me foutes la paix.

—Allons, tu ne bernes personne avec tes bêtises. Tu m'attendais. Tu étais parfait James. J'ai fait ce que ma famille voulait que tu sois. Seul sans moi. C'est génial, non ? Même six pieds sous terre et à la fois pas encore né, j'ai plus d'emprise sur toi que personne n'en aura jamais. J't'ai bousillé.

—Et si tu m'avais tué ? cracha James. Ton fichu maître ne serait pas revenu de toute façon.

Johann rigola. Handel vint s'enquérir de la santé mentale de James, un pli soucieux au front pour son _junge_ , alors le blond disparut pour réapparaître sur le siège miteux à côté de lui et susurrer.

—J'aurais dansé sur ta tombe Potter. J'aurais étripé ton frangin, forcé ton père et ta mère à regarder. Je me serais envoyé en l'air avec ta sœur, je continue ?

—La ferme !

Il frappa le comptoir explosant un verre. James jura, sentant les morceaux dans sa main. Il s'excusa auprès du barman et lui dit qu'il sortait. Une fois hors de vue des clients complètements à l'ouest, il se carapata dans le couloir et se mit dans une alcôve dérobée. Le brun s'alluma une cigarette, pour que Johann lui tende pince sans rire le briquet. Il devenait fou. Complètement fou.

—Je te félicite quelque part de m'avoir tué, car ne doute pas une seconde que je l'aurais fait.

—Tu es fou.

—Tout comme toi. Tu es ce que je voulais que tu sois.

—Non, tu mens. Je suis différent de toi, je ne suis pas épris de vengeance !

À peine les mots eurent-ils quitté sa bouche que James les trouva d'une fausseté effroyable. Il inspira rapidement sa bouffée de cigarette, devenant peu à peu hystérique face aux propos du blond qui continuait à rigoler d'une façon gutturale et effrayante.

—Tu es tellement gryffondor Potter. Tu te félicites de m'avoir tué car tu ne doutes pas de mes intentions, et tu cherches à t'en repentir car tu t'en veux. Puisqu'au final, ce n'est pas de m'avoir tué dont tu n'arrives pas à te remettre, c'est d'avoir tué l _'image_ que tu avais de moi.

—Tais-toi ! Tais-toi ! Tais-toi !

T-a-i-s-t-o-i-. i-o-t-s-i-a-T.

James se frappa soudain la tête contre le mur, plusieurs fois, jusqu'à laisser au milieu de son front une trace rougeâtre et sanglante. Il ne goûta pas à l'ironie de la chose, car il partit rapidement vers les toilettes pour se laver sa main blessée, puis soigner son front en prenant soin de ne pas se regarder dans la glace. Les miroirs comme le mercures font partis des choses les plus dangereuses, car ils nous forcent à nous voir tels que nous sommes.

Johann semblait avoir disparu, il prit le chemin de la salle avec l'intention de travailler à peu près correctement ce soir.

Pourtant, quand il ouvrit la porte et vit au milieu du bar lugubre un homme habillé de violet sombre, il sut qu'il n'aurait pas à travailler bien longtemps. L'homme lui jeta un regard appréciateur avant d'aller se mettre avec une paire de donzelles peu vêtues à l'autre bout de la pièce.

—Del ? demanda-t-il au barmen. Qui est ce type ? demanda-t-il à son ami barman.

—Je t'avais prévenu que ce bar n'a pas de bonnes fréquentations. Il en fait parti. C'est un sous fifre, _unter pfeife_.

—De…

G-r-i-n-d-e-l-w-a-l-d. d-l-a-w-l-e-d-n-i-r-G.

—Oui. Fais gaffe à toi, _mein junge_. _Es ist dumm_ , il est bête, mais dangereux. Sers-lui ça de la part de la maison. Je ne veux pas avoir de problèmes avec son patron.

Le barman lui tendit un verre de Whisky qu'il posa sur son plateau. Il traversa la salle, clopin-clopant, oubliant la douleur de son front et celle qui vrillait tantôt tout son corps pour l'apporter à l'homme. James lui sourit quand il prit son breuvage.

—Attend, dit l'homme d'une voix grave et gutturale en retenant le bras de James qui frissonna. Tu as quelque chose surrr le frrrront.

Il colla son pouce contre sa plaie, récupéra le sang, puis lécha son doigt. James se força à continuer à sourire.

—Tu étais blessé _, ocharovatleni neshto_ , adorrrrable chose, dit-il en bulgare.

—Merci, c'est gentil, répondit James en allemand.

Ils se sourirent de concert.

S-o-u-r-i-r-e. e-r-i-r-u-o-S. Voilà ce qu'il devait faire.

—Veux-tu parrrrtager un verrrrre avec moi ?

—Je n'ai pas beaucoup de travail, avec plaisir, susurra James.

D'un geste, il fit décamper les deux filles à ses côtés. Le brun s'affala en lieu et place des filles qui partirent non sans lui jeter un regard peu amène.

—Alors, _pisentse_ , minet, rrrraconte-moi ce qu'un garrrrçon comme toi fait ici, perrrrdu ?

—Je visite, et je cherche de nouvelles expériences.

Le regard de son vis à vis s'illumina.

—Oh, parrrrrfait. Je crrrrrois que tu es tombé surrrr la bonne perrrrsonne.

—Ça, c'est à vous de me le prouver, répondit tranquillement James sur un ton de défi.

À voir l'homme sourire, James sut qu'il relèverait ce défi.

D-é-f-i. i-f-é-D.

Tant mieux. James reprit une rasade d'alcool.

…

.

.

L'homme commença à lui embrasser le cou dans un couloir. James le laissa descendre le long de sa clavicule, avant de le stopper rudement et en allemand.

—Allons dans ta chambre. Je ne suis pas à l'aise dans le couloir…

L'autre fin saoul s'esclaffa. Quel idiot. Il ouvrit d'un coup de baguette magique, la porte de sa chambre et l'invita à entrer dans un intérieur aussi insipide qu'il l'était lui même. Deux bouteilles à la main, James allait colorer un peu cette masse terne et peu bavarde. Il s'assit naturellement sur le canapé et tendit à cet homme, quel était son nom déjà ? une bouteille. L'intéressé s'en saisit et but à grandes lampées alors que James essayait toujours de deviner son nom.

—Gerald. Pauvre type. T'es qu'un con Potter.

Johann de son coin observait la scène, narquois. James serra les dents. Casse toi. Pas maintenant.

C-a-s-s-e-t-o-i. i-o-t-e-s-s-a-C.

L'autre homme, Gerald, commença à ramper maladroitement sur le canapé pour l'atteindre. Le brun mit son pied devant lui, bloquant le buste de l'autre pour continuer sur un ton plus doux.

—Attend… Attend, je veux savoir à qui j'ai à faire. De nos jours c'est toujours incertain.

—Je te l'ai dit, je trrrravaille pour l'homme le plus puissant d'Eurrrope. Avec mon statut, je suis en lice pourrrr fairrre parrrrti des hommes les plus imporrrrtants du nouveau monde sorrrrcier.

James le laissa soliloquer, fixant le vide. Johann venait de disparaître, il ne comprenait plus grand chose. Est-ce que c'était la drogue ? Est-ce que c'était les regrets ? Pourquoi était-il ainsi hanté ? Il avait tué son ancien meilleur ami de ses mains, et il revenait pour le rendre encore plus dérangé qu'il ne l'était. Le désespoir, puis une étrange peur s'emparèrent de lui. Il but.

Puis voyant qu'il n'avait pas de répondant, le dénommé Gerald, essaya à nouveau de partir à l'assaut, le brun appuya plus fermement avec sa botte sur son buste.

—Chuuuut. Tu es étonnement pressé, je ne vais pas m'envoler tu sais, continua James en se sentant peu à peu dépassé par la situation. Comment puis-je te croire ?

—Je suis recrrrruteurrrr. Je suis un homme imporrrrtant. Tu m'as dit toi même êtrrre interrressé parrrr ce genrrrre de trrrravail. J'ai de quoi te rrrrendre puissant à ton tourrrr, minet.

—Mais je m'inquiète justement de tes attentions. Parle-moi un peu de ton travail, imaginons que tu sois un auror espion ?

L'autre s'esclaffa comme si c'était la chose la plus idiote qui fut, James le laissa faire en souriant. Il se rassit lourdement sur le canapé, puis commença à parler rapidement dans un allemand presqu'incompréhensible comme pour venter ses exploits. James se força à écouter et à tout comprendre malgré ses lacunes dans cette langue, il continuait à sourire et à remplir le verre de son vis à vis.

—On crrrroit que je n'ai pas accès à des inforrrmations trrrès imporrrtantes, pourrrtant beaucoup de choses trrrransitent par moi. Je suis comme un hibou. Une fois cette guerrrrre gagnée, on rrreconnaîtrrrra mes activités. Je suis au courrrant des gens que mon patrrrron rencontrre car ils viennent d'aborrrrd à moi, et de ceux qu'ils capturrrrent. Peu imporrrte d'où ils viennent, je suis inforrrmé carrr chez ceux que j'enrrrole, il peut y avoirrr ceux que le boss recherrrrche. Parrrr exemple, l'autrrre jourrr, j'ai apprrris qu'un petit anglais avait été capturrré en Frrrance.

James se figea, un sourire idiot aux lèvres. Ses neurones anesthésiées, d'un coup furent frappées par cette coïncidence.

—Un anglais ? questionna-t-il toujours en allemand.

—Oui, un gosse de dix-huit ans, je crrrois. Anglais. Il boitait, mais il a été durrr à avoirrr.

Albus. C'était sûr cette fois. James de base cherchait des informations sur Grindelwald comme un gryffondor dans son propre territoire, pour sa protection, mais là les choses changeaient.

Il ne fit même pas attention au fait que le dénommé Gerald, satisfait de ce qu'il lui avait dit, s'était mis à déboutonner sa chemise. Le brun restait silencieux en faisant de son mieux pour se concentrer malgré la difficulté évidente de cet exercice en cet instant. Albus était entre les griffes de Grindelwald. Mort ? Vivant ? Sans doute vivant. Ou alors encore vivant tant qu'il serait utile. Bien fait pour lui criait une voix dans son esprit. Il pensait s'en sortir seul ? Jamais. Mais…que se passerait-il lorsque Grindelwald découvrirait qu'ils venaient tous les trois du futur ? Ils seraient fichus.

Il fallait donc soit espérer que Grindelwald tue Al rapidement, soit…

D'un geste vif, il pointa sa baguette vers le sous fifre et sourit.

…

…

.

.

James prit une rasade de sa gourde, le cœur battant. Derrière le rocher où il était caché se trouvait Nurmengard. Il risqua un œil engourdi vers la forteresse. Une grande tour sombre en tranglodite au milieu des montagnes bulgares se dressait avec sécheresse dans le paysage sombre. Les nuages étaient amassés au dessus de la cime de la tour, comme attirés par elle. James avait entendu son père dire que cela signifiait que la magie noire n'était pas loin.

Il n'en doutait absolument pas. Le jeune homme, observa les alentours. Des trolls gardaient l'entrée de la monumentale porte. Pas des hommes, des trolls. Sûrement facile à contourner. Au pied d'une falaise, James dut plisser les yeux car un ballet étrange se produisait. Des choses en capuches et capes noires évoluaient près du sol, comme du brouillard déclenchant des frissons glacés chez lui. Des détraqueurs et non loin d'eux, des Sombrals.

James quelques mois plus tôt n'aurait jamais pensé voir un jour ces créatures squelettiques. Et ce terme valait autant pour les détraqueurs que pour les sombrals. Il devait donc tenter de s'approcher de la tour pour retrouver Al.

Le bon gryffondor qu'il était ne réfléchit même pas au fait que l'entreprise était idiote, déraisonnable et dangereuse. Il venait sauver son idiot de frère, pour mieux le tuer de ses propres mains. Pour lui prouver ce qu'il était, plus fort que lui. Parce qu'il le sauverait. Ce raisonnement aurait paru des plus serpentards à James quelques années plus tôt. Mais quelques années plus tôt, James n'avait pas tué son meilleur ami, n'avait pas perdu sa famille et n'avait pas été torturé jusqu'à perdre tout sens moral.

Voilà. C'était tout.

T-o-u-t. t-u-o-t.

Alors le brun se désillusionna rapidement puis commença à descendre le flan de montagne en faisant un énorme détour pour éviter la horde de détraqueur. Voyant malgré tout qu'il se sentait faiblir face à eux malgré la distance, assailli d'idées sombres, il se métamorphosa en loup. Il s'ébroua, soulagé. La mort de Johann, le corps de ses parents, les Doloris, les cris de sa famille, les pleurs des gens sur leur tombe, s'estompèrent légèrement pour lui laisser les idées vaguement plus claires.

On le voyait désormais, mais il n'était qu'un loup, qui n'intéressait pas les détraqueurs, et laissaient indifférents les éventuels gardes. Il contourna le flan de montagne, les deux gigantesques trolls ne mouftèrent pas. Trop stupides pour ça.

Un peu comme ce cher Gerald. En loup, James gloussa en repensant à sa tête quand il l'avait menacé de sa baguette pour ensuite l'attacher et le bâillonner à la moldue dans un placard à moitié nu. Il s'était vengé, comme un gamin pour l'humilier, pour le temps qu'il lui avait fait perdre et pour ses techniques de dragues douteuses.

Arrivé au pied de la tour, le brun jugea la hauteur de celle-ci et les sortilèges la protégeant. Impossible de se catapulter, impossible de forcer la barrière ou tenter d'utiliser un sort de lévitation. Nurmengard était protégé avec intelligence, de quoi faire cogiter Albus pendant des heures pour le forcer.

James n'avait pas envie de cogiter. Il était un idiot déraisonnable, un vrai, et il décida de faire la chose la plus débile qui soit. De grimper le mur jusqu'au premier balcon.

Les détraqueurs étant derrière la barrière qu'il avait passé, c'était là une chance qu'il ne pouvait pas laisser passer. Il allait grimper.

Alors il agrippa la première pierre, et se hissa. Complètement débile, souffla une voix dans son esprit qu'il chassa. Mais il continua à grimper, se hissant à la force de ses bras, et de ses jambes le long des pierres grosses et sombres de la forteresse qui paraissaient s'effriter sous ses doigts. James, transpirant comme jamais, la vision de plus en plus troublée et le cœur battant comme jamais ne lâchait pas, il s'esbignait pour atteindre le premier balcon. Pourtant, il paraissait tellement loin, tout comme le sol ! James se força à ne pas regarder en bas. Al aimait grimper, pas lui. Lui, il aimait voler, draguer, jouer au Quidditch mais pas faire un truc aussi fondamentalement con que prendre de la hauteur.

Penser à son frère renfrogna sa hargne, et il trouva le courage de continuer son escalade. Quand enfin sa main atteignit le balcon, il retomba sur le sol de pierre comme une chiffe molle.

Puis quelque chose se déclencha, car aussitôt il entendit du mouvement. Il se cacha contre l'alcôve, laissant venir à lui un patrouilleur, qu'il assomma. James décida qu'il fallait rentrer maintenant le danger écarté. Mais il ne put pas. Une barrière invisible l'empêchait de s'engager dans le couloir sombre. Force était de constater qu'une nouvelle fois, il avait sous estimé les défenses du lieu et il s'en mordait méchamment les doigts. Il était considéré comme un intrus, il n'allait pas resté bloqué ici jusqu'à ce qu'on vienne le cueillir ? Ce fut en voyant un rat passer du balcon au couloir qu'il eut l'illumination. Il se retransforma en loup, puis passa sans encombre les protections. Enfin.

E-n-f-i-n. n-i-f-n-E.

Ce que James dans l'état mental où il était, ne se rendait pas compte, c'était bien que finalement il était assez aisé de rentrer dans Nurmengard.

Le plus compliqué étant d'en sortir.

…

…

.

.

L'oreille dressé le loup James se fondait dans l'obscurité présente partout dans les murs de la forteresse. Et quand bien même eut-il été vu, étonnement les quelques sorciers qu'il avait croisé ne l'approchaient pas. Ils marmonnaient entre eux.

James comprit lorsqu'on l'avait appelé Blutbad, qu'on le prenait pour le Traceur du Hunter. Cette méprise bienvenue, signifiait aussi que Gurt Krauss n'était pas loin. Il reniflait l'odeur des lieux pour trouver une piste. Ce fut lorsqu'il entendit de l'anglais après avoir monté une multitude d'escalier et prit un couloir sale et sombre, que James se dit qu'il était sur la bonne voie. Il vérifia que personne n'était là puis se retransforma pour écouter la voix émanant de derrière la porte et qui parlait en anglais.

—…je n'ais pas souvent l'occasion de parrrler langue anglaise. Les cobayes que l'on m'envoie êtrrre souvent polonais ou hongrrrois. Jamais Anglais. Jamais testé un anglais.

James plissa les yeux d'incompréhension. Il colla un œil sur le trou de la serrure pour tenter d'appréhender la situation. Un vieil homme qui ne paraissait pas être Grindelwald soliloquait face à une forme attachée à une chaise qui se débattait comme un beau diable. Al ?

—Tu as l'airrr d'avoirrr du potentiel magique. Bien, bien. Je vais essayer d'extrrrairrrrrre cette forrrce de toi pour la canaliser. Mon maîtrrre mérrrrite toute la puissance possible pour tout ce qu'il a prrrévu ensuite.

James pointa sa baguette vers la porte.

—Vous pensez vraiment arriver à canaliser la magie dans un objet ? Vous êtes stupides si vous y croyez une seconde. La Magie ne se catalyse pas…Je mourrais sans avoir pu vous servir, et ce serait largement inutile. En revanche je connais d'autres moyens pour que nous soyons tous gagnants…

—Je prrrrends le rrrrisque de te tuer. Ta vie m'est inutile. Commençons.

James explosa la porte. Dans un grand fracas la porte en bois fut propulsée en milles morceaux à tous endroits de la petite pièce aux allures de laboratoire. Le vieil homme au mauvais anglais, suivit le mouvement soufflé par l'explosion, il alla terminer sa course par terre. Le brun mit du temps à distinguer quoi que ce soit dans le nuage de poussière, puis lentement il se dissipa.

L'ancien gryffondor tomba nez à nez avec quelqu'un qu'il n'aurait jamais au grand jamais pensé voir ici. Ce n'était pas Albus, dommage.

—Toi ?

Il lui disait quelque chose. James se concentra. Oui. Le garçon du lac. Le garçon qui avait empêché Lily de se noyer dans le lac noir à Poudlard. Qu'est-ce qu'il fichait ici par le caleçon à fleurs de Merlin ?

Il fonça vers le garçon, le détacha rapidement des fers le maintenant à la chaise de torture. L'autre garçon bondit, soulagé d'être libre. Il se massa les poignets sans lui jeter un regard puis se jeta à l'autre bout de la pièce et saisit quelque chose. Sa baguette, qu'il pointa sur vieil homme encore assommé.

—Sale enflure. Tu vas me le payer.

James ne dit rien, puis il remarqua que là où le garçon avait prit une baguette, reposait une autre qu'il connaissait bien. Celle de Lily.

Le garçon et elle paraissaient bien s'entendre, et sa baguette était là… Non. Non. Un poids lourd tomba dans ses entrailles. Pourquoi ? C'était impensable. Elle était bien assez intelligente et discrète pour ne pas avoir été prise.

—Où est Li !? Arrête ! Où est-elle !?

Il lui saisit violemment les poignets pour l'empêcher d'attaquer le vieil homme. Alors pour la première fois le garçon le regarda. Jedusor, ça y était, ça lui revenait. Il avait entendu ce nom là dans l'infirmerie. Il n'y avait rien d'autre dans ses yeux que de la rage pure, brutale. Tout son être qui avait semblait-il été torturé, irradiait de rage. James manqua de faire un pas en arrière.

—Où est ma sœur ?

—Là haut aux dernières nouvelles, répondit l'autre d'un ton égal en montrant les étages supérieurs. J'étais avec elle quand ils l'ont prise.

Ils se jaugèrent du regard. D'un coup d'un seul, ils se haïrent violemment et simultanément. Une haine d'une force insoupçonnable. Mais au milieu de Nurmengard la situation était trop mal engagée pour se permettre de laisser échapper cette répulsion. Il fallait se serrer les coudes. Il tendit la baguette de Lily au garçon.

—On va sortir d'ici. Mon frère aussi est emprisonné. Je le cherche. Toi, tu trouves ma sœur, puisque tu sais où elle est. Si elle est morte, _je te tue_.

—J'ai hâte de voir ça, grinça l'autre qui se tourna vers le vieil homme qui se réveillait. Mais en attendant… comme la Trace ne peut pas m'atteindre jusqu'ici, j'ai quelque chose à faire. Lève toi, vieux fou.

James sortit, laissant seul le garçon, avec le vieil homme. Le couloir était toujours vide. Étrange. Même quand les cris de douleur déchirants du vieil homme se firent entendre les murs furent les seuls à trembler comme s'il n'y avait pas d'âme qui vive.

Jedusor sortit quelques instants plus tard. Sans un mot, baguette tendue, le cœur battant et hostiles l'un à l'autre, ils s'engagèrent dans l'escalier en colimaçon menant aux étages supérieurs. James vit une demi dizaine de sentinelles arriver, il se désillusionna, tout comme Jedusor, les laissant passer en se collant au mur de pierre. Ils continuèrent leur avancée avec le bruit des cris de suppliciés dans leurs oreilles. James frissonna.

—Tu as peur Potter ? Ça te rappelle mes petits jeux sur toi à ton bon souvenir ?

—La ferme, siffla-t-il à l'ersatz de Johann non loin de lui.

Sans voir Jedusor, il le sentit presque douter de sa santé mentale derrière lui. Oui, il pouvait en douter, mais il ne laisserait jamais ce type au regard méchant prendre la parole. Déjà, pourquoi était-il avec Lily quand elle avait été capturée ? Était-elle allée chez lui après avoir refusé son aide ? Cette alternative le dégoûta. S'ils sortaient vivant de ce cauchemar, il règlerait ce détail avec Lily. Oh oui.

Ils évitèrent de nouveaux gardes, puis arrivèrent au bout de l'escalier à une fourche. Par où passer.

—Va de ce côté là. Je vais à droite. Tu ne te fais pas voir, tu évites d'attaquer les gens, tu trouves ma sœur et tu essayes de retourner au troisième étage une fois que tu l'as. C'est clair ?

—Je ne suis pas aussi idiot que toi, répondit l'autre, assassin.

James cracha au sol, et sur ces entrefaites, ils se séparèrent. Le brun s'engagea dans le couloir de droite, qui montait en pente raide. Il ne savait pas trop où il allait, mais il espérait bien arriver au bout. Quand enfin il déboucha devant une porte, son poil se hérissa. Il n'entendait plus un bruit, plus un cri. Juste le silence.

Le brun décida qu'il craignait encore plus le silence que les hurlements. Doucement, il poussa la porte, pour arriver dans un espèce de salon. Le tout était rustique, un feu brûlait dans un braséro de fer, il fallait descendre un petit escalier pour accéder à la pièce. Ce qu'il fit, il marcha dans quelque chose de gluant. Il baissa les yeux.

S-a-n-g. g-n-a-S.

—Bienvenue, garrrrçon.

Derrière lui, Gurt Krauss ferma la porte.

…

…

.

.

.

.

Le plus naturellement du monde, le Hunter blond, ferma la porte puis le contourna pour traverser le vieux parquet de bois vers un fauteuil où il s'affala. Il prit un morceau de viande dans une assiette et commença à le manger sous ses yeux.

—Assied-toi, je t'en prrrie.

—Non merci. Je crois que je me suis trompé de porte, ce n'est pas vous que je cherche. Je vais y aller.

—Toujourrrrs aussi impétueux. Garrrçon. Je t'ai attendu. Quand j'ai vu qu'en plus de ton frrrrère, quelqu'un avait trrrrouvé ta soeurrr, j'ai su que tu viendrrrais. À ton avis pourrrrquoi as-tu pu si facilement entrrrrer ?

Pour James entrer n'avait pas semblé si facile, il plissa les yeux.

—Parrrrce que Grindelwald voulait tous vous rrréunirrrr. Quand je lui ai suggérrrré que tu viendrrrais, il t'a laissé le champ librrrre. Pourrr que tu viennes quand je voulais te voirrr.

—Pourquoi voulez-vous me voir ?

L'autre rit. Il mâchouilla son bout de viande, puis le remit dans l'assiette. Un grondement alerta James, qui vit l'énorme traceur sortir de l'ombre pour réclamer sa pitance que son maître lui donna avec un sourire mauvais sur son visage gable.

—Parrrrce que tout comme ton frrrère et ta soeurrrr tu pourrrrais êtrrre trrrrès utile vivant. Te tuer pourrrait êtrrrre du gâchis.

—Ah bon ? C'est nouveau ça, fit James surprit.

Il abaissa légèrement sa baguette, le Hunter gloussa la bouche pleine. Dans le silence oppressant, son rire avait quelque chose d'affreux, presque profane.

P-r-o-f-a-n-e. e-n-a-f-o-r-P.

—Tu es intrrrigant garrrrçon. Il y a une telle rrrrage, une telle folie en toi. C'est fascinant.

Le visage de Jedusor emplit de fureur s'imposa à lui. Non, là dessus il était différent.

— _Tu es juste devenu complètement fou_. Grâce à moi.

Johann, derrière Gurt Krauss. Il ricanait à son tour, en sang, son visage en sang, comme lorsqu'il l'avait tué sous ses coups. Ses pattes difformes entre animales et humaines frémissaient. James serra les dents et détourna le regard.

—La ferme !

Les deux blonds, le vivant et le mort se turent de concert, renforçant la psychose du brun. C'était pas vrai. Il arrivait de moins en moins à dissocier le vrai du faux. De dépit, sous le regard de Krauss, il reprit une gorgée de sa boisson.

—Tu me rrrrappelles moi. J'étais perrrdu comme tu l'es maintenant.

—Oh pitié ! De toute façon on va se battre, épargnez moi vos conneries sur votre vie de merde et affrontons nous.

À nouveau l'autre ricana, il rongea un petit os dans son assiette, et continua.

—Je ne suis pas allé à Dumstrrrang. Je ne suis pas né dans le bon pays le sais-tu ? Dans l'est, les sorrrrciers _na shans_ , les sorciers du hasarrrrd en bulgarrrre, ceux que vous appelez né moldus n'entrrrrent pas à Dumstrrrang. Ils deviennent des soldats.

James plissa les yeux. L'autre voyait bien qu'il s'en fichait, alors pourquoi continuer ?

—Ils vont dans une école, Krepost, la forrrterrresse où je suis allé et on l'on apprend à devenir un Iovest, un chasseurrr ou Hunterrr dans votrrre langue. Aujourrrrd'hui cette école n'existe plus, elle a été détrrruite par Belladona Flamina, une mage noire. Je suis un des derrniers de mon genre. Peu de nés moldus peuvent espérrrrer surrrvivre à l'entrrrraînement, nécessaire pour devenirrrr Iovest. C'est trrrriste, non ?

—Non, je ne partage pas spécialement l'empathie désolée.

L'autre s'esclaffa à nouveau.

—Attend donc, garrrrçon,

James contourna son vis à vis baguette en main. Il continuait à manger devant lui, tout comme le chien et ne manifestait aucunement de méfiance envers lui. Johann lui avançait vers son ancien meilleur ami, sourire aux lèvres.

— _Je suis sûr que la suite va te plaire, attend donc_.

A-t-t-e-n-d. d-n-e-t-t-A.

Okay.

—Comme je te le disais, l'entrrrraînement pour devenirrr ce que je suis est des plus dangerrreux et morrrtel. Nous sommes soumit à des sorrrts, des exerrrcices puis à une phase finale de test entre les surrrvivants. Nous avons le choix de tuer ce que nous avons vaincu, et en ce cas, nous devons les fairrre disparaîtrrrre. Le souci étant que j'ai tué tous mes camarrrades de prrrromotion, l'école ayant brrrûlé parrrr la suite, je n'ai personne à qui fairrre parrrtager ce savoirrrr.

—Ça reste votre problème.

—Oh non. Je suis perrrsuadé de m'êtrre trrrrouvé un hérrritier pour rrrefonder _Krepos_ t. Un garrrçon tenace, et qui aurrrait bien besoin de rrrretrrrrouver son chemin. Toi.

Blutbad le Traceur grogna.

—Qu'est-ce qui vous fait croire que je suis intéressé ?

—Tu es comme moi, tu as une telle rrrage, une rrrage de vivrrre que j'ai rrrrarrrement vu chez un sorrrrcier aussi jeune. Tu serrrais parrrfait pourrr rrreprrrendrrre les enseignements des Iovist. Grrrrindelwald, ne semble pas avoirrrr besoin de toi. Moi, j'ai de grrrands prrrojets pourrr ce que nous pourrrrrions entrrreprrendrrre.

—Vous êtes complètement fou !

—Oh non ! Toi ! Toi tu es atteint mon garrrrçon, moi je me suis parrrdonné chaque meurrrtre, toi tu es perrrdu. Je peux t'apprrrrendrrre à tuer, massacrrrrer, surrrvivrrre selon les coutumes que je prrrrotège. Tu peux êtrre mon disciple, jeune garrrrçon. James, c'est ça ?

La nausée prit James quand il prononça son nom. Le blond, s'approcha, ses cheveux filasses tombant sur son visage sale et creusé comme celui de spectre.

—Tu as goûté au sang, je le vois en toi. Et tu ignorrrres à quel point cela est bien ou mal. J'ai la rrrréponse à ta question. Chaque vie a son prrrrix à payer. Tout êtrrre doit mourrrrir un jourrr ou l'autrrre, et c'est à moi le derrrrnier d'entrrrre mes pairrrrs de décider du prrrix, de l'heurrrre et de la façon dont s'achèvent ces vies entrrre mes mains. C'est le pouvoirrrr.

—Vous êtes complètement taré, cracha James de plus en plus mal.

Johann gloussait, le chien jappait, et Gurt Krauss était tout proche de lui, sentant le sang et la mort. Il eut un mouvement de faiblesse et recula pour s'appuyer au mur.

— _Demande lui comment il a fait disparaître ses victimes,_ susurra le fantôme à son oreille. Je suis sûr que ça va te plaire.

Le brun serra les dents, sa tête lui tournait, mais il s'exécuta.

—Et comment le taré que vous êtes s'est chargé de vos camarades dans votre école de tarés ?

Johann et Krauss éclatèrent de rire de concert, comme si le mort et le vivant se comprenaient.

—Eh bien… disons que je n'étais pas trrrès bien nourrrris à cette époque, et que j'ai du innover… Puis le goût m'est rrrresté. C'est un point que mon chien et moi parrrtageons.

James risqua un œil vers l'assiette. Dans le sang, en y regardant bien, les morceaux de viandes étaient trop fins pour être animaux, et avaient… des ongles. C'était des doigts humains.

Il vomit.

Il dut se raccrocher au mur pour s'empêcher de sombrer. Non. Pas maintenant. Le brun saisit sa gourde, indifférent au goût atroce dans sa gorge et des palpitations traversant son corps douloureusement. Il but ce qu'il restait cul sec, puis pointa sa baguette vers Krauss.

—Je sais. Je vais faire comme si je n'avais rien entendu, et aller chercher mon frère.

—Que tu es simplet parrrrfois, garrrçon. Tu ne quitterrras pas cet endrrroit, ton frrrrère aurrra le choix de rrrejoindre mon maîtrrre ou mourrrirrr, tout comme toi et ta soeurrrr. Mais sache que je n'aurrrrais aucun état d'âme à me nourrrirrr de lui et elle. _Ils sont si menus_.

James eut encore envie de vomir. Il se força à tout garder pour laisser la drogue faire effet dans son corps. Les deux hommes se jaugèrent, l'animal s'était levé prêt à bondir sur lui. Son instinct réveillé par des substances douteuses lui hurlait de faire quelque chose et vite.

Ce qu'il fit.

—STUPÉFIX !

—ENDOLORRRRIS !

…

…

.

.

* * *

(1)Le passage a propos du mercure m'a été directement inspiré de l'étrange mais néanmoins très bon roman _Mercure_ d'Amélie Nothomb en totale opposition avec ses autres ouvrages. De même, _Lolita_ est la propriété de Nabokov (mais je ne suis pas sûre à 100% de l'exactitude de la citation intratexte à propos de _Lolita_ , je n'ai toujours pas retrouvé la page où était noté le message sur les passions).

J'aimerais cependant avant de vous laisser vous faire part d'une petite remarque. Cette histoire a plus de 10 000 vues, et souvent plus de 200 vues par chapitres, et assez peu de gens laissent des commentaires. Est-ce parce que vous jugez l'histoire bonne ? Je dois vous avouer que c'est souvent décourageant et je ne parle pas que de moi mais de la communauté d'auteur sur ce site, de ne pas avoir de retour. Vos petits mots sont notre seul salaire ;)

À bientôt alors ?

Love, Hugs, Reviews ?

La chauve souris requin transgénique


	23. Survival

_Et voilà le 23e chapitre. Je tenais à tous et toutes vous remercier pour vos chaleureux commentaires du chapitre précédent. Ils me vont droit au coeur._

 _Bonne lecture !_

Playlist : **Starset** : Demon - **Fever Ray** \- The Wolf

 _Résumé des chapitres précédents : Al, Lily et Tom sont emprisonnés à Nurmengard, James part en quête de les sauver, mais dans son entreprise les cauchemars du passé et du présent se joignent._

* * *

 _Si tu mourais ce serait comme si on m'enlevait les os personne ne saurait pourquoi, mais je m'effondrerais._

 _Sarah Kane_ , Manque

* * *

James fut propulsé contre le mur, il hurla. Le chien suivit à l'assaut de son tronc pour l'immobiliser, l'évita, puis se releva. Il jeta un nouveau sort de sa baguette vers Krauss, mais un mince filet en sortit. Merde.

M-e-r-d-e. e-d-r-e-M.

— _Ma baguette ne te répond pas. Elle ne considère pas comme son maître_ , gloussa Johann à son oreille.

—La ferme ! Protego !

Un bouclier de misère jaillit de sa baguette pour arrêter le sabre de Gurt Krauss visant ses jambes. Le chien et le maître voulaient l'immobiliser, comprit-il.

I-m-m-o-b-i-l-i-s-e-r. r-e-s-i-l-i-b-o-m-m-I.

James, s'ébroua, retomba sur le côté, puis fit exploser le plancher sous les pattes du chien enragé comme jamais. Il dévala les étages, et le brun ne tarda pas à sauter à son tour dans la fosse qu'il avait créée.

Il ignorait combien de temps dura sa chute, mais quand il s'écrasa plus bas, le choc le laissa sans voix. Il dut se forcer pour se relever, éviter un sort jeté de l'étage du dessus et ensuite s'enfuir par une porte dérobée en évitant Blutbad.

—Rrrrreviens !

Cours toujours, se dit-il en se mettant à courir dans un couloir montant. Il évita un sort jeté par une fissure du mur, sauta, pour arriver hors d'haleine vers l'étage supérieur. Il eut la surprise de trébucher sur un corps stupéfixié, et de s'étaler de tout son long. En grognant, il se releva, hagard pour constater les dégâts.

Beaucoup de sorciers se trouvaient hors d'état de nuire. Ils n'avaient pas l'air d'avoir comprit ce qu'il s'était passé, car tous arboraient sous leurs traits stupéfixiés un air totalement incrédules.

James sentit une baguette dans son cou. Il se retourna vivement et pointa la sienne vers son opposant.

—Encore toi ? siffla la voix de Jedusor redevenu visible.

—J'allais le dire. Qu'est-ce que tu as foutu ?

—Pieters fille est derrière une cascade de l'ennemi je crois, j'ai essayé de la passer, et mon sortilège de désillusion a disparu. Je me suis débarrassé de tous témoins avant qu'ils n'agissent, conclut le garçon.

Les assommés au sol attestaient de cette discrétion, au moins. Ils se jaugèrent une seconde, puis James se rappela d'un fait, crucial.

—Vite, allons la chercher, je suis poursuivi.

Jedusor lui épargna le fait de s'expliquer. Il prit les devant et passa en récupérant une besace que James reconnut, celle de Al. Ils coururent tous les deux sous la minuscule chute d'eau enlevant les déguisements, qui ne sonna pas, car il n'y avait plus personne pour la protéger. Ils débouchèrent sur une grande antichambre sale. Des instruments de tortures rouillés et des braséros rouges étant le seul décor.

—C'est là que nous sommes arrivés…

Un cri résonna non loin, soudain. Un cri déchirant, presqu'inhumain que James reconnut pourtant.

L-i-l-y. y-l-i-L.

Tous deux foncèrent, Jedusor explosa la porte face à eux, et James se trouva nez à nez avec le cadavre de son père.

...

…

.

.

Dans la salle minuscule, Lily, hurlait, pleurait à chaudes larmes. Elle était acculée au bout de la pièce ses mains contre ses tempes qu'elle s'était griffés jusqu'au sang, son visage était rouge d'avoir crié et pleuré pendant des heures. Qui ne le serait pas devant cette vision, Harry Potter sanglant murmurant ses derniers mots, ceux que James n'avait jamais pu entendre ? Devant James, Jedusor ne bougeait pas, bouche bée.

—La cave… restez-y.

Lily hurla encore, puis le cadavre se releva, animé par le mal, ses yeux saignant et sa voix déformée par la rage :

—Nous sommes morts par ta faute ! Ta faute Li ! Tu n'as rien dit. Tu as laissé les choses s'aggraver sans rien dire car tu es _une lâche_!

Un épouventard. À peine eut-il comprit ça après avoir vu une malle en fer et en bois, qu'il fut happé vers l'arrière.

—Te voilà toi, garrrçon.

Eh merde. Krauss.

James fut éjecté contre le mur, il souffla sous la douleur, répondit d'un sort et cria à s'en arracher la gorge :

—Jedusor ! Je m'occupe de lui et du chien ! Occupe toi de l'épouventard !

Le cabot d'un coup lui sauta dessus manquant sa gorge de peu, il essaya à nouveau de lui jeter un sort sans grand effet. Le sabre tranchant de Krauss manqua son bras. Ce fut en se contorsionnant à l'extrême qu'il s'en sortit indemne. Il invoqua un bouclier faiblard qui résista à peine aux crocs du chien. La baguette de Johann ne l'écoutait pas. Non, absolument pas, se dit-il désespéré.

—Alorrrs tu t'es fait un petit camarrrade ? gloussa le Hunter. Voyons ! Endolorrrris !

Le sort atteint James de plein fouet, il hurla et lâcha sa baguette, secoué de spasmes.

S-t-o-p. p-o-t-S, s'admonesta-t-il. Calme toi, J. C-a-l-m-e-. e-m-l-a-C.

Blutbad revint à la charge alors que le sort s'atténuait, il saisit l'animal par les oreilles pour l'écarter de lui, sa gueule putride lui donnant la nausée. Il la projeta plus loin, récupéra sa baguette, évita un sort qui explosa un mur puis fit dégringoler un pan du sol pour se débarrasser autant du chien que du maitre.

Si cela marcha à moitié avec l'animal qui dans un glapissement fou fut à moitié enseveli à moitié dans l'étage inférieur, cela ne marcha pas avec le maître. L'allemand jura un sort dans sa langue brûlant le poignet de James qui à nouveau hurla, il commença à pointer sa baguette vers lui pour se jeter à lui même un maléfice cuisant. Le brun se le prit de plein fouet et beugla de douleur en retombant en arrière. Quelques secondes, il ne vit plus rien, puis distingua la scène irréelle devant lui.

Jedusor n'avait pas bougé et … regardait la torture de sa sœur comme fasciné.

—Tu nous as tué, hurlait l'épouventard sous la forme cadavérique de leur mère cette fois. Tu es la cause de tout ce massacre ! _Tu méritais de mourir à notre place_ !

Lily hurlait à l'agonie.

—JEDUSOR ! BOUGE-TOI !

Enfin, il s'interposa. Sale con. James lui, vit arriver un sabre dans sa figure. Il l'esquiva en roulant, puis catapulta une pierre dans la direction de Krauss. Jedusor venait de menacer l'épouventard de sa baguette, qui le jaugea. Puis, alors que James se relevait, oubliant la douleur de ses membres, il vit l'épouventard face à Jedusor se transformer en une copie de Jedusor.

Qui peu à peu vieillit, se ratatina pour devenir un vieillard mourant. _Vieillir_?

James resta un instant totalement sot, puis recommença son combat, esquivant les sorts et les coups. Jedusor jeta un _riddikulus_ et le vieillard se transforma en une poupée de chiffon. James cria :

—EXPELLIARMUS !

Le sabre de Krauss lui échappa des mains. James s'en empara, et sa baguette après un crochet du droit ne tarda pas à rouler dans les décombres. Le brun se mit à tabasser le visage du soldat à coup de poings biens placés dans la mâchoire. L'homme lui saisit un poing, le fit craquer, et James hurla à bout portant :

—Repulso !

Le blond alla terminer sa course dix mètres plus loin entre deux pierres brisées. Jedusor sortit de la salle, Lily dans les bras. Elle tremblait et ne tenait plus debout. Merde. Merde. Merde. James à court d'idées se mordit la lèvres jusqu'au sang, et commença à chercher au bord de ses gencives le moindre reste de drogue pour lui assurer l'adrénaline nécessaire pour la suite.

—TENTE D'ATTEINDRE LE QUATRIÈME ÉTAGE ! Il y a un balcon ! Je vais chercher mon frère ! Il y a un moyen de sortir je crois.

—J'ai entendu des sorciers en parler, il est avec Grindelwald. Il est mort ! Partons, cingla l'autre glacial au possible.

—Non, on a trop à perdre s'il est encore vivant !

—Si tu n'es pas là dans dix minutes, je pars sans toi, répondit l'autre en se désillusionnant lui et Lily pour courir dans un escalier.

Les gravas commencèrent à bouger, James ne prit pas la peine d'écumer de rage contre le garçon, il partit dans l'autre sens dans les étages. Il fit tout exploser. Dans la famille il était loin d'être le plus puissant, à son grand dégoût Al l'était, même s'il refusait d'utiliser son potentiel, mais la rage, la trouille qui lui gelait les entrailles et les effets de drogues douteuses furent un cocktail détonnant. Car pas un sorcier ne résistait à ses maléfices qui explosaient les murs, les fenêtres devant lui. Quand il ouvrait un cachot trouvant un sorcier ou une sorcière torturée, il les stupéfixiait tous ou les libéraient pour faire bonne mesure puis partait à la recherche de son cadet.

Il ne tarda pas entendre le hurlement déchirant de Al, derrière une porte qu'il ouvrit.

Grindelwald se trouvait là, penché sur Al.

Ou quelque chose qui aurait ressemblé à Al dans une autre vie, son visage était gonflé, du sang s'écoulait de sa bouche et de sa jambe blessée. L'odeur du sang rappela la scène à laquelle il avait assisté dans le salon de Krauss et à nouveau il eut envie de vomir. Il se rattrapa au sabre qu'il avait volé à l'homme pour ne pas tomber. Tout en Al montrait qu'il avait été torturé physiquement comme l'esprit humain ne peut le concevoir, comme lui l'avait été.

Une étrange bouffée envahit James. Une bouffée qu'il n'aurait jamais cru ressentir pour son cadet.

Compassion. C-o-m-p-a-s-s-i-o-n. n-o-i-s-s-a-p-m-o-C.

—L'héritier de Peverell, vous êtes les héritiers, et _vous venez du futur_. Oh, jeune Albus, tu n'imagines pas à quel point tu m'es précieux. Oh non. Tu connais mes erreurs à venir pour les avoir étudiées, tu me les expliqueras en détail, tu me révéleras mes ennemis qui ne sont pas encore nés pour que je les anéantisse, les alliances profitables auxquelles je n'aurais jamais pensé.

—N-non, cracha Al avec du sang.

Merde. Bordel, il était au courant. James pointa sa baguette vers Grindelwald qui était devenu complètement hystérique. Sa barbe blonde et blanche était rouge de sang, son visage éclaboussé de minuscules taches d'hémoglobines et ses yeux roulaient dans leurs orbites. Il riait, fort, fort, et rit à en faire trembler les murs quand il le remarqua.

—Te voilà, le premier fils. _Le tyran_. L'exubérant. Krauss t'attendait.

—Je lui ai faussé compagnie, dommage. Rendez-moi mon frère.

—Tu as bien l'idiotie des Gryffondors. On dirait Dumbledore à penser que je ferais une chose aussi stupide. Il faut croire que dans quatre vingt ans, vous resterez aussi stupides. Mais en me communiquant votre savoir, les choses changeront.

—Non. Allez voir ailleurs si j'y suis.

La main de Grindelwald fit à peine un geste et propulsa James contre le mur. Il se cogna l'arrière du crâne violemment. Le brun écarquilla des yeux, de stupeur et de douleur. La puissance de ce type était colossale. Il se débattit en vain comme collé au mur par un filet invisible et brûlant.

—As-tu le cape d'invisibilité jeune homme ?

—Allez vous faire foutre.

—Je vais faire comme si je n'avais rien entendu _. As-tu cette cape_?!

—Même pas ! Et si je l'avais je ne vous la donnerais foutrement pas.

—Je te trouve décidément très impertinent, tu l'étais déjà dans les souvenirs de ce cher Albus, mais là… Oh tu ne me plais pas. Je pense que Krauss se passera de toi. Toi, tu m'es inutile.

Alors qu'il crut sa dernière heure arrivée, ce fut pire. De sa baguette, il soumit Al à l'Imperium et le força à se lever, malgré l'état désastreux de sa jambe. Son frère pleurait de douleur, il gémissait en se mordant la langue, ses bras tremblants et ses jambes flageolantes. James le vit presque supplier pour que s'achève ce supplice, il voulait mourir. L'aîné avala sa salive, il n'aimait pas cette vision.

—Albus, mon cher jeune Albus. Je t'offre l'occasion de te venger. Toi qui as subi des années de moqueries, et de harcèlement. Je t'offre de quoi supprimer tout ce mal être que tu ressens. Là devant toi.

Grindelwald souriait de ses dents jaunes. Il força Al à le menacer de sa baguette. James se débattit collé contre le mur.

—Ne l'écoute pas !

—Tais-toi, cria soudain Albus d'une voix brûlante.

James obtempéra, gelé. Il avait rarement entendu sa voix aussi déterminée, malgré la peur, malgré la douleur qui en suintait. Ses yeux, eux étaient pleins de larmes… et de colère.

—Bien, oui bien, jeune Albus. Regarde-le. Regarde bien ton frère. Lui qui t'empêchait d'avoir des amis, de trouver chaussure à ton pied car tout le monde se moquait de toi, lui qui est _certainement à l'origine de la mort terrible de tes parents._

—JE NE VOUS PERMETS PAS DE PARLER DE MES PARENTS, VIEUX FOU, beugla James la voix presque hachée.

— _Silencio_ ! Vois ton frère, vous partagez du sang… mais rien d'autre. Je saurais t'apprendre plus que tu ne pourras jamais en rêver si tu m'écoutes, venge-toi. _Tue-le_.

—Stop Gellert !

James écarquilla les yeux en continuant à se débattre, forcé au silence, Dumbledore venait de pénétrer l'habitacle. Il n'avait jamais été aussi content de voir ce vieux filou. Le vieil homme observa la scène, une lueur affligée dans ses yeux bleus électriques. Il fit un pas en avant, mais Grindelwald dans un gloussement rauque qui fit craquer le plancher pointa sa baguette vers lui.

—Albus… Très cher. Te voilà.

—Oui… Je viens protéger ces jeunes gens. Tu les as suffisamment torturés, Gellert. Arrêtons cela.

—Oh non, Albus ! Pas de ça avec moi ! Les enfants viennent du futur ! Tu désires savoir ton futur autant que moi ! _Pour le plus grand bien_!

Dumbledore prit pour la première fois depuis que James le connaissait une expression véritablement dégoûtée. Il secoua la tête faisant voler sa barbe rousse et blanche sur sa robe verte à étoiles argentées.

—Là dessus nos intérêts divergent, Gellert. Ce n'est plus quelque chose que je désire.

—Alors tu es stupide ! Ou pire. Un menteur, Albus. Tu sais qu'ils sont les héritiers d'Ignotus Peverell ! Ils sont les possesseurs d'une relique ! Ils te l'ont donnée ! C'est désormais certain ! _DONNE MOI CETTE CAPE_!

James voulut se boucher les oreilles, ce qu'il parvint à faire, à moitié libéré de l'emprise du sortilège, car Grindelwald se focalisait sur les deux Albus. Sa voix était tellement grave qu'elle faisait trembler non pas les murs, mais toute la tour comme saisie par un tremblement de terre.

—La magie noire t'a corrompue, Gellert.

—Que tu crois, Albus. Je suis juste devenu une version préférable à moi même. Et notre jeune Albus Potter, ici présent va goûter à ça. _Tue ton frère_. Ensuite, tu tueras Dumbledore… ou du moins tu essayeras ! Quel goût ça aura Albus d'être acculé par le fils d'un de tes plus grands alliés _qui n'est pas encore né_?

Dumbledore et James restèrent figés quand Al sous les directives du mage noir commença à pointer sa baguette vers lui. Il fit un pas en avant, en gémissant de douleur, ses doigts cramponnés avec force autour de sa baguette en houx.

T-u-e-r. r-e-u-T.

—Alors, fais-le Albus. Fais le et tu te sentiras bien mieux, c'est une promesse.

Son petit frère s'avançait vers lui, jusqu'à presque coller sa baguette dans le cou de James dans ses yeux verts brillait une lueur terrifiante.

—J', balbutia Al comme un enfant, a raison sur une chose. _Je ne vous donne pas le droit de parler de ma famille. Incendio !_

Il pointa l'embout de sa baguette vers le plancher. Les flammes vinrent lécher les débris bien présent et se joignirent à la combustion déjà entamée de part et d'autre de la cellule, dans un fracas assourdissant le sol céda sous leurs pieds. James attrapa Albus par le bras et le tira vers lui, alors qu'ils tombaient tous ensembles dans un halo enflammé et dangereux.

La chute dura d'interminables secondes durant lesquelles les flammes l'encerclaient Al et lui comme une nuée monstrueuse et affreuse. En voyant le sol arriver, son petit frère eut le réflexe de jeter un sort d'amortissement pour éviter qu'ils ne se retrouvent empalés par une poutre. Puis il s'évanouit. James resta sot avec son cadet dans les bras, alors que plus délicatement, Dumbledore et Grindelwald tombaient comme avec un parachute invisible.

Il entendit un juron, alors il se retourna.

James vit Jedusor au bord du balcon tenant Lily contre son épaule, elle n'était pas dans un meilleur état qu'Al. Mais ils étaient au quatrième étage.

C'était là, la meilleure nouvelle de la journée. D'un coup Jedusor jeta un sort de bouclier pour les englober évitant un maléfice noir qui arrivait droit vers eux. C'était Grindelwald. Le mage noir fut rapidement prit à parti par Dumbledore dans un duel à la fois violent et fantastique où s'entremêlaient des sorts que James n'aurait jamais cru voir. Des faisceaux de lumières se joignaient de chaque côté des deux vieux sorciers, et catapultaient des créatures faites de nuées et de feu au milieu de ce bout de tour à moitié détruite.

—Allons Albus, toi ? Tu vas m'affronter ?

—Je ferais ce qu'il faut pour sauver ces jeunes gens de ta folie Gellert.

Un phénix enflammé s'échappa de la baguette de Dumbledore pour repousser le dragon noir de Grindelwald, il fit le tour de l'habitacle forçant Jedusor et James à se baisser pour l'éviter ce qui valut aux renforts du mage noir d'être grillés d'un coup d'un seul.

—Tu sais ce que représentent ces enfants ! cracha Grindelwald. Tu sais ce dont ils sont au courant. Tu serais fou de ne pas t'en servir. Les trois n'ont pas à m'être utile, laisse m'en un, je te laisse les deux autres ! _Ce savoir, sera le mien_! Ou il pourrait être _le nôtre_ , reviens donc Albus, tu te rends compte que tu es moins fort.

—Au contraire, je me sens infiniment mieux sans toi, merci de t'en soucier Gellert, répondit le roux-blanc en projetant son phénix contre le blond-blanc.

Pourtant James sentit une pointe de regret dans la bouche du mage blanc.

—ENDOLORIS !

Le sort fut dévié et atterrit non loin de James. Dans ses bras, Al continuait de saigner. Il contourna les combattants, évitant les sorts avec Jedusor pour se rapprocher du balcon et il siffla un bon coup pour attirer les _bêtes de l'extérieur_.

—Partez ! gronda la voix de Dumbledore. Pointez à l'ouest. Ne parlez à aucun sorcier dans ces contrées, ils seront votre perte. Tracez dans les montagnes et les vallées. Il y a un lac et un monastère. Vous y trouverez de l'aide !

James fut propulsé en arrière avec Al. Il vit Gurt Krauss et Blutbad arriver, prêts à les pourchasser. Le brun saisit l'épée qui était tombée au sol et la pointa vers l'homme.

—Cassez-vous, nous on se tire.

—Crrrrois tu que tu pourrrrras m'échapper ?

—Hunter ! Tue le grand garçon s'il le faut, mais laisse m'en un ! hurla Grindelwald en faisant trembler la tour avec sa voix et une puissante bulle enflammée.

—Ce serrra fait s'il le faut !

Alors que le monde s'écroulait dehors et dans le tour, James recommença maladroitement avec Al sous un bras et le sabre dans l'autre à jeter des sortilèges contre l'homme.

—Vous ne quitterrrrez pas cet endrrrroit !

—C'est ça !

James lança un stupéfix, Il manqua de tomber en arrière quand deux sortilèges conjoints de Grindelwald et de Krauss lui furent adressés. Jedusor clôt le cas de ce dernier, d'un geste rapide, il dégaina sa baguette et jeta un maléfice d'entaille qui créa une énorme estafilade qui le ralentit. James ne s'appesantit pas là dessus, il améliora sa prise sur son frère tout comme Jedusor sur Lily, et ils coururent vers le balcon à moitié fracassé. James regarda l'extérieur, soulagé. Il siffla à nouveau.

Jedusor évita un sort perdu et se pencha vers la rambarde du balcon.

—Comment va-t-on descendre, Pieters ? Jeter un elasticus d'aussi haut serait du suicide !

Un maléfice cuisant de Krauss ébranla la rambarde qui fut à moitié projetée sous le choc. James vit le Traceur se préparer au combat.

—Tu me fais confiance ?

—Absolument pas, siffla l'autre.

—Tant pis.

Alors il le poussa en avant avec Lily, et sauta alors que les babines du chien se refermaient sur l'arrière de sa robe de sorcier.

 **oOo**

Douglass se recula, soufflé. Il mit quelques temps à se remettre. Tout comme Harry. James lui paraissait plus calme que jamais. Seules ses dents, remarqua le père qu'il était, étaient serrées et il marmonnait quelque chose.

Il semblait regretter d'avoir été aidé par un Voldemort en puissance. Ou alors Harry extrapolait. Percy avait prit des notes durant toute l'audition, un pli soucieux au niveau du front.

Ginny à ses côtés avait pris sa main, depuis le début et gardait la bouche hermétiquement close.

—Je vois, fit son beau frère. C'est tout ce que nous verrons pour aujourd'hui Mr Potter. Avez-vous quelque chose d'autre à ajouter ?

—Non, répondit James après une hésitation envers sa sœur.

Cette dernière leva la main en tremblant. Quand elle ouvrit la bouche, Harry devina qu'elle ne disait pas ce qu'elle avait prévu initialement de dire sous la pression.

—Oui Miss Potter ?

—… Albus… notre frère, resterons-nous avec lui ?

—Bien entendu, Miss, fit Susan Bones d'une voix douce. Il est l'une de nos priorités en terme de soins.

Lui et Mrs Bittersweet, bien sûr.

 **oOo**

 _20 Janvier 2025_

Harry et Ginny avaient passé ensuite plusieurs heures occupés, le premier au quartier des aurors, vérifiant le travail de ses équipes et la seconde auprès de sa famille. Puis vers vingt heures, tous les deux avaient suivi leur nouveau pèlerinage vers St Mangouste pour tenter d'apercevoir leurs enfants dans le hublot. James ne disait rien, on vérifiait souvent son état de santé, tout comme Albus.

Harry était sûr qu'à un moment Lily, attachée à son lit, les avait vu, et leur avait souri.

Mais le fait de voir leurs enfants dans une telle détresse avait fini par leur faire mal au cœur. Ils étaient repartis chez eux. Ginny étaient lovée près du feu, et Harry examinait encore une fois les dires de Bittersweet dans le silence.

Il avait beau se concentrer, à deux heures du matin, quelque chose ne semblait pas coller. Pourquoi attaquer ainsi de la part de Voldemort ? N'aurait-il pas mieux fait de tuer directement Bittersweet ? Il en avait le pouvoir s'il était parvenu à entrer dans le manoir. Il aurait déstabilisé tout le monde sorcier.

Il avait laissé la femme en vie, aussi. Le Voldemort que Harry connaissait pour avoir partagé un morceau d'âme avec lui n'était pas du genre à laisser ses victimes s'en sortir. Pourquoi avoir laissé Annick Bittersweet en vie ? Bittersweet aurait été totalement détruit en parvenant à la tuer.

Harry songea à l'éventualité que cela lui permettait d'avoir la main mise sur le Ministre, mais encore une fois, c'était trop vague. Pourquoi la main mise ? Où se trouvait-il pour ça ? Quels alliés pouvait lui garantir de pouvoir faire du mal à Bittersweet femme ? Harry nota dans un coin du parchemin de vérifier le CV des guérisseurs soignant la femme du ministre.

La question était, pouvait-il avoir confiance en Bittersweet ? Percy et beaucoup de Weasley le haïssaient. Harry avait senti une inimitée commune se développer à son contact et ce, avant même d'avoir ses enfants emprisonnés. Il voulait faire un bond en arrière, son programme l'affichait clairement durant les élections, alors Voldemort avait-il vraiment eu besoin de le menacer ?

Harry en doutait. Doucement, il sentit Ginny se rapprocher de lui. Ils se touchaient à peine, encore écrasés par leurs doutes en commun, et la distance qu'ils avaient mis entre eux. Elle posa délicatement ses mains fraiches sur ses épaules.

—Que fais-tu ?

—Je réfléchis au rapport de Mrs Bittersweet. Teddy fait développer les photos, on en saura bientôt plus, alors j'essaie de développer chaque hypothèse. On ne sait pas où Voldemort a disparu, et je suis sa trace à partir du Ministre. Des choses ne collent pas.

—Je ne fais pas confiance à cet homme.

—Moi non plus, pas vraiment… Je ne sais pas. Il semblait tellement détruit, j'ai vu dans ses yeux tellement de choses à la fois, il semblait se noyer.

—Mais il a tenu à ce que ce procès se passe comme ça. Public, et par légilimentie. C'est tordu.

—Je sais.

—Quand l'Ordre du Phénix sera-t-il reformé ? J'ai déjà contacté Neville et Hannah, puis Luna, et les autres. Ils attendent.

—Demain soir, j'ai déplacé une garde pour être là. Hermione a prévenu ta famille.

—Et où ? Au Terrier ?

Harry la sentit frémir, ses mains se cramponnèrent à ses épaules. Elle désirait plus que jamais agir. Il avait encore en tête qu'elle pouvait à tout moment exploser et partir en croisade seule. Le brun la comprit. Il lâcha son parchemin et saisit le bout de ses doigts entre les siens.

—Je pensais à le faire ici, comme au bon vieux temps.

Ginny entremêla ses doigts aux siens. Puis les embrassa, elle approuvait.

 **oOo**

Harry et Gin n'avaient pas beaucoup dormi, encore une fois. Ils s'étaient préparés machinalement avec une sorte de morgue quant à ce qu'ils allaient découvrir encore une fois. Les épreuves que leurs enfants avaient affrontées ne cessaient de surprendre le brun.

Bittersweet brillait par son absence mais Skeeter par son assiduité, selon les propres termes de Ginny. Il ne put que lui donner raison, et s'installer.

Albus était encore trop instable, seuls James et Li arrivèrent encadrés de magicogardes dans la salle d'audience. Percy n'était pas là non plus, occupé à assurer la suite du travail du Ministre. McFleetwood, le petit sorcier rondouillard à l'air vaguement porcin qui les avait pris en grippe dirigerait la séance.

D'un commun mouvement, Ginny, Harry, Ron et Hermione eux aussi présents plissèrent les yeux et serrèrent les poings.

—Bien, grinça l'homme. L'examen des séquences mémorielles de Mr James Potter et Miss Lily Potter sont sous ma juridiction dès à présent jusqu'au retour du Secrétaire d'État Weasley. Nous en étions restés à votre évasion rocambolesque, Mr Potter, de Nurmengard. Je dois dire que je suis très surprit, vous êtes pleins de ressources jeunes gens, mais de là à imaginer que vous soyez en mesure de vous évader d'une des plus dangereuses prison du siècle dernier ?

La blague d'une finesse relative ne fit rire que l'homme, qui ne se reprit pas suffisamment tôt pour éviter la répartie cinglante de Susan Bones :

—Il est rappelé à Mr le Haut Juge McFleetwood, que ce genre de remarques ne peuvent convenir dans le cadre présent, celui de l'exercice de légilimentie. Ces jeunes gens ne peuvent modifier leurs souvenirs.

—C'est cela. Dans ce cas, procédons. Par vous Mr Potter ? Ou vous Miss ? L'auror Legilimens a fait part de la difficulté qu'il avait à lire votre esprit. Celui de votre sœur serait plus aisé.

Harry vit Lily se figer, comme lorsqu'on lui avait demandé de se déshabiller. Elle restait bloquée. L'image de la Marque des Ténèbres dans son dos n'avait pas encore fait scandale, il en remerciait Morgane et Merlin conjoints. Cependant, qu'est-ce qui figeait Lily ainsi ? Elle hésita, puis laissa lentement le vieil auror Douglass s'approcher.

 **oOo**

La peur, la peur, la peur, la peur, la peur.

La peur martelait l'esprit de Lily alors qu'elle était cramponnée au cou de Tom et tombait avec lui. Elle ferma les yeux une seconde pour atterrir ? Des Sombrals volaient en pleine nués autour d'eux. Ils avaient atterrit par un incroyable coup de chance sur le dos squelettique de l'un d'entre eux. La bête ne bougea pas sous son soudain chargement. Tom, lui, parut une seconde paniqué, puis il se reprit. Il analysait le fait d'être en vie, et puis c'était tout.

—Des sombrals, souffla-t-elle d'une voix atrocement faible contre son oreille.

Le cri rageur de Grindelwald cingla le ciel, en même temps qu'un puissant sortilège alors que James laissait éclater sa joie. Lily avait du mal à évaluer tout ce qu'il s'était passé. Le corps de ses parents, sans vie, puis animé uniquement par la haine déformait tous ses maigres souvenirs. Ses jambes tremblaient encore, c'était un fait.

Qu'elle fut gelée comme jamais, ça c'était une certitude. Elle eut de plus en plus de mal à respirer, un halo s'échappa de ses lèvres, ses articulations semblaient figées. La jeune fille voulut se débattre, peu à peu happée par des souvenirs de plus en plus noirs et dangereux. Elle voulut crier d'horreur, mais sa gorge ne semblait pas assez puissante pour exprimer toute cette peur. Des cris, des images se bousculèrent dans la tête de Lily à toute vitesse, elle voyait du sang, des morts, des regrets, tout ses pires souvenirs revinrent comme attirés.

—Des détraqueurs, cria James sur un sombral derrière eux. Spero Patronum !

Un vague nuage blanc jaillit de la baguette de son aîné, bien trop occupé à se débarrasser du chien accroché à sa robe, et de Al menaçant de glisser du dos du sombral. La jeune fille vit une dizaine de détraqueurs foncer droit vers eux, puis une vingtaine voltiger vers Tom et elle. À mesure qu'ils se rapprochaient Lily se glaçait un peu plus. Soudain, le cri sortit de sa gorge pour se répercuter dans les montagnes escarpées.

Un détraqueur les frôla et happa quelque chose en Lily, la gelant comme jamais. Elle retomba sur le côté, assaillie par les images du meurtre de ses parents. Les yeux vides de sa mère s'imposèrent à elle. La rousse ôta ses larmes.

—Tom ! Il faut faire quelque chose !

Il ne répondit pas. Lily se baissa pour éviter l'attaque d'un autre détraqueur.

—Je ne sais pas produire de Patronus, prononça-t-il enfin du bout des lèvres. Débrouille-toi !

Lily eut à peine le temps d'assimiler l'information, ce n'était en sois pas étonnant, lui qui était si pessimiste. Mais ce qu'elle remarqua la scia. Les détraqueurs l'attaquaient elle, pas lui. Ils n'avaient que peu d'effet sur Tom.

La jeune fille garda ses pensées pour plus tard et pointa sa baguette vers la troupe de détraqueurs, et hurla à son tour :

—Spero Patronum !

Rien n'en sortit. Elle recommença l'exercice, une fois, deux fois, cherchant à trouver le souvenir adéquat pour lancer son sortilège. La peur et l'horreur ne la laissaient pas en paix. Un détraqueur fut assez près pour l'attraper, elle manqua de glisser dans un glapissement sourd, et ce fut la main de Jedusor sur son épaule qui l'en empêcha. Lily sut quel souvenir employer, plus amer qu'heureux, elle cria cependant :

—SPERO PATRONUM !

Un mince filet s'échappa, puis se renforça, lentement faisant vibrer sa baguette. Le nuage blanc frappa un détraqueur, puis un autre pour petit à petit se modeler à mesure qu'il touchait ses cibles. Une méduse argentée frappa de ses filaments une créature. Un cri attira l'attention de Lily. James et Albus étaient aux prises avec une dizaine d'entre eux. La rousse, dirigea sa méduse vers eux :

—Aide-les !

La méduse voltigea vers eux, brillante comme jamais, projetant les détraqueurs au loin. Lily poussa un soupir rassuré alors qu'ils s'envolaient à toute vitesse dans les premières lueurs de l'aube.

La tour de Nurmengard n'était plus qu'un point dans l'horizon quand elle remarqua que le Sombral d'Al et James ne volait plus correctement. Ils allaient en piqué. Jedusor hésita, puis les suivit.

Le sombral d'Al et James tomba tout simplement et s'écrasa en contrebas, sur un plateau rocheux. Lily cria. Alors qu'ils n'étaient qu'à une demi dizaine de mètres du sol, leur sombral s'emballa étrangement, rua et les fit tomber à leur tour. Lily se mit en boule pour se protéger de l'impact qui arriva inévitablement. Elle roula sur plusieurs mètres, soufflée par la douleur. La jeune fille se releva en même temps que Tom, alors que leur Sombral s'en allait au loin.

—Il nous a abandonné…

Elle comprit pourquoi en voyant James et Al en mauvais état, ils étaient couchés sur le flan, le sombral mort sur eux, et le chien, Blutbad se souvint-elle, les dents coincées dans la gorge de l'animal. Cette vision lui donna la nausée autant que les détraqueurs. Elle se précipita vers Albus et James pour les sortir de là. Elle tira de toutes ses forces sur le bras de James, et elle vit Tom en faire de même avec Al.

—Que s'est-il passé ? gronda le serpentard.

—Le chien, grogna James. Il l'a… il l'a tué.

Son aîné s'était relevé, Al était au sol, mal en point. Il pointa soudain sa baguette vers le chien qui bougeait à peine. Le corps du Sombral s'était écrasé sur lui. La vision qui s'offrit à elle était tellement affreuse et pathétique ! L'animal semblait avoir la colonne vertébrale cassée, une partie de son poitrail avait été arraché, mais il continuait à essayer de bouger le cadavre sur lui pour les attaquer la folie dans les yeux. James s'en approcha.

—Il faut en finir.

Évitant un coup de crocs de la bête, James entoura son cou de ses bras puissants et d'un coup serra. Lily glapit, Tom se tut. Il serra encore plusieurs minutes cruciales et horriblement longues, pour qu'enfin l'animal cesse de bouger. C'était la meilleure chose à faire, pourtant horrible aux yeux de Lily.

Quand James se remit debout, il fit craquer ses articulations, puis inspecta Al avec Lily et un Tom plus discret.

—On doit partir et vite. On a échappé aux détraqueurs grâce à ton patronus, Li, mais Grindelwald va envoyer des gens, rapidement !

—Al ? Tu es en état de voyager ?

Al ouvrit à peine ses grands yeux verts pour murmurer d'une voix ridicule et basse :

—O-oui… bien sûr.

—Ne me mens pas Albus ! James, on ne peut pas transplaner, on est loin de tout.

—L'un de vous sait-il faire un Portoloin médicalisé ? questionna Jedusor.

—Non, et toi ? cingla James.

—Je ne m'intéresse pas à la médecine, répondit l'autre avec mépris. De toute façon nous sommes éloignés de tout, il nous faudrait trouver un relais.

Ils se toisèrent quelques secondes et Lily prit les devant en soutenant Albus plus que mal en point. Elle enleva d'un coup de baguette le sang qui lui collait au visage, osa à peine vérifier sa jambe, pour déclarer enfin :

—Al ne peut pas voyager comme ça. Si on doit fuir, on doit marcher. Mais où aller ? Par où doit-on aller ?

—Vers l'ouest, répondirent Tom et James d'une même voix avant de se foudroyer.

Lily tenait toujours Al contre elle, vérifiant son rythme cardiaque. Il avait été torturé, longtemps, son corps en portait les marques.

—Il… il a… parlé… d'un… commença-t-il vaille que vaille.

—Un monastère, à l'ouest. Dumbledore en a parlé, oui, fit James. Il nous a dit que c'était le seul endroit sûr. Mais où est-ce bordel ?

—Derrière les montagnes, au bord d'un lac, fit remarquer Jedusor avec le même scepticisme. Vieux fou.

—Le… le Monastère Saint Innocent en Albanie. Je l'ai… je l'ai lu dans _l'Histoire de la Magie_.

Le brun se tut et regarda Lily. Elle comprit quand elle vit le regard troublé de Jedusor. Il avait lu ce chapitre dans leur présent dans les années 2020. Ici, ce chapitre ne devait pas être écrit.

—Sais-tu où il est ? le pressa-t-elle.

—Je… je crois.

—Peux-tu marcher ou je vais devoir te porter ? fit James brutalement.

—Je t'emmerde.

—Alors il ne va pas si mal, s'exclama leur aîné avant de se tourner vers Jedusor. Quant à toi, je t'aime pas du tout.

Tom se contenta de lever un sourcil méprisant, Lily anticipa toute dispute en se mettant entre eux.

—Il nous faut avancer. Que ce soit nous, ou lui nous sommes tous en danger. J'ai mis Tom en danger, on doit s'entraider tous ensembles si on veut survivre ! C'était bien ce que tu nous avait dit James ! Vous réglerez vos différents plus tard. Ou jamais. Allons !

Ils avaient un long chemin à faire pour mettre le plus de distance possible entre eux et leurs poursuivants.

…

.

.

* * *

Et tadaaa.

On se dit à très bientôt pour la suite, avec un périple épique dans l'Europe de Grindelwald. Merci de vos messages. Love u guys.

Love,

Hugs,

Review ?

La chauve souris requin transgénique


	24. The Disease of Life

_Et_ voici le nouveau chapitre. Encore merci de toutes vos reviews et de vos adorables compliments ! On entre avec lui dans un nouveau noeud de l'intrigue !

Disclaimer : JK possède son oeuvre, je ne fais que l'utiliser.

Playlist : **Jen Titus** : O' Death - **Wardruna** : Wunjo - **John Williams** : The Journey to the Hanamachi -

* * *

 _Ce qui est terrible, ce n'est pas de souffrir ni de mourir, mais de mourir en vain._

 _Jean-Paul Sartre_

* * *

.

Tom avait eut tôt fait de jeter un sortilège de _Pointaunord_ pour leur permettre de se situer en pleines montagnes bulgares. Pour atteindre l'Albanie selon les souhaits de Dumbledore, ils avaient à traverser de part en part un bout de la Yougoslavie. Lily se souvenait vaguement de ses cours de primaires pour avoir été en école moldue selon les souhaits de son père et de sa mère, mais elle savait qu'aujourd'hui ce pays n'existait plus, pour d'autres plus petits. Se situer dans une contrée qu'ils ne connaissaient absolument pas était d'autant plus difficile.

Ils ne s'étaient que peu accordé de repos ces deux derniers jours, marchant de jour comme de nuit, n'acceptant de dormir que vers l'aube quand leurs pieds étaient au supplice et leur esprit trop embrumé pour leur permettre de mettre un pas devant l'autre. Albus ralentissait aussi beaucoup la tâche. Bien qu'il n'eût voulut pour rien au monde être un poids, son état de santé ne lui permettait pas de marcher correctement ou de suivre leur rythme. Lily avait demandé à James de métamorphoser des feuilles d'arbre en compresses qu'elle appuyait souvent sur les blessures de son frère. Par la suite, Tom avait émit avec raison qu'ils ne pouvaient plus continuer comme ça. James avait donc métamorphosé un rocher en chariot pour y mettre leur frère. Bien que bougonnant au possible, Lily avait surprit chez Al une expression très soulagée, ces derniers jours avaient dû être un supplice total.

Le col des montagnes ne facilitait cependant pas leur expédition, car les passages étaient étroits et escarpés, menaçant de détruire les roues de la charrette, et aussi, apprit-elle, ils étaient en plein fief de l'URSS selon Tom, il valait mieux éviter de faire la magie.

Cette alternative dégoûtait le brun, mais Lily ne savait même pas ce qu'était l'URSS, alors avait simplement acquiescé avant de continuer à pousser le chariot de toutes ses forces entre les roches escarpées et dangereuses.

Cette journée ne différait absolument pas des autres, ils poussaient le chariot, alors qu'Al somnolait beaucoup plus pâle que la veille. James était devant, sous forme de loup, leste entre les rochers et faisait le guet. La rousse couverte de sueur, et Tom pas mieux poussaient dans le silence le plus total. Quand vers treize heures l'effort les terrassa, ils firent une halte. James alla se poster sur un rocher en hauteur, les babines retroussées.

Lily sauta sur le chariot pour s'asseoir auprès d'Al. Elle déchira un bout de son pull, dévoilant ses bras pour l'humidifier et le passer sur son front. Son frère ne réagit pas beaucoup. Son était s'aggravait, constatait-elle en se mordant la lèvre.

—Tu es plus forte que tu en as l'air, fit Tom d'une voix atone.

La rousse prit le temps de considérer la phrase du brun, ce devait bien être le premier compliment qu'il lui faisait, et dans ce contexte difficile était certainement dénué de toute arrière pensée. C'était un constat. Elle vérifia la température d'Al avec sa main, il tremblait lorsqu'elle répondit :

—Ce n'est pas parce que je ne me bats pas que je ne suis pas forte. Je t'ai demandé de l'aide pour devenir plus forte car il me faut l'être encore plus. J'ai deux grands frères qui m'ont endurcies plus sûrement que certains garçons de serpentard, quant à ma mère, elle venait d'une fratrie de six frères, elle ne m'a pas élevée comme une petite chose frêle. Je sais plus ou moins me débrouiller.

Albus émit un grognement dans son sommeil, elle caressa ses boucles partant dans tous les sens du bout des doigts en réfléchissant. Elle ne serait probablement jamais aussi forte que pouvait l'être sa mère, mais elle se refusait à rester inactive, qui plus est maintenant. Elle regarda ses avants bras, un peu plus musclés qu'ils n'y paraissaient sous ses pulls informes, et ce, dû à ses exercices de Quidditch durant l'été. Elle n'avait jamais passé les sélections pour devenir attrapeuse chez les Poufsouffles, peu désireuse d'attirer l'attention sur elle, mais James lui avait certifié qu'elle avait un bon niveau.

Elle utiliserait ses petits bras, et toute sa détermination pour survivre, et ça, Tom l'avait bien compris. Il retomba dans son mutisme.

…

…

.

.

Le plus dur pour maintenir cette détermination dans leur fuite fut sans doute d'occulter leurs besoins. S'ils avaient à boire avec quelques aguamantis, la nourriture et le sommeil leur manquaient. James avec ses instincts de loup devait être un bon chasseur, mais il ne trouvait rien. Les terres étaient trop asséchées et vides pour cela. Ils se contentaient de quelques racines glanées dans la terre desséchée à la frontière Yougoslave. Albus était celui qui souffrait le plus de cette pénurie, Lily s'était déjà sacrifiée pour lui donner la moitié de sa part, mais sa fièvre empirait et tous les sorts qu'elle connaissait n'y faisaient rien.

Il pâlissait à vue d'œil et vomissait un peu. James, Tom et Lily le voyaient de plus en plus mal sans trop savoir quoi faire.

Ils mangèrent l'esprit bien plus encombré que leurs estomacs. Leur campement était protégé par de nombreux sorts, mais la crainte d'être rattrapé était encore vivace. Albus dormait, son front moite contre la jambe de la rousse, tandis que Tom et James picoraient leur racine en se regardant en chien de faïence. Ce silence aurait pu durer plusieurs heures destinées à leur repos, mais soudain la voix de Jedusor s'imposa, glaciale :

—Qui est Johann ?

Lily se figea soudain repue, James, lui, bondit sur ses pieds.

—Qu'est-ce que tu as dit ?

—J'ai demandé qui était Johann. Tu marmonnes son nom dans ton sommeil, alors je demande qui est ce type qui m'empêche de dormir ?

James et Tom se fusillèrent du regard, et Lily se prépara à intervenir pour les stopper. James avait toujours été complètement impulsif, mais Tom ? Que cherchait-il ? Cette réflexion était étrange. Il aurait fallu être sourd pour ignorer les murmures erratiques de James une fois endormi, ceux-ci étaient de plus en plus courants. Johann le hantait et après avoir entendu le récit de son aîné, elle comprenait bien pourquoi. Tom le provoquait en cherchant à en savoir plus.

—Ça te concerne pas, feula alors James. Bouche toi les oreilles, fais avec, mais si tu prononces ce nom encore une fois devant moi, j'te déglingue !

—James !

Sans un mot de plus, James prit son briquet et ses cigarettes pour aller fumer, les laissant dans le silence.

Lily jeta un regard de travers autant à son frère qu'à Tom puis se détourna. Quand vint l'heure de repartir, la fièvre d'Albus semblait être à son paroxysme, et surtout James n'était toujours pas revenu.

—Tom ? Peux-tu m'aider s'il te plait ? Il faut remettre Al sur le chariot.

Lily essayait en vain de soulever son frère. Tom dut lui venir en aide en soutenant l'autre bras d'Albus pour le porter plus qu'il ne marchait.

—Ce que tu as dit à J, ne lui redis plus jamais.

—…

—Je t'expliquerai un jour, mais pas ici, pas maintenant. On doit avancer. Al est trop mal en point.

À peine eut-elle finie sa phrase qu'Al flancha et tomba entraînant Lily à sa suite. Elle cria quand il se mit soudainement à cracher du sang. La rousse s'extirpa de l'emprise d'Al pour le voir convulser entre ses bras, il vomissait de l'hémoglobine en hurlant de douleur, sa peau pâle se tâchant peu à peu dans un déglutis d'horreur.

—Albus !

Lily vit sa jambe blessée, être presque en fusion alors qu'il s'agitait soudainement fou de douleur, ses mains agrippaient partout, le sol rugueux, les habits de Lily pour décharger la douleur quelque part, la main de Jedusor. De ses yeux verts, on ne voyait que du blanc, ses prunelles tressautaient derrière ses paupières. Ses bras tapaient le sol et s'envolaient en l'air à toute vitesse, comme doués d'une volonté propre et sûrement destructrice, il y avait du sang partout.

—Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?! Albus ! Albus !

—Sa jambe, et sa manière de déglutir… _Il est empoisonné_.

—N-non ! D-D-d-dans son sac il doit y avoir de quoi l'aider.

Lily se prit une gifle de son frère, sans qu'il ne le voulût sans doute, car il ne paraissait plus conscient et à peine eut-elle amorcé un mouvement pour attraper le sac près du chariot, Al cessa de bouger.

La rousse se rua vers lui, son cœur avait cessé de battre. Il ne respirait plus, elle le secoua de toutes ses forces. Un cauchemar, elle poussa un cri aigu.

—Son cœur a cessé de battre. Il est en train de mourir. Il ne faut pas qu'il meure. Al tu m'entends ne meurs pas ! Je te l'interdis. Albus ! _Albu_ s ! hurla-t-elle dans un sanglot déchirant. Tom ! Aide moi. Je t'en supplie, aide moi à le sauver !

Elle se pencha vers les lèvres de son frère, couvertes de sang et commença à lui faire du bouche à bouche pour réanimer ce mètre soixante cinq sans vie entre ses bras. Elle répéta l'opération plusieurs fois, animée par le désespoir et la peur. Lily vit Tom attendre quelques instants fatidiques durant lesquels il pouvait y avoir des millions d'idées derrières ses impassibles yeux noirs, puis il se pencha vers Al. Et commença un violent massage cardiaque. Lily lui insufflait de l'air de toutes ses forces en essayant d'occulter le goût de sang dans sa bouche, tandis que Tom tentait de le réanimer. À bout de forces après plusieurs secondes cruciales, le brun pointa sa baguette vers la poitrine d'Al et jeta un sortilège qui la releva d'un bond. Al inspira une grande goulée.

Lily se jeta sur le sac d'Al, le vida entièrement, faisant rouler des fioles en verre sur le sol, des livres, des médaillons et autres bricoles jusqu'à ce qu'enfin elle obtienne ce qu'il lui fallait. Un bézoard. Quand elle se retourna elle eut juste le temps de voir Tom glisser une fiole rouge dans sa poche, avant d'enfourner rapidement le bézoard dans la gorge d'Al.

Elle règlerait ça plus tard.

Il se calma d'un coup, sa respiration se fit plus mesurée. Lily vit ses mains se relaxer et sa jambe qui avait paru électrifiée se détendre. Elle retint un sanglot.

—Merlin merci. Albus.

Elle lui embrassa le front, et resta peut être une demi heure ? Une heure à le bercer, sous le regard impassible de Jedusor jusqu'à ce que James revienne complètement paniqué face à la situation. Son aîné avait les cheveux hirsutes comme jamais et sa robe de sorcier déchirée n'aidait pas à oublier la situation totalement misérable dans laquelle ils se trouvaient tous les quatre. Appuyé sur le sabre qu'il avait dérobé à Krauss, il parvenait à peine, jugea Lily, en état de manque à appréhender la situation.

—Que s'est-il passé ?! Al !

—Il a été empoisonné. Il va mieux… _Je croi_ s. On doit absolument avancer ! James aide nous à le mettre sur le chariot. Si on peut trouver de l'aide en Albanie, il n'y a pas une seconde à perdre. On a fait le tiers du chemin.

James acquiesça vaguement. Il saisit avec une douceur étonnant leur cadet et le mit dans le chariot. Lily se releva, complètement couverte de sang, elle s'essuya le visage avant de se tourner en tremblant vers Jedusor.

—Je te suis encore redevable. Tu as sauvé ma vie et celle de mon frère, merci, merci, _merci_.

— _C'est normal_ , répondit le brun après une demi minute d'un silence odieux durant lequel il la regarda impénétrable.

Il se détourna pour pousser le chariot et Lily ne tarda pas à faire de même, dans un silence religieux, James en tête de peloton.

—Ton frère s'appelle Albus, pas Ally. Il porte le nom de Dumbledore. Ce n'est pas courant.

—Oui. Je t'expliquerai lorsque nous serons en sécurité. Je te le promets Tom.

Elle se remit à pousser. La fatigue et la peur lui faisant trembler les mains auraient voulu qu'elle utilise la magie, mais désormais en Yougoslavie dans les campagnes, les risques de croiser des habitations moldues étaient trop grands. Mais il y avait pire encore, comme scénario, croiser des sorciers.

…

.

.

Croiser des sorciers semblait en effet excessivement risqué. En arrivant près d'un relais sorcier, ils firent le choix de le contourner à le plus possible en remontant le flan d'une vallée. Lily vit que des sorciers de mauvais augures, sous la forme de petits points tant ils étaient loin, paraissaient chercher quelque chose. Eux, songèrent-ils tous en frémissant.

Albus un peu mieux, décida qu'il valait mieux se désillusionner, ce qu'ils firent avec le chariot. Lily voyait bien que Tom n'était pas du tout à l'aise avec la situation, il n'aimait pas leur soudaine compagnie, le fait de devoir se plier au plan des autres et pis encore écouter Dumbledore sur leur destination. Il avait toujours fait preuve d'indépendance d'esprit et ce, en toute occasion, devoir ronger son frein pour sa survie l'agaçait. La rousse le voyait de plus en plus irrité et craignait qu'une fois pour toute il n'explose, James ne demandait que ça. Une confrontation entre eux serait explosive. Elle redoutait d'autant plus de lui expliquer la situation, car elle ne l'appréhendait pas elle même. Et puis, elle n'oubliait pas que dans ses yeux il persistait encore une étincelle, la seule visible, celle de la colère. Ils n'avaient pas réglé leurs comptes à propos de Little Hangleton.

Après deux jours en Yougoslavie, à éviter les sorciers et des grosses charrettes moldues appelées tanks, les quatre jeunes sorciers étaient au bout de leurs forces. Ils tombaient de fatigue et mourraient de faim.

Lily menaçait de s'évanouir de froid et d'hypoglycémie à force de privation. James avait terminé toutes ses cigarettes et se balançait d'avant en arrière quand ils s'arrêtaient, Albus ne pouvait toujours pas marcher, et Tom…

Tom se renfermait de plus en plus, en se murant dans le silence. Il ne se plaignait jamais, mais n'acceptait certainement pas la situation. La rousse lui trouvait un air effrayant car de plus en plus enfuis dans ses ténébreuses pensées contre les sorciers indignes de son intérêts et les moldus.

Ironiquement ce furent des moldus qui leur vinrent en aide. Alors qu'ils étaient en pleine forêt, occupés à faire léviter simultanément Al et le chariot, au dessus d'un tronc couché sur leur chemin, un bruit dans les fourrés les fit sursauter. Une petite moldue de quinze ans armée d'un lourd fusil le pointa sur eux, ils eurent juste le temps d'annuler leur sortilège pour cacher leur statut de la jeune fille.

La maigrelette n'avait que la peau sur les os, mais malgré tout, de jolis cheveux blonds et des joues rouges comme des pommes. En les voyant en aussi mauvais état, la fillette rangea le fusil derrière son épaule et se mit à tirer le bras de Lily et Albus pour le mener ailleurs. Méfiants, Tom et James plissèrent les yeux mais laissèrent faire. Ils étaient au milieu de nulle part et cette fillette était indubitablement une moldue. Ils avaient cru pouvoir utiliser la magie, tomber sur une fillette semblait être une drôle de blague au milieu de ce bois désolé.

Ils arrivèrent après quelques minutes de marche devant une masure en bois à l'air pitoyable au milieu de la vallée désossée de sa végétation par la guerre.

La blonde, Charlotta, comprit Lily malgré toutes ses paroles dans une langue incompréhensible paraissait les prendre pour les rescapés d'un village détruit par l'avancée de l'armée rouge. Ils s'accordèrent derechef sur cette version, alors que la mère de cette dernière une matrone sèche comme une brindille revenait de l'étable nourrir des animaux squelettiques. Lily ne savait toujours pas ce qu'était l'armée rouge, mais sans doute quelque chose à éviter absolument. La mère, hoqueta en voyant l'état d'Albus, elle l'allongea sur une natte de fortune et commença à lui produire des soins et nettoyant ses blessures. La petite blonde leur offrit de l'eau mélangée à une drôle de plante sans doute pour apaiser leur faim avec le peu de moyen qu'ils possédaient.

Lily et Tom remarquèrent qu'à l'autre bout de la minuscule masure, un homme assis dans un fauteuil à bascule les observait en silence. Il était maigre lui aussi et remarqua-t-elle ensuite, il lui manquait ses deux jambes. De gros pansements les comprimaient au niveau du haut des cuisses. Il les avait perdues récemment. Tom plissa le nez de dégoût et la rousse souffla, outrée par son comportement.

L'homme, un ancien paysan à en voir le reste de sa carrure ne releva pas, se contentant de marmonner dans son dialecte incompréhensible des indications à la mère et la fillette.

Ils s'assirent par terre autour d'un vieux poêle vétuste, et de casseroles vieillottes dans cette maison partiellement détruite. Ils se restaurèrent en silence, et prirent du repos quelques heures. Lily prit en pitié ces gens affamés et nécessiteux mais désireux d'aider.

Elle sortit pour échapper à la lourde atmosphère. Quand elle contourna la masure, elle tomba sur un champ sec et retourné, il ne donnerait sans doute plus rien avant des années, mais autour de celui-ci, se trouvaient de petits monticules un peu plus verdoyants. Des petites tombes. Il y en avait trois. De petites tombes d'enfants. Cette petite famille au milieu de cette guerre qu'ils ne comprenaient pas avait déjà tellement perdu et donnaient pourtant encore.

—Que regardes-tu ?

James vint l'enserrer délicatement. Il se figea en voyant les monticules.

—Ça, dit-elle dans un souffle. Je me disais qu'on avait encore à être tellement courageux. Pour Papa et Maman, pour tout ce que ces gens nous ont donné après tout ce qu'ils ont perdu.

—Oui…

Ils méditèrent quelques instants, incertains.

—James… Tu peux essayer d'aller chasser pour leur donner quelque chose ? On a tous faim, et ces gens aussi.

Il hocha vaguement la tête, et se détourna pour marcher vers le bois misérable à un demi miles de là. Lily le vit disparaître dans les frondaisons sombres des arbres, elle retourna le cœur lourd vers la masure, ses chaussures en lambeaux trainant dans le sol poussiéreux.

Tom n'était pas là quand elle revint, le paysan lui indiqua le sous-bois où elle se rendit pour voir le garçon face à quelque chose. Lily crut à une menace, mais c'était une voiture. Une vieille Volkswagen du début des années 30, laissée à l'abandon, sa peinture étant écaillée de partout. Un bijou de collection comme ça aurait fait bondir de joie Papy Arthur s'il était encore en vie, _ou déjà né_.

—Une voiture, s'exclama-t-elle.

—Des allemands l'ont laissée, constata Tom en montrant l'étrange drapeau de la voiture.

Que ce soit des allemands, des français ou des anglais qui l'aient laissée derrière eux, c'était une aubaine.

—On va essayer de leur en parler ce soir.

James revint avec deux lapins rachitiques. La femme regarda étrangement leur aîné couvert de sang mais se saisit des victuailles avec bonheur. Ils dinèrent en tentant de faire comprendre le besoin qu'ils avaient d'utiliser la voiture. James tenta d'utiliser l'allemand rendant à peu près viable un début de conversation. Alors que James et le patriarche palabraient à grands renforts de geste pour passer la barrière du langage, Lily surprit le regard brûlant de la fillette sur Tom qui lui rendit une mine absolument dégoûtée. Il ne décrispa pas la mâchoire de la soirée.

—Lui ne peut plus conduire et les femmes ne veulent pas toucher à cette voiture à cause de son origine, je n'ai pas très bien compris. Bref. Si on arrive à faire démarrer la voiture, elle est à nous.

—Avec de la magie ça devrait être possible, fit Albus. Papy ensorcelait bien des trucs, on doit pouvoir faire démarrer cette voiture.

Ils dormirent quelques heures et aux premières lueurs de l'aube, Lily en se réveillant vit qu'Albus bricolait sous l'œil un peu méprisant de James. Il parvenait au moins à tenir à peu près debout.

Tom assit sur une souche d'arbre jouait vaguement avec un petit couteau trouvé par terre. Là encore, bidouiller des objets moldus ne lui plaisait absolument pas, mais était nécessaire. Et il le comprenait bien.

Au bout de quelques heures, un doux bruit les tira de leur léthargie. La voiture fonctionnait. Il ne fallut alors que quelques minutes pour qu'ils ne fassent leurs adieux à ces gens et pour les remercier. Lily vit la matrone et la petite Charlotta, alors qu'ils embarquaient. Elle se rendit compte qu'elle ne les reverrait jamais ces paysans, mais qu'ils leur avaient sauvé la vie. Alors discrètement, elle jeta un sort sur la pousse d'un figuier afin de le rendre abondant. Peut être cela les aiderait-il à survivre ?

—C'est toi qui vas conduire ? questionna Tom alors qu'elle montait sur le siège conducteur.

—Al et James ne savent pas conduire, dit-elle tout simplement.

—Tu es un danger sur une route, siffla d'ailleurs ce dernier avant de se mettre entre Jedusor et elle sur la banquette avant laissant celle de derrière pour allonger Albus.

—Alors heureusement qu'il n'y a pas de route, claqua Tom en même temps que la portière.

…

…

.

.

—Quel sort as-tu jeté sur l'arbre de ces moldus ? demanda Tom au bout de plusieurs heures de conduite.

Le chemin chaotique n'aidait pas au repos, pourtant James ronflait devant comme un bienheureux et un coup d'œil suffit à Lily pour voir qu'Albus somnolait vaguement derrière.

—Un sort d'abondance pour que dans quelques semaines ou mois ils aient enfin quelque chose pour se nourrir. J'espère qu'ils tiendront jusque là.

Son ventre grogna, ce jeun forcé ne lui réussissait pas, alors elle craignait pour ces gens qui vivaient dans la même misère qu'eux depuis des mois. Elle embraya en continuant à garder un œil sur le chemin.

—Tu voulais qu'ils te soient redevable, pointa-t-il.

—Non ! Enfin Tom si j'avais voulu qu'ils me le soient, j'aurais pu jeter un sort à tout leur jardin, ou j'aurais demandé à Albus qui est bien meilleur que moi de faire des prothèses au père. Ils auraient vu notre magie, mais qui les aurait cru ? C'était pour les remercier. Ils nous ont aidé. Eux avaient un peu de nourriture que nous pouvions à peine trouver et ils ont accepté de nous en donner sans arrière pensée. Qui ferait ça ?

—Des idiots.

—Des gens bons Tom.

—Tu parles comme une poufsouffle, dit le brun avec scepticisme.

—Et j'imagine que tu sais bien que j'ai failli y aller. Je n'en ai pas honte.

Lily demanda au brun de recommencer un Pointaunord pour vérifier où était l'ouest.

—Prend la fourche vers le chemin du haut. On va passer par la colline, répondit-il.

James ronfla encore, elle s'exécuta en appuyant sur les étranges pédales. Déjà que la voiture de l'Oncle Ron lui semblait être une horreur à faire bouger, mais celle-là ? La voiture vibrait leur donnant à tous, la nausée. Après un coup de pédale, la voiture crachota mais accepta de les faire monter. Le spectacle qui s'offrit à eux fut terrifiant. D'un ancien village, il ne restait plus que des cendres et des ruines noircies. Ils traversèrent dans un silence religieux. Des objets restaient ici et là, la nourriture et toute chose de valeur avait déjà été volée par animaux et voleurs, donnant un aspect encore plus miteux à ce village. Lily se focalisa sur la route pour éviter de regarder.

—Les moldus sont fous. Ils se détruiront d'eux même.

—C'est clair qu'ils n'ont absolument pas besoin d'un mage noir pour vouloir leur mort, répondit-elle un peu sèchement en pensant autant à Voldemort qu'à Grindelwald, mais ils ne sont pas fous. Ils sont différents de nous, c'est tout. Pourtant les moldus de la vallée malgré nos différences de langage et de culture nous ont aidé.

—Ils avaient pitié ! Je refuse de d'inspirer la pitié des gens, c'est pathétique. Je n'ai besoin de l'aide de personne, j'ai grandi sans aide et il en restera ainsi à jamais.

Sur ces résolutions, le brun tourna son visage vers la fenêtre, résolu.

Ils roulèrent encore de nombreuses heures en ne s'arrêtant que peu, à peine le temps de chercher de quoi se nourrir ou de boire un peu d'eau. Il faisait nuit, les phares de la voiture éclairaient les rochers et les débris d'anciennes maisons bombardées. James à côté de Lily bouquinait à la lueur de sa baguette un de ses livres préférés et dont sa robe de sorcier en était garnie, _Mrs Dalloway_ de la mélancolique Woolf. Jedusor n'avait pas bougé, lui.

Soudain Albus se releva, il avait vaguement dessiné de tête une carte sur un vieux parchemin. Il la planta sur les genoux de la rousse.

—Regarde.

—Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? questionna James.

—Je crois que ça y est. On est en Albanie.

Ils n'eurent pas le loisir de se réjouir, car des sorciers à l'allure sombre débarquèrent dans la nuit.

 **oOo**

—Je crois que nous en avons fini, trancha McFleetwood l'air vraiment ennuyé en regardant sa montre.

Harry se dit qu'il aurait aimé avoir droit à de vraies révélations et pas à ces longues scènes dans l'esprit de Lily. Le brun comprît enfin ce qu'avait voulut dire sa fille quand Albus s'était effondré. Elle avait déjà assisté à la scène.

Quelque chose de doux amer s'était coincé dans sa gorge. Il devait la vie d'Al à Voldemort. _Il_ avait aidé Lily à le sauver.

—Nous reprendrons demain. Bien, continua le petit sorcier grassouillet en tapant dans ses mains avec une soudaine satisfaction, vous pouvez évacuer la salle.

Harry se leva pour voir disparaître ses enfants derrière la porte. Il retint un nouveau soupir, puis enfila son pardessus sur sa robe de sorcier.

—Je vais envoyer un message à Zamora pour qu'il teste de l'antipoison sur Al. Maintenant, on sait ce qu'il a. À ce soir.

Il retint au fond de lui cette douleur familière dans son cœur, puis s'en alla. Il remonta rapidement les étages vers son bureau en faisant de son mieux pour occulter les sombres pensées qui lui revenaient en tête. Il se massa les paupières avant de rentrer dans le QG, il donna des directives, reçu des rapports peu convaincants d'efficacité, puis alla chercher deux trois feuillets dans son bureau.

—Je viens ce soir, déclara Teddy derrière lui avec une pointe de défi.

—Tu es adulte Ted. Tu fais ce que tu veux. Tu seras le bienvenu.

Nul doute que ses neveux voudraient faire de même. Maintenant qu'il était lui même adulte depuis de nombreuses années, il se rendait compte de la difficulté de laisser des jeunes gens s'intéresser aux activités de l'Ordre. S'il avait eut cet âge en 1996, il aurait fait comme Mrs Weasley, il aurait écarté ses jeunes neveux de ces responsabilités. Sirius avait été enfermé durant douze ans, aussi gênant que pouvait l'être ce constat, il n'avait pas eu entre ses jeunes années et son évasion le temps de mûrir. Il avait voulu les impliquer peut être trop jeune, mais eux n'avaient demandé que ça à l'époque.

 **oOo**

Au 12 Square Grimmauld, le manoir étouffait un peu de monde. Harry se souvenait bien du jour où Ginny et lui avaient abattu les cloisons de la cuisine pour ouvrir sur le salon et l'escalier, mais cela semblait vain face à tous les Weasley présents couplés à Teddy. Neville, Hannah et Luna accompagnée d'un homme blond aux cheveux hirsutes que Harry reconnut comme son époux Rolf Scamander, pour l'avoir peu vu.

—Que les nargoles soient avec toi, dit la blonde d'un ton doux en le voyant arriver par la porte.

Rose et Victoire les plus jeunes présentes, pouffèrent, mais Luna ne s'en soucia pas. Elle joua avec ses boucles d'oreilles en bigorneaux en le regardant avec ses grands yeux ronds. Harry entra et posa ses mains sur la table de la cuisine en soupirant. Par où commencer ?

—Je pensais que jamais nous n'aurions à nous regrouper pour faire ça, fit Neville.

Hannah posa une main compatissante sur son épaule.

—Je pensais moi même ne plus avoir à reformer l'Ordre du Phénix. Pourtant, il est là. Voldemort est là c'est indéniable. Le Ministère une fois de plus se leurre, on doit se serrer les coudes. Je sais que je vous en demande beaucoup et je vais vous en demander beaucoup à l'avenir, mais les faits sont là. Voldemort a attaqué la femme du Ministre, et il est impossible de dire qui sera les prochains.

—Mais il n'était pas censé être une substance ? demanda Rolf d'une voix aussi éthérée que son épouse.

—Oui, répondit Ron. Mais il a dû se renforcer. C'est la seule chose que je vois. Il a une baguette et est apparemment tangible. Il est là.

Sa voix mourut. Harry prit le relais.

—Je ne vais pas mentir. Voldemort est quelque part dehors et j'ai besoin de vous. Pour des raisons… personnelles j'ai fait l'erreur de retarder le moment de faire appel à vous.

—Harry, on comprend, et nous aurions du amorcer cette reconstruction nous même, fit Hermione. J'ai été…

—Dépassé, nous l'avons tous été plus ou moins. Ce que je conçois, continua-t-il sobrement. C'est pour ça qu'il nous faut nous souder. J'en parlais avec Gin il y a quelques jours, nous ne pouvons refaire l'Ordre sur le même principe, nos positions dans le Gouvernement sont différentes et la menace que Voldemort est totalement imprévisible.

—Que suggères-tu alors ? interrogea Neville d'une voix pleine d'aplomb.

—Qu'à l'échelle de chacun de nos emplois, nous récupérions des informations pour commencer, répondit Ginny en venant se poster près de son mari. Nous ne savons rien. Les aurors n'avancent pas. Voldemort n'a pas l'air de chercher des partisans, il se renforce physiquement selon toute vraisemblance, mais quelqu'un peut avoir entendu quelque chose.

Harry vit une poignée personnes faire la moue.

—Ce n'est pas tout. Il nous faudrait nous joindre le plus rapidement possible dans le but de nous protéger les uns les autres. On ne sait pas quand et comment il va frapper. Doit-on céder à la peur ? Non, pour les uns et les autres nous ne pouvons pas nous le permettre, nous devons avancer ensemble. Le monde sorcier sait qu'il y a une menace, mais préfère pour l'instant l'ignorer, nous, nous protégerons et ferons en sorte de repousser ce danger. Hermione j'aimerais que tu crées avec Bill et Fleur, les plus calés en sortilèges le même type de badge que nous utilisions pendant l'AD.

Les trois interpellés opinèrent.

—Neville, j'aimerais que tu ouvres l'œil à Poudlard. Surveille particulièrement les élèves. Je sais que Poudlard ne veut pas influencer sur le discours de la guerre, mais si jamais. Si jamais des élèves te semblent perdus, ne les laisse pas de côté, convoque les pour répondre à leurs questions. Nous ne pouvons pas permettre une nouvelle génération de Mangemort si Voldemort se décidait enfin à recruter. Hannah, au Chaudron Baveur tend l'oreille et n'hésite pas à demander des potins à Madame Rosmerta.

Ils firent oui de la tête eux aussi, le brun se reporta ensuite sur Ron.

—Ça ne mange pas de pain, mais j'aimerais que tu ailles cuisiner les derniers mangemorts encore vivants. Peut être ont-ils entendu quelque chose de Jedusor quand ils étaient avec lui pour expliquer ses agissements.

—Je veux en être ! fit Teddy d'un bond.

—Non.

—Harry !

—Je ne te laisserais pas aller à Azkaban pour que tu rencontres des gens ayant participé au meurtre de tes parents. Tu n'as pas assez de recul sur les choses, Ted. Je suis désolé.

Harry évita le regard brûlant de son filleul. Il glissa ses doigts sous les branches de ses lunettes contre l'arête de son nez et se la massa avant d'enchaîner.

—De plus, comme Voldemort semble agir différemment, nous devons comprendre ce qui le motive. Nous connaissons son but ultime… Mais pourquoi agit-il ainsi ? J'aimerais que chacun ici, qui a vécu la guerre ou non expose ses idées. Nous avons besoin d'idées neuves comme plus rôdées.

La cuisine éclata en un bourdonnement d'idées toutes plus confuses les unes que les autres. Fleur, Hermione et Bill s'étaient isolés pour discuter à propos des badges signalisant. Harry, lui, commença à noter d'une main brouillonne les idées accumulées. Ça ne valait pas grand chose pour le moment, mais il fallait impliquer tout le monde dans un même essor.

L'idée de dominer par la peur revenait souvent sur le papier. Alors qu'il l'entourait, il entendit quelqu'un frapper à la porte. Audrey non loin de lui se figea. Ginny se leva la première.

—Attend Ginevra !

—Quoi ? firent simultanément Harry et Ginny à leur belle sœur. Percy est venu ?

—Hum… Euh, pas tout à fait.

Ils sortirent tous les trois de la cuisine alors que l'on continuait à discuter. Ginny ouvrit la porte baguette brandie pour tomber nez à nez avec Susan Bones. La rousse ne baissa pas sa baguette et demanda d'une voix sèche :

—Quand j'étais en première année, qu'a fait Susan Bones pour moi ?

La petite brune fut un instant désarçonnée avant de répondre d'une voix hésitante :

—Je t'ai aidée à trouver une rime pour ton poème de la Saint Valentin.

Harry manqua de s'étouffer. Ginny esquissa un sourire et laissa Susan rentrer.

—C'est bel et bien toi, je n'ai jamais confié ce passage à Jedusor. Bien trop humiliant. Tu m'as trouvée en peine à la Bibliothèque et tu m'as donné crapaud frais du matin pour la couleur verte. Que fais-tu ici Susan si ce n'est pas indiscret ?

—Je… je ne voulais pas m'incruster, vous recevez du monde ? Je peux partir. Audrey pensait que c'était préférable que je vous parle rapidement.

L'interpellée rosit un peu mais opina comme si c'était là quelque chose d'important.

—Soit, allons dans mon bureau.

Harry fit passer Susan devant, elle ne s'attarda pas sur les gens dans la cuisine soudainement silencieux, mais buta une seconde devant l'escalier. Elle inspira une seconde avant de le suivre dans l'ancienne chambre de Teddy, son bureau d'auror, au rez-de-chaussée, près du dit escalier. Il ferma derrière lui et fit s'asseoir la Haute Juge sur le canapé olivâtre en face de son bureau.

—Je ne devrais pas faire ça. Je n'ai pas arrêté de me dire ça en transplanant. Je ne sais pas par où commencer.

—Tu veux boire quelque chose, Susan ? demanda Harry.

—Non merci. Je ne veux pas m'imposer. Hum… Par où commencer ? Mrs Bittersweet va-t-elle bien ?

—Aux dernières nouvelles elle est stable, répondit Gin en coulant un regard sceptique à son mari. Mais tu n'es pas là pour nous parler de Bittersweet j'imagine ?

—En l'occurrence oui. Hum. Comment vous dire ça ? Je suis Haute Juge depuis douze ans maintenant, j'en ai entendu de belles dans ma carrière. On ne me remarque pas, les gens ont tendance à m'oublier et parlent parfois devant moi, j'aimerais plus ressembler à ma tante parfois, mais là n'est pas le propos. Ce que j'essaie de vous dire c'est que j'ai entendu des choses.

—Quelles choses ?

—Sur le procès de vos enfants. Ce que j'ai entendu m'a glacée. On se fiche totalement qu'ils soient condamnés ou non. J'ai l'impression qu'ils auraient pu être dans un procès comme dans une salle de torture que ça ne changerait pas. On veut une information qu'ils sont les seuls à détenir.

—C'est forcément Bittersweet. Il n'est pas clair !

—Justement non. J'ai entendu cette conversation dans le bureau de Bittersweet, mais il parlait avec quelqu'un d'autre. Mr le Ministre a tenté plusieurs fois d'arrêter le procès. Harry, derrière ses airs durs, il veut arrêter le procès d'Albus, James et Lily. J'ai eu les procédures sous le nez le soir, pour qu'elles aient disparues le matin même. Quelqu'un les a fait disparaître et cette personne est dans le ministère et certainement proche de lui.

—Ce que tu dis n'a pas de sens. Il a les pleins pouvoirs ! Ou alors Voldemort le force ? Voldemort est-il un allié ? On pourrait le lier une bonne fois pour toute à l'attaque de Annick Bittersweet.

Ginny bondit et se mit à faire les cents pas, ramenant sa crinière rousse derrière sa tête dans un mouvement de main rageur.

—Tu-Sais-Qui n'aurait aucune utilité de Jebediah Bittersweet, fit la brune d'un ton solennel. Pour la simple et bonne raison que ses jours sont comptés.

—Pardon ?

—Bittersweet est en stade final de Tambolite. Vous devez avoir remarqué qu'il déclinait beaucoup ces derniers temps.

—Oui… mais qu'est-ce qu'une Tambolite ? questionna Harry.

—Une maladie, fit son épouse hésitante. Elle touche les sorciers à partir d'un certain âge, affecte leur mental, leurs souvenirs, leur corps et leur magie. Elle ronge le sorcier à petit feu. S'il en est atteint, tu peux d'office le rayer des suspects contre Mrs Bittersweet, il a dû à peine réussir à jeter un patronus.

—Ce n'est pas pour rien que Percy est très absent. Son état a été communiqué au Magenmagot il y a peu. Bittersweet perd de l'influence, ses partisans et ses opposants voient là une façon d'avoir le pouvoir sans même le renverser, ajouta Audrey. McFleetwood commence déjà à faire campagne, et lui ça ne m'étonnerait pas qu'il déroule le tapis pour Voldemort.

—Tu-Sais-Qui a plus d'intérêt pour Bittersweet mort que vivant. Il est sur la fin, dit la femme d'un ton attristé.

—Combien de temps lui reste-il ?

—À peine deux mois.

—Mais alors qui veut interroger nos enfants, qu'ont-ils à cacher et comment arrêter ce procès ?

—C'est à nous de le découvrir pour parvenir à le faire à temps.

 **oOo**

* * *

On se dit à bientôt pour la suite :)

Love,

Hugs,

Reviews ?

La chauve souris requin transgénique


	25. First One

_Hello !_ On se retrouve pour un nouveau chapitre, merci de suivre cette histoire qui est à un tournant décisif !

Disclaimer : JK possède tout (c)

 **Note : Les musiques de la playlist, sont ici, vraiment, super importantes, à vous de deviner pourquoi :)**

 **Playlis** t : **Vangelis** : Monastery of la Rabida - **Vangelis** : Luis Moreira - **Melanie Martinez** : Bittersweet Tragedy

* * *

 _« Les innocents sont toujours les premières victimes, dit-il. Il en a toujours été ainsi, il en sera toujours de même. »_

Harry Potter à l'École des Sorciers, JK Rowling

* * *

 _21 Janvier 2025_

Lily en venant tremblait. Les petites chaines à ses poignaient bougeaient dans un bruit strident au milieu de cette grande salle emplie d'oreilles et d'yeux voraces de sa détresse. Elle jetait des coups d'œil craintifs à son frère et puis à Ginny et lui. En s'essayant, elle les fixa : « Arrêtez, arrêtez ça ! » semblait-elle hurler, ses grands yeux bruns agrandis de fatigue et de peur.

—Nous pouvons continuer avec vous jeune fille ? Il me semble que vous ne dites pas tout, recommença McFleetwood d'un air ennuyé.

Frère et sœur se mirèrent, consternés.

—Je suis prêt à prendre sa place ! répondit James. Elle ne va pas bien. Laissez-là !

—Parlez avec un peu plus de respect, Potter.

—Ma fille ne va pas bien, bondit finalement Harry. Si l'interroger peut lui être dangereux-

—Taisez-vous aussi Mr Potter, commanda une voix venant d'une vieille sorcière aigrie. Devons nous vous évacuer avec votre femme ?

Ginny bondit à son tour.

—Comment oseriez-

—Je vais le faire, cria Lily d'une voix perçante. Je vais le faire ! _Je vais le faire_.

 **oOo**

Lily arrêta la voiture. James, Tom et Al fixaient silencieusement le groupe de sorciers face à eux les lèvres serrées en une fine ligne dans l'obscurité.

—Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ?

—On attend le bon moment, puis on attaque, lâcha James, auquel Tom les dents serrées voulut donner raison.

Qu'ils se détestent était une chose, qu'ils soient quelque part si semblables en était une autre. Lily jeta un coup d'œil à Albus. Il croisait les mains sous son menton.

—Ils ne nous attaquent pas eux mêmes, ce n'est pas un comportement normal. Ils attendent quelque chose.

—Des renforts, glissa Tom d'une voix sirupeuse.

La poignée de sorciers en noir face à eux ne semblait pas prête à une offensive. Ils ne bougeaient pas, comme des statues mais avaient leur baguette entre leurs deux mains jointes devant eux. Ils les jaugeaient ?

—Je crois qu'ils veulent qu'on sorte. On ne va pas leur rouler dessus de toute façon.

Aussitôt James, sauta entre le volant et les genoux de Lily pour s'éjecter à l'extérieur du véhicule. Sous le regard des trois autres, il s'avança vers les sorciers baguette tendue, tenta de leur parler, mais ils ne disaient toujours rien. Las, Tom descendit à son tour, suivit d'Al aidé de Lily. Ils restaient méfiants, pourtant rien chez ces sorciers ne semblait être menaçant, ils portaient une robe de sorcier sombre brodée de fils argentés dans des motifs complexes.

D'un coup ils s'écartèrent. Simultanément, Lily, Al, Tom et James pointèrent leur baguette vers le trou dans leurs rangs d'où émergea un énorme vers hideux et blanc. Il tourna vers eux une tête affreuse et prononça les paroles suivantes :

« _Payez moi avec la preuve de votre douleur_. »

Ils se regardèrent interloqués. Lily hésitante, se rapprocha du vers en tenant toujours Albus. C'était un test, réalisa-t-elle. Voilà pourquoi, les sorciers les observaient en silence, ils les testaient avec ce monstre. Al le comprit aussi, mais pas Tom et James.

—Qu'est-ce que tu fais Li ?

—Ça ne te rappelle rien ? _La Fontaine de la Bonne Fortune._

Le vers réitéra sa demande. Lily mue d'un drôle d'instinct saisit la main de ses frères et les posa avec la sienne sur la tête du ver entre ses deux yeux. Avidement le monstre se servit dans leurs souvenirs. Ils poussèrent un hoquet surprit en sentant frémir sous leurs doigts, l'animal.

Le vers se recula, ses yeux aveugles et vitreux grands ouverts de contentement. Il disparut dans un trou du sol. Un sorcier s'avança.

—Il ne vous a pas dévorrré. Vous pouvez passer. Vite. La frrrontièrrre n'est pas sûrrre.

Ils se dépêchèrent de contourner le groupuscule de sorciers, toujours légèrement méfiants, leur baguette tendue. Tom n'avait pas desserré les dents. Ils franchirent une barrière invisible, avec l'impression de passer une bulle de savon. Aussitôt quelque chose changea, l'air n'était plus aussi sec, et à la fois plus aussi glacé. Lily vit une vraie végétation sous ses pieds au lieu d'une terre desséchée, et peu à peu un point blanc et lumineux se dessiner.

Un immeuble ? Non, un monastère. D'un escalier minuscule une petite forme descendit, alors les sorciers qui les accompagnaient en silence, les laissèrent. La forme en s'approchant grandit, c'était un vieil homme au crane rasé mais tatoué de symboles étranges. Il dégageait de cet être la plus grande bonté du monde. Lily en fut saisie. Elle oublia toute réserve, jamais cet homme là ne saurait être un danger.

—Bienvenus, bienvenus. Albus m'a envoyé un patronus, vous avez été rapides. Je suis Père Paegon Athénodoros. Mais appelez-moi Père Athénodore. Bienvenus au Monastère Saint Innocent.

…

.

.

Lily avait éprouvé beaucoup d'émotions, au court de sa courte vie. De la joie, de la tristesse, de la peur, de l'horreur, mais jamais au grand jamais elle n'avait senti cette sérénité. En pénétrant dans le Monastère Saint Innocent à la frontière Albanaise, Lily se sentit incroyablement calme, bien, comme purifiée. Le gigantesque plafond blanc, les murs couverts de mosaïques multicolores et l'absence de bruit terrassèrent d'un coup toutes ses inquiétudes. La rousse fut figée par tant de beauté. C'était si beau, si serein, qu'elle eut envie de s'effondrer.

Elle était bien, en vie, et avec ses frères et Tom. Cela n'avait pas de prix. Tout était si calme et si reposant dans ce huis clos. La bâtisse de pierre en forme de dôme paraissait les protéger de tout, même de Grindelwald et de ses sbires. Ils avaient réussi, ils étaient sains et saufs. Après cette traversée éprouvante, le Monastère Saint Innocent paraissait surgir pour les laver de leurs épreuves.

Quand Père Athénodore les conduisit dans une petite pièce annexe et rustique, elle tomba sur le premier banc qui passa.

—Reposez-vous, fit il, vous me raconterez votre épopée jeunes gens.

Des sorciers de la même robe sombre, que ceux à la frontière Albane vinrent apporter des pichets d'eau sur une table en bois, ainsi que des victuailles. Lily entendit son ventre rugir, comme ceux des autres. Ils s'attablèrent en silence et mangèrent. Une sorcière habillée du même type de robe vint voir Albus et lui tendit une potion violette. Athénodore traduisit que cela aiderait à commencer la désinfection de sa jambe.

Tom, face à elle, se saisit d'un bout de pain qu'il chipota avant de demander à leur bienfaiteur :

—Quel est cet endroit ?

Le vieil homme laissa échapper son trouble, il ouvrit légèrement ses yeux bleus face à ceux sombres du Serpentard.

—Le Monastère Saint Innocent est un havre de paix, protégé par un groupe de sorciers cherchant avant tout la justice, l'amour et la paix. Nous protégeons ce qui doit être protégé dans ce lieu d'asile pour tous les sorciers d'Europe compte tenu de la guerre. Nul ne pénètre si nous ne sommes pas certains de ses intentions.

Il lui jeta un coup d'œil appuyé que les trois Potter remarquèrent. Il n'avait pas passé le test du vers et leur bienfaiteur le savait. Tom grimaça.

—Vous êtes religieux ? nota Lily pour dégeler l'ambiance.

—Sorcellerie et religions ne sont pas antinomiques. Les hommes et les femmes sont libres de pratiquer leur magie et d'exercer leurs croyances selon leur bon vouloir. Les divergences d'opinions quelles, quelles soient créent des fossés entre les hommes, moldus ou non.

—Vous parlez un anglais parfait, constata Albus.

Le vieux sorcier sourit. Il les resservit d'eau et d'un peu de bouillon, avant d'épousseter sa bure et de se lever.

—Je suis né en Grèce, mais durant ma longue existence, je n'ai jamais côtoyé une école de sorcellerie, j'ai tout appris par moi même, en marchant où la Magie et le Destin me menaient. Ces deux entités vont ont menés à moi aujourd'hui car vous en aviez besoin, comme ils m'ont mené jusqu'à ce Monastère pour que j'en reprenne la suite. Vous resterez dormir ici le temps qu'Albus Dumbledore finisse son combat avec Grindelwald, ou plutôt j'espère, se remette. Toi, mon garçon tu as terriblement besoin de soins, dit-il en regardant Al. Je suggère que tu me suives jusqu'à notre hospice avec ton frère et ta sœur.

Le trois interpellés se levèrent, restaurés. Père Athénodore se reporta à Jedusor.

—Quant à toi mon garçon, j'imagine que tu n'as pas envie d'être mêlés à leur intimité, notre bibliothèque te sera montrée par Sœur Klara.

James saisit Al par l'épaule pour l'emmener, ils quittèrent la petite salle rustique, non sans que Lily ne jette un regard à Tom avant de partir. Cette dernière marcha au même niveau que le sorcier prêtre :

—Comment saviez-vous que Tom n'était pas notre frère ? Quelques sorciers s'y sont laissés prendre.

Le vieil homme sourit en lui tendant son bras pour qu'elle l'aide à marcher. Il déclara naturellement :

—Il est bien trop dissocié de vous pour l'être, et puis jeune enfant, _tu ne portes pas sur ce garçon un regard que l'on porte à un frère_.

Lily détourna les yeux, et fut persuadée que si James avait entendu cette dernière phrase, il aurait disjoncté. Ils arrivèrent dans l'hospice, comptant en tout et pour tout cinq petits lits contre les murs de pierre et séparés par des tentures aux motifs sans doute locaux. Le sol était damé de mosaïques.

Lily fut une fois de plus frappé par la beauté de l'endroit. Ils allongèrent Al et le vieil homme, accompagné d'un jeune homme en bure et à la tonture à moitié couverte de tatouages étranges l'examinèrent.

—Tu as été salement amoché. Grindelwald excelle dans l'art du poison. Il a beaucoup reculé, je vois là l'utilisation du bézoard, nous allons pouvoir rendre une figure à peu près présentable à ta jambe, mon petit.

—Pourra-t-il remarcher correctement ? demanda James les dents serrées.

—J'ai beau être religieux et sorcier, je ne peux pas faire de miracle. Tu boiteras pour le reste de ta vie.

Albus accusa le coup mais ne dit rien. Lily lui saisit la main, alors que James restait en retrait. Leur cadet se laissa faire plusieurs minutes avant de demander :

—Pourquoi avez-vous des runes sur vos cranes ?

—Tu sais les lires ? C'est bien, rares sont les aussi jeunes sorciers à être en mesure de les déchiffrer.

—Vous avez un passage du _Sorcier et la marmite sauteuse_ sur votre tête, et cet homme de _Babbitty Lapina_ …

—Pour rentrer ici nous avons traversé une épreuve de _La Fontaine de la Bonne Fortune_ , réagit Lily.

—Pourquoi tout à un rapport avec Beedle le Barde ?

—Je ne crois pas que le Destin et Dumbledore vous aient mené ici spécifiquement, s'ils n'étaient pas au courant de la particularité de cet endroit, et certainement de la votre mes enfants. Bois cette potion, garçon, je m'expliquerai, si vous, vous expliquez ensuite. Vous ne soupçonnez pas la place des contes de Beedle le Barde en Europe centrale, il est un personnage d'une importance capitale. Ses contes sont connus de chaque enfant du monde sorcier. Beedle a existé, c'est indéniable, et il est probable qu'aujourd'hui encore ses descendants soient en vie disséminés en Europe. Et tout comme lui, les histoires et les personnages qu'il nous décrit ont existé des siècles avant nous. Le fait est que, vous vous trouvez en ce moment même sur le lieu de sépulture d'un personnage d'une de ses histoires.

Il leur laissa le temps d'encaisser, puis Al et Lily s'écrièrent en chœur :

—Un personnage de la _Fontaine de la Bonne Fortune_?

—En effet. Souvenez-vous Altheda, la pauvre sorcière à qui l'on vola baguette et argent, puis devint riche grâce aux plantes bordant la fontaine ? Après avoir goûté à la vie et à la bonne fortune que refermait celle-ci, s'exila ici pour offrir ses soins aux moldus. Elle ne réutilisa jamais plus sa baguette jusqu'à sa mort. Ce lieu n'est certes pas aussi sacré que peut l'être la fontaine, bien que je ne l'ai jamais trouvée, mais assez puissant et pur pour mériter d'être protégé. Avant l'émergence de Grindelwald, il servait de lieu de pèlerinage à beaucoup de sorciers. Le ver pour la douleur de ce côté des montagnes, une colline pour le labeur à l'ouest, et les trésors d'un passé pour espérer franchir mes barrières par le nord et le sud.

—C'est complètement dingue ce que vous racontez.

—Si j'en crois le regard de ce bon garçon que je soigne, cela ne semble pas si fou.

Albus s'étrangla dans sa salive. Il regarda James, puis Lily d'un air pressant, comme s'il avait retenu son savoir longtemps. Il s'attarda sur sa jambe le temps que le jeune homme à la tonture s'en aille, puis commença à parler, près d'un quart d'heure.

Il raconta avec difficulté son passage dans les geôles, sa torture, puis les révélations aussi sinistres qu'invraisemblables que lui avait soufflé Grindelwald entre deux sorts en occultant leur époque d'origine pour le vieil homme. Quand il finit, plus une mouche ne volait dans l'hospice. Lily avait la bouche grande ouverte en un ovale parfait et incrédule.

—Les contes existent, pas sous la forme qui nous plairaient le plus, mais font partis de notre monde. Pour les moldus nous sommes des mirages, alors pourquoi ces personnages seraient plus intangibles que nous le sommes ? Ignotus Peverell a eu des descendants, et vous êtes là aujourd'hui, possesseurs d'une relique. Les reliques de la Mort et leur pouvoir sont vraies. Je suis honoré d'avoir pu vous rencontrer descendants d'Ignotus. Cet endroit sera votre, autant de temps que vous le désirerez.

Une lueur de respect étincelait dans les yeux clairs du sorcier. Toute cette histoire semblait invraisemblable aux yeux de Lily. Elle aimait ces contes, mais les imaginer réels ? C'était trop. Grindelwald ne les laisserait jamais en paix si tel était le cas.

—Des milliers de sorciers à travers les siècles ont cru à ces contes et à leurs personnages et se sont mis à la recherche des objets, que ce soit la fontaine, les reliques, ou même une bête marmite sauteuse ! L'objet que vous possédez n'est pas le plus désiré, et pourtant, ni plus ni moins qu'un des objets les plus sages. Nous ne pouvons arrêter la Mort, et Ignotus l'avait bien compris, nous ne sommes sur terre que pour vivre et repousser le plus possible notre rencontre avec celle-ci.

—La baguette de sureau est plus utile, songea James à voix haute, l'air rêveur.

—Non, la cape, malgré ce que j'ai pu en penser, est notre héritage, et une bonne raison de nous assurer une protection. Elle nous a tiré de bien des mauvais pas, contredit Albus.

—La pierre, débuta Lily. Elle ne ramènerait jamais Papa et Maman, mais nous pourrions tous les trois leur parler, éponger nos blessures.

Leurs divergences d'opinion les firent sourire. Athénodore s'inclina puis prit congé d'eux.

Ils se reposèrent une heure ou deux, alors que le soleil se levait, doucement. Dumbledore avait-il pu fuir à son tour ? Arriverait-il ? C'était ce que Lily se demandait en observant la course lente du disque solaire dans un ciel immaculé, la tête appuyée contre la fenêtre. Elle avait toujours froid, mais au moins le soleil aidait un peu.

La jeune fille quitta l'hospice, alors qu'Albus préférait le calme de la bibliothèque et James l'appel de la nature. En accompagnant leur cadet, elle trouva Jedusor occupé à feuilleter des ouvrages de runes. Il avait prit un bain, contrairement à elle, encore tâchée de sang et de boue. Ses cheveux mouillés en arrière lui conféraient une allure encore plus stricte, il fit la moue en les voyant.

—Je sortais, j'ai besoin de me dégourdir les jambes. Tu veux m'accompagner, Tom ? Ne le prends pas mal Al-

—Ça va, coupa Albus d'une voix sèche. De toute façon, le boiteux a besoin d'être seul.

Lily fit un pas en arrière, vexée et désolée. Elle soupira en voyant la démarche clopinante de son frère disparaître entre les étagères immenses du lieu. Tom contourna son frère et traversa l'entrée avec elle. La rousse fut encore saisie par le sacré et la beauté du lieu. Tout était si calme !

—Ton frère ne va pas bien.

—Non. Il encaisse, il ne marchera plus jamais correctement. Je suppose qu'il s'en doutait depuis des jours, mais il en a la confirmation. Mais je pense qu'il ira mieux sous peu. Les livres sont pour lui le meilleur remède, fit Lily en descendant le bout de colline surplombant un lac d'un bleu aveuglant. Et puis, regarde cet endroit, tu as vu comme il est pur ? La Magie y est tellement puissante ! Je pense qu'il se régénérera.

—Mmh.

Ils se stoppèrent un instant, appréciant le panorama.

—On y est arrivés. On est en vie, tous. Je pense qu'il est l'heure de-

 _« Stop_! hurla Lily Luna Potter »

 **oOo**

Lily se ratatina dans son siège alors que Douglass manquait de tomber en arrière face à la violence soudaine de la jeune fille.

—C'est bon, j'en ai assez montré !

Des magicogardes sautèrent sur leurs pieds, prêts à intervenir.

—Pourquoi avoir arrêté la séquence aussi brutalement ? questionna McFleetwood.

—Je vous ai laissé voir suffisamment ! Laissez James prendre le relais, il le veut bien !

—Mais vous ne nous dites pas ce que vous cachez.

—Je ne cache rien, gémit Li d'une voix plaintive.

Harry et Ginny se lorgnèrent, le Magenmagot poussait Lily à bout, James s'esbignait sur sa chaise dont les chaines étaient de plus en plus serrées. Elle poussa de nouveau un gémissement aigu et douloureux qui les fit de nouveau bondir.

—Je suis désolée ! D-d-désolée !

—Une pause ! aboya James. Elle a besoin d'une pause !

—Mais de t-t-toute façon… ils le v-v-verront. J. _Ils le sauront_!

Mais savoir quoi ? voulut hurler Harry, accompagné silencieusement de Fleur, Bill, Mrs Weasley et Angelina qui s'étaient joints à eux. Sa fille baissa la tête un instant, inspira puis le releva, prête à recevoir de nouveau le sortilège. Son cœur de père s'emballa d'appréhension.

 **oOo**

—On y est arrivés. On est en vie. Je pense qu'il est l'heure de répondre à tes questions, fit Lily.

Tom la regarda, circonspect. Il s'assit sur le sol les bras croisés sur ses genoux, la rousse ne tarda pas à faire de même. Les sœurs et les frères sorciers s'activaient dans le champ en contrebas. James, sous sa forme de loup, batifolait derrière deux petits moines. Il finit à l'eau. Aucune question ne venait, Lily prit la parole.

—Je ne suis pas Hollandaise.

—Je ne l'aurais pas deviné, se moqua-t-il.

—Je t'ai menti, à toi et aux autres sur mes origines, et mon nom. En fait je viens… de Grande Bretagne, comme vous tous.

Dire la vérité, toute la vérité ? Impossible. Quelque part, une minuscule, microscopique petite voix lui soufflait de ne pas révéler toutes ses origines à Tom et de broder autour d'elles.

—Mes frères et moi n'avons pas fréquenté Poudlard, nous avons été dans une petite école privée en Écosse, inventa-t-elle. Mes parents y faisaient classe et connaissaient Dumbledore puis ont été tués à cause des positions de mon père, dirons nous. Les circonstances sont un peu longues à expliquer… Je ne sais pas par où commencer.

—Commençons par vos vrais noms.

—Albus Severus, pour Al', James Sirius, et, moi _ah_ !

D'un coup James lui saisit le bout de sa jupe entre ses babines de loup et l'attira dans la descente. Elle bascula. Il se retransforma avant qu'elle n'ait dévalé la pente et la jeta sur son épaule.

—James ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

—Tu te souviens quand on était petits et qu'on prenait le bain ensemble ?

—Oui ? Non ! Non ne fais pas ça !

—Trop tard !

Oui trop tard, car il courut pour descendre la colline et tous les deux les jeter à l'eau. Elle tomba dans l'eau froide dans un bruit sourd, et ressortit violemment la tête en aspirant une grande goulée. Non loin d'elle James riait aux éclats. Il tapait dans ses mains, fiers de ses bêtises. La rousse furieuse, lui envoya de l'eau, et il répondit en l'aspergeant encore plus.

—Tu n'es qu'un idiot !

—Un idiot à l'eau, affirma l'autre.

Lily plongea à nouveau dans l'eau, désireuse de se venger. Elle nagea, prit de l'eau dans sa bouche pour la recracher sur le visage de James qui continuait à ricaner. Il s'étrangla dans son rire.

—Ah ! T'es dégueulasse soeurette !

—Bien fait !

Ils repartirent dans une joute dans l'eau, emplit d'allégresse, tous les deux. Ils retrouvaient ici une innocence qu'ils croyaient avoir perdu. Lily riait elle aussi aux éclats, en envoyant de l'eau, sautant sur son frère, pendant plusieurs minutes.

Bientôt, cependant, le froid la rattrapa, elle ressortit de l'eau, et se jeta un sortilège de chauffage en grelottant. Puis, sous le regard méfiant de son aîné, elle remonta la colline vers Jedusor. Il n'avait pas bougé d'un iota. Elle retomba près de lui, la tête dans l'herbe.

—Pardon. J'ai un frère stupide parfois. On en étions-nous ? Cet endroit me rend un peu euphorique, je ne sais pas trop quelle magie s'y trouve.

—Une pure magie blanche, grinça le brun. Cet endroit, représente parfaitement la niaiserie de la Fontaine de la Bonne Fortune.

—Je suis étonnée que tu connaisses ce conte, toi qui es si rationnel.

—Je ne l'ai jamais lu. Quand j'étais en deuxième année, le professeur Berry, qui enseignait la botanique avant Bouturet a voulu le mettre en scène à Noël. J'étais à côté de la fille Crabbe, elle me l'a vaguement raconté, car les acteurs ne sont jamais allés au bout. Ils se sont battus et ont mit le feu.

Tom se permit un léger ricanement sarcastique à ce souvenir.

—Ce sorcier prêtre est un illuminé, ses barrières ne nous protégeront pas longtemps.

—Et pourquoi ne nous protégeraient-elles pas ? Pour passer chacun d'entre elles, la vers, le court d'eau et la colline, il nous faut montrer les part les plus humaines de nous mêmes. Toi qui es si pessimiste, aurais-tu pu offrir un trésor de ton passé ?

—Ça ne te concerne pas, répondit-il sèchement.

Ils se turent. James plus bas lançait des ricochets dans l'eau. Après avoir vidé son stock de pierres plates, il partit en vadrouille en chercher.

—Avec que tu m'as déjà dit et ce que j'ai entendu de Grindelwald, j'ai émis une théorie.

—Quelle est-elle ?

—Tu ne me dis pas tout, c'est évident. Mais je pense qu'après le meurtre de vos parents, tes frères et toi, avez fait quelque chose. Une sorte de rituel pour retrouver l'assassin de vos parents, qui pourrait impliquer une cape d'invisibilité comme la vôtre ? J'ai vu vos mains à tous les trois, elles sont brûlées, comme pour un rituel non maîtrisé. Je ne suis pas sûr de l'utilité de l'objet, mais Grindelwald en avait après lui, car il a dû dégager une puissance magique, mais désormais, c'est après vous qu'il en a. J'ai entendu la conversation de Dumbledore et Grindelwald. J'en ai donc déduit que votre rituel vous a d'une façon ou d'une autre donné la possibilité de voir le futur.

—…

—Ce qui pourrait expliquer comment tu t'es retrouvée avec le journal mentionnant mon géniteur, et comment tu as su aller là bas, alors que j'ai mis plusieurs jours à trouver ce comté perdu. Tu t'es fourré dans ta petite tête l'idée de m'aider, tsss.

Elle le sentit se tendre à l'évocation de son père. Lily roula sur le côté pour l'observer. Il ne bougeait plus l'air songeur. Cette hypothèse qu'il émettait n'était qu'à moitié fausse, Lily fut gelée de la perspicacité de ce garçon. Il ne lui avait fallut que peu de temps, et peu d'éléments pour démêler tous ses mensonges et les vérités qu'ils cachaient. Elle ne pourrait jamais lui dire la vérité sur ses origines. Au pire, il les trouverait tout seul, au mieux, il se conforterait dans cette version.

—J'ai vu dans ton regard, ce que tu allais faire. Et je ne me suis pas trompée. Tu aurais fait une erreur.

—Et c'est à moi, et à moi seul d'en juger !

Lily se releva de l'herbe, refusant d'en démordre. Ils s'affrontèrent du regard, les lèvres serrées. La rousse soupira et détourna le regard.

—Je ne m'excuserais pas pour ce que j'ai fait. Je te présente mes excuses les plus plates pour t'avoir mêlé à tout ça. C'est tout. Je te suis cependant vraiment redevable, tu m'as sauvé la vie, tu m'as aidée avec Albus. J'ai l'impression de passer ma vie à te remercier, c'est ridicule.

Elle se rendit compte qu'elle n'avait même pas remercié James. Elle le chercha dans l'horizon, sans le trouver. La rousse se pencha vers le brun.

—Tu sais ce qui est le plus ridicule dans tout ça ? C'est que malgré la relation inutilement compliquée que nous entretenons, le souvenir que j'ai utilisé pour mon premier patronus, c'était toi. La chose la plus heureuse qu'il m'ait été donné de trouver à cet instant là, c'était toi. Toi en vie, trainé par ce vieux sorcier alors qu'on ôtait une lame de ta gorge. Tu étais en vie, et j'avais _espoir_.

Alors doucement, elle l'embrassa. Lily s'apprêtait déjà à reculer, en s'attendant à ce qu'il la repousse sèchement, avec en prime un commentaire mesquin, mais autre chose se produisit. Tom resta sans bouger quelques secondes, puis répondit à son baiser avec violence. Ses lèvres capturèrent les siennes, sa langue s'imposa avec force, faisant perdre ses moyens à la rousse. Un imbroglio de sensations se disputa en même temps dans la tête de Lily. Le souffle glacé de Tom, sa bouche, ses mains tenant son visage, produisirent enfin de la chaleur en elle. C'était à la fois si agréable et si féroce.

—Hey ! Vous gênez pas !

James campé sur ses deux pieds saisit Tom par sa veste et entreprit de lui coller un uppercut. Lily, toute magie envolée, sauta sur ses jambes pour l'arrêter, mais le Serpentard, plus agile et plus leste l'évita et donna un violent coup de genou dans le ventre. James tomba le sol, le souffle coupé.

—Arrêtez !

Tom n'en avait pas fini, il continua méticuleusement à donner des coups de pieds brutaux au même endroit, une expression de pure rage sur le visage. Ils se détestaient, mais à ce rythme, ils allaient se tuer ! Lily sortit sa baguette tandis que le brun martelait son frère.

—Ne. Me. Touche. Plus. _Jamais_.

La rousse jeta un sortilège pour les expulser loin de l'autre et se plaça entre eux, furieuse.

— _Ça suffit_ !

Tom sortit sa propre baguette de même que James, emplis de hargne. Ils n'eurent cependant jamais le loisir de se lancer leur sort, quelque chose ébranla toute la colline violement les faisant tous les trois tomber. Lily leva la tête. Deux petits dragons rouges et noirs, des Cornelongues Roumains, survolaient la bulle à cent mètres de hauteur. Sur le dos, devina-t-elle des hommes de Grindelwald.

Car les sœurs et les frères du monastère avaient brandi leur baguette, prêts au combat, un air paniqué sur leur visage habituellement si serein. Père Athénodore et Albus arrivèrent au même moment, très soucieux. Les dragons faisaient des cercles dans le ciel au dessus de leur bulle sans qu'ils n'aient l'air de les remarquer ?

—Nous voient-ils ? cracha James en hésitant entre attaquer les dragons et Tom.

Il renifla et cracha du sang.

—Normalement non, murmura le vieillard. Mais quelque chose a dû les attirer. Ils n'auraient pas dû vous sentir, c'est impossible.

—Alors c'est que quelqu'un est entré, proposa Albus d'une voix serrée d'anxiété.

Ils se retournèrent et pointèrent leur baguette vers l'endroit où se trouvait le vers au loin. Il était retourné dans un trou et une petite forme s'avançait.

La petite forme grandit de plus en plus, pour laisser apparaître ses traits si reconnaissables. Ce fut la grande silhouette d'Albus Dumbledore qui se dressa devant eux. Il était blessé, son bras était en écharpe et sa barbe un peu tâchée de sang, la fatigue se lisait sur ses traits, ainsi qu'un peu de soulagement sans doute à les savoir arrivés à bon port.

—Professeur Dumbledore ! s'écria Albus appuyé sur une béquille.

Les deux dragons continuaient leur patrouille, James tenait son ventre en fusillant Tom du regard et ce dernier lui rendait dégoût et dédain à un degré si puissant que la tension était horriblement forte. Le vieil homme s'approcha de Père Athénodore et lui serra les mains dans sa seule valide.

—Mon cher vieil ami. Merci d'avoir permis à ces jeunes gens de trouver asile.

—Ce n'est rien Albus. Allons nous mettre à l'abri.

Ce qu'ils firent rapidement. Dumbledore s'attarda sur Tom, un instant, puis sur elle et James qui bouillonnait de rage à ses côtés. Ils entrèrent dans le hall. Quand Lily regarda par une meurtrière, les dragons continuaient à onduler dans le ciel.

—Je suis bien heureux de vous savoir ici, vous quatre, commença Dumbledore. J'ai été plus que surprit en vous sachant tous à Nurmengard…

—Comment avez-vous su qu'on était là bas ? demanda James.

—Par un heureux hasard, j'étais au Ministère de la Magie quand une lettre à destination de Mr Jedusor pour utilisation d'un sortilège d'expelliarmus en présences de moldus a été envoyée. Simplement, le lieu du sortilège et la destination de la lettre étaient imprécis. J'ai pris la liberté de la suivre, et je pense avoir eu raison.

Dumbledore tendit à Tom la lettre le concernant. Il la toisa, puis en fit de même avec Lily, comme s'il oubliait totalement leur baiser. Elle avait lancé l'expelliarmus qui aurait pu alerter Dumbledore de ses agissements, elle était donc coupable.

—Bref, ce n'est pas tout ça, mais on est dans ce coin paumé, mais maintenant on fait quoi ?

Lily et Albus fusillèrent leur aîné pour son manque de tact purement Gryffondor, Père Athénodore eut un doux sourire peu vexé de sa remarque.

—Vous avez vaincu Grindelwald ? demanda Lily à brûle-pourpoint.

—Ô, j'aurais aimé. Je n'ai pu que gagner du temps, Miss Pieters. Là était mon but en venant vous chercher. L'heure n'est pas encore aux combats frontaux avec Grindelwald. Il est trop puissant. Mon but à l'heure actuelle est votre protection à tous. Je vais déjà renvoyer Mr Jedusor à l'orphelinat qu'il n'aurait jamais dû quitter.

Tom serra les dents quand Dumbledore lui jeta un regard appuyé comme s'il se doutait de quelque chose.

—Bon débarras.

—James ça suffit !

James cracha au sol. Lily siffla entre ses dents. Elle nettoya d'un sort, en s'excusant auprès de Père Athénodore. Le vieil homme continuait de sourire tranquillement, peu dérangé par le manque de savoir vivre de leur aîné. James tremblait, remarqua-t-elle. Il était en manque. Ce constat l'agaça encore plus.

—Paegon, puis-je prendre ce pot ? questionna Dumbledore en pointant un vieux pot en terre cuite, ébréché et aux motifs particulièrement hideux.

—Fais donc. Cet endroit doit avoir assez de puissance pour créer un relais.

Le sous directeur de Poudlard opina joyeusement. Il pointa sa baguette sur le pot et commença à prononcer l'incantation.

Jedusor se pencha pour le ramasser alors qu'il s'illuminait d'un bleu électrique. Quand le bleu, tourna au blanc foudroyant, Lily regarda ses frères, puis Tom. Elle se précipita pour poser sa main sur le Portoloin.

—Li ! Non ! fut la dernière chose qu'elle entendit avant de quitter l'Albanie.

…

.

.

Lily retomba sur un sol pavé, et Tom suivit. L'eau les éclaboussa tout le deux alors que le pot désormais inutile s'éclatait contre les pavés. Il faisait froid, le soleil se levait à peine dans Londres derrière de gros nuages sombres avides de déverser leur bruine habituelle.

La rousse se releva, pour qu'à peine debout Tom lui saisisse le bras violemment :

— _Qu'est-ce que tu viens de faire, idiote_?

—Ne me crie pas dessus !

—Encore une de tes bonnes idées, n'est-ce pas ? Tu ne veux pas me mêler à tes problèmes et tu fais tout pour te trouver sur mon chemin !

—Car tu voulais que je le sois ! grinça Lily encore plus vexée. Je viens de faire une erreur, okay, mais je ne pouvais pas rester avec James ! J'en ai jusque là de lui, de ses manies, de sa violence et de son irrespect pour tout. Après ce qu'il t'a fait… et-

—Ne reparle plus de ce qu'il s'est passé ! C'était encore une fois _mon problème_!

—Un baiser concerne deux personnes jusqu'à preuve du contraire ! hurla Lily à son tour au beau milieu de cette petite rue étroite moldue, faisant s'allumer les lumières dans les immeubles contigus. Où vas-tu ?!

Il partait déjà, furieux, les mains dans les poches et sa tête baissée pour se protéger de la pluie. Lily le vit commencer à disparaître au détour d'une ruelle sombre. Elle n'avait aucune idée de l'endroit où elle se trouvait, mais ce n'était pas du tout, mais vraiment pas du tout bien famé.

—Je vais à l'orphelinat. Toi restes ici si tu veux, à attendre tes idiots de frères, ou bien suis moi. Nous sommes à Whitechapel, tu ne tiendras pas une heure.

Elle le vit soupirer comme pour expulser la colère qui émanait de lui, et alors que les gens alentours se réveillaient furieux d'être tirés aux aurores de leur lit, elle se dépêcha de suivre le brun.

 **oOo**

—Non !

C'était Harry Potter qui avait hurlé, d'une voix aussi horrifiée et dégoûtée que lors de la torture de ses fils. Un cri déchirant de souffrance, alors que Lily Luna Potter était gelée sans oser bouger. Son visage était contracté en une expression désolée que seules ses dents serrées empêchaient de se dissoudre en un long sanglot. McFleetwood clignait des yeux comme une sorte de grosse carpe tout juste échappée d'un bassin, la Haute Juge Susan Bones avait l'air catastrophé, mais les Potter et les Weasley, c'était là le mieux. Ils arboraient un visage d'une totale incrédulité oscillant entre horreur et dégoût d'avoir vu leur petite Lily embrasser le si noir Seigneur des Ténèbres. Rita était heureuse.

Elle l'avait enfin le si grand secret de cette gamine. Cette rouquine toujours si irréprochable voyait enfin son vernis se craqueler par un simple baiser. Un baiser avec un monstre.

—Je… je suis désolée P'pa ! M'man ! Je ne voulais pas que… que vous sachiez…

—Non…

Alors, sous le regard affolé, terrifié de sa petite dernière, le Survivant, livide se releva et sortit de la salle.

—Papa ! Non Papa ! Attend ! M'man ! Je suis désolée ! Je ne savais pas !

Alors Rita éclata de rire. Un rire certainement très mal venu pour le tout venant qui avait juste découvert le grand secret de Lily Luna Potter, mais tellement défoulant. Son rire se répercuta dans l'assemblée pour atteindre les oreilles de la petite rousse qui bondit de son siège pour la regarder, horrifiée :

—Vous… _vous allez mourir_.

Aussitôt Ginny Potter hurla, ainsi que James Sirius et les Weasley car les magicogardes et les aurors se jetèrent sur la jeune fille pour la ceinturer. Elle venait de la menacer en vus et su d'un auditoire complet. Elle continua à hurler la voix teintée d'une sorte d'agonie alors qu'on la trainait hors de la salle.

—Le procès… est ajourné, prononça McFleetwood ressaisit et soudainement bien plus satisfait. Nous reprendrons demain…

Le ton fut donné. James Sirius, hurlait à son tour alors qu'on le trainait au dehors de la salle d'audience. Ginny Potter ne tarda pas à quitter la salle bien vite suivie de sa petite famille parlant à voix basse, alors qu'évidemment après une telle révélation les sorciers parlaient à qui mieux mieux, pressés de donner leur avis à leurs voisins. Rita renifla, elle s'apprêta à descendre quand une personne se poste devant elle.

Veronica Madone, ses cheveux lissés avec soins, s'agitaient au rythme effréné de la mastication de son chewing gum, ou plutôt de son _Liss-Gum_ la dernière invention des _Sorciers Facétieux_. Veronica était une grande sorcière aux formes plantureuses à faire pâlir d'envie Madame Rosmerta. Le décolleté de sa robe de sorcier rose pervenche arrêta un petit sorcier quand elle se pointa devant elle.

—Rita très chère !

—Veronica.

Au milieu de cette salle où venait de se dérouler un drame, indifférentes aux gens tentant de descendre, les deux journalistes se firent la bise. Nonobstant que leur façon de faire la bise consistait à fendre l'air bouches serrées en un o parfait et frôler le bout de leurs pommettes, on entrapercevait dans ce simple geste la plus grande hypocrisie du monde. Elles se détestaient, mais ne le diraient jamais l'une à l'autre.

—Tu as fait sensation Rita, la petite Potter t'a menacée. Tu ne crains rien ?

—Absolument rien, certifia la vieille chroniqueuse en descendant les marches, sa plume à papote filant se réfugier dans son sac comme si elle craignait la Madone.

—Si la petite Potter s'est acoquinée avec le Seigneur des Ténèbres tu es peut être la prochaine, fit l'autre d'une voix de fausset.

—Oh _darling,_ c'est charmant de te préoccuper de moi.

Les deux femmes se sourirent. « Petite garce », pensait l'une, « vieille toupie », cinglait silencieusement l'autre. Elle serait la dernière sur la liste du Seigneur des Ténèbres, car ce qu'elle écrivait n'intéressait qu'une petite masse de gens débiles et incultes.

—Je comptais mettre ça dans mon nouvel article, je suis sûre que les lecteurs vont adoooorer le nouveau visage dévoilé de la Miss Lily Potter.

—Mais bien sûr, roucoula Rita en tentant de cacher son agacement.

—Je voulais absolument te parler, Rita chérie, la coupa la femme. Je sais que tu écris un livre sur cette charmante petite famille que sont les Potter, mais il me semble que dernièrement tu t'es beaucoup intéressée à cette chère famille Bittersweet.

—En effet, répondit Rita toujours souriante mais soudainement méfiante.

—Il se trouve que depuis l'attaque de Mrs Bittersweet je commence à m'intéresser à ce petit couple bien secret que sont les Bittersweet. Et j'ai pensé qu'il serait intéressant que nous partagions nos informations… vois-tu ?

—Il n'est pas grand chose dont tu ne puisses m'informer. Tu sais Veronica, l'essence même du journalisme est d'être au courant de tout.

Elle sourit encore. Vlan. Prend ça.

—Et si je te disais que j'ai le moyen d'accéder à la chambre d'Annick Bittersweet ? Tu ne penses pas que c'est de l'information ?

—Tu avais piqué ma curiosité très chère, mais là tu as mon attention.

—Voilà, en échange de quelques informations, tu en auras toi aussi de première main. Alors ? Partante ?

Les deux femmes se serrèrent la main, avides de jeter l'une ou l'autre dans la fosse aux lions dès que l'occasion se présenterait.

 **oOo**

* * *

(1) Certains passages sont clairement des mentions aux Contes de Beedle le Barde, notamment à propos du professeur Berry, etc...

Et voilà. La fin de la partie I, " _Le Temps de l'Innocence_ '', qui en comptera trois. On se retrouve bientôt pour une seconde partie en grande pompe baptisée, " _Moments de Décadence_ " L'innocence et la décadence de qui, hum ?

(2) Pour ceux qui s'inquiètent de cette "romance" entre Jedusor et Lily, je tiens à prévenir... que je ne suis pas du tout romantique, et que tout à un but, eh eh.

J'ai aussi remarqué un peu tristement qu'il y a beaucoup de lectures et peu de petits messages, ce sont vos messages qui m'encouragent à écrire, tout vos compliments et vos remarques qui m'aident à m'améliorer. :)

À bientôt !

Love,

Hugs,

Reviews ?

La chauve souris requin transgénique


	26. Our Brotherhood against her lunacy

_Hello ! Je vous prie de m'excuser pour mon retard, j'étais en partiel toute la semaine, et le moins que l'on puisse dire, c'était que c'était dur. Je suis dans une fac emplie de profs sadiques et d'élèves masochistes pour continuer à se présenter aux épreuves. Bref, je n'ai pas pu vous répondre, je me rattraperais pour celui là. À bientôt ;)_

Disclaimer : JK tout est à toi, sauf quelques personnages de mon cru

Playlist : **Matt Corby** ( **Kygo Remix** ) : Brother - **Ludovico Einaudi** : Night - **The Cinematic Orchestra** : Arrival of the Birds

 _Résumé des chapitres précédents : Alors que Mrs Bittersweet est dans le coma suite à l'attaque de Voldemort, dans le passé, après avoir échappé à Grindelwald, Lily embrasse Tom et finit par s'enfuir à sa suite dans Londres en pleine guerre._

* * *

 _Les méchants ne sont pas toujours punis, ni les bons récompensés_

Oscar WILDE

* * *

 **oOo**

 _22 Janvier 2025_

Rita et Veronica arrivèrent silencieusement à Sainte Mangouste. La pendule du hall affichait deux heures du matin, au dessus d'un secrétaire ronflant au possible. L'heure des visites était dépassée depuis longtemps, mais cette visite là n'avait rien de conventionnel ni de légal.

Elles montèrent vers l'étage des blessures magiques, esquivant des aurors en ayant vaguement métamorphosé leur robe de sorcières pour une robe de guérisseuse. Les deux femmes passèrent devant la chambre où se trouvaient les trois Potter. Rita eut juste le temps de les voir tous les trois blottis les uns contre les autres à travers le hublot d'une porte avant de s'esquiver au regard suspicieux d'un jeune auror aux cheveux atypiques.

Elles tournèrent à l'angle pour continuer le long du couloir et arriver devant la chambre de Mrs Bittersweet. Une seule auror montait la garde.

—Selena, roucoula Veronica dans un chuchotement allègre.

La jeune auror se tourna vers les journalistes et son visage se plissa comme si elle se trouvait devant une énorme bouse de dragon. Selena Candle, selon son badge d'auror les toisait de haut en bas, dégoûtée et quelque part… effrayée ? Rita aimait beaucoup ça.

—Tu es là, toi ? Et tu as amené un autre rapace en prime, Rita Skeeter rien que ça.

—Ouvre moi la porte mon cœur, et tais-toi surtout.

—Ne m'appelle plus mon cœur.

Madone prit un air faussement peiné. Ses lèvres roses se tordirent en une moue affligée.

—Que tu es cruelle, nous avons passé de si beaux moments toutes les deux. Après tes baisers, c'était nos discussions que j'aimais le plus, surtout quand tu me racontais les derniers cas de vos affaires censément _ultra confidentiels_ … Il serait dommage qu'une petite note de ma part atterrisse sur le bureau de Potter, n'est-ce pas ?

La jeune femme blêmit. Elle déverrouilla la porte d'un coup de baguette.

—Tu n'es qu'une garce Madone, siffla-t-elle. Pas de photos, essayez de lui parler, mais nous n'en tirons rien de toute façon. Et…

—Pas de photo, oui on sait, cingla Rita avant de pénétrer dans la minuscule chambrée.

Mrs Bittersweet était au fond de la pièce, sous l'unique fenêtre, éclairée par un rayon de lune la rendant encore plus blafarde et misérable au fond de ce grand lit pour son corps si chétif. La vieille sorcière était toute maigre, bandée et pansée en de multiples endroits. Sa respiration était difficile, mais selon Madone, elle s'était à peu près réveillé de son coma dans l'après midi. L'entretien avait été fait par un Harry Potter à peine conscient du fait des révélations qui venaient d'arriver, et les informations récoltées avaient été pitoyables.

Rita posa sa main sur celle de la vieille femme. Elle eut la désagréable surprise de trouver la sienne plus ridée et parcheminée que celle de Bittersweet. Elle avait vieilli. Quand l'âge l'avait-il atteint ? Elle grimaça.

—Mrs Bittersweet ? Nous sommes des amies de votre mari. Il n'est pas venu vous voir n'est-ce pas ? Nous sommes là à sa place.

Annick Bittersweet papillonna des yeux, semblant à peine se réveiller. Son visage se tendit.

—Jebediah ? murmura-t-elle d'une voix faible et brisée.

—Il sera bientôt là, promit Madone. Quand vous nous aurez répondu, il pourra venir auprès de vous.

—Nous aimerions savoir qui vous a attaqué.

Pas de réaction. Veronica mastiqua son chewing gum de dépit. Ses cheveux animés par la magie du bonbon suivirent le mouvement de sa mâchoire.

—Savez-vous qui vous a attaqué ?

La femme lui serra la main. Les deux journalistes se mirèrent.

—Etait-ce Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom ?

Elle serra de nouveau plus violemment, Rita retint un petit cri. Elles avaient la confirmation, enfin. C'était Voldemort.

—Vous a-t-il menacée avant de s'attaquer à vous ? questionna Veronica.

Rien.

—Savez-vous comment il est entré chez vous ?

Elle serra.

—Quelqu'un lui a-t-il ouvert ?

De nouveau elle serra. À nouveau les sorcières se regardèrent.

—Intéressant. Savez-vous pourquoi il vous a attaqué ? Cela a-t-il un rapport avec votre époux ?

Elle serra légèrement.

—Est-ce à cause du procès ?

Cette fois Rita dût se cramponner car la vieille femme s'agrippa à sa main de toutes ses forces, laissant une trace blanche qui rougit. Annick Bittersweet retomba ensuite dans un sommeil bienheureux. Skeeter dégagea sa main et colla au mur avec Madone quand Selena Candle siffla discrètement. Deux aurors saluèrent la jeune femme, ne s'inquiétant pas de l'état de Bittersweet, car la porte semblait fermée à double tour.

—Ça, souffla Madone c'est intéressant.

—Oui, ce procès est encore plus intéressant qu'escompté. Mettons tous les éléments ensembles, souffla Rita. Tom Jedusor ou Tu-Sais-Qui, revient miraculeusement à la vie, par l'aide ou non des trois Potter. La plus petite des trois, s'acoquine franchement avec lui pour nous dévoiler tout une part de son passé… Tu ne crois pas qu'il voudrait tout sauf que ce procès se continue ? Le Seigneur des Ténèbres veut tout sauf voir sa vie privée s'étaler au grand jour. Il a voulu faire plier Bittersweet.

Madone sourit. Elles notèrent chacune leur réflexion dans un coin de leur tête pour quitter la chambrette sous le regard sombre de Candle. Rita avait encore à creuser, elle le savait.

 **oOo**

Le lendemain, Harry Potter n'était pas là. Ginny Potter se trouvait seule sur le banc le plus proche de ses enfants. Elle avait pleuré, en témoignaient ses yeux rouges et gonflés, mais sous doute pas autant que Lily Luna sanglée fermement à son siège, le visage marqué de sillons encore humides. James Potter n'était pas mieux. Il serrait les dents, le visage tendu en arrière à cause des chaines l'étranglant presque.

Quelle délicieuse vision, songea Rita en s'asseyant auprès de sa nouvelle collaboratrice Veronica. Les deux femmes se sourirent faussement, avant que la plus jeune ne photographie avec un vieil appareil cracheur de fumée plusieurs images de la scène.

Percy Weasley au grand dégoût apparent de McFleetwood. Le roux semblait pâle comme la mort. Nul doute qu'il devait être au courant des révélations de la veille.

Quand il s'assit, James Potter s'exclama :

—Je suis volontaire pour passer ! Je suis volontaire !

Quelques personnes commentèrent ce fait. Nul ne doutait que c'était pour retarder l'échéance visant Lily Luna Potter. Ce fait amusa Rita Skeeter. James Sirius, se tortillait sur sa chaise comme pour attirer l'attention sur lui, laissant sa sœur dans une ombre confortable compte tenu des circonstances.

—Nous allons laisser à votre sœur le temps de se reposer, convint finalement Percy Weasley. Je pense… qu'il est mieux de poursuivre avec vous.

—Restez calme, intervint tout de suite Susan Bones. Nous devons éviter tout mouvement de panique de votre part. Ce qu'il s'est produit hier est un malheureux incident, nous en sommes persuadés.

Lily Potter n'ajouta rien, refusant telle une enfant de regarder la Haute Juge.

—Procédez, fit presque douloureusement Percy Weasley.

 **oOo**

—LILY !

James continuait à hurler alors que cela faisait bien une minute que dans un flash blanc foudroyant. Il shoota dans un caillou invisible retenant un cri rageur. Est-ce qu'elle avait bien conscience de ce qu'elle venait de faire cette andouille ?

—Il faut aller la chercher ! cingla James en se tournant vers Dumbledore.

Ce dernier comme Al et Père Athénodore, semblait à peine se remettre de la disparition soudaine des deux.

Jedusor et Lily. James grogna en passant sa main sur son ventre là où le sale gosse l'avait frappé. Il avait eu raison de le détester.

D-é-t-e-s-t-e-r. R-e-t-s-e-t-é-D.

Ça il savait le faire. Le brun toisa Dumbledore, pressé qu'il crée un autre portoloin pour rattraper sa sœur par la peau du cou.

—Je ne pense pas qu'il serait très avisé d'aller chercher la jeune Lily maintenant.

—Pardon ? Non, je vais aller chercher ma sœur maintenant ! Pas question que je la laisse avec quelqu'un d'aussi louche que ce Jedusor !

—Paix.

Le vieil Athénodore posa sa main sur son épaule. Une main étonnement douce et ferme qui réussit l'exploit de le maintenir sans lui faire mal au niveau de manque où il était rendu. L'envie d'allumer une cigarette était puissante, il tapota sur sa cuisse, sachant pertinemment qu'il n'y avait plus de nicotine. Alors il se décida à fusiller du regard le Sous Directeur de Poudlard.

—Il faut faire quelque chose, clarifia Al.

Les deux frères se toisèrent avant de détourner la tête.

—Le plus important est vous. J'ai croisé le cadavre du Traceur en m'enfuyant de Nurmengard. Vous n'êtes plus directement menacés par cette bête. Votre sœur est au milieu de moldus désormais, plus difficile à tracer que jamais.

—Ils l'ont trouvée une première fois, pourquoi pas cette fois ? On ne peut pas la laisser.

—Ça te va bien de dire ça, cingla Albus. Toi qui as toujours voulu la mettre de côté comme si elle n'était qu'une pauvre petite chose !

—La ferme ! Les choses sont différentes cette fois !

—L'Orphelinat Wool, où se trouve Mr Jedusor bénéficie du fait de la guerre moldue de nombreuses protections. Elle y sera certainement plus en sécurité que perdue au milieu de la campagne anglaise du fait de vos querelles.

Dumbledore les vrilla de son regard bleu électrique. James serra les mâchoires, tandis qu'Al eut le bon goût de ne pas essayer muettement de jeter la faute sur lui. Nul doute qu'il lui aurait collé un taquet. James se détourna, regarda par une meurtrière. Les dragons filaient vers l'Ouest, leur laissant enfin le champ libre. Ça, au moins c'était fait.

F-a-i-t. t-i-a-F.

—Je n'ai pas confiance en ce garçon au nom idiot. Tom Jedusor.

—Et je me méfie de lui également, confia Dumbledore d'une voix soucieuse. Mais j'aimerais réaliser une expérience auprès de lui avec Lily.

—Notre sœur ne servira pas vos desseins bizarres.

—Il ne s'agit nullement de mes desseins, votre sœur majeure a fait le choix de suivre ce garçon, il serait bon de s'intéresser à la suite des évènements.

James eut envie de jurer. Lily était une fille débrouillarde et intelligente, mais l'imaginer dans un orphelinat, avec ce type ? Ça lui donnait la nausée.

« Jaloux ? » souffla la voix de Johann à son oreille sans qu'il n'apparaisse cette fois. Il chassa la voix comme un moucheron sous le regard curieux des trois autres sorciers. Il était le fou au milieu des sages, et ça lui allait foutrement bien.

—Et puis, j'aimerais que pour débuter votre sœur ne soit pas inquiétée par ce que j'ai prévu pour vous.

—Que voulez-vous dire ? demanda Albus.

Dumbledore soupira. Il leva son bras vers l'endroit où les dragons avaient fait des cercles dévoilant une cicatrice de quelques jours sur son avant bras. Le vieux moine recommanda à son ami de s'asseoir le temps d'être soigné. Ce qu'il fit bon gré malgré, en s'asseyant sur un des bancs de l'entrée. Il piocha dans la poche de sa robe de sorcier et en sortit une poignée de bonbons aux citrons qu'il proposa aux autres sans résultat probants. Il l'avala avant de déclarer d'une voix beaucoup, beaucoup plus dure comme dissimulant sa colère.

—Grindelwald est désormais au courant de votre particularité Messieurs Potter. Il est fort à parier qu'en ayant connaissance de vos vrais noms, il va s'intéresser d'autant plus à la famille de votre arrière grand père et par essence à l'Angleterre pour ce fait. Il est à votre recherche et à la recherche d'une des reliques. J'ignore s'il possède plus que la baguette de Sureau, mais sa puissance s'accroit de plus en plus. Nous sommes dans une impasse jeunes gens. Il vous veut. Gellert Grindelwald est un enfant capricieux, s'il ne vous obtient pas, il vous tuera, soyez en certains.

—La meilleure stratégie est l'attaque, grogna James.

—Je suggérais la défense plutôt que la fuite, prononça Dumbledore avec fatalisme. Vous êtes au milieu d'une guerre qu'aucun sorcier en Grande Bretagne ne veut reconnaître, mais pourtant bien présente. Vous allez devoir avancer ensembles si vous voulez survivre aux années sombres qui s'annoncent. C'est là la raison pour laquelle j'ai choisi de laisser votre sœur au loin, pour que vous régliez tous les deux vos différends.

James lorgna de haut en bas son cadet comme s'il rencontrait pour la première fois un individu particulièrement répugnant.

—Cela risque d'être compliqué.

—Et pourtant, il va vous falloir vous entendre rapidement, car Grindelwald n'attendra pas, il est sûrement déjà en train de préparer ses coups en Angleterre. Je compte déjà m'assurer de la sécurité de Charlus Potter et de la famille Potter, et différents points stratégiques sans avoir à m'inquiéter pour vous. Les querelles de frères sont là les choses les plus complexes qui soient, mais vous ne pouvez plus vous permettre de perdre du temps ainsi. L'heure est grave.

—Okay, dirent les deux Potter avec répulsion.

Dumbledore sourit légèrement. Le vieux moine finissait de refermer avec sa baguette un vicieux effet d'un sort de magie noire dans la chaire du Gryffondor. James se surprit à couler un regard rapide vers Al. Lui aussi avait subi, il se demandait comment il se remettait. Puis l'idée formulée, une plus acide lui vint en tête. Peut être souffrait-il toujours ? Auquel cas c'était bien fait pour ne pas l'avoir suivi et écouté.

É-c-o-u-t-é. É-t-u-o-c-É. Ce que lui ne faisait jamais.

Il se gratta la gorge violemment. Il avait besoin de sa dose, n'importe quoi, mais le plus rapidement possible. Il sauta sur ses pieds.

—Du coup que faisons-nous ?

—Nous rentrons en Angleterre, chez une connaissance qui saura vous accueillir.

—Non, répondit alors James.

—Je crains que vous n'ayez pas comprit Mr Potter, dit Dumbledore le vrillant de ses yeux semblables à des rayons X moldus. C'est la seule option que je vous donne. Désormais, nous suivons mes règles, voulez-vous ?

Le voulez-vous semblait uniquement décoratif. Ils n'avaient pas le choix. Dumbledore ne les abandonnerait sans doute jamais, il craignait désormais trop qu'ils finissent entre les griffes de Grindelwald, mais il n'accepterait pas de refus. Que ferait l'homme s'ils refusaient ? Les savoir dans la nature était trop inquiétant. Pouvait-il les enfermer comme des bestioles curieuses ? se demanda James horrifié.

C-u-r-i-e-u-s-e-s. S-e-s-u-e-i-r-u-C.

« C'est toi la bête, l'informa la voix de Johann. Tu es un loup pathétique et solitaire Potter. »

—La ferme, souffla-t-il dépité.

—Nous acceptons, déclara Albus à sa place non sans l'avoir dévisagé étrangement.

—Alors nous partons.

Athénodore se releva et chercha dans sa soutane une vieille paire de ciseaux qu'il tendit à Dumbledore. Le vieux Grec s'adressa à eux.

—J'ai le sentiment que nous ne nous reverrons jamais plus. Que la Magie et le Destin guident vos pas.

—Pareillement, souffla Al. Merci infiniment. Merci pour tout.

La voix de son cadet était rauque, comme s'il retenait son émotion. Il n'allait pas pleurer quand même ? Chochotte ! James ne fit même pas les salutations d'usage contrairement à Dumbledore qui embrassa chaleureusement son vieil ami avant de faire un portoloin avec des ciseaux. Ils disparurent à leur tour dans un scintillement bleu et puissant. James se sentit attiré par un hameçon invisible au niveau du nombril et cela dura longtemps.

Quand il ouvrit les yeux, il se retrouva nez à nez avec une sorte de grande demeure sombre et tarabiscotée, aux immenses murs un peu tordus et aux huit cheminées toutes plus hautes l'une que l'autre sur un toit pourtant déjà bien pointu. Quelque part, cette demeure lui rappela le Terrier, mais en beaucoup plus sombre, moins chaleureux et à l'aspect à peine moins miteux. _Cabbage Street_ était écrit sur un vieux panneau défraichi, mais c'était là la seule maisonnée de la rue, car sans doute personne n'irait se perdre dans un endroit aussi désolé.

Devant des grilles en fer forgé tordues et cassées par endroit, un autre petit panneau en bois nommait la bâtisse étrange. _La Coquetière_.

…

.

.

La porte s'ouvrit devant Al, James et Dumbledore. Une jeune femme était collée aux battants. James la toisa, elle n'était pas jolie, très grande, et très maigre avec un visage très allongé et chevalin, encadré d'une masse de cheveux brun sombre peu reluisants. Elle devait avoir la vingtaine estima l'aîné des Potter en la voyant froncer son long nez entre deux petits yeux violets sombres. Ce qui frappait chez cette femme ce n'était pas son manque apparent d'esthétique, mais ni plus ni moins qu'une jambe en ferraille grossière ajoutée au niveau de sa cuisse gauche pour remplacer celle qu'elle avait perdue. Elle finit son cigare, l'écrasa contre la porte en bois noir puis dit d'une voix aigre :

—Bonsoir professeur Dumbledore. Je ne vous attendais pas de sitôt.

—Bonsoir Bridget. Vous avez donc bien reçu mon Patronus, fantastique, sourit Dumbledore. Pouvons nous entrer ?

La femme les laissa passer, puis les dirigea entre les minuscules couloirs tortueux de la demeure jusqu'à une petite cuisine sur deux étages comme semblaient l'être beaucoup de pièces de la maison. Le réchaud se trouvait sur une petite mezzanine accessible par une échelle de fortune, tandis qu'une table à moitié brisée et tenue sans doute par magie se trouvait couvertes de vieilles assiettes. Dumbledore d'un coup de baguette les nettoya puis fit apparaître un fauteuil à fleur plus confortable que les tabourets branlants pour s'asseoir. Où s'étaient-ils fourrés encore ?

James se demanda sérieusement s'il ne valait mieux pas attraper Al par la peau des fesses et transplaner en vitesse. À la place, il se mâchonna la langue à toute vitesse pour calmer son manque ardent.

—Messieurs Potter, je vous présente Bridget Maugrey. Bridget, voici Albus et James Potter.

Les deux garçons se mirèrent, surprit. Leur identité ne devait pas être la dernière chose au monde à être révélée ? Pourquoi la donner à cette femme ? Quoique le nom de Maugrey ne lui était pas inconnu. Mais tout de même !

—À en voir vos visages, je me doute que vous devez être méfiants, jeunes hommes. Bridget, était le contact dont je vous avais parlé avant que vous n'en fassiez qu'à votre tête. Mais je lui laisse le loisir de se présenter.

La femme béat de surprise. Elle joua avec un revers de sa robe de sorcière verte feuillage, avant de déclarer :

—Je suis une auror, je travaille au gouvernement depuis cinq ans déjà. Mais mon affiliation avec le professeur Dumbledore est plus lointaine. La guerre sorcière qui nous couve est pour l'instant retardée par de petits groupes de personnes dans mon genre ayant fait le serment de protéger notre communauté contre les forces de Grindelwald.

—De tels groupuscules avaient déjà commencé en France et en Espagne contre le sorcière noire Belladona Flamina. Ces pays sont aujourd'hui malheureusement trop pris par la guerre moldue pour pouvoir correctement se défendre d'une menace magique aussi puissante, explicita Dumbledore. Vous êtes au milieu d'un chassé croisé jeunes gens. Il vous faut vous défendre, et pour cela vous ne pouvez refuser de l'aide. J'ai toute confiance en Bridget, ses parents m'aidaient déjà quand elle étudiait à Poudlard. Elle saura conserver votre secret et vous aider à le protéger.

La jeune femme leur sourit. James se renfrogna, alors Johann apparut aussi sarcastique qu'on pouvait l'être, ses jambes/pattes de puma trônant sur la table à demi brisée.

—Tu n'as pas confiance, Potter ? C'est normal après tout, tu as perdu tout repère après avoir compris que la personne auquel tu tenais le plus s'était foutu de toi depuis le début.

Tsss.

—J'ai rapidement été mise au courant de votre histoire par le professeur Dumbledore. Quand il a vu que la situation dégénérait entre vous trois, il a jugé bon de m'envoyer un courrier pour me parler de vous. Tiens ? Il n'était pas censé il y en avoir trois ? Où est la fillette ?

—Miss Lily Potter est en passe de devenir une jeune femme. Ce n'est plus une enfant comme vous avez souvent refusé de l'appréhender, corrigea doucement Dumbledore. Elle est partie dans un endroit où elle sera certainement aussi en sécurité qu'ici.

—Je n'aime pas votre « certainement ».

—Elle ne risque rien, clarifia Albus. Je lui ai remis des protections d'occlumencie quand nous sommes arrivés au Monastère. Je vous en ai mis à tous les deux.

James sauta sur ses pieds, c'était quoi encore cette histoire ? Johann gloussait. Le blond se leva pour se déplacer près de lui, sardonique.

—Je vous ais protégés par de l'occlumencie pendant tout ce temps. Après… Nurmengard, j'étais trop faible, j'ai attendu pour vous les remettre. Normalement, rien ne pourra lui arriver sans que je ne sois au courant.

—Et c'est depuis quand ça ?

—Depuis le début, répondit son cadet sur un ton de défi. Tu ne me l'as juste jamais demandé.

Quelle puissance fallait-il pour arriver à tenir constamment des protections comme celles-ci malgré la distance ? À nouveau l'écart entre son frère et lui se fit sentir et James haït cela.

—Avoue que tu aimerais éclater cet air suffisant sur son visage comme moi je le voulais, susurra Johann. Un coup de poing c'est rapide et ça ne coûte rien, J.

Un frisson parcourut l'échine de James et à peine eut-il amorcé un mouvement violent vers Al qu'un sort le cloua à son siège. La sorcière rangea sa baguette aussi sec alors qu'il grognait de fureur.

—Bien. Je vois que vous n'avez pas menti Dumbledore. Les faires s'entendre pour nos plans risque de ne pas être aisé.

Oh non, et tant mieux. James sourit, insolent comme jamais.

I-n-s-o-l-e-n-t. t-n-e-l-o-s-n-I. Il savait si bien l'être.

…

.

.

Bridget Maugrey les conduisit à travers les couloirs tarabiscotés de la maisonnée en montant des escaliers, et en descendant d'autres sans ordre définit. Elle leur montra salle d'eau et chambres aussi étranges l'une que l'autre. James et Al n'avaient d'autres vêtements que leur robe de sorciers déchirées. Une armoire cabossée leur fut donnée. Après s'être baignés dans une baignoire trouée (James avait mit un doigt de pied pour empêcher l'eau de s'évacuer, mais Al avait trouvé plus fin d'ensorceler un bouchon pour l'y mettre), ils s'étaient habillés. Une partie de la maisonnée leur était inaccessible selon Miss Maugrey, alors ils redescendirent. Le fantôme de Johann ne l'avait pas quitté, souriant comme un fou dans un asile.

—Que fais-ton donc ? questionna James, en tentant d'occulter cette présence malvenue.

La sorcière leur présenta des sandwiches faits à la va vite. James piocha dedans et se servit d'un verre de jus de citrouille. La pendule tordue près de la fenêtre indiquait huit heures du matin. L'heure d'un petit déjeuner, et peut être après d'une sieste réparatrice. Il toisa les cigares sur la table.

—Je peux en avoir un ?

—S'il te plait Bridget, fit la jeune femme.

Elle n'en fut que plus hideuse aux yeux des James. Elle souriait vaguement satisfaite dévoilant des dents tordues en croisant des doigts noueux sous son menton allongé. Il réitéra sa demande avec l'ajout de politesse élémentaire et alluma enfin le précieux cigare.

Ça tiendrait allez quoi quelques jours, mais bien vite il aurait besoin de plus. Derrière lui, Albus ricanait de le voir si déconfit. Il voulut attraper un pot de marmelade pour lui jeter à la figure mais la main de la fille l'en empêcha.

—Pas de gaspillage ici ! J'ai suffisamment de mal à joindre les deux bouts sans que vous ne jetiez au quatre vents ma nourriture pour vos imbécilités ! Pour ce qui est de ce que nous faisons, j'aimerais maintenant que Dumbledore est parti que nous nous présentions plus correctement et dans les formes. Je commence, dit-elle en finissant un nouveau cigare. Bridget Wemina Maugrey, vingt quatre ans, auror.

—Albus Severus Potter, dix huit ans… hum, sans emploi et comme vous le savez, nous venons du futur.

Non mais quel idiot. L'envie de le frapper fut encore plus violente. Johann assit sur la table, se tartinant un toast aussi fictif que lui sans doute se pencha :

—Ça te démange, hein ? Fais le. Je me suis retenu de te démembrer toi, en le faisant souffrir lui. Allez, tu l'as déjà fait… Plusieurs fois. Un coup de poing et il est à terre à chialer.

À la place il se tourna vers Bridget et sourit insolemment.

—James Sirius Potter… Et c'est tout.

Il sourit encore plus, plein de satisfaction.

S-a-t-i-s-f-a-c-t-i-o-n. n-o-i-t-c-a-f-s-i-t-a-S.

—Bien, et j'aimerais en savoir plus sur vos aptitudes à tous les deux. Sur quoi que ce soit. Si je dois mixer une équipe avec vous deux, bien que ça m'ait l'air d'une difficulté rare, je propose que nous en sachions plus sur vous.

James bondit sur sa chaise.

—Je suis bon avec les créatures magiques, et en métamorphose. Je suis animagus. Un loup.

Il eut encore plus la joie de voir un sourcil de la femme se lever. Eh oui. Qui dit mieux ? Albus s'éclaircit la gorge avant de dire timidement :

—Je… suis plutôt bon en sortilèges, en runes, en arithmancie, en potion et métamorphose… Et moi aussi je suis animagus. Le mien c'est un serval.

James se stoppa automatiquement. Il tomba presque de son siège. Non, c'était impossible. Il n'avait pas pu le devenir tout seul, comme ça. Il n'avait pas pu être une nouvelle fois dépassé par son idiot de frère !

—Que crois-tu, Potter. J'ai réussi à le devenir, pourquoi pas lui, alors qu'il était l'un des meilleurs élèves de Poudlard ? siffla Johann. Tu as envie de lui en coller une, hein ? Ça te démange ?

Oui ça le démangeait, et ça devait se voir sur son visage car Albus fut plus méfiant. Il plissa ses yeux verts comme s'il voulait analyser la meilleure stratégie à adopter pour éviter un coup en traitre.

—Et c'est quoi un serval ? grogna-t-il dédaigneusement.

—Une sorte de gros chat, marmonna Al.

James éclata de rire. Il était une espèce de gros chien et son frère une espèce de gros chat. Ça leur correspondait tellement bien. Alors il lui sauta dessus. Il eut le temps de lui saisir une poignée de cheveux au milieu de cette cuisine tarabiscoté avant qu'un nouveau sort ne les expulse l'un et l'autre de chaque côté de la kitchenette. Albus finit dans la mezzanine non loin du réchaud et James poussa un hurlement rageur. Sale petit con !

—Je vais en prendre un pour taper l'autre !

—Mais c'est quoi ce cirque ? Bridget !

Les trois protagonistes tournèrent la tête de concert vers un garçon aux cheveux châtains foncés, au visage assez peu gracieux et attaqué d'acné. Il devait avoir dans les treize ans tout au plus, mais à sa façon de les lorgner d'un air dédaigneux on lui aurait volontiers donné plus. Il était en chemise de nuit couverte de chats noirs et quand le regard de James s'attarda dessus, il vira au rouge cramoisi. Il cacha la chemise de ses mains avant de siffler :

—C'est qui ces deux là ? Tu fais dans le gite Bridg' ? T'as enfin été virée des aurors ?

—C'est ça, Alastor, viens donc prendre ton petit déjeuner et épargne moi tes commentaires.

Le garçon fit un geste peu gracieux et s'assit sur la table, à l'endroit où aurait dû se trouver l'image de Johann qui lui laissa gracieusement la place avant de disparaître. Il prit un toast :

—Quoi ? Vous voulez ma photo ?

—Alastor Maugrey, débuta Al.

—Quoi ? Et comment tu connais mon nom le binoclard ? T'es moche. Ferme cette bouche tu vas gober un doxy.

Et sur ces politesses, il disparut dans un nouveau couloir tortueux de la demeure. James cligna des yeux. Alastor Maugrey, oui ce nom là ne lui était pas inconnu. Il se frappa la tête pour se forcer à réfléchir. Alastor Maugrey, c'était le nom de l'auror qui avait été pratiquement le mentor de leur père. On racontait qu'il était une véritable légende et considéré comme le meilleur auror ayant jamais exercé, leur père était le premier à leur dire sans fausseté. Le garçon qu'il venait de voir était loin de l'image du héros. Bridget suspecta visiblement quelque chose :

—Vous venez de faire la connaissance de mon frère, cingla la femme. Si d'aventure vous le connaissez de votre époque, c'est que petit un, il aura une sacrée longue vie pour le petit emmerdeur que c'est, et de deux ne lui montrez rien. Il n'est pas et ne sera pas au courant de votre petit secret. C'est plus prudent.

P-r-u-d-e-n-t. t-n-e-d-u-r-P.

Les deux hochèrent la tête. James préféra reporter sa hargne nouvelle vers Albus. Quel sale petit idiot. Alastor Maugrey avait au moins raison sur une chose :

—J'ai une autre qualité, des deux, je suis le plus beau. Et de loin. Allez salut.

—Où vas-tu ? questionna Bridget Maugrey.

—M'acheter de quoi me murger. Bye.

…

.

.

Trouver de quoi répondre à ses besoins fut mal aisé, mais il y parvint en dépensant ses toutes dernières pièces qu'il avait acquises en tant que serveur. Il se calla dans la première ruelle dégueulasse pour tester la consistance de sa marchandise. Une drôle de poudre blanche, de la moldue, lui avait certifié un vendeur, il en abonde sur le marché avec la guerre. S'il avait bien compris il devait se le mettre dans le nez. Chose qu'il fit nettement dégoûté après une inspiration. Les moldus avaient les pires idées qui soient. Il se dépêcha ensuite de rentrer. La pluie tombait à gros bouillon. Seulement prendre une cheminée publique était impossible. Les protections de la maison ne le lui permettaient pas, et la Coquetière semblait être sous fidélitas. Par conséquent, il se sentit bien con.

Après avoir erré hors de l'Allée des Embrumes, il poussa un juron dans le Chemin de Traverse et s'affala près de l'entrée du Chaudron Baveur en cherchant quoi faire. Il se massa les paupières.

Cette journée était merdique. Sa sœur chérie embrassait un garçon étrange et sournois donc haïssable au possible puis disparaissait après, Albus se montrait une fois de plus le meilleur, puis on les collait tous les deux dans les bras d'une drôle de fille et de son frère peu sympathique. Il détestait Dumbledore pour l'avoir forcé à suivre cette voie.

—Te voilà enfin. Tu as pris ce qu'il te fallait ? On y va. Ne perdons pas de temps tu as déjà assez attiré l'attention.

La drôle de fille était justement là. Bridget le prit par le bras, car il pouvait à peine se lever et elle transplana.

Il ne fut pas certain qu'elle l'assit sur un siège du salon ensuite, ou qu'il s'y mît seul, mais quand il émergea, il était en boule dedans.

Il ne semblait y avoir personne à l'horizon, on entendait le tic tac régulier et sinistre de la grosse horloge, le ronronnement d'une théière et les petits pas feutrés d'Alastor à l'étage au dessus. Où étaient passés Bridget et Al ?

Il grogna puis s'ébroua comme un chien pour partir à la recherche de son frère et de l'autre fille. Il monta l'escalier vers l'endroit qui leur était déconseillé par Bridget, il s'agissait en fait de la chambre d'Alastor. Il toqua et poussa le battant. Le garçon était occupé, pied nu à bidouiller une drôle de machine.

—Hey, où est ta frangine ?

—Casse-toi le grand dadais. Tu as l'air encore plus bête que le nabot.

Soit.

—Où ils sont ?

—Dans la cave. Maintenant décarre.

Glauque. Il descendit les escaliers branlants et rafistolés avec des moyens précaires vers le lieu indiqué. Un coup de vent s'infiltra par une fenêtre et fit siffler la maison de toute part. Il frissonna et se dépêcha d'atteindre la cave.

En soulevant la trappe, il se retrouva non pas dans une vieille cave miteuse comme il le supposait mais dans une véritable aire d'entraînement digne des plus grands aurors. Des mannequins de combats étaient positionnés partout dans la large pièce ainsi que des armes très semblables à celles que leur père pouvait ramener parfois dans son bureau. Il eut un pincement au cœur à ce souvenir. Il descendit pour voir Al s'esbigner face à un mannequin et Bridget occupée à fabriquer une étrange potion.

—Je veux vous voir à l'œuvre. Chacun sur un mannequin, allez.

—Non, je veux m'mesurer à lui, grinça James en pointant Al.

—Pas question, répondirent les deux boiteux d'une même voix.

—Ils vont pas me donner des ordres les clopinants !

—Ne m'appelle plus jamais comme ça, siffla la femme dont les traits se durcirent.

—Sinon quoi ?

James eut la réponse, il fut envoyé à l'autre bout de la pièce par un puissant expelliarmus de la femme. Il rebondit contre un mannequin de combat, avant de retomber violemment sur ses pieds. Il voulut hurler, soufflé de douleur. Quelques grammes de la poudre blanche lui glissèrent du nez, il se dépêcha de les laper pour échapper aux rappels de son corps.

—Ma jambe, commença la semi cul de jatte d'une voix horriblement mauvaise, ne te concerne absolument pas. Je ne veux plus de commentaires sur ce fait. Tu vis sous mon toit, je vous nourris, vous protège et m'assure que vous soyez tous en sécurité. C'est déjà largement suffisant. C'est la mission que le Professeur Dumbledore m'a confiée. Entraine toi sur ce mannequin d'abord.

James la fusilla du regard

—Okay…

—J'espère bien. Allez.

Il se faufila jusqu'à un mannequin à l'autre bout de la pièce, trop humilié et fatigué pour répondre. Encore une fois il avait du mal à distinguer ce qui était vrai ou ne l'était pas et peut être que Johann ne tarderait pas à apparaître pour le poignarder une bonne fois pour toute. En repensant à cela, il frissonna puis avisa la besace d'Al qui trainait. Il l'ouvrit. Le sabre de Gurt Krauss jaillit dès qu'il y fourra la main. Il l'inspecta d'un œil morne. Il n'y avait pas que Grindelwald derrière eux, mais aussi Krauss. Son estomac se noua et il eut une envie si violente de vomir qu'il s'assit. Le Hunter lui avait offert d'apprendre à vivre avec ses meurtres. Il avait refusé d'office, mais pouvait-on survivre avec du sang sur les mains indéfiniment ? Le retour du fantôme de Johann était bien la preuve que quelque chose clochait quelque part.

Il soupira. Les jours suivants s'annonçaient terrible. James regretta amèrement de ne pas avoir Li et d'être si furieux et désespéré.

D-é-s-e-s-p-é-r-é. –é-r-é-p-s-e-s-é-D.

 **oOo**

—Bien, souffla Percy Weasley. Je pense que nous allons faire une pause pour vous laisser souffler ainsi que l'auror.

Sa voix était hésitante. Douglass transpirait de s'aventurer dans l'esprit si tortueux et complexe de James Sirius Potter. Le vieil auror s'assit sur un banc, alors que quelques sorciers se levaient pressés de déjeuner. Rita ne prit pas cette peine, les yeux rivés sur les deux jeunes Potter, elle relut consciencieusement ses notes, indifférente aux coups d'œil peu discret de Veronica à ses côtés.

Quelque chose ne collait pas. Elle se fichait totalement que les deux Potter aient rencontré Alastor Maugrey, elle ne l'avait jamais aimé ce vieux cinglé et sa mort ne l'avait en rien affectée, mais seulement qui était cette Bridget ? Rita n'avait jamais entendu que le vieil homme ait eut une sœur auror…

Cela n'avait encore une fois pas de sens.

Ginny Potter avait choisi elle aussi de se passer de pause déjeuner, elle gardait les yeux rivés sur ses enfants, ses mains jointes devant sa bouche en une prière muette. _Pourquoi pries-tu_? eut envie de l'invectiver de loin, Rita. Manifestement toutes ces choses là s'étaient déjà passées, prier ne servait à rien, ils avaient vécu tous ça ces gamins et y avaient survécu.

C'était des Survivants bon marchés quelque part. Elle garda cette phrase pour plus tard pour ne pas se la faire voler par la Madone à ses côtés. Le véritable Survivant n'avait pas osé venir, et ce constat était délicieusement agréable. Sa fille avait embrassé son pire ennemi et l'autre y avait répondu. Tout cela prenait un tour tellement mélodramatique.

Percy Weasley revint ensuite, le dos courbé. La masse de travail en amont se lisait sur son visage aux traits tirés. Ses lunettes tordues sur le bord de son nez tressaillirent en même temps que le reste de son corps quand il s'assit lourdement. Il n'osa pas s'intéresser à sa petite sœur, préférant de loin le regard vide des enfants de celle-ci.

Le vide vaut mieux que la haine parfois.

Les autres sorciers revinrent petit à petit, discutant légèrement puis se rassirent indifférents aux deux Potter.

—Nous allons reprendre, annonça le rouquin. Par vous Mr Potter ?

Même lui n'avait pas l'air très à l'aise. Pourtant, ce fut l'auror Douglass qui prit la parole.

—J'aimerais demander à la Haute Cour du Magenmagot plus de temps de repos. Ce garçon ne fait que lutter quand j'ai affaire à son esprit.

—Dans ce cas nous pouvons stopper là la séance et la reprendre demain, proposa timidement Susan Bones.

—Et pourquoi ça ? L'esprit de Miss Potter est plus facilement lisible et il nous semble bien qu'elle ne soit absolument pas claire, cingla McFleetwood approuvé par plusieurs sorciers.

—En effet, opina Joemie Talendur, une vieille sorcière rabougrie, que Rita connaissait pour avoir récité les actes de condamnation pour son propre procès sur le livre de Dumbledore. Nous pourrions en effet continuer avec Miss Potter.

Des regards coulèrent vers Percy Weasley qui s'éclaircit la gorge, sentant la pression de toute la salle d'audience sur lui, et encore une fois, les gens étaient nombreux, terriblement nombreux. Car les évènements de la veille avaient été répétés, amplifiés et déformés quand bien même fussent-ils dans l'édition du soir et tout le monde voulait en savoir plus.

—Effectuez le sortilège, soupira l'homme.

Sa voix était aussi brisée que les illusions de Lily Luna Potter.

 **oOo**

Lily courait en tentant de suivre le rythme du garçon devant elle. La pluie tombait désormais à grandes eaux sur Londres, les forçant à se dépêcher depuis plusieurs minutes déjà. La rousse était gelée. Le soleil se levait à peine derrière la lourde chape nuageuse lorsqu'ils arrivèrent devant les grilles sombres d'un bâtiment lugubre. Il était l'un des seul n'ayant pas l'air sur le point de s'écrouler, mais n'était certainement pas neuf. L'immeuble sur trois étages arborait une façade grisâtre et son premier étage était éclaboussé de traces de boues qui avec le temps avaient laissé un marquage indélébile. Sur les grilles, l'Orphelinat Wool se voyait nommé.

Lily jugea avec horreur que c'était là un des endroits les plus tristes pour passer sa jeunesse. Néanmoins, elle avait fait le choix de le suivre, elle ne pouvait pas reculer, surtout transie comme elle l'était. Tom saisit une petite clef sous un pot de fleurs fanées et rempli d'eau. Manifestement, cette clef n'était pas à leur intention, vu qu'il la replaça parfaitement après avoir ouvert la porte.

Ils se dépêchèrent d'entrer, trempés. L'intérieur était aussi sombre que l'extérieur. Le bâtiment avait l'air de fêter peu glorieusement au milieu de cette guerre son petit siècle d'existence à en juger par le sol et les murs d'une autre époque. Tout était propre et bien rangé, mais si sombre, cela manquait tellement de vie. Elle frissonna.

—Tom ? C'est toi ?

Une femme entre deux âges, habillée d'une robe de chambre rose passé sortit d'une petite porte du hall. Ses cheveux grisâtres étaient attachés en coque au dessus de sa tête, elle fronça les sourcils.

—Tu déposes tes affaires pour disparaître plusieurs semaines, et tu ne reviens que maintenant ? J'étais inquiète. Et qui c'est elle ?

La femme la lorgna. Lily fut étonnée, non pas qu'on s'adressât à elle, mais du certain manque d'attention de la femme pour Tom.

Si ses parents étaient encore en vie et qu'elle avait disparu autant de temps, sa mère lui aurait hurlé dessus pour lui faire comprendre la leçon. Mais non, cette femme avait à peine moufté.

—C'est une connaissance de l'école. Sa maison a été bombardée. Ses parents sont morts, fit derechef le jeune homme d'une voix froide avant qu'elle ne puisse se présenter. Je suis allé la chercher.

Aussi, alors que la femme ouvrait la bouche, le brun tournait déjà les talons pour monter un escalier usé.

—Oh… Mais nous manquons cruellement de place et…

—Mes frères ne devraient pas tarder, normalement. Je les ais appelés, ils vont arriver. C'est une solution de repli.

La femme soupira.

—Je vois… Il me semble qu'il doit nous rester une couchette dans le grenier avec les petits, maintenant que Lizzie White s'est engagée comme volontaire chez les infirmières de guerre. Tu vas avant tout prendre un douche. Ici on m'appelle Mrs Cole. Je n'aime pas le manque de respect, alors fais attention à toi. Comment t'appelles-tu ?

—Lina Pieters.

La femme le nota dans un registre, puis lui indiqua un couloir au premier étage où se trouvaient les douches féminines. La jeune fille s'y dirigea avec en main un nouvel uniforme gris et informe bien plus saillant que ses frusques sales et déchirées.

Elle tourna le robinet d'une douche à l'air aussi vieux que le bâtiment, l'eau qui coula n'était ni glacée, ni chaude, à peine un filet tiédasse avec un peu de savon, mais c'était déjà beaucoup. Après, elle s'habilla rapidement, avec l'envie furieuse de retrouver son nouveau lit. Ce fut sans compter l'entrée d'un groupe de filles d'environ quinze ans.

—Tiens, une nouvelle ! Salut. Je suis Amy, se présenta l'une d'elle, une blonde au léger embonpoint.

—Lina, murmura-t-elle vaguement.

Elle voulait juste dormir, et ces moldues aussi gentilles étaient-elles étaient un obstacle de poids envers son objectif.

—Tu as l'air bien perdue toi. Je suis Shelley, se présenta une fille à grosses lunettes rondes. D'où viens-tu ?

—Je… je suis une amie d'école de Tom.

—Jedusor ? questionna l'une d'entre elles d'une voix blanche.

—Oui.

La température de la pièce chuta de dix degrés rien qu'au regard des jeunes filles.

—Jésus Christ… Il est revenu à l'orphelinat ?

—Oui.

Les filles se toisèrent entre elles, l'air horrifiées. Lily comprit qu'à l'avenir elles ne lui parleraient plus. La rousse sortit donc de la salle de bain, les cheveux humides sur sa nuque, pour monter un nouvel escalier plus étroit menant aux combles. Des jeunes enfants y étaient entassés sur des couchettes peu épaisses. Il était tôt, la plupart dormaient encore à poings fermés. Tom n'était pas là, songea-t-elle un peu dépitée. Elle finit par trouver une couchette libre et à peine se mit-elle dedans, qu'elle s'endormit.

…

.

.

Elle se réveilla quelques heures plus tard. Le soleil chauffait la lucarne contre laquelle elle était couchée de façon agréable. Les petits enfants cependant chahutaient trop, forçant la jeune fille à se lever. Lily redescendit alors, tentant de suivre le flot d'orphelins vers le réfectoire. En voyant ces petits enfants et ces adolescents en uniforme gris, le constat la frappa à nouveau que ce n'était pas là un lieu très joyeux. Puis elle songea que quelque part, elle avait sa place dans cet endroit, dans cette époque où ses parents étaient à la fois morts et non encore existant tout comme le reste de sa famille pour s'occuper d'elle. C'était triste.

En dehors de Mrs Cole, l'Orphelinat Wool était tenu par des sœurs, qui servaient le déjeuner, une sorte de bouillie blanche mais à l'air consistant. La rousse tenta d'occulter les regards curieux des quelques pensionnaires occupés à manger, pour être servie de la pitance puis s'asseoir dans un coin du réfectoire, là où on ne l'embêterait pas. Elle avait manqué le petit déjeuner, son estomac criait famine. Les filles de la salle de bain, lui jetaient des regards en coin de leur table en semblant chercher tout comme elle même une silhouette bien spécifique. Celle de Tom.

Il arriva que ce dernier apparût au moment où la plupart des enfants avaient quitté le réfectoire pourtant bondé. Changé lui aussi, la mâchoire contractée comme rarement Lily l'avait vue l'être, il traça jusqu'à une des sœurs, une femme au visage sévère, se fit servir pour tourner les talons jusqu'à s'asseoir en face d'elle. Les deux enfants qui jouaient non loin s'écartèrent, et Amy et Shelley blêmirent de leur table avant d'elles aussi se carapater.

Lily grimaça en triturant du bout de cuillère la bouillie dont elle n'arrivait toujours pas à déterminer l'origine.

—Ils te craignent. Qu'as-tu fait à ces enfants ?

—Ce qu'il fallait pour qu'ils me laissent en paix.

—En ayant une peur bleue de toi, les gens ne te laissent pas en paix. La peur et l'ignorance entraînent la haine, et une haine commune amène une volonté de se battre. Tu risques d'avoir des ennuis.

—C'est toi qui dis ça, alors que tu es haïe de la majorité des garçons de Serpentard ? Tu es bien mal placée pour me faire la morale.

Lily eut un pincement au cœur en jugeant qu'en effet elle ne pouvait pas trop s'attarder sur le sujet. Les garçons de Serpentards ne l'aimaient pas, car elle avait été très proche d'Antonin à un moment. Était-elle suffisamment proche de Tom à l'heure actuelle pour mériter une agressivité semblable ? Et Antonin la haïssait-il ? Elle n'avait même pas envie de retourner à Poudlard pour le savoir. À vrai dire, elle ne savait même plus quoi faire. Elle ne se sentait pas prête à aider James à décuver, à soutenir Al dans la nouvelle appréhension de son handicap, pas maintenant.

—Cet endroit est-il toujours si…

—Sombre ? Oui. Ce n'est pas là une chose qui me gêne. Les gens me gênent.

La rousse, le vit piocher vaguement dans son bol pour la première fois. Après une bouchée, il repoussa l'assiette, dégoûté alors que dehors la pluie reprenait doucement en couvrant le ciel de nuages. L'endroit en fut encore plus assombris. Lily frissonna. Elle remit avec application les manches de son pardessus sur ses poignets

—Je n'ai pas de nouvelles de mes frères. J'imagine que je vais rester ici quelques temps.

Était-ce normal d'ailleurs ? Et si les dragons avaient réussi à passer après qu'ils se soient enfuis ? Mais non, ils avaient Dumbledore.

—Grand bien t'en fasse. Tu veux tester ? Voir ce que c'est que de vivre dans cet endroit, infect pour te faire une idée ?

Il se leva abruptement, et ramena son plateau à la sœur. Complètement désorientée, Lily le suivit, alors qu'il débouchait sur la petite entrée.

—J'en ai marre ! Je n'ai rien dit de blessant ! Tu es impossible Tom Jedusor ! Ce n'était qu'une remarque !

—Et toi tu es une idiote, siffla-t-il d'une voix si froide que plusieurs pensionnaires s'écartèrent sur leur passage.

Beaucoup d'entre eux jugèrent bon de s'en aller une bonne fois pour toute. Le rouge aux joues, honteuse et vexée Lily se mordit la lèvre inférieure férocement.

—Tu veux encore moins que moi être ici. Tu me colles aux basques. Va-t'en ! Pourquoi m'as-tu suivi, hein ?

La rousse ne répondit pas et la colère de Tom cessa aussi subitement qu'elle avait commencée. Il s'écarta et soupira. Lily en fit de même. La porte était juste là, elle pouvait s'en aller, oui. Mais elle ne le voulait surtout pas. Elle n'avait nulle part autre où aller.

—Je vais rester. Peu importe ce que tu en penses.

—Fais ce que tu veux. Tu es adulte.

Ils se toisèrent à nouveau.

—Oh ! Tom ! s'écria soudainement la voix de Mrs Cole derrière eux. Tu es là ! Viens vite ! Il est là. Il est finalement venu !

Qui ça ? Les deux jeunes gens se tournèrent vers le bureau de Mrs Cole qui en sortait justement et venait de les remarquer. Elle était accompagnée d'une autre personne, un homme au riche pardessus en cuir noir que Lily reconnut. Tom Jedusor Sr.

…

.

.

Que faisait-il ici ? Que faisait le père de Tom dans cet endroit se demandait Lily horrifiée ? Les deux hommes s'étaient toisés une longue minute, faisant encore plus chuter la température de la pièce, chose que Mrs Cole n'avait même pas remarqué tant elle semblait excitée. Après avoir proposé à l'homme de le débarrasser de son manteau et son chapeau elle leur indiqua son bureau où ils pourraient discuter en toute quiétude. Elle partit ensuite à la poursuite d'un petit enfant dont les langes étaient souillés. Tom Jedusor Sr retourna dans le bureau et s'assit tranquillement, attendant que son « fils » vienne le rejoindre.

—Ne me suis pas, siffla le plus jeune.

—Au contraire, autant qu'elle vienne. Elle est concernée aussi.

La porte claqua derrière elle.

—J'étais sûr que la petite serait avec toi, débuta aussitôt le père siégeant comme un roi.

Un roi sur une montagne de détritus, son mouchoir de poche était posé sous lui en lieu et place de là où Mrs Cole s'asseyait habituellement.

Tom ne prit même pas la peine de s'asseoir. Ils se toisaient furieusement l'un et l'autre. À nouveau la ressemblance entre les deux saisit violemment Lily. Hormis l'âge, la couleur des yeux (bleus pour le père, noirs pour le fils) et un discret grain de beauté sur la pommette du plus jeune, ils auraient pu prétendre à être jumeaux. Ce constat devait agacer au plus au point Tom.

—Que fais-tu ici ? Va-t'en.

—Je suis venu discuter, déclara sèchement Jedusor Sr. Après ce qu'il s'est passé, c'est là quelque chose de nécessaire.

—Et tu es venu me trouver, fantastique. Je ne veux pas te parler. Va-t'en avant que je ne te tue.

L'homme blêmit légèrement. Il les regarda, d'abord Tom, puis Lily comme s'il s'attendait à ce qu'elle l'arrête à la moindre tentative d'exécution de ses menaces. La rousse le trouva bien couard.

—Te trouver n'a pas été très difficile. Quand on a les moyens, évidemment. Tu avais disparu, j'ai dû attendre dans cette ville nauséabonde que tu réapparaisses. Cette grosse idiote, Mrs Cole c'est ça ? m'a appelé ce matin.

Lily vit Tom trembler de rage, ses poings étaient serrés tellement fort, rendant ses mains blanches comme de la craie. Un léger filet s'écoulait entre ses doigts. Du sang, devina-t-elle.

—Épargne moi tes commentaires, rétorqua le fils.

—Tu es comme elle. Tous les deux, vous êtes comme elle.

—Qui ça ?

—Ta mère, cingla le père. Son frère et elle étaient des ensorceleurs, des sorciers.

—J'ai un oncle ? cracha le garçon.

—Oui. Morfin Gaunt. Il est resté dans la même crasse depuis bien des années. La crasse dans laquelle aurais dû rester ta folle de mère au lieu de me jeter son venin !

Tom bondit sur ses pieds. Il s'avança vers son géniteur, sa main déjà dans la poche de son pantalon pour saisir sa baguette d'if. Lily réagit aussitôt, sa baguette sortie, d'ores et déjà parée à stupéfixier le garçon avant qu'un sort malheureux ne quitte ses lèvres. Jedusor Sr tressaillit, mais sourit néanmoins en toisant la rousse.

—Cette jeune fille a parcourut la moitié du pays pour entrer à mon service dans le seul but de t'empêcher de m'attaquer. Car elle a comprit ce que tu étais, ce que tu refuses de voir. Tu es né d'un sortilège de cette femme dégoûtante sur moi. Tu es un résultat abominable et contrenature.

—La ferme !

—Tu serais né sur mes terres je t'aurais noyé dans l'évier comme un chiot dont on ne veut pas. Ta génitrice étant décédée lamentablement, tu es le seul reliquat de l'horreur qui m'a été faite.

—Taisez-vous, hurla Lily. Vous n'avez pas le droit de dire de telles choses ! Je ne sais que peu de choses de ce qui vous lie à cette femme, mais vous ne pouvez pas être aussi haineux, aussi amer et horrible !

Le sortilège ou la potion d'amour de la mère de Tom avait fait plus de désastre qu'il n'y paraissait. Le père était rongé de dégoût en partie par sa propre idiotie, et le fils par la haine. Une erreur entachait deux existences. Les yeux de Tom rougeoyaient dangereusement, sa mâchoire était si fermement serrée que deux veines blanches saillaient le long de son cou.

—Sale moldu !

—J'ignore ce que ces mots veulent dire dans ta bouche, et je vais les occulter. Tu es né, et presque adulte, à mon grand agacement. Tu es désormais un obstacle dans mon existence.

—Pardon ? cingla le plus jeune d'une voix glacée.

—Oui. J'entends bien profiter de ma vie. Mes parents ne tarderont pas à mourir, me laissant le loisir de disposer de ma fortune comme je l'entends. Toi, tu es un moucheron sous mes bottes. Oublions chacun notre existence mutuelle. Combien veux-tu ?

L'homme sortit un chéquier et se saisit de la plume de Mrs Cole et de l'encrier de celle-ci.

—J'espère avoir mal comprit.

—Combien ? Je n'ai pas toute la journée. Dix mille livres ? Vingt mille ? Une belle somme. De quoi commencer à te payer de belles études, ou le début d'une belle maison. Tu prends cette somme et ensuite tu disparais.

Lily eut un haut le cœur de dégoût, Tom lui, claqua ses mains violemment sur la table, renversant encrier et plumes sur les mains de son géniteur.

—Fous le camp. _Maintenant._ Tu es pathétique.

Les deux hommes se toisèrent. Le plus vieux secoua sa main couverte d'encre, puis saisit quelque chose. Une vieille valise. La vieille valise de Lily. Cette dernière ouvrit grand les yeux.

—Tu vas le regretter, mais tu m'as l'air bien sot, alors il te faudra du temps. Quant à toi, jeune fille, tu as oublié ça chez moi. Oh, et évidemment tu es renvoyée.

—Adieu, répondit aussi sec la rousse.

L'autre eut un bref ricanement avant de saisir la poignée de la porte de Mrs Cole avec son mouchoir. Il se retourna au dernier moment.

—Si tu reviens sur mes terres, je te ferais ce que j'aurais dû faire à ta garce de mère. Je te ferais cuire sur un bûcher en place publique.

Il ferma la porte derrière lui.

—Salaud ! hurla Tom aussitôt en se jetant vers la porte du bureau.

Lily entre lui et celle-ci s'écrasa contre la porte.

—Non, Tom ! Il n'en vaut pas la peine ! Si tu lui jettes un sort tu risques l'expulsion !

—Écarte-toi ! Je le tuerais de mes mains !

—Non !

Le brun lui attrapa l'épaule et la projeta contre une vieille bibliothèque alors qu'il sortait en trombe. Horrifiée, Lily se releva et le suivit dans le hall déserté. Tom l'avait déjà traversé à la suite de son géniteur, il était dehors trempé. Une voiture s'en allait déjà en embrayant sur North Street. Elle disparut dans une grande gerbe d'eau. Le Serpentard hurla de rage.

—Tom qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? s'inquiéta Mrs Cole en ouvrant la fenêtre au dessus d'eux. Ne restez pas sous la pluie. Où est ton-

—Ne prononce pas son nom !

Il tourna rapidement les talons, écumant de rage et d'envie de meurtre.

…

.

.

« _La vision de la pensine se troubla, Lily Luna Potter voulait passer le souvenir suivant, tentant de chasser avec de l'occlumencie, les images qui venaient. En vain, une image se stabilisa_. »

Lily toqua à la porte de la chambre de Tom, clairement mal à l'aise. Les lumières de l'Orphelinat tressautaient au rythme effréné des gouttes de pluies rendant ce couloir vide durant la soirée, bien peu accueillant. Elle frissonna.

Cela semblait assez idiot de vouloir voir le garçon malgré le fait que quelques heures se soient passées, mais il devait persister en elle, une toute petite part d'idiotie. Cette part même que James appelait volontiers courage. Il ne pouvait pas aller bien, oh non. Elle n'aurait plus osé bouger pendant plusieurs jours si son père lui avait dit des choses aussi affreuses. Évidemment, le brun et elle étaient radicalement différents, ce qui était là tout le problème. De quoi était-il capable ? Lily craignait réellement de le découvrir. Elle se doutait bien que Tom n'était pas à proprement parlé une personne bonne, mais ni plus ni moins qu'une personne perdue.

—Tom c'est moi.

Évidemment, personne ne répondit. Elle attendit, une minute, deux minutes. D'un coup le tonnerre fractura la monotonie des gouttes sur l'orphelinat la faisant sursauter. Peu de temps après dans un grincement, la porte s'ouvrit.

Tom arborait un visage indéchiffrable, seuls ses yeux étaient rouges sang. Il ne persistait aucune trace de noir dans ces prunelles, ce constat fit reculer Lily.

Cependant, le brun lui saisit violemment le poignet. Elle glapit, avant que la porte ne se ferme derrière elle aussi sec. La jeune fille se colla au mur de la minuscule chambre. Un lit, une armoire et un bureau servaient de mobilier, et rendaient par conséquent l'endroit encore plus exigu. Tom débuta d'une voix glacée et hachée :

—Tu n'as pas pu t'en empêcher, n'est-ce pas ? Tu t'es encore mêlée de ce qui ne te regardait pas.

—Tu aurais risqué de te faire renvoyer pour quelqu'un comme ton père ? Il n'en vaut pas la peine. Ignore-le ! C'est l'attitude la plus noble que tu pourrais avoir, plutôt qu'essayer de le tuer.

—Ne me parle pas de noblesse ! Tu es une des dernières personnes à pouvoir parler en ces termes ! Tu n'es qu'une poufsouffle ratée, une sang mêlée !

—Tu es aussi sang mêlé, Tom, par Merlin !

Le brun coinça l'une de ses mains au dessus de sa tête, la droite, celle où elle tenait sa baguette qu'elle ne put prendre dans sa poche. Lily inspira difficilement tandis que l'autre reprenait sur une voix beaucoup, beaucoup plus dangereuse :

—Je ne cesse de te dire de t'en aller, de te rejeter, de t'écraser et tu es toujours là… Tu n'es _qu'une masochiste_. J'en viens à regretter de t'avoir sauvée, tout aurait été tellement, tellement plus simple ! Tu aurais été souillée par ces deux types le soir de Noël pour ensuite être noyée une bonne fois pour toute au fond du lac noir. Ainsi se serait terminé ta minable exist-

SBLAF.

Lily le gifla avec violence de sa main libre. À nouveau une bête hurlait à l'intérieur d'elle. Elle lui hurlait de se venger du garçon. Elle tenta un nouveau coup furieux qui fut arrêté. Elle tomba au sol. Tom arborait une expression livide et furieuse, donc dangereuse. Ses yeux rougeoyaient comme sa joue à l'endroit où elle l'avait frappé. Ses mains lâchèrent d'un coup les siennes pour enserrer brutalement son cou. La rousse glapit, l'air en peu de temps commençait à lui manquer. Elle battait, des pieds et des mains.

—Arrêt-t-te !

—Oui, tout serait tellement plus simple si tu disparaissais. À qui vas-tu manquer ? Tes frères qui se moquent bien de toi ? Pourquoi ne sont-ils pas là ? Tu sais que j'ai raison. Tu me penses seul, mais tu es bien plus esseulée que je ne le serais jamais.

Ça faisait tellement mal.

—Tais-toi ! hoqueta-t-elle en tentant de reprendre de l'air.

—Alors que tu débarques dans ma vie, pleine de bons sentiments en pensant tout savoir, cela m'exaspère. Tu n'es personne, tu n'as même pas de nom !

—Lily Luna !

De surprise le brun cessa la pression sur son cou. Lily en profita pour prendre son visage en coupe et l'embrasser avec fureur. Cela n'avait aucun sens aucun, après tant de mots blessants, après avoir été à moitié étranglée.

Et pourtant, cela semblait être là la meilleure réponse. Un courant électrique circula entre leurs lèvres jointes jusqu'à ce que Tom ne se recule, le souffle erratique. Il la toisa durement. Lily déglutit. Il aurait pu se passer un milliard de choses dans sa tête à cet instant. Peut être se demandait-il comment la tuer, comment être encore plus horrible ?

Et pourtant non, il saisit son visage les faisant basculer tout les deux sur le plancher pour s'emparer sèchement de ses lèvres.

Lily apprécia comme jamais la sensation, les mains du brun descendirent le long de son cou, jusqu'à sa poitrine. Ses lèvres s'attardèrent sur les siennes, sa langue vint prendre la sienne dans un duo compliqué. Il atteignit un bouton de sa chemise pour les enlever.

Lily répondit en l'aidant à ôter son pull gris.

Leurs lèvres à nouveau se joignirent et une ivresse indescriptible les prit tous les deux.

 **oOo**

Lily Luna Potter baissa la tête. Veronica prit une photo. Rita se lécha les lèvres alors que dans la salle d'audience un mot était sur toutes les lèvres.

Catin.

Oh, il ne serait jamais prononcé ici, mais tous le pensaient dans leur bienheureuse bienpensance. Elle avait touché, embrassé, donné corps et âme au Seigneur des Ténèbres. Elle méritait ce triste titre.

Enfin de l'avis de Rita pas tout à fait. Il fallait beaucoup plus que se donner pour être une catin. Mais qui lui demandait son avis ? Personne. Les gens préféraient amplement lire des sornettes pour s'autoforger une opinion au vitriol. Et demain toute l'Angleterre sorcière aurait sa langue fourchue à propos de Lily Luna Potter.

Ginny Potter essuya quelque chose sous ses yeux, une larme même si elle ne l'avouerait jamais, puis se concentra sur sa fille, tout comme James Potter. Il y avait entre eux quelque chose qui donnait des frissons à Rita. De l'amour, une idiotie assez forte pour leur tenir la tête hors de l'eau à tous. Sa plume s'hérissa de cet étalage avant de se réfugier au creux de sa main.

—Je pense que tout est clair, déclara McFleetwood. Nous avons les résolutions et motivations et Miss Potter.

—Non ! Vous, vous trompez !

—Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom est-il devenu votre amant ?

La jeune fille rougit de honte et d'embarras.

—Oui, mais…

—Vous ne niez pas. Bien. Votre relation avec lui a bien conditionné la suite de votre histoire ? demanda un petit sorcier le nez plissé de dégoût.

—Oui ! Mais il…

—Il ne vous a pas forcée ?

Rita releva les dents. Susan Bones tentait d'aider, mais prestement, elle enfonçait encore plus le cas de la jeune fille. Percy Weasley tapa brutalement son maillet sur le socle de bois :

—Assez ! Nous avons assez persécuté cette jeune fille pour aujourd'hui. Par les pouvoirs qui me sont accordés, je demande l'ajournement de ce procès pour être repris demain.

Lily Potter eut un soupir de soulagement particulièrement audible. Ses épaules tombèrent comme frappées par le poids de la voûte d'Atlas. Les chaines se déroulèrent autour d'elle pour la laisser se lever, tout comme son frère. Encadrés de sorciers, le regard baissé pour éviter toute confrontation visuelle, ils s'en allèrent se soutenant l'un l'autre. Nul doute qu'une fois à St Mangouste, ils s'effondreraient.

Rita ragea de ne pas voir cela.

 **oOo**

* * *

Et voilà

J'espère que cela vous a plus, malgré le retard. J'attends vos avis avec impatience, ils réchaufferont mon petit coeur meurtri par les partiels :')

Bon courage pour vos examens !

Love,

Hugs,

Reviews

La chauve souris requin transgénique


	27. Sweet & Burning Desire

_E_ t me voilà pour un nouveau chapitre avec un peu de retard (les paaaartieeeeels s''avez)

Voici un chapitre plus doux, beaucoup centré sur Lily et Tom.

Disclaimer : JK possède tout sauf Bridget.

Bridget est à moiiii, (z'apprendrez à l'aimer ;))

Playlist : **Sia** : Breathe me - **Damien Rice** : 9 Crimes - **Bon Iver** : Holocene

 _Résumé des chapitres précédents : Après avoir échappé à Grindelwald, James et Albus vont travailler aux côtés d'une mystérieuse Bridget Maugrey tandis que Lily se retrouve seule avec Tom dans son orphelinat. Les deux, un soir, furieux en viennent à se battre et finissent dans les bras l'un de l'autre._

* * *

 _Pour un amant, il n'est plus d'ami_

Stendhal

* * *

 **oOo**

À quoi avait-il passé sa journée ? Harry n'en avait qu'une vague idée. Il s'était barricadé dans son bureau au QG des aurors, avait vaguement écouté des doléances, remplis des papiers, des ordres de missions, sans qu'aucune nouvelle, bonne ou pire encore, mauvaise ne lui parvienne.

Il sut à peu près le moment où le procès fut ajourné car il y eut un murmure excité ou horrifié, il le discerna mal, qui emplit le QG pour disparaître aussi sec quand son nom fut prononcé. Il ne fallait pas qu'Harry/Potter/Mr Potter/ou Le Chef comme on l'appelait ici bas, soit au courant. Que s'était-il passé ? Il l'ignorait. Il n'avait pas eu la force, pas cette fois de se présenter devant tout ces regards ironiques et voir impuissant sa fille, sa Lily, son rayon de soleil entre les mains de Tom Jedusor. Ses enfants avaient toutes les raisons du monde de lui en vouloir, lui même s'en voulait amèrement de cet instant de pure lâcheté.

On toqua à sa porte. Avant qu'il n'ait donné l'autorisation d'entrer, Ginny se présenta. Ses yeux étaient rougis, il craignit le pire, et quand elle hocha la tête douloureusement, son cœur se serra. Il ne voulait surtout pas en savoir plus.

—J'essaie de contacter le ministre depuis plusieurs jours pour continuer ce procès en huis clos, commença son épouse. Ça ne peut plus continuer. Lily, James… Al vont craquer.

—Bittersweet est assigné à résidence.

—Et alors ? Il a encore un peu de pouvoir à défaut d'avoir toute sa tête !

La rousse posa sa main devant sa bouche, gênée. Elle tomba d'un coup, assise sur le siège en face du sien en poussant un soupir désespéré.

—Je deviens teigneuse et hargneuse. Que pouvons-nous faire Harry ?

—Attraper Voldemort. En finir avec lui.

—Je parlais du procès.

—Les deux sont liés, murmura-t-il dans un long soupir. Voldemort, un de ses alliés, ou un de ses ennemis cherche quelque chose que nos enfants ont en leur possession dans leurs souvenirs. Si nous nous débarrassons de lui, ce simulacre de procès n'existera probablement plus. La plupart des juges ne prennent même plus la peine de faire semblant d'être impartial. Ils sont pompeux, oisifs et cruels. Ils auraient fait de bons mangemorts.

—Et les choses avancent ? demanda Ginny d'une voix pleine d'espoir.

—Pas vraiment. Hagrid a été mis au courant, il patrouille souvent avec Neville. Luna est partie à la recherche des autres anciens membres de l'Ordre que nous n'avons pas pu contacter. Je cadre mes aurors là où l'Ordre ne peut intervenir. J'ai à l'œil toutes les familles de Sang Pur.

—Tu es en train de te tisser une vraie toile. Même les Malefoy ? fit Gin d'une voix amusée comme pour cacher sa douleur.

Cela marcha mal, même Harry sentit son cœur rater un battement en se rappelant les lèvres de Lily sur celles de Voldemort.

—Hermione travaille avec Astoria Greengrass-Malefoy, elle sera au courant avant moi si d'aventure Voldemort venait à leur forcer la main.

—George parle de combats imminents avec Ted.

—Pour l'instant, Voldemort ne recherche sans doute pas les combats frontaux. Je ne sais pas trop calculer ses coups, mais il n'en est sans doute pas là. Il n'y aura pas de seconde Bataille de Poudlard, je te le promets. Je dois aussi avoir une discussion avec Ted, il est mal en point en ce moment.

Son épouse hocha la tête. Ils se prirent la main, mus par le même sentiment de tristesse. Ils sortirent vers le Hall du Ministère puis transplanèrent jusqu'à l'hôpital.

Ils montèrent à l'étage des Blessures Magiques. Harry et Ginny passèrent devant la porte de Mrs Bittersweet. La vieille femme était en état de choc. Elle ne tenait pas de propos cohérents, voir ne parlait pas du tout et quand elle parlait, c'était pour dire ensuite qu'elle avait dit tout ce qu'elle savait. Il prit en pitié la femme, visible depuis le hublot de la porte, une pauvre petite forme sous un drap.

Mais la vision de ses enfants lui déchira les entrailles un million de fois. James et Lily avaient l'air tellement abattus. Albus était debout et leur disait quelque chose. Cependant, à peine se fut-il approché qu'un magicorgarde le raccompagna à son lit. Ils s'échangeaient des regards tristes. Ginny saisit sa main. Ils ne pouvaient toujours pas entrer. Quelque chose dut attirer sa fille car elle leva les yeux vers eux, et interpella ses frères qui tournèrent la tête vers leur position.

Gin esquissa un sourire, lui, tenta d'en faire de même. Autant il réussit avec James et Albus, autant avec Lily son sourire prit l'allure d'une fade grimace. Il n'arrivait plus à la regarder. Non pas qu'elle le dégoûtât, oh non, mais il s'en voulait tellement, tellement de ne pas lui avoir fait savoir que Jedusor était là le grand ennemi. Il lui aurait épargné tellement de tourments. Sa fille retomba alors sur son lit, en ayant mal interprété sa gêne.

Il s'en voulut encore plus.

—Demain, viens.

—Oui…

 **oOo**

 _23 Janvier 2025_

Harry vit une foule débordante se presser devant portes de la salle d'audience. Il serra la mâchoire pour se forcer à avancer sans exploser. Ginny lui prit doucement la main. Ils s'assirent dans une ambiance électrique instiguée par des bavardages furieux. Le brun ne cherchait pas à écouter les commères, mais les mots se glissaient sournoisement dans ses oreilles et il eut encore plus envie d'hurler, de crier son dégoût et sa colère face à ces sorciers.

—Ne rentre pas dans leur jeu. Tu veux être évacué de la salle ? siffla Ginny entre ses dents.

—Je ne suis absolument plus sûr de ce que je veux. Qu'a fait Lily ?

Seul un regard sombre lui répondit.

 **oOo**

Lorsque Lily ouvrit les yeux, elle mit un temps certain à replacer les évènements de la veille. La pluie continuait à battre les carreaux, rendant incertain le temps passé. En revanche, par ses courbatures, elle estima volontiers qu'il s'était passé au moins dix heures, dans la mesure où elle s'était endormie à même le sol. Ce fut à peu près à ce moment là que la rousse remarqua qu'elle était à moitié nue.

Elle roula sur le côté cherchant quelque chose pour se couvrir pudiquement, mais ce fut le regard sombre de Tom qu'elle rencontra. Lui aussi était allongé à même le sol. Durant la nuit, il avait tiré à lui un bout de couverture de son lit, l'emmêlant étrangement.

Ils se regardèrent silencieusement pendant un temps indéfinissable. Le bruit de leur respiration était accompagné du clapotis régulier de la pluie. Il ne souriait pas, ne paraissait pas particulièrement heureux, ni même en colère. Il l'abordait presque avec un regard scientifique, comme s'il cherchait à définir la portée de ce qu'ils avaient fait. Elle frissonna en sentant son regard couler sur sa peau.

Lentement l'index de Tom se posa sur sa joue. Elle frissonna de nouveau. Il descendit lentement sur ses lèvres, redessinant les contours pour suivre la cambrure de son menton, et fondre vers sa gorge. Une trace plus sombre, celle de ses doigts devait s'y trouver car elle hoqueta de douleur. Tom ne s'y attarda que peu, il suivit du bout de la main cette fois le tracé de la clavicule jusqu'à ses seins à peine recouverts d'une brassière. Pourtant ce n'était pas sa poitrine en elle même qui l'intéressait, mais bien les tatouages la couvrant. Il s'attarda sur les serpents enlacés à la naissance de ses seins, descendant vers une libellule, encadrés de motifs floraux et complexes que même Lily avait du mal à identifier totalement parfois.

—Ce n'était pas ta première fois.

—Non.

Il entreprit d'intégrer sa réponse en continuant à s'intéresser à ses tatouages. Il retraça du bout des doigts la cambrure discrète d'un serpent, essayant de visualiser au delà du tissus de la brassière la motif formé par l'animal. Il s'intéressa ensuite à un oiseau bleu écartant ses ailes entre sa clavicule et sa poitrine. Lily ne bougea pas et le laissa continuer lentement son examen, comme s'il trouvait là enfin quelque chose digne d'intérêt.

—C'est… beau. Qui t'a fait ça ?

—Mon ancien petit ami.

Il suspendit son geste, encore une fois la rousse se demanda ce à quoi il pensait. Son visage n'exprimait rien. Il toucha un renflement discret sur sa peau à l'endroit où se trouvait un serpent.

—Parce que tu as une cicatrice en dessous.

—Oui. C'était un sort entre J et Al, je l'ai pris sans faire exprès. Alors ce garçon m'a aidé à le masquer.

En vérité l'histoire était un peu plus complexe. Lily s'était interposée dans un chassé croisé entre James, Johann et Albus quand en sixième année celui-ci commençait à rendre les coups. Lily avait prit un sort de plein fouet, et ni Al, ni James ne l'avaient remarqué trop occupé à se faire crier dessus par McGonagall. Après mure réflexion, il était plus qu'évident en connaissant désormais le personnage, que Johann lui avait sûrement jeté un sortilège en traitre à elle particulièrement dans le seul but de la faire souffrir.

Elle avait gardé le silence sur cette vilaine cicatrice sur sa poitrine jusqu'à ce qu'elle rencontre Baltimore Zabini.

Le garçon, de l'âge d'Al, n'était à proprement parlé pas très beau, il avait un air trop gentil, presque niais sur son visage, une jolie peau caramel cadeau de son père métis et de sa mère brésilienne, et un regard emprunt d'une grande gentillesse si l'on omettait un microscopique tatouage près de sa paupière, mais c'était tout. Ce fut chez sa Tante Luna qu'ils se rencontrèrent. Le jeune Zabini, serdaigle dans son état et autoproclamé tatoueur de Poudlard était venu aider sa marraine à finir une fresque murale durant les vacances de Pâques. Il lui avait montré ses esquisses et dessins et ils avaient discuté tout l'après midi en tentant de boire la dernière tisane inventée par Luna.

Par la suite, ils s'étaient rapprochés durant la fin de l'année scolaire et durant l'été, jusqu'à ce que Lily ne lui demande de réaliser ce tatouage particulier. Quelque part, elle se disait que ses parents piqueraient moins tellement une crise de la savoir tatouée que de savoir pour quelle raison elle avait une cicatrice. Il avait hésité au début, et la rousse lui avait laissé carte blanche pour les motifs. Elle avait été très heureuse du résultat, puis naturellement, ils s'étaient mis à sortir ensemble.

C'était simple et naturel. Ils avaient fait l'amour doucement, le soir d'Halloween. Puis peut être lassé de la voir courir derrière Albus, et à la recherche de James lors de sa fugue, il avait rompu avec elle le soir même où James lui avait crié qu'il ne voulait plus jamais la voir.

« Il faut que tu vives ta vie, Lily. Lui avait-il dit. Je n'ai plus envie de sortir avec l'ombre de tes frères. »

Elle n'était pas tombée amoureuse, mais après la défection de James ce coup là fut si violent qu'elle passa la nuit dans la Salle sur Demande, prostrée dans un fauteuil à ressasser cette phrase dans son esprit.

Elle chassa ce souvenir là, en approchant sa main du visage de Tom. Ses boucles sombres tombaient sur son visage pâle. Et cela lui rappela ô combien sa relation avec le brun était différente de celle avec Baltimore. Tout était tellement compliqué avec lui. Chaque mot devait être dosé, chaque gaffe résultait d'une pression incommensurable et d'une impression terrible de ne pas être à la hauteur, de ne pas être bien. Elle soupira, et se pencha vers lui pour l'embrasser.

Il répondit violemment, emporté par un mélange de passion et d'ivresse. C'était absolument sot de vouloir l'embrasser, vouloir ses lèvres, l'odeur veloutée de sa peau alors qu'il avait essayé de l'étrangler la veille, l'avait insultée. Pourtant chaque baiser la laissait à bout de souffle, lui faisant tout oublier.

—Je ne regrette rien, murmura-t-elle. Rien du tout. Aussi compliqué que tu sois, je suis heureuse d'avoir croisé ton chemin Tom Jedusor.

La rousse le lâcha, ses doigts s'attardèrent le long de ses omoplates pour descendre en suivant la courbure de son dos. Elle échappa à sa prise et se rhabilla rapidement avant de sortir de la chambre.

…

.

.

Il était impressionnant de voir comment une relation pouvait évoluer, en si peu de temps. Cela ne tenait pas à grand chose. Quand des jours plus tôt Tom avait tenté de l'étrangler, ils en venaient à partager un lit. Un lit étroit, qui grinçait sous leurs étreintes rendant moins intime chaque baiser et chaque caresse mais qui donnait là le goût du fruit défendu. Nul doute que si Mrs Cole était au courant, elle les jetterait tous les deux à la porte de l'Orphelinat.

Cela rendait les choses encore plus amusantes. Ils ne parlaient que peu, déchargeaient des mois de frustration, lèvres contre lèvres, peau contre peau. Quelque chose était né entre eux, au cours de cette année écoulée. Il était difficile de dire quoi, mais c'était la création la plus paradoxale qu'il ait été donné à la jeune sorcière de goûter. Un mélange doux et amer, enfantin et violent comme l'orage. Par certains aspects ils semblaient se chercher sous les draps, comme deux enfants, car Lily oubliait parfois à quel point Tom était jeune. Il ne criait plus, plein de rancœur et de dégoût, mais découvrait un nouveau monde offert à lui sur la peau de Lily.

Lèvres. Peau. Cou. Cheveux. Main. Corps. Lily avait tout embrassé, tout aimé ces derniers jours que la pluie avait abondement arrosés. Quand elle remontait au grenier, car évidemment il semblait impossible qu'il lui permît de dormir tout le temps à ses côtés, la rousse avait encore son odeur douçâtre sur elle.

Parfois, pourtant, ils s'endormaient l'un à côté de l'autre, en ayant peu parlé, leur corps répondant à leurs désirs.

Ce fut un jour, couverts de sueur, qu'ils furent interrompus par plusieurs hiboux frappant à la fenêtre. Tom se rhabilla vaguement pour récupérer le courrier. Cinq lettres, deux pour lui et trois pour elle. Lily serra la couverture contre ses seins pour les ouvrir tout comme le garçon. La première était une lettre de Poudlard lui indiquant tout le matériel à acheter pour sa septième année. Elle la posa sur la table en soupirant. Il leur manquait déjà de l'argent, et avait-elle même envie de poursuivre ses études ? Elle y réfléchirait plus tard. La seconde était d'Albus. Son cœur bondit.

Mais l'excitation retomba bien vite quand elle la parcourut. Son frère était bref, voir mystérieux, lui indiquant brièvement qu'ils allaient bien, et qu'ils respectaient son choix, qu'ils la savaient en sécurité et l'espéraient heureuse et qu'ils l'embrassaient jusqu'à leur prochaine rencontre.

C'était tout. Elle ressentit un pincement brûlant au cœur, puis évacua la douleur aussi vite qu'elle était arrivée.

Elle cacha en vitesse cette lettre dans ses affaires au sol avant de se reporter au brun. Il lisait un papier avec attention. Elle se pencha :

—Tu es nommé Préfet ? Félicitation.

Tom sourit vaguement comme si cela était tout à fait prévisible. Comme si au contraire le fait de ne pas avoir été nommé aurait été sa plus grande surprise. Il rangea le parchemin sous son sommier, alors que Lily ouvrait sa dernière lettre :

 _Lina,_

 _J'espère que tu recevras ma lettre à temps. J'ai des tonnes de choses à te dire, depuis quelques semaines, mais commençons par la plus simple à dire dans une lettre. Mes fiançailles ont été avancées, elles auront lieu le 11 Août et tu es officiellement invitée. Mon elfe de maison viendra te chercher si tu es d'accord. Envoie moi vite une lettre._

 _J'aimerais vraiment que tu viennes. Tout cela est très précipité._

 _Viens._

 _Walburga_ B.

Le B signé avec élégance avait été martyrisé sur ses pointes comme signe de la tension de Walburga. Lily fronça les sourcils. Sa camarade ne se confiait que peu. Que se passait-il ? Elle n'eut pas le loisir de cacher le papier à la vue du brun car il s'en saisit et le lut à son tour.

—La fille Black est soucieuse. Et Orion ne m'a pas parlé de ça.

—Rend moi cette lettre, lâcha-t-elle exaspérée qu'il fouine. Orion n'a peut être pas pensé à t'inviter, à mon avis en se préparant au mariage à treize ans, il a d'autres chats à fouetter.

Bêtise, évidemment. Le brun leva un sourcil, agacé. Cette remarque ne lui plaisait pas, comme tant d'autres choses. Pourtant, la rousse sentit qu'il gardait cet agacement passager pour plus tard. Il sourit et se leva pour mettre sa lettre et son nouveau badge de préfet dans l'armoire en bois. Quand elle s'approcha il la referma aussi sec.

—Que caches-tu dans cette armoire, Tom ?

—Rien qui ne te concerne Lily Luna.

Le nom roula si facilement sous sa langue que la rousse rougit. Son nom, un nom qu'elle n'aimait pas, prenait des allures douces et caressantes dans la bouche de Tom. Elle remarqua aussi qu'il ne l'avait jamais appelée Lina, et peu de fois Pieters, comme s'il se doutait de ses mensonges depuis le début.

—Sérieusement, que caches-tu ?

—Des choses et d'autres. J'ai le droit d'avoir une vie privée.

—Tu ressembles à mon père parfois. Tu te renfermes dès que l'on aborde un sujet qui ne te plait pas. C'est… enfantin.

Le terme ne lui plut pas. Il rangea la clef dans le seul tiroir de son vieux bureau en bois puis s'assit sur sa chaise à l'envers, en caleçon laissant voir sa délicieuse peau d'albâtre finement musclée et un sourire séducteur et amusé sur les lèvres. Ce changement de comportement était un peu trop soudain et ils le savaient très bien tous les deux. Cela cachait quelque chose.

—Je ne pense pas ressembler tant que ça à ton père. J'aime à penser que je suis unique et je ne pense pas me tromper. Et surtout si tes frères ressemblent à ton père.

—Oh pour être unique tu l'es. Quant à mes frères je t'ai déjà dit que c'est compliqué.

—Eh bien raconte-moi.

Lily soupira. Elle remit une mèche derrière son oreille, mal à l'aise, il lui saisit la main.

—Je t'ai déjà dit être une oreille attentive Lily, tu peux tout me confier.

Ensuite il l'embrassa avec cette violence désormais habituelle. Elle y répondit avec ferveur avant de répondre :

—Je ne pourrais jamais te dire mon nom de famille, Tom, mais je peux continuer à t'expliquer…

…

.

.

Dehors, Londres continuait à vivre. Lily marchait à côté du brun. La ville était abîmée, déchiquetée par la guerre et pourtant les bâtiments et les gens continuaient à essayer d'exister.

Habillés chaudement par ce jour de légère bruine, les deux jeunes gens avaient quitté leurs étreintes violentes et déraisonnés pour continuer cette discussion. Ils traversèrent le Tower Bridge, puis s'assirent à _Southwark Park_ en ayant quelques minutes suivi la Tamise. Hors de la petite chambre de Tom, ils étaient deux adolescents complètement inconnus l'un à l'autre. Ils ne se touchaient pas, ne se regardaient que peu. Cela chagrinait légèrement la rousse comme si leur relation ne pouvait évoluer que dans ce placard à balais faisant office de chambre. Assis dans l'herbe face au petit étang de _Southwark Park_ , Lily débuta :

—Il faut que tu saches que James et Al se détestent sans que ce ne soit la faute de personne si ce n'est moi même. Enfin, si, il y a quelqu'un d'autre en jeu, mais je suis coupable.

Il ne disait rien.

—Je suis intimement persuadée que James a toujours été toujours jaloux d'Albus. Quand il a fait son entrée… dans l'institut de mes parents, il a très vite montré des aptitudes. Il est puissant. Très puissant et intelligent, et dans la famille nous le savions tous. Al ne montre rien. Tu as bien vu, il ne parle pas et reste souvent dans la lune. Le plus souvent, il réfléchit. Je n'ai jamais cherché à le supplanter, mais J oui. Je pense que dans sa tête, s'il brimait Albus, il pouvait prétendre à paraître le plus puissant. Il s'est trouvé un camarade de méchanceté dans la personne de Johann.

Tom hocha la tête. Lily sentit qu'il notait intérieurement tout ce qu'elle disait.

—James et Johann ont commencé à humilier Al. Constamment. Tout était bon, lui voler ses livres, lui mettre un scrout dans son lit, essayer de farces et attrapes sur lui… Mais Albus ne disait rien. Personne à la maison n'était au courant.

—Pas même tes parents, alors qu'ils donnaient cours dans votre… institut ? fit Tom en pointant une incohérence bien visible dans son mensonge.

—Non, improvisa Lily en glissant quelques vérités. Nos parents ont toujours été très occupés et ont toujours eut beaucoup de pression sur leurs épaules et puis Al et moi avons toujours été plus discrets, nous savons éminemment bien dissimuler les choses. C'est un petit talent que nous avons tous les deux.

Lily inspira pour se donner du courage. Un avion haut dans le ciel passa dans un grondement sinistre. Quelques canards de la marre caquetèrent de surprise. Une famille, du moins une mère et ses trois enfants inspecta avec peur le ciel comme pour s'assurer que l'engin moldu ne lâcherait pas quelques bombes. Tom en faisait discrètement de même.

—Et quand est venu mon tour de rentrer dans l'école, c'est là que j'ai découvert leur inimité. Quelques élèves venaient me chercher en me demandant d'essayer de les séparer, et c'est là que je me suis rendue compte que je pouvais être utile. Les gens comptaient sur moi pour séparer Al et J. Du jour au lendemain, je n'étais plus la sœur de, la fille de, j'étais quelqu'un qu'on appelait, car elle pouvait faire quelque chose, car James avait tendance à m'écouter. Alors je n'ai rien dit aux parents. J'ai laissé couler.

Elle tritura le sol du bout de son soulier usé. La bruine ne voulait pas vraiment cesser, mais à ce niveau là ce n'était pas suffisant pour le mouiller réellement. La jeune Potter avait froid, pourtant.

—Le seul problème, c'est que dans le but de me faire une place, je ne me suis pas rendue compte d'à quel point la situation avait empiré. Johann avait de plus en plus d'emprise sur James, et le manipulait très bien. Alors je me suis retrouvée dans un jeu pervers vraiment rapidement. James et Albus se servaient de l'affection que j'avais pour eux pour que je ne dise rien aux parents, et d'un autre côté continuaient à se chercher l'un l'autre. Je n'ai pas saisi l'ampleur de leur haine, et toute l'école était au courant. J'étais écrasée par eux. Je n'avais plus de place, plus rien.

—Mais qui est Johann ?

—Le petit fils de la personne qui a tué mes parents. Il a approché James et rudoyé Albus pendant des années. Je crois, mais j'espère me tromper, que James est tombé amoureux de lui. James a fugué avec Johann après avoir été drogué. Je n'ai rien pu faire. Je me suis persuadée que James viendrait me voir s'il avait un souci, mais à ses yeux j'étais sa petite sœur, et Johann méritait plus sa confiance, dit-elle d'une voix douloureuse. Ensuite, Johann a torturé mentalement et physiquement James pendant des mois. Mais ce n'est pas ça qui l'a rendu si… instable. C'est qu'il a tué Johann. Il a tué de ses mains la seule personne à laquelle il se sentait lié. Il est complètement… perdu. Il est revenu pour nous sauver Al et moi, mais il ne sera plus jamais le même.

…

—James n'aime pas Dumbledore, mais je les trouve semblables sur un point. James a été utilisé par son meilleur ami, son amant et l'a vaincu, Dumbledore a vécu la même chose et va en faire de même.

Elle se mordit la lèvre. Elle avait gaffé. Tom tourna sa tête subitement vers elle. Son discours concordait avec la théorie qu'il avait développé selon laquelle ils pouvaient voir le futur.

—Dumbledore va gagner ?

—Oui. Je n'aurais pas dû te dire ça.

L'autre se moqua de ses hésitations, il poussa un juron et se releva :

—Il ne manquait plus que ça. Ce vieux renard et ses balivernes sur l'amour vont asservir l'Europe à des niaiseries.

—Tu ne crois pas en l'amour.

—Non.

Il tourna les talons. Lily se releva, s'épousseta et le suivit. Ils sortirent du parc et s'arrêtèrent devant la Southwark Cathedral :

—En quoi crois-tu si tu ne crois pas en l'amour ? En Dieu ?

—Je ne crois pas en Dieu, ni en un, ni en plusieurs. Les gens s'inventent une puissance supérieure pour remettre le destin entre les mains d'autres. Ils deviennent fatalistes, apathiques et faibles. Je ne crois en rien, si ce n'est au pouvoir et à l'ambition. Tu vois cette famille ?

Il lui montra un groupe d'enfants entraînant une jeune femme. Encore une fois le mari était absent.

—Les époux s'en vont en guerre pour un sois disant prétexte héroïque, mais c'est faux. Ils sont grisés, ces moldus par le pouvoir qu'ils ont entre leurs mains avec une arme. Ils peuvent tuer, combattre, diriger. Pourquoi vouloir de cette femme qui finira par grossir, s'affaisser au cours des années et de ces gamins baveux ?

—C'est comme ça que tu me vois, moi ? demanda Lily sur un ton nettement plus sec.

—Oh pitié. Tu n'es pas ma femme et tu es différente, sinon je ne t'aurais pas approchée.

—Je ne vois pas en quoi. Tu es dur. Et parfois cruel dans tes paroles. Les gens n'aiment pas tuer. James n'a pas aimé tuer son meilleur ami. Al non plus n'a pas aimé ça.

—Et qui a-t-il tué ce cher Albus ?

—Ça ne te concerne pas ! cracha Lily en se mordant la lèvre.

Il ne manquerait plus qu'elle gaffe à propos de Gutters. Tom prit mal sa réplique. Ses yeux lançaient des éclairs et Lily croisa les bras sur sa poitrine.

—Parfois tu es un idiot borné.

Alors qu'ils passaient à côté d'une flaque, une voiture accéléra, Lily visualisa l'impact et tira par pure vengeance le bras du garçon pour le mettre devant elle. Il fut aspergé à sa place.

Oh, bien sûr, il n'était que peu mouillé, ce n'était pas grand chose, mais suffisant pour que le brun se fige pour ensuite pousser un juron. Lily sourit malgré elle et dit d'une voix hésitante :

—Je pense que je vais courir.

—Oh oui, dit l'autre d'une voix glaciale, ce serait dans ton intérêt.

Chose qu'elle se dépêcha de faire. Un gloussement lui échappa malgré elle, alors que furieux, le brun la suivait. Lily ne savait même plus exactement pourquoi elle courait, mais elle courait, vite, toujours plus vite. Son souffle était erratique, ses mains moites, et son cœur, son cœur battait fort dans sa poitrine comme un tambour de guerre, son sang pulsait à la folie, animé par l'adrénaline. Elle courait, courait, filait, comme jamais. Elle volait.

Lily atteint l'orphelinat, à bout de souffle grimpa quatre à quatre les escaliers mais fut saisie au vol par le brun, qui lui attrapa le coude pour l'attirer dans sa chambre un sourire mauvais sur les lèvres. Il referma la porte.

—Ça t'a fait rire ?

—Oui. Affreusement.

Toujours le cœur battant, Lily soutint son regard glacé. Il lui saisit violemment le visage, en appuyant sur ses joues. L'excitation et cette étrange euphorie ne bougea pas d'un cil.

—Tu es toujours prête à faire les choses les plus stupides.

—Tu aurais vu ta tête.

À nouveau, elle l'embrassa. Un courant les parcourut de nouveau. Cela n'avait pas de sens de clore disputes et conversations de la sorte. Ils se poussaient l'un l'autre dans leurs ultimes retranchements, évitaient les discussions, n'estimant que peu nécessaire d'avoir à se confronter de la sorte. Tom n'oubliait rien, ni leurs querelles ni ce qu'elle lui avait dit, il les gardait pour plus tard.

Pour une fois dans sa vie, il se comportait presque comme un adolescent normal. Oh, leur relation n'était pas normale, elle ne le serait sans doute jamais.

Mais cela plaisait à Lily.

Et cela devait plaire quelque part à Tom. Il la prit dans ses bras, la rousse referma ses jambes autour de sa taille.

…

…

.

.

—J'ai chaud.

Tom referma son livre, en levant un sourcil. Il faisait beau dehors, mais il n'avait pas l'air de saisir.

—Je n'ai pas eu chaud depuis la mort de mes parents. J'étais toujours glacée, sans cesse. Des fois, j'étais frigorifiée. Et quand je suis près de toi, je ressens enfin la chaleur.

Il ne répondit rien, évidemment.

—Laisse tomber. Ce sont des bêtises.

—Des fois tu divagues. C'est… distrayant. Puis-je finir mon chapitre ? Tu ne travailles pas ?

La rousse s'assit sur le matelas qui couina. Le brun rouvrait son ouvrage. Lily avisa sa valise qu'elle avait déplacé du grenier car les enfants menaçaient de toucher ses affaires. Bien entendu son minuscule bagage était coincé au bord le plus reculé de la chambre et ne devait pas prendre plus d'espace. Mais quoi qu'il en soit, elle n'avait qu'une vague envie de travailler.

Tom sembla remarquer qu'elle était en pleine réflexion. Il ne leva pas le nez de son livre mais demanda :

—Vas-tu retourner à Poudlard ? J'ai cru comprendre que tu n'y étais pas très à l'aise.

—Je l'ignore. À Poudlard, je ne peux pas veiller sur mes frères.

—Et là tu ne veilles pas sur eux, pointa le brun.

—Je ne sais pas.

—Ils n'ont pas besoin de toi, et tu le sais très bien. Il faut que tu vives Lily.

La rousse hocha vaguement la tête en frissonnant. Elle ouvrit sa valise et souleva son peu de vêtements à la recherche de son vieil agenda. La rousse souleva son livre de divination puis éclata d'un rire clair.

—Que se passe-t-il ?

—Regarde ! La cape d'invisibilité, c'était là qu'elle était. J'avais totalement oublié sur le moment. Grindelwald nous a coursé dans toute l'Europe pour un objet qui était chez ton géniteur.

Elle déplia le tissu sous le nez de Tom qui se fronça de dégoût. La mention de son père lui arracha une grimace.

—Je t'en prie. La situation reste cocasse. Souris un peu.

—Tu as laissé un objet précieux chez un moldu. C'est du gâchis. Il aurait pu brûler tes effets. Ce moldu est répugnant et méprisable.

La haine avec laquelle il cracha cette phrase gela la jeune fille. Le brun posa brutalement son livre sur son petit bureau qui brinquebala. Il sortit plume, encrier et parchemins sur le petit espace pour commencer à écrire avec élégance mais brusquerie à propos d'un sortilège.

Lily soupira. Elle feuilleta à peine son livre de divination, puis demanda :

—Que comptes-tu faire pour ton père ?

—Lui faire payer.

—Il n'en vaut pas la peine, Tom.

—Cessons cette conversation maintenant, lâcha abruptement le brun d'une voix si dure que Lily se tût malgré elle.

Il ne plaisantait pas, chose qu'il faisait déjà si peu, il indiquait clairement à la rousse des limites qu'elle était en train de franchir dans leur curieux duo. La jeune fille se mordit la langue. Évidemment le sujet était sensible, mais la forcer au silence ne lui plaisait pas. Il abattit une pression surprenante sur la pièce. À contrecoeur, elle commença à étudier.

Ils restèrent silencieux encore une heure ? Deux heures ? Le brun continuait à travailler et Lily en faisait coûte que coûte de même.

Dehors, le soleil se couchait. Son livre de divination était aussi incompréhensible que s'il avait été écrit en runes. La rousse le referma d'un coup sec et le jeta contre sa valise. Elle n'arrivait pas à se concentrer.

Des gamins criaient dans le couloir, Mrs Cole était à leur poursuite ainsi que des sœurs. Elle entendait des gloussements, de pleurs, ou encore le son de la cloche quand sonnait l'heure de la prière du soir, ou du maigre goûter des plus jeunes.

Tom soupira, il se releva et alla chercher le livre de Divination, son pantalon en toile gris foncé tombant sur ses hanches. Il inspecta vite fait l'ouvrage, sourit, puis se rassit lourdement à côté d'elle en lui tendant son bien.

—Fais-moi une prédiction.

Lily éclata de rire. La proposition était surprenante. Sachant qu'avant, il l'avait rejetée, cette demande était tout à fait saugrenue. Pourtant, si Tom avait un infime sourire en coin au bout des lèvres, il semblait tout à fait sérieux.

—Je ne sais pas faire de prédiction, Tom.

—Essaie quand même.

—Pourquoi n'as-tu pas pris divination si cette matière t'intéresse ?

Le brun leva les yeux au plafond. Ce petit plafond de chambre aussi impersonnel que le reste de l'habitacle. En toute limite, les chaussures de Lily coincées dans un coin étaient un des seuls éléments de vie de la pièce.

—Je ne suis pas fervent croyant de la Divination. À vrai dire, je n'ai jamais compris l'engouement des gens pour cet art, tout est si… nébuleux et monté de toute pièce. Selon moi c'est une discipline de charlatan.

—Alors pourquoi veux-tu une prédiction ?

—Car j'ai envie de savoir ce que _toi_ tu vois.

Lily frissonna. Encore cette histoire de don. Elle aurait pu refuser, mais quelque chose l'en dissuada. Elle prit la main du brun maladroitement, le livre ouvert sur les genoux. La rousse commença en bredouillant sur le mont de vénus de sa paume et pointa sa ligne de vie.

—Ta ligne de vie… Est continue. Puis se sépare. Plusieurs fois. Comme si tu avais plusieurs vies. Oh, Tom, sérieusement ? Je ne suis vraiment pas douée dans cette matière !

—Continue, la pressa-t-il.

Ses yeux brillaient bizarrement.

—Je… Okay… tu as une longue ligne de vie, séparée plusieurs fois, mais qui suit un axe précis, jusqu'à une cassure nette. Tu vas avoir plusieurs vies, jusqu'à mourir… brutalement, selon ce livre. Ça ne veut rien dire. Ta ligne d'amour… elle débute mais s'efface avant de rejoindre ta ligne de tête et de vie. Tu ne lieras que peu de relations au cours de ton existence et elles ne te toucheront que peu. Mais à contrario tes lignes de tête et de santé se touchent et sont très affirmées. Tu vas privilégier selon ce livre, ta santé et ton mental à tout le reste.

Il referma sa main et retomba contre le mur pour dire d'une voix lasse :

—Effectivement cela est très nébuleux. Voir incompréhensible.

—Mon cousin Louis sait mieux lire les lignes que moi.

—Tu as des cousins ?

Lily prit le temps de réfléchir à ce qu'elle pouvait lui dire.

—Oui. Beaucoup.

—Et tu ne t'entendais pas bien avec eux ?

—Au contraire. Je m'entendais vraiment bien avec eux, j'ai d'excellents souvenirs d'eux. Je crois que mon meilleur souvenir était avec eux, sur une plage de Provence. Mes parents étaient là, on se dorait tous au soleil, avec mes oncles et tantes. Mes cousins et moi passions nos journées à nager et à escalader les falaises, et puis la plage était assez grande pour que James et Al ne se croisent pas. Tu te serais bien entendu avec Rose et Dominique, elles sont extrêmement sérieuses.

Le garçon sourit comme si bien s'entendre avec ses cousines n'était absolument pas dans ses ambitions.

—Pourquoi parles-tu d'eux au passé ? Sont-ils morts ?

—Non… En fait… quand nos parents sont morts, Al, J et moi nous sommes éloignés d'eux ainsi que de nos oncles et tantes. Nous pensions à nous venger entre nous, sans les mêler à nos soucis. Ils sont… loin désormais. Nous ne leur reparlerons plus jamais et je le regrette aujourd'hui.

Elle soupira.

—Pourquoi n'as-tu pas utilisé ce souvenir là, en ce cas pour ton patronus ? Tes jours heureux doivent être puissants.

Il demandait cela avec beaucoup de scepticisme.

—J'ai essayé, mais ce n'était pas assez puissant. La chose la plus puissante que j'ai eu en tête c'était toi en vie, c'était doux et amer à la fois. C'est ça que je trouve incroyable chez toi Tom Jedusor, tout est affreusement compliqué. Dialoguer avec toi est difficile et essayer de te comprendre paraît impossible. Tout ce qui a rapport à toi est complexe. Rien n'est simple. Mes souvenirs d'enfances sont simples, mon souvenir avec toi est horrible et beau à la fois. Tu ne peux pas être le pile ou le face d'un gallion, tu dois être pile-face et la tranche à la fois. Même tes lignes de mains sont compliquées et nébuleuses.

—Pourquoi être comme tout le monde ? Je suis fier des mes divergences, ce sont elles qui feront la différence dans un futur proche.

—Tu es fier de tes différences, elles font partis de toi, comme les miennes font partis de moi, mais le sang, notre origine et notre passé font aussi parti de nous et tu les méprises. Encore une fois ça n'a pas de sens, Tom. Tu ne peux pas détester de gens qui peuvent te ressembler !

Il la fit basculer sur le lit pour encore une fois cesser leur discussion puis l'embrassa violemment. A bout de souffle, Lily l'écarta finalement :

—Arrête…Tu es toujours froid, et violent. Embrasse-moi doucement. Comme ça.

Lily posa délicatement ses lèvres contre les siennes. Il y répondit avec violence. A nouveau la rousse l'écarta puis lui remontra, et à nouveau il échoua à faire preuve de douceur.

—Ou bien peut être es-tu incapable de faire preuve de tendresse ? réalisa Lily d'une voix désolée.

Il la lâcha.

—Va t'en.

Hein ?

Tom bondit, l'air excédé, la jeune fille sursauta. Il saisit ses affaires, ouvrit la porte et les jeta à l'autre bout du couloir, puis lui prit le bras et avant qu'elle n'ait eut le temps de comprendre elle se retrouva au milieu du couloir sombre de l'orphelinat. Quelques enfants sortirent la tête de leur chambre, surpris. Lily bien qu'habillée, rougit de honte. Elle se retourna vers la porte désormais fermement close.

—Tu es un idiot Tom Jedusor, souffla-t-elle.

…

.

.

Lily reçut une nouvelle lettre de Walburga. Beaucoup plus pressante. N'ayant pas répondu à la première, cette seconde lui indiquait de répondre au plus vite, les mots semblaient presque suppliants tout comme le regard du hibou Grand Duc semblant proche de l'épuisement comme s'il parcourait tout le pays depuis quelque jours. Assise près de la lucarne du grenier, Lily caressa discrètement l'animal, s'attendant à ce qu'un enfant ou Mrs Cole ne monte.

Tom ne montrerait pas le bout de son nez. Il n'avait apparemment pas quitté sa chambre depuis plus d'une journée. Encore furieuse, Lily n'avait de toute façon que peu envie de lui parler. Elle prit son temps pour répondre à l'inquiétude persistante de sa camarade en lui disant qu'elle serait au Chaudron Baveur le jour de ses fiançailles et que son elfe pourrait venir.

Elle échappa ensuite, le jour dit à la vigilance de Mrs Cole et se rendit désillusionnée jusqu'au Chaudron Baveur. Prendre la cape relevait d'un trop gros risque. Elle ne doutait pas d'être en sécurité chez les moldus, mais garder sa cape chez les sorciers était dangereux.

Arrivée dans le bar, Lily trembla d'anxiété. Elle allait se rendre dans un repère de Serpentard, c'était stupide. Pourtant, quelque chose inquiétait Lily dans le ton prit dans les lettres de Walburga. Peut être était-elle malade ? Forcée à se marier ? Elle désirait parler en tout cas.

Lily resta là quelques minutes après avoir enlevée son sortilège, jusqu'à ce qu'un petit doigt ne se pointe timidement devant elle.

—Miss ? Kreattur doit venir chercher la sorcière petite, rousse et habillée avec des vêtements trop grands pour ses bons maîtres Black. Êtes-vous l'invitée de Maîtresse Walburga ?

Lily baissa le nez, surprise. Leur ancien elfe de maison avant qu'il ne meure le Noël de ses huit ans, Kreattur se trouvait là. Ou en tous cas une version plus jeune de Kreattur et beaucoup plus aimable. Elle opina et le petit elfe de maison frappa dans ses mains faisant bouger ses grandes oreilles couvertes d'épais poils blancs. Il lui saisit la main et la fit transplaner dans un long craquement.

En ouvrant les yeux, elle ne fut que peu surprise. Si Kreattur était au service des Black, alors elle était…

—Bienvenue au 12 Square Grimmauld, jeune fille.

Devant elle, la sévère Irma Crabbe Black se plantait là. La femme habillée d'une robe d'organdis serrait ses bras sur sa poitrine. Son visage exprimait dédain et une nuance de dégoût qu'elle ne prit pas la peine de cacher. Ses épais sourcils se baissèrent vers Lily.

—Vous avez failli être en retard. Ma fille se trouve au deuxième étage. Dépêchez-vous. Vous gênez dans le salon !

Avant d'être plus houspillée, Lily bougea. Le manoir n'avait rien à voir avec celui dans lequel elle avait grandi. Des têtes d'elfes de maison trônaient dans l'escalier, ainsi que des portraits morbides. Cet endroit, décoré pour les fiançailles respirait la magie noire. Il n'y avait personne, mais quand bien même y eut-il eut le monde entier cette atmosphère glaciale ne disparaitrait pas. Elle manqua de tomber sur un porte-parapluie en forme de pied de troll. Devant l'escalier, Lily bloqua. C'était là où étaient morts ses parents. Comme pour le lui rappeler la moquette était rouge sang et l'embout de l'escalier couvert de pierre semis précieuses vertes comme un avada. Derrière elle, Irma Crabbe butta et lui pointa un endroit dans le couloir d'un air solennel :

—Ici, quand ma fille mourra, elle aura son portrait et ici Kreattur aura sa tête.

D'accord… Lily dut cacher une sorte de rire nerveux et cela lui donna la force de monter à l'étage. Elle savait que son père tenait cette maison de son parrain, mais est-ce que le parrain de son père avait vécu dans cet endroit sinistre ? C'était glauque à souhait.

—Lina !

Walburga à l'entrée de sa chambre lui saisit bien trop familièrement les épaules pour l'enserrer. Quand elle se recula, Lily vit avec stupeur un petit bedon poindre de la robe de la brune.

—Quelle est cette attitude fille ? tonna Irma Black. Tes hormones ne t'enlèvent pas ton éducation !

—Pardon Mère.

—Je redescends guetter la modeuse, tu as intérêt à te calmer, où tu auras les joues rouges sans avoir besoin de fard, je peux te l'assurer. Quant à vous la rouquine, fermez donc cette bouche et aidez là, donc.

La porte claqua aussi sec derrière la femme. Lily et Walburga se regardèrent gênées. La seconde ferma ses bras autour de son petit ventre. Sa robe de tulles pastels se froissa légèrement mais un seul sort suffisait à enlever le moindre pli alors elle s'en fichait. Lily s'avança dans la chambre de Walburga -sa chambre à elle- décorée dans un luxe opulent. Le seul objet qui restait à travers les deux époques était un miroir délicatement ouvragé en fer forgé.

—Que s'est-il passé ? Tu es enceinte ?

—Oui. Tu te souviens la fête de Slughorn juste après ton agression ? J'ai félicité Orion d'être intervenu, alors… nous… J'avais tout le temps faim ensuite, c'est en rentrant à la maison que je me suis rendue compte que quelque chose clochait.

—Mais tu ne peux pas être enceinte, tu es trop jeune !

—Mon père nous a eu très jeune, ma mère aussi, c'est courant chez nous les sang purs, Lina. Et puis j'étais déjà la fiancée annoncée d'Orion. Aujourd'hui je le serais officiellement. Ce n'est pas quelque chose de grave.

Sa voix trahissait cependant une certaine détresse. Lily s'assit à côté d'elle sur un grand lit à baldaquin vieux rose et noir. Elle saisit une des épingles avec lesquelles la brune se débattait pour former un chignon complexe en suivant un manuel sorcier. La rousse tenta de le suivre.

—Tu veux te marier Walburga ? Pourquoi m'as-tu appelée ?

—La question ne se pose pas Lina. J'avais besoin de te parler. Je n'ai pas pu joindre Cordelia, elle est en Suisse avec Mulciber, leurs parents les ont forcé à passer quelques semaines ensembles, quant à Tabatha, elle est chez sa tante en Irlande. J'ai… l'impression…

Elle ne finit pas sa phrase. Elle ne finirait jamais cette preuve de faiblesse. La brune se reprit. Elle enfila une épingle dans ses cheveux puis sourit.

—L'avantage est que je vais garder la même chambre après nos fiançailles et notre mariage. Je commence à m'habituer à celle-ci.

—Tu habites dans la même maison qu'Orion ?

—Notre Manoir dans le Lincolnshire est en réfection, fit la brune comme une évidence. Alors mon Oncle Arcturus et ma Tante Melania nous ont proposé d'habiter ici. Viens, on va te trouver de quoi te vêtir convenablement. J'ai gardé une robe de bal de mes quatorze ans, elle t'ira je pense.

—Je… tu es sûre… je veux dire, il va y avoir Antonin et Nott comme invités…

—J'ai tout prévu, ne t'inquiète pas. Je t'ai mise à côté de quelqu'un qu'ils n'iront pas embêter.

La brune lui tendit une robe rouge bordeaux simple que Lily enfila vaille que vaille. Walburga serra d'un coup sec le corset, puis lui passa une ceinture rouge foncée autour de la taille et ferma d'un nœud. La brune se servit de petits fours, apparut miraculeusement, comme pour cacher qu'elle avait l'estomac noué. Lily une fois prête tenta d'apporter une touche finale au chignon.

—Mais quand même, Walburga… Comment comptez-vous éduquez votre enfant alors que vous êtes tous les deux à l'école ?

—Tu ne comprends pas Lina… Je ne retourne pas à Poudlard. Après l'accouchement, je vais rester à la maison et éduquer mon bébé.

Lily resta muette de stupeur. Au même moment on toqua à la porte, Druella Black et Lucretia Black la sœur d'Orion entrèrent suivies d'Irma Black et de Melania Black. Si les deux matrones restèrent à l'entrée à commenter, Lucretia et Druella s'engouffrèrent dans la pièce. Lucretia, une jeune femme blonde de dix neuf ans aux petits yeux noirs s'assit sur un fauteuil en ébène couvert de motifs rosés, tandis que Druella poussait d'un coup d'épaule dédaigneux, Lily. Les deux jeunes filles s'intéressèrent au ventre de leur cousine.

—Regardez moi ce futur petit Black. Ou cette petite Black. Cela va être un magnifique sorcier de sang pur, j'en suis sûre.

—Avez-vous réfléchi à un nom ? demanda Druella.

Alors que Walburga s'apprêtait à répondre, Irma Black entra et répondit :

—Si c'est une fille, Antelia, Perseia, Norma, ou Geminia. Si c'est un garçon, Rigel, une des étoiles de la constellation d'Orion, Eridanus, Regulus ou Caelum. Il vaudrait mieux que ce soit un garçon.

—Tous les enfants Black sont appelés selon une étoile, clarifia Walburga à Lily qui n'en avait pas besoin.

—Mais que fait cette jeune fille ici ? demanda soudain Melania Black, une femme blonde sans âge, d'une voix morne en semblant la remarquer.

—C'est une amie, Lina Pieters. Elle est hollandaise.

—Oh, fort bien, fit la femme avec un léger sourire tandis qu'Irma ricanait nerveusement.

—Ma fille a toujours été trop ouverte d'esprit pour accueillir une sang mêlée entre ces nobles murs. C'est là son petit côté révolutionnaire. Mais n'inculque pas ces valeurs à mes Petits Fils, Fille.

Walburga n'était pas à proprement parlé une personne très ouverte, mais elle semblait être plus que sa mère et ses cousines. Melania Black haussa les épaules et disparut.

—La modeuse arrive ! cingla Mrs Black. Allez Walburga, debout. Il nous faut te parer joliment pour ton Orion.

Lucretia et Druella pouffèrent en se partageant les petits fours. Lily eut l'impression d'assister à un spectacle cruel, car Wally avait beau sourire, elle n'était pas bien.

—Mère… Je n'aime pas trop Caelum comme nom. Si c'est un fils j'aimerais l'appeler Sirius…

—Ah ça non. Je trouve ça très laid. Tu comptes donner à mon Petit Fils un nom de chien ?

—Désolée, Mère.

Voir Walburga si effacée face à la matrone était difficilement supportable. La modeuse arriva à point nommé. C'était une petite jeune fille, les bras chargés de lourds sacs en osiers emplis de tissus et foulards.

—Mademoiselle, je suis enchantée de vous rencontrer. Je suis Flanelle Guipure. Nous allons vous faire magnifique pour vos fiançailles officielles, affirma-t-elle.

Aussitôt de nombreux foulards et rubans voltigèrent pour parer Walburga. Des perles allèrent dans ses cheveux, une broche ensorcelée pour porter les armoiries Black vint se loger au milieu de la robe, faisant ressortir encore plus l'effet vaporeux du tissu pour cacher sa grossesse. Dehors, les invités commençaient à arriver. Mrs Black vaporisait du parfum sur sa fille, tandis que Druella et Lucretia continuaient à grignoter en observant le spectacle. Lily se força à ne rien dire tout du long. Quand enfin la femme la lâcha, ainsi que Miss Guipure, Walburga n'avait plus l'air de respirer. De l'argent fut échangé entre modeuse et matrone, puis cette dernière raccompagna prestement son employée avant d'annoncer sa fille.

—Bonne chance, ma future belle sœur, susurra Lucretia. Tes fiançailles vont être grandioses, comme ton mariage.

Il était dur de savoir si elle plaisantait ou non. Elle descendit l'escalier. Walburga se tourna vers Lily.

—Reste dans le coin s'il te plait. Pour moi.

La rousse hocha la tête et descendit l'escalier discrètement, laissant son « heure de gloire » à sa camarade. En bas de nombreux sorciers habillés de vêtements sombres déambulaient. Mrs Crabbe-Black et Mrs McMillan-Black faisaient leur devoir d'hôtesse en accueillant les sorciers. Elle évita le chapeau monstrueux d'une femme sur lequel était jugé un flamant rose albinos, puis se cacha à temps de Nott et Avery gloussant à propos d'une blague grasse de Cygnus Black, le frère de Walburga. En arrivant dans la salle à manger magiquement agrandie, Lily réussit à se cacher derrière un couple de gros sorciers alors que passaient Antonin et Orion. Le futur fiancé semblait se porter au mieux, songea-t-elle.

Au milieu de la grande salle à manger, de petites tables intimistes avaient été installées et des groupes étaient formés selon un carton. Un petit garçon se présenta devant Lily. Il était brun avec d'exceptionnels yeux bleus et des joues rondes. Il s'inclina en balbutiant :

—Mademoiselle, ma grande sœur m'a demandé de vous accompagner à votre table. Je suis Alphard Black.

Lily sourit, il rougit et elle se laissa entraîner près d'une petite table très excentrée. Le petit garçon lui tira de toutes ses forces sa chaise et ce fut assise qu'elle remarqua qu'elle était avec Charlus Potter et un vieil homme aussi grand qu'impressionnant qui paraissait dormir. Le petit Alphard tira sa propre chaise et s'assit joyeusement entre Charlus et elle.

—Que fais-tu ici ? souffla le Potter.

—Walburga m'a invitée.

Le vieil homme ronfla. Sa canne, au pommeau ouvragé en tête de faucon tressauta avec lui.

—Et voici mon Beau Père, Cygnus Black IIe du nom.

—Oh, c'est vrai tu t'es marié cet été… Félicitation. Où est Dorea ?

—Malade. Elle garde le lit.

À nouveau Cygnus Black ronfla bruyamment faisant sursauter le petit Alphard qui commençait à dessiner sur la nappe blanche avec du jus de citrouille.

—En tout cas, bienvenue à la table des rejetés, cingla le petit brun. Tu es avec les gens que les Black ne voulaient qu'à moitié voir.

En effet Walburga au bras de son fiancé, entra, elle alla saluer rapidement chaque table avec distinction et politesse mais feint de ne pas les voir. Ce geste pouvait être très mal interprété, mais ni les invités, ni Charlus, ni le vieux Black ne s'en incommodèrent. Quant à Alphard, il continuait à dessiner en battant des jambes. Lily se souvint que Walburga et le reste des Black n'aimaient pas ce petit garçon trop curieux sur les moldus.

—Pourquoi ton beau père se trouve-t-il ici ? Je veux dire, il est un cousin des Black, mais s'il ne s'entend pas bien…

—Il contrôlait le QG des aurors. Mais suite à une manipulation du Ministre Parkinson et de Thaddeus Nott, le père d'Anthony, il été mis… disons… au repos. Ma belle mère étant souffrante, tout comme Dorea, nous étions obligés de mettre nos différends de côté pour nous montrer.

À nouveau alors qu'apparaissait des entrées, le vieil homme bourru se remit à ronfler encore plus bruyamment attirant le regard de quelques convives. S'il avait dut se montrer, il ne désirait pas paraître poli.

Lily ne toucha que peu à son assiette, observant Walburga s'élancer entre ses invités avec grâce pour les remercier de leur venue. Quand après le dîner, le bal fut ouvert par une Walburga et un Orion crispé, Pollux Black, un petit sorcier à la moustache bien dessinée, leur présenta vaguement ses hommages avant d'aller chercher son fils pour qu'il rejoigne la danse avec une quelconque cousine.

Lily vit Charlus essayer de s'enfuir. Elle l'interpella :

—Attend, j'aimerais te dire quelque chose.

Le petit brun fronça les sourcils. Elle se pencha vers lui et chuchota :

—Je… je sais que tu possèdes, ou que ta famille possède un artefact très puissant. Bientôt des gens voudront vous forcer la main pour vous le prendre. Ne le leur donne pas. Peu importe ce qu'ils te proposent ou s'ils te menacent. Cet objet doit rester dans votre famille, tu comprends ?

—J'ignore comment tu es au courant de ça…

—La question n'est pas de savoir comment. Tu m'as aidée l'autre fois avec Nott, je t'aide en retour. Je te le dis pour te protéger, okay ?

Le brun plissa le nez, à la façon d'Albus, puis s'en alla s'isoler. À peine quelques instants plus tard, Walburga s'assit lourdement.

—Ah, si tu savais ce que j'ai mal aux pieds avec ces fichus talons. Alors tu vois ? Ça a marché, personne n'est venu t'embêter, Anthony et les autres ont bien trop peur de mon cousin Cygnus. Il les frappait à coups de canne quand ils étaient petits.

Lily hocha vaguement de la tête. Walburga se servit d'un verre de vin.

—Tu ne devrais pas boire, c'est mauvais pour ton bébé.

—Allons, j'ai bien le droit de m'amuser un peu, non ? Toi, en revanche, tu tires une mauvaise mine. Je sais que Potter et mon cousin ne sont pas très drôles, mais c'était important pour moi qu'une amie au moins puisse venir.

—Je comprends, Walburga.

La rousse prit son propre verre de vin des Elfes et joua avec. Sa camarade arborait fièrement un diadème en onyx et en rubis posé entre ses boucles sombres.

—Tu aimes ? demanda-t-elle en voyant le regard de la rousse se poser dessus. Cadeau de fiançailles d'Orion.

—Il est très beau, oui.

—Tu m'étonnes. J'ai envoyé ma cousine Lucretia pour qu'elle aille avec Orion le commander chez un bijoutier de Pré-au-lard. Ce genre de présents sont très importants chez les Sang Purs. Cela symbolise la renaissance de la femme dans le foyer de son époux.

—Tu n'as pas besoin de renaître selon moi... je n'ai pas vu Jedusor. Vous ne l'avez pas invité ? continua Lily sur un ton badin.

—Non. Orion et moi nous sommes mis d'accord. Il sera invité à notre mariage. Mère estimait qu'une sang mêlée était suffisant pour quelque chose d'aussi intime que des fiançailles.

Ces fiançailles étaient tout sauf intime, mais soit.

—Et puis, chuchota-t-elle. Tu sais bien que je ne l'aime pas trop, Jedusor.

—Tu aimes ces idées.

—Oui, mais j'ai peur qu'il les mette en pratique. Je lui suis reconnaissante car Orion en étant avec lui prend de l'assurance, mais je préférerais qu'à l'avenir, Tom continue sans nous. Nous le soutiendrons bien sûr, mais je n'ai pas tellement envie d'être au premier plan. Orion n'a l'air d'attendre que ça. De toute façon, toi non plus tu ne l'aimes pas vraiment Jedusor.

—…

—Méfies-toi Lina. Méfie-toi.

Sa camarade lui embrassa ensuite vivement la joue pour ne pas être vue des convives et se releva pour partir à l'assaut d'autres personnes qu'elle n'avait pas salué.

Cygnus Black émergea quelque peu. Il regarda à droite, à gauche, puis grogna :

—Hey vous la petite demoiselle rousse. Apportez moi du Bourbon des Gnomes, je meurs de soif.

Cette interruption fit si subite et drôle que Lily un demi sourire aux lèvres s'exécuta.

…

.

.

Lily rentra à l'Orphelinat fort tard. Elle usa de nouveau de la combine de la clef sous un pot de fleur après avoir tracé toujours désillusionnée dans les rues sombres de Whitechapel.

La rousse avait rendu sa robe à Walburga, et elle avait remis ses vêtements bien trop grands pour elle. Elle soupira le cœur lourd, puis fut happée au détour d'un couloir. Tom.

—Tu rentres bien tard.

—Tu t'ennuyais sans moi ? demanda aussi sec Lily.

L'autre eut une moue amusée.

—On peut dire ça. Disons que je me demandais à quoi tu avais passé cette journée… J'ose imaginer que les fiançailles de Walburga n'ont pas été très réjouissantes, chuchota-t-il.

—En effet… peu réjouissantes. Tu n'as rien manqué, si ce n'est que Walburga est enceinte.

—Oh, dit-il en gardant un timbre néanmoins froid et vexé. Cela veut dire que tu ne la reverras sans doute plus.

Lily prit le temps d'analyser la situation sous le regard sombre de Tom. En effet, si Walburga ne revenait pas à Poudlard, elle serait rapidement enfermée elle et son bébé au 12 Square Grimmauld. Et de là, la voir serait difficile. Très difficile. À nouveau, Lily se rendit compte qu'elle était bien seule.

La main du brun poussa l'une ses boucles rousses et légères pour mener son visage à lui. Il souriait légèrement, d'un air très satisfait à la lueur de la lune. Il parut deviner son trouble sans aucun souci.

—En effet tu es bien seule, Lily Luna. Mais tu n'as pas besoin des autres. _Je suis là_.

Puis il l'attira à lui dans sa chambre.

* * *

Eeeet voilà. Des scènes plus douces autour de ce bon vieux Tom, mais ceux qui me connaissent, vous pensez sérieusement que ça va durer, ah ah ?

J'ai une dédicace spéciale à faire passer à **Oria** mon double magnifique et maléfique, une pote de ma fac, (encore, à force tout le monde saura que j'ai l'esprit tordu), deux mots : _Jtm bb_ !

Love,

Hugs,

Reviews ?

La chauve souris requin transgénique


	28. Explosion

_Voilà le tout nouveau chapitre !_

Un grand merci pour vos très nombreuses reviews, elles me font très très plaisir. Normalement j'ai répondu à tout le monde, n'hésitez pas à me le dire si j'en ai oublié. Bonne lecture pour ce chapitre beaucoup centré sur notre bon vieux Harry.

Disclaimer : Harry Potter est la propriété de JK.

Playlist : **Apocalyptica** : I don't care - **Halsey** : Control

 _Résumé des chapitres précédents : Lily et Tom, dans la pensine passent la nuit ensemble sous le regard effaré de l'assistance qui ne peut cacher son dégoût. Dans un même temps, Rita et Veronica Madone s'allient afin de trouver des informations à propos des Bittersweet et des Potter._

* * *

 _C'était trois enfants de la nuit de la terre qui voulaient affirmer leur liberté et les siècles passés, de tout leur poids, les écrasaient dans les ténèbres._

Sur la route \- Jack Kerouac

* * *

 **oOo**

Harry retomba sur le banc, mortifié. Lily tentait de se recroqueviller malgré ses liens, sur elle même. Jamais il ne l'avait vue aussi pleine de détresse. Ginny avait saisi sa main durant les premières scènes, sinon il aurait crié de désespoir. Il avait retenu chaque caresse de sa fille sur la peau de son ennemi, pudiquement esquivée par l'auror, chaque phrase, chaque mot, chaque souffle. Il retenait tout avec horreur. Les erreurs de Lily étaient les siennes et uniquement les siennes.

—Je pense que nous en avons assez vu.

Percy remit correctement ses lunettes sur le bout de son nez. Harry remarqua qu'il avait les yeux rouges de fatigue, et il transpirait en même temps. Il vit derrière, qu'Hermione pleurait discrètement.

En croisant son regard, elle cacha aussitôt ses larmes pour lui offrir un sourire qui se voulut rassurant. Dans les gradins, les photographes y allaient à cœur joie, ainsi que les commentateurs improvisés.

Harry n'entendit pas tout de suite l'ordre être donné de les sortir de la salle de procès, mais il vit ses enfants se lever et c'est là que tout dérapa. À peine eurent-ils franchi les portes qu'un concert de cri éclata au dehors.

Harry et Ron bondirent aussitôt. Les lourdes portes de la salle d'audience se mirent à battre à toute allure comme poussées par un troupeau d'éléphant. Douglass se mit à beugler dehors, alors Harry défonça les portes d'un sort.

Et dehors, c'était le carnage.

—Catin ! Salope ! hurlèrent des sorciers et des sorcières hystériques à l'intention de Lily.

Il régnait une telle confusion, avec une bonne vingtaine de sorciers, plus des magicogardes, des aurors et des journalistes que trouver ses enfants ne fut pas aisé. Il repéra Lily complètement paniquée derrière Douglass et un gros magicogarde alors que

James hurlait comme un chien fou. Il jeta sorts de stupéfix à tour de bras, bouscula des sorcières avides de déverser peur et venin sur leur fille. Ils brandissaient tous l'exemplaire de la Gazette de la veille où l'on voyait Lily être embrassée par Voldemort. Harry ne voulut pas s'attarder sur le titre tordu donné à l'édition, il tentait coûte que coûte d'atteindre ses enfants. Ginny derrière hurlait venait de jeter un chauve furie à un sorcier.

—Tu aimes ça ? Tu aimes, garce ? Tu n'es que la prostituée d'un monstre ! Sale engeance ! vociférait à plein poumons une sorcière jugée sur les épaules d'un autre en pointant Lily.

Harry les stupéfixia tous les deux. Les insultes continuaient, plus violentes, plus crues encore et les coups étaient tentés contre Lily et James qui se débattait comme un beau diable. Le mince couloir ne facilitait pas les choses, Harry reçut un violent coup à la mâchoire, mais il ne sut jamais s'il lui était adressé, Ron se chargea du bonhomme en lui explosant le nez contre un mur de marbre noir. Ron, des brigadiers appelés en renforts et lui progressaient, encore, encore vers leur cible.

—Et moi ! Et moi j'ai le droit d't'toucher ? beugla un vieux sorcier lubrique si proche de sa fille que son sang ne fit qu'un tour.

En quelques pas, il attrapa le sorcier par le col et lui colla un petrificus totalus entre les yeux. Lily hurla, James gronda. Ginny jetait toujours de sorts en arrière flanquée de plusieurs autres sorciers, ainsi qu'Hermione. Les cris, les insultes ne voulaient pas s'arrêter. Les quolibets étaient lancés comme de l'acide, Lily pleurait en hurlant, quelqu'un avait réussi à lui tirer les cheveux et James portait un hématome au visage. Il aboya violemment un ordre à Douglass, jeta un sort de répulsion aussi violent que puissant à tous les sorciers présents pour les faire reculer et permettre à son subordonné de faire transplaner ses deux enfants.

—Papa ! hurla sa fille avant de disparaître dans un pop sonore.

Harry se retourna et reçut un coup à la tempe d'un sorcier baraqué. Sa tête lui tourna une quinzaine de seconde pendant lesquelles il eut l'impression de voir le sol se dérober sous ses pieds.

—T'avais qu'à pas faire de tes gosses des dégénérés, le Survivant !

Le brun encore une fois sentit son sang ne faire qu'un tour. Animé par la rage, il saisit le bras du malotru, et colla une rouste monumentale à l'homme. Il le ficela d'un sort et les gens comprirent enfin qu'ils avaient un Survivant en pleine crise de nerf sur les bras. Il pointa ensuite sa baguette vers le groupe d'agitateurs pour hurler à ses subalternes :

—Assez ! Emmenez moi ça en cellule de détention, maintenant ! Le premier qui moufte aura plus à craindre de moi que d'Azkaban !

 **oOo**

—Tiens, fit Ron en lui tendant un mouchoir décoré de petits lions.

Harry s'en saisit en jetant un coup d'œil circonspect à son meilleur ami qui rougit.

—C'était à Hugo… Je l'ai gardé, mais utilise-le tu saignes beaucoup.

Le brun n'hésita pas longtemps, il prit le mouchoir et s'essuya le visage. Sa mâchoire lui fit mal quand il passa le bout de tissu dessus. Il serra les dents.

—Je veux qu'on double la sécurité à Sainte Mangouste ! Deux aurors devant leur chambre, deux devant l'entrée de l'étage, et que chaque personnes pénétrant dans l'étage soit fouillée et identifiée ! gronda-t-il en rentrant dans le QG.

—Et pour Mrs Bittersweet ?

—A-t-elle parlé ?

—Non, toujours pas.

—Deux personnes devant sa porte, constamment.

—On ne va pas être assez, Chef ! La plupart d'entre nous nous relayons entre Poudlard, Le Chemin de Traverse, Pré-au-Lard et Azkaban.

—C'est ce qu'on va voir, grinça Harry. On redispache. Je m'occupe de la surveillance de la chambre de mes enfants ce soir. J'y passerais la nuit. McMahon et Fraser vous quittez le Chemin de Traverse pour surveiller l'entrée de l'étage des blessures magiques, Candle toujours chez Bittersweet femme avec Jared Hollister, Ron, envoie un patronus à Teddy, qu'on renforce les patrouilles à Poudlard. J'envoie Oufloret et Solvay à Pré-au-lard avec Kendrick. Les autres vous ne bougez pas de vos positions ! Des questions ?

Sa voix était tellement agacée et furieuse que peu de sorciers présents jugèrent bons de s'interroger plus que ça. Ils se mirent tous en branle pour suivre ses indications, certains se préparaient à partir, tandis que le vieux Stratford planifiait à coups de baguettes magiques les rondes. Au moins, ça, ça bougeait. Harry se doutait que Percy n'allait pas tarder à arriver pour s'excuser un million de fois de ce dérapage, mais il avait plus urgent à faire. Réussir enfin à contacter Bittersweet. Il enfila son écharpe, prêt à transplaner devant la demeure, mais fut arrêté par une voix.

—Moi Potter. Moi j'ai un truc à dire, c'est pas une question, c'est une remarque d'utilité publique.

Ron et Harry tournèrent la tête de concert vers Cormac McLaggen. Les deux amis n'avaient jamais compris pourquoi et comment ce dernier était devenu auror, et depuis son admission, il avait tôt fait des les ennuyer, par des remarques et de nombreuses bavures. Harry roula des yeux.

—Quoi ?

—Je ne vois pas pourquoi on court à droite à gauche, alors que si ta fille s'est tapée Tu-Sais-Qui, on juste à l'amener ici, la cuisiner pour savoir ce que bricole le Seigneur des Ténèbres, ou attirer face de serpent ici !

Ron plaqua McLaggen contre le mur aussitôt, Harry eut à peine le temps de réagir, tout comme les aurors présents qui hoquetèrent de surprise. Certains sortirent leur baguette, pour intervenir au cas où cela dégénérerait. Le brun serra la mâchoire qui en devenait horriblement douloureuse à force.

—Hey ! Lâche-moi Weasley !

—Des excuses ! Dehors les gens peuvent dire ce qu'ils veulent si ça leur chante, mais n'insulte pas Harry, pas mes neveux devant moi pauvre con ! gronda Ron.

—Lâche-le, Ron. Il n'en vaut pas la peine.

—Tu vois ? C'est exactement ce que j'ai dit. On perd notre temps à l'écouter, il est mou, il pense plus à sa famille qu'à nous débarrasser de Tu-Sais-Qui !

C'en fut trop. La goutte d'eau fit déborder la coupe d'Helga Poufsouffle.

—Il s'appelle Voldemort ! VOLDEMORT ! Tom Jedusor ! Ne l'appelle plus par ces Tu-Sais-Qui stupides devant moi. McLaggen, tu as une petite fille avec Lavande n'est-ce pas ? Violine ?

—Ouais, grogna l'ancien Gryffondor, mais…

—Alors tu ferais tout ce qui est en ton pouvoir pour la protéger, cingla Harry avant de continuer sur un ton encore plus mordant. Et quoi qu'elle puisse faire, avec de bonnes intentions, tu serais fier d'elle. J'aime et je suis fier de ma fille _quoi que vous en pensiez tous_. Je suis fier de mes fils. Et tes bonnes propositions, ne s'appliquent pas à un être comme Jedusor. Pourquoi ? Parce qu'il est incapable d'aimer, d'apprécier quelqu'un. Il laisserait tuer Lily si vous la jetiez de la tour d'Azkaban ! Je le connais. Tom Jedusor n'a aimé et n'aimera personne. Il a utilisé ma fille ! J'essaie de répondre à toutes les sollicitations, mais apparemment ce n'est pas suffisant pour Monsieur ? La porte est ouverte, va t'en si tu penses à un instant que je ne suis pas au maximum de mes capacités. Je ne peux pas être partout ! Je ne suis pas un fichu héros, et mes enfants ne sont pas maléfiques, pauvre crétin ! On doit se souder, tous ensembles ! Alors si tu es trop bête pour comprendre ça, _dégage_.

Cormac passa par plusieurs teintes allant de blanc au vert, le corps complètement crispé. Il voulut répliquer quelque chose de cinglant, mais à la place remit correctement sa robe de sorcier sur ses épaules, et retourna à son bureau remplir un rapport. Harry jaugea ensuite les aurors qui s'étaient tous arrêtés pour regarder la scène, puis lâcha :

—J'étais pourtant sûr de vous avoir donné de quoi vous occuper. Vous n'avez pas du travail ?

Ils se mirent en branle. Harry retourna d'un pas raide dans son bureau. Il shoota violemment dans sa chaise.

—Cormac est un con, fit Ron en fermant la porte derrière lui.

—Je sais, cracha le brun.

Son meilleur ami eut un mouvement de recul. Harry se massa l'arête du nez.

—Excuse-moi.

—Je sais. Ce n'est… pas facile. Ça ne l'est pas depuis plusieurs mois déjà. Tu t'en vas ? demanda-t-il en voyant qu'il mettait son chapeau de sorcier sur sa tête.

—Oui. Il faut que je vois Bittersweet, j'en encore une heure avant que la relève de Saint Mangouste ne parte.

Alors il quitta précipitamment le QG, alla dans le Hall en faisant fit des regards sur lui et transplana.

Il arriva devant les grilles de l'immense manoir de la famille Bittersweet. Bien évidemment, il ne put rentrer. Les sortilèges étaient encore présents. Il s'annonça. Une fois. Deux fois. Un de ses subalternes finit par arriver. De l'autre côté de la grille, c'était l'auror mis en faction dans le manoir.

—J'ai besoin de voir le Ministre.

—Je ne suis pas sûr que ce soit une bonne idée. Il ne bouge plus de son lit.

Par Merlin !

—Fais-moi entrer Rayner.

Le jeune auror s'exécuta en ouvrant la grille, encore une fois Harry sentit son agacement poindre.

—La prochaine fois, vérifie mon identité. Tu as reçu une formation sur le Polynectar, bon sang !

Ensuite il pénétra dans le jardin glacial, rejoignit la cour d'honneur puis entra dans le Hall. L'intérieur avait été nettoyé, selon ses consignes. Il ne restait plus rien du carnage que cela avait été, et pourtant Harry frémit en voyant la mezzanine. Rayner, sorcier dégingandé dans son état, le conduisit à travers les couloirs vers un escalier impérial. Ils montèrent. La demeure était horriblement silencieuse, pas un bruit, pas un souffle de vie. Harry eut la désagréable impression d'être à des obsèques. Ils finirent par arriver devant la chambre du Ministre.

Rayner toqua sans réponse.

Harry exaspéré toqua à son tour :

—Mr le Ministre. Ici l'auror Potter. J'ai à vous parler. Maintenant.

Un frémissement lui parvint de l'autre côté de la porte, puis une voix faiblarde et éraillée jaillit si peu distinctement que Harry dut tendre l'oreille.

—Je… je ne… peux pas…

—Êtes-vous souffrant ? Dois-je vous faire hospitaliser comme votre épouse ?

—Annick… Annick va bien ?

—Elle ne parle pas, Mr le Ministre, se borna à répondre le brun.

Harry et le jeune Rayner entendirent un drôle de bruit, qui ressemblait à s'y méprendre à un sanglot. Le Gryffondor inspira, puis expira. Aucune autre réponse ne venait. Ils patientèrent une minute, puis Harry à bout de patience, souffla :

—Je reviendrais dans quelques jours, Mr le Ministre. Nous devons absolument parler.

Puis, dépité, il tourna les talons vers Sainte Mangouste.

 **oOo**

—Attention, siffla Rita entre ses dents.

À quinze mètres au dessus d'elle, Veronica ricana. La sorcière la fit lentement voler avec sa baguette depuis une fenêtre du bâtiment. Rita, les dents serrées comme un chien prêts à mordre avait déjà sa baguette sortie au cas où la blonde la laisserait tomber. Mais non.

Les deux en se toisant, se rejoignirent. Veronica ne l'aida pas à monter à la fenêtre, mais la vieille chroniqueuse en avait encore assez dans les bras pour le faire sans trop de mal. Bon, pas aussi bien qu'elle le pensait non plus. Elle avait aidé Madone à grimper en la faisant léviter, elle aussi ! Ne pouvait-elle pas avoir un peu d'aide, fichtre ? Après avoir grogné, Rita atterrit sur le sol de carrelage, manquant de casser ses vertigineux talons.

La chambre dans laquelle elles avaient atterrie était vide. Veronica s'en était assuré plus tôt dans la journée. Et elles étaient au quatrième étage, qui avait été si bien sécurisé après l'agression des deux Potter. Tant mieux. Mais pour l'instant Rita ne s'intéressait, ni à la douce Lily Potter, ni au turbulent James, et encore moins au si effacé Albus. Elle voulait Bittersweet femme. Il y avait encore des choses à éclairer.

Satisfaites, les deux femmes tirèrent la porte pour sortir, mais s'arrêtèrent bien vite. Des aurors étaient non loin. Il y en avait deux devant l'ascenseur. Et un se rendait, un café à la main devant la chambre de Bittersweet à l'autre bout du couloir. Ce qui signifiait… qu'elles étaient à côté de la chambre des morveux. Et bloquées qui plus est. Car si monter était aisé, descendre alerterait les alarmes de l'établissement contre les suicides de leurs patients.

—Maintenant on fait quoi, génie ? siffla Rita.

Alors que Veronica tentait de trouver une solution, une femme passa devant le hublot de leur porte. Les deux journalistes se cachèrent. C'était Ginny Potter, la reconnut un instant plus tard Rita. Elle tenait un thermos de thé, ainsi qu'un petit sachet. Elle se pencha vers une forme recouverte d'un pardessus un peu usé. Harry Potter, comprit la blonde. Elles étaient à quatre mètres des deux.

C'était dangereusement excitant.

—Tiens, Maman a pensé que ça t'aiderait à tenir.

—Merci, Gin… Il y a deux parts ?

—Oui, car je vais rester avec toi.

—Tu n'es pas obligée…

Il se tût, son épouse avait dû lui jeter un de ces fameux regards que les Weasley seuls savaient faire.

—Comment prends-tu la situation, Harry ? demanda Ginny Potter d'une voix douce.

Rita aurait embrassé Ginny Potter de vouloir discuter dans ce couloir qu'elle pensait presque vide. Les deux journalistes tendaient l'oreille avidement.

—Mal. Je comprends… tellement de chose maintenant. Toutes les phrases sibyllines de Li, les regards d'Al et James… J'ai l'impression que tout cela n'est qu'un cauchemar et que nous allons tous nous réveiller. Je ne peux pas imaginer Lily avec Voldemort. J'ai beau montrer autre chose en public, Gin, c'est insoutenable. Elle est là, derrière cette porte, brisée. Voldemort l'a brisée. Il l'a utilisée, l'a manipulée puis l'a massacrée et nous le savons tous les deux. Toi et moi on sait de quoi il est capable.

—Justement je sais, et tu sais que ta fille n'est en rien responsable.

—Je suis responsable. J'aurais dû leur-

—Ça suffit avec ça, fit la femme. Ne parlons plus de tes, de nos regrets. Les faits sont là, aussi déchirants soient-ils.

—Je le sais ça aussi. Mais c'est tellement dur, horrible ? Je ne sais même plus. Ma petite fille est devenue une femme et je ne l'ai pas vu. Elle a aimé un monstre. Ça aurait pu être n'importe qui, mais c'est Jedusor.

—Oui, elle a aimé Jedusor, comme j'ai cru l'aimer quand j'étais petite.

Rita et Veronica se lorgnèrent dans l'obscurité. Ginny Potter avait été attirée par Voldemort ? Si ce n'était pas tordu, qu'est-ce que c'était ? Un auror passa, à nouveau les femmes se cachèrent. Il marmonna quelque chose à propos des rapports de mi-soirée, puis s'en alla.

—Tu penses qu'elle a vraiment aimé Jedusor ? demanda Harry Potter la gorge sèche.

—Oui, murmura Ginny Weasley. Elle ne l'a pas dit franchement, mais c'est le regard d'une femme amoureuse que j'ai vu dans cette pensine. Indubitablement. Ses yeux, sa voix, tout respirait l'amour le plus profond. Lily est tombée amoureuse de Voldemort, Harry.

Potter prit le temps d'assimiler la douloureuse vérité. Elles entendirent un froissement de tissus et devinèrent que Ginny Potter prenait la main de son époux. Les chroniqueuses se lorgnèrent satisfaites de la tournure de la conversation.

—Et il s'est servi de ça. Bon sang ! Est-ce que tu crois qu'elle a accepté volontairement de porter la marque ? Est-ce qu'il lui a retourné la tête ? Est-ce qu'elle est aussi perdue ? demanda brutalement Harry Potter dont la voix n'était plus qu'un mince filet horrifié.

La marque ? Lily Luna Potter portait la Marque des Ténèbres ? Impossible.

—Calme-toi, Harry. Les enfants vont t'entendre !

—Je n'y arrive pas ! Je n'y arrive pas… Gin… Tout cela est insoutenable. Je vois ma fille dans les bras de Jedusor, un Jedusor plus jeune, qui aurait pu être sauvé, mais nous savons que cela n'aura pas fonctionné. Il a brisé notre Lily et ça les gens s'en moquent. Ils ne se rendent pas compte de tout cela, ni même de ce qu'il se passe au dehors.

—Car c'est ce que veut le Gouvernement. Ils veulent que les sorciers se calment et ne paniquent pas. Ils ont révélé la renaissance de Jedusor en plein milieu du procès pour les absorber à autre chose. Et ça marche.

—Oui… après l'attaque d'Annick Bittersweet par Voldemort, personne n'a moufté plus que ça.

Enfin c'était dit, Veronica tourna son nez mutin vers la journaliste, pour lui demander muettement si elle avait bien entendu ce qu'elle avait entendu. Enfin elles avaient la preuve par Potter que Voldemort avait attaqué Bittersweet femme, de quoi enfin rendre un sacré beau papier.

—J'aime et je continuerais à aimer Lily, poursuivit Potter sans avoir conscience de leurs états d'âmes journalistiques, mais c'est tellement, perturbant, angoissant, je n'ai même pas envie de savoir le fin mot de cette histoire.

—Et moi donc. La façon dont il la regarde, je crois que je ne pourrais pas dormir encore une fois ce soir.

Ils soupirèrent tous les deux, et là, le silence fut total et les deux chroniqueuses se rendirent compte que tenues en haleine par leur discussion, elles respiraient très fort.

—Tu as entendu ?

Rita et Veronica se décollèrent du battant. La fenêtre avait beau être ouverte, elles ne pouvaient pas sauter… du moins Veronica ne le pouvait pas.

Rita sourit à sa rivale et alors que la porte s'ouvrait sur un Harry Potter furieux, elle se transforma en scarabée. Elle vola à la fenêtre, et entendit distinctement Veronica hurler :

—Tu vas me le payer, tu va me le payer sale garce !

Elle ne put finir, des aurors filaient dans le couloir pour s'occuper de la sorcière. Rita n'avait jamais eu réellement besoin d'elle, elle avait juste attendu. Attendu le bon moment pour la faire couler.

Et bientôt Harry Potter et sa famille en entier suivraient.

 **oOo**

 _29 Janvier 2025_

Six jours s'étaient passés depuis l'émeute du Ministère. Et six jours qu'une fois de plus le procès avait été interrompu pour une raison de sécurité. Il pouvait se passer des choses en six jours, mais ce n'était pas le cas là.

Teddy avait vu ces six jours passer avec une lenteur folle. Il avait été muté à Poudlard et il avait la cruelle impression de perdre son temps. Il ne faisait pas grand chose, surveillait les élèves, faisait des rondes, puis rentrait chez lui dormir quelques heures éparses auprès de sa fiancée. Ensuite il retournait à l'assaut du château, dare-dare, pressé de faire valoir ses compétences.

Quelque part, il se rendait bien compte à se sentir si impuissant qu'il vivait au dixième ce que vivait Harry au quotidien. Et il ne l'enviait pas du tout.

Teddy ne croyait pas une seconde que ses frères et sœurs de cœur, Al, James et Li, puissent être réellement mauvais. Ils avaient agis pour ce qui leur semblait juste et c'était tout. Mais peu de personnes le concevaient. Ils déchargeaient toute la peur de Voldemort sur ceux l'ayant côtoyé, eux. Teddy se dit qu'il fallait absolument qu'ils avancent sinon la situation déraperait irrémédiablement. Harry bossait plus dur que n'importe qui dans le service, il oscillait entre ses surveillances, son bureau et chez le Ministre. Le bleu savait qu'il avait essayé de contacter le Ministre à plusieurs reprises à propos du procès, en vain. Il était aux abonnés absent et c'était ça qui était bien inquiétant.

Comment calmer la communauté sorcière si leur Leader n'était pas présent, et les enfants de leur héros étaient jugés ? C'était là quelque chose d'évidemment très délicat.

Teddy, sentit son ventre gargouiller. Il avait faim, il n'avait pas eut le temps de manger à force de patrouiller. Étant déjà à l'intérieur de Poudlard, le bleu se permit une entorse par les cuisines. Il chatouilla la poire d'un tableau qui gloussa puis il passa. Une tribu d'elfe de maison se présenta devant lui.

Il commanda un reste de soupe, puis alla s'asseoir dans un coin. Comme les elfes ne faisaient pas attention à lui, il se permit d'étaler les photos qu'il avait prises de l'attaque de Bittersweet. Nul, en voyant les photos ne saurait douter des qualités de Ted Lupin en tant que photographe, mais il se reflétait une telle horreur dans chacun de ses clichés qu'ils en étaient durs à regarder. Pourtant, il se devait de trouver quelque chose. Un elfe lui apporta une brioche aux olives vertes qu'il trempa dans son potage, pensivement. Il devait agir, prouver qu'il servait à quelque chose.

Harry avait refusé qu'il aille interroger des anciens Mangemorts à Azkaban. Craignait-il qu'il pète les plombs devant les gens ayant participé aux meurtres de ses parents ? Teddy jusqu'à il y a peu, ne connaissait que les bases de la seconde guerre sorcière. Il avait bien remarqué le peu d'assurance d'Harry à l'évoquer, quant à sa grand mère Andromeda, elle pinçait les lèvres dès qu'il s'aventurait trop loin. On lui avait très tôt expliqué pourquoi, il n'avait plus de parents, et qu'il devait être fier d'eux, mais quelque part, une colère prenait le jeune homme. Ses parents n'avaient pas été là à cause de Voldemort. Son père ne lui avait jamais appris à voler, sa mère ne l'avait jamais embrassé avant de dormir, ils ne l'avaient pas accompagnés pour sa première rentrée, ne l'avaient pas félicité pour ses résultats chaque année et encore moins pour ses Aspics ! Il n'avait jamais pu leur présenter Victoire… il avait manqué de ses parents, cruellement. Quand bien même Andromeda, Harry et Ginny eurent-ils rempli cette fonction de leur mieux, Teddy ne connaissait pas ses parents et il désirait puissamment les avoir près de lui. En ayant vu des photos d'eux, Teddy savait qu'il ressemblait beaucoup à sa mère, il avait la forme de visage de son père et sa carrure toujours un peu affaissée et timide.

Peut être était-ce justement parce qu'il n'avait que des photos comme lien avec ses parents, qu'il aimait tellement en faire ?

Le bout de sa brioche finit dans son bol et plongea dedans pour le chercher avant qu'il ne s'effrite, quand il releva le nez, il tomba sur Hugo Weasley.

Son presque cousin esquissa un sourire. De sa mère, il avait hérité ses cheveux touffus, qui le plus souvent finissaient attachés à moitié derrière sa tête, couverte de tâche de rousseurs. Son long nez et ses yeux bleus un peu impérieux, pouvaient parfois lui donner un air de sale gamin qu'il ne dédaignait que peu. Hugo pouvait être le garçon le plus gentil du monde, comme le pire garnement, selon son humeur. Là, pourtant, il n'avait pas l'air de vouloir rire. Ses lèvres épaisses avaient été éclatées en leur coin. Il avait un plus discret hématome près de l'oreille. Il s'était battu.

Quand Teddy comprit ce fait, l'adolescent tomba lourdement sur un banc.

—Lu', je sors de retenue. J'voulais manger… j'ai raté l'dîner, baragouina-t-il.

—Oh… je vois.

Il demanda aux elfes un reste de ragoût au lard et aux carottes, puis demanda en dessert un assortiment en tout genre de crèmes brulées, fondants et tartes. Teddy voulut lever les yeux au ciel, Hug' avait bien l'appétit de son père, pourtant, il s'en abstint.

—M'suis battu, grogna Hugo. Y'a Harry Burckey et Maxwell Felson qui ont dit que Li c'était une salope, que James c'était un fou et qu'Albus était bizarre. J'aurais dû les ignorer, je sais, mais ils m'ont tellement… énervé. Je les ais envoyé tous les deux à l'Infirmerie avec des dents en moins. Slughorn m'a juste pincé avant que j'ai eu le temps de m'enfuir.

Hugo aurait mérité de finir à Serpentard lui aussi. Mais le Choixpeau en avait décidé autrement. Il remua son ragoût une expression hargneuse sur son visage. Teddy se mordit la lèvre et ses cheveux virèrent au blanc, comme à chaque fois qu'il était soucieux.

—Ce genre de remarques arrivent souvent ?

—Ouais, ouais plutôt. Les gens chuchotent dans les couloirs dès que je passe ou que Roxane et Freddy disent un truc, comme si on portait tous une tare. C'est complètement débile. Rox et Fred glissent juste des pastilles de gerbe dans le repas des plus virulents, moi ça me soule. J'ai pas envie d'entendre ce genre de conneries tout le temps. J'ai déjà assez de mal à gérer mes études comme ça. Ils parlent, je les refais, c'est aussi simple que ça.

—Ne cède pas à la violence avec des idiots, c'est ça qui est débile.

—Ça te va bien de dire ça, l'auror, tu as déjà refais des portraits à des gens en garde à vue. Et leur intelligence ne devait pas être fameuse. Je t'en parle à toi car Rose ne répond plus à mes lettres, Maman essaie de me rassurer tout comme Papa, mais j'ai l'impression qu'ils ne m'écoutent pas. Ils ont tellement à gérer… C'est flippant.

—Merci… de ta confiance, fit Teddy, émut.

—Oulah, prend pas la grosse tête non plus, t'étais là, j'avais faim et t'es sympathique le Lupin, c'est tout.

Il se pencha vers son assiette de ragoût désormais finie et lécha la sauce, pour clore le débat. Quand il eut fini sa besogne, le métamorphomage, sut qu'il avait autre chose à ajouter :

—Tu crois que je devrais… détester Lily ? Enfin les détester tous les trois ? S'ils sont à la base de la résurrection de Voldemort, ils sont peut être à l'origine d'une nouvelle guerre ? Je devrais les détester de faire éclater malgré eux un conflit, non ?

Quelque chose brûla Teddy. Il se força à avaler sa salive pour répondre.

—Leur en vouloir serait trop simple, Hugo. Beaucoup trop simple. Nous n'avons pas toutes les informations à dispositions, nous n'avons qu'une partie de l'histoire qu'ils nous ont livrée. Ne laisse pas ton cœur se remplir de hargne… Ce serait faire gagner Voldemort, car pratiquement personne ne l'a vu depuis son retour, voir personne et pourtant… il nous divise déjà tous.

Ce n'était pas aussi simple que ça, et à vingt six ans, Teddy l'avait parfaitement compris, mais Hugo soupira. Du bout de sa cuillère, il craqua sa crème brûlée dans un léger bruit. Il enfourna goulument la douceur en surveillant d'un œil attentif les photos qu'il avait prises. Quand le bleu s'aperçut de l'intérêt du garçon, il voulut ranger les clichés.

—Attend Ted, c'est quoi ? C'est la vieille Bittersweet ?

—Tu n'aurais pas dû voir ça.

—Non, attend, justement ! Laisse-moi voir ça. Je veux t'aider.

—Je doute que tu le puisses. Ces photos sont censées être confidentielles.

Hugo bondit et s'empara d'une image. Teddy montra aussitôt les dents pour tenter de reprendre son bien. Le garçon s'esquiva entre les elfes de maisons et les grosses marmites volantes en train d'être récurées à près de minuit. Teddy lança un accio, qu'il évita puis se mit à sa poursuite dans la minuscule cuisine.

—Rend moi ça Hugo !

—Mais attend donc un peu. J'ai déjà vu des blessures comme ça ! Tu es allé soulever le drap d'une vieille dame ? T'as pas honte ?

Hugo monta sur une table pour lui échapper et comme il avait hérité de la maladresse de son père, ce qui devait arriver arriva, il tomba en arrière. Teddy retint sa chute d'un sort et quand il atterrit au sol, il se frappa le front.

—Ça y est, je sais. Je sais ! Ça ressemble aux blessures de James.

—Allez rend moi cette photo ! Hein ? Comment ça ?

Hugo se releva et lui tendit son bien.

—Regarde, c'est le même genre de coupures sur son corps, là sur le bras, et près de la mâchoire que sur le torse de James. Ça y ressemble vachement.

Il frissonna. Ted se souvint qu'il avait réussi à pénétrer avec sa sœur et ses cousins dans la salle de Jugement pour voir une scène difficilement soutenable, dixit Douglass et Arterton. Le métamorphomage plissa alors les yeux. Ces coupures, oui n'étaient pas habituelles, et forcément faites par Magie Noire, mais de là a…

—Explique toi, tu as deux minutes, sinon je vais dire à ton père que tu passes un peu trop de temps à fourrer ton nez partout.

—Peuh !

—À ta mère alors.

Là Hugo blêmit et consentit à lui indiquer clairement ses suppositions. Il pointa les traces.

—On se calme, on est pas obligés d'en arriver à de telles extrémités. Ma mère c'est un dragon, tu veux que je me fasse bouffer tout cru ? Lui répète pas, hein ? Regarde, les traces, elles se referment comme sur le corps de J', il y a des boursoufflures irrégulières, et un peu blanches. Puis là, vers le centre c'est un peu plus foncé, enfin on voit rien avec ton appareil ! Tu te rends compte qu'on est en train de mater le corps d'une vieille ? Ça craint.

Teddy le laissa soliloquer, ce gamin savait déblatérer comme jamais, mais il n'était pas idiot.

Pas idiot du tout. Teddy avait gardé les photos pour lui, ne les avait montré qu'à peu de personnes, et Harry le seul ayant suffisamment et douloureusement enregistré les images du procès n'en faisait pas parti. Hugo Weasley était un garçon très intelligent, oui.

Encore fier de lui, le rouquin continuait à parler, mais sans autre menace que le dire à sa mère, Teddy le renvoya dans son dortoir car le couvre feu était largement dépassé.

Ce sort était-il courant ? Teddy ne l'avait justement jamais vu. Un doute s'insinua en lui, et si Voldemort avait essayé de faire passer un double message en utilisant le même sort que pour James sur Lady Bittersweet ? Un message à Bittersweet.

Il se releva. Il devait en avoir le cœur net. Il fallait qu'il se débrouille pour voir James et s'assurer que les blessures étaient bien semblables. Il salua les elfes de maison et partit dans les couloirs vers le Hall afin de transplaner.

Pourtant, il vit dans l'obscurité une ombre se faufiler derrière les sabliers des Quatre Maisons. Il n'y d'abord pas garde, trop occupé qu'il était à repenser à cette histoire de photo, mais la forme l'esquiva volontairement. Ce n'était pas un préfet ou un professeur qui serait sans doute venu à sa rencontre. Donc un élève ?

—Hey toi !

La forme ne se retourna pas. Il le suivit dans l'escalier fou, et manqua par deux fois de perdre sa trace car l'escalier parfois lui barrait le passage. Plusieurs fois il appela la forme dans les couloir et il en déduit finalement que ce n'était pas là un élève, mais ni plus ni moins qu'un intrus. Alors qu'il passait par un tableau pour disparaître, en ayant soufflé un mot de passe, Teddy n'eut pas le temps de le suivre. Il s'arrêta devant le portrait d'une grande femme habillée d'une robe étoilée, Sidera Galaxia et aboya :

—Ouvrez-moi ! Je suis auror !

—Le mot de p-

—MAINTENANT !

La femme ne se fit pas prier, elle ouvrit son passage menant au septième étage. Il tomba à nouveau face à face à la silhouette qui se retourna. Et là, un combat féroce s'engagea. Teddy lançait expelliarmus sur expelliarmus en évitant les sorts noirs. Ils allaient se frotter aux murs, le frôlant de peu. Il lança un levicorpus vers la silhouette, puis un protego quand il riposta après avoir évité son maléfice. Il toucha son badge magique pour appeler des renforts, d'une main désespérée. Teddy s'abrita derrière une statue. Leur barouf finirait bien par alerter un professeur, non ? Mais ils étaient plus proches de la Salle Commune des Gryffondors. Les élèves risquaient bien de sortir avant.

Alors il quitta sa cache et cria un puissant maléfice à son ennemi, et il eut la satisfaction de le voir vaciller. Il l'avait touché !

Mais en retour :

—Avada Kedavra !

Et tout devint noir.

* * *

Vous allez me tuer n'est-ce pas ?

 _(fuis)_

*c'estpasd'mafautejedevaiscouperlàpourcequiarriveensuite*

Je suis pas sadique !

Enfin, si un peu. Désolée ._.

À bientôt pour la suite, avec d'autres personnages, (pourquoi d'autres et pas Teddy ? Mouhahahahaha)

Love,

Hugs,

Reviews ?

La chauve souris requin transgénique


	29. The French Words

_Hello !_ Merci à tous pour vos reviews, désolée de n'avoir pas répondu au chapitre dernier, j'ai eu très peu accès à internet ces derniers jours.

Je vous livre ce soir un tout nouveau chapitre, tout frai, tout beau, j'espère qu'il vous plaira !

Disclaimer : Harry Potter est la propriété de JK Rowling.

 _Résumé des chapitres précédents_ _: Dans la pensine, les garçons s'allient avec Bridget Maugrey alors que Lily approfondit sa relation avec Tom, mais pendant ce temps dans le présent, l'enquête de poursuit autant pour les aurors que pour Rita, et à Poudlard Teddy est attaqué par un sorcier._

Playlist : **Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's stone** : The chess game - **Yann Tiersen** : L'absente - **Ibeyi** : Oya - **The Touré Raichel Collective** : Diaraby

* * *

 _Pour si grande que soit la supériorité intellectuelle d'un homme, il ne peut pratiquement et durablement dominer d'autres hommes sans jouer une sorte de comédie toujours un peu vile._

Herman Melville _, Moby Dick_

* * *

 _30 Janvier 2025_

—Elle a fait quoi ? hurla Harry en arrivant au ministère.

Les regards se tournèrent vers lui et Selena Candle qui tremblait de tous ses membres en lui tendant l'exemplaire de la Gazette du Sorcier. En première page, une Rita Skeeter rayonnante, annonçait la couleur en déballant une demi douzaine d'informations qu'elle avait réussi à collecter dans son dos. Qui était l'agresseur de Mrs Bittersweet, en émettant des hypothèses sur comment Voldemort était entré, ce qu'il avait fait, le type de blessure, les raisons de la disparition de Veronica Madone et elle terminait par une annonce.

Une annonce sur son livre à venir sur _Les Trois Potter,_ sobrement intitulé, et là encore, elle lâchait une bombe. Elle clamait noir sur blanc à qui voulait l'entendre que Lily portait la Marque des Ténèbres dans son dos.

Harry retint un cri rageur. Il mit feu au journal. Selena Candle se fit encore plus petite. Où était-elle allée chercher ça ? Pourquoi le crachait-elle maintenant ? Il n'eut pas le temps de faire stopper la vente des journaux pour entrave à la justice, car tout le monde déjà avait son exemplaire en main, surpris de revoir Skeeter sur le devant de la scène. Ils lisaient chaque mot la bouche grande ouverte, et quand Harry passa près d'eux, la mine furieuse, il vit s'allumer en eux la colère et la peur.

À nouveau un vent de panique soufflait les murs glacés du ministère et ce vent provenait de la plume vitriolée de Skeeter.

Les gens pépiaient, s'affolaient. Il sentit un tourbillon se former rapidement autour de lui tandis que Candle couinait, terrorisée, les gens venaient en sifflant, houspillant récréant l'émeute s'étant produite quelques jours plus tôt. Harry se sentit rapidement oppressé, les bruits des cris, des voix contre son oreille le rendaient presque sourd, il n'entendait pas leur complainte, ne sentait plus que sur lui les corps pressés, la peur de leur voix, leur sueur glacée de colère se diffusant partout.

—Je vais faire une annonce ! hurla-t-il enfin. Le bureau des Aurors va s'exprimer cet après midi.

Quelques sorciers s'écartèrent à peine rassurés. Harry en profita pour prendre l'ascenseur vers l'étage de la Justice Magique. Il fut alpagué une nouvelle fois, le brun crut qu'il allait jeter un sort à cette personne. Mais il s'agissait de Percy tenant dans sa main serrée le journal. Les deux hommes dans l'ascenseur se toisèrent une seconde, pleins de gêne.

—Je suis désolé Harry. As-tu une idée de comment Skeeter a eu ces informations ? Tu veux une escorte de magicogarde pour ta protection ?

—Pas question, grinça-t-il. Je ne vais pas m'entourer de magicogarde comme un… criminel. Je me charge personnellement de Skeeter. Il faut que tu fasses une annonce toi aussi pour rassurer la communauté sorcière. Les gens paniquent en haut. Le Ministère est en train d'arrêter de tourner.

—Je n'en ai pas le pouvoir. Je ne suis que Sous Secrétaire d'État, si je devais faire une annonce ce serait en tant que candidat… et nous savons tous les deux que nous ne pouvons pour l'instant aborder publiquement ce sujet. Susan Bones a envoyé des notes à Melissandre Soapberry de la Coordination Nationale pour que soient imprimés des notes à distribuer dans tout les foyer d'Angleterre. Avec l'état catastrophique de Bittersweet, le tableau le reliant à la Ministre Moldue a été déplacé dans le bureau de Susan. Elles vont bientôt s'entretenir. C'est à elle qu'échoient beaucoup de responsabilités car c'est la moins encline à s'intéresser au pouvoir.

Ensuite Percy se tut. L'ascenseur s'arrêta. Harry en descendit ainsi que Percy. Ce dernier se pencha vers lui et souffla :

—Courage. Albus a été transféré avec James et Lily. Il risque de passer aujourd'hui. Je vais m'assurer que tout se passe pour le mieux. La sécurité du procès a été doublée, nous nous en assurons.

Son cœur se serra d'appréhension. Harry se tourna vers le roux qui déjà s'esquivait vers une porte annexe.

—Attend. As-tu croisé Bittersweet récemment ? Même malade et touché comme il l'a été, il doit réapparaître !

—Non, il me donne quelques directives par lettres c'est tout. Et toi ?

—Je devais essayer de le voir hier, puis j'ai dû annuler… Vu ce qui est arrivé à Teddy…

—Il va s'en sortir, Harry… Hugo a bien agi. Tu m'entends ?

Harry l'entendait vaguement. Hugo avait suivi Ted et son agresseur et fait s'écrouler un pan de mur sur lequel l'Avada Kedavra s'était écrasé. Ted avait été frappé à la tête par un débris, et l'intrus s'était enfui car au même moment des aurors étaient arrivés. Hugo ni les aurors n'auraient su dire à quoi ressemblait la silhouette encapuchonnée, et seul Teddy encore évanouis à St Mangouste pourrait éventuellement les aider. Il le fallait. Les lettres de parents inquiets allaient irrémédiablement arriver. McGonagall avait beau avoir sécurisé durant la nuit le château, elle allait sans doute s'exprimer.

Harry, plein d'appréhension rentra. Ses trois enfants se trouvaient là. De Lily figée à James les dents serrés en passant par Albus pâle comme un spectre de la mort. Le brun s'assit près de Ginny en évitant les commentaires sirupeux. Il ne daigna pas regarder Skeeter qui devait arborer son air le plus victorieux sur son visage affaissé et ridé.

Quand son nom fut appelé, Albus leva son nez maladroitement. Il esquissa l'ébauche d'un sourire pour se donner courage.

 **oOo**

Albus en caleçon, assit sur son lit, observait sa jambe sous toutes les coutures.

Il avait encore en visu les traces bien nettes que lui avaient fait les crocs du chien. Les boursoufflures étaient encore rouges, cerclées de noir et par endroit la cicatrisation douloureuse et dégoûtante commençait couvrant sa peau de cloques blanchâtres dans le meilleur des cas, ou violacées comme un légume en train de flétrir. Là où les sorts de Grindelwald l'avaient atteint, le constat était encore plus sinistre, des crevasses sombres et des croutes purulentes ravageaient sa peau en profondeur, signe avancé de magie noire, et dessinaient des traces de brûlures. Du bout des doigts, Al redessina les glyphes de magie noire laissées à jamais dans sa peau comme un tatouage sinistre et atrocement douloureux. Les boursoufflures frémirent dès qu'il les frôla. Il se retint de hurler.

Il était boiteux.

C'était désormais un fait.

Albus se leva. Il prit une canne que lui avait laissé Bridget près d'un petit secrétaire en bois blond complètement cabossé, puis s'habilla du mieux qu'il put. Il tenta de prendre appuis sur son lit, mais les vieux livres soutenant le matelas à la place d'un des pieds manquants glissèrent et il s'étala par terre.

Il grogna en se disant que sa journée allait être mauvaise. Il se releva puis descendit. En bas, il entendit le cliquetis des pas de Bridget Maugrey sur le sol en vieux bois. Il l'a trouva affairée à récupérer des affaires qu'elle avait laissé trainer ici et là, prête à partir pour le ministère à en juger par son uniforme d'auror. Alastor Maugrey mangeait dans un coin des œufs et des saucisses que James avait préparé, là haut sur la mezzanine. En le voyant, le brun cracha :

—Salut l'intello, ne compte pas sur moi pour te nourrir.

À nouveau ils se toisèrent. Bridget passa par là, récupéra un châle trainant dans une vieille corbeille. Lui tendit des bonbons en guise de petit déjeuner, puis prit ses lunettes de soleil qu'elle plaça en équilibre sur son chapeau de sorcière tordue.

—Je reviens cet après midi. Vous deux pas de dégâts. Vous allez dans la cave vous entraîner. Al', quand le débile là aura fini par t'exaspérer, tu as le droit d'aller dans la bibliothèque. Il y a tous les articles récents à propos de Tu-Sais-Qui.

Albus et James eurent un instant de bug, avant de comprendre que la femme ne voulait pas prononcer le nom de Grindelwald devant son frère. Ils frissonnèrent de concert. Bridget ne le remarqua pas. Elle se regarda vaguement devant un miroir en fer forgé décoré d'yeux de tritons avant d'ajouter :

—Je vous ai permis de passer les protections de la maison, mais sortez le moins souvent possible. Je n'ai pas envie d'aller vous chercher partout, c'est clair ? Alastor tu restes sage, hein ? Ne va pas embêter le chat des moldus à côté, il ne t'a rien fait !

—Oh la ferme !

—C'est ça. Bonne journée les garçons.

Elle cliqueta jusqu'à la porte, la prit, puis transplana une dizaine de mètres plus loin. Alastor les toisa, mécontent :

—Je ne sais pas ce que vous fichez encore ici, mais on se fiche mutuellement la paix, et tout ira bien.

Puis il se leva brutalement, manquant d'éclater son assiette laissant James et Albus seuls dans la cuisine. Al puisa maladroitement dans le bol de friandises et en sortit un chocogrenouille. Il avala le bonbon au vol, et retourna la carte. Salazar Serpentard.

Le fondateur de sa maison arborait une expression sérieuse comme jamais sur ce petit bout de carton doré entre ses pouces. Il semblait le regarder de haut, le toiser comme un insecte dédaigneux. Quand Albus ne put soutenir ce regard, il disparut de l'encadré et James choisit ce moment pour s'asseoir sur un fauteuil en évitant les ressorts suintant hors du tissu en chintz. Il prit une cigarette et un drôle de mélanges de fioles qu'il fuma, et avala dans un ordre incertain.

Le cadet des Potter rangea la carte de serpentard puis affronta son frère :

—Tu devrais ralentir ta consommation.

—Non.

—Ce… n'est pas bon… Tu te fais du mal.

—Non. Au contraire, je me fais du bien, pauvre type. Tu peux pas comprendre. Je suis tellement mieux avec toute cette merde. C'est _ma_ merde.

Albus ne comprenait rien. Il piocha une des Dragées de Bertie Crochue, puis l'avala. Goût citron.

—Non… je ne comprends pas. Est-ce que tu peux m'expliquer… s'il te plait ?

L'ajout de politesse lui coûta. James le toisa avec la même répugnance que l'avait fait Serpentard avant de dire du bout des lèvres :

—Tout dépend de ce que je consomme, mais ça me rend plus intelligent… plus puissant. Je sens les choses.

Il devait être dans d'extrêmement bonnes dispositions pour accepter de lui répondre. Albus décida de pousser plus loin :

—Quelles choses ? Je ne suis pas sûr de comprendre.

—Bien sûr que tu ne comprends pas, siffla soudainement J. Tu ne comprends rien c'est normal car tu n'as jamais rien compris. Je sens les choses, en humain comme le ressent mon animagus. Je ressens tout tellement mieux. Tu vois ce plancher pourri ? Je sens son odeur, l'odeur du bois, la moisissure dessous, le vernis qui a été utilisé fut un temps et qui est picoré par les vers, sur ce vase en verre, je sens les différents condiments qui y sont passés et qui ont été mal nettoyés, je vois la poussière qui danse autour d'un halo de lumière et c'est la plus belle chose que je vois au monde à chaque fois, pareil partout. Je ressens tout autour de moi au point d'oublier mon propre corps. Je suis partout grâce à ces cachets, ces pilules, ces potions.

—Ce n'est qu'une illusion, enfin !

—Ça c'est ton avis, un avis pourri, mais _le tien_!

James se leva brutalement. Il frappa d'un coup sec sur la table avant de partir. Al vit qu'il prenait en route le sabre de Gurt Krauss. Que faisait-il avec ça encore ? Albus abandonna ses bonbons, il suivit vaille que vaille son aîné vers la cave. Sa canne tapait le sol dans un tic tac agaçant, puis ensuite, voyant que la discussion était bien close, il commença à s'entraîner.

Grindelwald ne l'aurait… plus jamais.

Il allait faire ce qu'il faut pour ça.

…

…

.

.

Est-ce que se dresser effrontément face à Grindelwald ne risquait pas d'altérer les choses ? se demandait Al. Le Temps était quelque chose de complexe et ça, les trois Potter l'avaient bien compris. Ils avaient été punis et avaient failli mourir en partie à cause de leur origine.

Quelque part la punition était suffisante, maintenant il fallait se protéger de cette menace. Albus avait passé quelques heures à s'entraîner contre ces mannequins sans doute volés dans un campement d'Auror. Les mannequins étaient corrects, mais n'étaient pas un véritable adversaire.

Durant sa cinquième année, Al avait pensé à diriger le club de Duel après une proposition de quelques camarades, mais avait refusé, peu intéressé par la chose. Avoir du pouvoir ne l'avait que peu intéressé. Peut être maintenant devait-il regretter ce choix ? Il replongea dans la lecture de tous les articles sélectionnés par Bridget. Certains remontaient à plus de vingt ans et n'étaient même pas anglais ! Des notes traduisaient des articles roumains, bulgares ou allemands parlant de la naissance d'une menace, un jeune homme inquiétant nommé Gellert Grindelwald au moment où Belladona Flaminia disparaissait.

Le brun nota les informations avec assiduité sur une petite feuille de parchemin. De ses plus récentes activités, à ses premières. D'autres fichiers ressortaient, parmi eux des alliances ayant périclité, des disparitions soudaines de mages noirs, comme la sorcière vaudou Marijoie Ladon aux États Unis, mais il ne s'intéressa pas à ces papiers là. Grindelwald s'attaquait uniquement à l'Europe.

En ayant conscience de son but principal, devenir le Maître de la Mort, Al se rendit compte que chacun des coups répertoriés semblait avoir un but bien précis. Entrer par effraction chez Gregorovitch, s'attaquer à d'anciens descendants supposés de Beedle le Barde, centraliser le pouvoir des artefacts magiques. Il s'était assuré de tout maîtriser en Europe.

L'Angleterre était un des seuls pays à résister encore à cet envahisseur.

L'esprit d'Al vagabonda entre les vieux journaux et les parchemins desséchés de la bibliothèque. Avec sa canne, il tira un fauteuil pour s'asseoir près de la fenêtre. Une légère bruine recouvrait le ciel. Cela n'empêchait pourtant pas Alastor Maugrey de frapper sa batte de batteur sur un vieux cognard.

James assis sur une chaise en fer forgée complètement tordue sous son poids l'observait une cigarette aux lèvres. Il la jeta ensuite par terre. À vrai dire, le jardin de La Coquetière n'était pas un joli jardin alors ça ne faisait pas grande différence. Des mauvaises herbes poussaient de partout, un arbre chétif tentait vainement d'atteindre la véranda du premier étage, et des pots de plantes fanées étaient disposées ici et là. Alastor s'entrainait sur du gravillon grisâtre et peu accueillant.

—Arrête de me surveiller comme ça !

—Tu tiens mal ta batte.

—Je la tiens comme je veux.

—Si tu veux entrer dans l'équipe de ta maison c'est raté !

Alastor poussa un cri rageur. Il jeta sa batte dans un vieux pot en terre cuite couvert de runes, shoota dans le cognard dégonflé de magie qui alla s'écraser quelque part dans le jardin puis sortit rejoindre un moulin abandonné plus loin.

Albus retourna en souriant légèrement à ses notes. La marque de Grindelwald était dessinée en tête d'un article allemand, le signe des reliques de la mort. Il avait le petit trait grossièrement dessiné, et eux le triangle, mais qui avait le rond et comment faire fonctionner ce petit dessin ensemble ?

C'était confus.

Aussi confus que le regard de James quand il monta et le trouva dans la bibliothèque.

—Ah t'es là.

Il le sentait mal.

—Tu vas aller surveiller Lily. Je veux savoir si elle va bien.

—Va-s'y toi même, je ne suis pas ton chien !

—Si j'y vais, je boxerais Jedusor une fois de plus. Tu me dois la vie, tu fais ce que je dis.

Albus resta figé. Oui. C'était vrai. Il lui devait la vie. Pourtant ça ne justifiait pas de transplaner jusqu'à Londres pour les beaux yeux de son frère qu'il craignait et détestait.

Mais voilà, il le craignait, et le voir murmurer pour lui même une sorte d'insulte, puis grogner à une personne invisible, fit peur à Al. Quand James était dans cet état, il était dur de savoir de quoi il était capable.

Alors… peut-être valait mieux pour une fois obtempérer ? À nouveau James grinça quelque chose dans le vide, ses yeux cherchant un point dans la bibliothèque, comme atteints de folie. Al se résigna d'office. Il descendit en boitant, sortit de la baraque, puis transplana.

…

…

.

.

Quand il rouvrit les yeux, il eut la satisfaction de se trouver sur une petite annexe de Tottenham Court Road, non loin du British Museum. Il se souvenait bien qu'âgé de neuf ans, tante Hermione les y avaient emmené Lily, Rose et lui avec Papy Arthur.

Il avait été fasciné par les momies égyptiennes et les sarcophages chatoyants, tandis que Lily et Rose avaient largement préféré le large espace consacré aux peintures contemporaines. Ils en étaient ressortis les yeux brillants, alors que James et Hugo avaient préféré suivre Ginny rencontrer une ancienne collègue à elle, ce jour là.

Le bon vieux temps. Où le fossé entre J et lui n'était pas infini. Il jugea ses vêtements sorciers assez potables pour être portés chez les moldus, puis descendit, aidé de sa canne vers Whitechapel, du peu qu'il savait de l'orphelinat de Jedusor.

En chemin, il utilisa ses quelques livres au fond de ses poches pour s'acheter quelque chose de sucré à se mettre sous la dent et en profita pour demander au vendeur où pouvait-on trouver l'Orphelinat Wool.

L'homme, un type bourru, parut le prendre en pitié avec sa jambe boiteuse et lui manifesta une franche sympathie en ventant son courage. On le prenait pour un soldat blessé au front. Non, il n'était pas courageux. Le bonbon eut un goût affreux dans sa bouche. Il ne le finit pas et en donna un autre bout à un chat errant.

En voyant l'animal se saisir de sa sucrerie, Al se changea dans une ruelle et bondit du mieux qu'il put sur les toits. Sa patte suivait mal, mais mieux valait être un chat, qu'un estropié soumit au regard d'autrui.

Satisfait d'être enfin en Animagus, malgré son peu d'utilité, Al bondit de toits en toits, lisant les écriteaux. Il longea Leman Street, pour déboucher sur l'ancienne North Street.

Et là quelque chose attira son attention.

Lily.

Lily, sous la bruine légère, ses cheveux presque blonds volant dans le vent, suivant sa course effrénée entre les voitures, les enfants, un policeman, et deux vieilles dames. Elle souriait, suivie par la forme reconnaissable de Tom Jedusor. Albus sur les toits les suivit, inquiet. Ils finirent par arriver devant les grilles de l'Orphelinat Wool.

Lily entra puis disparut, suivie toujours par un Jedusor à l'air furieux. Dans la cage d'escalier ouverte sur l'extérieur par une mince fenêtre, Albus put suivre leur course, il contourna le bâtiment jusqu'à trouver la chambre où les deux se dirigeaient.

Toujours sur les tuiles glissantes du toit, Al se figea. Tom Jedusor semblait tenir fermement sa petite sœur et son visage ne semblait nullement amical, et pourtant, peu de temps plus tard, leurs lèvres se joignirent et Lily attira le brun à elle en une étreinte passionnée.

Pudiquement, Al détourna les yeux et sauta du toit. Cela ne le concernait plus. Lily était heureuse, et c'était tant mieux. Elle avait bien le droit.

Il lui souhaitait le meilleur du monde. Al bondit sur un balcon délaissé, se retransforma et disparut dans un petit _pop_ sonore.

…

…

.

.

Quand il retourna à la Coquetière, il sut que Bridget était rentrée. On entendait des éclats de rires, des insultes et des cris. Alors qu'il ouvrait la porte, il vit la jeune femme, finement saoule, un verre d'alcool de mauvaise qualité à la main lever sa jambe métallique en même temps qu'elle gloussait.

Plus loin, James, vautré sur le fauteuil défoncé n'était clairement pas mieux. Son visage était rougi, et un sourire complètement idiot avait pris place sur ses lèvres. Il grimaça. Dans un coin, Alastor se servait une bonne portion de pâtes à la sauce tomate, une expression contrariée sur son visage acnéique.

—Al ! T'es làààà. Viens boire avec nouuuus.

—Non merci.

—T'es pas drôle !

Bridget tenta de se lever, son verre brandit vers le plafond de travers comme si elle souhaitait porter un toast, mais la gravité terrestre la rattrapa, elle finit au sol dans un hoquet hystérique. Il était parti juste deux heures. Deux malheureuses heures où les deux « adultes » avaient semblait-il perdu la raison dans la démesure.

Albus avança avec sa canne dans la cuisine, il se servit à manger sous le regard noir du plus jeune Maugrey et de J'.

—Lily, aboya ce dernier à demi conscient, elle bien va ? Va bien ? Euh…

—Elle est au mieux.

Sans doute leur aurait-elle tourné le dos si elle avait vu son aîné dans un tel état. Il soupira, enfourna une bouchée de pâtes puis tenta d'occulter le bruit fait par les deux ivrognes à ses côtés. À en voir la mine exaspérée d'Alastor, sa sœur se mettait souvent dans de tels états, alors pourquoi Dumbledore jugeait bon de les confier à cette femme ? Était-elle vraiment digne de confiance ainsi ? La brune se releva, puis se resservit faisant grincer sa jambe métallique.

—À quoi est due cette fête ? demanda Albus sévèrement.

—Mon nouveau boss a dit que je n'étais pas à la hauteur de mes parents ! Je l'emmerde. J'emmerde tout le monde ! C'est mon whisky et moi pour la vie de toute façon !

—Hein ?

La jeune femme risqua à nouveau de glisser de son piédestal et ce fut Alastor qui se borna à grincer :

—Nos parents étaient aurors. De bons aurors. Pas comme elle.

—La femme Alastor ! Je suis douée à ma manière !

L'autre ricana en finissant son assiette, sa sœur but encore plus et James fumait cigarettes sur cigarettes en lampant de grandes gorgées. L'atmosphère de la petite cuisine fut bien vite irrespirable entre toutes ces effluves nauséabondes, Al se chargea de les évacuer d'un sort.

—De toute façon, s'ils étaient si doués, raisonna Alastor d'une voix morne, ils ne seraient pas morts.

Quelque chose toucha Albus, un endroit sanglotant et honteux plus vieux et putréfié que ses blessures. Ses parents à eux étaient morts, pas par faiblesse, la leur du moins.

—Je t'interdis de dire ça. Ils étaient très puissants. Les plus puissants du bureau, sûrement, mais ils n'ont pas eu de chance.

—Alors si Petra et Fergus Maugrey, les plus puissants du bureau sont morts, toi tu ne feras pas long feu, cracha Alastor avant de sortir précipitamment pour rejoindre l'étage.

Albus fut scié par ces paroles mauvaises dans la bouche d'un si jeune gamin. Il y décelait tellement de tristesse et de colère que c'en était difficile à appréhender. Bridget soupira, puis rebut.

—Ça m'fait délirer. Dumbledore nous a envoyé chez toi pour qu'on s'entende en tant que frères, mais ton frère, peut pas te blairer, remarqua James rendu belliqueux par la boisson.

Albus fut encore une fois désolé de telles paroles de son aîné, car abrutie par l'alcool la femme n'eut pas le réflexe spontané de coller un taquet à James.

—Je n'ai pas dit que je m'entendais bien avec mon frère pour que Dumbledore pense à moi. Les relations entre frères et sœurs sont les plus complexes qui soient, c'est ainsi et cela traverse les générations… _hic_ ! Les gens dans une famille ne sont pas faits pour rester ensembles, ils sont contraints de grandir et de se côtoyer, d'accepter les différences de cette personne du même sang, avant même d'appréhender celles d'autrui. C'est la pire leçon, - _hic_ !- de l'humanité.

Albus n'était pas sûr d'avoir tout compris, mais il trouva ça beau. James grogna. Ils reburent encore, tandis que le brun finissait son assiette. Les pâtes avaient peu de goût et peu d'attraits, mais c'était mieux que rien. Bridget continuait de glousser, encore et encore. La nuit avait beau être tombée, la bouteille presque vide et James à moitié assommé sur une table, elle gloussait.

—J'ai vu… dans la bibliothèque que tu… avais beaucoup de journaux sur Grindelwald. Ta famille s'y intéressait beaucoup n'est-ce pas ? Plus que des aurors normaux je veux dire.

Bridget tourna sa tête allongée vers lui.

—Ouaip. Ils s'y sont pas mal intéressés, ouais, du coup moi aussi. J'ai… des trucs à régler.

James gloussa à son tour, il roula de la table et tomba sur le parquet pourri.

—Ça tombe bien, nous aussi.

…

…

.

.

—Alors vous deux vous êtes hollandais ?

Le Chef du Bureau des Aurors, Thaddeus Nott, un grand homme au long nez et aux cheveux blonds rares sur son crâne les toisa. James, Albus et Bridget plus loin souriaient l'innocence incarnée. Ou du moins ce qu'ils espéraient le plus donner comme allure innocente. Ce n'était pas gagné.

—Ma foi ce n'est pas tous les jours que nous avons des aurors Hollandais dans le coin ! Les Européens depuis quelques mois se font rare à cause de la guerre.

—Ja, lança James.

C'était de l'allemand.

Al eut envie tout comme Bridget de se masser l'arête du nez. Thaddeus Nott n'y prit pas attention, il continuait de soliloquer en lisant leur dossier inventé de toute pièce avec l'aide de Bridget et quelques personnages douteux de l'allée des Embrumes.

Mieux valait assurer une identité viable et discrète pour s'assurer de pouvoir avoir accès aux dossiers les mieux conservés sur Grindelwald et ses activités.

Le chef des Aurors tapa dans ses mains en sortant de son bureau pour rameuter ses subalternes. Ils le suivirent, puis Nott prit la parole :

—Mes poussins, j'ai deux personnes à vous présenter. Ally et Jamesie Pieters, deux jeunes aurors hollandais en échange en partenariat avec le Ministère Hollandais-Norvégien et Suédois. Faites leur bon accueil. Bridget mon chou ? Vous avez tout arrangé, vous savez que je n'aime pas la paperasse n'est-ce pas ?

—Oui, boss.

—Bien, bien, vous montrerez à nos tout mignons étrangers le QG. Oh et mon chou, ne venez plus avec un tel décolleté, vous ne travaillez pas dans l'allée des Embrumes.

La femme rougit de gêne devant tous ses collègues pour beaucoup masculins, elle tourna aussi sec les talons James et Al à ses trousses. Al n'avait vu que dix minutes Thaddeus Nott et cela lui avait suffit pour classer cet homme comme un parfait imbécile, imbus de lui même. La femme s'allumait un cigare contre sa jambe métallique, tandis que quelques curieux venaient les saluer. Al ne retenait aucun nom, à la différence de James qui évoluait comme un poisson –drogué, certes- dans l'eau au milieu de cette masse curieuse. Quand les quelques sorciers et sorcières se furent lassés, elle leur présenta rapport et cartes à voix basse.

—Bien. Voici les zones que je pense intéressante pour vous mes petits aurors débutants. Ce sont les lieux où les criminels étrangers peuvent apparaître et où vos compétences seraient utiles.

Traduction, les sbires de Grindelwald. Sur beaucoup de point, elle se contentait de leur faire des clins d'œil, signifiant qu'ils en reparlaient plus tard, à la « maison » comme elle disait. Al n'était que peu à l'aise avec ce terme. Elle leur donna aussi deux badges d'aurors provisoires avec leur identité dérisoire, et tenta de les instruire à un jargon d'hommes de lois qu'ils ne connaissaient pas, pour assurer la crédibilité de leur couverture.

On aurait pu craindre qu'ils fussent entendus, mais les aurors semblaient complètement déconnectés. Nott passait de temps en temps comme pour se pavaner avec des vêtements coûteux, des ordres idiots et un sourire faux collé sur ses rides. Pourtant, dans la soirée, alors que certains aurors partaient chez eux ou en mission, il vint les interrompre.

—Pieters… Pieters, je rumine ça depuis ce matin, fit le Chef des aurors, quelque chose me dérange…

Al, James et Bridget furent glacés d'effrois, puis l'homme fut prit d'illumination :

—Ah mais oui. Auriez-vous une sœur à Poudlard par hasard, les champions ?

Ils firent oui de la tête, méfiants.

—C'est ça, Lila, ou Lily quelque chose, Pieters ? Mon fils m'en a vaguement parlé cet été. Ils sont dans la même maison je crois. Une fille gentille à ce qu'il m'a dit. Il lui transmet ses amitiés.

Sur son visage se lisait une part de mensonge et de dédain que les trois jeunes sorciers notèrent.

—Nous lui dirons, fit Al aussitôt.

—Il est bon d'être bien entouré et bien vu à Serpentard, clama l'homme. Mon fils l'a très tôt compris, il s'intéresse aux bonnes personnes. J'ai pu rencontrer un jeune homme de sa classe, ce jeune Jedusor est un jeune homme remarquable. Je voudrais sincèrement l'avoir dans mon service une fois qu'il aura ses ASPICs, car croyez-moi, nous entendrons parler de ce jeune homme dans les années à venir !

Aucun de sorciers présents, ne savait à quel point il avait raison.

 **oOo**

—Une pause, souffla Albus Potter, d'une voix lasse et fatiguée.

Sa gorge enrouée ne laissait passer qu'un mince filet. Il semblait terriblement fatigué, des cernes maculaient son visage plus encore que ses tâches de rousseur, son menton tremblait, signe d'épuisement. Rita ne songea pas un instant à se demander ce que faisait ce garçon encore malade ici, elle pensa au contraire que de nombreux regards s'attardaient sur elle, plutôt que sur les jeunes gens.

Car ils admiraient son audace, sa langue bien pendue et voulaient ce livre qu'elle était en train d'écrire. Oh oui, c'était aussi doux qu'une liqueur, ces regards là.

—Je prends sa place ! fit Lily Potter avec virulence. Laissez-moi prendre sa place !

Durant ces quelques jours, après des insultes, des tentatives de coups, et pis encore, Lily Luna Potter avait changé, une flamme s'était allumée dans ses yeux. Elle ne vacilla pas une seconde quand le fraichement de retour Arterton la pointa sur elle.

 **oOo**

En quelques secondes, le monde s'effondra. Lily ouvrit les yeux quand autour d'elle tout parut s'écrouler, un bruit tonitruant lui obstrua les oreilles. Elle tomba du lit de Tom. Pendant une seconde elle ne vit, ni n'entendit plus rien, un horrible sifflement avait envahi son crâne, et refusait de s'éteindre.

À nouveau, une secousse eut lieu et un nouveau bruit d'enfer éteignit le sifflement. Là, une violente lumière blanche cingla le ciel.

—Des bombardements, Lily. Lève-toi !

Un tremblement, une bombe, ébranla le sol, brisant les vitres de l'Orphelinat. Tom reçut un éclat près de son épaule. Il jura, puis l'aida à se relever. La rousse ne se fit pas prier. Ils sortirent en trombe dans le couloir et là c'était le chaos. Des enfants hurlaient de partout. Mrs Cole bombardait d'ordres les sœurs en prenant dans ses bras plusieurs gamins en train de pleurer.

—La cave ! Allez tous à la cave !

La peur tordit les entrailles de la rousse. Tous les enfants, les gens criaient, pleuraient, étaient échevelés. Tom saisit le bras de Lily, poussa deux fillettes terrorisées et les jeta tous les deux dans l'escalier. Le ciel blanchit d'éclairs et l'orphelinat emplis de bruits assourdissants, de hurlements, de sirènes, puis de cracs furieux, laissa à peine le temps à Lily de hurler à défaut de pouvoir chuchoter :

—Je croyais que l'orphelinat était protégé par le Ministère !

—Je le pensais aussi. Le quartier est bombardé, peut être que les protections ont sauté !

Un nouveau missile explosa, et les vitres du bas furent tout bonnement expulsées, plusieurs enfants hurlèrent de terreur, la rousse protégea son visage de sa main. Ils s'engouffrèrent dans l'escalier étroit menant à la cave. La jeune fille sentit son corps se geler. On y voyait pratiquement rien à l'intérieur, les enfants, et les plus grands étaient massés contre les murs.

Mrs Cole continuait à hurler, mettre les enfants en sûreté, et les compter l'œil alerte, ses cheveux coupés en carrés hirsutes au dessus de sa tête. Quand elle fut sûre du compte, elle referma la trappe, puis alluma la lampe.

Dehors le bruit était aussi assourdissant et affreux et rien ne semblait le stopper, ni la destruction des bâtiments, ni les prières de quelques sœurs qui sanglotaient croix levée vers le plafond. Leurs prières avaient beau être jointes par les supplications de quelques pensionnaires, rien n'y faisait. Tout s'éclatait, la cave trembla et les jeunes gens crièrent presque tous, tous sauf Tom et Lily.

Car Lily était plaquée contre le mur, la respiration de plus en plus difficile. Elle transpirait, et une nausée lui vint. Elle tomba à genoux. La cave. La cave. La cave. Elle était de retour dans la cave après tout ce temps. Elle hurla. Sa vision se troubla et elle eut l'impression de voir les orphelins disparaître pour être remplacés par la chaudière, l'espace lui parut plus réduit, plus chaud, plus insupportable et les sirènes assourdissantes et les craquements se mêlèrent à ses souvenirs comme les sorts des meurtriers de ses parents.

—N-n-non… Nooon.

La cave. Le vomi non loin, les cris, leurs parents morts et…

Un visage.

—Al ?

—Non c'est Tom. Calme-toi ! C'est fini. Calme-toi.

Il saisit brutalement son visage, la forçant à le regarder. La rousse hoqueta de stupeur. Ses doigts tremblaient, ses dents claquaient et ses yeux tournaient, incertains, dans leur orbite. Il la serra si fort qu'elle ne tarda pas à suffoquer, et d'un coup à reprendre pied. Ils étaient dans une cave, mais pas la cave du 12 Square Grimmauld.

Et le bruit s'était arrêté. Il n'y avait plus un son, comme en passant au milieu de l'œil d'un cyclone.

Ce fut à ce moment là, à bout de souffle que Lily remarqua que Mrs Cole les fusillait du regard et que bon nombre de pensionnaires les observaient d'un drôle d'œil. Car si Tom était plus ou moins habillé d'un bas de pyjama, Lily remarqua qu'elle ne portait que le haut du dit pyjama.

…

…

.

.

La laverie, et le marché voisins avaient été entièrement détruits. Il ne restait que des restes fumants de ces édifices que déjà dans les premières lueurs de l'aube les plus hardis tentaient de déblayer. Lily sentit sa main la piquer. Elle retira un bout de verre saignant et éprouva de la colère envers ces moldus.

Ils détruisaient tout. Peut être que Tom avait raison.

Tom qui subissait actuellement le courroux d'une moldue, Mrs Cole. La jeune fille colla discrètement sa tête contre la porte où la femme lui avait ordonné d'attendre. Dès qu'il fut sûr que le bombardement avait cessé, la femme les avait tous les deux trainé derrière elle en pestant et depuis quelques minutes le brun et la femme étaient enfermés alors que la vie tentait de reprendre son cours à l'Orphelinat Wool.

—…Comme si j'avais besoin de ça ! J'accueille ton amie avec toute bonté et voilà ce qui arrive ! Je te faisais confiance Tom ! Tu étais bien le dernier auquel j'aurais pensé pour faire ça ! hurlait-elle.

Et la voix de Tom refusait de répondre, comme si ses récriminations étaient indignes de sa personne. Un groupe d'adolescent passa et jeta un regard torve à Lily.

—Est-ce que vous vous êtes protégés au moins ?

—Oh tais-toi donc stupide femme !

Ça y est la voix de Tom explosait comme celle de Mrs Cole de l'autre côté de la porte.

—Me taire ? Ça c'est la meilleure ! Ah ça non Tom Elvis Jedusor, je ne me tairais pas. As-tu une seule seconde pensé à ce qui arriverait si ton amie tombait enceinte ? Non tu n'y as pas pensé. En pleine guerre, tous les deux sans le sous ? Je refuse de m'occuper d'un bébé de plus parce que vous agissez comme des enfants stupides !

—Elle ne tombera pas enceinte, alors mêle toi de tes affaires, femme !

—Tu tiens donc tant à reproduire les erreurs de tes parents ?

— _J'ai dit la ferme_!

Mrs Cole hoqueta sous la violence du garçon. De l'autre côté de la porte, Lily avait la main pressée contre la poignée, craignant d'intervenir.

—Je vais vous renvoyer tous les deux, c'est ce que je vais faire, tiens. Tu iras t'engager dans l'armée et elle ira aider les lavandières de Serpentine Road. Je ne peux pas cautionner de tels actes. Tu peux m'insulter autant que tu veux, mais tu n'échapperas pas au regard de Dieu !

Un gloussement déchira le silence, un gloussement glacé qui fit frémir Lily et à n'en point douter Mrs Cole, et ce son terrifiant émanait de la gorge de Tom.

—Au regard de Dieu ? Que ces mots sont ironiques venant de ta bouche, vieille folle. Que dirais ce Créateur que tu admires en sachant que tu entretiens une relation avec la voisine ? Mrs Cumbert, c'est ça ? J'ai trouvé des lettres enamourées, et crois-tu que j'ignore pourquoi il y a toujours une clef sous le pot de fleur ? Non, au regard de votre morale idiote et de la loi tu es la dernière personne à pouvoir me juger ! Je n'ai besoin que d'un toit quelques temps, tu peux me jeter dehors, mais toi, que perdrais-tu si je révélais ce que je sais ? Sais-tu ce qu'on fait aux gens comme toi, qui souillent la morale publique ? Oui, tu le sais, tu perdrais tout, tu serais emprisonnée, traitée pour ton anormalité, et tu ne regagnerais jamais ce que tu as perdu. Jette moi dehors avec elle, et je parle. Jette-moi dehors et tu préféreras être morte. (1)

Lily fut gelée d'effroi. Tom laissait planer un silence victorieux, et la rousse devina qu'il devait sourire derrière ce simple panneau en bois. Ce silence dura quelques secondes où sans doute Mrs Cole devait évaluer tout ce qu'elle risquait de perdre, par le simple fait d'aimer une femme, puis elle lâcha douloureusement :

—Tu es le mal en personne Tom Jedusor.

Il avait gagné.

—Garde donc tes compliments pour une autre.

Il ouvrit la porte brusquement, tombant nez à nez avec Lily. La jeune fille se retourna vers Mrs Cole alors qu'il lui saisissait le bras pour l'emmener à sa suite. Lily remarqua qu'elle se retenait de pleurer.

…

…

.

.

Les jours suivants furent monotones et gris. Le quartier de Whitechapel paraissait avoir beaucoup de mal à se remettre des bombardements. Les morts se comptaient sur les doigts de deux mains, huit, mais c'était assez suffisant pour traumatiser enfants et adultes alentours. L'Orphelinat avait été protégé de la destruction par quelque chose de mystique aux yeux des gens, quand l'on voyait qu'il tenait encore et toujours debout malgré les débris l'entourant.

Des ouvriers venaient assurer les réparations de l'immeuble, confinant beaucoup d'Orphelins dans la salle de réfectoire. Lily ne pipait mot depuis la confrontation entre Tom et Mrs Cole. Tout cela lui avait parut tellement malsain. Il avait menacé ouvertement la femme, et même si elle n'aimait pas cette moldue, la trouvant peu sympathique et trop stricte, elle ne méritait pas de subir un tel outrage.

La femme passait justement en tenant un nourrisson dans ses bras, des cernes sombres maculant son visage pâle et peu gracieux. Elle le tendit à une des sœurs, puis hoqueta en se retournant, car Jedusor se trouvait à l'entrée du réfectoire.

Comme à chaque fois qu'il apparaissait quelque part, la température tomba de plusieurs degrés. Amy et sa camarade se lorgnèrent horrifiées. Le brun les ignora, un léger sourire aux lèvres, il alla s'asseoir en face de Lily qui lisait un livre qu'elle avait dû cent fois lire auparavant, _Moby Dick_.

—Tu es fâchée…

—Je ne suis pas fâchée, je suis agacée. Ce que tu as fait avec Cole était mal ! chuchota-t-elle, mais quand bien même, les gens avaient quitté la table à l'approche de Tom. Tu n'avais pas à dire de telles choses… Est-ce que tu y as pris du plaisir ?

Il ne répondit rien, l'air de considérer sa question. Lily ferma les yeux et inspira en craignant qu'il ne réponde que oui, oui cela l'avait amusé.

—J'ai agis par pragmatisme pour m'assurer une sécurité.

—Nous aurions pu discuter avec elle ! Et pas l'insulter, cette femme t'a élevé bon sang.

—Si tu as à redire sur celui que je suis maintenant, alors elle a dû faire un très mauvais travail, alors. Et qu'importe de toute façon ? Il ne te reste encore que quinze jours à tirer ici, tout comme moi. Ce sont mes affaires, arrêtes de t'en mêler.

La rousse referma son livre d'un coup sec.

—Que veux-tu que je fasse ? Que je laisse couler ?

—C'est l'idée, oui.

La jeune fille ferma ses paupières du bout de ses doigts. Elle pesa le pour et le contre, car évidemment, Tom n'accepterait pas qu'elle continue sur cette lancée. Il lui avait déjà fait comprendre où étaient les limites. Des limites stupides, mais qu'elle n'était pas souvent désireuse d'emprunter. Et puis, au milieu de ce réfectoire bondé, à quoi bon ?

—Ne refais plus ça, dit-elle pour clore la joute. Il y a d'autres moyens. Tu n'as pas à écraser les autres de la sorte.

—C'est cela, _Lily Luna_.

Il lui sourit légèrement pour signifier que la discussion était close, puis commença à écrire un brouillon sur un parchemin avec un crayon à papier.

—Tu vas travailler ici ? Avec tous ces gens autour ?

—Crois-tu franchement après tout ce temps passé ici qu'ils vont regarder ce que je fais ? Je ne peux pas accéder à ma chambre, j'utilise mon temps correctement.

—Tu passes ton temps à travailler.

—Il faut bien. J'ai des facilités depuis toujours, alors pourquoi ne pas pousser plus loin en travaillant d'autant plus ?

Son ton un peu prétentieux fit lever un sourcil à Lily. Il sourit légèrement. Il plaisantait, mais qu'à moitié. Amy et sa camarade passèrent, accompagnées d'un grand et gros garçon à l'air peu commode, ils s'installèrent plus loin, Tom ne leur accorda pas un dixième de seconde d'attention, toujours légèrement souriant. Son crayon coincé à la commissure de ses lèvres était une des plus belles choses du monde. Tout respirait à la fois arrogance, noblesse, froideur et beauté chez lui, ses cheveux délicatement bouclés, ses longs doigts, son nez fin, ses yeux sombres. Lily songea avec regret qu'elle ne saurait être fâchée longtemps contre lui.

—Toi, tu passes ton temps à lire des romans. J'en ai lu étant enfant, mais quel plaisir y trouves-tu alors que tu es adulte ?

—Je cherche la beauté de leur histoire, et leurs leçons. Je pense… qu'elles permettent de mieux comprendre les choses. En visitant un autre monde, on comprend avec un œil neuf comment les choses peuvent se passer.

Il leva un sourcil sceptique. Ils replongèrent dans le silence. Toute cette beauté, et cette insolence, inspirèrent à Lily l'envie furieuse de l'embrasser là maintenant, mais elle se contint.

Une sœur passa à toute vitesse derrière lui puis alluma un antique poste de radio qu'elle régla sur une fréquence précise :

« _Ici Londres, les Frrrrançais parlent au français. Radio Paris ment ! Veuillez écouter tout d'abord quelques messages personnels… »_

Lily hoqueta.

—Pourquoi parlent-ils en Français sur cette radio anglaise ?

—Sœur Marie est française. Ils branchent la fréquence pour elle. Les moldus résistants communiquent ainsi en France. Ainsi tu parles français ?

—Je le comprends. Je le parle très mal. James s'en sort bien mieux que moi, répondit la rousse modestement.

—C'est vrai que tu as voyagé en France.

—Oui, en effet, sourit Lily en se remémorant cela. Je suis allée à Paris, tu sais ? La ville m'a déçue. Les parisiens sont très compliqués, mais la Provence est beaucoup plus simple et plus belle. À un moment, je ne voulais plus quitter les plages d'Antibes, j'y étais tellement bien, avec le soleil et la mer. Puis mon oncle m'a parlé des plages brûlantes et blanches du Sénégal, et il y a encore quelques années, mon rêve était d'aller m'y installer pour profiter du soleil tous les jours.

Sa tante Gabrielle et son compagnon, le Ministre de la Magie Français, originaire du Sénégal, Philippo Demba, lui avaient fait miroiter des plages immaculées, des paysages grandioses et un peuple mixte et heureux qu'elle aspirait à rencontrer. Une toute petite maison en bord de mer, et ça aurait été le paradis. Évidemment ce rêve s'était depuis bien longtemps effondré.

—Excuse-moi, je parle trop.

—Il n'y a pas de mal. J'aime t'écouter, tu es passionnée, c'est étonnant. Tu aimes la mer c'est ça ? _Moby Dick_?

—Oui, ce doit être mon petit côté rêveur, j'aimerais voyager, un peu comme le capitaine dans ce livre.

—À la recherche d'une chimère ?

—Donc tu l'as lu, pointa-t-elle. À la recherche d'un accomplissement, Tom, c'est ce que nous recherchons tous.

—Pour voyager jusqu'en Afrique, le français saurait certainement t'être utile. Le français est une langue intéressante, c'est un mélange multiculturel puissant. Des dizaines de cultures et croyances ont circulé à Paris, ce qui en fait une langue _magique_ , souffla-t-il pour qu'elle seul soit en mesure de l'entendre.

Elle sourit. Tante Fleur et tante Gabrielle lui avaient dit exactement la même chose, non sans une certaine vanité.

—Parle français.

—Que veux-tu que je te dise ?

—Ce qui te passe par la tête.

À nouveau, Tom avait ce regard brûlant et effrayant à la fois, alors sans s'en rendre compte, Lily déblatéra des mots en tout genre, de gros mots, des formules de politesses, du mot aimer, au mot putain. Tout ce qu'elle savait, elle lui donna.

—Comment dit-on mourir ? demanda-t-il.

— _Mourir._ Les français appellent ça, la _Mort_. Tu n'as pas des mots plus sympathiques à demander ?

Tom rit légèrement. Ce son fut assez déstabilisant pour que Lily se fige. C'était un beau rire. Il ne ricanait pas, ne gloussait pas dédaigneux. Au contraire. C'était simple et d'une beauté terrifiante. Il inscrivit les mots qu'elle avait cité sur son papier, non sans garder un demi sourire.

—Comment dit-on prendre quelque chose ou quelqu'un ?

—Dérober, soustraire, _voler_ , ravir, piller, tu as un nombre infini de synonyme dans cette langue. Non décidément, je n'aime pas le français.

Quand elle eût finit sa phrase, la radio diffusant ses messages en français s'éteignit, la bonne sœur et Mrs Cole s'en allèrent, laissant les jeunes gens sans surveillance. Il ne fallut qu'une dizaine de seconde pour que la situation ne dérape.

—Tiens, Jedusor s'est trouvé une petite amie. C'est mignon.

Le gros garçon de tout à l'heure, semblait sûr de lui en se levant, faisant racler bruyamment sa chaise sur le sol.

—Charmant. Et tu es ? cingla Lily.

—Tommy Fletcher, ma p'tite. Ta petite copine prend ta défense Jedusor ? Tu ne réponds rien ?

—Pourquoi m'ennuyer à répondre alors qu'il est plus qu'évident que si j'essayais tu ne comprendrais rien ? fit le brun avec mépris.

—Ça veut dire quoi ça ? questionna le dénommé « Tommy ».

—Rien. Absolument rien. Sur ce.

Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à se lever, le garçon saisit Tom par sa chemise. La température baissa encore plus, et Amy et ses complices, blêmirent. Sans doute une confrontation n'était jamais arrivée de la sorte. Lily se leva brusquement.

—Tu te la joues Jedusor, tu as peut être réussi à ramener une fille aussi tarée que toi, mais personne ici oublie ce que t'es. Un monstre, et Cole l'a enfin comprit à la façon dont elle te regarde… Et tout le monde a vu ton père se tirer, car il a aussi vu que t'étais qu'un monstre, même pas bon à être fichu en foire ! Retourne donc dans ton asile, tu prends de la place et de la nourriture. Qui a envie de nourrir un monstre ?

—Tom !

Lily vit toute amabilité envolée du visage du brun. Il serra la mâchoire et la jeune fille le vit chercher à tâtons sa baguette dans sa poche. Eut-il pu jeter un sort de mort qu'il l'aurait fait, mais il n'en eut pas le temps. Mrs Cole revint, et toisa étrangement les deux garçons.

Elle ne gronda pas le dénommé Tommy car quelque part, si Tom pouvait être battu, elle aurait donné franchement son accord. Mais le gros garçon le relâcha, il s'étala sur son visage de crapaud un air de pur contentement, auquel Tom ne répondit pas tandis que quelques gamins souriaient, soulagés. Il le poussa, et sortit à grandes enjambées.

Il ne l'avait pas attaqué ? C'était là la réaction la plus bizarre de Tom Jedusor.

—Je t'avais dit que les gens que tu terrifiais pouvaient s'allier contre toi. Arrête ce comportement stupide ! siffla la jeune fille en se mettant à sa poursuite.

—Demain je vais au Chemin de Traverse, lâcha-t-il. Tu viens si tu veux, maintenant excuse-moi, j'ai des choses à faire.

Lily fut prise d'un terrible pressentiment.

* * *

(1) _Au Royaume Uni, durant les années 40 à 50, les homosexuels furent persécutés, et firent l'objet de condamnations pénales, et médicales visant à les « traiter ». Parmi eux, le mathématicien Alan Turing, inculpé pour indécence manifeste et perversion sexuelle dut subir une castration chimique très douloureuse. Ce n'est que depuis 1965, que l'homosexualité est dépénalisée au Royaume Uni. La menace de Tom envers Mrs Cole est donc évidemment très sérieuse_.

Merci d'avoir lu ! On se retrouve bientôt pour la suite :)

Love,

Hugs,

Review ?

La chauve souris transgénique


	30. In his absence

_H_ ello à toutes et tous. Merci de vos généreux commentaires. On se retrouve avec un nouveau chapitre, avec pas mal de rebondissements, eh eh (on ne se refait pas ! )

J'espère sincèrement qu'il vous plaira, bonnes vacances aux chanceux !

Playlist : **Yann Tiersen** : Sur le fil - **Vast** : One More Day - **Yann Tiersen** : Kala

* * *

 _Ne soyez pas si pressé de croire tout ce qu'on vous raconte_.

Lewis Carroll

* * *

.

Un terrible cri sortit Lily des douches le lendemain. Les cheveux encore mouillés, habillée à la va vite d'une robe trop grande pour elle, elle sortit et suivit le rassemblement. Une dizaine d'enfants criaient en haut de l'escalier. Lily ne comprit pas tout de suite ce qu'il s'était passé, puis en se penchant, elle aperçut en contrebas, Tommy Fletcher, le corps tordu en un angle complexe, hurlant et bavant de douleur.

—Oh mon Dieu, Tommy tu m'entends ? Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? Comment es-tu tombé ? Peux-tu bouger tes jambes ? Tommy ?

—Gné…

—C'est Jedusor ! hurla Amy hystérique. Il lui a fait quelque chose ! Je ne sais pas comment, mais il lui a fait quelque chose. Il l'a fait tomber de l'escalier !

—Il était au milieu du Hall, protesta une sœur. Il n'aurait rien pu faire ! Ressaisis-toi Amy ! Tommy, tu peux bouger tes jambes ? Tu nous entends ?

Lily baissa les yeux vers Tom. Son Tom à elle, qui arborait une expression tout à fait innocente, refusant de bouger de l'endroit où il était comme pour confirmer son innocence. En voyant les jambes et l'allure de Tommy Fletcher, tous surent qu'il ne marcherait plus jamais.

…

…

.

.

—Tu as brisé la vie de ce garçon ! hurla Lily en prenant Charring Cross Road.

—Il l'avait cherché.

—Ce n'est qu'un idiot ! Tu l'as rendu handicapé à vie, tu te rends compte Tom ? Est-ce que tu te rends compte ? Il pouvait à peine dire son nom quand nous sommes partis et tout le bas de son corps ne fonctionnait plus. Tu l'as brisé.

—Je sais. Je regrette.

…

—S'il est devenu idiot, il ne pourra pas repenser toute sa vie à ce qu'il m'a dit, et il ne pourra pas le regretter, soupira le garçon.

—Ce n'est pas drôle ! C'est horrible ! Tu as fait quelque chose de monstrueux !

—J'ai fait en sorte que ce moldu se rappelle ce qu'il a dit, et qu'il se souvienne durant toute son existence qu'il est pathétique. Je mérite le respect.

—Au nom de quoi ? Le respect est donnant-donnant ! Par Merlin !

Le brun ne l'entendit pas de cette oreille, il rentra dans le Chaudron Baveur d'une démarche assurée. Lily se retint de pousser un hurlement, elle le suivit, traversa la salle jusqu'à l'arrière cour que Tom le barman venait de leur ouvrir. Le brun jeta un regard torve au vieil homme.

—C'était aussi une vengeance plus personnelle.

—Et pourquoi cette fois ?

—Il y a trop de Tom en ce monde. Ce nom est banal… moldu. Ridicule. Je partageais mon patronyme avec quelqu'un d'aussi idiot et insignifiant. Maintenant, s'il se souvient de son prénom ce sera un grand progrès.

—Et si ton nom est aussi insignifiant, que comptes-tu faire ? se moqua Lily. En changer ? Voyons.

Pourtant, il ne répondit pas. Il pointa sa baguette d'if sur le muret qui s'ouvrit, laissant apparaître le Chemin de Traverse. Ils s'y engouffrèrent.

—Et puis comment as-tu réussi à faire de la magie sans te faire renvoyer ?

—Je n'ai pas eu à lever le doigt, il est tombé tout seul.

Lily se mordit la lèvre et ferma les yeux. Elle était véritablement furieuse, le brun avait mal agi, ils le savaient tous les deux, mais lui au moins s'en fichait complètement. Dommage pas elle.

—Tu n'as pas à agir ainsi à chaque fois que tu as une pensée négative ! Les gens ne font pas ça, ils apprennent à vivre avec elles !

—C'est une preuve de faiblesse.

Lily bouillant de colère sortit sa liste de course des poches de sa robe jaune, puis siffla entre ses dents.

—Puisque c'est comme ça, je vais aller m'acheter mes livres et te laisser extérioriser toutes tes terribles pensées sur quelqu'un d'autre. Salut.

—C'est cela. Rejoins-moi dans une heure et demi devant l'Allée des Embrumes.

La rousse le toisa, mais consentit à donner son accord. Elle partit vers Gringotts, contrariée. Parfois, elle se demandait à quoi servaient ces efforts, à quoi cela servait de rester près de Tom ?

Pourtant dès qu'elle pensait à partir, quelque chose la retenait. Le brun n'était pas quelqu'un de gentil, et pourtant quelque chose chez lui l'attirait, lui faisait ressentir une douce chaleur dans tout son être. C'était une sensation qu'elle ne ressentait pas en aidant ses frères, et c'était donc nouveau et agréable.

Après avoir récupéré ses dix gallions et quelques mornilles composant sa bourse annuelle, moins ce qu'avaient pris Al et J, elle se dépêcha vers Fleury et Bott. Et à quoi cela servit de continuer à Poudlard ? Elle n'y aimait pas particulièrement les gens. La preuve, elle se cacha derrière un étalage quand Mulciber et Lawrence et Druella Rosier sortirent de la librairie. Les trois foncèrent vers Tom qui marchaient plus loin pour l'abreuver d'informations et de compliments. Elle allait à Poudlard cette année car bien que majeure, elle n'était pas assez puissante pour aider ses frères.

Elle avait encore beaucoup à apprendre. La rousse passa chez l'apothicaire récupérer des ingrédients auquel on jeta des sorts de conservation, puis ensuite, elle quitta la boutique et regarda l'horloge géante de Gringotts.

Juste à l'heure. Méfiante, elle prit le chemin sinueux menant à l'entrée de l'Allée des Embrumes. La petite allée sombre lui donna des frissons et elle sursauta quand le brun réapparut derrière elle. Ses compagnons étaient partis, et son sac était plein, encore une fois, il avait fait en sorte d'aller au plus vite et au mieux.

—C'est bon, on peut y aller.

—Qu'est-ce qu'on va faire là dedans, Tom ?

—J'ai besoin de vérifier quelque chose et j'ai besoin de ton aide.

Tom saisit sa main et l'emmena à sa suite dans la rue serpentant et sombre. Les bâtiments étaient si hauts que voir la lueur du soleil était mal aisé et tout prenait une lumière bleuâtre inquiétante. Le brun paraissait savoir où il allait. Il esquivait un groupe de sorcier crapuleux, puis ignora une femme vendant des ongles humains sur un coussin décrépi, qui fit frémir Lily. Après trois minutes de marches sur les dalles en pierre souillées et malodorantes, le serpentard s'arrêta. _Barjow et Beurk_.

—C'est un magasin de magie noire, qu'est-ce qu'on fait là ?!

—Chut. J'aimerais que tu te fasses passer pour une cliente et que tu demandes au vendeur s'il a vendu un médaillon très précieux récemment.

—Mais…

—Fais-le donc. Tu ne risques rien.

Lily déglutit. Tom arrangea les cheveux de la rousse derrière ses oreilles, puis lui tira sa robe pour lui donner l'air plus riche, plus noble. La colère menaçait de poindre chez Lily, pourtant à nouveau quelque chose la retint.

Elle poussa la porte du commerce qui tinta de façon étrange. La rousse ne vit personne dans le magasin. Le vendeur ne paraissait pas être là. Elle avança entre les étals tous plus sombres les uns que les autres. Des têtes réduites aux chaises en pattes d'acromentules, cet endroit respirait le malaise. La jeune fille vit quelque chose briller près du comptoir, un collier en argent et couvert d'opales était posé sur un coussin pourpre.

Au moment où elle allait poser sa main dessus, une vieille main sèche saisit la sienne.

—Attention ma jolie, ce collier a causé la mort de tout ceux auquel il a appartenu. Non pas qu'il n'irait pas sur votre joli cou… mais il vous serait certainement fort _funeste_.

Mr Beurk de toute évidence. Il sourit de toutes ses dents noires et pointues.

—Cherchez vous quelque chose ?

—O-o-oui. Un pendentif… Un pendentif précieux.

—Vous n'êtes pas la première à demander un tel objet dans mon magasin. Mais en avez-vous les moyens ?

—C-c-certainement.

Que fichait-elle ici par Merlin ?

—Inutile c'est moi qui lui offre.

Le nœud qui avait prit place dans ses entrailles se dénoua. Tom venait de rentrer un sourire poli et charmeur sur ses lèvres. L'attitude de Mr Beurk changea quelque peu, il sourit de toutes ses dents avant de contourner son comptoir.

—Oooh je comprends tout. Tu es déjà venu ici gamin me poser les mêmes questions il y a un an. Qu'est-ce qu'on ne ferait pas pour sa dame, n'est-ce pas ?

—N'est-ce pas, sourit Tom.

—J'ai cru que tu étais un petit voleur quand tu es venu la première fois, baragouina Beurk. Mais là, la situation semble clairement différente. Un cadeau de fiançailles peut être ? Si vous êtes passé chez moi c'est que vous avez certainement du goût. J'ai plusieurs types de bijoux à vous présenter à vous deux.

Il repartit dans l'arrière boutique une minute puis revint et leur présent un nouvel étal couvert de verroteries, de breloques en tocs et autres malversations.

—Ce n'est pas ce que nous cherchons.

—Oh vous êtes des clients difficiles, je vois, je vois. Je n'ai que ça à vous proposer, malheureusement.

—Vous avez laissé sous entendre que vous aviez des biens et des bijoux plus précieux que ça l'année dernière, siffla Tom en perdant patience.

L'homme le remarqua, et il se rebiffa légèrement.

—Oui mais ces choses là vont et viennent. C'est comme tout, j'ai des riches clientes qui payent cher pour ces bijoux célèbres et anciens.

—À qui les avez-vous vendus ?

—Ah ça, je ne peux pas te le dire, mais si tu venais disons… travailler ici une fois que tu auras quitté Poudlard, tu serais effectivement en contact avec ces objets précieux qui te font envie à toi et à ta petite fiancée. Et puis avec un visage comme le tiens, je peux t'assurer que n'importe quelle vieille peau te vendrait maison et sous vêtements au plus bas prix, ah ah.

Lily vit Tom se forcer à sourire pour s'incliner respectueusement et ensuite partir. Beurk ne tarda pas à faire de même, la rousse eut le temps de sortir pour entendre le brun pousser un juron sonore dans l'allée. Ils se dirigèrent vers l'artère principale du Chemin de Traverse, avant que le Serpentard n'explose :

—Sale vieux fou ! Il m'a encore fait perdre mon temps !

—C'est pour ça que tu m'as demandé de t'accompagner au Chemin de Traverse ? Pour jouer la comédie dans ce bouge sinistre ? Cet endroit était glauque.

—Je te surveillais, il n'aurait rien pu t'arriver. Beurk est ignoble mais pas à ce point.

—Et qu'est-ce que tu cherchais bon sang ?

—Je ne suis pas sûr de pouvoir te faire confiance.

—Tu ne peux pas ? Tu ne peux pas me faire confiance après tout ce que j'ai fait pour toi ? Après tout ce temps ?

—…

—Tom ! Dis-moi ! Pour une fois dans ta vie sois honnête avec moi sur quelque chose, par Morgane !

—Je cherchais le Médaillon de Serpentard, ça te va ? siffla-t-il si bas qu'elle crut avoir mal entendu.

Puis, elle ne sut exactement comment, mais tous les éléments se mirent uns à uns ensembles, cette recherche de ses origines, sa haine des moldus, son obsession du sang pur, cette attitude purement Serpentard, la déférence avec laquelle certains élèves le traitaient et son assurance d'être supérieur à tous…

—Tu es son héritier, chuchota-t-elle. Tu es le descendant de Salazar-

Il la plaqua violemment contre le mur, l'empêchant de parler. Lily voulut hoqueter, mais là encore ce fut impossible.

—Oui, souffla-t-il enfin. Oui tu as deviné. Mais ne le dis pas à voix haute. Personne ne doit savoir pour l'instant, pas pour ce que j'ai prévu. J'espère que tu as compris, dit-il durement.

Enfin, il la relâcha. Ils restèrent peut être une minute entière à se toiser, les yeux du brun lançaient des éclairs et Lily se força à cacher le tremblement de son menton. Puis la jeune fille lui tourna le dos et s'apprêta à s'en aller :

—Ne me suis pas. J'ai besoin de temps.

…

.

.

Lily rentra quelques heures plus tard, sans avoir vraiment desserré les dents. En prenant le bus, la contrôleuse lui avait tiré une drôle de tête en voyant son visage figé. Elle n'en avait cure. La rousse rentra dans l'Orphelinat.

L'ambiance était glaciale au possible entre les murs de l'institut. Il y avait encore la trace bien nette au milieu du hall de là où Tommy Fletcher s'était cogné les jambes ou la tête. L'impact était là, et horrible. Les adultes avaient le visage fermé et bouffi d'avoir sans doute pleuré, pareil pour quelques jeunes gens.

Lily entendit une fille, Nancy, dire qu'Amy avait été emmenée en état de choc à l'hôpital avec Fletcher et que Bishop avait éclaté en sanglot durant l'après midi. L'ambiance n'était déjà pas joyeuse, mais du fait de Tom elle était devenue sinistre et presqu'insupportable.

Il avait causé tout ça, avec toujours cette suite dans les idées effrayante, et il avait eu le bénéfice de ses actions. Lily se mordit la langue. Elle toqua à la porte de Tom et entra aussitôt. Les fenêtres avaient été réparées, le brun était donc allongé sur son lit, un livre à la main. La rousse reconnut son livre, _Moby Dick_. En la voyant, il ne sourit pas, ne parut ni en colère, ni heureux de la voir.

Comme toujours.

Elle referma la porte derrière elle sèchement, puis prit une grande inspiration pour se donner du courage.

—Je comprends tellement de choses Tom Jedusor, tellement de choses, et cela soulève d'autres questions…

—Quelles sont-elles ?

—Comment l'as-tu su ?

La jeune fille s'assit sur son bureau, il ne moufta pas.

—Le soir même de mon arrivée à Poudlard. Le Choixpeau me l'a dit. C'est bien la seule chose à laquelle ce vieux bout de tissu a servi.

—Tu détestes le Choixpeau.

—Je déteste qu'il range les gens dans des catégories utopistes, alors qu'il n'existe qu'une seule vraie maison, celle de Salazar. Le Courage, l'Intelligence, la Loyauté, ne sont pas antinomiques d'ambition. Chaque être humain est un serpent au fond de lui. Chaque être humain utilisera tout ce qu'il a en ses possessions pour arriver à ses fins. L'Homme est un serpent pour l'Homme.

—Et naturellement, si tu es le roi des Serpents, tu t'estimes digne de régner sur les hommes.

—Assurément.

—Ce sont des pensées bien sombres.

—Ce sont mes pensées, et soit tu es avec moi… ou contre moi.

Le silence saisit la chambrée. Lily remonta ses jambes sous son menton pour réfléchir. Enfin, elle dit :

—Je ne peux pas encore prendre de parti, Tom. Je te le dirais un jour. Laisse-moi en attendant, éclaircir ces sombres méandres que sont tes pensées.

Elle farfouilla dans son sac de toile, puis lui tendit un petit carnet noir. Le brun le prit l'air circonspect, il leva un sourcil. Son nom était inscrit en lettres dorées derrière.

—Un journal intime ? Me trouves-tu donc si pathétique ?

—C'est un livre à négativité. À chaque pensée sombre que tu auras, écris là dans ce carnet. Ne garde à l'esprit que ce qui te rend joyeux.

—Alors je ne garderais pas grand chose en moi et ce carnet serait noirci d'encre.

—Essaie quand même Tom Elvis Jedusor.

Tom posa le carnet sur son oreiller puis se leva brusquement. Lily eut un mouvement de recul. Il saisit son poignet où se trouvait la chaine de Gutters, puis lui arracha d'un coup le collier. Il tomba entre les doigts du brun alors que la rousse tremblait. En quelques mouvement de doigts, il reconstitua les maillons ouverts, qu'il referma, puis attacha correctement le fermoir. Le brun sans un mot, glissa ses mains autour du cou de la jeune fille et y referma le collier glacé qui la fit sursauter. La chaine tomba au creux de ses seins dans un frôlement aussi froid que du givre.

Elle saisit la rose en argent couverte de tâches noires avant de demander :

—En quel honneur ?

—Parce que. C'est tout.

Il l'embrassa avec violence, laissant la rousse à bout de souffle. La jeune fille referma ses bras autour du cou du brun et les fit s'écraser tous les deux contre le lit. Lily s'assit sur son ventre, pour le dominer. Non. Non. Non, criait son esprit.

Non, elle ne pourrait jamais en vouloir à Tom longtemps. Car ce qui attirait Lily chez le brun c'était cette colère qu'elle voulait résorber absolument. Et de colère il en était plein.

Elle leva ses mains pour les accrocher aux siennes et l'embrasser furieusement. Bouche contre bouche, peau contre peau, fureur contre douceur. Son odeur, son cou, ses cheveux, ses mains, ses rares sourires, ses soudaines colères, ses mutismes glaçants et ses paroles charmeuses.

Tom était un tout. Un tout que Lily ne pouvait plus voir éloignée d'elle.

Sinon peut être qu'elle en mourrait ?

 **oOo**

Rita Skeeter referma avec application son sac en croco. Elle toucha du bout des doigts ses boucles rebondies puis pinça les lèvres avant de rejoindre la suite… du spectacle.

Le discours de Harry Potter dans le Grand Hall du Ministère.

 **oOo**

Harry était à peu près persuadé qu'il avait rarement vu de son existence autant de monde. Même pendant les célébrations de la fin de la guerre, même durant la coupe du monde de Quidditch en 1994, cela n'avait rien à voir avec la masse avide en face de lui.

Ou bien était-ce parce qu'il tremblait de peur et de rage combinée ? Aux abords de la fontaine centrale du Ministère, une grande estrade avait été installée et Harry s'apprêtait à monter dessus et à parler. Minerva McGonagall dans sa qualité de Directrice de Poudlard, attendait déjà elle aussi.

Il se força à déglutir pour se donner du courage, puis des mains fraiches se posèrent sur ses joues. Gin.

—Tu en es capable Harry. Je crois en toi. Il faut que tu les calmes, pour que cette émeute après le procès ne se reproduise plus jamais.

—J'ignore s'ils m'écouteront.

—Ils peuvent t'écouter ou refuser de te suivre, mais tu es un meneur, tu l'as toujours été. Aide ces gens, soude les, ne les laisse pas s'égarer, et tu aideras forcément notre famille.

Elle l'embrassa doucement. Harry se laissa envahir par la chaleur qui se propageait entre leurs deux lèvres, puis il se recula. Hermione avec Ron lui sourit, encourageante.

—Tu vas être très bien, et tout le monde en a besoin. Si le Ministre n'est pas là, ils ont besoin de toi pour prendre la tête des opérations.

—Ça n'a jamais été quelque chose que je voulais. Le pouvoir ne m'intéresse pas, répondit le brun en glissant un coup d'œil à Percy non loin.

—Et justement, c'est ce qui te rend si particulier, vieux, cingla Ron. De plus, je peux t'aider à couler Skeeter.

—Non. Je lui réserve autre chose à elle.

Il reçut encore les encouragements de sa famille puis monta sur l'estrade. Il aperçut la chevelure blonde-blanche de Rita Skeeter, mais choisit de s'en moquer. Il s'approcha de l'énorme et antique micro avant de commencer d'une voix hésitante :

—Je ne suis pas monté jusqu'ici pour paraître complaisant ou héroïque. Nous revivons une sombre époque, c'est indéniable. Et j'en suis le premier désolé. Voldemort est de retour, il s'est largement renforcé malgré les efforts conjoints du bureau des aurors pour le retrouver. Il a attaqué directement le Ministre Bittersweet par sa femme, et je sais que vous le savez tous grâce à l'édition du matin. Je vais être honnête. Il peut sembler facile de le craindre, de craindre qu'il se renforce ou qu'il ne s'en prenne à vous et à vos proches, mais c'est ce qu'il veut. C'est et ce sera toujours l'un des fonctionnements de Voldemort. Il est normal de craindre cette menace, seul un fou n'aurait pas peur ! Et pourtant, au fond de nous tous, sommeille en nous le courage de nous opposer à lui. De la peur nait le courage et c'est la raison pour laquelle je suis venu ici. Nous devons nous unir aujourd'hui ! Le bureau fait tout son possible actuellement et-

—Ce n'est pas suffisant ! hurla une voix dans l'assemblée.

Harry s'arrêta un instant, puis reprit de plus belle.

—Oui ce n'est pas suffisant ! C'est là que vous, vous citoyens sorciers intervenez ! Il viendra un moment ou vous aurez le choix, choisir le courage ou bien la facilité. Par Merlin je sais que le chemin le plus aisé peut être tentant, et pourtant, il vous faut résister, vous unir, car c'est là, de cette façon que le bureau des aurors parviendra à vous protéger. Nous devons tous avancer mains dans la main, protégez vos maisons, des brochures vous seront transmises, nous allons développer encore mieux une aile où vous pourrez nous donner le moindre renseignement possible si cela peut nous aider à faire cesser les activités de Voldemort.

—Et pour nos enfants ?! Si quelqu'un est venu à Poudlard c'est que vos aurors sont incompétents !

—Un de mes aurors a failli perdre la vie en protégeant vos enfants et Poudlard, protesta Harry. Il agi selon son devoir et les a protégé.

—Et qu'en dit McGonagall, cingla une femme dans l'assemblée.

La vieille femme, son chignon impeccablement tiré et son chapeau, imposant droiture et ordre, s'avança. Harry se rendit compte à quel point l'apparence pouvait être importante. Elle inspirait confiance malgré le triste bilan qu'elle dressait avec courage.

—Nous n'avons pas identifié l'intrus, ni encore trouvé pourquoi et comment il s'est infiltré à l'intérieur du château, mais je certifie que les élèves sont en sécurité. Des mesures ont été prises, les aurors patrouillent plus facilement entre les murs de Poudlard et tableaux et fantômes travaillent désormais conjointement à eux la nuit. Avec le professeur Slughorn, nous avons triplé les défenses du château et bouclé tous les passages secrets. Poudlard travaille avec Harry Potter et les aurors de son service.

Un murmure un peu soulagé parcourut l'assistance. Harry voulut retenir un soupir de contentement. Il vit Hermione, Ron et Ginny lui adresser un sourire d'encouragement et à nouveau le brun se dit qu'il serait bien démuni sans eux autours de lui.

—Nous faisons tout votre possible pour assurer votre sécurité, nous ne sommes pas ennemis. L'ennemi est dehors, à chercher à vous atteindre.

—Votre fille porte la marque de cet ennemi ! Vos enfants sont jugés par le Gouvernement ! siffla un sorcier.

—Ils ont redonné vie à Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-le-Nom !

—Et ils sont jugés pour ça. Laissons à la justice le loisir de définir qui est bon et qui est mal ! Cela ne peut pas être la voix d'un tribunal public ! se borna à répondre Harry. Là, n'est pas le propos, ce n'est pas la raison pour laquelle je suis venu vous voir. Le Ministère, les aurors, Poudlard et les citoyens de ce monde doivent avancer main dans la main !

—Et où est le Ministre ?! Nous avons besoin de lui !

—Il est là.

Jamais Harry n'avait été aussi heureux de voir Jebediah Bittersweet. Le vieil homme s'avança dans la foule stupéfaite. Le Gryffondor fut surprit de ne pas l'avoir remarqué plus tôt, on aurait dit qu'il venait de transplaner, car il avait l'air d'avoir terriblement du mal à marcher. Il tanguait comme un bateau en pleine mer sur sa canne, ses traits étaient tirés et sa peau blanchâtre. On aurait dit un vieux chewing gum dix fois remâché.

Monter fut une épreuve immense, mais il y parvint seul, sans doute pour prouver qu'il en était encore capable, puis il s'exprima.

—Certains auront pu remarquer mes absences de ces derniers jours, et si je me tiens devant vous aujourd'hui, c'est pour vous annoncer que la situation se redresse. Je vais mieux et je serais auprès de vous en tout instant pour traverser cette épreuve. Nous pouvons tous nous en sortir et combattre ensembles. Je n'ajouterais rien de plus.

Bittersweet lâcha le micro sous le regard médusé d'Harry et du reste de l'assistance puis partit vers son bureau. Ce fut une micro seconde trop tard que le brun voulut partir à sa poursuite, mais il fut devancé par une cinquantaine de journalistes, avides. Alors, dépité, et encore sous le choc, Harry se tourna vers Skeeter pour la coincer entre quatre yeux, mais la femme avait aussi disparu.

Et il voulut hurler de frustration.

 **oOo**

Harry arriva ensuite en trombe à Sainte Mangouste. Cet endroit lui était devenu trop familier à force. Il monta jusqu'à l'étage des blessures magiques, où Teddy se trouvait.

Le brun ouvrit la porte de la chambre de son filleul. Le trouver allongé dans son lit et nourrit par Victoire lui étreignit le cœur mais le soulagea. En le voyant le métamorphomage vit ses cheveux se colorer légèrement de joie. Il le serra dans ses bras.

—Merci Merlin tu es réveillé.

—Je ne suis pas au mieux, mais ça va, oui.

—Enlève ce sourire satisfait de ce visage Edward Remus Lupin, cingla Victoire. Si je t'avais perdu, j'aurais fait quoi moi ? Ne souris pas comme ça parce que tu es content d'avoir eu de la chance. Redouble de prudence pauvre idiot !

—Je vais être très prudent avec cette cuillère que tu me tends Vi, plaisanta le jeune homme.

La blague fut cependant de courte durée, son explosive fiancée lui écrasa sa cuillère de yaourt sur le visage, puis alla s'asseoir plus loin, satisfaite.

—Ouch ! Tu es cruelle Vi, ça me coule dans le nez ! Merci, Harry d'être venu me voir, vois comment elle me torture !

—Je vois ça, oui, sourit légèrement Harry.

Il lui tendit un mouchoir pour s'essuyer le visage. Ted se releva sur ses coussins en grimaçant. Il avait un bandeau autour du crâne et une épaule légèrement démise. Rien de grave, mais le coup avait dû être dur.

—Que s'est-il passé Ted ? Hugo nous a vaguement expliqué, mais j'aimerais entendre ta version.

—Il faut que je le remercie d'ailleurs celui là. En faisant une patrouille dans le Hall, j'ai suivi quelqu'un, il semblait savoir parfaitement où il allait, et j'ai eu beau le sommer d'arrêter, rien n'y a fait. Ensuite, je pense que ce jeu du chat et de la souris l'à ennuyé, car il décidé de me tuer. Si Hugo n'avait pas été là, j'aurais pu y passer.

—As-tu vu son visage ?

—Non, tout est allé très vite. Il voulait atteindre le septième étage, mais j'ignore pourquoi. Je suis désolé de ne pas pouvoir plus aider.

La salle sur demande ? L'assaillant allait-il chercher quelque chose dans la salle sur demande ? Cela demandait réflexion. Harry hocha la tête, tandis que Victoire croisait les bras sur sa poitrine, l'air agacée. Sans doute n'appréciait-elle pas qu'il enjoigne Teddy à parler aussi vite, mais les informations étaient vitales. La jeune femme bougea d'un coup de main sa queue de cheval et fronça ses sourcils fins. Son nez en trompette se pinça comme sa bouche.

—Il doit se reposer.

—Je ne suis pas en sucre !

—J'ai presque fini. Une dernière question Ted. Si tu l'as vu dans le Hall, aurais-tu une idée de la façon dont il est rentré ?

—Non. Aucune. Désolé.

—Ne le sois pas, tu as très bien réagi, tu as fait ce qu'il fallait faire. Tu as sauvé les gamins d'une potentielle menace.

—Reste à s'assurer que cette menace ne revienne pas, pointa Vi.

—Oui… Oh, Harry, j'aimerais te parler de Bittersweet, j'ai émis une théorie ! Ça me revient enfin.

Harry leva un sourcil, toute aide était la bienvenue, les aurors et l'Ordre n'avançaient pas.

—C'est Hugo qui m'a aidé à mettre ces points en évidences, mais apparemment les blessures de Mrs Bittersweet et celles de James sont très semblables.

Brièvement, le corps de la vieille femme et celui de James furent associés. Oui, cela concordait. Il retint un frémissement.

—On se doute de pourquoi Voldemort l'a attaquée, pour atteindre Bittersweet, mais ce qui est étrange c'est ces blessures, ce ne sont pas de sorts courants, du moins les blessures n'avaient pas l'air de l'être. Alors je pensais que Voldemort veut envoyer un message à Bittersweet. Je suggère qu'il était dans la salle d'Audience lors de la torture de James, et qu'il a tout vu.

—Impossible, murmura Harry d'une voix blanche. Bittersweet était malade, le jour où J' est passé. Il n'aura rien vu.

…

Ou alors, le message de Voldemort n'était pas du tout pour Jebediah Bittersweet, mais pour lui. Cette hypothèse émise lui sembla affreuse car envisageable. Voldemort avait d'une façon ou d'une autre été dans la salle d'Audience et avait envoyé cette image pour lui.

—Ah Monsieur Potter, je ne m'attendais pas à vous voir dans cette chambre.

Daniel Zamora, le Guérisseur était à l'entrée de la chambre, un parchemin de soin en main et une expression incrédule sur son visage jeune.

—Pardon ?

—Je vous pensais auprès de vos enfants. Dans la mesure où ils sont transférés en ce moment vers leur… cellule.

Il vit l'expression choquée de Victoire et Ted et celle désolée du médicomage, mais il ne prit pas plus de temps, il traversa la chambre et s'élança dans le couloir.

—Attendez ! hurla-t-il. Ils doivent encore être soignés ! Mon fils vient à peine de se remettre.

—Ordre du Ministre, cingla un magicogarde, tenant Lily par le bras avec une vague expression dégoûtée.

James plus loin, arborait des chaines aux poignets et une expression indéchiffrable, Albus lui, se mordait l'intérieur de la joue.

—Bon sang, et vous les emmenez où ?

—Nous les protégeons. Ils seront emmenés pour la suite du procès dans leur résidence pénitentiaire. Pratiquement personne ne sait sa localisation, ils ne craignent rien, tempéra une magicogarde.

—Là n'est pas le problème, ils ont encore besoin de soins !

—Nous ne faisons que suivre les ordres, s'excusa la femme, qui fermait la marche.

Elle appuya sur le bouton de l'ascenseur, dont les portes se fermèrent avant qu'Harry n'ait eut le temps de s'y engouffrer.

 **oOo**

 _En replongeant dans les souvenirs de Lily, on s'aventurait de nouveaux dans des méandres d'images tantôt sombres, tantôt joyeuses, où s'entremêlaient des murmures pratiquement imperceptibles. Une image se stabilisa, puis le son, arriva ensuite._

Lily était couchée en position fœtale sur le lit de Tom, tout comme ce dernier. Ils se regardaient dans la demi obscurité de la chambre. Le soleil se levait en ce 1e septembre 1942, et annonçait une belle journée en perspective. Les deux jeunes gens n'avaient que peu dormis en témoignaient les cernes sombres sous leurs yeux. Bien qu'habillée Lily rougit en voyant le regard du brun s'attarder sur elle. La jeune fille roula sur le lit pour saisir le visage du brun et l'embrasser.

Il y répondit un instant, puis se détacha. D'un bond, il se releva, et arrangea sa tenue. Il lissa sa chemise, puis mit correctement sa cravate. D'un geste délicat et étudié de la main, il remit en arrière ses boucles sombres. Il semblait prêt.

Lily se força à se lever. Elle s'assit sur le lit, les genoux sous son menton, avec un demi sourire. Il se retourna en levant un sourcil.

—Pourquoi me regardes-tu de la sorte ?

—Rien, ça va me manquer tes petits rituels. Je les aime bien. Ils font partis de toi.

Il sourit à peine. Le brun revérifia sa valise, puis mit sa veste.

—Cet endroit d'une certaine façon va me manquer. J'ai rencontré dans ces murs, un Tom bien différent de l'école… Et je sais que ce garçon, tu vas le redevenir dès que nous arriverons à la voie 9 ¾ …

—C'est probable en effet, fit l'héritier de Serpentard en serrant les dents.

—Je trouve ça triste.

—Ça reste ton avis, dit-il sévèrement.

Il prit sa valise et sortit de la chambre. Lily passa sa main sur son visage, déçue. Elle sauta ensuite sur ses pieds, lissa sa robe, prit sa veste de coton, mit ses chaussures à boucles et attacha à la va vite ses cheveux fins. Elle saisit rapidement ses effets, puis descendit à la suite du brun. Il l'avait attendue au moins. Il jetait un coup d'œil nonchalant à sa montre cabossée, et Mrs Cole devant la porte lui jetait un regard glacial. Les deux se fustigèrent silencieusement par ce début de matinée, puis la femme abandonna avec regret. Elle s'en fut. Lily en la croisant vit qu'elle tremblait.

—Allons-y.

…

…

.

.

Prendre le métro moldu en compagnie de Tom fut une expérience étrange. En plus d'être rigoureusement contrôlés car les militaires craignaient une attaque au sein du métro, les deux jeunes gens ne se parlèrent pas. Pas un mot. Ils se regardaient juste les yeux dans les yeux, l'une avec colère, l'autre avec une expression indéchiffrable.

Cela dura jusqu'à la station King Cross. Le brun prit sa valise et descendit. Il l'aida vaguement avec la sienne, puis monta vers la gare, avança jusqu'aux voies 9 et 10 puis traversa, la jeune fille en fit de même. La voie 9 ¾ était vide à cette heure. Cela rappela à Lily qu'il s'était passé une année exactement depuis sa rencontre avec Tom. Et il semblait difficile de dire qu'il était son ami, ou son petit ami. Il n'était rien de tout ça, et tout à la fois.

Tom était un strict inconnu dont Lily ne connaissait qu'un dixième des facettes. La rousse jeta un coup d'œil sur le quai, persuadée de trouver au moins un de ses frères, mais ce ne fut pas le cas.

Il n'y avait personne. La jeune fille suivit Tom dans le compartiment qu'il s'était choisi. Elle s'assit.

À nouveau ils se toisèrent pendant une durée indéterminée, avant qu'il ne lâche :

—Je pense… que nous allons prendre nos distances pour les semaines à venir.

—Pardon ?

—Tu as très bien entendu.

—Et je peux en avoir la justification ? Tu m'utilises et ensuite tu me jettes ? Je ne suis pas un mouchoir en papier !

—N'en fais pas tout un foin ! J'ai des choses à régler dans l'école.

—Et donc tu ne veux pas m'avoir dans ton dos ? Ce que tu dis là est ridicule. Je ne suis pas une petite chose délicate !

—Je ne te parle pas de ça. Tu es une idiote.

—Et toi un crétin ! Je t'ai toujours soutenu, j'ai déjà agi pour toi, par le passé et tu sais bien que je serais prête à le refaire !

—Je ne vois ça que comme de belles paroles pour l'instant. Je te l'ai dit, sois tu es avec moi, soit tu es contre moi. Je te laisse, disons… réfléchir comme tu l'as si bien dit.

Du bruit émana ensuite du couloir, Nott déboula dans le compartiment sans remarquer Lily à cause de l'angle dans lequel elle s'était coincée et apostropha Tom :

—Ah tu es là Tom ! On a plein de choses à se dire ! Je n'en reviens pas que tu ais manqué les fiançailles d'Orion ! Tu es au courant qu'il a engrossé Walburga, finalement ? En apprenant ça, mon père et celui de Tonin nous ont emmenés à l'allée des Embrumes, nous amuser. C'était intolérable qu'il perde son pucelage et pas nous, tiens. J'ai voulu t'envoyer un hibou, ça t'aurait plus, je pense. Figure toi qu'Antonin, est allé se trouver la seule petite rouquine de la maison clo-

Anthony Nott ne finit pas sa phrase, il tomba sur Lily et se figea. Il passa de Tom à elle, puis verdit tout bonnement. La rousse récupéra ses effets et sortit.

—Je vais vous laisser continuer cette conversation. Mais nous continuerons la notre plus tard, Tom. Passe une bonne journée.

Elle s'en alla, furieuse, non sans croiser Dolohov. Il lui adresse une drôle de tête. Lily y devina de la colère et une certaine gêne. Ils détournèrent la tête, puis partirent chacun de leur côté. La jeune fille esquiva des jeunes premiers années, dont une fillette à lunettes totalement maladroite, puis croisa vaguement Hagrid. La jeune fille l'avait déjà croisé dans les couloirs, mais là, en deux mois, il était devenu immanquable. Il devait avoir grandi de trois tailles. Les gens s'écartaient sur son passage.

Le garçon arborait sur son visage une expression peinée. Lily se rappela que plus jeune, elle allait prendre le thé dans la cabane du garde chasse. Il lui avait dit qu'à treize ans, il avait perdu son père, sa seule famille. Il venait de se retrouver orphelin. Quand il s'assit dans un compartiment, elle passa la tête pour lui sourire gentiment. S'il parut touché, Charlus Potter à ses côtés, la toisa étrangement.

Elle se dépêcha de filer.

Elle vit Ullah Sevisky et Morgini Veronese en pleine discussion. L'italienne tirait derrière elle un lourd bagage, et souriait bizarrement. Mais Ullah semblait ne pas s'en soucier, avec Constantin Pavlosky l'étudiant Roumain réparti à Poufsouffle, ils parlementaient fort. Lily finit par trouver Cordelia et Tabatha au fond du train.

Elle entra et salua ses camarades.

—Ah, Lina ! Je me demandais si tu n'avais pas arrêté l'école à ton tour.

Cordelia arborait un teint plus hâlé qui contrastait avec son air triste. Tabatha non plus ne semblait pas être bien. Lily referma la porte en verre et tomba sur la banquette écarlate.

—Oui, Walburga me l'a annoncée. C'est dingue.

—Dingue ? Non, pas vraiment. On se doutait tous que ça allait arriver bientôt. Cygnus a demandé à Orion et sa sœur de se dépêcher, mais aussi tôt, c'est vrai que cela peut faire bizarre. Elle est déjà à cinq mois de grossesse.

Cordelia renifla bizarrement et chassa une poussière invisible sous son œil. Lily tourna son visage vers le paysage défilant sous la fenêtre alors que la locomotive venait de démarrer. Ce que disaient ses camarades, lui rappelaient ses premières discussions avec Antonin, les parents et la famille des jeunes sangs purs voulaient les marier, les forcer à avoir des enfants au plus vite et Walburga en était le triste exemple.

Elle soupira.

—Nous lui enverrons des lettres, fit Tabatha.

La rousse acquiesça.

Le reste du trajet se passa sans encombre, les jeunes filles mirent leur tenue d'étudiantes. Lily ravala tant bien que mal sans rancœur et sa tristesse, en mettant correctement sa cravate aux couleurs des Serpentard. Une année et demi s'était presque passée et tout ces mois lui donnaient une impression de lenteur tourbillonnante, si bien qu'ils pouvaient à certains égards devenir rapides. Sa relation avec Tom et ses frères avaient suivis la turbulence déraisonnable de ces mois. Dommage. Le paysage qui s'assombrissait était resplendissant dehors, comme pour éloigner toute menace possible de Grindelwald. Jamais il n'attaquerait par une si belle journée, n'est-ce pas ?

Cordelia sortit la première du wagon, quand il s'arrêta. Elle balança d'un geste souple du poignet sa chevelure blonde derrière son épaule, puis pointa les premières années, en ricanant :

—Chaque année ils nous arrivent plus petits. Et plus impurs.

Lily se força à serrer les dents.

—Fais attention Cordi, Brûlopot pourrait t'entendre, siffla Tabatha entre ses dents avant de prendre le bras de ses camarades pour les mener vers les calèches.

La rousse frémit devant les sombrals. Elle se força à monter à l'intérieur de la calèche, pour se trouver nez à nez avec Ullah et Morgini. Cordelia et Tabatha saluèrent chaleureusement la petite serpentard, mais toisèrent la gryffondor d'une drôle d'œillade.

—Salut Morgini. Je pense que vous n'avez pas été présentées, voici Morgini Veronèse, les filles.

Les deux autres la saluèrent vaguement et se présentèrent. Morgini leur sourit, ses bras serrant toujours son énorme valise. Elle ne les desserra pas même lorsque brutalement la calèche embraya et que les élèves faillirent tomber à la renverse de surprise.

—Qu'est-ce que tu as là dedans ? cingla Cordelia.

—Ma vie, répondit l'italienne avec toujours un étrange sourire.

Cette réponse déplut, elles parlèrent peu durant le trajet. Lily et Ullah se racontant deux trois choses sur la nouvelle année, en évitant d'aborder le sujet des vacances d'été, car quand Morgini s'y risqua, la rousse répondit :

—Je crois que si je vous racontais, vous ne me croiriez pas.

En effet, qui pouvait se venter d'avoir vu Nurmengard, avoir été torturé, avoir traversé une partie de l'Europe à pied, échappé à la mort au moins une demi dizaine de fois en une vingtaine de jours, découvert un monastère fantastique, puis été propulsé en plein monde moldu avec Tom Jedusor ?

Ce n'était pas les vacances de tout le monde, en effet.

Les filles descendirent de la calèche, Morgini disparut dans un couloir déposer son précieux chargement, et Tabatha et Cordelia filèrent dans le Grand Hall.

—Elle est bizarre, Morgini, non ? demanda la petite polonaise à Lily.

—Oui, un peu.

—Je crois, qu'elle a eu problèmes, pendant vacances. Il faut aider elle.

—On va l'aider, Ullah, on va l'aider.

La rousse en voyant Tom la dépasser comme si de rien n'était se dit que Morgini encore le cadet de ses soucis, mais qu'elle y ferait quand même attention. Si elle avait besoin de parler, elle serait là pour elle. Lily prit Ullah par la manche pour l'emmener à se suite à la table des Serpentards. Elles s'attablèrent près de Cordelia et de la peu sympathique Druella Rosier. Cette dernière feula un léger « sang mêlé » en voyant Lily. Preuve que la situation ne s'était vraiment pas améliorée en deux mois. Voire pire, détériorée. Les serpentards serraient les dents quand les premières années déboulèrent dans un ensemble désorganisé dans la Grande Salle.

Encore une fois, des élèves d'autres âges et origines se mêlaient au groupe d'enfants. Des étrangers. Dumbledore habillé d'une robe rouge à paillettes argentées et vertes, leva le Choixpeau de son tabouret et commença à appeler les étudiants. Lily jetait des coups d'œil à Tom, attablé près de Mulciber et Avery et parfois tombait sur Antonin concentré sur son assiette vide. Lui aussi il avait grandi pendant l'été.

—Gareth Chester, appela Dumbledore.

Un petit garçon blond fut envoyé d'office à Gryffondor sous les applaudissements des rouges et or.

Lily commença à jouer avec son verre en cristal, tandis qu'Eleanora Giovanni finissait chez les Poufsouffles, suivie de près par son petit frère, Nino. Mais d'un coup, tout bascula.

—Ragnar Gutters !

Le verre dans la main de Lily explosa. Plusieurs regards convergèrent vers la rousse qui rougit légèrement. Mais elle s'en fichait à vrai dire, son regard se concentrait sur un jeune garçon de douze ans, blond comme les blés et aux yeux noirs qui s'avançait vers le tabouret, timidement. Il s'assit, puis le Choixpeau eut à peine frôlé sa tête qu'il s'écria :

—SERPENTARD !

Lily accusa le coup. Il alla s'asseoir timidement face à elle, puis pointa doucement du doigt sa main. Elle saignait. Des morceaux de cristal étaient rentrés dans sa peau. Elle saisit sa serviette pour les ôter et s'essuyer. La douleur l'empêchait sans doute de réaliser. Gutters. Elle avait un Gutters devant elle. Ce n'était pas la femme, mais un garçon portant son nom. Son frère ? Un cousin ? Son père ? Qui était ce garçon au gentil sourire face à elle ? Lily voulait hurler. Son menton trembla. Ce n'était pas possible ! C'était un cauchemar et elle allait se réveiller.

Les images de la mort de ses parents lui revinrent en mémoire brutalement, le sang, la mort, l'odeur de la peur. Elle se mordit la langue.

—Lina, ça va ? demanda Tabatha inquiète.

—Oui… Oui, ça va.

Non. Pas du tout.

La rousse sentit le regard de Tom dans sa nuque, elle ne voulut pas lui porter une seconde d'attention. Si elle le faisait, elle craquerait. La répartition continua tranquillement, Ignacius Kostas, un jeune homme grec fut envoyé à Serdaigle, une suédoise, Agneta et sa sœur Mossa Johansson furent envoyées à Gryffondor. Eugenia Jugson puis Alary McNair furent envoyés à Serpentard. La liste se clôt par une petite fille qui s'avança quand son nom fut prononcé. Mimi Elisabeth Warren.

Lily tourna la tête. Mimi Geignarde passait sous le chapeau. Du moins une version clairement en vie de Mimi Geignarde. Le Choixpeau ne tarda pas à l'envoyer à Serdaigle.

Dippet se leva et fit son habituel discours en souhaitant la bienvenue aux élèves, et aux nombreux étrangers, puis la plats apparurent. Lily se servit à peine des nombreux plats présents devant elle.

La rousse toisa son assiette pendant toute la durée du repas pour s'éviter de regarder le petit Gutters. Quand les élèves eurent finis, ils se levèrent et Lily suivit Tabatha et Cordelia.

—Miss Pieters ? Puis-je vous parler ? questionna Dumbledore dans son dos.

Le Sous Directeur avait quitté la table des professeurs rapidement pour l'interpeller.

Elle ne pouvait pas dire non. Tabatha et Cordelia lui sourirent légèrement puis la laissèrent suivre le vieil homme, sous le regard surprit d'autres étudiants. Ils n'allèrent pas loin, jusqu'à la salle des Trophées.

Le vieil homme s'arrêta devant la Coupe des Quatre Maisons, portant le symbole des Poufsouffles, vainqueurs de l'an passé, puis fit :

—Je dois dire que je suis heureux de vous revoir à Poudlard, il m'a semblé incertain que vous y retourniez maintenant que vous êtes majeure. J'aimerais savoir comment vous vous portez.

—Très bien.

Dumbledore sourit légèrement.

—J'imaginais bien ce type de réponse de votre part, Lily. Vous avez vécu des choses peu communes cet été.

—Oui… Mais j'y ai survécu.

—Et vous avez passé le reste de l'été avec Tom. En sécurité ?

—En effet. Je pense qu'avec lui j'ai plus été en sécurité que depuis longtemps avec mes frères. Ironique, n'est-ce pas ?

—Je ne pensais pas qu'on puisse assimiler sécurité avec Tom, Lily… De sombres évènements se préparent et je suis votre allié. Vous devez être honnête avec moi, est-ce que Tom a eu un comportement étrange avec vous ? A-t-il été violent ?

— _Non_. Non il ne s'est rien passé de tel. Comment vont mes frères ?

Le visage de Dumbledore se ferma face à sa réponse. Il attendait peut être plus de vérité, mais là encore, Lily ne savait pas à quel degré elle mentait face au vieil homme. Car au fond d'elle, elle savait qu'il avait beaucoup supputé sur Tom et elle. Et elle trouva cette idée très glauque. Cela ne le concernait pas, et Tom méritait-il d'être ainsi surveillé ?

Non.

Il méritait d'être aidé.

—Vos frères sont chez une connaissance, qui les aide et les intègre dans la société sorcière. Je pense sans me tromper qu'ils sont plus en sécurité là-bas qu'il ne l'ont été en n'en faisant qu'à leur tête. Faites moi confiance Lily.

La rousse tourna sa tête vers la vitrine, où des médailles lisses et dorées étaient exposées en remerciant tels ou tels joueurs de Quidditch, ou tel élève ayant servi l'école. Quand elle posa sa main sur le verre froid, elle y laissa une trace écarlate. Elle saignait encore. Elle nettoya la vitre, puis continua à serrer sa serviette en tissus contre sa paume.

—Vous savez professeur Dumbledore, un jour mon père aura sa médaille ici. Dans quelques cinquante ans, il aura sa place ici, et il nous dira toujours à mes frères et à moi que c'est grâce à vous et au courage de tant d'autres qu'il a survécu. Quelque part… je le crois, professeur. Je vous remercie de nous avoir sauvé, de prendre soin de mes frères… Mais je vais me débrouiller toute seule avec Tom.

Déjà qu'il ne voulait plus la voir…

Elle serra les dents. Dumbledore soupira, ses traits s'affaissèrent. Il parut horriblement vieux lorsqu'il reprit :

—Méfiez vous de Tom, Lily. Ne lui révélez pas qui vous êtes, mais aidez-le à montrer qui il est. Peut être parviendrez-vous à lui faire prendre les bonnes décisions de son existence.

 **oOo**

* * *

Et voilà, j'espère que cela vous a plu, on se retrouve bientôt pour la suite :)


	31. Ghost

Hello !

Je tiens à vous présenter mes excuses pour ce retard de post, mais comme certains ne l'ignorent pas, je suis originaire de Guadeloupe et la tragédie qui a secoué St Martin ces derniers jours, l'île soeur de la Guadeloupe m'a énormément touchée et horrifiée et je ne pouvais pas poster. Je n'avais pas la tête à ça. Je souhaite de tout coeur que St Martin, St Marteen, St Barth, Cuba, et tous les lieux touchés par Irma puissent se remettre dans les meilleurs délais de cette catastrophe.

Enfin, voici le 31e chapitre.

Playlist : **Alex Hepburn** : Under - **Red** : Pieces - **Birdy** : Strange Birds

 _Résumé des chapitres précédents_ : Tom rompt avec Lily jusqu'à ce qu'elle prête allégeance, alors que James hanté par Johann est plus distant que jamais avec un Albus complètement désemparé.

* * *

Si tu peux voir détruit l'ouvrage de ta vie

Et sans dire un seul mot te mettre à rebâtir,

Ou perdre en un seul coup le gain de cent parties

Sans un geste et sans un soupir ;

Si tu peux être amant sans être fou d'amour,

Si tu peux être fort sans cesser d'être tendre,

Et, te sentant haï, sans haïr à ton tour,

Pourtant lutter et te défendre […]

 _Tu seras un homme, mon fils_ ,

Rudyard Kipling

* * *

 **oOo**

La scène se finit ainsi. Rita rongea son frein et Bittersweet se pencha vers les fils Potter, car Lily Luna était blême comme la mort.

—Qui désire passer ? Avez-vous quelque chose à montrer au moins ?

—Je passe, cingla James Potter.

Lentement Douglass prit la place de l'auror Arterton devenu méfiant suite à sa rencontre avec le garçon et pointa baguette vers le beau visage du jeune homme. Il fut ébloui par le rayon de lumière qui fusa vers lui.

 **oOo**

James avait un sandwiche entre les mains. Un sandwiche aux œufs, au goût de plastique fondu, mais au moins ça lui remplissait l'estomac et il ne demandait que ça. Assis sur une table en dessous des bureaux les plus importants du Ministère, il avait une pleine vision sur la fontaine dorée de l'Atrium et sur ses nouveaux camarades.

C-a-m-a-r-a-d-e-s. s-e-d-a-r-a-m-a-C. Eux mangeaient avec grand appétit et semblaient ravis de sa présence. Lui ne l'était pas vraiment.

Il les trouvait sommes toute gentils, mais assez insignifiant.

Pour tout dire James jaugeait beaucoup de gens de la sorte. Après avoir été enfermé dans une amitié fausse mais strictement fusionnelle avec Johann, il avait déjà du mal à faire confiance aux gens, mais en plus à leur trouver de la saveur.

C'était comme si à l'instar du loup de son animagus, il voyait les humains en noir et blanc. Et le seul être à qui il accordait de l'attention se baignait dans la fontaine de l'atrium sans être vu de personne. Car il n'existait plus, bien entendu.

E-n-t-e-n-d-u. u-d-n-e-t-n-E. Il rêvait d'être entendu de quelqu'un dans son grand désespoir. Johann, sur ses pattes de fauves, trempé vint s'asseoir près de lui, traversant les aurors avait qui James mangeait.

—Tu me donnes un bout ? questionna le blond.

James choisit de l'ignorer, car un auror, un certain Magnus Mulciber se pencha vers lui.

—Sinon, je te trouve bien jeune mon gars. Tu as quel âge déjà ?

—Vingt et un ans.

—Tu as à peine eu le temps de passer par le centre de formation des aurors, alors.

—On a pas ça en Hollande. Là bas, on apprend sur le tas, se risqua-t-il.

C'était sans doute un mensonge mais mieux valait paraître assuré. Ça sonnait clairement mieux, et les aurors parurent satisfait.

Magnus, un homme d'une petite quarantaine finit sa portion de frites de citrouilles, tandis que son coéquipier, un certain Adalbert Grey attaquait sa deuxième bouteille de bierraubeure spécialement livrée du Deux Balais.

Un homme entouré d'une flopée de journaliste passa devant eux. James leva un sourcil, cet homme lui disait quelque chose.

—C'est Helmet Parkinson, notre Ministre de la Magie. Il a une sacrée dégaine, non ? clama Mulciber. Il est comme cul et chemise avec Nott. Entend toi avec Nott tu auras l'oreille du ministre.

Le brun ne trouvait rien d'extraordinaire à ce type, mais soit. La flopée de journalistes autour de lui l'empêchait de dégager la moindre prestance. Ce qui attira l'œil de James, c'est le regard venimeux qu'un très vieil homme adressa au ministre en passant près de lui en se trainant avec sa canne. L'homme bien que vouté semblait immense, lui avait indéniablement de la prestance. Celle d'un vieil ours prêt à mordre. James se pencha vers Mulciber :

—Et c'est qui ce vieux type là ?

—Cygnus Black deuxième du nom, l'ancien directeur du bureau des aurors. Il se montre encore en société pour montrer son dégoût aux gens depuis qu'il a été évincé de sa place.

—Il a été viré ?

—Bridget ne t'a jamais raconté comment elle a perdu ses parents et elle est devenue _Patte-Folle_?

—Patte Folle ?

—Oui, c'est son surnom. Maugrey Folle Patte, ou Patte-Folle. Ça lui va bien à la guenon, c'est la seule chose qu'on remarque chez elle, sa jambe en métal, ah ah.

—Elle ne t'a pas raconté grand chose ta correspondante, glissa mine de rien Adalbert Grey.

Mine de rien, ils étaient biens cons ces deux là. C-o-n-s. s-n-o-C.

—Je ne vois pas ce que ça a comme rapport avec le vieux Black, que Bridget soit semi cul de jatte.

—C'est de la faute du vieux Black, il a mal géré l'équipe formée par Fergus, Petra et Bridget Maugrey. Les parents sont morts et la fille a perdu sa jolie gambette. Je plains le gosse qui reste, Patte Folle doit être insupportable à vivre au quotidien. Un vrai tyran.

T-y-r-a-n. n-a-r-y-T.

James n'y tenant plus sauta sur ses jambes, car lui avait la chance d'en avoir encore deux. Il jeta le papier et le reste de son sandwich infâme dans la poubelle à côté puis tapa dans ses mains.

—Bien, c'est pas tout ça, je vais retourner bosser.

Il rangea ses mains dans les poches arrières de sa robe de sorcier puis avança de sa démarche nonchalante et chaloupée vers les ascenseurs pour rejoindre le bureau des aurors. Il trouva quelques étages plus bas, Bridget et Al, attablés au même bureau, mangeant à peu près le même sandwich que lui, mais seuls. Il n'y avait pratiquement personne dans le bureau.

—Lu'.

—Ah tu es là. Où étais-tu passé ? On a besoin de toi.

—Vous ne pouvez pas vous passer de moi vingt minutes ?

—Pas quand il faut déchiffrer un rapport en français. Allez, au boulot, tu me fais ça.

—Elle se la joue petit chef, Patte Folle ? Joie.

La température du bureau tomba de dix degré. Bridget leva un sourcil et ses dents de devant sortirent. James aurait dû deviner que c'était une connerie, car Mulciber et Grey venant d'arriver s'esclaffèrent grassement. La femme se leva dans un cliquètement de ferraille et écrasa ses mains sur le bureau qui trembla. Puis elle le gifla.

James vit le coup arriver au ralentit et se dit qu'il l'avait mérité, et pourtant il fut surprit et touché. La baffe l'ébranla. C'était une baffe pour lui signifier qu'il avait dépassé les bornes et qu'il ne devait plus recommencer. Un geste fort et dur d'encaisser des deux côtés. Une gifle c'était le dernier signe palpable d'affection que son père lui ait donné avant d'être tué. James trembla.

Il ne moufta pas, et se rassit. Cela attirerait encore plus l'attention. Il pouvait aisément répondre, dans sa tête Johann gloussait à l'en rendre fou, mais à quoi bon ?

—Et bien qu'est-ce qu'il y a Magnus ? Adalbert ? Votre déjeuner n'était pas frais ? Certains travaillent ici.

—Oui, oui, c'est très bien mon chou, cingla Thaddeus Nott en passant.

La jeune femme fut encore plus vexée. Ils retombèrent tous les trois sur leur chaise et passèrent le reste de l'après midi à travailler en silence.

…

…

.

.

—T'es qu'un con, cingla Al une fois rentré à la Coquetière.

James ne moufta pas. Bridget était sous la douche, Alastor dans sa chambre, Al dans plusieurs bouquins poussiéreux, et lui surveillait la cuisson de patates gratinées au fromage et au lard dans le four. Ça lui donnait terriblement faim, et la faim rend les gens aigris.

—Elle l'a mal pris, elle l'a mal pris. C'est comme ça. Elle est bien mignonne, mais on nous balance ici du jour au lendemain et on doit l'écouter d ?

—Elle est gentille. Tu es juste trop borné pour le remarquer.

—C'est toujours ma faute, hein ?

—Là oui en l'occurrence, tu ne fais confiance à personne hormis à toi même, mais les gens ne te font pas confiance James, par Merlin.

—Si vous m'aviez écouté jamais vous n'auriez été enlevés par les sbires de Grindelwald !

—Ça c'est la meilleure ! Tu as provoqué Gurt Krauss espèce de Scrout débile ! Tu l'as poussé plusieurs fois à s'intéresser à nous et maintenant il veut te tuer ! Bravo ! Bravo le chef de famille, quel plan génial ! SUPER !

—Gurt Krauss ne veut pas me tuer, tout comme Grindelwald te veut toi. Là dessus nous sommes tranquilles.

Albus s'arrêta dans son verbiage, interloqué.

—Que te veut Krauss ?

Ils se toisèrent.

—Il me trouve assez taré pour l'aider, fit James d'un ton égal. Son grand projet est d'ouvrir une école d'assassin et faire de moi son disciple. Et sa deuxième envie est de m'initier aux joies du cannibalisme avec lui.

Même lui, le dire lui donna la nausée, alors Al plus fragile, verdit considérablement. Il mit sa main devant sa bouche pour s'empêcher de vomir.

—Moi, il me veut vivant, mais si Grindelwald lui ordonne, il ambitionne de vous manger Lily et toi. C'est joyeux, n'est-ce pas ?

Ils se turent, pour encaisser cette horrible vérité. Ils n'avaient pas reparlé de ce qu'il s'était passé à Nurmengard. Sans doute auraient ils dû. Jamais Al ne l'avait remercié de l'avoir sauvé et jamais James ne l'avait remercié de ne pas l'avoir achevé quand il était sous l'emprise de Grindelwald.

Et pourtant… dans le regard vert de son cadet, l'éventualité était évidemment passée un bref instant. Cette discussion ne viendrait sans doute jamais, et leur conflit ne serait pas réglé, c'était clair.

James ouvrit le four d'un coup de baguette et achemina le plat fumant sur la table en bas de la mezzanine.

—Bridget va nous aider, on a déjà une existence valable. On ne peut plus rentrer, c'est comme ça. Tout est derrière nous ou pas encore écris. Il nous faut avancer. Tu ne peux pas refuser toutes les mains devant toi, car un jour elles te feront un doigt d'honneur. Et ce jour là, tu seras vraiment seul.

James serra les dents. Il devait avoir raison ce con.

—Alastor que fais-tu ici ?

—Aïe ! Bridget !

La femme en peignoir de bain, saisissait son cadet par l'oreille en poussant violemment la porte. L'adolescent se débattit fougueusement, rouge de honte.

—Qu'est-ce que tu as entendu Alastor ? Tu les écoutais ? Réponds !

—Je les ais entendus parler de Grindelwald ! Voilà, t'es contente ? Tu accueilles chez nous des fugitifs ? Mais t'es pas bien ? La mort des parents t'as pas suffi ? Il faut que tu me tues moi aussi avec tes conneries ?

—Va dans ta chambre ! siffla la brune aussi sec. Je ne veux plus te voir avant demain !

—Ouais ! Demain quand tu iras me foutre dans le Poudlard Express ? Génial ! Justement ! Je vais quitter cette baraque avec ma barge de sœur et ses nouveaux potes ! hurla le jeune Maugrey.

—Ne me parle pas sur ce ton, cria à son tour la jeune femme.

—Je te parle sur le ton que je veux ! J'ai gagné ce droit en te ramassant à la petite cuillère un matin sur deux à cause d'une cuite ! Tu sais quoi Bri ? Tu me trouves chiant, mais de nous deux, t'es la plus pathétique ! Tu ne sais pas gérer ta vie, la maison part en ruine, tu te murges tout les soirs, on manque d'argent, tu n'en fais qu'à ta tête, tu n'es respectée de personne car tu es faible ! Alors pourquoi ? Pourquoi toi tu as survécu ?!

—Alastor !

—Non tu vas me laisser finir ! Je te déteste ! Ce soir où les parents sont morts tu aurais dû crever à leur place ! Ils sont morts et toi, toi tu es vivante ! Tu m'dégoûtes !

Un bol valsa et s'écrasa contre un mur couvert de plâtre mal vieilli. L'ensemble fit s'ébranler encore plus la carcasse de la bâtisse.

Tout trembla. Le gamin siffla, puis il disparut en évitant un autre récipient qui s'écrasa derrière lui. C'était mesquin, mais à peine moins cruel que ce que pouvaient se dire Al et lui. James, sa cigarette aux lèvres, n'ajouta rien.

La femme en peignoir, se laissa tomber sans aucune grâce sur le fauteuil à moitié éventré. Elle fit venir à elle une bouteille de whisky de mauvaise qualité et la déboucha pour boire au goulot. Là dessus James n'allait pas la juger.

Il ne l'aimait pas, et ne la respectait pas comme pouvait le faire Al, mais il n'était certainement pas le mieux placé pour la juger, pensa-t-il en craquant fébrilement ses doigts par pur manque. Bridget, jura vulgairement, alors qu'Albus semblait plus que mal à l'aise, puis posa brutalement sa jambe métallique sur la table à manger qui tangua comme une barque dans un cyclone.

—Alors ? Tu as réussi à lire les rapports français ?

James la jaugea un moment.

—Yep. Magnus a essayé de m'aider.

—Il l'a fait ?

—Non. Il a un très mauvais français.

—Tant mieux, ces rapports je les ais interceptés, nous n'aurions pas dû y avoir accès.

—À quel point ce que l'on fait est illégal ? cingla Al. Je pensais qu'on devait agir droitement.

—Nous agissons pour le bien commun, mais je pense que vous êtes assez intelligents pour comprendre que nous ne pouvons pas faire confiance à tout le monde. Il existe au sein de ce ministère des taupes de Grindelwald. Si nous voulons le stopper, nous devons savoir qui ils sont, et combien ils sont. Puis faire pression et les faire tomber.

—Donc tu sais qu'il y a des taupes, et tu parles de rapports français en public ?

—Les aurors ne sont à mon avis pas touchés. Cygnus Black, le prédécesseur de cet idiot de Nott s'est assuré de faire son possible pour que les sorciers sous ses ordres soient aussi nets que possible. Et puis, je suis une femme. À leurs yeux je ne peux rien faire de dangereux.

D-a-n-g-e-r. r-e-g-n-a-D. Souvent le danger vient souvent de ceux que l'on pense incapable de quoi que ce soit. James le savait bien.

Elle but une autre lampée, pleine de dépit.

—À notre époque, il n'y a pas un tel sexisme, souffla gentiment Al.

James de son avis, trouva ça très con. Elle ne la verrait jamais cette époque, alors pas la peine de flirter. Qu'ils se marient par Merlin !

—Il n'y en avait pas il y a quelques années. Nous avons eut des femmes ministre de la magie, membres du Magenmagot, mais la société recule. Les sorciers de sang purs, font reculer nos progrès car ils ont peur. Ils sont stupides. Alors, toi le grand dadais, au lieu de marmonner dans ton coin, qu'as-tu appris sur ce rapport ?

James eut envie de la gifler. Il se força à ne rien faire et à débiter, monocorde.

—J'ai vérifié, ce sont des rapports qui font état de la destruction de la bibliothèque de Carcassonne, par Al et moi, mais eux évidemment ne le savent pas. Ils ont joint un bout de la lettre de la directrice de Beauxbâtons, Nycéphora Bellambe, pour dire que le registre de l'académie de Beauxbâtons a disparu au même moment que l'incendie a été déclenché. Ils suggèrent que c'était une diversion, mais vous et moi on sait très bien que c'est faux. Ils ne savent pas plus de choses. C'était une perte de temps.

Bridget but encore.

—Avez-vous une idée de pourquoi ce type, ce Krauss, recherchait ce registre ?

—Pas la moindre. Peut être pour trouver des adeptes et refonder son école de taré ? supposa James pince sans rire.

La femme plissa les yeux et regarda Al. Elle voudrait de plus amples explications ensuite.

—Il a bien dit qu'il bossait pour Grindelwald sur le moment, ce n'est pas pour refonder son école bizarre, contra Albus. Grindelwald n'aurait aucun intérêt à ce genre de choses. Ça ne le concerne pas, voir même cette école pourrait mettre en danger ses plans. Il recherchait une ou plusieurs personnes.

—Bien. Dans ce cas, c'est un enfant ? Un adulte qui est passé par Beauxbâtons ? questionna Bridget. Qu'est-ce que Grindelwald recherche chez les Français ? Ça, on doit le trouver, car d'une façon ou d'une autre cette personne ou cette chose qu'il recherche a pour but de le faire gagner l'Angleterre.

—Il est très fort, aboya James en se retenant de frissonner. Il n'a pas besoin d'aide pour asservir l'Angleterre.

—La preuve que si. Car Grindelwald a peur d'une personne.

—Dumbledore, répondit aussitôt Albus. C'est Dumbledore.

—Exactement. Et je ne vais pas vous cacher un fait important concernant le vieil homme, lui et Gellert ont été amants. Oui. Dumbledore a été utilisé longtemps par Grindelwald, mais désormais la vapeur s'est renversée, et Grindelwald le craint. Il le veut près de lui car il craint de ne pouvoir le vaincre. La seule chose qui empêche Grindelwald de s'emparer de ce pays c'est Dumbledore.

James frissonna pour de bon. Brièvement l'image de Johann s'imposa dans son esprit, là dessus il ressemblait un peu au vieux fou. Bridget but d'un coup sec et finit la bouteille. Elle la jeta au sol et le verre se brisa en mille morceaux. Al sursauta, James grimaça. La jeune femme retomba au fond de son fauteuil pourri. Elle était désormais clairement soule avec son visage rougi et ses yeux violets sombres, tombants, comme assommés de fatigue.

—Je vais t'faire travailler sur tout c'qui est international, dit-elle en pointant James. Et Albus, tu vas continuer à m'épauler sur les dossiers à éplucher. Je v'd'voir vous laisser parfois pour aller sur le terrain, vous m'accompagnerez de temps à autres. Si vous vous disputez, j'le saurais, hips, et j'vous dégommerais.

D-e-g-o-m-m-e-r. r-e-m-m-o-g-e-D.

 **oOo**

—Une pause, réclama James mal à l'aise.

—Je prends le relais, clama Albus presque en sautant sur sa chaise.

Pourquoi voulaient-ils tous passer maintenant ? Qu'avaient-ils à montrer ? se demanda Rita.

 **oOo**

Le 1e Septembre après des mots si durs, Alastor partit seul vers le Poudlard Express. Al, dans la cuisine, un verre de jus de citrouille entre les mains le vit prendre une pleine poignée de poudres de cheminette et disparaître. Il resta sot une seconde.

Bridget, elle, hurla pendant une bonne heure, sans pour autant aller chercher son frère pour lui dire au revoir correctement et quand elle songea à le faire, le Poudlard Express était parti depuis dix minutes.

James se moqua d'elle sous cape pendant presque toute la journée, Al, lui n'eut pas le cœur à le faire.

Retourné dans sa chambrette il était bien trop préoccupé par sa jambe qui suintait. Il mit avec application de nombreux cataplasme, mais aller « travailler » fut tout bonnement un martyr. Il serra les dents jusqu'à ce qu'enfin le martyr ne se termine. Pas une fois ne fut signalé le cas de Lily. Elle prenait normalement le train avec ce Jedusor, mais James ne la mentionna pas.

Al devina qu'il était en colère contre elle.

Il se sentait abandonné ? La belle affaire. Il avait voulu qu'elle soit heureuse, et elle l'était.

Les jours continuèrent ainsi, évaluer, analyser, s'entraîner et rechercher sans cesse. James avait traduit une dizaine de rapports français interceptés, sans en savoir plus. Bridget tentait de trouver des contacts outremanche, Albus avait localisé des disparitions en Finlande, au Pays Bas et en Suède sans que Grindelwald n'ait l'air de s'être rapproché. Dumbledore, lui, continuait de leur envoyer tout ce qu'il savait par ses contacts, ainsi que quelques nouvelles de Lily.

Cette dernière non plus ne leur disait pas grand chose. Dumbledore était leur seul lien. Cette situation déplaisait grandement à Al.

Le vieil homme, un soir s'annonça puis apparut dans la cheminée. Il sortit des flammes vertes en secouant sa robe de sorcier jaune citron, puis s'assit naturellement sur un fauteuil à motif floral qu'il avait fait apparaître.

—Je suis bien aise de vous voir en plein travail, constata-t-il en avisant les parchemins et journaux étalés partout sur la table.

—Nous faisons de notre mieux, répondit modestement Albus.

Dumbledore fit apparaître un ensemble pour le thé et les servit à coup de baguette magique. Il eut le compte rendu de leurs activités de visu, et hocha la tête avec bienveillance tout du long, sous l'œil méfiant de James. Sans doute ce dernier s'attendait-il à entendre dire qu'ils n'avançaient pas assez vite, mais le mot de trop ne vint pas.

Dumbledore comprenait qu'ils n'étaient que trois et qu'avancer était difficile.

—Oui, c'est un bon chemin à prendre, il me semble, lâcha finalement le vieux Gryffondor quand ils eurent finis.

—Pas de jeu de pistes, on veut du concret. Ce qu'on fait va nous aider à repousser Grindelwald ? cingla J.

—Ça, monsieur Potter, je n'en ai absolument aucune idée. J'ai essayé de contacter Madame Bellambe, sans succès, nos contacts avec l'extérieurs sont surveillés, très surveillés. Fumseck parvient à éviter les attaques, mais comprenez qu'un phénix passe difficilement inaperçu pour porter un message.

—J'imagine bien professeur, fit Bridget. Nous devrions changer notre angle d'attaque et maintenant que nous avons des informations sur ce que peut potentiellement chercher Grindelwald, il nous faut stopper ses contacts dans le pays. Pour le faire changer de stratégie, il faut qu'il se sente pris au dépourvu.

—Ça peut justement être dangereux, contra Albus.

—Il n'a pas peur ! Grindelwald contrôle toute l'Europe par Morgane ! On doit agir. Je peux demander à Nott une patrouille à Pré-au-lard et vérifier la poste sorcière. On peut agir mais j'ai l'impression qu'on ne le fait pas ! explosa tout à coup Bridget en sautant sur son unique jambe.

Elle boita en disparaissant, furieuse.

—Elle a raison, rajouta de mauvaise grâce James.

—Nous ne pouvons pas agir n'importe comment, répondit Dumbledore. La situation peut rapidement s'envenimer, chaque pas est plus dangereux que le précédent. Apprendre des informations sur lui est une chose, le combattre directement en est une autre. Si Grindelwald se sent en danger et relie les coups portés à son encontre à vous, les conséquences seront terribles. Il faut que vous restiez discrets, nous ne sommes pas assez nombreux pour faire une guerre ouverte.

—Et pourquoi il n'y a que trois pauvres idiots pour affronter Grindelwald, hein ? siffla James.

Dumbledore sourit. Il croqua dans un scone.

—Mr Potter, je vous laisse le loisir de cogiter à cette question, un peu d'exercice sur le terrain ne vous ferait pas de mal. Accompagnez donc Miss Maugrey.

James siffla encore. Al ouvrit la bouche puis la referma aussi sec. Il aurait aimé pouvoir lui aussi aller sur le terrain et faire quelque chose de ses dix doigts. Dumbledore se tourna alors vers lui.

—Pour vous, Mr Potter, j'aurais une autre requête à vous proposer.

…

…

.

.

Albus transplana devant les grilles de Poudlard. Il boita jusqu'à la mince interstice entre les barreaux puis se transforma en chat et se faufila dans le parc. Il croisa avec surprise la version jeune d'Hagrid poursuivre avec un léger sourire aux lèvres, une armée de botruc pour les inspecter. Il remonta le long de la colline, évitant un groupe de filles gloussantes et de garçons excités pour intégrer le château.

Bondissant malgré sa patte de chat tordue dans un angle bizarre, il descendit vers les cachots en croisant quelques élèves, dont des enfants qui essayèrent de le caresser. Après quelques instants de pérégrination, il parvint devant l'entrée de la salle commune des Serpentard et y entra dès que quelqu'un voulut sortir de l'autre côté.

Il fit un tour d'horizon de la salle commune pleine à cette heure de la soirée. Lily n'était nulle part. Il avisa plus loin, sur un fauteuil en cuir, Jedusor trônant au milieu d'un cercle d'amis buvant avidement ses paroles, mais ne vit pas sa sœur. Ce Jedusor, jugea Al, était différent de lorsqu'il l'avait rencontré en Bulgarie. D'ailleurs, il le lui prouva en vrillant d'un coup Albus de ses pupilles sombres, comme s'il se doutait de quelque chose.

—Pourquoi tu regardes ce chat, Tom ? questionna un élève.

—Pour rien, Orion. Je le trouve juste bizarre.

Al se força à miauler puis à disparaître. Il embraya sur le dortoir des filles de septième année. Un peu intimidé, il pénétra dans la chambrée et trouva Lily en chemise de nuit occupée à lire un livre. Mais elle n'était pas seule. Une fille blonde aux cheveux lisses passa devant lui puis s'arrêta.

—Mince, un chat. À qui il est celui-là ? À quel premier année complètement inconscient appartient cette bestiole ? Il va m'entendre.

—Calme toi Cordi, récria une blonde aux cheveux bouclés.

Al avança en miaulant vers le lit de Lily et sauta dessus. Sa sœur se retourna bouche bée, en reconnaissant ses yeux verts. Elle comprit.

—C'est… mon chat. Il est à moi.

—Je n'aime pas les chats, il va mettre des poils partout !

—Il sera sage. Il est bien élevé.

—Et il a un nom ? questionna la blonde au cheveux bouclés, sa brosse à dents dans la bouche.

—Euh… c'est euh… Moustache ?

Albus se retint de grincer des dents. Les deux filles gloussèrent, elles finirent de se préparer pour la nuit, puis Lily le prit dans ses bras et s'enferma dans la salle de bain non sans jeter un assurdiato sur la porte.

Aussitôt Albus se retransforma et serra sa petite sœur dans ses bras. Elle ne bougea pas.

—Al, tu vas bien ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

—Je suis venu m'assurer de comment tu allais, répondit-il.

Ou lui tirer les vers du nez pour Dumbledore. Le vieil homme s'était montré légèrement inquiet pour elle. S'il n'avait rien montré, il l'avait vaguement laissé sous entendre et Al l'avait compris. Quelque chose s'était passé pendant l'été après Grindelwald. Le regard de Li était plus sombre.

Dumbledore avait eu raison de l'envoyer, James n'aurait pas eu le même tact, mais malheureusement, Li entretenait des liens plus étroits avec James. Le dialogue face à elle était soudain et difficile.

—Je voulais savoir si tout se passait bien, déclara-t-il. Je voulais aussi te dire que nous allons bien, nous travaillons enfin à quelque chose de sérieux. Dumbledore nous permet de nous protéger de Grindelwald. Je ne peux pas t'en dire beaucoup plus, mais non avançons bien, et nous pourront peut être à l'avenir prévoir ses coups pour nous sauver la peau.

—C'est bien.

Le constat lui tomba dessus comme une douche froide. Elle était devenue froide. Ses yeux étaient plus sombres et toute enfance avait l'air de s'être envolée de son visage. C'était désormais certain et flagrant. Pourtant, il y avait chez Lily plus d'assurance que jamais. Elle semblait plus forte.

—Tout s'est bien passé avec ton ami ? Tu aurais pu nous envoyer une lettre nous serions venus te chercher si besoin y était.

—Mais vous n'aviez pas besoin de vous inquiéter. J'étais très bien avec lui. Étonnement, il a été d'un réconfort incroyable.

Elle semblait sincère. Albus se rassura ainsi.

—Tu commences ta septième année, donc. Tu ne désires plus quitter Poudlard ?

—J'ai encore à apprendre. Nous allons passer toute notre vie dans cette époque, alors autant en sortir diplômée. En plus, je laisse James bouder. Il en a besoin.

—Ça c'est vrai, sourit Al.

Il s'assit contre un lavabo en sentant sa jambe faiblir.

—Et ta blessure ? questionna-t-elle doucement.

Enfin il la retrouvait, sa Lily qui se souciait de ceux qui comptaient pour elle.

—Elle cicatrise. J'ai reçu de bons soins par l'ami de Dumbledore et je continue à en recevoir. Dumbledore encore une fois nous a bien aidé. C'est quelqu'un de bon.

—Je sais, Al, je sais. Nos parents lui doivent la vie et nous par essence notre existence, mais cela ne signifie pas que nous devons tout lui confier. J'ai besoin de garder mon jardin secret, _secret_. Ne t'inquiète pas Al. Je me débrouille.

Elle lui sourit puis le serra entre ses petits bras.

…

…

.

.

Albus rentra le soir même appuyé sur sa canne. Il grimaçait de douleur et d'une certaine déception. Lily s'était éloignée d'eux. C'était dur à réaliser. Mais peut être faisait-elle bien de les laisser.

Quand il pénétra dans les protections de la Coquetière, il se dit que Lily avait de la chance, car il entendait crier et des bruits de verre cassé. Il ne tarda pas à trouver James et Bridget en pleine dispute. Son frère geignait en jetant sur l'auror des quolibets cinglants et la femme répondait en écrasant des bols contre les murs.

J bourra sa pipe avant de reprendre :

—T'es qu'une sale idiote ! C'est pas de ma faute !

—Tu avais une seule chose à faire pendant notre mission ! UNE SEULE CHOSE ! Surveiller la porte !

—Je l'ai surveillée ! Et on l'a attrapé ce type, non ?

—Tu as failli faire tomber notre couverture à tous les deux, tu t'en rends compte ? Non tu t'en fiche, tu étais trop occupé à t'enfiler des cachets comme une pauvre loque !

—Tu es tellement bien placée pour parler ! Avec tout l'alcool que t'as dans le corps on pourrait ouvrir une distillerie. Tu as un problème !

—Mais mes problèmes n'influent pas sur mon travail !

—Ça, ça reste à prouver ! cingla James avant d'esquiver une assiette et de filer se carapater dans sa chambre.

Albus resta muet quand Bridget poussa un cri de rage et voulut suivre son aîné. Elle trébucha sur une chaise et s'étala de tout son long. Albus se pencha vers elle :

—Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?

—Ton frère est un idiot.

—Ça je le sais déjà. Quoi d'autre ?

—Il était trop occupé à se droguer quand je suis arrivée au bureau de poste pour interroger un membre du personnel, débita-t-elle pâteusement. Il m'a semblé louche et il a tenté de s'enfuir et ton frangin stupide n'était pas là pour m'aider. J'ai réussi à choper l'autre.

—Et alors, c'était un allié de Grindelwald ?

—J'pense pas, geint-elle. Il vendait surtout sous le manteau des trucs louches, on l'a mit en cellule. Il faut réfléchir à agir différemment.

—On peut lancer des sorts de traçage sur les hiboux qui vont vers l'étranger, proposa Al.

—Ce serait illégal.

—C'est pas ce qu'on fait, déjà ?

La femme hocha vaguement de la tête puis retomba au sol et s'endormit dans un grand ronflement. Albus la souleva du mieux qu'il put, puis jeta un sort pour faire apparaître un brancard. Elle était bien trop lourde pour lui et l'alcool rendait son sommeil agité. Il la transporta avec son sort jusqu'à l'étage vers sa chambre, et ce, tout en boitant douloureusement. Il évita de regarder l'intérieur de la chambre de Bridget et la déposa sur son lit. Elle marmonna un vague merci. Albus sourit légèrement. Il referma la porte, puis entendit à l'autre bout du couloir des grognements sourds.

Le plus discrètement qu'il put, il s'avança vers cette source de bruit. Il poussa délicatement la porte de la chambre de James avec appréhension. Son frère était penché sur son lit et se tenait la tête.

—Va-t'en.

Une seconde Albus crut qu'il lui parlait. Mais non. Il réitéra cette demande avec un nom qui déclencha un frisson chez lui.

—Je t'ai dit de te barrer Johann Klein. Fous-moi la paix !

Il frappa durement son matelas, puis se mit à marmonner encore plus vite. Il avala une potion à l'air peu ragoûtant cul sec et continua sa litanie :

—J'en ai assez. Qu'est-ce que tu veux de plus ? Fous moi la paix putain. T'as tout détruit. Même moi. Je t'ai tué. Je mérite la paix.

…

—C'est faux ! Je te déteste ! Je t'ai tué de mes mains, je m'en veux pas !

James prit violemment sa tête en retenant une sorte de cri qui s'apparentait à un sanglot.

Il fit tomber la fiole qui roula jusqu'aux pieds d'Al au lieu de se casser. James la suivit du regard puis enfin le remarqua. Toute la détresse qu'il y avait dans son regard, cessa. Cela changea pour de la méfiance et de la défiance.

Il le défiait d'en parler. Pourtant Al malgré son inimité aurait voulu dire quelque chose. Il aurait voulu pour une fois essayer de comprendre toute cette détresse qu'il avait à peine envisagée.

Lily et lui n'étaient pas les seuls à avoir souffert de Gutters. Lui aussi, mais ça aussi resterait enfouis dans les non-dits qu'ils avaient accumulés au fil des mois.

—Va-t'en et n'en parle jamais.

—James…

—Casse-toi !

La porte se referma sur son nez. Al retint sa frustration, il serra les poings sur sa canne et se traina jusqu'à sa chambre où il tomba sur son lit comme une masse.

Il se sentit terriblement seul sans savoir que cette sensation était partagée douloureusement par son frère et sa sœur.

Un jour peut-être pourraient-ils enfin se regarder et se parler ? Il s'enroula dans sa couette en espérant cela.

 **oOo**

Rita en ce 31 Janvier referma son sac. Albus Potter avait dit ce qu'il avait à dire. Ou à montrer. Il transpirait à grosses gouttes.

La femme se leva avec les autres. Bittersweet avec toujours ce même air malade, n'avait rien à ajouter. Rita, elle avait encore beaucoup à écrire.

Il y avait une telle solitude dans les souvenirs de ces gamins, que sans doute Voldemort avait utilisé, qu'elle se dit qu'elle pourrait continuer à écrire des pages sur ô combien Ginny et Harry Potter étaient de mauvais parents.

Elle descendit les gradins, pressée par cette froide journée de rentrer chez elle, fumer une douzaine de cigarettes et écrire à foison. Ses longs doigts étaient tiraillés par le besoin de déverser son venin. Oh oui.

Pourtant, elle ne put atteindre l'ascenseur. Quelqu'un lui saisit violemment le bras. La chroniqueuse n'eut pas le temps de voir qui c'était à l'instar des autres spectateurs. Ce fut lorsqu'elle fut traînée vers une minuscule pièce vide.

Elle se retourna vers Harry Potter et aussitôt un sourire fleurit sur ses lèvres violettes.

—Oh _, Harry_. C'est gentil de vouloir discuter avec moi. Je vois que tu as toujours cette attirance pour les petits placards exigus, tu t'y sens chez toi ? Si j'avais su, je me serais apprêtée autrement.

—Assez joué Skeeter.

Le sourire de la femme se ternit légèrement. En voyant le regard vert furieux de l'homme qu'elle avait rencontré adolescent, elle se dit qu'il avait bien mûri. Et bien changé.

—Je joue, tout le monde joue _Mr Potter_. Vous ne l'avez pas encore remarqué ? Dommage pour vous.

—Très bien, alors si vous voulez jouer Skeeter, je suis au courant. Je sais que vous étiez à Sainte Mangouste l'autre soir, que vous espionnez Bittersweet et sa famille, et évidemment je sais que vous allez publier un livre aussi truffé de bêtise que celui sur Dumbledore. La Gazette ne m'a pas appris grand chose, Veronica Madone vous a dénoncée. Je vous en empêcherai. Vous mettez le monde sorcier en déroute à dire de telles âneries. Tout ça pour quoi ?

—Pour la vengeance. Vous avez ruiné ma réputation, Potter. Mon livre sur Dumbledore était mon accomplissement en tant que journaliste. J'ai tout perdu, à cause de vous. À votre tour.

—Je peux vous coffrer. Vous perdrez tout, même votre liberté. Avec le témoignage de Madone vous êtes fichue.

Rita se recula une seconde puis éclata de rire.

—Oh voyez vous ça ? Où est passé l'ancien Harry Potter si prompt à sauver la veuve et l'orphelin ? Vous voulez museler la presse.

—Vous museler vous, surtout.

—Mais en quoi mérite-je donc votre attention ? Des dizaines de chroniqueurs écrivent sur vos chers enfants, sur la folie de votre aîné, les tendances de votre cadet et sur l'amour éperdu de votre petite dernière pour votre ennemi. Leur histoire est l'accomplissement de la vôtre, c'est si… romanesque !

La main de Potter s'écrasa contre un vieux bureau laissé là et le bureau trembla. Rita se força à ne pas hoqueter. Potter ne la frapperait sans doute jamais. Elle l'espérait.

—Je veux ce que vous préparez sur Bittersweet, et le livre sur mes enfants. Je me chargerais des autres ensuite. Vous en priorité.

—Je suis flattée.

—Ne le soyez pas. Je vais vous boucler.

—Ah ça non, je ne crois pas, éclata de rire Rita. Vous l'ignorez sans doute, mais je vais vous le dire Potter. Je suis protégée. Vous ne pouvez rien contre moi. Ce livre que j'écris, des gens m'envoient de l'argent pour trainer votre famille dans la boue et ils me protègeront, pareil pour Bittersweet, on m'envoie de nombreuses choses sur lui. Et je suis sûre que vous les savez. Essayez quelque chose contre moi et le monde sorcier en entier saura que les jours du ministre sont comptés. Si vous essayez de me toucher, ce gouvernement tombe. Vous voulez sauver le monde n'est-ce pas ?

—Seulement ma famille, prononça difficilement Potter la bouche sèche avec l'air de ne pas y croire.

—Alors ne faites rien contre moi. Car vous ignorez qui viendra après Bittersweet et sa foudroyante Tambolite.

Harry Potter resta muet. Rita gloussa.

—Alors voilà Harry, recommença-t-elle d'un ton faussement affectueux. Voilà ce qu'est que la cours des grands, un monde de joueurs cruels où tu n'as clairement pas ta place. Toi aussi tu es dans l'arène, comme tes enfants. J'ai des coups d'avance sur toi. Je joue. Et je gagne.

Elle lui tapota la joue et s'en alla. Elle entendait presque Potter fulminer. Elle avait gagné. C'était là le jour le plus beau de sa vie.

 **oOo**

 _1er Février 2025_

Harry et Ginny avaient passé la nuit à parler du cas Skeeter. Qui la protégeait, qui voulait faire chuter leurs enfants, qui, qui ? Une seule personne ? Plusieurs ? Le complot était trop vaste, trop dur à encaisser. Quelqu'un voulait des informations que détenaient leurs enfants, un autre voulait les faires sombrer, eux et Harry et Ginny.

Ainsi avait d'ores et déjà été émise l'idée de faire une réunion au sommet dès ce soir.

Dès que Bittersweet aurait vu leurs enfants en jugement. Harry était venu par deux fois au bureau du vieil homme, puis chez lui et ne l'avait pas trouvé. C'était rageant. Bittersweet lui cachait quelque chose.

Ça se voyait quand il s'assit en mâchonnant sa lippe. Ses doigts tremblaient mais ses yeux de rapace exprimaient une colère sourde et profonde difficile à exposer à cause de son état. Le regard de l'assistance était de toute façon devenu plus dur, plus sec au fil des jours.

C'était effrayant.

—Ne nous faites pas perdre notre temps, cingla Bittersweet à Lily.

 **oOo**

—Ah Miss Pieters, votre filtre m'a l'air un peu clair, mais je verrais ça. Le vôtre Miss Crabbe me paraît bien épais, il a l'air de vouloir sortir de son flacon. Nous verrons ça quand je vous les rendrais avec une correction. Le vôtre miss Bulstrode me semble excellent, très bien, très bien.

Le vieil homme récupéra leur échantillon de Pimentine Supérieure avec ravissement. Il les avait retenu à la fin de son cours, avec quelques autres serpentards. Les autres élèves n'avaient pas eu cet insigne honneur, ils avaient pu se carapater aussitôt. Charlus Potter était le premier à s'être enfuis, en faisant grincer des dents Yaxley.

—Bien, bien, vous êtes tous là mes grands septièmes années ! Oh que le temps passe vite, je vois encore Decimus faire exploser son chaudron en première année ! Tout cela ne me rajeunit pas. Mais soit. J'ai trouvé judicieux de vous rappeler qu'à la fin de cette année vous passerez vos ASPICs et vous quitterez cette école, en conséquence de quoi, il est temps d'avoir à nouveau un rendez vous en ma compagnie pour fixer vos ambitions et votre orientation !

Les élèves grognèrent. Lily ne moufta pas. Le vieil homme lui, leur fit un clin d'œil.

—Allons, allons, un peu d'enthousiasme ! Je vous ferais parvenir les horaires de rendez-vous sous peu ! En attendant filez, garnements.

Les jeunes gens ne se firent pas prier. La rousse suivit Tabatha et Cordelia qui rugissaient de mécontentement.

—De toute façon on va être mariées avant d'avoir eut le temps de dire scrout ! Alors pourquoi nous enfermer pendant deux heures avec ce vieux Slug alors qu'on pourrait profiter plus pleinement de notre dernière année ?

—Toi ton ambition est de te marier, cingla Tabatha. Moi j'ai peut être un meilleur plan.

—Ah bon et quel est-il ?

—J'ai rencontré une petite marchande de mode sur le chemin de traverse avec ma grande tante Pétronille, une certaine Guipure et j'ai trouvé son travail stupéfiant, je pourrais me lancer en la subventionnant dans le prêt à porter et-

Lily s'arrêta de les suivre et les écouter. Elle fut tirée en arrière et jetée contre un mur dans une alcôve sombre.

La rousse soupira, c'était Tom, d'un coup son odeur, celle de sa peau, de ses lèvres, de ses cheveux, s'insinua vers elle et elle réalisa ô combien cela lui avait manqué. Il sentait le savon et une odeur plus musquée et suave, le genre d'odeur qui ne s'ôtait jamais vraiment et qui se réveillait chez Lily par ce simple contact. Tout son corps frémit, quand bien même n'eut-il pas l'air commode une fois de plus, elle eut un puissant et soudain désir, oscillant entre l'embrasser et le frapper.

—Après une semaine, tu refuses déjà de me laisser en paix ? lâcha-t-elle finalement pour occulter ce besoin pressant.

—Très amusant. Que te voulait ce vieux cinglé de Dumbledore le soir de la rentrée ?

—Il était inquiet. Pour moi.

—Oh, que c'est gentil de sa part, grinça-t-il.

—Et il s'est intéressé à toi aussi.

Son sourire ironique se figea légèrement. Il fronça les sourcils puis la lâcha.

—Sur quoi le vieux fou t'a-t-il interrogé ?

—Pas grand chose, répondit vaguement Lily. À vrai dire, il n'a pas dit grand chose. Mais il te surveille.

—Ça, je m'en doute bien. Toujours dans mes pattes celui là.

—Je mérite donc de me faire attraper juste pour ça ? Fantastique.

—Je pensais que nous avions déjà résolu cette question.

Deux élèves passèrent dans le couloir en ricanant. Tom se tût, puis siffla :

—Je te le répète, Lily Luna. Soit tu es avec moi, soit tu es contre moi.

…

—Et tu sais fort bien que je suis la seule alternative pour toi.

Et brutalement il l'embrassa. C'était furieux, violent, brûlant, Lily y répondit comme jamais en glissant ses mains autour de son cou et sur sa joue. Les mains du brun descendirent le long de sa taille. Bientôt, Lily se retrouva complètement plaquée contre le mur, incapable de respirer tellement l'odeur du brun s'imposait sur sa peau. Sa langue sur ses lèvres et ses doigts glacés contre le tissu de son pull, la firent frémir. Soudainement, il s'écarta, sourit assuré, puis s'en alla.

…

…

.

.

Lily arriva pile au bon moment.

Pile au bon moment car par une heureuse chance elle croisa quelqu'un qu'elle voulait absolument voir depuis la rentrée et tombait littéralement sur lui. Au détour d'un couloir, Lily s'entrechoqua brutalement avec Ragnar Gutters.

Le petit garçon tomba sur ses fesses, et Lily manqua d'en faire de même. En se rendant compte de qui il avait percuté, il blêmit. La jeune fille sourit et l'aida à se relever.

—Tu vas bien ?

—O-oui.

Il se pencha pour récupérer ses livres et un encrier explosé. D'un coup de baguette, la rousse nettoya les tâches et lui tendit.

—Désolée, je ne regardais pas où j'allais. Tu es Ragnar Gutters n'est-ce pas ?

—Euh oui. Je suis islandais, j'ai encore beaucoup de mal avec l'anglais, est-ce que tu m'as déjà dit ton nom ?

—Lina Pieters.

Ainsi Gutters était islandaise ? Non, il ne fallait pas qu'elle s'emballe, ce nom était apparemment courant selon James. Alors pourquoi ne pas avoir croisé plus de Gutters ? Ce garçon était là en face d'elle à lui sourire mal à l'aise. Elle se mordit la langue, prise d'un impérieux désir d'en savoir plus.

Face à ces prunelles sombres et ces cheveux blonds comme les blés, elle se dit qu'elle ne pouvait pas résister, elle devait en apprendre plus sur ce garçon.

—Où courais-tu comme ça ? demanda-t-elle le plus gentiment qu'elle put alors que le garçonnet se mettait en marche à côté d'elle.

—À la bibliothèque, j'ai un devoir à faire pour le professeur Slughorn, je ne comprends pas très bien ce qu'il dit en cours.

Lily sauta sur cette occasion et lui fit un grand sourire.

—Tu voudrais de l'aide ? Je n'ai rien à faire, et il fait encore trop beau et chaud pour s'enfermer dans une bibliothèque, tu ne crois pas ?

Sans doute intimidé par le fait qu'elle soit en septième année, Ragnar n'osa rien répondre. Ils s'assirent sur un banc dans la cour de métamorphose. Le petit lui montra timidement ses notes brouillonnes sur les propriétés d'une potion de soin. La rousse se pencha et lui expliqua ce qui clochait, en réécrivant d'autres notes à côtés des siennes. Impressionné, le gamin s'en saisit. Alors la jeune fille se dit qu'il était assez en confiance pour qu'elle tente sa chance.

—Alors dis moi tu te plais ici à Poudlard ?

—Oui, beaucoup, fit l'enfant après une seconde de réflexion. Les gens sont très gentils, et il fait bien plus chaud ici que dans mon pays.

—Il te manque ton pays ? Tu as de la famille qui y est restée ? demanda-t-elle doucement malgré l'importance que relevait cette question.

Gutters. Gutters. Gutters !

—Non. Je n'ai plus que mon papa, il est vieux, mais il a déménagé avec moi.

—Pas de frères et sœurs ? Pas de cousines ?

—N-non.

Il fronça les sourcils, un peu inquiet. Les yeux de Lily devaient briller étrangement car elle le sentit puis elle se reprit.

—B-b-bien. Je vais te laisser. J'espère avoir pu t'aider.

Elle se leva, remit son sac sur son épaule et se dépêcha de retourner dans sa salle commune. Elle se mordit la langue encore plus fort. Ce garçon portait ce nom maudit mais n'était pas relié à la Gutters qu'elle connaissait. Un coup dans l'eau pour rien ! En arrivant dans la salle commune des Serpentard, elle eut une curieuse impression cependant.

Elle eut l'impression subite de ne pas être à sa place à nouveau. Des regards torves et sec lui furent adressés sans qu'elle n'en comprît la cause. Même des premiers années, sans raison valable la lorgnèrent étrangement.

Elle se dépêcha de monter dans son dortoir pour demander à Tabatha ce dont il retournait.

—Tabatha ? questionna-t-elle à sa camarade assise sur son lit à lire son livre de divination. Tu saurais pourquoi les gens ont l'air aussi hostile en bas ? Il s'est passé quelque chose ?

—…

Tabatha ne daigna pas répondre, concentrée sur son livre. Cordelia passa sans se rendre compte de la présence de Lily. Elle alla changer de chaussures pour le dîner puis s'en fut. La rousse resta plantée là, muette comme une carpe. Tabatha ferma son livre et finit par suivre la blonde.

Lily se retourna pour les regarder disparaître, complètement abasourdie. Qu'avait-elle fait ? Elle tomba sur son lit.

Cela n'avait pas de sens. Elle s'était toujours bien entendue avec Tabatha, Cordelia ne lui vouait pas une grande sympathie, mais pourquoi soudainement tous les Serpentards lui tournaient le dos ? Était-ce la raison du malaise du petit Gutters ?

Elle entendit discrètement toquer à la porte. Une petite ombre se faufila. C'était Ullah Sevisky. La jeune fille s'approcha doucement.

—C'est Tom, dit-elle d'une toute petite voix.

—Quoi ?

—Il a dit… que… le premier qui te parlerait aurait affaire à lui. Désolée. Je voulais te prévenir à midi, je l'ai entendu au déjeuner, mais…

Elle ne finit pas sa phrase. La petite fille s'assit doucement sur son lit près d'elle.

—Je sais pas à quoi c'est dû, mais depuis la rentrée il me fait un peu peur Mr Jedusor. Il faudrait que ça aille mieux. Je suis pas obligée de te parler. Je peux rester avec toi sans te parler, un peu.

Ullah posa sa tête contre son épaule et lui saisit doucement la main. Elles restèrent là sans bouger plusieurs minutes. Lily était furieuse et abasourdie en même temps. Tom, toujours Tom. Quelle emprise avait-il sur les serpentard pour leur faire tous tourner casaque comme ça ? Assez, il était l'héritier de Salazar et elle n'était pas très aimée, mais le constat la fit trembler tout bonnement.

La solitude l'étreignit d'un coup en serrant la main d'Ullah.

—Demain je vais voir Miss Morgini, fit la fillette en se levant. On se voit à la bibliothèque avec d'autres étrangers. Viens.

Puis elle quitta discrètement le dortoir comme on quitte un nid serpent.

…

…

.

.

Le lendemain, Lily eut l'impression d'être un véritable fantôme. N'eût-elle pas été interrogée par le professeur Dumbledore, le matin même, elle y aurait cru. Enfin non, on accordait un peu plus d'attention aux fantômes, ce qui n'était pas son cas. En retrouvant Morgini et Ullah, avec quelques autres étrangers, Lily eut l'impression de renaître. On la regarda quand elle s'assit près de la petite serpentard et ce, sans hostilité et en la voyant vraiment. C'était un soulagement incommensurable. La rousse n'avait pas encore trouvé le courage d'affronter Tom, et n'était même pas sûre de la désirer.

Peut-être que ça n'en valait pas le prix ? Mais vers qui se tourner ? James ? Elle ne lui avait plus parlé depuis l'incident en Albanie. Al la comprendrait sans doute pour avoir été traité de la sorte par leur frère, mais il n'avait jamais sut agir contre ça. Il avait laissé couler.

Sans doute cela était-il la meilleure solution ?

—Lina, tu es venue ! Ravie de te voir, tu as une petite mine ? Tu vas bien ? Voici Lina Pieters mes amis.

Morgini siégeait comme une reine sur son banc en bois, entourée de Constantin Pavlovski la regardant amoureusement, et de nouveaux élèves étrangers comme les deux sœurs Johansson, et autre. Ils étaient une petite dizaine, que Lily avait vaguement croisé au cours de sa scolarité, et l'italienne, souriait d'une drôle de façon, ses yeux de velours concentrés sur son interlocutrice.

—Je vais bien ne t'inquiète pas.

—J'avais cru comprendre que ce n'était pas l'amour fou chez les serpentards.

—Ça c'est mon affaire, et toi Morgi ? Tes vacances ? Tu ne m'en as même pas parlé, tu ne comptais pas aller à un camp de Quidditch à Lisbonne ?

—Oui, j'y suis allé, c'était génial. J'en parlais à Constantin l'autre jour, n'est-ce pas ? Tu as pu passer un peu de temps avec tes frères ?

—Assurément. Jamesie et Al étaient en forme quand je les ais quitté à la fin des vacances, mentit-elle.

Morgini sourit. Il sembla à Lily que quelque chose avait changé chez elle, et Ullah avait eu raison de le notifier, pourtant difficile à dire quoi. Son sourire était plus figé et ses sourcils étrangement froncés. La rousse observa ces étrangers autour d'elle, ils ne semblaient rien remarquer, buvant ses paroles sortant de sa bouche rouge comme si c'était la meilleure des bierraubeurre.

Lily se dit alors qu'il était tellement plus simple de se laisser faire et suivre ce que les autres disaient, que ce soit ces étrangers à l'air gentils, ou bien les autres serpentards avec Tom.

Oui, tellement plus simple, et pourtant tellement dangereux. Lily se mit à penser avec frayeur que d'une façon ou d'une autre la situation allait s'aggraver avec Tom, et n'allait pas s'arranger avec Morgini et ses nouveaux camarades. Mais en quoi ?

 **oOo**

La scène se termina.

Lily tremblait, elle transpirait à grosses gouttes, tandis que James frémissait et Al tremblait. Ils n'en pouvaient plus.

—Est-ce tout ? C'est bien peu, grogna Bittersweet.

—C'est tout ce que j'ai à montrer pour aujourd'hui, murmura Li d'une voix hésitante.

—Alors nous devions passer à l'un d'entre vous messieurs Potter ? questionna Fabiola Kellerman, une sorcière Haute Juge qu'Harry avait déjà croisé dans le passé, c'était la première fois qu'elle prenait la parole dans le procès.

Al regarda tour à tour son aîné et sa sœur. Harry vit avec horreur qu'ils étaient aussi pâles et malades les uns que les autres. Ce n'était plus supportable. Ginny retint une sorte de gémissement à ses côtés. Leur cadet tourna alors la tête vers ses parents avant de demander d'une voix hésitante :

—S'il vous plait, nous ne pouvons pas continuer aujourd'hui, nous sommes fatigués. Est-il possible de reprendre à un autre moment ?

—Vous désirez une pause ? questionna Bittersweet.

—Pas juste une pause, tenta Lily. S'il vous plait cessez pour aujourd'hui, nous reprendrons demain !

Seuls des regards cyniques et cruels lui furent adressés. Attachée à sa chaise, sa fille murmura d'une petite voix :

—S'il vous plait, je vous en conjure !

Harry bondit sur son siège.

—Allez, quoi, grinça James à son tour. On reprendra demain !

Bittersweet hésita. Il mâchonna sa lèvre inférieure avec un air contrarié sur le visage. Il toussa, puis ses mains saisirent avec une certaine lourdeur son maillet de bois, avant de déclarer :

—C'est assez pour aujourd'hui, j'ai compris. Vous avez tout intérêt à revenir avec de nouveaux témoignages demain, nous devons absolument avancer.

—Nous en sommes à la moitié, murmura à nouveau Lily, alors que les chaines se détachaient la libérant d'un coup.

Harry la vit se lever, ainsi que ses frères. Ils disparurent solidement encadrés, puis il remarqua la mine déçue des sorciers dans les gradins, ils voulaient plus. Ils voulaient plus de larmes, d'émotions de spectacle.

C'était écoeurant. Il se mit debout, Ginny et Ron suivirent, ainsi que Bittersweet aidé de Susan Bones.

Le brun se retint de laisser éclater sa rage. Il embrassa rapidement la tempe de sa femme, puis dit :

—Je te rejoins plus tard, je vais coincer Bittersweet et nous allons discuter une bonne fois pour toute.

—Je file au QG pour coordonner les autres, répondit alors Ron tandis que Ginny acquiesçait mollement.

Il les laissa, remit correctement sa robe de sorcier sur ses épaules, puis remonta les étages, esquiva les questions des journalistes sur sa fille ou ses fils, puis arriva au hall principal où il avait à monter un escalier pour trouver enfin Bittersweet et mettre au clair cette histoire.

Il monta l'escalier en colimaçon, réussi à faire fis des drôles de regards qu'on lui lançait puis toqua à la porte sombre du bureau du ministre. Il était forcément arrivé à destination avant lui. Il était forcément dans son bureau.

—Mr le Ministre, c'est l'auror Potter j'aimerais vous parler.

Aucune réponse. Harry toqua de nouveau, en vain. Il commença à tambouriner à la porte.

—Harry ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

Il se retourna pour voir Hermione les bras chargés de papiers et de livres. D'autres lévitaient derrière elle, et des cernes sombres marquaient son regard brun.

—Je dois parler à Bittersweet, ça fait des semaines qu'il m'évite.

—Moi aussi je dois aborder des choses avec lui.

—Il est forcément dans son bureau. Je l'ai vu partir avec Susan.

—Je dois te parler à toi aussi, fit Hermione. Il y a plusieurs choses que j'ai commencé à éclaircir dans cette histoire de voyage dans le temps. Pas ici, chez toi peut être ?

—Oui, comme tu veux.

—Oh, vous êtes là ? demanda la voix douce de Susan Bones, arrivant vers eux dans le couloir sombre.

—Salut Susan, Bittersweet n'est pas avec toi.

—Non, hésita la femme. Il avait des choses à récupérer chez lui, je l'ai raccompagné jusqu'à la cheminée. Je ne sais pas trop ce qu'il avait à faire mais ça avait l'air urgent. Désolée.

Harry se força à ne rien montrer, il inspira du mieux qu'il put pour masquer sa colère de plus en plus grandissante. Il remercia Susan Bones puis commença à tourner les talons, suivit d'Hermione. Ils redescendirent les marches, un peu plus abattus.

—Je ne sais pas quand on va pouvoir se voir pour en discuter, je dois retourner travailler.

—Je comprends, Harry. Comment allaient Al, J et Li ?

—Terriblement fatigués, ils ont dû écourter le procès aujourd'hui, j'ai cru que je pourrais avoir Bittersweet grâce à ça. Entre lui et Skeeter j'ignore après qui je suis le plus en colère.

Ils arrivèrent dans le Hall et tombèrent nez à nez avec un soudain chao. Un chao impensable alors que quelques instants plus tôt tout paraissait calme au Ministère. Des notes de services volaient en tout sens et les sorciers criaient. Une bonne quinzaine volèrent vers Harry pour l'apostropher à coup de pointe de papier coupant. Il n'eut pas le loisir d'en prendre une car Ron près d'une cheminée hurla :

—Harry ! Il y a une tentative d'évasion à Azkaban ! Les Mangemorts ont pris en otage des gardiens ! On vient de recevoir un patronus !

Il n'en fallut pas plus. Harry prit sans en avoir conscience les commandes, il hurla à ses équipes prenant les cheminées. Sa baguette en main au milieu du hall bondé d'une masse effrayée, il commença à coordonner les aurors.

—Rappelez immédiatement les gens en position au Chemin de Traverse, et à Pré-au-lard ! Je veux une équipe à Poudlard, une personne pour Bittersweet femme et c'est tout ! Tout le monde à Azkaban. Rajesh tu montes les sombrals, tu coordonnes avec Ron les protections du haut du bâtiment, je veux une équipe au centre du bâtiment. Les autres avec vos balais, vous me suivez. Allez !

Il s'engouffra dans la cheminée.

…

…

.

.

* * *

Eeet voilà.

Je sais, je coupe au mauvais moment (me frappez pas!)


	32. The snakes start to sing

_Voici le nouveau chapitre, :) pardonnez-moi le retard et mon manque de réponses à vos commentaires, j'ai été assez malade ces derniers jours._

Playlist : **Mumford & Son** : Broken Crown - **Fever Ray** \- If I had a heart - **Marina Kaye** : Something

 _Résumé des chapitres précédents : Une évasion est en cours à Azkaban, Harry abandonne l'idée de parler à Bittersweet pour aller stopper ce chaos._

* * *

 _Et ma vie pour tes yeux lentement s'empoisonne._

Apollinaire.

* * *

.

.

Quand il ouvrit les yeux, il réalisa qu'il se trouvait dans la cabane du gardien en chef, à une demi miles de la prison. Les aurors étaient déjà en train de monter leur balai. Harry en prit un dans le placard du gardien à défaut d'avoir le sien puis l'enfourcha d'un coup sec. À quelques mètres du sol avec ses équipes, il souffla :

—Il est difficile de savoir ce qu'il se passe exactement là dedans. Je vous veux tous au taquet, des mangemorts sont entre ces murs, ils n'auront aucune pitié pour vous. Ne leur laissez pas l'occasion de vous atteindre, visez la tête ou l'estomac !

Puis il traça à toute vitesse sur le balai, une comète 260 un peu bricolée pour carburer. Il continua à se cramponner au manche jusqu'à arriver en vue de la prison. Azkaban restait toujours aussi lugubre sans la présence des détraqueurs, mais aujourd'hui frémissait de danger, des sorts sortaient des murs explosés pour tenter de les atteindre. Harry organisa une formation derrière lui pour qu'ils virent vers la droite et évitent un petrificus totalus qui les auraient envoyé en plein dans la mer gelée trente mètres plus bas.

Il vit Ron et son équipe sur des sombrals aborder le bâtiment par en haut, et une autre équipe par le bas du bâtiment. Il ordonna à ses éléments de se déployer et prendre d'assaut la prison.

L'équipe volante se déploya, Harry retourna un sort émanant d'une lucarne et sur son balai atterrit sur une terrasse en pierre. Les sorts anti atterrissage n'avaient pas tenus le coup, contrairement aux sorts anti transplanage. Leurs balais étaient leur seul moyen de quitter les lieux.

Il hurla aux aurors de garder leur balai sous le bras absolument puis ils s'engouffrèrent dans les couloirs sinueux. Peu de sorciers avaient l'air de s'être enfuis, beaucoup étaient encore, hystériques dans leur cellule et hurlaient pour qu'on vienne les en sortir. Certains l'insultaient, tapaient violemment du pied et tentaient d'attraper sa robe de sorcier avec leurs doigts maigre pour ralentir sa course dans les couloirs. Il se dégagea et retrouva Ron un étage plus haut suivi de Rajesh Ramayad. Ils avaient l'air d'avoir échappé à un bûcher.

—C'est Dolohov, et les frères Lestrange ! C'est eux qui se sont enfuis, ils ravagent le deuxième étage, on a besoin de renforts ! Ils ont volé une baguette à un gardien !

—Suivez-le ! Allez ! ordonna violemment Harry en coursant son meilleur ami.

Une colonne de feu s'installa d'un coup dans le couloir. Les aurors se plaquèrent au sol. Harry invoqua une aguamanti maxima pour l'évacuer, provoquant une brume chaude et humide. Ce nuage dans les couloirs étroits rendait difficile à discerner quoi que ce soit.

Un sort manqua de peu son épaule et cela suffit à lui indiquer que les assaillants étaient en face d'eux.

—Vous ne faîtes pas le poids ! Nous sommes plus nombreux, rendez-vous !

—Que tu crois, Potter ! Nous sommes plus puissants ! Notre maître a vaincu la mort deux fois ! Il est plus puissant que toi, tu vas crever ! Avad-

—Expelliarmus ! Hurla Ron non loin d'Harry.

Harry lui tenta de discerner dans le brouillard humide les formes des mangemorts, il évita un puissant rayon violet qui toucha une auror derrière lui. Il se plaqua contre le mur quand un autre maléfice fut envoyé, puis un autre. Il répondit d'un expelliarmus et d'un maléfice du saucisson. Dans le couloir, les aurors, compressés peinaient à avancer, et le manque de visibilité n'aidait pas. L'une d'en eux, Marina West, pointa sa baguette vers le plafond pour aspirer la fumée, et dégager la vue.

Harry remarqua alors qu'ils étaient cinq mangemorts en fuite, tenant en joue un otage assommé. Un garde. Merde. Greyback sourit de toutes ses dents, approuvé par les frères Lestrange et Amycus Carrow. Antonin Dolohov, une version plus gâble et cruelle que dans les souvenirs de Lily prit la parole :

—Ça t'en bouche un coin, hein, Potter ? Donnez nous les balais maintenant ou on l'égorge comme un cochon !

—…

Le brun se mit à réfléchir à toutes vitesse, impossible de les raisonner. Ils étaient comme fous, prêts à tuer des dizaines de personnes pour faciliter leur fuite. Harry pointa tour à tour sa baguette sur les anciens mangemorts, puis remarqua enfin l'expression assommée du garde. Ce n'était qu'un gamin. Un pauvre gamin. Il se mordit la langue, furieux. Prit d'une impulsion soudaine, il tendit son balai à Dolohov.

—Et ta baguette Potter. Il n'y en a pas assez pour tous.

—Faites pas ça, chef !

La brume se dissipa totalement, laissant apercevoir les cellules alentours, et Alecto Carrow se colla aux grilles en appelant son frère.

—Amycus ! Ouvre moi !

Alors Harry croisa le regard d'Amycus et comprit. Il jeta un sort d'un coup à Greyback qui lâcha le corps du garde, et Amycus reprit les traits de Teddy et assomma Dolohov. Le duel s'engagea ensuite entre les aurors et les frères Lestrange, qui hurlaient des sorts, et jouaient de magie sans baguette pour se dépanner. Les deux vieillards ne semblaient pas prêts à lâcher l'affaire alors que la vapeur se renversait enfin pour les aurors, Rabastan jeta un accio au balai et prit son frère par le bras pour l'entraîner avec lui dans les étages.

—Ne les laissez pas s'enfuir ! cingla-t-il à ses aurors.

Il se mit à courir à leur poursuite, tandis que Ron supervisait un escadron volant pour les empêcher de décoller. Teddy à ses côtés avait toujours cette vilaine blessure à la tête mais semblait ravi d'être là.

—Toi tu vas m'entendre dès qu'on rentre !

—Victoire va s'en charger tout à l'heure ! J'ai entendu des guérisseurs parler de l'évasion dans le couloir je devais aider ! souffla le jeune homme en suivant son parrain. Et puis je vous ai sauvé la mise, non ?

—Ouais… Comment connais-tu Carrow ?

—C'est le premier prisonnier que j'ai vu en arrivant, il m'a dit que je ressemblais beaucoup à mon père, grogna le bleuté. J'ai utilisé son visage ensuite. Attention !

Un pan de mur manqua de s'écrouler sur eux, Harry jeta un sort pour ralentir les jets de pierre et permettre à son équipe de passer, ensuite, il évita un sort noir qui alla ricocher dans une cellule vide, puis arriva à temps pour aider les aurors en déroute face aux deux frères comme forcenés.

Il maîtrisa habilement Rabastan avec Ron et Teddy et vit avec satisfaction que son frère avait aussi été capturé. Il était désormais saucissonné.

Le brun s'autorisa à souffler, une seconde, satisfait de les avoir récupéré puis aboya un ordre à ses plus jeunes recrues :

—Allez vérifier si tout le monde est bien dans sa cellule ! Je veux un comptage ! Toi, tu vas aller vérifier comment vont les otages. Jetez un enervatum au gardien, et appelez une équipe de sécurité pour aider à la reconstruction de l'aile qui a été détruite !

Ensuite, il se pencha vers Rodolphus qui était en train d'être enchaîné.

—Qui vous a aidé à vous enfuir ? Comment avez-vous fait ?! cingla-t-il.

Le vieil homme cracha par terre entre les bottes d'Harry.

—T'aimerais savoir, hein ?

— _Je veux savoir_ , corrigea-t-il durement.

—Eh bah tu sauras pas Potter ! Pas la moindre idée, une sorte de lumière s'est pointée et ouvert nos portes de cellules. C'est tout. Mais on sait qui est derrière tout, ça, toi et moi. C'est lui, la marque me brûle depuis des mois, c'est lui, il est là. Il nous veut !

—La ferme !

L'ancien mangemort éclata d'un rire complètement fou, ses yeux roulèrent dans leurs orbites alors que ses épaules se soulevaient de façon hystérique. Un auror revint à bout de souffle, terrifié par la scène se présentant à lui.

—On a fait compter les prisonniers. Ils sont tous là. Des médicomages arrivent.

—Okay. Ted, tu vas leur faire voir les gardes qui ont besoin de soin et je veux que tu les suives ensuite à Sainte Mangouste, tu as encore mauvaise mine.

Son filleul acquiesça vaguement, alors Rodolphus Lestrange tourna sa tête d'un coup vers lui, en souriant de ses dents jaunes, indifférent au fait que son frère était traîné au loin.

—Ted ? Comme Ted Tonks ? Oh oui à voir ta tête je me trompe pas, ah je vois tu es le bâtard de la métamorphomage, la sale engeance. Tu sais comment j'ai connu ton papy mon garçon ? Greyback en bas me l'a apporté après que lui et ses raffleurs l'ait tué. Il avait une sacré jolie montre le salaud ! Je la lui ai prise, figure toi !

Harry vit le visage de Teddy perdre toute expression et devenir tout simplement livide. Il le vit inspirer et expirer. Alors qu'il se mettait entre le mangemort et son filleul, ce dernier se força à se calmer et à murmurer :

—Je vois… Mais mon grand père était un héros, comme ma mère, mon père… vous, vous n'êtes qu'un pauvre type qui suit aveuglément un illuminé.

Soulagé, le brun vit le jeune Lupin dépasser le mangemort et s'en aller, poings serrés. Harry saisit Lestrange par le bras avec violence puis l'emmena avec la même sécheresse jusqu'à sa cellule. Il savait que sa journée aussi terrible soit-elle ne faisait que commencer.

…

…

 _._

 _._

 _2 Février 2025_

Au 12 Square Grimmauld, l'ambiance n'aurait pu être plus chaotique. Après avoir passé la journée entière à interroger Greyback et les Lestrange pour en savoir plus sur le pourquoi du comment de leur évasion, Harry n'avait rien pu tirer. Pire encore, les sorciers paniquaient et le procès avait été aujourd'hui annulé, il reprendrait plus tardivement. Le brun avait surpris le regard furieux de Bittersweet à cette annonce de sa part.

On le pressait de toute part pour qu'il trouve comment cette tentative d'évasion s'était produite.

Les journaux avaient beau venter leur courage d'avoir empêché les prisonniers de se retrouver dans la nature, les politiques s'échauffaient et les notes de service avaient ensevelies son bureau le matin même. Alors les autres membres de l'ordre avaient rappliqué, le pressant à leur tour de questions.

Que ce soit McGonagall, les sourcils froncé ou Hagrid qui peinait à tenir dans la cuisine du Square, ou encore les Weasley, et Andromeda Tonks tous étaient assez affolés et tentaient de reprendre pieds.

La grand mère de Teddy, prit la parole la première au milieu de ce capharnaüm :

—Le pire est passé, les Mangemorts ont tenté de s'enfuir mais n'ont pas réussi, vous avez réussi à les contenir, c'est là le plus important.

—Non, Andromeda, contra Harry, maintenant le problème se pose de comment _Il_ y est arrivé. Comment peut-on ouvrir les portes d'une prison en n'étant pas présent physiquement ? C'est évident que c'est lui, mais comment a-t-il fait ?

—J'ai interrogé Dolohov, lui aussi ne sait rien, grinça Ron. Ça n'a pas de sens, un rayon de lumière, vraiment ? La dernière fois Voldemort a utilisé les détraqueurs, il a changé sa manière d'opérer et ça a l'air de lui réussir.

—Ne dis pas ça Ronald, rétorqua Ginny. On a pas besoin de ton pessimisme naturel. Fais un effort pour une fois.

—Du calme, du calme, fit Hermione. Il nous faut nous concentrer sur les choses principales. C'est important pour nous tous. Voldemort désire ses alliés auprès de lui, désormais. C'est là que l'opération devient compliquée mais intéressante pour les aurors et pour l'ordre.

Neville acquiesça.

—Oui, Hermione a raison, s'il se renforce en cherchant du soutien, forcément à un moment où à un autre cela va fuiter. Quelque chose va enfin ressortir.

—C'est là que notre place à Poudlard prend tout son sens, j'imagine ? fit McGonagall.

—En effet professeur, mais pas seulement. J'aimerais que vous branchiez désormais tout votre réseau professoral au delà de Poudlard, notamment dans les centres de formations et les universités sorcières. S'il veut des jeunes recrues, il ira chercher là bas. Je me charge de la mise en filature de nos principaux suspects en tant que Mage Noir par le QG des aurors. Ginny, j'aimerais que tu reprennes le travail si tu es d'accord, la Gazette n'est pas encore prête à accepter ta démission et ça tombe bien. Il faut en savoir plus, écoute les, je ne te demande pas d'écrire, mais tend l'oreille, tu peux le faire.

—Pas de problème, répondit sa femme après avoir réprimé une grimace.

—Okay, mais il y a un souci qui persiste, interpella Georges en tendant un quotidien à Harry. Cette vieille chouette de Skeeter continue d'écrire des articles à sensations qui font flipper tout le monde.

—On peut l'arrêter, non ? lança Fleur. Hermione avait dit qu'elle avait quelque chose contre elle. Elle est animagus non déclarée, non ? Pourquoi ne pas l'utiliser ?

Hermione, Ron, Ginny et lui hésitèrent. Eux quatre savaient pour que cette information ait été partagée. Ils virent Audrey au fond de la salle, en train de servir un café rougir. Elle aussi elle savait. Il fallait bien que cette vérité sorte.

—Vous, vous nous cachez quelque chose, gronda Mrs Weasley.

—Maman qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? questionna Rose.

—En fait, nous savons quelque chose que nous ne devrions pas savoir, débuta Hermione, ce secret, Skeeter est au courant. Si cette abominable bonne femme le révèle, le gouvernement va basculer.

Hagrid ouvrit la bouche, inquiet, ainsi que Rose et Victoire.

—Bittersweet est malade. Tambolite. C'est incurable. Il ne lui reste que deux mois à peine à vivre. Susan Bones nous l'a annoncé lorsqu'elle est venue l'autre fois. Les hauts juges seulement sont au courant, si ça se sait, ce sera encore plus le chaos. Skeeter nous tient momentanément, nous ne pouvons pas prendre le risque maintenant d'un nouveau mouvement de panique.

Plusieurs personnes dans la salle soufflèrent et Ginny continua :

—Cela explique tellement de choses, vous savez. Cet empressement de Bittersweet pour le procès d'Al, James et Li a toujours été bizarre. Il veut le finir avant de mourir, car nos enfants savent quelque chose. Nous ignorons quoi, mais ils sont au courant de quelque chose et c'est la seule raison de ce procès. Susan nous a tout dit, et elle a mit sa vie en danger pour ça.

—En effet, c'est inquiétant, convint McGonagall après avoir pincé ses lèvres. Vous n'avez pas la moindre idée de ce qu'ils peuvent savoir ?

—Non. C'est le plus frustrant, Voldemort cherche aussi quelque chose, et nous pensons que c'est lié d'une façon ou d'une autre, et qu'il utilise quelqu'un au Magenmagot pour faire pression contre Bittersweet. C'est la seule conclusion probable que nous avons trouvé. Reste alors à savoir qui. Ensuite, je veux savoir si le corps professoral à trouvé d'autres pistes quant à la personne qui a pénétré dans Poudlard. Hagrid, tu as correctement patrouillé autour du parc ?

—Oui, Graup a même réinvesti la forêt interdite quelques temps, il m'informe de tout, Graupie.

Les autres approuvèrent, peu sereins, et peu calmes, mais néanmoins contents de cette avancée. En buvant un café serré, Harry vit ses alliés s'empresser d'apporter de nouvelles hypothèses, coordonner avec lui les tours de gardes sur les lieux stratégiques pour ne pas empiéter sur les gardes d'aurors, et aussi ficher les suspects potentiels à Poudlard et en dehors, ainsi que les éventuels alliés.

Ces deux derniers jours avaient été épouvantables, mais ce soir, peut être enfin les choses se mettaient en place, et il pourrait espérer dormir.

Du moins c'est ce qu'il pensait.

…

…

.

.

 _3 Février 2025_

Harry se réveilla d'un coup. Entre ces journées assommantes, cette tension permanente, et tous les autres soucis qu'il avait en tête il s'était effondré sur son lit près de Ginny, mais ce fut la poigne de celle-ci sur son bras qui le sortit de son sommeil réparateur. Il mit quelques secondes à émerger, en grognant et la poigne de sa femme ne se fit que plus forte.

—Harry, murmura-t-elle d'une voix hachée. Il est là.

Qui ?

D'un geste vif, dans l'obscurité à deux heures du matin selon son réveil, Harry jeta ses lunettes sur son nez et trouva la forme fantomatique de Tom Jedusor au bout de leur chambre.

…

…

.

.

Harry mit une seconde à réaliser ce qu'il se passait. La forme quasi transparente de Jedusor était là, avec cet air pourtant terriblement tangible. Il souriait légèrement dans le noir de leur chambre.

—Bonsoir Harry, cela faisait longtemps n'est-ce pas ?

Sa voix était froide, cruelle, il avait le visage jeune et séduisant de Jedusor mais sa voix était glaçante comme celle de Voldemort. D'un coup, Ginny et lui bondirent du lit et saisirent leur baguette respective pour la pointer vers l'homme. Ginny tremblait de rage.

—Allons, allons n'en venons pas systématiquement à la violence. Je n'aspire pas à ça, pas encore du moins.

—Comment es-tu rentré Jedusor ?

—Disons que ce genre de choses est assez simple pour moi, _pour l'instant_.

Cette réponse sibylline agaça encore plus Harry. Mais au delà de l'agacement, il découvrit qu'il était à moitié pétrifié face à son vieil ennemi. Il se trouvait en face de lui, à deux mètres à peine, plus proche qu'il ne l'avait jamais été.

Tom Jedusor eut un sourire encore plus séduisant et insupportable, une mèche de ses cheveux sombres s'égara sur son front, et il la remit correctement, d'un geste nonchalant. Que venait-il faire ici par Merlin ?!

—Tu viens me tuer ? Tu échoueras encore, le provoqua Harry.

Il vit Ginny se décaler légèrement pour appeler des renforts.

—Oh non. Je ne suis pas venu pour ça, Harry. Et crois-tu me battre ? Tu as vieilli. Tu es si certain que ça de tes réflexes à quarante ans passés ? Ne te moque pas de moi. Je suis en train de récupérer un corps vif et jeune grâce à notre chère Lily.

—Ne parle pas de ma fille sale enflure ! hurla Ginny d'un coup en le visant de sa baguette.

Le sort le traversa de part en part et fit valser une lampe derrière lui à l'autre bout de la pièce. Il se retourna vers elle et d'un geste de baguette, désarma sa femme, sa baguette atterrit sur le lit. Alors qu'Harry s'apprêtait à répliquer, un mouvement de main du mage noir le stoppa momentanément. Il fut gelé d'effroi.

Il était déjà monstrueusement puissant. C'était un cauchemar. Un véritable cauchemar !

—Ginny Weasley Potter, cela faisait longtemps. Tu es devenue une belle femme, voyons voir si tu es encore cette même pleurnicheuse qu'autrefois…

—Expellia-

—Expulso ! Endoloris !

Le premier sort lui fut adressé, l'autre atteint Ginny de plein fouet. Elle hurla à pleins poumons, les yeux exorbités de douleur. Elle le subissait pour la première fois. Ses cris se répercutèrent dans la maisonnée faisant trembler les murs. Harry retomba contre leur commode et se releva, pour partir à l'assaut de Jedusor. Il envoya un maléfice qui ne fit que lui passer à travers puis recommença avec un patronus.

Un cerf argenté fila de sa baguette pour foncer sur Voldemort et l'attaquer comme il l'aurait fait avec un détraqueur, la chaleur illumina un instant la pièce.

Jedusor lui, retomba au sol, l'air surprit. Le cerf disparut d'un coup, sa charge effectuée. Harry profita de ces instants de confusions pour tracer dans la chambre.

—Ne touche pas à ma femme !

Il tira Ginny à lui et lui donna sa baguette. Jedusor se releva, alors qu'il vérifiait comment allait sa femme.

—Gin ? Tu peux te lever ?

—Je crois, oui.

En tremblant, elle se releva, elle roula sur le côté pour éviter un maléfice, et Harry en fit de même.

—Je te veux coopérant, Harry. Sois-le.

—En quel honneur ? Quelle chimère recherches-tu cette fois ? Tu aurais dû rester mort !

L'autre éclata de rire, un rire glaçant et effrayant.

—Mort ? C'est bien mal me connaître. Je ne suis pas vraiment prêt à renoncer, vois-tu. J'ai beaucoup de choses en prévisions. Parmi elles, mon retour définitif en fait parti.

—Je ne te laisserais pas faire.

—Oh que si.

Une nouvelle salve de sorts furent jetés à travers la chambrée. Harry prit la main de Ginny et se mit à courir avec elle dans l'escalier en se baissant pour les éviter.

—Il faut quitter cet endroit ! Va à la cheminée !

—Jamais sans toi !

—Gin écoute moi ! Il peut nous suivre, fuis !

Soudain un sort l'atteignit dans le dos. Il fut soulevé dans les airs par les chevilles.

Ginny répondit d'un protégo quand un maléfice lui fut adressé. Elle tomba en arrière sur les marches, et se retint à la balustrade et se protégea d'une salve de sorts noirs puis se servit d'un de leur fauteuil comme bouclier.

Harry lui se débattait comme un beau diable, emmêlé dans la prise puissante de douloureuse de Jedusor. Il avait de plus en plus de mal à respirer.

—Je vais commencer par demander à ta femme, j'ose espérer que tu seras complaisante, Ginny Potter. Où sont la baguette, la cape et la pierre ?

Hein ?

—Je ne sais pas.

—Allons, un petit effort. Je peux être beaucoup moins sympathique…

—Protego ! Chauve furie !

Un nuage de chauve souris s'échappa de la baguette de Ginny, bien vite évacué par Jedusor, Cette seconde suffit pourtant à Harry pour se libérer de son entrave, retomber brutalement dans l'escalier, puis récupérer sa baguette. Leur opposant reprit bien vite du poil de la bête, il invoqua une nuée noire et glaçante autour d'eux.

—Où est la cape ? Tu en es l'héritier ! Donne là moi avec le reste !

—Je n'ai plus baguette ni pierre, grinça Harry. Elles sont perdues ! Les reliques sont perdues ! Dommage !

Tom se mit à ricaner. La nuée sombre se densifia encore plus, si fort que les murs de la maison tremblèrent et Ginny tomba au sol pour échapper à cette pression monumentale.

—Tu n'es qu'un idiot Harry Potter. C'est la seule chose qui me retient de tuer tes insupportables fils…

C'était ça qu'il cherchait ? James, Al et Li n'avaient pas la moindre idée d'où tout ces objets étaient, ça Harry aurait mis sa main au feu. Il manqua de flancher quand un courant glacé s'insinua près de lui et repoussa la fumée d'un informulé. Soudain, quelque chose que Jedusor venait de lui dire, lui sauta aux yeux…

—Tu as toujours parlé de tuer Jedusor, là tu parles de tuer mes fils, une fois n'est pas coutume, fit-il froidement. Mais que comptes-tu faire de Lily ?

Une étrange expression prit alors place sur le visage si lisse de Jedusor. Il se tordit en une grimace bizarre, la nuée prit encore plus d'ampleur jusqu'à geler Harry et Ginny pratiquement sur place. Les deux virent la forme de Loodo apparaître discrètement sur le lustre du plafond. Il n'osait pas faire grand chose. Ses oreilles étaient baissées de terreur face à la forme fantomatique de Voldemort de plus en plus effrayante et glaçante.

—Pourquoi ma fille ? Pourquoi ?! hurla-t-il presque de plus en plus exsangue.

—Parce que. Ça devait être elle.

Qu'est-ce que tout cela voulait dire ?

—Loodo à toi ! hurla Ginny.

Dans un crac sonore, Loodo sauta du plafond. La petite main de l'elfe de maison saisit la sienne et celle de Ginny et ils disparurent.

…

…

.

.

Arrivés tous les trois chez Ron et Hermione, Harry, Ginny et le fort congratulé Loodo ne purent pourtant bouger pendant presque une heure. Réveillés en sursauts, Ron et Hermione avaient sécurisé leur appartement au maximum après un tel carnage, conscients que le danger n'était pas pour autant fini et que c'était eux qui conservaient la cape. C'était devenu un danger potentiel désormais, car en venant chez eux Voldemort leur avait fait savoir ce qu'il désirait, les reliques.

Pour renaître.

Mais au delà de ces suppositions, un fait plus grave encore se dessinait. Comment Voldemort avait pu rentrer chez eux, dans une des maisons les plus sécurisées du pays. Comment avait-il fait ? Pouvait-il les suivre partout ? Étaient-ils en sécurité quelque part ? Ce fut cette question qu'avait sous entendu l'examen de Stratford, appelé en renfort avec une vingtaine d'auror. Ces derniers avaient investi le salon Weasley et quémandaient de multiples informations autant à lui qu'à Ginny.

Sa femme avait enfilé un pull sur sa chemise de nuit, lui restait en pantalon de nuit sur un fauteuil, entouré de Statford et Ron.

—Il a voulu nous faire peur. C'était sa stratégie. Il se doutait qu'il n'allait pas trouver ce qu'il voulait chez nous. Il a voulu faire pression.

—Et il à l'air d'avoir assez réussi. Cette ordure a jeté un doloris sur ma sœur ! cracha Ron.

—Je vais très bien, rétorqua Gin depuis le comptoir de la cuisine. Je vais mieux. Moi ce que je ne comprends pas c'est comment il est parvenu à rentrer chez nous.

—Une patrouille va être effectué, le temps que les aurors se préparent. Il est fort peu probable qu'il soit encore là bas. On va vérifier s'il n'a rien volé, et les protections, prit les devants Harry. Ron, passe moi une chemise s'il te plait.

Son meilleur ami alla lui chercher une chemise rapidement, toujours peu réveillé et commença à l'aider à organiser la patrouille. Ils seraient douze à pénétrer dans la maison. Le reste allait transplaner dehors et attendre.

Malheureusement, la contre offensive mise en place, elle, n'apporta rien. Quand Harry pénétra dans le salon par la cheminée, il n'y avait plus rien. Plus personne dans la maison, pas la moindre trace de sort jeté. Jedusor était parti comme il était venu.

Comme si cela n'était qu'un mauvais rêve, mais il ressentait encore la douleur du sort à sa cheville et Gin avait encore l'air affaiblie à cause du Doloris.

Son équipe se déploya dans la maison, Harry précautionneux monta dans les étages avec Ron. Ce dernier lui indiqua la chambre de Lily entrouverte. Il était entré dedans.

—L'enflure, jura le roux.

Horrifié à l'idée de savoir l'intimité de sa fille violée, Harry pénétra à l'intérieur, entièrement saccagé. La chambre dans des tons taupes qui avait toujours eue une allure sage et disciplinée avait été secouée dans tout les sens. Les romans s'étalaient par terre avec sa commode, un miroir avait été brisé. La chambre de Li ne ressemblait plus à rien.

Qu'était-il allé chercher là dedans ? La baguette et la pierre ? Elles ne se trouvaient pas là. Harry en était sûr, il les auraient vues. Pourquoi ne les laissait-il pas en paix une bonne fois pour toute ?

C'était bien trop simple de les laisser. Jedusor voulait les détruire, tous, alors il avait un plan pour y arriver. Harry le savait.

…

…

.

.

Le jour se leva, et il ne sut comment, la nouvelle de l'attaque s'était déjà propagée. Il apprit en arrivant au bureau, que l'alarme qu'avait enclenché Ron chez les aurors à leur arrivée avait résonné si fort que des sorciers de gardes avaient appris la nouvelle et l'avaient relayée.

Ce fut donc enserré dans un étau de gens désireux de les savoir en bonne santé qu'il traversa la hall avec Ginny jusqu'à l'étage de la justice magique, et là encore dans l'ascenseur on les abreuva de questions et de compliments pour s'en être sortis. L'ambiance était tombée encore plus bas après cette nouvelle attaque et savoir que leur héros en avait fait les frais rappelait aux mages que le danger était de plus en plus vivace. Ils étaient terrorisés à en juger par leur visage trop tendu.

Arrivé à la salle d'audience, il vit qu'à nouveau tout le monde le regardait en chuchotant. Lily enchaînée sur son siège se tourna aussitôt vers eux, elle avait l'air d'avoir entendu les conversations portant sur l'affaire, et son menton tremblait.

—M'man ! P'pa, vous allez bien ? Il avait promis ! Il avait promis !

—Li tais-toi, aboya James rudement depuis sa chaise.

Promis quoi ? Comment ?

Ginny mortifiée, parvint à esquisser un début de sourire. Elle et lui restèrent plantés là à regarder leurs enfants, James glacé, Lily tremblante et Al n'osant plus rien faire au milieu de cette salle d'audience. Il fallut que Bittersweet ne se racle la gorge pour les tirer tous les cinq de leur léthargie.

—Auror Potter, toussa-t-il. Je suis heureux de vous savoir en forme. Nous discuterons ensuite des modalités concernant votre sécurité. Mais en attendant, j'aimerais reprendre ce procès. Allez donc vous asseoir.

Ce qu'Harry fit à reculons, on commentait déjà bien assez sur leur compte.

—Poursuivons, fit Bittersweet d'une voix hachée et fatiguée qui ne parvint pas à le rendre agréable aux yeux d'Harry et Ginny.

Il trembla puis pointa Lily.

—Allons y avec vous mademoiselle Potter.

 **oOo**

—Tu sais l'autre jour j'ai couché avec Mulciber.

Lily s'étouffa avec son jus d'orange. Morgini sourit à sa réaction, alors que plus loin, en faisant semblant de ne pas écouter, Ullah devenait rouge comme une pivoine.

—Oh je t'en prie Lina, ne fais pas ta sainte nitouche. Je suis sûre que tu as déjà connu des hommes. Ce n'est pas une honte !

—Je n'ai pas envie d'en parler pour autant, répondit le plus calmement possible Lily.

 _Surtout pas avec toi_ , pensa-t-elle ensuite alors que l'italienne posait avec délicatesse ses bras le long de sa poitrine voluptueuse.

Elle souriait de toutes ses dents, avec toujours cet étrange air assuré, comme si elle avait de la suite dans les idées sans que la rousse ne parvienne à se l'expliquer. À la fin de l'année dernière, Ullah et elle ne l'avaient pas saluée en sortant du Poudlard Express, prenait-elle ombrage comme ça pour changer de comportement de la sorte ? Ses yeux pétillèrent de malice quand elle reprit :

—Bref, après avoir passé du bon temps avec cher Mulciber, nous avons discuté.

Lily jeta un regard farouche aux autres élèves de serpentards attablés pour le petit déjeuner. La gryffondor avec affront était venue s'asseoir en face d'elle, délaissée de plus en plus des serpentards, hormis Ullah, pratiquement personne n'osait se mettre à moins de trois mètres d'elle. Dumbledore l'avait déjà interrogée à propos de ce drôle de changement, mais elle avait préféré changer de sujet. En l'occurrence, ce que Lily regardait, c'était où était Cordelia, la blonde n'était pas loin.

—Au cas où tu l'ignorerais, Decimus est le fiancé probable de Cordelia Bulstrode. Fais attention, regarde comme les serpentards sont déjà montés pour un rien, ne leur donne pas l'occasion de te faire du mal.

—Justement, c'est de toi dont je parlais avec Decimus.

Ullah caché derrière son bol de lait et Lily frissonnèrent de concert en imaginant ce genre de scènes.

—Mulciber m'a dit qu'aucun serpentard n'a la droit de te parler, reprit Morgini. Ça explique pourquoi Ul ne s'assit plus près de toi et ton comportement taciturne depuis plusieurs semaines. La situation dure depuis longtemps ? Tu aurais dû m'en parler.

La brune lui fit un sourire doux sous ses lèvres pulpeuses et Lily se dit qu'elle l'avait bien trop vite jugée. Ses comportements bizarres avaient forcément une explication, et elle tentait de se racheter.

—Ça ne vaut pas la peine d'en parler, tu sais.

—Allons, nous devons nous faire confiance et tout nous raconter. Que comptes-tu faire ? Je sais produire de magnifiques sortilèges de chauves furies si tu veux.

—Non. Je compte l'ignorer comme eux m'ignorent. Ils n'en valent pas la peine et c'est avec Tom que je dois parler, et pas perdre mon temps à m'expliquer avec une bande d'imbéciles.

—Mais ils vont changer de modus operandi, c'est évident Lina. L'ignorance augmente naturellement la colère et à en voir la tête de tes petits camarades je me dis que je n'ai pas tort, répondit Morgini.

Lily tourna la tête vers le reste de la tablée, lui jetant des regards à la dérobée, au loin elle voyait le regard triste que lui adressait Antonin, et celui neutre de Tom. Ce dernier retourna sur sa pomme qu'il croqua dans un demi sourire. Lily leva les yeux au ciel, tout cela prenait des proportions bien trop sérieuses pour une histoire de choix. Quel choix avait-elle ? Être contre Tom ou bien l'aider ?

Mais l'aider en quoi ? Son attitude actuelle ne donnait pas envie d'être près de lui, et de l'aider et pourtant…

Pourtant, Lily avait cruellement besoin de Tom. Elle gelait comme jamais. Ces derniers jours avaient été insupportables, car ce n'était pas l'ignorance des autres qui était dure, c'était la sienne. Après leurs baisers et leur fougue durant tout un mois, cette froideur du garçon la gelait sur place. Elle était sevrée trop tôt de ce garçon au comportement imprévisible.

Les chouettes dans un virevoltement de plumes entrèrent d'un coup dans la Grande Salle, laissant tomber des lettres et des quotidiens. L'un des quotidiens tomba entre les œufs de Morgini et son verre de jus dans un bruissement de papier. Lily n'y prit pas attention tout de suite, mais un murmure soudain attira son attention. Tous les élèves étaient penchés sur les pages de la Gazette du Sorcier. Morgini et Ullah se penchèrent dessus à leur tour et la rousse commença à lire à l'envers.

 _ **« Tentative de vol à Gringott »**_

 _« Une tentative d'effraction a eu lieu hier, 28 septembre, dans une des chambres fortes de Gringott, a déclaré Morpick, le gardien en chef de la banque gobeline. Les voleurs, ont réussi en utilisant le sortilège impardonnable d'Impérium (voir p.7 pour tout renseignement à propos des effets de ce sortilège) sur un des employés à pénétrer à l'intérieur de la banque »_ déchiffra-t-elle à l'envers.

—Ils n'ont pas réussi à entrer dans la chambre, mais des gobelins ont été attaqués, lut Morgini.

—Je pensais Gringott sécurisé, fit la petite Ullah d'une toute petite voix.

—Apparemment non. On ne sait pas ce que voulaient les voleurs ? demanda Lily.

—Non. On a juste le numéro d'un coffre qu'ils vont sécuriser au maximum, le 687, commenta l'italienne. C'est le coffre de qui ça ?

Lily se retint de hoqueter. C'était leur coffre, ou du moins le coffre des Potter, et cette information n'était pas sue d'elle seulement car le nom de Potter commença à rouler sur toutes les lèvres, et à prendre d'assaut la Grande Salle, tant fut si bien que Charlus Potter se leva d'un coup, créant le silence, puis s'enfuît.

La rousse le regarda faire bouche bée, comme d'autres élèves, puis un concert de chuchotis commença à propos de son ancêtre. Lily finit à toute hâte son petit déjeuner dans l'optique de le suivre. Elle salua rapidement Morgini, fit un discret sourire à Ullah puis s'en alla à sa poursuite.

Il s'avéra bien vite qu'il s'était volatilisé. Charlus Potter avait tout simplement disparu en quelques minutes. Après l'avoir cherché plusieurs minutes, Lily se mordit la langue. Elle avait encore une heure avant son cours de botanique. Hier, on était le 28 septembre. L'anniversaire de James.

Avec un jour de retard, peut être pouvait-elle encore le lui souhaiter ? Après tout, ça ne mangeait pas de pain de commencer leurs réconciliations comme ça ? Elle n'oubliait pas les comportements puérils de son aîné mais savait pardonner.

Elle se dirigea vers la volière pour emprunter un hibou. En sortant le froid glacial la gela sur place. Elle coinça ses mains dans les poches de sa robe de sorcière et avança jusqu'à l'escalier glissant de la volière.

Arrivée en haut, elle sortit une plume de son sac, son encrier et un morceau de papier. La rousse griffonna un mot pour son aîné, avec des mots étonnement timides, puis d'autres pour Albus où elle s'enquérait de leur santé, comme toujours. Elle s'approcha d'une chouette blanche et lui donna les messages. Quand elle eut finit, elle eut un mauvais pressentiment.

En se retournant, elle vit la porte de la volière être saisie par plusieurs mains et fermée d'un coup. Un sort scella le tout.

—Non !

Elle était bloquée ! Lily sortit sa baguette et tenta un alohomora qui n'eut aucun effet. La rousse ragea toute seule contre la porte, de plus en plus gelée par le froid s'engouffrant dans les larges fenêtres de la volière. Elle entendait derrière la lourde porte les ricanements des élèves s'éloigner.

—Pieters ?

Lily leva la tête, Charlus Potter, un étage au dessus, paraissait parfaitement surprit de la trouver là. Il avait les yeux humides et un peu rouges. Il avait pleuré ? Le garçon lâcha son hibou petit duc qui s'envola dans le vent glacial puis descendit précautionneusement les marches.

—Je les ais vus de l'étage. C'était Bulstrode, Nott et Avery. Tu ne sais toujours pas te faire des amis.

Cordelia ? Allons bon. Lily tremblante trouva assez de hargne pour répondre au garçon.

—Ça c'est mes affaires.

—Je vois.

Ils restèrent quelques secondes les bras ballants. Charlus renifla.

—Est-ce que tu vas bien ? grelotta Lily.

—Tu savais n'est-ce pas ? On en veut à ma vieille cape. On a menacé mes parents, mes beaux parents les protègent et là on attaque mon coffre. Tout ce que j'espère c'est que ma famille va bien. Je croirais presque que tu es derrière tout ça, si ça fait partis de _tes affaires_ , cingla le garçon.

—Je n'ai rien à voir avec tout ça. Ça je te le jure.

—Mouais… fit lentement Charlus. Je me méfie de toi depuis l'année dernière, je ne sais pas vraiment si j'ai raison ou j'ai tort, mais tu ne dois pas à serpentard pour rien.

Lily leva un sourcil en frottant ses mains gelées. Qu'est-ce que cette phrase voulait encore dire ? De base, elle était poufsouffle et si évidemment le garçon n'était pas au courant, elle ne pouvait pas avoir tant changé, si ? Les évènements qu'elle avait traversée l'avaient amenée à être plus forte et heureusement. Les serpentards n'étaient pas tous mauvais, comme les gryffondors pas tous courageux, ou les poufsouffles tous travailleurs et les serdaigles curieux. Elle décida que les paroles de son aïeul ne comptaient pas vraiment, mais au fond d'elle l'information trouva un écho étrange.

Bien sûr que les serpentards étaient particuliers, rien qu'à voir comment Cordelia et les autres lui avaient tourné le dos. Charlus se tourna vers la porte de la volière, il essaya à son tour un sort et étouffa un juron.

—Bon, plus qu'à faire sauter la porte à deux. Ça m'a l'air d'être la seule solution.

Lily se mordit la langue, puis sortit sa baguette. Charlus toute faiblesse envolée durant leur silence inconfortable pointa à son tour sa baguette et lança le sort qui expulsa la porte dans un fracas sonore.

Ils s'enfuirent avant que Picott le concierge n'ait eut le temps de rappliquer. Arrivés devant les portes du château, Charlus ne lui jeta pas un regard et s'en alla en cours. Lily regarda sa montre et ne tarda pas à en faire de même l'esprit occupé.

Elle fila à son cours de botanique. Le professeur Bouturet commença son cours s'en se rendre compte de la distance de Tabatha et des autres élèves. Car le mouvement de répulsion mené par les serpentards commençait à s'étendre aux autres maisons. Seule Pomona Chourave eut la gentillesse de lui passer l'arrosoir quand elle le demanda. Le reste du cours se passa dans le silence le plus complet.

Ainsi que les autres cours.

Lily évita un piège lancé par des serpentards de troisième année au détour du couloir de métamorphose, ne répondit pas à une insulte lancée dans son dos, et fit semblant d'ignorer le silence de ses camarades en cours de métamorphose puis en sortilèges.

Les serpentards savaient au moins se souder sur une chose. Lily en griffonnant les notes du professeur Nell, se dit que pourtant ça ne pouvait pas durer plus longtemps. Elle se fichait des autres, mais pas de Tom.

Quand Lily rentra dans la salle commune, elle soutint les regards torves de ses camarades puis chercha le brun dans la salle. Il était sur le même fauteuil que d'habitude, celui où il lui avait toujours parlé. Entouré de sa petite clique, il lisait le journal du jour, parlant de l'effraction de Gringott. La rousse vit que Dolohov et Nott semblaient pris dans un débat passionné mais qui ne le dérangeait nullement, tant il était concentré. Ce fut quand elle approcha malgré les sifflements d'élèves, qu'il plia son quotidien, un sourcil levé d'attention.

—Qu'est-ce que tu veux encore sale méduse ? cracha Nott. On veut pas de toi. Dégage.

Lily ne lui accorda pas une seconde de plus d'écoute, elle ne lâchait pas Tom du regard, les dents serrées.

—Tu avais raison, être contre toi n'est pas enviable.

—Non, en effet, dit-il en se levant. Tu avais quelque chose à me dire ?

—J'aurais plein de choses à te dire, à te faire remarquer, ta façon de te comporter, de traiter les autres, et j'en passe… Alors…

Au milieu de cette salle bondée, elle continua à dévisager le visage d'albâtre du brun beaucoup plus grand qu'elle malgré ses quinze ans. C'en était trop. Elle se leva sur la pointe des pieds, saisit sa cravate pour le pencher vers elle et l'embrassa. Ses lèvres contre les siennes réagirent comme prises dans un courant électrique. Son corps qui avait si froid, se réchauffa instantanément sur les lèvres glacées de Tom. Ça ne dura qu'une seconde, car quand elle s'éloigna cela eut le goût de trop peu.

—Alors, je suis avec toi, Tom, chuchota-t-elle.

—Ne refais plus jamais ça, répondit-il aussi sec, figé.

Seulement, son geste ne semblait pas l'avoir aussi surprit que les gens dans la salle, Dolohov semblait avoir envie de vomir, Nott et Avery bouillonnaient de rage, quant aux autres ils parurent sidérés un instant, puis reprirent leur habitudes dans la salle commune.

La rousse se décolla de Tom, il souriait légèrement, d'un air satisfait, comme si encore une fois il l'avait testée, puis vira d'un geste un quatrième année d'un fauteuil non loin du sien et l'invita à s'asseoir. Ensuite, le plus naturellement du monde, il retourna à son journal. Lily resta un instant sidérée par ce brusque changement, elle eut encore plus l'impression de rêver quand Cordelia cessa sa dispute avec Mulciber pour lui faire un sourire aimable avant de monter dans leur dortoir. Plus loin, à une table d'échec avec Ragnar, Ullah lui sourit légèrement rassurée. Tout retournait dans un drôle d'ordre sous la seule impulsion de Tom. Les serpentards étaient différents, c'était évident, plus soudés et quelque part plus dangereux, car tous pouvaient suivre le brun. Restait à savoir ce qu'il avait en tête. Lily pardonnait ça oui, mais n'oubliait pas.

Elle était piégée, quelque part, elle le savait. Mais au milieu de ce nid de serpent, elle pouvait espérer s'assurer que roi des serpents n'aille pas trop loin ?

 **oOo**

Lily retomba sur sa chaise déboussolée. James bien qu'enchaîné, bougea vivement la tête pour interpeller Douglass.

—Je veux passer. Laissez là tranquille maintenant.

—Eh bien faite, monsieur Potter, faite, répondit sèchement McFleetwood auquel Percy jeta une œillade torve.

—Allez y Auror Douglass, renchérit Bittersweet.

 **oOo**

« _Avec un peu de retard, joyeux anniversaire James,_

 _L_ »

Ça faisait bien une semaine qu'il avait reçu cette carte, il ne savait pas trop quoi en faire. James se mordit la langue.

A-n-n-i-v-e-r-s-a-i-r-e. e-r-i-a-s-r-e-v-i-n-n-A. C'était con de le souhaiter, il ne l'avait pas fêté. James rangea la carte dans la poche arrière de son jean, puis alla dans la salle de bain. Il saisit son rasoir, étala de la mousse sur ses joues et son cou, puis commença à se raser. Un anniversaire ça ne voulait plus rien dire.

—Ne fais pas ton petit éploré Potter. À ton anniversaire, tu recevais toujours pleins de cadeaux de tout le monde, les filles t'organisaient une soirée dans la salle commune et même moi je m'arrangeais pour mettre ton frère dans un placard en attendant que tu arrives.

James se coupa la joue. Johann encore. Il jura. Le blond reflété par le miroir tordu de la salle de bain s'approcha de lui.

—Ne dis pas que tu n'appréciais pas mes cadeaux, torturer ton frère c'était ton passe temps favoris. Tu aimais tellement te sentir supérieur, le voir attendre avec trouille le prochain coup bas. Tu aimais ça. Tu étais tellement parfait Potter.

—La ferme.

—Oh, ou bien préférerais-tu un autre cadeau, susurra Johann en s'approchant de lui. Comme au bon vieux temps.

D'un geste rapide, Johann lécha sa joue ensanglantée, couvrant son visage de mousse à raser, James eut un mouvement de recul. Il voulut lui hurler de dégager, mais ça il le lui hurlait depuis des mois et rien n'y faisait. D'un geste dégoûté, il lava sa joue, mit de l'essence de dictame dessus et finit son rasage sous l'œil goguenard de son ancien ami fantomatique.

—Combien de temps tu vas rester à me hanter ?

H-a-n-t-e-r. r-e-t-n-a-H.

—Je ne sais pas trop, répondit l'autre alors qu'il s'habillait. Ça dépend de toi. J'apprécie encore de vivre à travers toi. Je n'ai jamais été satisfait du temps que j'ai eu à te torturer. Trop peu à mon goût et tu m'offres l'opportunité depuis la mort de te détruire un peu plus.

—Pour me faire crever ?

—Pour que tu partages l'Enfer avec moi ? Voyons, il faut que tu vives, que tu souffres encore, et encore. Tu souffriras vivant et mort, car tu l'as mérité, tu m'as _tué_.

—Va-t'en !

On toqua à la porte. James tourna violemment la tête. Il l'entrouvrit pour tomber sur Albus appuyé sur sa canne. Furieux et bourru, l'aîné siffla :

—Qu'est-ce que tu m'veux l'éclopé ?

—Dépêche-toi, on part au ministère, répondit sèchement Albus avant de tourner les talons en boitillant.

James le trouva si pathétique qu'il eut envie de le pousser dans l'escalier.

—Eh bah fais le. Je veux bien le retrouver en Enfer avec moi pour avoir tué ma Grand Mère. Je le torturerais en t'attendant, et puis j'aimerais tellement voir la tête de ta sœur quand elle apprendra ce que tu as fait. Elle t'étripera vivant.

Le brun jugea bon de ne rien faire. Il prit son sac et descendit l'escalier à la suite de son cadet. Il prit un toast qui restait et suivit Bridget qui lui faisait toujours la gueule et Albus. Ils transplanèrent puis filèrent au bureau des aurors. James dû réprimer des pulsions meurtrières soufflées par Johann quand autant Albus que Bridget lui écrasèrent délibérément le pied en sortant de l'ascenseur. Il renifla et se contint.

Il fut rapidement alpagué par Thaddeus Nott voulant lui parler du bon travail qu'il faisait ici alors qu'il n'avait rien accompli jusqu'à présent, puis ce furent ses « comparses » Magnus Mulciber et Adalbert Grey joints par Ornello Fraser qui vinrent le voir pour lui proposer une garde ensemble le samedi suivant.

—Oh allons tu fais ami ami maintenant ? Tu les détestes autant que tu m'aimes moi, cingla Johann à son oreille.

—Alors je dois beaucoup les aimer, grogna James dans sa barbe de façon à ce qu'on ne l'entende pas.

Mais il refusa sous le coup d'œil appuyé de Bridget puis retourna au bureau à travailler avec les deux handicapés. Il jeta un œil à des dossiers, une montagne de dossiers de gens travaillants au ministère avec leur photo sous le nez. Une d'entre elle attira son attention.

…

…

.

.

—Lui, il est louche, déclara James arrivé à la Coquetière.

Il prit un cachet, puis s'alluma une cigarette. Ça y est ça allait mieux. Il arqua un moment le cou pour mieux laisser les drogues entrer dans son organisme puis rebondit sur ses pieds, et pointer la photo d'un type, un bonhomme à l'air normal si ce n'était un petit nez de rat.

—C'est qui lui ? demanda Bridget.

—Maxwell Cunningham, il travaille au département de la coopération magique.

—Et comment tu sais qu'il est suspect ? quémanda Al, en déballant un chocogrenouille.

Un de plus.

—Il va finir obèse avant que tu ne l'ais tué, à ce rythme, constata Johann.

La ferme. F-e-r-m-e. e-m-r-e-F.

Outre le fait qu'Al ne grossissait pas en mangeant ces cochonneries, James avait plus important à dire.

—Il travaille à la Coopération magique, il a été engagé il y a quelques mois. C'est quand même une sacré bonne position s'il bosse pour Grindelwald.

—Ça ne veut rien dire.

—Il y a aussi le fait que quand on était à la Poste de Pré-au-lard je l'ai vu fuir quand on était à la poursuite de l'autre.

—QUOI ? Mais pourquoi tu ne l'as pas dit plus tôt ?

—J'ai oublié.

James évita habilement le contenu d'un verre de whisky que lui envoya Bridget, il n'eut pas autant de chance avec le dit verre qui s'écrasa contre sa tempe. Il retomba sur le sol, sonné. Johann gloussait. Albus félicitait discrètement Bridget qui pour fêter ça se resservit un verre.

Le gryffondor prit appuis sur la table pour se relever. La tête lui tournait. Tant pis, il n'avait pas fini.

—Donc, on fait quoi avec ce type ? Ce Cunningham ?

Bridget finit son verre à grande lampée avant de déposer son verre sur la table et dire :

—Nous pourrions organiser une filature. Albus on va faire suivre son courrier et si le dit courrier va un peu trop à l'étranger, on tente de le coincer. Je me charge de vérifier d'autres dossiers. L'abruti tu les as bien rangés à clef dans mon tiroir quand tu as fini, n'est-ce pas ?

—Euh ouais, je suis pas débile.

Oui il l'avait fait, bien sûr qu'il l'avait fait.

—Bien, sur ce, je vais me coucher, oulala ça tourne.

Bridget toute groggy par l'alcool s'appuya sur sa chaise, puis contre le mur avant de saisir la rampe de l'escalier attenant et monter. Avant de disparaître, elle leur lança :

—Je vous laisse faire la vaisselle les gars…

—J'ai fait à manger, tu vas t'en charger, Al n'est-ce pas ? cingla James.

Albus grimaça, puis d'un mouvement de baguette s'exécuta avant de se replonger dans son livre. James lui continua à fumer sa cigarette, content de cette fin de soirée. Les choses avançaient légèrement, c'était rassurant, mais pas assez pour ne pas avoir besoin de rabaisser encore un peu Al.

—J'ai reçu une carte de Lily pour mon anniversaire.

—Je sais, on a reçu le courrier ensemble, répondit l'autre toujours plongé dans son livre.

—J'en avais aussi reçue une l'année dernière. L'année dernière elle ne t'a rien envoyé, pointa sournoisement James.

—Bien sûr que si. Je ne me suis juste pas pavané avec, c'est tout.

—Pavané ?

—Bien sûr que oui, pour que tu prennes le besoin de me dire ça, c'est que tu as besoin de te sentir apprécié. Tu es puéril. Il faudrait arrêter de se disputer l'amour de Lily pour un oui pour un non. On dirait un gosse, dit-il en levant à peine un œil de son bouquin.

—La ferme.

A-m-o-u-r. r-u-o-m-A. Bien sûr que ça doit se disputer, sinon où est le plaisir quand on l'obtient ? Ça ne vient pas tout seul !

—On a passé tout notre temps étant ado à coincer Lily, à la faire aller dans un camp ou l'autre. C'était ridicule. On s'est servie d'elle comme un hibou pour nous lancer nos vacheries respectives et évidemment elle le faisait pas. Tu ne peux pas discuter comme une grande personne ?

Johann gloussa à ses côtés.

—C'est qu'il dit des choses intéressantes le moucheron. C'est vrai quoi, Jamesie ? Pourquoi tu es incapable d'avoir une simple discussion toi qui aimais tellement te faire entendre ? Parce que c'est ton frère, ou bien parce que tu as peur ?

—Ta gueule ! aboya-t-il à sa Némésis.

—Voilà ce dont je veux parler. À qui parles-tu tout le temps ? Tu marmonnes, tu dis que tu l'as tué… Tu parles à Johann ?

—Et on applaudit le grrrraaaand gagnant de _Question pour un Sorcier_ , il gagne une paire de claque !

James s'ébroua puis jeta un œil furieux à son frère.

—Oui, c'est Johann. Il est là au moment où je te parle.

…

—C'est dans ta tête, il n'est pas là, je le verrais s'il te hantait.

—Et pourtant, cingla méchamment James en s'allumant une nouvelle cigarette, il est là. Tout le temps. Il me hurle tout ce qu'il n'a pas eut le temps de te faire à toi, de faire aux parents, de faire à Lily et à Rose, Hugo et les autres.

—Il était fou, commença maladroitement Al.

—Et peut-être qu'il m'a rendu aussi cinglé que lui, qui sait ? Il a m'a modelé pour être comme il voulait que je sois ! L'autre cinglé dehors veut faire de moi un putain de tueur pour être comme lui ! J'ai l'impression d'être de la pâte à modeler pour détraqué !

De surprise de son éclat, la baguette d'Al s'arrêta de tourner et les assiettes tombèrent dans l'évier en se fracassant. Il ouvrit la bouche de surprise.

—Bah quoi ? Tu voulais parler, on parle. Jamais content le génie. J'en ai marre. Je devais être quelqu'un à la maison, dehors je devais être quelqu'un et même maintenant dans cette foutue époque, on veut que je sois quelque chose de tordu. J'en ai assez, il est dans ma tête bordel. Tout le temps ! Il arrête pas de m'envoyer des images de tordus, de me faire de commentaires délirants, et de me dire de te casser la gueule. Et je pourrais le faire, je pourrais le faire ! Ça me ferait du bien, bon sang !

Parce qu'il avait la trouille putain. Une trouille qui vous paralyse en tout instant et qui s'insinue dans tout votre être pour vous apprendre à vivre avec. Pas pour vous apprendre à la combattre, mais pour être chaque jour un peu plus paralysé et démuni.

—Je l'ai tué, et je le regrette et il le sait. Sa baguette refuse de m'écouter.

—Tu pourrais… ralentir ta consommation, ça pourrait le faire partir, tenta Albus.

—C'est la seule chose qui l'éloigne de moi !

—Calme toi !

— _Allez frappe le_!

—Je me débrouille seul, siffla James. Maintenant tu le sais, tu fermes ton clapet !

C-l-a-p-e-t. t-e-p-a-l-C.

Albus ouvrit la bouche, une fois, deux fois, vexé et furieux. James lui se releva brutalement, Johann suivant.

—Aaaah, déclara le blond, ça fait du bien. J'irais bien dormir moi.

Par Merlin…

 **oOo**

* * *

Un grand merci pour toutes vos reviews, elles me vont droit au coeur, vous n'imaginez pas mon plaisir quand je les découvre. :) Bonne journée !


	33. The lonely wolf

_Hello ! Je tenais à vous présenter mes plus plates excuses pour mon retard, je suis très malade en ce moment, et accablée de travail, mes week end se passent à récupérer de ma semaine, les choses vont cependant en s'arrangeant, on se retrouve donc pour le 33e chapitre :)_

Disclaimer : Jk possède son oeuvre, Bridget Maugrey m'appartient.

Playlist : **Gary Jules** : Mad World - **Rise Against** : Prayer Of The Refugee

 _Résumé des chapitres précédents : Voldemort attaque Harry et Ginny chez eux, et semble à la recherche de quelque chose, mais quoi ? Alors que le malaise de James ne semble qu'augmenter et qu'Albus ne parvient plus à le maîtriser dans la pensine_

* * *

 _Les contraires, lorsqu'on les pousse aux extrêmes, en viennent à se ressembler ; et les choses les plus éloignées l'une de l'autre se rapprochent lorsqu'on accroît la distance qui les sépare._

Le soleil et l'acier, _Yukio Mishima_

* * *

Ce fut au tour de James de retomber sur son siège, fatigué et transi. Harry ne put contenir une telle détresse. Ces enfants étaient tellement mal, mais quelle était la finalité à montrer tout ça ? Ils souffraient tous inutilement. Harry tout comme Ginny à ses côtés voulaient croire qu'il y avait un sens à tout cela, un sens pour les disculper, mais en ce moment, ils ne voyaient qu'un amoncellement de preuve pour les enfermer. Que ce soit Lily amante de Tom Jedusor, aussi horrible que ce soit à regarder, James complètement perturbé ou Al proposant des choses illégales…

—Merci Mr Potter, fit Percy lui aussi très fatigué.

—Ces souvenirs là ont-il encore une pertinence ? questionna McFleetwood. Nous perdons du temps.

—Ils sont pertinents ! On pourrait tenir plus longtemps, mais ça fait des semaines qu'on fait que ça ! Essayez, tiens, protesta James.

—Comment osez-

—Silence ! Nous reprendrons demain à 9h. Faites évacuer les accusés, tonna Bittersweet.

Le vieil homme se releva le premier, quand Harry allait se lever. Il pointa son regard vers lui :

—Oh, oui Monsieur Potter, je vous ai pris rendez-vous avec votre femme avec le chef du service des magicogardes. Bien.

Et il s'en alla, ce fut comme un signal, des journalistes pressés d'en savoir plus l'entourèrent vers Ginny pour lui poser nombre de questions, il ne vit même pas ses enfants être emmenés.

—Le premier qui me touche, il finira à Sainte Mangouste, éclata Ginny.

Aussi, leurs ardeurs se calmèrent. Ginny, Ron et lui quittèrent la salle rapidement.

—Tu ne vas pas te faire aimer de tes collègues pour ta reprise du travail, ironisa Ron.

—Oh la ferme. Ce sont des sangsues, il y a encore heureusement des gens qui valent le coup à la Gazette, ceux qui n'écrivent pas je ne sais combien d'articles sur nos enfants. Sur ce, j'y vais.

Après l'avoir embrassé sur la joue, Ginny tourna les talons. Ron se tourna vers lui.

—Elle est survoltée, non ?

—L'attaque de Jedusor l'a déchaînée, oui. Moi aussi quelque part. Je veux le stopper avant qu'il ne mette au point ce qu'il a prévu. Je vais l'en empêcher, ça et faire du mal à nos enfants.

Faire du mal à Albus et James et faire Merlin savait quoi à Lily. Voulait-il la détruire d'une façon pire encore ? Il retint un frisson.

—Tu es sûr pour les reliques ? chuchota Ron.

—Oui, la pierre est enterrée dans la forêt interdite, elle est sans doute perdue…

—Et la baguette ?

Harry n'eut pas le temps de répondre, car une touffe bleue fonça vers lui.

—Ted, tu es définitivement remis ?

—Ouais, Victoire m'a littéralement dé-fon-cé parce que je me suis enfui, mais ça valait le coup.

Le brun vit qu'une montre en or brillait à son poignet gauche, le regard de Ron s'y attarda et Teddy rétorqua en entrant dans le bureau :

—Je l'ai trouvé dans les affaires de Lestrange consignées dans un casier à Azkaban. J'ai voulu la rapporter à Grand mère, mais elle m'a dit de la porter, je la méritais, selon elle.

Il sourit tristement. Harry et Ron lui bourrèrent une tape amicale dans le dos. Aussi son filleul alla se faire congratuler par ses autres collègues. Harry attrapa Selena Candle au vol :

—Minute, tu as changé tes surveillances de Mrs Bittersweet avec Holland, non ?

—Oui, M'sieur Potter.

—Alors j'aimerais que tu te charges d'une filature pour moi. Suis McFleetwood quelques jours. Va demander à Georges Weasley des oreilles à rallonge à sa boutique, okay ?

La jeune femme hésita, puis opina, heureuse d'avoir une nouvelle mission. Harry vit ensuite Stratford approcher :

—Tu devineras jamais qui i t'attendre dans ton bureau.

—J'ai déjà eu Voldemort dans ma chambre, ça ne peut pas être pire, répondit cyniquement Harry et Ron rigola.

—Oh que si, Mister Malefoy.

Harry et Ron se lorgnèrent avant de se précipiter dans son office. Ils ouvrirent la porte et Draco Malefoy se retourna, une expression neutre gravée sur son visage.

—Potter, Weasley.

Harry n'avait fait que l'entrapercevoir depuis Poudlard. Son ancien rival s'était un peu dégarni, quelques pattes d'oies marquaient ses yeux, mais il garda cette même moue sur son visage en les voyant qu'à l'école. Harry eut l'étrange impression d'être catapulté près de trente ans plus tôt. Malefoy arborait une expression tellement sombre que cela lui rappela leur sixième année et la terrible mission que lui avait confiée Voldemort. En le voyant toucher son bras gauche, là où il y avait la marque dissimulée par son pardessus, Harry eut une drôle de sensation de déjà vu.

—Malefoy…

—Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? cingla Ron.

—Parler, je viens en paix.

Il enleva son chapeau melon et le garda contre son ventre

—C'est ça, c'est ça. C'est pas parce que ton fils colle un peu trop ma fille qu'il faut en faire de même avec nous. Je me passerais bien de ta tête de fouine.

—Ron, protesta Harry.

—Les fréquentations de Scorpius ne m'intéressent pas. Tant qu'il est heureux, je suis content.

Les trois se toisèrent. Harry ferma la porte de son bureau, s'assit, proposa un siège d'un geste à Malefoy et Ron, lui s'assit contre le bord du bureau, l'air furieux tant il était rouge.

—Alors… tu voulais me dire quelque chose Malefoy ?

—J'ai appris pour l'attaque et déjà, je voulais m'assurer que vous alliez bien ta femme et toi.

Harry ouvrit grand les yeux, c'était la conversation la plus absurde qu'il ait pu avoir depuis des lustres. On lui aurait dit six mois plus tôt que Malefoy serait venu s'enquérir de sa santé, il ne l'aurait pas cru. Mais il y avait autre chose.

—Nous allons bien. Mais tu n'es pas venu jusqu'à mon bureau juste pour ça n'est-ce pas ?

Ron dans son coin grogna. Draco soupira. Harry lui trouva soudain un air beaucoup plus vieux, presque écrasé par un soudain poids.

—Non. En effet. Il n'y a pas que ça.

Il remonta la manche de son manteau, puis celle de sa chemise pour laisser apparaître la marque des ténèbres, noire comme jamais. Les bords de sa peau luisaient comme rougis par une brûlure. Ron souffla.

—Il m'appelle. Ça fait des semaines qu'il nous appelle.

…

—Je ne veux pas le rejoindre. Pas encore une fois les mêmes erreurs.

—C'est la phrase la plus intelligente que je t'ai entendu dire Malefoy.

Harry toisa son meilleur ami pour l'inciter au calme puis reposa son regard vers le blond.

—Tu ne veux pas le rejoindre, tu veux donc une protection, n'est-ce pas ?

—Ça c'est la meilleure ! Malefoy veut être protégé.

—La ferme Weasley. Potter, j'aimerais que tu me laisses parler, ça compte aussi pour toi le rouquin, ensuite vous écoutez ce que j'ai à vous proposer, et ce que je demande.

—Je t'en prie, vas y.

—J'ai fait des erreurs, je le sais. Je vis depuis trente ans en me rappelant toutes ces erreurs, qui n'entachent pas que moi, mais aussi ma famille. J'imagine que tu connais ça, désormais.

Du bout du doigt, il pointa le cadre photo sur le bureau où Ginny tenait Lily dans ses bras alors qu'Albus et James chahutaient derrière elles. Le film se rembobinait à chaque fois que l'un d'eux sortaient du cadre, comme pour les avoir toujours à l'œil. Harry avait fait des erreurs pour sa famille, comme ne pas leur parler de Voldemort, et il en payait le prix, c'était vrai.

—J'étais dans le mauvais camp. Quand Scorpius est rentré à Poudlard on le lui a fait savoir. Il a refusé de me parler pendant des semaines après ça. Alors, j'ai dû lui expliquer ce que j'avais fait. On est toujours plus cruels avec ceux qui ont perdu, sans savoir ce qu'ils ont perdus au passage. Bref, je ne suis pas venu pour me plaindre. Je me suis expliqué avec lui, il était sûrement un des seuls gosses de Poudlard à savoir qui était Voldemort, et mon fils m'a posé une question. Si les choses recommençaient, quel camp je choisirais ? J'ai dit que je choisirais le camp de la lumière. C'est particulièrement sot comme formulation, mais les choses recommencent. Il m'appelle et même si j'ai peur je ne peux pas le rejoindre, car il me tuera et toute ma famille avec, vous le savez.

Harry et Ron se regardèrent. Oui, c'était fort probable.

—J'ai possédé la baguette de Sureau, tu le luis as dit, il va sûrement me tuer pour ça, et Scorpius, et ma femme. Et ça je ne peux le tolérer. Ma femme est enceinte, elle a besoin de moi.

—Ça Hermione m'a l'a pas dit ! s'exclama Ron.

—Parce qu'elles ont sans doute comme nous tous plus importants à parler qu'une grossesse. Néanmoins, je veux que cet enfant naisse dans un monde en paix. C'est pour ça que je te propose mon aide _, Harry_.

Harry se pencha. Il trouva pour la première fois depuis longtemps un air très écrasé à Draco, fragile presque.

—Je sais que vous avez reformé l'Ordre du Phénix. Ne fais pas cette tête, c'était une évidence. Et je me doute que le quartier général devait être chez toi et encore une fois à en voir ta tête, je me doute que j'ai tapé juste. Tu es trop expressif. Ce que je te propose est une sorte de deal. Je vous donne mon Manoir pour vos réunions, c'est l'un des endroits les plus protégés du pays, et j'y participe avec Astoria.

—Ma maison était censément la plus protégée du pays, et rien n'y a fait face à Voldemort.

—Comme si on allait aller chez les mangemorts-

—Les charmes de mon manoir sont bien plus anciens et complexes. Et puis, c'est le dernier endroit où il ira te chercher.

—Harry tu ne vas pas l'écouter !

—Weasley les grandes personnes discutent, va donc t'asseoir plus loin.

Ron fulmina, Harry le tint par le bras pour l'empêcher de s'avancer vers le blond.

—Et qu'y gagnes-tu ?

—L'estime de mon fils, la confiance de ma femme, et l'assurance que des membres de l'ordre seront éventuellement là pour me protéger si les choses prenaient une tournure… dramatique.

Draco se tut sur cette note douloureuse.

—Finement réfléchi.

—Je ne suis pas à serpentard pour rien. Je pare toute éventualité. C'est mourir du bon côté ou mourir du mauvais dans le pire des cas. Je suis piégé, alors ce sont mes conditions.

—Je vois, fit lentement Harry.

—Ça à l'air d'être un piège, nota Ron.

—Mais ce n'en est pas un. Je me soucie de ma famille, de mon existence et du futur. J'ai changé.

—Je ne sais pas trop quoi dire, avoua le brun.

—Alors tu peux accepter, je peux même t'ouvrir mon manoir pour que vous l'inspectiez.

—Pour que Voldemort l'attende gentiment assis sur un fauteuil ? Ça non.

—Ron, nous savons toi et moi que ce n'est pas ce qu'il désire pour l'instant. Je ne suis pas priorité. Il aurait pu tuer Ginny s'il l'avait voulu, et même moi, hier soir. Il ne l'a pas fait.

—Car il se renforce, constata Draco. Et il est plus intéressé par tes enfants, n'est-ce pas ? Je ne lis pas la presse, Astoria est venue une fois en salle d'audience, elle en est revenue bouleversée. Je sais vaguement tout ce qu'on raconte sur tes fils, sur ta fille. Il leur a fait quelque chose, et il désire trouver autre chose pour revenir. Ce n'est pas difficile à deviner. Je te propose un lieu sûr et mon aide pour te concentrer sur lui.

—Je vais y réfléchir.

Le blond se leva, Ron renifla et Harry poussa son siège pour le raccompagner à la porte. Leur rival se retourna :

—Tu sais, ça me tue de l'admettre mais je te dois beaucoup. Tu m'as fait sortir avec mes parents d'Azkaban. Je te dois ma liberté. J'étais en rage contre toi quand tu l'as fait. Puis je me suis demandé, ce qu'il se serait passé si j'avais été un peu moins manipulé par mes parents, enfant, si je n'avais pas insulté Weasley ? Aurais-tu serré ma main dans le Poudlard Express ?

…

—Sans doute.

—Mais les choses sont faites, n'est-ce pas ? constata Ron.

—Cependant, continua Draco. Il n'est jamais trop tard.

Alors, il tendit sa main vers eux. Étonnement, Harry n'hésita pas une seconde. Il la serra. Malefoy avait grandi, mûri, et lui aussi. Il repenserait à son offre, car si Draco mettait cette vieille rancœur de côté c'est qu'il avait cruellement besoin d'aide. Ça c'était évident. Quand il relâcha sa main, le blond tourna une seconde sa main vers Ron qui le toisa, méprisant. Puis chose incroyable, même s'il semblait toucher un verracrasse, il accepta de la serrer.

Draco leur sourit légèrement, avec toujours une vieille rengaine un peu supérieure sur ses lèvres, les salua, remit son chapeau puis s'en fut. La porte claqua derrière lui.

—C'était la chose la plus étrange que j'ai vu depuis longtemps. Tu ne vas pas accepter quand même ?

—Je vais y réfléchir. Il a besoin d'aide, et nous propose de l'aide. Ça peut être donnant donnant. On ne peut pas lui tourner le dos.

—Mais quand même. On va en parler à Hermione et aux autres au moins.

—Bien sûr que oui. D'ailleurs où est-elle ?

—Encore au département des Mystères, elle examine les souvenirs des enfants dès que la pensine revient. Je ne sais pas trop ce qu'elle espère trouver.

 **oOo**

Rose Weasley épingla son badge sur sa poitrine, puis elle sourit au vieux petit monsieur qui la lorgnait sur son siège de gardien de sécurité.

—Votre mère est troisième porte à gauche. Vous ne touchez à rien, vous n'ouvrez que la troisième porte à gauche ou bien nous serons obligés d'appeler un oubliator pour vous. C'est clair ?

—Euh oui.

—Quelle porte j'ai dit ?

—Troisième porte à gauche. Je ne touche qu'à celle-là.

Le petit sorcier s'apprêta, victorieux, à lui dire qu'elle s'était trompée, mais constata les faits, elle avait retenu la porte, alors il se rembrunit et se rassit sur son siège. Rose se retourna, traçant dans le couloir sombre, faisant claquer ses talons aiguilles sur le sol.

Arrivée à la troisième porte, elle l'ouvrit. L'intérieur de la petite salle était éclairé d'une lueur bleutée et apaisante, et ce, grâce à la multitude de petites pensines rangées un peu partout dans la pièce. La rousse eut un bref instant l'impression d'être dans une piscine tant tout était bleu et ondulait.

Elle trouva sa mère, les cheveux attachés avec sa baguette de manière lâche si bien que de nombreuses mèches folles tombaient sur son visage fatigué. Elle était devant une petite pensine et de nombreux livres venaient couvrir ses genoux et le sol. À son approche, sa mère leva la tête.

—Rosie ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?

—Papa m'a demandé de t'apporter à manger. Et puis tata Ginny et oncle Harry dorment sur le canapé encore, donc j'ai préféré les laisser.

—Ton père a fait à dîner ? Première nouvelle.

—Oulah non, Oncle Harry comptait s'en charger, mais il n'était vraiment pas bien. J'ai commandé une pizza.

La jeune fille agrandit le carton qu'elle tenait en main, laissant apparaître une moitié de pizza encore appétissante. Le ventre de sa mère grogna d'anticipation. Rose s'assit près de la brune et ouvrit le carton. Elle piocha une part avec délice. La rousse ne tarda pas à faire de même, ravie malgré les circonstances de se retrouver avec sa mère.

—Merci Rosie. Je suis contente que tu sois restée chez Scorpius hier. Ça aurait été dur pour toi.

—Je comprends, mais j'aurais aimé être là pour tante Ginny et oncle Harry. Ils ont été attaqués par Tu-Sais-Qui c'est horrible !

—Appelle le Voldemort, ou Tom Jedusor. La peur d'un nom ne fait qu'accroître la peur elle même.

Rose pinça ses lèvres.

—Je n'aime pas dire son nom, ça me rappelle Lily. De quoi était-il capable Maman ? Est-ce qu'il lui a fait du mal ?

Ce fut au tour d'Hermione de pincer les lèvres et hésiter. Elle ferma un instant les yeux en finissant sa bouchée. Elle observa ensuite les yeux bleus de sa fille :

—Il était capable de tout. Voldemort aurait tué tout ceux l'empêchant de contrôler le monde. Car c'est ce qu'engendre l'abus de pouvoir, cela rend fou, et destructeur. Les humains sont comme ça.

—Tu considères ce Jedusor comme un humain maman ? Papa en parle comme un monstre.

—Il l'a été avant d'être un monstre. Je pense sans trop me tromper que ce sont nos choix qui déterminent ce que nous sommes. Nous pouvons vouloir être plus forts, mais il nous faut nous arrêter à temps, Voldemort ne l'a pas fait. C'est ce qu'Albus Dumbledore pensait de lui, et je le crois aussi.

—Il me fait flipper.

—Je sais ma puce. Je suis tellement désolée. On fera tout ce qui est en notre pouvoir pour l'arrêter encore une fois.

—Mais si vous l'arrêtez et qu'il revient encore une fois ? S'il ne cesse de revenir d'entre les morts ? Comment peut-on faire ça ? Tu m'as dit que les morts restaient morts, ils ne peuvent pas revenir à la vie !

Surprise de son éclat, Rose qui s'était levée, se rassit. Sa mère lui saisit le visage entre ses mains puis lui embrassa doucement le front en la berçant contre elle. Un instant Rose eut l'impression d'être encore une petite fille qui avait du mal à comprendre le monde, qui ne comprenait pas pourquoi ses parents étaient admirés, pourquoi des enfants à Poudlard s'appelaient Harry, Ron ou Hermione comme sa famille. Aujourd'hui adulte, elle comprenait cette cruelle vérité qu'était la guerre et elle aurait voulu se fondre dans l'odeur réconfortante de sa mère.

—On va trouver un moyen. Tous ensembles. J'essaie d'avancer moi aussi, tous nous essayons.

—Qu'est-ce que tu fais maman dans cette pièce depuis des semaines ?

—Je recherche un sens à tout ce qui est visionné durant le procès.

—Tu te forces à tout regarder ? Mais les images sont ignobles !

—Je sais. Mais je veux comprendre ce qui a été vu. Il y a des choses qui collent alors qu'elles ne devraient pas coller et des choses qui ne collent pas. C'est comme s'il manquait une partie quelque part. J'ai l'impression d'être passé à côté de quelque chose d'important.

—Je ne vois pas trop de quoi tu parles, Maman.

—Oui, excuse-moi, je m'emporte un peu. Je déteste les problèmes irrésolus. J'ai la solution sous le bout du nez, j'en suis sûre, et je n'arrive pas à la trouver. Rose, tu m'écoutes ? Ça va ?

—Non, pas vraiment.

—Tu as une petite mine, tu as encore peur, ma chérie ? Tu veux que nous continuions à en discuter ?

—Ce n'est pas seulement ça, Maman. C'est tout plein de choses en même temps, je m'en veux de t'embêter avec mes problèmes alors que tu travailles.

—Chut, c'est normal. Écoute moi Rosie, quoi qu'il arrive, nous sommes vos parents avant tout, nous sommes là pour vous protéger et vous rendre heureux. Alors qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ?

—Je ne sais plus vraiment. Je ne trouve pas de travail, Hugo fait pleins de bêtises pour dédramatiser la situation, j'en veux à Lily de ce qu'elle a fait, j'ai peur pour Albus et James me fait peur quand je lis les articles de la Gazette, j'ai l'impression d'être une étrangère dans ma propre famille, et Scorpius tente de me réconforter tellement la situation est dramatique… Il est là pour moi, tout le temps, je me dis que j'ai tellement de chance de l'avoir, et compte tenu des horreurs qui se passent dehors, est-ce que je l'aime ? Je ne sais pas si je l'aime maman. Tout est tellement sombre en ce moment, je devrais l'aimer à en crever en ce moment ! Je n'arrive plus à rien savoir… Est-ce que je suis bizarre ?

—Bien sûr que non Rosie. Bien sûr que non. Tu as seulement pleins de choses à penser, c'est totalement normal. Concentre toi sur toi en ce moment, ne pense pas à Hugo, on va en parler avec ton père, okay ? Ce n'est pas la faute de tes cousins. Ils sont des victimes. Ne pense pas à un travail pour le moment si tu n'es pas d'humeur. Est-ce que tu es bien avec Scorp ?

—Bien sûr que oui.

—Quel est le premier visage que tu veux voir en te levant le matin ?

—Le sien, puis ensuite les vôtres ! se corrigea la rousse mortifiée.

—Alors tu as déjà un début de réponse ma chérie, répondit Hermione en lui embrassant le front. Les dangers nous font remettre en cause ce qu'il y a de plus profond en nous, notre courage, notre force, notre amour. Je souhaite de tout cœur que tu l'ais trouvé en Scorpius, Rose. Je me suis posée ces questions quand nous étions en cavale avec ton père et Harry. Le doute t'est permis. Le doute nous est tous permis. Ce qu'il ne faut pas c'est nous laisser nous noyer dedans sans en chercher la solution.

Rose retint un sanglot. Elle inspira puis serra sa mère dans ses bras en lui murmurant un mot de remerciement. Hermione lui rendit son étreinte, puis au bout de quelques minutes, la lâcha, pour revenir lentement à son travail.

—Et… est-ce que je peux t'aider ?

—Oh ma chérie je ne suis pas sûr que ce soit nécessaire…

—Je le veux vraiment. Ça me changera les idées, _je veux_ être utile, faire quelque chose. S'il te plait Maman. Je suis là, prête à t'aider, je ne demande que ça. Ne me le refuse pas.

Sa mère soupira, mais eut ce sourire doux et réconfortant signifiant qu'elle abdiquait, le cœur de Rose se remplit de chaleur. Ensembles, elles plongèrent leur tête dans la pensine.

 **oOo**

 _4 Février 2025_

—Allons-y, reprit McFleetwood. Le Ministre prendra la suite en fin de matinée.

Percy Weasley et Bittersweet allaient arriver. Il fallait l'espérer, vu l'air torturé d'Albus Potter, songea ironiquement Skeeter de sa place.

 **oOo**

—C'est lui ?

—Ouais.

Albus acquiesça. À une heure du matin, restait à savoir ce que ce Mr Cunningham faisait au ministère de la magie. Plusieurs choses avaient semblé bizarres aux yeux de James, Bridget et lui. La première étant le curieux courrier que ce bonhomme recevait, toujours étrangement crypté sans qu'ils ne parviennent à décoder les messages, ensuite le nombre de hiboux qu'il recevait. En les interceptant, au bout de trois jours, la coquetière s'était transformée en volière au grand agacement de Maugrey qui les avait tous jeté dehors, furieuse de voir sa maison transformée en poulailler. Puis, en le suivant, il y avait aussi les endroits où cet homme traînait.

La poste, chez lui, et son bureau. Aucune vie sociale. Pourtant, il présentait bien sous tout rapport. Bien que dégarni, avec ses cheveux roux et son petit sourire fuyant, il semblait bien peureux et personne n'aurait pu le suspecter.

Seulement voilà, à ne pas paraître suspect, il l'était devenu. Ça tuait Al de l'admettre, mais James avait eu une bonne intuition. S'il n'avait pas raté ses aspics, cet idiot aurait pu devenir Auror.

Mais bon, il n'aurait sans doute jamais accepté de le devenir par pur esprit de contradiction envers leur père. Albus soupira caché derrière la fontaine de l'Atrium. James siffla discrètement. Tout le monde pratiquement était rentré chez lui. Sauf ce type qui filait au département des mystères.

—On le suit. Tu te désillusionnes, avec ta canne.

—Je persiste à penser qu'on aurait dû attendre Bridget.

—C'est moi qui l'ai trouvé, c'est moi qui le choppe. Elle va voir l'éclopée si je suis inutile.

—Ne l'appelle pas comme ça.

—La ferme.

James se désillusionna. Il dut s'y reprendre à deux fois avec la baguette de Johann mais y parvint, Al ne tarda pas à en faire de même. Ils prirent l'escalier de secours pour suivre l'homme, puis descendirent jusqu'au département des mystères.

Arrivés à l'étage, ils entendirent une porte se claquer. D'un geste de la baguette, James lui indiqua de prendre les portes gauches du couloir, lui prendrait les droites. Ce qu'ils firent.

Peut-être qu'ils pouvaient s'entendre pour une mission ? Pour une fois Al avait confiance. En avançant avec difficulté à cause de sa canne qui pouvait cogner contre le sol de marbre noir, le brun se colla aux portes susmentionnées et lança un hominem revelio informulé devant chaque porte.

Ce fut James qui le repéra au bout de la dernière porte du couloir. Les deux frères n'osèrent pas ouvrir. Que faisait cet homme à l'intérieur ? Ils entendaient des bruits discrets et légers. Ce Cunningham avait l'air d'avoir peur d'être pris sur le vif. Albus colla sa tête contre la porte sans savoir ce qu'il fabriquait.

Ce fut au bout d'une minute que le bonhomme sortit, les mains chargées de petits objets, comme un vieux téléphone, un vase, ou une vieille botte.

Des anciens portoloins. Il était dans la salle des anciens portoloins récupérés par le Ministère après utilisation.

L'homme commença à retourner à l'ascenseur. James aussitôt se désillusionna, se tourna vers lui et lui fit un signe de la tête avant de sauter sur l'homme. Qu'est-ce qu'il faisait cet idiot ? Sale Gryffondor stupide !

—Hey !

—Toi tu vas venir avec nous.

Aussitôt Albus jeta un sort à l'homme pour le rendre momentanément aveugle, il retomba sur le sol de surprise, ses objets lui échappèrent des mains et finirent au sol dans un bruit sonore au milieu du couloir.

—Qu'est-ce que tu fiches ?! On devait le suivre.

—C'est bon, il est assez louche comme ça ! On le cuisine maintenant !

—Merde ! Il s'enfuit !

En effet, le petit homme toujours aveugle rampait au sol à toute vitesse comme s'il avait un feudeymon aux trousses pour atteindre l'escalier. James le saisit par les mollets pour l'emmener dans l'ascenseur. Albus récupéra les objets et les suivit, furieux.

Malgré les tentatives de l'homme pour se dédouaner, James le maintint et les emmena dans un tout petit bureau d'interrogatoire laissé aux aurors. Ils l'assirent sur une chaise violemment et James se calla contre le mur, Albus, lui s'assit sur la chaise en vis à vis.

—Où est-ce que je suis ? Qui êtes vous ? C'est de l'argent que vous voulez ? Je peux vous donner le numéro de mon coffre ! Ne me faites pas de mal s'il vous plait !

—On est pas là pour ça Monsieur Cunningham, tenta Albus en voulant reprendre du mieux qu'il pouvait leur filature. Nous sommes là pour vous interroger sur votre étrange comportement de ces derniers jours.

—Pourquoi un membre de la coordination internationale est allé voler des portoloins ?! siffla James.

—Je ne les ais pas volés, c'est dans le cadre de mon travail ! J'ai la permission ! Oh je vous en prie ! Qui êtes vous ?

—De qui tenez vous ces lettres cryptées ? continua son aîné.

—Mais quelles lettres, vous m'avez enlevé la vue, je ne vois rien !

—J, arrête ! On ne va rien en tirer comme ça ! On aurait dû continuer à le suivre, tu as tout foutu en l'air !

—N'importe quoi. Il va nous dire ce qu'on attend de lui.

—Tout ce que vous voulez ! Je vous en supplie, laissez-moi !

Albus jugea ce petit homme tremblant, il n'avait pas l'air dangereux.

—Alors, ces lettres ?

—Je-je-je ne sais pas de quoi vous parlez !

—Pour quelle raison avez vous tout ces portoloins ?

—Pour mon chef ! Il me l'a demandé.

—C'est étrange, j'ai vérifié vos notes de service et votre patron ne vous a rien demandé.

Al lorgna son frère, quand avait-il été vérifier dans le bureau de Cunningham ? Puis, il comprit en voyant le petit sourire en coin de James et l'air vacillant de Cunningham.

—Je les ais brûlées !

—Pourquoi brûleriez-vous de simples notes de services ? Hein ?

—Confidentiel !

—Vous mentez ! Répondez !

James asséna une violente claque au visage de l'homme qui retomba la face contre la table en sanglotant. Non. Ce n'était pas vrai. Il allait trop loin.

—Je ne sais rien, je vous assure ! P-p-p-pitié !

—Tu vas trop loin ! Arrête ! Il ne sait rien !

—Il ment !

—Qu'est-ce que tu en sais ? Ça suffit ! Lâche son poignet tu lui fais mal !

—J'ai passé suffisamment de temps avec un menteur dans ma vie ! Maintenant je sais quand quelqu'un se fout de ma gueule ! Lui il se paye notre tête !

Encore Johann, toujours Johann. Albus se mordit la lèvre, essaya de trouver quelque chose à dire pour aider ce type, alors que James faisait les cents pas comme un lion en cage de plus en plus excité. Combien de cachets avait-il prit ? Comment tenait-il encore ? Et qu'allaient-ils faire de ce type ? Bon sang c'était un cauchemar.

—Je vais envoyer un patronus à Bri, ça va trop loin !

—Non, ne la mêle pas ! Il nous dira ce qu'il faut qu'on sache même si je dois employer la force.

D'un coup James se plaça derrière Cunningham, il saisit violemment ses poignets qu'il plaça à hauteur d'épaules, entourant ses bras de son tronc, puis éclata violemment la pointe des coudes de l'homme contre la table en fer. Albus eut horriblement mal pour lui en l'entendant hurler. La douleur comme une décharge électrique remontait jusqu'au bout des mains mais ne laisserait aucune trace. James l'avait déjà testé. Johann. Toujours Johann. Ce n'était plus tenable.

Il jeta un sort à son frère pour l'expulser de l'homme.

—Ça suffit ! Stop ! Tu vas le tuer !

—Tais-toi !

—Il est peut être innocent !

—Non, il sait quelque chose ! Il est allié de Grindelwald, j'en suis persuadé !

Alors ce fut comme un déclic pour l'homme qui, d'un geste de la main, ôta le bandeau ensorcelé le rendant aveugle, plongea et récupéra sa baguette par terre. Il jeta un sort entre Al et James qui l'esquivèrent, puis récupéra les objets.

—Expelliarmus ! hurla Albus !

—Ah ça non, grogna Cunningham. Endoloris !

—Abrite toi !

Le sort ricocha contre le mur, créant assez de confusion pour que l'homme un sourire mauvais aux lèvres, ses objets en mains ne prenne la fuite comme un dératé. James bondit sur ses pieds, enragé et se mit à sa poursuite. Albus malheureusement mit plus de temps avec sa jambe à se remettre.

Il s'appuya sur sa canne, jeta un sort d'immobilisation à son muscle et poursuivit son frère et leur désormais ennemi.

Ils arrivèrent tous les trois dans l'atrium. L'homme échangeait moultes sorts contre James, Albus commença à riposter à son tour.

—Je te l'avais dit !

—Baisse-toi !

Un sort manqua Al d'un cheveu, il riposta d'un rictusempra qui atteint l'homme, il se débarrassa du sortilège, James lui, bondit vers l'homme un sortilège pourpre dans sa direction. Il l'esquiva en reculant encore et encore.

—Al passe derrière lui pauvre idiot !

—La ferme !

Un sortilège toucha sa canne qui glissa et lui avec, déconcentré par le commentaire de son frère. James bourra les sortilèges contre le type qui s'abritait sous une coupole. L'autre profita de la distraction, il recula jusqu'à la zone de transplanage et disparut.

Putain de merde.

—Je vais te tuer ! cria James à son intention.

…

.

.

Entre Bridget et Dumbledore réveillés en pleine nuit, difficile de dire quel savon avait été le pire. Aux deux, James avait juste serré les dents en jouant avec son briquet.

Albus, lui avait été tout simplement mortifié.

Une mission qui avait semblé si prometteuse était devenue en quelques instants catastrophique. Ils avaient eu un suspect et ce dernier s'était enfuis, en connaissant leur visage, et à qui irait-il confier ces informations ? À Grindelwald sans aucun doute.

—Vous ne savez pas travailler en équipe ! Je vous avais pourtant défendu de bosser seuls dessus ! Vous auriez dû m'appeler ! cingla la femme en chemise de nuit, ses cheveux mal peignés.

—J'ai voulu le faire, il me l'a défendu, plaida Albus en pointant James qui se rembrunit.

—Et tu ne pouvais pas le faire quand même ? Sois un peu indépendant pour une fois ! Tu étais un serpentard oui ou merde ? On dirait une carpette à toujours t'aplatir devant ton frère !

Dumbledore dans une robe de nuit bleue saphir car il n'avait pas prit la peine de se changer, intervint doucement, mais c'était là le pire :

—Je pense que ce que Miss Maugrey essaie de dire c'est que vous avez eue une bonne initiative en voulant l'appeler. Vous devez en référer à elle. Quant à vous Miss Maugrey, connaissant le caractère emporté de Mr Potter, vous vous êtes bien doutée de quelque chose en ne les voyant pas rentrer ?

La femme rosit. Elle baissa les yeux.

—Oui… mais…

—Mais vous avez eu quelques soucis en cour de route, n'est-ce pas, pointa le sous directeur de son regard bleu en montrant les bouteilles vides. Nous en avions déjà parlé.

—Je sais. Je suis désolée…

—Être désolée est une chose Miss, ce qu'il faut est ne plus reproduire de telles erreurs et nous servir de celle-ci, fit il doucement mais on sentait la lassitude et une certaine colère dans sa voix. Je vais avertir les compagnies de Voyage de Mr Dolohov pour que cet homme ne monte pas à bord pour faux et usage de faux. Il ne doit pas quitter le pays. Savez-vous ce qu'il comptait faire ?

—Il travaillait à la coordination internationale et avait sa possession d'anciens portoloins.

—Pour les rendre intraçables. Mr Cunningham veut soit quitter le pays ou faire rentrer des gens dans le pays, et les choses deviennent effectivement inquiétantes.

Bridget dans son coin n'osait toujours pas bouger, mortifiée de honte. La couleur de ses ongles carmin n'avait rien à envier à celle de son visage. Dumbledore les passa en revue tour à tour, lui, désolé, James furibond, puis Bridget.

—Quant à vous Mr Potter, il devient très difficile de vous tenir. Nous ne pouvons plus continuer. Vous devez commencer un sevrage. Je vais vous prescrire des potions de sevrages et-

—J'en veux pas de vos potions.

—Vous nous mettez tous en danger. Vous avez l'interdiction de sortir tant que vous n'aurez pas vaincus vos démons intérieurs.

—Comme si j'allais vous écouter.

—Mais cette maison écoute Miss Maugrey. Bridget s'il vous plait ?

La femme sortit sa baguette de sa robe de chambre. Elle la pointa au plafond.

—La maison va réfuter toute tentative de sortie de ta part et ce pour une semaine. Tu vas devoir apprendre à grandir, James.

Albus ne parvint même pas à se réjouir de la déconfiture de son aîné. Il le trouva tellement paralysé qu'il eut un instant pitié pour lui. Il allait se retrouver seul. Tout seul avec ses terribles démons. James se releva en tremblant puis monta s'enfermer dans sa chambre.

—Quant à vous Monsieur Potter et Miss Maugrey, j'ai une autre mission pour vous. Elle demandera un certain tact, mais je suis sûr que vous en aurez.

* * *

Eeet voilà.

Quelle est cette mystérieuse mission ? Vous le saurez très bientôt, et elle fera apparaître un personnage de l'oeuvre d'Harry Potter. Qui était donc vivant quatre vingt ans plus tôt ? À vos claviers et supputations ;)

Love,

Hugs,

Reviews ?

La chauve souris requin transgénique


	34. Comfort

_Et je vous retrouve pour un petit chapitre en ce jour de Noël. Je vous souhaite à tous de joyeuses fêtes, profitez bien :)_

 _Résumé des chapitres précédents : Albus et James, à la poursuite d'un étrange individu sèment la zizanie dans le Ministère. Pour tenter de rectifier le tir, Dumbledore fait enfermer James pour le purger de ses drogues, et envoie Al et Bridget chercher des informations._

* * *

 _Les gens sous les étoiles_

 _Vont et se dispersent_

 _En poussière quasi stellaire_.

Czeslow Milosz

* * *

— _Quant à vous Monsieur Potter et Miss Maugrey, j'ai une autre mission pour vous. Elle demandera un certain tact, mais je suis sûr que vous en aurez._

…

…

.

.

Godric Hollow.

Quand Albus y était allé la dernière fois, c'était pour l'enterrement de ses parents. Il retint un frisson. Ne pas repenser à ses parents, c'était trop douloureux. Bridget à ses côtés, parée dans un coupe-vent vieillot ne semblait pas comprendre ses craintes. Elle traça devant le cimetière, puis continua jusqu'à la grande place. Des moldus jetèrent un regard étonné à sa jambe métallique visible sous son jupon, puis lorgnèrent Albus bizarrement, enroulé dans sa vieille cape. Il n'en tint pas compte. Ils continuèrent à marcher jusqu'à une petite maison.

Bridget toqua. Et la porte s'ouvrit sur une petite vieille femme ridée.

Bathilda Tourdesac.

—Oui ? À qui ai-je l'honneur ?

—Bonjour, Bridget Maugrey et Ally Pieters, nous sommes des chercheurs en histoire gobeline du XVIIe et nous aimerions vous posez quelques questions au sujet de votre dernière édition de l'Histoire de la Magie.

—Oh faites, faites, entrez.

Albus bégaya un remerciement. Il se trouvait devant l'une des femmes les plus importantes du siècle dernier, l'historienne la plus connue d'Angleterre. Intimidé, le jeune homme avec sa canne entra dans la demeure. La petite vieille femme dans un cardigan violet, leur présenta des sièges dans un intérieur tout en chintz et en objets précieux et anciens. Mrs Tourdesac esquissa un sourire en s'asseyant.

—Je ne m'attendais pas à recevoir de la visite. Je n'ai rien prévu. Peut être désirez-vous un peu de thé ? Je dois avoir une boite de scones entamée quelque part.

—Non, ne vous dérangez pas. Asseyez-vous donc.

Tourdesac s'assit interloquée.

—Alors, de quoi exactement comptiez vous me parler à propos de la guerre gobeline ? C'est vrai que je n'ai pas trop détaillé le passage de Gurnafl le Hardi, mais comprenez moi bien ses descendants sont de vrais têtes d'enclumes, impossible d'engager la discussion avec eux !

—À vrai dire, nous ne sommes pas exactement là pour ça.

La vieille femme eut une étrange étincelle au fond de ses yeux clairs, comme si tristement, elle devinait ce qu'ils étaient venus chercher mais qu'elle attendait la preuve orale.

—Nous aimerions vous parler de Grindelwald.

—Vous êtes envoyés par Albus… Je vois… J'ai dit tout ce que j'avais à dire. Vous pouvez partir.

—Attendez ! Nous savons que vous êtes la tante de Gellert Grindelwald. Nous avons besoin d'informations ! tenta Bridget.

—Albus Dumbledore l'a connu mieux que moi. Cet enfant s'est joué de moi. Je ne suis que le dindon de la terrible farce qui se déchaîne sur l'Europe. Partez maintenant. J'aimerais travailler sur mon prochain livre. En paix.

—Il est de plus en plus fort. Nous devons lutter contre lui, protesta Albus. Vous devez certainement savoir des choses sur ses alliés, ses ambitions.

—Non, non !

La vieille femme tomba sur son fauteuil étourdie par son propre cri. En leur ouvrant, elle avait disposé d'une vitalité étonnante, mais le nom de Grindelwald sortit, semblait lui avoir ôté toutes ses forces. Albus accourut avec sa canne pour lui tendre le verre d'eau qu'il venait juste d'invoquer. La femme le lorgna, puis toisa sa jambe.

—C'est lui qui vous a fait ça, n'est-ce pas ? Je sais reconnaître de la magie noire qu'en j'en vois.

—En partie oui.

—Mon pauvre enfant, je ne peux rien pour vous. S'il vous plait partez.

Bridget retint un soupir. Elle sortit sa pipe, désespérée et commença à l'allumer. Sous l'œillade sèche de Tourdesac, elle dit :

—Je vais aller la fumer, ensuite on récupère nos affaires et on s'en va, promis.

L'historienne acquiesça, rassurée. Bridget partit et Albus resta pantois. Il ne savait pas trop quoi dire ou quoi faire. Mrs Tourdesac jouait avec son verre d'eau avec ses petites mains ridées. Elle rappela un instant Mrs Gutters à Al.

Pour échapper au malaise, il se tourna vers la table basse où des parchemins, des photos et des bouquins étaient entassés. Intimidé par le travail colossal de l'historienne, il demanda :

—C'est pour votre prochain livre ?

—Oui mon garçon.

Encore une fois, Gutters s'insinua dans son esprit. Al saisit une photo, interloqué. Il connaissait ce dôme et cette colline.

—Le monastère Saint Innocent.

—Vous le connaissez ? Très peu de mes collègues en parlent. S'il n'y avait pas cette photo, j'aurais cru à un mythe.

—Non. Il existe. En fuyant Grindelwald depuis la Bulgarie avec mon frère et ma sœur, nous avons trouvé refuge là-bas. Cet endroit nous a sauvé la vie.

—Je suis heureuse que vous vous soyez échappé, vous avez l'air d'un bon garçon, mais je ne peux rien pour vous. Je n'ai plus parlé à Gellert depuis près de quarante ans. Et ses dernières lettres étaient des menaces.

—Si, vous le pouvez. La moindre information peut nous être utile vous savez.

—Écoutez, je ne sais vraiment rien. Des aurors bulgares sont déjà passés chez moi retourner ses affaires dans le grenier. Ils n'ont rien trouvé. Mon neveu n'est resté que deux ans ici. Et il a réussi à faire déjà beaucoup de mal.

—Mais il va revenir, vous le savez. Il veut la Grande Bretagne.

—Et il veut les Reliques de la Mort comme dans le conte de _Beedle le Barde_ , il est devenu complètement fou.

—Il possède déjà la baguette. Les reliques existent madame, supplia presque Albus pour être cru. Mon frère, ma sœur et moi sommes l'héritier d'une autre. Il n'aura de cesse de nous pourchasser pour ça, il veut nous faire du mal, à tous. Si nous ne ployons pas sous ses ordres, nous ploierons sous ses sortilèges. Dumbledore est le seul rempart que nous avons pour notre vie. Si vous nous aidiez, vous épargnerez peut être à l'Angleterre bien des tourments.

Tourdesac l'observa, cherchant à discerner chez lui une once de folie, qu'elle ne trouva pas dans son regard vert et désespéré. Elle posa son verre, puis débuta lentement :

—J'ai… j'ai eu une discussion avec Gellert un soir, il y a bien des années. J'avais fait un gratin de légumes et Merlin sait que les jeunes détestent les légumes, oh Serdaigle, j'en perds le fil ! Pour l'empêcher de me faire la tête toute la soirée, j'ai amorcé une discussion sur les histoires de Mages noirs d'Europe. Je savais que ça lui plairait…

—Votre thèse…

—Oui _, quand un mage noir tombe un autre émerge quelque part. L'Histoire et le Temps sont un éternel recommencement._ La question qu'il m'a posée m'a plus que surprise, il m'a demandé si… quand un mage noir tombe, le plus intéressant ne serait pas pour un mage noir de s'entourer de ces pions blessés pour devenir encore plus fort ? Je pense qu'il… veut faire entrer des mages noirs en fuite, en Angleterre pour encercler Dumbledore. Il voudrait des alliés pour s'occuper du seul ennemi qu'il craint. Ce n'est qu'une supposition.

—C'est déjà beaucoup, remercia Al.

—Mais ce n'est pas des sorciers à l'extérieur que vous devriez vous méfier mon garçon. Les sorciers de ce pays approuvent beaucoup plus Grindelwald que vous ne le pensez. Ce sont eux les plus dangereux. La haine et la soif de pouvoir sont typiquement humaines, et si ce n'est pas Grindelwald qui les comblera, ce sera un autre mage noir qu'ils suivront.

Un mage noir comme Voldemort en train d'accroître sa puissance en secret, par exemple. Les informations fusaient dans l'esprit d'Al qui remerciait Tourdesac d'un sourire aussi grand que sa figure.

—J'ai fini, fit Bridget en arrivant dans le petit salon. Je reprends ma veste et on y va ?

—Oh attendez, s'exclama la petite vieillarde en filant dans son bureau attenant de la taille d'un mouchoir de poche.

Elle revint quelques instants plus tard avec un précieux volume.

—Ma thèse. Tenez, prenez là mon garçon. J'espère qu'elle vous apportera les lumières qui vous manquaient.

Complètement ému par cette preuve de bonté de la femme. Al saisit un morceau de parchemin vierge qu'il recouvrit de petites informations puis tendit à Tourdesac.

—Je vous remercie, mais qu'est-ce que c'est, mon petit ?

—Les coordonnées géographiques du monastère et le nom de l'homme qui a eu la même bonté que vous en avez eue pour moi. Père Athénodore. Quand cette guerre sera finie, vous irez voir ce lieu, j'en suis sûr.

Bathilda Tourdesac lui sourit gentiment. Touchée par cette conversation, elle les raccompagna à la porte qui claqua pourtant aussitôt derrière eux. La précieuse thèse de Tourdesac sous le bras, Albus souriait, extatique.

—Alors tu as pu en tirer quelque chose de la vieille ?

—Tu n'imagines même pas. On rentre et je te raconte.

Tout comme lui même n'imaginait pas, qu'il venait de permettre une grande avancée dans l'Histoire de la Magie en révélant l'existence de ce Monastère dont il lirait les pages quatre vingt ans plus tard.

…

…

.

.

Bridget était saoule.

Mais pour une fois Al n'avait rien à lui reprocher. C'était une avancée énorme. Ce n'était qu'une supposition, mais ils pouvaient peut être rechercher ailleurs que dans le Ministère et les lieux stratégiques. Ils pouvaient essayer de mettre des noms sur d'éventuels ennemis.

James ne s'était pas joints à leur allégresse. Il n'avait eu qu'un commentaire méprisant avant de retourner dans sa chambre. Bridget elle continuait à boire. Al l'accompagnait d'un unique verre marié à des sucreries en tout genre.

Le whisky pur feu coulait dans sa gorge comme de la lave en fusion, le faisant tousser et Bridget ricanait.

—Alors mon bubus ? On s'étouffe, _hic !_

—C'est fort ce truc.

—Bien sûr que c'est fort ! C'est pour ça que c'est bon.

Al n'était pas sûr de partager son avis, mais il s'abstint de commentaire, passionné par la relecture de la thèse de Tourdesac sur ses genoux. Les chapitres étaient tous plus riches les uns que les autres, avec l'explication de l'émergence au XVIIIe siècle d'un mage noir japonais du nom Hisao Kurosaki ou encore la disparition subite et inexplicables d'autres comme Mariejoie Ladon la Reine du Vaudou dans les années vingt. Une mine inépuisable qu'il voulait absolument approfondir.

—Oh arrête de lire ça ! On va faire la fête ! C'est une des meilleures nouvelles de ces derniers jours !

—Ah ah, non. Je ne suis pas spécialement fêtard.

—Ça, _hic_ , j'avais remarqué ! bouda la jeune femme. C'est dommage. Tu es tellement timide et taciturne, t'sais… Excuse moi pour hier, j'étais furieuse. Plus contre ton frangin que contre toi.

—Je sais. J'ai compris. À force d'entendre les commentaires de James, ça ne me fait plus grand chose tu sais.

—Faut prendre confiance en toi, c'est ce que ma Maman disait toujours, soupira la femme la tête contre la table. Ma maman était géniale. _Hic !_ Toujours gentille, calme, sauf au combat, c'était une vraie tordue. Mon papa disait que c'était son sang Viennois qui faisait ça. Les viennoises ont un caractère de chiotte. J'en ai hérité apparemment.

—Est-ce que… je peux te demander ce qu'il s'est produit pour te retrouver du jour au lendemain avec ton frère à charge ? demanda doucement Albus, avec l'impression d'être beaucoup trop intimiste.

Bridget prit appuis sur la table pour le regarder l'œil vitreux.

—J'ai été trop faible. Voilà le problème. C'est de ma faute s'ils sont morts.

—Tu dois sûrement te tromper.

—Même pas. C'était un d'mes premières missions, pas pour les aurors, mais pour Dumbledore. Mes parents et moi on travaillait déjà avec lui contre Grindelwald. Mon père adulait Dumbledore. On devait coincer la maison de sorciers irlandais. Les irlandais soutiennent beaucoup Grindelwald, mais osent pas trop aller en Angleterre, question d'patriotisme j'crois, _hic_ ! On était tous les quatre, mais ça a dérapé. La maison était en train de s'écrouler. Je me suis retrouvée face à un tordu à qui ça faisait bander d'me torturer, j'ai hurlé comme jamais, comme une dingue. Je vois encore les flammes et j'entends mes cris. J'avais l'impression d'être ailleurs tellement c'était insupportable.

Elle rebut. Albus voulait l'arrêter, mais elle était lancée, soignant avec l'alcool une plaie gigantesque.

—Puis j'ai vu mes parents, entourés de cinq types au milieu des débris cramés de la maison. J'ai hurlé à Dumbledore qu'il aille les aider, mais il a vu toute l'horreur que ce malade me faisait, il est venu m'aider moi. Ce qui restait du toit s'est écroulé ensuite sur mes parents et les types, _hic_. Ils sont tous morts. À cause de moi. Et de ma faiblesse. Je me suis réveillée cinq jours plus tard à Sainte Mangouste, le type m'avait arraché la jambe avant d'être stoppé par Dumbledore et j'ai vu à mon chevet Dumbledore en train de pleurer. Il pleurait Al. Il me suppliait de lui _pardonner_. Pardonner de quoi ? J'ai été trop téméraire, pas assez puissante face à un pauvre type. Lui, a voulu aider celle qu'il pensait la plus en danger, moi.

Elle hoqueta douloureusement. Albus vit des larmes couler sur les joues osseuses de Bridget.

—J'ai rien dit à Alastor. Il aime Dumbledore. C'était nos erreurs à tous les deux, j'ai préféré qu'il déteste que moi pour ce désastre. Je veux endosser toute seule mon erreur. Je suis une grande fille. Le directeur du bureau, Cygnus Black après cette boucherie a été obligé de démissionner, il a pris sur lui pour nous couvrir, et ça aussi je m'en veux, quand je vois qui on a récolté… Ce crétin de Nott, _hic_ …

Elle se resservit, mais Albus dévasté lui ôta la bouteille et le verre des mains, alors plus désespérée encore, elle continua :

—Je sais que je suis pas quelqu'un de très gracieux, de très beau, tout ça. Je suis une femme, alors on me juge sur mon physique, je les ais entendus les guenons, les mots mesquins, puis avec ma jambe je suis devenue l'éclopée, Patte Folle, et j'en passe… Ce qui me gêne, c'est que je ne peux même pas leur prouver que par mes capacités je mérite autre chose que ces surnoms. Je résous peu d'affaires, je suis pas super performante… Alors peut être que je mérite toutes ces insultes. Je suis faible. Dumbledore quelque part doit avoir pitié de moi. Il me protège car il culpabilise.

—Je ne pense pas que tu sois faible, Bridget.

—Si. Tu détestes avoir besoin d'une canne, mais tu as encore ta jambe, elle fonctionne encore, moi je me réveille tous les matins avec le souvenir de mes cris et de mes parents en train de mourir.

Les mots touchèrent Al à un point qu'il ne pensait pas possible. Il baissa les yeux, gêné.

—Moi aussi. Nos parents sont morts aussi par notre faute. Tout aurait pu se passer différemment. J'ai passé mes premiers mois dans cette époque à me lamenter à ne plus pouvoir dormir. Mais les jeux sont faits. On ne peut pas passer sa vie à vouloir une revanche. Tu t'esquintes la vie à ne pas trouver de repos autrement que dans l'alcool. Tu es forte pour arriver à surmonter tout ça, de ta drôle de façon. Il faut aller plus loin pour devenir encore plus forte.

—Tu as des mots réconfortants, t'sais, _hic._ C'est à se demander pourquoi tu ne les utilises pas avec James ?

Encore une fois, la flèche atteint Al. Il ne sut pas trop quoi dire. Bridget renifla, et essuya ses larmes.

—Mais merci. Merci de m'avoir écoutée.

Alors, Albus vit la jeune femme s'approcher de lui et tendre les lèvres. Un million d'idées traversèrent l'esprit d'Al en quelques secondes. Il avait déjà embrassé des filles avant que James et Johann ne bousillent tout, mais il ne voulait pas. Il aimait beaucoup Bridget, mais il ne pouvait pas.

—Non, Bridget, ce n'est pas raisonnable, fit lentement Al en la repoussant avec douceur.

Ce n'était même pas pour son physique, ni encore pour l'odeur d'alcool qu'elle dégageait, c'était juste une non attirance, et un désir de ne pas faire une regrettable erreur. Bridget se recula, un sourire triste sur les lèvres.

—Je vois, chevrota-t-elle. Ce… n'est… pas grave.

Elle se releva en titubant et disparut. Al encore une fois fut sonné par ce qu'il s'était produit. Il espéra qu'elle aurait oublié tout ça demain. Lui ne l'oublierait pas. Cette fille lui attirait de la sympathie, car en quelques mots, il avait découvert à quel points les gens étaient semblables face à la douleur de la perte d'un être cher.

Tous ou presque réagissaient pareils, et faisaient des erreurs. Rien qu'à voir Bridget, James, Lily ou lui même.

 **oOo**

—Ça c'était privé ! siffla Albus Potter à l'auror.

—Je n'ai pas fait exprès, bredouilla Douglass décontenancé de voir le cadet des Potter si violent soudainement.

—Ne vous excusez pas, vous avez fait votre travail, corrigea McFleetwood.

Rita opina discrètement. Le Ministre et le Sous Secrétaire d'état n'étaient pas venus finalement. Quel dommage. Ou pas. McFleetwood avait un plaisir certain à torturer ces jeunes gens. Rita adorait ça. Encore plus que le regard sombre des époux Potter sur le Haut Juge. Mrs Bones aussi semblait en colère de la remarque de McFleetwood, mais elle se contint.

—Alors ? Quelqu'un d'autre veut passer ?

—Je pense que ça suffira pour aujourd'hui, négocia Bones. Merci pour votre témoignage.

Quelques Hauts Juges opinèrent, non pas par amabilité, mais parce qu'eux ressentaient une certaine fatigue à force de visionner toutes ces images et demandaient du repos.

—Bien, bien, reprit McFleetwood comme une évidence. Le Ministre n'est pas là, mais nous reportons la suite de ce procès au 7 février. Sur ce, raccompagnez les accusés.

Ce que les aurors et les magicogardes firent, entraînant les trois Potter gardant la tête basse. Rita pressée de sortir fumer sa cigarette, se dit qu'il y avait encore tellement à approfondir. Qui était cette Bridget Maugrey ? Pourquoi personne ne la connaissait ? Qu'avaient modifié ces gosses ?

Oh oui, décidément, elle, elle ne pouvait prétendre à du repos. Son livre ne s'écrirait pas tout seul.

La vengeance ne s'opérait pas seule.

 **oOo**

 _5 Février 2025_

—Je me doutais que tu serais là.

Harry leva la tête vers Ginny. Dans ce tapis de neige, ses cheveux roux flamboyaient comme des flammes. La rousse s'avança au milieu des tombes du cimetière de Godric Hollow avec délicatesse. Évidemment qu'elle se doutait qu'il irait là. À force des années et avec leur complicité d'autrefois retrouvée, elle le connaissait mieux qu'il se connaissait lui même.

Gin s'assit près de lui dans la poudreuse et avec ses gants déneigea la tombe de ses parents, le nom de Lily et James Potter était encore reluisant malgré les années.

—Tu viens là à chaque fois que tu te remets en question. D'habitude je te laisse faire, c'est ton jardin secret. Mais aujourd'hui j'aimerais être près de toi…

Harry saisit doucement sa main comme pour la remercier de rester près de lui. À cette pensée, son cœur se gonfla de chaleur.

—Que fais-tu quand tu viens ici ? Tu leur parles ?

—Pas vraiment. Pas à voix haute du moins. Je réfléchis à des questions que je me pose en tant que parent… Je n'attends pas vraiment de réponses. Je me demande comment eux auraient fait. Je ne les ais connus que par ce que les gens m'ont dit d'eux, alors je me demande comment eux auraient fait avec tout ce qu'il m'est arrivé enfant. Ce qu'ils ressentaient de là haut.

—Sûrement de l'impuissance.

—Oui. C'est ce que je me dis aussi. Comme ce qu'on ressent actuellement. Bittersweet continue à m'éviter, je pense qu'il en fera autant tant que je ne l'aurais pas laissé voir sa femme, mais elle n'est pas en état de parler. Si je pouvais parler au Ministre, peut-être que-

—Je ne pense pas que ça changera grand chose. Je n'aime pas ce type, et toi non plus.

—Non c'est vrai, mais pour Al, J et Li, je suis prêt à bien des sacrifices. Dommage qu'il n'ait pas l'air de le comprendre.

Ginny acquiesça solennellement. Elle invoqua une gerbe de fleur du bout de sa baguette, un enchevêtrement de lys, comme sa mère, et de camélias, ses fleurs à elle. Une sorte de don partagé et secret.

—Penses-tu que nous sommes de bons parents Gin ? Nous n'avons rien vu. Nous n'avons pas vu leur trouble. Nous serions incapables de dire quand ils se sont incrustés dans notre époque.

—Oui, je pense que nous sommes de bons parents. Ils nous ont dissimulé bien des choses, mais nous aussi. J'ai ressassé cette question sans cesse dans mon esprit, moi aussi. Après tout ce qu'on a vu, nos enfants même perdus dans cette époque dangereuse ont su conserver leur valeur. Lily a clamé son innocence, et James et Al devaient avoir de bonnes raisons.

—Ils détestent jusqu'à leur nom…

—C'est une crise enfin Harry ! Un nom ne remet pas en cause une identité, tu me l'as dit toi même. Tom Jedusor aurait pu rester cet adolescent séduisant, il aurait eu le monde à ses pieds sans violence au lieu de devenir Voldemort. Il y a plus à s'inquiéter, comme savoir si nos enfants vont un jour être innocentés…

Gin se mordit la lèvre, Harry souffla :

—Oui, j'ai espoir. Je garde espoir Ginny, qu'à un moment les choses s'arrangent. Tu viens de me dire que nos enfants ont gardé une morale. Et puis tu as entendu Susan, ils se moquent de les savoir coupables ou pas, ils veulent autre chose. Il faut le trouver avant eux, et nous les garderons près de nous.

—Oui, acquiesça vaguement son épouse. Tu veux que nous retournions chez Mione et Ron ? Je commence à avoir froid.

—J'ai accepté une garde à Azkaban pour cette nuit. Elle commence à minuit. Je serais de retour au matin.

Ginny hocha la tête et l'embrassa avant de disparaître dans un petit crac sonore. Harry observa une dernière fois la tombe de ses parents avant d'en faire de même.

 **oOo**

 _6 Février 2025_

Il entendait des insultes dans son dos. De nombreuses insultes, mais avec le temps, Harry s'y était étonnement habitué. Alors ça ne lui faisait plus grand chose, en arpentant les couloirs d'Azkaban d'entendre les prisonniers, d'anciens mangemorts ou collaborateurs de Voldemort pour beaucoup, l'insulter allègrement. Tout y passait, sa cicatrice, sa petite taille, des menaces de morts, etc. Cela faisait tellement de temps qu'il entendait ce genre de choses qu'il ne faisait même plus vraiment attention.

Il continuait à faire ses rondes, depuis plusieurs heures déjà. Sa baguette devant lui l'éclairait dans les marches dangereuses de la forteresse où il pouvait à tout moment se briser le cou. Il était fatigué, mais mieux valait qu'il soit ici sur place par manque d'effectif, plutôt que des détraqueurs soient remis à Azkaban. Le gardien en chef de la prison avait suggéré ça mine de rien, mais il s'était senti bondir. Il en était absolument hors de question. Le brun se retint de frissonner cet endroit suffisait seul à dissuader les sorciers de quitter le droit chemin, pas besoin de ces monstres en prime.

Non, c'était exclu.

Le brun continua à monter les marches, les travaux allaient bon train. Il ne restait pratiquement plus aucune trace des tentatives d'évasion. Et c'était tant mieux.

—Potter…

Pour la première fois, une poussée de sadisme monta en Harry quand il vit Dolores Ombrage sortir de sa couchette. Dans sa robe de prisonnière, seul un ruban rose défraichi détonnait. Avec, elle en était encore plus hideuse. La femme en le reconnaissant se mit à siffler :

—Je suis là par votre faute.

—Oh non… Vous y êtes parce que vous n'êtes qu'une garce, Ombrage. Que ce soit moi ou un autre n'y change rien, vous auriez fini par y aller.

—Taisez-vous ! Vous avez gâché ma vie.

—Vous avez gâché la vie de tellement d'autres personnes, Ombrage, vous êtes à votre juste place. Voldemort ne reviendra pas pour vous sauver la vie. Il se moque bien de vous. Vous avez juste satisfait votre sadisme et il était content de ne pas se charger d'un tel boulot. Vous n'êtes même pas une mangemort, il ne vous aurait pas accepté, car nous savons vous et moi que votre mère était moldue. Cela a été dit durant votre procès, il y a vingt six ans, vous vous souvenez ? Même Voldemort a un certain standing apparemment.

La bouche de crapaud d'Ombrage se figea de terreur. Elle écarquilla les yeux, non pas vers lui, mais vers la cellule mitoyenne à la sienne. Harry fronça les sourcils, mais sont interrogation ne dura pas, car la voix sirupeuse de Dolohov en sortit :

—Tu nous avais caché ça Dolorès… Aux douches je demanderais à Alecto de t'arracher les yeux sale sang mêlée !

—La ferme ! claqua Harry au détenu.

Antonin Dolohov colla son visage ridé aux barreaux glacés, ses yeux atteints de cataracte roulaient comme rendus fous par sa phrase :

—Ah, ah, non je me tairais pas. Vous entendez les gars ?! _Dolorès est une sang mêlée_! C'est une sale sang mêlée dégueulasse !

Une clameur lointaine lui répondit, d'autres hurlaient pour avoir la paix dans leur sommeil déjà court.

— _Ça suffit_! tonna Harry.

Comment ce garçon si doux dans le souvenir de Lily pouvait être devenu ce vieillard répugnant, en train de grignoter les barreaux pour faire le plus de bruits possible ? Prit d'un sérieux doute, Harry le pétrifia, puis retourna rapidement à sa ronde, pressé que le soleil se lève.

Quand sa tournée d'Azkaban fut finie, Harry récupéra son manteau. Il était huit heures du matin. C'était faisable. Il prit son balai, quitta la prison, puis transplana devant les grilles de Poudlard et sonna la cloche.

Rusard vint aux portes, l'air hargneux d'être réveillé aussi tôt un week end.

—Vous voulez quoi, vous ?

—Je dois voir le professeur McGonagall, c'est urgent.

—Ah ça non !

—C'est un ordre du bureau des aurors, balaya Harry excédé.

Il détestait user de son autorité, mais preuve en était que cela marchait. Rusard bâtit des paupières, cracha dans l'herbe, mais accéda à sa requête.

Harry marmonna un vague merci au vieil homme, il se dépêcha de traverser le parc, jusqu'au château. Harry eut la chance de ne croiser aucun élève, il trouva ensuite rapidement le bureau de McGonagall fermé par la sempiternelle gargouille de pierre. Rusard à la traîne, clopin-clopant, siffla en passant :

—Triton farci.

La gargouille pivota, Harry entra. Il trouva McGonagall à peine réveillée, ses cheveux quelques peu en désordre. La directrice avait été avertie au dernier moment de son arrivée. En le voyant, sans doute l'œil fatigué, la si sévère femme leva un sourcil :

—Qu'y a-t-il Harry ?

—J'aimerais tenter de comprendre quelque chose professeur McGonagall… Vous ne vous souvenez pas avoir été en cours avec ma fille, n'est-ce pas ?

—Absolument pas, des Hauts Juges m'ont déjà demandé la même chose, à moi et à Horace. Nous sommes incapables de nous rappeler de votre fille en 1940, tonna McGonagall après un sifflement de langue.

—Justement. Je crois que j'ai compris quelque chose… Les personnes vivantes ne se rappellent pas d'elle, ni de Al et James, comme s'ils avaient été… supprimés. Mais est-ce que les personnes mortes…

—Oui, les personnes mortes se souviennent ensuite d'eux, les interpella une voix.

Dumbledore. Le vieil homme souriait doucement dans son tableau.

—Mais enfin, Albus comment est-ce possible ? demanda McGonagall. Vous ai posé cette question moi même il y a des mois et vous m'avez dit-

—Je vous ai dit d'attendre, car je voulais qu'Harry l'entende aussi. Pour certaines choses nous devons attendre. En ce qui concerne cette étrange histoire de mémoire, c'est une grande incompréhension de la Magie, je dois dire.

—Ça n'a pas de sens. Est-ce que ça voudrait dire qu'ils ont été rayés comme ça ? Comment ont-ils fait ? Comme cette Gutters ? Pourquoi n'existe-t-elle pas ?

Le regard jovial du vieil homme se ternit.

—Ça malheureusement, je n'en ai pas la moindre idée. Que des suppositions partielles… Je crois… que ce n'est _qu'une question de Temps avant que nous en ayons la réponse._

 **oOo**

* * *

Et voilà ! C'était donc Bathilda Tourdesac, eh eh. Ce chapitre vous a-t-il plu ? Pauvre Bridget et pauvre Albus ma foi.

Je tenais à vous remercier infiniment pour toutes vos reviews, elles me vont droit au coeur :)

On se retrouve l'année prochaine (ah ah *ok je sors*) pour le prochain chapitre.

Love,

Hugs,

Reviews,

La chauve souris requin transgénique.


	35. Anagram

_Hey_ , voici le nouveau chapitre :) je tenais à tous vous remercier pour vos reviews et vos lectures. On arrive à un autre point important de l'histoire.

Avez-vous vu le film _Origin of the Heir_ sur Voldemort ? J'en fait une petite critique en bas, vous allez voir pourquoi :/

Playlist : **Ludovico Einaudi** : Petricor - **Petit Biscuit** : You - **Amber Run** : I Found - **Sia** : Midnight Decision

* * *

 _Toutes les choses vraiment atroces démarrent dans l'innocence_

Ernest Hemingway

* * *

 _7 Février 2025_

Lily tremblait de tout son corps. C'en était insupportable pour Harry. Bittersweet n'était toujours pas là. Sans doute alité.

Percy non plus. Sans doute en train de préparer secrètement sa campagne. Audrey avait emmené sa fille Molly à l'école le matin et elle se tenait près d'eux, l'air pourtant gêné. Cette gêne, confirma à Harry que quelque part son jugement n'était pas mauvais. Il en voulut à son beau frère de ne pas les aider. Pour autant, mieux valait qu'il gagne les élections à venir quand l'annonce de la maladie de Bittersweet serait faite un de ces jours. Car McFleetwood ne devait pas monter.

Rien qu'à voir la façon dont il jaugeait leur fille, satisfait. C'en était insupportable. Il espéra que Candle trouverait quelque chose sur lui. On ne pouvait pas être une telle ordure sans avoir de lien avec Voldemort, si ?

James enchaîné, tourna sa tête vers Lily qui l'esquiva.

—Allez, c'est parti, continuons. Avec vous Miss ?

Lily se mordit la lèvre.

 **oOo**

Lily ne pouvait pas supporter la moitié des gens présents à cette table, pourtant, elle se contentait de sourire discrètement. Elle avait enfin arrangé la situation et gardait un œil vigilant sur Tom. Les choses étaient donc au mieux.

Non ?

Slughorn entouré de son petit club, levait un verre de vin des elfes, Cordelia avec Mulciber, Dolohov avec Sally Parkinson, Yaxley avec Morgini, Nott et Avery avec deux filles de Serpentard, et Tom et elle y répondirent. L'orgueil du directeur devant cette belle tablée gonfla encore un peu plus. Les plats apparurent, et tous se servirent.

—Ah, Tom je suis fort aise de vous voir enfin accompagné. Vous êtes ravissante Miss Pieters dans cette tenue.

Dans une robe de Morgini, noire, Lily répondit d'un sourire timide. L'œil de leur directeur de maison passa de Dolohov avec qui elle était allée à la soirée du réveillon de l'an passé, puis d'elle à Tom. Il parut se remémorer cette triste soirée, car il embraya aussitôt sur le brun, élégant lui aussi en noir.

—J'ai testé votre dernière potion, Tom. Très ingénieux d'utiliser des racines de belladone pour traiter les effets de la Goutte du Mort Vivant. Très ingénieux. Vous brillez toujours par votre excellence.

—Je vous remercie, répondit-il avec une fausse modestie.

Un léger sourire souleva sa joue, dévoilant une fossette le rendant encore plus attirant, la cavalière de Nott lui jeta un regard appuyé avant de retourner à sa salade. Morgini, elle, semblait piquer du nez dans son assiette, près de Lily. Cette soirée l'ennuyait autant qu'elle, mais pourquoi avoir accepté de suivre Silas Yaxley ? Le jeune homme ne faisait que regarder son décolleté à la dérobée. L'italienne se servit encore de vin.

—Vous êtes aussi toute belle Miss Parkinson. Comment va votre père Mr le Ministre ?

—Très bien, répondit la jeune fille. Très bien.

—Vous êtes très assortis avec Monsieur Dolohov. Quel dommage que Walburga et Orion Black ne puissent pas être là. J'ai été mis au courant de sa grossesse, je suis vraiment heureux pour eux. Les enfants sont une bénédiction.

—Vous en avez ? demanda timidement la fille accompagnant Nott et ce dernier lui jeta un mauvais regard.

—Oh ça non, répondit Slughorn sur un ton taquin. Il faut beaucoup plus de courage et de temps que j'en ai pour en élever.

Tous les élèves sourirent de sa boutade.

—C'est vrai que les enfants dans les grandes familles de sorciers sont rares de nos jours, commenta Morgini. Et toi, Lina ? Comment vont tes frères ?

—Euh, très bien. Ils sont entrés au Ministère, je crois.

—Sous la tutelle de mon père, aboya rudement Nott.

—Oui, c'est vrai, Mr Nott, d'ailleurs vous saluerez Thaddeus de ma part !

Lily vit que près d'elle, Tom levait un sourcil à l'attention du duo Nott et Avery. Slughorn ne le remarqua pas :

—Et vous comptez entrer au Ministère Miss Pieters ?

—Je ne sais pas trop.

—Notre rendez-vous d'orientation est fixé pour le 20 décembre, il faudrait vous décider rapidement ma chère.

—Je sais, je vais vite faire un choix.

—Surtout que vos notes ont bien augmentées, il me semble. Le professeur Galacteros m'a dit que vous avez de bonnes notes en divination. C'est assez rare. Peut être avez vous un don, très chère ?

Nouveau coup d'œil appuyé de Tom. Elle n'avait aucun don, elle avait juste compris ce que le professeur attendait. Une prédiction de mort dans les boules de cristal, de naissance dans les cartes, et de présages obscurs dans les feuilles de thé. Cette discipline ne valait plus grand chose quand on avait compris ça.

—En tout cas, vous formez un bien joli couple, tous les deux. Je suis heureux que vous vous soyez trouvé quelqu'un Tom, je vous ai vu, vous jetez un petit regard en coin à Miss Pieters depuis tout à l'heure, fit le professeur victorieux.

Lily manqua de piquer un fard. Tom resta calme, alors que Cordelia pouffait avec Parkinson, mais les deux filles se furent elles rendue compte de leur complicité qu'elles détournèrent le regard par pure mesquinerie. Aucun des garçons n'osa commenter, autrement que par un sourire maladroit pour ne vexer ni leur professeur, ni mettre en colère leur chef.

—Comment vous êtes vous rapprochés tous les deux ?

—Durant l'été. Nous nous sommes quelques peu… baladés, ici et là, fit vaguement Tom déclenchant des frissons chez elle.

Oui, se sauver pour échapper à la mort avait tout d'une balade. Lily but une gorgée de vin, alors que Slughorn éclatait de rire en taquinant son élève chouchou. Tom souriait toujours impassible en inclinant la tête quand il le fallait. A côté, Morgini semblait toujours désintéressée et paraissait s'ennuyer à mourir.

Quand elle voulut amorcer un geste dans sa direction, la main de Tom sous la table la retint. Lily lui lança un regard farouche que Slughorn et les autres ne remarquèrent pas, occupés à complimenter Cordelia et Mulciber.

—Alors vous allez peut être vous fiancer ? C'est bien, bravo ! Cette parure est superbe miss Bulstrode.

La blonde, un collier de perles roses au cou, répondit avec suffisance :

—J'espère bien, vu ce qu'elle a coûté.

—Et… où ont été amorcées les négociations de votre futur ensemble ?

—En Suisse, dans les Alpes où j'ai une résidence secondaire, nota Mulciber. D'ailleurs, j'ai ramené quelque chose de là-bas.

—Decimus je te l'interdis, feula Cordelia subitement.

Pourtant, le grand jeune homme, ne tint pas compte de la mise en garde, il sortit un écrin de velours, qu'il ouvrit. Des cigarettes sorcières à l'air coûteux étaient joliment emballées. Lily sentit Morgini se tendre rien qu'à cette vue. Slughorn lui, eut l'air gêné.

—Oh des cigarettes, vous n'êtes pas raisonnable Mulciber, voyons.

—Nous sommes entre nous, protesta doucement Avery avide d'essayer. Ça ne sortira pas d'ici.

—Ooooh, et puis zut. Mais pas un mot au Professeur Dippet, je pourrais me faire taper sur les doigts vous savez !

Le professeur piocha dans l'écrin avec ses petits doigts boudinés pour porter une cigarette à ses lèvres qu'il alluma avec sa baguette. L'écrin fit le tour de la table, les filles refusèrent l'air dégoûtées, contrairement aux adolescents pressés de découvrir cette chose inconnue. Morgini, elle ne fit pas passer la boite, elle prit une cigarette le plus naturellement du monde, sous l'œil étonné des autres.

—J'ignorais que tu fumais, commenta Yaxley.

—Mais je suis une femme libre, je fais ce que je veux. Lina tu en veux ? Il y en a assez pour tout le monde après tout.

Lily hésita, puis en prit une, avec Tom qui fit passer l'écrin à Sally Parkinson. Il se pencha pour lui allumer sa cigarette avec sa baguette, alors la rousse souffla :

—Tiens, tu ne dis rien ?

—Non. _Là dessus_ je n'ai rien à dire.

Un curieux sentiment de malaise emprunt Lily alors qu'elle portait sa cigarette à ses lèvres. Tout ceci ne le regardait pas. Pour avoir vu James maintes fois le faire, le geste fut aisé. Elle inspira puis expira la fumée aromatisée aux épices. L'odeur lui plaisait étonnement. Un nuage de fumée prit lentement dans la salle, et inspirées les deux filles de serpentards se dépêchèrent d'en prendre une à leur tour. Seules Cordelia et Parkinson parurent s'en passer s'en mal.

—Le tabac c'est la vie, constata Morgini soudainement.

—J'aime votre philosophie, Miss Veronese. Mais je pense que le professeur Dumbledore appréciera moins vos récents résultats dans ma matière. Un peu de nerf, vous êtes une brillante sorcière, vous irez loin. Regardez Miss Pieters, un peu plus de travail l'a mit sur un très bon chemin !

Morgini lui décocha un sourire étonnement froid, le genre de sourire que seul Tom pouvait produire. Le brun, légèrement suspicieux leva un sourcil inquisiteur vers la jeune femme, qui préféra continuer à fumer sa cigarette jusqu'à la fin de la soirée.

…

.

.

—Attend moi dehors. J'ai quelque chose à demander à Slughorn.

Lily se mordit la langue, mais préféra abdiquer. Alors qu'Antonin raccompagnait Parkinson, et que les garçons en faisaient de même avec leur cavalière respective, la rousse resta près de la porte du bureau de Slughorn.

—Morgini, je te raccompagne ? quémanda Yaxley. Picott rode, tu pourrais te faire prendre.

—Non, je te remercie Silas. Je vais me débrouiller. Je suis une grande fille.

L'italienne décocha un clin d'œil au serpentard qui s'en alla l'air déçu puis toisa le dos de Mulciber s'éloignant avec Cordelia, l'air furieux. Lily la regarda faire. Autant Cordelia avait été une vraie peste avant que la vapeur ne se renverse autant elle craignait un peu que Morgini ne lui jette un sort tant son regard était sombre. Alors la rousse se tourna vers sa camarade.

—Est-ce que tu vas bien en ce moment ? Tu es un peu étrange depuis la rentrée Morgini.

—Oh… tu trouves ?

—Oui… tu sais s'il s'est passé quelque chose durant les vacances tu peux m'en parler. Tu es un peu distante, ça nous inquiète avec Ullah.

Les yeux verts de la jeune fille papillonnèrent l'air perdu. Lily lui trouva soudainement l'air désemparé.

—Oui… il s'est passé pleins de choses durant les vacances, mais c'est un peu compliqué de tout expliquer.

La montre au poignet de Morgini sonna, elle l'air regarda un instant perdue, puis enchaîna aussitôt.

—Mais on en reparlera plus tard, je dois y aller.

—Pas de soucis.

L'italienne l'enlaça rapidement en lui murmurant un merci, puis fila vers les cachots. Lily leva un sourcil, qu'allait-elle faire dans les cachots ? Sa salle commune était au septième étage. La rousse songea à la suivre quand Tom sortit du bureau de Slughorn avec un mot en poche, le vieil homme à ses trousses.

—Allez, maintenant filez garnements, sinon vous ne pourrez pas vous lever demain matin ! les salua Slughorn sur un ton coquin avant de fermer la porte de son bureau.

—Que voulais-tu lui dire ? demanda Lily.

—J'avais besoin d'une recommandation pour un livre de la Réserve. Seul Dumbledore aurait pu me la donner, mais j'ai réussi… disons à contourner le règlement.

Un sourire satisfait pris de nouveaux place sur ses lèvres, Tom saisit sa main et l'entraîna à sa suite. Au contact de sa peau, Lily frémit.

—Et… c'est quel genre de livre ?

—Ça, c'est un secret.

—Toujours des secrets n'est-ce pas ? souffla la rousse d'une voix douce. Ça l'air si facile pour toi, tu as l'air d'avoir toujours une idée derrière la tête, un plan b.

—C'est ce qui fait que je ne tomberais jamais.

—Non, en effet. As-tu pensé à te lancer en politique ? Toi aussi bientôt tu auras des rendez-vous d'orientations.

—Je vise plus loin que des bavardages en politique. Je ne veux pas m'arrêter à un poste aussi agaçant. Je vise _beaucoup_ , beaucoup plus loin Lily. Viens.

Il la tira à sa suite par le poignet pour l'entraîner dans un passage secret au détour d'un couloir.

—Où est-ce qu'on va ?

—Tu vas voir…

À la lueur de sa baguette le brun les conduisit dans un escalier étroit qu'ils montèrent rapidement. Lily sauta une marche brisée à sa suite. Ils débouchèrent au bout de plusieurs minutes de silence dans le couloir du septième étage non loin de la salle commune des Gryffondors.

Que faisaient-ils là ?

Le brun passa devant la tapisserie devant la salle sur demande qui laissa une porte à sa place.

Tom saisit de nouveau la main de Lily et l'attira à l'intérieur. Une grande chambre sombre avec un large lit à baldaquin noir se trouvait là. Un feu de cheminée ronflait dans un âtre en marbre sombre. C'était sombre, mais à l'image du brun. Magnifique.

La jeune fille se retourna vers lui et l'embrassa violemment. Les mains de Tom descendirent le long de sa robe pour enlever un à un les boutons, Lily frissonna à chacun, en égarant ses bras autour du cou du brun. Ils tombèrent à la renverse sur le lit. Elle descendit le long de son torse après avoir ôté sa chemise, parsemant de baiser la peau blanche du brun, puis remonta vers ses lèvres. Il siffla brusquement :

— _Tu es à moi_.

Puis avant que Lily n'ait pu répondre, il clôt à nouveaux leurs lèvres dans un baiser brûlant, si chaud qu'une fièvre s'empara du corps de la rousse.

…

…

.

.

Le lendemain, Lily ouvrit les yeux. Le week end était là, et serait certainement reposant à souhait, alors, tout ce que voulait la rousse c'était rester dans ce lit le plus longtemps possible. En émergeant doucement, elle roula sur le flanc pour coller sa tête contre le buste de Tom. Il se réveilla à son tour. Lily croisa son regard sombre et sourit légèrement.

Il n'y répondit pas vraiment. Sa bouche fondit le long de son cou et commença à descendre le long de sa poitrine nue sous la couverture noire pour la parsemer de baiser semblables à des morsures. La rousse se cambra de plaisir. Ses mains glissèrent le long de la chevelure du brun, descendirent avec lenteur le long de son cou, puis vers ses omoplates pour y laisser des traces de griffures. Elle poussa un bref gémissement lorsque Tom remonta vers sa gorge, passant par son menton, pour embrasser rapidement ses lèvres. Une décharge de plaisir électrisa son corps.

Ensuite, il la relâcha, puis se mit à chercher sous les draps, ses vêtements.

À nouveau, tout cela eut le goût de trop peu. Trop peu du goût de ses lèvres, trop peu de ses caresses et de ses morsures, trop peu de ses bras autour de sa taille, trop peu de ses râles de plaisir. Trop peu de lui.

Habillé d'un caleçon, Tom se leva et s'étira. Lily roula de nouveau sur le lit pour se mettre à sa place là où son odeur était la plus puissante. Sans qu'elle ne comprenne comment, ni pourquoi, quand il se retourna vers elle, des mots déboulèrent hors de sa bouche avant qu'elle n'ait pu les retenir.

—Je t'aime.

Lily horrifiée voulut mettre la main devant sa bouche, mais c'était trop tard, les mots étaient sortis.

Elle vit le brun se figer au milieu de la Salle sur Demande. À un moment elle croisa ses yeux, elle n'y lit rien, sauf peut être du dégoût. Soudain, il lâcha :

—Va-t'en.

—Tom…

—J'ai dit _dégage_.

Il bondit comme s'il allait la jeter hors de la salle complètement nue, mais il n'en fit rien. Cependant, cet élan suffit à Lily pour sortir hors du lit, horrifiée. Elle s'habilla en quatrième vitesse sans qu'il ne moufte avec toujours cet air dégoûté sur son visage, puis à reculons elle quitta la salle sur demande.

Quand la porte se referma derrière elle, ses sens reprirent le dessus. Et elle eut envie de vomir, son sang battait dans sa tête et ses doigts refusaient de cesser de trembler… Elle se courba sur elle même. Comment pouvait-on réagir de la sorte à de tels mots ? Ceux ci avaient déjà eu bien du mal à quitter ses lèvres, alors pour être rejetés de la sorte ? C'était comme un pic à glace dans le cœur enfoncé mille fois. Un pic à glace car elle était glacée comme jamais, pire encore que quand elle était tombée dans le lac noir, pire encore que tout ce qu'elle avait expérimenté.

Tom en deux phrases sèches l'avait quasiment détruite.

Deux élèves de gryffondor passèrent en la regardant prostrée contre le mur et commentèrent à voix basse. Lily se rendit compte qu'elle était échevelée et encore en tenue de soirée. La jeune fille se força à se lever, autant pour échapper aux regards qu'à Tom qui finirait bien par sortir à son tour pas le moins du monde touché. Alors debout, elle sortit sa baguette de son corsage et se désillusionna en tremblant.

Au pas de course, ses chaussures à la main et ses pieds frottant sur le sol froid, elle retourna à sa salle commune. Elle évita un groupe de premières années désireux d'aller jouer dehors, puis fila à travers les couloirs jusqu'au cachots. Elle y croisa Morgini puis plus loin Hagrid, les deux avaient l'air de vouloir ne pas être vus. Elle n'y prit pas attention plus longtemps. Elle dit le mot de passe rapidement, _Hautain Présage_ , puis s'engouffra dans la salle commune.

Elle évita tout les élèves occupés à travailler ou à jouer, puis monta quatre à quatre les escaliers vers son dortoir. Arrivée à la porte, elle ôta le sortilège et entra.

—On a passé une mauvaise nuit, Lina ?

C'était Cordelia en chemise de nuit, assise sur son lit avec un sourire satisfait. Lily se mordit la langue jusqu'au sang pour se forcer à ne rien répondre, elle traça jusqu'à son lit, se déshabilla, mit un pyjama, entra dans les draps, tira les rideaux et resta là.

Sans bouger.

Pendant des heures.

Ça devait être des heures, il ne pouvait en être autrement. Elle entendait le déplacement des élèves dans les couloirs près du dortoir, elle vit vaguement à travers les rideaux Tabatha passer avec Cordelia récupérer des livres, mais tout cela restait drôlement flou, comme dans une image déformée dont elle ne comprenait pas le sens.

Quand son réveil finit par afficher vingt et une heure, une petite forme se glissa dans son lit, alors elle émergea.

C'était Al, sous sa forme de chat. Son pelage était aussi blanc qu'à l'accoutumée, avec une petite tâche entre ses grands yeux verts bouteille. Lily se releva de son lit, alors Al se changeait en humain et la serrait dans ses bras.

—Qu'est-ce que tu fais dans ton lit à cette heure ? Tu es malade, Li ? Tu es toute pâle.

—Oh non, je me sentais juste fatiguée. Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? Cordelia et Tabatha pourraient arriver d'un moment à l'autre… Il s'est passé quelque chose ?

Le visage d'Al à moitié dissimulé par son habituelle touffe de cheveux bouclées et hirsute se ferma quelque peu.

—Les choses n'avancent pas comme je le voudrais. James est consigné dans notre QG. Il a besoin d'une cure une bonne fois pour toute. Quant à tes amies elles sont en bas, à jouer aux échecs.

—James va si mal que ça ?

À nouveau Albus hésita, Lily lui saisit la main pour qu'il accouche.

—Il a essayé de torturer un homme. Il… commence vraiment à me faire peur.

Lily se retint de souffler. Al avait toujours un peu craint James, mais pour qu'il l'avoue les choses devaient être sérieuses. Où était passé son si gentil grand frère ? Comment avait-il pu après ce qu'il avait vécu ? songeait la rousse mortifiée. Et elle se plaignait d'une histoire de cœur alors que ses frères vivaient des choses bien pires ? Elle avala sa salive pour prendre le temps de réfléchir à ce qu'elle devait dire, face à la mine sombre d'Al accroupit sur son lit.

—James va s'en sortir. On a survécu à tout ça, il ne peut pas se laisser abattre maintenant. Il faut juste attendre. Je pense qu'il a besoin d'exorciser ses démons, ou son seul démon à vrai dire…

Johann. Ils se comprirent tout deux.

—James ne veut pas de ton aide, devina Lily. Mais il aura besoin d'aide… Je peux faire quelque chose…

—Je doute qu'il accepte quoi que ce soit. Il est trop têtu.

—Nous pourrons essayer de lui parler, de lui faire comprendre que nous sommes là pour lui.

Albus fit la moue. Il n'y croyait pas trop. Le brun déplaça sa jambe douloureuse sur le drap pour l'appuyer afin de ressentir le moins de mal.

—Et toi ? demanda-t-il, tu es sûre que ça va ? Tu as vraiment une mine de déterrée.

—J'ai passé une… mauvaise soirée. Je ferais mieux de me mettre à mes devoirs, je n'ai rien fait de la journée.

—Oh, tu veux un coup de main ?

Le jeune sorcier prit un livre de potion qui trainait sur son lit et lui proposa encore une fois son aide. Alors qu'elle allait refuser, elle se rendit compte que cela faisait maintenant des mois qu'elle n'avait pas passé du temps avec Albus aussi en forme et aussi désireux d'aider, tout comme elle. Il s'installa profondément sur les coussins à ses côtés et commença à lui expliquer un passage de son vieux livre qu'elle avait corné sur une solution de chance liquide.

Cela dura quelques temps, où Lily lovée contre son frère oublia tous ses soucis, intéressée par ses explications passionnées. Al avait l'art d'expliquer les choses et de donner un sens nouveau aux termes les plus nébuleux. Il aurait certainement fait un très bon professeur.

—Al ? Tu as pensé à ce que tu pourrais faire… plus tard ?

Ou ce que tu aurais aimé faire, songea Lily. Pouvaient-ils encore chercher un métier en étant pourchassés ? Les sbires de Grindelwald étaient déjà venus en Angleterre, ils reviendraient, jusqu'en 1945, au moment où ce dernier serait arrêté. Ou bien, ils avaient changé le cours du temps et ce fatidique combat aurait lieu plus tôt ou plus tard ?

—Comme métier tu veux dire ? J'y ai réfléchi, auparavant j'aurais aimé travailler au ministère, comme Oubliator, ou Langues de Plomb… mais depuis quelques temps, le ministère m'hérisse le poil. C'est les mêmes hypocrites qu'à Poudlard au fond. En ce moment, je m'intéresse à l'histoire et aux baguettes. Certains pays n'en ont pas besoin, ils se débrouillent sans, je trouve ça fascinant. J'aimerais apprendre à en fabriquer.

—Tu serais certainement très doué. Si tu y parviens, tu pourrais faire une nouvelle baguette à James ? Je pense que s'il se débarrassait de cette chose, peut être qu'il irait déjà un peu mieux.

—S'il se comporte bien, mais ce n'est pas encore fait, bougonna Albus dans un soupir. Oh, flûte, il y a quelqu'un qui monte !

Le brun tomba en arrière en manquant de s'ouvrir le front sur la commode en bois, il disparut pour laisser place à son animagus. Lily le ramassa rapidement, le fourra sur ses genoux alors que la porte s'ouvrait brutalement sur Cordelia.

—Tom est en bas avec les autres. Il veut te voir.

Depuis quand lui donnait-il des ordres ? Lily voulut protester quelque chose mais Cordelia l'interrompit en pointant Albus.

—Encore là cette sale bête ? Si elle met des poils sur mon lit je la rase, je te jure. Allez descend.

Lily sortit du lit, son frère bondissant sur le plancher pour l'accompagner. Elle se cacha derrière un paravent pour s'habiller à la va vite de collants, d'une jupe à carreaux et un pull long. Après s'être attachée les cheveux en un rapide chignon, elle prit Albus dans ses bras et consentit à descendre vers la salle commune.

En bas, Tom siégeait tranquillement sur son fauteuil préféré, entouré d'Orion, d'Abraxas, Antonin, Nott, Lestrange, Avery et plus loin Mulciber et Yaxley. Cordelia retourna s'asseoir près des deux septièmes années le plus naturellement du monde, signalant l'arrivée de Lily dans le petit groupe. Ils levèrent la tête, Tom sourit. La rousse se cramponna à Albus qui poussa un petit miaulement surpris.

—Ah, te voilà enfin. Je me demandais à quoi tu avais passé la journée…

Comme s'il ne le savait pas. Elle frissonna. Pourquoi se comportait-il comme si tout était normal ? Comme si rien ne s'était passé ?

—Je t'ai gardée une place.

Le brun jeta plus loin un coussin en velours libérant la place près de lui. Si Albus sentit son trouble contre elle, il n'en fit rien, son visage de chat braqué sur Jedusor. Tom le lui rendit bien quelques secondes dans un demi sourire. Lily s'assit entre Tom et Dolohov qui se décala.

—Tu voulais me voir ?

—Oui… tu me demandais hier ce que je comptais faire après Poudlard, et je pense qu'ici nous sommes nombreux à nous poser cette question. Qu'allons nous faire ?

—Tu m'as stoppée dans mes révisions pour parler de ton futur ? demanda Lily d'une voix qu'elle trouva atrocement sèche.

Plusieurs regards convergèrent vers eux. Cordelia esquissa un sourire, tandis que plus loin Tabatha levait un sourcil. Quant aux jeunes garçons, eux, la situation parut leur sembler aussi amusante qu'effrayante. Soudainement, Tom posa sa main sur son épaule, et commença à remonter pour lui caresser lentement le cou. Elle frémit.

—Je t'aiderais pour tes devoirs s'ils sont si importants. J'avais à tous vous parler, je sais qu'au dehors les perspectives ne sont pas florissantes, vous êtes encore plus au courant de ce fait que moi.

—Tu m'étonnes, tout ces sang de bourbe et ces sangs impurs… Ils ont aucune raison d'avoir ce que notre famille a sué pour posséder, cingla Abraxas.

—Je ne veux pas travailler avec eux, tonna Avery. Me marier avec une cousine passe encore, mais ça suffit. Je veux maîtriser mon destin et leur dire merde si j'ai envie.

—Je le sais fort bien Avery. Crabbe s'il te plait ?

Il claqua des doigts. Tabatha se leva et commença à ordonner aux élèves encore dans la salle commune de retourner dans leurs pénates. Ils s'exécutèrent de mauvaise grâce, mais étonnement disciplinés comme si on les avait prévenus. Certes, il était près de minuit, mais un samedi soir, il aurait dû rester du monde ! Mais non, en quelques minutes, il n'y avait plus personne. Tom continuait lentement à caresser le cou de Lily alors que ses comparses frétillaient d'impatience.

—Ton chat va rester ? questionna soudainement le brun.

—Oui. Il te dérange ?

—Nullement.

Albus lui aussi s'agitait, il toisa Tom avant de se rouler en boule dans les bras de Lily. Alors Jedusor reprit :

—Pour certains notre vie est toute tracée. Elle n'a pas à l'être. Ça n'a pas lieu d'être. Li, tu penses que je devrais m'essayer en politique, c'est une hérésie. Il faut changer ce monde pourri plus profondément qu'en léchant les bottes des politiciens.

—Alors que proposes-tu ? souffla Mulciber en levant un sourcil, intrigué.

—Il faut changer ce monde c'est certain, et vous pouvez m'aider à le changer. Nous pouvons y arriver _ensembles_.

La main de Tom sur le cou de Lily s'arrêta. Il piocha dans sa poche, sa baguette puis la pointa autour d'eux.

—Assurdiato. Comme ça, je suis certain que nous ne serons pas dérangés. Les autres… ne pourraient pas comprendre. Vous êtes les personnes _les plus proches de moi_ , j'ai aidé beaucoup d'entre vous. Nous devons sauver ce monde. Pour ça, il nous faut du pouvoir.

—Et comment l'obtenir ? questionna Lily d'une voix blanche.

—Oh, mais tu le sais fort bien Li. Vous le savez tous. Il n'y a pas de mauvaise voie, ni mal, ni bien, il n'y a juste que le pouvoir. Cela a toujours été ainsi.

La rousse jeta un coup d'œil à la dérobée aux autres qui buvaient les paroles de Tom, les yeux brillants et la bouche ouverte en un o parfait. Albus lui, leva le nez vers elle. Elle s'esquiva.

—La magie seule compte. Et vous le savez. Il faut juste avoir le courage de l'augmenter. Je prévois de grandes choses, plus encore qu'un badge de Préfet idiot, ou les faveurs des professeurs.

—Que comptes-tu faire véritablement ? questionna Orion.

—Remettre les moldus à leur place une bonne fois pour toute, répondit avec un calme déroutant Jedusor. Nous leur sommes supérieurs, et ils l'apprendront. Notre monde se libèrera et vous pourrez vivre comme bon vous semble. Mais des combats sont à prévoir, une telle ascension ne sera pas aisée.

C'était comme si en voyant le beau visage blanc de Tom, Lily le voyait pour la première fois. Jusqu'à présent, ses petites idées n'avaient été partagées qu'avec elle, mais voir des gens redemander cette haine, comme grisés par elle était un spectacle édifiant.

—Je te suis Tom, clama Yaxley tout excité.

Un hochement de tête collectif lui répondit. Seuls Lily et Albus sous forme de chat ne bougèrent pas d'un cil.

—Tom. Je déteste ce nom. Si nous devons choisir ce que nous deviendrons, je suis en droit de repenser _ce que je suis_. Tom Elvis Jedusor, n'existe que dans la tête des professeurs. Je refuse de porter ce nom plus longtemps.

—Alors ? Comment veux-tu qu'on t'appelle ? questionna Antonin approuvé par Cordelia.

Tom sortit sa baguette de sa poche et la pointa sur le manteau de la cheminée.

Les mots T-O-M E-L-V-I-S J-E-D-U-S-O-R, apparurent en lettre de feu. Lily fronça les sourcils. Le brun eut un autre geste de poignet et les lettres se mélangèrent entre elles pour former une autre série de mots.

J-E S-U-I-S V-O-L-D-E-M-O-R-T.

 _Je suis Voldemort._

…

 _Voldemort_.

Sur le coup, totalement stupéfaite, Lily voulut répliquer que ce nom était déjà prit par un sorcier en pleine ascension en dehors de Poudlard, mais la phrase ne vint pas. Car même si cerveau peinait à analyser ce fait, il était là. Impensable, mais écrit en lettres scintillantes et flottantes.

Tom était Voldemort. À nouveau, comme le matin même, une nausée brutale la prit et elle eut l'impression de se liquéfier sur place tant ses mains tremblaient et son sang battait dans ses veines.

Non.

Non.

Non !

Ce n'était pas possible. Tom ne pouvait pas être Voldemort, il n'avait rien à voir avec ce mage noir qui avait torturé son père pendant des années, tué leurs grands parents, et détruit en partie le monde magique ! Et pourtant… elle n'arrivait même plus à regarder le brun. Car en tremblant, elle fut persuadée qu'au moindre coup d'œil elle aurait tout l'assentiment de ses craintes.

—Voldemort ? C'est… spécial, commenta Cordelia.

—La ferme Bulstrode, c'est parfait, contredit Nott d'un air extatique.

Soudain, Albus lui griffa violemment le bras et surprise, Lily le lâcha. Il bondit sur le sol en boitant, Lily regarda son bras ensanglanté puis le chat blanc à ses pieds. Elle osa à peine croiser le regard de Tom et de ses sbires alors qu'Al s'enfuyait hors de la salle commune.

—J'arrive, murmura-t-elle d'une voix blanche et tremblante.

Alors elle courut à sa poursuite. Al filait dans les couloirs comme un dératé, comme rendu fou, Lily n'était pas loin de l'être, elle le poursuivait à toute vitesse dans le château désert à cette heure. Le cœur battant, les mains tremblantes la tête bourdonnante comme au beau milieu d'un concert de Rock, la rousse poursuivait son frère. Elle ne devait surtout pas s'arrêter, sinon elle se mettrait à penser à toute vitesse et s'en mordrait les doigts.

Le chat, arrivé au septième étage passa à toute vitesse devant la tapisserie de la salle sur demande. Hors d'haleine, Lily entra à sa suite. Il bondit dans le passage secret qu'elle se dépêcha d'emprunter en ne cessant de l'exhorter à s'arrêter. Quand ils arrivèrent tout deux dans l'annexe de La Tête du Sanglier, Albus se retransforma en humain, complètement paniqué. Lily lui sauta dessus faisant se briser un pot sur son chemin, elle tenta de l'immobiliser tant bien que mal, mais son frère ne l'entendit pas de cette oreille, il tenta de la repousser car il n'avait désormais plus qu'un désir aller rejoindre leur frère et lui annoncer la terrible découverte. Le brun saisit sa baguette dans sa poche. Lily tenta de l'attraper.

—Attends ! Arrête !

Mais Albus s'en fichait. Au moment où le vieux tenancier rentrait dans son établi, Al et Li transplanèrent.

Lily se sentit aspirée à toute vitesse, toujours en se tenant fermement à son grand frère. Elle atterrit brutalement sur le sol, alors qu'Al, avec sa canne se mettait à toute vitesse debout. La rousse leva le nez vers la bicoque sombre dans laquelle son frère se précipitait. Elle se releva en frissonnant et le suivit. Elle passa en courant le portail grinçant, évita les ronces dans l'allée, puis s'engouffra dans la baraque. Al avait déjà atteint l'escalier.

Une femme aussitôt lui barra le passage. Ses bras croisés et sa jambe métallique étaient un obstacle dans la poursuite de son frère.

—Alors c'est toi la petite Potter ? Tu es plus petite que je ne le pensais…

—Oh mais poussez vous !

Lily l'esquiva, elle monta à quatre à quatre les marches branlantes.

—James ! James, hurlait Albus à l'étage au dessus.

La rousse en fut encore plus hystérique. Elle sembla voler sur les dernières marches, car elle se sentit agripper son frère pour rouler avec lui sur le sol de la chambre de James.

—Ne lui dis pas ! cria-t-elle à pleins poumons. Ne lui dis rien !

—Je le dois ! James ! James ! Le- mmmh

Lily collait sa main contre la bouche du brun pour l'empêcher de parler. Elle la retira cependant vivement et avec un grand cri quand Al tenta de la mordre. Ils s'écartèrent d'un bond l'un de l'autre, l'une en tremblant, l'autre en suant, mais assurément tous les deux très effrayés et hystériques.

Tom. James ne devait pas savoir pour Tom.

Alors ils levèrent le nez vers James dans son lit, blême, tenant une bassine contre lui, l'air complètement perdu devant leur démonstration paniquée.

—Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? baragouina-t-il entre deux hoquets.

Il était en pleine cure, malade. Un sentiment de soulagement étreignit Lily. Il n'était peut être pas capable de comprendre ce qu'Albus voulait à tout prix lui dire, mais à peine cette pensée émergea-t-elle dans son esprit qu'elle l'a trouva affreuse et elle se flagella intérieurement. Al se releva :

—C'est- c'est…

—Ne lui dis rien ! Ne lui dis rien ! Rien !

—Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe bordel !?

—Non !

—Jedusor c'est-

—Albus je t'en supplie !

—JEDUSOR EST VOLDEMORT ! lâcha finalement Albus.

La phrase sortie fit encore plus mal à Lily qui retomba contre le sol poussiéreux, vidée. James se releva d'un coup, il s'ébroua :

—Quoi ?

—Jedusor. Tom Jedusor est Voldemort, souffla Al. Il l'a avoué il y a quelques minutes.

—C'est _impossible_ tu avais dit que-

—Je sais ce que j'avais dit. J'étais persuadé qu'il était déjà en train de lentement monter, mais je me suis trompé dans mes calculs. Jedusor. Ce gamin va devenir Voldemort.

—Bordel.

Le menton de Lily tremblait. Quand James bondit hors de son lit, elle sentit lentement que ses maigres réserves se fissuraient.

—Hey qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ici ?

La femme de l'entrée. Elle était à leur porte, une bouteille de vin en main et un air soucieux au visage.

—Rien ! clamèrent ses deux frères pour une fois en accord. On…

—C'est un truc en rapport avec le futur, finit Al. Tu ne dois rien savoir Bridget.

La femme opina, claqua la porte faisant sursauter la rousse et les laissa.

—Voldemort… ce gamin ?

—Oui, balbutia Al.

—T'a-t-il fait du mal, Li ?

—Non ! Il ne m'a rien fait.

—Parfait. Mais je vais quand même le tuer. Ce sera un ennemi en moins.

—Noooon ! Je ne te laisserais pas faire ! hurla alors Lily à pleins poumons.

James se releva. Sa bassine, il la jeta, comme pour montrer la colère grandissante en lui.

—Enfin Lily c'est Voldemort ! Il a tué nos grands parents, tenté de tuer notre père ! Il doit mourir !

—On ne peut pas faire ça, enfin ! Albus dit quelque chose ! Tom n'a pas à mourir !

Lily tenta un regard vers James devenue soudainement bien trop excité par ce fait, puis Al, dans un coin qui n'osait rien dire. Ils n'allaient quand même pas le tuer. Ils ne le pouvaient pas. C'était impensable, rien qu'à cette idée la rousse était mortifiée. Tom s'était choisi ce nom, mais il n'était pas mauvais. Il y avait encore un espoir ! Un infime microcosme d'espoir par Merlin !

—Lily a raison. Tu ne vas pas tuer ce garçon. Quelqu'un s'en apercevra, nous sommes déjà assez recherchés.

—Il a tué des centaines de personnes !

—Il n'a rien encore fait ! Il n'a que quinze ans bon sang !

—Qu'est-ce que tu en sais, hein ?!

—Parce que, murmura Lily. Je le connais depuis plus d'un an. Vous ne l'avez vu que pendant quelques jours, ce n'est pas assez pour se faire une opinion d'une personne. Par Merlin essaie de connecter deux neurones !

—Il m'a cassé la gueule ce petit con, c'est suffisant pour me faire une opinion de lui.

—Tu avais commencé, il s'est défendu. Je n'étais pas loin de faire la même chose. Tu n'avais pas à te mêler de ce qui ne te regardait pas.

—Oh que si, et j'ai eu raison ! Attends ? Pourquoi tu le défends comme ça ? Tu l'aimes ou quoi ?

Lily eut un instant de blanc, sans bouger. Le constat était terrible pour elle. Elle crispa les poings puis lâcha :

—Oui. Je suis tombée amoureuse de lui. Ça te va maintenant ? Je ne peux pas te laisser lui faire du mal ! Ne lui fais rien !

—Tu es complètement folle !

—Moi aussi j'ignorais qui il était ! Tu crois que j'aurais pu, sinon ? Et tu es tellement mal placé pour dire ça ! Tu étais en couple avec un des assassins de nos parents ! siffla-t-elle durement.

—Tu oses ?

—Quoi j'ose ? Oui j'ose ! Je le dis même !

—Calmez-vous ! s'exclama soudainement Albus. Essayons de nous calmer pour réfléchir. Tom Elvis Jedusor est Voldemort. Que savons nous de Voldemort ? Asseyez vous deux minutes, on réfléchi. S'il vous plait.

Fulminants, Li et James s'assirent chacun d'un côté de la chambre en se toisant. La rousse tremblait de tout son corps. Les mots étaient sortis de sa bouche comme le matin même, mais le résultat était plus dangereux encore. Elle aimait un homme qui pouvait devenir le mal absolu, qui serait à l'origine de tant de mal que c'en était inimaginable. Pourtant, il n'était pas ainsi maintenant, juste perdu. À même de faire des erreurs. Comme eux pouvaient en faire. Elle ne pouvait pas le condamner, il persistait toujours selon elle quelque chose de bon en Tom. Quelque chose qu'elle aimait et chérissait.

James, reprit sa bassine, l'air d'avoir le cœur au bord des lèvres.

—Ce qu'on sait ? Voldemort a tué nos grands parents, il est à l'origine de la mort de centaines de personnes, moldus comme sorciers. Point.

—Mais c'est un garçon ! Il a quinze ans ! Il n'a rien fait ! Il ne ressemble pas à Voldemort.

—Doucement. En effet Jedusor ne ressemble pas à l'idée que l'on se faisait de Voldemort. On sait très peu de choses de lui. Trop peu, maintenant qu'il se présente comme une menace pour nous.

—Ce n'est pas une menace !

—Du calme, du calme. Du peu que je sais par le professeur Binns, il est censé avoir un visage de serpent…

—Ce qui n'est clairement pas le cas !

—Lily, il l'a avoué lui même. Il est Voldemort. Il en a la mentalité, il hait les moldus.

—Parce qu'il est perdu, souffla-t-elle désespérée. Il est seul, triste.

—Et il tuera, clama James.

—Il s'est déjà formé un groupe de ce que j'ai pu remarquer, constata ensuite Al. Ce seront sans doute ses futurs Mangemorts. La situation est grave. Voldemort va tuer beaucoup de gens, plus que Grindelwald. Nous avons deux problèmes à gérer désormais. Lily, est-ce que ces adolescents autour de Jedusor sont tatoués ?

—Tatoués ?

Albus tint sa canne et se releva brusquement. Il prit un des carnets de James et commença à dessiner. Lily se pencha à brûle-pourpoint par dessus son épaule. Un serpent sortant grossièrement d'une tête de mort était rapidement griffonné. James plissa les yeux.

—Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ?

—La Marque des Ténèbres. C'est ce que les Mangemorts porteront sous Voldemort. Scorpius nous l'a dessiné à Rose et moi après l'avoir vu sur son père. Est-ce que les amis de Voldemort le portent ?

—Il s'appelle Tom ! Tom… et non, ils ne le portent pas. Je n'ai vu ça sur personne.

Elle avait beau se remémorer Cordelia et Tabatha en chemise de nuit et Antonin en chemise, personne ne portait un tel tatouage. Les autres peut être, mais pas eux. Al parut soulagé.

—Cela veut dire qu'il n'a pas encore vraiment commencé sa montée en puissance.

—Encore une fois, il n'a que quinze ans ! Évidemment qu'il n'a pas commencé sa monté en puissance, ce n'est qu'un adolescent. Il n'a fait de mal à personne !

Lily parlait avec mauvaise foi, il y avait ce moldu à qui il avait brisé les jambes, ou ces Serpentards qu'il avait terrorisé, mais qu'importe, elle ne pouvait laisser ses frères décider du sort de Tom.

—C'est bien beau tout ça, mais on arrive au même constat, il a l'air d'avoir des adeptes. Il va tuer des gens, il faut le buter.

—Non !

—Calme toi, Li.

—Que je me calme ? Vous êtes en train de statuer sur l'existence de Tom comme si c'était un monstre à abattre. Une espèce de bête de foire ! Il n'est pas un monstre ! Il a besoin d'être aidé au lieu d'être envoyé à la mort comme vous le prévoyez.

—Tu as une meilleure alternative ? On va le laisser faire ? cingla J, sa bassine cramponnée contre son ventre comme s'il allait littéralement vomir la rage qu'il avait en lui.

—Elle a raison on ne peut pas faire ça, temporisa Al. Ce n'est pas notre époque, mais nous ne sommes plus rattachés à la notre. Nous sommes des électrons libres. Ce que nous faisons peu avoir un impact. Si nous tuons Voldemort, cela aura un impact sur nous, mais aussi sur le futur. Papa et Maman se sont rencontrés en partie grâce à lui. Si ça se trouve en le tuant… nous pourrions disparaître.

Ils blêmirent tout trois.

—Mais alors nous ne pourrions pas le tuer, si nous ne sommes pas nés, le génie, fit James à qui ces considérations faisaient mal à la tête.

—Je ne sais pas trop. C'est un paradoxe temporel. Mais comme nous nous sommes dissociés de notre époque, peut être que nous resterons là… ou peut être que nous disparaîtrons. Je n'en sais vraiment rien.

—Tu sais pas beaucoup de chose faut dire, cracha leur aîné.

Ni Al, ni Li ne répondirent à la pique. La rousse inspira et expira avec difficulté. C'était trop d'informations d'un seul coup, trop de choses à encaisser. Elle protégeait Tom en étant incertaine des arguments qu'elle avançait. Son rejet du matin était encore là, mêlé à tout ce qu'il avait fait cet été, puis à d'autres souvenirs plus douloureux où il avait été là.

—Il m'a sauvé la vie. Il m'a empêchée de me noyer, de me faire agresser, puis nous a aidé à nous enfuir de Nurmengard. Comment quelqu'un qui est décrit comme le mal absolu peut faire ça ?

—Tu n'as pas tort, hésita Albus.

—Quelques bonnes actions n'effacent pas les massacres à venir.

—Tu l'aimes Li ? Est-ce que lui… t'aime ?

Lily baissa légèrement la tête. C'était plus compliqué qu'un simple mot, n'est-ce pas ? Elle aurait été totalement incapable de décrire à cet instant le moindre sentiment de Tom tant ils étaient dissimulés.

—Il… tient à moi, se borna-t-elle à dire pudiquement.

Il le lui avait montré. C'était en soi une belle prouesse.

—Dans la mesure où nous sommes déjà en train de changer les choses avec Grindelwald en nous défendant… nous pouvons agir. Sans violence cette fois. Il est encore jeune et innocent apparemment.

—Oui, approuva Lily, infiniment soulagée de la direction que prenait cette conversation. Il ne voit pas les sombrals, rappelez vous en Bulgarie. Il n'a tué personne et n'a été témoin d'aucun meurtre. Il n'a rien fait !

—Justement. Tu es plus âgée que lui… s'il tient à toi, peut être, pourrais-tu lui faire changer ses idées ? Est-ce qu'il t'écoute ?

—Un peu… pas souvent.

James se releva, méfiant, les yeux plissés alors qu'Al poursuivait.

—Tu ne peux rien à tes sentiments, du moins je crois. Tu ne veux pas le laisser et nous ne pouvons pas le laisser. Alors on doit le sauver de lui même. Nous sauverons des centaines de vies inutilement gâchées. Nos grands parents, Oncle Fred, les parents de Ted, et les autres. Que notre voyage dans le temps ait un but au moins !

—Attend qu'est-ce que tu suggères là ? Envoyer Li dans les bras de ce malade en puissance ?

—Je suis volontaire, lâcha Lily entre ses dents.

—Même pas en rêve ! Mais tu n'es pas bien d'utiliser Li comme ça !? Elle ne doit pas rester avec ce type, il faut l'en éloigner et nous débarrasser de lui !

—Non ! Je décide, clama la rousse.

—Je ne te laisserais pas utiliser notre sœur comme… une… une… prostituée !

Lily bondit, furieuse.

—Ça te va bien de dire ça, rétorqua aussi sec Al. On sait tous ce que tu faisais dans cette ruelle dans notre époque ! Et oui, Teddy me l'a raconté, je suis au courant, tu as failli te donner. Ne donne pas des conseils de morale quand toi même tu n'en as pas !

James sortit aussitôt sa baguette. Lily ne lui laissa même pas le temps de prononcer le moindre mot. Un expelliarmus informulé jaillit violemment de sa baguette. Elle récupéra celle de son frère et se tourna furibonde vers lui :

—Tu vas me parler mieux ! Je suis ta sœur bordel de merde !

Surprit, son frère passa par une très intrigante nuance de rouge, tandis qu'Albus observait la situation la bouche ouverte.

—Vous ne connaissez pas Tom comme je le connais, et je vais prendre cette décision seule ! Nous ne condamnerons pas une personne de plus alors que nous pouvons en sauver autant ! Nos parents ! S'il n'approche pas Gutters, nos parents vivront, nos grands parents vivront, des tas de personnes auront la vie qu'elles méritent, et nous pouvons le sauver lui aussi ! Il y a du bon en lui et je le sauverai, avec ou sans toi !

—Et si tu te trompes, hein ? Tu feras quoi ? Il peut te détruire ! Te tuer ! grogna James en lorgnant férocement sa baguette dans sa main.

—Alors on verra. Je ne serais pas la première Potter à me faire avoir par mes sentiments…

Le coup fit mal, Lily en était sûre. A voir son frère plisser les yeux atteint par une douleur invisible, celle contenue dans ses mots, la rousse furieuse n'éprouva qu'une seconde du remord. Elle s'était contenue, et là, sa colère éclatait comme jamais.

James vomit. La jeune fille s'écarta d'un bond.

—Tu ne peux… pas… tu n'es pas assez forte.

Lily éclata d'un rire, totalement déraisonné compte tenu de la situation, mais qui l'emplit d'allégresse pour continuer sur ses mots :

—Mais regarde-toi… regarde-toi ! Tu es pathétique ! Je prends pour la première fois une décision par moi même et tu cries au scandale ? J'ai toujours écouté ce que vous me disiez de faire, mais cette fois c'est bon, ça suffit. Regarde-toi ! Tu veux avoir l'ascendant sur Al et moi, en nous brutalisant, et nous faisant suivre tes ordres, mais tu n'es même pas à même de te garder en vie tout seul. Tu veux prendre les décisions mais tu n'es même pas adulte bon sang ! Tu es majeur, mais tu n'es qu'un gosse qui se drogue pour avoir l'air d'un adulte. Pitoyable !

—Ferme là !

—Non je ne me tairais pas ! J'en ai assez de me taire, de passer pour la gentille petite sœur qui dit oui à tout. Je ne suis pas faible ! Je n'ai pas besoin d'aide, je me suis débrouillée seule pendant un an sans vous.

—On se calme ! tempéra aussitôt Albus.

—La ferme Al ! crièrent aussitôt James et Lily en se toisant durement.

—Alors c'est comme ça ? Vous pensez vous débrouiller tout seul ? reprit James en se levant aussi tremblant qu'une feuille.

—Oui, répondit sèchement la rousse. Al m'a dit que tu as torturé quelqu'un, tu ne penses qu'à tuer, tu vois le fantôme de ton ex… Mais qu'est-ce qui ne va pas bien chez toi ? Ta maudite vengeance tu ne l'auras pas ! Et le plus ironique dans tout ça, c'est que je suis sûre que c'est ta soif de vengeance qui nous a mené jusqu'ici. Tu étais tellement haineux, tu nous as monté la tête et nous voilà dans ce pétrin ! Alors ne me juge pas une seule putain de fois pour mes choix, tu n'en as pas fais des meilleurs !

Essoufflée, Lily se tût. Elle jeta sa baguette à son frère qui le réceptionna avant de siffler :

—Puisque c'est comme ça… fous le camp.

—J'allais le faire.

Ils se toisèrent une dernière fois avant que Lily ne tourne les talons et à l'inverse de l'allée, Al la poursuivit. Elle entendit la porte claquer brutalement, mais ne moufta pas, comme libérée d'un poids.

—Attends, tu vas t'en aller ?

—Oui, je crois qu'on a dit tout ce qu'on avait à se dire, déclara Lily en descendant l'escalier branlant.

—Mais et James ?

—James. Plus. Tard, se borna-t-elle à répondre les dents serrées et les poings crispés si fort qu'elle avait mal.

—Je te raccompagne, proposa Al.

À voir son pli soucieux, il ne savait pas trop pour qui osciller entre son aîné qu'il n'aimait pas et sa sœur qui piquait une crise qu'il ne savait pas gérer. Ils passèrent devant la dénommée Bridget affalée sur son fauteuil, l'air bien heureuse une bouteille d'alcool dans les mains.

—C'est pour elle que vous travaillez ?

—Elle et Dumbledore. Elle est sympa.

Ils sortirent. Albus lui tint la porte, puis arrivés aux limites des protections de la maison, après avoir vérifié le coin de la rue, ils transplanèrent.

…

…

.

.

—Dis ? C'est… comment d'aimer quelqu'un ?

Dans le froid, devant La Tête du Sanglier, Lily se figea. Elle observa son aîné du coin de l'œil qui se dandinait sur ses pieds en faisant attention à sa jambe.

Ses sentiments n'étaient peut être même pas partagés…

—Je ne sais pas… ce n'est pas vraiment descriptible. C'est oh, je l'ignore, doux et dur à la fois. Tu ne cesses pas de penser à l'autre. Tu souffres… mais tu adores ça. Ou bien je suis complètement masochiste. Est-ce que je suis horrible d'être tombée amoureuse de lui, Al ? Je l'aime vraiment, et même savoir ce qu'il peut faire, ne me dégoûte pas.

Lily le vit clairement hésiter. Un halo de chaleur sortit de sa bouche quand il répondit :

—Je ne pense pas. Tu n'es pas horrible. Tu es une bonne personne, Li. Alors il y a du bon qui a dû t'attirer chez lui. Il faut donc l'empêcher d'emprunter une mauvaise pente.

—Est-ce que tu me crois capable de l'aider ? demanda-t-elle comme pour se rassurer.

—Tu le connais mieux que moi. Tu as la réponse. Pourtant, je ne pense pas qu'il soit dangereux. Pour l'instant du moins, alors ce que tu peux tenter auprès de lui aura peut être un sens. Mais si tu échoues… nous aurons à-

—Ça n'arrivera pas.

—Alors je te crois. Je te fais confiance. C'est de Jedusor dont je me méfie. Donc… si tu le permets, j'aimerais… mettre un nouveau sort d'alerte sur toi. S'il t'arrive quelque chose, je le saurais.

Lily acquiesça. Albus posa sa baguette entre ses deux yeux et un doux courant chaud se répandit en elle.

—Je… ne fais pas ça que pour moi. Je le fais pour tout le monde. Vous éloignez Grindelwald, et moi je fais disparaître Voldemort aussi vite qu'il est apparu. Mais ce n'est pas un peu prétentieux de penser ça ?

—Quand on a de l'espoir, la prétention ne s'applique pas vraiment je crois.

Il la serra dans ses bras puis Lily se glissa dans le bar. Quelques ivrognes dormaient sur le comptoir. Abelforth la lorgna dédaigneusement. Sans doute Dumbledore serait au courant demain, mais elle s'en fichait. Elle emprunta le passage secret.

Elle rampa dans le conduit quelques minutes les tripes complètement tordues. Elle revenait dans ce château où se trouvait un Voldemort en puissance et quelque part quoi qu'elle ait pu montrer, elle était terrorisée.

Quel ne fut pas son effroi quand elle tomba nez à nez avec Tom dans la Salle sur Demande. Il était assis sur un confortable fauteuil, un livre sur les genoux. Quand il l'a vit sortir, il sourit. La rousse voulut esquisser un geste de recul, puis se reprit.

—Alors ?

—Alors quoi ?

—Tu as retrouvé ta bestiole ?

Ah… ce n'était que ça ? Elle épousseta maladroitement la poussière qui lui recouvrait les bras alors que Tom se levait doucement.

—Non, je ne l'ai pas trouvé. Il s'est enfuis je crois.

Ils se sourirent tout deux. Ils savaient fort bien la vérité chacun de leur côté, c'était évident. Al était le chat, mais personne ne le dirait.

—Viens par là, ordonna-t-il.

Lily hésita, sa cœur faisait des sauts périlleux dans sa poitrine tant elle était à la fois mal à l'aise et effrayée. Il lui prit la main puis retourna son bras pour laisser visible la trace de griffure qu'Albus lui avait fait.

—Je vais te nettoyer ça.

Un flacon d'essence de dictame en main, Tom l'assit sur un lit qui venait d'apparaître. Lily frémit quand il releva sa manche déchirée. Doucement, il posa la potion sur sa peau et ses pouces commencèrent à faire pénétrer le liquide dans ses blessures. Pas un instant il ne la lâcha du regard. La rousse s'empourpra encore plus.

—Tu sembles préoccupée… Notre discussion de tout à l'heure en est-elle la cause ?

Lily se figea légèrement, chose qu'il remarqua. Ses mains lâchèrent son avant bras pour remonter jusqu'à son épaule et son cou. D'étranges frissons la saisirent. Ce n'était plus du plaisir, mais une sorte d'alerte de son corps au danger.

Brièvement, une tête de serpent remplaça le beau visage de Tom dans l'esprit de la rousse. Elle chassa cette image en vitesse.

—Ce n'est pas… vraiment ça. Disons que je suis préoccupée par ce que tu m'as dit ce matin.

Il parut une seconde satisfait. Un étrange mais joli sourire étira ses lèvres. Lily le trouva un instant intensément dangereux mais cette impression disparut aussi vite qu'elle était venue. Il s'assit à ses côtés sur le matelas dans un bruit mat.

—N'en parlons plus. Ce n'est pas nécessaire.

Il se pencha sur ses lèvres et lui vola un chaste baiser, ni doux, ni féroce. Juste lèvres contre lèvres. Le cœur de la jeune fille fit une embardée. Elle le repoussa.

—Je suis fatiguée…

—Moi aussi. Dors avec moi.

—Non, pas ce soir. Je n'ai pas envie.

—Je te propose juste de dormir, en tout bien tout honneur, que vas-tu imaginer ?

À nouveau ce sourire en coin. Lily hoqueta, gênée. Elle finit par acquiescer maladroitement et ils se glissèrent dans les draps. Tom lui saisit la taille et posa son visage contre sa nuque. Puis, ils ne bougèrent plus.

…

…

.

.

Si Tom s'endormit rapidement, Lily, elle ne bougea pas des heures durant. Dans la Salle sur Demande, on entendait plus que la respiration lente du brun à ses côtés.

Elle ne pouvait pas dormir. Pas après tout ce qu'il s'était passé cette journée. Pas après tout ce qu'elle avait appris. Elle était amoureuse d'un homme qui pouvait faire le mal absolu, et elle en était désormais consciente. Elle s'était confiée comme mission d'empêcher ce massacre à venir, au risque de disparaître, mais pouvait-elle y arriver ? Après ce qu'il avait fait à Xavier Plutarque, à Tommy Fletcher sans le moindre remord ?

Doucement, la rousse se retira de son étreinte. Elle calla contre l'oreiller en se permettant enfin de regarder Tom. Les yeux clos, la bouche entrouverte, et l'air serein c'était la première fois qu'elle voyait le brun aussi calme et paisible. Un visage qu'il n'arborait pratiquement jamais, mais qu'il aurait dû à son âge aborder en toute circonstance. Là, il n'était pas Voldemort, pas Tom le garçon enjôleur de cinquième année, il était juste un jeune homme endormi aussi pur et innocent qu'un autre.

C'était tellement paradoxal. Lily s'était toujours dit que le mal devait être hideux, qu'on le repérait au premier coup d'œil, comment ce danger pouvait ce cacher chez Tom ? Car il se cachait bel et bien en lui. Dès son réveil il reprendrait un masque fascinant et inquiétant, celui que la rousse avait vu, puis qu'elle avait cherché à fissurer.

Avait-il assez de bon en lui pour se rendre compte de ce qu'il avait fait et ce qu'il prévoyait de faire ? Quelqu'un pouvait-il le raisonner ?

Tom avait fait du mal et prévoyait d'en faire. Mais était-elle assez forte pour le combattre à un moment où il n'était pas encore au sommet de sa puissance ? Le combattre avec sa raison et l'amour qu'elle éprouvait pour lui malgré tout paraissait totalement vain.

Alors devait-elle faire ce que prévoyait James ? Le tuer ?

Aussitôt, la Salle sur Demande fit apparaître sur les draps un poignard. Par réflexe, Lily se recula. Est-ce que cette salle exhaussait ses désirs ? Désirait-elle tuer Tom ? Non.

Pourtant, Lily savait qu'elle n'était pas assez proche de Tom pour être entendue de lui. Alors comment l'être plus ? Que faire ? Elle saisit en tremblant la lame qui brilla dans l'obscurité.

Sa marraine Luna lui avait parlé étant enfant, d'une sorcière, Idilco. Amante pour une seule nuit d'Attila le Hun elle le tua au petit matin, détruisant à elle seule le plus grand empire Hun jamais bâti. Il suffisait de peu pour détruire les ambitions les plus profondes, un geste.

Elle se pencha vers la forme endormie de Tom le poignard en main. Elle tremblait de tous ses membres. Tom pouvait se réveiller, s'il la voyait comme ça, il la neutraliserait.

Mais s'il suffisait de peu pour détruire, il fallait beaucoup plus de temps et de patience pour construire quelque chose.

Elle avait tout le temps fait preuve de patience, d'attention et de loyauté, alors se serait se trahir elle même que d'abandonner et lui faire du mal. Elle s'arracherait le cœur au passage. Mais en aimant ce garçon elle trahissait tout ce que ses parents lui avaient inculqué, non ? Sauf si elle l'empêchait de nuire, ses parents vivraient, seraient heureux, auraient des enfants heureux…

Et ainsi de suite.

La lame disparut. Elle sortit du lit à pas de loup et sans jeter un regard au brun, elle quitta la salle. Elle tangua jusqu'au dortoir sans croiser ni préfet, ni professeur, puis, arrivée à jusqu'à la chambrée qu'elle partageait avec Cordelia et Tabatha profondément endormies, elle ôta ses chaussures.

Puis ses habits. Elle saisit son coussin sur son lit puis se dirigea à pas furtifs vers la salle de bain et fit couler de l'eau dans la petite baignoire. Ses doigts tapaient fébrilement contre la céramique du bain. Quand ce fut fini, elle s'engouffra avec le coussin.

Puis elle plongea sa tête sous l'eau et étouffa ses hurlements dans l'eau et le tissu. Elle hurlait, toujours plus fort, sans cesse, pour arrêter le saignement de son cœur, la douleur qui parasitait tout son être, toujours sans fin.

 **oOo**

* * *

 **Et voilà**

Ça y est. Ils sont au courant, ce n'est pas trop tôt diront certains, mais il faut se rendre compte qu'aucun des Potter n'a connu la guerre et ne connait Voldemort, faire le rapprochement est compliqué. Et puis... j'aime les torturer '-'

Sinon concernant le film Origin of the Heir, j'avais beaucoup d'attente et j'ai été très déçue. Je suis vraiment curieuse de savoir ce que vous en avez pensé, car à mes yeux même si ce sont des amateurs qui ont fait ce film, il n'est vraiment pas top. Les acteurs ne jouent pas très bien, sont beaucoup trop maquillés, l'histoire des héritiers ne tient pas la route et est pleine d'incohérence :

SPOIL SPOIL : s'ils sont tous au courant d'être les héritiers, pourquoi n'ont-ils pas arrêté Tom quand il a ouvert la chambre des Secrets ? Ou alors voir Tom jouer avec le médaillon de serpentard étant enfant alors que sa mère le vend au début de sa grossesse, m'enfin ça encore ça va. FIN SPOIL)

La palme revient à Grisha McLaggen qui est un des personnages les plus insupportables que j'ai vu à l'écran, l'actrice n'aidant pas trop, en fait l'écriture n'a aucune subtilité je trouve, le twist final est vraiment très mal amené. Je ne sais pas, vraiment beaucoup de déception pour moi, mais ça ne reste que mon avis, et je serais vraiment heureuse d'en discuter avec vous, car c'est étonnant du côté du fandom français nous le trouvons majoritairement pas très bon, mais chez les autres pays, c'est une merveille. Encore des râleurs ces français ;)

Il y a de très bons points évidemment, mais voilà, je voulais partager mon point de vue avec vous ;)

À bientôt

Love,

Hugs,

Reviews ?

La chauve souris requin transgénique


	36. Eye-opener

_Vous n'êtes pas morts ? (._.)_

 _Je pourrais avoir toutes les excuses du monde que ça n'excuserait pas ce retard de post. Donc je n'ai pas d'excuses, ah ah. Mefrappezpasmefrappezpaspleaaase_

 _Hum, donc où en étais-je ? Euh... Merci infiniment de vos reviews, vos retours, je suis vraiment ravie que la fic vous plaise. On est parti pour un nouveau chapitre, un peu plus posé que les derniers._

 _Bonne lecture !_

Playlist _:_ **Nico Mulhy** : Body in Water - **Florence & the Machine** : Seven Devils

 _Résumé des chapitres précédents : Walburga enceinte ne retourne pas à l'école laissant Lily encore plus seule qu'elle ne l'était. La jeune fille découvre alors enfin que Tom est Voldemort. Elle prend la décision contre l'avis de ses frères de le sauver de lui même._

* * *

 _La vie est la farce à mener par tous._

Arthur Rimbaud, _Une saison en Enfer_

* * *

—Vous avez donc su la véritable identité du Seigneur des Ténèbres, fit McFleetwood.

—Oui, répondit d'une petite voix Lily en baissant la tête.

—Et… vous n'avez rien fait ? demanda une petite sorcière, interloquée.

—Que vouliez vous qu'on fasse ? rétorqua doucement Al. Nous étions au courant de ça à ce moment là, mais qu'aurions nous pu faire ? Le tuer ? Nous voulions essayer de le changer.

—En vain, apparemment.

—Oui, en vain, lâcha James entre ses dents.

Harry sentit tout le dépit du monde chez ses enfants. Sans doute regrettaient-ils amèrement leur choix, car sommes toute rien n'avait été changé. Voldemort avait continué à monter jusqu'à sa chute finale en 1998, lui même avec sa cicatrice en était la preuve parlante.

—Vous êtes tombée amoureuse de lui, débuta Susan avec compassion.

Alors, Lily s'anima, son regard fut illuminé d'une étincelle brûlante qu'Harry et Gin perçurent.

—Oui, oui je l'ai aimé. J'ai cru en lui. J'ai essayé de faire ce qui me semblait le plus juste, alors je l'ai aimé encore plus fort. Je savais qu'il pouvait devenir Voldemort, donc j'ai voulu le sauver de cette folie, et d'autre gens avec lui. Mais ce n'est pas pour ça que l'on me juge actuellement. Si c'est le cas, sans doute faudrait-il faire une autre session pour moi personnellement. Mais j'ignore si le ministère de la magie est habilité à juger des sentiments.

Le ton de leur fille s'était durci sur ses dernières phrases. Harry trouva sa fille en plein désarrois, infiniment forte. Susan hésita à dire quelque chose, mais ce fut McFleetwood qui rétorqua sèchement :

—Nous ne sommes pas là pour juger vos sentiments, jeune fille, mais vos actions. Si vos actions ont été dictées par ce que vous ressentez pour Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom, ce n'est pas notre problème, vous serez jugée en toute connaissance de cause.

—Alors, je vous laisse le vérifier, répondit-elle soutenue par ses deux frères.

Il y eut un silence, puis le gros mage reprit.

—Nous continuerons dans deux jours. Aurors, Magicorgardes, raccompagnez les donc.

Alors, Harry vit Lily se lever, suivie d'Al et de James qu'on libérait de ses chaines. Encadrés d'Aurors et de gardes, ils disparurent dans le couloir attenant, tandis qu'à nouveau un murmure de commérage emplissait la salle. Le brun entendait le sarcasme dans la voix de certains et il voyait les photographes vérifier sur leur appareil la qualité des prises de cette session.

Pour eux, tout était parfait. Pour lui, c'était un enfer. Lily l'avait dit elle même. Elle était tombée amoureuse de Jedusor.

Un homme incapable d'aimer. Qui l'avait utilisé et faite souffrir, il n'y avait aucun doute. Pour autant, Harry était encore troublé par ce qu'il avait vu dans la pensine. À nouveau, il avait affaire à un Tom qu'il peinait à reconnaître. Un Tom distant, froid, cruel, mais qui avait été capable de dire à sa fille qu'elle lui appartenait.

Ses mots lui faisaient froid dans le dos.

Qu'entendait-il par là ? Après tout n'avait-il pas dit qu'il prévoyait autre chose pour sa Lily ? Avait-il une seule seconde, tenu à sa fille ? Harry en doutait.

Gin et Ron l'encadrèrent lorsqu'il sortit. Ils avaient l'air plus ou moins de se demander la même chose.

 **oOo**

Le soir même, Harry arriva peu serein avec Ron devant un immense portail.

—Je le sens mal.

—Ron…

—On est devant chez les Malefoy quand même. Ce doit être le truc le plus fou et débile qu'on a fait depuis des années.

—Gin est allée inspecter avant qu'on organise la réunion, et puis tous les membres de l'Ordre ne seront pas là ce soir. Seulement nous quatre. Ma confiance en Malefoy est limitée.

—Ginny a toujours été un peu siphonnée pour se jeter dans la gueule du loup.

—Gin est égale à elle même, répondit Harry en sonnant à la porte. Elle fonce et réfléchi ensuite. James tient ça d'elle.

Ron gloussa malgré lui dans la neige.

—Je me réconforte comme ça, en me disant que s'il y avait un danger, on l'aurait déjà su, la connaissant. Et puis, même si ça me tue de l'admettre, Rose passe tout ses week end ici, on aurait su quelque chose. Mais savoir Hermione dans ces murs, ça me tue. Elle a été torturée ici par Bellatrix, et pourtant c'est la première à vouloir y retourner. Tout ça parce qu'elle aime bien Astoria.

Ils frissonnèrent tout deux à ce souvenir.

—Si c'est elle qui l'a voulu, on n'a pas notre mot à dire. Et puis, ce qu'elle comptait nous dire semblait être important, autant que nous puissions l'entendre dans un lieu sûr.

—Et imagine que Malefoy aille cafarder au plus offrant après ça ?

—Drago était effrayé l'autre fois. Il sait que je suis le plus offrant. C'est la vie… ou la mort.

Ils se turent car une silhouette dans une robe de sorcier bleue nuit s'approchait. C'était Scorpius. Avec une moue gênée face au regard sombre de Ron, il ouvrit la grille d'un mouvement de baguette.

—Vous pouvez entrer, dit-il. Ils sont dans le salon.

—La prochaine fois, vérifie notre identité, bougonna le roux avant de le devancer pour traverser l'immense parc.

Ce à quoi Scorpius ne répondit que d'un froncement de sourcil désabusé. Harry marcha à ses côtés jusqu'au manoir. Si plus jeune, le blond ressemblait à son père, il s'en était éloigné, un peu moins blond, avec un visage plus carré et des yeux plus tombants et gris que Drago. Même d'un point de vue moral, il était plus calme et mesuré, ce qui n'était pas une sinécure vue l'hostilité relative de Ron à son égard. Le jeune homme proposa avec politesse de les débarrasser de leurs effets, ce qu'ils refusèrent, pressés de commencer cet entretien.

Harry trouva l'intérieur du manoir changé, il était plus clair, plus vivant. L'atmosphère n'était clairement plus là même que la dernière fois qu'il était venu, et c'était bienvenu. À leur entrée, trois gros rottweiler noirs jappèrent joyeusement, brisant le silence.

Non, le manoir n'avait plus rien à voir. Et c'étant tant mieux. Ron, en tête de file traversa le hall, suivit d'Harry puis de Scorpius entouré de ses chiens avides de la moindre caresse.

Il vit dans le salon, autour d'un feu de cheminée, Hermione, Gin et Rose, puis sur un canapé, Drago et son épouse. Si le fils s'assit près de Rosie, la femme, elle se leva. Harry n'avait que rarement vu Astoria Malefoy, mais maintenant qu'il l'avait face à lui, il se rendit compte qu'elle n'avait rien à voir avec le commun des Sangs Purs.

Un peu ronde et petite, avec des cheveux sombres coupés à la garçonne, son air facétieux et ses yeux verts pétillants lui donnaient un air de lutin échappé des bois. Seul son ventre pointant sur sa robe rouge, et quelques discrètes tâches de grossesses pouvaient attester qu'elle était enceinte.

—Ravie de vous rencontrer, Harry. Je suis Astoria. Je connais déjà Ron et Hermione. Nous sommes vraiment heureux que vous ayez accepté notre proposition. J'espère que votre maison va mieux désormais. Oh ! Et j'espère que vous allez bien ? Vous désirez boire quelque chose ? D'autres personnes vont-elles arriver ?

Effectivement, ce petit bout de femme avait l'air d'être un véritable tourbillon. Harry vit Drago sourire en coin de l'attitude de sa femme, auquel il devait être habitué.

—Nous tenions à faire une petite réunion pour l'instant, pour nous assurer de vos intentions, répondit Harry. C'est juste une précaution.

Le sourire d'Astoria ne vacilla pas. Elle leur proposa des fauteuils en cuir, puis un elfe en habit noir vint leur proposer des boissons. Ravi de cette opportunité, Ron se tourna vers Hermione.

—Tu ne dis rien ?

—Ce sont des elfes libres, _Ron-Ron_. Ils sont payés. Je n'ai rien à dire.

—Papa, calme toi, rouspéta Rose. Essayons d'en venir aux faits !

Les trois Malefoy hochèrent la tête. Harry s'assit, un des chiens tenta de lui quémander des léchouilles et des papouilles à grand renfort de jappement. Cependant, sur un claquement de doigt de Drago, il vint tranquillement rejoindre les autres aux pieds de ses maîtres.

Ginny commença donc après avoir dûment, insonorisé la pièce plus par paranoïa que par réel besoin.

—Nous avons donc reformé l'Ordre, comme vous le savez. Mais les informations dont nous disposons sont encore maigres. Et notre situation est des plus périlleuse maintenant que Voldemort a réussi à rentrer au manoir. En souhaitant vous engager dans l'Ordre, vous allez être au courant de choses et de faits dangereux. Scorpius est au courant de certains, il me semble.

Le blond hocha la tête lentement, alors qu'Harry enchaînait avec l'assentiment de son épouse.

—Nous recherchons Voldemort. Mais le fait est, qu'il ne veut pas être trouvé, pas pour le moment. Il se renforce et cherche à se réincarner. Et je pense que Drago sait pertinemment ce qu'il recherche pour ça.

Le blond se figea légèrement.

—Les Reliques de la Mort.

—Oui, les reliques. Il a cherché chez nous pour les obtenir. Mais là où les choses sont rassurantes, c'est que c'est une quête veine. Il ne peut pas renaître avec uniquement ces objets. Les reliques ne servent pas à ça. Du moins à notre connaissance.

—Et s'il recherche à renaître au plus vite pourquoi n'utilise pas le sort de la dernière fois ? questionna Astoria.

—J'y ai pensé, il lui manquera le principal si jamais ce sortilège avait une quelconque chance de voir le jour, les ossements de son père. J'ai fait brûler et saler les ossements de Tom Jedusor Sr, il y a quelques semaines. Il ne reste plus rien.

—De toute façon, je doute que Voldemort recherche à revenir de la même façon, débuta Hermione. Il est mort une première fois, son âme a été arrachée en plusieurs morceaux, il n'est plus qu'un semblant de lui même, il aura besoin de plus de forces pour revenir, et j'ai du mal à voir comment c'est possible.

—Arrachée ? lâcha Drago.

—Oui, en plusieurs morceaux, on appelle ça des horcruxes, lui répondit Scorpius à qui Rose avait semblait-il expliqué le concept.

—C'est ce que vous avez fait durant votre septième année ? demanda leur ancien rival d'une voix blanche, l'air malade rien qu'à l'idée.

Hermione, Ron, et Harry hochèrent la tête.

—Le souci, et celui-ci est de taille, c'est que Voldemort a déjà trouvé des alliés, et jusqu'à présent il est difficile de savoir qui ils sont. Et c'est là que vous intervenez, reprit Ron.

—Comme une sorte d'agent double ? fit Astoria.

—Plus ou moins, le Ministère a été infiltré. Un proche de Bittersweet a l'air de le tenir sous sa coupe. Vous devez aussi savoir que le Ministre va, très prochainement mourir. Il est sur sa fin. Et là, nous sommes bloqués. Si ça se sait, ce sera la panique et nous ne pourrons plus avancer pour démasquer les alliés, si nous laissons faire, nos enfants seront jugés, et les Juges obtiendront quelque chose d'eux. Car oui, ils n'ont que faire de savoir si oui ou non, ils sont coupables, ils désirent quelque chose d'Al, James et Lily. J'ai fait suivre McFleetwood, il m'a l'air de prendre un peu trop de plaisir à ce procès. J'aurais besoin de vos appuis pour les autres juges, ceux les plus proches de Bittersweet.

Harry voulut leur laisser le temps d'encaisser toutes ces informations, mais Rose et Hermione ne l'entendirent pas de cette oreille.

—Justement Harry, je t'ai dit que j'ai fait des recherches sur ce qui est visionné dans la pensine. Trop de choses collent mais ne devraient pas. Je n'ai cessé de tourner ça dans tous les sens. Ils ont changés des choses dans le passé, cela devrait avoir une incidence dans le futur, notre époque ! Mais non ! Nous, nous rappelons des choses telles quelles. Nous nous rappelons que Tom a tué son père à seize ans, alors qu'il n'a fait que le rencontrer à quinze ans par exemple. Personne ne se souvient de Li, J et Al. Seuls les morts se souviennent d'eux, comme si on les avait rayé de la mémoire des vivants. Ça n'a pas de sens ! Qui serait assez puissant pour faire ça ? … À part la Magie elle même ?

—Et même là, c'est confus, cette hypothèse d'Albus était bonne mais en même temps confuse, constata Rose.

—Je suis partie des premières images du procès, fit Hermione en tremblant, puis je me suis intéressée à un lien entre leur formule et leur voyage dans le Temps. Même si je n'ai pour l'instant aucune idée de comment ils sont revenus dans notre époque, je crois savoir comment ils sont arrivés en 1941.

L'attention redoubla, et même Drago et Astoria qui n'étaient pas concernés en première ligne froncèrent les sourcils.

—Pourquoi cette date et ce lieu alors qu'ils recherchaient Gutters ? Pourquoi Tom Jedusor était devant cette boutique à cet instant précis ? J'ai compris en revoyant les images.

—Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? cingla Ginny.

—Ce que je veux dire, c'est lié à Tom, leur retour dans le temps est lié à Jedusor. Quand cette femme, cette Gutters a attaqué Al, J et Li, elle a prononcé la formule qui a permis à Voldemort de revenir la première fois. Il y avait la chair du serviteur et les os de son père. Et quand Lily et cette femme se sont battues, le médaillon qui les a amené dans les années 40 a trempé dans cette potion. Je pense que d'une façon où d'une autre, leur incantation, mêlée à ce collier, les a amenés au moment pile où Jedusor et le collier sont entrés en contact. C'est à dire quand Jedusor a vu le collier dans cette bijouterie.

Ils se turent pour assimiler ce fait. Rose elle, continua sur une hypothèse :

—Ce que je pense, personnellement, avec ce qu'à dit Maman, c'est que s'ils sont arrivés dans cette époque avec le collier, ils en sont revenus avec. Et je crois que c'est ce que V-Voldemort a tenté de rechercher dans la chambre de Lily. Peut être qu'il en a besoin ?

—Je pense qu'il y a plus que ça Rosie. Je crois, que cet objet agit comme un aimant pour Voldemort, il y a une infime part de lui qui l'attire. C'est pourquoi j'ai terriblement peur pour Lily qui a porté ce médaillon. Je suppose qu'il a été attiré par ce médaillon et que sans lui, rien ne pourra l'empêcher de leur faire du mal. Ce n'est qu'une petite partie de ses plans, mais ça expliquerait beaucoup de ses actions.

—Mais ce médaillon n'est pas chez nous. On l'aurait vu ! fit Ginny. Des aurors ont fouillé les affaires des enfants !

—Non. Il a pensé le trouver chez vous en plus des reliques et il s'est trompé. Les enfants ont dû le laisser quelque part. Qui sait à quel moment ils sont revenus dans notre époque, ils ne nous ont rien montré. Il est possible qu'ils l'aient laissé n'importe où, réalisa Harry.

—Oui. Et c'est bien ce qui m'inquiète. Si je ne me trompe pas, il est bien possible que l'attirance entre Jedusor et Lily soit due à ce médaillon. Réfléchis, on montre au monde sorcier au complet, ses failles, ses faiblesses et qu'à un moment un seul, il a peut être tenu un peu à quelqu'un. Lily porte ton sang et possédait ce collier, quel cocktail plus détonnant pour attirer inconsciemment un jeune Jedusor à elle ? Sans lui, il est fort probable qu'il ait oublié toute espèce de sentiment et qu'une de ses ambitions soient de la détruire pour montrer toutes ces choses.

Harry et Gin se regardèrent sans mot dire. Ils blêmirent. Quel enfer. Ils n'en sortiraient donc jamais ?

Pourtant, Jedusor avait dit qu'il réserverait un autre sort à Lily. Qu'avait-il en tête bon sang ?

—Mais, il aurait eu plein d'occasion d'attaquer votre fille, non ? tenta Astoria.

—Pas vraiment, ils transitent entre le Ministère et leur maison d'arrêt tenue secrète. Seule une poignée de personnes savent où elle se trouve. Bittersweet en fait parti.

—Partons du principe que le Ministre est tenu en laisse par quelqu'un opposé ou avec Vous-Savez-Qui, a-t-il ou va-t-il cracher le morceau ? questionna Draco.

—Ça, on l'ignore, cingla Ron. Mais il ne touchera pas à mes neveux et nièces, ni à personne d'autres. On peut espérer pour l'instant qu'ils sont en sécurité.

—Mais qu'est-ce qu'on va faire pour Bittersweet ? Il est malade, et on est incapable de savoir ses réelles intentions, constata Rosie.

—Il refuse de me voir. Il trouve toujours un prétexte. Il faut plus que rapidement envisager le fait de le mettre de côté. Sa maladie va bientôt être annoncée, et si ce n'est pas par lui, on chargera Percy de le faire.

—Pourquoi ton oncle, Rose ? demanda Astoria à la rousse.

—Parce que comme d'autres il fait campagne. Notamment contre McFleetwood.

—Si on veut essayer de tenir le gouvernement, et éviter la débandade. C'est un des seuls moyens, répondit aussi sec, Ron. On ne sait pas encore qui exactement va se présenter pour prendre la suite de Bittersweet, chacun fait sa petite campagne dans son coin alors qu'on est tous au plus mal. Il faut que Percy gagne et essaie rapidement de faire cesser ce procès, et collabore une bonne fois pour toute avec le Bureau des Aurors.

—Mais Percy manque de temps et de moyen pour mener une véritable campagne, pointa Ginny.

La rousse et Hermione coulèrent un regard à Astoria qui semblait-il avait compris car elle se tourna vers son époux qui pâlit dangereusement.

—Et si tu les aidais en finançant la campagne de Percy Weasley, Draco ?

Scorpius dut comprendre le manège car lui aussi se tourna vers son père, soutenu par Rose :

—C'est vrai que ça aiderait, Papa.

—Ne confonds pas tout, il y a une différence entre s'associer à l'Ordre et faire don pour une campagne. D'autant plus si nous jouons autant qu'informateur, si je donne, on m'associera forcément à vous.

—Pas si tu donnes à la S.A.L.E, Draco. Après tout tu l'as déjà fait après la guerre, nota sa femme. Fais des dons progressifs et réguliers à l'association d'Hermione et on transfèrera les fonds pour la campagne de Mr Weasley. La S.A.L.E a été délaissée après la libération des Elfes, personnes ne connaît les fonds donnés à l'association.

—Je vois que vous avez réfléchi à tout, toutes les trois, soupira le blond.

Gin, Astoria et Hermione sourirent de concert. Harry fut encore subjugué par l'intelligence de ces petits bouts de femmes, qui les aideraient, il en était sûr, à sauver ce pays et sa famille.

oOo

 _8 Février 2025_

À l'autre bout de l'Angleterre, dans un autre manoir, l'ambiance était à l'aune de celle du Manoir Malefoy. Glaciale, et dangereuse. Des silhouettes frémissaient autour d'une table, attendant l'arrivée de leur hôte.

Chose qui ne tarda pas à se produire. Dans le petit matin, une petite silhouette branlante se découpa et avec ferveur les autres formes la saluèrent.

—Milady…

—Assez de Milady. Je veux ces gamins. Où en êtes vous bon sang ?

Une silhouette massive pointa sa baguette sur une carte de l'Angleterre barrée d'une multitude de petites croix.

—Nous avons cherché dans plusieurs endroits, le lieu de la maison d'arrêt des Potter est difficile à trouver. Par deux fois nous avons essayé de les suivre, en vain. Les aurors et les magicogardes transplanent trop tôt. Même pendant l'émeute, nous avons essayé de leur lancer un sort de Pistage, sans résultat.

—Je m'en contrefiche de vos excuses, ce procès doit se terminer. Au plus vite. Ces gamins se sont mêlés de la politique de mon père. Ce qui a eu lieu dans les années 40 doit rester dans ces années là. Personne ne doit rien savoir. Vous imaginez-vous le scandale ? Oh, et que dis-je ? Je ne vous paye pas pour penser, mais pour agir.

—Nous tentons d'agir, répondit une voix aigre. En voulant les Potter, vous vous attaquez aux gosses les plus protégés du pays. Même à Poudlard nous aurions plus de chance.

La petite silhouette voûtée se mit à faire les cent pas devant sa poignée de mercenaires. Elle piocha un gâteau dans un plateau présenté par un elfe de maison, puis sembla enfin remarquer sa présence :

—Au grands maux les grands remèdes. Puchki, tu vas me servir encore une fois. À la prochaine audition suis les aurors, et trouve où sont retenus ces maudits gamins.

L'elfe leva la tête vers sa maîtresse. Puis acquiesça, pressé d'écouter cet ordre apparemment crucial.

—Parfait. Ensuite, tu ramèneras les gens là bas. Ils se prépareront. Et une fois prêts, ils tueront ces maudits gosses. Le secret de mon père, demeurera ainsi à jamais dans l'oubli.

 **oOo**

 _9 Février 2025_

La salle d'audience était à nouveau bondée. Il fallait croire que des mots d'amour à un monstre pouvaient attirer de nouveaux curieux, avides de drames. Du drame, il y en avait, bien évidemment, songea Rita. Et il y en aurait, mais personne ne se souciait de la douleur liée au drame. Celle dont la blonde se nourrissait avec avidité.

Cette avidité lui suffisait amplement pour continuer son livre, sur lequel elle avait bien avancé. Quand ce procès pencherait vers la fin, elle le publierait et elle aurait sa vengeance.

Rita, avec beaucoup d'aigreur, ne se savait plus toute jeune, son visage s'affaissait, se ridait, et son corps dont elle était autrefois si fière n'était plus que l'ombre de lui même dans des robes trop provocantes pour son âge. Qu'importe, avec ce que lui rapporterait ce bouquin, ce nouveau bébé, tout le monde la congratulerait, oublierait son corps et ne retiendrait que son visage et les mots qu'elle avait couchés sur le papier.

C'était ça, la célébrité.

Et en parlant de célébrité, celle de Lily Potter entrant avec ses frères. La leur commençaient à éclipser celle de leur père. Chacun des spectateurs sur les bancs avait son préféré, du rebelle ténébreux, au jeune intello doux, à l'amante maudite, et chacun commentait sur qui passerait aujourd'hui.

Hélas pour les autres, sous l'œil désolé de Percy Weasley, Lily Luna Potter, l'amante maudite, était « entendue » encore aujourd'hui.

 **oOo**

Les jours suivants, Lily parvint à esquiver Tom au mieux. Parmi les rares cours suivant ou précédent ceux du serpentard, elle se faufilait en même temps que Tabatha par la porte, adressant un mince sourire au brun. Souvent, elle prétextait une dose de travail considérable pour l'éviter, ce qui n'était pas mentir à vrai dire.

Tom, bien entendu avait remarqué son malaise, sans trop s'en soucier pour le moment. Ses sbires buvaient ses paroles, et même Cordelia, ne cessait de répéter à quel point les idées de Jedusor étaient intéressantes.

Oui, ses idées étaient séduisantes, mais irréalisables sans violence. Et Lily ne savait absolument pas quoi proposer d'autres pour détourner Tom de cet idéal.

Là était le véritable problème. Lily se sentait piégée, incapable de savoir comment agir face à Tom, car elle avait découvert qu'il pouvait être une véritable menace. Comment désarmer le mal ?

Une bien philosophique question. Sur lequel Lily n'eut pas mesure de s'épancher car un matin, Tom l'attendait à la sortie de son dortoir. La rousse se crispa sur son sac de cours.

—Tu vas bien ? Tu as bien dormi ? demanda-t-il sur un ton à la fois badin et désintéressé.

Si désintéressé qu'elle ne prit pas la peine de répondre. Elle quitta la salle commune avec lui, sous des regards curieux de serpentards.

—M'éviterais-tu Lily ?

—Non. Comme je te l'ai dit, j'ai beaucoup de travail en ce moment.

Ils s'affrontèrent du regard tandis que Cordelia et Tabatha passaient d'un pas pressé. Dans ses yeux noirs, il était encore difficile de discerner quoi que ce soit, mais à son sourire en coin, il était parfaitement à l'aise avec son désarroi évident. Lily voulut reculer, mais il passa sa main sur sa taille.

—Tu ne serais pas contre prendre un petit déjeuner en ma compagnie, non ? Nous avons peu parlé ces derniers temps.

À nouveau, elle sentit une pression invisible lui comprimer le ventre, alors elle hocha la tête. Sur ces entrefaites, la main toujours sur sa taille, le brun rejoignit son petit gang l'attendant plus loin, et ensembles, ils se mirent en marche vers la Grande Salle.

Le réfectoire était bondé, professeurs, comme élèves se réveillaient dans la joie par ce début décembre. Bientôt les décorations de Noël seraient là. Tom avait l'air de s'en fiche comme de son premier sortilège. Conscient des regards sur leur petit couple, il la mena à l'endroit où il mangeait habituellement. Lily eut encore plus l'impression d'être piégée de cette façon. Avec tous ces regards, elle ne pouvait plus faire un geste, ni dire un mot.

Et ce silence dura ce qui sembla être une éternité.

—Alors Pieters, tu as rendu le devoir de Slughorn ? demanda finalement Mulciber.

La rousse jeta un regard reconnaissant à Decimus d'avoir détendu quelque peu l'ambiance.

—J'ai obtenu un délai, je lui donnerai quand j'aurais mon rendez-vous d'orientation. Toi oui ?

—Ouais, grinça le grand septième année. Une vraie purge cette dissertation sur les particularités du napel oriental.

Il grimaça replongea dans son porridge, puis eut l'air de se souvenir de quelque chose car il réattaqua :

—En fait, tu as eu l'air de bien aimer avec Morgini, les cigarettes suisses, si tu veux j'en ai encore. J'essaie d'écouler mon stock avant d'en recommander. Je peux te les faires moitié prix.

—Euh, merci, je vais y repenser, c'est gentil.

Alors le brun recommença à manger avec un demi sourire, non sans adresser un signe de tête à Tom, comme s'il était convenu qu'ils l'acceptent désormais. Car même Nott et Antonin étaient à peu près agréables, distants, mais légèrement sociables. Mal à l'aise la rousse joua avec le médaillon de Gutters pendant à son cou.

Tom lui tendit une corbeille de pains au lait.

—En fait, Li, que font tes frères ces temps-ci ? Ont-il de nouveaux des ennuis ?

Lily leva un sourcil.

—Justement je crois que non. Du moins, de ce que j'en sais, je n'ai pas eu de nouvelles depuis plusieurs jours, et je ne m'en porte pas plus mal, dit-elle acerbe.

Le serpentard eut l'air profondément satisfait.

—Tant mieux. Tes frères ont une mauvaise influence sur toi, il te faut prendre des décisions seules.

Il reprit une tasse de café noir et servit Lily. Qui le remercia dans un murmure. C'était là une des scènes les plus bizarre à laquelle elle avait assisté. Elle devint plus étrange encore quand Silas Yaxley s'assit près d'elle, prit un toast dans son assiette comme s'ils se connaissaient depuis des années, puis ricana la bouche pleine :

—Ramona Rodriguez m'a demandé de l'accompagner au bal des débutantes. Quelle cruche.

— _Le bal des débutantes_?

—Une nouvelle idée de Slug, expliqua Abraxas en finissant son verre de jus. J'ai pas bien compris, il entrera dans les détails au prochain cours, je pense. Tu as dit non à Ramona ? Elle est jolie pourtant.

—Tu parles, tu as vu le pic qu'elle se trimballe comme nez ? Si on danse ensemble elle va me prendre tout mon oxygène ! Et puis de toute façon, j'y vais avec Morgini. Elle est un peu cintrée, mais ça risque d'être amusant.

—Ça pour être cintrée, elle l'est, confirma Decimus. Mais c'est un sacré coup au-

—Épargne nous les détails, stoppa Tom derechef alors que Lestrange ne semblait demander que ça derrière sa montagne de bacon.

Tom retourna à son café, tout comme Lily. Du moins, voulut-elle y retourner, car un cri perçant brisa le gentil brouhaha de la Grande Salle.

—Wally !

Lily déposa brutalement sa tasse et tourna sa tête vers l'entrée de la salle. La silhouette de Walburga se découpait dans le soleil du matin, entourée de ses valises déposées par Picott. Cordelia, Tabatha et Lily filèrent vers elle d'un coup.

Walburga avait le visage émacié, et de lourdes cernes entartraient sa figure. À leur approche, elle murmura, ce qui se voyait comme une évidence :

—J'ai perdu le bébé.

Les trois serpentardes se figèrent. Elles s'empressèrent d'entourer la brune, cependant, celle-ci les repoussa.

Walburga afficha sur son visage un étrange sourire et traversa, sans se soucier de tous les regards rivés sur elle, la Grande Salle. Elle alla s'asseoir près de troisièmes années, à la table des serpents, laissant en plan Lily, Cordelia et Tabatha. Elles se jetèrent un rapide coup d'œil, avant de lui emboiter le pas. La jeune femme continuait à sourire en mangeant. Orion vint vers elle, elle le congédia d'un geste insouciant. Lily s'assit près d'elle, les sourcils froncés :

—Tu vas bien Walburga ?

—Bien sûr que je vais bien. Passe-moi les toasts, Lina. Je n'ai pas eu le temps de prendre de petit déjeuner avant de transplaner avec ma mère. Allez !

Lily obtempéra, troublée. Walburga mangea avec appétit, puis voyant ses camarades silencieuses, elle s'anima encore :

—On dirait que vous avez vu un Sinistros ! On a quel cours là ? Je n'ai pas envie d'être en retard le jour de mon retour triomphant.

Elle gratifia les élèves des autres tables d'un sourire éclatant, et si ceux-ci chuchotaient, ils se stoppèrent et retournèrent à leur assiette.

—J'ai un devoir à bosser en salle d'étude avec Lina, l'informa Tabatha aussi troublée que les autres.

—On a une heure de trou, confirma Cordelia, on va aller à la Bibliothèque, hein Wally ? On a une dissertation de potion, horrible. Quoi que peut être que Slughorn ne te la demandera pas, compte tenu de…

—Et pourquoi ça, je te prie ? Je suis revenue. Tout va bien. Allez, on y va Cordi.

Les deux jeunes filles quittèrent la table, Cordelia poursuivant sa meilleure amie et faisant voler sa chevelure blonde cendrée derrière elle.

Sur leur départ quelques personnes commentèrent à voix basse, et Lily se tourna vers Tabatha.

Autant, elle n'aimait que peu Cordelia, autant Tabatha avait toujours été assez sympathique, sauf bien sûr quand Tom lui avait demandé de ne plus lui adresser la parole. Mais Lily lui avait pardonné, trouvant insignifiant de se disputer contre elle, alors elle lui dit :

—Sa réaction est étrange, non ?

—Oh oui. Cordi va la coller pour les jours à venir, espérons qu'elle se confie. Quant à toi, Lina très chère, je crois que Tom t'attend.

En effet, Tom, près de la porte de la Grande Salle, adossé nonchalamment tout en discutant avec Mulciber et Lestrange, paraissait attendre quelque chose, ou quelqu'un. Elle. Lily, quasiment à reculons se leva, et marcha jusqu'au brun qui lui saisit la main puis l'entraîna à sa suite, jusqu'à la salle d'étude, ayant cours un étage plus bas. Encore une fois, ce sentiment d'être piégée, l'assaillit quand les camarades de Tom les encerclèrent.

…

…

.

.

Les jours qui suivirent furent dédiés à surveiller Tom, jongler entre les cours, et essayer de comprendre le brusque changement de Walburga. Cette dernière continuait de sourire, rire et la taquiner comme si rien ne s'était passé. Tom, c'était plus compliqué encore, s'il n'avait pas changé, il pouvait arriver d'un coup au détour d'un couloir, un sourire séduisant aux lèvres pour l'escorter quelque part. Quand ce n'était pas lui, Mulciber s'y collait, et même si c'était un des serpentards avec qui elle s'entendait le mieux, elle n'avait plus pratiquement un moment seule.

Tom ne voulait pas qu'elle se retrouve seule, il voulait savoir ce qu'elle faisait. La rousse en venait à regretter l'ignorance des élèves au début de l'année. Elle avait l'impression d'être la cible de tous les regards, envieux des filles, ou sérieux des serpentards qu'elle croisait.

Il n'avait pas de quoi s'inquiéter, Lily n'avait plus de contact avec ses frères, car c'était bien ce qui semblait l'embêter, qu'elle puisse parler avec eux, non ? Quoi qu'il en fut, Lily, parvint à esquiver un soir Mulciber et Tom pour se rendre à la bibliothèque avec Ullah.

—Tu es sûre qu'elle est là-bas ? demanda-t-elle à la polonaise.

—Oui, Miss Morgini, doit finir un devoir en astronomie. Elle m'a dit qu'elle cherchait un livre de Sidera Galaxia, à la bibliothèque.

Lily hocha la tête. Car oui, si pour l'instant, elle ne trouvait pas de moyen d'aider Tom, ou Wally, autant essayer de voir avec Morgini si tout allait bien. Elle avait négligé la Gryffondor depuis le début, de l'année, autant rattraper cette erreur, d'autant plus que le joli visage de l'Italienne était de plus en plus sombre.

A croire que l'humeur de Tom devenait contagieuse !

Les deux serpentards trouvèrent la brune en train d'engloutir une gourde à leur arrivée. Son devoir était déjà fini, à en voir les rouleaux de parchemins déjà gribouillés. Lily s'assit face à sa camarade qui rangea sa gourde et sourit à leur arrivée.

—Lina, Ul', je suis contente de vous voir. Qu'est-ce que vous venez faire ici aussi tard ?

—Je venais te rendre la robe que tu m'as prêtée, chuchota Lily, et discuter avec toi.

Ullah s'assit à son tour.

—Garde là, après tout, le bal des débutantes a lieu bientôt et je suis sûre que tu es invitée. Tu n'auras juste qu'à changer la couleur, répondit l'Italienne doucement.

—Peut-être, mais justement, en parlant de ça, on a du mal à comprendre ton comportements de ces temps-ci, tu es très sombre.

—J'ai entendu Eileen Prince dire que tu manques les cours, rajouta Ullah. On voudrait comprendre…

—C'est… compliqué, hésita la brune.

Les yeux de la brune se baissèrent vers ses parchemins couverts de pâte de mouches et de symboles étranges. Elle les ramassa, puis commença à les plier, les lèvres pliées.

—Tu sais, confia Lily, j'étais comme ça au début de l'année, s'il y a quelque chose qu'on puisse faire… Tu n'es pas seule.

—Tu as tes frères, ce n'est pas pareil, répondit brutalement la brune.

—Et je vis sans eux désormais. Nous, on est là, je te rappelle.

—Oui, approuva Ullah. Est-ce que c'est, en rapport avec la guerre ? Est-ce que tu as des membres de ta famille en danger ?

Morgini resta un moment sans mot, puis elle approuva :

—Oui, c'est ça, mais c'est fini désormais. Je n'aime pas vous ennuyer avec mes problèmes, je préfèrerais vous aider, vous.

Comment ça fini ? Lily et Ullah se regardèrent mal à l'aise, avant que la rousse n'enchaîne.

—Fini ?

—Oui, fini, confirma Morgini d'une voix douce. Comme cette guerre. Bientôt je repartirais. Tout ira bien.

—Tu retourneras en Italie ? Miss Morgini, ce n'est pas une bonne idée. La guerre est loin d'être terminée.

—Ne vous inquiétez pas, sourit-elle. Je sais ce que je fais. Mais merci beaucoup de m'avoir écoutée. Je me sens soutenue. Vous êtes vraiment chics, les filles.

—Tant mieux, fit Ullah un peu soulagée. Mais ne pars pas maintenant, essaie de finir l'année. Tu n'as plus rien, ou irais-tu ?

—On verra, ânonna la Gryffondor en se levant. Je vais retourner à mon dortoir, le couvre feu est presque passé.

—Moi aussi, répondit Ullah en bâillant.

—Tiens, je te raccompagne. Qu'en dis-tu Ul ?

—Mais les cachots c'est à l'opposée, non ?

—J'ai trouvé un passage secret, glissa la brune en s'en allant après avoir salué Lily.

La rousse resta seule, elle prit son sac pour retourner elle aussi dans sa salle commune, mais une main émanant de derrière un étalage de livres retint son attention. En fronçant les sourcils, baguette prête, Lily tomba simplement sur Charlus Potter.

Le brun avait l'air d'avoir entendu toute leur conversation dans la bibliothèque désertée. Son ancêtre était blême. Il était penché sur de lourds ouvrages une lettre de parchemin à la main.

—Charlus ? Qu'est-ce que ?

—Chut ! On est plus censés être là !

Il vérifia où était la bibliothécaire d'un coup d'œil fébrile.

—Je suis content de t'avoir trouvé sans le gorille qui te suit partout. J'ai entendu dire que tu savais parler le Français.

Hein ?

—Non, je le comprends, je ne le parle pas. Qui te l'a dit ?

—Jedusor. Je l'ai entendu en parler avec ton gorille de compagnie…

—Je croyais qu'il te faisait peur.

—Toujours. Maintenant que tu es tout le temps avec lui, c'est presqu'un miracle que tu ne te sois pas encore plongée dans la magie noire. Ça faisait un moment qu'il t'avait dans son viseur.

—Hein ? Que veux-tu dire ?

Il y eut un instant de flottement.

—Au milieu de l'année dernière, Jedusor est venu me poser des questions sur toi, hésita le petit brun. Pourquoi à moi ? Aucune idée. Bref, si tu parles un minimum français tu peux toujours m'aider.

Tom était venu poser des questions à Charlus sur elle ? Pourquoi ? Se doutait-il de quelque chose ? Lily y réfléchirait plus tard. Elle se pencha pour regarder les ouvrages que lisait le brun. Des dictionnaires de français. La lettre pourtant ne paraissait amicale.

— Mon beau père Cygnus pense avoir trouvé qui a forcé mon coffre. Du moins il est tombé sur un subalterne français. Personne ne sait parler français dans la famille. J'ai une copie de ses aveux écrits, je veux savoir ce qu'il dit. Aide-moi à le traduire. Je te serais vraiment reconnaissant.

Lily voulut refuser, peu désireuse de s'incruster dans les affaires de familles du garçon, mais le visage sérieux et tendu de son aïeul l'attrista. Elle prit le parchemin et commença à le déchiffrer.

Avec l'encre fournie et l'aide du dictionnaire, Lily traduisit la lettre, tandis que Charlus surveillait les allez et venus de la bibliothécaire. Au fur et à mesure qu'elle traduisait, elle blêmissait.

— Alors qu'est-ce que ça dit ?!

— Il vaut mieux que tu ne saches rien, murmura Lily d'une voix blanche.

— Je t'ai demandé de l'aide pour traduire, pas ton avis. Je veux savoir.

Alors Lily maladroitement, commença à lire, les mots du subalterne français.

— « _Livrez-nous la cape, la Relique du Troisième Frère. Je ne crains pas la mort. Sales Anglais, vous allez payer, mon maître approche. Il est bientôt là, et vous ne serez pas prêts quand il foulera du pied ce pays. Ployez devant lui ou bien vous mourrez. Ployez devant lui, acceptez-le comme votre maître, donnez lui ce que vous possédez et vous serez épargnés. Refusez et il commencera par tuer votre descendance_. »

— Cette lettre m'est directement adressée, balbutia Charlus.

Mais pas que, elle les concernait eux aussi, ses arrières petits enfants, frémit Lily.

…

…

.

.

* * *

Merci encore, on se retrouve bientôt (promiiiis) pour la suite :)

Love,

Hugs,

Reviews ?

La chauve souris requin transgénique


	37. Baby Blues

_Bonsoir, bonjour et bienvenus pour ce nouveau chapitre. J'espère qu'il vous plaira. Merci encore de toutes vos reviews (je n'ai pas eu le temps d'y répondre, vraiment navrée !) Ne me frappez pas s'il vous plait ._._

 _Sinon, j'ai publié une nouvelle fiction à l'occasion du premier avril, (à prendre au 36e degré) Intitulée_ Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas dans Voldemort Origins of the Heir ? Éteignez votre cerveau avant de la lire, ça sera mieux ;)

Playlist : **John Williams** : Leaving Hogwarts - **John Williams** : Meeting Tom Riddle - **Imagine Dragons** : Monster

Résumé des chapitres précédents : La main mise de Grindelwald et ses menaces se renforcent sur l'Angleterre. Charlus Potter a reçu une lettre, menaçant indirectement Lily, James et Albus. Cette dernière les avertit au plus vite.

* * *

 _Pourtant, l'un était victime d'une calamité qui le rongeait, tel un cancer, tandis que l'autre essayait en vain d'imaginer ce qu'était le poids du chagrin._

Les Grands-Mères, _Doris Lessing_

* * *

 _« Il faut absolument que vous surveilliez le château. Vite. Notre famille est en danger._ Toute _notre famille est en danger. Tu-Sais-Qui est calme._

 _Je passe du bon temps._

 _Il fait beau mais froid._

 _L »_

—Vas-tu me suivre longtemps comme ça ? questionna Lily de plus en plus agacée à Mulciber regardant par dessus son épaule le contenu de sa lettre.

Il haussa les épaules. Manifestement lui aussi avait autre chose à faire qu'aller à la Volière. Elle attacha sa lettre à la patte d'un hibou petit duc qui s'envola, puis frissonna quand le froid de Décembre la saisit par les larges fenêtres.

—Tu préférais Nott ou Dolohov ?

Oh non. Dolohov ne lui avait pas adressé un mot depuis la rentrée. Il la toisait étrangement quand Tom ne regardait pas.

—Tom a dit que tu méritais d'être parmi nous. Alors j'imagine que je dois rester un peu avec toi pour lui faire plaisir, fit le grand jeune homme d'un ton égal. Puis j'adore la tête de Cordelia quand je t'accompagne. J'ai l'impression qu'elle va nous arracher la tête à tous les deux.

Il ricana dans son écharpe en poil de sombral.

—Et si ça t'inquiète, je suis fiancé. Et j'ai bien compris que tu étais chasse gardée de Jedusor.

—Je ne suis pas un objet, grinça la rousse.

Decimus lui coula un regard du genre « vois-ça avec lui, je ne m'en mêle surtout pas » puis lui proposa une cigarette qu'elle prit. Ils s'en fumèrent une, silencieusement en grelottant. Ils écrasèrent leur mégot dans la mangeoire délaissée d'un hibou, puis Lily reprit :

—Je vais à mon rendez-vous d'orientation. Je crois que tu n'auras pas besoin de me suivre. Je crois encore être capable d'aller d'un point A à un point B.

L'autre s'esclaffa :

—C'est qu'elle mordrait Pieters. Pas la peine d'être agressive. Allez, salut.

Il la laissa. Lily rajusta son manteau sombre et descendit vers les cachots pour trouver Slughorn. Il ouvrit son bureau et l'invita à entrer, son dossier sur le bureau. Il le feuilleta quelques instants en triturant sa grosse moustache de morse tandis que Lily jouait avec la sangle de son sac à bandoulière.

—Alors Miss Pieters, j'espère que vous avez réfléchi. Qu'aimeriez-vous faire plus tard ? J'ose imaginer que vous avez de l'ambition, vos résultats récents le prouvent.

Que voulait-elle faire plus tard ? Oh, peut être, survivre, empêcher Tom de devenir Voldemort pour de bon. C'est vrai que ça ne manquait pas d'ambition.

—Je… je n'y ais que peu réfléchi.

—Oh ! Voyons Miss Pieters, vous n'avez plus que quelques mois pour vous choisir une destinée. Il nous faut le voir ensemble.

Lily eut envie de répondre ce que James avait répondu à son propre entretien avec Londubat. « Je veux juste être heureux. C'est ça ce que je veux faire plus tard, du bonheur ». Mais non seulement cette phrase déclencherait des fous rires nerveux chez elle mais en plus elle ne serait pas comprise de son professeur. Alors elle garda le silence.

—Voyons, vous êtes si effacée. N'y-a-t-il rien ces derniers temps que vous ayez fait et qui vous ai rendu heureuse ou bien profondément satisfaite ?

Elle voulut répondre que non. Elle ne savait pas quoi faire de sa vie, puis un souvenir lui vint, heureux et amer, mais qui l'avait comblée.

La rousse hésita, cherchant à rassembler les bribes amères de ce souvenir pour répondre.

—Je… cet été, un de mes frères s'est blessé. Il était au plus mal, vraiment au plus mal et j'ai réussi à lui sauver la vie. J'ai senti que je pouvais faire quelque chose.

Slughorn éclata de rire, puis tritura sa moustache beaucoup plus enjoué cette fois.

—Et bien ! Guérisseuse ! Vous pourriez avoir de l'avenir là dedans. C'est une belle perspective de métier, et un métier noble qui plus est.

Il nota quelque chose dans son dossier, mais Lily protesta. Elle n'était pas intéressée par soigner de bêtes maladies :

—Si je le deviens, j'aimerais me concentrer dans ce qu'il y a de plus sombre. Tout ce qui est dans le domaine de la Magie Noire, ou les Sorts sombres sur les patients.

Encore une fois Slughorn fut surpris, il hoqueta.

—Mais pourquoi donc ? Cela me surprend de vous, Miss. Vous n'avez… comment le dire ? Pas la carrure pour vous frotter à de telles choses. La Magie Noire est violente.

La tête de son vieux professeur suffit à Lily à s'affirmer dans ses résolutions par pur esprit de contradiction. Elle n'en pouvait plus qu'on lui dise quoi faire.

—Je ne suis pas aussi impressionnable et faible que j'en ai l'air. Si je puis me permettre, je suis discrète car je ne vois pas l'intérêt de me pavaner pour venter mes compétences comme les autres élèves de Serpentard. Je travaille durement et avec passion si quelque chose m'intéresse. Tom pourra vous le confirmer.

Ils restèrent tous les deux une minute à se regarder, l'un comme s'il la rencontrait pour la première fois, la seconde surprise de sa soudaine pugnacité. À mesure qu'elle y réfléchissait, soigner par le Bien, le Mal était une alternative pour Tom. Simpliste, mais qui l'aiderait à se réaliser elle même avec ce qu'elle faisait depuis tout temps, aider les autres.

Le professeur de potion acquiesça, comme heureux de cette rencontre inattendue avec son élève et lui proposa des pâtes de fruits, soudainement bien plus intéressé :

—Eh bien, voilà une jolie démonstration de caractère, Miss. Il eut été dommage de ne pas la voir avant de quitter Poudlard. Guérisseuse contre la Magie Noire, donc ? Je pense que ce poste n'existe pas vraiment sous cette forme. D'après mes informations, il serait couplé avec la branche de Magielegiste.

—Ça semble intéressant.

—Sans doute, supposa le vieil homme visiblement peu d'accord avec son intérêt. Quant à vos résultats, vous avez d'assez bonnes notes en potion, il faudra continuer le travail. Vous êtes plutôt douée en Botanique, mais vous peinez encore en Sortilège et Métamorphose. Ce sont les matières qui vous sont nécessaires dans cette voie. Les Défenses contre les Forces du Mal sont vivement conseillées. Avez-vous d'autres métiers en tête ?

—Pour l'instant, non.

—Alors nous restons sur cette voie pour l'instant. Venez me voir si quelque chose vous vient en tête. Vous êtes bien indécise, Tom et vous, vous êtes bien trouvés, lui aussi ne semble pas savoir ce qu'il fera de sa vie.

Oh mais Lily le savait très bien. Inconscient, Slughorn gloussa en récupérant la dissertation que la jeune sorcière lui tendait.

—Je n'ai plus qu'à vous souhaiter bon courage dans votre recherche d'emploi, et à Noël. Au bal des débutantes.

—Le bal des débutantes ? Je n'ai pas très bien compris ce que c'était.

—Oh, vous souvenez-vous l'année dernière que lors de ma soirée de Noël, les invités ont été décommandés par le directeur ? Oui ? J'ai réussi à négocier avec le professeur Dippet et Albus Dumbledore de l'instaurer en beaucoup plus grand. Tous les jeunes sorciers dès l'instant où ils sont accompagnés pourront se mêler à une foule d'invités que j'ai sélectionné pour obtenir des contacts utiles à leur avenir et ce, dans une belle soirée au cœur de Pré-au-lard. Dumbledore ne pourra pas m'en empêcher cette fois !

—Ce n'est pas un peu dangereux, monsieur ?

—Mais pas du tout, des aurors sont prévus pour l'occasion. Tout sera très sécurisé, assura le vieil homme tout à fait sûr de lui. Je vous y vois donc avec Tom, il vous a invité, non ?

Non. Mais manifestement, il savait qu'il serait accompagné d'elle.

Lily sourit légèrement, récupéra son dossier puis sortit.

Ce fut à ce moment là qu'Ullah Sevisky débarqua toute essoufflée.

—Lina viens !

Elle lui empoigna le bras avec sa petite main.

—Ah ! Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

—C'est Miss Black ! Elle est dans les cuisines et-

Et ? Lily ne voulut pas en entendre plus. Elle se laissa entraîner par son amie à travers les couloirs des cachots. Les deux jeunes filles côtes à côtes courraient dans les couloirs, indifférentes aux regards curieux que leur lançaient quelques élèves. Qu'est-ce qu'il se passait avec Walburga ? Pourquoi était-elle dans les cuisines ? Arrivée devant le tableau, Ullah gratta la poire avec frénésie.

Elles entrèrent en trombe. Morgini était aux côtés de Walburga affalée dans un coin de la cuisine et entourée de bouteilles de bierraubeure et de whisky. Les elfes semblaient infiniment inquiets et tentaient d'apporter leur aide. Lily les évita du mieux qu'elle put pour s'approcher de son amie, Ul à ses côtés. Wally était recroquevillée sur elle même en sanglotant. Quand elle leva la tête à leur approche, la rousse vit son visage rougi et le regard torve dû à l'alcool.

—Lina…

—J'étais venue chercher un goûter, on l'a trouvée comme ça, répondit Morgini les lèvres pincées.

Lily alla attraper un chiffon propre qu'elle trempa dans de l'eau froide. Elle se tourna vers un elfe :

—Depuis combien de temps est-elle comme ça ?

—Quelques heures, répondit timidement le petit elfes aux grands yeux bleus baissés de honte. Mais ce n'est pas la première fois. Yola est désolée. Elle aurait dû avertir quelqu'un, mais Mademoiselle Black frappait Yola et les autres quand Yola voulait aller chercher de l'aide.

Lily hocha la tête horrifiée et se tourna vers sa camarade, avec le linge imbibé, elle mouilla le visage de Walburga qui toussota. Elle leva à peine ses yeux vers elle, prise d'un haut le cœur.

—N-non, arrête _, hips_ !

—On va t'emmener à l'infirmerie. Allez.

—N-non, surtout pas. Il faut pas, _hips_ , qu'Orion me voie comme ça. Personne doit savoir.

—Ça dure depuis combien de temps, Wally ? questionna Lily d'une voix douce.

—Depuis qu'suis retournée à Poudlard.

Lily mit sa main devant la bouche pour cacher sa stupéfaction. Derrière elle, Ullah et Morgini se dandinaient d'un pied à l'autre, mal à l'aise.

—Ton bébé…

— _Mon bébé est mort,_ Lina! Mort ! Je le sentais ce petit cœur battre en moi, cette toute petite vie qui me donnait des coups de pieds, puis il est mort, sans que je puisse rien faire. J'ai l'impression, _hips,_ d'avoir reçu des coups de poignards dans le ventre. J'ai plus rien à part la honte d'avoir un ventre vide.

— _Wally_ …

Walburga saisit sa bouteille entamée en l'entama à grandes lampée. De nouvelles larmes roulèrent sur ses joues creusées bien trop vites par des responsabilités qu'elle n'aurait pas dû avoir si tôt.

—Je suis la honte de la famille Lina ! Le Guérisseur a dit que je ne pourrais probablement plus jamais avoir d'enfants. Ma mère, _hips,_ si tu savais comment elle m'a regardée. J'ai cru qu'elle allait me jeter un Doloris. À la place elle m'a jetée ici. À quoi je sers si je ne peux pas avoir de bébé ? Même Orion ne me regarde plus. Il va me rejeter.

—Tu as d'autres qualités qu'être mère, Walburga. Tu as pleins de qualités, tu es une bonne élève, tu es appréciée.

—À quoi bon si je suis rejetée des autres de mon rang ? Pourquoi il a pas voulu rester ce stupide, stupide, bébé ? Pourquoi il a pas voulu rester un mois de plus ? Il me détestait, _j'en suis sûre_! hurla-t-elle hystérique.

Lily se mordit la lèvre, dépassée. Elle laissait Walburga, une Walburga plus fragile que jamais pleurer sur son épaule sans savoir quoi faire. Morgini alla chercher des petites bouteilles de bierraubeurre qu'elle leur tendit.

—Rien ne sortira d'ici Walburga Black, nous t'en faisons le serment.

Du bout de l'ongle, elle décapsula sa bouteille et commença à boire. Ullah la suivit à petites gorgées. Wally, elle continua sur une grande lampée de whisky sous le regard attristé des Elfes de Maison, à leur tour, dépassés.

—Comment je vais faire Lina ? Je supporte plus, _hips,_ de sourire et faire comme si rien ne m'atteignait. Ça va pas du tout. Je veux pas rester ici, je peux pas retourner chez moi… Si Orion me quitte, je ne peux encaisser un tel affront. Notre famille est souillée par ma faute.

—Tu as fait une fausse couche ce n'est pas ta faute. Ça arrive, c'est tout.

—Si jamais j'ai un autre bébé… un autre, _un seul_ , je l'aimerais de toutes mes forces pourvu qu'il naisse. Un petit Sirius que je chérirais de toutes les forces de mon âme. Un bébé parfait, heureux, en pleine santé, c'est tout ce que je demande. Je veux juste aimer quelqu'un.

Lily hocha la tête alors Walburga se tourna vers elle :

—Mais toi, _hips,_ tu aimes Tom. Ça se voit. Tu l'aimes comme j'aimerais aimer un enfant ou Orion. Je t'envie tellement Lina.

—Tu n'as rien à m'envier. Ma vie est un sacré bazar. Je n'ai plus de parents, mes frères ne me parlent plus… et puis, Tom, Tom me terrifie.

La brune hocha vaguement la tête, indifférente à Morgini et Ullah dans un coin en train de siroter silencieusement leur boisson. Lily était heureuse qu'elles restent. Leur présence empêchait Walburga à qui il restait un peu de dignité de complètement s'effondrer. Elle n'aurait rien pu faire pour l'aider autrement.

—Il est terrifiant, oui. Mais tu as quelque chose à t'accrocher, une bouée.

—Plutôt une ancre. Il va me faire couler avec lui.

Elle frissonna.

—Au moins, tu couleras avec quelqu'un, moi je suis seule, ma famille m'a pratiquement reniée, je les hais tous, je voudrais qu'ils souffrent comme je souffre maintenant, _hips._

—Ne souhaitez pas ça Miss Black, s'insurgea Ullah. Vous ne pouvez pas souhaiter la mort de votre famille.

—Et pourquoi pas ? Ils pensent d'abord à ce qu'il y a ou non dans mon ventre avant de m'envisager comme personne.

—Ils vous aiment à leur manière, protesta la fillette avec virulence. Vous ne devriez pas nier ça !

—Oh mais tais toi donc, tu ne sais rien, _hips_ , hoqueta Walburga avant que Lily ne l'empêche d'en dire plus.

La petite fille retomba contre le mur, prostrée et silencieuse. Avant qu'elle ne puisse faire quoi que ce soit, la rousse vit de grosses larmes rouler sur les joues rouges d'Ullah, aussi grosses que celles roulant sur celles de Wally.

—Ul ! Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

—Miss Black ne sait pas ce que ça fait de voir un proche mourir, elle ne se rend pas compte. Les miens sont morts !

Les trois jeunes filles se turent face à la fureur soudaine de leur cadette qui enchaîna de plus belle :

—Lina tu sais ce que ça fait de perdre quelqu'un, vous aussi Miss Morgini, alors elle ne peut pas dire de telles choses, ou elle les regrettera. Les miens sont morts peu de temps après que je leur ai dit de telles choses, je n'ai pas pu changer les choses.

Lily songea à James et son cœur se gonfla de tristesse, tandis que Walburga attaquait violemment :

—Oh mais c'est la nature, des gens meurent tous les jours, des parents, des frères, ou un stupide bébé !

—Pas quand c'est Grindelwald qui vous le prend, asséna en retour Ul, son accent polonais revenant sous le coup de l'émotion.

…

—Grindelwald t'a pris tes parents ? demanda Morgini.

—Oui, fit-elle interloquée, je te l'ai déjà dit.

Lily et Ul jetèrent à la brune une œillade, puis Walburga, après avoir ingurgité une nouvelle gorgée continua :

—J'suis sûre qu'c'qu'elle veut dire, c'est comment il t'les a pris, _hips_.

—Tu as assez bu, tempéra Lily en reprenant la bouteille. Ça ne se fait pas de demander de telles choses, si tu étais dans ton état normal tu serais choquée.

—Oooh mais laisse moi donc !

—Miss Black a raison, elle s'est confiée, toi aussi Lina, je peux le faire aussi. Mes parents ont été tués par Grindelwald en personne, il leur voulait quelque chose de stupide et il les a tué. J'étais chez mon wujek, mon oncle et en revenant j'ai trouvé la maison en cendre. Il a tout détruit.

—Que leur voulait-il ? demanda Morgini.

—Morgi, ce n'est pas nécessaire qu'elle continue-

—Grindelwald est un fou. Il est persuadé que les reliques de la mort de Beedle le Barde existent ! Il s'est mit dans la tête de les trouver et a voulu utiliser ma famille pour ça. Mes parents ont refusés, il les a tués.

—Qu'ont tes parents à voir avec les reliques ? demanda Lily d'une voix blanche.

—C'est juste une vieille histoire de famille, répondit la fillette, hésitante. Mes parents me l'ont raconté, mais ça doit être faux… je sais pas… d'après eux, notre famille viendrait des quatre coins de l'Europe, mais aurait un filon commun. Beedle le Barde.

—Tu serais la descendante de Beedle le Barde ? lâcha Lily interloquée.

La fillette hocha timidement la tête, presque désolée de cette vieille légende. Ça ne pouvait pas être vrai, songea Lily. Cette petite fille qui était devenue son amie ne pouvait pas être la descendante de Beedle le Barde. Et pourtant, la rousse songea qu'être héritier d'une relique semblait tout aussi invraisemblable mais le Destin était farceur. Elle se rappela les paroles de Père Athénodore qui avait professé que des enfants de Beedle vivaient encore. Il ne savait pas à quel point il avait raison.

En ce cas, Ullah courrait un très grave danger. Car aux dires de ses frères, Grindelwald était sur le point d'attaquer.

—Nous n'en parlerons à personne, promit Morgini l'air inquiète.

—Tu es en sécurité, ici, acheva Lily.

Le dernier mot aurait pu revenir à Wally qui s'était cependant endormie sur l'épaule de Lily. Elle ronflait. La rousse tenta de la réveiller d'un léger coup d'épaule, mais elle semblait si sereine, qu'elle n'osa rien tenter de plus.

Morgini elle, se releva, elle les salua, embrassa Ul sur la joue et s'en alla, cependant, quand elle ouvrit le passage, une autre personne entra en même temps qu'elle sortait. Les elfes horrifiés, poussèrent des petits glapissements. Lily ne comprit pas la raison de leur frayeur dans la menue personne d'Orion Black.

Ce dernier avec ses yeux bleus, toisa sa fiancée si durement que finalement Lily se dit que l'adolescent pouvait être impressionnant. Ullah ne tarda pas à sa carapater non sans lui dire rapidement au revoir. Lily fit un geste d'impuissance vers la petite serpentarde. Il fallait s'assurer au plus vite qu'elle serait en sécurité pour les jours à venir. Mais le plus urgent était Wally. Avec douceur, Orion se pencha vers la brune et la réveilla.

—Walburga ? Allez, réveille-toi.

La serpentard papillonna des yeux, poussa un léger grognement, puis quand elle se rendit compte de la présence d'Orion, blêmit. Comme une enfant, elle voulut se cacher derrière l'épaule de Lily. Le jeune serpentard soupira encore, puis lui tendit une main que bon gré malgré elle saisit.

—On va t'emmener à ton dortoir. Pieters, peux-tu m'aider ?

La rousse voulut refuser, mais elle ne pouvait laisser son amie dans cette cuisine. Elle vint soutenir Wally en glissant son bras sous ses épaules, et ce fut clopin-clopant que le trio de serpentard sortit des cuisines sous l'œil désolé des elfes. Walburga ne parlait même plus, elle comatait à moitié sur l'épaule d'Orion qui peinait à avancer sous son poids.

—Tu ne dois rien dire de ce que tu as vu. À personne, grogna le brun en vérifiant les couloirs des cachots d'un air fébrile.

—Ce n'était pas mon intention, s'offusqua Lily.

—Tant mieux, notre famille n'a pas besoin de ça en ce moment, ce souci en plus de sa fausse couche pourrait nuire à Walburga.

—Mmmh… grogna la brune.

—Ce qui pourrait aider grandement Wally en revanche, c'est que vous la traitiez comme une personne, toi en particulier, c'est ta future femme.

—Ça, ça ne te concerne pas, Pieters. Ce sont les problèmes de notre famille. Je suis promis à Wally depuis l'enfance, je la protège et continuerai aussi longtemps qu'il faudra. C'est tout.

—Elle n'a pas besoin de protection, mais d'amour, protesta la rousse en continuant de soutenir sa camarade.

—Mais ça je ne peux pas lui en procurer. Personne ne le peut. Les sangs purs ne tombent pas amoureux comme dans des livres idiots, ils s'aiment, c'est différent. Se protéger, c'est s'aimer, c'est la seule façon que nous avons de nous montrer que nous tenons aux autres. Les filles t'ont protégée au début de l'année, c'était leur façon à elles de te montrer qu'elles t'aimaient bien. Si tu ne peux pas le comprendre, je suis désolé pour toi.

Lily resta muette de stupeur alors que plus satisfait, Orion continuait à supporter sa fiancée avachie contre lui. C'était ça l'amour selon les serpentards et les sangs purs ? Une définition bien terne.

Au détour d'un couloir, ils croisèrent un élève de serpentard qui les regarda avec de grands yeux étonnés, s'apprêtant à dire quelque chose, jusqu'à ce qu'une forme bien connue se dessine pour l'en empêcher. Tom.

—Retourne dans ton dortoir, aboya-t-il à l'élève de troisième année sans doute. Dis aux autres de retourner dans le leur également. Et si tu parles… il t'en cuira.

Le badge de préfet du brun à sa poitrine, fit blêmir le garçon qui s'en alla au plus vite. Tom ensuite se tourna vers le trio, de Walburga endormie, à Orion transpirant sous l'effort, ou encore à Lily interdite, il n'ajouta rien.

—Merci de ton aide, fit le jeune Black.

Là encore, il resta muet, tranquillement les mains dans les poches. Orion à son tour blêmit. Il prit tout le poids de sa fiancée sur lui, laissant Lily au milieu du couloir avant de se carapater, non sans avoir salué son chef.

—Je vais y aller. À plus Pieters. Merci encore Tom !

Alors aussi vite qu'il était arrivé, Orion avec Walburga dans les bras disparut, laissant Lily et Tom seuls dans le couloir. La rousse eut un mouvement de recul quand les yeux noirs du brun s'abattirent sur elle.

—Où étais-tu passée ?

—J'avais mon rendez-vous avec Slug. Mulciber ne te l'a pas dit ? Et ensuite j'ai croisé Wally. Et puis, pourquoi je m'explique auprès de toi ? Je n'ai pas de compte à te rendre à ce que je sache.

—Non, grinça Tom. Mais j'aime être au courant de ce que tu fais. N'est-ce pas la preuve que je m'intéresse à toi ?

—Oh ça tu peux l'être. Mais que tu terrorises Charlus Potter pour avoir des informations sur moi, ça ce n'est pas tolérable. Que lui as-tu demandé ? questionna-t-elle à brûle-pourpoint.

—J'ai remarqué la petite ressemblance entre Potter et ton frère Albus après l'incident du lac. Je lui ai simplement posé des questions. Cela te gêne-t-il ? demanda-t-il très satisfait.

—Pas du tout ! se rebiffa la jeune fille en se mettant à marcher pour cacher son trouble.

Il ne manquait plus que Tom découvre la vérité. Si auparavant cela ne l'aurait pas dérangée outre mesure, maintenant c'était impensable. Un futur Voldemort ne devait pas avoir connaissance du futur, jamais. Elle se fustigea mentalement. Non, Tom ne deviendrait pas Voldemort.

Elle ferait tout pour l'en empêcher. Avec son amour ? L'amour prôné par les serpentards ? Se protéger les uns les autres ? Là, il fallait simplement protéger Tom de lui même.

En pleine réflexion, elle ralentit le pas, Tom posa alors sa main sur son épaule.

—Excuse-moi. Je ne voulais pas paraître grossier, dit-il d'une voix de velours. Mais tu sembles très tendue ces derniers jours.

—Je n'aime pas qu'on parle de mon passé, grinça la rousse.

—Et moi je veux savoir ce qui te tracasse _réellement_ , souffla-t-il.

Quand elle se retourna vers lui, ses lèvres n'étaient qu'à quelques centimètres des siennes. À nouveau, Lily fut prise d'un accès de frayeur qui la fit reculer, dos contre le mur avec la cruelle et soudaine impression d'être piégée dans ce couloir.

—C'est toi. Oui c'est toi qui me tracasses. Je n'aime pas ce que tu prépares.

—Je prépare ma grandeur, dit-il lentement.

—Non, ta chute... et… beaucoup de souffrances, parvint-elle à articuler.

Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, Tom parut réellement troublé par sa réponse. Il s'écarta, retira son masque charmeur pour un visage soumit à d'intenses réflexions.

— _Je vois_. Ça reste ton avis.

—Un conseil, rectifia-t-elle. Pour te protéger. Je souhaite que tu l'écoutes. Je veux t'aider. C'est ce que je fais de mieux.

À nouveau le Tom charmant reprit place comme si cette seconde d'hésitation n'avait été qu'un rêve. Il se mit en marche vers leur salle commune et ce fut à la rousse de le suivre cette fois.

—Ne t'avises pas de baisser tes ambitions Lily. Tu vaux mieux que ça. Je suis sûr que tu as déjà des pistes d'avenir.

Il lui parlait de son avenir à elle après avoir laissé sous entendre son envie de domination du monde ? Allons bon.

—Peut-être... J'ai… pensé à Mage-Légiste. Slughorn n'a pas parut emballé du tout en tout cas.

—Il est sous doute plus intéressé par sa soirée idiote. Il n'a fait que me parler de ça ces derniers jours.

—Si elle est si idiote pourquoi tiens-tu à y aller ?

Tom esquissa un sourire dévoilant une lignée de dents parfaitement blanches brillant dans le noir.

—Parce que le ministre sera là. Quoi de mieux pour s'insérer dans la société que de se faire bien voir du ministre ?

—Je pensais que lécher les bottes des politiciens n'était pas ton ambition ?

—Comme si j'allais m'abaisser à ça ? Les autres s'en chargeront. J'aurais le bénéfice de cette action, une confiance des hauts gradés pour m'aider à monter et assurer ma tranquillité quand j'aurais quitté Poudlard, souffla-t-il.

Il sembla assez satisfait de lui même, car son sourire grandit comme s'il voyait déjà là une victoire. Il voulait être parfait, ou juste le paraître pour que ce Ministre comme tant d'autres se laissent berner par cette image lisse.

Cette image lisse se brisa encore une fois quand il tourna vivement la tête vers le bout du couloir où se trouvait une forme énorme à contrejour penchée sur une porte. Lily pensa une seconde à une statue colossale, mais quand la forme bougea, elle comprit que ça ne pouvait être ça.

C'était Hagrid. L'adolescent aux cheveux hirsutes voulut se cacher derrière ceux-ci quand Tom arriva vers lui.

—Que fais-tu dans les cachots ? Tu n'as rien à y faire, siffla-t-il d'une voix sèche.

Était-il soucieux d'avoir été entendu du demi géant ? Sans doute, car il paraissait vraiment en colère.

—Désolé, se mortifia le grand garçon… J'allais… nourr- non… mais j'ai…

—Tu allais nourrir quoi ?

—Per-sonne ! R-r-rien ! protesta le garçon.

—Du calme, fit doucement Lily. Que se passe-t-il ?

Hagrid se tourna vers elle, heureux de recevoir de l'aide, puis reprit.

—En revenant, j'ai entendu du bruit, il venait de ce cachot. J'ai pensé que c'était Peeves… mais… je suis pas sûr. Je crois qu'il y a un animal coincé à l'intérieur.

Tom soupira, las de ces sornettes. Lily se dit qu'il devait penser qu'Hagrid trop occupé par sa bestiole ne s'était pas une seconde intéressé à leur discussion.

—Si c'est juste un idiot de chat qui s'est perdu, ce n'est pas mes affaires.

Pourtant il fut bien vite détrompé par un bruit sourd émanant du cachot à intervalles réguliers, trop réguliers, presque humains. Lily comme lui se figèrent et tirèrent leur baguette de leur poche, imités par Hagrid.

—La porte est verrouillée plusieurs fois, souffla Lily. C'est un stade avancé de magie.

—En effet, grogna Tom.

Quelque chose ou quelqu'un était à l'intérieur, prisonnier. Tom se pencha vers le verrou et le fit sauter. Puis dû s'y reprendre à deux fois pour faire bouger la porte. Ils entrèrent, Hagrid frémissant derrière eux. L'intérieur était sombre comme dans un four. Il n'y avait qu'une grosse malle au milieu de la pièce. Lily s'en approcha et à nouveau un gros bruit en émana.

— _Révèle tout tes secrets_ , chuchota-t-elle avant que Tom ne puisse lui même lancer le sortilège.

La malle grandit d'un coup dans un cliquetis furieux, pour atteindre plusieurs petits étages successifs. Elle s'ouvrit alors et un autre bruit sourd en sortit. Tom se pencha vers l'ouverture.

—Bordel, jura-t-il.

Lily et Hagrid s'y pressèrent à leur tour. À l'intérieur de la malle, dans une espèce de donjon, il y avait une personne, dans des vêtements déchirés et attachée. Morgini.

…

…

.

.

—Oh Douce Helga Poufsouffle, cette jeune fille est traumatisée, souffla l'infirmière choquée.

À l'extérieur de l'infirmerie, Lily, Tom, Hagrid, Dumbledore et Dippet hochèrent la tête avec gravité.

Morgini avait été attaquée dans l'enceinte de Poudlard. La rousse s'en voulait terriblement. Il lui semblait bien que Morgini n'allait pas bien. Elle avait eut de mauvais résultats tout le semestre, était distante et plus encore. Elle était partie quelques minutes avant Ullah et quelques minutes avant elle même. Quand son agression s'était-elle produite ? Dippet voulait savoir.

—Pourquoi quand quelque chose d'étrange se produit, Miss Pieters et Mr Jedusor sont toujours là ? soupira le vieil homme.

Lily aurait pu répondre que le gêne des Potter y était pour quelque chose, mais l'heure n'était pas à l'esprit ni même à la plaisanterie. Elle n'avait pas pu aider son amie. Elle avait été attaquée par surprise et enfermée dans une malle insalubre. Pourquoi ?

Par Merlin, à quelques minutes près. Et au regard de Morgini cela avait l'air d'avoir duré des semaines, elle était livide et s'était arrachée des cheveux. Ce n'était pas une simple blague ayant mal tournée.

—C'est de la malchance… ou dans le cas de Miss Véronèse, de la chance, répondit tout de même Tom d'un ton compatissant.

Dumbledore acquiesça, légèrement méfiant.

—Ce qu'il faut désormais savoir c'est qui a attaqué cette jeune fille et pourquoi.

—Vous avez raison, approuva le professeur Dippet. Cette attaque ne peut rester impunie. Les élèves, les fantômes, les tableaux doivent être interrogés. Tout comme cette jeune fille. A-t-elle dit quelque chose ?

—Non, fit doucement la vieille femme. Elle ne parle plus. Elle ne m'a pas laissée l'examiner, mais je crois… qu'on l'a empêchée de parler. On l'a réduite au silence par la force.

Un silence accueillit ses paroles. Merlin… pauvre Morgini. Lily était horrifiée.

—Un élève ne ferait pas une telle chose Armando.

—Nous avons déjà parlé de ça Albus.

—Professeur Dippet, protesta Lily. Le professeur Dumbledore a raison. Morgini n'était pas bien depuis le début de l'année. Elle a eu des problèmes de famille et ce, lié à la guerre. Quelqu'un lui a fait du mal et pour un but précis. Grindelwald.

—Stop, vous partez trop loin jeune fille. Ce château est sécurisé. Personne n'aurait pu rentrer. Croyez-moi, Albus y a personnellement veillé, personne ne peut entrer ni sortir !

—Et pourtant, une personne a réussi à passer nos défenses. Nous avons un espion dans le château. Il nous faut nous rendre à l'évidence. Nous devons le rechercher au plus vite. Sauf s'il s'est déjà enfuis, ce dont je doute.

—Peut être parmi les étrangers arrivés cette année, souligna Tom en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine.

—Ils sont pour la plupart très jeunes. Cela me semble peu probable, rectifia Dumbledore. Bien, jeunes gens, je pense que cette conversation n'est plus de votre ressort désormais. Merci pour votre réactivité, vous avez grandement aidé votre camarade.

—Non, attendez, Morgini est mon amie. Je veux rester auprès d'elle !

Il le fallait ! C'était la moindre des choses à ce manquement de sa part. Si elle ne pouvait réparer ce qui avait été fait, elle devait être là pour s'excuser mille fois de n'avoir pu aider et réconforter de son mieux l'italienne.

—Il n'est rien que vous puissiez faire mon petit, soupira l'infirmière. Vous feriez mieux d'écouter le professeur Dumbledore et d'aller dans votre salle commune. Vous aussi Rubeus, pour une fois que vous ne venez pas pour des griffures et des morsures suspectes !

Tom à nouveau coula un regard suspicieux à Hagrid que Lily et Dumbledore remarquèrent. Le demi géant esquissa un pas en arrière, puis partit tout bonnement vers son dortoir.

—Pourrais-je revenir plus tard ? demanda Lily à l'infirmière qui ne sut que répondre.

—Nous verrons ça plus tard, maintenant dans votre salle commune jeunes gens. Vous avez encore une fois bien réagi, Tom, lâcha Dippet.

Le brun s'inclina légèrement, puis comme une façade, prit la main de Lily avant de tourner les talons. La rousse lui jeta un regard courroucé que le directeur ne parut pas remarquer :

—Ne sont-ils pas charmants ? Quelle belle jeunesse.

—Si vous le dites, fit lentement Dumbledore dans leur dos avec l'air de désapprouver. Je suis néanmoins catégorique, nous devons encore renforcer la sécurité, interroger les élèves et ne pas laisser des évènements potentiellement dangereux se préparer.

—Oh, si vous parlez du Bal des Débutantes, il n'en est pas question… Horace m'a déjà assez harcelé à ce propos, il aura lieu…

Le reste se perdit alors que Tom et elle descendaient les escaliers. En haut des marches, il eut un petit rire.

—Qu'y a-t-il ?

—Rien… Quelqu'un dans le château attaque les élèves et manifestement il a un but précis. Je veux savoir de qui il s'agit. Les choses commencent à prendre un tournant vraiment _intéressant_.

 **oOo**

—Assez pour aujourd'hui, lâcha Lily à bout de souffle. Je n'en peux plus.

—Merci pour ce témoignage. Vu l'heure, nous ne pouvons nous permettre une séquence de plus, répondit Percy Weasley après avoir consulté sa montre. Nous allons vous laisser vous reposer désormais.

—M-merci.

Harry retint un soupir. C'était la première fois que sa fille remerciait quelqu'un depuis le début de ce procès. Mais là, exténuée, pâle, elle s'adressait à l'oncle plutôt qu'au Secrétaire d'État, car même Percy comprit.

—Si on suit la continuité de nos souvenirs… la suite va être violente, prévint James.

Bon sang. Qu'avaient-ils traversé de plus ? Leurs souvenirs laissaient déjà prévoir le pire. Grindelwald. Un homme auquel Harry ne s'était jamais intéressé dans le passé, avait torturé ses enfants. Le coup était terrible.

—Dans ce cas, proposa Susan Bones, nous diviserons les séquences entre vous pour ne pas vous brusquer.

Elle jeta un coup d'œil à ses collègues peu amènes, puis à Percy. Il hocha gravement la tête, puis laissa les trois enfants se lever encadrés d'aurors aussi pâles qu'eux et de magicogardes prêts à intervenir au moindre souci.

Ils quittèrent la salle alors qu'Harry et Ginny faisaient de même. Hermione les salua rapidement avec un sourire plein de compassion avant de partir au plus vite vers le département des Mystère plusieurs dossiers dans les bras.

—Des nouvelles de Bittersweet ? grinça son épouse entre ses dents.

—Toujours pas. Aux abonnés absents, chuchota le brun conscient qu'ils pouvaient être entendus. Je sais qu'Audrey encore et toujours auprès de Susan et Percy cherche à soulever la moindre info, mais rien. On essaie encore d'entrer en contact avec les enfants pour leur poser des questions, mais jusqu'à présent je ne vois pas comment on peut l'organiser. Je t'envoie un patronus à la moindre chose, okay ?

—Entendu. Je file au journal glaner ce que je peux, puis je vais aider McGonagall et Neville pour les patrouilles autour de Poudlard. Ils ont besoin de renfort, non ?

Il hocha la tête. Ils lièrent leur main ensemble une ultime fois avant de se quitter l'un l'autre pour prendre des chemins différents.

Harry pénétra dans son bureau, donna ses directives au plus vite, approuva le nouveau tableau de garde, après quelques modifications, puis prit le rapport rendu par Candle sur McFleetwood. Alors qu'il allait s'enfermer dans son office, il fit un détour par les archives.

—Vous cherchez quelque chose, chef ? questionna Rajesh qui consultait à toute hâte un dossier de la seconde guerre à propos de mangemorts.

—Oui, je voudrais savoir ce qu'on a sur Grindelwald dans nos archives.

L'indien hocha la tête, puis d'un coup de baguette lui tendit le dossier en question. Harry le trouva étonnement léger. Il l'ouvrit rapidement, il n'y avait que quelques feuillets.

—C'est tout ?

—Oui, enfin je crois, constata le jeune homme mal à l'aise. J'l'ai lu une fois, la plupart des choses qu'on a sur lui chez nous, datent de 1943, avant… il y a rien du tout.

Ça ne correspondait absolument pas avec ce qu'avaient vécu ses enfants… Il y avait eut des attaques relatées dans la gazette, une intrusion à Poudlard, plusieurs autres petits éléments, mais rien n'était noté. C'était insensé.

Il se pencha vers les premiers feuillets, ils étaient au plus vieux de cette date, certes, mais un détail attira son attention. Les feuillets dataient d'après le départ de Thaddeus Nott, le chef du bureau à cette époque. Une petite note de service le signalait dans un coin.

 _Tiens donc_. Il remercia Rajesh puis retourna pensivement rapports et dossier en main vers son bureau.

Il avait un très mauvais pressentiment.

* * *

Mouhahaha.

Hum, le prochain chapitre sera tout plein d'action. Préparez-vous... vous n'êtes pas prêts '-'

Encore une fois merci infiniment de tous vos petits mots, je les adore, les chéris, bref, je vous aime les gens.

Love,

Hugs,

Reviews ?

La chauve souris requin transgénique


End file.
